Silent Love
by lanenisita
Summary: Desde aquel instante que Edward vio a Isabella por primera vez decidió que pelearía por ella, luchando contra todo y todos, superando toda barrera... incluso la de su silencio
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma por el contenido significativo que representa para mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo <strong>_

A la escasa edad de tres años, son pocos los recuerdos que pueden almacenar los niños en su pequeña memoria. Quizás recuerden con claridad lugares que frecuentan, los nombres de padres y hermanos incluso el lugar donde dejaron su juguete favorito o el sabor del mantecado que más les gusta. La mayoría de infantes tiene recuerdos más claros a los cuatro o cinco años…

…Pero ese no es el caso de Edward Cullen, él recuerda muy claro aquel suceso que cambió su vida una mañana de Abril, cuando apenas tenía tres años.

– Edward… – le habló su madre Esme, una hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo y de tez muy blanca – Edward, nos están esperando para irnos.

– No me voy – gruñó el pequeño Edward, dueño de un rebelde cabello cobrizo, de unas penetrantes esmeraldas brillantes en sus ojos y a pesar de su corta edad, poseedor de unas manos con deditos muy largos y agiles. Manos que en ese momento se movían haciendo unos gestos que su madre no comprendía.

– Cielo, pero mañana puedes intentarlo otra vez. Papá nos está esperando – tocó su brazo y el pequeño se removió incomodo.

– Mami – el pequeño Edward tocó su mejilla y su madre sonrió – Solo una vez más – su madre asintió y Edward se volteó para encontrarse nuevamente con un par de ojos chocolates que lo veían intrigado. El pequeño le sonrío y suspiró. Colocó sus manos como le había enseñado su profesora esa mañana y trató de recordar cada movimiento.

– Yo…– se señaló a sí mismo – Te quiero – puso sus brazos sobre su pecho y los dejó en forma de cruz – A ti Isabella Swan – y señaló a una hermosa niña de cabello y ojos del color del chocolate, de labios rellenitos y de piel tan blanca como la leche que estaba frente a él. La pequeña sonrió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No solo porque a sus 3 años de edad alguien le había dicho que la quería por primera vez, sino que además lo había hecho en señas… en su lenguaje, el único que conocía...

A su corta edad Isabella Swan no había escuchado jamás una canción de cuna, o el trinar de los pajaritos en el parque, o la voz de Beto y Enrique en la televisión…

_Isabella no había escuchado nada desde que nació en el mundo del silencio…_

Esta es la historia de amor más grande que jamás se ha contado, una historia que superó toda barrera… incluso aquella, la del silencio.

* * *

><p>Knock… knock… ¿Alguien allí? Mis pequeñas… Esta cabecita inquieta que no se queda en paz tiene algo en mente. Me encantaría saber si les ha gustado este prologo y el misterio que aquella encierra.<p>

Gracias de antemano por acompañarme en este nuevo viaje….

_Silent Love… la historia del silencio…_


	2. La historia de Bella

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1: <strong>__La historia de Bella_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo:**__ Momentos – Noel Schjris_

"_El amor no se mira, se siente, y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti"_

_Pablo Neruda_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Charlie Swan recuerda claramente tres hechos que en su vida lo hicieron sentir feliz.

El primero de ellos fue el haberse graduado de la Academia de Policía de Seattle a la escasa edad de 21 años. El mejor alumno de la promoción era también el más joven. Su tenacidad, esfuerzo y dedicación lo hicieron merecedor a entrar a la academia en cuanto salió del instituto. Era todo lo que había soñado Charlie desde que era un niño cuando estando en la escuela jugaba a los policías y ladrones con sus compañeritos.

Ese recuerdo era que el ayudaba a Charlie a seguir adelante cuando se sentía desfallecer. Y es que su sueño lo había llevado a abandonar muchas cosas en casa: sus padres, su calor de hogar, pero sobre todo el amor de una mujer. Por eso, las dos últimas semanas de clases en la Academia fueron para Charlie las más gratificantes de todas; al fin tres años de extenuantes jornadas de entrenamiento físico, sumadas a las clases forenses y de procesos de investigación policial valían la pena.

Orgulloso por el cuasi logro obtenido Charlie alistaba el regreso a su pequeño pueblo natal, la verde y siempre lluviosa localidad de Forks. Gracias a la empatía que logró con sus superiores, una vez graduado el agente Charlie Swan sería colocado como jefe de la policía local de Forks.

Una mañana mientras se preparaba para su último entrenamiento en la clase de armas, Charlie recibió una llamada, sus padres el Sr. y la Sra. Swan habían fallecido trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico dejando a Charlie completamente solo en el mundo.

Un día de permiso de la Academia fue todo lo que obtuvo Charlie para asistir al funeral de sus padres. _Un solo día..._

Su personalidad callada y un tanto introvertida no le permitió jamás demostrar sus emociones por lo que Charlie sufrió en silencio todos aquellos días posteriores desde la pérdida de sus padres. Comía poco, y estaba distraído todo el tiempo. Una mañana al darse cuenta que no había dormido en casi dos días enteros juró por la memoria de sus padres que él sería un hombre fuerte y saldría adelante. Y eso hizo, contra todo pronóstico una cálida mañana del mes de agosto Charlie Swan obtuvo su placa como un agente de la policía del estado de Washington.

Su primer día de regreso a casa fue un tanto agridulce, se sentía contento de haber vuelto finalmente pero los recuerdos que impregnaban cada rincón de su hogar no lo dejaban en paz. Con algo de timidez vio varias vueltas por la casa completamente abandonada desde la partida de sus padres, en varias ocasiones quiso soltar un par de lágrimas al ver sobre la mesita del café la pipa que usaba su padre o los libros de cocina que su madre solía usar cuando había una visita especial.

Tardó varios minutos en recomponerse, Charlie juró ser un hombre fuerte y sabía que la ausencia de sus padres era difícil pero no imposible de sobrellevar. Dejó su mirar perderse varios minutos hasta que se posó en una de las mesitas llenas de polvo de la sala de su casa. Se levantó del sofá y tomó entre sus manos la foto que sobre una de ellas había. La miró con nostalgia por un largo rato. Reconocía claramente a la persona de la fotografía: era él, cuando aproximadamente tenía 8 años. Estaba sentado en un columpio hecho de un neumático de goma que colgaba de un árbol. Junto al pequeño Charlie, una niña sonriente enseñaba las huellas del cambio de su dentición.

Charlie sonrió levemente y pasó un dedo sobre el rostro de aquella pequeña. Su cabello del color del chocolate estaba recogido con dos graciosas coletas, una a cada lado. Sus ojos eran profundamente azules y su rostro redondo era un tanto gracioso pero a la vez muy inocente.

La pequeña niña era de la misma edad de Charlie, de hecho sus fechas de nacimiento diferían por apenas dos semanas. Charlie suspiró de manera triste al recordar los problemas que de pequeño lo hacía meter su traviesa vecina, la hija de los Sres. Higginbotham... _La pequeña Renée _

– Debes seguir siendo tan hermosa como siempre – susurró nostálgico Charlie mientras dejaba la fotografía sobre la mesa. Desde que ingresó a la Academia en Seattle no había vuelto a ver a Renée, sus padres estuvieron unos minutos en el funeral de los suyos y dejaron sus condolencias pero no había señales de Renée.

Durante sus años de adolescencia Charlie y Renée no solo fueron los mejores amigos sino también fueron novios por un par de años. Los padres de Renée no estaban muy a gusto con la situación, ellos deseaban para su hija un futuro mejor de lo que podría ofrecerle el hijo de los Swan.

El ultimo día del instituto fue para ellos el peor ya que sabían que era el ultimo día que se verían. Renée era exiliada a Florida por sus padres y Charlie debía mudarse permanentemente a Seattle para su preparación en la Academia. Entre lágrimas y besos a escondidas juraron esperarse mutuamente y prometieron reencontrarse en Forks el último día del mes de agosto de aquel año para continuar la historia que tuvieron que poner en pausa.

Ese día al fin había llegado, Charlie se levantó muy temprano y empezó su rutina diaria. Su trabajo en la estación de policía no empezaba hasta la primera semana de septiembre así que tenía algo de tiempo para adecentar su pequeño hogar. Todos los días recogía las hojas de los arboles, regaba las flores del jardín y preparaba una comida de microondas mientras recordaba a sus padres en fotos descoloridas que ellos guardaban en su habitación.

Impaciente porque la hora de su encuentro se aproximaba Charlie se bañó al menos tres veces, escogió casi cuatro cambios de vestuario ya que ninguno le convencía y del jardín arrancó 3 margaritas que su madre cultivaba con cariño al ser su flor favorita.

Al dar el reloj las cuatro de la tarde Charlie salió al encuentro con su adorada Renée, caminó hasta el parquecito donde jugaban de niños y se sentó en el mismo columpio de neumático de goma. Nada le aseguraba que Renée aparecería, habían pasado tres años sin noticias, llamadas o una simple carta, pero muy dentro de su corazón Charlie sabía que Renée aparecería.

Lentamente la tarde fue cayendo en Forks y de la pequeña de coletas graciosas no había señales, unas cuantas gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a caer cuando el sol se ocultó por completo. Charlie suspiró decepcionado al ver la hora en su reloj, eran más de las siete de la noche y Renée llevaba más de tres horas de retraso. Negó mientras grandes gotas comenzaron a empapar su chaqueta y echaban a perder las margaritas que había arrancado del jardín.

Su mirada se perdió en un pequeño charco de lodo por varios minutos, no podía creer que Renée no haya aparecido. Su mente imaginó miles de posibles escenarios ¿Se habría casado? ¿Había olvidado la promesa? ¿Acaso Renée habría muerto?

Un escalofrío extraño recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar aquel escenario, la adorable Renée era su fortaleza, su locura y su tranquilidad a la vez y no imaginaba una vida sin su sonrisa… Sin su Renée Charlie se sentiría perdido y solo… muy solo.

Unas pequeñas manos cubrieron sus ojos de manera veloz, al sentir el contacto con su piel Charlie sintió que le habían devuelto el alma a su lugar. Ni siquiera debía voltear para saber quien estaba tapando sus ojos, la podría reconocer incluso estando muerto.

– Lamento el retraso – susurró con su delicada voz mientras quitaba las manos del rostro de Charlie. Él volteó rápidamente y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Renée! – dijo mientras la levantaba por los aires y soltaba una risa espontánea. A ninguno de los dos les importó estar completamente mojados por la lluvia, era su instante mágico de reencuentro y una simple lluvia no iba a estropear el momento.

– Aquí estoy Charlie, volví para quedarme – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de estampar sus labios contra los de Charlie. Esa noche Charlie llevó a su Renée a su casa, le preparó un chocolate caliente y le preparó unas frazadas. Hablaron por horas sin darse cuenta del tiempo, no había reloj para ellos, suficiente habían tenido viendo al inclemente aparatito marcar las horas que los mantuvieron alejados.

La primera vez de Renée había sido con Charlie dos días antes de su partida a Florida y no había cosa que anhelara más que unir su cuerpo al del hombre que había esperado pacientemente los últimos 36 meses. Unas caricias inocentes y unos besos furtivos fueron todo lo que necesitaron para encender el ambiente. Apenas unos pocos minutos después Charlie y Renée ya estaban haciendo el amor sobre la alfombra del piso de la sala. Se habían extrañado tanto que una sola vez no les fue suficiente, sus cuerpos estaban deseosos del calor del otro que repitieron aquel acto de amor al menos tres veces esa madrugada.

Casi al rayar el alba Renée se quedó dormida sobre el regazo de Charlie, él solo se dedicó a contemplarla por varios minutos más hasta que se quedó dormido junto a ella. Cerca del medio día unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los alertaron a ambos, se levantaron asustados por la insistencia de los golpes por lo que Charlie pasando una mano por su cara se despabiló, se vistió rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

– ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! – Gritó con furia una mujer de mediana edad mientras entraba a la casa rápidamente y tomaba a Renée del brazo para sacudirla con violencia, ella apenas había logrado envolverse en una sábana para cubrir su desnudez – No tienes ni 24 horas en Forks y ya viniste a meterte en este cuchitril con este policía de cuarta.

– ¡Suéltame mamá! – Fue la respuesta de la joven Renée mientras intentaba librarse de su agarre – ¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado!

– Tu padre ni siquiera sabe que estas aquí, si se llega a enterar que viniste a buscar a Swan te va a matar así que camina a la casa – dijo mientras la empujaba e intentaba sacarla a la fuerza de la sala. Charlie estaba impávido ante la escena, no sabía que decir y mucho peor que hacer.

– ¿Acaso no me has escuchado mamá? ¡No me voy a ir! – volvió a decir Renée, esta vez con una mirada envenenada a su madre.

– Muchacha insolente… ¿Esto es lo que quieres para ti? – Espetó mientras despectivamente señalaba la humilde casa de los Swan – ¿Quieres ser la mujer de un don nadie? ¿De un policía mediocre?

– Ella podrá carecer de algunas cosas materiales a mi lado, pero escúcheme bien Sra. Higginbotham, a Renée jamás le faltará amor… Porque yo la amo muchísimo y quiero que sea mi esposa – sentenció Charlie mientras apartaba a Renée del lado de su madre y la abrazaba de manera sobreprotectora.

– Siempre imaginé que harías algo como esto Renée…– habló su madre – Debes saber que si escoges a este hombre sobre tu padre y sobre mí jamás volverás a saber de nosotros. Para la familia Higginbotham será como si jamás hubieses existido. Entonces escoge… ¿Te vas a quedar con este hombre aquí o vienes conmigo? – Su madre cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y su pie golpeteó incesante a la espera de una respuesta.

– Adiós madre – fue todo lo que pudo responder Renée mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Charlie.

– Es lo que has querido Renée, hasta nunca – respondió su madre mientras salía de la sala y cerraba la puerta con un golpe seco. Renée no demoró en romper en lágrimas, Charlie solo la consoló acariciando su espalda.

– Va a salir todo bien… Vamos a casarnos y vamos a tener una familia. Tranquila mi Renée, yo te cuido…– susurró Charlie mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Aquella promesa condujo a Charlie a su recuerdo feliz numero dos: El día que Renée dio el sí en una pequeña oficina frente a un juez convirtiéndola en la orgullosa esposa de Charlie Swan… la Sra. Renée Swan.

Sus padres por lógicas razones se negaron a ir a la pequeña ceremonia por lo que sus únicos testigos fueron Harry y Sue Clearwater, vecinos de toda la vida de los padres de Charlie. Unas cuantas fotos, una ligera lluvia de arroz y una hamburguesa en el restaurant más concurrido del pueblo fue toda la celebración del matrimonio de los jóvenes enamorados. No necesitaban de lujos, solo necesitaban el uno del otro para ser felices.

Tres meses de feliz matrimonio habían transcurrido ya cuando una tarde al regresar Charlie de la estación de policía encontró a Renée bailando contenta en la sala de la pequeña sala. Él se acercó sigilosamente y tomándola de la cintura la sorprendió.

– ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? – le preguntó al oído.

– ¡Estoy embarazada! – gritó eufórica Renée mientras alzaba sus brazos y los agitaba en el aire. El rostro de Charlie dibujó una enorme sonrisa, su esposa estaba ahora esperando un hijo suyo y no había cosa que lo alegrara más que su pequeña familia feliz.

La pancita de Renée comenzó a crecer con el paso de las semanas, según los controles el embarazo se desarrollaba con normalidad. Al llegar a la semana 25 una ecografía descubrió que los Swan esperaban a una pequeña bebé. Una niña, su niña… _Su recuerdo feliz número tres._

– Quiero que se llame Isabella – susurró una tarde Renée mientras hacía una mantita para su bebé.

– Me gusta la elección…– respondió Charlie con una leve sonrisa.

Y fue así como las semanas comenzaron a transcurrir, a la espera de la llegada de la pequeña Isabella quien según los cálculos debía venir la tercera semana del mes de Septiembre. La panza de Renée creció tanto las últimas semanas que apenas si la dejaban ver sus pies, y aunque pudiera resultarle incomodo ella no se quejaba, estaba tan emocionada de conocer a su pequeña Isabella que podría aguantar unos días luciendo como un globo aerostático.

La mañana del 13 de septiembre empezó temprano en la casa de los Swan, Charlie preparó su desayuno y el de Renée y lo compartieron tranquilamente en la cama. No es que fuera aquella una costumbre que le agradara a Charlie pero hoy era un día diferente. Cumplía un año de matrimonio con Renée y se sentía en la obligación de mimar a la mamá de su pequeña bebé.

Con tristeza de dejar sola a Renée en los días previos del parto, Charlie fue a trabajar a la estación de policía. Como siempre fue un día tranquilo, Forks era un pueblo muy tranquilo y en el que los únicos disturbios que se registraban eran los pequeños traviesos que solían jugarles bromas a sus vecinos quemando papeles fuera de sus casas y echándoles a perder el césped.

Esa tarde Harry quien también trabajaba con Charlie en la estación de policía lo cubrió para que pudiera salir temprano y le diera una sorpresa a su Renée. Pasó por una florería de camino a casa y compró un hermoso bouquet de fresias, eran flores algo extrañas pero que atraparon rápidamente la atención de Charlie por su aroma muy parecido al de la piel de su Renée.

Al llegar a casa el olor del guiso que se cocinaba en la sala lo atrapó. Renée estaba preparando al parecer una cena especial por lo que Charlie no quiso estropear su sorpresa y se sentó muy tranquilito en la sala. No había señales de Renée en la cocina pero si se escuchaban ruidos desde la parte superior de la casa. Charlie sonrió al imaginar que su Renée estaría dando vueltas por su habitación buscando algún vestido bonito para la ocasión. Sintió unos pasos apresurados acercarse a la escalera, así que con voz sutil susurró.

– Amor… Estoy en casa – Los pasos se sintieron más fuertes y veloces casi al instante.

– ¡Charlie! ¡Has llegado! – Se escuchó su voz al inicio de la escalera. Sin tomar la precaución de apoyarse en el pasamano o en la pared Renée comenzó a bajar rápidamente la escalera.

– ¡Ten cuidado! – fue todo lo que Charlie pudo decir antes que su mundo se paralice por un minuto. Los pequeños pies de Renée tropezaron entre sí provocándole así una desestabilización llevándola a rodar por las escaleras de una manera terrible. Charlie corrió a su auxilio, su Renée estaba muy mal herida. Su cabeza sangraba al igual que su frente, sus brazos estaban lastimados y su pie estaba torcido. Pero eso no era lo peor de la situación, Renée se quejaba de dolor extremo en su vientre al tiempo que su vestido nuevo se manchaba de sangre que salía de su entrepierna.

– Me duele el vientre Charlie… Algo está mal – masculló como pudo Renée. Charlie la llevó en brazos hasta el auto patrulla de policía y la dejó en la parte trasera para llevarla rápidamente al hospital.

– Tengo miedo Charlie – susurraba Renée mientras Charlie encendía la sirena y conducía a toda velocidad por las pequeñas calles de Forks.

– Todo va a salir bien Renée… yo te cuido ¿Lo recuerdas? – intentó sonar con voz firme pero lo cierto era que Charlie también tenía miedo al igual que Renée.

Llegaron a la emergencia en cuestión de minutos. Charlie llevaba en brazos a su esposa lastimada y en una camilla la depositó a la entrada del hospital. Rápidamente Renée fue llevaba a los quirófanos para practicarle una cesárea de emergencia ya que la vida de la pequeña Isabella corría riesgo si no se hacía algo pronto sin contar los daños que pudo haber sufrido por el golpe en el vientre materno.

– Te amo Charlie – fueron las palabras de Renée mientras la preparaban para la operación. Charlie estaba junto a ella apretando su mano, cumpliendo su promesa de cuidarla…

Un llanto maravilloso inundó la sala de operaciones unos pocos minutos después, la pequeña Isabella Swan había llegado al mundo la noche del 13 de septiembre como regalo de aniversario de sus padres. La bebé fue llevada rápidamente a un costado para hacerle pruebas y verificar que ningún daño le hubiese ocurrido. Después de las pruebas de peso, talla y reflejos se la mostraron unos segundos a sus emocionados padres. Charlie sonrió contento al ver a su chiquita, con unas mejillas muy sonrojadas, unos labios rellenitos y una mata de cabellos cafés con rizos muy similares a los suyos.

Un sonido extraño se registró en el quirófano, el monitor cardíaco al que estaba conectada Renée comenzó a emitir un sonido desenfrenado.

– Tenemos una hemorragia interna ¡Rápido saquen al padre de aquí! – fue la respuesta del doctor a aquel extraño sonido.

– Charlie… Te amo, cuida de ella por mí – fueron las últimas palabras de Renée aquella noche, las ultimas que pronunciaría ya que solo treinta minutos después la vida de la alegre Renée Swan se apagaba en aquella sala de operaciones.

Charlie no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, su esposa no había muerto para él. Las enfermeras intentaban consolarlo pero de nada servía. El amor de su vida se había ido y con ello su felicidad…

– Sr. Swan, su bebé – era la voz de una de las enfermeras que le mostraba un pequeño bultito rosa de la segunda hilera de cuneros. Los sentimientos de Charlie eran muy confusos, había perdido a su esposa esa noche pero su hija, una prolongación de la vida de Renée había llegado para llenar su vida de alegría y felicidad.

Charlie cumplió con avisar a los padres de Renée el trágico suceso pero poco o nada les importó, ellos se habían marchado a Florida varios meses atrás y no planeaban regresar por el funeral de Renée. Un sencillo servicio fue todo lo que Charlie pudo ofrecerle a su amada esposa al día siguiente, nuevamente acompañado de Sue y Harry estuvieron en el cementerio mientras en el hospital las amables enfermeras se hacían cargo de la pequeña de rizos cafés.

Soledad y tristeza fue lo que sintió Charlie al volver a su casa esa noche con su bebé en brazos. La pequeña Isabella lloraba mucho y Charlie no sabía el por qué. Nadie le había enseñado a cambiar un pañal ni a preparar un biberón por lo que el llanto de su hija lo estaba llevando a llorar de desesperación a él también.

Sus habilidades paternales fueron mejorando con el paso de los días, Isabella lloraba menos y dormía por más horas permitiendo a su padre limpiar la casa, preparar algo de comer y lavar la ropa. Su consuelo para soportar la ausencia de su Renée era ver a su pequeño bultito rosa sobre la cuna dormir pacíficamente. No pudo evitar que una traicionera lágrima rodara por su mejilla al acariciar a su bebé y recordar lo mucho que Renée esperó a Isabella y lo poco o nada que él pudo hacer para salvar la vida de su esposa.

Pero a pesar que la había perdido para siempre Charlie jamás se arrepentiría de haberse casado con ella, ni de todos los segundos vividos el último año junto a su Renée, de las miradas de amor que le regalaba al llegar a casa, o los abrazos por las noches cuando apagaban la luz y dormían plácidamente en una pequeña cama.

Cuando la pequeña Isabella cumplió un mes de nacida Charlie debió volver al trabajo. Al no tener a nadie quien cuidara a la bebé Charlie preparó una pequeña maletita y cargándola en un práctico porta bebé la llevo en su pecho al trabajo. La pequeña no daba mucho trabajo, debía estar limpia y satisfecha para que no estuviera incómoda. Los policías de la estación se volvieron casi como su familia, y hacían turnos para darle el biberón y jugar con ella cuando estaba despierta.

Cuando la bebé cumplió seis meses hubo algo que preocupo a Charlie. Isabella no respondía a la voz de su padre ni volteaba cuando alguien la llamaba por su nombre, pero lo que realmente alertó a Charlie fue cuando Isabella tomaba su siesta de la tarde en la estación y a Harry se tropezó con la percha donde guardaban las armas haciendo que ésta cayera estrepitosamente al suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Charlie corrió junto a su pequeña hija que debió levantarse a causa de la bulla pero cuando la fue a buscar Isabella dormía profundamente.

Al día siguiente en la consulta con el nuevo pediatra del hospital, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Charlie recibiría la terrible noticia. Después de hacerle una sencilla audiometría y de pruebas de sonido y reflejo el Dr. Cullen daría su diagnostico: Su hija padecía de Deficiencia Auditiva Severa con el umbral de 75 dB cuando lo normal para un oyente es de 20 dB. Al parecer la caída que sufrió Renée había provocado en la pequeña Isabella una pérdida auditiva mixta, teniendo como consecuencia que Isabella no escuchara absolutamente nada más que el silencio.

De regreso a su casa Charlie entró en negación, su hija no podía ser sorda. Investigó sobre el uso de audífonos para personas sordas o procesos de intervención quirúrgica pero en el caso de Isabella todo era inútil, el daño de su oído medio era tan profundo que cualquier clase de operación podía poner en riesgo su vida. Su pequeña Isabella debía acostumbrarse a vivir en el mundo del silencio y él estaría junto a ella para ayudarla a salir adelante.

– Nadie te va a despreciar pequeñita… tú eres una luchadora al igual que tu mami. Vas a salir adelante porque eres una campeona – le susurró entre lágrimas a su hija y aunque ella no le escuchara le regaló una graciosa sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con el gracioso bigote que Charlie ahora ostentaba.

El primer año de la pequeña Bella como le decía su papá fue celebrado como no podía ser de otra manera en la estación de policía. Todos los agentes cambiaron sus sombreros de policía por graciosos gorros de princesa mientras se turnaban para tomarse foto con la princesa del día. Un gracioso vestido de cenicienta fue el que recibió de regalo de Sue y el que usó esa tarde para la fiesta. Al terminar de comer el pastel y de guardar los regalos en el auto patrulla Charlie y su bebé fueron a dejar flores en la tumba de Renée, también se cumplía un año de su partida y el segundo aniversario de matrimonio de Charlie quien hasta ese día seguía usando la argolla de matrimonio que Renée deslizó en su dedo esa mañana.

– Te extrañamos mucho Renée ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Bells te necesita… ella nos necesita a los dos – dijo con voz rota Charlie mientras tocaba la fría lápida. La pequeña Isabella tocó el rostro de su papá sin entender el por qué de su tristeza. Charlie solamente la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y le sonrió con ternura.

Como era normal en toda persona sorda Isabella tampoco hablaba, no porque no podía hacerlo sino porque no sabía cómo hacerlo ya que al no oír nada no sabía cómo se escuchaba el sonido de las palabras para repetirlas. Charlie se dio por vencido después de varios meses de intentar hacerle decir palabras sencillas como papá, o agua.

Cumpliendo la promesa de sacar a Isabella adelante, Charlie tomó clases de lenguaje de señas por internet. Forks no tenía escuelas de enseñanza especial o personas que dieran clases de lenguaje de señas como para aprender así que todo su aprendizaje lo basó en lo poco que podía encontrar en la web. Aprendió el lenguaje básico como el deletreo de las letras y señas universales como sueño, hambre, biberón, papá… _y amor._

Le tomó algo de tiempo empezar a caminar ya que su equilibrio no era muy bueno, pero cuando lo hizo no había quien la detuviera. Para tenerla entretenida y que no ocasionara destrozos en la estación Charlie compró para ella un cuaderno de pintar y muchos crayones, pronto se dieron cuenta que Isabella era muy buena en ello ya que no se salía de las líneas a pesar que solo una vez el tío Harry le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Cuando la pequeña Bella cumplió tres años todos los policías de la estación era ya unos peritos en señas, aunque algo torpe se comunicaban con la adorable Bells que con sus manitas habían logrado conquistar a todos haciendo las señas que más le agradaban: helado, televisión, y muñecas…

Una mañana al salir de su casa con la pequeña Bells de la mano Charlie vio salir a sus nuevos vecinos Carmen y Eleazar quienes se habían mudado apenas unas semanas atrás.

– Buenos días Charlie – fue el saludo de Carmen mientras hacía de la mano a la pequeña Bells quien le sonrió de manera tímida – Hola pequeña Isabella.

– ¿Lista para ir al trabajo? – preguntó Charlie mientras guardaba la maletita de Bella en el auto.

– Estoy algo nerviosa… No sé cómo lo tomaran los niños al tener una profesora nueva en la escuela – respondió Carmen mientras cerraba la puerta. Hoy era su primer día de trabajo como maestra de la escuela pública de Forks y lo cierto era que estaba muy nerviosa.

– Ellos lo tomarán bien, siempre adoran lo nuevo y una maestra nueva puede resultarles novedoso…

– Eso espero Charlie – le sonrió mientras se alejaba – Que tengan un buen día.

Una mañana de abril mientras Carmen regaba las plantitas de su jardín encontró en el porche a la pequeña Bells junto a su cuaderno de dibujo. Se acercó despacito para no asustarla y vio dibujado en él un enorme corazón rojo rodeado de muchas estrellas amarillas. Carmen sonrió conmovida por la imagen y entre señas confusas le preguntó que significaba el dibujo. La respuesta de Isabella fue simple: _Es el corazón de mami que me cuida desde el cielo._

La idea dio vueltas por varios días en la cabeza de Carmen, ella notó en la pequeña Bella un talento natural para el arte y para aprender cosas nuevas por lo que reuniendo la suficiente valentía una mañana detuvo a Charlie antes de salir a la escuela.

– Charlie… ¿Has pensado en una escuela para Bella? – se arriesgó a decirle a su vecino. Poco o nada era lo que conocía de él pero aun así se atrevió a tocar un tema tan delicado como la educación de su hija. Lo vio negar de manera triste mientras Bells entraba al auto.

– No hay escuelas de educación especial para Isabella aquí en Forks. Quizás deba mudarme a Port Angels o Seattle en un futuro cercano pero aún no lo he decidido.

– Creo que no debes hacerlo – le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Isabella que ya estaba sentada en el auto con su cinturón de seguridad colocado – Hay una nueva profesora para el área de kínder, su nombre es Kate y tengo entendido que es a la vez terapista de lenguaje. Creo que podrías intentar con ella. Es muy profesional y compasiva con los niños, la he visto trabajar estos días y creo que es ideal para Isabella.

– ¿Una escuela regular? No crees que los niños serían…– Charlie se detuvo porque ni siquiera él tenía la fuerza para decir la palabra que vino a su mente.

– ¿Crueles? Puede ser, pero no puedes mantenerla alejada de la sociedad todo el tiempo. Isabella merece una oportunidad – Carmen vio a Charlie negar y chasquear la lengua – Solo inténtalo un par de días, si crees que Bells no lo va a lograr simplemente la sacas y buscas otra opción. No le cortes las alas a este angelito Charlie… ella merece esto.

– Dos días… y si llora o la hacen sentir mal se regresa conmigo – fue todo lo que dijo Charlie. Carmen sonrió satisfecha y besó la frente de la pequeña.

– Es todo lo que necesitamos. Te esperamos mañana en la escuela…– dijo mientras se alejaba.

Charlie dio las "malas" noticias al resto de la estación. Con sentimientos encontrados los policías, sus tíos, compraron donas y cafés para todos en forma de despedida de la estación de su miembro honorario más pequeño, la joven agente Isabella Swan…

Al día siguiente el día empezaba temprano. Charlie buscó para su hija una ropa cómoda, unos pequeños jeans y una camiseta de algodón serían ideales para su primer día de escuela. Después de arreglar su cabello rizado con las mismas coletas que su madre usaba cuando era niña y de tomar un ligero desayuno Charlie estaba listo para llevar a Isabella a la escuela.

Con temor Charlie e Isabella estuvieron de pie unos cuantos minutos afuera de la escuela pública de Forks, muchos niños sonrientes entraban junto a sus madres que después de entregarlos a la maestra se despedían con un tierno beso. Por un momento Charlie se sintió fuera de lugar pero al ver los ojos tan cálidos de su hija se infundió valor y tomándola entre sus brazos entró a la escuela.

A lo lejos Carmen lo distinguió y se acercó a él. Sonriéndole y golpeando su hombro para darle ánimo lo guió hasta el salón de kínder. En el camino una joven mujer embarazada con dos niños los interrumpió.

– Buenos días, lamento el retraso, pero no se querían levantar – se excusó la mujer de cabello color caramelo.

– Buenos días Sra. Cullen ¡Hola Rosalie!… ¡Hola Edward! – saludó a los pequeñitos que estaba a cada costado de su madre. La niña debía tener unos 6 o 7 años, su cabello rubio era hermoso y caía en cascada por su espalda. El pequeño quien debía tener la misma edad de Bella aun rascaba sus ojos en señal de sueño, su cabello desordenado y su uniforme algo torcido daba indicios que lo habían vestido en el auto camino a la escuela.

– Siempre es lo mismo con Edward – se quejó su hermana – Y cuando nazca la bebé será peor…– se cruzó de brazos y sacó la lengua al ver que su hermano rodó sus ojos.

– Bueno mis amores, es tarde… Es hora de aprender – se agachó con cuidado su madre y dejó un beso en cada mejilla de sus hijos. Rosalie caminó sola hasta su aula mientras Carmen tomaba de la mano a Edward y lo conducía hasta el aula que compartiría con Isabella, su nueva compañerita.

– Mira Edward… Ella se llama Isabella – señaló Carmen a la pequeña Bells que se ocultaba tímida entre los brazos de su padre – Y ella es muy especial.

Edward rascó nuevamente sus ojos y alzó la mirada para conocer a Isabella. Lo que vio lo dejo impactado. Unos hermosos ojos cafés lo miraban con atención mientras una sonrisa, pura y transparente como el agua de un arroyito de verano se dibujaba en su rostro. Edward le respondió con otra sonrisa mientras su padre la dejaba en el suelo.

De inmediato Edward se aproximó a ella y tomándola de la mano le susurró despacito.

– Tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigos – Aunque Bells no haya escuchado lo que Edward le dijo y mucho peor entenderlo, ella le sonrió y asintió.

Y así tomados de la mano entraron al salón donde una gran aventura les esperaba, en el primer día de clases de la pequeña Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p>¡Mis corazones bellos! La nueva locura empieza con este capítulo algo triste, la historia de Charlie y Bella… ¿Que les ha parecido?<p>

Decir que estoy anonadada, atónita, emocionada, asustada, y con hambre jejeje sería poco para describir lo que me ocurre ahora. Impresionante el recibimiento que Silent Love ha recibido solo con su prologo, muchas han mencionado lo original de la historia y la verdad es que son muy pocas las historias que han tocado un tema como este.

Agradecerles a todas las que dejaron su huellita en la publicación del prologo: Damaris, Martinita, lauriss18, Laura Castiblanco, Elisita, AlePattz, Yira27, siltwilighter, Kdaniela, Poemusician, mhae1982, Isabella Polet D'Cullen, CindyLis, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Tanya Pattz Cullen, litzy, maddycullen, Cammixu, Sky Lestrange, ElisaSwan, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, Verota, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, est cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, LIZZY CULLEN, Marchu, cintia black, nina, Gegargas, o . O Yury O . o, diana, Ely Cullen M, chusrobissocute, Linferma, anamart05, mcph76, Luchii, Shandra1, VictoriamarieHale, zujeyane, EleGL, lizzycullenswan, Deathxrevenge, V, Chuvi1487, vivi S R, SalyLuna, Saraitk Hale Cullen, karla-cullen-hale, Liyus-C, Sully YM, bellaliz, Cristina Garcias Silva, vasy palma de Mallorca, joli cullen, LaauraCullen, Naobi Chan, Adriu, Yzza, Tandr3a29, kellys, Alcestis Cullen, silves, GoAskEmily, Susana, HQUIMAR, Spookypau, LALALA, gilri, guarani shelion, yessenya, romycrazy, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Wawis Cullen, Max kaDaR, Laura Katherine, marita63, keny-cullen, Clisis, quelecortenlacabeza, jaavii, amanda, TATIANA C, claudia cullen xD, Ine C, Diana Prenze, mgcb, Aniiiicullen, ninavillalobos, a todas las alertas y favoritos que recibí esta semana. A mis lectoras silenciosas que me acompañaron en Twisted Plans y que ahora están por acá, a mis niñas del twitter, a las del Facebook y a las del blog muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.

Respondiendo a mas preguntas, aun no tengo definido cuantos capítulos serán, quizás sean los mismos que Twisted Plans pero veremos cómo vamos desarrollando. Los días de actualización tampoco los tengo definidos aún, en cuanto termine un capitulo lo paso a beteo y subo enseguida pero el día no será fijo. Quizas con seguridad podrían ser los fines de semana.

A dos personas especiales mi más caluroso agradecimiento. A mi betita y amiga Isita… ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por ser una amiga genialosa! (¿Existe esa palabra?) Y para Martinager, mi agente especial jejeje, no me canso de agradecer tu ayuda en toda esta locura. La comisión será jugosa al final del trabajo jajaja…

Espero leerlas en el review y me dejen saber que les pareció el capitulo. ¡Nos leemos prontito! ¡Debo salir a recibir a mi hermosa prima que regresa a casa al fin!

¡Blog actualizado!


	3. Un cambio para Edward

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>__Un cambio para Edward_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo:**__Hero – Mariah Carey_

"_Existe un lenguaje que va más allá de las palabras"_

_Paulo Coelho_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El ajetreo en casa de la familia Cullen empezaba todos los días muy temprano por la mañana. Con un delicado beso de buenos días y una suave caricia al vientre hinchado de su esposa, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen iniciaba así una jornada más de labores.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y con muy buen estado de ánimo a pesar de su avanzada gestación, Esme salía de la cama directamente a levantar a sus pequeños hijos para vestirlos y llevarlos a la escuela.

Y es que a sus escasos 29 años Esme era la orgullosa madre de una hermosa niña de 6 años, de un inquieto pequeño de 3 y dentro de pocas semanas se sumaba a la familia una nena a quien por nombre pondrían Alice. Para sus anteriores vecinos, en el sector de la Quinta Avenida en pleno corazón de la ciudad de New York, tener tres hijos era todo un escándalo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría tres niños con menos de 30 años? Lo cierto es que ni a Esme ni a Carlisle les importaban los comentarios. Por su profesión Carlisle adoraba a los niños y a Esme no le incomodaba tener una familia numerosa.

A pesar de su excelente cargo de jefe de pediatría en el New York Presbyterian Hospital, el Dr. Cullen decidió marcharse de la gran manzana en busca de un lugar más tranquilo para su esposa e hijos. Después de investigar a fondo todos los pro y contras de aquella radical decisión y apoyado por su familia, atravesaron todo el país radicándose así en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Su vida era un tanto sencilla en su nueva casa, el Dr. Cullen consiguió un modesto trabajo en el hospital de la localidad y su esposa ofrecía trabajo voluntario en el área de guardería del hospital tres veces por semana durante las mañanas cuando sus pequeños hijos estaban en la escuela.

– A levantarse pequeña señorita – susurró con voz cantarina Esme mientras abría las cortinas de la habitación de Rosalie. La pequeña niña solo se cubrió el rostro y sonrió. Esme se sentó en la cama y dejándole un beso en la frente de la pequeña removió las cobijas para hacerle cosquillas.

– ¡Cosquillas no mami! – dijo entre risas entrecortadas la niña.

– ¡Entonces a levantarse! – Respondió su madre poniéndose de pie – Voy a ayudar a papá con el desayuno. Ayúdame con Edward – le pidió.

– ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? – frunció el ceño en clara muestra de fastidio. Su madre apartó de su rostro un par de mechones rubios y sonrió.

– Porque mamá te lo pide, así que… ¡Vamos! – La ayudó a salir de la cama y a colocarse las pantuflas – Tu ropa queda sobre la mesita del té junto a las muñecas, en unos minutos sube papá para ayudar a vestir a tu hermano – le dijo mientras caminaba hasta el vestidor y abría los cajones de calcetines.

Rosalie asintió de mala gana y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la de su hermano. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y vio que el pequeño todavía estaba atrapado en los brazos de Morfeo. Su cabello cobrizo estaba completamente desordenado y sus almohadas de Spiderman estaban en el piso junto a un biberón vacío.

– Tan grandote y todavía usa el biberón – refunfuñó la pequeña Rosalie. Caminó hasta la ventana y de súbito abrió las cortinas haciendo que los primeros rayos de sol golpearan el rostro del adorable niño haciéndolo sonrojar de inmediato.

Se escuchó un bufido de parte de él y enseguida se volteó para cubrir su rostro de la luz del sol. Su hermana negó y sin pensarlo dos veces subió a su cama y comenzó a saltar sobre ella. El pequeño se removió incómodo y tomando una pequeña mantita se cubrió.

– ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!... ¡Levántate! – gritaba su hermana mientras brincaba con fuerza rebotando sobre el colchón

– No quiero escuela – susurró con voz adormilada el pequeño Edward.

– A papá no le va a gustar escuchar eso – dijo Rosalie bajándose de la cama y caminando a la puerta.

– No quiero escuela – volvió a susurrar el pequeño antes de volverse a dormir.

Abajo en la cocina la actividad era intensa, Carlisle preparaba el desayuno para sus hijos mientras Esme alistaba un pequeño snack para Edward. Si bien era cierto que en la escuela pública de Forks les proporcionaban el refrigerio a los niños de kínder, su pequeño rebelde de ojos verdes era algo consentido a la hora de comer. Habían tratado por todos los medios que tomara leche en vaso pero Edward se rehusaba a dejar el biberón. Su profesora, la maestra Kate, aconsejó que no obligarán a Edward a dejarlo ya que sería peor, así que Esme enviaba en una pequeña mochila el biberón junto a otras golosinas como gusanitos de goma y chocolatitos en forma de balón.

El menú para el desayuno de esa mañana era el preferido de todos en casa: Pancakes. Carlisle y Esme habían aprendido a sincronizarse tan bien en sus tareas matinales que mientras ella servía todo y preparaba la mesa su esposo subía a verificar que sus hijos estuvieran listos para un día de escuela. Carlisle entró primero a la habitación de Rosalie y la encontró casi lista, cantando la canción del conejito para amarrar los cordones de sus zapatos. Sonrió complacido al ver lo rápido que su rubia princesa había aprendido a vestirse sola. Caminó por el corredor hasta la habitación de Edward y a pesar de que el lugar estaba completamente iluminado su pequeño campeón aún dormía.

– ¡Arriba pequeño holgazán! – dijo dando dos palmadas con fuerza y sentándose en la cama para quitarle la manta que cubría al niño de pies a cabeza.

– No quiero escuela – repitió el pequeño tapando su carita.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa su padre.

– Porque hay una niña que me persigue todo el día papi – se quejó Edward. Su padre revolvió su cabello y sonrió ante lo gracioso de la queja a lo que el pequeño respondió frunciendo el ceño y encogiéndose de hombros – Además, me aburro mucho. No hay aventuras como las de Spiderman.

– ¿Y qué pasaría si esa aventura ocurre hoy y tu estas aquí en cama? Mi campeón se habrá perdido un gran evento – el pequeño rascó sus ojos y vio a su padre sonreírle – Nunca sabes lo que va a pasar en un día de escuela Edward. Así que... ¿Listo para la gran aventura? – lo exhortó su padre, a lo que el pequeño solo asintió y estiró sus brazos para que su padre lo ayude a salir de la cama.

– ¿Y el jovencito aún no está listo? – preguntó Esme al ver a su hijo bajar a toda velocidad todavía en pijamas. Carlisle, quien venía detrás de él, lo levantó por los aires y lo ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa. Esme negó divertida al ver a sus dos hombres jugar con los tenedores y servilletas. Y es que a pesar de tener 32 años Carlisle aún parecía un pequeño niño que disfrutaba de hacer escándalo en la mesa y jugar con sus hijos desde muy temprano por la mañana hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir.

La pequeña Rosalie estaba ya correctamente sentada en la mesa a la espera del desayuno y desaprobando el escándalo que tenía su hermano con sus cucharillas plásticas. Haciendo algo de malabares Esme llevó a la mesa todos los alimentos: Pancakes y café para Carlisle, más pancakes y leche caliente para Rose y un tazón de cereales con yogurt para Edward. Regresó a la cocina y desde allí escuchó la discusión de sus hijos en la mesa.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Otra vez… llegaremos...tarde por culpa de...Edward! – masculló Rosalie con un pedazo de pancake en la boca.

– No... hables...con...la boca...llena – respondió su hermano con trozos de cereal aun sin masticar en la boca y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Mamá! – volvió a quejarse Rosalie. Edward solo sacó la lengua sin que sus padres lo notaran causando otra rabieta de parte de Rose.

Esme reprimió una sonrisa mientras regresaba a la mesa y se sentaba junto a su familia. Y es que esa era la rutina de todas las mañanas en la casa de los Cullen: un pequeño dormilón que se quejaba por no querer ir a la escuela, una niña quejándose que llegarían tarde por culpa del primero y los padres de ambos riéndose por verlos pelear.

Esa mañana como todas las otras mañanas, Esme tuvo que terminar de vestir a Edward en el auto, limpió su nariz llena de yogurt y besó sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras acomodaba su pequeña mochila a su espalda. Su cabello ni siquiera intento domarlo ya que desde su nacimiento el pequeño poseía un adorable desastre cobrizo en la cabeza.

Llegaron justo a tiempo gracias a los atajos que Carlisle había descubierto recientemente. Entraron casi corriendo hasta encontrar a la profesora Carmen, la maestra de Rosalie. A lo lejos y a pesar que Edward estaba bastante adormilado notó algo diferente en la puerta de su salón de clases. Recordó entonces las palabras de su papá:

_"Nunca sabes lo que va a pasar en un día de escuela Edward"_

En la puerta un señor alto y vestido de policía sostenía a una niña de rizos del color de las bolitas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban, sus ojos eran profundos y brillantes y su piel era casi tan pálida como la suya. _¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Qué hacía en la escuela esa mañana?_ Se preguntó internamente.

– Bueno mis amores, es tarde… Es hora de aprender – dijo su madre dejándoles un beso. El pequeño vio a su hermana alejarse para su salón y a la maestra tomarlo de la mano.

– Mira Edward… Ella se llama Isabella...Y ella es muy especial – le escuchó decir. Edward aún confundido por la extraña presencia de la niña frotó sus ojos con fuerza y dirigió la mirada al señor de bigote. La niña lo miraba con atención, como si lo estuviera examinando. Edward entrecerró un poco los ojos y enseguida la pequeña le sonrió. _¿Será ella la aventura que le hablaba papá?_

El niño sonrió en respuesta y se acercó a ella en cuanto el señor policía la dejó en el suelo. La pequeña olía delicioso, no era como el olor de la colonia de Rosalie, o el aroma de su mamá. Era algo distinto… Algo mejor.

Con valentía y decisión tomó su mano y le susurró al oído que él y la pequeña Bella serían grandes amigos. Sonrió al ver como la pequeña asentía de manera tímida.

– ¡Buenos días maestra Kate! – Canturreó alegre Edward llevando de la mano a Bella al salón – ¡Tengo una nueva amiga!

– ¡Así veo Edward! – respondió entusiasmada su profesora. Kate, una joven que no pasaba de los 25 años y poseedora de unos cautivantes ojos celestes, le sonrió a la pequeña Bella y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. La niña la miró con algo de recelo, pero Edward apretó su manito y le sonrió. Charlie veía la escena con cautela a la espera de cualquier reacción de Isabella, como todo policía él debía estar listo y preparado para cualquier evento inesperado.

Pero en el caso de su hija, aquello no era necesario. Contra todo pronóstico Isabella sonrió de inmediato a la maestra al verla enseñarle sus manos y hacer con ella el universal saludo de buenos días.

Charlie quedó impresionado al ver la destreza con la aquella joven hizo esa seña, Carmen quien estaba junto a Charlie le sonrió y le susurró.

– Ya te contará su historia. Tranquilo, tu hija está en buenas manos. ¡Kate! – la llamó. La joven se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a Carmen y a Charlie dejando a los niños solos.

– ¡Buenos días! – extendió su mano para saludar a Charlie. Con una sonrisa él respondió el gesto.

– Kate, él es el papá de la pequeña. Su nombre es Charlie y por lo que veo ya te presentaron a Isabella – sonrió Carmen al ver al pequeño Edward mirar fijamente a la niña y sonreírle de manera amable.

– Hola Sr. Swan, me alegra tanto que haya decidido traer a Isabella. Se nota que ella es una niña muy…

– Me dijo Carmen que usted era terapista de lenguaje – la interrumpió súbitamente a lo que Kate solamente asintió – Nunca mencionó que usted supiera el lenguaje de señas – susurró.

– Mi profesión es terapista de lenguaje para niños, pero mi pasión y necesidad siempre ha sido la comunicación a través del lenguaje de señas – respondió con convicción la joven mujer.

– ¿Necesidad? – preguntó intrigado Charlie mientras veía a su hija recorrer el salón de la mano del niño de ojos verdes quien le enseñaba cada pequeño rincón del lugar: donde guardaban las plastilinas, las mochilas y los cuadernos de colorear.

– Si, mi hermana Irina también padece de sordera congénita – susurró con un leve tinte de tristeza Kate. Esto hizo que Charlie volteara rápidamente a ver a la maestra y darse cuenta que en sus ojos una lágrima amenazaba con escapar.

– ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento! – se disculpó Charlie. Miró entonces a Carmen y recordó el por qué de sus palabras. Claro que Bells estaba en buenas manos, nadie además de Kate entendería lo que es vivir en el mundo del silencio.

– No tiene porque lamentarlo, usted al igual que yo sabemos que su mundo es algo muy mágico y especial. Que nos cuesta entenderlo a veces, pero no por ello deja de ser hermoso – Charlie asintió mientras Carmen dejaba una ligera palmadita en su espalda.

– Te lo dije Charlie, ahora será mejor que me retire a mi salón. Que tengan un buen primer día – dijo mientras se alejaba.

– Conozco su mundo más de lo que cualquier otra maestra pudiera hacerlo – le habló Kate a Charlie quien por segunda ocasión buscaba a su hija con la mirada, encontrándola de nuevo cerca de la puerta del salón sumergida en una burbuja de silencio junto a su amiguito Edward.

– Déjeme intentarlo Sr. Swan… Isabella merece la oportunidad que a Irina le negaron. Ella es especial, pero no por ello debe tener una educación diferente. Ella lo puede lograr, Isabella se puede integrar a un mundo de oyentes. Yo puedo además de señas, enseñarle a leer los labios y a pronunciar algunas palabras. Con terapia adecuada ella incluso puede modular su voz…

– No quiero que mi hija sea discriminada por no escuchar – admitió con tristeza Charlie. Kate negó y tomó la mano del jefe Swan.

– No será discriminada, lo será si no aprende a adaptarse a una sociedad como la nuestra. Donde las personas con capacidades especiales son vistas como seres extraños y dignos de lástima y no como verdaderos ejemplo de coraje y valor – las palabras de Kate conmovieron a Charlie quién asentía a cada afirmación.

– Entonces… ¿Damos a Isabella una oportunidad? – Charlie asintió con algo de duda. Su pequeña luchadora empezaba de esa manera a sus tres años una gran batalla: Adaptarse al mundo del ruido en medio de su mundo de silencio…

– Puede tomar una sillita y sentarse aquí a un costado. Hasta que Isabella esté mas cómoda voy a necesitar de su presencia constante, supongo que por los próximos 5 o 6 días de clases – Charlie asintió enseguida a lo que Kate sonrió – Necesito saber algo Sr. Swan ¿Cuántas señas sabe Isabella?

– No muchas, las hemos aprendido por un video que le pongo por las noches, pero son muy básicas – Charlie se encogió de hombros y dio una mirada tierna a su hija – Se las sabe de memoria, aunque algunas no sepa que significan.

– Es un buen comienzo. Ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo – lo felicitó con una sonrisa lo que provocó que Charlie se sonrojara levemente.

– Ahora mientras usted busca un lugar donde ubicarse, voy a hablar con los niños. Gracias nuevamente por darle la oportunidad a Isabella.

– Bella… creo que le gusta cuando le digo Bella. Es más corto de deletrear…– confesó Charlie. Kate asintió y se acercó a los niños. Notó que Edward le hablaba entusiasmado a la pequeña Bella, pero ella no respondía. Se agachó para estar a la altura de los pequeños y sonrió.

– ¿Cómo estas Bella? – preguntó con señas la maestra a Isabella. Con sus pequeñas manos la niña respondió: _Muy bien…_

El pequeño Edward intrigado por las señas extrañas de su maestra y la sonrisa de la niña a su lado, rascó su cabeza en señal de confusión.

– Maestra Kate… ¿Por qué está haciendo eso con sus manos? – preguntó curioso el pequeño. Su maestra solo sonrió y acarició una de sus mejillas.

– Mis niños – dijo mientras se dirigía a todos los pequeños del salón. Estiró sus brazos y tomó a Bella entre ellos para luego incorporarse. A Edward no le agradó mucho el gesto de soltar la mano de Isabella, pero al estar en brazos de su maestra no le quedó de otra que buscar su sillita y tomar asiento para escuchar a su profesora hablar.

A pesar de que la pequeña Bella jamás había visto a aquella joven, o a todos esos niños de ese salón ella no tenía miedo. Más bien sentía curiosidad de saber si eran iguales a ella o a sus tíos de la estación de policía.

– Les quiero presentar a Isabella Swan, ella es una personita muy especial – dijo a todos mientras acariciaba su cabello y sonreía.

– ¿Por qué es especial maestra? ¿Es diferente a nosotros?– preguntó un niño rubio en la primera fila de sillitas mientras jugaba con plastilinas de colores. Su nombre era Mike Newton.

– ¿Alguien me dice por qué es especial Ángela? – preguntó Kate mirando a los niños. Un pequeño de ojitos negros y de piel oscura alzó la mano.

– Ángela es especial porque usa lentes – respondió Ben Cheney, el niño que compartía la mesita con la niña en mención. La pequeña acomodó sus lentes y miró atenta a la niña que estaba en brazos de la profesora.

– Muy bien Ben, Ángela es especial porque usa lentes. Pero… ¿Por qué usa lentes? – volvió a preguntar la maestra.

– Porque sin sus gafas no puede ver – respondió la niña junto a Mike, la inquieta Jessica Stanley.

– Tienes razón Jessica – le sonrió Kate – Ángela necesita de sus gafas para ver, la vista es uno de los cinco sentidos de las personas ¿Recuerdan la canción de los sentidos? ¿Cuáles eran las otras partes del cuerpo donde tenemos sentidos? – Un niño de rasgos asiáticos alzó la mano entusiasmado.

– La nariz, la piel, la lengua y las orejas – dijo Eric Yorkie señalando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras las nombraba.

– Muy bien Eric, vamos a hablar de la última. ¿Qué hacemos con las orejas chicos? – preguntó en voz alta Kate.

– ¡Oímos! – dijeron al unísono los niños.

– Excelente, con las orejas oímos. Pero así como Ángela no tiene sus ojitos buenos, Isabella no tiene sus orejitas buenas – Kate hizo una pausa para regalarle una sonrisa a la pequeña Bella – La pequeña aquí en mis brazos chicos no puede oírnos, ella tiene una capacidad diferente al resto, eso es precisamente lo que la hace especial – finalizó Kate. Isabella miraba a los niños con cierta tristeza, ellos podían hablar y escuchar… _no eran igual a ella. Nadie sería igual a ella._

Edward quien se mantenía atento a toda la explicación alzó la mano. La pequeña Isabella lo vio y volvió a sonreírle al ubicar a su primer amigo de esa mañana.

– ¿Si Edward? – preguntó Kate mientras dejaba en el suelo a Bella.

– ¿Por qué no puede oír maestra? ¿Está enferma? ¡Mi papá cura a los niños! ¡Él puede curar a Isabella! – Kate respiró profundamente y negó con tristeza.

– No Edward, tu papi no puede curar a Isabella. No es como cuando tienen fiebre o resfriado y con jarabe ya se sienten mejor.

– ¿Isabella entonces nunca se va a curar? Según mi mami yo podría dejar de usar lentes algún día – se escuchó la voz de la tímida Ángela al final del salón.

– No mis niños. Es muy difícil que ella algún día escuche nuestras voces, así que para comunicarnos con ella lo haremos a través de un lenguaje muy especial. El de las señas.

– ¿Eso era lo que usted estaba haciendo cuando Isabella entró? – preguntó Edward con su cabecita ladeada y sus manos apoyando su mentón sobre la mesita.

– Si Edward, Isabella a pesar de ser muy chiquita conoce algunas señas que su papá le enseñó – Kate sonrió en dirección de Charlie y el asintió apenado – Niños…Todos saludemos al jefe Swan ¿Por favor?

– Buenos días jefe Swan – se escuchó a coro las voces del salón.

– El jefe Swan estará con nosotros unos días acompañando a Isabella, si hacemos que la pequeñita se sienta bien con nosotros ella se quedará. ¿Quién quiere que Isabella se quedé? – Edward saltó de su sillita rápidamente y alzando ambas manos gritó ¡YO!

– Muy bien… ¿Quién más está con Edward? – preguntó Kate con una sonrisa. Lentamente muchas pequeñas manos fueron levantándose incluso la de Tyler Crowley, un distraído niño que desde que la maestra empezó a hablar prefirió jugar con un rompecabezas.

– Entonces vamos a hacer sentir a Bella en casa. Edward, junto a ti hay un sillita vacía. ¿Quieres que Isabella se siente contigo? – el pequeño asintió de manera eufórica y llevó a la niña hasta la mesita de Edward donde la dejo muy bien sentada para regresar al frente y hablar a toda la clase.

– Estarás bien aquí, yo te voy a cuidar – le habló Edward despacito. Bella solo le regaló una mirada algo confundida para luego sonreírle.

– ¿Alguien recuerda aquí lo que vimos la clase de ayer? – preguntó Kate con voz alta para llamar la atención de los niños nuevamente.

– ¡Los colores en el semáforo! – gritó una entusiasmada Jessica.

– Excelente. ¿Recuerdan entonces cuales eran?

– ¡Verde! – respondió Eric.

– Muy bien. ¿Y recuerdan que significaba ese color? – Charlie miraba con curiosidad a todo el salón. A pesar de que la mayoría de niños tenían 4 años a excepción de su hija, todos estaban muy avanzados. Eran despiertos y muy activos en clase a diferencia de Isabella que se mostraba tímida y confundida. Charlie lo meditó por un segundo, quizás no era buena idea exponer a Isabella a algo como esto.

– Verde significa avanzar – respondió Ben.

– Muy bien, pero... ¿Por qué se yo que significa eso? El semáforo no habla… ¿Cómo se yo que me dice que siga con el auto? – Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el salón, esta vez ninguno de los chiquitines tenía la respuesta.

– Porque es una señal de tránsito – se atrevió a susurrar Charlie rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

– Muchas gracias Jefe Swan. Eso es correcto, el semáforo es una señal. Las señales nos hacen llegar un mensaje sin palabras mis niños, si conocemos su significado entenderemos por tanto el mensaje. Eso es justamente lo que vamos a aprender hoy. ¡Las señales de un lenguaje especial!

Todos los pequeños miraban con intriga a la maestra, todos querían saber qué es lo que aprenderían hoy, todos estaban atentos y curiosos, todos menos uno...Edward.

Desde el instante que Isabella se sentó a su lado Edward sintió el fuerte impulso de protección, como cuando su hermana intentaba quitarle de sus brazos sus muñecos de Spiderman y él los defendía hasta con los dientes. Era así que se sentía con Isabella, de seguro no era un muñeco de su súper héroe favorito, pero el instinto era el mismo. Proteger a la pequeñita de ojitos de chocolate.

– El lenguaje de señas mis niños es una manera de comunicación con las personas que no pueden oír. Su historia es muy antigua, y viene de muchos años atrás…

– ¿Cuántos años atrás? – preguntó Ángela.

– Muchos mi pequeñita, quizás desde antes que los papás de tus abuelitos nacieran.

– Eso es mucho tiempo atrás – le susurró a Ben quien soltó una graciosa carcajada.

– Si, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Se inventó para dar a conocer un mensaje para personas que como Isabella no pueden escucharnos. Es una manera de expresión corporal que usa las manos y otras partes del cuerpo para dar a conocer una idea – Los niños miraban a Kate como si un tercer ojo le hubiese crecido repentinamente en la frente.

– Lo vamos a hacer más fácil. Edward… ¿Me cantas la canción de las vocales que aprendimos la semana anterior? – El pequeño asintió y se puso de pie.

– Salió la a, salió la a, no sé a dónde va... Salió la e, salió la e, no sé a dónde fue... Salió la i, salió la i y yo no la sentí...Salió la o, salió la o, y casi no volvió... Salió la u, salió la u, y qué me dices tú...

– Muy bien Edward – sonrió complacida Kate. Ella jamás pensó que Edward recordaría la canción ya que toda la semana anterior había pasado dormido en clase y el tiempo que estaba despierto pasaba muy desatento. De sus alumnos Edward era el más especial para Kate, muy amoroso y aunque distraído era a su parecer el más inteligente. El pequeño volvió a tomar asiento y sonrió de una manera graciosa a Bella, era una sonrisa torcida que hizo que a Bella le brillaran los ojos de emoción al verla.

– Bueno, Edward nos ha recordado las vocales. Pero Isabella no ha escuchado lo que Edward ha cantado. ¿Cómo va a aprender Bella cuales son las vocales? – Se preguntó mientras caminaba hasta la sillita de la niña – ¡Con las manitos! ¡Vamos a aprender a hacer las vocales con las manitas! A ver mis pequeños. Todos con las manitos adelante, vamos a hacer que Isabella nos enseñe las vocales.

Kate se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Bella y le sonrió. Con su mano derecha en un puño le hizo la letra A y la retiró enseguida para ver si Bella podía seguir con el resto. Su sorpresa fue que la pequeña Bella le sonrió y estiró su manita, enseñándole el puño a medio cerrar le hizo la letra E.

– ¿Vienes conmigo? – le preguntó en señas a la niña quien tímida asintió. Kate la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó nuevamente al frente del salón.

– Muy bien mis niños. Bella está al mando hoy… Ella nos va a llevar a conocer su mundo. ¿Están listos? – Un gritó de sí retumbó en el salón.

Con sus pequeñas manos Bella empezó a hacer las señas de las vocales que recordaba del video que papá le ponía por las noches al llegar de la estación de policía. Junto a su profesora y al resto de compañeritos hicieron un paseo por las vocales, cerrando el puño para la A, abriéndolo un poco para la E, enseñando el meñique para la I, dibujando un círculo para la O y juntando dos deditos para la U. Charlie miraba con orgullo a su niña, ella era una campeona sin duda y lograría muchas cosas a pesar de su limitación

– Lo han hecho excelente. Ahora…– la voz de Kate fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre que anunciaba la hora del receso – Ahora vamos a ir a la cafetería en orden para tomar nuestro refrigerio.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Kate haciendo la seña de comida y señalando la pancita de Bella. Ella asintió con fuerza y sonrió. Kate la tomó en los brazos y la llevó hasta donde Charlie.

– La cafetería queda en el salón que está enfrente. Vamos a ir con todos los niños antes que salgan los niños de cursos superiores ya que así comen tranquilos y no se distraen con los mayores ¿Han traído algún refrigerio especial? – Charlie negó avergonzado – No importa, a mi me gustan las galletas que nos hace la Sra. Cope.

Los pequeñitos estaban listos para salir del salón y cruzar "el gran patio" como le decían a la extensión de no más de 20 metros que los separaba de la cafetería. Sin olvidar la pequeña mochilita que su mamá le había preparado Edward se coló al inicio de la fila para estar cerca de la pequeña Bella y tomar nuevamente su mano.

En fila y bien ordenados cruzaron "el gran patio" y llegaron a la cafetería donde la Sra. Cope los esperaba con la mesa ya lista. Cada puesto tenía un vaso de leche, galletas y frutas picadas. Kate se excusó un momento para volver al salón no sin antes dejarlos ubicados y listos para comer. Bella algo recelosa se sentó en las piernas de su papá y se refugió allí por unos minutos. Edward la miró y le sonrió mientras dejaba sobre la mesa su mochilita para tomar de ella el biberón y las gomitas.

Bella miraba intrigado al niño de los ojos verdes ¿Por qué usaba biberón si ella lo había dejado hace meses atrás? Charlie le señaló una galleta y ella asintió bajándose de su regazo para tomarla. Charlie la ayudó a subirse en su regazo nuevamente, pero al ver que ninguno de los niños estaba sentado en las piernas de sus padres prefirió sentarse en la silla junto a Edward.

– ¿Quieres un poquito? – dijo Edward sacándose el biberón de la boca y extendiéndoselo a Bella. Ella negó con fuerza y sonrió. Edward frunció el ceño ante su negativa.

– Bella dejó el biberón hace algunos meses atrás jovencito – fue la respuesta de Charlie. Edward lo miró avergonzado y recordó las palabras de su hermana Rosalie _"Ya deberías dejar el biberón Edward"_

Con pena Edward tapó el tetero y lo mandó de regreso a la mochilita. Sonrió al pensar a Spiderman con biberón y pensó _"Es cierto, los súper héroes no toman biberón" _Charlie negó divertido al ver la reacción del pequeño.

– ¿Quieres una gomita? – le preguntó esta vez enseñándole uno de los gusanitos que tomó de la mochilita. Bella asintió dejando la galleta a un lado y tomó dos gusanitos de colores. Edward sonrió al ver a Bella disfrutar de sus gusanitos de goma y tomó otros dos para él.

– ¿Edward y a mí no me das gomitas? – preguntó Jessica frunciendo el ceño. Ella era la niña de quien se refería esa mañana con su papá. A la hora del receso se sentaba con él y no lo dejaba en paz haciéndole millón preguntas o quitándole sus gomitas. Edward bufó y asintió de mala gana. Jessica le sonrió y tomo tres gomitas.

El resto del receso pasó en silencio. De repente la paz se interrumpía cuando Bella preguntaba cosas a su papá con sus manitas y Charlie le respondía de la misma manera. Edward miraba curioso deseando saber que significaban aquellas señas. Armado de valor cerró su mochilita y la dejó sobre la mesa. A toda velocidad se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta de la cafetería enfrentándose al gran patio. Con los ojos cerrados corrió con fuerza y atravesó el temible pantano de concentro que representaba para ellos la inofensiva extensión de tierra.

Hiperventilado y con sus mejillas todas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo Edward llegó al salón y encontró a la maestra Kate ordenando las plastilinas.

– Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo asustada Kate.

– Enséñeme…– dijo con voz entrecortada – Quiero aprender a hablar con Isabella…

– Mi cielo…– le dijo con ternura – Claro que vas a aprender, pero no puedo enseñarte todo en un día.

– Quiero… quiero decirle algo a Isabella – habló el niño con la voz más repuesta.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué quieres decirle a Bella? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

– Quiero decirle que la quiero mucho – Respondió firme el pequeño Edward. Los ojos de Kate se abrieron como platos y suspiró emocionada al escuchar las palabras del niño. Ella asintió y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

– Veamos, haz lo mismo que yo Edward – el niño miraba atenta a los gestos de la maestra para memorizar cada movimiento. Su maestra repetía cada seña y él intentaba imitarla.

Esa fue la tónica del resto del receso para Edward, aprendiendo la seña que marcaría su vida para siempre… _amor._

– Jefe Swan, tiene una llamada – le habló la Sra. Cope a Charlie sosteniendo el teléfono de la cafetería. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó para atender la llamada dejando a Bella sola en la mesa.

Debido a la distracción de Kate con Edward la maestra no había regresado a tiempo a buscar a los niños antes de que los grados superiores se juntaran con los pequeños causando una complicación. Cuando el timbre sonó Kate se dio cuenta del error y tomando en brazos a Edward corrió por el patio. Al llegar el lugar estaba lleno de gente y los pequeñitos estaban asustados. En la primera persona que pensó Kate fue en Bella así que bajando a Edward de sus brazos le habló.

– Edward, corre donde está Isabella y no te muevas de su lado – el pequeño asintió y corrió al otro extremo de la cafetería en busca de la niña. La encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dos niños de unos 6 años estaban en su mesita y al parecer estaban burlándose de ella.

– ¿Por qué no hablas niña? ¿Se te comió la lengua los ratones? ¿Me puedo comer una de tus galletas? ¿Eres nueva? ¿Por qué no tienes uniforme? – Eran las preguntas que salían a borbotones de la boca de los dos niños. Edward se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Ya estoy aquí…– le susurró aun sabiendo que la pequeña no le escucharía. La escuchó sollozar y le acarició la cabeza – Ya pasó… – Edward sonrió y la niña se alejó un poco para verlo. Ella sorbió su nariz – Yo te cuido, soy tu súper héroe ¿Sí? – Desde ese momento y de forma tácita entre Edward y Bella se creó una especie de pacto especial. Él sería su súper héroe que le daría protección y apoyo incondicional, y ella a cambio le daría algo más importante de lo que Edward podía ofrecerle, ella le retribuiría con su amor eterno…

– ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? – preguntó uno de los niños que seguían en la mesa rompiendo una delicada burbuja que se había formado entre Edward y Bella.

– Tontos…– fue lo único que dijo Edward mientras se alejaba tomado de la mano de la pequeña. Kate tomó a todos los niños y en orden los llevó al salón. Juró nunca más volver a despistarse en algo tan delicado como aquello, sobre todo con la presencia de Isabella ahora como su alumna.

Charlie volvió al salón unos minutos después, debido a la atención que estaba prestando a la llamada telefónica que desde la estación de policía le habían hecho no se percató del incidente. Tomó asiento en una de las sillitas y puso atención a la clase de la maestra Kate.

– Buenos mis pequeños, hay algo importante que Isabella nos va a enseñar ahora. Así como las vocales tienen una seña, los nombres también lo tienen. Cuando queremos referirnos a alguien muy cercano a nosotros no siempre vamos a deletrear todas las letras así que hacemos una seña particular. Esas señas las creamos nosotros basadas en algo especial que tiene esa persona. ¿Les parece si lo intentamos aquí en clase? Nuevamente un coro de ¡Sí! retumbo en el salón.

– ¿Quieres empezar? – Le animó Kate a Bella, ella negó – No importa, yo empiezo. Veamos – dijo mientras hablaba con los niños – Empecemos con la primera letra, la A de Ángela ¿Qué es lo que más les llama la atención de Ángela?

– Sus lentes – respondió Mike sonriente.

– Muy bien entonces para Ángela haremos la seña de la A dibujando sus lentes. Vamos todos…– Isabella fue la primera en repetir la seña de la maestra seguida por el resto de niños. Ángela sonrió al darse cuenta que de cierta forma sus lentes también la hacían especial y no extraña como siempre creyó.

– Ahora vamos con Mike. Jessica… ¿Qué llama la atención de Mike?

– Su cabello rubio – respondió sin dudar la pequeña.

– Entonces su seña será su cabello – La maestra enseñando tres dedos haciendo la seña de la M señaló su cabeza refiriéndose al cabello del niño. Al igual que con la seña de Ángela, todo el salón repitió el gesto.

– Ahora… ¿Qué llama la atención de Jessica? – preguntó la maestra.

– ¡Que habla mucho! – respondió Eric. Todos en el salón rieron menos Jessica que bufó molesta.

– Jessica tiene una excelente capacidad expresiva así que vamos a resaltar eso. Con el dedo chiquito vamos a dibujar una J y haremos la mano así – la maestra abría y cerraba los dedos haciendo el gesto que la pequeña niña Stanley hablaba mucho. Bella sonrió divertida y repitió el gesto.

– Muy bien mis pequeños. Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que llama la atención acerca de Edward? – preguntó la maestra. De inmediato Bella tomó de la camiseta de Kate para llamar su atención. Kate volteó y vio a la pequeña hacer un gesto que la hizo sonreír.

– Isabella nos dice que lo que más impacta de Edward es su sonrisa. Así que vamos a hacer la E y vamos a dibujarnos una sonrisa – La pequeña Bella sonrió y realizó la seña con la que se referiría a Edward durante toda su vida, una E sonriente ya que la sonrisa de su súper héroe había logrado tocar su corazoncito, había calentado su alma.

– Mis chiquitines, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Ahora, para terminar vamos a escoger una seña para Isabella ¿Qué les llama la atención de Isabella?

– Que es tímida – susurró Mike.

– Que su papá es un poli – respondió entre risas Tyler.

– Que es hermosa – dijo con fuerza Edward.

– Tenemos varias respuestas. Pero vamos a escoger la ultima, la de Edward ya que Bella fue quien puso la seña para Edward. Vamos a hacer a enseñar la palma de la mano escondiendo el dedito gordo y hacemos así la B de Bella. Ahora vamos a pasarnos esa manito por la cara dibujando un círculo. Eso significa bella, un sinónimo de hermosa en español. Bella es bella… ¿Verdad chicos?

– ¡Sí! – se escuchó el grito de Edward. Bella sonrió y caminó de regreso a su sillita.

Por lo que restaba de la mañana se dedicaron a crear las señas del resto de niños. Una T y una seña de distraído para Tyler, una E y un gesto de ojos rasgados para Eric y una B señalando un hoyuelo que se dibujaba en el rostro de Ben cuando sonreía. Una K y seña de amor para Kate y una C señalando los bigotes para Charlie cerraban así el primer día de aventuras en la escuela para la pequeña Bella.

Cuando llegó la hora de la salida todos los niños comentaban emocionados a sus padres la novedad que representaba la visita de Isabella. Unos padres como la madre de Ángela lo tomó con regocijo al ver que su niña podría encontrar en Bella una amiga especial, otras en cambio como la mamá de Jessica vieron en Isabella una peligrosa amenaza de retraso en el aprendizaje de su hija ¿Qué hacía una niña sorda en una escuela regular? Ella debía tener una educación en casa y no retrasar al resto de niños normales.

– Mi cielo ¡Allí estás! – canturreó Esme entrando al salón para retirar a Edward. El pequeño estaba tan distraído repasando las señas que aprendió en el receso que no reparó en la presencia de su madre. Esme notó la presencia de la pequeñita que había visto en la mañana junto a Edward y sonrió al ver que su niño tenía una nueva amiga. Quiso acercarse para tomar su mochilita pero vio que Edward movía sus manitos intentando decirle algo a la pequeña.

– Dele un minuto – le susurró Kate acercándosele – Estuvo mucho rato aprendiendo y creo que le falta poco para lograrlo – Esme asintió algo confundida. ¿Por qué su hijo hacía señas con sus manos? ¿Por qué la niña lo miraba como si le entendiera? – Isabella padece de sordera congénita. Edward solo intenta decirle que la quiere mucho – Le dijo Kate respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada en voz alta.

Después de varios minutos de intentarlo Edward no lograba recordar el orden de las señas. Esme y Charlie estaban empezando a impacientarse, pero Kate los tranquilizaba pidiéndoles más minutos.

Más intentos fallidos llevaron a Esme a acercarse a Edward para hablarle con cariño.

– Edward… nos están esperando para irnos – le susurró con cariño a lo que el pequeño respondió con un bufido un seco _"No me voy"_

– Cielo, pero mañana puedes intentarlo otra vez. Papá nos está esperando – Edward se removió incomodo cuando Esme lo tocó su brazo y el pequeño se removió incomodo.

– Mami, solo una vez más – Esme asintió con una sonrisa y para ver como su pequeño colocaba nuevamente sus manos en posición.

– Yo te quiero a ti Isabella Swan – dijo de manera perfecta Edward en señas. Kate sonrió emocionada al ver como Edward lo había logrado. Bella dejó rodar una lágrima por su mejilla.

– No llores – dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente – Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana…

Edward se alejó de la niña que tomó la mano de su padre y vio como el súper héroe de su corazón se iba de la mano de su madre.

– ¿Te gusto la escuela? – Le preguntó Charlie con señas a lo que su hija le respondió con su manito hecha puño en la señal universal del sí – ¿Quieres volver mañana? – La niña repitió el gesto y sonrío.

De regreso a la estación los tíos de la estación de policía le tenían una sorpresa. En una de las paredes del lugar habían colgado una pizarra de color blanca decorada con letras de colores. Junto a ella había el mapa del estado de Washington y una pequeña bandera de Estados Unidos dando a la sobria estación el aire de estar en un salón de clases.

Harry fue el primero en tomarla en brazos y hacerle cosquillas seguido por el resto de agentes que curiosos deseaban saber sobre el primer día de la pequeña. Charlie les contó sobre la historia de Kate con su hermana Irina y lo amable que habían sido todos con la pequeña Bells. Todos sus compañeros lo alentaron a que dejara a Bells en esa escuela, tener a Kate como maestra podría ser una bendición para Bella y Charlie no podía dejar de aprovechar esa oportunidad de superación para su niña.

Después de una tarde algo ligera de trabajo y una cena de microondas, Charlie llevó a la cama a Bella poco después de las 8 p.m. Y es que al día siguiente la jornada debía empezar muy temprano y la niña necesitaba reponerse.

Mientras las luces se apagaban temprano en la casa de los Swan, en la de los Cullen ocurría algo completamente distinto. Sentados en la sala Edward le comentaba emocionado a su padre sobre la aventura de hoy, le habló de una niña que no escuchaba pero que él aprendería a comunicarse con ella. Su padre le sonreía mientras lo escuchaba atento y recordaba que la niña de quien Edward hablaba era también su paciente, la hija del jefe de policía, la adorable Isabella Swan.

– Edward… ¡Me estás volviendo loca! Estoy intentando ver Los Pitufos y tú no me dejas escuchar – gritó molesta Rosalie quien estaba atenta mirando su programa favorito en el televisor de la sala.

– ¡Rosalie! – Le llamó la atención Esme – No le grites a Edward.

– Mamá, es que no ha hecho otra cosa desde que volvió de la escuela que hablar de esa niña. Que Isabella esto, que Isabella el otro… ¡Ya me tiene cansada que hable de esa tonta niña sorda!

– ¡Rosalie! – Esta vez fue Carlisle quien intervino – Eso ha sido muy grosero de tu parte. Apaga por favor el televisor y sube a tu habitación.

– Pero papá el programa no ha terminado – dijo la niña cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

– No importa, el programa se terminó para ti. Arriba, ahora… – Rosalie dio una mirada envenenada a sus padres y a su hermano y subió molesta pisando con fuerza los escalones.

– Muy bien campeón, me gusta que intentes comunicarte con ella. Isabella es una niña que a pesar de ser tan chiquitita ha pasado por mucho y que seas su amiguito le va a ayudar mucho.

– Yo soy su súper héroe papi – respondió inflando su pecho y subiéndose al mueble para parecer más alto.

– Bueno súper héroe, es hora de ir a la cama – Carlisle lo tomó en brazos y lo subió a su habitación. Luego de una ducha con su pato de hule y de ponerle sus pijamas Edward cayó en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Esme entró a la habitación de Edward y notó dos cosas distintas a las de todas las mañanas. Primero las cortinas ya estaban abiertas y Edward despierto rascando sus ojos y lo segundo y más extraño es que el biberón que todas las mañanas amanecía vacío estaba intacto. Edward ni siquiera lo había tocado.

– Hola mi príncipe – susurró su madre acercándose a él dejándole un beso en su cabellera cobriza – ¿Y ese milagro?

– Quiero ir a la escuela a ver a Isabella – respondió con un bostezo.

– Creo entonces que esa pequeñita se merece hoy que yo le envíe más gomitas por conseguir que mi campeón quiera ir a la escuela – El pequeño asintió y de un brinco se bajó de la cama.

Esme lo ayudó a vestirse y a bajar para tomar el desayuno. Rosalie bajó unos minutos después y en silencio se sentó a desayunar. Aún seguía molesta y sus padres lo sabían, pero el carácter de Rosalie era algo especial y no podían ser flojos con ella o en pocos años serían sus títeres a los que ella manejaría a su antojo.

Al terminar el desayuno Edward tomó la mochilita de su refrigerio y la notó algo pesada. Dejándola en el suelo la abrió y notó que su madre había dejado un biberón de leche allí. El pequeño negó mientras la sacaba y la dejaba sobre la mesa. Su madre lo miró extrañada y se le acercó.

– ¿Qué tienes mi amor? El biberón de anoche está intacto también.

– Los súper héroes no toman biberón… Y yo soy uno – sonrió con autosuficiencia – Además Isabella ya no toma biberón, así que yo tampoco lo haré – su madre sonrió mientras negaba. Al parecer la presencia de Isabella en la vida de su hijo provocaría cambios radicales, empezando por el biberón.

Carlisle los llevó a la escuela como todas las mañanas. Al bajarse del auto corrió hasta su salón para verificar un pequeño detalle. Su rostro se iluminó al ver en la misma sillita de ayer a la pequeñita de profundos ojos chocolates. Su Isabella había vuelto un día más…

La clase del día se basó en los sonidos que hacíamos al hablar como introducción a la terapia de lenguaje que Kate desarrollaría con Isabella.

– Es muy importante mis pequeños que todos aprendamos a hablar bien cuando estemos cerca de Bella.

– ¿Por qué maestra Kate? – preguntó curiosa Ángela.

– Porque habrán momentos en que Isabella se podrá comunicar por señas, pero cuando nadie sepa señas a su alrededor ella deberá aprender a leer los labios. Si hablamos muy rápido o de manera incorrecta ella no va a entendernos así que vamos a aprender a vocalizar muy bien las palabras para que ella nos entienda. ¿Están de acuerdo?

– ¡Sí! – Respondió emocionado Edward junto a Bella a quien tomó con cariño la mano – Yo voy a hablar bien para que me entiendas siempre.

La pequeña sonrió y ladeó su cabeza. Estuvieron repasando el sonido de la P, la M, la K, la Q, estos dos últimos que eran para una persona sorda los más difíciles de distinguir al parecerse a la A y a la U respectivamente.

Un día mas de escuela se terminaba y con ello la tristeza de la despedida de Edward y Bella. Cada vez Edward lograba decirle te quiero con más rapidez, incluso al finalizar esa semana Bella retribuyo el gesto respondiendo un te quiero seguido de un abrazo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar en aquel salón de clases. Lentamente Charlie comenzó a aminorar las horas de estadía en la escuela hasta llegar al punto que no necesito acompañar a Bells a clases. Bella por su parte empezó a dar indicios de progresos académicos, se comunicaba con más facilidad y su timidez comenzó a quedar en el olvido. Kate pronto se dio cuenta que Isabella era muy buena con los crayones y el dibujo por lo que escribir no se le dificultaría en lo absoluto.

La relación de Edward y Bella se volvió más cercana con el paso de los días. No solo se sentaban juntos en el salón, también lo hacían en la hora del receso. Se envolvían en una mágica burbuja donde el silencio a pesar de no decir nada, lo decía todo. Una hermosa relación empezaba a florecer entre el pequeño Edward Cullen y la hermosa Isabella Swan.

Una mañana de Junio mientras desayunaban en casa de los Cullen Esme mencionó algo del cumple de Edward por lo que el pequeño sonrió al imaginar su fiesta. Ya era todo un hombre grande y cumplía 4 años. Escuchó decir a sus padres sobre los invitados y enseguida a su cabeza vino un nombre.

– ¡Bella! ¡Ella tiene que estar aquí! – dijo masticando sus cereales. Su madre le dio una mirada reprobatoria al verlo hablar con la boca llena de comida a lo que él susurró un tímido _"perdón"._

– Vamos a invitar a todos tus amiguitos del salón – comentó Carlisle antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

– ¿Puedo invitar a las niñas de mi salón? – preguntó Rosalie de manera tímida. Después del incidente de aquella noche poco a poco la niña era un poco más reservada con lo que decía frente a sus padres y de su hermano. Carlisle y Esme le hablaron unos días después diciéndole que el hecho que Isabella no pudiera escuchar no la hacía menos que ella, que Edward o cualquiera de los niños de la escuela. Rosalie se disculpó con sus padres prometiendo ser más cuidadosa al referirse de la amiga de Edward.

– Claro princesa, puedes invitarlas – respondió su madre. La niña asintió y siguió desayunando.

A la semana siguiente Esme llevó a la escuela las invitaciones del cumpleaños del pequeño Edward para ser repartidas por el salón. Todos tomaron con alegría la invitación menos Isabella.

– ¿Qué pasa Bella? – Le preguntó lentamente. La pequeña estaba aprendiendo a leer los labios y entendió a la perfección la pregunta de Edward.

– _Nunca he ido a una fiesta de niños_ – le dijo con señas a Edward. El pequeño no entendió lo que Bella le quiso decir y llamó a la profesora.

– Dime Edward – se acercó la maestra mientras el resto del salón comentaba sobre la fiesta de Edward.

– Ella me quiso decir algo, pero no entiendo – le dijo con tono de frustración el pequeño. Kate sonrió y preguntó a Bella lo que había dicho a Edward. Bella repitió la oración y Kate asintió acariciando su mejilla.

– Edward, Bella nunca ha estado en una fiesta de niños. Tiene algo de temor – Edward chasqueó su lengua y la abrazó rápidamente. Se separó de ella y le habló a la maestra.

– ¿Puede decirle que no tenga miedo? Yo estaré a su lado siempre… – Kate sonrió al notar la implicación de la palabra siempre en la frase de Edward. Siempre que esté feliz, siempre que esté triste, siempre cuando consiga un logro, siempre cuando alguien la rechace por ser diferente. Kate miró por un segundo a Edward y vio determinación en su mirada, era cierto… Edward estaría junto a Bella _siempre._

La fiesta de Edward fue hecha el mismo día de su cumpleaños, un 20 de junio. La decoración realizada por completo por su madre no podía ser otra que no fuese de Spiderman, desde los manteles, servilletas, vasos y piñatas. Todo el techo estaba decorado con enormes telarañas ficticias que daban la impresión que en cualquier momento Peter Parker saltaría sobre ellas para luchar contra los malhechores.

De a poco los invitados empezaron a llegar. Por petición del mismo Edward esa tarde usaba un trajecito formal, un chaleco y un corbatín negro le daban el toque de elegancia a su camisa blanca y pantalón de tela costoso. Se lo veía como todo un caballerito, de aquellos a los que provoca comerse a besos por lo adorable que se ven.

La mayoría de regalos de sus invitados eran relacionados a la fiesta. Muñecos de Hombre Araña, camisetas y mochilas del mismo personaje. Todos eran muy parecidos, nada diferente a lo que ya tenía en su habitación. Edward aún no sabía ver la hora pero lo que sí sabía es que ya se les había hecho tarde a Isabella y a su padre y ellos no aparecían en la fiesta.

Por un momento temió que su niña de ojos cafés no llegara a la fiesta, miedo que fue disipado cuando la vio entrar con un lindo vestido blanco y su cabello suelto adornado con unas flores del mismo color del vestido. En el rostro del niño se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y corrió hasta la puerta, pero fue interceptado por Jessica quien también había llegado unos segundos antes.

– ¡Mira Edward! – Le extendió una enorme caja interrumpiendo así su encuentro con la pequeña Bella – ¡Es tu regalo! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – El niño frunció el ceño y apartó a Jessica rápidamente – ¡Hey! – fue la única respuesta de Jessica.

– ¡Viniste! – dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza e Isabella asentía. Esme quien estaba cerca de la puerta agradeció a Charlie el traer a Bella a lo que Charlie respondió que lamentaba haber llegado tarde, pero tenían una emergencia en la estación.

– Si quiere la puede dejar aquí Jefe Swan. Estará segura con nosotros… Yo personalmente la voy a cuidar – Con algo de recelo Charlie aceptó dejar a su pequeña Bells con la promesa de Esme que nada le pasaría.

Isabella vio llegar a más niños con enormes cajas en sus manos y se sintió avergonzada por la pequeñez de su regalo pero era algo que había tardado días en hacer y en lo que había puesto todo su corazón.

La pequeña miró la casa con rapidez y notó que había un patio interno. Rápidamente tomó la mano de Edward y cruzaron la sala.

– ¿Esa no es la niña sorda de la escuela? – Se le escuchó decir a Lauren, una de las amigas de Rosalie – No sabía que tu familia se juntaba con personas extrañas – La pequeña Rosalie negó y salió avergonzada de la sala camino a la cocina.

– ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó con curiosidad un sonriente Edward. Isabella siguió su camino y llegó al patio. El lugar era bonito, tenía un césped muy bien cuidado y muchas flores de colores. A pesar que su lindo vestido se podría arruinar a Bella no le importó y se sentó sobre el césped.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo Edward mientras se sentaba frente a ella. De un pequeño bolsillo que su vestido tenía en la parte delantera Bella sacó un papel muy bien doblado y se lo extendió a Edward. Él miró extrañado por un segundo – ¿Es mi regalo? – Bella asintió al entender lo que Edward le preguntó.

Con cuidado el niño desdobló el papel para ver su contenido. En él, un hermoso dibujo había sido plasmado. De manera un poco deforme, pero muy clara se veían dos muñecos; una niña y un niño que estaban tomados de la mano, debajo de ellos un enorme corazón rojo estaba pintando con crayones. Edward sonrió al ver el mejor regalo que pudo recibir aquella tarde. El regalo de su Isabella.

– ¿Somos tu y yo? – Preguntó a lo que la niña asintió – Juntos por siempre – fue su sentencia. Se acercó a ella para agradecerle por el gesto, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo de Bella esta vez hizo algo distinto. Recordó el gesto que papá tenía con mamá cada vez que preparaba su comida favorita e intentó imitarlo.

Se acercó a ella y en el acto más inocente del mundo junto sus labios a los de la pequeña Bella así como lo hacía su padre. La pequeña se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos mas no se retiró. Fracciones de segundos fue lo que duro aquel cándido beso, pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta que…

_Aquella tarde un dibujo, una promesa y un beso marcarían sus vidas para siempre._

* * *

><p>Mis amores… La historia empieza a desarrollarse ya y de la manera más tierna del mundo. Edward y Bella establecen desde su niñez un lazo importante y que será vital para el resto de la historia. Les quiero comentar que la clase de señas que la maestra dio a sus pequeños fue también la primera que yo recibí al aprender este hermoso lenguaje así que allí también va plasmada mi experiencia personal.<p>

Impresionante, creo que esa es la palabra para describir todo su cariño en el pasado capítulo. Las alertas no dejan de llevar pero lo más hermoso de esto es que muchas comparten conmigo experiencias personales bastante conmovedoras sobre personas que padecen de sordera y todo su mágico mundo. Quiero agradecer a las nuevas lectoras, a las lectoras silenciosas que me acompañan en la aventura y a todas las que dejaron su huellita el pasado capitulo: PalomitaCullen, imtwilighter, isabela91, Poemusician, martinita, SalyLuna, cintia black, Sully YM, ninavillalobos, anita Cullen, Kdaniela, Yira27, numafu, rosa masen Cullen, GUARANI SHELION 1811, lexa0619, litzy, V, lauriss18, Shandra1, Mary de cullen, chusrobissocute, Luchii, Chuvi1487, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, yukarito, isa-21, Cammixu, o . O Yury O . o, Aniiiicullen, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Verota, TereCullen, VictoriamarieHale, bellaliz, Cullen Vigo, felicytas, Erendira, Caro . Bere . Cullen, AlePattz, Linferma, robsten-pattison, Sky Lestrange, NuRySh, yessenya, EdithCullen71283, Wawis Cullen, vivi S R, quelecortenlacabeza, Tata XOXO, Adriu, mcph76, Laura Katherine, jaavii, maddycullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Esme Mary Cullen, est cullen, silves, msteppa , Yzza, mgcb, Fran Cullen Masen, Nere73, CindyLis, Alcestis Cullen, SsiL, romycrazy, Deathxrevenge, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic , Amanda, xAnnitaaa, Marchu, Diana, vasy palme de Mallorca, claudia cullen xD, marita63, Negriithaah, Kelly aleja, DianElizz, joli cullen, keny-cullen, karla-cullen-hale, magymc, L'Amelie, Arlene Swan, Naobi Chan, ludgardita, Gegargas , rarosy, LaauraCullen, Deysi Maria, MELI8114 , Mappy Vampi Celis Cullen, anamart05, Alibell Cullen, Nia Masen, Elisita, BlackCullen, Cristina Garcias Silva, claulrp, sakura2001cl, Chayley Costa, Ursula Cullen, a las que aguantan mis locuras en twitter, me visitan en el grupo de Facebook y las que dejan su marquita en mi blog. Gracias por ser parte de esto…

Imprescindible el agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga Isita, amie eres formidable en tu trabajo y aguantas todas mis locuras, mensajes e ideas. Silent Love no sería esto sin tu apoyo, te quiero la vida. Para Gaby quien desde acá ahora me apoya en el nuevo viaje, más que una lectora, más que mi prima eres mi hermana. Y para mi "jefa" Martina, puuuf no puedo decirte cuanto agradezco el apoyo que le das a esta historia, al blog y a mí como escritora, eres una persona muy especial.

Antes de irme quiero contarles que se cuece una sorpresa para mis lectoras. Pero ¿Qué es? Mañana, al darse una vuelta por el blog podrán enterarse de la sorpresa _donde las lectoras son esta vez las protagonistas_

¿Les ha gustado este capítulo? Me encantaría leerlas en los reviews. Las espero en mi casita en el blog. Hasta eso…Nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana.


	4. La resistencia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3: <strong>__La resistencia_

_**Canción que canta Edward en el salón: **__Manuelita la tortuga – María Elena Walsh_

_El único símbolo de superioridad que conozco es la bondad._

_Ludwig van Beethoven_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

La señora Cope miraba distraída el gran ventanal de la cafetería. Suspiró con tristeza al ver como enormes gotas de lluvia mojaban el cristal e impedían ver que sucedía afuera. Es que para la amable encargada de alimentar a los pequeños de kínder con sus nutritivas galletas era todo un espectáculo ver a los chiquitos cruzar el patio de la mano de la maestra Kate. _"Mama Ganso"_ como la conocían el resto de sus colegas, gracias a su gran carisma con los niños, era capaz de lograr que sus pequeños polluelos a pesar de su corta edad fuesen obedientes y formando una hilera caminaran en orden a la hora del receso mientras cantaban alguna canción.

Al ver que esa mañana el clima impedía ver el espectáculo a través del ventanal, la señora Cope salió a la puerta de la cafetería para verlos llegar. Sonrió al ver a lo lejos a Kate, usando un impermeable de color verde claro. Sostenía con una mano una sombrilla de un color parecido al impermeable, mientras que con la otra llevaba de la mano al pequeño Edward quien a su vez apretaba la manito de la adorable Isabella. La pequeña estaba feliz, saltaba con fuerza mojando sus botitas de caucho para la lluvia salpicando con ello al niño a su lado. El pequeño reía con fuerza al ver a su amiga tan divertida mientras cantaba una canción de buenos días. La señora Cope sonrió al imaginarse aquella imagen como parte de su película favorita: _Dancing in the rain_.

Al llegar al techado de la cafetería Kate le entregó los dos pequeños a la Sra. Cope para posteriormente volver al salón por dos niños más. Bella se removió el impermeable color rosa que llevaba puesto mientras Edward hacia lo mismo con su impermeable blanco. La señora Cope tomó las prendas mojadas y los condujo hasta sus mesitas.

– Gracias Sra. Cope, es usted muy amable – le dijo Edward de manera cortés mientras le servían su leche con galletas. Isabella le sonrió y con una seña rápida en la que se tocaba el mentón para descansar luego el dorso de su mano sobre la palma de la otra mano, le dijo en su lenguaje:

_Gracias_

– Me van a hacer falta – dijo apenada la Sra. Cope mientras volvía a la puerta de la cafetería a esperar una nueva entrega de chiquitines.

Las vacaciones de verano empezaban oficialmente al día siguiente trayendo consigo la tristeza de no volver a ver en 10 semanas a los pequeños que de a poco habían robado su corazón. En sus 15 años de trabajo en la escuela de Forks jamás se había encariñado tanto con un grupo de niños como había ocurrido este año y estaba segura que Kate tenía mucho que ver en ese acontecimiento.

La llegada de Kate a la escuela a inicios del año escolar resultó para todos como un nuevo aire, un rayito de sol que iluminó la aburrida escuela. El Sr. Banner, un agradable maestro que por años ocupó el puesto de docente de kínder, se había jubilado a finales del año pasado y la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar un reemplazo para los mas pequeñitos llevó al Sr. Green, el director de la escuela, a buscar sangre nueva. Muchos aspirantes llegaron, algunos de ellos con vasta experiencia, otros con poca o nada.

Por semanas el Sr. Green buscó a un maestro que tuviera la suficiente paciencia para lidiar con niños más pequeños de la escuela, pero siempre existía un pero, nada le convencía. Justo el día que estuvo a punto de rendirse, una hermosa joven rubia con impactantes ojos azules atravesó el umbral de su puerta.

Su nombre era Kate Smith, y su rostro le era muy familiar. Claro que lo era, la pequeña Kate había sido su alumna los primeros años de docencia y recordaría por siempre la alegría e inocencia que ese par de ojos azules irradiaba. Frente a sus ojos la niña creció convirtiéndose en una adorable e inquieta adolescente. Después de su graduación el Sr. Green no la volvió a ver, sabía que no vivía en Forks ya que sus padres se lo habían comentado una mañana cuando por coincidencia se encontraron en la fila del supermercado. Nunca supo nada de Kate Smith… hasta ese día. La pequeña estaba de vuelta en el pueblo y bajo su brazo llevaba su hoja de vida.

Después de darle amablemente la bienvenida, el Sr. Green tomó la carpeta y se sentó a leerla. Empezó por los estudios realizados por ella, se había graduado en la Universidad de Seattle como doctora en terapia de lenguaje para infantes y a pesar de no tener experiencia alguna en docencia tenía excelentes cartas de recomendaciones de sus profesores que avalaban la clase de mujer que era la alegre Kate Smith. El Sr. Green no necesito pensarlo más, ella era exactamente lo que la escuela pública de Forks necesitaba.

Con un fuerte apretón de manos el pacto fue sellado, y Kate empezó ese primer día como maestra del kínder. Sus alumnos, cada uno diferente al otro como si se trataran de los dedos de una mano, se encariñaron rápidamente con ella. Kate usaba un método de enseñanza algo innovador, incluyendo canciones, mímicas y gestos a cada lección aprendida por sus pequeños. La integración de la Sra. Cope al grupo de pequeños estudiantes fue fundamental ya que no solo veían a la mujer como aquella regordeta señora que les daba galletas sino también como la interesante y muy sabia dama que dos veces por semana les leía cuentos mientras comían. Todos estaban felices con la llegada de Kate, para todos resultó como una bendición.

Kate sabía que a pesar de amar a sus pequeños, a veces se sentía como pez fuera del agua. La docencia era algo que jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza y aunque no se le daba mal, se sentía triste por no poder aplicar sus conocimientos en terapia de lenguaje. Fue por esto que el día que Carmen le contó a Kate sobre la existencia de la pequeña Isabella Swan; en los ojos de Kate un brillo extraño se reflejó. Era una mezcla de alegría, miedo, pero sobretodo de esperanza. Sabía por Carmen que tenía una sola oportunidad para hacerlo bien y no pensaba desperdiciarla, se lo debía a su hermana Irina quien por padecer de la misma sordera congénita de la niña Swan, fue discriminada de tener una educación regular. Sus padres, de manera paciente y amable la educaron en casa, pero eso jamás agradó a Kate ¿Por qué Irina debía ser diferente? ¿Acaso por no escuchar sus oportunidades de superación en la vida serían truncadas? Ella sabía que la historia no debía repetirse con Isabella, no mientras ella pudiese evitarlo.

Ahora, al finalizar el año, Kate no solo había logrado que sus alumnos se acoplaran a un nuevo método de estudio sino que además logró con éxito la adaptación de Isabella al grupo. Y es que era increíble ver la rapidez con la que los niños estaban aprendiendo a comunicarse con ella, no solo a través de lectura de labios, sino también de señas. Todos sus pequeños habían aprendido las señas más básicas, pero solo un alumno las había aprendido todas, su consentido Edward Cullen.

– ¿Quieres más leche? – le preguntó con señas Edward a Bella. Ella negó con una sonrisa mientras mordía su galleta. Kate los vio a los lejos y sonrió. A ella, al igual que a la Sra. Cope, sus chiquitos le harían falta, pero las vacaciones eran imprescindibles. No porque necesitase descansar, sino porque un loco plan se había formulado en su cabeza días atrás. Al día siguiente, al terminar la clase demostrativa frente a los padres de los pequeños, Kate hablaría con el Sr. Green para pedir ser la maestra del año siguiente de los niños, el terrorífico primer año de básica.

Sabía que no sería fácil que el Sr. Green aceptara su propuesta ya que el puesto requería de otro tipo de competencias que no eran precisamente cantar y colorear, esa era la razón por la cual Kate necesitaba las vacaciones de verano. Había averiguado en su universidad cursos de 10 semanas de actualización de conocimientos para docentes de educación básica, por lo que no dudó en inscribirse. Las clases serían intensivas empezando el 2 de Julio, es decir en 3 días más. Estaba lista para el reto, solo esperaba que el Sr. Green estuviese de acuerdo con aquello. No podía alejarse de sus niños, pero sobre todo no podía dejar sola a la pequeña Bella.

– Kate ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la Sra. Cope trayéndola de regreso de su mundo de fantasía, aquél con el que siempre soñaba, aquel no existía discriminación por ser diferente.

– Si Sra. Cope… estaba algo distraída. No sé cómo les diré a los niños que no nos veremos en dos meses.

– ¿Te van a hacer falta verdad? A mí también – sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

– Si, me van a hacer falta. Mañana será un día duro y debo prepararme para aquello – susurró con tristeza antes de beber un vaso de leche.

Ya de regreso a su salón Kate explicó a sus pequeños lo que harían al día siguiente.

– Mis pequeños – empezó hablando, al notar que Bella la miraba intrigada repitió la frase esta vez en señas, la niña sonrió y apoyo sus codos sobre la mesita para descansar su mentón en sus palmas y ver atenta a su maestra.

– Mañana será un día especial para todos, sus papas vendrán y nosotros vamos a enseñarles todo lo que hemos hecho durante el año – Kate se aseguró de hacer llegar el mensaje a Bella de la manera más clara. Si bien la niña había incrementado su léxico de señas en un 200%, aún no estaba lista para mensajes muy complicados.

– Maestra Kate… ¿Eso significa que podré enseñarle a mamá los dibujos que hace Bella? – comentó emocionado el pequeño Edward. Isabella lo miró confundida al no saber la razón de la emoción de su amigo por lo que miró nuevamente a su maestra.

– Si Edward, podrás enseñarle a tu mamá los dibujos que hizo Isabella, así como el resto podrá enseñarles a sus papas las canciones aprendidas, las letras, los colores, las formas y sobre todo la manera que tenemos de comunicarnos con Bella.

– ¿Vamos a hacer señas frente a nuestros papas? – preguntó Ben a lo que su maestra asintió – ¿No te parece genial Ángela? – la pequeña le sonrió y acomodó sus lentes mientras asentía.

– Bueno, entonces lo que resta del día vamos a recordar las canciones. ¿Quién me recuerda la canción de los sentidos?

Efectivamente el resto de la mañana se pasó entre canciones, dibujos y recuerdos del año escolar. La melancolía se sentía claramente en el ambiente, pero nadie más que Kate lo podía sentir ¿Cómo decirle a sus pequeños que no los verían en algunas semanas? Ellos no distinguían lo que eran las semanas, todos los días eran una aventura distinta por lo que el futuro para los pequeños era algo de lo que jamás se preocuparían.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Al día siguiente, el día empezaba un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Para esa mañana especial Edward había elegido vestir de una manera particular. Llevaba una camisa blanca con ligeras rayas azules y un pantalón del mismo color de las rayas. Sonrió al ver a Esme intentar domar el cabello de Edward dándose por vencida a los pocos minutos.

– ¡Ya quiero que veas los dibujos de Bella mami! – comentó emocionado el niño mientras su madre intentaba ponerle algo de colonia.

– Eso haré mi amor, ya quiero ver qué cosas lindas has hecho este año – dijo antes de agacharse con cuidado para besar al niño. Su enorme panza no le permitía seguirle el ritmo a su hijo, la bebé debía llegar en cualquier momento y debía ser cautelosa con sus movimientos.

– Te voy a enseñar las cosas que he hecho para Bella, le hice un avión de cartón y un joyero hecho de estrellitas de mar. A ella le gustan las estrellas… dice que le recuerdan a su mamá – la última frase dejó sin aliento a Esme quien miró estupefacta a su hijo. El pequeño se dio cuenta de la reacción de su madre y enseguida se acercó a ella para acariciar sus mejillas – No te preocupes mami, Bella dice que aunque la extraña ella siempre la cuida desde las estrellas. Dice que su mami mandó ángeles para cuidarla. Ella dice que yo soy su ángel, pero se equivoca – habló Edward rápidamente mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo – ¡Yo soy su superhéroe!

– Mi pequeñito – le susurró su madre con un nudo en su garganta – Eres tan hermoso mi niño. Claro que eres su superhéroe y yo me siento tan orgullosa de ti – en ese momento lo estrechó en sus brazos y dejó un suave beso en su cabeza.

Y es que Esme tenía mil motivos para sentirse orgullosa, su hijo de escasos cuatro años había dado un cambio radical en apenas 2 meses y medio. Empezando por haber dejado el biberón, pasando por hablar de manera correcta cada palabra, hasta querer ir a la escuela en fin de semana; su pequeño travieso se mostraba mucho más maduro que su hermana Rosalie a su misma edad.

Esa mañana Carlisle pidió permiso en el hospital y junto a su esposa e hijo fueron a la escuela a la presentación anual de trabajos de kínder. Edward estaba emocionado de que su papá conociera a su amiga que no dejó de hablar del tema todo el trayecto a la escuela.

– Papi, es que ella es muy linda. Me gusta cuando sonríe… Si tan solo me escuchara decirle lo linda que se ve cuando lo hace – su voz se notó apagada y triste – Papi ¿Tú estás seguro que no puedes curar a Bella? Tú curas muchos niños, yo los he visto papi… ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con Bella?

– Porque Bella ya nació así de fallada Edward – bufó su hermana molesta.

– ¡Rosalie! – intervino su madre – Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto.

– Lo siento mamá… – la pequeña niña inclinó su cabeza avergonzada.

Después de los comentarios algo crueles que recibió Rose por parte de Lauren en la fiesta de Lauren, cada vez que alguien mencionaba el nombre de Bella en su casa, le provocaba un repentino fastidio. De pronto ella se convirtió en el hazmerreír de su clase, era objeto de toda burla por el sencillo hecho que la extraña hija del jefe de policía, era la mejor amiga de su hermanito, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

– No campeón… Papá ha revisado a Bella en varias ocasiones y no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Lo siento – habló Carlisle mientras aparcaban en la escuela.

– Está bien papi. Sé que no lo puedes hacer todo… ¡No eres un superhéroe como yo! – su padre le sonrió ante lo gracioso de su comentario y despeinó su cabellera. El pequeño le sonrió de regreso mientras salía del auto.

Mientras Carlisle llevaba a Rose a su salón, Esme llevaba de la mano a Edward. Como era su costumbre de todas las mañana Edward corría al salón y verificaba que la sillita azul de su mesita estuviese ocupada por la pequeña Bella. Esta mañana, sin embargo, había algo diferente. Era su padre quien estaba en la sillita con su hija sentada en su regazo. El pequeño sonrió al ver el atuendo que esa mañana usaba su amiga.

Semanas atrás en la clase de pintura, la maestra Kate quiso que cada uno decorara su mandil de trabajo con algún diseño especial. El de Bella permaneció intacto por una hora mientras pensaba que ponerle. Preocupado por su amiga, Edward se le acercó y hablándole muy lento le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella solo asintió triste y volvió su mirada al mandil. Sintió que una mano acarició su cabello de manera cariñosa, ella no necesitaba voltear para saber que era la mano de Edward ya que aquel era un gesto que tenía el pequeño cada vez que quería reconfortar a la niña sin palabras, ni señas. Él lo hacía en su propio lenguaje, el de las caricias en silencio.

La pequeña Bella sonrió y volteó unos segundos después al ver que Edward estaba entreteniendo haciendo unas figuras extrañas en su mandil. Sus manos estaban manchadas completamente con pintura azul y roja ya que al parecer quería hacer algún diseño de su personaje favorito. El ver las manos del pequeño completamente sucias con pintura le dio una idea a Bella, por lo que no tardó en ponerse de pie, tomar la mano de su amigo y llevarlo a su extremo de la mesita. Edward estaba confundido por el repentino gesto de Bella, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió al ver como la niña vaciaba un tarro de pintura roja en un envase y hundía la mano izquierda de Edward en el recipiente.

La levantó rápidamente y dejó que la pintura se escurriera un poco. Cuando vio que la mano de Edward ya no goteaba, la estampó sobre el mandil en toda la parte central del pecho. La presionó con fuerza mientras miraba los profundos ojos verdes de Edward quien a su vez la veía con intriga. Ella volvió a sonreír y al instante liberó la mano del pequeño. Al levantarla, una perfecta impresión de la mano del niño quedó grabada en la tela… La pequeña Bella había conseguido una idea original para decorar su mandil. La maestra Kate vio a lo lejos toda la escena y muy despacio se acercó a Bella para preguntar el por qué de su gesto. Su respuesta fue muy simple:

_Sus manos tocaron mi corazón y estarán grabadas por siempre allí._

– ¡Bella! – fue el grito de Edward al entrar al salón. La pequeña se bajó del regazo de su padre y corrió a abrazar a Edward – Traje a mis papás, el jefe Swan está aquí también – le dijo en señas el pequeño a lo que la niña asintió.

Los padres de Edward sabían de buena fuente la habilidad que Edward tenía para comunicarse con Bella, pero jamás imaginaron que podía hacer señas de una manera tan perfecta logrando que la niña le entendiera por completo. Esme sonrió orgullosa mientras Carlisle la abrazaba por la espalda y acariciaba su vientre donde la pequeña Alice dormía pacíficamente.

– Buenos días a todos – saludó emocionada la maestra Kate interrumpiendo el momento de Carlisle y Esme y el de Edward y Bella. La mayoría de padres habían llegado con la ligera excepción de la Sra. Stanley y su niña – Esta mañana será especial para todos, los pequeños nos van a presentar todo lo que hemos hecho este año escolar además de una sorpresa especial – La pequeña Bella, quien se había sentado nuevamente en el regazo de su padre y que, a pesar de no entender ni una sola palabra porque la maestra habló muy rápido y no se expresó con señas, sonrió al ver como Kate le guiñaba un ojo y la saludaba con la mano.

Casi de inmediato llegó la señora Stanley y la presentación pudo iniciar. Con un pequeño resumen de su experiencia docente, Kate llevó a los padres y a los niños a revivir la experiencia de todo el año. Les comentó sobre su método de enseñanza y lo rápido que los niños se adaptaron a la misma.

El siguiente bloque fue la demostración de los trabajos manuales hechos por ellos. Esme, Carlisle y Charlie sabían por sus hijos las actividades que realizaban sus hijos durante la escuela ya que ellos eran muy comunicativos. Pero para madres como la de Eric que todo el tiempo pasaba viajando por su trabajo o como la de Mike quien jamás prestaba atención a los comentarios de su hijo en la mesa a la hora de comer, el ver todo lo que habían hecho sus hijos resultó toda una novedad.

Portarretratos de cartón, mondadientes que formaban una casita, collages de retazos de papel de colores, dibujos en los que se mostraban su familia o su escuela, y uno que otro desastre hecho con goma y escarcha de colores comprendían la galería de trabajos.

– Mira mami… ¡El mandil de Bella lo decoré yo! – sonrió orgulloso Edward mientras enseñaba su manito para que su madre se diera cuenta que era exactamente la misma huella.

– Se ve hermoso, mi amor – la niña la miró confundida a Esme al no entender sus palabras por lo que Esme le pidió a Edward que interpretara lo que acababa de decir.

– Dice mamá que soy hermoso, y tú también – rió el pequeño, la pequeña asintió con fuerza y con una sonrisa y una seña le dijo: _Y usted también, lo es._

La última parte del programa consistía en la presentación oral de cada pequeño. Cada uno saldría y expondría algo de lo aprendido, el primero sería Eric Yorkie con su canción de los colores. El pequeño cantó a la perfección su canción mientras bailaba de manera graciosa, todos los padres estaban emocionados al ver al pequeño hacer su presentación, todos menos uno… Su propia madre quien estaba ocupada respondiendo un correo electrónico desde su celular.

El siguiente era Ben quien deleitó a todos con la canción de los sentidos, su madre de pie aplaudía eufórica cuando terminó la presentación, pero al darse cuenta que era la única que lo hacía tan emocionada se sentó muy sonrojada y bastante avergonzada.

Ángela fue la siguiente con la canción de las formas, la pequeña dibujaba con sus deditos las formas en el aire mientras los padres acompañaban con palmas. Mike siguió la canción de los números del uno al diez, luego vino la canción de la familia interpretada por Tyler seguido de Jessica y la canción de la granja y los animales.

– ¿Qué nos vas a cantar esta mañana Edward? – preguntó Kate al ver al pequeño caminar al centro del salón.

– Una canción en español – sonrió el pequeño mientras se ubicaba. Kate recordó entonces, que durante el año solo una vez les enseñó algo en español y rogó para que el pequeño Edward la recordara de manera correcta. Era su canción preferida cuando era niña y no quiso perder la oportunidad de enseñarla a sus niños.

El pequeño se situó en el centro unos segundos después y luego de sonreír a sus papas, fijó su mirada en la pequeña Bella.

_Manuelita vivía en Pehuajó, __  
><em>_pero un día se marchó. __  
><em>_Nadie supo bien por qué, __  
><em>_a París ella se fue. _

_Manuelita, Manuelita, __  
><em>_Manuelita dónde vas __  
><em>_con tu traje de malaquita __  
><em>_y tu paso tan audaz. _

Kate abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar el perfecto español de Edward y aunque se había saltado algunas líneas no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. De lejos vio a su madre apretar con fuerza la mano de su esposo y llorar emocionada. El pequeño movía su cabecita de lado a lado para seguir el ritmo de la canción mientras todos lo miraban atento.

El siguiente movimiento de Edward sorprendió a más de uno en el salón. Con sus pequeñas manos y de manera muy básica Edward hizo las señas del resto de la canción.

_Manuelita una vez se enamoró, __  
><em>_de un tortugo que pasó. __  
><em>_Dijo: ¿Qué podré yo hacer? __  
><em>_Vieja no me va a querer._

_Tantos años tardó en cruzar el mar, __  
><em>_que allí se volvió a arrugar __  
><em>_y por eso regresó, __  
><em>_vieja como se marchó__  
><em>_a buscar a su tortugo __  
><em>_que la espera en Pehuajó._

Al terminar hizo una pequeña reverencia y su madre se acercó a besar su rostro. El niño sonrió y alzó sus pulgares en dirección a Bella quien en señas le dijo a lo lejos.

_¡Bien hecho tortugo!_

– ¡Excelente demostración de idiomas Edward! – Comentó emocionada la maestra – Pero hemos guardado la sorpresa para el final. Como algunos de ustedes saben, hace poco menos de tres meses una alumna muy especial nos acompaña en el salón – Kate sonrió a Bella mientras le interpretaba lo que acababa de decir – Su nombre es Isabella Swan y padece de sordera desde su nacimiento, al igual que dos o tres de cada mil niños nacidos en este país.

Charlie, al escuchar la fría estadística de la maestra, apretó a su hija entre sus brazos. Todos de inmediato voltearon a ver a la pequeña que por momentos lucía asustada.

– Isabella, o Bella como los pequeños la conocen, ha sido para nosotros un gran aprendizaje. Sus hijos han visto en la niña que no todos somos iguales en el mundo, pero no por eso debemos ser tratados de maneras distintas. Isabella forma parte del nuevo método de inclusión educacional al que el mundo debe adaptarse hoy en día y es por eso que ella recibe la misma enseñanza del resto de pequeños que sí pueden oír. Porque ser diferente también es ser especial ¿Verdad niños? – gritó con entusiasmo Kate, los niños respondieron sí al unísono.

– Y para demostrar que la pequeña ha aprendido en corto tiempo cosas muy importantes, ella será la encargada de cantarnos la canción de las vocales – habló en dirección de Bella quien sonrió y se bajó del regazo de su padre.

– Pfff… ¿Cómo va a cantar si no habla? – se escuchó el comentario de la mamá de Jessica. Kate la escuchó y de manera muy diplomática le contestó.

– Ella lo va a hacer de una manera mejor Sra. Stanley, ella lo hará con sus manos. ¿Lista Bella? – le preguntó y la pequeña temerosa, asintió. Edward vio el miedo en los ojos de Bella y antes de que ella empezara nuevamente le mostró el pulgar arriba.

La pequeña comenzó a mover sus manos mostrando la letra A y haciéndola bailar muy despacito. Luego siguió la E a quien hizo brincar. La I no se quedó atrás moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante. Al llegar la O la maestra Kate se dio cuenta que sin decirle nada a los niños, todos estaba haciendo señas con Isabella. Ella se les unió en la letra U…

Al terminar, el primero en ponerse de pie y aplaudir fue Edward. La pequeña se sonrojó al ver a su amigo de pie junto a Charlie y Esme que también aplaudían emocionados. Ella no podía escuchar los aplausos, pero no por eso ignoraba su significado ya que su profesora le dijo en alguna ocasión que cuando los oyentes juntan sus manos y aplauden es porque alguien hizo algo bien.

– ¡Muy bien Isabella! – habló despacio Kate para que la niña leyera sus labios. La pequeña sonrió y con sus manitos agradeció a la maestra. La presentación había terminado y con eso venía la triste despedida de sus pequeños, primero empezaría dirigiéndose a los padres – Como todos sabemos hoy es el último día de clases, espero que en casa los pequeños tengan actividades en las que se puedan mantener ocupados y no olviden lo aprendido este tiempo. Puede ser música, deportes, o cualquier cosa que los tenga divertidos y no extrañen la escuela.

– Maestra… ¿No vamos a venir a la escuela más? – preguntó preocupada Ángela. Un nudo en la garganta no le permitió hablar a Kate, por lo que solo negó. Unos segundos después habló.

– No, mi pequeña, por unas semanas estarán descansando para un nuevo año de escuela. Van a hacer cosas divertidas, se podrán acostar más tarde por las noches y los que tienen hermanitos podrán jugar con ellos en casa.

– Pero maestra… yo no quiero estar en casa, yo quiero venir a jugar con Bella – dijo apenado Edward mientras veía a la pequeña Bells.

– Lo sé mi amor, pero en menos tiempo del que esperan estaremos de regreso aquí en la escuela. Quiero que se porten bien estos días y que disfruten las vacaciones – dijo Kate con su voz rota mientras hacía las señas para Bella. La pequeña vio los ojos llorosos de su maestra y corrió a abrazarla, gesto que fue imitado por el resto de niños.

– Nos veremos pronto mis niños… los adoro a todos – dijo Kate mientras besaba la cabeza de cada uno. Un timbre se escuchó a lo lejos dando la señal que el día había terminado. De a poco empezaron a salir los niños del salón junto a sus padres. La pequeña Jessica abrazó con ternura a su maestra y después de un beso tierno, corrió junto a su madre quien miraba de manera extraña a Kate. En cuanto la niña tomó la mano de su madre, ella la sacó a trompicones del aula mientras se la escuchaba hablar molesta.

– Jessica… No me gusta que hagas señas, te ves completamente ridícula. Menos mal esta maestra se queda en kínder.

Kate escuchó claramente las palabras de la Sra. Stanley y negó de manera triste. Aquella era una razón más para esperar que el Sr. Green acepté su propuesta de ser la maestra de primero: Luchar por la igualdad y aceptación de Bella en el mundo de los oyentes.

Mientras en un extremo del salón Charlie hablaba con Carlisle sobre la próxima cita de rutina de Isabella en su consultorio, Esme veía con tristeza el cuadro que se presentaba ante sus ojos: La despedida de Edward y Bella.

– Te quiero mucho – le dijo en señas Edward a la pequeña – Te voy a extrañar – la pequeña negó con lágrimas y tomó la mano de Edward colocándola en su pecho, en el mismo lugar de la huella de su mandil.

– Te llevó en el corazón, es allí donde siempre estarás – le explicó con sus manos antes de abrazarlo.

Salieron unos minutos después del salón y se despidieron de la maestra quien con paso seguro se dirigía a la oficina del director. Su propuesta fue firme, sin temor en la voz Kate explicó a su antiguo maestro las razones del por qué ella debía seguir con el mismo grupo de estudiantes el año siguiente. El Sr. Green escuchó atento la exposición y después de prometerle que tendría una respuesta positiva con la condición de que ella se preparara para el reto, la dejó ir.

Mientras Kate alegre se levantaba todas las mañanas para ir a sus clases de preparación, distintos escenarios se llevaban a cabo al mismo tiempo en Forks. En la casa de los Swan la rutina volvió a ser la misma que antes de que Isabella fuese a la escuela. Un desayuno de leche y cereales, una maletita con sus cuadernos de colorear y un refrigerio de galletas, era lo que todas las mañanas preparaba Charlie para su hija. Poco antes de las 8 estaban listos para salir a la estación donde Bella volvería a ver a sus tíos que impaciente la esperaban por las mañanas.

El calor de su familia policial si bien era agradable, no se podía comparar con el cariño que su amigo Edward le tenía. Durante los primeros días lo único que hacía la niña era ver por la ventana de la estación esperando que un desordenado cabello cobrizo apareciera por allí para hacerla reír con sus locuras. Charlie sabía que la falta de su amigo le estaba afectando a su hija, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

Y mientras Bella pintaba de colores su mundo de silencio en uno de sus cuadernos, Edward por el otro lado jugaba solitario en su habitación con su muñeco favorito.

– Vamos Spiderman… ¡Hay que buscar a Marie Jane y salvarla del peligro! – decía movía al muñeco sobre la cama haciéndolo saltar como en la comiquita que veía en la tele – Pero, ¿cómo vamos a salvarla si no sabemos dónde está? – Preguntó el niño al muñeco de manera triste – Ninguno de los dos sabe donde Bella está.

El pequeño dejó el muñeco sobre la cama y fue hasta su mesita de noche donde había guardado el dibujo que Bella le dio para su cumpleaños.

– Juntos para siempre – susurró el pequeño mientras veía el dibujo y sonreía.

Es que desde aquel triste último día de clases a Edward se le había apagado el brillo de sus ojos. Comía casi por inercia y no hablaba mucho, extrañaba tanto a su amiga que para evitar llorar como una nena veía con adoración aquel dibujo al menos tres veces al día.

Sus padres estaban preocupados por la tristeza de su niño, creyeron que con la repentina llegada de Alice al mundo el pequeño iba a alegrarse, cosa que sí ocurrió los primeros días, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Tanto Edward como Rose se quejaban que la enana lloraba mucho y solo tenía hambre por lo que optaron cada uno encerrarse en sus habitaciones.

– Hola campeón – saludó su padre mientras entraba a la habitación – ¿Viendo el dibujo otra vez? – El pequeño asintió mientras lo guardaba de regreso en el cajón – Te tengo una sorpresa, ven acá – dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hijo y golpeaba su rodilla para invitarlo a sentarse en sus piernas. El pequeño accedió y se sentó en el regazo de su padre.

– A papá no le gusta verte tan solito por lo que te consiguió una compañera – los ojos verdes de Edward se abrieron como platos.

– ¿Has traído a Bella? – su papá negó a Edward y enseguida el brillo de sus esmeraldas se apagaron nuevamente.

– No puedo traer a Bella campeón, pero te traje algo que se que te va a gustar – le extendió un panfleto informativo y lo dejó en manos del niño quien lo miró confundido – Vas a empezar clases de piano mañana en el conservatorio de Port Angels.

– ¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó Edward rascando su cabeza confundido.

– La música es una compañera muy linda, te ayuda a tranquilizarte y te hace sonreír cuando lo necesitas.

– Igual que Bella – respondió con convicción el pequeño.

– Igual que Bella – repitió su padre.

Desde el día siguiente y durante cuatro horas el pequeño Edward asistía tres veces a la semana a Port Angels para sus clases de música. Rápidamente descubrió que le gustaba mucho el piano y a pesar de ser tan pequeño y no alcanzar los pedales del piano de su maestro, disfrutaba con el delicado sonido de las teclas al ser golpeadas. Las clases de música se convirtieron en el único tiempo del día en que Edward se sentía completo, feliz como cuando estaba junto a su Bella. Pero al regresar a casa y recordar que pasaban los días y él no veía a su amiga nuevamente se ensombrecía su mirada y se opacaba su sonrisa.

Un fin de semana estando de compras con su hermana y su padre en Port Angels entraron a una tienda de música donde un hermoso piano se exhibía en el centro del lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces al escuchar a su hijo comentar alegre sobre la belleza de aquel aparato, Carlisle extendió su tarjeta de crédito y lo compró. Edward le agradeció entre besos y abrazos y aquella mañana le prometió ser el mejor músico del mundo ya que quería que sus papás y Bella se sintieran orgullosos de él.

Una tarde después de dejar a la pequeña Alice dormida en su cuna, Esme escuchó unos sonidos provenientes de la sala. Cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de la niña y bajó con cautela para averiguar la procedencia de aquel maravilloso sonido. Con sorpresa, Esme vio que el pequeño Edward ejecutaba de manera espectacular una secuencia de notas en su recién estrenado piano. Le resultó casi imposible de creer, ya que su hijo apenas llevaba 4 semanas en clases de música. El verlo golpear con maestría las teclas de marfil del piano conmovió su corazón. Su pequeño era talentoso y al parecer disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que estaba tan concentrado que lo hacía con los ojos cerrados.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó hasta el piano y permaneció varios segundos escuchándolo tocar. Cerró sus ojos al igual que su hijo y se dejó llevar por el sonido mágico de las notas que al parecer estaban formando una melodía muy familiar para todos, su canción favorita: _witsi witsi araña._

De pronto un golpe seco se escuchó, Esme abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio a su pequeño con las manos sobre el piano y su frente apoyada sobre las teclas negras del mismo produciendo así un sonido disonante. Lo escuchó sollozar levemente y se acercó asustada.

– Cariño… ¿Qué sucede? Se escuchaba tan bonito – le susurró con voz delicada mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

– No sé porque estoy aprendiendo esto – masculló el pequeño levantando su cabeza y dejando rodar una lágrima por su mejilla.

– Mi amor… ¿Por qué dices eso? Lo estás haciendo muy bien…

– No sé para que voy a aprender a tocar piano… sí Bella jamás me escuchará tocar para ella – susurró el pequeño. El corazón de Esme se contrajo dolorosamente y abrazando con fuerza a su hijo, lo acompañó en silencio mientras lloraba.

– Mi pequeño… El hecho que Bella no te pueda escuchar no significa que no disfrute de esto tan lindo que haces – susurró su madre unos segundos después secando las lágrimas de su hijo.

– No entiendo – sollozó el pequeño.

– ¿Recuerdas los sentidos? – Edward asintió – Pues bueno, puede ser que Bella no te escuche, pero te puede ver disfrutar la música, sentir la emoción que sientes cuando la música te sale tan bonita. Tú puedes enseñarle a Bella a escuchar la música de una manera que los oídos no permiten…

– Yo puedo enseñarle a escuchar con el corazón – sonrió de manera tímida mientras se aferraba a su madre. Esme no pudo controlar sus lágrimas al escuchar la fuerte declaración de su hijo.

Habían pasado casi cinco semanas desde que los pequeños salieron de vacaciones cuando una noche y durante la cena a Carlisle se le escapó decir que Bella estuvo en su consultorio porque estuvo enferma. Un sencillo catarro que en un niño puede resultar molestoso en el caso de Bella era peligroso debido a que su oído medio estaba afectado por su sordera y el catarro, al tapar sus oídos, ocasionaba en la pequeña fiebre y mareos.

– ¿Pero ella está bien? ¿No le va a pasar nada? Papi yo quiero verla, yo la extraño mucho… Quiero saber que está bien, por favor – soltó el niño con rapidez.

– Si campeón, ya papá le recetó medicina y pronto estará mejor – dijo su padre dejando los cubiertos a un lado – Pero no puedes verla porque el catarro puede ser contagioso y hasta que no esté mejor no podemos verla.

– ¿Me prometes que la veré después que se mejore? – preguntó con esperanza el niño. Su padre asintió sin tener la más remota idea de cómo cumplir su promesa.

Por las siguientes cuatro noches todo lo que hacía Edward era hablar de Bella durante la cena, contaba las horas para que Bella no tuviese catarro y poder verla. Esa noche y acostados en la cama, Esme le dijo a Carlisle que debía cumplir la promesa a como dé lugar ya que no podían romper el corazón de su hijo.

Al día siguiente y antes de irse al hospital, Carlisle pasó por la estación de policía donde encontró a Charlie y a la pequeña Bella llegando en el auto patrulla.

– Buenos días, Dr. Cullen – saludó Charlie extendiendo su mano.

– Buenos días, Jefe Swan, hola Isabella…– la pequeña le sonrió y de inmediato buscó con su mirada un par de ojos verdes.

– ¿Algún problema con la ley? ¿Qué lo trae tan temprano por aquí? – preguntó Charlie mientras lo invitaba a pasar a la estación.

– Ningún problema creo… Bueno, sí hay uno, me metí en un lío – bromeó mientras tomaba asiento. Bella se quedó cerca de su padre viendo fijamente al papá de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Un problema doctor? ¿Muy grave acaso? – preguntó Charlie siguiendo la broma.

– No creo que sea grave, pero de seguro usted me ayuda – dijo Carlisle lo que provocó que Charlie frunciera el ceño en señal de confusión – Prometí a mi hijo que en cuanto Bella mejorara del catarro, él podría verla. Verá jefe Swan, mi hijo extraña mucho a esta pequeñita y si le digo que no la puede ver eso va a destrozar su corazón.

– Lo sé, mi hija también extraña a su hijo… lo he sentido – habló Charlie con tristeza mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Bella quien lo miraba confundida.

– Pensé que quizás usted podría llevarla a mi casa y dejarla allí un par de horas y así calmar la ansiedad de Edward.

– Pero doctor, no puedo moverme de la estación para ir a dejar a mi hija y que juegue con Edward – dicho esto Charlie sentó en su regazo a Bella y la abrazó. Carlisle supo entonces que no era por trabajo que el jefe Swan se negaba, era por miedo de dejar a su hija ser libre por unas horas.

– Jefe Swan, la pequeña estará bien en mi casa. Esme los puede cuidar y solo serán un par de horas. Bella también necesita de algo de distracción y esa puede ser una manera de sacarle una sonrisa a su hija – Charlie miró a su pequeña y chasqueó la lengua poco convencido.

– No lo sé Dr. Cullen… no lo sé. Bells – le hizo una seña para llamar su atención – ¿Tú quieres ir a la casa de Edward? – La pequeña asintió eufórica mientras sonreía.

– ¿Podemos tomar eso como un sí? – preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa. Escuchó a Charlie bufar antes de dejar a Bella en el piso nuevamente.

– Esta tarde, solo un par de horas – le dijo a Carlisle mientras extendía su mano en señal de acuerdo.

– Me parece perfecto – sonrió de manera ladeada Carlisle, un gesto que su hijo había aprendido de él.

Esa tarde y cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo en la estación, Charlie llevó a Bella a la casa de los Cullen. No era la primera vez que iba a aquella casa, pero esta vez el camino se le hizo más cerca ya que para el cumpleaños de Edward se perdió de manera muy torpe. La casa, ubicada en un camino llenó de arboles, quedaba apenas a dos kilómetros de su casa en la vía que conecta la interestatal con la entrada a Forks.

A lo lejos y mientras entraba con el auto patrulla la pequeña distinguió a lo lejos a Edward sentado en las escaleritas del porche. Su pequeño corazón latió con fuerza y señaló emocionada a su amigo.

– Si Bells… ya llegamos – sonrió su padre al ver como la alegría volvía a su hija después de cinco largas semanas de miradas taciturnas y dibujos apagados.

En cuanto Charlie estacionó el auto en la entrada la pequeña Bella se apresuró a bajar. Edward, quien permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos no notó la llegada del auto, pero al ver a Isabella correr hasta la entrada su corazón se disparó, de un brinco se puso de pie y corrió a su encuentro.

La escena parecía como los encuentros épicos de las clásicas películas del cine mudo donde una imagen sin palabra alguna lograba transmitir el sentimiento de sus personajes. Fue exactamente lo que sucedió ese momento entre Edward e Isabella. El dolor de la separación se esfumó en segundos dando paso a la alegría del reencuentro.

– Bella… Bella – gritaba emocionado Edward mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – ¡Mi papi dijo que vendrías y aquí estás…!

Por los siguientes minutos no hicieron nada más que abrazarse y saltar emocionados en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen. Él sabía que Bella no podía escucharlo pero así, un rato después, susurró a su oído.

_Te quiero mucho…Bienvenida a casa._

– Jefe Swan… Gracias por traer a Bella – se escuchó la voz de Esme saliendo de la casa – Ella estará bien aquí, lo puedo asegurar.

– Vendré por ella antes de las 6 p.m. – fue su respuesta. No quería admitirlo, pero aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a dejar a Bella en la escuela a Charlie no le gustaba alejarse mucho tiempo de su hija.

– ¿Vamos adentro niños? – preguntó a los pequeños que aún seguían abrazados. Edward se alejó de Bella y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al interior de la casa. A lo lejos Charlie vio el brillo en los ojos de su hija y supo que había hecho lo correcto al llevarla, ya que la pequeña necesitaba tanto del niño Cullen como él la necesitaba a ella.

Bella se despidió agitando su manita y vio marcharse a su padre antes de entrar a la casa. Esme, quien aprovechó que su pequeña duende estaba dormida, preparó un refrigerio con helado y galletas para los chiquitines. No le prestaron mucha atención a sus payasitos hecho de bolas de helado y chispas de chocolate ya que los pequeños estaban tan distraídos con sus miradas ancladas en el otro que los pobres payasos terminaron por derretirse en las copas.

Tomando de la mano a la pequeña Bella, Edward la llevó a su habitación para enseñarle sus juguetes.

– Mira Spidey – dijo con alegría entrando a su habitación y saludando al muñeco que estaba en la casa – ¡Marie Jane vino a visitarnos!

Entre juegos, conversaciones con señas, y muchos más abrazos las horas volaron, sin darse cuenta pronto sería el momento de que Bella se fuera y eso entristeció a Edward.

– ¿Qué pasa tortugo? – le preguntó divertida Bella haciendo la seña de la tortuga moviendo su dedito meñique como si fuese la cabeza del animalito saliendo del caparazón.

– No quiero que te vayas, tortuguita – le respondió con señas. Bella negó divertida.

– Puedo volver si quieres…– aquellas cuatro señas emocionaron el corazón de Edward haciéndolo bailar en su pecho.

– ¡Quiero!… ¡Sí, sí quiero! – gritó emocionado mientras movía su puño de arriba abajo en señal de sí. Enseguida la abrazó y dejando un tierno besito en su cabeza, le dijo – Siempre querré estar contigo.

Y así fue, a pesar de la reticencia inicial de Charlie, la pequeña Bella volvió a la casa de los Cullen las siguientes 4 semanas. Iba al principio los viernes 2 horas, hasta llegar a ir los martes y viernes 5 horas cada día. Edward no se podía sentir más contento, tenía sus clases de música por las mañana, a su Bella por las tardes y a su Spidey que le hacía compañía por las noches. Edward Cullen era un niño feliz, bueno… no todo el tiempo.

Desde que empezaron las visitas de Bella a la casa de los Cullen, Rosalie se volvió una niña fácilmente irritable, que soltaba comentarios fuera de lugar cada vez que Isabella estaba cerca y aunque sabía que no la escucharía, su único fin era demostrar que no estaba de acuerdo con las visitas de Bella.

Una tarde un comentario colmó la paciencia de su madre quien la castigo sin tv por 4 días. Estaban en la mesa comiendo el helado de payasito que Esme les preparaba, cuando a Rosalie se le terminaron las chispas de chocolate. Esme había dejado sobre la mesa el tarro con las chispas, pero fuera del alcance de Rose.

– Bella… ¿Podrías pasarme las chispas de chocolate? – le preguntó a Bella quien estaba distraída jugando con sus crayones sobre la mesa – Bella… ¿No me escuchas? ¡Te dije que me pases las chispas…! – gritó a Rosalie sobresaltando a Edward y haciendo llorar a Alice quien estaba en el porta bebé

– Sabes muy bien que ella no escucha – gruñó Edward, su hermana le sonrió y bajándose de la mesa fue en busca de las chispas. Bella se percató que algo no andaba bien por lo que vio a Edward, él le sonrió sin que la alegría iluminara su mirada.

– ¡Pues eso te pasa por no tener amigas normales! – bufó la niña. Esme alcanzó a escucharla y de manera muy recta le pidió que subiera a su habitación y que luego hablaría con ella.

Bella no entendió el por qué de la repentina desaparición de Rosalie en la mesa, miró preocupada a Edward quien se acercó a Bella y la abrazó.

– Nadie te va a hacer daño… siempre estaré contigo – le susurró el niño.

La siguiente semana, Bella no pudo ir a la casa de los Cullen ya que Charlie dedicaría todos esos días a pasarla con su hija y a comprar útiles escolares y uniformes. Las clases empezaban ya en pocos días y debían dejarlo todo listo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

– El puesto es todo suyo – le extendió su mano el Sr. Green. Kate estaba tan absorta con la noticia que no notó que dejó al director esperando estrechar su mano. Sonrió nerviosa y enseguida agradeció la oportunidad de seguir con sus niños un año más. Emocionada salió de la escuela, llegó a su casa y subió a buscar a Irina.

– ¡Me lo dieron!… ¡El puesto es mío! – le contaba emocionada a su hermana con señas. Irina dejó por un momento sus maquetas de diseño de interiores y se puso de pie para abrazar a Kate. Ella mismo ha visto su trabajo durante las últimas semanas y nadie más que su hermana merecía ser la maestra de la pequeña Isabella, de una niña no oyente como ella.

– Sabía que lo harías – le dijo con señas – Ahora… hazme sentir orgullosa hermanita.

– Eso haré – le dijo entre lágrimas.

El primer día de clases llegó casi sin notarlo. Esa mañana Kate buscó su mejor traje sastre y lo usó para darle la bienvenida a sus pequeñitos. Ató su cabello en una coleta alta y después de recibir los buenos deseos de sus padres e Irina salió a la escuela.

La rutina empezaba para todos otra vez, pero a diferencia del año pasado era Rosalie a quien le costaba levantarse

– ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!... ¡Levántate! – gritaba con fuerza Edward como en otrora lo hacía su hermana.

– ¡Edward! ¡Cállate! – respondía con un bufido Rosalie. Casi a empujones lograba Esme sacar a Rosalie de la cama para vestirla y darle su desayuno. Edward por su parte esperaba impaciente en el auto, esa mañana iba bien arreglado y se podría decir que bien peinado o casi…

Al llegar a la escuela Edward sonrió emocionado al recordar que su salón no era ya el de kínder, era uno que se encontraba del otro lado del "gran patio", el salón de primero básico. Caminó por el patio de la mano de su madre quien a su vez empujaba el cochecito de Alice que plácidamente dormía entre sus mantitas.

Al llegar notó algo familiar, su maestra Kate lo esperaba en la puerta.

– ¡Edward! – le sonrió Kate agachándose para abrazarlo. El pequeño corrió a sus brazos y besó su mejilla.

– ¡Maestra Kate! ¡Es usted! – gritó emocionado el pequeño.

– Sí, mi cielo… ¡soy yo! – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de él y lo invitaba a pasar al salón.

Edward miró con asombro su nuevo salón, era distinto al kínder, pero aún así hermoso. Cada pequeña cosa del salón tenía pegado un pequeño papelito donde una mano mostraba la seña correspondiente al artículo. Reloj, bandera, mapa, armarios, todo tenía su seña.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los niños al nuevo salón. Ángela, Ben, Eric y Tyler no demoraron en llegar y sentarse en los pequeños pupitres que ahora debían usar. Mike llegó un poco después, seguido por Jessica y su madre.

– Buenos días, Sra. Stanley – le dijo sonriente Kate – Hola Jessica, que bueno volver a verte – la pequeña sonrió y se abalanzó a los brazos de Kate casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

– Maestra Kate… ¿Usted no debe enseñar a kínder? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó con tono amargo. Se notaba que la noticia de que Kate fuese maestra de su hija no le había agradado para nada.

– Sí, pero pedí al Sr. Green que me otorgara la plaza de primero y aquí estoy – dijo acariciando la mejilla de la niña – Lista para una nueva aventura.

– Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto – bufó molesta la Sra. Stanley. Tomó con fuerza a Jessica de los brazos de Kate y entró al salón. Todos los padres permanecían en el salón ya que Kate les daría la bienvenida con excepción de Esme quien se excusó unos minutos para darle el biberón a Alice.

– Sra. Stanley, buenos días – saludó la mamá de Ángela. Ella solo le dio una mirada envenenada en respuesta.

– Nada de buenos… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ustedes estén de acuerdo que esta mujer les enseñe a sus hijos? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que los niños van a tener un severo retraso por culpa de esa niña? Porque puedo apostar que si esta maestra está aquí es porque la niña sorda regresa. ¿No se han dado cuenta lo tontos que se ven sus hijos haciendo señas? ¿Es que acaso soy yo la única que piensa en su hija?

– Sra. Stanley…– intentó intervenir Kate.

– Usted no se meta…– dijo alzando la mano interrumpiéndola – Esto es con los padres. Debemos hacer algo, si esta maestra sigue aquí, los niños no van a aprender cómo se debe, estarán siempre limitados por esa niña y cada vez será peor.

– Esa niña se llama Isabella, y es mi amiga – dijo con voz firme Edward poniéndose de pie.

– No te pedí tu opinión niño – gruñó la madre de Jessica – Yo propongo algo, voy a hablar con el director para que esta maestra sea removida y una verdadera docente esté a cargo de la educación de los niños.

– Sra. Stanley – la interrumpió Kate quien había estado escuchando en silencio todo el veneno que soltaba la señora, estaba muerta de los nervios, pero aun así reunió entereza para hablarle – Quiero preguntarle algo… Usted dice que yo no soy una buena maestra ¿Ha preguntado a su hija si ella opina lo mismo?

– Jessica no sabe ni que ropa ponerse en la mañana, es lógico que tampoco va a decirme que clase de maestra ella piensa que es usted.

– Que poca fe tiene en su hija Sra. Stanley, Jessica demostró ser el año pasado una niña muy inteligente. Que lastima que subestime a su niña – respondió apenada Kate.

– Yo soy su madre y por tanto tengo el derecho de decidir que es bueno para ella. Y usted, no le va a hacer bien a mi hija. Usted y esa niña son un peligro para Jessica, yo creo que lo mejor es que regrese a kínder de donde no debió haber salido.

– Le propongo algo Sra. Stanley, yo me voy siempre y cuando el resto de padres opinen sobre esto.

– Nada difícil. A ver – dijo la señora volteándose para ver a las madres presentes – Se juega la educación de sus hijos señoras, así que alce la mano quien está de acuerdo en que la maestra Kate no sea la profesora de los niños este año.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el salón, los niños se miraban asustados mientras la maestra veía con tristeza como su sueño estaba a punto de irse por el caño. En medio del salón la Sra. Stanley sostenía su mano en alto mientras esperaba las respuestas.

– ¿Sra. Newton? – miró a la mamá de Mike como queriendo intimidarla. La señora alzó la mano en respuesta. Al ver su gesto la Sra. Crowley hizo lo mismo.

– Muy bien somos tres. ¿Sra. Webber? – preguntó a la mamá de Ángela de la misma manera que hizo con la Sra. Newton.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo con que la maestra Kate se quede como docente de mi hija. Ella es muy buena y tiene gran carisma con los niños.

– Opino lo mismo que la Sra. Webber – habló la madre de Ben – Mi hijo le tiene mucho cariño, sin mencionar que ha sido lo suficientemente profesional para prepararse en la enseñanza de primero.

– Con ustedes no se puede contar, son casi tan simplonas como sus hijos – bufó la Sra. Stanley – ¿Sra. Yorkie? – la madre de Eric estaba distraída buscando algo en su cartera por lo que no notó la razón de la votación.

– No encuentro mi Blackberry. Yo voto nulo, me da lo mismo lo que hagan – dijo molesta mientras mascullaba un _"viejas locas"_ y seguía buscando su teléfono.

En ese momento y con algo de retraso llegó Charlie con Bella en brazos. La sonrisa de Edward se ilumino al ver a su Bella usar el mandil que llevaba la huella de su mano, su mano sobre su corazón.

– Muy bien, está confirmado que la niña regresa a clase por lo que su padre estaría de acuerdo con que ella se quede como maestra – habló de manera despectiva viendo a Kate. Charlie estaba confundido ya que no entendía nada de lo sucedía en el salón – Estamos iguales en votos, tres a favor, tres en contra. Creo que lo más lógico es pedirle al Sr. Green que decida.

– Falto yo – se escuchó la voz de Esme entrando al salón con Alice en brazos – Falta mi voto Sra. Stanley.

– Muy bien Sra. Cullen. Supongo que usted es una mujer consciente y votara para que la maestra regrese a kínder – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– Se equivoca Sra. Stanley. Yo voto para que la maestra Kate se quede – la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la mujer.

– ¿Está usted segura Sra. Cullen? Se trata de la educación de su hijo – Edward la miró con furia mientras sostenía la mano de Bella quien miraba la escena asustada sin imaginarse que todo el caos se originó por su presencia en ese salón, por su interrupción en las vidas de los niños del salón.

– Más que segura… Yo le quiero hacer una pregunta Sra. Stanley. ¿Qué pasaría si su hija estuviera en la situación de Isabella? ¿Le gustaría que estuviese excluida de una educación regular? ¿Que la miren con desprecio por ser diferente? – La Sra. Stanley negó despacio – Decimos todo el tiempo que queremos la mejor educación para nuestros hijos, y la educación que ofrece la maestra es Kate es de lejos la mejor de todo el estado de Washington. Ella intenta hacer algo que muchos por miedo no han intentado que es la inclusión de personas con una capacidad especial a un mundo como el nuestro. Pero… ¿Cómo lo va a lograr si hay personas tan cerradas como usted que solo piensan de manera egoísta en los posibles efectos negativos? Mi hijo cambió mucho a raíz de la llegada de Bella, y no pretendo alejarlo de lo que lo hace feliz… Así que, si es por mí, la maestra Kate se queda.

En el rostro de los niños una gran sonrisa se dibujó. Kate, con lágrimas en los ojos, gesticuló un sencillo gracias a Esme quien asintió despacio.

– Te recojo a la una – fue lo único que le dijo la Sra. Stanley a su hija mientras salía molesta del salón.

Los padres de a poco se fueron retirando dejando a la maestra con los niños. Después de explicarles que sería su maestra todo el año y recibir gritos de alegría de sus pequeños se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró.

_Nadie le dijo que sería fácil, ella sabía que aunque una batalla había sido ganada esa mañana, la guerra por conseguir la igualdad recién empezaba._

* * *

><p>¡Chiquillas! Un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia que tiene cautivado mi corazón. Las tortuguitas empiezan un nuevo reto junto a Kate a pesar que no a todos les agrade la idea.<p>

Creo que no tengo palabras para agradecer el enorme cariño mostrado el capítulo anterior, confieso que jamás esperé la acogida de esta historia de una manera tan genial. Todos sus reviews tocan mi corazón de una manera que no puedo explicar. Todos sus testimonios y experiencias relacionadas con este mágico mundo hacen que me sienta tan chiquitita ante sus vivencias. Me encantaría devolverles cada uno de sus reviews pero por ahora dejo un saludo a: Yira27, imtwilighter, martinita, rosamasencullen, Linferma, Diana Prenze, madaswan, anita Cullen, CindyLis, VaNeSaErK, litzy, BkPattz, PalomitaCullen, cintia black, est cullen, gilraendani, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, romycrazy, Nikki . CB, Anabella Valencia, karla-cullen-hale, Shandra1, EleGL, isabela91, claulrp, mcph76, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Aiko-chan02, Isita Maria, Tata XOXO, TereCullen, Johanita, keny-cullen, bellaliz, Tanya Pattz Cullen, kellys, Susana, Marie, VictoriamarieHale, nina, SalyLuna, Negriithaah, Mentxu Masen Cullen, AniiiiCullen, Fran Cullen Masen, Roxy, ludgardita, yaritziita9, quelecortenlacabeza, Cammixu, LALALA, pgg, rarosy, Lia, Erendira, Mappy Vampi Celis Cullen, lauriss18, romi, MadCullen, BlackCullen, chusrobissocute, Alibell Cullen, MixelintheDark, GUARANI SHELION 1811, magymc, marypattz, Chuvi1487, DanyR . Cullen, jazmin Li, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Sky Lestrange, AlePattz, Marchu, V, Verota, Cristina Garcias Silva, Adriu, Deysi Maria, sony bells, mgcb, oliviaaThomas, isa-21, maddycullen, Chayley Costa, robsten-pattison, Ely Cullen M, EdithCullen71283, Yzza, Desi 81, injoa, MELI8114, Nikki Hale, Laura Katherine, NuRySh, Ursula Cullen, o . O Yury O . o, Nere73, Poemusician, DianElizz, msteppa, diana, SherlyMina, vivi S R, Esme Mary Cullen, claudia cullen xD, Luchii, zujeyane, LeeslePattzCullen, Alcestis Cullen, anamart05, romyna y anais, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, tatikcullen, Bethzabe, AGUSTINA, CarolineALopez, vasy palma de Mallorca, L'Amelie, Gegargas, fany cullenpattz , joli cullen, Wawis Cullen, Deathxrevenge, sakura2001cl, Kdaniela, Cullen Vigo, Sully YM, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, Lakentsb, Paolastef, Luisamarie22, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, a todas las lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas de twitter, a las de facebook, y a las del blog. Mi corazón guarda todas sus lindas palabras.

Como siempre mi agradecimiento a mi beta Isita, quien con paciencia revisa los capítulos y me quiere matar cuando la hago llorar. Gracias por tu trabajo amie, te quiero mucho. A Gaby, la fan numero uno de Little Edward, por ti me levante a actualizar a las 6 am jeje. Y para Martina, the boss, gracias por aguantar mis crisis y ayudarme con las locas ideas en mi pequeña casita en la web. Las quiero a las tres…

Little Edward nos cantó una canción muy linda de una cantante argentina que tiene un mensaje especial para este capítulo: No importa cómo nos veamos por fuera, todos tenemos un hermoso corazón por dentro. Les sugiero que vean el video y lo amaran tanto como yo. Hablando de Argentina, quiero también sugerir a una escritora cuya historia me tiene los nervios destrozados, su nombre es Maru y ella escribe Bella traición. Altamente recomendado, el link en mis favoritos.

Esta semana les llegó una sorpresa en forma de un pecador one shot. Como parte de un proyecto subí _"Lujuría"_ y me gustaría que se den una vueltita por allí y me dejen sus impresiones. Quiero también confirmar que los días de actualización serán todos los domingos y todos los miércoles el teaser en el blog.

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Me encantaría leer sus comentarios. ¡Hasta eso… nos leemos!


	5. Lazos de Amistad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4: <strong>__Lazos de amistad_

_**Canción que inspiró el capítulo: **__These are the days – Van Morrison_

"_Sólo los artistas y los niños ven la vida tal como es"_

_Hugo Von Hofmannsthal_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

_Verde..._

Aquel era el nombre del color que sin proponérselo se había convertido en el favorito de la pequeña Isabella. Y es que todo a su alrededor estaba matizado de verde: la espesa vegetación de los caminos de Forks, las paredes de la estación de policía donde trabajaba su padre, el césped de la casa Cullen que tanto le gustaba pisar, el crayón mas gastado de su caja para pintar, el caparazón de la tortuga Manuelita... Y los ojos de su tortugo, ¡Sí! ¡Los ojos de su tortugo que tanto extrañaba esos días también eran verdes!

– ¿Quieres gomitas? – le preguntó Harry a la niña mientras le extendía una bolsita con gusanitos de colores. Bella vio la bolsita y enseguida negó triste. Su _"tío"_ Harry le regaló una sonrisa, pero casi de inmediato la pequeña volteó y siguió viendo la ventana con mirada melancólica.

Mirar a la ventana por horas y horas se convirtió en su única rutina los últimos ocho días en los que la pequeña había dejado de ir a la escuela y pasaba los días en la estación junto a sus tíos. Para Harry Clearwater, Isabella era casi como su hija por lo que verla así le partía el alma en pedazos. Él sabía que lo que estaba pasando no estaba bien, pero ¿Quién podría contradecir a Charlie?

Una semana atrás, aquel fatídico primer día de escuela, Charlie sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Él no admitiría que su hija volviera a esa escuela a ser humillada como lo fue aquella mañana por culpa de personas como la Sra. Stanley, por lo que decidió retirarla definitivamente de la escuela pública de Forks.

"_Servir y Proteger"_ era el lema de la Academia de policía que Charlie había aprendido muy bien en sus años de preparación en Seattle y era exactamente el mismo que aplicaría con su pequeña hija. Estaría siempre a su servicio, estaría a su lado como su apoyo, como su voz cuando ella necesitase ser escuchada. Y la protegería con su vida de todas aquellas personas que la miraran con desprecio, como un ser extraño y no como el verdadero ángel que ella era.

Sus compañeros intentaron por todos los medios persuadirlo de que abandone semejante misión, pero fue inútil. Aunque ellos no serían los únicos; después de lo ocurrido esa mañana, como era de esperarse Carmen visitó a Charlie por la noche. Habló con él cerca de una hora intentando convencerlo que no retirase a la niña de la escuela, que Kate era lo mejor para la pequeña y que la Sra. Stanley no volvería a molestar porque ella se encargaría de hablar personalmente con ella. Charlie asentía de manera cortés sin prestar mucha atención en realidad, la decisión estaba tomada y no había poder humano que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

– Ya buscaremos otra escuela, mi amor. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a pasar algo similar a lo de ayer – fueron sus palabras a la mañana siguiente cuando, con el corazón encogido, Charlie tuvo que explicar a Bells el por qué no volvería a la escuela.

– Yo quiero ir papi. Quiero a la maestra, y quiero a Edward – le dijo Bells con lágrimas en ojos.

– Lo sé, mi pequeña. Esto también es difícil para papá – enseguida limpió las lágrimas de la niña y tragando sus propias ganas de llorar la abrazó con fuerza y se aferró a su pequeño cuerpo como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Por los siguientes tres días Charlie salía muy temprano con Bella en brazos. La sentaba en su auto patrulla y después de abrochar su cinturón de seguridad se dirigían a la estación. Carmen, desde el jardín de su casa, reprochaba el actuar de Charlie, pero a pesar de todo lo comprendía y rogaba porque el jefe Swan entrara en razón en pocos días. En la escuela, Charlie tuvo que decir que su hija estaba enferma con paperas y que no iría en algunos días, pero Kate dudó de aquella versión que justificaba la ausencia de la niña en el salón de clases.

– ¿Cómo está todo por aquí? – preguntó Charlie con tono alegre mientras entraba a la pequeña estación. Se acercó hasta su hija y llamando su atención, le sonrió – ¿Cómo estas pequeño angelito? – le preguntó, mas la niña no contestó.

– No ha querido comer sus golosinas – le dijo Harry extendiéndole la bolsita de gomitas que estaba exactamente igual a como la dejo esa mañana – ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angels? – preguntó su amigo. Charlie solo chasqueó la lengua y tomó en sus brazos a Bella.

– No hay buenas noticias. Todos los cupos están ocupados en las escuelas que visité y en el único lugar donde había espacio no querían trabajar con Bella – respondió Charlie al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de su niña.

– ¿Y eso no te dice algo entonces Charlie? – le increpó Harry.

– ¿Y permitir que mi hija viva algo así otra vez? Debiste verlo para ponerte en mi lugar Harry. La Sra. Stanley veía a Bella como el foco infeccioso de algún virus del que su hija podía contaminarse.

– Pero Charlie… Eso podía ocurrir en cualquier momento y tú lo sabías. Las personas no son tolerantes con pequeñitas como Bella.

– Sé que eso podía ocurrir Harry, pero Bells es solo una niña ¡Santo Dios! Ella no merece esto, si tan solo supieran lo hermosa que es ella y…

– ¿Y cómo lo van a saber si tú les estás quitando la oportunidad de conocer al angelito que es esta niña? – Charlie volvió a negar y besó la frente de su hija.

Bella no sabía el por qué de la mirada triste de su papá. Con sus pequeñas manos tocó su rostro y sonrió a su papá quien le devolvió la sonrisa de manera ligera. Casi enseguida rodeó a su padre con sus pequeños brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza al recordar las palabras que un día su tortugo le dijo: _"Tus abrazos son lo mejor del mundo"_

Por lo que quedaba de la tarde Charlie se dedicó a buscar más escuelas que pudieran aceptar a Bella, intentó vía telefónica y correo electrónico en todas las instituciones educativas de la Península de Olympic, pero la respuesta era la misma:

_-No trabajamos con niños especiales._

_-¿Es sorda? No, lo lamentamos estamos llenos este año._

_-Intente el año siguiente. Veremos si hay cupo para la niña._

Al recibir la última respuesta Charlie bufó y cerró la llamada con furia. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para negarle educación a Bella? La educación era un derecho al que todos debían acceder sin importar cual fuese su condición.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que Charlie no notó que su hija salió corriendo a la puerta de la estación cuando vio entrar a alguien. De inmediato Charlie levantó la mirada y se encontró un cuadro doloroso, su hija en brazos de Kate lloraba mientras le daba muchos besitos en la mejilla de la joven mujer.

– Mi niña – le decía Kate mientras acariciaba su cabeza. La joven quiso reprimir sus ganas de llorar pero no lo logró. La pequeña Isabella había calado tan hondo en su corazón que esos días sin verla le habían afectado de sobremanera – Mi niña – volvió a susurrar entre cortos sollozos.

– Maestra Kate – la pequeña se alejó un poco de su profesora y haciendo la seña de su nombre le sonrió. Enseguida Kate secó las lágrimas de la niña y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo estás Isabella? – le preguntó enseguida con señas, su voz se escuchaba sollozante – ¿Estás mejor? ¿Ya no estás enferma? – la niña la miró confundida al no entender de qué le habla Kate.

– Isabella no estuvo enferma maestra. Ella…– Charlie dudó por un segundo – Ella no irá más a la escuela – Kate, al escuchar las palabras del papá de la niña, se incorporó rápidamente mientras secaba un poco sus lágrimas.

– Jefe Swan – se acercó hasta él y extendiendo su mano lo saludó. Charlie respondió a su saludo y la invitó a sentarse en una pequeña silla de la estación. Kate tomó asiento y la pequeña Bella se sentó de inmediato en su regazo. Kate sonrió ante el gesto de la niña y acarició sus cabellos – Jefe Swan, lamento tener que venir así tan de repente, pero estaba muy preocupada por la salud de la pequeña. Y ahora usted me dice que ella no estuvo enferma… Yo, yo no entiendo – balbuceó un poco mientras negaba – ¿Por qué dice que Bella no volverá a la escuela?

– Maestra Kate, yo entiendo todo lo que intentó hacer por Bells, pero no voy a permitir que mi hija vuelva a pasar por lo que pasó esa mañana. Es mejor que esos niños tengan una educación normal sin la presencia de Bella. Ya estamos consiguiendo una escuela para ella.

– ¿Una educación normal? – Preguntó Kate a Charlie usando sus mismas palabras – Jefe Swan ¿A qué considera usted una educación normal?

– No lo sé, maestra. ¿A la que se da en los salones donde no hay niños con capacidades especiales como Bella? No lo sé realmente, lo único que tengo claro, es que no quiero que mi hija sea el centro de la discordia nuevamente. Ella no lo merece – finalizó viendo a Bella quien distraída jugaba con el cabello rubio de su maestra.

– La educación _"normal"_ a la que usted se refiere jefe Swan, ha sido por décadas el sistema más excluyente para personas como Bella. Irina lo vivió, y ahora usted… ¿Acaso va a forzar a Bella a vivir lo mismo? Yo entiendo que Bella es lo único que usted tiene y que quiere protegerla con su vida, pero la niña no puede vivir toda la vida dentro de una burbuja alejada del mundo. Ella, a pesar de su cortísima edad ha aceptado su sordera ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo usted?

Charlie se quedó callado por varios minutos, sospesando las posibles respuestas, pero ninguna de ella tenía mucha lógica. Era cierto, si su hija vivía con su sordera ¿Por qué él no podía vivir con eso?

– Estuve todo el verano preparándome para este año, clases intensivas para que Bella tuviera la mejor maestra del mundo, buscando técnicas de educación interactiva para oyentes y sordos, haciendo un pequeño libro de señas útiles para Isabella. Y ahora usted no solo me niega la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por ella, sino que a su hija también le niega la oportunidad de superarse – le reprochó Kate. Charlie tragó en seco ante sus palabras tan duras. Se removió incómodo en su silla y rascó su cabeza con nerviosismo.

– No quiero que ella sufra – fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa unos minutos después. Kate negó mientras dejaba un beso en el cabello de la niña que sin querer estaba empezando a quedarse dormida en su regazo.

– Yo tampoco quiero eso jefe Swan, Isabella es una personita muy especial para mí. Ella… ella es un ángel y por tanto no es justo que sufra.

– ¿Cómo sé yo que usted hace esto por mi hija y no por redimirse con lo que pasó con su hermana? – sus palabras sonaron duras pero eran ciertas. Desde el día que Charlie supo la historia de Kate la idea de que la maestra intentara ayudar a su hija por ver reflejada en ella a su hermana no se iba de su cabeza.

– No, no – negó Kate con fuerza mientras acomodaba en sus brazos a Bella quien se había quedado profundamente dormida – Irina y Bella son dos personas, dos historias, dos mundos diferentes. Lo que pasó con Irina es algo que yo no pude evitar, pero si está en mis manos cambiar la historia de Bella.

– Yo no quiero que mi hija sufra – repitió Charlie con tristeza.

– ¿No cree que está sufriendo bastante sin la oportunidad de estar cerca de las personas a las que quiere? ¿No cree que su niña sea la primera afectada con esto?

– No ha querido comer golosinas, y casi no pinta como antes – intervino Harry quien escuchaba la conversación desde el otro lado de la estancia. Charlie lo miró molesto y bufó enseguida.

– ¿Se da cuenta donde quiero llegar jefe Swan? Mi tortuguita no merece que la alejen de lo que le hace bien – habló con ternura Kate mientras mecía a Bella en sus brazos – Todos mis niños la extrañan mucho, y en el caso de Edward mucho más. Mi niño la extraña demasiado.

– El brillo de sus ojos no es el mismo desde ese día tampoco – confesó Charlie con vergüenza.

– Le prometo jefe Swan que si usted lo permite Bella tendrá la mejor educación posible. Personas como la Sra. Stanley hay en todos lados, personas que no admiten lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser el tener como amigo a una persona con capacidades diferentes. Su hija no es capaz de escuchar, pero tiene una capacidad increíble de amar. Y eso es justamente lo que la hace especial…

– Yo… yo no sé qué decirle maestra. Agradezco todo lo que usted hace por mi hija pero…

– Es difícil para usted una decisión así, lo sé. Solo le pido que lo piense, al menos hágalo por ella.

– Lo pensaré maestra Kate – dijo Charlie en un susurró. Kate asintió mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba en los brazos de su padre a la pequeña Bella. Ella se removió un poco al sentir el movimiento pero enseguida se quedó dormida. Se despidió con un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Isabella y enseguida abandonó la estación.

– Lamento haberte hecho sufrir mi angelito. Tu papá es tan tonto… sin tan solo mamá estuviese aquí para ayudarme – susurró con voz rota Charlie luchando contra sus ganas de gritar de impotencia por no tener a su Renée a su lado.

Harry se puso de pie enseguida y palmeando la espalda de Charlie lo animó a irse temprano a casa con el compromiso que él se quedaría hasta que los demás agentes volvieran de sus rondas. Charlie aceptó y llevando a su hija en sus brazos fueron hasta el auto patrulla.

Al llegar a casa Bella seguía dormida por lo que con cuidado la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Confundido por la conversación sostenida con Kate, y abrumado por la manifestación de cariño que su hija tuvo con la joven se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama a pensar.

– ¿Cómo se supone voy a decidir algo así sólo Renée? – le habló a la foto que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. En ella una sonriente Renée posaba junto a Charlie el día de su boda – ¿Qué es lo mejor para nuestra hija mi amor? – en ese momento Charlie tomó la fotografía y se recostó en la cama. La miró por última vez y de inmediato la aferró a su pecho. Aunque sonara algo tonto él siempre pensó que era la mejor manera de tener cerca al amor de su vida. Aferrando su imagen a su corazón.

¿Qué hubiese hecho Renée si estuviese en mi lugar? Se preguntó varias veces en el lapso de las siguientes tres horas. Sus recuerdos vagaron a su niñez cuando la pequeña Renée, de 8 años edad, bajo el árbol de manzano de su casa hacía sus tareas junto a él. Renée era pésima en las matemáticas, pero era un genio insuperable en lenguaje. Renée adoraba ir a la escuela porque según ella era el único lugar donde podía dejar su imaginación volar.

¿Qué hubiese hecho su Renée? La respuesta era más que obvia. Poniéndose de pie para ir a la habitación de su hija y chequear su seguía dormida se encontró con que la luz de la lamparita estaba prendida. Se acercó con cuidado y la encontró en su mesita dibujando. En la hoja, Isabella había dibujado a dos niños tomados de la mano de una mujer de cabello rubio y estaban felices. Su estomago se hizo un nudo al deducir que la mujer del dibujo era Kate y los niños eran ella y el niño Cullen. Recién en ese momento Charlie aceptó su inmenso error y haciendo lo que hubiese hecho su adorada Renée; caminó hasta el vestidor de Bella y tomó de él su uniforme de escuela. Caminó de regresó a la mesita y tocando el hombro de Bella llamó su atención. La niña se volteó y al ver el uniforme en manos de su padre sonrió.

– ¿Quieres volver a usarlo mañana? – preguntó en señas su padre. La niña asintió con fuerza mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Charlie – Lo siento tanto angelito, lo siento – le susurró Charlie con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mañana siguiente empezó muy temprano en casa de los Swan. Con unas coletas bien peinadas, un mandil con una manito en el corazón y su mochilita lista, Isabella estaba lista para volver a clases. En casa de los Cullen, por el contrario, nadie quería salir de la cama. Esme, a pesar de haber tenido una pésima noche por el cólico de gases de su duendecillo Alice, se puso en marcha para levantar a su familia. Rosalie no se quería mover, Edward mucho menos, y Carlisle si no fuese porque roncaba podría llegar a pensarse que estaba muerto. Esme regresó derrotada a su habitación al ver que nadie quería cooperar para despertarse.

– Al parecer tú y yo somos las únicas despiertas en esta casa. Les vamos a prohibir que vean el canal Disney hasta muy tarde y eso incluye a papá – le sonrió Esme a su bebé mientras la tomaba en sus brazos de la pequeña cuna junto a su cama. Después de rezongar varias veces Carlisle fue el primero en levantarse.

– Yo voy por Edward – besó a su esposa y acarició el desordenado cabello de su pequeña Alice. Desde la repentina partida de Bella de la escuela a Carlisle le costaba demasiado levantar a su campeón. Todos los días debía inventar una excusa nueva y con la premisa de que quizás hoy fuese el día que Bella volviese a clases, Edward se ponía de pie y se preparaba para su día de clase.

Esa mañana todos llegaron tarde, Edward y Rosalie llegaron cuando el timbre había sonado y a Carlisle varios pacientes ya lo esperaban en el hospital.

– Hoy quizás sea el día que Bella vuelva a clases – susurró el pequeño de manera melancólica viendo a su madre al tiempo que caminaban a su salón.

– Quizás hoy sea el día, mi amor – le habló Esme mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla – Quizás sea hoy.

El pequeño entró al salón y Kate lo miró sonriente. Edward no entiendo el gesto de su maestra ya que a ella no le gustaba que llegaran tarde a la escuela. Enseguida se percató de la algarabía que había en su salón en ese momento, todos estaban alrededor de su pupitre compartido y movían sus manitos. Su corazón latió con fuerza al imaginarse el porqué todos sus compañeritos estaban allí.

_Quizás sea el día…_

Edward corrió hasta su pupitre y haciéndose espacio entre sus compañeros llegó hasta allí. No pudo sino sonreír al ver a su tortuguita sentada en el lugar que había permanecido vacío por días.

– ¡Bella! – gritó emocionado. La niña se puso de pie y enseguida se abalanzó a los brazos de su Edward, de su tortugo adorado el cual la recibió aferrándola a su cuerpito con un fuerte abrazo – Bella… ¡Bella volvió!

Por los próximos veinte minutos el escándalo no cesó en el salón de clases, todos estaban tan emocionados que hacían millón preguntas a la niña con las escasas señas que ellos sabían. La maestra Kate pidió orden en el salón y enseguida todos volvieron a sus puestos.

– Buenos días, – saludó a todos mientras hacía la seña de buenos días para la pequeña Bella. Ella respondió de la misma manera moviendo sus manitas imitando el movimiento del sol cuando sale por las mañanas – Como pueden ver nuestra pequeña Bella ha regresado a clases y vamos a hacerla sentir en casa nuevamente ¿Recuerdan como lo hicimos la primera vez? – Los niños gritaron SÍ al unísono.

– Estás en casa – le dijo con señas Edward. La niña asintió mientras sonreía. Enseguida se voltearon para prestar atención a su maestra.

Fue así como sin novedades mayores se registró la vuelta a la escuela de Isabella. Su sonrisa volvió a ser la misma y sus dibujos se llenaron de colores. Edward también volvió a ser el mismo, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensos y aquella sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba ahora con más frecuencia.

Un mes después del regreso de Bella, Jessica se le acercó a la hora del receso. Con algo de recelo, Edward miró la escena. Notó algo extraño en Jessica, pero no dijo nada. Bella quien estaba saboreando su galleta no se percató de la presencia de la niña.

– Bella…– le dijo la niña llamando su atención con las manos. Bella dejó la galleta sobre la mesita y la miró atenta – Perdón…

Isabella entendió claramente aquella palabra ya que cada vez se hacía más ágil al leer los labios, pero aún así estaba confundida ¿Por qué aquella niña le pedía perdón?

– Edward ¿Podrías decirle algo a Bella? – habló Jessica dirigiéndose a Edward. Él asintió algo receloso y se acercó a ella – Dile que lo lamento, yo no quise que ella se fuera de la escuela, – sollozó la niña. A pesar de que Bella no entendió lo que Jessica dijo y sin darle tiempo a Edward que interpretara sus palabras, rodeó la mesita y la abrazó con fuerza. A Bella no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar y ver a la pequeña Jessica hacerlo conmovió su corazón.

La señora Cope quién había escuchado las palabras de Jessica se acercó hasta ellos y acarició la mejilla de Edward que en silencio veía el tierno abrazo de las niñas.

– "_Cuánto daño puede hacerle un adulto a un niño sin ni siquiera percatarse de aquello"_ – fue el pensamiento silencioso de la señora Cope.

Esa tarde Kate envió en las mochilitas de cada niño una notita en la que se mencionaba que al día siguiente irían por el lapso de dos horas a un invernadero como parte de la clase de ciencias de la naturaleza. Con algo de miedo de que su hija saliera de la escuela y él no estuviese cerca en caso de que sucediera algo, Charlie aceptó el viaje de aventura de su angelito al invernadero que estaba a escasas cuatro cuadras de la escuela. Empacó en su mochilita un refrigerio y la llevó a la escuela.

A las nueve de la mañana, "Mamá Ganso" y sus patitos estaban listos para la excursión. Al llegar al lugar el amable encargado, el señor Artie Fletcher, les dio la bienvenida y los hizo pasar. Bella estaba maravillada por lo que sus ojos veían. Habían tantas plantitas de colores, muchas rosas con los colores de los crayones de su caja de pintar, pero de entre todos un color resaltaba en el lugar: _Verde… ¡Su color!_

La maestra, usando una pequeña plantita para su exposición, les explicó a todos las partes del árbol y su función. Esa mañana Bella aprendió las señas para decir palabras como árbol, raíces, tierra, flores, ramas, hojas y todo lo relacionado con una planta. Edward, al estar a su lado, aprendió las mismas señas para, en próximas ocasiones, usarlas cuando hablase con Bella sobre los arboles.

– El Sr. Fletcher esta mañana nos tiene un regalo especial. Cada uno va a tener de regalo por haberse portado muy bien, un pequeño arbolito. Ustedes pueden escoger el que más les guste, o el que crean que sea especial para ustedes – Kate los animó a buscar entre las plantitas alguna que les llamara la atención. Al cabo de media hora todos habían escogido los suyos, menos Edward y Bella que seguían buscando.

Ya casi rendido por no encontrar algo que le llame la atención Edward se sentó en una esquinita del invernadero y dejó su mirada vagar. Isabella, quien seguía de pie buscando, lo vio y le sonrió mientras tocaba un pequeño bonsái. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y se fijó en su amiga por unos segundos, ella se veía tan alegre recorriendo los pasillos del lugar a pesar de no encontrar nada que le gustase. Casi enseguida vio a Bella escabullirse por un rinconcito y fijarse en un arbolito que estaba muy escondido en una esquina. Isabella lo tomó en sus manos y supo que en ese momento que era el arbolito que ella estaba buscando. Era muy verde, su tronco era fuerte y sus pequeñas ramas se asemejaban a dos brazos extendidos listos para abrazar a alguien. Enseguida la niña alzó la mirada, vio a Edward que tomaba un arbolito de hojitas lilas en sus manos y sonrió. Aquel árbol le recordaba mucho a su tortugo: fuerte y amoroso. La niña no tuvo que pensarlo más y lo llevó a su maestra quien sonriente asintió.

Casi enseguida Edward apareció con su arbolito lila en sus manos, su tronco era delicado, pero aún así sus hojitas lilas eran hermosas y se sostenían en su sitio moviéndose al mismo mínimo viento haciendo un movimiento gracioso, como si se estuviesen riendo. Edward miró su árbol y miró a Bella, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta por qué el árbol llamó su atención. Era igual a su Bella, delicada y hermosa.

Al salir del invernadero todos agradecieron al Sr. Fletcher por el regalo, la maestra fue la última en hacerlo.

– Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por el regalo – dijo Kate enseñándole el pequeño árbol que ella escogió.

– De nada maestra. Espero que todos disfruten del regalito y lo planten en sus casas – Artie fijó la mirada en el arbolito de Kate y sonrió – Debo decir que esta fue una excelente decisión, muy acertada para usted.

– ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Kate – ¿Cómo es eso?

– Verá, cada árbol tiene un significado especial y el que usted escogió va perfecto con usted – Kate lo miró confundida por lo que Artie decidió ser un poco más explícito – El arbolito que usted lleva es el árbol de naranjo que significa generosidad. Es por eso que dije que usted escogió muy bien.

– ¿En serio? Muchas gracias por explicarme Sr. Fletcher – le sonrió Kate. Enseguida su mirada se fijó en sus pequeños Edward y Bella quienes miraban las plantitas que ellos habían escogido.

– La elección de esos niños me tiene maravillado debo confesarle – le dijo Artie mientras los miraba – Ella escogió un roble cuyo significado es fuerza mientras que él escogió un almendro cuyo significado es alegría. Pero no veo que lo hayan hecho por ellos mismos, su personalidad no refleja su elección – Kate sonrió y les regaló una mirada tierna cuando los niños la saludaron con la manito.

– Quizás no lo hicieron pensando en ellos mismos señor Fletcher. Quizás lo hicieron pensando en alguien más – El señor Fletcher no entendió su respuesta, pero Kate sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Sus niños habían escogido sus plantitas pensando en el otro, Edward en la alegría de Bella y Bella en la fortaleza de Edward.

Esa tarde al llegar a casa Esme y Charlie ayudaron a sus hijos a plantar sus arbolitos en el patio de sus respectivas casas.

– Es cuestión de tiempo para verlo crecer – le dijo Charlie a su hija. La niña lo miró intrigado.

– Papi… ¿Qué es el tiempo? – preguntó con sus manitos sucias por haber sembrado el árbol. Tiempo era una seña nueva para ella y quería saber su significado.

– Tiempo es lo que pasa en el reloj Bells – la niña frunció el ceño ya que no entendió la respuesta de su papá – Ya después entenderás lo que es el tiempo, mi amor – Bella asintió con fuerza y se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre haciéndolo reír.

Al día siguiente, en el salón, los niños vieron entrar a Kate con un enorme pedazo de cartón en sus manos. Era un círculo con números y tres palitos extraños. Cuando entendieron su forma sonrieron.

– Mis niños, hoy aprenderemos a ver las horas en un reloj – explicó con señas y hablando al mismo tiempo.

– Mi papá habló del reloj ayer – le dijo Bella a Edward. Edward quien le entendía a la perfección le preguntó por qué hablaron del tiempo. La niña le contestó – Dijo algo del tiempo, pero no sé qué es eso.

– Quizás hoy sepamos lo que es el tiempo – le respondió Edward con una sonrisa. La niña asintió en respuesta y sonrió fijando su mirada en el enorme reloj de cartón que estaba sobre el pizarrón.

Durante las siguientes horas Kate explicó con una canción la mejor manera de ver las horas, y con mímicas sobre el momento en que sale el sol, es medio día y se oculta el sol logró la compresión total de sus chiquitines a su clase de hoy.

– Maestra… ¿Qué es el tiempo? – preguntó Bella cuando Kate se le acercó a preguntar si toda la clase estaba clara para ella.

– Tiempo… Esta vez me la pusiste difícil pequeñita – sonrió Kate – Tiempo son los segundos que pasan en ese reloj, tiempo son los momentos que pasan en nuestras vidas, tiempo son los instantes que vivimos con las personas que queremos.

– Entonces me gusta el tiempo – sonrió mientras movía sus manitos dando su respuesta. Edward a su lado también sonrió.

– A mí también me gusta el tiempo – dijo a su amiga en señas. Kate enseguida se puso de pie y besando la cabeza de sus niños y se alejó para sentarse en su escritorio.

Quizás esa mañana los niños no entendieron muy bien el significado de tiempo, pero vaya que sintieron su paso. El tiempo, con su marcha silenciosa pasó ese día, esa semana, ese mes y ese año…

_Y el tiempo también pasó unos cuantos años más, hasta que tuvieron ocho años._

– Bells… – llamó su atención Kate – Recuerda que al final tenemos terapia de lenguaje y vocalización, pero antes de eso ¿Quieres que repasemos las señas de los nombres de los estados que vieron ayer?

– No maestra Kate, las recuerdo bien – sonrió Isabella. Como toda niña de ocho años sus dientes habían empezado a mudar y se la veía muy graciosa sin varias piezas dentales. Edward estaba en igual circunstancia, sus dientes habían caído casi al mismo tiempo que los de Bella y en sus rosadas encías ya se podían ver crecer lo que anticipaba ser una dentadura perfecta.

– Entonces, si no hay problema con Isabella ¿Podemos avanzar? – preguntó una mujer alta, con cabello rubio casi rojizo y muy blanca que se acercó a ellos. Edward negó con una sonrisa y ella acarició su cabello de manera tierna. Aquella mujer se llamaba Tanya y era desde el año anterior su maestra titular.

El año en qué Kate fue la maestra titular de sus tortuguitas en primero de básica no se presentaron problemas mayores, casi igual situación fue cuando estuvieron en segundo. Pero al llegar a tercero Kate aceptó que necesitaba ayuda. Después de consultarlo con el Sr. Green decidieron que lo mejor sería tener una maestra titular para los chicos y a ella como maestra de apoyo para Bella. Fue así como dieron con Tanya, prima de Carmen y ex compañera de escuela de Kate y le ofrecieron el puesto de maestra titular.

Tanya era una joven muy amable y alegre que rápidamente se adaptó al grupo. Ella trabajaba como maestra en una escuela particular de Port Angels, pero cuando Carmen le contó sobre la historia de Bella y Kate no dudó en mudarse a Forks y aceptar el reto. Así fue como los chicos tuvieron a sus dos maestras, la dulce Tanya y la siempre sonriente Kate.

– La semana siguiente estaremos en exámenes finales chicos, después de eso viene el verano y podrán descansar. ¿Tienen planes para este verano? – preguntó Tanya a los niños.

– Yo, iré a visitar a mis tíos en San Francisco – habló Ángela desde su puesto. La pequeña seguía usando sus gafas, pero ahora se veían más divertidas ya que las usaba con un marco exterior de color lila.

– Yo, estaré en un campamento en Minnesota – fue el turno de Mike. Su cabello rubio no había cambiado ni un ápice a pesar que ahora lo lucía un poco más corto.

– ¿Y tu Bella? – le preguntó Kate.

– No tengo nada planeado. Pero me gustaría pasar el verano como todos los años – sonrió mientras veía a su amigo asentir.

– Yo también quiero el mismo verano – dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Bella.

Los últimos veranos para los chicos habían sido muy divertidos. Charlie, confiando un poco más en la familia Cullen, y sabiendo que cualquier emergencia el pediatra de su hija estaría cerca, la dejaba pasar más tiempo junto a Edward en su casa. Durante los meses de vacaciones Charlie llevaba a Bella a la casa Cullen tres veces por semana.

Ese año, después de terminar con éxito su año escolar los chicos se prepararon para su verano. Las actividades a realizar eran muchísimas: un día iban a nadar en un riachuelo cercano al bosque colindante con la casa de Edward, otro día se quedaban en casa viendo películas, y otro día solo se sentaban bajo la sombra del almendro e imaginaban ver formas en las nubes.

Las visitas de Bella se intercalaban con las clases de piano que Edward recibía ahora dos veces por semana. El progreso del niño era impresionante, en pocos años aprendió a ejecutar a la perfección una sinfonía, y los conciertos de Beethoven y Tchaikovski eran un paseo para él. Edward aprovechaba el tiempo que Bella no estaba con él para practicar, no quería herir sus sentimientos al tocar música que ella no escucharía.

Una tarde Bella adelantó su visita. Era tarde de películas y su padre aprovechó a llevarla temprano ya que debía hacer las compras de supermercado y la casa de los Cullen le quedaba de camino. Al llegar a la casa tocó el timbre.

– Rose – gritó Esme desde el baño. Rosalie estaba en la sala leyendo un libro – ¿Podrías abrir la puerta por favor? Estoy bañando a Alice – se escuchó nuevamente el timbre, Rosalie bufó molesta y se puso de pie.

– ¡Ya voy! – gritó acercándose a la puerta. Al abrirla encontró a una sonriente Bella – Edward… tu amiga sorda ya llegó – gritó Rosalie. Con una sonrisa disimulada invitó a pasar a Bella. Por el sonido del piano Edward no escuchó el grito de Rosalie por lo que siguió tocando sin percatarse que Bella estaba allí.

Edward cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el sonido de su piano. Estaba interpretando una pieza nueva, algo que había nacido de la nada. Era muy delicada y a la vez alegre, igual que su árbol de almendro… ¡Igual que su amiga Bella!

Al terminar sonrió y abrió los ojos pero al hacerlo se asustó al ver a Bella mirarlo fijamente sentada en el piso a los pies del piano.

– Bella… ¿Qué haces allí? – le preguntó con las manos rápidamente.

– Vine un poco más temprano – fue su respuesta.

– Lo siento Bella, yo no quería hacerte sentir incomoda con esto – Bella negó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y quién te dijo que lo hiciste? Me gustó verte tocar aunque no pueda escucharte. Se ve que amas lo que haces y me siento orgullosa de ti – fue la sincera respuesta de Bella.

Edward se bajó del banquito y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Después de tantas horas de práctica al fin había logrado su cometido, su mejor amiga estaba orgullosa de él. Unos pocos minutos después se levantaron y fueron a la sala donde las golosinas estaban listas y el DVD del Rey León listo para ser reproducido.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

La última semana del verano del año en que Edward cumplió diez y Bella estaba a punto de cumplirlos, salieron a dar un paseo en bicicleta por los senderos de la casa de Edward. Jamás habían ido mas allá del árbol de pino de ese bosque, pero esta vez la curiosidad les pudo más y avanzaron cerca de un kilometro más. Cada tanto Edward chequeaba que Bella se mantuviera en su bicicleta muy cerca de él, su necesidad de protección a Bella era cada día más fuerte y una simple actividad como andar en bicicleta no era la excepción.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que habían avanzado bastante Edward decidió que era tiempo de dar la vuelta, se giró para ver a Bella y avisarle que regresarían, pero Bella no lo vio. Ella estaba dirigiéndose a un costado del bosque donde una luz extraña se veía a lo lejos. Edward siguió a Bella para averiguar de dónde venía aquella luz, al llegar se quedó sin palabras.

El lugar era algo completamente diferente a todo el espeso boscaje que lo rodeaba. Parecía ser un claro o algo así, Edward no podía definir bien que era ya que jamás había visto algo similar. Cientos de pequeñas flores resplandecían a la luz del sol y el sonido de un arroyito se escuchaba a lo lejos.

– Es hermoso – susurró Edward. Bella se bajó de la bicicleta y Edward imitó su gesto. Llegaron al centro del claro y se detuvieron por un momento. Bella cerró sus ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire. Al exhalar sonrió y abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo frente a ella. El lugar era hermoso sin duda, pero jamás comparable con la hermosura de su tortugo Edward. Su amigo, su único amigo…

Edward se sentó sobre el delicado césped y Bella lo siguió sentándose frente a él. El sol hacía que los rizos de Bella tomaran un color casi rojizo, eso era algo que siempre llamó la atención de Edward por lo impactante que se veía en contraste con su piel muy blanca.

– Veo que aún la usas – le dijo para luego señalar la cadenita que colgaba del pecho de Bella. Ella asintió y enseguida se llevó su mano al pecho para tocarla. Esa cadenita era el regalo que Edward le hiciera cuando cumplieron seis años. Era muy sencilla, pero cargada de significado: el cordón de la cadena era de oro muy delicado y de ella colgaba un dije en forma de tortuga en cuya pancita estaban grabadas las iniciales E y B.

– Ya no uso el pequeño mandil con tu mano en mi corazón, ahora llevo a mi tortuga cerca del mismo todo el tiempo.

Edward sonrió complacido ante la respuesta de su amiga y se recostó en el césped para jugar con las formas de las nubes nuevamente. Bella le siguió el juego y después de decir que las nubes parecían pasteles, edificios, la fea nariz de la mamá de Jessica Stanley, y hasta conejos y jirafas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

– Bella...– habló Edward a la vez que le tocaba el hombro para llamar su atención. La niña se incorporó un poco y recostada sobre sus codos lo miró – Hablando de animales, si tu fueses un animalito ¿Cuál serias? – Bella sonrió ante la pregunta de Edward y se sentó con cuidado para tener sus manos libres y poder responderle.

– Es muy fácil Edward ¡Sería una mariposa! – respondió moviendo sus manitas y batiéndolas en el aire como el pequeño animalito que acababa de mencionar. Bella fijó su mirada en sus manos que subían y bajan con emoción.

– ¿Por qué serías una mariposa Bella? – le preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

– ¿No te das cuenta? – Le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos – La mariposa es libre de hacer lo que quiere y no depende de nadie, vuela muy alto y la gente la admira por sus colores y belleza. Y eso es justamente todo lo que yo jamás seré. Por eso quiero ser como una mariposa, y volar libre a un lugar donde nadie me mire extraño o me juzgue por no ser igual a ellos – en cuanto terminó su declaración Bella volvió a batir sus manitos haciendo la señal de la mariposa pero en su rostro no había la alegría inicial, una pequeña lagrima brillaba en sus ojos queriendo salir.

Edward notando la tristeza en la mirada de su amiga, enseguida tomó las manos de Bella y juntándolas las extendió con las palmas abiertas. La niña lo miró confundida y ladeó la cabeza cuando Edward empezó a mover sus deditos sobre sus palmas. Enseguida Edward movió sus manos para explicarle el porqué de su gesto.

– ¿Sabes qué animalito seria yo? – Pregunto a lo que Bella negó – Yo sería una araña – La niña se rió cubriéndose la boca.

– Pensé que habías superado esa etapa_ "Spidey"_ – se burló Bella. Edward negó mientras sonreía. Casi enseguida volvió a tomar sus manos para imitar el movimiento de una arañita.

– No lo dije por Spiderman Bells – explicó el niño con sus manos – ¿Sabes por qué sería una araña? – Bella negó en respuesta – Pues yo sería una araña porque con mis manos tejería una red, una que a pesar de ser muy finita sea muy fuerte y que sirva para sostenerte. Con mi red te protegería de cualquier persona que quisiera hacerte daño, ni siquiera les permitiría acercarse a ti. Seríamos una mariposa y una araña atrapados en nuestro pequeño mundo feliz – enseguida Edward se percató que en la mejilla de la niña una lágrima rodó y se apresuró a secarla.

– No, no llores mi mariposa de colores. Aquí esta una arañita para hacerte sonreír – dicho esto Edward se abalanzó sobre Bella para hacerle cosquillas y verla sonreír. La niña soltó una carcajada alegre y enseguida lo abrazó permaneciendo así varios minutos.

Cuando vieron que el sol se movía hacia el poniente supieron que era hora de volver. Se subieron a sus bicicletas y se despidieron del claro. Edward se adelantó un poco a Bella para mostrarle el camino de regreso a casa. La niña no se quiso quedar atrás y aceleró la velocidad de pedaleo para no quedar rezagada. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza y ella sonrió.

Es que desde que Isabella aprendió a andar en bicicleta sin las rueditas traseras de apoyo cuando tenía 7 años, siempre había sido más lenta que Edward en las carreras que hacían en el sendero que unía la casa de los Cullen con la autopista interestatal. En varias ocasiones y debido a la velocidad, la niña perdía el control del manubrio de la bicicleta y terminaba golpeándose contra un árbol o tropezando alguna piedra para luego caer estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Esa tarde ya de regreso a casa, Bella decidió retar a su mejor amigo a una carrera más. Esta vez estaba decidida a no perder por lo que aumentó la velocidad en clara señal de desafío. Edward captó de inmediato el mensaje y acelerando un poco su bici logró alcanzarla casi enseguida, pero en un rápido movimiento Isabella volvió a escabullirse y sacarle nuevamente algo de ventaja.

– ¡No me vas a ganar, Bella! – gruñó mientras pedaleaba con más fuerza. La pequeña que ahora le llevaba al menos unos diez metros de distancia, cada cierto intervalo de segundos volteaba a ver cuán cerca venía Edward de ella. Isabella no se fijó, pero debido a la velocidad de su bicicleta ya había salido del bosque, cruzado el sendero, se había salido del mismo y estaba en la unión del pequeño camino con la autopista.

Lo que sucedió en los siguientes segundos le pareció a Edward una eternidad. Nuevamente volteándose para mirarlo, Isabella perdió la concentración y no se percató que en la autopista un auto a toda velocidad cruzaba en ese mismo momento. Su conductora, la Sra. Yorkie, venía distraída al teléfono dando indicaciones a su asistente sobre los últimos despachos de materia prima que su empresa debía repartir diferentes partes de la Costa Este del país.

Un chirrido de llantas se escuchó un momento después que Edward gritara con impotencia y en vano:

– ¡Bella! ¡Cuidado el auto!

Al llegar a la autopista el panorama no era muy alentador. Bella, acostada en el pavimento, se cogía su pierna y se removía del dolor. La Sra. Yorkie se había bajado del auto y llamaba por teléfono. Edward dejó su bicicleta botada y corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga.

– Bella… Bella…– susurró el niño queriendo romper en lágrimas – Está todo bien, estoy contigo… lo siento… ¡lo siento mucho! – la abrazó mientras la niña lloraba con fuerza a causa del dolor en su pierna.

– Ya llamé a la ambulancia – balbuceó nerviosa la Sra. Yorkie – Yo, no la vi venir, ella solo apareció… yo alcancé a frenar, creo que no la golpeé, pero no sé…

– Te vas a poner bien – le dijo Edward en señas. La niña no pudo asentir ya que se retorcía por el dolor y de su garganta un grito pugnaba por salir – Necesito llamar a mi casa ¿Me puede prestar su teléfono Sra. Yorkie? – ella asintió y se lo extendió. Enseguida Edward llamó a Esme.

– Mami… Es Bella, ella… ella…ven por favor – dijo atropelladamente cuando escuchó la voz de su madre al teléfono.

– Santo Dios Edward ¿Dónde estás? – se la escuchó tomar las llaves del auto.

– Estoy afuera del sendero, en la autopista – dijo mientras apretaba la manito de Bella infundiéndole valor.

– No te muevas Edward, salgo para allá – De inmediato Esme salió de la casa y dejando a Alice de seis años junto a Rosalie que ahora tenía doce se subió al auto y atravesó a velocidad la corta distancia del sendero. Al llegar vio a lo lejos a la ambulancia, allí supo que algo grave había pasado.

Edward, al ver a su madre, corrió a su lado y la llevó donde estaba Bella. La pequeña lloraba y en su frente había rastros de sangre y unos rasguños en sus brazos.

– Tranquila Bella, vas a ponerte bien – dijo Esme acariciando sus manos. La niña solo cerró los ojos y siguió llorando.

Sintió como su cuerpo fue levantado por los paramédicos y fue depositada en una camilla. Cuando sintió que la estaban moviendo abrió los ojos de inmediato y juntando todas sus fuerzas, gesticuló una palabra que por meses había practicado en secreto.

– Ed…Ward…– Los ojos de su amigo se abrieron como platos y Esme llevó sus manos a su pecho en señal de asombro. Bella había hablado… por primera vez

– ¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar de la niña? – Edward, su madre y la Sra. Yorkie negaron al mismo tiempo.

– Entonces nos iremos solos con ella, por favor si conocen a sus padres den aviso que la estamos llevando al hospital.

– Si, si… Ahora llamó a Charlie – balbuceó Esme.

Los paramédicos no demoraron en acomodar la camilla en el interior de la ambulancia, Edward vio todo a lo lejos y antes que se cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia alcanzó a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho para que su amiga lo viera. Ella lo vio desde la ambulancia y a pesar de su intenso dolor, sonrió… Sonrió al recordar que ella fue la primera seña que su amigo le hiciera casi 6 años atrás: _Yo te quiero_

Como era de esperarse, Charlie no reaccionó muy bien ante la noticia. Llegó al hospital varios minutos después que lo hicieran Esme y Edward, y al verlos corrió hasta la salita de espera donde estaban.

– ¿Qué le pasó a mi niña? – gritó con furia. Edward se asustó por el inesperado grito y su madre tomó su mano. La Sra. Yorkie estaba distraída con su celular por lo que no se dio cuenta que el jefe Swan había llegado.

– La niña está bien Charlie, puedes estar tranquilo – se escuchó la voz de Carlisle quien se acercaba a la salita de espera – Isabella está bien, solo sufrió un golpe ligero en la cabeza y en la pierna un esguince al caer de la bicicleta. Le hemos puesto una escayola y ya está tomando medicina para el dolor. La bici llevó la peor parte, creó que no sirve para nada – bromeó Carlisle sentándose junto a Edward y tomando su otra mano para calmarlo – Creo que preguntó por ti, lo reconocí por la seña de tu sonrisa.

– ¿Qué sucedió Edward? – preguntó Charlie intentando sonar un poco más calmado y sentándose en otra de las sillas de la salita.

– Estábamos andando en bicicleta y Bella me desafió a una carrera, ella nunca me gana, pero no sé porque ella me estaba ganando esta vez. No nos dimos cuenta que habíamos salido del sendero cuando la Sra. Yorkie pasó con su auto. Jefe Swan…– dijo con voz atormentada el pequeño niño – Yo no quería que Bella se lastimara, es mi culpa por haber aceptado la carrera. Yo no debí dejar que ella avanzara mas allá del sendero y ahora ella… lo siento mucho – finalizó Edward entre lágrimas.

– Mi cielo, no tienes porque culparte. Esto pudo pasar en cualquier momento…– habló su madre – Fue solo un accidente.

– Uno que se pudo haber evitado – masculló Charlie. Edward asintió mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

– No puede mantener a su hija todo el tiempo en una cajita de cristal jefe Swan, ya lo hemos hablado en la consulta.

– Lo sé, Dr. Cullen – asintió apenado Charlie – Pero no soportó la idea que mi niña esté allí dentro sufriendo… no es justo para ella. Lamento haberte gritado muchacho – dijo dirigiéndose a Edward. El niño asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Pasaron varios minutos sentados en la sala hasta que una enfermera le avisó a Charlie que podía ver a Bella. La niña, algo aturdida por el golpe confirmó la versión del accidente asumiendo toda la culpa.

– No debí haber corrido con la bici papi, lo siento – le dijo la niña entre lágrimas. Su papá detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y la abrazó con cuidado.

– Cuanto me gustaría protegerte siempre mi angelito, pero no puedo – susurró entre lagrimas su padre dejando un beso en su cabeza.

Cerca de dos horas después y debido a los medicamentos la niña se quedó profundamente dormida por lo que Charlie aprovechó a llamar a la estación y calmar a todos los agentes que estaban ávidos de noticias de su niña Isabella. Cuando cerró la llamada encontró a Edward y su padre sentados conversando en la salita así que se dirigió hasta ellos y se sentó nuevamente en una de las sillas.

– Se quedó dormida por los medicamentos – susurró Charlie. Carlisle asintió y palmeó el hombro de su hijo.

– Yo creo que no volverá a despertar sino hasta mañana. Será mejor que vayas con mamá a casa. Ya mañana podrás verla y hablar con ella.

– Papi…– dijo Edward al escuchar la palabra "hablar" – Bella, cuando la subieron en la ambulancia, ella… ella habló.

– ¿Mi hija habló? – preguntó rápidamente Charlie a lo que Edward asintió – ¿Qué dijo?

– Ella… Bella dijo mi nombre, dijo Edward…– confesó avergonzado Edward.

– Bells jamás había hablado, la maestra Kate lo ha intentado por meses y nada.

– A mí también me sorprendió. He visto lo mucho que le cuesta a Bella sus clases de vocalización y hoy pronunció mi nombre, pausado, pero con fuerza. Papi… ¿Existe la posibilidad que Bella pueda oír?

– No lo sé campeón, eso debo verlo después de hacerle unos exámenes. Será mejor que vayas a descansar. Mañana temprano te voy a buscar para que veas a Bella ¿Sí? – el niño asintió y fue hasta donde su madre que estaba en la maquina dispensadora de café.

El Dr. Cullen se excusó con Charlie diciendo que debía ver a un paciente, pero no fue así. Se dirigió a su despacho y de su archivo tomó el expediente de Bella. Por el lapso de varios minutos repasó una y otra vez las audiometrías de Bella, eran muy claras. La niña había nacido con sordera severa y era imposible que con el paso de los años recuperara la audición, o al menos eso era lo que él sabía. Pero… ¿Y si existía la mínima posibilidad que Bella pudiese escuchar y él no lo sabía?

Tomando el expediente de su paciente se dirigió a un despacho cercano, el del Dr. White, el otorrinolaringólogo titular del hospital y que aún se encontraba allí a pesar de la hora.

– Creo que debes ver esto – dijo Carlisle extendiéndole la carpeta.

El Dr. White se acomodó los lentes y empezó a chequear los papeles que su colega le había entregado. Carlisle se sentó en la silla frente y esperó el veredicto.

_¿Cabía acaso la posibilidad de que Isabella pudiese escuchar algún día?_

* * *

><p>¡Mis tortuguitas! Domingo de Silent Love y aquí estamos nuevamente. Mis pequeñitos han crecido un poco pero siguen manteniendo su esencia de inocencia y ternura. Una imprudencia causó el pequeño accidente que menos mal no pasó a mayores pero que sirvió para darnos cuenta que Bella podía hablar. ¿Qué tan esperanzador puede ser aquello? La historia va avanzando y pronto tendremos otro saltito en edad hasta llegar progresivamente a la edad que la mayor parte de la historia se desarrollara que es la etapa adulta de los tortugos.<p>

Las alertas y favoritos no paran de llegar y quiero darles las gracias por dar a mis tortugos la acogida para contar su historia. Una bienvenida cordial a las nuevas lectoras y a las que me dejaron su huellita la semana pasada un enorme saludo: Chusrobissocute, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Paolastef, Marchu, Anita Cullen, Injoa, Nikki . CB, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Madaswan, Yira27, L'Amelie, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Martinita, NuRySh, DianElizz, Erendira, SalyLuna, Litzy, AlePattz, SsiL, Bethzabe, Alibell Cullen, Roxy, Sully YM, claulrp, Linferma, .Cullen, Ludgardita, Ludgardita, Negriithaah, karla-cullen-hale, mcph76, Anabella Valencia, vivi S R, bellaliz, mmpattzsten, xAnnitaaa, Haruhi23, Inmans, mgcb, keny-cullen, Angel0607, Alinita28, Isita Maria, Luisamarie22, girlaendani, joli Cullen, Adriu, aizen63, Gegargas, Dannyforeverbye, MixelintheDark, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Mappy Vampi Celis Cullen, Alcestis Cullen, Tata XOXO, Patymdn, Verota, anamart05hotmail . com, nufu, Sky Lestrange, AniiiiCullen, fany cullenpattz, Fran Cullen Masen, Saraitk Hale Cullen, magymc , lexa0619, maddycullen, isa-21, Chayley Costa, GUARANI SHELION 1811, V, Anonimo, Cammixu, Laura Katherine, MillaPattzn, Esme Mary Cullen, silves, Kellys, Cullen Vigo, VictoriamarieHale, Deathxrevenge, robsten-pattison, Sony Bells, Chuvi1487, CindyLis, rarosy, EdithCullen71283, Cremita, Nere73, Wawis Cullen, Yzza, Ludwika Cullen, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, Kdaniela, Cristina Garcias Silva, claudia cullen xD, cintia black, Luchii, anónimo, Poemusician, Deysi Maria, Yessenya, Julimuliluli De Cullen Lutz, MaxiPau, msteppa, zujeyane, arianna mansen, Lizzy Cullen, Kory, Lakentsb, romycrazy, a las lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas del facebook, a las de twitter y a las del blog. No hay palabras para agradecer el inmenso amor que le tienen a esta historia. Sus fuertes testimonios sobre experiencias propias hacen que mi corazón se conmueva de sobre manera, haciendo de este fic todo un orgullo de escribir.

Como siempre, mi agradecimiento a mi beta y amiga Isita. ¿Qué sería de esta historia sin tu ayuda? Recuerda, un día depresivo no se arregla con un heladito, ¡Se compone con una cerveza! Gracias por tu ayuda subiendo este capítulo ya que mi modem decidió jubilarse antes de tiempo y gracias por tu aguante con mis neurosis y crisis en la semana. A Gaby mi prima hermosa, gracias por creer en mí y en mis historias, ya te quiero de regreso en casa. Y la nueva adquisición del canal de las amazonas, Martina, mi agradecimiento por tu ayuda e ideas para hacer de mi casita en la web un lugar especial. Muchas gracias a las tres.

Quiero recordarles que esta semana cerramos las votaciones para el outtake de Twisted Plans ¿Has votado por tu favorito ya? ¡Yo ya lo hice!

Les cuento que el staff de Spilled Coffee on a fic se contactó conmigo para una entrevista radial la cual será transmitida esta noche en http : / radiospilledcoffee . blogspot . com (sin los espacios) los horarios según el país están en mi blog. ¿Se quieren enterar sobre los secretitos que rodearon a Twisted Plans y lo que se viene en Silent Love? Pues las espero esta noche.

El teaser del siguiente capítulo como siempre lo encontraran en mi blog el día miércoles y el capítulo en domingo. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos en los reviews.


	6. Tiempo de crecer

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5: <strong>__Tiempo de crecer_

_**Canción que inspiró el capítulo:**__ I look to you – Whitney Houston_

"_Admiro mucho a la mujer. Me encanta su belleza, su delicadeza, su vivacidad, y su silencio"_

_Ben Johnson_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El Dr. Carlisle Cullen había perdido la cuenta cuantos minutos llevaba contemplando aquella taza de café. Quizás ya hasta se había enfriado y su sabor no sería el mismo, y los bollitos que en un platito reposaban tampoco se veían tan apetitosos como lucían en la vitrina. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que lo que ocurría a su alrededor en realidad carecía de importancia.

– _No Carlisle, no existe ninguna equivocación. Los exámenes son muy claros y en ellos no se reflejan evolución alguna. Ambos sabemos que someter a la paciente a otra audiometría sería una tortura en vano. El nivel de pérdida de audición en Isabella Swan es tan severo que la única opción para lograr un dos o tres por ciento de audición es un trasplante coclear y creo que estás al tanto de lo riesgoso que puede ser esa operación para una niña de su edad. Sé lo que estás pensando, Isabella habló esta tarde, entonces ella puede escuchar, pero no es así. La niña puede hablar, no es el primer caso que he visto de este tipo, ni tampoco será el último. Su afectación es en el oído más no en las cuerdas vocales. Por miedo a no escucharse y saber si lo hacen bien o mal, muchas personas con deficiencias auditivas no hablan, pero ellos pueden hacerlo Carlisle, la amiga de tu hijo es un claro ejemplo de aquello. Quizás por cuestiones de aumento de adrenalina en el cuerpo, producto del susto causado, la niña habló, pero no puede ir más allá de aquello. Lamento no poder hacer más por la pequeña Dr. Cullen, pero intentar algo con ella es poner en riesgo su vida, y no creo que sea algo con lo que estés dispuesto a jugar. _

La conversación sostenida la noche anterior con el Dr. White se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Carlisle. Él sabía que una evolución en el caso de Bella era algo casi imposible de creer pero aún así se aferraba a aquella posibilidad. Los milagros existían, él era testigo de eso en muchísimos de sus pacientes ¿Por qué no podía ser igual con la mejor amiga de su hijo?

_Creo que Isabella deberá aprender a vivir en su mundo de silencio…_

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de su colega antes de devolverle la historia clínica. Carlisle negó triste mientras pensaba para sí que Isabella hace mucho había aprendido a aceptar su realidad, pero quienes no lo habían hecho eran otros.

– ¿Está esta silla ocupada? – una voz lo trajo de nueva a la realidad. Era la dulce voz de Emily, una enfermera que hace poco había entrado a trabajar en el hospital.

– No, claro que no Emily, siéntate – la joven mujer sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

– Lleva mucho rato aquí sentado Dr. Cullen ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – dijo Emily removiendo su café.

– Sí, estoy bien… creo – respondió sin mucha seguridad – En realidad quien no estará bien será mi hijo.

– ¿Su pequeño está enfermo? – preguntó con un marcado tono de preocupación en su voz.

– No, él no está enfermo. Pero creo que la noticia que le tengo que dar de seguro rompe su corazón – confesó con tristeza Carlisle.

– Oh… Dr. Cullen cuanto lo siento – Carlisle le sonrió levemente y dejando su café intacto en la mesa se puso de pie.

– Yo también lo siento Emily, yo también…

Mientras salía de la cafetería miró su reloj, ya eran las 10 a.m. y su turno había terminado hace unos minutos, internamente agradeció que así fuera. Junto a Charlie estuvieron pendientes de Isabella durante toda la noche y aquello fue algo agotador. La pequeña se quejaba con su padre por la molestia de la escayola y Charlie a su vez se quejaba con Carlisle porque no soportaba ver a su ángel sufrir.

Sin duda fue una noche difícil para Carlisle, pero lo que le esperaba esa mañana era peor. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle a su hijo que los resultados de Isabella no eran alentadores? Desde su posición de médico Carlisle había dado toda clase de noticias, desde las más alegres y alentadoras hasta las más trágicas y penosas… Pero cuando era a su hijo a quien se le debía dar la noticia ¿Cómo se preparaba él para romper el corazón de alguien a quien ama?

– ¿Cielo? – Era la voz de Esme quien le hablaba desde fuera del auto, de pie en el porche – Carlisle ¿Estás bien? – Él sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y salió del auto. ¿Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando llegó a su casa y se quedó cerca de media hora viendo el árbol de almendro que con su hijo había plantado unos años atrás?

– Sí, Esme… lo siento, no pasa nada – dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y besaba cariñosamente a su esposa en la mejilla.

– Estás así por lo de Bella ¿verdad? – Esme conocía muy bien a su esposo. Un año de amigos, uno de novios y trece de matrimonio eran suficientes para saber que aquella mirada tristeza delataba claramente que él no estaba bien.

– No traigo buenas noticias – susurró mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa y entraban juntos a la casa.

– Edward te ha esperado desde muy temprano despierto – fue su respuesta – Intenté por todos los medios que volviera a la cama, pero dijo que te esperaría. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con él? – Carlisle negó y acarició el cabello de su esposa.

– No cariño… Creo que es mejor que esté solo con él – Esme le sonrió levemente y asintió.

– Te amo, cariño – fueron las palabras de su esposa antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Él respondió a su abrazo y dejando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios subió a la habitación de Edward. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y lo encontró acostado en la cama leyendo un libro "_Historia de los grandes compositores de la música" _que él mismo le había regalado en la navidad del año anterior. Al escuchar la presencia de alguien en su habitación el pequeño alzó la mirada y sonrió al percatarse que se trataba de su padre.

– ¡Papá! – gritó emocionado lanzando el libro sobre la cama y saltando de la misma – ¡Te estaba esperando!

– ¿Cómo estás campeón? – preguntó Carlisle mientras se sentaba en la cama y palmeaba el colchón para invitarlo a sentarse junto a él.

– Muy bien… Ya tomé mi desayuno y me lavé los dientes. ¡Estoy listo para ir a ver a Bella! ¿Cómo amaneció? ¿Le duele la pierna? ¿Volvió… volvió a hablar? – preguntó esperanzado el pequeño. Carlisle, quien tenía un nudo en la garganta respiró profundamente y tocó una de las mejillas de su campeón.

– Creo que debo responder tus preguntas de a poco. Amaneció un poco mejor que anoche, le duele un poco la pierna, pero con medicamentos pronto se le pasara, y no… no volvió a hablar – dijo casi en un susurro.

– Pero ella puede hablar papi… Entonces si puede hacerlo también puede escuchar ¿Verdad? Dime que Bella puede escucharme papá, por favor – Carlisle volvió a respirar profundamente y negó despacio.

– Campeón, la situación de Bella es muy difícil. Su problema es muy complicado y sus exámenes no indican que ella pueda recuperar la audición en un plazo corto. Lo siento hijo… Pero es poco o nada lo que podemos hacer – La carita del niño se transformó en una mueca de dolor, una que jamás su padre había visto y que en ese momento deseó no volver a verla nunca más.

– Pero debe haber algo papi… Ella quizás algún día pueda escuchar, los doctores deben hacer algo – dijo frustrado mientras agarraba su cabello cobrizo despeinándolo.

– Quizás algún día, cuando Bella sea más grande a lo mejor la medicina avance para ese entonces y algo se pueda hacer, pero por ahora no Edward… lo siento – dijo su padre casi con la voz quebrada.

– Entonces, para cuando la medicina haya avanzado, yo seré un gran doctor que pueda curar a Bella – dijo con convicción el pequeño. Su padre sonrió al imaginar a su hijo usando un mandil blanco con un estetoscopio colgando de su cuello, compartiendo con él la misma profesión.

– Entonces, para ese tiempo, tú serás mi gran orgullo Edward – le confesó con una sincera sonrisa. Edward lo abrazó con fuerza mientras susurraba bajito un _"así será entonces."_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–_

Luego de una ducha, un desayuno decente y una siesta reparadora, Carlisle estaba listo para llevar a Edward de regreso al hospital. Después de estacionar su auto en su lugar asignado, Carlisle ayudó a bajar a su hijo quien cargaba una pequeña mochilita que le había preparado a su amiga desde muy temprano por la mañana. En ella había guardado lo que el denomino _"Kit de supervivencia para Bella" _y cuyo contenido era bastante variado: La bolsita con gomitas de sabores que tanto le gustaban, uno de los tantos libros de dibujo que Bells había dejado olvidado en casa de los Cullen, un juego de pinturas y acuarelas con sus respectivos pinceles y unos cuantos libros del Dr. Seuss en los que se encontraban "El gato en el sombrero" "Cómo el Grinch robó la Navidad" y el favorito de Bells "¡Horton escucha a Quién!"

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Bella, Carlisle tomó de la mano a su hijo y sonriéndole tocó la puerta. Charlie no demoró en salir a recibirlos, su semblante no se veía nada bien. Llevaba casi 24 horas sin dormir, ni comer y se notaba que estaba exhausto.

– Dr. Cullen… Edward – los saludó mientras lo invitaba a pasar. Los tres caminaron hasta la cama donde Isabella dormía apacible.

– Jefe Swan… ¿Cómo está la pequeña? ¿Alguna novedad importante? – preguntó en un susurro mientras revisaba la historia clínica de Isabella. Hace poco le habían suministrado morfina intravenosa 0.1 mg/kg para el dolor y la siguiente dosis de medicinas le tocaba en una hora.

– Ninguna, ha dormido casi todo el tiempo. Creo que deben ser los medicamentos – respondió Charlie.

– De hecho así es, pero la dosis de los analgésicos debe empezar a bajar esta noche – dijo Carlisle dejando la historia clínica en su lugar nuevamente – Isabella está evolucionando bien y si todo sigue bien puede irse a casa mañana por la tarde.

– Mañana…– bufó bajito Charlie – Creí que quizás podía irse conmigo hoy.

– No es prudente darle el alta ahora Jefe Swan, sobre todo porque necesitamos confirmar que no presente más síntomas de dolor a causa del esguince.

El pequeño Edward escuchaba la conversación de los adultos sin prestarle mucha atención en realidad. Su mirada estaba anclada en su amiga, en la Bella Durmiente quien con una molestosa escayola dormía. Por un momento quiso cambiar lugares con ella, que fuese él y no ella quien estuviese en esa cama, ya que de cierta forma Edward se culpaba de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Él debió detenerla, él debió ir delante de ella, él debió protegerla… _Y no lo hizo._

Mientras el pequeño seguía perdido en sus pensamientos de reproche y culpabilidad y su padre intentaba convencer a Charlie para que vaya a su casa a tomar una siesta y comer algo al menos, Isabella se removía inquieta como si ya fuese a despertar.

– ¿Papá? – Lo llamó tocando su brazo – Creo que Bella ya está despierta – su padre enseguida miró a la pequeña y se dio cuenta que la niña de a poco iba abriendo sus hermosos ojos cafés. En cuanto los abrió del todo, su mirada no fue a su padre, tampoco a su doctor. Su mirada viajó directo hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban esperanzado, los ojos de su tortugo, _los ojos de su Edward._

La pequeña trató de incorporarse pero la escayola era tan molesta que no pudo hacerlo sola. Su padre enseguida la ayudó a sentarse ubicando unas almohadas en su espalda y enseguida pasó una mano por su cabello.

– ¿Cómo te sientes angelito? – preguntó en señas el jefe Swan.

– Mejor, ahora… Mucho mejor – respondió con una sonrisa.

– Jefe Swan, la pequeña está bien. ¿Por qué no va a casa y descansa un poco? Yo me quedare aquí con Edward. Tengo el día libre y no creo que Edward quiera moverse de aquí. ¿Verdad campeón? – el pequeño negó mientras seguía mirando fijamente a su amiga quien le regalaba inocentes sonrisas.

– Bells… ¿Crees que papá pueda irse una hora a tomar un baño? – preguntó Charlie a lo que la pequeña asintió despacio aún aturdida por el efecto de los fármacos – Prometo no demorar pequeña, volveré enseguida.

– Estoy bien – lo alentó a irse empujándolo con las manitos y sonriéndole a la vez.

– Volveré pronto Dr. Cullen, gracias por esto… yo estoy solo y…– se disculpó Charlie un poco avergonzado.

– Lo entiendo Jefe Swan, pero como puede ver no está solo del todo. Lo esperamos más tarde – dijo Carlisle palmeando la espalda de Charlie. Él le sonrió levemente y despidiéndose de su pequeña abandonó la habitación.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Bells? – le preguntó con timidez Edward – Lo siento mucho… yo debí…– Bella enseguida estiró sus manitos y detuvo las manos de Edward quien desesperado intentaba disculparse. La pequeña negó levemente y retiró sus manos.

– No debes culparte, estoy bien Edward. Solo hay una cosa que me molesta – le contó la pequeña y Edward frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué te molesta Bella? – le preguntó de inmediato Edward.

– ¡Que me volviste a ganar en la carrera! ¡Al menos llegaste completo a la meta! – dijo para luego sonreír de manera inocente. Edward la acompañó con su amplia sonrisa por unos segundos para luego enseñarle el contenido de su mochilita sorpresa. La pequeña a ver todo lo que en ella había, se aventuró a inclinarse un poco y abrazar a su amigo. Y es que Edward conocía tan bien a Isabella que le llevó todo lo necesario para que ella no se aburriera hasta el día siguiente, como si hubiese leído la mente de la niña y supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Cerca de tres horas pasaron conversando y leyendo el silencio su libro del Dr. Seuss. Tuvieron la visita de Esme y Alice quién no paraba de preguntar a su padre el por qué Bella tenía una cama de piedra para su pierna. Su padre con una sonrisa, le explicaba que era una escayola a lo que Alice le preguntaba el por qué debía usarla. Su madre negó divertida al ver como Carlisle se llenaba de mucha paciencia y respondía a cada pregunta. Sí, la pequeña Alice había llegado hace poco a la temible edad del por qué.

No demoraron en llegar las demás visitas, Kate fue la primera en llegar de la mano de su prometido Garrett. Llevaban saliendo los últimos 3 años y en una sencilla cena familiar el joven se aventuró a pedir su mano en matrimonio causando así la algarabía de todos en casa. Garrett, un arquitecto radicado en Seattle, le había tomado tanto cariño a la pequeña Isabella por las maravillas que su novia le contaba que moría por conocerla aunque las circunstancias no fuesen las mejores en ese momento. Mamá Ganso hizo las respectivas presentaciones y los pequeños abrazaron con fuerza a Garrett. El joven se sintió abrumado por las muestras de cariño de los niños que respondió el gesto abrazándolos con fuerza.

Los siguientes en llegar serían el resto de sus compañeros de salón, Ángela, Ben, Jessica y Eric acompañados todos por la madre del último quién se sentía al igual que Edward, bastante culpable de la situación. Más horas pasaron volando, y entre conversaciones que iban desde el último comic que vieron en la tele, recuentos sobre su tiempo de vacaciones de verano y hasta lo asqueroso que resultaba para algunos la sopa de vegetales; hicieron olvidar a Isabella que estaba en un hospital y con su pierna lastimada.

Cerca de las 7 p.m. todos empezaron a retirarse. Esme junto a Alice fueron a buscar a Rosalie a casa de su amiga Lauren, el resto de pequeños se fueron un poco después que ellas. Kate también se despidió unos minutos más tarde dejando a Carlisle y a Edward solos con Bella.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – le preguntó Edward para luego darle un mordisco a la hamburguesa que su padre les había traído.

– ¡Se me ocurrió una idea! – comentó emocionada la niña mientras tomaba la mochilita y de ella sacaba la caja de pinturas.

– ¿Quieres pintar? – preguntó con su hamburguesa a medio masticar. La pequeña asintió con fuerza – Voy a alcanzarte el papel, dame la mochilita – Isabella negó mientras dejaba la mochilita a un lado de la cama. Edward se confundió por su gesto por lo que alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

– Tengo una superficie mejor – fue su respuesta. En silencio la pequeña abrió la caja de pinturas y preparando los pinceles empezó mezclando en color verde con el amarillo y el blanco para obtener un matiz hermoso de verde. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con la mezcla se acomodó despacio en la cama y hundió el pincel en la pintura. Edward, quien escrutaba con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos sonrió al ver cuál era _"el lienzo"_ que usaría su amiga para pintar… ¡Era su escayola!

Carlisle sonrió al ver a su hijo mirar con adoración a su amiga quien pintaba trazos verdes sobre su escayola, al principio no tenían mucha forma pero de a poco se fue distinguiendo la silueta de un corazón.

– ¿Un corazón verde? – Le preguntó Edward cuando la niña dio los toques finales a su pintura – Bella, los corazones son rojos… no verdes.

– Edward…– hizo la seña de su nombre ladeando su cabeza como si lo dijera en tono condescendiente – ¿No te das cuenta todavía que no todo en la vida debe ser igual al resto? – dijo la niña refiriéndose no solo al corazón verde, sino a ella misma. Ella también era diferente a los demás y por aquello se sentía orgullosa. Kate le había dicho tantas veces que ser diferente solo sería algo malo si ella así lo permitía y la pequeña Isabella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ella era diferente sí, pero no por eso menos que nadie.

El pequeño asintió un poco avergonzado unos segundos después y sonrió. A pesar de tener apenas diez años la madurez de Isabella era algo impresionante incluso para él que era su mejor amigo. Lograba, a pesar de su limitación, formular oraciones complejas y con un contenido que podía asombrar a cualquiera. Su manera de expresar sus sentimientos también era especial, con una mirada, una sonrisa era capaz de transmitir de manera clarísima el contenido tan puro que había en su alma. Sin duda Isabella era alguien especial, un ángel muy especial…

Isabella siguió mezclando colores, esta vez tomando el azul y el blanco. Edward intuyó rápidamente que sería lo próximo a pintar y adelantándose a ella tomó un pincel para dibujar sobre la escayola una nube esponjosa. La pequeña lo miró desconcertado y dejó un momento el pincel sobre la cama.

– Antes de que preguntes algo, sabía que querías dibujar el cielo – la niña abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la respuesta de Edward y ladeó su cabeza ¿Cómo supo él lo que ella quería pintar? Te recuerda mucho a tu mamá, además es el lugar donde vuelan las mariposas… ¿Cierto? – la pequeña asintió con una sonrisa y abrazándolo con fuerza dejó un besito en su mejilla lo que causó un poderoso rubor en las mejillas del niño.

Por las siguientes dos horas lo único que hicieron fue pintar sobre la escayola. Edward lo hacía de una manera algo torpe ya que lo suyo no era la pintura sino la música; a diferencia de Isabella quien movía su mano de forma grácil dibujando estrellas lilas, tortugas amarillas, y más corazones verdes…

Un poco antes de las 10 p.m. Charlie llegó al hospital para hacer el relevo con el Dr. Cullen y el pequeño Edward. Con la promesa de volver al día siguiente, su amigo se retiró junto a su padre para descansar después de un día inolvidable junto a su mariposa Bella.

El inicio de clases para Bells debía retrasarse una semana más debido a su esguince. Todas las tardes Edward iba a su casa y la visitaba junto a Esme y Alice para ponerla al día de sus deberes y lecciones. La encargada de cuidarla por la mañana era Sue y por las noches, al volver de la estación, era el turno de Charlie. Cuando se cumplieron tres semanas del accidente Bella pudo volver a la escuela ya sin la molestosa escayola a la que sin querer, le tomó cariño debido a los dibujos que Edward y ella habían plasmado en la misma.

Cada año escolar representaba para Bella un verdadero reto, en varias ocasiones Kate tuvo que recurrir a nuevos métodos de enseñanza para lograr explicar asuntos más complejos como el principio de infinito en aritmética y la conjugación de los verbos en lengua. En este último debía prestar especial atención ya que para una pequeña que usaba las señas como lenguaje único para comunicarse le daba lo mismo la conjugación de había, habéis, hubimos, cuando la seña única era el verbo haber en su forma infinitiva.

Pero Isabella era luchadora, ella jamás acepto un no por respuesta, jamás se rindió y contra todo pronóstico logró escribir ensayos fabulosos sobre la belleza de los animales de la naturaleza que asombró tanto a Tanya como Kate. Aquel ensayo fue el pase ganador para que Bella aprobará ese año y el siguiente también… ¡Sí! La triunfadora Isabella Swan logro llegar al 8vo año junto a su roca Kate y su tortugo Edward.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El verano de ese año transcurrió sin muchas novedades. A inicios del mes de Agosto los chicos asistieron a la boda de Kate y Garrett. Ellos eran los invitados especiales de una ceremonia sencilla y hermosa que se efectuó en casa de Kate. El resto de chicos también asistieron con sus padres ya que todos formaban parte de la corte que precedía a la bella novia que esa tarde se veía feliz y enamorada… muy enamorada.

El claro se volvió el lugar favorito de los pequeños durante sus vacaciones. Edward y Bella quienes ese año cumplían 12 años pasaban horas acostados sobre el limpio césped de aquel prado y sobre él se contaban sus sueños, sus alegrías y sus escasas tristezas.

A diferencia del resto de niños de su edad, Edward y Bella jamás sintieron la acostumbrada repulsión que los chicos sienten por las chicas en la inocente etapa de la niñez. Mientras las niñas de su salón como Ángela y Jessica armaban el club anti–niños para protestar contra el club anti–niñas que Tyler, Eric, Mike y Ben habían organizado; ellos por el contrario, no podían mantenerse alejados el uno del otro. Habían creado para ellos una burbuja especial en la que se sumergían cuando no querían ser molestados por el resto del mundo. Se comunicaban con miradas o gestos desarrollando incluso una comunicación que iba más allá de las palabras o las señas, era su lenguaje… su propio lenguaje.

Ni siquiera se podría decir que eran amigos, o mejor amigos… Ellos llevaban la palabra _"amistad"_ a otro nivel; eran el complemento perfecto del otro, las dos perfectas piezas de un puzzle.

Aquella armonía que los había llevado a convertirse casi en seres inseparables, se vio ligeramente atentada cuando un suceso inesperado ocurrió una tarde de septiembre, cinco días antes de que Isabella cumpliese 12. La niña, quien se encontraba sola en ese momento en casa, fue al baño a lavar sus dientes y a hacer pis antes de tomar una siesta vespertina. Cuando se sentó en el inodoro y vio algo diferente en el color de su pis, levantado su mirada vio que su ropa interior también tenía un color diferente al usual, fue en ese momento que supo que algo no estaba marchando bien. Asustada y muy nerviosa salió corriendo del baño y bajó las escaleras para ir en busca de su bicicleta. Arriesgándose a sufrir un accidente similar al que tuvo dos años atrás, subió a su bici y pedaleó a toda velocidad para ir a la casa de los Cullen y hablar con Edward.

Sus lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver la autopista, sentía como el latido de su corazón retumbaba en su cabeza y cada segundo le costaba más respirar debido a que no dejaba de hiperventilar. No demoró en llegar a la entrada del sendero que llevaba a la casa de su tortugo y como si fuese posible pedaleó aun con más ímpetu hasta llegar al porche donde dejó botada su bici. Tocó con fuerza la puerta varias veces a la espera que alguien la atienda.

– ¿Bella? – Fue la voz de Esme quien al escuchar la fuerza de los golpes corrió a abrir la puerta – Cariño… ¿Qué tienes? – la pequeña lloraba inconsolable mientras negaba. Esme volvió a preguntarle que le ocurría, esta vez repitiendo lentamente cada palabra y mirando fijamente a Isabella. Ella, tomándola de la mano, la llevó al interior de la casa.

– Cariño me estas asustando… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Esme mientras era llevada al piso superior por Bella quien se detuvo únicamente al llegar a la puerta del baño. Respirando de manera agitada entró en él junto a Esme para luego cerrar rápidamente la puerta. La niña, algo temerosa, bajó sus vaqueros azules quedándose en unas adorables bragas de corazones en frente de Esme quien la miraba confundida. Un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de la pequeña cuando de manera vergonzosa bajó sus braguitas y le enseñó a Esme una pequeña manchita achocolatada. Aquella manchita había sido la causa de su susto. ¿Por qué ella estaba expulsando eso de su cuerpo? Si no estaba lastimada… ¿Por qué estaba sangrando?

– ¡Oh cariño! – Le dijo Esme con voz temblorosa a causa de la emoción – No te asustes, está todo bien…– se aseguró de decirlo lento para que Isabella lo entendiese. Cuando la niña se calmó un poco, el instinto de madre de Esme la llevó a abrazarla con fuerza y dejar un beso en su cabeza. A pesar de haber vivido una experiencia similar con Rosalie dos años atrás, Esme estaba realmente conmovida. No podía creer que estaba compartiendo con la mejor amiga de su hijo un momento tan íntimo para ella como lo era el paso de dejar de ser niña y convertirse en una mujer.

Tomando uno de los tampones que Rosalie tenía en su botiquín personal le enseñó a colocárselo con cuidado. La pequeña, asustada aún por el extraño acontecimiento, seguía sollozando mientras temblaba nerviosa.

– Voy a hacer algo… Vuelvo enseguida – le dijo despacio Esme mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a su habitación en busca de su teléfono celular. Buscó entre sus contactos a alguien que le ayudara a comunicarse con ella ya que Edward no se encontraba en casa por estar en clases de piano y Alice, quién también estaba aprendiendo señas, estaba en clases de natación.

– ¿Hola? – se escuchó la voz de Kate que contestó después de la tercera timbrada de teléfono.

– Hola Kate, lamento tanto llamarte, sé que debes estar en tu luna de miel pero…– habló con algo de temor Esme.

– Sra. Cullen… ¿Ocurrió algo con Edward? – preguntó alarmada Kate.

– No, no… Edward está bien, es Isabella – al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña consentida sin dudarlo Kate tomó las llaves de su auto y condujo a toda velocidad a la casa de los Cullen aun cuando no sabía qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Al llegar a la casa y subir las escaleras casi a trompicones, se encontró con una imagen bastante enternecedora. Esme acariciaba el cabello de Bella quien sentada en el inodoro hipaba a causa del llanto.

– Cariño… No llores, sé que debes estar asustada porque tu mami no estuvo aquí para explicarlo, pero me tienes a mí. Yo te quiero como a mi hija – dijo entre lágrimas Esme incluso sabiendo que la niña no le escucharía.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kate unos minutos después para no interrumpir el momento tan íntimo que Esme y Bella estaban compartiendo.

– Kate, lo siento tanto. No sabía qué hacer o a quien llamar. Pero creo que esta señorita necesita de nuestra ayuda – dijo acariciando la mejilla de Bella secando así sus lagrimas. Después de que Esme le contara brevemente lo sucedido, Kate se agachó y abrazó a Bella con fuerza.

– Mi niña ya es toda una mujercita – le dijo con señas mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie – La Sra. Cullen, tu y yo vamos a tener una charla muy especial.

La llevaron a la sala y la sentaron en uno de los muebles, y con paciencia y amor le explicaron todos y cada uno de los cambios que le esperaban a joven Isabella. Decidieron que, para animarla, debían salir de compras. La pequeña aceptó temerosa y en un viaje relámpago la llevaron a Port Angels donde compraron para ella sus primeros sujetadores, un lipstick de cereza y un helado de chocolate.

Esme se aseguró de llamar a Charlie para explicarle donde estaba su hija y porqué estaba con ella. Charlie agradeció al cielo que su hija sin proponérselo haya recurrido a Esme ya que para él hubiese sido extremadamente vergonzoso explicarle todo. Cerca de las 5 p.m. al volver a la casa de los Cullen, Kate se despidió de ellas y le hizo prometer a Esme que cualquier novedad le llamara.

– Voy a preparar palomitas para ver una película – le habló lentamente Esme a Bella quien la miraba atenta. La niña asintió y vio a Esme alejarse a la cocina. La pequeña aprovechó sus minutos de soledad y salió al patio a sentarse en el columpio que colgaba del almendro de Edward.

Durante varios minutos permaneció con la mirada perdida, pensando en las palabras de Kate. Le explicaron que su cuerpo cambiaría, que sus pechos crecerían, que sus caderas se ancharían y que su cintura se haría un poco más estrecha. Le hablaron también de sus cambios emocionales, de algo llamado hormonas que serían capaces de hacerla llorar o de hacerla reír de un momento a otro, o de amar o detestar a alguien sin razón aparente.

Pero ella no quería detestar a nadie, no era parte de su personalidad odiar a nadie… ¿Qué pasaba si de la noche a la mañana le daba por odiar a Ángela?... o mucho peor… ¿Qué ocurriría si le pasaba lo mismo con Edward? ¿Qué sucedería si en algún momento llegaba a odiar a Edward sin razón aparente? Isabella se estremeció ante el solo pensamiento de aquel horrendo panorama y en silencio lloró unos cuantos minutos más. Ella no quería que nada cambie, _jamás…_

– ¡Hola mamá! – fue la voz de Edward quien trajo de regreso a la realidad a su madre. Quizás ella no se había percatado, pero durante los últimos minutos ella había llorado en silencio al ver a la solitaria Isabella columpiarse en el árbol. El pequeño se acercó a ella y dejando un beso en su mejilla notó que estaba mojada – Mami ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Está todo bien? Vi la bici de Bella afuera… ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Está… ocurrió algo con ella? – su madre asintió a la ráfaga de preguntas de su hijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– Creo que hay algo que debo contarte mi cielo – dijo Esme invitándolo a sentarse en una de las sillitas del desayunador.

En palabras sencillas, pero bastante claras Esme le explicó a su hijo lo acontecido con Isabella, el pequeño la miraba atento y al final preguntó tímido si lo mismo le pasaría a él, su mama negó con una sonrisa y le explicó que a él le ocurrirían cosas diferentes, a él en cambio le cambiaría la voz y crecería tanto que lograría tener la estatura de su padre.

– Sería bueno que hables con ella, que sepa que todo está bien… que sepa que no está sola en esto – Edward asintió ante las palabras de su madre y dejando un nuevo beso en su mejilla se enrumbó hasta la puerta.

Aun sabiendo que el molesto chirrido que ocasionaba la puerta no perturbaría a aquella adorable personita sentada en el columpio del almendro, Edward empujó suavemente la puerta de vaivén para salir al patio y con cautela se acercarse a ella.

Su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas mojadas con las mismas lágrimas y unos sollozos melancólicos escapaban de su garganta. Al llegar al columpio Edward se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y acomodando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Bella solo lo miró triste y volteó su rostro casi de inmediato dejando perder su mirada en la nada. Esta vez a diferencia de todas las veces que su tortugo le sonreía con el alma, ella no respondió el gesto de igual manera.

– Me acabo de enterar de lo que paso esta tarde – le dijo con señas. La pequeña secó sus lagrimas rápidamente – ¿Estás bien? – Bella negó con fuerza y se soltó del columpio para responder.

– Nada será igual después de esto ¿verdad? – preguntó preocupada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Bella? – respondió con otra pregunta el niño.

– Porque después de esto no me vas a querer más – explicó hipando a causa de los sollozos. Edward solo negó con una sonrisa y tocó su mejilla.

– Puede que muchas cosas cambien en nosotros Bells, puede incluso hasta cambiar el mundo entero, pero ero el cariño que yo siento por ti es algo que jamás cambiará. Yo siempre te voy a querer Isabella, siempre – le dijo dando énfasis a la ultima seña, la de la eternidad.

Al terminar la fuerte confesión de Edward, la joven mariposa sonrió esta vez y se abalanzó a los brazos abiertos de su tortugo que dejó un beso en su cabello antes de fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

– Yo también siempre te voy a querer Edward, siempre…– dijo para sí mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Los cambios que Esme mencionó no demoraron en aparecer, antes de cumplir los 13 años los pechos de Bella empezaron a crecer, y al llegar a los 14 la voz de Edward dejó de tener aquel matiz infantil para tornarse en una aterciopelada y suave. Sus mejillas dejaron de ser redondeadas para dar paso a unos pómulos firmes y bien marcados.

– ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó el joven Edward a su amiga Bella quien con temor leía el letrero que colgaba del edificio frente a ella: _"Forks High School" _

Aquel era su primer día de escuela secundaria y aunque no quería admitirlo estaba muerta de los nervios. Era un nuevo reto, y aunque por políticas de instituto ya no permitían profesoras auxiliares como Kate para los alumnos de primer año, ella contaba con su amigo inseparable y una pequeña grabadora de mano que su padre le regaló para que grabara el audio de sus clases más complicadas.

Días antes que empezaran las clases el director indicó el especial caso de Isabella a sus futuros profesores quienes estaban dispuestos a colaborar con todo lo necesario para sacar adelante a Isabella. Todos estaban animados de conocer a la pequeña luchadora, la que desafiando el sistema logró llegar a la secundaria.

– Yo estoy contigo – le afirmó Edward mientras la invitaba a caminar al interior del edificio. Al entrar la recepción no fue de lo más agradable. El diablo en persona, conocida también como Lauren Mallory, estaba cerca de los casilleros y al ver llegar al pequeño hermanito de su mejor amiga Rosalie junto a la sorda hija del jefe de policía soltó una carcajada.

– Yo sabía que este año debía ocurrir algo interesante en esta escuela. Tenemos al adorable hermanito de Rose caminando de la mano del fenómeno – habló con voz fuerte provocando que todos alrededor voltearan a ver – Edward, no deberías estar junto a… ésta – miró de forma despectiva a Bella para luego sonreírle hipócritamente – Esta amistad estuvo bien para la primaria Edward, la secundaria es otra cosa… y si quieres sobrevivir en ella tienes que mover bien tus fichas – dijo esta vez hablando a Edward quien la miraba de manera repulsiva.

– Yo sé muy bien quién me conviene y quién no, no necesito alumnas de tercer año que me lo digan – masculló con rabia Edward mientras apretaba la mano de Bella quien miraba la escena algo asustada por no entender nada.

– Eso está por verse, Edward – le espetó mientras volvía a su casillero y lo cerraba con violencia. Todos los estudiantes que estaban alrededor se dispersaron al ver a Lauren enfurecida y huyeron del lugar como cachorros asustados.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Bella una vez que el pasillo se quedó completamente vacío.

– Nada – fue la respuesta de Edward quien dejó un beso en su cabeza un segundo después.

– Sabes que sé que aquí pasó algo, y no me gusta que me oculten las cosas. ¿Qué sucedió Edward Cullen? – volvió a preguntar Bella, esta vez con su rostro enrojecido de la furia. Edward asintió resignado e intentó contarle con las señas menos hirientes lo que había dicho la cabeza hueca de la amiga de su hermana.

– Creo que ella tiene razón… no deberías estar con alguien como yo – dijo para luego alejarse por un corredor. Rápidamente Edward la alcanzó, y poniéndose frente a ella llamó su atención.

– Mírame Isabella… ¡Mírame! – le pidió en señas desesperadas, la joven había dejado escapar un par de lágrimas que secó rápidamente antes de mirar a su amigo – Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así ¿Me entiendes? Tú eres mi mejor amiga, mi tortuga… y no te permito que vuelvas a decir que es lo que me conviene o no… ¿Cómo puedes decir que debo alejarme de ti eh? – le preguntó Edward con un nudo en la garganta.

– ¿Y si te marginan por estar con alguien como yo? ¿Cómo puedo estar yo tranquila si tú no estás siendo feliz? – le respondió.

– ¿Y quién dijo que yo necesito de ellos para ser feliz Bella? Yo solo te necesito a ti – dijo esta última parte no solo en señas sino también en un susurro, uno muy imperceptible que lo único que hacía era confirmar la importancia de Bella en su vida. Casi de inmediato Bella abrazó a Edward con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera su vida entera.

– Yo… yo lo siento. No debí decir eso…– se disculpó rápidamente Bella unos minutos después mientras mordía su labio inferior y se sonrojaba de manera violenta. Edward liberó la presión que Bella ejercía sobre su labio, pero al hacerlo algo extraño pasó. Al tocar la piel de Bells una rara sensación de corriente eléctrica se sintió en su propia piel haciendo que se aleje de inmediato. Al parecer Bella sintió exactamente lo mismo ya que lo miró confundida ¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación de revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago que ella había sentido cuando Edward la tocó?

– Será mejor que vayamos a clases. El Sr. Banner es nuestra primera materia…– le dijo para luego tomar su mano y juntos caminar a su salón de clases.

La mañana pasó algo lenta para los jóvenes novatos de primer año. Entre presentaciones extrañas, miradas confusas y comentarios en forma de cotilleo no hacían sino confirmar que lo que se venía no sería nada fácil. Lograron salir vivos de la primera parte del día y juntos se dirigieron a la cafetería donde escogieron una mesa alejados de todos y en silencio se sentaron a comer.

– ¡Aquí estaban! – fue el alegre grito de Jessica quien junto a Mike se sentó en la mesa de Edward y Bella. Ellos también cursaban ahora el primer año pero sus clases eran en horarios diferentes lo que no permitía verse muy seguido.

– Tenemos mucho rato buscándolos – dijo Ángela haciéndose un pequeño espacio en la mesa junto a Ben. Isabella sonrió al confirmar que a la larga no estaba tan sola como creyó ya que el escuadrón de mama ganso estaba junto a ella en la nueva aventura. De sus ocho compañeros de salón, los únicos que no estaban en la secundaria junto a ella eran Tyler y Eric, ambos asistían a escuelas privadas que quedaban en Port Angels a petición de sus padres aunque a ellos no les agradaba la idea de separarse del grupo.

– ¿Día difícil? – preguntó Ángela en señas. Bella asintió levemente mientras sentía a su tortugo apretar su mano para darle ánimos. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

– ¿Y su día? ¿Qué tal estuvo? – preguntó Bella a sus amigos antes de darle un mordisco a su manzana.

– Algo extraño – contestó Mike, Jessica asintió afirmando – Los maestros son muy buenos pero no sé, se siente un ambiente raro entre los estudiantes.

– Parece que te miran todo el tiempo, como si fueses un bicho extraño – fue el turno de Ben de explicar cómo se había sentido esa mañana – ¿A ustedes también les pasa igual? – todos en la mesa afirmaron.

– Lo extraño es que parecería ser que es solo con nosotros, el resto de alumnos de primer año pasan casi desapercibidos – explicó Jessica – Solo miren a su alrededor y noten como toda la cafetería nos mira.

Dicho esto, todos fijaron su mirada en distintos lugares de la cafetería. Las alumnas de tercero que pertenecían al equipo de animadoras no podían dejar de reírse de la mesa del escuadrón de mama ganso, unos cuantos alumnos de segundo año se burlaban de las señas que todos usaban para comunicarse con Bella. Incluso unos cuantos profesores de años superiores no podían dejar de cuchichear y comentar del juguetito nuevo y brillante que ese año representaba para ellos tener a Isabella en la escuela secundaria.

– Pase lo pase, estamos contigo Bells...– le dijo en señas Jessica antes de apretar su mano como unos minutos antes lo había hecho Edward.

– Se están condenando a ser marginados por todo el tiempo que dure la secundaria Jessica – confesó con tristeza Bella.

– Entonces hagamos un brindis por el escuadrón de los marginados – dijo en tono bromista Edward antes de alzar su botellín de gaseosa. Todos imitaron su gesto y alzando su botellín invitaron a Bella a unirse al pacto de unión que esa mañana se proponía. Con timidez y algo de recelo Bella alzó su botellín y chocándolo con el resto, sonrió.

– ¡Esa es mi chica! – susurró Edward muy despacito antes de acariciar su cabello. Bella sonrió ante su gesto y con una sencilla seña de gracias demostró a sus amigos cuán importante era para ella su apoyo en esos 4 años de secundaria.

Durante el resto del almuerzo los chicos revisaron sus horarios, se dieron cuenta que todos tenían al menos una clase con Bella al día lo que hacía que ella jamás estuviese sola y que en caso de tener dudas pudiese preguntar a sus amigos en señas o copiar de sus apuntes.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles para Bella, adaptarse a nuevos métodos de estudio sin Kate fue algo muy duro para ella. Aunque sus profesores hablaban pausado y le preguntaban todo el tiempo si estaba clara la clase dictada su nivel de compresión de la misma no siempre era al cien por ciento. Era por eso que, todas las tardes al volver del colegio en sus bicicletas, Edward pasaba unas horas con Bella para resolver dudas y ayudarla en sus tareas.

Edward se convirtió en un estudiante muy aplicado al tener la responsabilidad de no decaer en sus notas y a la vez ayudar a su pequeña mariposa que, con el pasar de los meses, de pequeña no tenía mucho ya.

La que en otrora fue una tímida oruga, pronto dio paso a una hermosa mariposa de colores. Isabella al cumplir los 15 años, daba los primeros indicios que sería una mujer muy bonita. Había crecido un poco, quizás había sobrepasado un metro sesenta de estatura, sus mejillas redondas se sonrojaban con facilidad. Su labio inferior, un poco más carnoso que el superior, era mordido por ella cuando quería demostrar timidez o vergüenza. Su nariz perfilada y sus ojos chocolates eran el complemento perfecto para su hermoso rostro. Como toda una señorita, sus pechos habían crecido hasta quedar del tamaño ideal, su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas algo prominentes. Sin duda toda una beldad, pero su cuerpo era algo que a ella no le gustaba mostrar, ya que lo ocultaba con jersey enormes y pantalones de mezclilla de algunas tallas más grandes de las necesarias.

Varias veces Bella pilló a Edward mirándola fijamente mientras hacían sus tareas por las tardes. El joven tortugo no entendía el por qué su amiga tenía un magnetismo que lo atrapaba. Su manera de mover las manos para comunicarse con él, su sonrisa sencilla, y sus sonrojos emotivos lo tenían embobado. Es que para Edward la belleza se resumía en un solo nombre_: Isabella_

Y la situación en el lado de Bella no distaba mucho de la de Edward. Su amigo era simplemente hermoso, su mirada verde era poderosa y cautivante, su mandíbula fuerte y perfilada digno de un dios griego de los que la maestra Phillips hablaba en clase de Literatura, su cabello cobrizo era bellísimo aunque era un verdadero desastre. Y, aunque no podía escucharla, estaba segura que su voz seria el sonido más bello del mundo. Es que para Isabella la perfección se resumía en una sola palabra: _Edward_

Fue así como los jóvenes tortugos comenzaron a desarrollar un gusto mutuo, que crecía con las miradas furtivas, los apretones de mano al salir del instituto y los besos inocentes en la mejilla y los abrazos reconfortantes que ambos se daban cuando estaban acostados en el prado soñando con un futuro en las nubes.

El año escolar se desarrolló de la misma manera que empezó. Difícil… A pesar de estar en la misma secundaria Rosalie ignoraba del todo a su hermano al punto de llegar separados e irse cada cual por su lado. Edward no entendía la actitud extraña de su hermana ya que en casa todo era amor y armonía, pero al llegar al instituto era como si jamás se hubiesen visto. En varias ocasiones Edward lo atribuyó al hecho que fuese quizás por su cercanía a Isabella a quien toda la escuela miraba de manera extraña, pero ¿Por qué habría de ignorarlo Rosalie por una situación que llevaban ya doce años viviendo? Rosalie se acostumbró a las visitas de Bella a la casa y aunque no eran del todo de su agrado no le tocó de otra que aceptarlas ya que en el fondo sabía que esa niña era la alegría de su pequeño hermano que tanto quería.

Los comentarios de Lauren tampoco mejoraron, incluso se volvieron peores cuando se dio cuenta que el escuadrón de marginados se divertían jugando a los bolos por las tardes de sábado en Port Angels o los domingos de picnic en el parque principal de Forks. Un sentimiento de envidia la carcomía lentamente al ver que con sus amigos ella no era capaz de hacer nada similar, de ellos solo Rose era la única que le prestaba verdadera atención aunque ella no hiciera lo mismo con la chica Cullen a quien veía como una potencial amenaza al ser tan hermosa y llamativa.

En la parte académica y a pesar de lo especial de su condición Isabella sobresalía junto a Edward de entre sus compañeros de salón. En matemáticas era un genio resolviendo complicadas ecuaciones ya que su poder de concentración era fabuloso y en lengua lograba hacer ensayos espectaculares gracias a su enorme retentiva. En materias como química y biología era un poco más complicado para ella ya que ponerle una seña a cada compuesto químico era toda una hazaña, pero aun así logró terminar el año con excelentes calificaciones convirtiéndose así en el orgullo de su padre quien aún la veía como el pequeño ángel a quien llevaba a la estación de policía con sus tíos agentes.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El verano de ese año se convirtió en un antes y un después en la relación de Bella y Edward. Secretamente Bella deseaba que su amigo por equivocación se enamorara de ella aunque ella estaba segura que eso no ocurría jamás, que alguien tan bello como Edward no se fijaría en alguien como ella. Edward por el contrario había soñado varias veces con Bella, viéndola recostada en el prado moviendo sus manos en señal de mariposa y sonriendo mientras él acariciaba su cabello. Eso, a lo que los expertos llamaban enamoramiento adolescente, era exactamente lo que le ocurría a Edward con Bella. En varias ocasiones estuvo tentado en abalanzarse contra ella y estampar sus labios contra aquellos carnosos labios pero siempre se detenía al pensar las consecuencias de aquel precipitado acto. ¿Qué sucedía si Bella no sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Qué pasaba si ese beso arruinaba todo lo que por años ellos habían construido?

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward! – fue el grito de Alice que la mañana del 20 de junio entró a su habitación dando saltitos de emoción. "La duende", como le llamaba su hermano, tenía ya 12 años y su nivel de hiperactividad era impresionante. A pesar de ser menor que Edward había formado con él un vinculo especial, a diferencia de Rosalie quien vivía en su mundo de revistas Cosmopolitan y música de moda.

– Gracias, duende – dijo el joven mientras se rascaba sus ojos y los abría lentamente. Sonrió al ver a su hermana con una enorme caja en sus manos. Alice se acercó hasta su cama y dejando la caja en sus manos se sentó junto a él.

– ¡Ábrelo! ¡Sé que te va a gustar! – le dijo emocionada. Edward desató el lazo de la caja y abrió la tapa. En su interior una pelota de beisbol, un bate y una gorra de los Seattles Mariners complementaban el traje que se encontraban al fondo de la caja.

– ¿Todo el equipo de los Mariners? ¡Esto es genial Alice! – Dijo mientras despeinaba su cabello logrando que su hermana bufara – Muchas gracias duende. Muero por estrenarlo en nuestro próximo juego.

– Y mi regalo no es nada comparado con el que te tiene papá y mamá – sonrió mientras cruzaba las piernas y apoyaba su mentón en las palmas de sus manos – ¡Yo quiero tener 16 también!

– ¿Y qué es enana? – preguntó Edward curioso.

– No pienso decir nada más. Baja y averígualo tú mismo – le respondió con una sonrisa para, de inmediato, abandonar la habitación. Como pudo Edward salió corriendo de la habitación y se encontró a sus padres quienes tranquilos ponían la mesa para desayunar. Al ver a su hijo Esme se puso de pie y abrazándolo le deseo un feliz cumpleaños.

– Te tenemos un regalo hijo – fueron las palabras de su padre que con una sonrisa palmeó su espalda. Edward, quien era casi tan alto como él ahora, le devolvió la sonrisa acompañada de una brillante mirada de curiosidad.

Lo escoltaron hasta la puerta de la casa para enseñarle su regalo. Estacionado en la entrada de la casa y con un enorme moño rojo sobre el capó del mismo, estaba su regalo de cumpleaños… un flamante Volvo S60R de color plateado.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward! – fueron las palabras de Rosalie quien le entregó las llaves de su auto en retribución a que hace dos años fuese Edward quien le entregara las llaves de su BMW M3 rojo que tanto adoraba.

– ¡Wow! – fue lo único que pudo decir en medio de su estupor. Ni siquiera sabía conducir y sus padres le habían regalado un auto… ¡Y qué auto!

– Empiezas clases de conducción la semana entrante, así que esperamos que lo conduzcas de manera responsable – le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

– Gracias… papá, muchas gracias. Mamá ustedes son… wow… ¡lo mejor! – dijo mientras los abrazaba visiblemente emocionado.

Regresaron a la casa donde un suculento desayuno les esperaba. Pancakes, yogurt, cereales, jugos de frutas era parte del festín. Devoraron todo lo que sobre la mesa había y entre risas y momentos agradables los Cullen pasaron juntos la mañana del cumpleaños de Edward. Él se sentía más que feliz, adoraba a sus padres y hermanas, pero algo le estaba haciendo falta… la otra partecita de su alma, su amiga Bella…

– Bells… ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo nerviosa – le preguntó su padre llamando su atención. El plato de cereales estaba intacto y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la sala de su casa. La joven asintió despacio y le sonrió. Su padre la miró como queriéndose convencer que todo estaba bien aunque sabía que su pequeño ángel le estaba mintiendo, ella era pésima en ese sentido.

Ella se puso de pie unos minutos después para lavar la loza. Su padre se despidió de ella con un beso en la cabeza y se fue a la estación a trabajar. En cuanto se quedó sola, subió a su habitación y poniéndose frente a su vestidor buscó que vestir en un día tan especial como hoy. Ella sabía de antemano cuales serían los regalos que los Cullen le darían a Edward, y ni en sueños ella podría igual o superarlos, pero anhelaba en el fondo de su corazón que su regalo le gustara a su tortugo.

Cuando escogió que vestir para ese día, tomó un baño y se preparó para salir. Su cabello lo acomodó en rizos que debido a su reciente baño olían a fresas y chocolate como su champú predilecto. Cuando hubo terminado, le gustó la imagen que el espejo reflejaba, en él una hermosa jovencita vestía con una blusa de algodón azul y unos vaqueros blancos, los acompañó con unas zapatillas converse y brillo de sabores en los labios. Se veía distinta y eso le gustaba… ¿Le gustaría también a su amigo su nueva imagen?

Bajó a la cocina cerca del medio día y preparó lo necesario para el regalo de Edward. Sus recursos eran pocos, pero aun así había ahorrado por semanas para comprar todo lo que comerían en el improvisado picnic que ella le ofrecería sobre el prado. Había pensado en esa idea por meses, la descartó en varias ocasiones aduciendo que su regalo sería muy simple, pero al recordar que a Edward le gustaban los pequeños detalles simples de la vida se animó y preparó su mañana de campo junto al cumpleañero.

En una canasta guardó bolsitas de gusanitos de sabores como las que comían en el kínder, un paquete de galletas que la Sra. Cope le había preparado a Edward en secreto, gaseosas, emparedados de pollo con mostaza como a él le gustaban y un pastel de chocolate que ella mismo preparó y decoró la noche anterior.

Cuando tuvo todo listo lo subió a su bicicleta y con mucha precaución pedaleó hasta la casa de los Cullen. Al llegar vio el auto nuevo de Edward y volvió a pedir internamente que a su amigo le gustara la sorpresa que ella había preparado. Se bajó con cuidado de la bicicleta y tocó la puerta.

Al escuchar el golpe especial que Bella hacía cada vez que llegaba a casa de los Cullen, Edward dio un brinco desde su banquito del piano. Su corazón latió con fuerza y en su rostro una sonrisa se dibujó. Su mariposa de colores había llegado para alegrar su mañana, su día, su vida…

Corrió hasta la puerta y abriéndola vio a un ángel vestido de azul y blanco en la puerta. Isabella se veía hermosa esa mañana, tenía como un aura brillante que la rodeaba y una sonrisa en su rostro que acompañaba el brillo de su mirada chocolate. Sin pensarlo mucho Edward la tomó por la cintura y alzándola por el aire sonrió… Ahora si era un feliz cumpleaños para él.

– Tengo una sorpresa para ti – le dijo de manera tímida con señas. Él la miró confundido y salió con ella hasta el porche – Busca tu bicicleta, vamos a dar un paseo.

Edward corrió hasta el garaje de la casa y tomando su bicicleta, escoltó a la joven Isabella por el sendero. Al avanzar unos cuantos metros Edward sonrió al imaginar que era al prado a dónde irían. Y no se equivocó, en cuanto divisaron el claro Bella pedaleó más rápido para adelantarse un poco a Edward. Dejaron sus bicicletas a un costado del prado y juntos caminaron hasta el centro, su lugar predilecto del mundo.

Con canastita en mano Bella se sentó para extender sobre el césped un mantel de picnic. Edward la miraba intrigado mientras ella sacaba de la canasta todo lo necesario.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward! – era la leyenda que se leía sobre el pastel de cumpleaños del joven Cullen. Él sonrió al ver como su amiga le mostraba el pastel con la cabeza ladeada y un gesto inocente. Dejando el pastel sobre el césped Isabella lo invitó a sentarse junto a él.

– Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños… sabes que no tengo mucho, pero… es todo lo que – de inmediato Edward tomó sus manos deteniendo así su explicación.

– Es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido hoy Bells… Te quiero mucho… Gracias por eso – le confesó visiblemente emocionado. La joven mariposa sonrió y pasó una mano por la mejilla de su amigo causando así un cosquilleo gracioso en él.

Hicieron un paseo mental por la línea del tiempo de aquellos últimos años conociéndose. Disfrutaron de las gomitas y las galletas que tenían el mismo sabor que cuando ellos las comían a la edad de cuatro años. Decidieron dejar el pastel al final para cantar la respectiva canción de cumpleaños pero a su modo… _con señas._

Entre lágrimas y sollozos al ver que su amigo recordaba perfectamente la canción de cumpleaños en señas, Isabella lo animo la soplar la velita al final de la canción. Edward cerró con fuerza los ojos y un deseo pidió.

_Quiero mi primer beso de amor con Bella…._

En cuanto abrió los ojos vio que su amiga se disponía a hundir su rostro en el pastel y aunque intentó esquivarlo fue en vano porque terminó embarrado de chocolate hasta el cabello.

– Vas a ver lo que te voy a hacer Bella – gritó mientras dejaba el pastel sobre el mantel y perseguía a Bella quien ya se había echado a correr unos minutos atrás – ¡No huyas cobarde! – decía mientras intentaba remover el pastel de sus ojos. Edward, al tener piernas más largas que Bella le dio alcance casi enseguida, tumbándola sobre el césped y cayendo sobre Isabella quien por su lado soltaba unas cuantas risitas cortas al ver a su amigo lleno de crema de pastel. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas por la reciente carrera pero cuando se estabilizaron, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de hiperventilar a causa de la cercanía de su amigo. El aliento de Edward casi rozaba con el suyo proporcionándole oler aquel aroma estupendo, sus miradas estaban conectadas y por un segundo se olvidó hasta de respirar.

– Quiero un último regalo de cumpleaños Bella…– le dijo muy despacio para que ella pudiese leer sus labios. Ella logró liberar sus manos y preguntar cuál era aquel regalo. Edward solo sonrió y acercándose aun mas a ella susurró despacito…– Esto.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar o mucho menos a actuar sintió los labios de su amigo estamparse sobre los de ella. Sabían a chocolate debido a la crema de pastel, y eran suaves… muy suaves. La joven Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió un poco los labios imitando el movimiento que hacían los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos.

Fueron apenas unos segundos que le supieron a gloria. Era su primer beso, y nada más que su tortugo se lo había dado… Sí, aquella persona por la que ella era capaz de dar la vida le estaba proporcionando el más sublime momento de su corta existencia, ser besada por primera vez…

Se separaron avergonzados casi enseguida. Edward la ayudó a sentarse y a limpiarse los restos de crema de pastel que ahora estaban en sus mejillas. Cuando terminaron, Edward tomando una de las manos de Bella, le sonrió y hablando despacio le dijo:

– Gracias, hermosa…– un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. ¿Su tortugo le agradecía por algo que ella había disfrutado? Era de locos ya que el cumpleaños era de Edward y ella no tenía derecho de recibir un regalo como aquel.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a caer en el prado ellos se prepararon para volver a la casa de los Cullen. Mientras Edward iba en busca de las bicicletas e Isabella recogía todo en la canasta un pensamiento fugaz atravesó la mente de Bella haciendo que se estremezca con fuerza. Su corazón guardaba en lo profundo un deseo pero…

_¿Sería capaz su tortugo de enamorarse de ella como tantas veces lo había anhelado?_

* * *

><p>¡Mis niñas! Un domingo más y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Tenemos un nuevo salto en el tiempo con eventos bastante importantes. Un primer beso… ¿Cuánto puede cambiar la relación de los chicos?<p>

Nuevas lectoras que se unen a esta aventura a quienes hoy les doy la bienvenida, junto a mi saludo a todas las que en el capitulo pasado me dejaron su huellita: martinita, Poemusician, isabela91, AlePattz, rarosy, anita Cullen, Marchu, Tanya Pattz Cullen, NuRySh, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Luisamarie22, lauriss18, joli cullen, Ayin, Yira27, Shandra1, mgcb, Sky Lestrange, karla-cullen-hale, Emy, aizen63, Erendira, injoa, ludgardita, Anabella Valencia, o . O Yury O . o, Paolastef, Linferma, Negriithaah, MillaPattzn, Gegargas, Tata XOXO, chusrobissocute, Sully YM, litzy, cremita, isa-21, Nere73, anamart05hotmail . com, MaxiPau, MixelintheDark, kellys, patymdn, romycrazy, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, bellaliz, claulrp, Cristina Garcias Silva, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, vivi S R, Evelyn . mazuelagmail . com, Verota, BlackCullen , tatikcullen , mcph76, Adriu, Deathxrevenge , nikki . zav, Danahh, magymc, fany cullenpattz , EdithCullen71283 , Saraitk Hale Cullen, maddycullen, julesgomez, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, L'Amelie, Anita, EleGL, msteppa, Ninna Riva, Cullen Vigo, Sony Bells, VictoriamarieHale, Caro . Bere . Cullen, Chuvi1487, Carolina . Cullen . Swan, keni-cullen, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Cammixu, Bethzabe, Mappy Vampi Celis Cullen, Isita Maria, AlejandraZJofre, V, Milita . Cullen, Laura Katherine, Amanda, vampireprincess20, vasy palma de Mallorca, Chayley Costa, Yzza, Alcestis Cullen, LUZ . C . C, namy33, the brunette girl, diana, cintia black, MarCullen20, Vivitace, SalyLuna, claudia cullen xD, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Nia Masen, Zoalesita, silves, LIZZY CULLEN, Kdaniela, SsiL, a las niñas del twitter, a las del facebook, y las del blog. Mi cariño inmenso es de ustedes, cada review es algo muy especial para mi y no saben cómo les agradezco su tiempo al leer esta historia.

A Isita, la beta más bella y trabajadora de la vida… Muchas gracias por tu enorme ayuda. Sabes bien que esta historia no sería lo mismo sin ti. Gracias por el aguante en serio… ¡You rock! Gaby de mi vida, gracias por ser la fan 1 de mi tortugo, tus ganas me impulsan a salir adelante y a Martina, the big boss… gracias por tu ayuda farmacéutica este capítulo (espero haberlo hecho bien). A las tres gracias por ser mi apoyo en esta locura.

Como saben ya tenemos un ganador en el outtake de Twisted Plans y la publicación del mismo será muy prontito. Como siempre el teaser del siguiente capitulo lo tendremos el miércoles y el capitulo el domingo. ¡Hasta eso nos leemos en los reviews!


	7. El silencio del ángel

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6: <strong>__El silencio del ángel_

_**Canción que inspiró el capítulo:**__ I'm your angel – Celine Dion_

"_Hay pocas cosas tan ensordecedoras como el silencio"_

_Mario Benedetti_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

_Silencio..._

Aquella palabra procedente del latín _silentium_, cuyo significado el diccionario de lengua lo define como la abstención de hablar o la ausencia completa de ruido y que, para el joven Edward Cullen significaba perfección y belleza se convirtió aquel día y sin esperarlo en su más estricto verdugo.

_Silencio..._

Aquella palabra, la única a la cual Isabella Swan conocía perfectamente su significado ya que había aprendido a vivir toda su vida con ella se volvió de un momento a otro en algo detestable, tenso y oscuro. Y es que a pesar de aceptar convivir con el silencio y lidiar sus tristes matices jamás lo había aborrecido tanto como en ese momento.

_Silencio..._

Fue lo único que se provocó durante el camino de regreso del prado a la casa de los Cullen. Nadie dijo nada, nadie quiso mencionar sobre lo ocurrido. Y es que dos escenarios distintos se vivían en las cabezas de los jóvenes amigos que minutos atrás habían compartido su primer beso. Un beso de chocolate e inocencia que quizás cambiaría el resto de sus vidas.

– _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ – Era la pregunta que en la cabeza de Bella daba vueltas como la cadena de su bicicleta mientras pedaleaba lentamente seguida por su amigo – _¿Por qué me besó? ¿Por qué a mí?_ – Nuevamente se preguntó en silencio mientras disimuladamente llevaba una mano a sus labios y los tocaba para sentir sobre ellos aún las cosquillas que los labios de Edward le habían provocado – _¿Acaso él…? ¿Acaso él se equivocó?_

Y mientras en la cabecita de Isabella un bote llamado _"duda"_ navegaba sobre el mar de la _"incertidumbre", _ su amigo enfrentaba en una épica batalla a un monstruo llamado _"Reproche"_

– _¡Tonto…Tonto…tonto!_ – se reprendió en voz baja Edward mientras a su amiga conducir su bicicleta con un gesto de miedo e vacilación en su rostro mientras él la seguía un poco más atrás – _¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer? – _masculló con rabia al ver a Bella tocar sus labios, aquellos labios que le habían dado su primer beso, aquellos labios que habían hecho realidad su regalo de cumpleaños.

Tantas veces había soñado con ese beso, con sentir los labios de su pequeña mariposa, con tocar su rostro y decirle lo mucho que la quería. Pero al ver que el silencio se interpuso entre ellos como un asesino cruel destruyendo sus sueños y anhelos no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y callar.

– ¡Cobarde! – nuevamente se reprendió. Él había sido el superhéroe personal de Bella durante todos estos años ¿Dónde quedo entonces la valentía y temple para decirle lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de decirle con señas lo que su corazón gritaba con latidos desesperados?

Alzó la cabeza para volver a ver a su tortuguita pedalear lentamente, como si no quisiese llegar a casa.

– _¿Estaba molesta por lo que había pasado?_ – Debía ser así ya que como un ladrón en la noche, sigiloso y callado, fue el joven Edward quien robó de sus labios ese beso. Ella no lo pidió, ella no lo esperaba. Era lógico que debiera estar molesta… ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Era lo suficientemente estúpido para arriesgar 12 años de amistad por un beso? ¡Sí, sí que lo era!

– Te equivocaste Edward. Ella jamás te verá de la manera que la ves tú ¡Entiéndelo! Para ella solo eres su… amigo – dijo en un susurró con su voz casi quebrantada.

Al divisar la casa Cullen a lo lejos, Bella volteó a ver a Edward así como lo había hecho durante todo el viaje de regreso. Una vez más lo encontró cabizbajo y murmurando cosas como si hablase con alguien más. El bote llamado _"duda"_ aún no encontraba puerto seguro donde atracar.

– _Está arrepentido del beso Bella… entiéndelo, él jamás te verá de la manera que tu lo ves_ – se repitió intentando convencerse de lo que había pasado en el prado había sido producto de su imaginación o de aquel vehemente deseo que la perseguía cada noche cuando soñaba con su amigo, cuando soñaba con aquel primer beso.

Unos cuantos minutos después llegaron a la casa, el silencio debía roto de alguna manera. Alguien debía decir algo. Vio a su amigo bajar de su bicicleta y caminar vacilante hasta su bici para ayudarla a bajarse e invitarla a entrar a casa. Aquél gesto dubitativo no fue nada más que la confirmación que su amigo estaba arrepentido, que el beso fue un error.

– Será mejor que me vaya a casa – lo detuvo explicándole con señas Bella – Es algo tarde y no quiero que papá se asuste.

– Bells… ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Edward frunciendo un poco el ceño – Podemos llamar al Jefe Swan y decirle que estás en casa – Isabella negó despacio causando que el miedo en Edward se incremente – ¿Segura que está todo bien? – volvió a preguntar el joven tortugo.

– _¿Qué si está todo bien? ¡No lo está! ¿Qué significó ese beso Edward? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué hoy?_ – Fueron los pensamientos que en la cabeza de la joven se agolparon. Tanto que preguntar, y tan poca fuerza para hacerlo.

– Estoy bien – le dijo con una sonrisa tímida Bella. Edward entrecerró un poco sus ojos y ladeó su cabeza – Estoy bien Edward, en serio… Solo necesito ir a casa – le dijo antes de poner sus manos en el manubrio de la bicicleta.

– Bella… Lo que pasó en el prado, yo…– balbuceó Edward mientras nervioso movía sus manos para intentar pedir disculpas por tan precipitado acto. Su amiga detuvo sus manos mientras negaba y se perdía en su mirada.

A pesar de que el verde era su color favorito y conocía de él todas sus variaciones, Isabella jamás había visto un matiz como el que esa tarde se reflejaba en la mirada de Edward. Era extraño sin duda, era un verde un poco más opaco que el color del jade y en una esquina un matiz de dorado se asomaba. Era una mirada distinta, nunca antes vista en Edward. Pero… ¿Por qué la tenía ahora? Se preguntó aun sabiendo que aquella pregunta no tendría respuesta.

– Debo irme – le dijo Bells unos minutos después rompiendo así la conexión visual. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza Edward afirmó. Tomando su bicicleta y dirigiéndose a la entrada del sendero la pequeña se alistó para irse, hasta que Edward tomó su mano y llamando su atención se atrevió hablar.

– Bells… Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros ¿verdad? ¿Seguirás siendo mi mariposa cierto? – La niña sonrió tímidamente y con una sencilla seña le dijo: _Siempre lo seré…_

Edward soltó su mano y despacio la vio alejarse camino a su casa. Entró a la casa y sin decir una sola palabra a su mamá que lo esperaba en la sala subió a su habitación y allí se encerró hasta que vio por su ventana como la noche caía lentamente.

– Cariño… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su madre cerca de las 8 p.m. Edward quien llevaba ya algunos minutos contemplando el dibujo que su amiga le hiciera cuando cumplió cuatro años no respondió. Escuchó la perilla de la puerta dar la vuelta y vio como su madre se acercaba con cautela y se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

– Creo que lo arruiné todo, mamá – le confesó su hijo mientras repasaba con su dedo el dibujo una y otra vez.

– ¿Qué sucedió mi cielo? Te veías tan feliz cuando Bella llegó…– le dijo su madre acariciando su cabello alentándolo así a hablar.

– En el prado… Ella… yo… yo besé a Bella mamá. Yo lo arruiné todo…– susurró mientras alzaba la mirada y veía fijamente a su madre.

– Oh, cariño… ¿Por qué dices que arruinaste todo? – le preguntó Esme mientras tomaba las manos de su hijo quitándole el dibujo y dejándolo sobre la cama.

– Porque para ella siempre seré su mejor amigo mamá, ella no me ve de la forma como yo la veo – masculló con tristeza.

– ¿Y cómo ves tú a Bella, hijo? – Inquirió su madre – Cariño… ¿Acaso tú? – el silencio de su hijo confirmó lo que sus palabras no fueron capaz de hacer. La amistad que había empezado muchos años atrás de a poco fue transformándose hasta llegar a ser la más pura muestra de amor que ella jamás había visto. _Su hijo se había enamorado de su Bella…_

Sin decir una sola palabra mas, Esme abrazó con fuerza a su hijo meciéndolo despacio entre sus brazos.

– ¿Cómo sabes que ella no te ve de la manera que tu quieres que te vea Edward? – le preguntó despacio. Él se separó lentamente y miró a su madre.

– Porque para ella solo soy su tortugo, su amigo de siempre… Ella jamás me verá como algo más que eso. Estoy seguro de aquello – respondió Edward mirando nuevamente el dibujo.

– Hijo, una vez mi padre me dijo que las cosas más importantes y hermosas en la vida son las que más nos cuestan decirlas, y es cierto cariño… ¿Cuánto no nos cuesta decir lo siento y te amo?

– Mamá, pero ¿De qué sirve que yo le diga a Bella que la quiero más que a una amiga si ella no me quiere de la misma manera?

– Edward… ¿Ella te lo ha dicho? – El joven negó cabizbajo – ¿Y entonces cariño? ¿Por qué supones que no es así? – Edward alzó la mirada y su madre le regaló una sincera sonrisa – Quizás ella también te quiera y tú no lo sabes.

– Esto es algo complicado, mamá – comentó distraído Edward mientras acariciaba el dibujo sobre la cama – Siempre he creído que soy bueno leyendo a las personas, entiendo sus reacciones e incluso puedo anticiparme a ellas, es como si pudiese saber lo que piensan. Pero con Bella nada… Es tan frustrante porque si ella no me dice con sus manos lo que está pasando por su cabeza me siento perdido mamá. Y si ella me quiere de la manera que yo lo hago no lo sabré hasta que ella decida hacérmelo saber, es demasiado complicado mamá – volvió a susurrar.

– Mi cielo… – dijo su madre tomándolo de las manos y obligándolo a mirarla – Bella te ama, eso lo sé muy bien, lo he visto en su mirada. Quizás no sea lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo ahora, pero ella te quiere muchísimo, incluso puede que lo haga más que tú…

– ¿Es eso posible? – preguntó Edward.

– Podemos dejarlo en un empate dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Esme antes de abrazarlo momentáneamente – Sé que tienes miedo de arruinar todo cariño y si crees que es mejor por ahora no decir nada te entiendo, pero no puedes vivir con ese amor oculto toda la vida, en algún momento deberás decirle que la amas.

– ¿No crees que sea un gusto pasajero o algo así mama? – ella negó despacio – ¿Por qué lo crees así?

– Porque desde esa mañana en el kínder, cuando te vi diciéndole que la querías, ese día supe que Isabella sería tu más grande amor… y – hizo una pausa para sonreírle – ¿Sabes algo? No me equivoqué – Edward le sonrió de manera sincera y luego se aferró a ella en un abrazo que duro lo que restaba de la noche.

Las cosas habían quedado claras para Edward, amar en silencio a Bella hasta que sea el momento correcto para decirlo, hasta que él mismo se convenciera de que su alegre mariposa podía amarlo con la misma intensidad que él ya lo hacía. Con ese pensamiento Edward cerró sus ojos esa noche y antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño un susurro escapó de sus labios al recordar el instante del beso en el prado…

_Te amo Isabella_

En otra cama, unos pocos kilómetros más allá de la casa de los Cullen, la joven mariposa daba mil vueltas intentando en vano conciliar el sueño. Tomó leche tibia, contó más de 8 rebaños completos, pero nada servía. Rendida por intentar dormir tomó uno de los libros que en su improvisada y pequeña biblioteca tenía y prendió la lamparita de su mesita de noche. Abrió al azar una página del libro de poesía que Edward le regalara la navidad del año anterior y empezó a leerlo.

"_Yo te amaré en silencio... como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos... y jamás lo sabrás"_

– _¡Genial! – _pensó para ella. Bendito destino que esa noche le hizo leer aquel pasaje de José Ángel Buesa. Amar en silencio, vaya que ella conocía lo que era eso. Amaba en silencio a su tortugo del alma, al que de un momento a otro dejo de ver como un niño que jugaba con ella en el prado para dar paso al hombre que había robado su corazón con sus sonrisas, con sus miradas. Amaba en silencio a Edward Cullen, y así sería por mucho tiempo más porque estaba segura que él jamás se enamoraría de ella… ¿Quién habría de enamorarse de alguien a quien el mundo considera como una persona inútil? No era justo para él, no era justo para nadie.

Fue por eso que ella decidió amar en silencio, en su pequeña burbuja donde ella soñaba que era feliz, en un mundo que no la juzgue o la vea raro por ser distinta. En un mundo donde su sordera fuese aceptada…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El verano comenzó a pasar rápidamente. Las cosas intentaron volver a la normalidad con paseos en bicicleta, partidas de ajedrez, noche de bolos los sábados, tardes de helados los domingos. Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema del beso, ninguno quería hacerse más daño fomentando una ilusión que ambos veían como imposible. Volvieron a ser tortugo y mariposa… los dos mejores amigos de la vida que ahora se amaban en silencio.

Amor que ese verano se fomentó con miradas sinceras, con sonrisas inquietas, con gestos tiernos, con caricias inocentes. Con el paso de las semanas descubrieron también que el amor que sentían por el otro no había venido solo a trastornar sus vidas, traía consigo a un invitado especial: _El deseo._

No tardaron en conocerlo, en sufrir a causa de él, y en pasar uno que otro mal rato por su culpa. Como aquella tarde cuando el río Edward sufrió una vergonzosa situación gracias a una prenda roja…

– ¡Bella! ¡Si yo tuviera tu cuerpo no lo escondería con toneladas de ropa! – le comentó con señas Alice quien esa tarde los había acompañado.

– ¡Alice, este traje de baño está muy pequeño! – le dijo con señas Bella mientras intentaba cubrirse un poco con un enorme camisón. Esa tarde Alice le había regalado un nuevo bañador, era rojo y de dos piezas y aunque Bella decía que era diminuto era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir las partes necesarias de su cuerpo.

– Se ve perfecto en ti Bella… ¡deja la vergüenza! – fueron las palabras de Alice antes de correr hasta el río y lanzarse con fuerza para salpicar a Bella que la miraba con una sonrisa.

– ¿Lista para darnos un chapuzón? – le preguntó con señas Edward. Ella asintió de manera dubitativa y sonrió – Debes quitarte el camisón Bells… – le dijo Edward al ver la timidez con la que Bella retorcía una de las mangas del camisón.

– Uso un traje de baño nuevo. Y es muy extraño – le explicó una imposiblemente sonrojada Bella.

– No creo que se vea mal, además sabes que jamás me reiría de ti. Así que camisón afuera y al agua – dijo Edward para posteriormente imitar el gesto de Alice y correr hasta el río.

– Es solo un traje de baño, es solo un traje de baño – se repetía para ella la joven y tímida Bella. Con lentitud se sacó el camisón y dejándolo sobre una roca caminó hasta la orilla del río. Alice sonrió al ver como aquel bikini resaltaba las curvas de la mejor amiga de su hermano, el color rojo se veía simplemente genial por el contraste con su pálida piel.

Edward, quien estaba nadando un poco no se percató de que Bella había removido su camisón hasta que escuchó a Alice hablar.

– Se ve genial…– enseguida Edward volteó y buscó con la mirada a su amiga. Lo que vio lo dejó sin reacción, su hermosa mariposa se veía exquisita con aquella prenda roja. El pecado hecho tela se adhería a cada curva de su cuerpo haciéndola ver majestuosamente perfecta. Su corazón se saltó varios latidos al ver como Bella le sonreía mientras entraba al agua, pero no fue la única parte de su cuerpo que registró una emoción al ver a Bella esa tarde.

Una involuntaria erección que en cuestión de segundos estaba casi fuera de control tomó a Edward por sorpresa. Su bañador lo delataba por completo y su sonrojo no hacía nada por ayudarlo.

– ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago ahora? – masculló con rabia mirando hacia abajo para confirmar si su erección seguía allí

– ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – Lo llamó Alice – Acercarte para hacer una competencia con Bella – Él negó rápidamente y retrocedió dos pasos.

– ¿Que les parece si ustedes nadan y yo hago de juez? – le explicó a Bella con señas. Ella asintió algo confundida ya que no entendió por qué Edward no quería participar si él adoraba la competencia. Alice lo miró extrañada, pero terminó aceptando, Edward suspiró aliviado ya que aquella distracción le daría unos minutos para que su "problema" bajara la intensidad.

Pensó en la Sra. Cope cocinando galletas, en su maestro de piano usando un ridículo sombrero de plumas, y hasta en el partido que los Mariners habían perdido hace dos días, pero nada logró controlar su erección. Condenada Alice que vino a dejar revuelta su testosterona.

Nuevamente bajó la mirada y notó que el problema seguía allí, así que tomando una drástica decisión salió del agua y tomó su bicicleta para regresar a su casa. Él había escuchado aquella palabra en la escuela secundaria, y en la clase de biología también la habían mencionado, pero no esperó que fuese tan pronto que él tuviera que practicarla: La masturbación.

Pedaleó desesperado hasta la casa y corrió al baño para librarse de una vez por todas de su problema, pero al cerrar la puerta y bajar sus pantalones notó que el trayecto a casa ya se había corrido.

– ¡Genial! – bufó molesto mientras se sentaba en el inodoro – ¡Bienvenido a la adolescencia Edward Cullen!

Aquella fue la primera vez que Edward deseó a Isabella, pero no sería la única ya que su hermana y a pesar de ser tan pequeña y joven para esas cosas se empeñó en cambiar los hábitos de vestir de Bella, revelando de a poco una Bella hermosa y sexy… Una Isabella completamente deseable…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era la primera semana de septiembre y los chicos estaban listos para volver a la secundaria. Ese año, el segundo, tampoco parecía ser muy fácil y aquello lo notaron desde el primer día cuando sus profesores hicieron las respectivas presentaciones. Algunos, por no decir casi todos, conocían la situación de Isabella y se mostraron compresivos y colaboradores. Pero al decir casi todos es porque una era la excepción… _la maestra Josefine Mallory._

La mujer de mediana edad, y quien para mala suerte del escuadrón era la madre de Lauren, se estrenaba ese año como maestra de la secundaria de Forks en la materia de literatura. Con tono bastante déspota y poco amable estableció sus normas desde el primer día dejando en claro que el avance de su clase no dependería jamás de la compresión de una sola alumna como era el caso de Bella. Si les gustaba bien… y sino también.

– ¡Voy a perder la materia Edward! – le dijo Bella una tarde al salir de clases mientras caminaban a buscar el auto que ahora usaba Edward para ir a la escuela.

– No lo vas a hacer Bella. Yo te voy a ayudar, además amas la literatura y el arte, no será difícil – Ella lo miró con algo de recelo, su tortugo siempre había creído en su capacidad, pero ella estaba empezando a dudar de ella. Cada año la escuela era más difícil y aunque varias veces intentó rendirse al final desistía porque su padre y su amigo estaban junto a ella apoyándola, alentándola a salir adelante.

– Vamos, regálame una sonrisa, Bella… me encanta verte sonreír. Además, tenemos motivos para estar felices, mañana cumples años y eso es definitivamente algo para celebrar.

– Mis padres hubiesen estado de aniversario de bodas esta fecha, no creo que sea algo para celebrar – dijo recostándose en la puerta del copiloto del Volvo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al recordar lo solitario y callado que Charlie se ponía para esta fecha. Aun cuando hayan pasado 16 años de aquel día, su padre seguía amando a su madre y recordándola en silencio cuando se sentaba en la sala al ver su foto.

– Bella… ¡Mírame! – llamó su atención Edward – El milagro de la vida siempre será algo para celebrar. Que tu mamá haya partido antes de tiempo y en esta fecha no significa que no debamos alegrarnos que tú estés aquí con nosotros, eres un milagro, Bella… y no sé tú, pero yo si pienso celebrarlo – la joven le sonrió negando despacio para luego darle un abrazo.

– Eres tan testarudo Edward, siempre logras hacerme sonreír con tus locuras – le comentó en señas Bella. "_Y no te imaginas cuanto te amo por eso" _pensó para sí. Su amigo acarició su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos un segundo, sobrecogida por la sensación de contacto de su piel con la de Edward.

– Vamos a casa… hay que planear tu fiesta de mañana – le dijo Edward unos minutos después que ella abriera los ojos. Ella asintió y volvió a subir a su bici para ir a la casa de los Cullen junto a su amigo.

Aquel momento tan intimo que Bella y Edward habían compartido en el estacionamiento no pasó desapercibido para una joven que a lo lejos miró la escena. Lauren Mallory, junto a Rosalie y Gianna otra de sus compañeras del último año salían del edificio cuando vieron lo que estaban haciendo el hermanito de Rose y su amiga la sorda…

– Deberías decirle que deje de andar a todos lados con esa niña. Eso le hace pésimo a la imagen de tu hermano, Rosalie.

– He intentado decírselo, pero Edward es bastante cabezota cuando se lo propone, así que decidí no meterme más.

– Grave error querida, tu deberías hacer que tu hermano se separé de eso. ¿O es que acaso tú quieres que Edward viva toda su vida con una carga de ese tamaño? – Rosalie negó mientras caminaba a su auto – Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a separarlos…

– No… no creo que sea buena idea Lauren. Mi hermano adora a Bella y cualquier cosa que haga en contra de Bella lo lastimaría a él y no es justo.

– Justo sería que Edward tenga libertad, que no esté atado a alguien que no puede escuchar, que no puede valerse por sí solo – Rosalie la miró algo confundida mientras subía a su auto – Si cambias de opinión solo házmelo saber, yo también quiero mucho a tu hermanito y sé que él merece algo más.

Aquellas palabras quedaron retumbando en la cabeza de Rosalie, sin duda Edward merecía algo más, algo mejor… Separarlo de Bella no era entonces una mala idea, pero ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias?

Al llegar a su casa vio que Bella y Edward estaban en la sala conversando con Esme quien les da ideas para la fiesta de mañana así que subió a su habitación y allí se encerró. Escuchó que hablaban del cumpleaños de Bella quien no quería nada extravagante para celebrar su día, solo pizzas con sus amigos y en su casa. A pesar que Esme y Alice se ofrecieron a darle una fiesta digna de unos dulces 16 como era la tradición ella se negó diciendo nada llamativo se podría comparar con lo sencillo que sería que sus amigos disfruten una tarde junto a ella.

Al día siguiente Bella despertó muy temprano, se colgó su cadenita de tortuga al cuello y usando unos vaqueros azules y una blusa blanca bajó a tomar su desayuno.

– Feliz día, mi ángel – le dijo su padre en señas para luego entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños – Es de parte mía y de todos los chicos de la estación – La joven mariposa abrió la caja rápidamente y encontró en ella dos regalos, una cámara de fotos digital y una dotación de carboncillos y colores para pintar en el cuadernillo que estaba al fondo de la caja.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias – repitió emocionada la seña una y otra vez. Su padre tenía miedo que se fuese a lastimar por la fuerza con la que estaba golpeando su mentón para decir gracias.

– Los chicos pensaron que sería una buena idea que tomes fotos y que luego si te gustan las dibujes en tu cuaderno – le explicó su padre. Ella sonrió y asintió con fuerza antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su padre.

– Te amo tanto, hija… Eres el mejor recuerdo que tengo de mi Renée – susurró con su voz quebrada mientras acariciaba el cabello de su ángel.

– Te amo, papá – le dijo con tres rápidas señas su hija. Podían ser las señas más básicas de todo el lenguaje que su hija usaba para comunicarse pero a pesar de ser las más sencillas, eran para Charlie las más importantes. Su hija lo amaba, y era todo lo que él necesitaba para sobrellevar su tan complicada vida.

El ronroneo del auto de Edward se escuchó a lo lejos dándole a entender a Charlie que el mejor amigo de su hija había llegado para llevarla a la escuela. Charlie alertó a Bella de la llegada de Edward y ella tomando sus libros salió a recibirlo. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver sobre el techo del auto una bicicleta con un lazo rojo.

– Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermosa mariposa – dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza y levantándola por el aire. Ella soltó una risita graciosa mientras daba vueltas junto a su amigo – Ese es el regalo mío, de Alice y de mis padres.

– Pero ya tengo una bici, Edward – le explicó Bella.

– Si, pero esta es especial Bella. Te alerta con una pequeña luz cuando alguien hace sonar la bocina cerca de ti y los frenos son más confiables que los de tu bici.

– No debieron molestarse, Edward…– confesó apenada Bella. Era demasiado lo que Bella recibía de la familia Cullen lo cual la hacía sentir avergonzada en ocasiones ya que ella no tenía los recursos para ser reciproca con ellos.

– Sabes que lo hacen porque te adoran – le dijo antes de tomar de su mano e invitarla a acercarse al auto para que vea su regalo más cerca – La vamos a dejar aquí por hoy ya que la princesa del día viene conmigo en el auto – Bella sonrió al ver como su amigo hacia la seña de princesa dibujando una tiara imaginaria sobre su cabeza.

– Vámonos tortugo. Se nos hará tarde para la escuela – le dijo después de bajar la bici y guardarla. Se despidió de su padre y entró al auto para ir a clases con su amigo.

En la escuela fueron pocos los que la felicitaron, Kate pasó por la secundaria de Forks a la hora del almuerzo y le regalo un libro que ella tenía meses intentando comprar: el signo libro de Romeo y Julieta. El signo libro era un video que narraba en señas todo el libro de Shakespeare haciendo de la lectura algo mas practico para personas como Bella.

Quedó con sus amigos que todos irían a su casa después de terminar la tarea, que comerían pizzas y pastel hasta caer en coma alimenticio sobre el sofá de su casa y que luego si les quedaba tiempo podían jugar al twister que Ángela le regaló esa mañana. Todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan así que Edward y Bella se apresuraron en volver a casa de Bells y ponerse con las tareas de inmediato.

Al llegar a casa, Bella preparó unos bocaditos para Edward mientras hacían sus tareas. Cuando terminó se sentó a la mesa lista para expandir su mente y meterle cuanta materia le fuese posible si no quería reprobar este año. Fue así que entre las tareas de trigonometría, el ensayo de "Hamlet", y la cesta de galletas de chocolate que de a poco se iba terminando, la tarde comenzó a pasar rápidamente. En menos de lo esperado las manecillas del reloj macaron las 5 p.m. señalando así que era hora de que el resto del escuadrón llegara para la celebración del cumpleaños de Bella.

Unos minutos después de las 5:30 el timbre sonó en la casa de los Swan. Un par de años atrás Charlie había instalado un mecanismo que permitía que cada vez que sonara el timbre una luz roja se encendiera cerca de la cocina permitiéndole saber a Bells que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Isabella, al ver la luz sonrió…

– Ya llegaron – dijo con señas su mejor amigo para luego regalarle otra sonrisa. Ella asintió y poniéndose rápidamente de pie corrió hasta la puerta a abrirla.

En cuanto lo hizo su sonrisa de inmediato se borró al ver al pie de su casa a una persona que ella no conocía. Era una señora, de mediana edad, y en cuya cabeza ya se pintaban unas cuantas canas. De una mirada azul tan profunda pero a la vez tan atemorizante que hizo que la joven Isabella retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

– No puede ser – susurró la mujer llevando sus manos a su pecho. Isabella la miró confundida y ladeó la cabeza como respuesta a la reacción de aquella mujer – Eres igual a… No puede ser… – Volvió a susurrar – desde el interior de la casa Edward notó que algo no andaba bien y fue hasta la puerta a verificar que todo estuviese bien.

– Estoy buscando a Charlie Swan – habló la mujer en cuanto vio a Edward – El vivía en esta casa hasta hace 16 años.

– Si señora… Charlie aún sigue viviendo aquí pero ahora no está aquí.

– Tú… ¿Tú eres algo para él? – preguntó temerosa. Edward negó.

– No, pero Bella es su hija. Usted… ¿Es algo para él? – La señora asintió y queriendo retener sus lágrimas dijo en un susurro…

– Yo soy la madre de Renée… – Bella llevó las manos a su boca en señal de asombro. La señora había hablado tan lento que ella pudo entender claramente lo que dijo cuando leyó sus labios. La madre de Renée, su abuela estaba allí al pie de su casa el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Qué hacía allí la mujer que le había hecho daño a su madre según lo que Charlie le contó cuando ella tenía 5 años y preguntó por sus abuelos? ¿Para qué había regresado la señora que repudió a su madre por el simple hecho de ser feliz?

– Tienes su mismo rostro, eres… eres igual a mi hija. Cuando me fui Renée no estaba esperando ningún hijo de ese hombre ¿Cómo es posible que ella estuviese embarazada y yo no haya sabido? ¿Cómo es posible que Charlie Swan me haya ocultado que yo tenía una nieta? – dijo mientras extendía sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Bella quien al ver las intenciones de la señora retrocedió dos pasos – Mi amor, no me tengas miedo… soy tu abuela, háblame… dime algo – Edward miró a la señora extrañado que le pida a Bella que hablará ¿Acaso ella no sabía que su nieta era sorda?

– Señora… ella no…– la madre de Renée negó mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Bella quien retrocedió nuevamente.

– ¿Cómo es posible que te ocultarán de mi tanto tiempo? – susurró la señora.

– Porque era la mejor manera de proteger a mi hija de que usted le hiciera daño así como hizo con mi Renée Sra. Higginbotham – habló Charlie quien ese momento acababa de llegar.

– ¡Tú! – Masculló molesta Marie Higginbotham – ¿Cómo es posible que me ocultaras la existencia de esta niña? ¡Es mi nieta, santo cielos! ¡La hija de mi hija a la que tú mataste! – gritó con fuerza la mujer. Bella quien estaba asustada le pidió a Edward que por favor le interprete lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Estamos hablando de Renée? ¿La misma joven que usted repudió en mi casa? ¿La misma a la que usted se negó asistir a su boda? ¿Estamos hablando de su hija a la que usted no vio el día de su sepelio? – Le dijo Charlie con tono molesto – Porque si estamos hablando de la misma persona debo decirle que yo no la maté ¿Cómo habría de matar al amor de mi vida? Ella simplemente era un ángel y regresó de donde vino. Quizás si usted hubiese venido a su funeral se hubiese enterado que ella me dio una hija que adoro con mi vida y jamás haría algo para que ella sufra. Y si usted fue sufrimiento para Renée ¿Qué se puede esperar que le hiciera a mi hija?

– Yo… yo… – balbuceó nerviosa la mujer – Su padre era muy estricto y yo solo obedecí – se defendió – Él estaba muy dolido por lo que hizo Renée, yo intenté convencerlo pero fue en vano. Ahora él falleció y yo solo quise…

– Sra. Higginbotham, voy a pedirle que se retire de mi casa. No me interesan sus excusas tardías además mi hija no merece esto justamente hoy y para mí tampoco es agradable su presencia.

– Yo… yo vine a visitar la tumba de Renée, hoy es su aniversario de fallecimiento y quise…– Charlie se acercó hasta la puerta y abrazó a su hija quien lo miraba asustada.

– Esta en el cementerio, a la entrada siga por el ala derecha. Allí pregunte por el panteón de la familia Swan. Allí volverá a ver a su hija, 16 años después en una tumba fría – al terminar de hablar Charlie se alejó un poco de su hija y le preguntó en señas como estaba.

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le hablas a mi nieta con señas Charlie? – preguntó la mujer antes de retirarse.

– Porque si usted hubiese estado aquí junto a ella hubiese sabido que mi hija padece de sordera congénita – masculló molesto Charlie antes de volver a abrazar a su hija. Los ojos de la Sra. Higginbotham se abrieron como platos y llevó sus manos al pecho en señal de asombro.

– ¿Mi nieta es sorda? – chilló la mujer. Charlie asintió con sus ojos inyectados en furia ya que detestaba que se refieran a Bella como sorda, prefería escuchar decir no oyente, o especial antes que sorda – Ahora entiendo que fue mejor que Renée muriera, esto hubiese sido un infierno para ella. Su marido un policía de cuarta y una niña sorda, pobre de mi hija… – dijo mientras se alejaba para irse.

– Sra. Higginbotham – le habló Charlie haciendo que ella volteara – Debo hacerle una corrección. No somos un policía de cuarta y una niña sorda. Somos unos sobrevivientes de una sociedad atestada de gente como usted. Somos también un hombre y una niña que su hija amó hasta el día que falleció. Eso somos Bella y yo… ¿Y usted qué es?

– Yo solo soy una mujer que cometió un error – dijo con tristeza antes voltearse e irse. Charlie sintió el cuerpo de su hija temblar a causa del llanto.

– Mi angelito ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó en señas desesperadas su padre al alejarse un poco de ella.

– Ella no me quiere porque soy sorda – dijo mientras grandes lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

– Bells, esa señora no quiere a nadie. No quiso a mamá, no quiere a papá… ella solo se quiere a ella misma. El hecho que tú no escuches no te hace menos que nadie mi pequeñita. Tú eres mucho mejor que ella, eres mi valiente luchadora… mi niña.

– Yo no quiero que ella vuelva a nuestras vidas papá. Me da miedo que quieran alejarme de ti… ustedes – dijo mientras veía a su amigo que la miraba atormentado por verla sufrir.

– Nadie me va a alejar de ti mi niña, eso puedes apostarlo – dijo antes de abrazarla nuevamente.

Debido a los sucesos ocurridos la celebración del cumpleaños de Bella tuvo que posponerse. El escuadrón fue avisado por Edward vía telefónica de lo que había pasado y decidieron celebrarlo otro día. Edward también aviso en su casa que llegaría un poco más tarde hasta asegurarse que Bella estuviese más tranquila. Esme le dijo que si era necesario que él se quedara en casa de los Swan esa noche ella no tenía problemas.

Los sollozos de Bella eran incontenibles, el desprecio de su abuela le había afectado tanto que no era capaz de calmarse. Ella se pensó así mismo como un monstruo, un ser detestable no digno del amor familiar o de ninguna otra clase de amor… y es que si su abuela no la quería ¿Qué esperanzas tenía que su tortugo si lo hiciera?

Por lo que quedó de la noche Bella permaneció abrazada a Edward en el sofá de la sala. Él la mecía en sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello intentando mitigar así un poco de su dolor. Ella no merecía algo así, su mariposa no merecía aquel desprecio, no lo merecía.

Casi sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron y los jóvenes amigos durmieron en el sofá abrazados. Por ratos Edward se despertaba y escuchaba pequeños sollozos que se escapaban del pecho de Bella, él acariciaba su cabello y lo besaba para luego susurrar despacito.

– Te amo Isabella… cuanto quisiera que me escuches decirte lo mucho que te amo – Quizás esa noche Bella no escuchó la declaración de Edward, pero Charlie si lo hizo sin querer. Estaba en la cocina buscando un vaso de agua en la oscuridad y escuchó a Edward hablarle a su pequeño ángel. Sonrió al recordar que el joven amor que el sintió por Renée se repetía en Edward y su hija. Él sabía que era algo natural que ellos se enamoraran debido a la relación que desde niños tenían y a diferencia de otros padres celosos y neuróticos que quieren alejar a sus hijas de todo contacto masculino, Charlie no podía estar más feliz que fuese Edward quien se enamorara de su niña y deseó en secreto que su hija sintiera lo mismo por el joven Cullen. Que naciera entre ellos el más mágico amor que jamás se haya visto, el amor en el silencio…

Al día siguiente Edward salió para su casa muy temprano para cambiarse y regresar por Bella para llevarla al instituto. Se veía mucho mejor que la noche anterior, y de no ser por sus ojos con ligeras bolsitas debajo de ellos no se notaba el infierno que la muchacha vivió la noche de su cumpleaños.

Edward intentó por todos los medios hacer sonreír a su amiga ese día. Le compró helado, por la tarde la llevó al prado y contó unos cuantos chistes que le habían llegado a su correo electrónico pero nada funcionó.

– Bells…– hizo la seña de su sobrenombre imitando una campana sonar por la similitud de su nombre con el de la palabra campana en ingles – Debes dejar de pensar en lo que pasó ayer.

– Edward… mi abuela no me quiere. Soy un fenómeno para ella…– dijo rompiendo en lágrimas nuevamente

– Isabella Swan – la miró molesto mientras hacía la seña de su nombre – No te permito que hables así de ti ¿Me entiendes? Esa mujer no sabe nada de ti, y es mejor que te olvides de ella. Solo vino a hacerte daño y es mejor que ya no pienses en eso.

– ¿Crees que algún día alguien llegue a quererme? – preguntó la joven antes de secar sus lágrimas. Edward la miró y le sonrió. Antes de responderle recordó que una vez Kate le mencionó que el lenguaje de señas puede usar una seña igual para expresar dos cosas distintas. La de los brazos en el pecho era una de esas señas, significaba querer y amar a la vez…

– Yo te amo Bella, no te imaginas cuanto – le dijo Edward. La joven asintió al entender que su amigo la quería mucho y se abalanzó a sus brazos – Yo te amo mi pequeña mariposa… yo te amo – le susurró antes de besar su cabello y sonreír. De cierta manera Edward le declaró su amor a Bella esa tarde en el prado, y por aquello él estaba muy feliz.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El incidente de la visita de la abuela de Bella fue dejado en el olvido con el pasar de las semanas. En la mente de Bella había cosas más importantes como estudiar y ser feliz con su tortugo. De esas la más difícil era la primera ya que la profesora Mallory no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil. Una mañana, antes de entrar a las vacaciones de Navidad le pidió al salón que escriban un ensayo sobre los sentimientos que provocaba la época de fiestas en ello. Bella redactó un ensayo muy conmovedor en el que ella había plasmado como su padre había aprendido a hacer la cena de navidad solo, a envolver los regalos, incluso una vez hasta se disfrazó de Santa Claus para entregarle su regalo que no era más que un juego de pijamas y medias. El ensayo fue expuesto a la clase y todos eligieron el de Bella como ganador, cosa que no agradó a la maestra Josefine.

– Muy bien, Isabella… entonces como tu ensayo fue el ganador tú nos lo vas a leer nuevamente en voz alta para toda la clase – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer. Jessica, quien compartía esa clase con Bella se puso de pie para intervenir.

– Maestra Mallory, yo puedo leer el ensayo de Bella – dijo mientras le interpretaba a su amiga quien la veía curiosa.

– Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento Srta. Stanley, pero he dicho que quiero que Isabella lo haga. Tome asiento y no intervenga cuando nadie le solicito que lo haga.

– Maestra idiota…– masculló con rabia Jessica mientras se sentaba – ¿Cómo le va a pedir a Bella que lea en voz alta cuando ella sabe que no puede?

– Muy bien Isabella, te estamos esperando – habló lentamente para que Isabella pueda leer sus labios. Ella negó despacio y miró a Jessica con algo de temor – ¿Se está negando a hacer algo que yo le pido? Pues bien Srta. Swan es mejor que piense dos veces antes de negarle algo a su maestra en el salón de clases. Vaya a detención y allí permanezca hasta que termine el día – la mujer habló tan rápido que Bella no entendió.

– Quiere que vayas a detención, vieja loca…– le dijo con señas Jessica. Bella asintió y recogió sus libros para salir del salón. Antes de cruzar la puerta sintió que alguien tomó su mano y sonrió al ver que era Jessica quien salía del salón con ella.

– Total, la clase estaba aburrida – fue su respuesta. La maestra Mallory bufaba histérica por la salida de Jessica del salón ¿Qué se habrá creído esa muchachita insolente?

Al llegar a detención y sentarse Bella tomó una manzana de su bolso y se la comió mientras veía que Jessica escribía un mensaje en su teléfono

_Alerta, Bella y yo estamos en detención. ¿Alguien más del escuadrón se une?_

_Jess_

No tardaron en llegar Ángela y Mike quienes compartían la clase de física, se excusaron con su maestra diciendo que iban al baño un momento. Ben llegó corriendo de su clase de deportes diciendo que no había mejor cosa que escaparse del entrenador Clapp y sus ridículos partidos de Bádminton. Edward fue el último en llegar ya que estaba rindiendo una prueba en su clase de trigonometría.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó a Jessica antes de acercarse a Bella y besar su frente.

– La maestra Mallory se volvió completamente loca. Le pidió a Bella que lea su ensayo enfrente de toda la clase. Y como Bella se negó a hacerlo la mandó a detención. Yo no me iba a quedar allí siendo participe de la injusticia y acompañé a Bella.

– Bien hecho, nena – le dijo Mike a Jessica con una sonrisa. Hace unas pocas semanas se habían empezado a tratar de manera cariñosa levantando la sospecha entre el escuadrón de que quizás ellos podían estar empezando a enamorarse.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Edward a Bella con señas, ella asintió y lo invitó a sentarse.

– Deberían estar todos en clases. La de la detención fui yo no ustedes – Edward negó con una sonrisa.

– No seríamos el escuadrón si todos no nos metemos en un lio juntos ¿no crees? – Bella sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo.

– Están todos locos – dijo dirigiéndose a todos. Los chicos asintieron con fuerza antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

Allí pasaron lo que quedaba del día compartiendo con su amiga el injusto castigo. El resto de maestros se enteraron de lo ocurrido y repudiaron la actitud tomada por la maestra Mallory, pero poco o nada se podía hacer para cambiar su actitud autoritaria y grosera.

Actitud que su hija, Lauren Mallory compartía con ella. Al ser estudiante del último año y una de las estudiantes más populares de la escuela, le daba el derecho de humillar a cuanto estudiante se le pasara por el frente. Y es que ni siquiera sus amigas se escapan de aquello, ya que una tarde hizo quedar mal a Gianna, una de sus amigas al descubrirla que estaba intentando aprender el lenguaje de señas para comunicarse con Bella.

– ¿Puedes bajar las manos Gianna? Te ves tan ridícula haciendo eso – la muchacha bajó sus manos y alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su falda – Quizás si quieres aprender mejor deberías sentarte con los marginados esos, en los que lastimosamente se cuenta el hermanito de Rose – Rosalie agachó la cabeza apenada y levantando su bandeja se retiró de la mesa.

La mayor de los Cullen había llegado a su punto máximo de hastío. No soportaba las bromas que su amiga Lauren hacía y ver a Bella todo el tiempo pegada a su hermano no ayudaba en nada a disminuir el fastidio que Rosalie le tenía. Estaba cansada de eso, de ser humillada por algo que no era su culpa, varias veces quiso aceptar la propuesta de Lauren pero el amor que le tenía a su hermano la detenía. No quería hacerlo sufrir pero algo debía ser hecho… y pronto.

La cosa se volvió casi insostenible cuando una tarde Rosalie encontró a Edward tocando en el piano una melodía nueva. Era hermosa sin duda, y tenía todos los tintes de ser una composición de su hermano. Edward se levantó unos minutos a atender el teléfono, pausa que fue aprovechada por Rosalie para acercarse al piano y ver el librito que Edward usaba para escribir su música. Llevó sus manos al pecho cuando leyó el titulo de la canción

_Para Bella… Mi amor en silencio_

– Acepto tu propuesta. Hay que hacer algo para separarlos como sea – dijo Rosalie a Lauren por teléfono varios minutos después. Una risa se escuchó del otro lado, y un plan se creó aquella tarde.

_Separar a una mariposa de un tortugo a como dé lugar._

* * *

><p>¡Mis niñas…! Lamento tanto el retraso pero aquí estoy, aun es domingo y eso significa un nuevo capítulo. Ahora, sobre el capitulo… ¡no me odien! Odien a la loca de Rosalie que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo.<p>

Quiero darle la bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras de Silent Love, mama tortuga está súper emocionada de verlas por acá. A las que han dejado su huellita este capitulo un saludito: Linferma, Ness Masen, imtwilighter, anita Cullen, AleCullenn, Sky Lestrange, paahOLiitha'Gg, MillaPattzn, martinita, VictoriamarieHale, arcoiris Cullen, injoa, cintia black, litzy, Nikki Hale, Nikki . CB, Ludwika Cullen, Erendira, lauriss18, Luisamarie22, magymc, isa-21, bellaliz, Haruhi23, AlePattz, mcph76, Ine C, Tanya Pattz Cullen, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, PalomitaCullen, Negriithaah, julesgomez, AniiiiCullen, xAnnitaaa, Lia, Mappy Vampi Celis Cullen, marypattz, mmpattzsten, chusrobissocute, Belewyn, VaNeSaErK, karla-cullen-hale, Tata XOXO, Laura Katherine, NuRySh, Lux . com, Deysi Maria, CaroBereCullen , TinaCullenSwan , Yira27, Awase Kagami Ayumi, Shandra1, Angeles Nahuel, Alibell Cullen , CarolineALopez, Anabella Valencia, Lakentsb, Roxy, lesliok, LALALA, claulrp, o . O Yury O . o, Marchu, rarosy, Cullen Vigo, AlejandraZJofre, nikki . zav, , MixelintheDark, BlackCullen , Amanda, Salyluna, joli cullen, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Chayley Costa, FABME, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, patymdn, maddycullen, EdithCullen71283, Mentxu Masen Cullen, L'Amelie , MaxiPau, Gegargas, vasy palma de Mallorca, Alcestis Cullen, quelecortenlacabeza, diana, YumelCullen, vivi S R, Sony Bells, May Pineda, fany cullenpattz, Ely Cullen M, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, KELLYS, Maria, MarCullen20, lokaxtv, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, tayloves, anamart05, Lili, Karlitha, cremita, Adriu, V, Milita . Cullen, naanaw91, romycrazy, EleGL, Chuvi1487, magusl92, ludgardita, SherlyMina, SsiL, Deathxrevenge, mgcb, Yzza, nohemi, vampireprincess20, Isita Maria, CARI, robsten-pattison, yessenya, Zoalesita, Naobi Chan, LUZ . C . C, Bethzabe, vico123, Zoalesita, keimasen86, Luchii, Gaby Acurio, a mis lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas del twitter, del facebook y a las del blog. Jamas tendre suficientes palabras para agradecer su cariño y apoyo a esta historia. Tienen todas ustedes un pedacito de mi corazón.

Los agradecimientos de siempre a mi beta y amiga Isita, gracias por hacer de esta historia algo interesante de trabajar. Adoro tu amabilidad cuando se que me quieres matar. A Gaby mi prima y fan de tortugo, gracias por tu apoyo constante a esta historia ¿Quién dijo que las familias no se apoyan? Y a Martina, the big boss, gracias por tus palabras de ánimo constante, por haber creído en esta historia incluso antes de que viera la luz. A las tres mis agradecimientos enormes.

Ahora, una mala noticia. La semana que viene a esta hora estaré cruzando el océano con destino a Europa donde vacacionaré por tres semanas. Tortugo se viene conmigo por lo que no tendremos actu durante este tiempo. Sé que están pensando ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora? Espero poder escribir un poco cuando este allá y tenerles un capi al bajar del avión.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo…? Espero leerlas en los reviews. Nos estaremos leyendo prontito, las semanas pasan volando y el misterio del plan de Lauren se revelara… Un besito a todas


	8. El gran efecto dominó

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7: <strong>__El gran efecto dominó_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo:**__ Jealousy – Good Charlotte_

"_La grandeza inspira envidia. La envidia engendra rencor. Y el rencor genera mentiras"_

_JK Rowling_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El rechinar de neumáticos era uno de los sentidos que Edward detestaba con su vida, mucho más si éste se provocaba a las 7 a.m. de un domingo en la entrada de su casa.

– ¡La voy a matar! – gruñó molesto mientras cubría su rostro con una almohada. Y es que, a pesar de odiar el molestoso sonido, el joven tortugo ya se había acostumbrado a él.

– ¡Vuelvo por la tarde! – se escuchó el grito de su hermana Rosalie mientras se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras. Un sonoro portazo retumbo la tranquilidad de la casa Cullen. Una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro aún adormilado de Edward. De seguro que si el molesto rechinar de llantas no despertó a sus padres, el portazo si lo hizo.

– No, no…Primero que la maten ellos, luego lo haré yo – susurró sonriente al tiempo que removía la almohada de su rostro y fijaba su mirada en el techo en un afiche que allí se encontraba fijado y que era de una de sus bandas de rock favoritas.

Bastaba con dar una mirada panorámica a la habitación de Edward para darse cuenta que el pequeño tortugo había crecido. Durante los últimos años el lugar había sufrido algunas transformaciones: Había dejado de ser el escondite secreto de Peter Parker para pasar a ser el garaje de Optimus Prime y sus amigos autobots, para luego ser el cuartel de G.I. Joe y ahora convertirse en el estudio de grabación de sus bandas favoritas como Aerosmith, Guns N' Roses, y Queen, The Rolling Stones.

Cada rincón de su habitación tenía un detalle musical que llamaba la atención. En una esquina se encontraba un órgano pequeño de color gris que usaba cuando tenía mucha pereza de bajar al piano o cuando la musa inspiradora llegaba por las madrugadas a tocar las puertas de su sueño levantándolo así a componer lo que él consideraba su obra maestra. Junto al banquito del órgano reposaba una guitarra que apenas estaba aprendiendo a tocar ¿Su meta? Llegar a ser tan grande como el genio que daba vida a las melodías de la banda cuyo afiche colgaba en su pared: Jimmy Page de Led Zeppelin.

Colgados en la pared se podían apreciar varias replicas de reconocimientos a guitarristas y pianistas famosos como: Jimmy Hendrix, Chuck Berry, y el genio Frank. Schubert. En una pequeña repisa, debajo de los discos, una selección completa de música era lo que atesoraba el joven Edward. Clasificados por año, estilo y orden alfabético se encontraban al menos 400 discos compactos de su música predilecta. Un gusto tan variado y diverso que solo su madre lograba comprender al ser ella quien alentaba su colección regalándole semana a semana una nueva opción musical. Una mesa pequeña, donde reposaba una pequeña computadora portátil, complementaba la eclética decoración de la recámara de Edward. Su rincón de tranquilidad, su pequeño espacio de felicidad.

Cualquiera que entrase a aquella habitación dudaría que la misma fuese de un joven de 16 años, de un adolescente. Es que, justamente allí, es donde radicaba la diferencia. Edward Cullen jamás había sido solamente un adolescente. Él parecía de una esas almas antiguas que se encuentran muy rara vez, como un trébol de cuatro hojas o un unicornio azul. Muy responsable, maduro y ahora también enamorado. ¡Sí! ¡Él estaba enamorado! Enamorado de quien creía era un imposible: Su adorada mariposa, su mejor canción, su Isabella.

– ¡Buenos días, mariposa mía! – susurró a la foto que sobre su mesita de noche descansaba tranquila. La imagen mostraba a una sonriente Bella que en la navidad del año anterior fue a pasar a casa de los Cullen junto a Charlie. Su cabello de rizos cafés estaba recogido en una sencilla coleta dejando ver así cada pequeño detalle de su rostro de porcelana. Sus ojos brillaban de manera intensa, su nariz arrugada en un gesto gracioso y sus rosados labios eran mordisqueados por sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Una costumbre que Bella tenía y que Edward adoraba, ya que eso la hacía ver más hermosa, más perfecta para él – ¡Hora de levantarse, hoy tenemos un gran día! –. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que le estaba hablando a una imagen. ¿A esto se referían cuando hablaban sus amigos diciendo que el amor hace estúpida a las personas? Si era así, entonces Edward se sentía el estúpido más feliz del mundo.

Unos pasos se sintieron cerca del pasillo que conducía a su habitación, al parecer no era el único que estaba despierto a esas horas de la mañana. Edward se incorporó rápidamente y poniéndose las pantuflas asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

– ¿Otra vez? – Fue la sencilla pregunta que su madre le formuló. Edward asintió apenado, como si la culpa fuese de él.

– Se ha ido hace unos diez minutos más o menos – respondió Edward a Esme. Ella negó lentamente y se acercó a su hijo para darle su beso de buenos días. Su pequeño Spiderman, su consentido…

– Deberías volver a la cama. Ya hablaré con ella a su regreso – dijo en un susurro mientras le acariciaba una de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

– No puedo, se me fue el sueño. Creo que tocaré un poco para espabilarme.

– Excelente idea, mi amor. Papá está de turno en el hospital y Alice duerme tan profundamente que dudo que se levante. Hasta eso yo preparo el desayuno – Edward asintió levemente y regresó a su habitación para darse una ducha y alistarse para el día que le esperaba.

Unos pocos minutos después una suave melodía inundaba la sala de la casa de los Cullen. Tan perfecta y acompasada que Esme pasó suspirando todo el tiempo que preparó el café y los waffles para su hijo y para ella. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que aquella pieza musical era creación de Edward. La había escuchado por meses, paso a paso, su pequeño Mozart la fue construyendo hasta tener una obra de arte a la cual sólo le faltaba una última cadencia para concluirla. Su creación, su arduo trabajo de horas enteras estaba a punto de ser finalizado. Su primera composición que no podía ser para nadie menos que para su primer amor. Nuevamente Esme sonrió feliz.

– Suena tan bonita, mi cielo – dijo su madre visiblemente emocionada mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo un rato después.

– Me falta algo, lo sé. Una escala, quizás una nota en un tono diferente – masculló algo frustrado su hijo.

– Ya encontraras el final perfecto cariño, no te preocupes por ello. Lo has estado haciendo genial – Él la miro con gesto agradecido y le sonrió –. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?

– ¿Qué cosa mamá? – preguntó con su cabeza ladeada un confundido Edward.

– Que al final no te rendiste. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeñito y no querías aprender a tocar porque Bella no te escucharía? – Edward asintió despacito –. ¡Mírate ahora! ¡Casi has terminado la canción que compusiste justamente para ella!

– ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabes que es para Bella? – balbuceó algo nervioso. Su madre besó sus rebeldes cabellos cobrizos y sonrió.

– Una mamá siempre lo sabe y lo siente todo, mi amor – Respondió casi en un susurro –. Ella es el centro de tu universo Edward. ¿Sobre quién más podrías componer si no es de tu mariposa que tanto amas?

– Mamá – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su madre con fuerza – .Yo la quiero tanto.

– Lo sé, mi cielo, lo sé – le respondió acariciando su cabello –. Aquella es una verdad absoluta, como decir que el sol se oculta por las noches y deja ver estrellas que jamás alcanzaremos a contar. O como decir que el agua del mar es salada o que tu nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen. Es una verdad que no podemos ocultar, se que la amas mi cielo... Y espero de todo corazón que algún día ella también lo sepa.

– Algún día mamá, cuando sea el tiempo y yo toque para ella esta melodía. Ese día sabrá cuanto la adoro – su madre sonrió y besó las mejillas de su niño. Él la volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Así, en esa posición, permanecieron varios minutos hasta que volvieron a la cocina para servirse dos tazas humeantes de café que la amable cafetera recién había preparado.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– Esa relación de tu hermana con Royce no me agrada para nada, Edward – Fue la primera frase que su madre pronunció después de dar un sorbo a su café.

– Lo sé mamá, a mí tampoco. El es algo... ¿Extraño? No sé, no me inspira confianza – respondió Edward al comentario de Esme.

– Hemos hablado con ella anoche. Carlisle intentó persuadirla de la manera más sutil para que ya no frecuente más a este chico y ¡Mira ahora...! ¡Se escapó con él al igual que la semana pasada! – comentó desilusionada Esme al recordar el comportamiento de su hija muy temprano esa mañana.

– Deben estar en La Push. Lauren le dijo a Rose que no use esta semana el bikini de color rojo que mi hermana tiene ya que ella usaría ese color esta vez – Su madre reprimió una sonrisa al escuchar la información que Edward le estaba proporcionando.

– ¿Donde escuchaste eso Edward? – un sonrojo violento invadió sus hermosas mejillas.

– Puede que accidentalmente lo escuchara el viernes cuando salíamos del instituto – susurró apenado el joven tortugo –. No lo hice intencionalmente mamá… ¡Lo prometo! Lauren lo gritó en el estacionamiento de autos y casi toda la secundaria lo escuchó.

– Está bien, cariño… no te estaba acusando de espía tampoco – le dijo Esme con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Edward asintió y le respondió con otra sonrisa –. Aunque, ya que sabes unas cuantas cosas… Creo que puedes ayudarme con cierta información importante – meditó Esme por un segundo –. ¿Cómo es la relación de Royce y Rosalie en el instituto? – le preguntó algo tímida a Edward antes de darle un mordisco a su waffle.

– Comparten algunas clases, al estar en el último año creo que ven juntos biología, trigonometría e historia. Almuerzan juntos también, y cada vez que puede Rose asiste a las prácticas de futbol ya que Royce fue nombrado mariscal de campo hace pocas semanas. Creo que Lauren se siente un poco relegada porque Rose sale con Royce, o al menos eso piensa el escuadrón – nuevamente el tortugo se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba siendo un completo cotilla con su madre. ¿Qué pensaría el escuadrón de él? ¡De seguro se reirían durante una semana completa!

– Esa es justamente otra amistad de Rose que me preocupa – dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible Esme.

– ¿Lauren? – preguntó incrédulo Edward. Ella asintió despacio –. ¡Pero si han sido amigas por años mamá!

– Cariño, tu corazón esta tan lleno de amor y ternura que a veces no puedes ver la maldad en el corazón del resto de personas.

– ¿Maldad? ¿A qué te refieres mamá? No lo entiendo – ella negó despacio.

– _Una mamá siempre lo sabe y lo siente todo mi amor_ – repitió Esme la frase que minutos atrás le había dicho en el piano. El rostro de Edward era todo un poema. No entendía de qué hablaba su madre. ¿Miedo? ¿Maldad? ¿Rose acaso estaba en riesgo por la amistad con Lauren? ¿Podía acaso su hermana sufrir por aquello? ¿Podría él evitar las lágrimas de su hermanita que tanto quería?

– No… no lo comprendo mamá – susurró derrotado Edward ante tantas preguntas que en su cabeza se agolpaban.

– Pero yo sí lo comprendo, Edward, y deseo que lo que estoy pensando esté muy alejado de la realidad – susurró con voz rota Esme antes de suspirar con fuerza y dar un sorbo a su café.

El ambiente se volvió tan pesado debido a la reciente conversación que ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el resto del desayuno. Cada uno en su propio mundo tratando de resolver sus propias ecuaciones. Una madre preocupada por su pequeña hija a la cual aún recordaba con sus coletas rubias, una niña alegre y sonriente que jugaba en la mesita de té y conversaba con sus muñecas, un alma pura y que quizás por culpa de una mala amistad podría terminar muy mal herida.

Y su hermano, el cariñoso Edward que, aunque solía discutir con ella durante incontables ocasiones en el día, la adoraba con el corazón. Un tortugo inquietado también por la preocupación de su madre. Dos almas agitadas por sucesos que aún no ocurrían pero que el futuro avizoraba como cercano.

– Voy a salir con Bella esta tarde a la Feria Anual de Libros en Port Angels – dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio mientras lavaba la vajilla y su madre recogía la mesa.

– ¿Ah sí? Eso está muy bien mi cielo – la sonrisa retornó al rostro de Esme al sentir la alegría en las palabras de Edward.

– Bella adora leer, quizás allí encuentre más videolibros como el que Kate le regaló para su cumpleaños. Es mas fácil para ella entenderlos así – comentó al tiempo que ubicaba la vajilla en su lugar.

– Espero la pasen genial, cariño ¿Van a salir solo los dos? – Esme le guiñó un ojo en gesto divertido. Él negó despacito.

– Invitamos a Alice, pero cuando supo que íbamos a ver libros nos dijo aburridos y salió huyendo. Creo que el asunto del arte no se le da mucho, a menos… – reprimió una sonrisa divertida – A menos que sea el arte de la moda.

– Mis chicos, mis chicos... ¿En qué momento crecieron eh? – preguntó con aire melancólico Esme. Edward solo le sonrió y besó sus cabellos color caramelo.

– No hemos crecido mamá… ¿No te das cuenta que Alice sigue siendo el mismo duende de siempre? – una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Esme. Puede que sus chicos no lo noten pero ellos habían crecido. Rosalie estaba por ir a la universidad en poco, Edward estaba enamorado y Alice…su pequeña Alice era ya toda una señorita lista para entrar a la secundaria. Sí, sus pequeñas aves habían crecido en su nido, bajo su protección, y ahora estaban listos para enfrentar el mundo aunque… aunque éste les pase factura algunas veces.

– Recuerda llevar un jersey, cariño. Port Angels suele ser frío por las noches más aún si estamos invierno… ¡Lleva también unos impermeables para la lluvia! – dijo Esme antes de besar las mejillas de su hijo en gesto cariñoso.

– Eso haré mamá. Prometo no volver tarde…– respondió el joven Edward antes de abandonar la cocina.

Haciendo caso a su madre, tomó un jersey de pico azul de su armario y una chaqueta un poco más abrigada, un par de impermeables para Bella y para él. Armado con un plano de Port Angels y listo para un gran día salió de casa. Condujo de manera prudente hasta la casa de su adorada mariposa y tocó el timbre especial en dos ocasiones. Un foquito rojo se encendió al interior de la casa de los Swan y una mirada profundamente chocolate se asomó por la ventana de la sala acompañado de una sonrisa limpia que se dibujó en el rostro de la joven. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que a veces parecía que se le saldría del pecho. Era un sonido parecido al de un tambor, enérgico y desbocado pero aun así acompasado y que solo acontecía cuando esos pozos chocolates veían unas esmeraldas verdes sonreírle con la mirada.

"_El amor… el amor… Tan efímero como la vida de una mariposa _

_pero tan real como la naturaleza que la rodea"_

Extendiendo su mano y dibujando un semicírculo en su rostro, Edward hizo la seña de la palabra _hermosa_. La seña de su nombre tenía que ver con esa característica justamente, una B dibujada sobre el rostro. Bella siempre creyó que aquel gesto solo representaba su nombre pero para el tortugo representaba algo más. Él, quién creo esa seña doce años atrás, la repetía cada vez que podía. Era su manera escondida de repetirle a su amiga cuan hermosa era para él. La respuesta de Bella siempre era una sonrisa. ¡Una sonrisa! La misma que si le sumábamos una E nos daba la seña del nombre de Edward. Señas que habían aprendido para toda la vida y que en su corazón estaban tatuadas con tinta indeleble marcándolos así con el signo perfecto del amor.

– ¿Te has caído de la cama tan temprano, tortugo? – preguntó en señas Bella mientras lo invitaba a pasar con un asentimiento de cabeza.

– Algo así. Sé que debemos ir a la Feria por la tarde, pero se me ocurrió que podíamos pasar por el claro un rato. Hace mucho no contemplamos las nubes.

– Edward… lo hicimos hace una semana – dijo Bella mientras rodaba los ojos en gesto divertido.

– Eso es mucho tiempo para mí – respondió con un puchero Edward. Bella sonrió y negó despacio. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple gesto como un puchero pudiese calentar su corazón de tal manera que lo sentía arder en su pecho? Era imposible… un verdadero imposible así como lo era amar a su tortugo. Aquello del amor era una fantasía, una quimera solamente… sí, un inverosímil sueño del que debía despertar pronto.

Charlie estaba de turno y había salido muy temprano por la mañana. Sobre la mesa una pequeña indicación para Edward rezaba:

_Traten de no volver tarde, estaré pendiente del teléfono por si ocurre alguna novedad. _

_Cuídala con tu vida…_

_Charlie_

– Solo vamos a Port Angels… ¡Papá cree que me voy a ir a vivir a la luna! – comentó Bella al ver a Edward leer la nota.

– Debes entender que está preocupado Bells, creo que estaría igual que él si fuese mi caso. No quisiera que a mi hija le pasase algo… – De inmediato un sonrojo de vergüenza invadió las mejillas del joven tortugo. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Hijos? ¿Desde cuando pensaba él en niños? De seguro aquellos debían ser pensamientos derivados de su fuerte instinto sobreprotector… _o quizás de un deseo ocultó de ser padre algún día de un bebé de ojos chocolates._

Un incomodo silencio se hizo en la sala de los Swan. Bella, imposiblemente sonrojada también pensaba para sí en lo hermoso que podría ser un hijo de su tortugo. Con su sonrisa, su mirada y su adorable corazón. _Suerte y bendición a la mujer que algún día tenga la fortuna de ser la esposa de su amor silencioso._

– ¿Te parece si preparo unos bocadillos y pasamos la mañana en el claro? Yo también quiero encontrar figuras extrañas entre las nubes – Edward asintió y acompañó a su Bells a la cocina. Entre bromas divertidas y comparaciones ridículas en las que se contaba que Bella fuese Caperucita y Edward el malvado lobo feroz que le arrebataba la comida pasaron los siguientes minutos, y la siguiente hora… Hasta que estuvieron listos para salir a su prado.

El sol brillaba esplendoroso en el centro del cielo, un clima cálido los recibía a pesar de estar a finales de enero, en pleno invierno. Conversaron durante algunas horas sobre muchos temas. La escuela, los amigos, la familia… En aquel último tema Edward le expresó la preocupación de su madre a Isabella. Ella lo tranquilizó diciendo que dudaba que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle a su hermana. Edward le sonrió consolado al saber que no era el único que pensaba que esas cosas malas eran improbables. Dos almas inocentes que no conocían el nivel de maldad y rencor que un corazón puede guardar…

Unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer en el prado cerca del medio día. Los jóvenes amigos se apresuraron a ponerse sus impermeables y a buscar refugio para su comida. La llovizna, aunque leve era persistente por lo que ellos también buscaron guarecerse bajo la protección de un pequeño árbol. La plantita no ofrecía mucho techo para ambos así que para caber mejor y no mojarse Edward estrechó a Bella en sus brazos y la apretó a su cuerpo para reducir así el espacio y protegerla mejor.

Ella sonrió contenta cuando su tortugo besó su cabello y acarició su cabello. Su elegante caballero de armadura antigua siempre estaba allí para protegerla de todo ¿Cómo podía ella no amarlo con cada fibra de su alma? Bella volvió a sonreír y se aferró un poco más a su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma. Aquel efluvio que caracterizaba a su tortugo no era producto de alguna loción cara de almacén o de productos de limpieza a la hora del baño. Su aroma era único, un olor especial a almizcle, madera y menta. Era el aroma que siempre había distinguido a Edward y que Bella llevaba impregnado en sus pulmones desde antaño.

Edward, por su parte, recibió con beneplácito que su hermosa mariposa se aferrara a él. Adoraba de ella su delicadeza y ternura. Deseaba estar con ella así para siempre, soldado para toda la vida en los brazos de su único amor.

De manera lenta pero consistente la empezó a mecer en sus brazos. Ella sonrió y despacio cerró sus ojos. A lo lejos un pajarito se escuchó trinar y una canción a la memoria del tortugo asomó:

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free.<em>

_Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of a dark black night<em>

Aquella era una de sus canciones favoritas de los Beatles. La canción de un pajarito, la canción de una esperanza. La misma que guardaba con fuerza en su corazón hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente valiente para confesar a su pajarito su amor.

– Algún día sabrás cuanto te amo mi Bella… mi preciosa Bella – susurró despacio mientras besaba sus cabellos. Ella se había quedado dormida y no tardó Edward en acompañarla en el mundo del sueño.

Cerca de las 2 p.m. se despertaron cuando sintieron que la lluvia había parado. Tomaron sus bocadillos y comieron en silencio. Una hora después estaban listos para ir a su aventura literaria en Port Angels. Iban contentos y emocionados, sin pensar siquiera lo que allá les ocurriría.

– ¡Esto es el paraíso! – le comentó visiblemente contento Edward a Bella. Ella asintió sonriente mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban por las pequeñas callecitas del centro de Port Angels, lugar donde se desarrollaba la feria. En cada esquina había una actividad distinta: lectura de cuentos para niños, talleres de pintura en acuarela, firma de libros por parte de escritores invitados, prensa que reportaba los sucesos del evento, vendedores que ofrecían sus dulces y golosinas a los visitantes. Era un festival completo de colores y gente, todos convocados por el mismo amor a los libros de los jóvenes amigos profesaban.

Recorrieron cada puesto, visitaron todos los lugares. Hacían pausas de quince minutos para tomar una soda y seguir con su camino. Tomados de la mano y sonrientes entraban a cada tienda para averiguar qué mundo mágico podían encontrar en ella.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde el gentío era enorme. Las callecitas habían quedado pequeñas para todos los visitantes y caminar por ellas se había convertido en todo un desafío. Los jóvenes amigos, ya un poco extenuados por la amena tarde decidieron retirarse no sin antes dar una última vuelta al lugar. Habían adquirido algunos libros, entre ellos los tan apreciados videolibros de Bella. Edward compró para él unos cuantos libros de poesía que de seguro habían sido escritos por algún escritor casi tan enamorado como él.

Casi al llegar al final del recorrido una tienda llamó la atención de Edward. Era un lugar que vendía lienzos y pinturas como los que Bella usaba. Pensó que tal vez aquel fuese un buen regalo por lo que se animó a entrar.

– Voy a entrar un segundo a comprar algo Bells, pero será una sorpresa para ti. ¿Me esperas unos minutos aquí afuera? – preguntó en señas a lo que Bella solo asintió despacio. Él le sonrió y besó su frente antes de entrar.

Para hacer la espera más corta Isabella decidió caminar unos cuantos pasos y ver que otras tiendas se exhibían por allí. Frente a ella una tienda interesante se mostraba: "_Stradivarius". _En ella se exhibían libros y artículos relacionados con la música.

– _Será un excelente regalo para Edward_ – pensó para sí. Volteó rápidamente y confirmó que Edward seguía en la tienda de pinturas y de manera rauda entró a la tienda de música. Se maravilló al ver cuántas cosas hermosas allí se mostraban. Cuadernillos con pentagramas dibujados, manuales prácticos para músicos principiantes y unos cuantos instrumentos extraños. Se maravilló por el hermoso mundo de la música, uno que jamás tendría el privilegio de conocer debido a su condición. Caminó y caminó por los pasillos de la tienda y tomando un libro que contaba la historia de la música se envolvió en el mundo de las letras sin percatarse del tiempo.

En la otra tienda hasta mientras, Edward se deleitaba comprando varios rollos de lienzo, pinceles, carboncillos, cuadernos, pinturas y todo lo relacionado con el arte que su joven mariposa adoraba. De seguro ella lo rechazaría al inicio por lo excesivo del regalo, pero entre cosquillas y pucheros de seguro que Edward la convencía para que lo acepte. Una vez pagada la cuenta y los artículos envueltos en una gran bolsa de regalo Edward salió al encuentro de su amiga… _¡Pero vaya sorpresa, ella no estaba allí!_

– ¿Bella? – miró en varias direcciones para buscar a su amiga pero no había señales de ella – ¿Bella? – volvió a preguntar. Esta vez su voz salió un poco mas fuerte retumbando así entre la gente que avanzaba por la estrecha callejuela. Su corazón se paralizó al darse cuenta que su Isabella estaba extraviada, perdida en un mar de gente que no sabía que la mariposa no podía oír nada en su mundo silencioso.

– Bella, ¿dónde estás? – Susurró para sí nuevamente buscando entre la multitud –. Mariposa… ¿Dónde estás? – Se puso de puntillas para ver mejor pero de nada sirvió – ¿Dónde te metiste Isabella? – esta vez su voz salió casi rota, presa del temor y el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Su respiración era entrecortada y agitada. Sentía el latir desenfrenado de su corazón que retumbaba en su cabeza evitando así que él pensara con coherencia. Estaba tan asustado y alterado que incluso su boca se había secado a causa del miedo. Sus manos y piernas temblaban con fuerza. Intentó moverse para buscarla pero sus pies al parecer no cooperaban con él. Sus ojos intentaban buscar entre el gentío a la razón de su existencia pero era inútil ¿Qué había ocurrido en aquellos escasos minutos que dejó a su mariposa sola?

– ¡Estúpido…! ¡Eres un estúpido! – bufó con ira cuando logró ponerse en marcha y caminar por las estrechas callejuelas abarrotadas de gente que iba y venía –. ¡No debiste dejarla sola Edward! ¡Eres tan imbécil! – esta vez gritó con fuerza mientras doblaba una esquina y miraba por todos los lados en busca de unos ojos cafés asustados.

– ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Bella, ¿dónde estás preciosa? – su voz salió como un susurro roto al tiempo que subía por unas pequeñas escalinatas para buscarla entre la gente al inicio de la calle. ¿Qué debía hacer en esos casos? ¿Gritar su nombre? De seguro era inútil, Bella no lo escucharía ¿Pedir ayuda? ¿Pero a quién? No podía culpar a nadie más que a él mismo. Su deber era protegerla y había fallado de manera inconcebible, y por ello su mejor amiga y amor secreto estaba sola y perdida…

– Maldita sea… ¿Qué hago? – masculló esta vez con lagrimas amenazantes en sus ojos. Primero debía calmarse y llamar a alguien. ¿A Charlie? ¡Descartado! Si el padre de Bella se enteraba que Edward la había dejado sola no dudaría en matarlo con aquella amenazante pistola que en su cinto de policía reposaba. ¿A Alice? ¡Imposible! Eso sería ocasionar un problema mayor…

Con las manos temblorosas a causa del miedo tomó su móvil y marcó al único número de emergencias que se sabía. El de su madre.

– Mamá… Perdí a Bella – susurró antes de soltar un ligero sollozo. Su madre, asustada y preocupada por sus dos pequeños salió corriendo hasta su auto y dejando a Rosalie con un pastel a medio concluir condujo a toda velocidad hasta Port Angels no sin antes decirle a Edward por teléfono que no se mueva de donde estaba ya que quizás Bella podía volver al punto de partida.

Petición que no fue tomada en cuenta por Edward quien se movía impaciente por las calles aledañas en busca de Bella.

– ¿Dónde estás mi preciosa? ¿Dónde te fuiste? – se preguntaba con voz temerosa mientras apartaba a la gente que caminaba en dirección contraria. Esme, quien hizo un trayecto de una hora en casi 30 minutos, llegó hasta la calle Dormont que era en la que Edward estaba y que estaba a 5 calles de Virgin Street que era la calle donde estaba la tienda de música. Decidieron buscar tienda por tienda para ver si Bella no había entrado en ellas pero todas las respuestas eran negativas.

_Ninguna niña sorda ha entrado aquí._

_¿Joven de ojos cafés? No señora, aquí no…_

_¿Muy blanca y cabello rizado? No que yo recuerde_

La calle Dormont fue escrutada rincón por rincón por el tortugo y su madre con la esperanza que la mariposa estuviese en alguno de ellos, pero no era así. Hasta eso, en la tienda de música y después de una hora entera de haber leído aquel interesante libro sobre la música Bella volvió a la realidad y se decidió por comprar un cuadernillo de composición para su tortugo. Por lo escaso de su presupuesto era todo lo que le alcanzaba. El librito era pequeño y sencillo pero de seguro le sería útil en sus clases de piano. Tomó el que a ella le pareció más bonito y sacando sus pocos dólares se acercó a la caja para cancelarlo. Mientras lo hacía el dependiente empezó a cortejarla.

– Eres muy linda – le decía mientras digitaba en la computadora la factura de la compra de Bella –. ¿Pero por qué tan callada? ¿Eres acaso mudita? – preguntó con tono de burla. Al ver que Bella no respondía él asintió tranquilo – Sí, al parecer eres sordita también. Pobrecita, no deberían dejarte salir sola.

Bella quien no entendía una sola palabra del dependiente tomó rápidamente la bolsa con el cuadernillo y casi arrancándole la factura de la mano del hombre salió de la tienda. Caminó hasta la tienda de las pinturas, pero no encontró a su tortugo. Se aventuró a entrar en ella, pero no había rastros de Edward. Quiso acercarse a preguntar pero ¿Quién podría entenderla? El lenguaje de señas es tan poco conocido y enseñado que de seguro la verían como un bicho raro al mover sus manos y hacer una simple pregunta.

La noche había empezado a caer en Port Angels y Bella seguía extraviada. Edward, con sus puños apretados entraba en cada tienda que dentro de poco empezarían a cerrar. Su madre, de manera un poco mas ágil entraba y salía de las tiendas escabulléndose entre la gente. ¿Dónde se había metido Bella? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Se preguntaba constantemente Esme mientras miraba desesperada en todas las direcciones junto a su hijo que era un manojo de nervios.

– ¿Recuerdas cual es la calle donde estaba la tienda de pinturas? – le preguntó a Edward. Él negó, es que se había movido tantas veces, a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha nuevamente que rápidamente perdió el sentido de orientación – No importa, preguntaremos. Tengo el presentimiento que ella está cerca de allí – Se pusieron en marcha y gracias a la precisa información que una amable anciana les proporcionó se dirigieron a Virgin Street.

– ¿Sigues por aquí solita? Si quieres te puedo llevar a casa – era la voz del dependiente de la tienda de música que al ver a Bella sola en la callecita se le acercó. Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y como un cervatillo asustado se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

– No te voy a hacer nada. Todo está bien – le dijo al notar que Bella temblaba como una hoja –. Estás segura conmigo – le susurró mientras la tomaba del brazo obligándola así a caminar.

– Suelte a mi hija… ¡Asqueroso animal! – fue el grito que retumbó en el lugar y que provenía de la garganta de Esme quien alcanzó a ver la escena desde el inicio de la calle –. ¡Que la suelte le dije! – volvió a gritar. Esta vez el hombre soltó el brazo de Bella y se alejo unos pasos.

– La iba a llevar a casa señora. ¡Qué imprudencia de su parte dejar a una niña sorda sola! – habló el hombre en su defensa.

– Ella no está sola – esta vez fue el turno de Edward de hablar. Bella, al ver a su tortugo se abalanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a él como si de ello dependiese su vida –. Mi preciosa shhh… ya estoy aquí contigo – habló Edward soltando un sollozo corto. Respiró con fuerza permitiendo a su alma volver a su lugar. Su Bella estaba bien, asustada al igual que él pero bien. Ella también soltó un sollozo y se apretó aun más al pecho de su tortugo.

– Debe tener más cuidado la próxima vez – se escuchó la voz del hombre que regresaba a la tienda para cerrar por ese día.

– ¿Estás bien cariño? – preguntó Esme a Bella lentamente para que ella leyera sus labios. Ella asintió despacio y secó sus lágrimas que a causa del miedo había derramado.

– Estoy bien, no pasó nada – dijo en señas que Edward le tradujo a su madre.

– Sí, sí pasó algo Bella. Te perdí de vista… eso no está bien. Te dejé sola y tú no puedes estar sola. Te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder – le explicó con señas rápidas.

– ¿No puedo estar sola? ¿Por qué no puedo estar sola? ¿Acaso es porque soy sorda? ¿Soy tan inútil para estar sola un par de minutos? – a medida que preguntaba nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de rabia, se empezaban a derramar.

– No quise… no quise decir eso Bells… Claro que no eres inútil mi mariposa. Solo que…– intentó excusarse Edward, más Bella no admitió replica.

– Lo dicho, dicho esta. Crees que soy inútil… Lo entiendo. Todos me lo han dicho siempre, pero jamás pensé que tú también lo creyeras así – dijo para finalizar sorbiendo su nariz. De inmediato tomó una pequeña libretas de notas de su mochilita y escribió: _Esme… ¿Puede llevarme a casa por favor? _Esme asintió rápidamente y tomándola de la mano caminó con ella por las callecitas en busca del auto.

– Bella, Bella… por favor, déjame explicar…– dijo Edward llamando su atención mientras caminaban – Estaba asustado, estabas perdida y yo.

– Yo no estaba perdida Edward. Estaba en esa tienda mientras tú estabas en la otra, eso fue todo – respondió molesta.

– Yo creí que te había pasado algo, estaba asustado y llamé a mamá y yo… – Bella volteó la mirada evitando así ver las señas con las explicaciones de Edward.

Una vez que llegaron al auto, Bella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Edward se sentó en la parte trasera del auto y en completo silencio hicieron el recorrido de regreso.

Al llegar a la casa de los Swan la luz del porche estaba encendida, Charlie había llegado a casa y de seguro estaba empezando a preocuparse porque Bella no había llegado. La joven mariposa desabrochó en cinturón y besando la mejilla de Esme bajó del auto. Recordó que en su mochilita había guardado el regalo a su tortugo por lo que regresó al auto y se acercó a la ventanilla trasera.

– La inútil te compró algo, espero que te guste – dijo entre lágrimas Bella. Ella se alejo nuevamente rumbo a su casa. Edward, no soportando más el dolor que aquellas señas le producían salió del auto y dándole alcance se paró delante de ella y la abrazó. Ella no respondió al abrazo, algo que fue notado rápidamente por Edward quien mirándola la soltó y se puso de rodillas.

– No quería decir lo que dije Bella, lo siento tanto. Perdóname…– dijo en señas repitiendo constantemente la última palabra, juntando sus manos en señal del ruego – Lo siento mariposa, lo siento.

– ¿No crees que soy inútil? – le preguntó Bella poniéndose de rodillas frente a él. Él negó de manera vehemente.

– Eres el ser mas extraordinariamente perfecto del mundo ¿Cómo podría creer que yo que eres inútil? Estaba asustado, ese hombre podía hacerte algo mal. Lo siento tanto… – volvió a juntar sus manos rogándole.

– No deberías estar de rodillas. Ven…– lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse – Fue una terrible imprudencia mía que no volverá a ocurrir. Solo quería darte una sorpresa y mira lo que pasó.

– Lo siento – le dijo su tortugo, ella respondió con un _lo siento_ también.

– ¿Vienes por mi mañana o nos vemos en el instituto? – preguntó Bella para cambiar el tema. Él sonrió al ver que su amor secreto ya no estaba molesta y le respondió diciendo que vendría por ella muy temprano en la mañana.

Con un nuevo abrazo sellaron aquella reconciliación además de prometerse que lo ocurrido aquella tarde jamás volvería a pasar. Él la protegería siempre y ella jamás se alejaría de su lado. Era una promesa que aplicaba para cuando salieran de casa pero que con el pasar del tiempo bien podía aplicarse en otras circunstancias de la vida, sobre todo con respecto a su amor que ellos sentían por el otro.

– ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Esme al no entender la escena desarrollada en el porche de los Swan mientras su hijo subía al auto.

– Sí, ya no está molesta. Fui muy torpe… creo que se lo debo a la desesperación – respondió mientras su madre ponía el auto en marcha. A lo lejos la mariposa sonriente y tranquila se despedía de su tortugo después del tremendo susto de la tarde.

– Te entiendo cariño. Pero debes ver que Bella también tenía razón en molestarse. Lo que le dijiste no estuvo bien. Sabemos que Bella no puede oír, pero no por ello debes tratarla como una discapacitada total.

– Lo sé, mamá. Pero estaba nervioso, y tampoco creí que reaccionaría así ante mi reclamo. Fue muy extraño, cuando la encontré estaba feliz de verme y segundos después estaba molesta. ¡Eso fue raro!

– No es raro cariño, es normal. ¡De hecho hasta tiene nombre! ¡Se llaman hormonas! – reprimió una sonrisa Esme.

– ¡Puaj a las hormonas! ¡La van a volver loca a Bella, y ella a mí! – se quejó Edward. Su madre soltó una carcajada y él la acompañó. Llegaron en poco a la casa Cullen donde Carlisle ya había llegado de su guardia y esperaba preocupado a su esposa e hijo.

– Cariño, estamos en casa – fue la dulce voz de Esme al entrar a la casa. Carlisle, quien los esperaba en la sala se asomó enseguida y suspiró aliviado al ver que sus tesoros estaban bien.

– Estuve a punto de volverme loco, no llevaste tu teléfono y el de Edward me salía apagado. ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Santo cielos… ¡Están en casa ya! – gritó emocionada Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras y se abalanzaba a los brazos de su hermano. Él respondió su abrazo y besó su cabello azabache. En lo alto de la escalera Rosalie veía la escena.

– Estuvimos en Port Angels, por un descuido mío Bella se extravió y yo… – Unos pasos fuertes se escucharon en las escaleras. Rose bajaba escalón por escalón con furia.

– ¿Bella? – Rose interrumpió la explicación de su hermano – ¿Llamaste a mamá para que te ayude a buscar a Bella? ¿Sacaste a mamá de casa porque tu amiga se perdió? ¿No te importó que ella estuviera ocupada conmigo y te la llevaste para que vaya a salvarte a ti y a esa mocosa sorda? ¿Qué ocurre contigo Edward? ¿Acaso eres tan egoísta que crees que mamá está solo para que arregle tus líos? – al llegar a la última pregunta Rosalie ya estaba en el escalón final y gritaba con fuerza ante la mirada impávida de su familia –. A veces creo que esa muchachita inútil es para ustedes más importante que su propia hija.

– Rosalie Lillian Cullen – la reprendió su madre – No quiero escucharte nuevamente referirte a Bella en esos términos.

– ¿Ves papá? – sollozó Rosalie –. ¿Ves que mamá quiere más a Bella que a mí? – Carlisle sin saber que hacer se acercó a su hija y la abrazó.

– No es así, mi princesa – le susurró su padre – Nosotros los queremos a todos por igual. A ti, a Edward y a Alice. Bella es una persona muy especial para nosotros y que queremos como a una hija.

– ¿Tú también papá? – Rose se alejó un poco para ver a su padre – ¿Tú también estás de su lado? ¿Ni siquiera porque soy más linda que ella me quieren más? Entiendo… será mejor que llame a Royce o Lauren. Ellos si me aprecian, no como ustedes – masculló con rabia.

– Hablando de ello, señorita, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en la mañana. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué saliste de casa a las 7 a.m.? ¿Quién estaba contigo? Y necesito respuestas, no mentiras – Esme fijo su mirada en su hija provocando que sus ojos azules se inyecten de furia.

– ¿Ahora sí se preocupan por mí? ¡Vaya padres que tengo! – dijo al tiempo que se volteaba y subía de manera veloz por las escaleras para luego cerrar la puerta con violencia.

– Cucu, cucu…– dijo con una sonrisa Alice mientras daba la vuelta a su dedo índice en círculos sobre su sien – ¡Hay alguien aquí que está bien loco!

– No está loca hermanita, se llaman hormonas… ¡y yo las detesto! – Le respondió con una sonrisa Edward – En cuanto te lleguen a ti de seguro que el loco seré yo.

– Será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena – dijo Esme rompiendo la divertida escena de sus hijos. Carlisle y los chicos asintieron al tiempo que juntos se dirigían a la cocina para ayudar.

Pasaron un rato divertido en familia mientras preparaban macarrones con queso. Un momento ameno que disfrutaron sin imaginar lo que en el piso superior estaba aconteciendo:

– ¡Es que ya no lo soporto más! ¡La odio con mi vida! – masculló con rabia al teléfono Rosalie.

– Rose, Rose… Rosalie, querida. Creo que debes empezar a trabajar en el control de tu ira – fue la respuesta de Lauren al otro lado de la bocina – El momento aun no ha llegado. El plan está diseñado para febrero y no por un arranque de ira tuya vamos a adelantar todo.

– ¡Pero faltan dos semanas para eso! ¡No sé si lo aguante Lauren! – se quejó la rubia.

– Rosalie… ¡Suenas tan ridícula! – le dijo Lauren antes de soltar una carcajada – ¿Has aguantado por años y ahora no soportas unos cuantos días?

– Es que… es que lo que pasó hoy superó mi paciencia. ¡Mi madre me cambió por esa mocosa! – se quejó Rosalie.

– Tranquila, cuando todo ocurra no tendrás que pensar más en esa niñita. Ella se alejará de tu hermano, de tu casa, de tus padres y por consiguiente de ti. Quédate tranquila y deja todo en mis manos. El plan es tan perfecto que no va a fallar. Yo sé porque te lo dijo… – dijo en tono frío y calculador Lauren.

– Eso espero. Gracias por tu ayuda Lauren… eres una amiga fenomenal – le agradeció Rosalie mientras se sentaba en la cama un poco más relajada.

– Y tú eres mi mejor amiga por siempre Rosalie – le respondió Lauren usando una voz suave, como la de una niña pequeña.

– Nos vemos mañana. Royce pasará por mí y luego te iremos a ver – una risita extraña se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

– Oh… Royce, sí… sí. Claro los espero. Adiós – Rosalie cerró la llamada algo extrañada por aquel último comentario de Lauren pero prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Dos semanas más, dos semanas era lo único que debía aguantar antes de librarse de Bella, la mejor amiga de su hermano a quien ella veía como un inútil parasito.

Después de la cena, Edward subió a su habitación y tomando su móvil que ya estaba con carga nuevamente envió un mensaje de texto:

_¿Vale pedir perdón una vez más por hoy?_

_Te quiere mucho…_

_Tu tortugo_

Pocos segundos después la pantalla del tortugo–móvil se encendió, era un mensaje de Isabella:

_Estás perdonado… _

_Te quiere mucho_

_Tu mariposa_

Edward se despidió de su Bella con aquel último mensaje y después de tomar una ducha caliente se fue directo a la cama. A soñar, a soñar con Isabella… al igual que lo había todas las noches anteriores desde hace algunos meses atrás.

Más allá, unos cuantos kilómetros alejados de la casa Cullen, Isabella abrazaba con fuerza su móvil. ¿La razón? Edward le había dicho que la quería mucho. El festival de mariposas no cesaban en su panza y los suspiros estaban a la orden del día. Eran tres simples palabras pero que significaban el mundo para ella.

Después de un largo rato de suspiros y anhelos felices, Bella se preparó para ir a la cama con una sonrisa. Puede que el día haya terminado de manera feliz, pero también era cierto que ella había tenido un encuentro cercano con una realidad que pocas veces afrontaba. Valerse por sí sola cuando su tortugo no estaba cerca ¿Qué tan preparada estaba para enfrentarse sola al mundo? ¿En realidad era una inútil que siempre necesitaría de un intérprete como un ciego necesita su bastón o un lazarillo que lo conduzca? Profundas reflexiones que la joven mariposa se formuló en la oscuridad de su habitación antes de dormir. Mil preguntas… ninguna respuesta.

Y en un último escenario, esa misma noche, en una pequeña casa casi a las afueras de Forks una conversación se desarrollaba.

– Ella ni siquiera se imagina lo que va a pasar. Esto no le va a afectar solo a su hermanito y a su amiga la sordita. Si supiera que hasta ella va a verse arrasada por el huracán de destrozos que vamos a causar – dijo casi en susurros Lauren mientras se aferraba a un cuerpo algo fornido que estaba con ella en la cama.

– ¿En serio crees que funcione? – preguntó aquella voz.

– A veces creo que no confías en tu novia, querido mío – dijo hincando el pecho del joven con el dedo índice.

– Claro que confío en ti, pequeña, yo también quiero ver destrozada a Rosalie Cullen. Y tomar de ello ventaja…– habló con tono malévolo aquella masculina voz.

– ¿Ves? Somos una pareja genial. Yo también la quiero hundir a esa maldita rubia. ¡La odio! Tiene dinero, un auto hermoso, y para variar tiene un cuerpo de infarto ¡Maldita envidia que le tengo! Pero vamos a darle donde más le duele, su hermanito hermoso. Ella cree que esto no le va a afectar… ¡Pobre estúpida! – habló con rabia Lauren.

– ¡Y quién diría que hace un rato le dijiste que era tu mejor amiga por siempre! ¡Tu hipocresía es digna de un Óscar, pequeña! – dijo entre risas su acompañante.

– Lo que merece un Óscar es lo que tú tienes en medio de las piernas y que necesito antes de irme a dormir. Así que, desnúdate rápido y fóllame antes de irte a casa.

– Sus deseos son órdenes mi adorable bruja de hielo de Narnia – bromeó con ella antes de atacar sus labios en un beso fiero.

Sonriente y satisfecha por una buena sesión de sexo proporcionada por su amante de siempre, Lauren fue a la cama repasando paso a paso el plan que en solo un par de días pretendía acabar con la amistad de Edward e Isabella, arrastrando con ello también al sufrimiento de Rosalie, su supuesta amiga que odiaba gracias a la enorme envidia que le tenía.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Febrero llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los primeros días toda la secundaria de Forks se llenó de globos y adornos rojos y blancos en alusión a la próxima festividad a celebrar entre los estudiantes: San Valentín.

La maestra Wright, la profesora de literatura del escuadrón ese año alentó a sus chicos a desarrollar un proyecto para aquella fecha especial. Consistía en crear algo con sus propias manos usando recursos muy básicos y económicos como el papel, las pinturas, o ramitas de arboles para ser regalado a un compañero de aula que ellos consideraran especial. El proyecto no era obligatorio, pero si logró emocionar a más de uno en el salón, la primera de ellas: Isabella Swan.

– ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer? – le preguntó una tarde a su tortugo mientras caminaban del prado a la casa de los Cullen. Edward negó.

– Soy algo negado con esas cosas, Bella, no consigo hacer ni un barquito de papel – ambos rieron ante la verdad que Edward había dicho. Y es que era cierto, mientras Bella era una maestra en artes manuales, Edward era un prodigio en las artes musicales. Tan diferentes la una de la otra pero con un punto en común: el amor que ambos jóvenes le ponían cuando se encontraban con un nuevo proyecto en manos.

– Yo, ya sé que haré, quizás empiece esta noche. Si necesitas mi ayuda solo déjamelo saber – Edward la miró extrañado. ¿Por qué Bella ofrecía su ayuda? ¿Acaso no sospechaba que si él hacía algo sería justamente para ella… su única personal especial en todo el universo?

– ¿Se puede saber que harás? – le preguntó Edward a su mariposa. Bella respondió al igual que él, con una mirada extrañada. _Tontito, si te lo digo se pierde la sorpresa ¿No ves acaso que es para ti?_ Pensó mientras sonreía para sí.

– Ya lo verás cuando sea el momento – fue su respuesta. Edward asintió y tomándola de la mano le sonrió mientras entraban ya a la casa de los Cullen para empezar con sus tareas escolares.

Esa misma noche, tal como lo había dicho, Bella empezó con su proyecto. Utilizando una hoja de papel solamente y sacando punta a sus lápices de carboncillo comenzó. Cada cuanto levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en una imagen que junto a su mesita de noche ella tenía. Cerraba los ojos para grabar cada detalle de aquella fotografía y volvía al papel, plasmado cada detalle que su mente recordaba.

Comenzó con la forma de su rostro, su mentón fuerte y perfectamente perfilado. Continuo con sus pómulos, dignos de una escultura de mármol como las que su maestra de historia menciona que hay en Italia. Siguió con sus cejas, pobladas pero aun así hermosas. Más arriba estaba su cabello, de un color como ningún otro y una rebeldía que ni siquiera una fotografía podía controlar. Una nariz perfecta, unos labios que rellenitos dibujaban siempre una sonrisa. El dibujo estaba casi listo a excepción de sus ojos que a propósito dejó para el final.

Se concentró nuevamente y pensó en el verde de los campos en verano, en el verde de las esmeraldas que recién extraídas de las minas brillan hermosas ante su descubridor. Pensó también en el verde del caparazón de una tortuga, animalito que a pesar de ser considerado lento y bastante torpe era sabio y prudente, fuerte y perseverante. Exactamente igual al dueño de aquellos pozos verdes que como ojos tenía Edward Cullen, su mejor amigo, su persona especial.

La joven mariposa sonrió al ver el producto terminado. Una reproducción exacta a la foto de Edward que ella guardaba como un tesoro, la imagen del ángel custodio que a su lado dormía todas las noches.

– Espero te guste, Edward… – dijo para sí antes de guardar el dibujo en una carpeta y esconderlo de manera celosa en su habitación.

Los días previos a San Valentín pasaron casi volando. El escuadrón comentaba emocionado a la hora del almuerzo sobre sus trabajos manuales sin mencionar claro está a quien irían dedicados los mismos aunque todos sabían de antemano las supuestas sorpresas. Ben y Ángela intercambiarían regalos al igual que Mike y Jessica quienes llevaban ya casi un mes saliendo. Bella había preparado un dibujo para Edward, pero… ¿Y él?

– ¡No he hecho nada! – masculló con rabia al ver que el resto de chicos tenían ya sus proyectos terminados. Bella, quien lo conocía más que nadie notó su frustración y se acercó a él.

– Está bien Edward, no debes preocuparte o agobiarte por ello. Ya harás algo…– lo consoló con señas.

– ¡Tengo algo en mente pero será toda una sorpresa! – le comentó emocionado. Ella asintió y tomando sus manos le sonrió.

– ¿Ves? Lo importante es la intención. Lo vas a hacer genial tortugo… lo sé – Casi enseguida Edward se abalanzó a sus brazos a ver como su mariposa era tan comprensiva con él. La sorpresa no tenía nada de manual, bueno un poco si… Quería tocar para ella una canción en guitarra, una que había empezado aprender en sus clases de conservatorio: Brown Eyed Girl de Van Morrisson. Le calzaba perfecto a su adorable Bella y aunque ella no la escuchase él haría todo lo posible para que ella la sintiera, ya que al final eso era lo importante.

San Valentín llegó en una fría mañana de tormenta de nieve, algo muy típico para Forks. Esa mañana muy temprano Edward fue en busca de unas flores para su madre, hermanas y por supuesto para su chica de ojos cafés. Se despidió con un beso de sus chicas en casa y salió en busca de Bella. Ella lo esperaba, por supuesto, con una sonrisa como todas las mañanas.

– Mi chica de ojos cafés…– dijo emocionado mientras le entregaba las flores, la tomaba por los aires y daba vueltas con ella.

– Cuidado con la chica que su padre aun está en casa – se escuchó la voz de Charlie desde la cocina. Edward bajó de inmediato a Bella y sonrió apenado.

– Hola, Charlie – lo saludó mientras entraba a la casa.

– Hola, muchacho – respondió Charlie con una taza de humeante café en sus manos – ¿Listo para el día mas cursi del año? – preguntó gracioso el padre de Bella. El asintió despacio.

– Estamos listos para Cupido este año. Haremos lo posible para sobrevivir el día… y la noche – dijo la ultima parte en un susurro.

– ¿La noche? – preguntó Charlie con su ceja alzada.

– Esto… sí… Pues, Charlie…– balbuceó Edward sin saber por dónde empezar – Esta noche pensaba salir a cenar con Bella, claro si es que usted lo permite. Es algo sencillo, y prometo que… – Charlie interrumpió a Edward alzando la mano.

– La Cenicienta llega antes de las diez a casa.

– Pero Charlie… la Cenicienta… – se quejó Edward.

– Esa Cenicienta de mi amigo Walt era muy liberal. Bella regresa a casa a las diez – con un bufido Edward asintió, Charlie sonrió ante su conquista horaria y subió para prepararse para el día que le esperaba.

– ¿De qué iba todo eso? – preguntó Bella en señas cuando vio a su padre desaparecer en el corredor.

– Esta noche te tengo una sorpresa… ¡Te va a encantar! – le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella se encogió de hombros al no tener ni idea de lo que hablaba Edward, pero si él decía que sería genial es porque así era.

Armada de su carpetita en la cual guardaba el dibujo salieron para el instituto. Al llegar una algarabía general se sentía en los pasillos, entre peluches, flores y corazones los jóvenes estudiantes empezaron a llegar. Algunos comentaban sobre sus planes para el día, otros sobre los regalos que esperaban recibir de sus amigos y amores.

Un rumor, algo extraño se corrió por los pasillos del instituto de Forks. Secretos dichos casi en susurro al oído de algún compañero, o en notitas pequeñas que llegaban accidentalmente a las manos de cualquiera que cerca de los casilleros se encontrase. Justamente fue una de esas notitas que llegó a manos de Edward.

_Lauren Mallory convoca a una reunión extraordinaria entre todos los estudiantes en el gimnasio del instituto. Se prefiere la masiva presencia de los varones, pero se aceptan a las damas que curiosas quieran saber de qué va el asunto. La hora será a las 12:50 p.m. (diez minutos antes del almuerzo). Se esperan gratas sorpresas…_

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Bella al ver a Edward leer la nota. Él solo la arrugó y la tiró al bote de basura.

– Nada importante Bells… Algún acto masivo de popularidad donde los borregos siguen atontados a una encantadora de serpientes.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundida Bella ante la comparación que Edward había usado con los animalitos.

– Nada preciosa…– dijo antes de besar su frente y acariciar su mejilla –. No es nada…– Ella sonrió despacito y tomados de la mano entraron a su primera clase del día: Biología.

Rosalie, quien poco o nada sabía del plan que ese día su amiga ejecutaría, vio la escena de lejos. Su Royce, con quien ya tenía una relación bastante estable y conocida por todos en la secundaría, no se había aparecido para desearle un feliz día. Así que, el ver esa escena entre su hermano y su amiga, provocó en ella los sentimientos más viscerales de envidia y odio. ¿Por qué todos eran felices menos ella? Pronto aquello sería distinto, de seguro que lo sería.

La hora de almuerzo estaba cerca, y más de un alumno esperaba la materia siguiente a aquel receso: Literatura. Los jóvenes de segundo año que compartían la materia con Edward y Bella estaban a la expectativa de que los regalos que recibirían por parte de sus compañeros de aula por lo que no podían esperar que el timbre suene y empiece el almuerzo…

Y el timbre tan anhelado sonó pero por alguna razón extraña sonó diez minutos antes de lo normal. La mayoría de jóvenes que también esperaban el almuerzo por otras razones diferentes a los que esperaban la clase de literatura salieron disparados al gimnasio, donde la famosa reunión de Lauren se llevaría a cabo.

– ¿Lista para ir a comer? – le preguntó Edward a Bella cuando pasó por ella a su salida de la clase de Historia. Ella asintió comentándole que moría de hambre y que deseaba un enorme pedazo de pizza. Edward respondió diciendo que ese pedazo de pizza corría por su cuenta hoy ya que era un día especial para los.

– Edward Cullen… pero si aquí está mi cuñadito – se escuchó la voz de Royce King retumbar en el pasillo de casilleros – Pensé que estarías en el gimnasio, como toda la secundaria.

– No me interesa lo que tenga que decir la amiga de mi hermana – masculló molesto mientras se liberaba de la mano de Royce que unos cuantos segundos atrás se había posado en su hombro.

– Pues fíjate que todos deben estar allí, así que no tienes mucha elección pequeño gusano – dijo con algo de rabia Royce mientras los empujaba, a Bella y a Edward a la entrada del gimnasio.

– ¡Imbécil! – masculló Edward mientras le preguntaba a Bella si estaba bien. Ella se tocó el brazo y confirmó que aun estuviese allí. Asintió un poco después mientras acomodaba sus cuadernos y su carpeta de dibujos en sus brazos.

– ¡Gracias Royce! – gritó Lauren desde el centro de la pista de baloncesto. Edward abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada cuando confirmó que era cierto lo que el matón novio de su hermana había dicho. ¡Toda la secundaria estaba allí! – Edward querido toma asiento junto a tu amiga que debo hacer un anuncio importante.

Rosalie, quien desde el poste del aro norte de la cancha veía el espectáculo sonrió expectante al ver que el plan de su amiga al fin sería revelado.

– ¿Se preguntaran que rayos hacen todos ustedes aquí? – un asentimiento general era lo que proporcionaba una vista panorámica del lugar – Pues sí, vamos a hacer esto muy fácil. Hoy es San Valentín, y muchos de ustedes no tienen una cita para esta noche. Este será el último año que yo esté en esta secundaria inmunda por lo que he pensado que ésta es quizás la última oportunidad para que alguno de ustedes me lleve a una romántica cena. Así que bien, voy a escoger entre alguno de ustedes a la persona que esta noche tendrá una cita conmigo ¿Qué les parece? – preguntó en tono coqueto. Un sonoro silbido y unos cuantos aullidos se escucharon en el gimnasio. De seguro provenían de unos cuantos nerds que en los más recurrentes sueños imaginaron una escena como la que Lauren describía.

– Tontos…– dijo Edward mientras meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación. Bella quien estaba a su lado, le pidió que le interprete lo que estaba ocurriendo. Coincidió con Edward en su comentario.

– Son tan tontos…– afirmó ella en señas. Edward sonriente asintió.

– La elección es fácil. Tengo visto hace mucho a una presa – habló Lauren mientras contoneaba sus caderas y paseaba por las gradas llenas de alumnos –. De seguro él también se muere por tener una cita conmigo, pero no es lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo, así que vamos a darle un empujoncito – dijo mientras peligrosamente se acercaba hasta el tortugo.

– ¡Ya dinos tu elección Lauren! – se escuchó la voz de Mark, uno de los jugadores de futbol americano de la secundaria, amigo de Royce King. Ella se acercó aún más a Edward y agachándose hasta quedar a su nivel habló.

– Este año, mi cita de San Valentín es… ¡Edward Cullen! – un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el lugar. Los estudiantes de último año no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado. ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Un chiquillo de segundo? ¿Acaso Lauren se había vuelto loca?

– Edward Cullen...– susurró a su rostro debido a la cercanía que tenia con el joven tortugo – Esta noche me llevaras a comer y será una cita inolvidable.

– Yo paso Lauren, tengo planes con alguien más importante que tú – masculló mientras se alejaba un poco y apretaba la mano de su mariposa que veía toda la escena bastante asustada.

– ¿Más importante como la cosa que está sentada a tu lado? – dijo con rabia Lauren.

– ¡Bella no es una cosa! – gritó molesto Edward.

– Bueno, lo que sea este fenómeno. No me vas a cambiar por ella… ¿Me entiendes Edward? – dijo Lauren mientras tomaba el rostro de Edward y lo aprisionaba con fuerza – Nadie rechaza a Lauren Mallory, Edward... ¡Nadie! ¡Ni siquiera tú! Siempre consigo lo que quiero... ¡Siempre! – dicho esto un evento inesperado ocurrió. Los labios de Lauren se estamparon sobre los del tortugo de manera feroz.

Bella, quien de primera mano vio lo ocurrido, soltó de inmediato la mano de Edward. ¿Qué...Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué su tortugo estaba besando a esa arpía?

Lo que duro apenas unos cuantos segundos, pareció para Bella eternos minutos. Con dolor veía como los labios de Lauren se movían insistentes sobre los de Edward. Todo el gimnasio empezó a aplaudir y a silbar alentando así a Lauren a que continúe con el beso. Edward intentó alejarla pero la fuerza de Lauren al parecer era descomunal porque el joven tortugo no logró mover un solo musculo de aquella arpía.

La joven mariposa sintió que su corazón se quebró en dos, una ruptura limpia que dividió su alma a causa del espectáculo junto a ella. No resistió un segundo más allí y poniéndose de pie salió del gimnasio a toda velocidad tropezando varias veces dejando caer así sus carpetas.

Edward logró, con esfuerzo, empujar a Lauren apenas unos segundos después de la huida de Bella. El lugar estalló en aplausos cuando Lauren hizo una reverencia magistral. Rose, por su parte, veía emocionada la escena. Al fin vio a Isabella huir como una rata de sus vidas. Y esperaba de todo corazón no volverla a ver nunca más.

– ¿Bella? ¡Bella! – gritó Edward al apartar a Lauren. Bajo rápidamente las gradas y salió corriendo en su búsqueda. No tuvo que recorrer mucho, en el pasillo junto a los casilleros, su pequeña mariposa corría desesperada. Al final del mismo y muy cerca de los baños Royce King la detuvo.

– Shhh… todo está bien, solo sígueme el juego – le dije aun sabiendo que ella no le escucharía. Al igual como ocurrió con Lauren en el gimnasio, Royce estampó sus labios en los de la delicada mariposa.

– ¡Bella no! – gritó con impotencia Edward mientras corría hasta ella. Isabella, quien asustada intentó alejar a Royce del asqueroso beso que le estaba dando no pudo hacer mucho por la fuerza de aquel grandulón. Al escuchar el grito de Edward, Royce soltó a Bella quien respiraba asustada y limpiaba sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

– ¡Cuñadito! – Sonrió de manera cruel Royce a Edward – ¡Pero si aquí estabas! ¿Has visto el apasionado beso que esta preciosa jovencita me acaba de dar?

– Bella… mi preciosa…– se le acercó despacio. Isabella, al sentir la presencia de Edward se alejó de inmediato asustada.

– Déjame… no, quiero… solo déjame – dijo entre torpes señas Bella mientras sollozaba con fuerza.

– Mi mariposa… déjame explicar. Yo solo quiero que tú…– con sus manos temblorosas Edward intentaba hacer las señas para relatar lo ocurrido.

– No te acerques a mí, Edward, por favor… – dijo antes de marcharse por el pasillo y huir hasta la salida.

– ¡Bella! – gritó de manera inútil al verla desaparecer rápidamente – ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – masculló a Royce quien aún seguía allí.

– Creo que debes preguntárselo a Barbie… tu hermanita de seguro tiene una explicación para esto.

– ¿Rosalie? ¿Qué… qué tiene que ver Rose con esto? – preguntó desesperado.

– Todo… – se escuchó la voz de Lauren acercarse – Ella planeó todo este teatro para separarte del bicho raro que tienes por amiga. Si así son las hermanas… ¿Para qué enemigos? ¿Verdad, cariño? – dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho de Royce y lo besaba segundos después. De seguro que después de clases tendrían otro encuentro digno de Óscar como el que tuvieron aquel domingo, y ese sábado, y el viernes y todas las noches pasadas por los últimos tres años.

Unos pasos se aproximaron al corredor donde se encontraban todos. Un sollozo delató rápidamente a la dueña de los pasos.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Rosalie incrédula por la escena que estaba viendo. Lauren se separó de Royce y aferrándose a su pecho sonrió.

– ¡Sorpresa linda! – dijo con marcada alegría –. Aprovecha que estamos en momento de revelaciones, estábamos contándole a tu hermanito que fuiste tú la de la idea de lo que acabó de pasar allí dentro… Y bueno, has obtenido como bonus enterarte que tu novio es mi amante hace varios años. Solo salía contigo por tu dinero… ¡Ah! ¡Y por tu auto también! – finalizó con una enorme sonrisa Lauren

– Rosalie… ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Edward aterrado casi enseguida.

– Royce… ¿Es cierto que sales con Lauren? – preguntó Rosalie.

– Ambas cosas son ciertas… ¡No pierdan el tiempo preguntando idioteces! – gritó molesta Lauren.

– Nunca…escúchame bien Rosalie, ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida! – gritó Edward llenó de odio – ¡Por mí estás muerta! – sentenció el joven tortugo antes de abandonar el pasillo. Edward, quien se sentía más miserable que la mierda, regresó al gimnasio en busca de sus cosas. En la entrada, una carpeta familiar yacía en el piso. La recogió con cuidado al saber de quién era. Intentó reprimir un fuerte sollozo pero fue imposible, sobre todo cuando vio una hoja en particular que de la carpeta había escapado.

_Feliz día de San Valentín mi hermoso tortugo. _

_Tu mariposa que te adora… _

_Bella._

Aquella línea, escrita con caligrafía hermosa se encontraba al reverso de lo que parecía ser un dibujo. Con cuidado lo volteó y vio su imagen perfectamente dibujada con carboncillo. Sintió sus piernas desfallecer y cayó de rodillas en el piso del gimnasio mientras enormes lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Edward aferró el dibujo a su pecho y cerrando los ojos deseó que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla… una pesadilla de la que debía despertar antes de que se convierta en una maldita realidad.

En el pasillo, a pocos pasos de la puerta del gimnasio otra persona lloraba con fuerza. Rosalie, a quien su envidia no le permitió ver mas allá de sus narices se encontraba rota por lo acontecido. Nada había salido como quería, su hermano la maldijo y su mejor amiga la vendió junto a su novio que para variar era amante de quien creyó era como su hermana.

Una hilera de piezas negras de dominó que al recibir un ligero empujoncito una a una iban empujándose hasta ocasionar el desastre que tenía en sus manos. Un empujoncito que ella mismo dio motivada por su odio a un ser tan inocente como Bella y que ahora la tenía llorando destrozada en el piso de un corredor. Entre sollozos logró ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el gimnasio donde vio a su hermano, completamente destrozado abrazando un pedazo de hoja.

Aquella imagen fue algo que ella jamás se imagino ver. Un efecto colateral de aquel daño causado pocos minutos antes. Si ella amaba tanto a su hermanito que usó el biberón hasta los 3 años… ¿Por qué fue capaz de infringirle un dolor tan grande como aquel?

– ¿Qué demonios hice? – fue su pregunta antes de soltarse a llorar..._Esta vez sin consuelo alguno…_

* * *

><p>¡Mis niñas!<p>

¡Mamá tortuga está de regreso! Lo sé… deben estar preparando cuanto armamento tengan a mano para matarme por el capítulo de hoy después de un mes de ausencia pero debo decirles que tortugo está listo para salir en mi defensa jejeje. Que arpías que resultaron Lauren y Royce ¿no? Lo triste es que todo el daño al final se revierte en Rosalie… Pobrecilla.

Quiero darles las gracias por la acogida que sigue teniendo Silent Love a pesar de habernos ido por un mes entero. En pocas ocasiones que pude revisar mi mail pude leer reviews hermosos y millones de nuevas alertas. A todas ustedes muchísimas gracias. A las que me dejaron su huellita el capitulo anterior un saludo enorme: Antuss, Jenith, Alibell Cullen, Ness Masen, NuRySh , imtwilighter, martinita, joli cullen, mcph76, TereCullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, AlePattz, Nikki . CB, injoa, Sky Lestrange, Erendira, claulrp, MillaPattzn, quelecortenlacabeza, LUZ . C . C, Tandr3a29, Tanya Pattz Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, EdithCullen71283, mgcb, Almaa Cullen, Deathxrevenge, terra2012, rarosy, magymc, vampireprincess20, Haruhi23, VaNeSaErK, fany cullenpattz, FABME, isa-21, litzy, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, Milita . Cullen, maddycullen, anita Cullen, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, Belewyn, Bite Me Sr . Cullen, Alcestis Cullen, cintia black, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Jeli, Marchu, est Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Anabella Valencia, Tata XOXO, Ludgardita, Bellaliz, Julesgomez, CaroBereCullen, Diana, Rosi, Mariana, CindyLis, Lul, Patymdn, MaxiPau, Paolastef, evita95, Chuvi1487, Laura Katherine, Adriu, Yira27, V, Ely Cullen M , Verota, tayloves, Cristina Garcias Silva, Isita Maria, Saloh, Esme Mary Cullen, DianaElizz, Anamart05, keimasen86, Sully YM , Deysi Maria, karla-cullen-hale, Anirisa, Amanda, vivi S R, Sony Bells, Ayame Chan, yessenya, mhae1982, L'Amelie, VictoriamarieHale, Yzza, Diana, SherlyMina, Chayley Costa, isabela91, Luchii, silves, tere mooz, nohemi, hibrida-cullen, ALI-LU CULLEN, CARI, Gegargas, naanaw91, CHUSROBISSOCUTE, gpattz, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, romycrazy, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Kdaniela, Cullen Vigo, rakel, Ssil, SalyLuna, caro508, Lizzy Cullen, lFannyLamb, Johis . U, Lux . com, Marianixcr, Adry, VivianCullen94, hilarycullen17, Nere73, anni . eska, Fefi Masen Cullen, MARIA TORREALBA, Nia Masen, Jaavii, a las lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas del twitter, a las facebook, a las del blog. No hay palabras para agradecer tanto amor que ustedes le tienen a esta historia, a mi tortugo y mi! Las adoro. Muchas gracias también al Team Tortugo de Colombia que ha hecho un botón hermoso del tortugo! ¡Gracias por el detallazo! ¡Son las mejores!

Como siempre, mi agradecimiento a mi beta Isita. Amie, ¿Que te puedo decir? Ya se acabaron las vacaciones y la neurótica está de regreso. Gracias por todo tu talento y guía en esta historia, por ayudarme con tantas cosas y responder con cariño cada mensaje cuando se me qué quieres dar un buen golpe. A Gaby… mamá tortuga está de regreso. ¿Ya se te pasó la resaca de las fiestas? Gracias por el apoyo constante y por preocuparte por mí este tiempo que estuve en España. A Martina, una loca manager, muchas gracias por tus ideas y por aguantar mis locos tweets, el padrecito Edward me puso a sudar agua bendita esta vez.

Antes de irme de vacaciones subí una sorpresa, un one shot que me pedía a gritos ser escrito y pues bueno, lo hice y lo subí obteniendo una respuesta maravillosa. A las que no lo han leído aun, las invito a pasarse por "Junto a ti, siempre" una gran historia de amor que continúa en una alameda. El concurso de Twisted Plans también ha tenido una buena respuesta. ¿Desean participar? Es muy fácil, los detalles en el blog… Anímense a entrar y obtener un lindo premio.

Para quienes me preguntan donde está Emmett, la respuesta a esta pregunta está muy cerca ya así que a esperar al oso con los brazos abiertos. Hemos regresado a la rutina de siempre por lo que tendremos adelanto el miércoles y capítulo el domingo. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Me odian? ¿Desean matar a alguien? Déjenme su huellita que es muy importante para mí.

¡Un beso y nos estamos leyendo!


	9. Las consecuencias del error

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 8: <strong>__Las consecuencias del error_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo:**__ Resentment – Beyoncé_

"_Podemos cometer muchos errores en nuestras vidas, menos uno: aquel que nos destruye."_

_Paulo Coelho_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Cuatro pares de ojos se miraban intrigados aquella mañana. Uno de ellos, se arriesgó por segunda vez a mirar a su alrededor pero todo lo que encontró fue soledad. Se escuchó un suspiro de preocupación. Nuevamente los cuatro se miraron, esta vez resaltando entre ellos la ausencia del par de ojos verdes y el par de ojos cafés que todas las mañanas los acompañaban en la hora de almuerzo.

– ¿Dónde rayos se metió todo el mundo? – fue la pregunta de Jessica. Mike la miró y se encogió de hombros.

– Me preocupan Edward y Bella… – fue el comentario de Ángela quien distraída empezó a jugar con una manzana en sus manos.

– De seguro Bella está con Edward… donde sea que estén – la animó Ben. Ella intentó sonreír, pero su preocupación no se lo permitió. Una corazonada le decía que no todo estaba bien.

– Esto está muy extraño – nuevamente habló Jessica, esta vez poniéndose de pie –. Voy a buscarlos.

– ¡Yo voy contigo! – habló Ángela mientras dejaba su manzana sobre la mesa.

– Vamos con ustedes – respondieron al unisonó Ben y Mike. Ellas asintieron y juntos salieron de la desierta cafetería que a esa hora del día solía estar abarrotada de estudiantes, mas esta mañana, no había una sola alma.

– Espero no haya pasado nada malo y nosotros seamos los últimos en saberlo – era la voz de Ángela que acelerando el paso atravesó el corredor de las aulas de los alumnos de primer año. Al llegar al final del corredor Jessica suspiró al notar que el camino se dividía. El lado derecho llevaba hacía los laboratorios y el izquierdo hacía las aulas de último año y el gimnasio. La escuela no le había parecido tan grande como en ese instante. ¿Dónde debían ir? ¿Por dónde empezar a buscar?

– Vamos por aquí – dijo Jessica más guiada por presentimiento que por sentido de orientación. Giraron todos hacia su lado izquierdo y empezaron a caminar un poco más rápido. Se escuchaba algo de algarabía a lo lejos, carcajadas y muchas voces. Ben alcanzó a ver que del gimnasio, un grupo grande de estudiantes salían muertos de risa. Caminaron aun más rápido al presentir que quizás Edward y Bella estuvieran allí donde se encontraba la bulla.

Un río de estudiantes que salieron un poco después no los dejaba avanzar. Jugadores de fútbol que lanzaban sus pases a los otros que se encontraban al final del corredor, animadoras que con sus pompones practicaban sus ridículas coreografías, los chicos del club de ajedrez que comentaban sobre las ventajas de usar piezas blancas sobre las negras. ¿En serio todo el alumnado se había puesto de acuerdo para estar ese momento en ese corredor?

Casi a trompicones los cuatro lograron avanzar hasta llegar al corredor del gimnasio que ahora lucía vacío. Miraron hacía todos lados y nuevamente se miraron. Si Edward y Bella no estaban allí… ¿Dónde podrían estar?

El sonido de unos puños golpeando algo llamó la atención de Mike. Rápidamente miró hacía el pasillo y se fijó que no eran provenientes del solitario corredor.

– El gimnasio – susurró antes de echarse a correr. Ángela, Ben y Jessica lo siguieron. Súbitamente los cuatro se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta. Un cuadro que no esperaron ver se encontró en el lugar. Cerca de la puerta de las duchas, Rosalie lloraba desconsolada mientras Edward, sentado el piso, tomaba su cabello con fuerza y golpeaba una y otra vez el parqué de la cancha de básquetbol. Con algo de temor se miraron entre sí buscando en los ojos del otro una respuesta a tan dura escena. Había ocurrido algo, eso sin duda. Pero, ¿qué fue?

Llenándose de valentía unos pocos segundos después, Jessica, la que en antaño era la niña que robaba las gomitas y perseguía al pequeño Edward se acercó con cuidado hasta donde estaba su amigo. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y vio en su mirada algo que jamás había visto antes: tristeza y desconsuelo.

Desde niños Edward era una persona que siempre sonreía, que contaba chistes y hacía bromas haciendo sonreír a todos aún cuando estaban atravesando el peor de los días. Esa mirada brillante y feliz que todas las mañanas alegraba al escuadrón se había ahogado en un río de lágrimas que de sus ojos salían.

– Edward – le susurró con cuidado mientras estiraba su mano para tocar su hombro. Él levantó la mirada y una nueva lágrima se derramó en el proceso.

– Bella – fue su respuesta a una pregunta que en la mirada de su amiga rubia se había formulado -, busquen a Bella…

– ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? – una a una las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza comenzaron a salir de su boca a una velocidad pasmosa.

– Solo… solo búsquenla. Necesito saber que está bien – respondió con voz cansada Edward –. Ella salió por la puerta de los laboratorios hace unos quince minutos. Quizás más…

– ¿Por qué salió sola Edward? ¿Qué ocurrió para que ella se vaya? – En tres grandes zancadas Ángela atravesó la distancia que los separaba y se acercó a ellos.

– Quizás debamos preguntárselo a ella – respondió Edward levantando la mirada para fijarla en su hermana que lo veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Con cuidado Mike se acercó a Rosalie y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño pañuelito que le extendió para que ella pudiera secar sus lágrimas.

– ¿Qué ocurrió aquí Rose? – preguntó Ben.

– Yo… Yo sólo…– balbuceó al ver que su hermano la miraba con ojos envenenados de furia.

– Tú – alzó la voz Edward haciendo que Jessica y Ángela se sobresalten –. Tú, tú solo eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida.

– Edward…– le susurró entre hipidos cortos.

– Bella no quiere verme – dijo al dirigirse a sus amigas obviando así a su hermana que, desde que había entrado al gimnasio mientras él abrazaba con fuerza el dibujo que su mariposa le hizo, le rogaba por una oportunidad para hablar –. Aun así, necesito saber dónde está y cómo está. Vayan a buscarla por favor – Las chicas asintieron y rápidamente se incorporaron para salir en busca de Bella.

– Vamos por ella – Jessica palmeó un poco el hombro de Edward –. Deberías ir a casa. Mike puede conducir el Volvo y Ben puede llevar a Rose. No están en condiciones para ir a las últimas horas de clases – Edward asintió levemente.

– En cuanto sepamos donde está te avisaremos. Ánimo amigo… todo tiene una solución – le dijo Ángela para infundirle valor. Él volvió a asentir y se puso de pie. Vio salir a las chicas del gimnasio y pasando cerca de Ben y Mike, habló.

– Voy a casa en mi auto. Chicos… ¿Podrían llevarla en su auto? No está en condiciones de conducir – Su hermana lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas e intentó hablar, pero Edward se adelantó –. Gracias por llevarla, a pesar de todo no podría dejarla así. A diferencia de ella yo sí me preocupo por mi familia – dijo con voz asesina mientras se alejaba de allí.

Con dibujo en mano caminó hasta los casilleros para tomar sus cosas e irse. Agarró su chaqueta para el frío y unos cuantos libros. Negó melancólico al encontrar la hoja con los acordes de la canción de Van Morisson que esa noche dedicaría a Bella, su Bella.

– ¿Dónde estás, cariño mío? ¿Por qué no me dejaste explicar que en mi corazón no hay nadie más que tú? – susurró para sí mientras cerraba la puerta del casillero. Levantó la mirada y se fijó que al final de ese pasillo estaba la puerta por donde su Isabella había escapado después de aquel desastre del gimnasio. ¿Por qué no la siguió? ¿Por qué se quedó allí en vez de correr tras ella? Hubiese sido inútil. Es que tanto conocía a su Bella que sabía que ella se encerraría en su pequeño caparazón de tortuga y no le diría nada, incluso podría apostar que se pondría histérica al ver que Edward la seguía. Probó algo de su furia hormonal en Port Angels y aprendió que con una mujer molesta no se debe jugar. Un pequeño foco se encendió en su cabeza en ese momento…

_Bella molesta._

_Bella molesta por el beso._

_Bella molesta por el beso con Lauren._

_¿Bella celosa por el beso con Lauren?_

Una vez el joven tortugo escuchó que sólo se cela lo que se ama. ¿Era posible entonces qué aquello se aplicara en Isabella? ¿Era posible que su mariposa sintiera por él al menos una pequeña pizca de lo que él sentía por ella? Eso sin duda era una pregunta que por el momento no tendría respuesta, no hasta que él pudiese sincerarse con ella y decirle lo mucho que la había amado en el mismo silencio en el que sus vidas estaban rodeadas.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se obligó a no pensar sobre ello por el momento. Necesitaba llegar a casa y refugiarse en el consuelo de su madre. Si bien era cierto que de niño el pequeño Edward se consideraba un héroe, había una heroína de carne y hueso que siempre acudía a su llamado desesperado. No necesitaba una señal como batman o ser invocada por algún poder extraño de la naturaleza, su instinto de madre siempre la llevaba al lugar correcto en el momento correcto. Era su madre, su preciosa madre y que; aquella tarde, enfrentaría la titánica tarea de consolar a sus dos pequeños que por causas diferentes sufrían, pero cuyo diagnóstico era el mismo_: un corazón roto._

Subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero marrón caminó por el estacionamiento del instituto hasta llegar a su auto, había empezado a llover y un frío helado sopló cerca de él. Dio una nueva mirada melancólica al lugar y entró al auto. Tomó su celular y lo dejó sobre el salpicadero, si las chicas tenían alguna noticia de Bella él quería ser el primero en enterarse. Su auto emitió su familiar ronroneo al encenderse, Edward vio la hora en su reloj y de inmediato pisó el acelerador a fondo.

Unos metros más allá del lugar donde las llantas del Volvo habían dejado su huella en tal desesperada huída, se encontraba sentada en el frío piso Isabella. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el intermitente caer de gotitas de lluvia que habían empezado a caer minutos atrás.

Abrazada a sus piernas recogidas y balanceándose despacio volvió a sollozar al recordar lo acontecido en el gimnasio. Para ella todo había ocurrido tan rápido y tan lento a la vez que todavía no lograba asimilar lo acontecido. Una conversación que no entendió, un beso que tampoco comprendió…

Con fuerza pasó una mano por sus labios tratando, aunque inútilmente, de borrar aquel asqueroso beso que Royce King le había dado. ¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo se había osado de manchar con ese beso aquel perfecto recuerdo que ella tenía sobre su primer beso? ¿El beso que su amigo le había dado aquella mañana de cumpleaños en el prado?

– _¡Imbécil!_ – pensó para sí. Con su frente apoyada sobre sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y la imagen de Edward se dibujó de inmediato. Aquel maldito instante en que su tortugo se besaba con Lauren la atormentó por los siguientes minutos. Una y otra vez, como si fuese repetición instantánea, la imagen volvía a su cabeza, con nitidez y precisión.

¿Por qué Edward no le había contado de su relación con Lauren? Si eran los mejores amigos de toda la vida ¿Por qué había ocultado un detalle tan importante? Ah sí… quizás porque ella no lo tomaría de la mejor manera, quizás porque ella no merecía que Edward compartiera aquellos detalles con ella… quizás porque al final Edward sólo le tenía lástima.

Sollozó con fuerza ante aquel último pensamiento y un nuevo cargamento de lágrimas se derramó. Casi de inmediato sintió la presencia de alguien que se arrodillaba junto a ella. Bella levantó la cabeza y encontró a sus dos mejores amigas, quienes con lágrimas en los ojos, la miraban preocupada.

– Cariño… aquí estamos – le dijo con señas Ángela, Bella sollozó nuevamente y sin dudarlo se abalanzó a los brazos extendidos de sus amigas quienes la habían encontrado en su peor momento de soledad.

– Shhh, ya está… ya pasó – la acompañó en su sollozo Jessica. Ángela acarició con ternura el cabello de Bella y aunque sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, suspiró tranquila. Su amiga estaba bien, al menos físicamente, pero lo estaba.

Recordó la promesa que le hizo a Edward y alejándose de Bella y Jessica por un segundo, tomó su celular y escribió rápidamente un mensaje.

_Ella está bien. La encontramos llorando pero está bien… ¿Qué sucedió? Necesitamos hablar…_

_Ángela_

– Bells, te vas a resfriar aquí afuera – le dijo Jessica unos segundos después. Ella negó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– ¿Quieres ir a casa? – fue el turno de Ángela de preguntar. Esta vez Bella asintió.

– Vamos en mi auto, ya volveremos por tu bici – Jessica le extendió la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse. Una vez de pie, Bella nuevamente abrazó a sus amigas y sollozó. Gracias al cielo tenía amigas como ellas, amigas reales, amigas de toda la vida con las que podía contar.

– Vamos Bells… será mejor entrar rápido al auto antes de que el director sepa que nos estamos fugando – le dijo con señas Jessica. Ella asintió y apresurando el paso se subió junto a Ángela en aquel viejo Mercury blanco que Jess tenía como medio de transporte.

– Está algo desordenado – dijo Jessica tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se sentía tan pesado como un yunque. Bella sonrió al notar que cuando Jessica hizo la seña de la palabra desorden su mente de inmediato lo asoció con el caos que tenía Edward como cabello.

¿Cómo era posible que todo en su vida le recordara a él? ¿Tan dependiente y necesitada de Edward estaba que en cada simple detalle se encontraba algo similar a él? ¿Acaso eso era normal?

– Bells…, sé que quizás ahora no quieras contarnos que pasó, pero necesitamos algunas respuestas. Edward no estaba en mejor situación que la tuya – le dijo Ángela quien se había sentado en la parte trasera del auto junto a ella mientras Jessica conducía hasta su casa.

– Edward… ¿Él está bien? – preguntó con señas algo torpes debido al temblor de sus manos. Su amiga no respondió. Ella volvió a preguntar, esta vez obtuvo una escueta respuesta.

– Lo encontramos en el gimnasio, sus nudillos estaban lastimados y su hermana no paraba de llorar – Bella agachó un poco su cabeza al sentir un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Su amigo estaba lastimado, al igual que ella pero de una manera distinta. A él le dolerían sus heridas físicas, a ella su herida del corazón…

– Los chicos se quedaron con él, Bells… quédate tranquila – dijo Jessica aprovechando la luz roja de un semáforo para voltearse y tranquilizarla con su comentario. Bella asintió y volvió a agachar la cabeza. La mano de Ángela se posó en su hombro y en silencio hicieron el trayecto restante a casa de Bella.

Al llegar Bella pidió que por favor la dejaran sola, que ella les escribiría cuando quisiera hablar más tarde por la noche. Les agradeció el detalle de llevarla a casa y las despidió garantizándoles que ella estaría bien.

– Bells… Te queremos mucho – fueron las ultimas señas de Jessica antes de poner en marcha su auto nuevamente.

– Y yo a ustedes – fue su respuesta antes de entrar a la casa. Al llegar a la sala, fijó su mirada en la foto que, sobre la mesita del café, se encontraba. La tomó entre sus manos y sollozando nuevamente la abrazó.

– _Te necesito tanto, mami_ – le dijo internamente a la foto de su madre. La misma foto que su padre veneraba al ser el recuerdo más importante de su Renée. La imagen del día de su boda –. _¡Cómo quisiera que estés aquí y me des un abrazo!_ – pensó antes de limpiar las lágrimas que ahora mojaban el cristal que protegía la imagen.

Unos minutos después levantó la mirada y la fijó en el televisor de la sala de su casa. Sin dejar la foto de sus padres se puso de pie y encendió el aparato. Prendió el DVD y sin siquiera molestarse a verificar que disco estaba dentro del mismo, pulsó el botón de reproducción. Una leyenda inicial en la pantalla se proyectó, y ella sin querer sonrió.

"_Para que nunca olvidemos a mamá"_

Aquel video, uno muy rudimentario por cierto, era uno que su padre había hecho años atrás después que ella le preguntara una noche como era mamá. Después de explicarle muchos detalles del paso tan efímero, pero hermoso que Renée había tenido en su vida, Charlie se animó a crear una recopilación de imágenes de su esposa y ponerlas en un video. Los recuerdos eran escasos en el caso de las fotos, y en el caso de los videos caseros eran muy cortos, pero aun así existían.

_D__addy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand__  
><em>_Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me__  
><em>_Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me__  
><em>_When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn__  
><em>_Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo__  
><em>_When she plays, Molly smiles__  
><em>_On a summer day, Molly smiles__  
><em>_A new day, Molly smiles_

Era la leyenda que se leía en el subtítulo en pantalla. Sabía por su padre que él había usado una canción de fondo, una que hablaba de una pequeña niña de papá y que tanto le recordaba a su esposa y a su hija cuando sonreían. Bella sonrió cuando el video comenzó a proyectar las primeras imágenes, las mismas que mostraban a su madre de pequeña. Renée llena de lodo mientras jugaba en la lluvia, Renée comiendo un helado con sus coletas graciosas en el parque, Renée tomando el sol una tarde despejada, Renée vestida con un hermoso vestido azul el día de su fiesta de graduación. Renée con otro vestido hermoso, uno blanco, el día de su boda con papá.

Unos cuantos videos siguieron, Renée tejiendo una mantita rosa mientras la luz del sol la bañaba una mañana de Julio según rezaba la fecha del video, Renée hablando a su abultado vientre llamando Isabella a aquella graciosa pelotita que tenía en su pancita.

– _Mamá _– habló para sí Bella mientras tocaba la pantalla del televisor y soltaba más lágrimas –. _Mami… ¿Por qué te fuiste?_ – se preguntó al ver la ternura con la que su madre acariciaba su pancita.

Bella se alejó un poco del televisor para seguir viendo el video, aun cuando sabía perfectamente lo que seguía. Renée arreglando el cuarto de la bebé con emoción, Renée cocinando con su enorme panza golpeando torpemente todo a su paso. Renée sonriendo a Charlie mientras lanzaba besos a la cámara.

Bella sonrió ante aquella última imagen, su madre era la persona más sonriente que conocía. Su padre siempre le repetía que ella tenía la misma sonrisa que Renée, pero no era cierto. La de Renée era hermosa, irradiaba alegría. Es que era la sonrisa de una mujer feliz, de una mujer enamorada… Sonrisa que Bella nunca tendría ya que su único amor jamás sería correspondido.

Cuando el video terminó, Bella se acostó sobre la alfombra del piso y se acurrucó formando una bolita. Cerró los ojos y un sopor le sobrevino. Se sentía cansada y su cuerpo le pedía dormir. Se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo no sin antes volver a decir para sí_: ¿Por qué me dejaste solita mami? Te necesito..._

Unos kilómetros más allá, otra madre estaba con sus brazos ocupados abrazando a su pequeño héroe del tetero tardío. Ya no lloraba, ahora solo soltaba esporádicos sollozos, pero aun así su alma se partió en dos al verlo tan vulnerable. Después de incitarlo a hablar varias veces y cuando por fin estaba por conseguir que Edward le cuente la razón de su desconsuelo, el sonido de unas llaves retumbó la sala de la casa de los Cullen.

Esme no necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber quién era. Sus pasos fuertes y sus sollozos la delataron.

– Mamá – susurró entre lagrimas Rosalie al llegar a la sala y ver a su madre abrazando a su hermano. Ella también necesitaba de aquel abrazo sanador, uno como aquellos que solo mamá era capaz de darle. Edward al escuchar la voz de su hermana, se separó de su madre y la miró con odio al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba con fuerza.

– Edward – le dijo su madre al ver su reacción –, ¿por qué tu hermana está llorando también?

– ¿Por qué mejor no le pides que ella te cuente lo que hizo hoy en la escuela mamá? – le dijo a su madre sin quitar la mirada de su hermana –. Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

– Edward… – sollozó Rosalie.

– Te pedí que no me volvieses a hablar en tu vida Rosalie. Pensé que había sido claro en eso – dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá para subir a su habitación. Rosalie se movió un poco para dejarlo pasar, pero su madre detuvo a ambos.

– Nadie se mueve de aquí hasta no decirme que está pasando – alzó la voz Esme logrando así que ambos se quedaran en su posición –. Rose… ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Mamá – Rosalie empezó sollozante a hablar –, yo… yo solo quise… Te prometo Edward que nunca quise que tú… Yo no quise hacerte daño – dijo agachando un poco su cabeza. Edward le dio una mirada envenenada que traspasó su corazón.

– ¿Qué no quisiste hacerme daño? – Preguntó –. ¿Qué con lo que hiciste no quisiste lastimarme? ¿Eso quieres decir? – Su hermana asintió.

– Edward… yo… ¡Bella me estaba quitando mi puesto en esta casa, en tu vida…! ¡Mi hermanito ya no me quería más! – sollozó con fuerza ante aquella última frase.

– Entonces, como supuestamente yo te cambié por Bella, te crees en el derecho de crear un malévolo plan para hacerla quedar en ridículo. Que ella se aleje de mí y que tú jamás la volvieses a ver… ¡Que brillante idea! – gritó de manera sarcástica. Su madre se acercó a él para calmarlo ya que estaba completamente rojo a causa de la ira.

– Bella no merece un puesto en esta familia. Nosotros sólo somos cinco…– dijo en su patética defensa Rosalie –. Ella sólo… yo no la quiero aquí…

– Pues, si las cosas se arreglan con ella, como espero que suceda, tendrás que acostumbrarte a verla muy seguido, Rosalie – habló Edward mientras cruzaba la sala. Antes de subir las escaleras se volteó y la miró –. Porque no sólo es mi mejor amiga… sino también la chica que amo.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella declaración. Cruzó la sala y detuvo a su hermano antes que subiera a su habitación.

– Edward… tú no puedes hacerme esto. No puedes amar a Isabella… Ella… ¡Cielos¡ ¡Ella no es normal! – gritó histérica Rosalie.

– ¿Normal? ¿Qué consideras tú como normal Rosalie? – le respondió Edward mirándola fijamente.

– Ella es discapacitada Edward… ¿No te has dado cuenta acaso? ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de una persona así? Una persona que depende de otra para vivir ¡Como un parásito! Yo no puedo permitir que mi hermano se enamore de una media mujer.

– ¿Media mujer? – Preguntó Edward a su hermana –. Te equivocas Rosalie. Ella podrá no escuchar, pero aquella media mujer tiene de sobra lo que a ti te falta. Tiene una inteligencia tan grande que la ha llevado contra todo pronóstico a estar en la secundaria… y tiene un corazón, un corazón tan inmenso que ni siquiera se puede comparar con aquel egoísta músculo que bombea sangre en tu cuerpo… ¿Media mujer? Pfff, sí claro…

– Edward… No puedes atar tu vida a una persona así… – gritó con rabia –. Un discapacitado no es una persona completa.

– Que pena que pienses así Rosalie – negó triste mientras subía las escaleras –. Pero lastimosamente tu hermano, al que hoy heriste a muerte, ama a una chica incompleta… Y no hay nada que puedas hacer por ello.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la enorme sala de los Cullen. Una batalla campal de palabras y gritos había acaecido ante la atónita mirada de Esme y de Alice quien segundos atrás había llegado de la escuela.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó algo tímida la pequeña Alice mientras caminaba a saludar a su madre.

– Todavía no lo sé. Pero la señorita aquí presente de seguro nos contesta aquello, ¿verdad Rosalie? – Rosalie hizo el amago de subir las escaleras pero su madre la detuvo –. Sé que necesitas hablar cariño, mamá está aquí – le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Su hija se aferró a ella con fuerza y en sus brazos se soltó a llorar.

Encerradas en la adorable habitación rosa de su hija, donde miles de fotos con sus amigas y su novio adornaban las paredes, hablaron durante horas. Por ratos debían hacer pausas ya que los sollozos interminables de Rosalie no la dejaban hablar, por lo que su madre solo la abrazaba y la consolaba.

A pesar de estar con su madre esa tarde Rosalie jamás se había sentido tan sola como aquel momento. Su novio era una mentira, su amiga una obra de teatro maestra, su hermano la odiaba, su madre aunque con cariño, pero la reprendía. Se sentía sola contra el mundo, no tenía más amigas a quien acudir, y su pequeña hermana Alice de seguro no la comprendería. Su vanidad y egoísmo habían levantado frente a ella una gran pared, una que no permitía que nadie se acercara a ella y ahora su soledad era producto de lo que ella mismo había construido silenciosamente durante años.

Entre sollozos y lágrimas Rosalie se quedó dormida en el regazo de su madre. Su pequeña niña que, aunque había cometido un error al querer alejar a Bella, había sido herida también a causa de Lauren y Royce, dos personas sobre las cuales giraba su vida. Ahora que ellos no estaban más cerca de su Rose… ¿Qué sería de la vida de su niña ahora que estaba realmente sola?

Ante aquel triste pensamiento Esme se acomodó en la cama y abrazó con fuerza a su chiquitina. ¿Cuándo habían crecido? Se había preguntado unas semanas antes, y ahora, en sus brazos estaba la respuesta.

Los suaves acordes de una canción en guitarra hicieron que Esme también se quedara dormida. Eran los acordes de la guitarra de Edward quien no perdía la esperanza que aquel San Valentín fuese tal como lo había planeado. Que su Bella le permitiría explicar todo y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Brown eyed girl era practicada una y otra vez por Edward quien a medida que pasaban las horas miraba con tristeza ver la tarde caer en Forks.

– Maldición – masculló cuando una de las cuerdas de su "_Dobro 30's Double Cyclops"_ se rompió golpeándole la frente. Dejó la guitarra sobre la cama y se levantó hasta su mesita de noche donde el dibujo que Bella le había dado reposaba tranquilo –. Sé que estás bien, pero necesito hablar contigo… – le susurró al dibujo. Una luz se encendió en su teléfono indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza mientras él se abalanzaba a tomar el teléfono. Lo abrió rápidamente.

_Ni Jess ni yo tenemos noticias de Bella. ¿Has tenido suerte?_

_Mike_

Edward negó mientras tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje de respuesta.

_Tampoco. Si ella no da señales de vida la voy a buscar a las 9._

_Edward_

Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las 6 de la tarde. Sintió algo de hambre y decidió prepararse un bocadillo ligero. Subió casi enseguida al ver a su padre y hermana menor conversando en la sala. Aún no se sentía listo para responder a las preguntas que de seguro le formularían.

– Vamos Bella… vamos – dijo nuevamente sentándose en la cama y mirando el teléfono –. Tienes que saber lo que pasó, que ese beso no significó nada… Que los únicos labios que quiero besar son los tuyos – buscó la opción de enviar mensajes en su teléfono y dudó por un segundo si escribir o no el mensaje.

_Necesitamos hablar. ¿Te buscó a las 9 en casa?_

_Edward_

Borró aquel mensaje casi diez veces para volverlo a escribir. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil sólo darle ok y enviar el puñetero mensaje? Cuando al final se llenó de valor y envió el mensaje sintió un alivio tremendo. Al menos él había dado el primer paso ya. La pelota estaba en cancha de Bella.

Una cancha que estaba completamente solitaria ya que nuestra Bella Durmiente seguía aún en el piso de la sala. Charlie, quien esa noche había planeado ir a casa de su amigo Harry y su esposa Sue a una cena que ellos ofrecían por la ocasión, tardó más de lo normal en llegar a casa. Había pasado primero comprando una botella de vino para la cena y unos chocolates para su hija. Era el día del amor y la amistad y la pequeña persona que más amaba en la vida esa noche tendría una cita.

– ¿En qué momento creció? – Se hizo la misma pregunta que Esme mientras conducía a casa. Quizás los años se le pasaron volando, quizás pronto aquella palomita dejaría el hogar. ¿Estaba él listo para afrontar algo así? –. Mejor no pensar en eso ahora – se reprendió a sí mismo.

Frunció el ceño al llegar a casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y se preocupó por aquello. Apenas eran las 7 y Bella no podría haber salido a su cita, no todavía. Entró a la casa rápidamente y escudriñó con la mirada toda la estancia.

– Bells – dijo al ver a su hija dormida en el piso. Dejó las bolsas del supermercado en el piso y se acercó a ella. En cuanto la tocó sintió que su pequeña volaba en fiebre –, Bells, ¿qué tienes mi niña? – la removió con cuidado y ubicándola en sus brazos la levantó del suelo –. Necesito llamar al médico… Bella, mi ángel ¿Qué tienes? – volvió a preguntar mientras la dejaba sobre el sofá. Rápidamente tomó el teléfono y llamó a Carlisle a su teléfono celular.

– Dr. Cullen…– habló con voz abatida cuando Carlisle habló del otro lado de la bocina –. Bella tiene mucha fiebre, y no despierta… No sé, no sé qué hacer…

– _Calma Charlie… Voy en unos minutos más_ – fue la respuesta de Carlisle quien en ese momento hablaba con Esme sobre el problema ocurrido con sus hijos.

– Ya viene el médico mi amor… ¿Por qué estas así? – le preguntó mientras tocaba su frente que hervía de lo caliente que estaba –. Voy a prepararte compresas de agua fría. En la Academia me dijeron que era lo mejor para bajar la fiebre.

Bella, quien se sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima, se removió inquieta unos minutos después. No sabía en qué momento la fiebre le había subido, o mucho peor porqué tenía fiebre. Lo cierto era que un día tan maravilloso como San Valentín se había ido al caño. No tendría cena, no tenía cita, no tenía a…

– Edward – masculló muy despacito. Desde aquel accidente en bicicleta Bella no había vuelto a hablar. Sabía que podía, su maestra Kate se lo había dicho un montón de veces, mas ella no se sentía capaz de hacerlo –. Edward – volvió a decir esta vez con voz más fuerte aunque ella no se haya escuchado.

– ¿Bella? – Se escuchó la voz de Charlie asomarse en la sala –. Cariño…

– Edward – volvió a decir la primera palabra que supo, la que siempre quiso aprender.

– Angelito… estás hablando – dijo su padre visiblemente emocionado. Ella despacito abrió los ojos y vio a su padre de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos…

– Pa…pá – dijo con dificultad al ver a Charlie. Extendió su mano y despacio secó sus lagrimas –, Papá…

– Bella – dijo Charlie abalanzándose a sus brazos. Ella respondió al gesto de su padre y a pesar de todo el dolor físico y emocional que había sentido ese día le sonrió. Era su padre, y ella, su pequeña niña, había vuelto a hablar esta vez para decirle su nombre.

– _Feliz San Valentín, papá_ – pensó para sí. Sintió a su padre sollozar y le acarició el cabello en un tierno gesto. Unos segundos después la lucecita roja del timbre se encendió indicando que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

– Ya llegó el médico – le dijo en señas a lo que ella asintió. Rápidamente Charlie se levantó del suelo y fue a abrir la puerta. Impecable, con su perfecto mandil blanco, estaba su pediatra favorito y papá de su mejor amigo.

– Hola Bella – le dijo en señas Carlisle a Bella. Era la única seña que después de todos esos años él había aprendido y cada vez que podía la repetía para arrancarle una sonrisa a la joven Isabella. Ella, como siempre, sonrió ante el gesto – Vamos a ver que tienes.

Después de tomar temperatura, signos vitales y auscultar su pecho con el estetoscopio, el eficiente Dr. Cullen llegó a un rápido diagnostico.

– Resfrío… Pescó un resfrío – dijo mientras tomaba su block recetario y escribía sobre él –. Necesita mucho descanso, agua y las gotas especiales que usa para su oído en estos casos.

– Ella siempre se abriga bien… no entiendo como sucedió – habló Charlie mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en los cojines del sofá –. Cariño… ¿Olvidaste tu abrigo hoy? El Dr. Cullen dice que pescaste un resfrío. Ella negó despacio para luego encogerse de hombros. Ella no había olvidado su abrigo, claro que no…Pero la repentina lluvia caída en pleno invierno en Forks y que tuvo que aguantar hasta que sus amigas la encontraran fue la causante del súbito catarro.

– Debe ser por la estación Charlie, nada de qué preocuparse – dijo Carlisle tratando de minimizar la preocupación de Charlie. Fijó su mirada en Bella a quien conocía como si fuese su hija y notó en ella culpabilidad. Sí, aquel resfrío debió ser causa de aquel problema que Esme le contó que había ocurrido en la escuela –. Voy a firmarle su excusa médica y con ello no tendrá problemas, mañana es viernes y con tus cuidados ya estaría lista para volver a clases el lunes.

– Gracias por venir tan rápido Dr. Cullen… yo, yo me asusté mucho – confesó avergonzado Charlie.

– Tranquilo, Jefe Swan… – el celular de Carlisle sonó mostrando en la pantalla la foto de su esposa – Estamos para ayudarnos –. Casi de inmediato apretó el botón verde y contestó.

– _Cariño… ¿Qué pasó con Bella?_ – preguntó alarmada Esme. Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Alice quien preguntaba qué sucedía con Bella.

– Esta bien amor, solo un resfrío común – respondió con tono calmado Carlisle. La voz de Alice se dejó de escuchar casi al instante. Unos pocos segundos después Esme se despidió de su esposo y cerró la llamada. Vio subir a Alice hasta la habitación de Edward mientras hiperventilaba desesperada.

– Bella… Bella…– dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Edward con violencia y entraba al _"estudio musical". _Al escuchar la voz desesperada de Alice, Edward quien dormía a la espera de la contestación de un mensaje de texto, se levantó de inmediato de la cama.

– Alice… ¿Qué pasa con Bella? – se le acercó rápidamente –. Respira y habla ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?

– No lo sé, pero creo… creo que está mal. Papá está en su casa y…– no siguió escuchando a su hermana. Desde que escuchó que Bella estaba mal corrió a la puerta de su habitación y calzándose las primeras zapatillas que encontró bajó las escaleras para huir en su Volvo a la casa de su Bella.

Condujo como un poseso, no tenía miedo a las multas por infracción a la ley de tránsito. Además… ¿Quién lo iba a multar si toda la ciudad estaba celebrando en sus casas San Valentín? En casi nada llegó a la casa de los Swan encontrándose a su papá a la entrada de la misma.

– Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al ver lo pálido que estaba su hijo.

– Bella ¿Qué…tiene? ¿Cómo… está? ¿Se va a… curar? – preguntó de manera entrecortada.

– Solo es un resfriado muchacho – le dijo Charlie –. Creo que tú cita de está noche te acaba de plantar – lo molestó Charlie. Carlisle sonrió, a Edward no le hizo mucha gracia.

– ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó esperanzado Edward.

–A tu propio riesgo, si te resfrías también es tu culpa – Charlie le palmeó el hombro y le sonrió –. Anda, sé que quiere verte – Edward abrió los ojos como platos e inclinó la cabeza confundido –. No lo preguntes, solo ve.

Con precaución Edward entró a la sala de la pequeña casa y vio a su mariposa acostada sobre el sofá.

– Princesa – susurró bajito al verla dormida –. Te has enfermado…– Edward se acercó un poco más al sofá y muy despacio tocó el cabello de Bella. Ella abrió los ojos con pereza pero al ver que era el tortugo quien estaba allí solo negó en señal de rechazo.

– Bells…– le dijo Edward en señas – Hola…

– Edward… no… no debes estar aquí – le dijo de manera pesada en señas. Edward vio su esfuerzo y la detuvo.

– No digas nada Bella… – le dijo pero ella volvió a negar – Te debo una explicación, si tú… sin tan solo hubieses escuchado lo que… – hizo una pausa al darse cuenta lo que había dicho – Necesitamos hablar pero no ahora – finalizó con tristeza.

– ¿Escuchado? Sabes que es algo que jamás haré… ¿Hablar? Yo tampoco hablo, Edward – le respondió con señas un poco más rápidas –. No hay explicaciones que _"escuchar",_ y tampoco nada de que _"hablar"_ – rápidamente se volteó y dándole la espalda cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Hablar? Ella se comunicaba, ella no hablaba. Podía, mas no quería. Y esa era la cruda verdad…

El gesto de desprecio que Bella le hizo a Edward provocó que él se alejara del sofá. Tomó su cabello entre sus dedos y con fuerza tiró de él.

– Yo sí hablo ¡Y cada vez que lo hago la cagó! – gritó molesto en medio de la estancia –. Yo sí hablo Bella, hablo y digo cosas que no debería. Y las que debo decir no las digo… ¡Te amo Isabella!… ¡Te amo maldición! – volvió a gritar. Un carraspeo se escuchó en la sala indicando que su acelerada declaración había sido escuchada por alguien más.

– Jefe Swan – tragó saliva Edward al ver al padre de Bella mirarlo de manera extraña.

– Aunque se lo grites a todo el estado de Washington ella no te va a escuchar a menos que se lo digas con el idioma que ella entiende – Edward se sonrojó de manera imposible y Charlie sonrío –. No es que haya descubierto la cura contra el cáncer muchacho, desde hace mucho sé tus sentimientos por mi hija. No me preguntes desde cuando, solo lo sé.

– Jefe Swan – volvió a decir Edward.

– Tu "secreto" está seguro conmigo. Pero creo que ella… ella sí debería saberlo – dijo acercándose un poco al sofá. Se notaba que Charlie no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en la escuela esa mañana, de seguro que si lo sabía lo corría a balazos de la sala de su casa.

– Usted… ¿usted no está…? – preguntó Edward entre balbuceos.

– ¿Molesto? – Edward asintió –. Claro que no. Ustedes me recuerdan mucho a Renée y a mí. Sé que mi hija estaría en buenas manos – ¿En buenas manos? No, no solo no sabía lo de la escuela… tampoco sabía lo de Port Angels. Agradeció internamente la discreción de su joven mariposa en cuanto a información compartida a su progenitor.

– Será mejor que me vaya… Dígale que la quiero mucho – susurró cabizbajo mientras cruzaba la sala. Antes de irse la vio con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus puños apretados –. Feliz día mariposa – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir.

Aquella noche no fue la mejor para Bella, o para Charlie. Cada vez que subía su fiebre ella empezaba a llamar a Edward en sueños. Charlie la despertaba para darle el jarabe de la fiebre y para colocar sobre su frente más compresas frías. Cerca de las 5 am al fin logró conciliar el sueño que debió ser interrumpido a las 8 para una nueva dosis de medicinas.

– ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? – le preguntó su padre ayudándola a sentarse sobre el sofá.

– Un poco mejor – confesó antes de dar un gran bostezo.

– Tu cita se arruinó cariño, pero papá te trajo chocolates – le enseñó la cajita que la noche anterior le había comprado. Ella sonrió en respuesta.

– De seguro me sentiré aun mejor después de esto. Gracias, papá – le dijo en señas. Charlie le dio una mirada que ella no supo interpretar.

– Me gustó más anoche que usaste tu voz en vez de tus manos para decirme papá – Charlie tomó las manos de su chiquitina y le sonrió – Tienes una voz hermosa Bells… ¿Por qué no la usas? – Ella se encogió de hombros al no saber tampoco la respuesta a aquella pregunta. ¿Temor de equivocarse al hablar? ¿Miedo de hacer el ridículo?

– Te quiero – le dijo con señas Bella. El señaló su corazón y sonrió al tiempo que decía _"yo te quiero más" –. _Después de prepararle un enorme vaso con zumo de naranja y unos bollos suaves, Charlie le comunicó a su Bella que debía salir a la estación por unas horas. Sue llegaría en cualquier momento y él estaría de regreso antes del medio día.

– Estaré bien, papá. No es necesario que llames a Sue para que venga a cuidarme. Estoy bien – repitió Bella.

– ¿Estás segura? Ella se ofreció a cuidarte cariño…

– Estaré bien, papá. Solo necesito un libro y muchos pañuelitos desechables. No llames a Sue, no es necesario – dijo antes de hacer un puchero inocente.

– Está bien pequeño "Rodolfo el Reno" – dijo refiriéndose a su roja nariz por el catarro –. Volveré enseguida. Si necesitas algo solo envía un mensaje de texto que regresaré volando a casa.

– Estoy bien, papi. Ve pronto para que regreses a descansar. Tu tampoco tuviste una buena noche – Charlie se acercó a su niña y besando sus cabellos sonrió.

– Sin duda el mejor regalo de Renée – dijo para él –. Quédate en cama, bueno… quédate en el sofá.

– Sí, Jefe Swan – dijo Bella al estilo militar. Unos pocos minutos después lo vio salir y tomando su ejemplar de _"El diario de Ana Frank"_ se puso a leer.

No es que la lectura haya estado aburrida, pero el cansancio le pudo más haciendo que se quedara dormida cerca de las 10 am. Bella no era de las personas que tenía pesadillas, o sueños extraños, su descansar era muy pacífico, o al menos lo había sido hasta aquella mañana.

_Estaba atrapada en una pesadilla, una muy cruel por cierto. Se veía a sí misma en medio del gimnasio. Estaba frente a los mismos alumnos que el día de ayer había presenciado el beso de Edward y Lauren. Sentados en primera fila estaban Royce y Rosalie tomados de la mano mientras le daban miradas despectivas. Más a la izquierda Lauren, su madre y Edward se reían a carcajadas de ella. _

– _Cuéntanos Bella… ¿Qué se sintió ver a tu amado besar a otra mujer? – era la voz de Royce, aquel despreciable ser que la había besado a la fuerza el día anterior._

– _Royce cariño… ella no te escucha. Tienes que hacerle señas… Y tampoco te va a contar nada, no habla… es medio inútil… – rió con fuerza Rosalie._

– _¡No lo soy! – gritó con una voz que ella no conocía. _

– _Eres una basura… debiste haber muerto con tu madre – masculló Lauren –. Edward es mío, grábatelo en la cabeza – de inmediato Lauren se puso de pie y acortando la distancia estampó sus labios contra los de Edward._

– ¡Mí…o! – balbuceó con fuerza y con voz distorsionada mientras se despertaba de la horrenda pesadilla. Aunque ella no se había escuchado a sí misma, esa era la tercera palabra del día, y aquello era todo un record en su historial.

La fiebre al parecer había subido nuevamente, estaba sudando y el cuerpo lo tenía muy caliente. Alcanzó su jarabe de la fiebre y se zampó un buen trago del asqueroso jarabe sabor a mora. Hizo su respectiva cara de asco y se tapó con la manta.

¿Por qué había soñado aquello? Sin duda era una señal. De haber podido hablar quizás ella hubiese detenido el beso que Royce le diera, o aun mejor… Hubiese detenido el beso que Edward le diera a Lauren.

Hablar no era tan difícil, no para ella que era amante de las letras. Debía recordar la fonética de las letras y la manera de cómo abrir la boca y poner la lengua y los labios. Por los siguientes cinco minutos intentó decir frases cortas pero sentía que nada salía de su garganta. Necesitaba ayuda sin duda… y se le ocurrió acudir a la única persona que no sólo sabía cómo ayudarla, también era la única que estaría dispuesta a intentarlo.

– _Su pequeña luchadora lo va a logra_r – habló para si entre lágrimas mirando a la foto de sus padres y poniéndose de pie para salir –. _Nadie dirá jamás que Isabella Swan se rindió…Y todos estarán orgullosos… incluso tú, Edward… incluso tú._

Armada de su chaqueta de frío y una valentía que ella mismo no conocía que tenía, sacó la bicicleta que Edward le había regalado para su cumpleaños y subió en ella. Su otra bicicleta todavía estaba en la escuela y ya pasaría por ella en otro rato. El camino era corto pero aún así debía ser rápida para no ser pescada por su padre. Llegó en pocos minutos a su destino y suspiró al frenar.

– _Vamos Bella… No eres inútil _– se alentó a si misma. Unas traicioneras lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos –. _No eres cobarde, lo puedes hacer_ – se dijo mientras limpiaba sus mejillas y levantaba altiva su cabeza. Con algo de temor bajó de su bicicleta, se detuvo por varios segundos frente a la puerta y volvió a suspirar. El lugar seguía siendo el mismo, las paredes del mismo color que cuando estuvo por primera vez allí. Exploró con la mirada cada detalle, cada color. Sonrió al sentir aquel calorcito de hogar que solo ese edificio le otorgaba.

Nerviosa por la súbita visita a su antigua escuela, cruzó el enorme portón. Vio el _"gran patio"_ que ahora ya no se veía tan tenebroso como cuando tenía cuatro años. Mientras lo cruzaba miró la hora en su reloj, la hora de almuerzo estaba cercana y si quería cumplir con su cometido debía ser ágil.

A lo lejos una señora regordeta y ya con algunas canas atravesó un pasillo con una bandeja enorme de galletas. El olor de las mismas invadió sus fosas nasales y le arrancó una sonrisa. Eran las famosas galletas de la Sra. Cope, las que junto al tortugo disfrutaba cada mañana.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar el recuerdo de sus vivencias infantiles por un momento y apresuró el paso. Llegó en poco al corredor de las aulas de los más chiquitines. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel causándole una extraña sensación, era una mezcla de alegría y temor. Felicidad por un reencuentro inesperado, miedo por la reacción que aquella visita pudiese causar.

Se detuvo frente al aula que en su puerta tenía una decoración especial. Un letrerito decía _"Kinder"_ y una manito de color rojo estaba pintada a un extremo del mismo. Volvió a sonreír al recordar su delantal de trabajo. ¿Por qué todo no puede ser tan simple como lo era cuando eran niños?

Alzó su mano para tocar la puerta, pero al hacerlo dudó y volvió a bajar la mano. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿En serio era una buena idea? Sí, sí lo era. Era hora de tomar decisiones y aquella era la primera de muchas. Nuevamente alzó la mano y esta vez dos golpes le indicaron a la maestra de aquel salón que una visita especial le esperaba afuera.

Con algo más de edad pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre, la maestra Kate Smith caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Sus ojos azules brillaron emocionados y unas arruguitas cerca de los mismos se dibujaron. La joven mariposa respondió al saludo con otra sonrisa y sin dudarlo se abalanzó a los brazos de la mujer que consideraba como su madre. La que estuvo junto a ella en su primer día de escuela, en su primera menstruación y en la que ahora se refugiaba en su momento mas difícil.

– ¡Cariño! – le susurró emocionada al oído de Bella su adorada maestra. Un sollozo la alertó que la visita no era solo de placer, algo malo sucedía con su pequeña tortuga Manuelita.

– Maestra – le dijo en señas mientras sollozaba –. Maestra Kate...

– Mi pequeña... Dime que sucede ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó preocupada Kate –. Bella... ¿Qué ocurrió mi cielo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine... Vine a buscar ayuda. Necesito su ayuda – fue su sentencia. Kate la volvió a estrechar en sus brazos y allí en su refugio personal Bella volvió a llorar.

– Cariño…– volvió a susurrar Kate –, déjalo ir, déjalo ir – Mientras Bella se desahogaba en los brazos de Kate por los próximos minutos, los chiquitines miraban absortos la extraña imagen. Una niña grande lloraba en los brazos de su maestra…

– Para mí que se cayó en el gran patio… Les he dicho… es peligroso – susurró una pequeña niña cuyo mandil decía Claire. Embry, un niño sentado a su lado asintió dándole la razón.

Varios minutos después, y ya cuando Bella apenas hipaba por los sollozos, Kate la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior del salón.

– Mis niños… hoy tenemos una visita especial, su nombre es Isabella Swan – doce años después de haber entrado por primera vez a ese salón Bella volvía a vivir las sensaciones de aquel primer día de clase. Usando casi las mismas palabras que esa mañana de abril, Kate les presentó a sus pequeños patitos la primera alumna especial de "mamá ganso". Después de sentar precedente con Bella, muchos habían sido los alumnos especiales que Kate había tenido en ese salón con el pasar de los años. Pequeños con Síndrome de Down, autismo, bajo ICQ, y como en el caso de Sam, ceguera.

Todos escucharon atentos a la historia que su maestra les contaba acerca de la niña grande que tenían enfrente. Su maestra le decía heroína, y al parecer lo era… Sólo que ella no lo sabía aún.

Cuando la campana sonó y los pequeños se alistaron para cruzar el gran patio para degustar las galletas de la Sra. Cope, Kate le dijo que se quedara en el salón y que ella volvería en pocos minutos. Bella asintió y divagó unos minutos por el salón. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho allí tampoco. Las pinturas en el mismo lugar, las mochilitas en el mismo casillero, legos y plastilinas en el mismo cajón amarillo.

Las paredes, pintadas del mismo color, estaban adornadas por un montón de dibujos de los chiquitines. De todos ellos, uno llamó la atención de Bella: _un enorme corazón verde_. Se acercó despacio y lo tocó, sin querer sonrió.

– _¿Un corazón verde? Bella, los corazones son rojos… no verdes._

– _Edward… ¿No te das cuenta todavía que no todo en la vida debe ser igual al resto? _

La joven Isabella recordó la conversación que su amigo había tenido años atrás en una habitación de hospital. Ser diferente no era ser menos y eso era justamente lo que ella quería demostrarles a todos.

– Se parece mucho al tuyo… en tamaño me refiero – le dijo Kate después de tocar su hombro y llamar su atención –. Cuéntame que ha sucedido.

Por los próximos quince minutos Bella relató lo acontecido a su maestra incluida la pesadilla. Por ratitos paraba para sonar su nariz que debido al resfrío moqueaba sin parar.

– Y estás así porque quieres demostrarles que no eres tan inútil – ella asintió con fuerza –. Quieres demostrarles a todos y a Edward en especial que tú vales mucho – ella volvió a asentir –. Pues no te puedo ayudar Bella.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó incrédula Bella.

– Porque tú no puedes hacer esto pensando en los demás. Si has decidido retomar la terapia debe ser por ti misma Bella. No debes creer que esto vaya a beneficiar a alguien más si no es a ti primero.

– Pero…También lo hago por mí maestra Kate. Lo prometo… – replico rápidamente.

– Y también lo haces por Edward…– le dijo su maestra. Ella solo agachó la cabeza. Kate la obligó a mirarla –. Ustedes dos me recuerdan mucho al Rey León… ¿Recuerdas esa película, cariño? – Bella asintió sin entender la similitud de que tenía ella con un felino de la selva –. Ustedes son como Simba y Nala, amigos de toda la vida y que un día se dieron cuenta que se amaban.

– Maestra… yo…– replicó con señas algo torpes Bella. Signo claro que estaba nerviosa.

– No necesitas decir nada, cielo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – Kate acarició su mejilla y le sonrió – Ahora ¡Vamos a retomar esas clases y vamos a ponerle mucho empeño!

Tomando un pequeño trozo de papel y ubicándolo justo frente a su boca Bella retomó sus ejercicios de vocalización. Empezó con las vocales, luego pasaría a las sílabas, luego las palabras y finalizaría en las oraciones. Largo y difícil camino a recorrer, pero no por ello imposible.

Una vez terminada la rápida clase de nivelación Kate le envió unos cuantos ejercicios de práctica a Bella. Empujar sus labios hacia afuera y hacer que el papelito se moviera era signo que ella pronunciaba la sílaba pa, y abrir la boca mientras hundía la lengua era la pronunciación de la sílaba ca. Hasta allí se quedarían hasta el siguiente día que volverían por una segunda clase.

Emocionada por sus interesantes progresos Bella se despidió de su maestra y salió rumbo a casa. Nadie debía saber de su huida y mucho menos de sus clases. Aquello sería una sorpresa para todos, incluso para Charlie.

En su camino de regreso a casa y cuando esperaba el cambio de luz en un semáforo se encontró con la persona que menos esperó ver en ese momento. Un BMW rojo conducido por un rostro familiar se situó a su lado. Sus preciosos ojos azules se abrieron como platos al ver a Bella conducir su bicicleta, aun cuando la noche anterior su padre y hermana habían mencionado lo mal que ella se encontraba en casa.

Bella la miró algo extrañada por su reacción. Le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. El semáforo cambió de luz en ese momento y pisando el acelerador Rosalie se alejó de inmediato de allí.

Condujo como posesa hasta llegar a la autopista que iba de Forks a Port Angels. Todo lo acontecido el día anterior aún la tenía alterada y necesitaba una válvula de escape antes de reventar. Tomó la decisión de huir a Port Angels por un par de horas, por lo que decidió hacer el viaje más confortable. Puso su auto en modalidad convertible y encendió su ipod conectado al sistema de estéreo del coche. Una canción familiar sonó al instante.

_When I walk into the room people stop and stare__  
><em>_It's like nobody else is there__  
><em>_You know it's me not you__  
><em>_Who said anything about you_

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard__  
><em>_And I get what I want, my name is my credit card__  
><em>_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..._

El que solía ser el himno de Lauren y suyo y que cantaban cada vez que se reunían en noches de pijamas ahora simplemente le parecía ridículo. Falso, muy falso… tanto como su amistad con Lauren. Siempre se creyó una chica inteligente… ¿Por qué jamás se dio cuenta de la víbora que tenía como amiga? A ella jamás le interesó separar a Edward de Bella, a ella le importaba hundirla sin medir las consecuencias de aquella acción.

– ¡Tonta! – se reprendió a si misma al tiempo que apagaba la música y se concentraba en la carretera. Siguió por la misma hasta entrar a Port Angels, a lo lejos vio un parque y estacionó el auto cerca de él. Se bajó y en una vieja banca se sentó a pensar…

_Su hermano la odiaba._

_Su amiga le había mentido._

_Su novio le era infiel._

_Su vida apestaba._

_Su…_

– ¡Ouch! – se quejó abriendo los ojos de súbito. Una pelota la había golpeado en la cabeza y de seguro aquello podría dejarle un buen chichón en la cabeza. Miró a su izquierda y a su derecha para encontrar al dueño de la pelota asesina y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero no había señales de vida. Rosalie se disponía a dejar pasar el desafortunado incidente cuando una sombra enorme ocultó el sol a sus espaldas. Un joven muy alto, probablemente debía estar cerca de los dos metros de altura, quizás cercano a los 20 años, de músculos definidos en sus brazos y espalda, con un cabello rizado de un color casi negro, y dueño de unos impresionantes ojos azules se acercó hasta sus pies y tomó de allí la pelota criminal. Rosalie, imposibilitada de hablar debido al repentino deslumbramiento le sonrió solamente, gesto que fue respondido por el joven con otra sonrisa igual provocando que en su rostro dos hermosos hoyuelos se marcaran en sus mejillas.

Casi ahogada en su propia saliva Rosalie vio alejarse al apuesto joven. Lo siguió con su mirada y se fijó que corría en dirección norte hasta el extremo del parque. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba un joven rubio menor que él, quizás unos cuatro o cinco años menor que el grandulón. Junto a ellos una chica, casi de la edad del rubio, sonreía mientras los jóvenes bromeaban entre sí.

– Está muy guapo – susurró para sí mientras volteaba nuevamente y cerraba sus ojos para continuar con sus profundas reflexiones, pero no logró concentrarse. La imagen de aquel joven se le quedó grabada en la retina obligándola así a abrir los ojos y con resignación voltear nuevamente para espiarlo.

Vio que estaba jugando con el chico rubio una especie de juego de atrapar la pelota. Sonrió al darse cuenta que cuando el rubio lanzaba la pelota fácilmente llegaba a las manos del gran oso gris, como ella lo comparó en ese momento. Pero cuando el gran oso lanzaba ponía a correr al menos por dos cuadras al joven rubio en busca de la pelota.

– Vaya fuerza – dijo admirada por el enorme y musculoso brazo del joven. Cuando fue su turno de lanzar una pequeña avispa se acercó a él haciéndole perder la concentración y provocando que su lanzamiento fuese desviado. Tan desviado que casi la impacta por segunda vez.

– Oh, lo siento…– dijo entre jadeos entrecortados el chico rubio mientras tomaba la pelota –. En ocasiones Emmett no sabe controlar su fuerza.

– No te preocupes – le respondió Rosalie al muchacho. A lo lejos vio como el gran oso gris, o Emmett como le habían dicho que se llamaba, se acercaba rápidamente a la banca. Alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su muy corta falda y sonrió. El joven se acercó hasta el muchacho rubio y le quitó el balón de las manos.

– Una más y le sacas el ojo a alguien, Emmett. Será mejor que paremos aquí – le dijo el muchacho.

– O…ok…– dijo de manera entrecortada. Rosalie sonrió al escuchar la varonil voz de Emmett y pestañeó dos veces como queriendo encandilar al gran oso con sus encantos. Él le sonrió en respuesta.

– Voy a buscar algo de tomar, Emmett. ¡María! – Gritó a la chica que aún estaba al otro lado del parque –, voy por bebidas… ¿Vienes? – ella gritó un sí a lo lejos –. Que descortés de mi parte señorita…

– Rosalie… Rosalie Cullen – le respondió al muchacho rubio. Emmett seguía sin decir palabra alguna. De seguro estaba ya deslumbrado por ella.

– Mucho gusto Srta. Cullen, mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock y él es mi primo Emmett McCarty – el muchacho le extendió la mano en forma de saludo y ella le respondió con una sonrisa. El gran oso gris repitió el gesto de su primo y la saludó de manera cortés.

– Y yo soy María, amiga de este par de infames. ¿Vamos por las bebidas, Jasper? – el rubio asintió y se alejaron a la pequeña caseta de golosinas del parque.

– Bonito día para hacer ejercicios, ¿no? – se aventuró Rosalie a iniciar la conversación. Emmett sonrió y asintió –. ¿Vienen muy a menudo? – Emmett volvió a asentir –. ¿Son de Port Angels? – Emmett asintió por tercera vez. Rosalie frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Emmett no le hablaba? ¿Acaso le parecía muy intimidante?

Casi de inmediato Jasper apareció con las bebidas y las repartió entre todos incluso entre ella. Un gesto muy amable de su parte, aun cuando recién tenían pocos minutos de conocerse. Sin perder el tiempo Emmett bebió la suya rápidamente y reprimió un inminente eructo que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta. Rosalie sonrió al ver el gracioso hipido que finalmente escapó del gran oso gris. Ella bebió la suya con delicadeza y miró coqueta a Emmett mientras lo hacía. Él le volvió a sonreír.

– Emmett, la tía Lucy debe estar esperándonos…– habló Jasper al terminar su bebida. Emmett asintió y se puso de pie. En un súbito acto tomó la mano de Rosalie y con delicadeza besó el dorso de la misma. Ella suspiró emocionada y sonrió.

– Mu…mu…mucho gu…gus…gusto – habló con dificultad el gran oso. Rosalie lo miró confundida y la sonrisa de su rostro se borró. De inmediato Emmett soltó la mano de Rose y se volteó para irse. Jasper vio la reacción de Rosalie y se acercó a ella de manera discreta.

– ¿Por qué…Por qué Emmett habla así? – preguntó aun sabiendo que la respuesta era algo que no quería escuchar.

– Porque tiene disfemia Tónico–clónica – El rostro de Rosalie era un poema. ¿Disfemia? ¿Qué era eso? –. Emmett padece de tartamudez, señorita Cullen. Es por eso que él no respondía a sus preguntas. No podía hacerlo sin decir interrumpirse una sola vez – La mandíbula de Rose se desencajó. Jasper no tomó muy bien la reacción de Rosalie y dio un paso atrás –. Ha sido un gusto, que tenga usted una buena tarde – dijo Jasper antes de alejarse junto al gran oso y la joven de cabellos negros.

Impactada por aquella noticia, Rosalie se desplomó sobre la banquita. Cerró los ojos y como si fuese una epifanía una conversación en su cabeza asomó.

"_Es discapacitada… ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de una persona así? Una persona que depende de otra para vivir ¡Como un parásito! No puedes atar tu vida a una persona así… Un discapacitado no es una persona completa"_

Sin duda alguna el karma era una perra. Y a Rosalie no le costó mucho saber el porqué…

* * *

><p>¡Mis corazones!<p>

Domingo de Silent Love y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Discusiones fuertes, primeros encuentros y un catarro. Sé que algunas todavía me quieren matar pero recuerden que los chicos son adolescentes y necesitan de su espacio (o al menos eso creen) jejeje. ¿Dónde se metió Edwad? Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo.

No hay palabras para agradecer el recibimiento después de las vacaciones, creí que me abandonarían jejeje. Sus alertas y favoritos me alegran tanto que hago mi bailecito de victoria cada vez que me llega un mail. Muchas gracias a quienes recomiendan mi historia a sus amigas, en verdad son las mejores. Para quienes dejaron su huellita el capítulo anterior un beso de oso gris: msteppa, Tata XOXO, joli cullen, imtwilighter, BlackCullen, Ness Masen, Alea ' Aela, Erendira, lauriss18, injoa, julesgomez, Tanya Pattz Cullen, martinita, rarosy, bellaliz, mgcb, mcph76, Verota, rosi, TereCullen, Anabella Valencia, LUZ . C . C, karla-cullen-hale, Sky Lestrange, VaNeSaErK, tere mooz, Chayley Costa, V, Ludwika Cullen, , Sully YM, Almaa Cullen, Adriu, Milita . Cullen, patymdn, Nay, vivi S R, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Marianixcr, jaavii, maddycullen, anni . eska, fany cullenpattz, Laura Katherine, Isis Janet, Anita Cullen, terra2012, lupita calvo, Cullen Vigo, Deathxrevenge, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Maaaarie Cullen, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, VictoriamarieHale, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Diana, Yira27, Johis . U, Luchii, vampireprincess20, cremita, ALI-LU CULLEN, hilarycullen17, ludgardita, chusrobissocute, Cintia black, o . O Yury O . o, gpattz, est cullen, MaxiPau, Mary de cullen, Gegargas, isabela91, Karlitha, PalomitaCullen, VivianCullen94, JELI, Chuvi1487, robsten-pattison, naanaw91, Srta. Andrea, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Alcestis Cullen, magymc, Alibell Cullen, Deysi Maria, Diana, quelecortenlacabeza, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, Heart on winter, Ely Cullen M, Isa-21, isaag29, Bite Me Sr . Cullen, Bethzabe, romycrazy, CindyLis, CaroBereCullen, GABITATWILIGHT, EdithCullen71283, Sony Bells, gilraendani, MarianTosh, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, yessenya, Kat, Nikki . CB, silves, Lakentsb, tayloves, CARI, LOQUIBELL, anamart05hotmail . com, MarrMejia, joymasencullen, valeria cullen black, magusl92, keimasen86, lizitablackswan, LIZZY CULLEN, PGG, L'Amelie, a las niñas del facebook, a las de twitter y a las del blog. Muchas gracias por su cariño enorme.

Agradeciendo como siempre a Isita me beta fantabulosa, muchas gracias en serio por aguantarme, por notar pequeños detalles y hacer que esta historia sea algo interesante de escribir. Gracias por no mandarme al ca…Cairo cuando te pido favores graficos jejeje. Gaby, ¿Aun de resaca en San Clemente? Ya me contaras pequeña golfa. Y Martina, muchas gracias Big Boss por tu ayuda en el blog esta semana, espero haberte sorprendido o si no me toca enviarte el disco de Owl City.

Al Team Tortugo Colombia un beso grande y por favor, no empiecen la huelga. No aun… Al Team Tortugo Chile mis condolencias por lo ocurrido en Juan Fernández, 21 héroes que representan también el gran corazón de su país. Y para Maru… ya depón la huelga Doris, tus comentarios me hacen reír ¡Mi malparida favorita!

Debido al impresionante recibimiento que esta historia ha tenido la betita y yo hemos preparado una sorpresa. La podrán encontrar en mi blog y espero que les guste de todo "corazón". No molesto más… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Me lo dejan saber? Les deseo una buena semana, nos vemos el miércoles en el teaser… Hasta eso, nos leemos en los reviews.


	10. Un flash de luz

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9: <strong>__Un flash de luz_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Realize – Colbie Caillat _

"_Las fotografías más bellas son aquellas que te generan recuerdos. Incluso si aún no lo has vivido."_

_Hersson Piratoba_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Invierno era la estación preferida del joven Edward Cullen. Le encantaba la nieve y adoraba armar con ella enormes muñecos o hacerla pequeñas bolas y lanzarlas a Alice cuando estaba desprevenida. De pequeño siempre le pedía a su madre que guardara en secreto y solo para él, mucha nieve que bien podía usar para los meses de verano. Ella solo sonreía y revolvía su cobrizo cabello, una vez incluso le susurró despacito al oído:

"_Es imposible guardar la nieve Edward"_

Era cierto… ¿Cómo se podía guardar tanta nieve en un lugar sin que la misma fuese visible? _¡Imposible!_ Pues bien, aquella era la misma premisa que se aplicaba para el inmenso amor que el tortugo sentía por la mariposa. ¿Cómo era posible guardar tanto amor en el corazón sin que fuese visible para los demás? _¡Imposible!..._

Entonces, si ambas eran unas inverosímiles afirmaciones, ¿Cómo es que Edward intentaba mantener ocultos sus sentimientos hacia Bella? Sí, aquel también era un "_Imposible"._

Después de haber regresado de casa de Bella aquella noche, luego que el jefe Swan haya escuchado semejante confesión, Edward volvió a su hogar y se encerró en su habitación. En vano fueron las peticiones de Esme y Alice rogándoles que las dejara pasar. Él solo negaba y con un gruñido bajo pedía que lo dejaran en paz. Dio vueltas en la cama más veces de las que pudo recordar, sus puños apretados todo el tiempo al igual que su mandíbula eran solo una pequeña muestra de la rabia e impotencia que Edward sentía en ese momento.

– Siempre dijiste ser su superhéroe… ¡Vaya ídolo que resultaste! ¡Eres un súper cobarde…! ¡Eso eres! – masculló con rabia mientras golpeaba su almohada como si ella fuese la culpable de su mutismo frente a Bella.

Por las siguientes horas pensó y practicó toda clase de discurso posible para enfrentar a Bella el día siguiente. Ella debía escuchar al menos su explicación, su versión de las cosas. Ella debía saber que lo que vio no significó nada para él… ¡Nada! ¿Cómo podían significar algo cuando ella era su todo?

Se mantuvo despierto varias horas, perdido en sus sueños donde se veía claramente declarando su amor eterno a su mariposa del alma en una mañana de sol en el prado. Fue así que a Edward se le pasó la noche. No se dio cuenta siquiera en qué momento la nieve había dejado de caer dándole paso a una muy extraña calurosa mañana de invierno. Los primeros rayos del astro rey asomaron por su ventana golpeando su rostro provocando que él ocultara su rostro entre las sábanas, como cuando era niño y entre las mismas se escondía para no ir a la escuela.

El sol, con un poco más de intensidad a medida que pasaban los minutos, no le permitieron volver a soñar despierto. Algo molesto por la inesperada interrupción, salió de la cama para cerrar las cortinas de su habitación pero al llegar a la ventana algo allí llamó su atención.

– ¿Cómo…? ¡No puede ser! – susurró para sí mismo llenó de asombro. Restregó sus ojos con un poco más de fuerza de la debida y volvió a enfocar sus hermosas piscinas color jade en lo que afuera de la ventana se mostraba. Estaba sorprendido sin duda… _¿Cómo era posible?_ Se acercó con un poco más de cautela y abrió la ventana. Estirando su mano, tocó la razón de su asombro y sonrió. Estaba fría y húmeda pero aún así no dejaba de ser hermosa, bueno dentro de lo que cabía para ser una sencilla rama de un árbol.

– ¿Cómo creciste tan rápido? – preguntó al árbol que doce años atrás sembrara en el patio de su casa junto a su madre. El árbol del almendro que había escogido esa mañana en el invernadero había crecido tanto que ahora ya alcanzaba el segundo piso y tocaba la ventana de su habitación –. Es imposible – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de negación. Estiró su mano un poco más para esta vez tocar las pequeñas hojas de la rama pero casi enseguida cambió de opinión. Cerró de inmediato su ventana y equipándose para un día de frío, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y salió al patio.

– Es imposible – volvió a susurrar mientras se acercaba a él –. Eras… tú no eras así – Con algo de aprensión tocó el grueso tronco que ahora tenía el almendro y suspiró ante los recuerdos que en ese momento vinieron a su memoria. Testigo de tantas travesuras junto a su mejor amiga, proveedor de sombra en los días de sol, refugio en los días de lluvia. Causante de varias caídas debido al columpio que años atrás colgaba de una de sus ramas y que ahora ya no estaba. Alguien lo había retirado de allí, de seguro había sido quizás idea de su hermana Rosalie quien siempre detestó el columpio diciendo que aquel era un ridículo juego de niños.

_Niños_

Bien se podría decir que el joven Edward Cullen y la preciosa Isabella Swan hace mucho habían dejado de ser tan solo unos niños también. No sólo sus estaturas, cambios en su fisonomía, y edad lo revelaba. Ellos habían entrado a la liada etapa de la adolescencia y al parecer estaban luchando con sus complicaciones. Había llegado para ellos el duro momento de crecer, todo en la vida se trataba de eso ¿no? Si el árbol había crecido… ¿Por qué ellos no habrían de hacerlo? Todo se trataba del tiempo transcurrido. Pero… ¿Tanto tiempo se les había ido ya? ¿En qué momento se les estaba yendo la vida? ¿En qué momento creció aquel arbolito de hojitas lilas que tanto le recordaba a Bella y que ahora tenía una altura incluso mayor que él? ¿En qué momento crecieron ellos? ¿Crecieron al igual que almendro? Sí, la respuesta era sí. El árbol había crecido y ellos con él. Ya no eran niños, y lo que estaba ocurriendo era una muestra de ellos. Crecer dolía, era cierto, y Edward sin duda estaba siendo herido en el proceso.

Abrumado por tanta información, Edward se sentó en el frío césped y suspiró nuevamente. Recostó su espalda en la base del árbol, cerró sus ojos por un momento y se dejó rodar por el tronco hasta llegar a quedar acostado sobre la fina hierba. Puso su mente en blanco por unos minutos tan solo tratando de asimilar toda aquella epifanía sobre el crecimiento. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, un segundo después, y dejó su mirada vagar por el horizonte.

– La extraño tanto – susurró para sí al recordar cómo, con su Bella, trataban de buscar forma a las nubes cuando estaban acostados en el prado. Era de esperarse que el joven tortugo la extrañara, desde que eran niños y después de ese horrible verano que estuvieron separados cuando tenían 4 años, jamás se habían distanciado de esa manera. Isabella le hacía falta de una manera que empezaba a dolerle. Extrañaba su sonrisa, sus manos que contaban historias mágicas, sus ojos… su refugio de paz.

La luz del sol que se colaba entre las jóvenes ramas del almendro a esas horas de la mañana hacía brillar el verde césped que aún tenía sobre él vestigios de la nieve de la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, llenó sus pulmones de aire y una suave brisa rozó su rostro regalándole una caricia consoladora para un día como aquel. Era invierno, debía hacer frío, más él no sentía nada. No existía el hambre, ni el sueño, ni el frío… solo existía un gran vacío, uno que llenaba de soledad su corazón, el que antes estaba lleno del batir de las alas de una mariposa que había robado su alma.

Una nueva brisa provocó que unas cuantas hojas del almendro cayeran sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos y mientras retiraba las pequeñas hojas, un suspiro profundo se escuchó a su lado. No necesitó voltearse para saber quien estaba junto a él.

– Si Rose y tú estaban excusados de faltar yo no iba a ser la única que fuese a estudiar hoy – empezó a hablar Alice mientras se acostaba junto a Edward y fijaba su mirada en una de esas nubes divertidas que en el inverno se hacían más frecuentes. Él solo negó levemente con la cabeza –. Supongo que mamá deberá alegar que todos tuvimos alguna clase de virus extraterrestre o algo así – Esta vez la ocurrencia de Alice le sacó una sonrisa que duró escasos segundos.

– Creo que el _"virus"_ me durará al menos varios días – susurró para sí.

– Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella. ¿Sabes? Decirle que la amas – Edward se incorporó de inmediato y miró a Alice extrañado –. No me mires así. Ayer llegué a casa cuando Troya estaba en llamas y escuché tu fuerte declaración. No es que sea algo que no supiera, eso lo sabía hace rato…– Ella soltó el rollo rápidamente. Edward solo abrió su boca en señal de asombro como si fuese un pececillo al que le falta la respiración –. ¡Hey…! ¡No me mires así! Tú solito te has delatado estos últimos meses Edward, así que deja la cara de asombro.

– ¡Genial! – bufó frustrado mientras tapaba su rostro y se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre el césped –. ¡Todo el mundo sabe lo que siento por ella! ¡Todo el mundo! – masculló con rabia.

– Tsk, tsk – le corrigió su hermana –. Error… todos, menos ella saben lo que sientes. No quiero ser metida Edward, pero…– él se incorporó nuevamente y la miró con sus esmeraldas inquietas. Ella se sentó y tomó las manos de su hermano –. Bueno, está bien, voy a ser metida…pero yo creo que ella debe saberlo.

– Alice – dijo Edward con tono de voz cansado –, no puedo decírselo, no quiero arriesgar tantos años de amistad por esto.

– Esto – replicó Alice –. Esto se llama amor, y del bueno. Lo he visto, y sé que puedes creer que soy muy pequeña para entender las cosas, pero tienes la misma mirada que papá le da a mamá cuando llega a casa y la ve. ¿Si eso no es amor… qué es?

– No lo sé – negó Edward con su cabeza agachada –. No puedo arriesgarme a perderla por algo así Alice. ¿Qué pasa si ella no siente nada? ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino todo?

– ¿Y qué pasa si no es así? – Edward alzó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa esperanzadora de su hermana –. Yo creo… yo que al menos deberías intentarlo Edward… – Ella apretó su mano, él solo sonrió en respuesta.

– No soportaría mi vida sin ella si es que, por mis estúpidos sentimientos, Bella decide alejarse de mí, Alice. Ella es fuerte, una verdadera luchadora desde que nació, ha soportado toda clase de desprecios y rechazos y ¡Mírala! ¡Aun sonríe cada mañana! Yo no estoy acostumbrado al rechazo… ¿Qué pasa si me toca vivir por primera vez algo así? No estoy preparado para ello, Alice, simplemente no lo estoy.

– Eres tan cabezota, Edward. A veces pienso que tus ojos son un simple adorno para tu cara. ¡Ábrelos! ¡Fíjate lo que está pasando con ella! ¡Fíjate lo que está pasando contigo! – bufó molesta Alice –. Acércate a ella, háblale y ábrele tu corazón.

– Ella no quiere verme – dijo unos pocos segundos después –. No sé como acercarme a Bella.

– Que poco conoces a una mujer, Edward – le dijo su hermana fingiendo gran sabiduría –. Vives con tres y aún no las entiendes…

– No… no te entiendo, Alice – Edward ladeó su cabeza y vio a su hermana sonreírle divertida.

– Las chicas podemos ser muy complicadas, pero cuando se trata de detalles siempre vamos a ceder.

– Aún no entiendo, Alice. ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? – frunció el ceño el tortugo confundido.

– Tontito. Lo que quiero decir es fácil. Llévale una ofrenda de paz, un regalo que signifique mucho para ella.

– Sabes que Bella no es de la chicas que le gusten los regalos exuberantes, Alice – le recordó su hermano –. Ella es más bien de las chicas que no se complican. Que aprecian los pequeños detalles de la vida, que le gustan las cosas que uno hace y que…– Edward se detuvo por un segundo y vio en el rostro de su hermana un asentimiento divertido.

"_Soy algo negado con esas cosas, Bella, no consigo hacer ni un barquito de papel"_

"_Está bien Edward, no debes preocuparte o agobiarte por ello. Ya harás algo…"_

– Por tu silencio, entiendo que al fin comprendiste mi punto. Prepara algo bonito para ella. De seguro lo va a apreciar – dijo Alice revolviendo el cabello de su hermano al tiempo que se ponía de pie –. Si quieres ayuda estaré en mi habitación.

A Edward le tomó varios segundos reaccionar. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Se levantó rápidamente y subió a su habitación. Comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones con desesperación y encontró en el último lo que estaba buscando. Cuando aquel desafortunado evento de la feria de Port Angels ocurriera el mes anterior, Edward no tuvo el tiempo de entregarle a su Bella lo que había comprado en la tienda de pinturas y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Sacó de la bolsa de papel un sencillo cuadernillo de dibujo. Su pasta era blanca y para ser sincero era bastante aburrida. Situación que cambiaría dentro de poco.

– Necesito de tu ayuda – dijo cuando entró a la habitación de Alice quien escuchaba música con su ipod a todo volumen. Ella sonrió y apagó el pequeño aparato rosa y lo invitó a sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

Dos horas fue lo que les tomó cambiar la apariencia de aquel aburrido cuaderno a uno lleno de vida y color. Gracias al talento para la decoración y buen gusto que su hermana poseía, Edward pudo crear una preciosa pasta para el cuadernillo de dibujo. Usando tan solo lápices de colores, unos cuantos marcadores, algo de imaginación y demasiado amor, Edward empezó dibujando en los extremos de la pasta dos pentagramas que tenían en sus líneas las notas de la canción que él había compuesto para su amiga. En el centro, las palabras "_Bella's Art" _resaltaban junto a una manito hecha con acuarelas, muy parecida a la que Bella tenía en su mandil de trabajo de la época del jardín. El color que usaron era el lila ya que ese era el color de las hojas del almendro cuando en otoño dejaba sus hojas caer.

– Me encantó lo que hiciste con la _B, _no eres tan malo para esto después de todo – le dijo su hermana al ver como aquella letra estaba dibujada de tal manera que parecía una mariposa vista de perfil –. A ella le va a encantar.

– Siento que le falta algo – susurró Edward al ver que el centro se veía aún un poco solitario.

– Ella adora la poesía. ¿Qué tal si le escribes algo allí? – preguntó Alice mientras le extendía un marcador de color morado. Él asintió y se quedó en silencio tratando de recordar que poesía podría ser perfecta para aquel pequeño espacio. Pensó y pensó, descartó miles de autores, pero nada le parecía correcto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, recordó su última clase de literatura: Escritores Latinoamericanos. Sonrió al recordar perfectamente cuál había sido el poema que más le llamó la atención aquella clase.

_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.__  
>Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.<em>_  
>Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:<em>_  
>déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo.<em>

_Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio__  
>claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.<em>_  
>Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.<em>_  
>Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo.<em>

– Eres un genio – susurró su hermana al ver como Edward plasmaba sobre aquella dura pasta una de las líneas del Poema 15 de Pablo Neruda –. Estás listo para proponerle matrimonio.

– Alice…– negó divertido Edward mientras ponía punto final a su perfecta caligrafía –. ¿En serio crees que le guste?

– Pues si no le gusta a ella… ¡Me lo quedó yo! ¡Está precioso hermanito! – Él le sonrió en respuesta y dejó el cuadernillo sobre la cama para que se secase. Un sonido extraño escapó del estomago de los dos hermanos Cullen ese momento. Ellos se miraron y rieron al mismo tiempo.

– Hora de comer – gritó Esme desde la cocina. Alice caminó hasta la puerta y Edward la siguió. Al parecer el hambre había regresado… _al igual que la esperanza._

Sin darse cuenta la mañana se les había transcurrido entre colores, ideas y poemas y cuando bajaron eran casi las dos de la tarde. Se sentaron a la mesa pero en cuanto lo hicieron, un golpe fuerte los sobresaltó. Sus pasos fuertes en la escalera y un sollozo preocupante los alertaron de la presencia de Rosalie en la casa.

– Estuvo fuera toda la mañana. Mejor voy a ver que le ocurrió – dijo Esme levantándose rápidamente de la mesa para averiguar qué había ocurrido con su pequeña que esa mañana salió muy temprano en su auto con rumbo desconocido.

– Sé que está arrepentida por lo que hizo Edward, deberías darle una oportunidad – dijo Alice mientras servía un poco de ensalada para los dos –. Ella es algo soberbia y lo sabes.

– Esta vez no seré yo quien deponga las armas Alice. Rosalie llegó demasiado lejos esta ocasión… Y será mejor que no toquemos ese tema, o el hambre se me irá otra vez.

Su hermana asintió y en silencio comieron solos ya que su madre no bajó a acompañarlos. De hecho, no saldría de esa habitación por lo que quedaba de la tarde. Entre arrullos y caricias trataba de consolar a su Rose de unas lágrimas que ni ella mismo podía explicar porqué las estaba derramando.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde y el cuadernillo estaba lo suficientemente secó para no estropearse, Edward lo guardó en una bolsita y metiéndolo al auto, lo llevó hasta la casa de Bella. Al llegar vio la patrulla de Charlie estacionada a la entrada de la casa, sinónimo que él estaba allí. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al recordar que estaba a pocos metros de su preciosa mariposa. Le había hecho tanta falta que ahora que estaba tan cerca ni siquiera podía pensar con coherencia.

Se bajó rápidamente y olvidando el cuadernillo en el auto, caminó hasta la puerta para tocar el timbre. Lo tocó dos veces y vio por la ventana como la luz roja se encendía. Sonrió cuando sintió un cosquilleo divertido en su panza a causa de la emoción.

– Muchacho…– fue el saludo que escuchó cuando Charlie abrió la puerta. Edward suspiró con desdén, cosa que fue notada por el jefe Swan –. Lo sé, lo sé… no vienes a verme a mí. Pasa, ella está en el baño – Edward asintió de manera tímida y entró a la casa. En cuanto se sentó en el sofá, recordó que el cuadernillo se quedó en el auto, pero en cuanto se puso de pie para salir a buscarlo, una hermosa joven salía del baño.

Bella se quedó sin reacción cuando vio a aquel perfecto ángel parado en la sala de su casa. Ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y negó levemente. Ese gesto hizo que el corazón de Edward se comprimiera de manera dolorosa.

– Los voy a dejar solos un momento. Estaré arriba – dijo Charlie a su hija con señas. Ella volvió a negar, pero su padre no le prestó atención.

– Bella…– empezó llamándola por su nombre el joven tortugo –. Bells, mariposa… yo…– Bella alzó la mano en señal que quería que Edward se detuviese.

– Edward, por favor… no. No quiero…– esta vez fue Edward quién alzó la mano.

– ¿No quieres que Bella? ¿No quieres que te explique lo que pasó? – preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella, haciendo que Bella retroceda a su vez.

– No quiero mentiras, eso es lo que no quiero. No quiero más engaños – dijo Bella con señas algo rudas debido a la rabia que estaba experimentando.

– ¿Mentiras? ¿Engaños? No entiendo Bella… no sé de que hablas – le respondió visiblemente confundido Edward.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Lauren? Edward yo… yo soy… tu mejor amiga ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué esperaste a San Valentín para decírmelo frente a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que amabas a Lauren? – sus manos temblaban a causa del nervioso e ira mezcladas además con la impotencia de hacerle una última _pregunta ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que la que te ama soy yo?_

Edward, impávido ante aquella ráfaga de preguntas sin sentido, no se fijó que Bella había empezado a botar un par de lágrimas que rápidamente se limpió.

– Bella… eso… yo…– balbuceó al tiempo que hacía unas cuantas señas torpes. Ella negó con rabia y se volteó para subir a su habitación. Edward reaccionó rápidamente y tomándola del brazo la detuvo. Más lágrimas ahora inundaban sus ojos provocando un sentimiento de miseria en Edward. Un sollozo fuerte escapó del pecho de Bella, Edward no soportó más aquella escena y tomando su rostro entre sus manos se acercó a ella.

– No te lo dije porque no es cierto. Mi único amor eres tú… Te amo Bella – le susurró al oído aquella inútil confesión e hizo lo único que necesitaba hacer en ese momento. La besó.

Sus labios se juntaron en una leve caricia. La temerosa mariposa, quien no se esperaba aquella súbita reacción, abrió los ojos para encontrarse que Edward los tenía cerrados con mucha fuerza. Ella los volvió a cerrar y dejándose vencer por lo que su corazón pedía a gritos, movió muy despacio sus labios para acariciar los suaves labios de Edward en un beso tierno, nuevo y especial… _su segundo beso con el amor de su vida entera._

Un pensamiento ridículo asomó a su cabeza casi de inmediato: Si Edward ama a Lauren _¿Por qué me está besando?_ Ella abrió sus ojos nuevamente y juntando el poco valor que le quedaba, empujó a Edward lejos de ella.

– ¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó nerviosa Bella para después tocar sus labios en los que quedaron impregnados el delicioso sabor de su amor.

– Bella… yo… no lo sé – confesó apenado Edward. Incapaz, una vez más, de confesarle sus sentimientos.

– Pues, te voy a pedir algo Edward. Nunca más en tu vida me vuelvas a besar a menos que tengas una razón para aquello. Nos veremos en la escuela el lunes…– dijo con señas antes de voltearse y subir las escaleras.

– ¡Maldita sea! – gritó lleno de rabia Edward al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Bella cerrarse con fuerza –. Una maldita cosa no eres capaz de hacer bien – Con grandes zancadas salió de la casa de Bella rumbo al auto.

Abrió los seguros y tomó la bolsita con el cuadernillo. Sabía que tocar su puerta era inútil ya que ella no la escucharía así que decidió irse por el camino radical: subir la ventana de su habitación. Armado de valor y un buen equilibrio, trepó por las ramas del roble que Bella había plantado en el patio. No había crecido tanto como su almendro pero al menos le serviría para alcanzar la cornisa del segundo piso y sostenerse de ella para llegar hasta la ventana.

Sostuvo la bolsa con su boca, y recreando las mejores aventuras de Indiana Jones, subió hasta sostenerse de la cornisa y caminar por el fino borde. Encontró la ventana de la habitación de Bella, y ubicándose con cuidado se sentó sobre el alfeizar. Vio a Bella sentada en la cama llorando mientras observaba una imagen, no pudo distinguir bien quien estaba en la foto, pero de seguro era de la de sus padres, la que ella conservaba en su mesita de noche.

Con cuidado abrió la ventana y se coló por ella hasta la habitación. Cuando una sombra extraña se dibujó cerca de su campo visual, Bella soltó la fotografía a quien en silencio, le estaba confesando sus más amargas penas de amor y llevó sus manos al pecho a causa de la impresión _¿Edward?_ _¿Cómo rayos subió hasta acá? _

– No hay seña o gesto posible que pueda reflejar cuan arrepentido estoy Bella… Créeme que lo siento demasiado. Yo… yo solo soy un reverendo imbécil. Tengo algo para ti. Espero te guste – dijo mientras le extendía la bolsita con el cuadernillo. Ella ladeó su cabeza mientras secaba sus últimas lágrimas.

– No llores, por favor, Bella, no lo hagas por mí. No lo merezco… Solo toma el regalo y prometo que me iré – ella caminó hasta donde estaba Edward y tomando la bolsita lo miró con sus ojos llenos de interrogantes –. Te prometo que no me he gastado nada en él. Nos veremos el lunes en la escuela – le dijo Edward antes de voltearse e irse.

Rápidamente Bella abrió la bolsa y vio su contenido aunque no con detenimiento. Antes que Edward volviera a su arriesgada tarea de bajar por la ventana, ella corrió y lo detuvo.

– No te vayas – le pidió con señas rápidas. Él la miró confundido y asintió. ¿Cómo podía negarse a algo que su amor le pedía con sus manos, a algo que su amor le gritaba con su mirada?

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó cuando miró nuevamente al interior de la bolsa.

– La razón de nuestra discusión de Port Angels. Jamás te lo di… Está un poco modificado de su versión original – le respondió Edward con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas. Ella le sonrió y sacó de la bolsita el cuadernillo.

"_Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio"_

Era la frase que Edward había escogido para Bella en su cuadernillo y que logró que su corazón se saltara dos latidos.

– Lo… ¿Lo hiciste tú? – preguntó ella con duda. Él asintió –. Está, está precioso.

– ¿En serio te gusta? – ella asintió con fuerza –. Mira, tiene muchas hojas para que dibujes. Para que dejes a tu mariposa mental ser libre.

– No es el contenido lo que me gusta Edward… Esta portada la hiciste tú… Tú, que no sabes hacer un barquito de papel –. le dijo con señas mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

– Alice me ayudó, pero sí… la hice yo – le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que hacían que el corazón de Bella se derritiera como mantecado en pleno verano.

– ¿Ves?, no eres tan negado después de todo. Está precioso, Edward, gracias _–_ le agradeció antes de abalanzarse a sus brazos. Él respondió a su gesto y con fuerza la aferró a su pecho dejando un beso en su cabeza y un nuevo susurro confesando el gran amor que sentía por ella.

– ¿Significa que estoy perdonado? – preguntó unos minutos después, cuando ambos rompieron el abrazo.

– ¿Me prometes que me contaras como te va con Lauren? – le respondió ella con otra pregunta. Él negó, ella lo miró extrañada.

– No te puedo contar algo que no existe, Bella… Ella no es nada para mí. Todo fue parte de un estúpido plan para separarme de ti. Pero no lo lograrán… ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que tú vas a estar a mi lado siempre Bells? – Ella asintió despacito ante aquella pregunta… ante aquella petición encubierta de compartir sus vidas hasta que la vejez los lleve a caminar juntos por una tranquila playa.

– Me asusté por un momento, pensé que me estabas ocultando cosas, Edward – le confesó ella unos minutos después. Él trago en seco y negó, aun sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo. Le estaba ocultando algo, algo grande… _su inmenso amor por ella._

– Te voy a prometer algo – le dijo antes de acariciar levemente su mejilla –. Cuando esté profundamente enamorado y le diga aquella ladrona de corazones que esté conmigo para toda la vida, tú serás la primera en saberlo ¿Sí? – Bella, perdida en las sensaciones de la caricia que Edward le había proporcionado, no captó el mensaje en su totalidad, aun cuando estaba tan claro que Edward se refería a ella misma. Se perdió entre las señas de aquella nueva confesión por lo que solo asintió provocando que él nuevamente la estrechara en sus brazos y en un leve susurro le recitará una parte más del poema del silencio.

_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma  
>emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.<br>Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,  
>y te pareces a la palabra melancolía.<em>

Fue así, como con un abrazo, un beso sin explicaciones y un cuadernillo de dibujo los grandes amigos volvieron a ser lo que eran. Ni Lauren con su maldad, ni Rosalie con su egoísmo, ni el mismo silencio que con su mutismo volvía confusas las cosas, pudieron apartar a este par de jóvenes enamorados. El destino estaba para ser cumplido, y tarde o temprano el mismo con sus extrañas maneras de obrar se encargaría de juntarlos, y esta vez para toda la vida.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

De pie, frente a un espejo, Isabella luchaba contra su más grande enemigo: La fonofobia, o miedo a hablar que la había limitado por años. _"Tu problema es el oído cariño, no la voz"_ era la frase que Kate le repetía siempre que ella estaba por rendirse. Pero cada vez que se ponía frente al espejo y veía en él a aquel monstruo que vivía dentro de ella y que la alejaba de sus sueños, se impulsaba a salir adelante.

Recordando cada detalle que Kate le hacía practicar durante una hora, cada tarde, todas las tardes por las últimas 14 semanas, Bella se esforzaba a dar lo mejor de sí cada vez. Su maestra la felicitaba todos los días por los enormes avances en su objetivo de hablar pero como ella no se escuchaba, no podía comprobar la veracidad de las afirmaciones. Usando pequeños papelitos, bajalenguas, e incluso sus dedos y manos, practicaba la vocalización de letras, silabas, y palabras completas.

Cada tanto verificaba su postura, hacía ejercicios de relajación y respiración, controlaba su coordinación fono respiratoria y su articulación y extensión tonal. Dejaba siempre al final la impostación de vocales y consonantes ya que era la parte que mas esfuerzo y tiempo requería.

Nadie sabía de los progresos de Bella. Solo Kate quien estuvo de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo. Cada tarde, al regresar del instituto fingía estar cansada y pretendía ir a dormir una siesta. Edward, consiente del enorme esfuerzo que un día de clases representaba para Bella, la dejaba descansar por un par de horas y volvía después de las 6 para empezar con sus tareas. Charlie, quien volvía de la estación todas las noches a las 8 de la noche, tampoco notó que su pequeña estaba recibiendo, en su propia casa, clases de vocalización por parte de Kate.

En varias ocasiones Bella y Kate se llevaron grandes sustos, como cuando Charlie volvió a casa a las 4 de la tarde porque los Mariners jugaban un partido fundamental y el televisor de la estación se averió. Kate corrió a esconderse con Bella en su habitación y entre risas ahogadas tuvieron que mantenerse ocultas hasta que el partido terminara.

Es por eso que, frente al espejo, Isabella sonrió al ver que sus labios pronunciaban de manera clara y correcta las seis letras más importantes de su abecedario: _Edward. _Tanto tiempo, tanta práctica, tanto esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena. Kate le recordaba que la w era una letra muy complicada de pronunciar, más no imposible, y ahora al verse pronunciarla casi de manera natural, ella se sintió orgullosa, orgullosa de si misma… _por primera vez en su vida._

En el lapso de aquellas ultimas semanas la tranquilidad regreso a la vida de los tortugos y del escuadrón. Volvieron a sus salidas al cine, a los bolos, picnics en el parque, compras en Port Angels. Eran realmente un grupo de amigos muy unidos, y aunque la separación al terminar la secundaria era inminente ninguno quería pensar en ella, no todavía. Así que disfrutarían al máximo del tiempo que la escuela les regalaba para estar juntos, ya sea almuerzos en la cafetería o simples conversaciones en el corredor.

Hablando de corredores, una realidad muy distinta se vivía del otro lado del pasaje de segundo año, los pasillos de los estudiantes del último año estaban llenos de gente. Estudiantes que buscaban que sus compañeros les firmen sus anuarios, los chicos del club de ajedrez que con nostalgia se preparaban para sus últimas partidas representando a la secundaria de Forks, jóvenes indecisos que buscaban la mejor manera de invitar a las avezadas chicas al baile de graduación. Venta de entradas para el baile que aún no tenía un tema especifico, charlas sobre vestidos, modas y algunas cuantas escapadas a La Push haciendo novillos… En fin, todo un festival de nervios, alegría y melancolía por dejar una etapa de sus vidas atrás.

Pero, a pesar de estar inmersa en todo aquel pequeño mundillo, Rosalie Cullen no se sentía parte de él. Desde aquel febrero donde la mentira que era su vida cayó rompiéndose en mil pedazos frente a todo el mundo, dejándola desnuda e indefensa ante una realidad desconocida, Rose era otra. Su hermano apenas si la saludaba por cortesía. A pesar de que sus padres habían hablado miles de veces con ellos, Edward se mantenía firme en la posición que Rosalie le debía una disculpa a Bella, solo con eso él podría perdonarla por lo que hizo. Pero aquello representaba para Rosalie doblegar su orgullo, algo que jamás había hecho ni haría por nadie. Solo por una persona: _Emmett_

Desde aquel día que Rosalie vio a Emmett en ese parque de Port Angels supo que su vida cambiaría radicalmente. Y vaya que lo hizo…

Después de haber llorado por horas en el regazo de su madre, tratando de cuestionarle a la vida porqué la castigaba de esa manera poniendo frente a ella al más bello espécimen de hombre que sus ojos hayan visto jamás pero era discapacitado. _¿Por qué a mí?_ Era su pregunta.

Esa misma noche, cuando las lagrimas pararon, se sentó frente a su computador portátil y averiguó todo lo que podía sobre la enfermedad del gran oso gris. Ella había escuchado que algunos niños padecen de tartamudez de pequeños pero que la superan con el tiempo. Quizás Emmett esté tratando de superarla aún…. Quizás haya una esperanza para él… quizás…

Aferrada a aquella esperanza Rosalie convirtió a Emmett en algo así como su obsesión. Al salir de clases, cada tarde, corría a su auto y manejaba una hora hasta Port Angels. Se sentaba en la misma banca y esperaba hasta que el gran oso gris diera alguna señal de vida. Cerca de las 5, y ya sin esperanzas, volvía a casa derrotada y cansada, solo esperando cerrar sus ojos y dormir, dormir para soñar que el día de mañana correrá con mayor suerte.

Aquella fue la tónica que marcó los últimos días de clase de Rosalie en la secundaria. No le importaba ser marginada, que nadie le hablara, ni almorzara con ella, ni que nadie se sentara junto a ella en el laboratorio de química. Poco le importó también que se haya quedado sin novio de la noche a la mañana, quizás nunca lo amó tampoco para sufrir por su ausencia.

Sus escapadas eran completamente clandestinas, nadie en la escuela o en casa lo sabían. Bueno, hasta que una tarde fue pillada por la persona que menos imagino: Alice.

– O me dices a dónde vas o le digo a mamá que todas las tardes te escapas y no haces tus tareas como dices – le dijo Alice con sus manos en las caderas, mientras se mantenía firme en frente del BMW.

– Alice, quítate o te voy a pasar el auto encima – masculló Rosalie con rabia –. Y estoy hablando en serio.

– Yo también hablo en serio Rosalie Lillian Cullen – la desafió la pequeña duende de cabellos negros alborotados.

– Sube al auto – le gritó con rabia. Alice, dando brinquitos, subió al auto. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron de par en par cuando su hermana aceleró a fondo el auto y se dirigió a la autopista que llevaba a Port Angels.

– Rose… ¿Qué? ¿Qué vinimos a hacer a Port Angels? – le preguntó nerviosa Alice mientras se aferraba al salpicadero del auto.

– Tú quisiste venir, ahora te la aguantas – dijo con una sonrisa mientras aceleraba más el auto. Iba retrasada y quizás por culpa de su hermana hoy se le escaparía la oportunidad de volver a ver a Emmett.

Hicieron el resto del viaje en silencio. Alice miraba como su hermana conducía como una posesa y negaba asustada. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Rosalie? ¿Qué le había ocurrido después de aquel 14 de febrero que hizo que ella diera un cambio radical?

Llegaron al parque en menos tiempo del estimado y tomando sus libros, Rosalie bajó del auto. Fingiendo total naturalidad abrazó a su hermana y le susurró al oído.

– Nos vamos a quedar aquí por un par de horas. Yo voy a hacer mis tareas, tú si quieres puedes mirar.

– No entiendo, Rose, quiero volver a casa – le respondió Alice frunciendo el ceño.

– Ya te dije que no iremos a casa. Ahora, ve… si quieres puedes dar una vuelta por allí. Solo no me interrumpas si ves que alguien se acerca a mí – Alice asintió extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermana.

Rosalie, acomodando su perfecto cabello rubio, se sentó en la misma banquita y pretendiendo que leía, aun cuando tenía el libro al revés, fijo su mirada en el final del parque, en el mismo punto donde conoció al dueño de los hoyuelos más hermosos que jamás había visto.

– Está loca… No le voy a dar más vueltas al asunto – susurró para sí Alice mientras compraba una coca cola en la caseta de golosinas.

– Es mejor así, una joven tan preciosa no debe preocuparse por la salud mental del resto – fue el susurro de un muchacho, que junto a ella compraba también unas bebidas. Ella se volteó rápidamente y vio a un joven muy apuesto que le sonreía. Era de tez blanca, su cabello era rubio casi dorado y sus ojos era cafés, un café tan intenso que logró rápidamente calentar su pequeño corazón. Ella le sonrió y él estiró su mano.

– Jasper Whitlock, mucho gusto – su acento algo sureño provocó que Alice soltará una risita graciosa. Casi de inmediato recuperó la compostura.

– Mary Alice Cullen, mucho gusto – le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

– Cullen… Ese apellido se me hace algo conocido. Hace meses conocí a una joven con ese apellido.

– ¿Rosalie era su nombre? – preguntó Alice tratando de adelantarse al muchacho.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Jasper sacudió la cabeza en señal de confusión.

– Es mi hermana – respondió una muy sonriente Alice.

– Entiendo…– le dijo Jasper al tiempo que daba dos pasos hacia atrás –. ¿Está Rosalie aquí?

– Sí, ella está sentada allí… ¿La puedes ver? – señaló Alice a su hermana. Jasper asintió y dio dos pasos más atrás, Alice se extrañó por la reacción de aquel muchacho. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ante la presencia de Rosalie? Si se conocían… ¿Por qué Jasper parecía huirle?

– Fue un placer conocer a tan agradable jovencita pero están esperando por mí. Espero verla en una próxima ocasión – Antes que Jasper se retirara del todo, una decidida Alice lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

– Necesito respuestas – fue su petición. Alice tenía casi trece años, y aunque verticalmente hablando era menos favorecida que sus hermanos a esa edad, no por eso la hacía menos que nadie. Ella veía las cosas que sucedían alrededor y no tener explicaciones sobre las mismas la estaban volviendo loca –. ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermana? ¿Por qué le huyes?

– ¿Tiene tiempo señorita Marie Alice? – le preguntó Jasper. Ella asintió. Fue así, que aquella tarde y a escondidas de Rosalie, Alice supo la verdad de las escapadas de su hermana.

– Mi primo quedó muy impactado con ella. Lo vi en sus ojos, lo conozco muy bien y sé que su hermana lo flechó de inmediato. Pero así como se enamoró de aquella perfección, se desilusionó de su comportamiento al saber que él padecía de disfemia. Los días posteriores a aquel día Emmett sufrió muchísimo, incluso dejó de hablar… al igual que cuando sus padres murieron.

– ¿Murieron? ¿Cómo? ¡Dios! ¡Pobrecillo! – susurró Alice con lágrimas en los ojos –. Emmett ha pasado por tanto.

– Sí, su problema de tartamudez no era tan grave cuando era pequeño. Pero cuando mis tíos fueron asesinados en su propia casa, allí frente a su hijo. Eso sin duda lo marcó y lo empeoró todo…

– ¿Y es una enfermedad que no se puede curar? – Jasper asintió –. Entonces entiendo la reacción de Rosalie.

– ¿Y a qué se debió aquella reacción que tanto mal le hizo a mi primo señorita Marie Alice? – preguntó Jasper intrigado.

– Alice… solo Alice – le sonrió ella – Esta vez es mi turno de contar el otro lado de la historia.

Tres cocas colas más y varios sollozos por parte de Alice cuando recordó las duras palabras que sus hermanos se dijeron aquel día, fue todo lo que le tomó a la pequeña duende relatar lo ocurrido en su lado del puente.

– Pero si viven una realidad tan cercana como esa… ¿Por qué su hermana tiene un corazón tan cruel?

– No lo sé… pero creo que ella no lo está pasando muy bien tampoco. Ha venido aquí todos los días desde que conoció a Emmett y aunque no se lo dice a nadie, creo que está sufriendo en silencio por todo esto.

– Ambos están pasándola mal entonces – llegó a la conclusión Jasper –. Pero a pesar que Rosalie lo encantó a Emmett, él no quiere volver a ver a su hermana. Pocas semanas después de que la conociera volvimos al parque, él la vio a lo lejos y de inmediato salió corriendo. Creo que él no soportaría otro desprecio de su parte. Verá, Emmett es como un niño grande, tiene un corazón inmenso y jamás nadie lo había rechazado por su condición, nadie hasta que llegó su hermana.

– Lamento tanto lo sucedido – se disculpó Alice –. Ella está realmente perdida, y lo peor es que no es capaz de pedir ayuda.

– Ojala pueda pedir ayuda pronto, o se ahogara en su propia desdicha – le dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie –. Es hora de volver a casa, Srta. Alice Cullen, fue todo un placer hablar con usted.

– Muchas gracias por las bebidas – le sonrió Alice mientras agitaba su coca cola vacía. Él le sonrió y tomando su mano la besó delicadamente.

– Espero volverla a ver algún día – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

– Algún día – susurró ella emocionada al tiempo que lo veía alejarse.

– ¡Allí estabas! – Escuchó la voz de Rosalie unos minutos atrás trayéndola así a la realidad –. Vamos a casa – rápidamente Alice asintió y dejando la vacía botella de coca cola en el asiento, sonrió.

_Algún día…_

El camino de regreso fue en absoluto silencio. Rosalie, aferrada al volante del auto como si de ello dependiese su vida, conducía veloz por la carretera de regreso a Forks. Alice, quien no apartó la mirada de su hermana en ningún momento, fue quien rompió el silencio unos kilómetros antes de llegar a casa.

– Lo sé todo – dijo Alice tomando desprevenida a Rosalie –. Sé lo que pasó con Emmett, y sé que has venido a Port Angeles todas las tardes desde ese día. Lo sé todo, Rose – los grandes ojos de Rosalie se abrieron y se fijaron en Alice. Por temor a ocasionar algún accidente, redujo la velocidad y estacionó el auto a un lado de la autopista.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste de Emmett? ¿Lo viste? – Alice negó con la cabeza –. Háblame, Alice… ¿Cómo supiste todo?

– ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel Rosalie? – le gritó Alice con algo de rabia –. Primero Bella y ahora Emmett… ¿Cómo puedes ser así? – dos enormes lágrimas rodaron de los azules y tristes ojos de Rosalie.

– No lo sé… Yo no quise hacerle eso a Emmett, yo no…– dijo con voz quebrada mientras se soltaba a llorar. Alice aflojó un poco su postura de inquisidora y la miró preocupada –. Yo la estoy pasando realmente mal, Alice, no me abandones ahora… al menos tú, no te vayas de mi lado…

– Rose – le dijo Alice mientras estiraba su mano para tocar su mejilla.

– Hermanita – le suplicó Rosalie –. Abrázame… abrázame, por favor – de inmediato Rosalie se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermana quien la abrazó con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo le permitió. Allí en los brazos de su hermanita, Rosalie dejó salir todo el llanto y la rabia que por semanas le oprimía el pecho. Alice acariciaba su cabello y la animaba a seguir desahogándose. Era lo que ella necesitaba después de todo.

– Rosalie… ¿Recuerdas tu serie favorita cuando eras niña? – le preguntó Alice unos minutos después cuando sintió que los sollozos de su hermana le dieron tregua. Rosalie asintió alejándose de ella unos cuantos centímetros –. Pues si bien es cierto que tú eres la pitufina de la aldea, no significa que el mundo de los 99 pitufos restantes va a girar en torno a ti. Eres linda hermanita, pero tengo la certeza que por dentro eres hermosa, pero aún no lo sabes.

– Oh Alice… Eres tan buena conmigo. Lamento haberte gritado esta tarde – dijo Rosalie volviendo a romper en sollozos.

– Shhh, ya está, ya pasó. Eso si… no lo vuelvas a hacer porque, sin darte cuenta, estás matando a esa hermosa Rosalie que vive dentro de ti – Rosalie volvió a asentir y recuperó la compostura para conducir los kilómetros que faltaban para llegar a casa. Antes de que pusiera el auto en marcha, Alice la tomó de la mano y le sonrió –. Sé que va a tomar tiempo, que será duro pero si quieres te puedo ayudar. Primero debes empezar con el perdón, primero a ti misma, luego a Bella, a Edward y a Emmett.

– No sé si sea capaz de hacerlo – susurró algo nerviosa Rosalie.

– Sí, lo serás. Y yo estaré contigo viéndote vencerte a ti misma… Existe un gran premio al final del arcoíris. ¿No? El tuyo es un gran oso – le dijo Alice de manera juguetona mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Los pocos minutos que les quedaron en el auto fueron aprovechados por Alice para contarle sobre su encuentro con el muchacho sureño de la gran sonrisa y sobre la historia de Emmett y sus padres. Rosalie, conmovida por la historia, nuevamente lloró pero esta vez de manera moderada ya que no podía permitirse otra parada debido a que había empezado a oscurecer.

Al llegar a casa esa noche Alice durmió en la habitación de Rosalie, acompañándola y prometiéndole que estaría siempre para ayudarla y que nunca la dejaría sola.

Para Alice, trabajar en derrumbar las murallas de Rosalie, fue casi tan difícil como para Bella terminar el año con buenas notas. La maestra Mallory había sido un verdadero dolor en el trasero y después de amenazarla varias veces con suspenderla al final no logró su cometido. Bella era una alumna brillante y no había razón suficiente como para ejecutar semejante castigo.

La finalización del segundo año coincidió con el día del cumpleaños número 17 del tortugo. Ese día, uno antes del inicio oficial del verano, la joven mariposa y su adorable amigo fueron a celebrarlo al mejor y más exclusivo lugar de Forks: _su prado._

En la mochila de Bella la cámara de fotos que su padre le había regalado para su cumpleaños anterior reposaba tranquila. La había llevado a la escuela para tomarse fotos con el escuadrón en la celebración de aquel logro de final de año y como no había pasado por casa, permanecía allí esperando que un dedo inquieto aplaste su redondo botón y capté de esa manera un momento, convirtiéndolo en eterno.

La cámara no tuvo que esperar mucho para poder empezar a hacer su trabajo. Mientras Bella estaba descansando tranquila sobre el césped del prado, Edward la tomó de su mochila y disparó una foto. Ella abrió los ojos enseguida y le sonrió a Edward, al dueño de su corazón, al joven amor de su alma.

– Deberíamos usarla más seguido, podríamos crear incluso un álbum de momentos especiales – le dijo Edward mientras veía en la pantalla la foto que había tomado. Su mariposa de alas de colores, la niña preciosa y valiente que amaba con su vida entera, su Bella. Porque era suya, sí… ¡Pobre de aquel que ose siquiera refutar aquella afirmación! ¡Bella era suya! ¡Suya para siempre!

– No es mala idea, Edward – le dijo con señas antes de quitarla de sus manos. Empujándolo para que quedara recostando sobre la verde grama y acostándose junto a él disparó un nuevo flash de luz, captando a dos jóvenes sonrientes y enamorados que en un prado disfrutaban de las cosas simples de la vida –. Vamos a tomar miles de fotos de ahora en adelante.

– Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? – le dijo a Bella antes de quitarle nuevamente la cámara y disparar una nueva foto. Un reto se había impuesto entre los dos, retratar con una fotografía cada momento que vivieran juntos por los siguientes meses. Nada difícil ya que ellos siempre hacían algo divertido y diferente cada día que pasaban juntos.

Como ese mismo mes cuando visitaron el invernadero donde les regalaron sus arbolitos cuando eran niños y alguien les tomó una foto. O como cuando en julio, Bella tomó de sorpresa a su tortugo cuando practicaba en su piano alguna melodía sin duda hermosa. En agosto alguien los captó sentados en el árbol de almendro una tarde, en septiembre una foto los delató mirándose en clase de literatura, y en octubre lo tomaron de sorpresa sonriéndose en la hora de almuerzo.

En noviembre una escapada a Port Angels, en diciembre fue Charlie quien los atrapó leyendo una carta a Santa Claus y una semana después el mismo Charlie descubrió que el ratoncito que subía por la cornisa de su casa por las noches se llamaba Edward Cullen. En enero más miradas traviesas y en febrero más sonrisas acompañadas de una tierna cena en "Bella Italia" celebrando de esta manera San Valentín.

Marzo fue el mes del béisbol con los Cullen. Abril una nueva visita al prado y un gracioso resbalón que, aunque no fue captado por la cámara, será recordado por la foto que retrata el momento que Edward ayudaba a Bella a ponerse de pie. Una cascada fue lo que descubrieron en mayo y junto a ella se tomaron fotos. Junio, el mes donde todo empezaría estaba retratado con una foto de ellos en el prado, del lugar donde todo dio inicio.

Junio 20 había llegado, y por supuesto el cumpleaños de su tortugo había venido con la fecha. Unas noches antes, sentada junto a la cajita donde guardaba todas las instantáneas de su último año junto a Edward, se le ocurrió una idea. Juntarlas todas en un gracioso scrapbook que ella misma haría para él.

No perdió mas el tiempo. Escogió las 24 mejores fotos y las juntó de dos en dos en las láminas del álbum que prepararía para él. Sonrió todo el tiempo mientras lo hacía, recordando los exactos momentos en que esas imágenes fueron captadas. Cada lámina llevaba, además de las fotos, el nombre del mes, diminutos dibujitos alusivos a lo vivido, pequeñas actividades que realizaron juntos, y una frase escogida por ella que captaba con palabras lo que las imágenes mostraban. Finalizó su scrapbook con una portada donde dibujó a su sonriente tortugo y copió un pedazo de canción de Green Day, una de las bandas que le gustaban a Edward. Cuando finalizó su trabajo lo vio y sonrió contenta. Un año más había pasado junto a su Edward y ella estaba más que emocionada que su amistad con él era ahora más fuerte que nunca.

– Es… es simplemente…wow– susurró sorprendido Edward cuando recibió su regalo de parte de Bella en el prado aquella tarde –. ¿Son todas nuestras fotos? – le preguntó Edward en señas. Ella asintió –. Bella… eres fabulosa – le agradeció dejándole un beso en su mejilla ocasionando así en ella un fuerte rubor.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tortugo! – le dijo mientras sonreía en aquella última seña, una alegre tortuga saliendo de su caparazón.

Ambos lo sabían pero no lo querían admitir, cerca estaba ya el día que ellos se dejarían de ver como el tortugo y la mariposa, y se verían como el hombre y la mujer que eran. Un par de jóvenes que en silencio se habían amado por años y que estaban listos para dejar a su corazón tomar el mando del asunto.

En esta historia de amor tan compleja y complicada como estos adolescentes, hay pequeñas pautas que nos dan a entender que ellos se amaron desde un inicio, quizás desde que fueron niños y de la mano caminaron juntos al salón de clases. Se adoraban más allá de lo visible, se amaban más allá de lo creíble. Bastaba ver solamente las frases que consciente o inconscientemente Bella había escogido para la última lámina del scrapbook de Edward.

"_El amor vuelve extraordinaria a la gente común"_

– Tierra llamando a Edward – su madre chasqueó sus dedos frente a él atrayendo así su atención para que soplara las velas. Bella, quien estaba a su lado, le sonrió y lo animó a pedir un deseo. Edward cerró los ojos y con fuerza sopló las velas. Su último deseo de cumpleaños había sido cumplido un par de años atrás, esperaba que éste corriera con la misma suerte.

A pesar de compartir esa noche la misma mesa, Rosalie no estaba muy cómoda con la presencia de Bella en su casa. Ya no la detestaba, ahora estaba intentando tolerarla gracias a la ayuda de Alice pero aun así era difícil. Debido a los esfuerzos de Rosalie por aguantar a Bella, Edward bajó también un poco la guardia. Ya no la evitaba tanto y de vez en cuando compartían conversaciones cortas en la mesa. La condición seguía en pie y como Rosalie no la había cumplido, él tampoco cumpliría su parte.

Después de llevar a Bella a casa, de permanecer con ella un rato en la cama y arrullarla con suaves movimientos hasta verla dormida, Edward le confesó nuevamente su amor.

– Eres preciosa mi pequeña Bella… Tú me haces feliz de tantas maneras que no puedes imaginar. Te amo – le dijo antes de dejar un beso en su cabeza y salir de su habitación. Antes de salir le regaló una última mirada y la frase final de su scrapbook vino a su cabeza.

"_El amor vuelve extraordinaria a la gente común"_

Edward sacudió su cabeza y salió de allí. Permaneció sentado varios minutos en el auto tratando de asimilar aquella frase. Amor, ella había usado la palabra amor, no cariño, no aprecio, amor… Ella amaba… ¡Sí! ¡Ella amaba!

Como si alguien le hubiese tomado una foto, un flash de luz apareció en su cabeza. Llámenlo epifanía, súbito descubrimiento o iluminación divina. La cosa es que Edward encendió su auto y prácticamente voló a su casa. En el trayecto hizo una llamada importante.

– Contesta, contesta…– masculló al notar que al tercer timbre Mike no había descolgado el teléfono.

– Newton aquí, Cullen allá – se escuchó su adormilada voz – ¿Qué necesita el cumpleañero del día?

– Mike, el baile… el del graduación de los de último año ¿Es la semana que viene? – gritó Edward al teléfono que estaba conectado con el dispositivo de manos libres.

– Sí Edward… ¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a colarnos? – preguntó esperanzado.

– Avisa a Ben, vamos a ir a ese baile con las chicas. Te llamo cuando llegue a casa – le dijo rápidamente.

– Espero tu llamada. ¡Eres mi ídolo Cullen! – Edward sonrió y cerró la llamada.

Esa noche, con papel y lápiz a la mano, Edward pasó horas planeando la estrategia perfecta para poder invitar a Bella al baile. Diseñó un plan, construyó un mapa, imaginó la escena ideal.

_Una divertida propuesta para llevar a Bella al evento donde al fin le declararía su amor…_

* * *

><p>¡Hola, hola!<p>

Cariños mios, domingo de Silent Love y una vez mas aquí estamos. Debo confesar que he amado este capitulo, pixie conoce a su caballero sureño, Rose se derrumba y un tortugo enamorado al fin decide hablar. ¿Quizas un tercer beso cambie el rumbo de las cosas? Ya veremos que sucede mas adelante.

Como siempre, un caluroso saludo a todas las lectoras que esta semana se han sumado a esta historia. Muchas gracias por estar aquí y agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos. Para mis chiquillas de siempre un abrazo a quienes me dejaron su huellita esta semana: Mary2413, chusrobissocute, cintia black, NuRySh, injoa, MCPH76, Nikki . CB, Ssil, Mentxu Masen Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, CaroBereCullen, TereCullen, Lia, Alcestis Cullen, lizzycullenswan, o . O Yury O . o, VivianCullen94, Karlitha, L'Amelie, anita Cullen, Almaa Cullen, Sully YM, romycrazy, mgcb, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Lux . com, karla-cullen-hale, isabela91, LUZ . C . C, rarosy, Susana, tayloves, Milita . Cullen, Anabella Valencia, Nohemi, Sky Lestrange, saloh, fany cullenpattz, Adriu, Mary de cullen, DianElizz, vampireprincess20, Valeriax100pre, pgg, VaNeSaErK, magusl92, kellys, vivi S R, Luchii, Gegargas, Tere Mooz, hilarycullen17, Bite Me Sr . Cullen, maddycullen, Sony Bells, Marianixcr, martinita, V, anamart05, terra2012, Deysi Maria, bellaliz, Nay, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, ALI-LU CULLEN, cremita, Jhiradln, Ness Masen, gpattz, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, CindyLis, Verota, isaag29, Erendira, magymc, litzy, EdithCullen71283, Ely Cullen M, Diana, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, marihel, Cullen Vigo, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Bethzabe, Tata XOXO, ludgardita, Laura Katherine, siscullengranger, Chuvi1487, Esme Mary Cullen, Lakentsb, Marchu, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Angie Masen, Alibell Cullen, patymdn, Blind Wish, MaxiPau, Deathxrevenge, LOQUIBELL, JELI, JolieCullen, joli cullen, Linferma, Marian Tosh, Katiuska Cullen Swan, Isita Maria, Chayley Costa, keimasen86, Poemusician, Juliana, AlejandraZJofre, PattyQ, cari, LikiSeconds, MarrMejia, LIZZY CULLEN, Meri Cullen, Naobi Chan, Ara, para las lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas del facebook, a las de twitter, a las del blog, mi corazón de condominio las adora a todas.

Isita, esta semana te luciste. Eres la mejor amiga y beta que se puede pedir. Captas todas mis ideas y las plasmas en cosas hermosas. Te adoro, gracias por aguantarme. Gaby, mujer ingrata, espero verte la semana siguiente por acá… Necesitamos una buena dosis de alcohol. Marti, la manager más loca del mundo, gracias por reírte de mis osos semanales en la oficina, un cumpleaños se acerca ¿no?

Esta semana la betita y yo tuvimos trabajo preparándoles un video con las imágenes del scrapbook que se describe en el capítulo, espero que les guste porque lo hicimos con mucho cariño. Les dejo aquí el link, recuerden quitar los espacios:

www . youtube . com / watch ?v=GWogMu66vaw

No aburro más, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Triste la historia del oso ¿No? Pronto sabremos mas sobre su pasado, apuesto que lo van a adorar tanto como yo. Hasta eso, les deseo una excelente semana y como siempre nos veremos el miércoles en el blog. ¡Las leo en los reviews!


	11. Heridas del pasado: Outtake

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA: **El siguiente es un outtake de Emmett que narra parte de su triste historia. Va dedicado a todas las Team Oso Gris que se han quedado con ganas de darle un abrazo en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outtake Emmett: <strong>__Heridas del pasado_

_**Canción recomendada para esta lectura: **__Una palabra – Carlos Varela. _

"_Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando"_

_Rabindranath Tagore_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Durante siglos, expertos de todas las ramas de las ciencias, han tratado de averiguar las extrañas maneras en las que trabaja la mente humana. Cientos de valoraciones, miles de pruebas en sujetos de estudios, _y nada…_ No hay manera posible de que alguien pudiese descifrar aquel misterio, no importa cuánto tiempo o dinero se invierta en el proyecto. Siempre será inútil…

Y es que ni el más grande entendido puede explicar como un aroma, un color, o un simple sonido puede transportar a las personas de un segundo a otro al recuerdo más profundamente escondido en su subconsciente. En algunos casos, las personas sonríen cuando el recuerdo que se evoca es agradable. Pero… ¿Qué ocurre cuando no lo es?

Es por esto que Emmett McCarty detesta los sonidos fuertes. Su mente lo lleva a un recuerdo en su pasado que desearía no haber vivido jamás. Le hace revivir como si fuese ayer ese sonido, ese sonido que retumbó en su tímpano aquella noche, la noche en la que murieron sus padres.

Era noviembre, y en Houston las temperaturas habían empezado a bajar de manera notable. Acción de Gracias había llegado y por ello los centros comerciales empezaban ya a mostrar sus mejores ofertas navideñas en vitrinas. Un pequeño Hot Wheels convertible de color rojo era el sueño de todo niño para ese año, y como no podía ser de otra manera, el pequeño Emmett ya lo había pedido con antelación en su carta a Santa.

– He sido un… un buen ni…niño, Santa – le susurró a la vitrina de la juguetería donde el carrito rojo se mostraba presuntuoso a todos los niños que anhelaban poseerlo.

– Cariño – le habló su madre poniéndose de rodillas y tocando su mejilla –, estoy segura que Santa lo sabe. Siempre has sido un niño bueno.

La madre del pequeño Emmett no podía estar más en lo cierto. El joven oso gris, quien había cumplido 7 años apenas unas semanas atrás, era el más perfecto hijo que cualquier matrimonio pudiese pedir. Desde su nacimiento Emmett había sido un niño muy alegre, cariñoso y amable. Sus hoyuelos se marcaban constantemente cuando su madre le hacía cosquillas y arrancaba de él una gran sonrisa.

Sonrisa que en el rostro de sus padres se fue borrando con el pasar de los meses al notar que su hijo padecía de un trastorno en el habla. Los médicos lo atribuían a un malestar pasajero, las amistades en cambio, inculpaban a los mimos excesivos que Emmett recibía por parte de sus padres. Lo cierto era que a los 3 años, Emmett tenía un léxico muy limitado y las pocas palabras que lograba pronunciar, salían entrecortadas provocando en él un fuerte sentido de frustración.

– Es algo normal en niños de esa edad, Sra. McCarty – le dijo una tarde uno de los médicos que revisaban el progreso de Emmett –. El pequeño irá superando de a poco el hipido que tiene al hablar. No creo que sea algo que requiera mayores atenciones. Según mi experiencia el 95% de los niños ha superado la tartamudez al llegar a los 5 años y estoy seguro que Emmett no será la excepción.

Con aquella esperanza plantada en el corazón Lilian McCarty, o como cariñosamente la llamaban en casa, Lily; salía cada mes de la consulta con Emmett de la mano. "_Todo mejorará"_ era la premisa. _"Emmett mejorará"_… Se lo repetía constantemente. Lo que Lily no sabía era que aquello nunca sucedería_… _

_Emmett pertenecía al cruel 5% de la estadística restante._

– Le…le voy a escribir a… Santa por…porque si le hablo des…después no me entiende – le dijo el pequeño Emmett sin quitar la mirada del tan ansiado carrito.

– Puedo apostar que tu carta entonces será la primera en ser atendida mi amor. Ten por seguro que será así – lo animó su madre casi con la voz rota. El pequeño sonrió esperanzado y tomando la mano de su madre caminaron hasta el supermercado del centro comercial donde harían las compras de los últimos ingredientes faltantes para la cena de aquella noche.

Un enorme reloj en una de las paredes del supermercado marcaba cada segundo de aquella tarde. Molesto por estar atrapado junto a su madre en una inmensa cola para pagar sus víveres, Emmett pidió en secreto al reloj que apurara su camino y que las manecillas se movieran con más agilidad. De haber sabido lo que ocurriría aquella noche, de seguro el pequeño no habría pedido eso. Hubiese pedido al amable reloj que detenga su marcha, que la retroceda de ser posible, que lo ayude a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Pero aquello era imposible, nada se puede hacer contra el destino cuando éste ya ha sido escrito, y en el caso de Emmett, escrito con sangre.

– ¿Listo para irnos, cariño? – le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa y revolviendo el cabello de su hijo mientras le ayudaba a colocarse su cinturón de seguridad en la parte trasera de su Honda CRV gris. Ese auto, el que aquella tarde conducía Lily, había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que Elliott, su esposo, le regalara hace apenas dos meses atrás.

– _¿Este es mi regalo, Elliott? ¿Es que acaso nos hemos ganado la lotería? – _recuerda Lily haberle preguntado a su esposo cuando le extendió las llaves del nuevo auto. Su esposo solo se sonrió y besando su frente susurró.

– _¡Algo por el estilo cariño! ¡Creo que aun mejor que eso!…_

Elliott McCarty, un importante hombre de negocios, quien durante toda su vida se caracterizó por ser un hombre trabajador e inteligente, se asoció con su compañero de la universidad y amigo de la niñez, James Callahan fundando así McCarty & Callahan representaciones, cuando Emmett apenas tenía un año de edad. Sus ganas de salir adelante lo llevaron a apostar el todo o nada, poniendo los ahorros de toda su vida en la pequeña compañía. El conocía su capacidad y honestidad y de su talento estaba seguro. Pero… ¿Qué de James? ¿Qué ocurre cuando en la persona en quien más confías guarda en lo más oculto de su closet un tenebroso esqueleto?

A finales de septiembre una inyección de capital algo sorpresiva de parte de James a la compañía y posteriormente un arriesgado movimiento en la bolsa provocan que la pequeña sociedad adquiriera de la noche a la mañana una gran compañía de representaciones asombrando así al mundo de los negocios y a ellos mismos inclusive. Al principio todo fue emoción y felicitaciones, los primeros dividendos fueron repartidos y con ello Lily obtuvo su regalo de cumpleaños. Pero, una vez que hubo pasado la emoción por _"el golpe de suerte"_ que habían tenido, cuando el arco iris de felicidad de a poco empezó a transformar las cosas a un color gris tenebroso, debido las extrañas visitas que James empezó a recibir en la pequeña oficina, Elliott decidió hablar con él e interrogarlo de una vez por todas sobre la proveniencia de los fondos.

Al igual que el reloj del supermercado, perverso era también el reloj que también reposaba sobre el escritorio del Sr. McCarty, perverso porque no detuvo su marcha, porque no impidió que Elliott tenga el infortunio de escuchar una conversación telefónica que sin duda marcaría su vida para siempre.

– Nadie sospechará de la operación. Ni siquiera se puede considerar lavado de activos ya que la compañía fue adquirida por una intermediaria como la nuestra. Creo que salió mejor de lo esperado, No…Elliott es demasiado inocente como para empezar a indagar sobre esto. Sí, sí… Déjalo en mis manos. Yo… – en ese momento y producto de los nervios por haber escuchado aquella llamada Elliott se retiró, provocando así un crujido en la puerta de madera de la pequeña oficina de James, haciendo que el mismo volteé de inmediato y lo vea con sus ojos inyectados de furia.

– Elliott… Debemos hablar… ¡Detente! – le gritó antes de que Elliott se volteara y se marchara de allí.

– Manchaste el nombre de mi empresa. ¿Cómo pudiste James? – Fue la respuesta de Elliott –. Será mejor que me vaya. Hoy es Acción de Gracias y me esperan en casa.

– ¡Elliott…! Tú no…– lo detuvo una vez más James agarrándolo por el brazo. Él solo le quitó las manos de encima con un gesto de desprecio.

– Yo no pertenezco más a esta empresa. La sociedad se disuelve James – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de bajar por su auto y largarse de allí.

Colérico y abrumado a la vez por lo acontecido en la pequeña oficina, Elliott condujo a toda velocidad por las calles de su amado Houston, la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Quería gritar, golpear a alguien, sentarse a llorar de la rabia e impotencia. Su mejor amigo lo había traicionado trayendo dinero sucio a una sociedad tan legal y honesta como la suya. ¿Qué pasaría si las autoridades lo notaban? ¿Qué sería de la vida de su amada Lily y su pequeño Emmett si el sostén de su hogar era encarcelado por lavado de dinero? No, eso no pasaría nunca. _Primero muerto…_

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó a casa. Estacionó su auto en el garaje y a grandes zancadas entró a su hogar en busca de su esposa e hijo. Al llegar solo encontró una notita sobre la heladera:

_Cariño…_

_Emmett y yo salimos al supermercado por nueces para el pastel. _

_Volveremos enseguida._

_Te ama,_

_Lily_

Aún nervioso por lo sucedido y sin poder contarle a nadie lo que le estaba pasando, recurrió al pequeño bar de su casa y se sirvió un buen trago de whisky sin hielo. Se sentó sobre el sofá y bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo, cerró sus ojos cuando el alcohol atravesó su tráquea y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

Habrían pasado unos treinta minutos cuando escuchó el sonido de un auto llegar. Suspiró tranquilo al suponer que su Lily al fin había llegado pero cuando tocaron la puerta supo de inmediato que no era Lily. Ella tenía sus propias llaves y en caso de no tenerlas entraba siempre por el patio trasero.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes que agradecer este año, Elliott? – le pregunto James en cuanto éste abrió la puerta –. Es Día de Acción de Gracias amigo… ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? – junto a él, un hombre de tez oscura, alto y su cabello con trenzas de estilo rasta, le sonreía con su cabeza ladeada –. Mi amigo Laurent y yo tenemos mucho que agradecer este año, Elliott, así que… ¿Por qué no nos invitas esta noche a cenar?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Elliott a James, el mismo que junto a aquel extraño habían ya entrado en la sala de la casa.

– Queremos agradecerte, Elliott. De eso se trata esta fecha. ¿No? – Preguntó con desfachatez James –. ¿Lily? ¿Dónde está tu preciosa esposa? Por favor, amigo… Déjame agradecerle a ella también.

Como si hubiese sido invocada por la misma voz del demonio Lily llegó en ese momento a su casa. Se extrañó de ver un auto sin placas en el garaje pero no dijo nada. _"Seguro Elliott tiene invitados"_ se dijo para sí.

– Vaya, al parecer otra vez dejé las llaves sobre el desayunador. Vamos a tener que entrar por la cocina, mi cielo – le dijo Lily a su hijo mientras vaciaba el contenido de su bolsa sobre el asiento y rebuscaba las condenadas llaves.

– Bue…bueno, mamá – le respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa.

– Papá se va a burlar de nosotros – le habló mirándolo por el retrovisor. Ella respondió la sonrisa de su hijo con otra, pero la de ella era una más grande y brillante. Era la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada y orgullosa por sus dos hombres a quien amaba con devoción –. Siempre nos pasa lo mismo. Le voy a prometer a papá que nunca más lo hare. Ojalá no se enfade.

– Oja…ojalá – dijo Emmett en cuanto su madre desabrochó su cinturón y agarrado de su mano bajó del auto para entrar por la parte trasera de su casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

¿Nunca les ha pasado que una extraña corazonada nos advierte de un posible peligro que en un futuro cercano podríamos estar enfrentando? ¿Eso a lo que llaman los expertos el sexto sentido? Pues bien, fue justamente eso lo que sintió Lily al entrar a la cocina de su casa y escuchar los gritos de su esposo y al mejor amigo de éste.

– Emmett. Quédate aquí. No te muevas, por favor, cariño. Hazlo por mamá – le dijo besando su frente y dejándolo al pie de la cocina junto a la puerta de vaivén. El pequeño, algo atemorizado por la reacción tan repentina de su madre asintió mientras la veía alejarse.

Unos gritos se escucharon en la sala. Unos cuantos insultos y amenazas provocaron curiosidad en el pequeño Emmett quien subió rápidamente a una de las sillas del desayunador y desde una pequeña hendija escuchó lo que acontecía en la sala de su casa.

– Pero si nuestra querida Lilian vino a hacernos compañía esta tarde – dijo entre aplausos James.

– Elliott, cariño… ¿Qué está pasando? – hablo con voz temerosa Lily mientras se acercaba a James quien estaba en medio de la sala y con los puños apretados a causa de la ira.

– James… ¡Deja a mi familia fuera de esto! – masculló Elliott a lo que James negó. Enseguida, para aparentar que todo estaba bien, él esbozó una sonrisa para su esposa -. Amor, no pasa nada – le dijo con cariño. Ella frunció el ceño en señal de confusión –. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a…?

– ¿Dónde está mi adorable Emmett? – interrumpió James. Los ojos de Elliott se abrieron de par en par y el terror se apoderó de Lily.

– Está…– dudó por un segundo. Elliott negó de manera imperceptible solo como para que su esposa viera el gesto – está donde mi hermana Nettie. Si, allí lo deje.

– Que pena… ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo! – rió James mientras tomaba de una de las mesitas de la sala una foto familiar. En ella; Lily, Emmett y Elliott sonreían junto a Mickey y Minnie en sus últimas vacaciones a Orlando.

– ¿Qué pasa Elliott? – volvió a preguntar Lily muy nerviosa por la extraña mirada de James. Su esposo la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él rápidamente.

– Déjame que te cuente lo que pasa mi querida Lily – empezó a hablar James al tiempo que dejaba la foto en su lugar –. Pasa que tu querido esposo es un metido, pasa que escuchó una conversación que no debía… Pasa, mi querida Lilian, que tu esposo esta noche tiene que morir.

El color huyó despavorido del rostro de los esposos McCarty cuando Laurent, de su cinto, desenfundó una Smith Weisson calibre 38 y apuntó con ella en dirección de Lily y Elliott.

– Pasa además, que no podemos dejar testigos Lilian, es por eso que esta noche tú y tu querido esposo se irán juntitos al más allá. Pasa que con su muerte la empresa será completamente mía y tendré más dinero del que alguien jamás se imaginó tener alguna vez. Todo esto pasa mi querida Lilian… ¿Necesitas más información acaso o con esto quedó todo claro? – Ella negó aterrada mientras se aferraba aún más al cuerpo de su esposo que con sus manos frías la sostenía por la espalda –. Pues bien, Laurent… Ya tengo hambre. Acaba con esto de una vez.

– ¿Ella o él? – preguntó el hombre mientras rastrillaba el arma y ladeaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

– Ella… quiero que Elliott vea a su esposa morir – ejecutó la sentencia James. El asesino asintió y se preparó para disparar.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Elliott? ¿Por qué nosotros? – preguntó Lily entre fuertes sollozos mientras se volteaba para refugiarse en la mirada de su esposo quien tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

– No lo sé, cariño. Solo… solo sé que te debo dar gracias por ser el amor de mi vida… recuerda siempre que te amo – ligeramente rozó los labios de su esposa.

Un certero disparo fue todo lo que bastó para que la vida de Lilian McCarty se esfumara entre los brazos de su único amor, su amigo desde la secundaria y padre de su pequeño Emmett quién desde la cocina había escuchado todo aquel horrendo asesinato.

Elliott, aferrándola a su cuerpo, y besando su cabello repetidas veces, maldijo aquel momento en que no le hizo caso a su Lily cuando ésta le sugirió que asociarse con James no era una buena idea. Maldito el día en que por primera vez no le prestó atención.

Una bala más fue lo que necesito Laurent para liquidar el asunto. Justo en la frente, donde no hay margen de error. Los cuerpos abrazados de Lily y Elliott se desplomaron enseguida llenando de sangre la alfombra persa que Lily había mandado a lavar exclusivamente para la ocasión.

– Vámonos… Tengo unas llamadas que hacer – masculló James a Laurent quien asintió guardando su arma. Ni siquiera una última mirada de tristeza, una palabra de adiós, un gesto de compasión. Nada… James había ensuciado sus manos con sangre inocente y para aquellos que manchan su alma de esa manera, la palabra _amistad_ no tiene ya significado alguno.

En la cocina, un nervioso Emmett intentaba alcanzar el teléfono de la pared de la cocina para llamar a emergencias médicas, pero cuando lo alcanzó y llamó la operadora, creyendo que su tartamudez obedecía a una simple broma de niños, la mujer le cerró la llamada. Ahogado en un mar de lágrimas y sin poder hacer nada más para ayudar, el pequeño Emmett corrió hasta la sala y encontró la terrible imagen que la hendija de la cocina le había ocultado.

– Ma…má…– gritó el pequeño abalanzándose a los brazos de su madre quien aún respiraba aunque de manera débil.

– Cariño…– le susurró con dificultad –, corre… corre por mamá. Huye de aquí, no…no olvides jamás cuanto… cuanto te amo…– y con aquella última declaración de cariño Lily cerró los ojos y se abandonó en los brazos de la muerte que inesperadamente la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

– ¡No! – Gimió Emmett con fuerza – ¡No ma…má! – volvió a gritar mientras abrazaba a sus padres, intentando inútilmente con un abrazo de oso traerlos a la vida – Santa… Santa ya no quiero…ya no quiero el carrito, devuelve…devuélveme a mamá y pa…papá, por favor – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de romper en un desconsolado llanto.

Cinco horas fue lo que le tomó a la policía encontrar los cadáveres de los esposos McCarty y al pequeño Emmett dormido junto a ellos. Una agente de servicios sociales logró con esfuerzo apartar al pequeño de la horrenda escena y lo llevó al exterior de su casa.

– Cariño, sé que estas asustado pero necesitamos que nos digas que paso – le dijo la joven policía acariciando la mejilla del niño. El negó con fuerza y permaneció en silencio… _Por los próximos doce meses._

Nettie Whitlock, hermana de Lily y su esposo Karl se hicieron cargo del pequeño Emmett. Jasper, su hijo de 3 años se encariñó rápidamente con el oso gris y fue a través de él que Emmett volvió de poco a hablar, pero en cuanto lo hizo rápidamente sus tíos notaron que la tartamudez había empeorado.

Lo llevaron a los mejores especialistas de Texas, pero el problema parecía no tener solución ni en el corto ni en el largo plazo. Uno de los médicos recomendó un cambio de ambiente, llevando así a Nettie y a Karl trasladarse al estado de Washington, a una ciudad de la península Olimpyc llamada Port Angels.

Su recuperación por el traumático asesinato de sus padres tardó al menos unos cuantos años. Entre psicólogos y terapias motivacionales a las que asistía cada semana, el pequeño empezó a salir adelante y a recuperar de a poco la sonrisa que tanto lo había caracterizado. Las pesadillas lentamente se fueron esfumando dejándolo dormir más tranquilo sin recordarle constantemente la pérdida de sus padres.

Aprendió a vivir con disfemia, no le quedaba otra tampoco. Era además, su recuerdo más cruel de que lo que sucedió aquel Día de Acción de Gracias fue real. Extrañaba mucho a sus padres, no estuvieron con él en cada etapa importante de su desarrollo, pero estaba seguro que juntos estaban en algún lugar cuidando de él. Los recuerdos que tenía de ellos se fueron borrando de a poco, apenas si recordaba como lucían cuando veía sus fotos o videos caseros. Todo empezó a quedar en el baúl del olvido, permitiéndole así ser un joven feliz.

La época de secundaria no fue nada fácil para el joven oso. Pero donde hubo crueldad, hubo también la compresión. Conoció gente maravillosa quien lo aceptó y lo quiso tal como era. Se graduó con las mejores notas que le permitieron entrar a la universidad de Seattle ese año y poder estudiar la carrera de sus sueños: Ingeniería Mecánica. Logró con esfuerzo aprobar dos años, y en dos años más sería un gran mecánico. ¡Incluso quería entrar a la NASA! Es que Emmett soñaba en grande. ¡Y que nadie se atreva a robarle un sueño al gran oso gris! ¡No, señor!

Después de tanta miseria y dolor vivido años atrás al fin el joven McCarty se sentía tranquilo. Su vida estaba planeada, su destino al fin parecía no ensañarse del todo con él. Todo marchaba bien en la vida del oso…_hasta que apareció ella._

La conoció aquella tarde, la pelota con la que jugaba junto a su primo Jasper la había golpeado y había caído a sus pies y debía acercase hasta la banquita para recogerla. En cuanto la vio, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era preciosa, su cabello era del color del sol y sus ojos del color del mar que jamás conoció. Unas arruguitas divertidas se dibujaron cerca de sus ojos cuando le devolvió la sonrisa. La mente del joven McCarty se trasladó de inmediato a la última imagen feliz de su madre, esa tarde en el coche cuando olvidó las llaves. Su madre era igual que aquel ángel sonriente, su cabello era igual de rubio y sus ojos azules transparentaban alegría.

Sus rezos habían al fin sido escuchados, sus padres habían mandado a sus ángeles para él, alguien que lo sostenga cuando se sienta caer. Su sonrisa se amplió ya que por primera vez después de tantos años volvía a sonreír con el alma… ¡Sí! ¡Esa felicidad le venía del alma!

Felicidad tan efímera como un suspiro, ya que la sonrisa del ángel se borró de a poco en cuanto supo de su disfemia. Ella era igual a las chicas de su escuela que, aunque nunca las vio, supo que a escondidas se reían de el… Ella era igual a ellas, era igual a todos.

Llegó a casa muy molesto y en su habitación se encerró por lo que quedaba de la tarde. Su tía Lucy, hermana de Lily y de Nettie que estaba visita aquella tarde, lo vio derramar unas cuantas lagrimas en camino a su habitación y preocupada le informó a su hermana la situación de su sobrino. Nettie intentó por todos los medios entrar a su habitación y rogarle que hable con ella pero fue inútil, la presencia de la joven lo había afectado tanto que lo llevó a sumirse en el silencio absoluto por los siguientes 7 días.

– ¿Es por ella verdad? – le pregunto unos días después Jasper a su primo que distraído veía un programa en la televisión. Emmett no contestó – Sé que es por ella, Emm… ¿En serio no quieres hablar de ello? – Emmett negó para ponerse de pie y caminar a su habitación para volverse a encerrar otra vez.

Unas cuantas semanas después había empezado a hablar nuevamente cuando, en una cotidiana visita al parque, descubrió que su ángel traído del Hades estaba nuevamente allí, perfecta y etérea, lista para atormentarlo otra vez. Salió huyendo como un pequeño ratón asustado a su casa a pesar de que Jasper lo perseguía pidiéndole que se detenga.

A partir de aquel día y cada tarde desde la ventana de su habitación lograba divisar la esquina del parque y al ángel de ojos eternos sentado en el banquito de siempre. _¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Para qué volvía cada tarde y se marchaba con su mirada triste?_

Varias veces intentó salir de la habitación y correr al parque y darle un abrazo, pero no quería salir lastimado, y sabía que acercándose a ella él saldría peor de lo que estaba. Ya no quería más heridas, no lo merecía. No quería ser lastimado una vez más… ya no.

Las siguientes semanas intentó olvidar a la joven que aparecía cada tarde en el parque, que volvía cada noche en sus sueños. Volvió a clases, dejó su mente concentrarse en motores e inyectores, su vida intentó volver a la normalidad. Y así fue, bueno…con la excepción de que ahora estaba enamorado del ángel, pero de allí todo volvió a hacer como antes. Volvió a sonreír, volvió a vivir… volvió a ser Emmett, el gran oso que a todos robaba el corazón.

William Shakespeare dijo alguna vez que el pasado es nada más que el prólogo de nuestras vidas. La de Emmett estaba apenas por ser contada, un prólogo de dolor que mejoraría sin duda con el transcurso de los capítulos del libro de su vida. Pero… ¿Y si el prólogo se extiende hasta convertirse en una historia que te atormente hasta el final? Porque cuando se tiene una historia como la Emmett…

_¿Cuán difícil es dejar el pasado atrás?_

* * *

><p>Hola hola… ¿Alguien aquí?<p>

Corazones míos… Se supone que hoy es miércoles de teaser pero aquí estoy con este outtake que pugnaba en mi cabeza por ser contado. ¿Pueden imaginar acaso las tristes escenas que nuestro oso tuvo que ver? Una historia sin duda difícil y oscura y que nos deja una pregunta importante al final. ¿Tendrá su pasado una presencia importante en su presente? Creo que lo sabremos más adelante.

Debido a esta sorpresa de actualización el teaser será publicado el día viernes en el blog y como siempre la historia principal de nuestros tortugos este domingo en horario habitual. ¿Qué les ha parecido la sorpresa? ¡Nos estaremos leyendo en los reviews!


	12. ¿Bailamos?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10: <strong>__¿Bailamos?_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Kisses and cake – John Powell. _

_El amor es cuando no respiras, cuando es absurdo, cuando echas de menos, cuando es bonito aunque esté desafinado… cuando es locura._

_Federico Moccia_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Una sincera sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de aquella mujer de cabellos color del caramelo mientras estaba recostada en su cama. Y es que Esme tenía esa noche, dos motivos grandes para sonreír.

El primero; su esposo, el gran pediatra Dr. Carlisle Cullen empezaba su periodo anual de vacaciones. No más turnos eternos que lo dejaban exhausto y lo hacían dormir por días enteros, no más conversaciones sobre pacientes e historias clínicas, no más emergencias en fin de semana. Pero sobre todo… _No más noches solitarias en la enorme cama matrimonial por al menos tres semanas._

Esme se acurrucó de manera tímida en los brazos de su marido mientras éste dormía plácidamente. A pesar de todos los años de matrimonio que llevaba ya con su adorado Carlisle, Esme no se cansaría jamás de admirarlo mientras dormía. Era un hombre muy apuesto, sin mencionar lo bondadoso y amable que era. Suspiró contenta al notar cuan parecido era a su hijo, a su consentido Edward…

Esme recordó en ese momento a su hijo y volvió a sonreír. ¡Sí! Era Edward su motivo para sonreír número dos.

– Sabía que lo conseguiría – susurró para sí al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba deleitar por las exquisitas notas de la canción que su hijo estaba interpretando abajo en la sala. Ella, quién con paciencia y amor lo alentó en sus primeras clases de piano. Ella, quién no permitió que su hijo se dejará vencer ante las primeras adversidades. Ella, quién había escuchado todo el proceso de creación de aquella canción que tan perfectamente era interpretada por él. Ella era justamente quién tenía el placer de escuchar a las 2 am de aquella noche, la versión final de la nana que su hijo había compuesto para su Bella, su preciosa Bella.

No era la primera vez que la escuchaba, llevaba 5 días haciéndolo. La misma noche de su cumpleaños, después de que Edward regresara de casa de Bella, lo sintió tocar el piano pasada la media noche. Él decía que había una nota, un acorde, una cadencia quizás, pero había algo que no lo convencía del todo. Y fue justamente esa noche, la noche del deseo del pastel de cumpleaños, que Edward logró completar su primera composición…

_Bella's Lullabby_

Desde aquella noche y por el lapso de ya una semana, cada noche después de la media noche Edward se sentaba en el piano a practicar una y otra y otra vez su composición, interpretándola con más precisión y rapidez con el pasar de las repeticiones. Casi al rayar el alba el sonido del agradable piano dejaba de llenar los corredores de música para irse a descansar y estar listo para una madrugada más de trabajo.

"_Algún día mamá, cuando sea el tiempo y yo toque para ella esta melodía… _

…_Ese día sabrá cuanto la adoro"_

– Al fin lo va a hacer – susurró Esme emocionada al recordar lo que su hijo le había prometido hace más de un año atrás. La melodía estaba lista, su corazón estaba preparado. Era hora de empezar la más preciosa y sincera relación de amor que jamás se haya contado antes. _La del amor en silencio._

Arrullada por el delicado sonido del piano Esme se quedó dormida cerca de las 3 a.m. Estaba tan pacíficamente dormida que no sintió que el piano había dejado de sonar y que ahora el delicado sonido de las notas había sido reemplazado por el estruendo de una batidora, un bol, un horno caliente y miles de chispas de chocolate regadas en el piso de la cocina.

– ¡Ouch! ¡Caliente…caliente! – gritó Edward al sacar el molde del pastel del horno. El reloj marcaba las 5 a.m. y aunque no había dormido en toda la noche el tortugo estaba más que emocionado de ver su producto final. En cuanto dejó el molde sobre el mesón junto al lavadero de platos, el pastel quien tenía un aspecto fabuloso de inmediato se desinfló, haciéndolo ver deprimente… y bastante desagradable para comer.

– ¡Demonios! ¡Vamos súbete un poquito! – le rogó Edward al pastel.

– Edward, el pastel no te va a escuchar… Si se bajó es porque no le pusiste algún ingrediente, o se lo pusiste demás, o sacaste el pastel antes de tiempo… o simplemente no sirves para la cocina – esta última frase la susurró su hermana Alice entre risas. Debido al constante ruido que con su pastel Edward había estado haciendo, provocó que Alice se levantara a ver la razón del escándalo. Vestida con una graciosa pijama de Hello Kitty y unas pantuflas del mismo personaje, caminó hasta la cocina para ver constatar el estado de los daños. La pobre cocina había quedado como un verdadero campo de batalla, harina por doquier, cáscaras de huevo sobre la estufa, leche derramada en el mesón. _"Pobre mamá",_ pensó Alice…

– ¿Y que recomienda la maestra pastelera? – bufó Edward sentándose en una de las sillas del desayunador. Ella sonrió e irguiendo su cuerpo frente a su hermano tomó una actitud seria aunque lo único que quería era matarse de la risa por la cara de desastre y tormento que Edward tenía ese momento.

– Pues, bueno – empezó llevándose un dedo a su mentón y golpeándolo de manera pensativa –. Después del diagnóstico inicial creo que la recomendación principal ahora sería deshacerse de la evidencia antes que venga la policía culinaria y rodee el área con la cinta amarilla. El cuerpo del delito debe ser desechado de inmediato. Luego procederemos con la limpieza del área del crimen, así no quedara evidencia de lo que aconteció esta terrible madrugada – Edward negó con una sonrisa y se puso de pie –. Vamos hermanito, bota esa cosa mientras te ayudo con el resto de la cocina.

– Jamás voy a lograr a tener un pastel decente a tiempo y solo me queda una semana – susurró Edward mientras desechaba el pastel en el bote de basura.

– ¿Por qué simplemente no le compras uno? – le preguntó Alice mientras guardaba el resto de huevos en la cestita.

– Porque si ella hizo uno para mí, yo quiero hacer uno para ella – respondió algo avergonzado Edward. No era un secreto para nadie en casa que el motor que impulsaba a Edward a hacer las cosas más extrañas e impensables de la vida tenía nombre y apellido: Isabella Swan. Era por esto que Alice ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar el por qué o para quien era el pastel hundido que Edward estaba cocinando esa madrugada.

– Podemos intentarlo mañana si quieres. No soy Ratatouille pero de seguro algo nos saldrá – le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa.

– Gracias Alice… ¡En serio muchas gracias! – agradeció Edward con otra sonrisa. Ella asintió y en silencio terminaron de limpiar la cocina. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por el gran ventanal de la sala de los Cullen, Edward y Alice subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco antes de levantarse al desayuno familiar de todos los domingos.

– Alice…– le llamó Edward antes que ella entrará a su habitación –. Si eres Ratatouille, hermanita… solo que tu cabello es mejor que el del ratoncito – dijo entre risas Edward antes de entrar rápidamente a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama para soltar una carcajada sonora. Alice bufó mientras le sacaba la lengua y entraba a su habitación para también tumbarse en la cama y reírse por la comparación de su hermano. Sus hermanos eran lo mejor que ella podía tener y aunque a veces podrían ponerse insoportables con sus bromas sobre su tamaño, ella no se podía molestar con ellos. Los amaba demasiado a los dos, incluso cuando ellos no se hablasen entre sí.

Aquello era algo que le rompía el corazón no solo a Alice sino también a sus padres. Innumerables veces Carlisle se sentó a hablar con Rosalie y hacerle cambiar de parecer y, aunque ella sabía que sus padres y hermana tenían razón, su ego era más grande que ella. Un ego del tamaño y fortaleza de aquel muro que separó a Alemania por años. Derrumbarlo tomó años y bastó que _"los débiles"_ como lo llamaron en ese entonces a quienes intentaron derribar el muro, tuvieran paciencia y constancia para hacerlo caer. ¿Requería entonces de un débil para que aquel muro que Rosalie tenía en su corazón sea derribado dejándola ver que el mundo exterior es de colores variados y no blanco y negro como ella creía? ¿O se necesitaba de un fuerte, de un grande, que la sacuda y le diga las verdades que de seguro ella no quería escuchar? Quizás solo necesitaba de ella misma para abrir los ojos y ver la realidad como era.

La madrugada siguiente el sonido del piano no fue quien arrulló a Esme. Las carcajadas de sus hijos en la cocina fue quien lo hizo. Ellos creyeron que ella no se daba cuenta, pero cuando faltan más de 7 huevos en la cestita, y la leche esta casi por terminarse, era más que obvio que ese par se hallaban en algo. Sospecha que fue confirmada cuando al levantarse ese lunes por la mañana los encontró dormidos en el sofá de la sala con el rostro lleno de pastel de chocolate y un vaso de leche vacio sobre la mesita del café.

Esme negó con una sonrisa cuando al entrar en su cocina todo estaba limpio y reluciente y sobre el mesón un delicioso pastel del chocolate la invitaba a probarlo. Sin perder más el tiempo tomó un cuchillo de pastel y cortando una rebanada pequeña lo probó.

– Delicioso – suspiró después de masticarlo. Cortando una rebanada un poco más grande de pastel, lo sirvió y lo puso en un pequeño platito para disfrutar de él junto un vaso de leche. Estaba tan perdida en el embriagante sabor del chocolate que no notó que su esposo ya se había levantado.

– ¿Antojos mañaneros? – le preguntó con una sonrisa Carlisle mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y dejaba un beso cerca de su oído. Ella negó divertida y lo tomó de la mano para invitarlo a probar el pastel.

– ¿Lo hicieron ellos? – preguntó Carlisle después de probar aquella exquisitez. Esme asintió con la mirada perdida en la sala donde los creadores del pastel estaban dormidos.

– Tenemos unos hijos fabulosos Carlisle ¿No lo crees? – dijo Esme con marcada emoción. Fue el turno de asentir de Carlisle. Alice, Edward y Rosalie eran el centro de su universo y aunque a él le dolía que ésta última, "su princesa", se haya convertido en una persona muy dura de corazón, estaba convencido que ella lograría superar aquella etapa, que ella lograría superarse a sí misma para convertirse en una hermosa mujer, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Aquella mañana los jóvenes cocineros estuvieron con sueño todo el tiempo. Esos eran sus últimos días de clases antes de entrar a vacaciones de verano y aunque, tanto Edward como todo el escuadrón estaban ya aprobados, igual debían ir a clases a recibir sus últimas notas.

– ¡Edward! – chasqueó los dedos Bella frente a él en la hora del almuerzo. Él se había quedado dormido por escasos segundos mientras su mariposa le hablaba.

– Lo siento… yo, no sé que me pasó. Lo siento, Bells – se disculpó rápidamente Edward. Ella frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

– ¿No has podido dormir bien? Desde la semana pasada te noto un poco más cansado de lo normal – ella preguntó.

– No es nada, solo algo de insomnio, Bells… nada de qué preocuparse. Ya se irá – le respondió con una convincente sonrisa Edward. Él detestaba mentir, no estaba en su forma de ser engañar a nadie, pero en este caso en particular él no podía decirle la verdad sobre su desvelo, no podía arruinar así su sorpresa.

– Es mejor que hoy vayas a casa a descansar – Aquella era la excusa perfecta para que ese día las clases con Kate fuesen más relajadas y así no se levantara sospecha alguna en el tortugo. Los avances eran impresionantes y aunque cada clase exigía de ella más dedicación y esfuerzo estaba más que contenta con los resultados y estaba segura que ella no sería la única en estarlo. Ya quería ver la cara de todos cuando al fin, y venciendo su miedo, la escucharan hablar.

– ¿Estás segura que estarás bien? – le preguntó Edward antes de bostezar. Se disculpó de inmediato llevando sus manos a su boca y luego sonreír.

– Sí… yo también necesito una siesta – le dijo con la tierna seña de dormir llevando sus manos a un costado de su rostro y cerrando los ojos. Edward sonrió al verla hacer esa seña, la amaba tanto que inclusive haciendo señas él sentía que se enamoraba cada día un poco más de esa hermosa jovencita que tenía frente a él pretendiendo dormir. Ella era sin duda lo mejor de su vida, era su amiga, su alma gemela, su mundo. Y esperaba de todo corazón que después del baile, fue algo más que todo aquello, espera que fuese su novia… _su amor para siempre_.

– Está bien. Iré a tu casa a las 5 p.m., hay un último proyecto de biología que presentar hasta el miércoles – le dijo unos segundos después.

– Te espero entonces – le dijo Bella antes de llevar una manzana a su boca y comérsela. El resto del escuadrón, quienes estaban junto a ellos en la cafetería, no se percató de la burbuja de felicidad que nuestros chicos estaban teniendo en ese momento. Cada uno estaba metido en su mundo, los chicos haciendo planes para invitar a las chicas al baile del sábado, las chicas tratando de descifrar lo que en la cabeza de los chicos rondaba. Era cuestión de días, o quizás horas para que todos los planes se pusieran en marcha y la operación _"Colarse al baile"_ se llevara a cabo. ¿Un plan descabellado? ¡Quizás! Pero de seguro valía la pena…

Después de que Edward la dejara en casa y ella preparara un bocadillo rápido, Bella sintió en la parte baja de su abdomen un pequeño calambre, indicio claro que un pequeño visitante de color rojo estaba tocando su puerta.

Desde aquella primera vez que ella vio la menstruación a los 13 años, la misma no había sido constante. Podían pasar hasta tres meses sin tenerla, luego volvía por seis meses y se volvía a ir por tres meses más. Ella sabía que aquello no era tan normal que se diga pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Además, en esos casos ¿A quién podía recurrir? ¿A Esme? De seguro que ya le había causado muchas molestias como para acudir otra vez. ¿A Kate? Entre el kínder, sus clases, su esposo y sus hijas, tampoco tendría tiempo para esas cosas. ¿A su padre? ¡Descartado! ¿A Edward? ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Qué vergüenza sería!

Subió rápidamente al baño y constató que su desagradable visita había llegado. Colocándose rápidamente un tampón, bajó a la cocina y preparó manzanilla para el dolor que estaba empezando a hacerle ver estrellas de color morado. Lo tomó en cuanto éste estuvo listo e intentó repasar sus ejercicios frente al espejo de la sala. Aquella era parte de su rutina, repetir los movimientos de inhalación y exhalación antes que Kate llegara todas las tardes.

La luz roja de la puerta indicó que alguien había llegado. Bastante adolorida por el cólico que no daba tregua, Bella se levantó y abrió la puerta. Una sonriente Kate le esperaba del otro lado pero en cuanto vio a Bella la sonrisa se esfumó de inmediato.

– Cariño… ¿Qué tienes? Estas muy pálida, Bella – le dijo entre señas rápidas mientras entraba a la sala y dejaba su bolso sobre una de las sillas de la entrada.

– No es nada, maestra… Solo un cólico. Ya se ha de ir – le confesó intentando reprimir una mueca de dolor. Kate negó y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá.

– Hoy no habrá clases, pequeña… Te ves muy mal y es mejor que descanses. ¿Es normal que te den así tan feo? – preguntó preocupada Kate. Bella negó rápidamente.

– Así de fuertes no. Pero ya pasará… No quiero desperdiciar un día maestra. No puedo perder el ritmo por un simple cólico – le dijo convencida Bella.

– ¿Estás segura, cariño? – preguntó Kate a lo que Bella asintió –. Bueno entonces comencemos con algo ligero ya que por el dolor tu voz puede sonar algo rasposa y no vamos a poder avanzar con vocalización.

– Está bien… Voy por el baja lengua – de inmediato Bella se puso de pie para buscar sus ayudantes de cada clase. Pero en cuanto lo hizo el dolor la azotó de inmediato provocando en ella un rápido desvanecimiento haciendo que caiga de rodillas frente a Kate.

– ¡Bella! – gritó asustada Kate –. No, cariño… no estás bien. Nos vamos al hospital ahora – sin perder el tiempo Kate agarró su bolsa y sacando rápidamente las llaves de su auto, salió de la casa tomando a Bella por el brazo y ayudándola a caminar.

– Estoy…bien – habló Bella con una voz ronca y atormentada por el dolor.

– No, cariño… No puedes pretender que estas bien y desfallecer así por un cólico. Vamos a buscar un medico ahora – le dijo con señas en cuanto la sentó en el asiento del copiloto y la llevó al hospital. Al llegar por el área de emergencias una agradable enfermera las guió hasta el consultorio del Dr. Gerandy, su ginecólogo de cabecera y responsable de ayudarla a traer al mundo a sus gemelas hace 3 años atrás.

– Pero sí es mi paciente favorita – dijo con una sonrisa el doctor en cuanto vio entrar a Kate junto a una preciosa jovencita del brazo.

– Dr. Gerandy, necesitamos ayuda – pidió Kate desesperada. El doctor rápidamente se puso de pie y ayudó a Kate a sostener a una muy débil Bella.

– ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó el doctor dejándola sobre su camilla de exanimación.

– No lo sé. Solo sé que tiene un fuerte cólico y está tan débil que se desfalleció frente a mí hace unos minutos en la sala de tu casa.

– Hola, jovencita… ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó el doctor Gerandy tomándola de la mano. Ella miró a Kate como pidiendo auxilio.

– Doctor, Isabella no puede escucharle, ella padece de sordera congénita – le dijo Kate a lo que el doctor enseguida miró a Kate.

– ¿Puedes comunicarte con ella? Necesito hacerle unas preguntas – Kate asintió y rápidamente se colocó cerca del campo de visión de Bella.

– Cariño…– empezó Kate con un dulce gesto – El doctor debe hacerte unas preguntas, necesito que las respondas lo más sincera posible para saber que tienes ¿Sí? –. Bella asintió despacio y apretó sus puños cuando un nuevo calambre la golpeó – Vas a estar bien Bella, estás en buenas manos –. dijo Kate para luego acariciar su mejilla.

Por los siguientes treinta minutos y gracias a lo colaboradora que resultó ser Bella, el Dr. Gerandy logró amar gran parte de la historia clínica de la jovencita. Para el hospital no era nueva la visita de Isabella Swan según lo registraban los archivos. En traumatología estaba anotado un esguince de cuando tenía diez, en pediatría varios cuadros de catarro con dolor de oído tratados por su colega el Dr. Cullen. Pero en su área, ninguna visita… hasta ahora.

– Las menstruaciones irregulares son muy frecuentes en jovencitas de su edad – empezó a explicarle el Dr. Gerandy a Kate que lo miraba preocupado – Bella aún está en su etapa de adolescente Kate y no es tan preocupante que esto ocurra en los primeros años de la menstruación, porque pasa algún tiempo hasta que los ciclos se regulan. Si bien es cierto que ella presenta tanto oligomenorreas, es decir un número excesivamente bajo de reglas al año, y amenorreas que es la ausencia total de regla, ambos casos pueden deberse a algún trastorno de tipo hormonal o simplemente obedecer al propio ciclo natural. El asunto del dolor es sólo una confirmación de mi rápido diagnostico. Quizás estos trastornos se hayan agravado con el paso de los años y la no visita oportuna al médico, pero no creo que sea algo muy grave. Debo hacer unas analíticas para descartar alguna posible enfermedad pero realmente dudo que sea algo que no se pueda tratar con anticonceptivas.

Kate volteó a ver a Bella quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados por el dolor. Le parecía mentira que su pequeña estuviera atravesando por tanto malestar ¿No era suficiente dolor padecer de sordera para que además el destino se ensañara con ella y hacerla sufrir de esa manera?

Al igual que Kate tantas veces nos hemos cuestionado sobre el bien y el mal y sobre quien merece cada cosa por quién es o lo que hace. Si Bella era una persona tan hermosa y sencilla ¿Por qué le ocurrían estas cosas a ella? ¿Por qué existe tanto dolor en personas inocentes que no lo merecen? Quizás nunca se sepa la verdad sobre aquellas preguntas que todos nos hacemos, lo que sí es cierto es que por mas descabellado que suene…

"_Solo a través del dolor se conoce el verdadero amor"_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Después de dejarla descansar por un par de horas y de inyectarle unos efectivos analgésicos que la ayudarían con el dolor, Bella estaba lista para irse a casa. Kate la ayudó a sentarse en el auto y le comunicó que al día siguiente debía ir en ayunas al hospital para hacer sus analíticas, ya ella se encargaría de contarle a Charlie lo sucedido. Bella asintió y cerró los ojos para descansar un ratito más hasta llegar a casa. Una pregunta quedó atorada en las manos de Kate quién moría por preguntarle el porqué no había buscado ayuda antes. La respuesta era un poco más que obvia y por aquello ella se sintió mal. Bella estaba sola, no tenía a su madre y eso no era justo… no para ella, no para nadie.

Con cuidado Kate la ayudó a bajar del auto y muy despacito caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven Isabella cuando Kate la ayudó a recostarse en el sillón. Aunque estaba adolorida no podía sino agradecer al menos con una sonrisa toda la ayuda que ese día Kate le prestó. ¿Qué hubiese sido de ella si hubiese estado sola en ese momento? ¿A quién hubiese recurrido? Gracias al cielo Kate estaba junto a ella y la sostuvo justo en el momento de desfallecimiento. Gracias al cielo existen los ángeles y sin duda Kate era una de ellas.

– Voy a buscar una bolsa de agua caliente cariño. El doctor dijo que eso puede ayudarte con el dolor – le dijo con señas antes de acariciar la cabeza de la que, en antaño, era su pequeña consentida. ¡Cuánto había crecido! ¡Cuánto había madurado! ¡Cuánto le faltaba por vivir!... Kate le regaló una sonrisa cuando Bella asintió y se dirigió a la cocina en busca del agua caliente.

Un sonido la alertó de la presencia de un visitante en casa de los Swan aquella tarde. El timbre sonó un par de veces y Kate se volteó hacía Bella.

– ¿Esperabas visitas cariño? – le preguntó volviendo al sofá.

– Sí, son las 5 p.m. de seguro es Edward. La luz se enciende tres veces cuando toca el timbre él – le respondió Bella mientras intentaba sentarse en el mueble.

– Shhh, no te muevas. Yo atiendo – Bella asintió al tiempo que intentaba recoger el desastre de rizos de su cabeza en una coleta decente. El tortugo estaba detrás de su puerta y ella no se permitiría que la viera en aquellas condiciones sin al menos tener el cabello de manera presentable.

Con cautela Kate abrió lentamente la puerta y confirmó la teoría de Bella. Un guapo jovencito de cabello imposiblemente cobrizo y desordenado y de ojos verdes jade estaba parado en la puerta con un gesto de asombro dibujado en su sonrojado rostro. Kate sonrió al verlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin ver a Edward? ¿Cómo es que se puso tan apuesto en tan corto tiempo?

– ¿Maestra Kate? – Preguntó con timidez.

– Hola mi pequeño tortugo – le dijo de manera cariñosa Kate mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta – Aunque de pequeño ya no tienes nada Edward… ¡Mírate! ¡Eres todo un apuesto jovencito!

– ¡Maestra Kate! – gritó Edward emocionado abalanzándose a sus brazos y aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Kate volvió a sonreír ante el gesto tan cariñoso de Edward estaba teniendo con ella. Si bien es cierto que Christine y Caroline, sus hijas, eran lo más hermoso que ella tenía, Kate jamás olvidaría a sus primeros alumnos. A los que robaron su corazón, a los que hasta el día de hoy recuerda con nostalgia.

– Maestra Kate… ¡Qué emoción! – volvió a decir emocionado mientras la examinaba con detenimiento. Ella seguía siendo la misma preciosa mujer que durante varios años fue su maestra. Su mirada seguía siendo amable y sus manos tan suaves como la caricia de una pluma. Edward le sonrió a la mujer que tenía enfrente pero casi de inmediato su sonrisa se borró – ¿Qué…Qué hace usted aquí? – le preguntó al darse cuenta que no era normal que ella estuviese en casa de los Swan. Kate abrió sus ojos de par en par al no saber qué responder a la pregunta de Edward. Era cierto ¿Qué podría decirle? _"Estoy ayudando a tu amiga a hablar pero es un secreto entre las dos"_ No, de seguro que aquella no era una buena respuesta, aunque fuese la verdad.

Al ver la escasa o nula reacción de Kate a su pregunta, el campo de acción de Edward se amplió unos milímetros más y encontró a su preciosa mariposa muy pálida y acostada sobre el sofá. A la velocidad del rayo Edward atravesó la sala y tomó la mano de Bella quien le sonrió. Él miró asustado a Kate mientras ella se acercaba al sofá.

– Maestra… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tiene? – le preguntó –. ¿Por qué Bella esta así?

– Ella no se siente bien, cariño. Yo vine para llevarla al médico.

– ¿Al médico? – Balbuceó Edward –. Papá no me dijo nada que Bella se sentía enferma – Kate negó despacito mientras se ponía de cuclillas y tomaba la otra mano de Edward, la que estaba libre.

– Edward… nosotros no fuimos donde tu papá. Bella no acudió esta vez a su pediatra – Se escuchó claramente como Edward tragó grueso al oír la respuesta de Kate. Y es que si no estaba donde el pediatra… ¿Qué tenía Bella? –. Ella fue al ginecólogo, cariño…

– ¿Al… ginecólogo? – su voz salió una octava más alta de lo normal –. ¿Qué le pasó? Maestra… ¿Bella está bien? – preguntó nervioso mientras apretaba la mano de Bella quien lo miraba con curiosidad al ver el gesto de dolor que en el rostro del tortugo se había dibujado.

– Ella está bien cielo, tuvo un cólico muy fuerte y por eso visitamos al médico. Debe hacerse unas pruebas para descartar cualquier cosa pero ella está bien. ¿Recuerdas? Ella es una luchadora… estará bien, cariño, no te preocupes – le dijo Kate mientras se ponía de pie para atender su teléfono celular que pugnaba por atención en su bolsa. Por aquellos segundos que Bella y Edward se quedaron solos no dijeron nada, no había tampoco nada que decir. Sus rostros los decían todo, a Bella le dolía su panza y a Edward le dolía el alma al ver el dolor de la primera. Ella, aventurándose quizás a una reacción no esperada por parte del tortugo, alzó su mano y tocó las pequeñas ojeras que en el rostro de su joven amor se habían dibujado y que una siesta no había logrado borrar. Ante aquel delicado tacto Edward cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones tan estremecedoras que su sistema estaba registrando ese momento. Su cuerpo se estremeció, su corazón saltó de emoción, su alma recitó un poema de amor extravagante. Todo aquello, solo por un toque…

– Tus ojeras te delatan ¿No has logrado dormir bien? ¿Seguro que es sólo sueño? ¿Seguro que estás bien? – le dijo Bella en cuanto Edward abrió los ojos.

– ¿Por qué siento que los papeles están cambiados Bella? ¡Soy yo el de las preguntas! – la regañó de manera sutil a lo que ella solo sonrió –. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Algo grogui – confesó apenada. Quizás haya sido aquella la razón por la cual Bella lo tocó. En su sano juicio ella no haría algo así… nunca… ¡Jamás!

– ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó Edward antes de acariciar su mejilla. Ella asintió.

– Sí… Quédate junto a mí – confesó Bella para luego cerrar los ojos. Conmovido con su petición Edward se acercó a ella y dejando un beso en su frente susurró.

– Quiero estar junto a ti, para toda la vida. Dios… Bella ¡Cuanto te amo! – ella abrió nuevamente los ojos y le sonrió. Sabía que con aquel gesto él había accedido a quedarse con ella, ojala fuese para siempre.

Esa noche no hubo práctica ni de pasteles ni de nanas en la casa de los Cullen. El responsable de las mismas pasó la noche junto a su silenciosa amada en el sofá de los Swan. Se podría pensar que Charlie estuviese algo celoso de aquella situación pero ¿Cómo podría estarlo? ¡Imposible! Los sentimientos de Edward hacía Bella eran tan fuertes y puros que Charlie lo único que pudo hacer es aceptar con resignación y tranquilidad que su pequeña estaría en buenas manos si al final de todo ella se quedaba con su tortugo.

A la mañana siguiente Charlie, Bella y Edward fueron al hospital. Aunque Bella se negó a que Edward fuese con ella, él fue su apoyo moral durante todo el proceso de analíticas. Ella detestaba las condenadas agujas y que Edward estuviera con ella fue como un paliativo para tremenda tortura.

Después de hacer una corta parada en la casa de los Cullen para que Edward se cambiara de ropa, y luego de eso parar por la farmacia y pasar la vergüenza de su vida al comprar sus primeras anticonceptivas para su hija, Charlie los llevó al instituto para que llegaran al menos a las últimas horas.

– ¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó Edward por decima vez esa mañana. Ella asintió…

– Estoy bien, Edward… ya el dolor pasó y seguro que no volverá si tomo la medicación. Ahora atiende a la clase – lo regañó de manera graciosa. El asintió y continuó escuchando la clase hasta que un mensaje de texto llegó a su teléfono.

_Ángela aceptó ir al baile conmigo. Mike lo propone esta noche… ¿Cómo vas tú?_

_Ben_

Edward bufó al leer el mensaje. ¡El baile! Con todo el asunto de Bella se había olvidado completamente del baile. Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

_Se lo preguntaré el jueves._

_Edward_

El plan que aquella noche ideó Edward no era algo tan sencillo de llevar a cabo. No era como ir a casa de Bella y decir _¡Hey! ¿Vienes al baile conmigo?_ No, él no quería que sea así. Él lo quería especial, y si aquello le tomaba un día más del planeado, así sería.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El tan esperado jueves llegó, coincidía con el primer día oficial de sus vacaciones de verano. Y aunque tenía el tiempo suficiente como tenerlo todo listo y sin contratiempos. Se levantó temprano y preparó la ropa que usaría. Era nueva y se suponía debía usarla para alguna ocasión especial. ¿Y que mas especial que ésta?

Para no levantar sospecha se dirigió a cada lugar usando su bicicleta. El lugar de la primera parada estaba vacío como era de esperarse así que Edward no tuvo problema en irrumpir y entrar sin ser visto. Colocó una tarjetita y una pequeña cajita con suficiente alimento para el día junto a la puerta del salón que tantos buenos recuerdos le traía. Salió rápidamente del lugar para dirigirse a la segunda parada.

Una agradable jovencita de uniforme blanco fue su cómplice. Al pie de la puerta de la habitación 226 una nueva tarjetita y otra cajita fueron colocadas. La joven mujer prometió guardarle el secreto y lo alentó a seguir en el camino de la sorpresa.

El verano había hecho que el césped que crecía cerca del tercer lugar se vea más verde y hermoso. Fue allí donde dejó una caja más grande que las dos primeras y la tercera tarjeta. Entre las piedras cinco y seis de aquel camino colocó la cuarta tarjeta junto a una cajita transparente. El último lugar no necesitaba una tarjeta o una caja. El corazón guiaría a su amada a aquel último lugar, el más importante de sus vidas: _el prado._

Eran pasadas ya las 5 de la tarde cuando un muy apuesto Edward se coló a escondidas en la casa de los Swan entrando por la puerta trasera. Doblando el mapa que había dibujado para ella en forma de avión lo lanzó hasta la sala donde su Bella leía un libro.

El avión aterrizó junto al mensaje en los pies de Bella quien abrió el extraño papel. Rápidamente miró en todas la direcciones pero no vio al remitente de aquella nota. No necesitaba saberlo tampoco. Su corazón le susurró su nombre en cuanto leyó la primera línea de la nota que estaba al costado de lo que parecía ser un plano o algo así…

_Mariposa de colores…_

_¿Te animas a jugar conmigo esta tarde?_

Bella sonrió ante aquella locura y negó divertida. ¿Jugar con Edward? ¡Pero si el monopolio y el ajedrez estaban en su casa! ¿A que quería jugar? Volviendo a leer la rara nota se percató que un mensaje en el reverso estaba escrito. Volteó el papel y leyó el mensaje que con su hermosa letra su amigo le había dejado:

_Digamos que este juego se llama "Buscando un tesoro"_

_Cada estación contiene una pista. No te saltes ninguna, ¡No seas tramposa!_

_Ten mano este mapa y solamente disfruta la aventura…_

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al leer el mensaje del reverso. ¿Qué estaba tramando Edward? ¿De qué mapa hablaba? Leyó con atención la ultima parte del mensaje donde escondido, estaba el primer mensaje del juego…

_En fin… ¿Quieres saber de qué va todo esto?_

_Corre entonces y encuentra la primera pista_

_En el lugar donde nuestra amistad nació… _

Nuevamente volteó el papel y se percató que lo que ella creía era un plano en realidad era un mapa. En él, cinco lugares eran descritos. El "juego" por así llamarlo tenía como punto de partida un edificio de color rojo y unos niños jugando fuera de él. _¿En el lugar donde nuestra amistad nació?_

Sin perder más el tiempo y queriendo seguir el juego planteado por Edward, Bella tomó su bici y se dirigió a su antigua escuela, el sitio donde toda su amistad había dado inicio. Solitaria a causa de las vacaciones, Bella no tuvo problemas en entrar. Dejó su bici asegurada a uno de los postes de luz y entró a la escuela. Cruzó a toda velocidad el gran patio y junto a la puerta del kínder una notita junto a una caja le esperaban.

_Mi Bella…_

_¿Recuerdas nuestro primer día de clases? Yo lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer._

_Una niña preciosa con coletas llegó e iluminó mi vida._

_Y yo, un joven tortugo no pudo hacer nada más que admirarla por su belleza._

_Ahora, 14 años después de aquel día, _

_un nuevo tortugo te recordará lo mucho que ambos te llevamos en el corazón…_

_Cuídalo, llámalo como quieras… ¡menos Edward!_

Después de leer la nota, Bella tomó la cajita junto a la notita y sacó de ella una pequeña tortuga de tierra. Era preciosa, pequeñita y verde oscuro. Sus patitas se movían lentamente y su cabeza tardaba años en voltearse. Bella sonrió y una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla cuando vio que en la pancita de la tortuga un corazón había sido dibujado y en su interior una B de color rojo se leía claramente. _"¡No puede ser! ¡Edward le escribió en la panza a la pobre tortuga! ¡Está loco!"_

Después de regresar a la tortuga a la cajita leyó el resto del mensaje….

_Lo estás haciendo bien, pero el juego recién empieza…_

_Corazones verdes, estrellas lilas… ¿Recuerdas donde las pintamos por primera vez?_

Sin perder el tiempo Bella buscó el mapa y vio la siguiente imagen. Una niña con una escayola estaba sonriente afuera de un gran edificio con una ambulancia aparcada en su exterior. _El hospital, _pensó de inmediato Bella. Rápidamente guardó a su nueva mascota en su mochila y pedaleando lo más rápido posible llegó al hospital de Forks.

Recordaba claramente el número de la habitación que fue su hogar por varios días después del accidente. Estaba en el segundo piso en el corredor de pediatría. En cuanto llegó a la habitación 226 junto a la puerta le esperaba la siguiente pista y una nueva cajita.

_En esta habitación me enseñaste que ser diferente es también ser especial._

_¡Pintaste corazones verdes sobre tu escayola y yo dibujé para ti un cielo azul!_

_Ahora no puedo regalarte un firmamento lleno de nubes, _

_Pero sin duda puedo darte un corazón verde..._

Con algo de nerviosismo Bella se agachó y tomó la cajita. Al abrirla una hermosa joya en forma de corazón relucía en su interior. Igual a los ojos esmeraldas de su tortugo, ésta brillaba de manera distinta según la luz se reflejara en ella. _¡Es una esmeralda de verdad! ¡Es demasiado!_ Pensó…

Recordó que aún no había terminado de leer la nota por lo que leyó de manera veloz lo que faltaba…

_Así como verde es el collar que tienes en tus manos._

_Así es el color de tu siguiente pista…_

_Es grande y fuerte y en su sombra nos hemos refugiado por años…_

_¿Ya sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?_

No se necesitaba darle mucha vuelta a la siguiente pista. Estaba más que claro que Edward hablaba de su almendro. El que estaba plantado en el patio de su casa. Lo confirmó cuando miró el mapa y un pequeño arbolito estaba dibujado en el lugar de la tercera pista.

Guardó la cajita con la joya en su mochila esperando no ahogar a la tortuga allí dentro y salió en busca de su bicicleta y tomar rumbo a la casa Cullen. En cuanto llegó dejó su bici en el patio y caminó al pie del almendro. Una caja más grande le esperaba y sobre ella una nueva tarjeta.

_¿Te das cuenta cuanto creció el almendro?_

_Así también los hicimos nosotros…_

_Y con el crecimiento vienen también los cambios_

_Incluido uno de vestuario…_

Bella dejó la tarjetita sobre el césped y suspiró profundamente _¿Cambio de vestuario? ¡Oh no!... _Tomó la gran caja y soltó el moño plateado con el que estaba envuelta. Un precioso vestido, uno azul como el cielo que Edward le pintó, reposaba en el fondo de la infame caja. Era un vestido de fiesta, escogido como para usarlo en una ocasión especial… ¿Es que acaso Edward se había vuelto loco? ¡Ella no tenía _"ocasiones especiales"_! ¡Jamás las había tenido!

_Te preguntaras ¿Por qué un vestido?_

_Cada vez te acercas más a la verdad._

_Por el momento, tu siguiente pista la encontrarás_

_Si recuerdas el camino donde tu bici solía correr…_

El juego se ponía cada vez más interesante para Bella, así que ya teniendo una idea de dónde ir después de ver el mapa, ató la caja del vestido junto a la parrilla trasera de la bici y tomó rumbo al sendero. En cuanto entró al pequeño camino a lo lejos vio la siguiente pista y sonrió. Dejó la bicicleta, la joya, el vestido y la tortuga y corrió emocionada a buscar la tarjetita.

_Este sendero, testigo de tantas carreras entre nosotros_

_Te llevara al último destino… el más importante quizás._

_Hasta mientras, tu flor preferida será parte de la un gran evento…_

_De nuestra ocasión especial. _

En la pequeña caja un precioso corsage de fresias blancas le esperaba a la emocionada mariposa. Ella lo sacó con mucho cuidado y lo admiró por varios minutos. Era hermoso, y era tan delicado que le daba miedo a probárselo. Lo devolvió a la cajita casi enseguida y después de mirar el mapa sonrió.

_De colores lila y verde, se pintó nuestra infancia._

_Entre nubes y sonrisas vivimos nuestra adolescencia._

_El juego está por terminar, pero la verdadera aventura recién empieza…_

_Te veo en el prado, mi preciosa princesa._

Imposiblemente enamorada, Bella abrazó con fuerza la tarjeta y sonrió de caminó a la bicicleta con el corsage en sus manos. Con cuidado lo ató al manubrio de la bici y lentamente pedaleó los metros que le faltaba para llegar a su pequeño santuario de felicidad. Al llegar vio el lugar desierto, frunció el ceño en señal de confusión más no se desesperó. Quizás esta era otra de las pistas del juego de Edward y debía buscarla.

Se bajó de la bici y sacó de su mochila a la tortuguita, dejándola así ser libre y comer las pequeñas flores que ahora en verano poblaban el claro. En cuanto se incorporó una sensación extraña la invadió y volteándose rápidamente encontró la razón de su estremecimiento.

De pie, en medio del claro, alumbrado por los últimos rayos del sol del día estaba Edward. La imagen que su retina registró en su mente parecía de fábula. Usaba un traje de fiesta muy elegante, una pajarilla de color gris le daba un toque sofisticado junto a su cabello cobrizo que, por todos los medios, intentaba revelarse ante aquel peinado al que Edward lo había sometido aquella tarde.

Bella sonrió ante la imagen de su tortugo que sostenía en su mano derecha una fresia blanca. Él le sonrió de vuelta y dejando la flor en el suelo, levantó del mismo un pequeño cartelito blanco con letras verdes.

_¿Bailamos?_

Era todo lo que rezaba el letrero. Ella asintió y despacio se acercó a él. Edward la abrazó despacio y con una sonrisa le susurró: _Lo lograste…_

Aun cuando no había ninguna música más que el cantar de los pajaritos que a esa hora volvían a sus nidos, Edward se preparó para bailar una pieza con su Bella. La tomó por la cintura y aferrándola a su cuerpo empezó a conducirla por una lenta balada que su mente imaginó. Una vez que la tonada de su cabeza finalizó, Edward la soltó y ella sonrió.

– ¿Qué fue todo esto Edward? – le preguntó Bella a su tortugo. Él negó con una sonrisa.

– Antes de responder a tus preguntas necesito que respondas a la mía – Ella lo miró con duda pero al final asintió –. ¿Me regala otra pieza Srta. Swan? – Ella sonrió y aceptó. Estiró sus manos de nuevo para poder danzar junto a amigo pero el negó –. La pieza no la quiero ahora, Bells, quiero bailar contigo el sábado, en la fiesta de graduación de ultimo año… ¿Me darías el placer de colarte a esa fiesta conmigo? –. finalizó con un puchero que indudablemente era capaz de doblegar voluntades y de derretir corazones.

– ¿Nos vamos a colar en la graduación? – repitió ella. Edward asintió con una picara sonrisa –. ¿Para eso es el vestido y el resto de regalos?

– Sí, bueno… no todos. No podemos llevar a la depredadora de prados que dejaste suelta hace un ratito – le dijo Edward provocando que Bella riera mientras negaba – Vamos, Bells… ¿Bailamos?

– Bailamos, Edward…– dijo ella con la seña graciosa del baile mientras daba vueltas sobre su propio eje y sonreía.

Edward no perdió el tiempo y tomándola por la cintura la alzó por el aire y la abrazó con fuerza. Suspiró emocionado y dio gracias al cielo en silencio por aquel sí… aquel sí que estaba por cambiar su vida por siempre.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Miró el reloj más veces de las que podía recordar en el lapso de los últimos cinco minutos. El reloj aún no marcaba las ocho y aunque él había prometido ser puntual no quería parecer desesperado. Dio mil vueltas en el porche de los Swan, y si no era porque se había obligado a respirar podría pensarse que en cualquier momento terminaría desmayado al pie de la puerta de Bella.

– Probablemente mi porche ha de tener un hueco del tamaño del agujero de la capa de ozono – escuchó la voz de Charlie cuando éste le abrió la puerta.

– Hola…Jefe Swan – dijo Edward avergonzado.

– Pasa muchacho, o terminarás por ponerme nervioso también – Edward asintió y entró a la sala de la casa. Suspiró porque se imaginó que podría suceder a continuación. El padre celoso que amenazaba con volarle los sesos si le pasaba algo a su niña, le daría una charla sobre los cuidados que debía tener con su pequeña y sobre lo que tenía y no tenía permitido hacer mientras estuviese con él.

Nada de aquello fue necesario ya que Charlie conocía a Edward desde niño y sabía que su pequeña estaría no solo tranquila sino también feliz.

– Así que esta es la noche. ¿Eh? – preguntó Charlie dándole un trago a su cerveza. Edward se sonrojó ante la pregunta –. Tranquilo muchacho, ella no sospecha nada. Te lo aseguro…

Antes de que Edward pudiese formular una respuesta coherente no vergonzosa, se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera. Tanto Charlie como Edward se acercaron para poder admirar a la hermosa mujer que por las escaleras asomó.

– Estás…bellísima…– susurró Edward a la joven que frente a él estaba. Con su cabello de rizos sueltos apenas acomodados a los costados con algo de gel, el hermoso vestido azul, el corazón verde que de su delicado cuello colgaba, estaba ella… su razón de respirar, comer y vivir, su única razón de ser… _Su Isabella._

– Hola, guapo – le dijo con señas mientras bajaba los últimos escalones.

– Ya sé que papá no ha perdido el encanto, Bells – dijo Charlie con su voz y con señas a la vez. Ella negó para luego sonreír –. Lo sé, has cambiado a tu viejo por un apuesto joven. Lo entiendo…

– Papá – le dijo ella con la seña que tanto adoraba ver Charlie.

– No nos pongamos sentimentales. Es hora que se diviertan – le dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Su pequeña iba por primera vez a un baile y aunque lo había aceptado, le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea que su angelito había crecido, y que era una preciosa mujer lista para enfrentarse al mundo y a los retos que en él había.

– Cuídala, Edward… Es mi vida – le dijo a Edward mientras palmeaba su espalda y le sonreía tratando de reprimir una lágrima.

– Es la mía también, pierda cuidado, Jefe Swan – le respondió Edward. La manó que portaba el hermoso corsage de fresias de Bella fue tomada por Edward y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta.

– Edward – le gritó Charlie a lo que Edward volteó –, digamos que mi amigo Walt y yo estaremos jugando póker esta noche. La cenicienta puede volver a las 2 a.m. – Edward le dio una media sonrisa y después de asentir se despidió con la mano.

– ¿Lista para una noche para recordar? – le preguntó Edward antes de abrirle la puerta del Volvo.

– Lista para disfrutar, lista para vivir – fue la respuesta de Bella.

Durante todo el trayecto de su casa a la escuela Bella no quitó los ojos de Edward. Apuesto en todo el sentido de la palabra, esa noche lucía un traje muy similar al del jueves anterior pero en un color un poco más claro que aquel. Su cabello era un pequeño desastre y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor brillaban ante la luz de la luna. Ver aquella imagen de perfección le parecía una fantasía, todo aquello que estaba viviendo era un sueño, ¿cierto? Un sueño estupendo del cual de seguro no querría despertarse. Se sintió una princesa, una de aquellas que viven en un mundo perfecto, de esas que ya no existen…

Un mensaje de texto de Jessica la alertó que el resto del escuadrón estaba listo para la operación de colarse en el baile. ¿Cómo lo iban a lograr? Muy fácil. El teatro del instituto tenía un sótano al cual nadie asistía por estar supuestamente embrujado. En el mismo, una estrecha puerta comunicaba una salida a la calle permitiéndoles así tener acceso al interior de la escuela. Antes de salir de vacaciones Ben y Mike se aseguraron que la puerta estuve sin seguros y que el trayecto hacía el gimnasio fuese seguro.

– Están todos locos – dijo Bella aprovechando la luz de un semáforo y llamando la atención de Edward –. ¡Pero será tan divertido! – soltó una pequeña risita y luego desvió su mirada rápidamente al sentir que Edward penetrando su alma con su mirada. Él alzó su mano y acarició su sonrojada mejilla.

– _Hay __siempre__ un poco de locura en el amor_ – susurró citando a Friedrich Nietzsche. Ella no lo escuchó por supuesto, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que algo muy descabellado pasaría aquella noche.

Usando apenas unas linternas pequeñas y conteniendo los gritos de asco a causa de las telarañas por parte de las chicas, los seis amigos lograron entrar. Llegaron justo cuando se escogía al rey y reina del baile de la graduación, ritual que a ellos les tocaría vivir el año siguiente.

Una vez provistos de bebidas no alcohólicas y listos para empezar la mejor noche del año, las luces se apagaron y el DJ empezó a tocar música electrónica que puso a bailar a todos los asistentes. Ben, Mike, Ángela y Jessica se excusaron con Edward y Bella y se colaron en medio de la pista para mover sus cuerpos a ritmo de la ecléctica canción.

Bella miró a su alrededor y vio que todos danzaban con aquella canción que ella no escuchaba. ¿Cómo debía moverse si no sentía la música corriendo por sus venas? Ella miró a Edward quien en ese momento se dio cuenta que traer al baile a Bella había sido una terrible idea.

– Yo…yo no debí. Lo siento – dijo derrotado con señas en la penumbra del salón. Ella le sonrió despacio y negó.

– Está bien, Edward. Yo estoy bien, de seguro cuando cambien la canción saldremos a bailar – le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Cosa que no sucedió, ya que por las siguientes dos horas lo único que se escuchaba en el condenado gimnasio era el retumbar de los parlantes debido a la estruendosa música electrónica. En el momento que Bella bostezó aburrida y comenzó a jugar con su ponche sin alcohol con sus manos, Edward supo que debía sacarla de allí.

– Acompáñame – le dijo estirando su mano para invitarla a caminar. Ella asintió con un poco de temor mientras seguía a su tortugo. Tres corredores fueron los que atravesaron los jóvenes tortugos antes de llegar a su destino final: _el salón de música_.

– Ahora si nos vamos a meter en problemas – le dijo Bella a Edward. Él negó mientras tomaba sus manos y la obligaba a verlo.

– Confía en mí – le habló despacio para que ella lea sus labios. Bella asintió algo nerviosa y lo acompañó hasta el hermoso piano de cola que en el medio del salón estaba.

– ¿Sabes lo que representa para mí la música Bella? – le preguntó con señas Edward mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el banquito del piano. Ella negó –. La música para mí es vida, es alegría, es pasión, es esperanza, es emoción, es constancia, es paciencia, es esmero, y sensación, para mí la música es amor…– le dijo con aquella ultima seña cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

– ¿Todo aquello es la música Edward? – le preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

– No… Para mí la música es todo eso y algo más. Para mí la música eres tú – le confesó Edward provocando de esta manera que un poderoso sonrojo arrebole en sus mejillas –.Te quiero mostrar algo Bella, algo que llevo años queriendo enseñarte pero hasta hoy no había tenido las agallas suficientes para hacerlo.

– ¿Qué… qué cosa quieres mostrarme Edward? – preguntó Bella con sus manos temblorosas.

– A sentir la música, mi música… la que compuse para ti hace más de dos años.

– Edward… pero… yo no la voy a poder escuchar – comentó Bella para luego tímidamente agachar la cabeza. Edward la obligó a mirarlo tomándola por la barbilla.

– Dije a sentir mi mariposa. No dije escuchar… ¿Quieres sentir mi música? – le preguntó Edward con señas a lo que ella solo contestó con un asentimiento leve –. Esto se llamaba _"Bella's Lullaby"…_ Cierra tus ojos, concéntrate en todas las sensaciones de tu cuerpo ¡Siéntela! ¡Vívela!

Dicho esto, Edward rápidamente levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas de marfil del piano y sonrió. Por primera vez su Bella iba a estar presente cuando él toque para ella su canción. El suave sonido del piano empezó a llenar el ambiente. Una tras otra notas perfectas y acompasadas seguían un acorde sin igual. Era una suave balada de tonos medios y cortos, una tonada ligera y alegre aunque por ratos melancólica. Bella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, obediente a la instrucción dada por Edward. Él sonrió al verla tan concentrada y sonriente.

Cuando llegó la parte de la canción que podía ser ejecutada con una sola mano, Edward alzó su mano libre y tocó levemente la mejilla de su Bella. El toque, aunque muy delicado, se sintió tan poderoso como una corriente eléctrica que atraviesa tu cuerpo y te deja sin reacción. Ella abrió de inmediato los ojos y vio a su tortugo sonriente mirándola fijamente. Sin decir palabra alguna Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la dejó sobre el piano. Agarrando cada dedo de manera precisa logró que Bella pulsara las teclas correctas y ejecutara ella mismo su nana.

Aunque ella no escuchaba lo que estaba tocando junto a su amor silencioso, ella lo sentía. ¡Sí! ¡Lo sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo, en sus poros, en sus venas, en lo más profundo de su ser! ¡Ella sentía la música! ¡Su música!

Antes de lo esperado la canción terminó dejando a Bella con una sensación de emoción infinita en su pecho. Su tortugo le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas con cuidado. Ella retiró su mano del piano para hablar.

– Gracias, Edward… Jamás estaré los suficientemente agradecida contigo por hacerme vivir la música, sentirla como si fuese tuya, amarla como si fuese mía… – le dijo emocionada. Casi enseguida se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

– ¿Sabes algo? – Preguntó Edward separándose de ella –. A veces me gustaría que pudieses escuchar Bella… Pero sólo a veces. Porque prefiero que sean tus manos las que me digan las cosas que tus labios no pueden decir. Gracias por sentir mi música, que también es tuya. – confesó él antes de volver a acariciar la mejilla de Bella. Ella se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Isabella podía hablar y su tortugo aún no lo sabía. Pero no por mucho tiempo más…Seguro que no.

– Vamos...Debo hacer una última cosa antes de que termine esta noche – le dijo tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Salieron del salón de música con destino a la puerta principal. Algo desconcertada por aquel cambio de ruta Bella miró a Edward quien lentamente le volvió a decir: _Confía en mí._

En menos tiempo del esperado Edward estaba ya en su casa ayudando a Bella a salir del Volvo. En puntillas y como dos ladrones en la noche se dirigieron al patio de los Cullen donde un pequeño mantel a cuadros les esperaba bajo el almendro.

– ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó Bella al ver unas velas sin encenderse y pequeño samovar junto a ellas.

– ¿Qué es de un baile sin cena? – le respondió Edward a Bella. Ella negó y sonriente se sentó sobre el mantel. Edward encendió las velas para así obtener más luz y poder entender las señas de Bella, además de admirar los hermosos rasgos de la preciosa jovencita frente a él. Ella asintió tímidamente y mordiendo su labio inferior, siguió con la mirada a su tortugo que descubrió el contenido de la bandeja de comida.

– Chocolate, tu favorito – le dijo con señas. Bella sonrió y pasó su lengua por sus labios en señal de hambre. Después de un pastel fallido, y otro mejorado gracias a su hermana, aquel tercer pastel se veía simplemente espectacular.

Cortó una rebanada de pastel y se la dio a Bella quien no perdió el tiempo y se llevó un pedacito a la boca.

– Edward… ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¡Está delicioso! – le dijo con señas mientras masticaba su pedazo de pastel. En Bella no se aplicaba la regla de _"no hablar con la boca llena"_ y a ella le encantaba eso.

– Lo cociné yo… Al igual que tú hiciste el mío hace dos años – le dijo antes de llevarse él, un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

– ¿Aún recuerdas eso? – preguntó Bella dejando su platito a un lado.

– Recuerdo todos y cada uno de los instantes vividos a tu lado Bella… desde los más pequeñitos hasta los más grandes, los más trascendentes y los más importantes… Como ese, el pastel de chocolate de hace dos años.

– ¿Importante? – le dijo con su ceño fruncido a causa de la duda.

– El más importante, diría yo. Fue… fue mi primer beso. _Nuestro_ primer beso – le dijo antes de tocar su mejilla. Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevara nuevamente por las sensaciones tan arrolladoras del toque de su piel con la de Edward. Unos segundos después Edward apretó su mano llamando así su atención –. Bella, mírame. Debo decirte algo…– le dijo acercándose lo más posible a ella. Bella volvió a cerrar sus ojos y sonrió. Edward no pudo resistir el ver la belleza tan pura que emanaba de Bella que simplemente tomando su rostro lo acercó a él para poder besarla. Cuando ella sintió lo que Edward estaba a punto de hacer, lo separó ligeramente de ella…

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije Edward? – Él la miró confundido mientras soltaba su rostro – "_Nunca más en tu vida me vuelvas a besar a menos que tengas una razón para aquello" – _le recordó Bella.

– Es que siempre ha existido una razón, Bella… desde el primer beso. Desde aquel beso de sabor de chocolate en el prado, o quizás desde antes. Desde aquel beso cuando teníamos cuatro años. Siempre la ha habido.

– ¿Y cuál es la razón Edward? – preguntó Bella algo dudosa de la respuesta que recibiría.

– Simple… la razón es que te amo – Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para luego dibujar con sus dedos un corazón – La razón es que te amado por años, y aquí estoy frente a ti, exponiendo mi corazón…

– ¡Oh, Edward…! – Suspiró emocionada Bella – Tortugo… yo…– enseguida fue interrumpida por Edward quien detuvo sus manos.

– Shhhh… Mírame Bella. No soy más un tortugo, soy un hombre. Y uno que te ama con cada fibra de su ser – Una lagrima emocionada rodó por la mejilla de Bella mientras sonreía –. Déjame besarte Bella, demostrarte con un tercer beso de chocolate todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti – Ella asintió dejando escapar más lágrimas que de inmediato fueron limpiadas por Edward –. Te amo, mi hermosa princesa, siempre lo he hecho… siempre lo haré – Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de besar con delicadeza sus labios con los de su amada.

Ambos suspiraron con fuerza cuando sus alientos de chocolate se mezclaron con el elixir del amor creando así una mezcla nueva e intensa. Sus labios danzaron como aquel día, cuando sin música, un tortugo y una mariposa bailaron en el prado. Fue un beso sincero, cargado de emoción y sentimiento, sin duda aquel tercer beso fue un beso liberador…

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, con algo de timidez por aquel acto tan íntimo que habían compartido, esta vez consentido por ambos y que encerraba en el todo el misterio del universo del silencio que ellos habían vivido los últimos 14 años.

– Te amo, Isabella…– le dijo lentamente Edward. Bella leyó sus labios y aunque estaba tan emocionada e hiperventilaba conmovida por la sincera confesión, se obligó a respirar y a cerrar los ojos para coger fuerzas e impulsarse a hacer lo impensado.

– Te… amo… Edward – dijo Bella con voz entrecortada por la emoción. Quizás no era como ella hubiese esperado que Edward escuché su voz pero aquello era lo único que podía decir en ese momento. Decir con sus palabras, con su voz, lo que sentía en su corazón.

Como era esperarse la quijada de Edward llegó hasta el suelo y casi como un resorte se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó lo que le pareció la voz de un ángel.

– Bella… ¡Hablaste! – gritó emocionado Edward. En cuanto vio que Bella no respondió, se golpeó la frente y negó –. Eres estúpido, Edward… ella no te escucha – masculló para sí. Bella sonrió ante la atontada reacción de Edward. No sabía si aquello se había producido por la sorpresa de escucharla hablar o por el contenido de lo dicho, así que para asegurarse… volvió a hablar.

– Te…amo…Edward – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Edward no soportó más aquella segunda confesión y se agachó nuevamente para besar a Bella, esta vez con más fiereza que la anterior. Debido a la fuerza con la que Edward se lanzó a ella, Bella tuvo que recostar su cuerpo en el mantel. Emocionado, casi al punto de rayar en la locura, Edward acariciaba el cabello de su Bella mientras sus labios danzaban sobre los de su amada. En cuanto tuvieron que separarse por el triste hecho de tener que respirar, Edward la miró y le sonrió.

– Te amo, Bella – le repitió esta vez sin señas –. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – preguntó suavemente. Ella entendió de manera clara su pregunta y asintió. Después de eso lo único que supo fue que Edward la besó por tercera vez esa noche.

– Te amo – dijo la joven enamorada cuando se alejó de Edward. Él sonrió ante la declaración de su Bella ¡Sí! ¡Es que ahora era suya! ¡Suya completamente! ¡Suya para siempre!

Sin ser necesarias las palabras Bella se acurrucó en los brazos de Edward. Él sonrió y besando su cabeza le volvió a recitar en susurró el poema de Neruda. Unos pocos minutos después sintió que la respiración de Bella se ralentizó un poco, por lo que supuso entonces que estaba dormida. Intentó cerrar él también sus ojos pero un sonidito familiar no se lo permitió. Tomó rápidamente su teléfono y leyó el mensaje que en él había.

_Walt y yo ya terminamos nuestra partida de póker. _

_¿Cenicienta está bien?_

_Charlie…_

Edward sonrió ante el mensaje de Charlie quien de manera sutil le decía que era hora de que Bella volviese a casa. Sin dudarlo respondió rápidamente.

_Cenicienta está bien… Cenicienta está conmigo…_

_Edward_

Aquella frase que Edward envió a Charlie además de asegurarle que ella estaba bien, encerraba además la confesión que Bella estaba con él, no como amigos, no como la mariposa y el tortugo. Sino como un hombre y una mujer que se amarían hasta el fin de los días…

* * *

><p>¡Hola hola! Domingo de suspiros con los tortugos…<p>

Llegó el baile y por fin el tan anhelado tercer (y cuarto y quinto) beso jejeje. A Cenicienta se le cumplió el sueño. ¿Estuvo a la altura de la historia? Ya me lo dejaran saber.

Por todas las alertas y favoritos que he recibido esta semana estoy muy contenta. Su cariño no tiene límites. Cada Team Tortugo se esfuerza por ser el mejor pero en realidad el tortugo las quiere a todas como son, igual que a su Bella. Millon gracias a quienes dejaron su huellita en el ultimo capitulo y en el outtake del oso: Paolastef, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anamart05, mcph76, L'Amelie, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, martinita, Sully YM, injoa, chusrobissocute, madaswan, cintia black, Jhiradln, claulrp, Poemusician, lexa0619, LIZZY CULLEN, TereCullen, Bite Me Sr . Cullen, Nikki . CB, VivianCullen94, joli cullen, MarrMejia, est cullen, NuRySh, Ayin, mgcb, Naobi Chan, julesgomez, Fefi Masen Cullen, Mary de cullen, isabela91, fany cullenpattz, romycrazy, Milita . Cullen, Almaa Cullen, ludgardita, amara-2255, crepusculina, vivi S R, hilarycullen17, Johis . U, magusl92, bellaliz, karla-cullen-hale, BlackCullen, Luchii, CaroBereCullen, Lakentsb, patymdn, Alibell Cullen, Esme Mary Cullen, Gegargas, asetcba, nohemi, Tata XOXO, VictoriamarieHale, Karlitha, VaNeSaErK, vampireprincess20, Ssil, Saraitk Hale Cullen, litzy, keimasen86, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Anabella Valencia, Rosse, Linferma, Inmans, Tere Mooz, GABITATWILIGHT, V, Ness Masen, Blind Wish, terra2012, Lux . com, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Isis Janet, Erendira, gpattz, isa-21, Sony Bells, isaag29, Juliana, ALI-LU CULLEN, anónimo, ara, EdithCullen71283, Adriu, maddycullen, nany33, Sonyi Cullen CM, vasy palma de Mallorca, diana, cremita, JELI, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, magymc, Deathxrevenge, Ana Cullen, Angie Masen, Chuvi1487, FerHdePattinson, Alcestis Cullen, Verota, Laura Katherine, Ely Cullen M, tayloves, Deysi Maria, LOQUIBELL, Sky Lestrange, naanaw91, LUZ . C . C, Srta . Andrea, Mary2413, kellys, nohemi, msteppa, rosi, Anirisa, DianElizz, Cullen Vigo, Angie Masen, Marianixcr, Deysi Mariaa, Ayme Chan, mary8potter, ini narvel, mely84, Chayley Costa, AnaGabrielaMora, a todas mis lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas del twitter, a las del facebook, a las del blog. De todo corazón muchísimas gracias por todo el amor demostrado.

A mi beta adorada, este capítulo va dedicado para ti por todo el arduo trabajo que hemos tenido esta semana. No eres comas y tildes, ya lo sabes. Eres el corazón de esta historia. Marti, pupila copuchenta aprovecha a desearte un enorme Happy Bday! Que todos tus deseos se cumplan, incluido aquel cof cof negrito ecuatoriano cof cof jejeje. Para Gaby, cada vez nos queda menos para verte. Noviembre se acerca y un cumpleaños con él. Las quiero a las tres…

Ahora, quiero aprovechar esta notita de autor para comentarles sobre la nominación de Silent Love, Twisted Plans y yo hemos recibido en los premios de fanfic addiction, fue una enorme sorpresa verme entre las candidatas ya que algunas tienen años escribiendo y yo apenas este mes cumplo un añito de esta hermosa tarea de escribir. Muchísimas gracias por creer que las historias merecen algo más que su cariño en un review. Las invito a votar por el resto de categorías también, estoy segura que más de una escritora estará alegre por aquello. Les dejo el link (recuerden quitar los espacios)

http : / fanfiction – addiction – awards . blogspot . com/

Quiero agradecer también a FerHdePattinson, Ssil y a mi beta Isita María quienes esta semana me han hecho tres regalos preciosos. Un banner del Team Tortugo Argentina, una portada de Silent Love, y el mapa y las tarjetas de la búsqueda del tesoro que se cuenta en este capítulo respectivamente. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y talento. ¡Se las quiere! Las imágenes como siempre en mi blog y en mi perfil.

La etapa de niñez y adolescencia empieza a quedar atrás. ¿Qué es lo que viene en Silent Love? Espero contar con ustedes para la siguiente etapa de estos chicos que nos ha robado el corazón. Miercoles de teaser, domingo de actu. ¡Nos veremos entonces en los reviews!


	13. Primeros intentos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: <strong>__Primeros intentos_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Something's Triggered – Cecilia Krull _

"_Amo como ama el amor porque no conozco otra razón para amar que amarte" _

_Fernando Pessoa_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El continuo tic tac del reloj de la salita de la casa Swan contrastaba con el lento caminar del nuevo miembro de aquella familia. Con lentitud asombrosa, digna de una tortuga, el pequeño animalito intentaba cruzar de un lado al otro de la mesa ratona. Le tomó cerca de 35 minutos avanzar dos pasos, y aunque al otro lado de la mesa no había nada más que una pequeña bandejita con agua, al parecer no se iba a rendir hasta no conseguirlo. Charlie, quien miraba atento los movimientos del animalito, sonrió al notar que la tenacidad del reptil que ahora tenían por mascota le recordaba mucho a otro miembro de su familia. Su hija Bella.

– Lento, pero seguro – le susurró a la tortuga antes de darle un sorbo a su ultima cerveza. Miró nuevamente el reloj y vio que el Príncipe Encantado llevaba quince minutos de retraso. Quiso enviarle un nuevo mensaje pero en cuanto tomó su teléfono el sonido del carruaje, para efectos prácticos, el ronroneo del Volvo se escuchó afuera de la casa. Charlie suspiró aliviado y se puso de pie para abrir la puerta.

Otro suspiro fue lo que se escuchó cuando los dedos de Edward acariciaron muy despacio la mejilla de Bella. Se había quedado profundamente dormida en cuanto subió al Volvo pero le bastó aquel leve toque para abrir de inmediato los ojos. Edward le sonrió muy despacito cuando ella lo miró con sus eternos ojos chocolates. Ella sonrió de manera tímida en respuesta.

– Llegamos a casa – le dijo lentamente. Bella miró hacia la casa y vio la luz de la sala encendida –. Charlie está esperándonos – le habló esta vez en señas anticipándose a ella.

– Lamento haberme quedado dormida, yo no… – ella movía sus manos rápidamente. Edward acarició nuevamente su mejilla y negó. Bella se obligó a respirar ante aquella sobrecogedora sensación que le provocaba la cercanía de Edward. Una corriente extraña emanaba del cuerpo de ambos cuando se tocaban, y a pesar de ser poco usual no era incomoda... Era simplemente especial… _Como ellos._

Disfrutaron del silencio que los rodeaba unos minutos más. Es que para ambos aquella noche parecía aún una verdadera fantasía, un sueño perfecto. Habían sido honestos con el otro, habían abierto sus sentimientos, tocado las puertas del corazón del otro encontrando una hermosa respuesta del otro lado. Un sincero te amo que cambiaría la manera del ver el mundo de ambos. Ahora lo veía a través del cristal del amor.

El silencio tan perfecto que los envolvía se rompió unos segundos después cuando del pecho de Bella escapó un suspiró del alma enamorada. El verde jade de los ojos de Edward brilló con mayor intensidad cuando de los labios de Bella, nuevas palabras se escucharon.

– _Gracias por…esta noche_ – pronunció Bella con su voz algo tímida.

– ¿Tienes idea cuan hermosa es tu voz Bells? – le dijo él con señas –. ¿Tienes idea cuanto anhelé volverla a escuchar desde aquel día que dijiste mi nombre después del accidente? ¿Tienes idea cuantas veces quisiera escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por tu voz de ángel? Te amo, te amo Isabella… Y creo que de eso tampoco tienes idea…

– Tengo idea de cuanto te amo yo – contestó ella antes de mordisquear su labio inferior. Edward acercó sus labios a los de ella para así liberarlos con un pequeño beso. Él sonrió sobre sus labios y antes de separarse de ella besó la comisura de sus labios.

– Me encantaría hacerte millón preguntas Bells… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? Pero sé que no obtendré ninguna de esas respuestas ahora – Ella asintió con fuerza aunque no sabía con claridad si las preguntas iban relacionadas con sus sentimientos o con su nueva facultad de hablar –. Además si te detengo un segundo más en el auto el Jefe Swan va a querer matarme y no puedo morir ahora, no al menos que sea de felicidad por estar a tu lado – Una sombra se vio aparecer en el porche casi enseguida. Charlie miraba al Volvo con cara de intriga a lo que Bella alzó su mano y lo saludó. Charlie sonrió en respuesta y suspiró aliviado.

– ¿Vamos a contarle a Charlie que estamos juntos? – preguntó Edward con sus labios. No quería hacer señas para que Charlie no pudiese ver así de lo que estaban hablando al interior del auto.

– _Aún…no – _respondió Bella con voz baja y entrecortada. Se la notaba nerviosa, sus manos se movían temblorosas sobre la falda del vestido azul.

– Estaré contigo cuando aquello pase, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le preguntó esta vez con señas. Ella asintió –. Será mejor que salgamos del auto o tu padre nos va a venir a buscar y eso no será bonito.

– Vamos –. le hizo una seña rápida y él asintió. Edward salió del auto lo más rápido que pudo y ayudó a bajar de él a su hermosa novia quien le regaló una enorme sonrisa. En ese momento nuestro tortugo se sintió como en algún cuento de hadas, cuando la princesa le sonríe al príncipe al bajar de su antigua carroza. Se sintió feliz, completo… _se sintió amado._

– Cenicienta necesita un nuevo reloj… – fueron las primeras señas de Charlie en cuanto los jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta. Para no levantar sospecha alguna permanecieron un poco separados el uno del otro.

– Lo siento, papá… me quedé dormida en el auto de Edward – se disculpó Bella en cuanto entraron a la casa.

– ¿Estás bien Bells? – preguntó preocupado Charlie. Ella asintió rápidamente – ¿Te sentías cansada únicamente? – ella volvió a asentir. Su padre respiró aliviado ante las dos respuestas obtenidas.

– Lo siento, Jefe Swan, yo… yo debí despertarla – le susurró Edward acercándose un poco a Charlie. Charlie se encogió de hombros ante la disculpa de Edward y enseguida miró a su niña.

– ¿Cómo la han pasado? ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? ¿Los chicos se divirtieron? ¿Estuvo todo en orden? ¿Bailaste mucho esta noche mi angelito? – preguntó Charlie. Ella sonrió ante la avalancha de preguntas pero sobre todo a la última de ellas. Miró a Edward rápidamente quien también sonreía por la misma razón –. _Si tan solo supiera que lo último que hicimos fue bailar_ –. pensó para sí.

– Fue una noche para recordar – fue su respuesta. Edward asintió complacido ante la misma.

– ¿Entonces quiere decir que al fin Príncipe Encantado dejó la cobardía? – la mandíbula de Edward se desencajó por completó y los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par. Charlie soltó una carcajada espontanea –. Un segundo… ¿En serio creerían que no me daría cuenta? Buen truco sin embargo, Edward. Te recuerdo que, quien le enseño a leer los labios a Bella fui yo…

– Jefe… Jefe Swan – balbuceó Edward. Bella tapó su boca ante la sonrisa que en sus labios pugnaba por dibujarse –. Yo no sé qué… – Charlie alzó la mano para interrumpirlo

– Ya era hora que se lo dijeras muchacho. De hecho, debiste hacerlo hace más de un año – dijo con señas Charlie para que así todos entendieran la conversación. Las mejillas de Edward se colorearon de un color rojo carmesí intenso cuando Charlie lo delató frente a su amada. Bella, a causa del asombro solo pudo abrir la boca como sí fuese un pequeño pescadito fuera del agua –. No tienen por qué avergonzarse sin embargo. Saben que cuentan con mi bendición…

Una enorme sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en el rostro de los chicos. Bella se abalanzó de inmediato a los brazos de su padre que gustoso la recibió.

– Podrás tener novio mi pequeño ángel. Puedes haber crecido, ser toda una hermosa señorita y quizás pronto dejar el nido de papá. Pero él siempre te verá como la niña que iluminó su vida con una sonrisa ante la partida de mamá – le dijo con susurros emocionados que ella jamás escucharía. Ella sollozaba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su padre, su primer amor, él que con paciencia cambió sus pañales y preparó sus teteros, él que le enseño a usar sus manos para comunicarse y el que ahora se movía, de manera caballerosa, un poco hacía la derecha en el interior de su corazón de mariposa para darle cabida a otro amor, al segundo… quizás al más grande. _Al amor de su vida… a su Edward._

– Será mejor que la cosa con caparazón y yo nos vayamos a descansar. Ha sido una larga noche – le dijo a Bella después que ella se separara de él. Charlie vio los ojos llorosos de su niña y de su mejilla recogió una lágrima –. No angelito… no llores. Estoy feliz por ustedes, sé que con Edward estarás en buenas manos.

– _Te amo…papá_ – le dijo Bella con su voz. Esta vez fue el turno de Charlie de dejar su mandíbula caer al piso.

– ¡Santo Cielos! ¡Bells! – Respondió conmovido su padre –. ¡Estás hablando otra vez! ¡Está hablando otra vez! – le gritó a Edward que sonreía ante el gesto emocionado del Jefe Swan –. ¿Tú sabías de esto Edward? – le increpó Charlie enseguida.

– No – negó rápidamente el interpelado –. Tuve la misma reacción que usted un par de horas atrás. No sabía que ella estaba volviendo a hablar – Bella alcanzó a leer los labios de Edward y sonrojándose ligeramente volvió a hablar.

– _Sor…presa_ – fue lo único que dijo provocando así que ambos la mirasen.

– ¡Y vaya que es una gran sorpresa cariño! – respondió Charlie antes de volverla a abrazar con fuerza. El sonido del reloj cucú marcó las tres de la mañana en ese momento –. Más tarde me contaras sobre esta sorpresa ¿Me lo prometes? – le preguntó esperanzado Charlie mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos con dirección a la escalera, ella por su parte asintió –. Entonces es hora de ir a la cama.

Edward miró suplicante a Charlie, rogándole por unos minutos extras con su amada. Charlie negó sonriente mientras subía la escalera.

– Aprovechen los minutos de gracia que tienen para ponerle nombre al animalito. No se me hace justo llamarlo tortuga todo el tiempo – gritó Charlie desde lo alto. Edward sonrió y enseguida le interpretó a su Bella lo que su padre había dicho.

– No sabemos si es niño o niña – dijo Bella antes de mirar a la mesa y ver a su mascota dar otro paso en la aventura de acercarse al tazón de agua –. Aunque para mí es un tortugo… mi tortugo

– He sido reemplazado por un pequeño animalito de lento andar. Pero no importa, Bells, ya no soy tu tortugo. Ahora soy tu novio…– le respondió con señas antes de acercarse a ella y acunar su rostro –. Ahora soy tu amor – le habló esta vez para que ella leyese sus labios. Bella asintió y acortando la distancia fue ella quien esta vez besó los labios de su amor.

Una danza tranquila se inició entre los dos mientras se besaban y disfrutaban aquel momento sublime frente a su testigo, la cosa del caparazón. Durante el beso no habían _prisas_, mucho menos habían _batallas_. Solo había _deseo_, el deseo que el beso que compartían sus labios y su alma perdure para siempre.

– _Boi_ – susurró con una sutil voz Bella en cuanto sus labios se separaron de los de Edward.

– ¿Boi? – deletreó Edward con sus dedos ante la confusión que aquella palabra le había causado después del beso con su amor.

– Que la tortuga se llame Boi – le respondió esta vez con señas –. No sabemos si es niño o niña así que Boi es un nombre neutral.

– Me gusta cómo suena… Boi – dijo Edward mirando a la tortuga de lejos. Al fin parecía haber alcanzado la meta pues llegó al tazón de agua después de un largo caminar. Justo como el tortugo que él solía ser. Una larga espera para al fin beber del manantial que era Bella en su vida…

– Esta puede ser su seña – dijo Bella haciendo con sus dedos la B para luego mover el meñique como la seña de tortuga.

– Boi Swan, bienvenido a la familia – le dijo Edward antes de hacer una graciosa reverencia. Bella sonrió y sin querer un bostezo escapó de sus labios –. Lo sé, es tarde… debo irme.

– Gracias por una noche especial – le confesó Bella con un sonrojo imposible en sus mejillas.

– La primera de muchas mi adorable Cenicienta – le respondió antes de abrazarla con fuerza y llenar sus pulmones del aroma que del cabello de Bella emanaba. Una mezcla de flores y chocolates, delicioso y adictivo… _como ella. _

Con cariño Edward besó los labios de Bella como gesto de despedida, en cuanto se separaron Bella lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

– El hechizo de la Cenicienta dura solo hasta la medianoche, y es solo por una ocasión…– le recordó la joven a su amor. Ella conocía muy bien aquel cuento que su padre con señas le relataba cada noche. Un hada encantada le regalaba una noche de ensueño, el encanto desvanecía con las doce campanas y ella volvía a ser la de antes.

– ¿Recuerdas el final del cuento? – le preguntó Edward acariciando su mejilla. Imposibilitada de hablar o de expresarse con señas ante aquella caricia de su amor, ella negó. Edward tomó sus rostro entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarla le susurró despacio –. _"Y vivieron felices para siempre" _

Ella sonrió y asintió ante aquella frase. Su cuento de hadas, su favorito de todos los tiempos, parecía ser, después de todo no tan fantasioso.

Un carraspeo se escuchó al final de la escalera y un bigote se asomó curioso. Edward sonrió mientras negaba y dejaba caer sus manos del rostro de su princesa.

– Será mejor que me vaya o el jefe Swan terminara poniéndome una orden de restricción y no queremos eso – le dijo en señas. Bella sonrió y negó –. Vuelvo por ti mañana por la mañana ¿sí? Hay algo que quiero hacer.

– Está bien – dijo Bella antes de caminar hasta la mesita y tomar a la recientemente bautizada tortuga Boi en sus manos. En su barriguita todavía había marquitas del corazón que Edward le dibujó, y en el centro vagamente se leía la B. Ella regresó hasta la puerta donde Edward la esperaba.

– Parece que la B le queda bien…– Bella asintió y poniéndose de puntitas besó la mejilla del tortugo mayor.

– _Te…amo – _susurró la joven. Edward asintió mientras envolvía sus brazos en su frágil mariposa. A pesar de que aquella no era la primera vez que Bella le decía que lo amaba durante esa noche, cada vez se sentía como si fuese la inicial, la mejor, la única, la eterna…

– También te amo, mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar Isabella – le respondió con sus manos Edward –. Lo he hecho por años, y lo seguiré haciendo por muchos más.

Un último abrazo y un corto beso de despedida fue la señal de adiós para estos jóvenes enamorados que en el trayecto a sus respectivas camas no pararon de suspirar segundo a segundo por aquella noche perfecta. Noche de bailes, de música, de chocolates, de confesiones, de besos, de abrazos, de ternura… en fin, la primera de muchas noches que nuestros jóvenes enamorados vivirían desde aquel verano.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El escaso pero agradable viento de verano hacia que las margaritas y las demás flores silvestres que crecían en el prado se mecieran despreocupadas a pesar de la visita de aquella mañana, el día después del baile. Una de esas flores, incluso, se había prestado para pasar sus pétalos por el delicado rostro de Isabella provocándole así cosquillas.

– ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó con señas Edward unos minutos después que la sesión de cosquillas terminara y ella se quedara viéndolo fijamente, perdida en sus piscinas del color de la esmeralda.

– Anoche… – empezó algo dubitativa –, anoche dijiste que me habías amado por años… ¿Hace cuantos exactamente Edward? – Él acarició la mejilla de su princesa y se encogió de hombros. ¿La verdad sea dicha?… ¡Ni él sabía desde cuando!

– No lo sé, Bells – le confesó –. Sinceramente no lo sé. Quizás te amé desde que te vi aferrada a los brazos de tu papá aquella mañana en el kínder, o te amé cuando pusiste mis manos en tu mandil. Probablemente te amé cuando aprendimos a andar en bicicleta y con ternura curabas mis heridas cuando, por correr, me caía de la misma. Seguramente fue cuando dibujé un cielo para ti en tu escayola, o cuando te vi sentada en el almendro llorando una tarde. A lo mejor te amé cuando hacíamos juntos las tareas y ponías lo mejor de ti para entender cada clase. ¿Y qué tal si te amé desde que tu cuerpo empezó a cambiar y cada día te convertías en una mujer que atrapaba mi atención y mi corazón apenas usando sus manos para comunicarse conmigo? Estoy seguro que ya te amaba cuando preparé la sorpresa de las pistas, y es cierto también que te amo hoy aun más que ayer… ¿Qué cuando me enamoré de ti? Desde el día que te vi por primera vez Bella… ese día de abril mi corazón se prendió de ti.

Una lágrima rodó solitaria por la mejilla de la joven. No estaba triste… ¡Claro que no! Estaba emocionada, más bien extasiada. El embrujo del amor la había atrapado y la envolvía con sus mágicos colores. No la dejaba pensar con claridad, la hacía tener un enjambre de mariposas en la panza, su cabeza le daba vuelta, sonreía con el alma. Ella había aprendido lo que era el amor porque amaba al tortugo de su corazón, y ahora que sabía que él también la amaba en la misma medida que él a ella, aprendió que el mejor amor es el recíproco, el que te llena, el que te completa… el que te hace feliz.

– Yo tampoco lo sé – dijo ella luego que Edward le hiciera, unos minutos después, la misma pregunta – Simplemente pasó…

– ¿Por qué nunca hablamos de esto antes? ¿Por qué si sentíamos lo mismo jamás dijimos una sola palabra? – le preguntó Edward curioso.

– Por miedo. Al menos de mi parte – confesó Bella –. Miedo al rechazo porque jamás pensé que te podías llegar a enamorar de mí. Miedo a arruinarlo todo… – Edward sonrió y negó despacio al procesar la respuesta de Bella. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

– ¿Sabes que yo pensaba igual que tú? ¡Hemos estado jugando al gato y al ratón por años sin notarlo! –. Bella mordisqueó su labio inferior de manera tímida ante la respuesta de Edward provocando que él se abalanzara a ella haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre el césped del claro.

– No mas besos reprimidos mi princesa – le dijo despacio refiriéndose a las miles de veces que él se vio tentado a besar sus labios cuando ella hacía eso. Bella liberó su labio rápidamente y sonrió. Sin perder el tiempo Edward besó a Bella de manera lenta al principio. Probó la suavidad de su boca, la dulzura de su aliento. Ella por su parte, se deleitó con el movimiento de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos. Era un baile acompasado, tranquilo, pero que pronto comenzó a volverse un poco más demandante. Ella abrió un poco sus labios permitiéndole así a su amor tener acceso a su boca, para hacer el beso más profundo, más libre.

La lengua de Edward se adentró en la pequeña boca de Bella casi de inmediato haciéndolos gemir a ambos ante aquella nueva y extraña sensación. En cuanto tocó la lengua de su princesa, el cuerpo de Edward se estremeció de pasión ante aquel simple toque, había deseado tanto ese momento que ahora que lo estaba viviendo lo que menos podía hacer era reprimirse.

Ella aferró sus manos al cabello de su amor deslizando sus dedos entre sus indomables hebras. Él por su parte se aferró de su cintura y le permitió tener una postura más cómoda. Sus juguetonas lenguas comenzaron a tocarse mutuamente con mayor frecuencia mientras sus labios se besaban con un poco mas de ímpetu. Bella se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza al cabello de Edward y él acariciaba su cintura y la escasa piel que la camiseta le permitía mostrar.

Las hormonas de Bella y Edward estaban de fiesta, usaban sus vestidos de festejos y aplaudían emocionadas ante las sensaciones que ellas mismas estaban provocando en los jóvenes esa mañana. Y es que, a pesar de que se habían amado con amor tímido por años, también se habían deseado en secreto. Y en esta aventura de vivir y ser jóvenes, la timidez entre ellos debía ser dejado atrás al igual que el miedo dejándolos ser libres en el amor y en el deseo… _al fin._

– _Aire – _susurró ella cuando el beso empezó a bajar de intensidad unos minutos después. Él sonrió de manera espontanea y se alejó de ella permitiéndole respirar. Por largo rato permanecieron tan solo abrazados con los ojos cerrados acariciándose mutuamente. Él besaba su cabeza y tocaba su brazo mientras ella besaba el pecho de su tortugo y se escondía en él para sentir los latidos de sus corazón marchar al mismo ritmo de los latidos que en su propio pecho se sentían.

– Quiero que en casa sepan que estamos juntos – le dijo Edward un rato después a su princesa, ella leyó sus labios y lo miró con duda ¿Había entendido bien? –. ¿Qué pasa Bells? – le preguntó esta vez con señas.

– Tengo miedo a su reacción – confesó ella. Edward se puso de pie de inmediato dejando a Bella sentada sobre el césped.

– "_No más"_ besos reprimidos, _"no más" _miedos infundados. Y este es sólo el comienzo en la lista de mis _"no más"_… vamos princesa, toma mi mano como esa mañana en la escuela – le dijo antes de estirar su mano para invitarla a ponerse de pie. Ante la seguridad en las palabras de su amor, ella tendió su mano y asintió con una sonrisa. De sus manos había venido la luz en su vida, de seguro de sus manos también venía la felicidad.

Tomando sus bicis recorrieron el sendero y llegaron en pocos minutos a la casa de Edward. Las dejaron junto al BMW de Rosalie que afuera se encontraba parqueado y caminaron hasta situarse frente al porche.

– ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó Edward antes de tomar su mano. Ella negó con temor y agachó su cabeza. Él levantó su cabeza rápidamente y ella fijó su mirada en los ojos de su tortugo que brillaban emocionados –. _"No más miedos" ¿_Recuerdas? – Ella asintió al entender las palabras de Edward y suspiró profundamente. No más miedos…no más.

El asintió en respuesta a su gesto y apretando su mano con fuerza la miró para infundirle valor. No había nada que temer de todas formas… ¿Por qué habrían de temerle a la reacción de una noticia que ellos han estado esperando por años?

– _Confía en mí… Te amo_ – le repitió lentamente para que ella lea sus labios. Bella asintió y apretando de regreso la mano de su amado, subió los escalones del porche de la casa de los Cullen.

Unas risas se escuchaban desde la puerta. Alice y Rose al parecer estaban en la sala y sus carcajadas contagiosas llenaban cada espacio de la planta baja. Esme, quien en ese momento salía de la cocina y atravesaba la sala para acompañar a sus hijas, los vio entrar a la casa tomados de la mano.

– ¡Edward! ¡Bella! – gritó emocionada la madre de Edward. Las risas de Rosalie se apagaron de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de Isabella.

– Hola mamá – respondió en voz baja Edward. Bella, por su parte, hizo la seña de buenos días con una sola mano. La mano que mantenía apretada a la de Edward tembló ligeramente. Para calmarla, su amor dibujó círculos en el dorso de la misma. Ella sonrió levemente en respuesta, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por Esme quien, a lo lejos, también sonrió.

– Hola cariño – le dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a ella y la estrechaba en sus brazos –. ¿Cómo es posible que cada día te veas más linda? – Bella respondió a su abrazo sin soltar la mano de Edward. Esme volvió a percatarse de aquello y enseguida se separó.

– ¿Escuché que Bella está en casa? – preguntó Alice saliendo al corredor casi al instante –. ¡Bella! – gritó emocionada lanzándose a los brazos de Isabella. La joven Bella estaba acostumbrada a aquellas muestras de afecto que toda la familia Cullen tenía con ella. _Bueno no toda…_

Bella respondió el saludo apenas palmeando su espalda con su mano derecha. Alice frunció el ceño de inmediato ya que para ella, tampoco pasó desapercibido el pequeño detalle de que Edward no había soltado la mano de Bella en ningún momento. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la menor de las Cullen en cuanto vio a su hermano entrelazar con fuerza sus dedos con los de Bella.

– Mamá… – soltó la mano de su Bella al tiempo que le sonreía de manera encantadora. Bella suspiró en su interior y dejó ir aquella mano que cariñosamente la sostenía, al igual que lo había hecho, en su mundo de señas, todos estos años –. Hay algo… hay algo que queremos contarles – empezó Edward mientras explicaba también en señas su corto monólogo.

Alice miró emocionada a Esme, cuyo instinto de mamá le había susurrado unos segundos atrás, cuál sería el rumbo de la conversación. Antes que su hermano dijera algo ella se abalanzó a sus brazos dando saltitos de alegría.

– ¡Sabía que lo harías! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – repetía una y otra vez. Esme llevó sus manos al pecho mientras unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción abandonaban sus ojos. Bella miró a su amor tortugo y sonrió de manera espontánea ante la imagen que frente a ella tenía. Edward abrazaba a su hermana con una sonrisa enorme. Edward se veía imposiblemente feliz, y aunque había visto, en muchas ocasiones, en el transcurso de esos años, a un Edward muy feliz…esta vez era diferente, era algo más que eso... El rostro de Edward irradiaba una emoción que ella jamás había visto antes en él. Era una alegría distinta, llena de luz, llena de sinceridad, llena de amor…

– Desde anoche Bella y yo somos novios – comentó emocionado Edward tanto en palabras como en señas cuando su hermana se separó de él. Un nuevo grito de emoción por parte de Alice asustó a Esme quién veía al amor de su hijo sonreír feliz.

– ¡Alice! ¡Me asustaste! – la reprendió su madre. De inmediato se acercó a Isabella y despacito le hablo –. _Estoy feliz por ti cariño… estoy feliz por los dos– _Bella asintió y abrazó a Esme con fuerza, con la misma fuerza que cuando tenía 13 años y le explicó lo bonito que era ser una mujer.

– ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Al fin! – dijo Alice con señas a Bella haciendo que ella se separe de Esme. Isabella miró tímidamente a Edward quien le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada. Una de esas sonrisas que deberían ser prohibidas por la OMS por atentar contra la salud cardiaca de las jóvenes enamoradas…

– ¡Dios! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo chicos! – gritó Alice dando saltitos. Unos pasos se escucharon en el corredor.

– ¿Qué hay que celebrar Alice? – preguntó Rosalie a su hermana.

– Que Bella y yo somos novios – respondió desafiante Edward. Enseguida se acercó a Bella y tomándola por la cintura la apretó a su lado –. Que ella me ama, y yo la amo a ella. Eso es lo que hay que celebrar Rosalie.

El color del rostro de Rosalie huyó de inmediato dejándola impávida y sin reacción. Sus peores miedos estaban convirtiéndose en realidad mediante una esperada pero aun así sorpresiva noticia.

– ¿No nos vas a felicitar Rosalie? – preguntó Edward. Bella lo miraba fijamente tratando de leer sus labios más fue imposible. Él hablaba muy rápido y casi entre dientes. Rosalie lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos y caminó cerca de ellos con dirección a la puerta.

– ¡Rosalie Cullen! ¿No vas a felicitar a Edward y a Bella? – Preguntó Alice en tono incitador –. Lo hemos hablado Rose…recuérdalo – masculló acercándose a ella. Rosalie le dio una mirada envenenada y enseguida caminó hasta ubicarse frente a Edward y Bella. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y tomando un suspiro… habló.

– Felicidades – dijo casi en un susurro. De inmediato se volteó y se dirigió a su madre – Voy a salir. No regreso pronto –. A paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta y tomó de su bolsa las llaves de su auto. Al ver su reacción de inmediato Alice la siguió, no necesitaba suponer cual sería el rumbo de su hermana, ella ya lo sabía.

– Yo… voy con ella – le dijo a su madre quien asintió apenada. Bella quien no entendía lo que sucedía en ese momento se volteó y buscó en los ojos de Edward alguna respuesta.

– No le prestes atención, yo no lo hago – le dijo con señas. Ella asintió no muy convencida y mentalmente se hizo una nota de traer a colación el tema de la reacción de Rosalie. Sabía que su amor no tenía una buena relación con ella desde lo sucedido en ese San Valentín, pero… ¿Aún las heridas no habían sanado entre ellos? ¿Qué es lo que no estaba permitiendo sanarlas?

Edward de inmediato la volvió a abrazar y la apretó a su cuerpo con fuerza. Afuera una discusión se desarrollaba y aunque Bella no la escucharía, aquella era su manera de protegerla de cualquier palabra hiriente que de la boca de su hermana pudiese salir.

– ¡Bájate de mi auto Alice! ¡Esta vez es en serio! – le gritó Rosalie a su hermana al verla sentada en su asiento de copiloto. Ella, al ser más pequeña y escurridiza logró colarse al auto en cuanto Rosalie abrió los seguros.

– ¡He dicho que no! – le respondió ella cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho –. O nos vamos las dos o no se va nadie de aquí.

– ¡Déjame en paz! – volvió a gritar Rosalie. Su hermana negó –. Necesito estar sola – aquellas palabras salieron como un susurro al tiempo que Rose se sentaba en el asiento del conductor del auto, ya casi rendida por la insistencia de Alice.

– No te pienso dejar sola. Sé dónde vas, y no verlo te va a poner peor – le dijo Alice, esta vez con un tono de voz más condescendiente.

– Solo… déjame en paz Alice –. volvió a susurrar Rosalie mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y lo ponía en marcha.

– ¿Qué sacas con esto Rosalie? ¿Qué sacas usando esa mascara de chica dura? ¿De mujer fría y sin sentimientos? ¿Qué sacas hiriendo a Edward con tus reacciones?

– Yo no… no creí que ellos…– balbuceó nerviosa al tiempo que alzaba su mirada y confirmaba que la autopista que estaba tomando era la correcta.

– Él la ama Rosalie ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? ¿Qué fuesen amigos toda la vida? – Alice le reprochó.

– Él merece más – masculló con rabia.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Mereces más también? – le dijo Alice alzando una ceja. Rosalie sabía muy bien cuál era la situación de Emmett y era por eso que se lo recordaba cuando tenían discusiones como estas.

– Eso es diferente, él es diferente – le respondió Rosalie intentando reprimir un suspiro triste.

– No lo es y lo sabes. Ambos padecen de algo, en menor o mayor grado pero lo hacen. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó cuando nació al igual que Emmett. ¿Por qué juzgas sus discapacidades sin conocer su corazón?

– Emmett no es así… él no es disca…– se detuvo ante aquella palabra que no pudo pronunciar.

– Emmett padece de disfémia Rosalie, entiéndelo. Él no va a mejorar con una operación, ni tampoco lo hará con milagrosos medicamentos – Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia – Sinceramente no sé porque sigues yendo a Port Angels intentando verlo si después de un año aun no aceptas su condición… sinceramente no te entiendo Rosalie.

– Yo… no lo sé. Yo solo quiero… verlo – susurró aquella parte con tristeza. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en el volante.

– ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta el que mundo es de millón de colores y no blanco y negro como crees? –. Le preguntó Alice mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hermana – Quizás el día que puedas decir la palabra discapacidad con libertad, quizás ese día también puedas decirle a Emmett lo que sientes por él.

Rosalie asintió ante aquella afirmación y dejó que más lágrimas saladas mojaran sus mejillas. Su hermana estaba en lo cierto. Un año y cuatro meses después de haber visto al gran oso gris por primera vez aún no se creía lista para decirle lo que sentía en cuanto lo viese. Después de la graduación sus visitas a Port Angels se volvieron una constante, a veces acompañadas por Alice, unas cuantas otras veces sola. Pero cada tarde al reloj marcar las tres ella se sentaba en la misma banca esperando ver un milagro… _un milagro que nunca sucedió._

Al terminar el verano del año anterior convenció a sus padres que ella no sentía lista para entrar a la universidad todavía y le pidió que la inscriban en la Escuela de Lenguas Extranjeras de Port Angels. Sus clases eran por las mañanas y de a poco se dio cuenta que aquello le gustaba más de lo que creía al principio. Al salir de clases volaba en su auto hasta el parquecito y en el banquito se sentaba hasta que la tarde cayera con tristeza llevándose con ella la esperanza de ver a Emmett un día más.

A pesar que el año estuvo lleno de altos y bajos en realidad no fue tan malo. Estar en Port Angels le sirvió de mucho para aclarar su panorama. En ese año ella aprendió español, francés y algo de italiano. Le gustaba hablar en otros idiomas y varias veces se encontró hablando a sí misma frente a un espejo en otro idioma y sosteniendo un cepillo simulando ser un micrófono.

Decidió entonces que estudiar periodismo era la mejor opción, así que se inscribió en la Universidad de Seattle para seguir aquella carrera. Sus clases empezaban en apenas tres semanas, las mismas tres semanas que el gran oso gris que la miraba por la ventana tenía para regresar a la Universidad, al último año de su carrera. El destino había sido esquivo de encontrarlos en aquel parquecito, pero cuando el amor cuando está destinado a ser, ocurre hasta en los lugares más inesperados del mundo, por ejemplo… _un campus universitario._

– ¿Sigue allí? – le preguntó Jasper a Emmett sacándolo así de su trance. Tenía varias horas mirando a la ventana y la voz de su primo lo trajo a la realidad.

– ¿Qui…quien? – Emmett se volteó y miró a Jasper con algo de aprensión.

– Rosalie. Sabes que hablo de ella – le respondió con total naturalidad su primo. Emmett abrió los ojos de par en par y el caballero sureño que ahora tenía 18 años ya, lo miró con sus intensos ojos cafés.

– Yo… no…– Jasper lo interrumpió alzando su mano.

– En serio no necesitas decir nada. Sé que es por ella. Lo sé hace mucho tiempo, solo que prefería darte tu espacio pero creo que esto ya no es saludable.

– Ella…no…no…es saludable – confesó Emmett con tristeza. Jasper se sentó junto a él en el borde de la ventana y miró a la calle donde un imponente auto rojo se mostraba presumido al pie del parque – ¿Ves…ves su au…auto? – preguntó él, su primo asintió. Emmett respiró profundamente y relajó su pecho para poder hablar con más fluidez.

– ¿Qué pasa con su auto Emmett? – le preguntó Jasper alentándolo a hablar.

– Cuando tenía si…siete, pedí a ma…má un auto ro…rojo, un hot…hot wheels. Esa navidad mis…mis padres murieron y yo…yo no tuve el auto.

– ¿A qué viene esta historia que me cuentas Emmett? ¿Por qué la relacionas con Rosalie? – preguntó Jasper intrigado.

– Porque…porque al parecer mi rega…regalo si llegó. Sólo que mu…muchos años des…pues y de for…forma equivocada – dijo mientras apuntaba el auto de Rosalie. El BMW tenía exactamente las mismas características que el auto que ese día Emmett le pidió a su madre. Era rojo, convertible, inaccesible…

– O mis pa…padres la mandaron a cuidar…cuidarme. O vino del in…infierno a llevarme con…con ella – Fueron sus palabras al levantarse y salir de la habitación.

El pasado de Emmett sin duda era una continua persecución en su vida. Continuos sucesos no permitían que él se desprendiera de aquella parte de su vida manteniéndolo atado a un recuerdo doloroso, uno que había vivido, que había intentado superar, y que sin duda no le gustaría volver a repetirlo… y mucho peor por el ángel del auto rojo.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El hecho que el sol se ocultara pasadas las nueve de la noche y muy temprano ya estuviese golpeando el rostro de los jóvenes enamorados hacía que sus días se sintieran eternos ese verano. Desde la noche del baile y una vez que ambas familias, Kate y el escuadrón estuviesen al tanto de la nueva situación del tortugo y su mariposa, los dos se volvieron inseparables, si es que eso era aun posible.

Caminatas tranquilas por el sendero, chapuzones en el río que años antes fuese el testigo de cierta bochornosa situación de Edward, mañanas de piano y helados, tardes de prado y ajedrez y noches de pizza, películas y scrabble, su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Así eran los días de los jóvenes Edward y Bella una vez que el amor del silencio que se habían tenido por años, gritara a viva voz _¡TE AMO!_

– Solo te quedan cuatro letras Edward – le dijo con señas Bella una tarde de Septiembre mientras jugaban scrabble en la sala de su casa y Boi paseaba despreocupado cerca de la chimenea.

– Tranquila cariño… sé exactamente que hacer – le respondió pagado de sí mismo. Él estaba perdiendo y aquellas letras o bien lo salvaban o lo hundían en el juego. Necesitaba un puntaje alto para ganar y aunque la suma de las letras no iba a ser suficiente para ganar, como ya lo había dicho: _"Él sabía exactamente qué hacer"_

– Listo sabelotodo… Tienes la R, la A, la O y la M… ¡Vénceme! – lo retó Isabella con una sonrisa enorme. Edward asintió y tomando las letras las colocó frente a él. Acarició la mejilla de su Bella y tomando un respiró fue hablando a medida que iba comunicándose con ella por señas.

– Hoy hace 18 años, al mundo llego la _ALEGRÍA_ – dijo mientras ubicaba la primera letra en el panel –. Esa _ALEGRÍA _vino a mí en forma de una preciosa _MARIPOSA_ – hizo la seña de una mariposa arrancando de Bella un suspiro espontánea –. Muchos vieron en ella belleza, aunque en realidad lo que sobresalía era su _OPTIMISMO –_ puso la tercera letra en el panel y sonrió. Bella miró el panel y una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó –. ¡Sí!_ RISAS… _Eso fue lo que el milagro de la mariposa trajo en mi vida, _principessa mía… Bella mía._

Con lágrimas emocionadas Bella miró por última vez el panel y vio que la palabra que estaba escrita en la misma era la unión de cuatro letras apenas. Letras como la O de Odio, la M de maldad, la A de angustia y la R de riña formaban una palabra importantísima para ella: _Amor…_

Ella lo había sentido desde niña, el amor hecho esperanza que le mostró su padre. El amor hecho bondad de las manos de Kate, el amor hecho fortaleza de las manos de sus amigos, el amor hecho eternidad de las manos de su tortugo. Ella lo amaba de una manera que casi no se puede explicar con palabras, de una manera que se explicaba hermosa con las manos, o mejor… con el corazón.

– Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – le susurró despacio Edward mientras secaba sus lágrimas que ella no sabía que había derramado. Ella acarició su mejilla y sonrió. Aquella noche era su cumpleaños, tenía ya 18 años. Dieciocho años de lucha decidida, de batalla contra todos los que algún día le dijeron _"no puedes hacerlo", _de constancia y esfuerzo… dieciocho años de luz.

– _Amor – _susurró con voz algo suave Bella. Edward asintió y un beso corto en la comisura de sus labios dejó.

– Sí, amor. El que no se acaba, el que se enciende como una viva antorcha en mi corazón. El que siento por ti… – Más lágrimas emocionadas corrieron por las mejillas de Bella cuando el tortugo hizo su declaración de amor más pura en todos esos meses que llevaban saliendo. Sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de amor, y se enamoró aun más de él. Lo amaba un poquito más que ayer y de seguro menos que mañana. Lo amaba con su corazón silencioso, con el corazón que él robo cuando tenían eran apenas unos niños.

– Te amo Bella, mi princesa – fueron las últimas palabras de Edward antes de besar los labios de su amada. Ella respondió a su beso que con ternura le transmitía aquellos sentimientos que por años se habían guardado. Sus labios se movían tranquilos como si disfrutaran de un momento de baile de salón, delicado y elegante, apasionado y preciso. Así eran los besos de estos dos jóvenes, cariñosos y despreocupados… justamente como ellos.

– _Amor_ – volvió a susurrar Bella cuando se separaron.

– La mejor palabra de esta noche – Bella asintió con una sonrisa y Edward le respondió con otra –. Armé la mejor palabra, eso quiere decir que gané.

– ¡No seas tramposo Edward! – le dijo Bella queriendo mostrar su lado serio – ¡En puntaje gané yo!

– Sí… pero el amor ¡Ese lo gané yo! – le respondió antes de tocar las labios de su amor. Ella sonrió y se abalanzó de inmediato a los brazos de su novio quien la recibió entre ellos y la apretó con fuerza mientras le susurraba más palabras de amor.

La noche cayó rápidamente y Charlie estaba por llegar con la cena de cumpleaños de Bella. Como era de esperarse Edward estaba invitado a la misma. Podría pensarse que un cumpleaños tan importante se celebraría en una gran fiesta con muchos invitados, pero no. Ella lo pidió sencillo, un par de pizzas, y un pastel de chocolate. No permitió regalos ese año, nada de cosas caras de Edward ni regalos extraños de su padre. No los necesitaba tampoco, todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz estaba con ella, compartiendo aquella noche la misma mesa.

Un sencillo brindis con bebidas gaseosas y una nueva partida de scrabble entre los tres fueron parte de las celebraciones de la noche. Ya al caer la medianoche y cuando los ojos de la princesa luchaban por no cerrarse, Edward decidió irse. Unos cortos besos de adiós y la promesa de verla temprano al día siguiente para otro día más de aventura, fue toda su despedida.

De pie en la puerta y agitando su mano en señal de adiós, Bella dejó ir a su tortugo quien segundos antes de subir al Volvo a lo lejos una seña le dejó.

– Boi… Boi tiene algo para ti – le dijo con una sonrisa enorme. Bella ladeó su cabeza confundida y a su mente enseguida regresó la imagen del día que conoció a su mascota. Corrió de regreso a la casa y buscó a Boi en la sala. Cuando encontró al pequeño animalito enseguida lo alzó y miró su panza. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando leyó:

_¡Te amo principessa!_

Aquella era la manera cariñosa en que su amor se refería a ella últimamente. Desde que habían visto juntos la película "La Vita è Bella" no paraba de decirle así. Su excusa era decir que su nombre al ser italiano ella debía llevar también un apelativo italiano, y aunque la seña era la misma que en español, cuando Edward agregaba una I antes de dibujar una tiara en su cabeza, ella sabía que la seña no era princesa, sino principessa.

Emocionada Bella tomó a Boi en sus manos y bailó con ella una divertida danza. La pobre tortuga era como un mensajero de guerra y de remate ahora también danzaba. ¡Pobre de ella! Unos pocos minutos después de que Bella dejara a Boi en su cajita de cristal, tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto.

"_Deberíamos dejar de usar a Boi como pizarra"_

_Bella_

Del otro lado del teléfono, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven enamorado que en su cama reposaba ya. Respondió el mensaje enseguida…

"_Mientras Boi no se queje, seguiré escribiendo y gritándole al mundo que te amo"_

_Edward_

Edward cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía y dejaba el teléfono en su mesita de noche. El tic tac del reloj lo arrulló despacio sumiéndolo en un sueño tranquilo, en un sueño donde el se veía de pie en medio de una gran plaza abrazado a Bella y haciendo lo que en el mensaje le había dicho a ella que haría: Gritándole al mundo cuanto la amaba.

Amor que se vio reflejado en pequeños y sencillos actos junto a su amor, y en otros complicados y retadores como por ejemplo estar con ella cada tarde, tres veces por semana cuando Kate iba a su casa para sus clases de terapia de lenguaje. El hecho que Edward la rete cada día a hablar un poco más cada vez hizo que su lengua se soltará y aunque no dejaba de ser difícil para ella, el hacerlo con más frecuencia hacía que ella tenga confianza en sí misma y pueda pronunciar más palabras cada vez con más claridad.

Kate, Charlie y Edward estaban cada vez más contentos del progreso de Bella, en especial este último, quien para celebrarlo después de cada clase la llevaba al prado y luego de sentarse a ver las nubes un buen rato, le llenaba el rostro de besos y la felicitaba por tan buen trabajo. Ahora que hablaba sus posibilidades de futuro eran aún mayores y muy alentadoras.

– ¿Ya sabes que vas a estudiar al salir del instituto? – Bella le preguntó con señas a Edward una tarde en el prado.

– Quiero ser médico, Bells… Tocar vidas, curar gente – respondió sin dudar el joven Cullen. Inspirado por la vida tan entregada de su padre a su carrera, Edward decidió seguir sus pasos. Dos ramas le llamaban la atención. Pediatría y Otorrinolaringología, ambas relacionadas a los médicos que en su vida Bella había tenido que visitar.

– El gran Dr. Edward Cullen… ¡Me gusta! – le respondió Bella haciendo la señal de alegría al final. Él asintió y le preguntó lo mismo. Ella lo meditó por medio segundo y respondió enseguida –. Quiero ser pintora. Quiero seguir Artes Plásticas y Modernas en la Universidad de Seattle.

Seattle era el destino más cercano para que los jóvenes de Forks siguieran sus estudios universitarios. Edward también tenía planeado estudiar allí por lo que una inminente mudanza de los tortugos se preveía en su futuro.

– La gran artista Isabella Swan… ¡Me gusta! – le respondió sonriente Edward a Bella quien golpeó el hombro de Edward por haber usado sus palabras. Él se quejó por el débil golpe logrando que Bella le diese otro. Edward la miró de manera picara y ella se puso de pie enseguida para escapar, una sesión de cosquillas era lo que le esperaba y era mejor huir antes de sufrir.

– ¡Oh no! Esta vez no me ganas – le dijo cuando ella le comenzó a sacar ventaja. Bella se escabulló rápidamente por el extremo norte del claro y corrió en dirección al este. Era la primera vez que se aventuraban a ir más lejos que los limites del prado, y vaya que valió la pena el riesgo.

Por el mismo camino del noreste, unos doscientos metros más allá del sendero que conectaba una de las autopistas de Forks con la reserva de La Push, una pequeña casita de campo se encontraba casi en medio de la nada. Era de estilo rustico, piedra y madera por fuera. Estaba rodeada de pinos y flores silvestres. Se veía abandonada y en una de sus ventanas un letrero de _SE VENDE _había empezado a perder el color.

– ¡Te atrapé! – le dijo Edward a Bella tomándola por sorpresa por la cintura. Ella no se había dado cuenta pero llevaba ya un par de minutos viendo la casita que le recordaba al cuento de Hansel y Gretel –. ¡Perdiste principessa! – Edward le dijo con señas al ubicarse frente a ella. Él no había notado cual era la razón del asombro de Bella y el porqué Bella no dejaba de mirar hacia el horizonte –. ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué miras?

– ¡Eso! – le dijo mientras señalaba la pequeña casa. Edward se volteó y vio la casa de campo. A primera vista le pareció algo desagradable por el descuido exterior que se notaba en sus paredes y ventanas. Pero no se dejó convencer por aquella primera impresión, porque aquellas son siempre las equivocadas.

Tomó la mano de su amor y juntos caminaron para examinar la pequeña vivienda. Ya más de cerca, el lugar parecía en realidad salido de un cuento. Un aire místico la rodeaba y una calidez de hogar se sintió en cuanto se acercaron al porche. No pasó desapercibido para Edward el hecho que la casa estaba en venta y que aquel pequeño rustico palacio podría representar para ellos mucho más que una simple casa en el futuro, aquel podría ser realmente su hogar.

– ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Edward con su voz. Ella entendió y asintió –. A mí también… a mi también – Casi de inmediato Edward abrazó a su amada y una promesa de futuro le susurró. Aquellas confesiones que ella jamás escucharía pero que en el destino quedarían grabadas a fuego por ser parte de una historia, de su propia historia de amor.

Aquella tarde al caer el sol, y después de la respectiva sesión de cosquillas y por supuesto de besos, Edward y Bella regresaron a casa de los Swan para llevarse una no tan agradable sorpresa.

– Bells… llegaste – fueron las señas de recibimiento de su padre quien, sentado en la sala y junto a un señor de edad y una mujer que no podía ver porque estaba de espaldas, la esperaba con preocupación.

– Hola papá ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Bella en señas a su padre. En cuanto ella se acercó un poco más a la sala, reconoció de inmediato a la mujer. Aterrada dio dos pasos atrás y se llevó sus manos al pecho. Edward notó el nerviosismo en Bella al percatarse de quien se trataba la visita y la aferró a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura.

– Hola pequeña… – La voz de la abuela de Bella retumbó ronca por las paredes de la sala. Ella no podía escucharla por supuesto pero la imaginó grave y pesada, con palabras de odio y perjuicio, como la última vez que la vio.

– Papá… ¿Qué…que hace esta señora aquí? – preguntó en señas. Edward intentó calmarla acariciando su cabello pero era inútil, la joven Isabella temblaba más que una hoja en pleno invierno.

– Ella… ella vino a hablar conmigo, angelito. Necesita hablar contigo también – le respondió su padre. Ella negó con vehemencia.

– Yo no tengo nada que decirle. No quiero saber que tiene que decirme ella – le dijo Bella con marcadas muestra de rabia en sus señas.

– Charlie por favor, yo no entiendo nada de lo que mi nieta está diciendo. Necesito traducción simultánea – Charlie le dio una mirada envenenada a la madre de su Renée y pensó para sí: _¿Traducción simultánea? ¿Dónde cree ella que está? ¿Viendo los premios de la Academia?_

– Ella no quiere hablar con usted, yo se lo dije – le dijo Charlie a Marie Higginbotham.

– Ella no sabe a lo que vine. Tienes que decírselo, y que la decisión quedé en sus manos – masculló ella con rabia. El hombre que estaba en la sala se puso de pie esperando que Charlie empiece a explicarle a su hija la situación.

– Cariño – empezó su padre con algo de temor –, tenemos una situación aquí. El señor que está a mi lado es el Dr. Zack Price, él es jefe de otorrinos del Hospital St. Joseph de Miami, es amigo de tu abuela y está aquí porque quieren hacerte una evaluación, una audiometría para verificar si el diagnostico que tenemos de tu sordera está correcto –. El cuerpo de Bella tembló al ver la seña de la palabra audiometría, aquel era el peor y más doloroso examen al que un ser humano podía someterse, y por años ella había padecido con ellos para llegar siempre al mismo resultado. Ya no soportaría uno más, uno que confirme su sordera, uno que le recuerde su condición –. De ser incorrecto ellos quieren que vayas a Florida para hacer exámenes más extensos y averiguar si hay algún tratamiento que te pueda ayudar a recuperar la audición – finalizó su padre con un suspiro.

El cuerpo de Bella no dejaba de temblar, no era a causa del miedo o de los nervios. Era a causa de la ira que se apoderó de ella en cuanto su padre explicó todo. Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos. Su amor la sostenía firmemente por la cintura y acarició su cabello. Intentaba ayudar a Bella a calmarse, y a la vez se obligaba a él mismo a mantenerse sereno. Porque para ser sincero, estaba muerto del miedo, alguien venía para apartar a su amor de su lado y eso era algo que él jamás permitiría, no ahora… no nunca.

Unos segundos después que Bella se hubiese calmado y que sus nudillos recuperaran su color inicial, miró a su padre y sonrió.

– ¿Puedes decirle un mensaje a la señora aquí presente papá? – Charlie asintió con algo de duda – Y hazlo en "_traducción simultánea_", por favor –. le dijo en son de burla. Su padre intentó reprimir una sonrisa. Ella respiró de nuevo y empezó a comunicarle a su padre el mensaje que aquella tarde quería que le quedara claro a la señora allí presente.

– Señora, debo comunicarle a través de mi padre unas cuantas malas noticias. La primera de ellas es decir que usted no es bienvenida en mi casa. No después de lo que hizo dos años atrás. Tardo 16 años en volver y cuando lo hizo fue para humillar a mi padre y para despreciarme por mi condición. Lamento no poder recibirla con los brazos abiertos pero usted se lo gano sola. La segunda de las noticias es que el diagnostico que reza mi historia clínica es Deficiencia Auditiva Severa. Me lo han dicho miles de veces y no creo que su doctor de Florida me vaya a decir algo distinto.

– Pero niña… En este pueblucho pudieron haberse equivocado… tú quizás…– Bella alzó la mano para interrumpir a su abuela.

– No he terminado – dijo Charlie reproduciendo en palabras las señas de su hija –. No voy a someterme a más exámenes. Ya tuve suficiente de ellos. Yo acepté que era sorda y que con ello viviría toda mi vida… ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo usted también? ¡Ah sí! Ya lo recuerdo… Porque no tuvo compasión para entender la historia de su hija, porque tampoco la tendrá para entender la mía. Quiero que le quede clara una cosa. Mi padre me sacó adelante solo… ¡Solo! ¿Usted pretende venir cuando ya casi todo el trabajo está hecho y tomar crédito por ello señora? Está equivocada, muy equivocada. Esa no es manera de lavar su conciencia. Puede decir al Dr. Price que no voy a hacerme ningún examen. No pretendo ir a ningún lado, no pretendo alejarme de las personas que amo – dijo antes de aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de Edward que la sostenía como si su vida dependiese de ello. El joven amor de Isabella respiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de Charlie diciendo lo que su Bella había comunicado con sus manos. Ella tampoco quería separarse de él, y a pesar de ser aquel, un momento de tensión, era también un momento de alivio... Y de paz.

– ¿Es que acaso no te interesa salir de la mediocridad Isabella? ¿Es que acaso no quisieras escuchar? – le preguntó la abuela unos minutos después. Ella negó cuando su padre le interpretó.

– ¿Escuchar para oír palabras hirientes como las suyas? ¿Escuchar para oír a un mundo lleno de rabia e intolerancia contra las personas como yo? No señora, bajo esas circunstancias no, prefiero morir en el silencio que vivir una vida de ruidos vacios y de voces crueles. _Como la suya..._

– Niña tonta... Esto no...– esta vez fue Edward quien intervino.

– ¡Ya basta señora! ¡No voy a permitir un insulto más para Isabella! ¡Ya fue suficiente! – masculló con rabia el joven.

– Edward – dijo Charlie para apaciguar los ánimos.

– Nadie te pidió tu opinión chiquillo metido – gritó la señora.

– Aunque no me la hayan pedido igual la voy a decir. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque es algo que está afectando a la chica que amo y eso… ¡Eso es como si me afectara a mí también!

– Pfff...– hizo un ademan la mujer –. Amar... ¡Tú no sabes lo que es eso!

– Y al parecer, usted tampoco – de inmediato Edward rodeó el cuerpo de su princesa y le habló despacio –. ¿Quieres irte de aquí? – ella asintió. Sin más Edward tomó su mano y juntos regresaron al prado. Al único lugar donde en verdad ella se sentía protegida.

– Esta no será la última vez que lo intente Charlie, tenlo por seguro…– masculló la mujer antes de salir de la casa junto a su amigo, el médico.

– Y siempre que lo intente, estaremos aquí dándole batalla Sra. Higginbotham… No van a separarme de ella – finalizó Charlie. Aquellas palabras que el jefe Swan dijera en la sala de su casa, eran coincidentemente las mismas que diría Bella después de varios minutos de permanecer llorando en los brazos de su amor, mientras sentados en el prado, él intentaba consolarla.

– Nadie me va a separar de ti, Edward… No quiero alejarme de ti nunca – le dijo sollozante con sus manos.

– Nadie lo va a lograr mi princesa. Nadie… ¿Me entiendes? ¡Eres mía! ¡Mi amor! Nadie te va a llevar lejos de mí – le respondió Edward en señas.

– Promételo, Edward… – le suplicó ella.

– Con la vida… te lo prometo con mi vida, que también es tuya… – le susurró cerca de sus labios para que ella pudiera entenderlo.

Un beso urgente fue lo que vino después de aquella promesa. Es como si quisiera dejarlo grabado en la piel aquel juramento de permanecer juntos para siempre. Sus lenguas batallaban con fiereza en sus bocas y succionaban sus labios con desesperación. Un beso cargado de muchos sentimientos y emociones, entre ellos uno conocido por ellos pero reprimido aún: _el deseo._

No tardó el beso en volverse aun más demandante, exigiendo de ellos cada vez más pasión. Ella se aferraba al cabello de su amor mientras él lo hacía a su cintura. Con algo de rudeza Edward dejó recostar a Bella sobre el césped teniendo así mayor libertad para besarla, para sentirla. Las manos de la mariposa de a poco empezaron a abandonar el cabello rebelde y cobrizo de su amado para aferrarse en su espalda, en esa espalda algo fornida que debido a la posición estaba flexionada mostrando así los músculos que en ella había.

Las manos de Edward también siguieron un rastro diferente, estas viajaron un poco mas al sur llegando al borde del vestido de flores que Bella usaba esa tarde. Atrevido, osado y perdido por las sensaciones del beso compartido se decidió a tocar la piel debajo de éste. Era muy suave, más suave de lo que parecía a primera vista. Sus piernas eran largas y tan cremosas que parecían un delicioso helado de vainilla. Un helado que sin duda alguna, debería probar alguna vez.

Cuando uno de sus dedos llegó a sus caderas tocando así las bragas de Bella, una señal de alerta se encendió en la cabeza de la joven quien decidió parar el beso, empujando despacio a Edward lejos de ella.

Con un sonrojo casi imposible Edward miró a Bella y con sus ojos verdes jade le suplicó perdón por haber llegado tan lejos. Ella asintió y bajó su vestido rápidamente. Con cautela Edward se acercó a ella y abrazándola por la cintura hundió su nariz en su cuello.

Por su parte en la cabeza de Bella una revolución de pensamientos la golpeaban una y otra vez. Aquella había sido una tarde extraña, una tarde de primeros intentos. Intentos de su abuela por llevarla lejos de Edward y Charlie, intentos de Edward por llevar la relación un poco más allá.

Para la primera hubo solución, pararse firme y exponer su posición. ¿Para la segunda? Pronto ya no habría solución, ya que a pesar de que esa tarde habían detenido una acalorada sesión de besos, lo que no tenía ya marcha atrás era…

…_El inocente despertar de su sexualidad_

* * *

><p>¡Corazones míos!<p>

Domingo de actualización, como siempre mamá tortuga aquí con un capítulo más de esta historia. Capítulo de montaña rusa, tuvimos altos y bajos, sonrisas y lágrimas. Personajes que sufren y aman, con visitas inesperadas que se empeñan en traer del pasado lo peor.

La semana pasado debo confesarles que ustedes superaron todas mis expectativas. Sus palabras realmente tocan mi corazón, me arrancan sonrisas y es en serio cuando digo que no hay palabras para agradecer todo el cariño para la historia y para mí. A todas las alertas y favoritos que llegaron esta semana un beso enorme, bienvenidas a bordo. A las que dejaron un huellita también un saludo: Mentxu Masen Cullen, mcph76, Tere Mooz, Mary de cullen, LIZZY CULLEN, , Erendira, Paolastef, Beca Masen, cintia black, Alibell Cullen, PalomitaCullen, JELI, Karlitha, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, fany cullenpattz, JaliceJalice, Anabella Valencia, Tandr3a29, magymc, romi, karla-cullen-hale, VaNeSaErK, Bells Swan-Cullen05, Luchii, mar, Verota, Luchii, julesgomez, vivi S R, Noelle xD, naanaw91, VivianCullen94, injoa, aizen63, anónimo, Roxy, anacullen29, patymdn, MAMITAKAREN, Sony bells, LUZ . C . C, Alcestis Cullen, MarrMejia, tayloves, Gegargas, anamart05, vico, lexa0619, Cullen Vigo, Luli St . John, vampireprincess20, Jhiradln, kellys, chusrobissocute, mgcb, msteppa, Tata XOXO, Marianixcr, Deysi Maria, Kelly Amorocho, AnaGabrielaMora, rosi, martinita, CindyLis, maddycullen, Juliana, ALI-LU CULLEN, Tanya Pattz Cullen, terra2012, Ayame Chan, Laura Katherine, V, Poemusician, NuRySh, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, EdithCullen71283, Almaa Cullen, DianElizz, gpattz, Ely Cullen M, L'Amelie, Saraitk Hale Cullen, AlejandraZJofre, isabela91, Kahoru Himura, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, bellaliz, Lux . com, Angie Masen, Angeles Nahuel, cremita, Nia Masen, Lakentsb, Ayin, Meri Black, nohemi, Susana, hilarycullen17, joli cullen, Chuvi1487, sweet0girl, arianna mansen, claulrp, magusl92, Sky Lestrange, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, Franci, LOQUIBELL, Bethzabe, Rossy04, Nayuri80, Diana, Sonyi Cullen CM, keimasen86, lupixzz, Chayley Costa, mary8potter, cari, Adriu, Isis Janet, Naobi Chan, romycrazy, Sully YM, May Pineda, Isita Maria, silves, jaavii, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, NaChiKa Cullen, vivian, GUARANI SHELION 1811, GABITATWILIGHT, Bea, Gaby Acurio, Silvi Carrasco, a las lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas del facebook, a las twitter, a las del blog. Muchas gracias de todo corazón, ustedes son lo mejor del mundo.

Isita, mi amiga y beta. Sabes que esta historia es tuya también y comparto contigo todas mis alegrías. Muchas gracias por estar allí con un simple mande y aguantar mis neurosis de mitad de semana. Gaby, lamento actualizar a esta hora jajaja, te prometo que la semana que viene me coordino contigo. Martina, bossy… ¿la pupila subnormal te tiene nerviosa aun? Ya pronto sabrás de qué hablo. A las tres un beso enorme.

Debo aclarar que el proceso de este capítulo Boi ni ningún tortugo real fue lastimado físicamente jejeje. ¿Qué nos espera en esta historia? Creo que la línea final nos puede dar una pista. Nos veremos el miércoles de teaser y el siguiente domingo de actualización. Hasta eso… ¡Las leo en los reviews!


	14. Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capítulo que estás a punto de leer contiene desnudez y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Jejeje. Esta semana este capítulo va dedicado por completo al Team Tortugo Colombia. Jolene, Johanita, May, Anabella, Mafe, Aleja, LuzFer, muchísimas gracias, ustedes saben por qué… Las llevo en el corazón. No molesto más. Disfruten el capítulo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12: <strong>__Descubrimientos_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Stop the clocks – L.A. _

"_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"_

_Platón_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El trastorno de ansiedad, es para los entendidos en la materia, el más difícil de controlar entre los padecimientos del ser humano actual. Generalmente viene acompañado de hiperactividad, temblores en ambas manos, taquicardia e insomnio. Este último siendo el más común y peor de todos los síntomas debido a su imposibilidad para doblegar. ¿Lo han padecido alguna vez? Pues en la casa de los Cullen sí lo han hecho… ¡Y vaya de qué forma!

Bastaba subir las escaleras para sentir el nerviosismo recorrer cada pasillo del segundo piso. Emanaba con claridad de la primera puerta, la de la habitación de Rose. La joven de rubios cabellos tenía ya más de cuatro horas intentando dormir pero no lograba conciliar el sueño por nada del mundo. Intentó contar ovejas, conejos, osos… pero todo era inútil. La anticipación carcomía su mente y no la dejaba en paz un solo segundo.

En apenas unas horas Rosalie Cullen debía ir a Seattle para su primer día en la Escuela de Ciencias de la Comunicación y aquella era la última noche que dormiría en su habitación al menos por un largo tiempo. Debido a las distancias sus padres acordaron rentar para ella una suite en el centro de Seattle y desde allí iría a clases todas las mañanas. Con tristeza su madre le ayudó a empacar sus cosas y a amoblar su nuevo hogar en la lluviosa Seattle. Con esperanza su padre veía en este nuevo reto, la oportunidad de conocer a una nueva Rosalie, una más madura y responsable… una Rosalie de la cual él pudiese sentirse orgulloso.

Unos cuantos pasos más allá, la emoción de Edward se percibía en el aire. En cuanto el sol mostrara sus primeros rayos de luz, el joven Edward se pondría de pie, se vestiría de manera casual e iría en su auto a recorrer a su "_principessa"_ para ir juntos a su primer día de clases del último año de secundaria. Un largo camino había sido recorrido por ellos hasta llegar a ese día, y él no podía hacer nada más que estar orgulloso por el trabajo realizado, por los logros conseguidos, por el esfuerzo mostrado, por la valentía y tenzón del motor de su vida…de su Isabella.

Sonrió al recordar su sonrisa amplía y sincera, suspiró al recordar sus ojos profundos y eternos; y amó, amó aún más cuando recordó sus manos. Sus manos suaves y pequeñas que con señas le comunicaban lo que su cabeza quería, lo que su corazón sentía. Manos que decía, manos que sentían, manos que tocaban puertas, manos que tocaban… _su corazón._

Un nuevo suspiró escapó del pecho del enamorado tortugo mientras cerraba los ojos y se obligaba a dormir. Gesto imitado, unos pocos metros más allá por su hermana, Alice.

Al contrario de lo que se podía creer, la pequeña Alice no estaba ansiosa por su primer día de clases en la secundaria de Forks… ¡Vaya que no! Su insomnio radicaba en una situación un poco más complicada, más confusa: El súbito pero intenso sentimiento que en su corazón se alojaba. Ella no sabía muy bien como se manejaba ya que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo como aquello. Se sentía aturdida, abrumada y bastante liada. Aunque cabe resaltar que en toda la maraña de pensamientos en su cabeza lo único que estaba claro era que, el dueño de aquella revolución en su vida, era un caballero del sur llamado Jasper Whitlock...

Desde que en junio pasado lo conociera su inquieta mente no paraba de recordar aquel momento cuando con una sonrisa el ofreció una Coca Cola y ella a cambio le regalo su corazón. Apenas tenía trece años en ese entonces pero ella conocía de primera mano lo que era un amor juvenil. Sabía que en las almas enamoradas un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos con el solo mencionar de su nombre, o con el solo recuerdo de su imagen. Ella lo sabía, lo había visto en los ojos de su hermano y en los de Bella, y era precisamente aquel brillo, el mismo que sus pupilas aparecían cada vez que en la pantalla de su celular un pequeño sobrecito titilaba.

_"Dulces sueños pequeña dama. Tenga usted un fabuloso día mañana"_

Cincuenta y dos letras, Diez palabras, dos oraciones, un mensaje. Eso era todo lo que le había bastado a Alice esa noche para suspirar como una tonta enamorada. Su joven caballero sureño, en una de sus visitas a Port Angels con Rosalie, había tenido la valentía de pedir de manera cortés y amable su número de móvil e intercambiar con ella mensajes cortos por las noches. El primer mensaje había llegado con un _"Buenas noches Srta. Cullen" _hace ya unos meses atrás, y de a poco fueron convirtiéndose en extensas conversaciones que por lo general duraban toda la noche y parte de la madrugada también.

"_Buenas noches para ti también Jasper. Suerte mañana"_

Esa fue su respuesta ante los buenos deseos del caballero del sur. Él también empezaba clases al día siguiente, como estudiante de último año de la secundaria de Port Angels. En pocos meses cumpliría 18 y después de este año entraría a la universidad a estudiar Psicología como le había comentado unas pocas noches atrás. Ella estaba contenta por él, le había contado que era buen estudiante y que probablemente podía ganar una beca para sus estudios superiores. Los sueños de Jasper estaban empezando a cristalizarse, mientras los suyos… _esos, recién empezaban._

Cuatro años era la diferencia de Jasper con Alice, brecha que jamás se sintió mientras hablaban. Ellos parecían dos de esas almas antiguas que se han conocido de toda la vida, de aquellos que se contestan sus respuestas con seguridad incluso antes que el otro siquiera lo piense. Eran tan iguales, pero tan diferentes a la vez, y aquello era algo que le daba temor, mucho temor.

Desde que habían empezado a escribirse en lo secreto, absolutamente nadie de la familia Cullen sabía que en el corazón de Alice un nuevo sentimiento había empezado a nacer. Quiso contárselo a Edward, pero él probablemente no le prestaría atención por lo distraído que andaba últimamente. Luego pensó en contárselo a Rosalie, pero también desistió. No quería deprimir más a su hermana y recibir por aquello una reprimenda.

Su última opción fueron sus padres. Quiso aprovechar una noche cuando los vio sentados en el sofá conversando pero a último momento se arrepintió. ¿Cómo lo tomarían ellos? ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Qué sucedía si no le permitían hablar con Jasper por sus diferencias de edad? No es que fuesen muchas, pero a los ojos de sus padres ella aún era la pequeña Alice. Y de cierto modo era pequeña, pero solo de estatura, de edad… porque de mente y corazón, era toda una adulta.

Es por esto que como adulta que se sentía, decidió guardarse para ella el secreto del caballero sureño. Nadie, por ningún motivo sabría que ella se escribía con él, no hasta que ella se sintiera segura que la diferencia de edad era tan solo un tabú más…

– ¿Te das cuenta que ya no son unos pequeños, Carlisle? – le preguntó Esme a su esposo mientras se aferraba a su pecho. Los padres de los tres jóvenes tampoco habían podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Carlisle acompañaría a Rosalie hasta Seattle muy temprano esa mañana mientras Esme se quedaría en casa despidiendo a Edward y a Alice. La emoción y el nerviosismo se sentían a flor de piel en la casa de los Cullen, aunque en el lecho matrimonial de la última habitación de ese piso también se sentía algo llamado nostalgia.

– ¿Crees que debimos tener otro bebé? – le susurró Carlisle a su esposa. Ella solo sonrió y negó.

– Estoy feliz con los tres. Son buenos chicos… Y sé que pronto nuestra familia será más grande. Tenemos a Bella, y cuando las chicas se enamoren de seguro nos hará falta espacio para las cenas familiares.

– _Cuando las chicas se enamoren_…– repitió de manera reflexiva Carlisle –. No sé si esté listo para eso. ¿Cómo sabremos que son los indicados para ellas?

– Eso no se sabe cariño, eso solo se siente. Y se siente aquí en el pecho… aquí en el corazón – le dijo Esme con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el pecho de su amor. Él solo sonrió y la apretó a su cuerpo y en esta posición intentó conciliar el sueño por unas horas más.

No había pasado ni treinta minutos que al final todos los Cullen conciliaran el sueño cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomar por sus respectivas ventanas. Esme se puso en pie y empezó con sus tareas culinarias, se colocó un delantal gracioso que sus hijos le regalaran unos años atrás y con ánimo les preparó el desayuno.

Un estruendo se sintió en la parte alta de la casa cuando Alice salió de su habitación y con la velocidad de una ráfaga de viento bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina. Su madre la saludó con un tierno beso y le pidió ayuda con los platos, ya que su eterno ayudante en la cocina, su querido esposo, estaba chequeando el nivel de gasolina en el depósito de su auto para así confirmar que no estaría desabastecido hasta Seattle.

Unos cabellos cobrizos asomaron por el desayunador unos pocos minutos después. Esme sonrió al ver como su consentido rascaba sus ojos como cuando era un pequeño que renegaba para ir al jardín y con tetero en mano aceptaba su triste condena de ir al templo del saber.

– Buen día, mamá – saludó Edward mientras entraba a la cocina –. Buen día, Allie – le dijo de manera cariñosa mientras revolvía su cabello prolijamente recogido con una pequeña cinta lila. Ella bufó pero de inmediato sonrió, ella no se podía enojar con Edward, ni siquiera con Rosalie, y es que para ella, sus hermanos eran su vida entera.

– Buen día, cariño. ¿Listo para este último año? – le preguntó su madre mientras le extendía un vaso de jugo recién preparado.

– No puedo esperar a comenzar la aventura – le sonrió contento antes de darle un sorbo a bebida –. De seguro será especial, aunque mientras tenga a Bella a mi lado, siempre…todo… será sencillamente especial.

Durante años, exitosos novelistas han contado grandes historias de amor. Desde Shakespeare hasta Allende, de Austen a Neruda. Generaciones enteras narrando sobre la pureza del amor, sobre sus sentimientos y sensaciones. Pero no ha existido en la historia, una pluma que se atreva a narrar un amor como el de aquel tortugo enamorado. Nadie contó sobre el brillo especial en sus ojos verdes cuando hablaba de su _principessa_, o la sonrisa limpia que en su rostro se dibujaba cuando pensaba en su mariposa. Un amor tan real como el silencio que los rodeaba, un amor tan sincero que había nacido en su niñez, y que ahora sin duda atravesaba su mejor momento.

– ¿Pasaremos por ella esta mañana? – le preguntó su hermana unos pocos segundos después mientras ambos se dirigían a la mesa.

– Como todos los días – le confirmó enseguida. Esme se sentó en la mesa con ellos y casi al segundo Carlisle lo acompañó junto a Rosalie quien recién bajaba de su habitación. Saludó a todos y tomó asiento rápidamente. En silencio la familia Cullen tomó su último desayuno juntos, no verían a Rosalie en un buen tiempo y era momento de aprovechar aquella ultima mañana.

– Te voy a echar de menos – susurró Alice a su hermana intentando reprimir un sollozo de tristeza. Rosalie volteó a verla y simplemente le sonrió.

– También me harás falta – fue su respuesta. La coraza invisible que Rosalie usaba desde hace algunos años atrás aún no había terminado de destruirse del todo. Si bien es cierto que Alice había logrado progresos importantes, al parecer no era suficiente.

– ¿Te puedo llamar de vez en cuando? ¿Cuándo te necesite estarás allí? – le preguntó su hermana esperanzada. Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró.

– Probablemente sea yo quien necesite de ti, Alice, en serio me harás falta – Alice la miró con ternura y le sonrió mientras limpiaba una lagrima que por la mejilla de su hermana había rodado.

Edward, quien observaba la íntima conversación con algo de aprensión, reflexionó un momento sobre la relación con su hermana. Si bien era cierto que ella no logró su cometido de separarlo de Bella, y que ahora él estaba con su mariposa, las cosas jamás volvieron a ser las mismas. Él sabía que en aquella estúpida broma de Lauren Mallory, él y Bella no habían sido los únicos en ser lastimados, su hermana había sido arrastrada en el proceso destructivo. Él la había escuchado llorar en su habitación muchas noches, varias veces quiso acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza pero no podía. Edward siempre fue un alma noble, un corazón sincero, un ser especial. Daba amor incluso en mayor medida de lo que recibía, un tierno tortugo que amaba más allá de la razón, pero que tenía un terrible defecto: No lograba olvidar cuando alguien le hacía daño. Su ego no se lo permitía, ni siquiera cuando el daño fuese causado por alguien tan cercano como lo era su hermana. No lograba superar lo que había ocurrido. Él exigía una disculpa, exigía un arrepentimiento, exigía un perdón, uno que no llegó ni llegaría. Porque cuando dos grandes egos se enfrentan… _Nunca existirá entre ellos un posible ganador._

– Trataré de volver los fines de semana que tenga libres – dijo Rosalie unos minutos después –. No sé cómo serán mis horarios pero tratare de volver.

– Te vamos a echar de menos, cariño…– susurró su madre.

– Y yo a ustedes – respondió agachando la cabeza y evadiendo la mirada de su hermano para evitar así ahondar más en su conflicto interno. Ella se iba de casa sin hablarle, sin decirle que en realidad se sentía feliz por verlo feliz aunque aquello no signifique su propia felicidad. Ella no podía, su maldito orgullo no le permitía rendirse a algo así. Quedaría en su corazón todas aquellas palabras que su boca no lograba pronunciar.

El momento de la despedida fue triste. Alice no paraba de llorar y arrastró con ello a Esme. Las tres chicas de la casa estuvieron abrazadas mucho rato sollozando y susurrando buenos deseos. Edward y Carlisle hasta mientras guardaban el equipaje de Rosalie en los dos autos y cuando hubieron terminado regresaron a la casa para avisar que el vuelo con destino a la madurez estaba a punto de despegar.

Rosalie asintió en cuanto escuchó el mensaje de su padre y con melancolía dio un último vistazo a la casa que la vio crecer. Ya se habían acabado los juegos con sus hermanos, o sus tardes de pitufos. Grandes retos la esperaban allá afuera y ella estaba lista para darles batalla.

En su despedida visual detuvo su mirada en una foto especial que estaba en la sala. A paso firme se acercó a la mesa sobre la cual estaba dicha foto y la tomó. Sonrió al verla y de inmediato la guardó en su bolsa. Esa foto había sido tomada hace catorce años, el día que Alice llegaba a casa del hospital donde nació. Era un pequeñito gusanito envuelto en mantitas blancas y que cuidadosamente había sido ubicado en los brazos de Edward mientras Rose rodeaba los hombros de su hermano con un brazo. Esa foto siempre les había parecido tierna a sus padres, pero para ella toda la vida significó algo más. El hecho que ella rodee a Edward quien a su vez sostiene a Alice era para Rosalie un símbolo de unión y protección, un círculo de amor que nació entre ellos desde muy pequeños y por su egoísmo ella había roto de manera fatal. Era poco o nada lo que se podía hacer para rearmar ese cristal roto, quizás solo el tiempo indicaría el camino correcto para que los tres pequeños hermanos Cullen se apoyen uno al otro entre sus brazos y cuidar de ellos como siempre debió ser.

– ¿Te la vas a llevar? – le preguntó intrigado Edward. Aquella también era su foto favorita y que siempre veía cuando quería recordar los lindos momentos de su niñez.

– Necesito… necesito tenerlos cerca de mí – susurró con voz rota Rosalie. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero fue rápidamente limpiada por ella. Aquello no fue pasado por el tortugo, quien con el corazón acongojado se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Al parecer, y después de todo, había un ego menor en la batalla… y era aquel el que se había rendido primero.

– Te extraño, Rosalie – le susurró Edward –. Quiero volver a ser el de la foto – su hermana soltó un fuerte sollozo y respondió el abrazo de Edward con fuerza.

– Lo siento tanto, hermanito… en serio lo siento mucho. Yo también quiero ser la misma niña de la foto – dijo mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuerpo de su hermano.

– Somos los mismos… ¿Aún no se dan cuenta? – preguntó Alice quien se unió al abrazo de sus hermanos y rememoró el momento de la foto –. Hemos vuelto a ser los mismos.

Por varios minutos permanecieron abrazados los tres pequeños retoños del matrimonio Cullen, perdonándose en silencio todos estos meses de dolor y resentimiento. Con besos, abrazos y buenos deseos dejaron partir a Rosalie quien con un triste gesto de adiós movió su mano en señal de adiós mientras conducía por la salida del porche.

– Gracias por dar el primer paso – le agradeció Alice a Edward mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Él asintió y despidiéndose de su madre subieron al Volvo para recoger a Bella e ir al instituto. Una nueva aventura comenzaba, de seguro más difícil que el año anterior, pero que la vivirían juntos como todo aquello que habían pasado durante los años y que esperaban seguir viviendo juntos por muchos años más.

Aquella mañana, los tres jóvenes se pararon frente al letrero de la secundaria y tomados de la mano entraron al lugar. Al llegar al pasillo Edward despidió con cariño a su hermana y le deseó mucho éxito, ella repitió el gesto tanto en palabras como en señas para que Bella entendiera el mensaje. La pequeña novata de la secundaria de Forks se alejó hasta buscar su casillero y con un suspiro melancólico Edward tomó la mano de su princesa y juntos caminaron hasta su lado de la escuela.

En cuanto llegaron al pasillo de último año, un suspiro colectivo escapó del pecho de varias jovencitas. Los rumores habían sido ciertos y aquella imagen de Edward y Bella tomados de la mano no hacía más que confirmar el cotilleo. El joven más atractivo de la secundaria estaba completa y profundamente enamorado de su amiga de toda la vida.

Algunos tomaron con alegría la noticia, por ejemplo el escuadrón. Ellos sabían que tarde o temprano sus amigos terminarían juntos y que lo hayan hecho aquel verano les había parecido fabuloso. Mike quien ya tenía varios meses saliendo con Jessica felicitó a Edward, mientras Ángela quien apenas tenía 10 días de estar oficialmente con Ben, hizo lo mismo con Bella. Cupido había lanzado flechas de manera indiscriminada entre el escuadrón y al parecer el pequeño ser mitológico había atinado en todos los casos.

De ser los marginados y los raros de la escuela, pasaron a ser los más reconocidos por todos. Y no es porque se volvieran como aquellos estudiantes populares que tienen aserrín en la cabeza, ellos se convirtieron en iconos de la escuela por su amistad, su unión a través de tantos años, por su coraje y apoyo mutuo, por ejemplos dignos a seguir.

Diferentes caminos tomaría cada uno en cuanto la secundaría terminara. Bella y Edward irían a Seattle, Ángela iría a California a estudiar en Stanford mientras Ben estaría en Connecticut, en Yale. Mike partiría a UCLA y Jessica a NYU en la gran manzana. Regados por todo el país estaría el escuadrón luchando por sus sueños, peleando desde sus aulas por la igualdad, como había sido su lema durante toda su vida.

Con aquellos grandes anhelos del año siguiente, el escuadrón se preparó para enfrentar el año actual. La primera materia del día era trigonometría y era el turno de Mike de acompañar a Bella. Armada con su pequeña grabadora de voz entró al aula de la mano de Edward quien permaneció con ella hasta que el timbre sonara. Un corto beso en sus labios fue su despedida que marcara la promesa de volverse a ver en una hora, cuando les toque juntos en el laboratorio del Sr. Banner.

Un triste suspiró salió del pecho de la mariposa quien encendió su grabadora y se dispuso a atender la clase. Otro suspiro igual se escucharía en las aulas de la Universidad de Seattle cuando Rosalie encendió su portátil y se dispuso a escuchar su primera clase del día. Historia de la comunicación I, dictada por un sabio catedrático le pareció la materia más interesante del mundo hasta que el profesor hiciera una pregunta clave.

– ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la forma de comunicación más antigua? ¿Una de la cual aprenderemos su historia e importancia? – el salón se quedó en completo silencio. El profesor negó con una sonrisa y tomando un marcador escribió en la pizarra una palabra de cinco letras.

_SEÑAS_

Por el cuerpo de la joven estudiante un escalofrío extraño la recorrió por completo. ¿Era posible que ella tuviese que ver lengua de señas en la universidad? Si no la aprendió estando en casa con Edward y Alice… ¿Sería acaso posible que el condenado karma se la haga aprender estando lejos de casa?

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas en casi nada de tiempo cuando el profesor envió para sus alumnos la primera tarea investigativa. Escribir una reseña sobre señas y su utilización en el mundo actual.

– Realmente genial – susurró para sí cuando el profesor terminó su cátedra y salió por la puerta. El resto del día prácticamente voló para Rosalie. Cada vez mas enamorada de su carrera escuchó materias como: Comunicación y medios, redacción periodística, expresión oral y corporal. Con un suspiro de satisfacción cerró su portátil y la guardó en su maleta. Cuadernos en mano se dirigió a su auto para conducir a su pequeño departamento para comer algo y sentarse con su tarea de investigación.

Rosalie estaba feliz con lo que el destino le tenía preparado para ella en los siguientes años en Seattle, aunque a veces el mismo no juegue de manera muy limpia que se diga. Con sus hilos invisibles era capaz de mover personas y eventos para colocarlos de manera muy estratégica hasta podernos en situaciones que cambiarían las vidas de las personas con las que jugaba, a veces de manera positiva, y otras cuantas… de manera muy negativa.

¿No les ha ocurrido alguna vez que hacemos cosas conducidos por alguna fuerza extraña y terminamos en lugares o situaciones que jamás se nos hubiese pasado por la cabeza? Pues bueno, fue así como el destino llevaría a Emmett McCarty al encuentro con su ángel de cabellos rubios. Él, estudiante de último año de Ingeniería Mecánica, durante sus 4 años de estudios jamás se le hubiese ocurrido pasar por la facultad de Comunicación para salir del campus. Siempre salía por el extremo norte, pero aquella mañana decidió cambiar la ruta y salir por el sur.

Distraído por su clase de motores y funcionamiento de inyectores y pistones no se fijó que la razón de su tortura estaba sentada en su BMW rojo en la entrada de la facultad, vía por la cual él debía pasar para salir. Al parecer, un angelito de buena suerte chasqueó sus dedos y lo hizo aterrizar en tierra antes de que él pasara cerca del auto. En el momento que distinguió el auto salió corriendo al primer escondite que encontró, dejando caer en su huida unas hojas de apuntes que aterrizaron muy cerca del auto del ángel.

Su respiración se volvió agitada en cuestión de segundos. El grueso tronco de aquel árbol le sirvió de escondite temporal mientras pensaba que hacer. En su mente la pregunta que lo atormentó los últimos días al fin tuvo su respuesta. Al fin entendió porque ella no estaba en el parquecito cada tarde como era su costumbre. Era más que obvio, ella no estaba en Port Angels porque…

_Ella estaba allí en Seattle…_

_A escasos 30 pasos de él._

Asomando su cabeza muy despacio verificó que el auto rojo siguiera allí, y que en su interior el ángel de cabellos del sol estuviese sentada en el asiento del piloto.

– ¿Qué…qué hace e… ella aquí? – se pregunto a sí mismo en voz baja mientras la espiaba. En el asiento a su lado, unos cuadernos de apuntes reposaban junto a unas gafas de sol de color negro. Emmett supuso entonces que si Rosalie estaba esa tarde en su auto y con un par de cuadernos de apuntes, ella era una estudiante más de la Universidad de Seattle.

– ¿Qué hi…hice para mere…merecer esto? – negó de manera triste –. Será me…mejor que hu…huya de ella –. Como si el cielo, o el mismo infierno confabularan contra él, en ese mismo instante la dueña de los ojos azules más preciosos que había visto jamás, dirigió su mirada al enorme árbol y distinguió tras de él, al gran oso gris. Al protector de sus sueños, al ladrón de su corazón, al hombre que de una vez por todas le daría sentido a su vida.

Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, Rosalie bajó del auto y permaneciendo al pie del mismo, miró a Emmett quien también veía en su dirección.

Un cruce de miradas intenso se desarrollo al instante, azul contra azul se debatieron en aquel corto espacio. El ambiente se volvió tenso, los segundos pasaron lentos, el momento se convirtió en eternidad.

– Esta vez…no va a po…der conmigo – pensó Emmett para sí. Llenándose entonces de valor, se enderezó de inmediato, y con valentía y decisión salió de su improvisado escondite. Rosalie, a quien le sorprendió que Emmett fuese a dar el primer paso en aquel reencuentro esperado, sonrió esperanzada. Su cabeza ordenó miles de ideas tontas mientras su corazón le susurraba millones de latidos de amor. En debate tan complicado sobre el amor y la razón en el que, solo ella, podía decidir al ganador.

Cuando hubo alzado la mano del corazón, como símbolo de haber ganado al sentimiento correcto en aquella batalla, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Emmett alejarse de ella. Aturdida por la reacción del oso gris, se acercó rápidamente y tocó su hombro antes de que se alejara del todo.

– Hola…hola Emmett – le dijo con voz temblorosa. Emmett se detuvo en ese momento y respiró con fuerza. El podía medir más de 1.90 y pesar en músculo lo que pesan tres personas, pero eso no lo hacía grande, eso no lo hacía fuerte. Él era un niño, uno que necesitaba amor y protección, algo que el ángel del auto rojo jamás le daría por su condición. Dudó por un segundo si voltear y ver al ángel o seguir como si nada hubiese sucedido. Si decidía por la primera, sabía que todo esto no acabaría bien, él terminaría rendido a sus pies suplicando por amor y eso era algo que él mismo no se podía permitir.

En caso de decidir por la segunda, tampoco terminaría bien después de todo. Rompería su corazón en mil pedacitos, y esta vez aquel musculo bombeador de sangre no sería capaz de resistirlo. Se rompió hace años con la partida de sus padres. Resquebrajado y dolido intentó sanar por sí solo, y ahora que las heridas mostraban apenas unas cuantas llagas, llegó alguien a atentar contra él otra vez.

– ¿Qué… hago? – pensó para él. Cerró los ojos en ese momento y suspirando tomo una decisión, una que sin duda cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas.

– ¿Emmett? – volvió a preguntar ella. Con deliberada lentitud se volteó y la miró con ojos extraños.

– Discul…disculpe… ¿La cono…conozco? – le preguntó tratando de controlar sus hipidos al hablar. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par y se llevó sus manos al pecho en señal de incredulidad.

– Emmett… soy Rosalie… ¿Me recuerdas? ¿En el parque de Port Angels? ¿Hace un año y medio atrás? – preguntó rápidamente con voz temblorosa.

– Lo sien…siento. Debe haberme con…confundido con alg…alguien más – le dijo Emmett antes de voltearse y caminar de prisa en búsqueda de la primera salida disponible.

Completamente impávida por la sorpresiva reacción de Emmett, Rosalie se quedó de pie sin poder mover un solo músculo. Su mente estaba completamente vacía, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y sus manos hechas puños dolorosos que se apretaban cada vez más a causa de la rabia. En sus veinte años de vida, la joven Rosalie no había sufrido un desprecio tal como el de esa mañana. Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, a ser aquella a quien todos le rendían culto y pleitesía, todos, menos uno. _El único que a ella le interesaba…_

No pudiendo soportar más el dolor del desprecio caminó a su auto, pero en el camino encontró una sorpresa. Cuatro hojas blancas escritas con una caligrafía redondita y muy graciosa y en cuyo pie de página resaltaba un nombre: Emmett McCarty. Ella sonrió enseguida y recogiendo las hojas las acercó a su pecho y las abrazó como una tonta enamorada que recibe cartas de su poético enamorado. Volvió a ver la letra y le pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo, era como si con sus palabras Emmett expresara cariño y ternura, algo que a ella le hacía mucha falta.

– Nos volveremos a ver… lo sé – dijo antes de subirse al auto y dejar correr el manantial de lágrimas que de sus ojos pugnaban por salir. En pocos minutos llegó a su departamento en el centro de Seattle y encerrándose en su habitación con su nuevo tesoro lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Un poco más de dos años le había tomado volver a hablar con su hermano, dos años para un _"lo siento"_ a medias. ¿Cuánto tenía que esperar entonces para algo similar con Emmett? ¿Acaso dos años? ¿O quizás cuatro años que era lo que viviría en Seattle? ¿A lo mejor toda una vida de solitaria existencia? Tantas preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

Aquel sentimiento de rabia que hizo llorar a Rosalie aquella tarde en su cama, fue el mismo que hiciera soltar un par de lágrimas a Emmett en su habitación ese mismo día. Él sabía que había sido duro con ella, pero era lo mejor. Necesitaba mantenerse alejado de ella antes de volverse a lastimar, era su propio mecanismo de auto conservación y aunque tenía claro que con eso hería a un ángel hermoso, estaba dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad por ello.

– Lo…siento – susurró para sí viendo al techo de su habitación –. Lo lamen…lamento, ángel…

Jasper, quien en ese momento cruzaba por la habitación de Emmett, escuchó su lamento. Dudó por un segundo si entrar o no en la habitación, no quería pasar por entrometido pero a la vez sabía muy bien que si no entraba el problema de Emmett se podría hacer cada vez más y más grande.

– Hey Emm…– lo saludó de manera casual –. Tengo el wii encendido y ya me cansé de jugar contra la maquina. ¿Te animas a un partido de beisbol de grandes ligas? – Emmett negó sin quitar la mirada del techo –. ¿Mal día eh? – No hubo respuesta a esta segunda pregunta –. Emmett, no puedes quedarte callado todo el tiempo, cuéntame que te pasa… háblame.

– ¿Quie…quieres que…que hable? ¿Para…para qué? Cada vez que…que yo ha…hablo daño a alg…alguien – dijo con rabia mientras veía a su primo. Jasper, frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta.

– A mí nunca me has hecho daño, eres como mi hermano. ¿A quién haces daño cuando hablas Emmett?

– ¡A…a mí! – Gritó –. ¡A mí! ¡Yo la las…lastimé y con ello tam…bién me…me hice da…daño! – dijo esta vez casi en un susurro. Jasper negó con un suspiro y se acercó a la cama.

– Vamos Emm, déjalo salir. ¿Qué ocurrió hoy? – Emmett se sentó en la cama y tomando un fuerte respiro, empezó a contarle a su primo el desprecio que hizo a Rosalie en la Universidad. Otras cuantas lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos y los sollozos no le permitieron hablar por unos minutos pero cuando hubo terminado el relato, Jasper palmeó su espalda y lo miró.

– Sé que la amas Emmett, y sé también porque te has comportado así. Pero el odio no es parte de ti y lo sabes, sino solo mírate ahora. Sé que quizás quieres hacerle probar una cucharadita de su propia medicina pero eso no está bien, tú eres más grande que eso. El daño está hecho, eso lo sabemos, pero mamá siempre dice que dos buenas acciones siempre compensan a una mala. Quizás más adelante puedas ver las cosas con más claridad y puedas acercarte a ella. Se han hecho daño mutuamente y eso no es bueno.

– Yo…yo la quiero Jas…Jasper – susurró el gran oso gris con tristeza –. Y lasti…lastimé a Rosalie – finalizó.

– Lo sé, Emm, lo sé… Quizás aun no sea el tiempo para ustedes. Pero recuerda siempre que _"Los grandes amores se esperan, se aguardan en el corazón, se atesoran en el alma"_ – le dijo Jasper con esperanza. Aquella frase que le acababa de pronunciar el caballero del sur a su primo era el mensaje con el que todas las noches él se despedía de la pequeña Srta. Cullen de Forks. Él creía con convicción que esa frase era cierta. Con apenas dos veces de verlas, y unas noches de conversaciones por el teléfono, Jasper estaba perdidamente prendado de la joven Alice. Podía sonar una locura, pero era así como se sentía y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Vivía en las nubes, sonreía de manera tonta, y suspiraba incesante cuando un mensaje a su celular llegaba.

"_Se esperan hasta que se vuelven eternos, hasta que son únicos… e inseparables"_

Aquella era la respuesta de Alice a su frase. Él sabía muy bien el por qué de su respuesta. Pocos días atrás ella le comentó que su relación con él sería secreta por lo menos por un buen tiempo, y él complaciente aceptó la propuesta de la pequeña Alice. Sabía que esto se debía a la diferencia de edad y los temores que en los padres de Alice pudiesen existir.

"_Si es de esperar una vida entera por una pequeña dama que robó mi corazón, esperaré gustoso hasta que sea el tiempo"_

Recuerda haberle dicho cuando Alice le pidió que no se aleje de ella por esto de la espera. Él la tranquilizó con aquel mensaje y de allí en más no volvieron a tocar el tema, hasta que sea el tiempo como él mismo lo había dicho.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– Tengo algo para ti – le dijo Edward a Bella muy despacio una tarde de inicios de diciembre mientras parado en la puerta escondía algo en su espalda.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó su amor con señas. Edward frunció el ceño y ella de inmediato entendió la indirecta –. _¿Qué…es? _– preguntó con su voz esta vez. Edward le regaló una hermosa sonrisa ladeada y entrando en la casa le extendió una bolsita de papel. Ella la tomó y enseguida se puso de puntillas para besar los suaves labios de tortugo. Él la acercó a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura para profundizar así el beso. Ella gimió bajito ante lo súbito del acto pero no se alejó, de hecho concedió permiso a la traviesa lengua de su amor para que ingresara a su boca y acariciarla su lengua con cariño.

La relación de Edward y Bella, como era de esperarse, era como ninguna otra. Ellos habían ya pasado por la etapa de ser conocidos, luego amigos, luego mejores amigos, y ahora amor de toda la vida del otro. No necesitaba pasar por las extrañas etapas de las relaciones convencionales, ellos las habían vivido sin darse cuenta a través de los años y ahora solo les queda disfrutar de su amor a plenitud, descubriendo sensaciones, descubriendo placeres, descubriéndose a ellos mismos…

Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear en los pulmones de los jóvenes enamorados se separaron muy despacio y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Un brillo extraño asomaba en la mirada de ambos y sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, descompasado y errático como si se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para perder el control de manera similar. Y es que eso hacen las almas gemelas que están destinadas para vivir grandes historias de amor, viven y laten a un ritmo diferente al resto, vibrando de una manera especial, de una manera perfecta.

– ¡Ábrelo! – la animó Edward. Ella asintió y sacó de la bolsita dos tarritos de pinturas de colores. Uno verde y uno rojo. Bella miró a Edward algo confundida ya que aquella pintura no era la misma que ella usaba para sus oleos –. Me dijeron que no eran toxicas, y que se podían usar sin ningún problema. Se remueven con agua y que no sentiría nada.

– _No entiendo_ – susurró Bella negando. Edward le sonrió y acercándose a la cajita de cristal donde Boi tomaba su siesta vespertina, lo tomó y lo llevó hasta donde Bella dejándolo en sus manos.

– Vamos a poner a Boi en la onda navideña – le dijo sonriente. Bella negó mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa y miró a Boi con algo de pena –. Quise conseguir pintura café para pintarlo de Rodolfo el Reno pero se les había terminado.

– Menos mal el pobre Boi no habla – dijo con señas Bella después de dejar a Boi en su cajita nuevamente.

– Vamos, _principessa_, demuestra tus dotes de pintora y hazle un diseño lindo a Boi. Te prometo que no le pasara nada.

– Estás loco, lo sabes ¿No? – negó ella con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿De amor por ti? Eso si lo sabía, la otra locura aún es sujeto de estudio – le respondió para luego sacar a Boi nuevamente de la cajita de cristal.

Un beso, dos pucheros y tres sonrisas fue lo que le bastó a Edward convencer a Bella que disfrazarla a Boi de algún motivo navideño. Ella buscó uno de sus pinceles y preparando la pintura en agua comenzó a cambiar el look de su mascota. Apenas dos horas después, Boi era una pequeña bola de discoteca. Su caparazón estaba pintando de verde y rojo en formas que seguían el mismo patrón de sus escudos superiores. La pintura, que efectivamente se removía con agua, se secó rápidamente dejando a un nuevo Boi sobre la mesa.

– Lo hiciste perfecto. Ahora podemos ponerla debajo del árbol y pensar que es una bola navideña – bromeó Edward. Bella lo golpeó en el brazo y tomando el teléfono de Edward le hizo una foto a Boi. Una segunda foto fue tomada, esta vez por Edward en la cual Bella posaba con su creación, y un tercer flash se disparó inmortalizando así el momento en que los tres miraban a la cámara. Una foto navideña, sin duda muy original… como la historia de estos jóvenes enamorados.

– ¡Que rayos! ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Charlie cuando volvió de la estación y encontró a Boi disfrazado.

– ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Bella con sus manos llenas de pintura. Su padre asintió y miró con tristeza a la tortuga.

– En serio Boi, yo sé que no merecías esta suerte que te ha tocado vivir. ¡Este par de aquí están locos y de remate! Primero te creían pizarra, ahora lienzo, a la próxima te creen tortuga ninja y me disfrazan de maestro Splinter.

Edward quién estaba interpretando el monólogo de Charlie a Bella no pudo reprimir una carcajada al imaginar al Jefe Swan como el sensei de Boi. Bella tuvo la misma imagen mental y tampoco aguantó la risa. Ella adoraba el sentido del humor de su padre y cuando ella debiera irse a Seattle a estudiar sería una de las cosas que más le harían falta.

– Será mejor que nos retiremos Boi, Picasso y su ayudante deben hacer tareas y tú y yo estamos sobrando aquí – Dijo Charlie, sugiriendo de manera sutil que ya era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo y aprovecharlo con sus tareas.

Tareas que estaban, por cierto, muy complicadas. Los esfuerzos en las clases de vocalización tuvieron que redoblarse ya que en algunas materias era parte de la calificación exponer de manera oral las investigaciones y tareas que los profesores enviaban.

No era para nada fácil para Edward ver a su amor sufrir cada tarde con sus ejercicios, pero el dolor causado por el esfuerzo se recompensa con la alegría del triunfo, de la sonrisa de los logros, de la satisfacción de escuchar con claridad y precisión la voz celestial de su joven mariposa.

Sus clases siguieron siendo secretas para todos en la escuela hasta unos pocos días antes de navidad cuando con su voz, sorprendió a su salón dándoles un corto mensaje de navidad. Sus profesores la felicitaron, sus compañeros la animaron a seguir adelante, y su amor… y su amor la recompensaría con una sesión de besitos y cariños por la noche cuando, convirtiéndose en el ratón de la cornisa se colara por su habitación.

Varias veces había sido casi atrapado por el jefe Swan cuando descendía de la ventana de Bella en las madrugadas. Es que su sentido de protección no lo dejaba vivir en paz si no veía a su amor quedarse dormida en sus brazos. Podía parecer algo estúpido y enfermizo pero esta su manera de calmar el ansía de Bella. De estar junto a ella, de cuidarla, de amar, de sentirla…

Verla dormir era todo un espectáculo digno de ver, ella se enrollaba como un pequeño caracolito y hablaba en sueños. Palabras muy claras como _amor, prado, Edward_, se repetían todas las noches de la boca de Bella. Bueno, no todas las noches, hubo una que rompió definitivamente la rutina…

"_Te deseo…"_

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó aquellas dos palabras salir de la boca de su amor. El deseo era algo que, sin duda, no era nuevo para él. En su cuerpo se manifestaba de manera clara, en algunas ocasiones había sido su miembro, que se había levantado con una dolorosa erección por las mañanas debido a ciertos sueños con su amor. En otras ocasiones habían sido sus labios inquietos que besaban ciertas partes de Bella que provocaban sonrojos extremos y respiraciones aceleradas, Y por último, también estaban sus manos traviesas que, conducidas por el deseo, habían tocado partes del cuerpo de Bella, tales como su abdomen desnudo y sus muslos, durante sus apasionados besos.

Todos aquellos embates del deseo habían sido refrenados por los jóvenes de manera efectiva a tiempo. ¿A tiempo? ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

– Yo también te deseo, mi amor, más que nada en la vida – le dijo antes de besar su frente y escapar de aquella habitación antes que el deseo lo llevé a pensar en otras situaciones y termine otra vez, necesitando una ducha fría.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Navidad pasó, para Edward y Bella, entre regalos y sonrisas, año nuevo pasó entre fuegos pirotécnicos y buenos deseos. Un año más que se iba, una nueva aventura se aproximaba para vivirla. Y no sólo para ellos sino para todos los que alrededor suyo estaban. Una aventura de perdón para Rosalie y Emmett y una de secretos para Alice y Jasper. Seis almas enamoradas de diversas formas y a las cuales el destino les tenía preparado un gran año.

Enero pasó lento, frío y triste. Aquella era la peor época para ir al prado debido a la nieve y los chicos necesitaban tanto de su refugio personal que contaban con emoción los días que quedaban para que el viejo invierno se despidiera hasta el año siguiente. Pero no todo había sido malo ese mes, en la consulta con el Dr. Gerandy, Bella supo que sus desordenes mensuales se debían a una alteración hormonal producidas por la misma edad y que controlándolas con las mismas pastillas anticonceptivas, todo estaría en orden pronto.

Febrero llegó y con ello el ambiente se pintó de corazones rojos y blancos. Una romántica cena en Port Angels era lo que este año había preparado el enamorado tortugo para su adorable novia. Como siempre, el encanto de Cenicienta tenía hora de expiración por lo que la cena empezaría temprano para aprovechar el tiempo. Pasó por ella a las 8 en punto, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y con su corazón en la otra. Ambos eran sus regalos de San Valentín, uno real y uno imaginario, aunque el imaginario… ese era suyo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Hermosa como siempre, bajó ataviada en un vestido lila de vuelos. Se veía como una verdadera princesa, con su cabello recogido y un maquillaje muy ligero. Tomó del brazo de su amor y respirando el agradable olor de las fresias sonrió y unas mariposas en su estomago revolotearon inquietas.

El camino a Port Angels fue rápido y sin demoras. La reservación estaba hecha en el mismo restaurant que dos años atrás sería la sede la de cena de San Valentín, aquel fatídico día en que todo cambió para todos. La fecha no pasó por alto para Bella quien durante la comida lo recordó a su tortugo.

– Ya pasaron dos años, Edward. ¿Cómo estas con Rosalie? – le preguntó con señas a su amor antes de dar un sorbo a su coca cola.

– Estamos mejor – fue la respuesta escueta de Edward quien evito el contacto visual con Bella en ese momento.

– _¿Qué es… estar mejor?_ – preguntó Bella con su voz mientras tomaba la mano de Edward obligándolo así a verla. Él la miró y vio en sus pozos chocolates algo llamado determinación. Ella no dejaría el tema allí y si iban a seguir con ese tópico toda la noche, era mejor salir de aquello de una sola vez.

– El día que se fue a Seattle hablé con ella, le dije que me hacía falta. No he vuelto a verla, no regresó a casa ni para Acción de Gracias, Navidad, ni Año Nuevo. Supongo que ya la veré en verano.

– Todo esto fue por mí… ¿verdad, Edward? – preguntó Bella con sus manos algo atemorizada de saber la respuesta. Ella lo sospechaba pero necesitaba una confirmación.

– ¿Por ti? No mi amor… no pienses por favor que lo que sucedió fue tu culpa – le respondió Edward con su voz. Ella negó en señal que sabía que su amor le estaba mintiendo, él acarició su mejilla y limpió una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos.

– No llores, _amore_ – le dijo Edward agregando la letra I de italiano a la seña de amor – Eso ya pasó, no le des más vueltas a ese asunto. Ahora estás bien, estás conmigo y nadie nos va a separar jamás… jamás.

– _Jamás_ – susurró ella. Su tortugo asintió y levantándose de su silla se acercó hasta ella y un tierno beso dejó en sus labios.

El resto de la cena transcurrió entre caricias tiernas, conversaciones tranquilas, disfrutando de la paz que lo envolvía por el simple hecho de estar el uno junto al otro. Regresaron a Forks cerca de las diez de la noche junto a una inesperada pero constante compañera de viajes: La lluvia.

– No tengo impermeables – dijo Edward con sus manos cuando se estacionó fuera de la casa de Bella. El aguacero era torrencial y no había manera posible que Bella llegara seca al porche.

– Vamos _amore, _es hora de bailar bajo la lluvia como cuando éramos niños – le respondió Bella en señas. Él asintió ante la locura propuesta, y aunque al día siguiente terminara con catarro y en cama, valía la pena la experiencia.

Rápidamente se bajó del Volvo y corriendo hasta la puerta de Bella la abrió. Bastaron apenas cinco segundos para que los jóvenes estuviesen completamente empapados de pies a cabeza. Tomando los extremos de la falda de su vestido Bella interpretó una divertida danza en el camino al porche mientras Edward aplaudía y hacía reverencias. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Edward al ver que su _principessa _daba vueltas y vueltas bajo la lluvia mojándose alegremente.

El joven Cullen no aguantó un segundo más aquella escena y tomándola por sorpresa se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y estampó sus labios en los de ella. Bella respondió de inmediato a su beso profundo y necesitado, entreverando sus dedos entre las hebras cobrizas y mojadas de su novio. Edward soltó un ligero gemido y tomándola con fuerza por la cintura la ayudó a que ella subiese sus piernas y se aferrara a él por las caderas mientras seguían dando vueltas, besándose y disfrutando de su cómplice, la lluvia.

Cuando la tonta necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse, Edward bajó a Bella y juntos corrieron al porche de la casa en busca de refugio. En cuanto entraron toda la estancia estaba apagada y una notita cerca del espejo de la entrada decía…

_Salí a cenar a casa de Harry y Sue._

_Con cariño_

_Papá_

– Estamos… solos – susurró Bella con su voz. Edward asintió despacito y con una sonrisa. Pensó en enviar un ramo de rosas a la casa de los Clearwater el día siguiente en agradecimiento por mantener a la policía del control parental fuera de casa. Miles de escenarios se le ocurrieron a Edward estando en una casa completamente a solas con su amor, unos iban desde cocinar pasteles de chocolates, jugar monopolio, ver una película, pintar a Boi, hasta los más atrevidos como… continuar aquella sesión de besos bajo la lluvia.

– Necesitamos sacarnos esto – dijo Edward señalando su ropa que escurría agua por todos lados. Ella asintió y tomándolo por el brazo lo llevó a su habitación.

– Quédate aquí. Voy a buscar que puedo encontrar para ti – le dijo en señas que apenas se distinguían en la oscuridad de su habitación. Edward asintió mientras la veía alejarse. Un rayo iluminó casi enseguida la habitación de Bella mostrándole a Edward que en la mesita de noche de su amor, la foto de Boi, él y ella descansaba tranquila. Sonrió al imaginar cómo sería, si unos años después, esa tortuga era reemplazada por un tortugo real, un hijo suyo y de Bella. Sería sin duda uno muy hermoso, de ojos cafés y sonrisa amplía. Un tierno tortugo, igual a mamá.

– _No encontré…nada_ – fueron las palabras de Bella al volver a la habitación y encontrar a su amor sonriente viendo la foto de su mesita. Ella también sonrió al recordar lo gracioso que se veía Boi ese día, porque era de eso que se estaba riendo ¿No?

– No importa, con una toalla seca estará bien – le dijo a Bella quien asintió y corrió al baño por una toalla limpia.

– _Ten_ – le dijo Bella extendiendo la toalla. Él le agradeció con una seña y enseguida se dispuso a secarse, pero un nuevo rayo lo distrajo de su tarea. Gracias a la luz del mismo pudo ver que Bella estaba igual de empapada que él, por lo que se acercó a ella en la mitad de la habitación y la cubrió con la toalla.

– Te puedes resfriar mi amor – le dijo en señas ya que por la escasa luz Bella no podía leer sus labios. Ella se percató de la falta de luz y se movió en busca del interruptor de luz –. ¡No!... Me gusta así…– la detuvo Edward. Ella algo confundida asintió y miró a su amor. Acarició su rostro y cerrando los ojos le susurró.

– Te amo, Edward – Edward, quien no se cansaba de escuchar aquellas tres palabras mágicas, sonrió y tocó el rostro de su amada.

– Te amo, mi _principessa – _le dijo cuando un nuevo rayo iluminó la habitación. Ella sonrió y asintió – Te amo…y te deseo.

Debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos no fue necesario un rayo para leer los labios de Edward. Bella entendió muy clara la última parte de aquel mensaje. Deseo, una palabra, diez mil sensaciones. Ella la conocía, la había vivido, y aunque no se sentía lista… no podía reprimirla más.

– Tengo miedo, Edward…. Yo, yo también te deseo…pero no estoy lista – le dijo en señas Bella. Él negó despacio y se alejó un poco de ella para que pueda ver sus manos.

– Necesito de tu calor Bella, yo tampoco estoy listo. Yo… yo solo necesito sentir tu piel, conocerte, grabar en mi memoria tu cuerpo. Quiero tatuarme tu aroma en mi piel, quiero y necesito descubrirte, mi amor…– Ella asintió y rápidamente acortó la distancia entre los dos.

– _Bésame…bésame como…nunca. Descúbreme_ – le susurró sobre sus labios. Edward sonrió ante aquella respuesta y de inmediato besó los labios de su amor que también sonreía.

No se sabe si era a causa del frío por estar mojados, por los nervios de hacer algo así por primera vez o por excitación anticipada, pero el cuerpo de los jóvenes enamorados temblaba como una hoja en pleno invierno. Una vez que su beso tuvo que ser interrumpido por un nuevo rayo que los asustó a los dos, Edward llevó sus manos a los hombros de Bella y le removió la toalla que la cubría. Ella soltó un suspiro profundo y miró a Edward con temor.

– Confía en mí – le dijo lentamente para que ella lea sus labios, ella asintió con una sonrisa. La inexperta mariposa llevó sus manos al cierre de su vestido y despacio lo bajó hasta el nivel de la cintura, permitiéndole así liberar su parte superior. Llevando nuevamente las manos sobre los hombros de Bella removió la suave tela sobre ellos, primero la manga en el lado derecho y luego la del lado izquierdo. Cuando Bella logró sacar su brazo por la manga del vestido y éste rodó por su abdomen, un suspiro escapó del pecho del tortugo.

Frente a sus ojos tenía por primera vez, el pecho desnudo de una mujer. Y no era cualquier mujer, era el amor de su vida eterna, de su _principessa _Bella. Ese pecho que él había visto en algunas ocasiones antes de que cambiara de forma cuando juntos tomaban chapuzones en el río en ropa interior, era el mismo que precioso se mostraba a él. Los pechos de Bella eran incluso mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Redonditos y aunque algo pequeños, eran ideales para él. Sus pezones eran rosados y perfectos, eran como dos piedrecillas erguidas en mitad de un gran tesoro. Sobre su piel no había mancha alguna, era clara y limpia, exactamente como su alma, o como su corazón que en medio de su pecho habitaba.

– Eres hermosa – le dijo con palabras Edward. Ella se sonrojó de una manera imposible e intentó cubrirse. Él la detuvo –. No, no por favor… Déjame…tocarte, _amore _– le dijo esta vez en señas. Ella no respondió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

– Tengo miedo – le dijo en señas una temblorosa Bella. Él asintió.

– Yo tampoco sé lo que estoy haciendo mi mariposa de colores. Solo sé que te amo…– Ella asintió para luego dar un paso adelante.

– _Me da… mucha vergüenza_ – susurró Bella apenada. Edward tomó de inmediato su mano y la llevó a su pecho y la dejó allí.

– Si quieres puedes hacer lo mismo. Descúbreme – Ella abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa –. Quiero tocarte y que tú también me toques, amor… quiero descubrirnos juntos.

Aún mas atemorizada que antes Bella asintió nerviosa y con cuidado empezó a desabotonar la empapada camisa. Pocos segundos después la removió y descubrió por completo el pecho de su amado. La camisa cayó al piso llevándose con ella la vergüenza de dos jóvenes inexpertos que por primera vez enfrentaban la desnudez como parte de su relación.

Sonrojados mas no arrepentidos, ambos se fundieron en un beso pasional. Un beso necesitado y urgente donde no hubo ganador, donde no hubo perdedor, donde no hubo nada más que agradecimiento.

El sonido de tic tac del reloj de la habitación de Bella comenzó a llenar el lugar. Un sonido tan constante y acompasado, muy parecido al latido del corazón de aquellos jóvenes. Y aunque ambos estaban nerviosos y asustados, el corazón no perdía el compás. Conocía el ritmo del corazón del otro y si se perdía en algún latido, de inmediato se igualaba con el siguiente.

Una vez los labios de Edward abandonaran los labios de Bella, muy despacio se movieron por su cuello. Acarició con la punta de su nariz su clavícula, hombros y parte de su pecho, para luego volver al cuello. Ella sonrió ante las cosquillas que aquella caricia le provocaba por lo que Edward la repitió por el simple hecho de verla sonreír, de verla feliz.

Cuando regresó de su tercer recorrido, esta vez sus labios bajaron un poco más y besaron el valle de sus senos. Una corriente atravesó el cuerpo de Edward haciéndolo estremecerse con fuerza. Aspiró el delicioso aroma que de aquel lugar emanaba y sonrió al verificar que sus senos olían a chocolate, su manjar predilecto. Las manos aventureras de arriesgado tortugo no tardaron en llegar al pecho de Bella, donde, con cuidado acariciaron sus senos. Si a simple vista él creyó que los senos de su amor eran perfectos, era porque no los había tocado. Eran simplemente celestiales, el tamaño era perfecto, diseñados para caber en la palma de su mano, su piel era muy suave y cremosa. Justo como él lo había imaginado, igual que como la había visto, perfecta como la había sentido.

Muy despacito comenzó a acariciar los senos de su amor, primero con sus manos, luego con su nariz, luego con sus labios, y al final con su lengua. La emocionada mariposa suspiraba fuertemente mientras clavaba sus pequeñas uñas en el abdomen bajo de su Adonis. Él podía no ser muy fornido, pero sus músculos tonificados, ubicados en lugares estratégicos de su cuerpo lo hacían hermoso para el mundo, pero perfecto para ella…

Miles de besos húmedos y cortos fueron los que Edward dejó en los pechos de Bella, mientras el tic tac del reloj los acompañó en la tarea de descubrimiento. De seguro eso no había hecho nada más que excitarlos, pero era cierto también que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para aquel paso final.

Cuando las ganas de más habían llevado a Edward a intentar bajar el resto del vestido Bella, ella lo detuvo.

– Lo siento… es cierto. Aún no estamos listos – se disculpó en señas Edward y agachó la mirada. De inmediato Bella levantó su mentón y lo miró con ternura.

– ¿Cuándo sabremos si estamos listos? – le preguntó Bella en señas. Edward se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé. Lo que si sé es, que cuando suceda será especial, porque serás mía. Mas allá de un título, más allá de un sentimiento, serás mía en cuerpo y alma…– respondió Edward.

– _Tuya…siempre_ – fue la respuesta de Bella quien se abalanzó de inmediato a los brazos de su amor. Latido con latido en los pechos desnudos de los enamorados se unieron y se acoplaron al sonido del reloj. Con un beso de promesa, todo sonido desapareció en ese momento. Todo se detuvo, todo se volvió quietud porque…

_Se pararon los relojes, se pararon los corazones, se paró el tiempo… _

_Y entonces, el amor…se hizo eterno._

* * *

><p>¡Hola hola pequeñas tortugas!<p>

Aquí estamos una semana más. Lamento la tardía actualización pero esta semana fue de locos jejeje. Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! Relaciones ocultas, momentos de sentimientos entre hermanos, un oso enamorado y un adorable descubrimiento de jóvenes enamorados. Yo también quiero un tortugo que me bese bajo la lluvia y me descubra así. Jejeje

No hay semana que no agradezca todas las demostraciones de afecto que tienen conmigo. Muchas gracias por recomendar esta historia y hacer que el amor por el tortugo crezca cada día un poquitín más. A las nuevas lectoras bienvenida, al igual que a todas las que esta semana han dejado sus alertas y favoritos. A mis pequeñas huellas un beso enorme: Cintia black, Erendira, PalomitaCullen, JaliceJalice, gilraendani, claulrp, AnaGabrielaMora, Tata XOXO, msteppa, Karlitha, CindyLis, vampireprincess20, mgcb, BlackCullen, Luchii, VaNeSaErK, Milita . Cullen, Fran Cullen Masen, fany cullenpattz, Jhiradln, Silves, Beca Masen, Karla-cullen-hale, Patchmilla Cullen Mellark, JELI, Verota, VictoriamarieHale, maddycullen, rarosy, DeMorcef, ALI-LU-CULLEN, patymdn, Martinita, Anabella Valencia, keimasen86, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Romycrazy, litzy, Sully YM, julesgomez, Nikki . CB, bellaliz, vivian, Paolastef, mcph76, terra2012, Alibell Cullen, Deysi Maria, MarrMejia, AlejandraZJofre, Spekus, tayloves, Juliana, brigitte, magusl92, Sky Lestrange, Roxy, jaavii, Angie Masen, magymc, rosi, Dannyforeverbye, injoa, Laura Katherine, Nayuri80, Aleowo, Tere Mooz, Nessa610, Isis Janet, isa-21, Ayame Chan, EdithCullen71283, V, gpattz, Diana, CARY, L'Amelie, Crepusculina, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Marchu, Gegargas, Lexa0619, anamart05, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, GABITATWILIGHT, NuRySh, ludgardita, vivi S R, Chuvi1487, Sony Bells, Srta . Andrea, hilarycullen17, nohemi, isabela91, Ely Cullen M, joli Cullen, chusrobissocute, Alcestis Cullen, Naobi Chan, Chayley Costa, Meri Black, Catali, MaraGaunt, LOQUIBELL, Nanita, MaxiPau, VivianCullen94, imtwilighter, cremita, Bite Me Sr . Cullen, Adriu, AlePattz, mary8potter, MeliPattz, GUARANI SHELION 1811, azay, Lux . com, LIZZY CULLEN, Sonyi Cullen CM, Sarah, Bea, Gaby Acurio, todas mis lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas del twitter, a las del facebook, a las del blog. Se llevan un pedazo de mi corazón…

Como siempre, Isita… tu talento y amistad no tiene límites. Gracias por ayudarme con esto, créeme que sin tu ayuda nada de esto fuese realidad. Gaby… ¡Te prometo que la semana siguiente tienes capítulo temprano! Martina, andas por la capital, pero igual un fuerte abrazo y suerte en tu congreso. Se les quiere a todas.

Ahora, dos anuncios rápidos que quiero compartir con ustedes. Twisted Plans, mi primer fic ha empezado a ser traducido al portugués, me siento muy contenta por ello. Este mes ese fic cumple un año de ser publicado y varias sorpresas se preparan así que hay que estar atentas. Muchísimas gracias a mis lectoras que desde allí me han acompañado, en serio les debo mucho.

Hablando de lectoras geniales, tengo una quien además escribe. _"Luz en mi oscuridad"_ es un fic escrito por una de mis maravillosas lectoras que merece ser leído. Se los recomiendo al mil por ciento. El link en mis favoritos.

Empieza la parte M de este fic, cuando una mariposa abra sus alas y esté lista para su aventura de amor con cierto tortugo. Como siempre teaser el miércoles en el blog y capítulo el domingo. ¿Qué les pareció este primer descubrimiento? Las leo en los reviews…


	15. Rompiendo esquemas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capítulo que estás a punto de leer contiene escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Jejeje. Les dejo un capitulo que de seguro estaban esperando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13: <strong>__Rompiendo esquemas_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__When I fall in love – Nat King Cole _

"_Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas"._

_Jean De La Fontaine_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Día 21 de marzo del año en curso. Aquella era la fecha que el calendario marcaba esa mañana, pero al contrario de los otros días en aquel año, ese no era un día más, no era como otro cualquiera… ¡No señor! Marzo 21 no solo era el octogésimo día del calendario; no sólo la ONU recordaba ese día como el "_Día Internacional de la Eliminación de la Discriminación Racial"_, no… ¡No solamente eso!

Marzo 21 era para los estudiantes del último año de la secundaria de Forks, el último día de plazo para la foto del anuario… Marzo 21 era también para Edward y Bella… simplemente ¡El mejor día del año!

– Bienvenida, primavera – susurró el joven Edward Cullen mientras sentado sobre el floreciente césped del extremo norte del prado, divisaba la pequeña edificación que a lo lejos asomaba. Era apenas las 7 de la mañana de ese día y en exactamente cinco minutos, los primeros rayos de sol despedirían al viejo invierno y entre margaritas y verdor saludarían a la alegre primavera.

Primavera era la estación favorita de Bella, sus razones para escogerla eran diversas. No sólo el clima era más benévolo con Forks, sino que además en esa estación su prado reverdecía. En invierno sus visitas a su lugar sagrado eran prácticamente vetadas por la nieve y el frío; por lo que para ella, el 21 de marzo era el inicio de una verdadera fiesta. Sin contar, claro está, que fue en una primavera hace 15 años que conocería a su mejor amigo, a su tortugo, a su novio y a su amor de toda la vida.

Primavera para Edward, en cambio significaba algo más de todas aquellas cosas que significaban para su Bella. Primavera era para él, alegría, cambios, esperanza y futuro. Un futuro de amor, en él que no se veía de ninguna otra manera que estando junto su _principessa. _Un futuro de ternura, junto a una familia que ella le daría. Un futuro de tranquilidad, en la pequeña casita que frente a él, abandonada, clamaba a gritos albergar a un hogar.

– Me pregunto cuánto cuesta – dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba un poco a la cabaña. Por los últimos días lo único que había hecho era levantarse muy temprano por la mañana y ver el amanecer, el primer destello de luz frente a la abandonada casa. Tratando de hacer "_primavera_" de ella, tratando de darle una esperanza a su futuro, y ¿Por qué no? Al de él también.

¿Cuánto costaría? Esa era la pregunta clave. En la ventana un número de teléfono se veía tentativo para llamar y preguntar el valor. Pero si llamaba ¿Qué diría? _Hola, soy un joven de 18 años, que aún no termina la secundaria y que quiere comprar la casa para el amor de su existencia ¿Acepta composiciones de piano como parte de pago? _De seguro recibiría una buena carcajada del otro lado del teléfono. Una verdadera locura, sin duda… por ahora. Quizás más adelante, cuando el esfuerzo de su trabajo como médico le ayude a pagar una hipoteca, de seguro allí ya no sería una locura…

– Espero que no te vendan para ese entonces – susurró con esperanza mientras caminaba por el porche de la casita. El letrero de letras raídas parecía haber estado allí varios años, y si no la habían vendido hasta ese momento, quizás haya esperanza de comprarla en unos cuantos años más – ¡Ojalá sea así! – volvió a susurrar para sí al tiempo que recostaba su espalda en la puerta de la casa. El joven Edward se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que ese sencillo movimiento había abierto la puerta principal. Se volteó asustado para cerrarla pero en cuanto sus ojos dieron un vistazo al interior la de misma, su curiosidad lo llevó a dar un paso más y escabullir su cabeza por la puerta.

– ¿Hola? ¿Alguien aquí? – preguntó Edward con voz algo vacilante. Era lógico que allí no viviera nadie pero de todas maneras quería asegurarse y no ser descortés en caso que su teoría fue errónea. Cuando el silencio fue su única respuesta, con valor y gallardía terminó de abrir la puerta para entrar a la pequeña salita. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo pero aun así no estaba descuidado del todo. El mobiliario estaba, al parecer, completo y cubierto completamente por sábanas blancas. El lugar, a pesar de su abandono, se veía muy acogedor. Parecía haber sido el hogar de alguna familia feliz que quizás decidió partir a la gran ciudad por un futuro mejor.

Caminó por la pequeña salita y sobre una de las mesitas que no estaba cubierta por una sábana, había una foto. Era la foto de una joven y muy hermosa mujer con una niña de ojos claros en brazos. La foto se veía algo vieja pero aun así no perdía su belleza. En blanco y negro, la sonrisa de la mujer y de la niña iluminaba la fotografía como si le estuviesen dando color. En una de las esquinas de la fotografía, con caligrafía perfecta se leía: _Para papá con amor._

Su teoría había sido correcta de alguna forma. Aquella casa había sido el refugio de una historia feliz. Pero… ¿Qué sería de la niña y su madre? ¿Dónde estaría su padre? ¿Por qué la casa estaba tan vacía y sin ellos? Sin duda, una tarea de investigación para más adelante. Cuando sea el tiempo y deba entablar negociaciones con el dueño de la casita, para la compra de su nuevo hogar.

Un sentimiento de familiaridad recorrió el cuerpo del joven cuando caminó por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones cuya puerta estaba abierta. La fresca mañana se abría paso por una ventana abierta, iluminando la estancia y llenándola de vida. La habitación estaba completamente desocupada pero aún así no se sentía vacía. Una hermosa chimenea resaltaba en la pared oeste de la misma dándole una sensación de vida al lugar. Con cautela Edward se acercó para cerrar la ventana abierta y se encontró que en la ventana una alegre mariposa azul revoloteaba emocionada entrando y saliendo de la habitación. No pudo dejar de sonreír al compararlo con su amor. Una mariposa de alas inquietas que con su vuelo daba alegría a su vida, que con sus movimientos llenaba de calor su corazón, que con su cuerpo llenaba de emoción a su alma.

Y es que el cuerpo de la mariposa de poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al toque de su amor. A las caricias traviesas que entre besos y abrazos el tortugo le daba. Ya no le eran incómodas, desde aquella anoche que después de la lluvia extendió sus alas y se dejo tocar con cuidado. Edward recordaba muy bien esa experiencia, y rogaba en lo secreto que la misma se repitiera lo más pronto posible, ya que deseaba volver a ver a su Isabella en la pureza de su desnudez. Grabar a fuego cada centímetro de su piel en sus labios, en sus dedos y en su corazón.

Habían sido cortos pero constantes los avances entre los enamorados, deseándose en lo secreto y queriendo liberar sus hormonas para que, en el clímax de la explosión de sus cuerpos, conocieran el grado máximo de entrega y pasión al otro. Sus cuerpos deseaban vehemente hacer el amor, ellos lo sabían, pero sus mentes no estaban del todo preparadas para aquello. Una batalla entre mente y cuerpo que necesitaba tener un ganador pronto. Hasta que eso pasara, todo era confusión y duda.

La mariposa se posó cerca de la ventana y detuvo el movimiento de sus alas por un segundo. Aquel gesto tan súbito pero natural llamó la atención de Edward y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Aquel animalito había contestado, con su sencillo accionar, la pregunta que él llevaba días formulando en su cabeza: _¿Cuándo sabría él que estaba listo para entregarse a su principessa y demostrarle cuanto la amaba?_

– Cuando menos lo esperes. – susurró para sí el joven tortugo. Con aquella premisa salió de la habitación para posteriormente salir de la casa. Con cuidado cerró la puerta de la casa y sonrió al pensar que la seguridad de la misma era tan débil que era muy fácil para él volver cualquiera de estos días y enseñarle a su princesa el palacio que algún día compartirían juntos, quizás el que los albergaría hasta el final de sus días.

Vio la hora en el reloj y tomando su bicicleta regresó de nuevo a la casa, para cambiar de vehículo por uno de motor y asientos de cuero y así llevar a su hermana y su novia al instituto. La época de exámenes sería en apenas dos meses, y aunque ese día pintaba excelente para hacer novillos con Bella, debía quedarse y ser responsable. Cada vez quedaba menos para finalizar el instituto y entre nostalgias y recuerdos, sus amigos tomarían rumbos distintos, mientras que él y su amor partirían a una nueva ciudad, a una nueva rutina, con carreras distintas, pero compartiendo el mismo lazo que los hizo ser inseparables desde el primer día: _el amor._

– Buen día, _principessa_ – le susurró con su voz mientras le mostraba un enorme girasol y le sonreía.

– Buen día, _amore mio – _le respondió en señas ella aumentando la letra i al inicio, para que su amor supiera que su respuesta era en el mismo idioma que él había usado. La sonrisa del joven enamorado se ensanchó lo más posible y acercándose a ella, la estrecho en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza para aspirar el aroma de flores y chocolate que de su cabello emanaba. Ella le sonrió y respondió a su abrazo con fuerza. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas y su piel se llenaba de un gracioso hormigueo que registraba cada vez que tocaba la piel de su amor. Sintió que su corazón se hinchó de amor un poquito más, como si fuese aún posible, como si no se hubiese llenado de tanto amor los últimos 15 años. Ella siempre se preguntaba _¿Cómo es posible que tanto amor cupiera en mi pecho?_

Edward siempre le decía que ella era un ser extraordinariamente especial, y a lo mejor él estaba en lo cierto. Quizás ella no fuese especial del todo pero su corazón sí lo era, ya que podía albergar cada día, una dosis más de afecto a él, haciendo ese amor que ella sentía por su tortugo, un amor infinito…tan infinito como aquellas estrellas del cielo que jamás, nadie, alcanzaría a contar.

– Feliz primavera – le dijo con señas Edward unos segundos después de soltarla. Esa mañana ella lucía un adorable vestido de algodón, ligero y cómodo, propio para la bienvenida de su estación predilecta. Un adorable sonrojo acompañó sus mejillas en cuanto tomó el girasol que su tortugo le había regalado. Él, conmovido por tan inocente reacción, acarició la mejilla de su Bella y besó muy despacito sus labios. Ella suspiró con fuerza ante el gesto tierno de su amor y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su tortugo, profundizó su beso. Dos pares de ojos registraron la privada muestra de afecto de los enamorados. Unos estaban dentro de la casa y otros fuera de la misma.

Los que estaban dentro, voltearon casi enseguida, avergonzados por estar espiando tan íntimo momento. Una ligera opresión en el pecho le provocó una sensación de soledad extraña. Él sabía que su niña pronto se iría de casa y ver a la primavera acercarse, solo le recordaba que aquel joven de pie en la puerta, pronto se la llevaría lejos de él. Aún se le hacía un poco extraño pensar que su nena había crecido, pero ante la realidad de los hechos, solo le quedaba una cosa: resignación.

_Quien veía el beso al interior de la casa era Charlie._

En cambio afuera, un sentimiento de tristeza embargó a los ojos que veía a lo lejos a un par de enamorados besarse con ternura. Ella sabía que esa clase de actos no le estaban permitidos en su situación de amor a distancia. Los kilómetros y los años que los separaban a veces se sentían tan pesados como un yunque, aunque a veces… solo a veces, con las letras que un celular confidente le mostraban, a veces sentía que aquellas diferencias no pesaban nada más que una ligera pluma. Promesas de esperar en el tiempo y en el amor, confianza y fe. Aquello era todo lo que le quedaba a la joven sentada en el auto: Esperanza.

_Quien veía el beso al exterior de la casa era Alice._

Unos pocos segundos después, los jóvenes se retiraron avergonzados por el espectáculo que habían brindado. No estaban arrepentidos, claro que no, pero aún así no podían dejar de sentir pena cuando demostraban su amor en público. Y es que tantos años de represión estaban siendo liberados al fin, como el magma retenido en un volcán que repentinamente despierta y que enciende con fuego todo a su paso y con el cual no se puede luchar sino solamente dejarlo recorrer su camino de calor.

Esa mañana las fotos del anuario fueron tomadas. De manera individual, grupal, entre amigos, con los profesores. En los salones de clases la nostalgia se sentía vibrante y melancólica, una etapa llegaba a su fin y una foto intentaba, con su mejor esfuerzo, guardar en una imagen cientos de recuerdos, de risas y lágrimas que las paredes del instituto de Forks habían sido testigos durante estos años de escolaridad.

El escuadrón aprovechó para hacer su propia sesión, muecas extrañas, gestos graciosos y besos… muchos besos entre los seis enamorados. El amor se sentía en el ambiente, se respiraba el dulce elixir de lo alucinante que era el primer amor, de lo excitante de las primeras caricias, de lo emocionante que era tener sexo por primera vez. Entre el escuadrón jamás se había tocado el tema del sexo, y no es que fuese un tabú, sino es que sentían tanta vergüenza por haberse conocido de niños como para que ahora toquen temas tan adultos como tocarse y perder la virginidad.

Era por eso que, los avances entre Bella y Edward, permanecían secretos. Unos pocos habían ocurrido en la casa de Bella mientras hacían la tarea. Manos curiosas que exploraban debajo de la mesa sacándola de la concentración en que se encontraban. Otro avance se había dado cuando, estando completamente solos en casa de Edward, fue el turno de Bella de explorar. Encerrados en su habitación, Bella le pidió a Edward que se sacara su camiseta y le dejara verlo y acariciarlo. Él aceptó emocionado y quitándose la prenda de vestir le permitió a su amor hacer la tarea de exploradora. Ella, sin perder el tiempo, pasó sus manos por su pecho, fuerte y bien formado, con abdominales marcados ligeramente y una piel libre de ninguna marca o mancha. Perfecto por fuera, como lo era también por dentro.

Después de unos segundos, se acercó con cautela y besó todo lo que encontró a su paso, desde el cuello hasta sus pectorales. Su avance máximo fue llegar hasta su perfecto ombligo y regresar con más besos hasta sus pectorales nuevamente. La respiración del tortugo se volvió errática, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y sus latidos se comparaban al rápido aleteo de la mariposa de la casa abandonada. Esa tarde no hubo más avances que los tiernos besos de su amor, y que por ahora eran suficientes, _por ahora._

La primavera siguió avanzando, las clases de vocalización siguieron, ahora con más frecuencia que antes, ya que Bella debía estar lista para defenderse por sí sola cuando estuviese en la universidad. Su voz cada vez se sentía más segura, y confiada. Kate le repetía cada vez que podía alcanzarlo, que ella era una luchadora, que lo lograría. Su amor, por su parte, reafirmaba con sonrisas y caricias que ella era su heroína, una súper estrella del silencio que junto a él saldría adelante en cualquier batalla que se le pusiera enfrente. Y no se equivocó el joven tortugo, a lo largo de los años todas las peleas habían sido ganadas… todas menos una, la que ya no querían batallar: la del deseo.

– _Edward_ – le susurró con su voz una nerviosa Bella cuando sintió que la mano de su amor se había colado debajo de su falda y había tocado sus braguitas que muy vergonzosamente se encontraban completamente húmedas a causa de la apasionada sesión de besos en el prado esa tarde. Su amor no le hizo caso, de hecho no la había escuchado llamarlo ya que estaba completamente cegado por el vendaval de sensaciones por el toque de sus manos con una parte tan íntima de su amada. Avanzó incluso un poco más, tocando el borde de las bragas de encaje de Bella y tratando de escabullir al menos uno de sus dedos en ellas. Cuando lo logró, cuando su dedo índice alcanzó apenas a rozar el inicio de su monte, Bella lo separó de ella rápidamente – _No… aquí no – _le dijo con voz ronca. Edward asintió y con resignación retiró su mano aventurera de las braguitas de su Bella.

– Lo siento – se disculpo muy despacito con su voz –. Te amo mi princesa… te amo y te deseo mucho. Lo siento – dijo antes de agachar su cabeza avergonzado. Ella tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo. Aunque estaba claro que ella podía decir ya oraciones enteras sin cansarse, con Edward siempre prefería el lenguaje de señas, era mucho más personal para ella, más fiel a sus sentimientos. Era como decir con sus manos lo que su corazón le susurraba.

– Yo también te amo Edward, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí… no así. Además… no me siento lista aún – le dijo con señas y con un increíble sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

– Lo lamento, mi amor. No debí presionarte… te amo – le dijo en señas rápidas mientras la atraía a su regazo y la abrazaba con fuerza. Besó su cabello y en secreto le volvió a susurrar un lo siento tranquilo. El joven Edward descubrió aquella tarde, una verdad alarmante. Descubrió que su cuerpo era una bomba de tiempo. No se había detenido cuando ella se lo había pedido y aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Él la estaba presionando, llevándola al límite para hacer algo que él quería sin tener en cuenta lo ella sentía.

– _Yo también, te deseo… mi amor_… – dijo Bella con tímida voz. Edward la retiró un poco de su cuerpo para verla. Ella respiró para volver a hablar –. _Solo dame tiempo y ya… ya no habrán mas duchas frías para ambos _– finalizó para volverse a refugiar en los brazos de su amor. El rió de manera espontánea y besó los cabellos de Bella mientras negaba. El momento llegaría, tarde o temprano, y sería especial sin duda. Solo había que esperarlo.

El tiempo, él que jugaba a su favor y en su contra en esa bendita espera, comenzó a pasar. Convirtió los instantes en momentos, los momentos en días y semanas. Semanas que se contaban de dos en dos para hacer menos difícil la espera para su momento especial, y que eran las mismas semanas que se contaban de una en una a la espera de su otro momento especial: la graduación.

Noches enteras estudiando, fines de semana completos preparándose para sus exámenes finales. Ojeras, dolores de cabeza, y exceso de cafeína aún en sus cuerpos, gracias a todo el café que ingirieron durante días, dieron como resultado que aprobaran con excelentes calificaciones sus exámenes de graduación. El día que entregaron las notas el escuadrón armó una fiesta improvisada frente a la cartelera de notas, todos habían aprobado con calificaciones de nueve y diez y junto al nombre de Jessica un pequeño asterisco indicaba que ella sería la encargada de dar el discurso de graduación la semana entrante.

– Estoy orgullosa de ti – le dijo con señas Bella a Jessica, quien emocionada botaba unas cuantas lágrimas. Ella negó con fuerza y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

– ¿No crees que debo ser yo quién esté orgullosa de ti? – le preguntó Jessica a Bella. Edward se acercó a su amor y despacio acarició su cabello –. Bella… lo lograste, rompiste el esquema. Callaste a todo aquél que te dijo que no podías, incluso a mi madre. ¡Yo soy quien está orgullosa de ti Bells! – dijo Jessica entre risas y con señas antes de abrazarla con fuerza. La joven Stanley no podía estar más en lo cierto, su amiga, a la que de niña su madre humilló por considerarla diferente había logrado lo que muchos, con mejores medios y con sus capacidades completas no habían logrado. Desafió al sistema, no aceptó negativas, no abandonó la lucha y consiguió terminar su educación secundaria. Sin duda ella estaba destinada a ser grande y aquel era solo un pequeño paso para conseguirlo.

– Vamos a celebrar. Los chicos invitamos al almuerzo – dijo emocionado Ben mientras tomado de la mano de su novia Ángela se dirigían a la cafetería del instituto. En el corto trayecto las chicas se enfrascaron en temas como el baile, los vestidos que usarían, y los rumores de quienes podían ser elegidos como rey y reina del baile de graduación. Ángela y Jessica se dieron una mirada cómplice que Bella no supo interpretar.

– Bella. Vamos a conseguir una mesa. ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas con los chicos pidiendo el almuerzo? – le sugirió de manera sutil Ángela. Muy poco convencida por la extraña actitud de las chicas, Bella asintió y caminó hasta donde estaba su amor y tomándolo de la mano lo acompañó en la fila de los alimentos. A lo lejos vio a Ángela y a Jessica enfrascadas en una amena conversación.

– ¿Crees que ganen si los votamos por ellos? – preguntó Ángela muy despacito.

– Ang, ellos son perfectos. ¡Solo míralos! Además se lo merecen después de todo – respondió en un susurro Jessica. Su amiga asintió rápidamente y se acercó un poco más a ella para hablarle en voz baja de nuevo.

– Entonces, mañana que se abren las votaciones el primer voto va a ellos – Jessica asintió y sonrió contenta –. Esperemos que ganen.

– Verás que si ganan – respondió esperanzada. Iba a decir algo más cuando vio a Bella abandonar la fila, con una bandeja con malteadas para las chicas y una limonada y manzanas para ella, y dirigirse donde estaban ellas por lo que rápidamente cambió el tema –. En fin, desde esta noche empezaré a practicar el discurso de graduación, debo escribirlo primero o si no me confundiré.

– Es mejor así, ya que de esa manera tienes una idea de… – El estruendo de unas risas y el posterior susurro en forma de cotilleo de varias mesas de la cafetería interrumpieron la conversación que Ángela sostenía con Jessica. Bella, quién en ese momento se sentaba en la mesa, se extrañó por el inusitado movimiento entre los estudiantes a la hora del almuerzo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Bella en señas frunciendo el ceño debido a su confusión. Abrió el botellín de limonada que había traído consigo y con paciencia esperó a que alguna de sus amigas la pusiera al corriente de lo que estaba pasando. Ellas sabían lo que estaba pasando, no era la primera vez que entre corredores se comentaba el tema, pero debido a la naturaleza del tema no era algo tan agradable de compartir.

– Las animadoras están algo locas, además que son unas…– enseguida detuvo Jessica la seña que pensaba hacer y la corrigió –. Unas mujeres algo… desvergonzadas – Bella sonrió por lo graciosa de la definición que su amiga le había dado a las jóvenes con la peor reputación de la secundaria.

– ¿Y la novedad es? – preguntó Bella enseguida. Ángela no pudo reprimir una ligera carcajada causando así que toda la cafetería volteara a verlas. Casi de inmediato Ángela recuperó su compostura y de manera seria se dirigió en señas a Bella.

– La novedad es que ahora están haciendo de su vida sexual, un evento público – los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y llevó sus manos a su boca en señal de asombro.

– ¿Qué han hecho ahora? – inquirió Bella para luego fijar su mirada en la mesa de la esquina, donde estaban las mencionadas señoritas.

– Se rumora que están haciendo una apuesta entre ellas mismas – respondió Jessica antes de darle un sorbo a su malteada.

– ¿Entre ellas? No te estoy entiendo Jess… – respondió una confundida Bella.

– Verás cariño, existe en esta secundaria una ridícula tradición entre los alumnos del último año. Es como un ritual de paso, una estúpida costumbre de hecho – explicó Ángela –. No es la única escuela que la tiene, pero al parecer acá la toman muy en serio.

– ¿Tradición? ¿De qué trata? – preguntó Bella. Un inusual sonrojo cubrió la mejilla de sus dos mejores amigas y ambas se miraron como buscando en la otra una especie de explicación con sentido para Bella –. _Si siguen en…en silencio creeré que es algo… malo_ – dijo Bella esta vez con su voz. Jessica fue la que se atrevió a hablar primero.

– Ellas están apostando sobre su virginidad, Bella. Se cuenta que la tradición del instituto de Forks es que los estudiantes del último año, la noche de su fiesta de graduación deberán perder su virginidad como parte de la tradición –. El rostro de Bella era todo un poema. Distintos matices de rosado, bañaron sus mejillas con un vergonzoso sonrojo. Para disimularlo tomó un nuevo sorbo del botellín de limonada y jugó con una manzana que ella tenía sobre su bandeja de comida.

– La capitana de las animadoras cree que no todas las chicas del equipo lograran perder su virginidad esa noche, así que están apostando quién la pierde y con quién – continuó la explicación Ángela –. Me parece el colmo de desagradable ese tipo de apuestas. Creo que la virginidad no debe ser un objeto de apuestas – Bella, quien aún no se recuperaba del shock por lo extraña de la conversación, solo logró asentir despacio.

– Como la pierdas, cuando lo hagas y con quién no tiene que ser parte de una ridícula tradición. O al menos es lo que yo creo – fue el turno de Jessica de hablar –. Muchas veces pasa en el momento menos esperado y aun así es mágico – susurró esta vez para sí recordando momentáneamente su primera vez con Mike. Había sido el otoño pasado, durante una visita a casa de su novio para ir por sus tareas de inglés que se habían quedado en su auto. Ninguno de los dos lo había planeado, él estaba solo en casa y una cosa llevó a la otra. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento fue, pero simplemente ocurrió y fue perfecto. Inesperado y sorpresivo, pero aun así fue la primera vez ideal… al menos para ella.

– ¿Jess? – Ángela chasqueó sus dedos frente a ella para traerla de regreso de la nube nueve en la que se había ido a pasear – ¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Jessica! – bromeó Ángela. Jessica sacudió su cabeza para disolver los lindos recuerdos que a su cabeza vinieron y luego sonrió.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Creo que he empezado a soñar despierta estas últimas semanas! – se disculpó con sus amigas quienes le sonrieron en respuesta –. Lo que decía es que, tú no sabes cuándo o como va a suceder. Solo sucede cuando estás en ese punto en tu relación en la que superas todo miedo y te ofreces en cuerpo y alma al otro – Ángela suspiró como una tonta enamorada ante las palabras de su amiga mientras Bella ladeaba su cabeza de forma reflexiva. Su amiga había tocado un tema que ella llevaba semanas tratando de descifrar: ¿Cómo saber cuándo se está listo para aquella primera vez con la persona que amas? ¿Existía respuesta a eso? La mirada brillante en los ojos de su amiga de toda la vida lo decía todo. _Simplemente lo sabes y punto._

– Bella ¿Por qué me miras así? – le preguntó Jessica a su amiga unos segundos después. Una duda se sembró en la cabeza de Jessica y hasta no librarse de ella, no estaría en paz por lo que se atrevió a preguntar –. Bells… tú… es decir ¿Tú estás en este punto con Edward? Digo… ¿Estás lista para hacerlo por primera vez? – un nuevo sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Bella. Avergonzada hasta más no poder miró a Ángela y a Jessica y después de un suspiro, respondió en señas.

– No… no lo sé. A veces creo que no, aunque otras veces… – hizo una pausa ya que sus manos le temblaban a causa de los nervios. Ángela tomó sus manos y le sonrió –. _Otras veces… creo que estoy lista – _respondió con temerosa voz. Edward quién en ese momento llegaba a la mesa, escuchó la voz de su amor y la miró con curiosidad. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y preguntó en señas.

– ¿Para qué estás lista _principessa? – _Ella abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa y rápidamente respondió con una pequeña mentira.

– Para graduarme. No puedo esperar a que llegue el día – Bella era una terrible mentirosa. Sus ojos y manos la delataban, y Edward quien la conocía incluso mejor que ella misma pudo deducir que le estaba mintiendo. Pero no quiso presionarla, después de lo que sucedió en el prado, él había tomado la decisión de ir al ritmo de su amor y si ella no quería contarle lo que a sus amigas si había confiado, esperaría hasta que estuviese lista y le contara la verdad.

– Yo tampoco puedo esperar a graduarme – A su mente llegaron entonces todos los recuerdos del baile de graduación del año anterior, cuando al fin un tortugo valiente salió de su caparazón y ofreciendo su corazón, le confió a su mariposa de toda la vida su amor. El primer aniversario de los enamorados estaba tan cerca ya y sin duda lo celebrarían de alguna manera especial, pero primero estaba la graduación y un día después de eso su cumpleaños. Había llegado Junio, había llegado el verano, había llegado la alegría… y con ella muchos motivos para celebrar. Celebraciones que empezarían con algo tan sencillo como un baile.

De seguro nada superaría la manera tan especial como Edward invitó a Bella a baile el año anterior, aunque eso no le quitaba la emoción al joven que entusiasmado le preparó otra singular invitación. Ayudado por Alice durante tres noches seguidas pasó pintando letras en pedazos de tela enormes. En la cuarta noche, y aprovechando la cómplice oscuridad que la falta de luz les proporcionaba, Alice y Edward escaparon de su casa pasada la media noche y comenzaron a colocar cada cartel en cada árbol que a los lados de la autopista de Forks se encontraban. Se necesitaba de 46 árboles y 39 carteles para la travesura planeada. El alba asomó esa mañana en Forks y encontró a los arriesgados hermanos colocando el último cartel, el que no tenía una letra sino más bien un gracioso dibujo.

– Listo – dijo Alice al guardar la grapadora que habían usado esa madrugada en su bolso –. Ahora, anda a dejarme en la casa para cambiarme y ve por ella, tigre – Edward, quien en ese momento entraba a su auto, sonrió ante el ánimo de su hermana y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Bella a su casa, tal como su hermana lo había sugerido. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa Cullen, él tomó una ducha express y salió en disparada carrera a buscar a su amor. Aquel era el último día de clases y el baile estaba apenas a dos días, así que el momento para hacer su invitación de manera tan arriesgada y original, era ahora.

Como siempre, su princesa lo esperaba lista en la puerta para que su amor la recogiera y la llevara a la escuela. Pero esa mañana los planes eran distintos. En cuanto Bella subió al auto, notó la ausencia de Alice. Edward le inventó una pequeñísima mentira diciendo que ella no se sentía bien. Ella no se lo creyó por supuesto, Edward tampoco sabía mentir. Para evitar sospechas el tortugo le sonrió unos segundos después y tomó su mano para apretarla dándole confianza. Ella fijó su mirada en él y vio a un Edward muy cansando pero aun así sonriente. Le preguntó con su voz que le había ocurrido y con una escueta repuesta intentó despistarla.

– Ya lo verás – le dijo lentamente con sus labios, ya que al conducir no podía usar el lenguaje de señas. Ella asintió poco convencida y miró hacia un lado del camino. De inmediato se percató que el camino para ir a la secundaria era al otro lado de donde Edward estaba conduciendo. Ella reconoció de inmediato el camino aquél.

– _Edward… ¿Por qué… vamos a tu casa?_ – preguntó. Él volvió a sonreír, esta vez regalándole una mirada de felicidad, de esas miradas que la deslumbraban y la dejaban sin sentido.

– Ya lo verás – volvió a responderle –. Ya lo verás – Esta vez ella frunció el seño y un poco molesta volvió su mirada a la ventana. Apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos de trayecto, cuando Edward detuvo la marcha del auto en la mitad de la autopista. Ella lo miró confundida y él sonrió.

– ¿Sabes qué de tu casa a la mía hay 92 pequeños árboles a cada lado de la autopista? Esta es justamente la mitad del camino – Ella lo miró confundida y cuando se prestaba a preguntar el por qué del extraño dato que Edward le estaba dando, él señaló hacia la autopista indicándole que mire adelante.

Frente a ella, y a lo largo de toda la autopista, cada árbol estaba decorado con una letra. Cada letra formaba en su conjunto una palabra, que formaban dos oraciones, una de ellas una afirmación y la otra una pregunta. Completamente absorta por la sorpresa, se bajó del auto y entornando los ojos en cada árbol que el horizonte se veía, alcanzó a leer el hermoso mensaje:

_Te amo mucho Isabella_

_¿Bailamos principessa?_

– _Edward_ – susurró con su voz quebrantada cuando vio al final de las letras un dibujo, una sonriente tortuga como firma del causante de aquella propuesta. Sintió de inmediato dos brazos rodearla por la espalda y una nariz enterrarse en su cuello –. _Edward _– volvió a susurrar al reconocer en ese abrazo al amor de su vida entera, al propietario de cada uno de suspiros, al dueño de cada latido de su corazón. Ella se volteó de inmediato y entendió entonces el por qué de las ojeras y las sonrisas. Él lo había planeado todo la noche anterior. Él había pintado cada letra como recordatorio de lo que algún día él mismo le dijo: _"Seguiré escribiendo y gritándole al mundo que te __amo"._ Él, el hombre de su vida, cumplía de esa manera su promesa: Le enseñaba al mundo que la amaba…

– ¿Bailamos, mi amor? – le preguntó con su voz el joven Edward. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas debido a la emoción ella asintió y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

– _¡Sí…! – _susurró entre cortos hipidos. El tortugo emocionado besó su cabeza antes de levantar su barbilla y besar sus labios en muestra de agradecimiento. Ella, aferrándose al cabello de su amor, profundizó el beso volviéndolo más necesitado y urgente. Sus lenguas comenzaron aquella batalla épica que ya conocían, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus latidos bastante erráticos. Unos pocos segundos después se separaron para ingresar oxígeno a su sistema y detener la combustión espontanea que estaba a punto de ocurrir en sus cuerpos.

– Te amo – le susurró Edward sobre los labios de Bella. Ella, aunque no comprendió lo que él dijo porque no estaba viendo sus labios, asintió como aquel día, en el kínder, cuando él le dijo que serían grandes amigos.

– _Te amo – _dijo ella con su voz para luego acariciar su mejilla. Se fundieron en un abrazo delicioso por varios minutos, hasta que un coche que pasaba por allí pitó con fuerza atrayendo su atención.

– ¿Dijo que sí? – Preguntó Alice a Edward, desde el asiento del copiloto del auto de su padre. Bella se separó avergonzada y sonrió al Dr. Cullen que la miraba sonriente.

– ¡Sí! – dijo Edward mientras asentía con vehemencia. Carlisle le sonrió a su hijo que abrazaba a su novia mientras su hija aplaudía emocionada.

– Felicidades, hijo – le dijo su padre desde el auto –. Sé que la pasaran genial. La graduación solo ocurre una sola vez y tienen que recordarla para toda la vida – Edward, quien le interpretaba lo que su padre decía a Bella, asentía en confirmación a sus palabras. Bella luego haría lo mismo mientras le sonreía.

– Pero para graduarse deben asistir al último día de escuela. Y si no se apuran llegaran tarde – dijo con voz firme Carlisle.

– Sí…sí, papá – le respondió Edward, tomando la mano de Bella y corriendo hasta el auto. Ambos autos partieron con rumbo a la escuela, al último día de aquella etapa tan importante de sus vidas.

Entre pruebas de togas, prácticas de discursos, más apuestas entre animadoras y los nervios propios del día siguiente, el día pasó volando. El escuadrón estaba ansioso, ninguno de ellos podía conciliar el sueño, bueno… no todos. En la habitación de una de las jovencitas del escuadrón, lo que menos pretendían ella y su novio esa madrugada, era dormir.

Acostada sobre sus cobertores de color lila disfrutaba de las sensaciones que su amor le proporcionaba tan sólo con un beso. Un ligero jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando otra vez, Edward _"tortugo explorador"_ Cullen, tocó sus piernas y lentamente se acercó a sus caderas. Un nuevo jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando la mano aventurera alcanzó el borde de sus bragas. Su única respuesta esta vez fue aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amado.

– Creo que voy a tener que poner una trampa de ratones en esta casa. Últimamente escuchó muchos ruidos en la habitación de Bella por las noches – habló en voz alta Charlie desde la habitación contigua. Al escuchar sus palabras Edward saltó como si fuese un resorte fuera de la cama de Bella dejándola desorientada. Él le hizo una seña de que se mantuviera callada.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó en señas Bella. Edward se acercó un poco a ella para que con la escasa luz de la lamparita pudiese ver sus señas.

– Nos atraparon, _principessa_ – le respondió un asustado Edward. Ella llevó sus manos a su boca para ahogar un grito y también una risa, de ver lo gracioso de la situación –. Debo irme, si tu padre me encuentra aquí ¡Me mata!

– Está bien… nos vemos mañana en la graduación. Te amo – le dijo Bella antes de dejarle un corto beso y ayudarlo a escabullirse por la ventana.

– ¡Ten cuidado con la cornisa, pequeño ratón! ¡Hasta mañana! – fue lo último Charlie dijo antes de encender el televisor para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Imposiblemente sonrojado, Edward bajó rápidamente por la cornisa y tomando la bicicleta pedaleó a toda velocidad hasta su casa para esperar el ansiado día de la graduación.

Y el día llegó, vestidos con unas horrendas togas amarillas, la promoción de graduados del instituto de Forks entraba al gimnasio donde en apenas unos minutos, empezaría la ceremonia. Se podía distinguir cerca de la decima fila a Carlisle, Esme y Alice quienes emocionados aplaudían a Edward. El joven Cullen, como era de esperarse entró de la mano de su amor, de su Isabella y cuyo padre la miraba orgulloso cerca de la octava fila de sillas.

El aburrido discurso del director dio inicio a la ceremonia. Recalcó los logros de esa generación al integrar de manera efectiva a una estudiante sorda a su plantel y que ahora se graduaba siguiendo el mismo programa de estudios que el resto de chicos. Después de alabarse a sí mismo por haber aceptado el reto, y de agradecer al resto de maestros, llamó al estrado a Jessica Stanley quien daría el discurso de parte de los alumnos. En cuanto escuchó su nombre se puso de pie y el escuadrón con ella. La vitorearon y le dieron ánimos para hacer lo que mejor hacía ella, para hacer lo que la seña de su nombre la delataba: ¡Hablar!

Sus amigos se sentaron en cuanto ella se acercó al podio y acercó el micrófono a ella. Jessica, quien sabía de memoria su discurso, fijó su mirada en un punto específico del lugar. No vio a su madre, no vio a Mike… Vio a la persona que inspiró su discurso.

– Buenos días – empezó algo nerviosa. Tomó un gran respiro y empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo que veía a Bella y con señas le contaba su discurso –. Quiero compartir con ustedes una anécdota que sucedió hace muchos años, en un lugar muy lejos de acá. En Viena, en una noche de mayo de 1824, un público muy similar a este, se puso en pie para aclamar una obra que acababa de ser interpretada. El teatro se llenó con una calurosa ovación, la gente daba patadas en el suelo, aplaudían y gritaban ¡Bravo! Pero el creador de aquella hermosa Novena Sinfonía no escuchó la aclamación. ¿Saben por qué? Porque a la edad de 30 años, Ludwig van Beethoven, estaba ya completamente sordo.

Un jadeo colectivo se escuchó en el lugar. El cotilleo no se hizo esperar entre los asistentes a la graduación ya que la alumna Stanley estaba tocando un tema un poco fuera de lo que por costumbre se tocaba en los discursos de graduación. Ella le sonrió a Bella, quien la miraba con atención y suspiró.

– El gran genio de la matemática, el que cambió al mundo con sus ingeniosas teorías, el fabuloso Albert Einstein, de niño, no hablaba de manera fluida. Sus padres incluso llegaron a pensar que podía tener un ligero retraso mental. A pesar de sus limitaciones, ambos fueron grandes talentos reconocidos hasta el día de hoy y que con su trabajo marcaron la historia. Pero más allá de una sinfonía perfecta, más allá de una teoría de relatividad precisa, existe un tercer testimonio que marcó una historia. La mía… – las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por las mejillas de Jessica y por consiguiente de Bella, quien la veía con atención. Ella se obligó a respirar y continuó –. Hubo en mi niñez una experiencia que sin duda me marcó. Con apenas cuatro años, una niña de mi misma edad me enseñó una lección que jamás olvidaré. A pesar de ser herida por unas crueles palabras que le recalcaban con odio su condición, ella supo perdonar y salir adelante. Quizás ella no lo sepa, pero ese día aprendí que la grandeza de las personas no se encuentra en su tamaño, o en su dinero, o en su poder. La grandeza de las personas se encuentra en el corazón, en el lugar donde habita la paciencia y la perseverancia, las grandes virtudes que ella sin querer me enseñó y que hoy han servido para que yo esté aquí, de pie frente a ustedes dándoles este discurso. Esa niña cambió mi vida, y estoy segura que las personas que la conocen han sido tocadas por ella también. Esa niña es mi mejor amiga. Esa niña es Isabella Swan para quien pido un fuerte aplauso por ser la heroína de esta generación. La que no se rindió, la que luchó, y la que lo consiguió…– inmediatamente después de que Jessica hiciera silencio, el gimnasio estalló en aplausos. Una fuerte ovación retumbo en el lugar mientras todos se ponían de pie. Edward, quien miraba a su amor y le ayudaba a secar sus lágrimas, la invitó a ponerse de pie. La ovación se hizo incluso más fuerte cuando la vieron de pie. En la octava fila, un solitario Charlie aplaudía emocionado con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su ángel lo había logrado, él había cumplido la promesa que le hiciera a Renée de sacarla adelante. Bella, emocionada por tal impresionante gesto, agradeció en señas a Jessica quien le guiñó un ojo y le alzó un pulgar.

– En cada escuela existe una Isabella Swan – dijo Jessica retomando su discurso unos segundos después. El público se calmó y regresó a sus asientos –, En cada instituto existe hoy en día, algún genio al que marginamos por ser diferente, un alma noble que rechazamos porque no encaja en nuestra sociedad tan desigual. Pequeños héroes que desde su silencio cambian historias, cambian vidas. Nos enseñan lecciones eternas, nos demuestran que el valor y la valentía no son cosas de caballeros medievales, nos alientan a seguir adelante, aun cuando a ellos se les haga difícil hacerlo. Es por esto que yo quiero alentar a mis compañeros a aprender la gran lección de vida que yo aprendí junto a Isabella. Pueden decirte NO, una, dos, mil veces… Depende de ti si lo aceptas o no. Ella no aceptó un no, yo tampoco acepto un no, y ahora que vamos a vivir una nueva experiencia será mejor que ustedes tampoco acepten un no. No se rindan, no decaigan, perseveren. Recuerden siempre que los grandes logros empiezan con un sueño, no dejen que nadie se los quite. No se dejen hundir, no se dejen despreciar porque cada uno sabe lo que es y lo que vale. Cada uno es especial en forma distinta, y somos nosotros, los especiales, los que algún día podremos cambiar al mundo. Quizás no con una sinfonía o una teoría, pero de seguro cambiaremos algunas vidas desde nuestro pequeño trabajo de hormigas. Es hora de empezar los grandes retos, es momento de empezar a triunfar. Felicitaciones graduados de la escuela secundaria de Forks. ¡Felicitaciones, amigos, lo hemos conseguido…! – finalizó con el puño en alto y con una gran sonrisa. Nuevamente el público estalló en aplausos mientras el escuadrón silbaba y aplaudía con fuerza a Jessica y su inspirador discurso. Emocionada bajó del estrado y corriendo buscó entre una multitud amarilla a su amiga. En cuanto la vio se abalanzó a sus brazos y la joven emocionada la recibió, como aquel abrazo de perdón que se dieran en su niñez.

– Este es solo el inicio, Bells… Estás destinada a triunfar, lo sabes ¿no? – le preguntó con señas Jessica. Isabella asintió mientras secaba las lágrimas de su amiga para posteriormente darle un beso en su mejilla. Jessica apretó su mano y con una sonrisa volvió a su puesto para iniciar así la entrega de diplomas.

Los padres orgullosos del joven Cullen se pusieron de pie en cuanto escucharon el nombre de su hijo. Él lo saludo con el diploma en mano y a lo lejos les sonrió. Los ojos de Esme y Carlisle brillaban entre emocionados y conmovidos, con lagrimas de alegría tratando de escapar de sus ojos. El pequeño súper héroe de rebelde cabello cobrizo empezaría en pocas semanas a ser un súper héroe de verdad, intentaría salvar desde su profesión todas las vidas de las personas que depositarían en él su confianza. Esme sonrió al darse cuenta que, entonces, los sueños de grandeza de su hijo no eran del todo descabellado.

Cuando la lista avanzó y al llegar a Stanley, un emocionado Mike se puso de pie para aplaudir a su novia, Bella se preparó para ponerse de pie y recibir su diploma. Pero en cuanto lo hizo Edward le tomó la mano y la besó en gesto tierno. Ella acarició su mejilla y le sonrió antes de alejarse.

Al mencionar su apellido, el gimnasio entero se puso de pie. El director le entregó su diploma y ella se giró para saludar. Entre la multitud sus ojos solo buscaron a una persona: a su padre, la persona a quien le debía todo lo que era ella. No demoró en encontrarlo, no había muchos padres policías de gracioso bigote con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en el lugar. Aplaudía emocionado al ver a su pequeña campeona allí, en la cima del triunfo, desafiando al mundo. No pudo evitar recordar a su Renée, su hija tenía exactamente su mismo carácter y fuerza de voluntad; y había sido, gracias a eso, que ese día ella estaba allí arriba, cuando todos pensaron que ella se mantendría siempre abajo. Sonrió cuando su niña, desde el estrado le dijo en señas un gran _"te amo papá, gracias". _

– El trabajo fue cumplido mi Renée. Ella lo consiguió – dijo en un susurro para sí mientras varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos incontenibles y emocionadas. Bella bajó del estrado y la ceremonia concluyó con la tradicional foto de los graduados lanzando sus birretes al aire. Momentos inmortales que en el recuerdo de los jóvenes quedará como el mejor día de sus vidas.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El vaporoso vestido blanco, de corte princesa, que esa noche usaba Isabella; contrastaba con el impecable negro del traje de Edward. El joven, como todo un caballero, la esperó en el nacimiento de las escaleras de su casa y tomando su mano la besó. Ella sonrió al ver tan tierno de su amor y suspiró como una tonta enamorada.

– De seguro en Titanic se veía mejor – le dijo en señas su tortugo cuando la miró después del beso.

– No Edward… Titanic es una película, tan solo una fantasía. Tú, por el contrario, eres mi realidad y eso supera cualquier cosa – le dijo antes de tomar su brazo y caminar a la puerta junto a él.

– Te ves hermosa, _principessa _– le susurró despacio para que ella le entendiera. Ella asintió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aunque los jóvenes enamorados tenían ya casi un año juntos, y la confianza del jefe Swan estaba completamente depositada en el amigo de su hija, eso no les eximía de ciertas responsabilidades. No alcohol durante la fiesta, y el conocido plazo de entrega de Cenicienta, esta ocasión se había extendido a la mañana siguiente por petición de ella misma, ya que ese día era el día del cumpleaños de Edward. Con buenos deseos de diversión, Charlie despidió a su hija y a su novio en la puerta y regresó a la casa para encender el televisor y ver el partido de beisbol de su equipo favorito junto a Boi, la tortuga.

– ¡Que rayos...! ¡Si ellos yo hacen yo también! – dijo Charlie al ver a la tortuga caminar por la mesa ratona de la sala. Fue en busca del marcador especial que los chicos usaban y tomando a Boi por el caparazón, escribió: _¡Go Mariners! –. ¿_Ves? ¡A eso se le llama ser fanático! – dijo entre risas Charlie mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza y escuchaba el ronroneo del Volvo alejarse de casa.

– ¿Lista para la gran noche? – le preguntó Edward a su Bella en cuanto la ayudó a bajar del auto. Ella asintió y tomando el brazo de su amor entró al gran gimnasio donde era la fiesta. Al llegar, encontró a sus amigas bailando emocionadas con sus respectivos novios al son de alguna canción movida que el D.J. de la noche estaba poniendo. Una sensación de déjà vu golpeó a Edward y Bella al verse en la misma situación que el año anterior. Ella lo miró como buscando en su mirada una respuesta, él la miró de regreso y le sonrió.

– ¿Quieres irte? – le preguntó su amor en señas. Esta vez, a diferencia del año anterior, ella negó.

– Quiero bailar – le respondió en señas –. Quiero bailar contigo, Edward – Como si su petición fuese un mandato, en ese momento la canción que sonaba cambió a una lenta balada. Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista de baile. La voz de Elton John lentamente llenó el ambiente y acercando su cuerpo al de Bella, la tomó por la cintura y la miró.

– Solo aférrate a mí y sígueme. Yo te sostengo, siempre – le dijo despacio. Ella entendió y asintiendo recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amor y dejó conducir su cuerpo en una delicada danza. Él por su parte suspiró contento y aunque ella no le escucharía, le susurró parte de la canción a su oído.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
>When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away<br>An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
>It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you<em>

_And can you feel the love tonight_  
><em>It is where we are<em>  
><em>It's enough for this wide–eyed wanderer<em>  
><em>That we got this far<em>  
><em>And can you feel the love tonight<em>  
><em>How it's laid to rest<em>  
><em>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<em>  
><em>Believe the very best<em>

– Simba y Nala. Somos iguales a ellos, _principessa_. Te amo tanto – le susurró emocionado al recordar que la canción que bailaban era el tema principal de su película animada favorita. Dos baladas más sonaron, y siguiendo el mismo compás los enamorados disfrutaron del lento movimiento. Se podría pensar que para Isabella, bailar era algo sin sentido. ¿Cómo puedes bailar si no puedes escuchar? Era allí precisamente donde radicaba la diferencia de lo que se pensaba de Bella, con lo que ella en realidad era capaz de hacer. Ella había aprendido, junto a Edward, a sentir la música, a vibrar con ella, a imaginarla y tocar sus colores. ¿Quién dijo entonces que para ella existían los imposibles? Los límites solo radican en las mentes de los seres humanos, y la de ella era casi tan libre como la de una mariposa real.

La música se detuvo por un rato y una voz anunció en el micrófono que pronto darían a conocer al rey y reina del baile elegidos por votación popular. Edward, aprovechando el corto receso, fue en busca de bebidas ligeras. Nuevamente la fiesta se encendió en la pista de baile y los jóvenes se sentaron a esperar que el set de baladas volviera dentro de poco.

– Escapémonos – le dijo con señas Edward poniéndose de pie e invitando a Bella a hacer lo mismo –. Tengo mucho tiempo que no toco el piano. Vamos – ella asintió y tomó la mano del tortugo. En el momento en que ellos cruzaron la puerta y caminaban por el pasillo al salón de música, una voz anunció a los ganadores de ese año.

_Y el rey y la reina del baile de este año, por votación unánime y arrolladora son_

_Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan_

– Ganamos – le dijo Edward a Bella con su voz. Ella frunció el ceño y le preguntó con señas a que se refería –. Somos el rey y la reina del baile.

– ¿Debemos regresar? – preguntó apenada Bella. Él negó y una idea fugaz por su cabeza atravesó.

– No, porque tengo una mejor idea. Voy a llevar a mi princesa real a un palacio encantado. ¡Vamos! – Ella lo miró confundida pero asintió ante el entusiasmo de su amor quien casi a volandas la sacó de allí.

Ella no preguntó nada, él tampoco reveló su sorpresa. En el perfecto silencio de la noche llegaron hasta la entrada del sendero del prado y tomados de la mano, caminaron por él.

– ¿Vamos al prado? – preguntó ella. Edward negó rápidamente y siguió caminando –. ¿Dónde vamos Edward? Ya me duelen los pies – le dijo unos minutos después.

– Ya lo verás – le dijo en señas antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla al estilo novia por los pocos metros que faltaban para llegar a la casita abandonada.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó en cuanto su amor la puso en el suelo.

– Quiero que conozcas un lugar especial para nosotros – le dijo antes de tomar su mano e invitarla a caminar.

– Yo ya conozco este lugar, mi amor – fue la respuesta de Bella en cuanto llegó al porche. Su tortugo negó y sonrió.

– No por dentro, princesa. No por dentro – contestó con señas Edward antes de abrir la puerta. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par a causa de la sorpresa, y llevando sus manos al pecho jadeó.

– _Edward… esto_…– dijo con voz asustada Bella. Él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo para luego besar su sien.

– Yo te prometo, esta noche, que algún día este será nuestro hogar mi amor. Te lo prometo…– le dijo con señas, un poco después de ubicarse frente a ella –. Algún día serás mi esposa y quiero que vivamos aquí, cerca del prado, cerca del lugar donde todo empezó.

– Edward…– dijo su nombre con señas –. Tú… ¿Tú te quieres casar conmigo algún día? – preguntó tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

– Sí… algún día lo haremos. Y ya no serás la reina de un baile. Serás la reina de mi hogar, de mi vida entera – le respondió antes de secar sus lágrimas. Ella asintió emocionada y despues de sonreírle, se abalanzó a los brazos de su amor.

Sus labios no demoraron en encontrarse. Un beso que inicio muy despacito, sin prisas, en agradecimiento por tantas cosas que habían vivido este año, y las que aún les quedaban por vivir. Unos pocos minutos después de la delicada danza, sus lenguas los acompañaron volviendo el beso más feroz y pasional. Edward se aferró al cuerpo de Bella tomándola con fuerza por su cintura mientras ella se aferraba a su cobrizo cabello. Ninguno de los dos sentía la necesidad de parar por aire, esta vez querían más. Llevar la experiencia mucho más allá…

– Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Bella – le dijo su amor muy despacito unos minutos después. Ella asintió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

– _Creo… creo que estoy lista_ – susurró con su voz una muy nerviosa Bella. Edward sonrió emocionado y nuevamente estampó sus labios sobre los de ella que gustosos lo recibieron. Esta vez no hubo ternura en su beso. Era algo salvaje y necesitado, hormonal y desesperado, era el beso del inicio.

Entre gemidos y jadeos que se ahogaban en sus labios mientras se besaban, los jóvenes encontraron el camino al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Abrieron la primera puerta que encontraron y que era justamente la habitación de la chimenea.

– ¿Lo vamos a hacer aquí? – preguntó Edward con señas un instante después. Ella, imposiblemente sonrojada, asintió.

– _Quiero hacerlo…aquí_ – respondió con su voz. Con su mirada examinó la habitación y encontró que en el lugar no había cama alguna.

– Podemos ir al sofá – le dijo con señas. Ella negó mientras caminaba hasta un pequeño closet y buscaba un par de frazadas para ponerlas en el suelo. En cuanto las encontró y las ubicó en medio de la habitación sonrió al recordar las palabras de su amiga: _Muchas veces pasa en el momento menos esperado, y aun así es mágico._

Si bien era cierto que si ella lo hacía esa noche con Edward, formaría parte de las estadísticas de las jóvenes que pierden la virginidad la noche de la graduación; también era cierto que para ella, aquel momento mágico valía mucho más que una tonta cifra. Ella lo haría con el hombre de su vida y eso ya rompía el esquema establecido de tener sexo por apuesta, ella lo rompía al hacerlo esa noche con la persona que más amaba en su existencia. Ella no tendría simplemente sexo… esa noche ella haría el amor.

– Listo – dijo con señas mientras le señalaba a Edward el improvisado nidito que había hecho con un par de frazadas.

– Bella¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó en señas Edward mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su mejilla. Ella asintió despacio.

– _Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Edward_ – le respondió con su voz suave. Él asintió y la abrazó con fuerza para luego besarla. Un viejo reloj en esa habitación, y que al parecer aún tenía baterías, le mostró a Bella la hora. Doce y cinco minutos del día vigésimo del mes de Junio. El día de la graduación había terminado, se acababan con las doce campanas las estúpidas apuestas, se acababa la noche del baile y la fantasía, para darle paso a un día importante, quizás el más importante de todos: El día del cumpleaños de su amor.

– ¿Qué paso, mi amor? – le preguntó despacio Edward cuando ella se alejó bruscamente.

– No tengo muchos bienes, tampoco mucho dinero como para hacerte un gran regalo de cumpleaños…– le dijo en señas Bella –. Pero si hay algo que he guardado para ti por muchos años. Esta noche, aquí, te regalo mi virginidad… Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – le susurró aquella última parte.

– Y yo te regalo la mía como sello de un compromiso eterno, de amarte para siempre – le respondió con señas. Ella asintió y muy despacito tomó las manos de su amor y las llevó a su espalda. Las ubicó al inicio de la cremallera de su vestido y juntos bajaron desde su espalda hasta la mitad de sus caderas. Cuando el vestido cedió, cayendo suavemente por sus piernas, reveló a una hermosa y nerviosa jovencita, que dispuesta a abrir sus alas de mariposa, se aprestaba a su primer vuelo.

– Eres perfecta Isabella… perfecta…– le susurró Edward antes de besarla con cuidado y llevar sus manos a sus delicados pechos, que quedaron expuestos por completo con la caída del vestido al no usar sostén esa noche. Sus pezones se irguieron al instante que sintieron las caricias, arrancando de ella un suspiro.

Con los nervios característicos de una primera vez, la joven Isabella intentó desabotonar la camisa de su amor. En el proceso un botón salió perjudicado ya que al no querer ceder, ella lo arrancó con fuerza. Él sonrió mientras repartía más caricias con sus manos a sus pechos y avanzaba despacito a su estrecha cintura. La camisa no demoró en desaparecer, y con ella se llevó también la chaqueta y la corbata que le daban el toque de elegancia a Edward aquella noche. Cuando ambos quedaron completamente descubiertos en la parte superior de sus cuerpos, Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la ayudó a recostarse sobre las frazadas. Su cabello suelto y ondulado se esparció sobre las mismas y un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas cuando su amor la vio tan perfecta y feliz.

– _Te amo_ – le dijo con su voz una sonriente Bella mientras él se recostaba a su lado. Él sonrió y antes de besar sus labios le susurró.

– Y tú no te imaginas cuanto te amo, cuanto te he amado, y cuanto te amaré para siempre mi Isabella – ella asintió y atrajo a Edward a sus labios para besarlos con pasión. Suspiró emocionada cuando su amor la volvió a tocar, acariciando sus pechos, su cintura y sus caderas. Llegó al borde de sus bragas de encaje blanco y cuando sintió su mano allí en vez de detenerlo como siempre, alzó sus caderas y puso su mano sobre la de él para ayudarlo a empujar sus braguitas y removerlas. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse. Ni cuando las braguitas habían volado por algún lugar de la habitación, ni cuando juntos desabotonaron el pantalón de Edward y los sacaron junto a sus bóxers blancos. Besarse era lo único que los mantenía cuerdos en la vorágine de deseo a las que ambos estaban siendo arrastrados rápidamente. Besarse además era lo único que sabían hacer y esperaban fervientemente que aquello les marque la pauta de que hacer o por donde ir en esa noche donde sus cuerpos se unirían por primera vez.

Más besos y más caricias fueron repartidos entre los dos jóvenes amantes que a oscuras se susurraban palabras de amor que solo uno de ellos escucharía. Se exploraron por completo, queriendo recordar cada curva, cada detalle del cuerpo del otro. Con pasión y necesidad Edward besó los pechos de Bella y aventurero se atrevió a succionar uno de sus pezones, que erguido lo invitaba a beber de él. Ella arqueó su espalda debido a las sensaciones tan sobrecogedoras del momento y él perdido en el exquisito sabor de la piel de su amada, tomó su otro pezón y lo comenzó a halar despacio. Un jadeó fuerte escapó del pecho de Bella cuando los movimientos de su amor comenzaron a ser más rápidos y necesitados. Empezó a sentirse desesperada, como si necesitara gritar y liberarse, se obligó a abrir los ojos, los que había cerrado unos segundos atrás y queriendo retribuirle a su amor aquella sobrecarga de excitación que él le estaba dando, se arriesgó a tocar la punta de su miembro que estaba erecto en su totalidad. Él se separó de inmediato de ella y miró sus manos tocarlo. Gimió con fuerza cuando la caricia de Bella se repitió.

Aquel gemido que escapó de los labios de su amor le indicó que aquello estaba bien por lo que siguió haciéndolo. Por un momento se asustó por su tamaño, pensó como sería tener todo eso dentro de ella y le dio algo de pánico, pero se tranquilizó al instante ya que confiaba en su amor, confiaba en que él la cuidaría durante todo el proceso. Una gotita brillante escapó de la punta de su miembro y ella con algo de curiosidad la limpió y la llevó su boca. Aquel sencillo gesto disparó la excitación del joven tortugo que, imposiblemente duro, se abalanzó a sus labios para devorarlos.

Ellos no entendieron como fue que sucedió, pero sus cuerpos se movían de tal manera que sabían qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. La sabía naturaleza en susurros les indicó el camino a recorrer, y ellos desesperadamente felices, le hicieron caso.

Cuando el momento hubo llegado, cuando su miembro pedía a gritos introducirse en el interior de Bella, y el centro de ella estaba completamente lubricado para aquel primer recibimiento, Edward se situó en medio de sus piernas y la miró.

– Lo vamos a hacer despacio. Si te duele por favor pídeme que me detenga. No te quiero hacer daño – le susurró despacio. Ella asintió y lo besó una vez más.

– _Estaremos bien_ – fue su respuesta un segundo después. Sus miradas se encontraron y muy despacio se derritieron en el momento que el miembro de Edward comenzó a introducirse en la vagina de su amor. Un pequeño jadeo soltaron los inexpertos amantes, uno que comenzó a hacerse más profundo a medida que Edward se introducía un poco más. En cuanto sintió una pequeña barrera que dificultaba su avance, él entrelazó sus dedos a los de Bella y los llevó arriba de su cabeza. Ella los apretó con fuerza en cuanto sintió en su interior un pequeño desgarre.

– Te amo – dijo Edward sobre sus labios mientras seguía introduciéndose en su amada. Ella, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, dejó escapar una lágrima que Edward de inmediato secó con un beso – Ya, ya pasará – volvió a susurrar sobre sus labios. Ella por su parte sentía un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo, como si alguien la hubiese partido en dos, y desmadejada la hubiese dejado con solo un resquicio de conciencia como para saber que estaba viva, que sentía y que amaba.

– _Te amo_ – susurró ella cuando sintió a su amor completamente dentro de ella. Él la miró y le sonrió al ver que ella también sonreía. El dolor había pasado, la molestia se había esfumado, por lo que lo único que quedaba ahora era sentir, vibrar y amar. Muy despacio se retiro de ella, aunque no del todo para volver a introducir. Cada estocada lo hacía sentir como si bajase al mismo Hades y tocara al instante el cielo con una mano mientras que en el camino un ángel en tierra le susurraba su amor.

Liberó las manos de su amada unos pocos segundos después, necesitaba tocar sus pechos y llenar sus manos con su calor. Ella por su parte, también necesitaba sus manos en otro lugar. Quizás debía aferrarse a su cabello o a su cuello. Indecisa entonces se aferró a su espalda mientras las embestidas se volvían más rítmicas y deliciosas. Cuando la intensidad de las mismas comenzó a subir y la velocidad de las estocadas la hacían jadear desesperada en busca de aire, enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amor quien en ese momento besaba sus pechos con desesperación. Él sin querer sonrió en ese momento, al darse cuenta que las manos de su amada, las que con tiernas señas le enseñaron un mundo nuevo, eran las mismas que se aferraban a su cuerpo desesperadas. Las manos que enseñaron amor, ahora eran las que repartían amor.

Un espasmo extraño recorrió el cuerpo de Bella cuando Edward embistió con un poco mas de fuerza. Sus gemidos eran incontrolables en ese punto y un latigazo de deseo la azotó cuando Edward aumentó aun más la velocidad. Un nuevo jadeo escapó cuando su amor volvió a acariciar con sus pechos con ternura mientras seguía embistiéndola con ritmo y cadencia, haciéndola perder la razón de a poco. No demoró casi nada en sentir que sus paredes vaginales se contraían con fuerza, exprimiendo el miembro de Edward que en su interior vibraba con cada embestida.

– _Edward_ – gimió ella cuando sintió un fuerte espasmo recorrer su cuerpo. Gemía descontrolada, necesitada, y adorada por su amor. Exactamente como pensó que sería su primera vez.

– Bella… yo…– gruñó Edward al sentir su liberación muy cerca. También podía sentir que ella estaba por dejar a su orgasmo golpearla por lo que se acercó a sus labios y en una tierna caricia le rogó internamente que lo dejara salir, que se viniera para él, que tuviesen su primer orgasmo, juntos.

Ella no necesito otra señal, una corriente extraña se arremolinó en su vientre y cerrando los ojos y besando a su amor, lo dejó ir. Apretó con fuerza sus paredes y apenas sintió una embestida más cuando Edward se vino en su interior. Sintió su pecho rugir con fuerza mientras eyaculaba y dejaba su semilla en su interior, como una pequeña marca indeleble de aquella primera vez juntos, en la noche más especial de sus vidas.

– Te amo, Isabella Swan, te amo – le dijo su amado en cuanto pudo gesticular palabra alguna –. Eres mi todo, mi vida, y mi eternidad – le susurró a sus labios. Ella entendió sus palabras y asintiendo se sonrojó.

Continuaron besándose un segundo después, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad en su respiración y el ritmo en sus latidos a través de un beso. Cuando se sintieron bajar del paraíso donde sus orgasmos los habían llevado, Edward salió de su interior y la acercó a su pecho. Usando una de las frazadas la cubrió y besó sus cabellos en señal de agradecimiento. Ella se aferró a su pecho y con el perfecto latido del corazón enamorado de su tortugo cerró los ojos para descansar un momento, no sin antes susurrarle despacito un nuevo te amo y confirmarle la promesa de que, ahora más que nunca, estaría junto a él, para siempre…

* * *

><p>¡Corazones!<p>

¡Un capítulo más! Y que capítulo… creo que el que muchas (contándome en ese grupo) estábamos esperando. Los chicos crecen, se gradúan, bailan y tienen su primera vez. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Quiero agradecer a todas las nuevas lectoras que esta semana se unen a esta aventura de letras. Muchísimas gracias por su voto de confianza, millón de gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos que esta semana han llegado, no saben cómo alegran mi corazón. Para todas aquellas que dejan su huellita, un beso para las que me visitaron esta semana: litzy, VaNeSaErK, lauriss18, chusrobissocute, mcph76, Marianixcr, CkampaNaCullen, Onebetter88, terra2012, PalomitaCullen, VictoriamarieHale, isabela91, Luchii, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Srta . Rose, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, injoa, Erendira, imtwiligther, JaliceJalice, MarrMejia, Alibell Culen, julesgomez, tayloves, fany cullenpattz, Aleowo, mgcb, maddycullen, Catali, joli Cullen, NaChiKa Cullen, patymdn, Paolastef, Nikki . CB, Anabella Valencia, Deysi Maria, Ale Pattz, Beca Masen, BkPattz, gpattz, bellaliz, Chayley Costa, Claulrp, Ayame Chan, lupixzz, Dannyforeverbye, Konnyxa, Lillybeth Amber Granger, CindyLis, EdithCullen71283, Nayuri80, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Ely Cullen M, Sully YM, Esme Mary Cullen, V, IsabellaPaz, Laura Katherine, L'Amelie, LUZ . C . C, Cary, Cintia Black, lexa0619, Tere Mooz, ludgardita, VivianCullen94, Tata XOXO, vivi S R, nohemi, Alcestis Cullen, NuRySh, rosi, Diana, JazminLi, hillarycullen17, romycrazy, Naobi Chan, magusl92, lufee, azay, Sky Lestrange, Luisamarie22, MaraGaunt, Sonyi Cullen CM, Mishka Ihana, magymc, Sony Bells, Heleni xP, Crsitina Garcias Silva, Poemusician, lakentsb, May Pineda, Gegargas, Chuvi1487, Jhiradln, marielosbooksfan, karla-cullen-hale, Juliana, cremita, Verota, Nessa610, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Bite Me Sr . Cullen, MeliPattz, xAnnitaaa, carigt05, Nia Masen, sarahi, Inexscor, mary8potter, LIZZY CULLEN, Angeles Nahuel, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, alijas1002, Clacanward, Gaby Acurio, Bea, a las lectoras silenciosas, niñas del FB, a las del twitter, a las blog, a las de TTC (Team Tortugo Colombia). ¡Todas tienen un pedacito de corazón de algodón!

Isita, como siempre mis enormes agradecimientos. Sé que hay momentos en que me quieres ahogar en el excusado jajaja ¡pero aun así te adoro! Gaby, cada vez queda menos para vernos, gracias por aguantar mi crisis de esta semana. Y Marti, sabes que desde aca tienes mi apoyo siempre, animo ¿eh? A las tres, besos enormes.

Pues bueno… ¿Qué nos espera en Silent Love? Los chicos parten a la universidad y ahora que han dado el paso en su relación, las cosas se pueden volver calientes. Como siempre, miércoles de teaser en el blog y domingo de publicación. ¿Me cuentan que les pareció el capitulo? Besos grandes y nos leemos en los reviews.


	16. Fuertes y valientes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capítulo que estás a punto de leer contiene escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 14: <strong>__Fuertes y valientes_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__You'll be in my heart – Phil Collins _

"_La fuerza más fuerte de todas es un corazón inocente."_

_Víctor Hugo_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana del 20 de Junio de aquel año, llegaron cálidos y muy temprano, como todos los días de verano en Forks. Se colaron por la ventana de la habitación de la pequeña casita e iluminaron de a poco la estancia. La oscuridad lentamente empezó a desvanecerse y a dar paso a un nuevo y alegre día. El primer día de una nueva etapa para los jóvenes que abrazados dormían tranquilos sobre unas viejas frazadas en el piso de aquella habitación.

Debido a que los rayos de sol comenzaron a golpear el rostro del joven Edward Cullen, éste abrió los ojos lentamente para empezar a adecuarlos a la nueva luz. Pestañó varias veces y sacudió despacio su cabeza. Por un momento se extrañó del lugar donde había amanecido, pero en cuanto recordó lo que horas atrás había sucedido, sonrió levemente y estrechó un poco más a su cuerpo a la hermosa joven desnuda que junto a él había amanecido.

Estudió por un momento cada uno de sus rasgos. Su cabello de profundo tono chocolate estaba imposiblemente enredado, sus rizos había decidido armar una huelga, organizándose en una completa maraña que lo único que hacían, era verlos aun más adorables de lo que por naturaleza eran. En la frente de la joven una pequeñísima gotita de sudor rodó debido al calor que de a poco se empezó a sentir en el lugar. Sus mejillas de un rubor rosado indiscutiblemente diferente a lo que él por años había visto, era más intenso y especial, más hermoso que ningún sonrojo que haya visto antes. Sus labios rellenitos formaban una divertida mueca y su nariz perfilada que se movía en gracioso gesto de vez en cuando, completaban el cuadro de lo que él creyó era la más perfecta obra de arte hecha por el cielo, y entregada a él hace años para que fuese su guardián y custodio para siempre.

A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando junto a ella, conoció la faceta del amor donde ellos dejaron de ser dos para convertirse en uno. Y es que, hacer el amor con Isabella, había sido para él, lo mejor que le había podido suceder en su corta existencia. Sentir el delicado cuerpo de Bella retorcerse bajo el suyo por sus besos y caricias fue sencillamente estremecedor. Saber que ella había sido suya, en entrega de cuerpo y alma, le provocó una alegría inmensa, un dolor intenso en el corazón que se hinchó de amor por aquel sublime acto. Ya no eran Edward y Bella, dos cuerpos separados, dos personas distintas; ahora ellos eran una sola alma, indivisible y atadas a una profunda raíz… _la de amor incondicional_.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, una mariposa de alas azules asomó por la ventana trayendo de regreso al joven enamorado desde su cielo de esperanzas. La mariposa se coló en la habitación, como aquella primera vez que él estuvo allí y se posó cerca de la chimenea. Él sonrió y apretó un poco más a su cuerpo a su mariposa, la que había dejado su pequeño nido de oruga y en un primer vuelo lo llevó a un mundo nuevo. La que había dejado el miedo y la vergüenza y había desplegado sus alas sintiéndose segura de sí mismo, de su cuerpo y su sexualidad. La que estaba lista para enseñarle al mundo quién era ella y lo que era capaz de hacer. Su mariposa que en una noche de amor, en sus brazos y con sus caricias, se convirtió en una mujer, en su hermosa mujer.

La sintió removerse despacito y supo entonces que ella estaba empezando a despertar. La soltó un poco y acarició su cabello. Ella sonrió muy despacito y comenzó a abrir los ojos. En cuanto los tuvo abiertos del todo, enfocó su mirada a aquellas profundas esmeraldas verdes que la miraban intensamente. Sonrió nuevamente y cerrando los ojos se acurrucó en su pecho desnudo, aferrándose a él, como lo había hecho desde pequeña, cuando era niña y su súper héroe representaba para ella, fortaleza. Ahora, ya no era una niña, la inocencia quedó en aquellas frazadas que los calentaron por la noche. Ahora, al pecho que se aferraba no era un pecho que represente salvación, era un pecho que albergaba amor. Que lo proclamaba con cada latido de su corazón, y que aunque ella no los escuchases, sabía que latían al compás del suyo, al mismo ritmo que les marcaba la noble balada de la esperanza.

– Despierta, _principessa – _susurró unos minutos después Edward mientras acariciaba su cabello. Bella sintió el movimiento del pecho de Edward y supuso que él le dijo algo, por lo que ella alzó su cabeza y lo miró –. Despierta, amor…– le volvió a decir de manera lenta y dulce. Ella sonrió al entenderle y negó despacito.

– _No… quiero – _le respondió ella con voz un poco ronca. Él negó con una sonrisa al recordar que aquella era la respuesta que le daba a su madre todas las mañanas cuando lo levantaban para ir a la escuela antes de la llegada de Bella al jardín. Muy despacito se acercó a los labios de su amor y lo besó de manera lenta y cariñosa, en gesto de agradecimiento por tan especial noche. Ella suspiró con fuerza y respondió al beso de su amado, acariciando su rostro y agradeciendo en silencio al cielo por tener a Edward a su lado. El beso duró muy poco, se separaron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y alejaron un poco sus cuerpos para poder usar sus manos y comunicarse mejor.

– Debo llevarte a casa. De seguro el Jefe Swan estará con su pistola cargada y lista para dispararme. Si se entera lo que pasó anoche, de seguro no salgo vivo de tu casa.

– Podemos usar a Boi de escudo – respondió ella sonriente. Él le respondió con una sonrisa y negó.

– Creo que Boi ha pasado por muchas facetas, pero no creo que nos sirva de chaleco antibalas. Pero si es que, tu padre decide acabar con mi corta existencia, estaré a gusto de entregarla por amor – dijo él en señas. Bella suspiró y le sonrió antes de que él le robara un corto beso.

– Muy gracioso "_Shakespeare" – _le dijo Bella haciendo la seña de su dramaturgo favorito después de que se separaran –. Deja el drama que nada sucederá. Él no se va a enterar.

– ¿Recuerdas que dijimos lo mismo hace un año? ¡Él se enteró diez minutos después! – le respondió Edward frunciendo el ceño.

– Esta vez será diferente. Verás que todo saldrá bien – él sonrió ante la respuesta de su princesa y un nuevo beso le robó. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, contemplándose el uno al otro. Admirando su desnudez como algo nuevo pero aun así algo natural para ellos, tan limpio y puro como el aire de verano en su prado.

– ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó un momento después Edward a Bella. Ella sacudió su cabeza para disipar su atiborrada cabeza, llena de tantas preguntas y dudas.

– ¿Qué va a pasar entre nosotros ahora? Digo… ¿Lo vamos a volver a hacer? ¿Cuándo? Porque no estaba planeado y pasó y… – dijo como una ráfaga con sus manos. Él detuvo sus manos y le sonrió.

– ¿Por qué estás tan afanada en el futuro cuando el presente recién empieza? – le respondió de manera sabia –. Sí, va a volver a pasar, y será casi tan mágico como anoche. No te preocupes por aquello, mi amor – ella hizo un gracioso puchero y él negó divertido.

– Solo quería saber cuándo volvería a suceder – dijo en tímidas señas.

– Srta. Bella Swan… ¿Es que acaso anoche he sido el culpable de liberar el demonio del deseo encerrado en este adorable cuerpo? – le dijo antes de acercar su mano a su cuello y bajarla lentamente por su pecho hasta acariciar uno de sus senos. Su pezón se irguió al instante provocando que ambos tuviesen una descarga de excitación extrema. Ella negó y tomó la mano de su amor que estaba sobre su seno, llevándola a su mejilla para que sintiera como una simple caricia lograba encender un colorido rubor en su rostro.

– Lo decía porque anoche no hemos usado protección – le habló en señas a Edward quien la miraba atento – Es cierto que tomó la píldora para mi regulación pero no sé si será suficiente. Mi periodo es demasiado loco y en cualquier momento nos puede jugar una broma en caso que hagamos el amor de manera más frecuente – él asintió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amor nuevamente. En el calor del momento, los jóvenes habían olvidado el sexo responsable y se habían rendido al deseo. Menos mal uno de ellos había sido precavido, aunque no fuese por el motivo correcto.

– Fue un terrible descuido de mi parte, mi amor. No estaba preparado para esto. Lo siento, te prometo que una próxima ocasión usaré un preservativo – Bella acarició su mejilla y negó.

– _No creo que sea necesario – _le susurró ella – _Con la píldora creo que es suficiente. _

– ¿Crees que debes ir donde el Dr. Gerandy por nueva medicación para estar más segura? – le preguntó en señas él, ella asintió despacito –. ¿Quieres una consulta con él antes de irnos a Seattle? – ella volvió a asentir –. ¿Quieres que yo te acompañe? – esta vez ella negó. Edward frunció el ceño confundido.

– Me da mucha vergüenza, Edward. De por si las visitas al ginecólogo no son tan placenteras que se diga. Mucho más vergonzoso sería tenerte allí cuando le pida al Dr. Gerandy nuevas anticonceptivas que esta vez cumplan su función principal – dijo en avergonzadas señas Bella.

– No tienes porqué tener vergüenza, cariño. Mira lo hermoso que ha sido compartir esta primera vez. Más que novios, más que amantes, somos amigos y nos tenemos confianza… ¿no? – ella asintió –. Entonces me vas a dejar ir contigo al médico, quiero que tengas claro que estoy contigo en esto. Que si uno de los dos va a llevar la responsabilidad de protegernos, que sepa entonces que no está solo. – Bella asintió ruborizada ante las palabras de Edward – Además, me gustaría estar contigo porque no me quisiera que ahora, alguien más que no sea yo, examiné los territorios prohibidos del sur de Isabella Swan. ¿Verdad que iremos juntos, _amore? _– dijo Edward antes de llevar una mano muy cerca del monte de Bella y acariciar despacito los escasos rizos que allí se encontraban. Ella asintió con fuerza cuando sus traviesos dedos viajaron un poco más allá y rozaron su clítoris haciéndola estremecerse.

– _¿Siempre serás… tan convincente como ahora?_ – le preguntó Bella con su voz algo ahogada por el deseo. Él soltó una carcajada y dejó su tarea manual para llevar su mano a la cintura de su amor y estrecharla a su cuerpo.

– Solo dame tiempo y práctica y te puedo enseñar cuán convincente puedo ser – le susurró a sus labios antes de besarlos. Se fundieron esta vez en un beso cargado de sentimiento, una lucha de labios donde uno no era más que el otro, sino que de manera equitativa se alentaban animados para darle al otro un silente _"gracias por todo"._

Permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos más hasta que el calor los hizo levantarse. Con algo de vergüenza, Bella empezó a recoger las frazadas y a dejarlas en el lugar donde las encontró mientras Edward se vestía y recogía la ropa de Bella. Cuando ella regresó por su ropa, Edward sonrió mientras admiraba el hermoso cuerpo de su amor contonearse hasta él. Sus pechos, sus caderas y sus piernas formaban una simetría perfecta en la cual él se había perdido la noche anterior. Ella se ruborizó de manera violenta al verlo atontado mirando a sus pechos y de inmediato se cubrió con sus manos. Edward negó y aproximándose a ella, acunó su rostro en sus manos y la besó de manera suave.

– No te avergüences, cariño. Eres hermosa, y mía…– le susurró despacito para que ella le entendiera. Bella asintió con timidez mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amor –. Ven, te voy a ayudar a vestir. Si yo tuve el placer de sacarla, yo seré el indicado para volverla a poner – Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se separó levemente de su amor; quien, empezando por su ropa interior, comenzó a vestirla. Con sensuales movimientos que eran acompañados con besos de mariposas en sus piernas y caderas, Edward colocó sus braguitas. Nuevamente besó sus piernas cuando colocó el inicio de su vestido y despacito lo empezó a subir. Besó con delicadeza el hueso de su pubis sobre sus bragas, subió por sus caderas, acarició con su nariz su ombligo mientras subía un poco el vestido. Con ternura acunó sus pechos y los besó a los dos por igual cuando llegó a ellos. Se detuvo por un momento en el centro de su pecho y escuchó el latido del corazón de su amor sonar al igual que el batir de las alas de un pequeño colibrí. Sonrió contento y avanzó en su camino hacia el rostro de su Bella, pasando por el cuello, y muriendo en sus labios, que cálidos y necesitados lo esperaban para agradecerle tan bonito recorrido.

Una vez vestidos y listos para partir, salieron de la habitación. Con nostalgia abandonaron la sala, y Edward, tomando a Bella en brazos, la sacó al estilo novia de la casa, con la promesa de algún día volver y hacer de ese pequeño lugar, su hogar.

Durante el camino del regreso a casa, conversaron de muchas cosas. Compartieron el recuerdo de la alegría que sintieron cuando recibieron sus cartas de aceptación a la Universidad de Seattle. Ambos la recibieron el mismo día, unos pocos meses atrás y había sido para ellos la mejor noticia del mes. Gracias a sus excelentes notas habían logrado conseguir becas completas de estudios cada uno, lo que hacía que el fondo destinado por sus padres para ese propósito pudiese ser invertido en otras cosas, como alimentación y arriendo en Seattle. Ambas familias tomaron con alegría la noticia que sus chicos estudiasen en Seattle juntos, y aunque la noticia que Edward y Bella compartan un arriendo en aquella ciudad no era del todo placentera para el celoso Jefe Swan, no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo.

Esme había sido la encargada de viajar a Seattle, los días que los chicos estuvieron en sus exámenes finales para conseguirles un lugar decente y a precio módico que ambas familias pudiesen pagar. Aunque Carlisle y Esme se negaron al principio, pidiendo ser ellos quienes asuman el costo total del arriendo, Charlie impuso su voluntad de aportar con el pago del lugar, por lo que debía ser un departamento modesto y accesible a los ingresos del padre de Bella. Debido a los buenos contactos de Esme, logró conseguir un departamento dúplex sencillo en el mismo edificio donde vivía Rosalie.

Era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, tenía una cocina de anaqueles blancos y un pequeño desayunador. La sala admitía un pequeño juego de muebles y quizás si encontraban la manera de ubicarlo, hasta el piano de Edward podía caber allí. El resto del departamento lo ocupaban las dos habitaciones que se comunicaban mutuamente por una escalera de caracol de madera. Esme no tardó en contactar al agente inmobiliario y pedirle un contrato de arriendo por ocho períodos, sujetos a renovación anual. Es que ocho años era justamente el tiempo que duraría la estancia de Edward en Seattle, los cuatro primeros de ellos en la Universidad de Seattle, para luego pasar a la Escuela de Medicina por cuatro años más. Bella, por el contrario tendría 5 años de estudios por delante en su carrera de Artes Plásticas y Modernas.

Esme suspiró con tristeza cuando estampó su firma en el contrato de arriendo del departamento. Aún le parecía increíble que su pequeño consentido fuese a la universidad y que la niña a la que ella consideraba su hija, estuviese junto a él para compartir el gran reto de madurar. ¿En qué momento se le fue el tiempo? Ella no lo sabía. Por el contrario de lo que si tenía certeza es que disfrutó de cada día junto a ellos y que había llegado el momento de dejarlos partir.

Ese mismo sentimiento fue el que vivió Charlie cuando ayudó a Bella a empezar a empacar. Después de que ese viernes por la mañana la viese llegar de la mano del joven Cullen, sonriendo de una manera que jamás la había visto, supo que su pequeño ángel ya no era tan pequeño después de todo. Era la primera vez que dormía fuera de casa y que aquella no sería la última vez, ya que en apenas dos días ella se mudaba permanentemente a Seattle a estudiar. Esa noche de la graduación, y después de una larga conversación con Boi y su cerveza favorita, a Charlie no le tocó de otra aceptar que la nena había crecido. Que la nena dejaría el hogar para superarse, para sorprenderse a sí misma y a los demás, para convertirse en la mujer que de seguro Renée estaría orgullosa de tener como hija.

– ¿Vas a llevarte a Boi? – le preguntó en señas Charlie mientras la ayudaba a guardar sus pinceles ese sábado por la noche. El proceso de mudanza había empezado muy temprano ese día debido a que el lunes el Dr. Cullen viajaría con Bella y Edward para ayudarlos a instalarse en su nueva ciudad.

– _No – _le dijo en un susurro cuando notó tristeza en la mirada de su padre. Se acercó para acariciar su rostro con delicadeza. Él esbozo una ligera sonrisa, y ella le respondió con otra al ver que un destello de alegría brilló en la mirada de su padre –. _Sé que contigo estará mejor._

– ¿Estás segura, cariño? Es un regalo que te dio Edward, es tu mascota – le preguntó Charlie. Ella volvió a negar.

– Estoy segura – le respondió esta vez en señas –. Estará mejor cuidada acá, además aquí esta su veterinario y si esperamos un par de años más sabremos si era niño o niña – Charlie sonrió ante la respuesta de su hija y asintió.

– Boi es un tortugo bebedor de cerveza y fanático de los Mariners. Creo que no necesito ningún veterinario para que me diga que es un macho – Bella sonrió y negó divertida al tiempo que cerraba el maletín de sus pinturas –. Creo que eso es todo por acá. Voy a preparar la cena mientras empacas los recuerdos que quisieras llevarte a Seattle – le dijo Charlie. Ella asintió y él dejó un beso en su frente antes de abandonar su habitación.

¿Por dónde empezar? Se preguntó ella al ver su habitación plagada de recuerdos. El día anterior, a pesar de ser el día que ellos amanecieron juntos, despertando a un nuevo universo de sensaciones. A pesar de haber sido el día del cumpleaños de su amor, y de estar con él prácticamente todo el día, llenándolo de besos y caricias, había sido también un día muy triste al ser aquel el último día de todo el escuadrón juntos. Ben y Jessica partían ese domingo mientras que Ángela y Mike lo harían el martes y jueves respectivamente. Por la noche se reunieron e hicieron una pequeña fogata en el patio de la casa de los Cullen, justo al pie del almendro de Edward. Comieron malvaviscos mientras que, con un viaje al recuerdo, revivieron anécdotas del jardín, la escuela y la secundaria. Se compartieron muchas lágrimas esa noche, al igual que los buenos deseos de salir adelante en sus nuevas etapas. Prometieron escribirse al menos una vez por semana, y cuando fuese el tiempo de festividades se verían en el pequeño pueblo de Forks para compartir nuevas experiencias de su tiempo vivido fuera del escuadrón.

Bella tomó una foto que reposaba en su mesita de noche donde todos sus amigos sonrientes posaban frente a la escuela y la guardó en una pequeña cajita junto al millón de notitas de _te amo_ que había compartido con Edward durante las clases de ultimo año de biología. Agregó a la cajita una foto de su padre y ella cuando era pequeña y la llevaban a la estación de policía. El tío Harry le había puesto su gorro de policía y aunque a ella le quedase grande, ella creía que se le veía perfecto. ¡Vaya tiempos aquellos en que la vida era tan sencilla! Ahora, los nuevos retos implicaba también el dolor de dejar a sus seres queridos atrás.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mojando la fotografía en sus manos. Lo que sí sintió fue un par de brazos envolverla con suavidad y unos labios besar su cabello con ternura. Ni siquiera se tuvo que voltear para saber quién estaba detrás de ella, su cuerpo lo reconocía. Aprendió en apenas una noche a familiarizarse con su aroma y a memorizar cada centímetro de piel de aquellos brazos donde durmió la noche de la graduación.

– ¿Qué pasa, mi cielo? ¿Qué va mal? – le preguntó Edward mientras la volteaba. Ella alzó la fotografía en sus manos y sonrió de manera triste –. ¿Estás triste por la despedida?

– Sí – le dijo moviendo su puño cerrado en señal de sí.

– Yo también lo estoy. No fue fácil empacar teniendo a Alice a mi lado llorando todo el tiempo – le dijo en señas antes de secar sus lágrimas. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras disfrutaba la calidez de la mano de su amor acariciar su mejilla.

– ¿Crees que todo cambie a partir de ahora? Si nos vamos… ¿Seguiremos siendo los mismos? ¿Seguirá siendo este lugar igual? – preguntó temerosa Bella mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Edward le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besar sus labios. Fue un beso rápido pero sutil y que finalizó con un susurro que ella no supo entender.

_Vamos a hacer que este lugar se mantenga igual… al menos para nosotros._

Tomó la mano de su joven mariposa y la llevó hasta la ventana. Ella quiso preguntar el porqué de su repentino accionar pero él posó un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonrió. Ella imaginó que alguna locura traía en sus manos Edward Cullen por lo que aceptó seguirle la corriente, bajando por la ventana y corriendo por el patio hasta el auto.

Subieron rápidamente al Volvo y tomaron rumbo a la casa Cullen donde, al llegar, dejaron el auto a la entrada del porche y tomados de la mano corrieron al patio. Al llegar, se detuvieron en el almendro y controlaron su respiración agitada por la súbita carrera.

– En este lugar, yo, Edward Cullen le confesé amor puro e incondicional a Isabella Swan. Ahora, casi un año después, yo, Edward Cullen grabo esa sentencia en el regalo que ella mismo me diera muchos años atrás – le dijo con señas antes de robarle un beso rápido y apretar su mano con fuerza. Sin decir nada más, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño artefacto rojo con un símbolo de una cruz blanca en la parte superior. Ella lo reconoció enseguida, era la navaja que el Dr. Cullen tenía en su escritorio, pero… ¿Qué hacía Edward con ella? Su pregunta tuvo rápida respuesta cuando vio a Edward sacar una pequeña, pero afilada cuchilla y acercarse al árbol.

Con rápidos movimientos, el ágil tortugo talló en el tronco del árbol, un corazón en cuyo interior se apreciaban dos letras B, la primera de ellas estaba tallada de manera inversa junto a la segunda que estaba tallada de manera correcta. Ella sonrió sin entender muy bien el significado del grabado. Cuando su amor terminó su tarea de arte, ella se acercó y le preguntó.

– _¿Qué… significa…eso? _– Le dijo en un suave susurro. Él le sonrió, y guardando la navaja en su bolsillo, limpió sus manos y le contestó.

– Esa es nuestra manera de guardar nuestro recuerdo aquí. ¿Ves el corazón? – ella asintió –. Pues bien, ese es mi corazón. En su interior tiene dos letras B que significan "_Butterfly Bella", _porque mi mariposa vive en mi corazón y con su batir de alas ayuda a mi corazón a latir. Están talladas, una diferente a la otra, para semejar las alas de una mariposa. ¿Lo ves? – le dijo antes de tocar las letras y con el dedo dibujar el contorno de las mismas, como si estuviese siguiendo la silueta de una mariposa –. Estás son nuestras raíces, y cada vez que necesitemos podemos volver aquí, a donde nuestro amor empezó. Podemos cambiar y madurar, pero esto es lo que somos, lo que fuimos, y lo que queremos seguir siendo por mucho tiempo.

Ella se abalanzó a los brazos de su amor antes de fundirse en un beso cargado de promesas y sueños. Nadie dijo que lo que les tocaría vivir sería fácil pero contaban con el apoyo del otro, logrando de esta manera que la carga se sintiera más ligera aunque en realidad así no lo fuese.

Edward la regresó a su casa unos minutos después, la ayudó a subir por la ventana y a terminar de empacar el resto de sus recuerdos. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que los aventureros habían regresado a casa cuando Charlie tocó la puerta de la habitación para avisar que la cena estaba lista. Insistió que Edward se quedase a comer, cortesía a la que el joven Cullen no pudo negarse. Cuando la cena estaba casi por finalizar, la mirada de Charlie se perdió en la ventana que daba al porche de su casa y sonrió.

– Creo que el escapista David Blane y su inexperta ayudante olvidaron apagar las luces del Volvo – dijo con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y retirar el plato de su mesa. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par y Bella sonrió por el gesto de su novio más que por las palabras de su padre, ya que no las había entendido. Edward esperó que Charlie suba a su habitación para hablar.

– Te juro Bella que tu padre tiene algún poder extrasensorial. ¡Nos descubrió otra vez! – le dijo en señas desesperadas –. Yo creo que si se llega a enterar que yo tomé tu virginidad, no creo que lo tomé de manera tan graciosa.

– Tranquilo, _amore – _le respondió con señas suaves –. Yo creo que él ya lo sabe, lo vi en su mirada cuando llegamos ayer por la mañana solo que no quiso decir nada.

– ¿En serio crees que tu padre lo sepa? – preguntó él con preocupación. Ella asintió despacio.

– Al igual que tú y yo tenemos una comunicación especial, él tiene conmigo una especie de conexión extraña, Edward. Aprendimos a tenerla al no poder comunicarnos, él puede ver cosas en mí que ni yo misma noto. Es mi padre, el que me enseñó a ser quien soy…por eso sé que él ya lo sabe. – le dijo con una sonrisa antes de acariciar su mejilla con ternura. Eran ciertas sus palabras, ella y él tenían una conexión que iba más allá de las palabras, más allá de las señas, y más allá de los gestos. Se leían su alma a través de la mirada, adivinaban sus pensamientos a través de la intuición, y ahora incluso sentían a través de la piel del otro. ¿Para qué entonces escuchar y hablar si en el mutismo de su amor se comprendían a la perfección como las almas gemelas que eran?

– Solo espero que no se entere que mañana tenemos consulta con el Dr. Gerandy… y si lo hace espero que lo tome suave como hasta ahora. Debe entender que al menos cuido de su pequeño ángel – le dijo con señas antes de acercarse a ella y besar sus cabellos. Ella suspiró con fuerza y se aferró al cuerpo de su amor en un tierno abrazo.

– "_Gracias mamá" – _fue el casi inaudible susurro que escapó de los labios de Bella en ese momento. Y es que, a pesar de no tenerla junto a ella, sabía que Renée había enviado para ella dos ángeles en tierra: su padre Charlie y su amor Edward, cuyos compromisos con ella eran tan grande que podían incluso, ser capaces de dar la vida por ella si así fuese necesario.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Su rubor era tan fuerte e inocente que era casi tan comparable como el color rojo de las frutillas que en los primeros días primavera aparecen en los huertos caseros. El Dr. Gerandy, a través de Edward, le había pedido que le cuente el porqué de la urgencia en la consulta ginecológica cuando apenas hace tres semanas le había tocado su chequeo semestral.

– Esto me da mucha vergüenza, Edward – le dijo en señas Bella. Sus mejillas ardían de lo roja que se veían y sus manos temblaban.

– ¿Quieres que lo diga yo? – le preguntó Edward. Ella lo meditó por un segundo y asintió. Total, si ella le hablaba al doctor en señas, a la final era Edward quien le terminaría diciendo el porqué de la visita.

– Ummm – empezó el tortugo con algo de duda –. Verá Dr. Gerandy, Bella vino… no, nosotros vinimos porque ella y yo… ummm – nuevamente dudó. El doctor lo miró y tratando de aguantar una carcajada, alzó una ceja de manera inquisidora –. Bella y yo estuvimos juntos el viernes por la madrugada – finalizó en un susurro tímido muy cerquita del doctor. El joven Cullen se ruborizó al igual que su avergonzada novia y le tomó la mano. Ella la apretó y le sonrió para darle ánimo.

– Bueno – dijo el Dr. Gerandy cruzando sus manos sobre su escritorio –. Eso es algo normal entre dos personas que se quieren, como me imagino ustedes lo hacen. Bella me había hablado en anteriores consultas sobre su novio y supuse que en algún momento los tendría por acá a los dos. Lo que no entiendo es el porqué de la visita. ¿Bella presentó algún problema durante la relación sexual? ¿Resequedad? ¿Sangrado? ¿Orgasmo incompleto? – Edward abrió los ojos como platos y asustado negó a cada afirmación –. ¿Entonces?

– Yo no usé protección – fue su respuesta – Sé que estuvo mal y prometemos que no va a volver a ocurrir. Aunque no estuvimos del todo desprotegidos, ella toma sus pastillas de manera diaria por lo que creemos que no hay riesgos pero queremos asegurarnos del todo... si es que eso vuelve a pasar.

– ¿Si eso vuelve a pasar? – dijo el doctor antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada y negar divertido –. ¡Claro que va a volver a pasar, chicos! ¡Claro que va a volver a pasar! – nuevamente se echó a reír cuando vio a los jóvenes frente a él ruborizarse de manera violenta. Él se obligó a tranquilizarse y unos segundos después abrió el expediente médico de Bella para verificar un pequeñísimo dato –. Las pastillas que Bella está tomando tienen la dosis correcta de hormonas para evitar un embarazo y controlar a la vez el desorden que tiene en su periodo. No le puedo cambiar ahora la dosis a una un poco más fuerte debido a su edad, pero con las que tiene le irá muy bien. Mientras no se olvide de tomarlas cada mañana, pueden estar tranquilos. No es necesaria una protección adicional como los preservativos para ti, muchacho.

Edward, quien había interpretado todo el monologo del doctor para Bella, no podía controlar su sonrojo. Él le había pedido a su Bella que no se avergüence, cuando fue él el primer avergonzado en toda la situación. Después de que le explicaran al doctor que al día siguiente se irían a Seattle y que no lo verían por un buen tiempo, él se despidió de los inexpertos jóvenes y les auguró buenos deseos. Ellos salieron de allí y pasaron por la farmacia más cercana para obtener sus pastillitas y estar abastecida por un buen tiempo en Seattle.

Antes de llegar a su casa, pasaron por la casa de Kate para despedirse de ella. Kate le pidió a Edward que cuide mucho a su pequeñita y él asintió para aceptar tan importante tarea. Entre lágrimas y recuerdos Kate se despidió de Isabella y de Edward, augurándole buenos deseos y pidiéndole que tengan fortaleza y valentía ante las adversidades. Ellos asintieron y con una melancolía profunda, partieron de allí.

Con más tristeza todavía, Edward tuvo que dejar a Bella en su casa e ir a la suya a terminar de empacar. Se despidieron en la puerta de su casa y cada uno fue a lo suyo, a guardar en una maleta su vida para trasladarla a otra ciudad. Aquel día pasó volando, dando paso a la triste noche en la que, apenas compartiendo una pizza, Charlie se despedía de Bella por un tiempo. Boi fue el invitado especial a la mesa, y de hecho la conversación se centró en la lenta tortuga que sobre la mesa intentaba quitarle un pedazo de jamón a la pizza. No querían tocar el tema del adiós, era tan doloroso para Bella como para Charlie por lo que obviaron todo tema de conversación que derivara en eso.

– Hasta mañana, mi ángel – le susurró su padre con tristeza cuando se despidió de ella en la sala. Ella asintió al entender sus palabras y besó sus mejillas con cariño. Aquella era la última noche que su Bella pasaba en casa y él no quería que ella lo viese triste por lo que tragó sus lágrimas y se fue a su habitación… a esperar que amaneciese y aquel futuro que él veía tan lejano, se convierta en su cruel verdugo y se lleve a su nena de su lado.

Y el futuro llegó, vestido de sol, listo para empezar la rutina de cada mañana. Charlie se despertó y bajó para preparar un café. Se sentó a desayunar solo y sonrió al ver a Boi intentar todavía quitarle el pedazo de jamón a los restos de pizza que su hija dejó.

– Eres insistente, muchacho… – le dijo con una sonrisa a la tortuga, a quien poco le importo la interrupción y siguió en su tarea – Yo sé que mi ángel, al igual que tú, no se rinde tan fácilmente. Sé que le irá bien – susurró con tristeza al fijar su mirada en una fotografía especial en la sala. Era de la pequeña Bella, cuando aún usaba su gracioso mandil de la manito y asistía cada mañana con una gran sonrisa al jardín. Recordó cuando alegre bajaba las escaleras con sus rizos alborotados y él pacientemente los aplacaba en una coleta sencilla mientras ella tomaba su leche y pancakes que él previamente había preparado para la nena. Negó de manera triste al recordar que su chica bajaba, esa mañana, por última vez para acompañarlo en el desayuno. Ya no le pediría ayuda con su cabello, o con las agujetas de sus zapatos. Ya no tomaba leche y pancakes, y tampoco usaba el mandil. Todo aquello quedaba ya para el recuerdo, para su grato recuerdo…

– _Hola, papá_ – saludo en tímida voz Bella, trayendo de regreso a Charlie. Él respondió en señas el buenos días y la invitó a sentarse. Compartieron en silencio el café con donas que estaba en la mesa. Después de un largo rato, Charlie se aventuró a hablar.

– ¿Todo listo? – le preguntó en señas. Ella asintió –. ¿Tus maletas están todas arriba? ¿Quieres que la baje por ti? – ella volvió a asentir.

– Edward debe llegar en un rato más. El Dr. Cullen nos va a escoltar hasta Seattle – le respondió Bella.

– ¿Estás nerviosa? Mañana empiezan clases – le dijo Charlie antes de ponerse de pie y recoger la mesa.

– _No estoy tan nerviosa ahora, quizás mañana… sea diferente_ – le confesó ella con su voz. Él asintió y le sonrió antes de volver a la mesa y sentarse junto a ella.

– Sabes que cuentas con papá para todo ¿Verdad angelito? – le hablo él en señas. Ella asintió despacito –. Sabes que si algo sale mal, si no te sientes bien, si necesitas dinero, si tan solo te quieres quejar por un mal día, papá está a solo un mensaje de distancia – Bella volvió a asentir –. Yo estaré siempre aquí con los brazos abiertos esperando acogerte si necesitas volver a casa, eres mi vida entera Isabella. Eso jamás lo olvides, nena… – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la miraba con ternura –. Estás siempre en mi corazón Bella, vayas donde vayas, tú estás aquí – le dijo señalando su pecho en el lado del corazón y apretando sus labios para contener una lágrima que pugnaba por salir.

– _Y tú estás aquí… en mi corazón_ – le susurró con voz rota Isabella antes de echarse a sus brazos a llorar. Él acarició el cabello de su hija mientras la mecía despacio y le pedía que no llorase más. Él por su parte no podía dejar de llorar al sentir que su único pedacito de felicidad era arrebatado de su lado y que ahora si estaba solo, muy solo.

– Te amo, hija – le dijo en señas Charlie un poco después de separarse de su fuerte abrazo. Ella le sonrió despacito.

– Y yo te amo más – le respondió con señas Bella, las mismas que aprendiera de sus manos y que habían significado el mundo entero para ella.

El timbre de la casa Swan sonó unos pocos segundos después, avisando que los Cullen habían llegado. Charlie le avisó que el timbre había sonado, por lo que Bella corrió a abrir la puerta mientras que él subía a su habitación por sus maletas. Su amor de cabellos cobrizos la recibió en cuanto ella abrió la puerta y la abrazó con fuerza. Se miraron por un momento y sonrieron, aunque en la mirada de ambos lo que menos se veía era felicidad. Las piscinas jade del joven Edward se veían inundadas por lágrimas que de seguro derramó en casa cuando fue su turno de despedirse de su madre y hermana.

– ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó en señas. Ella asintió y tomándolo de la mano lo invitó a pasar –. ¿Tus maletas?

– Papá las está bajando ahora. Voy a ayudarlo – Edward asintió y vio alejarse a su amor por las escaleras. Miró con melancolía la sala de casa de Bella, la cajita de cristal de Boi, y el scrabble sobre la mesa. Parte de su vida también la había vivido en esa casa por lo que dejaba un pedacito de su corazón en ella hasta que volviesen.

En cuanto todas las maletas estuvieron abajo, entre Carlisle y Charlie se encargaron de meterlas en el auto de Edward que ya estaba previamente cargado con las suyas. Tardaron escasos minutos y cuando Edward cerró la puerta de la cajuela del Volvo, fue la señal del adiós.

– ¿Lo recuerdas? En mi corazón… – le susurró su padre a Bella para que ella leyese sus labios. Ella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– _En mi corazón…siempre_ – le respondió ella antes de echarse a sus brazos. Repartió muchos besos en su mejilla y con tristeza acarició su cabello en señal de adiós. Unos pocos minutos después se separaron y ella se alejó de su padre con rumbo al Volvo.

– Cuídala, muchacho…– fue el grito de despedida que Charlie le dio a Edward en cuanto Bella subió al auto.

– Con mi vida – le respondió él antes de sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Charlie se despidió de los chicos y del Dr. Cullen con la mano y con tristeza los dejó partir, tal y como la ley de la vida lo dicta.

Llegaron a Seattle cerca de las 10 a.m. después de una hora hasta Port Angels, una hora más en ferri, y una hora más en auto hasta la Universidad. Debían registrarse para el día siguiente por lo que la primera parada debía ser esa. En la entrada de la Universidad, el Dr. Cullen se despidió de Edward con un fuerte abrazo y le pidió que cuide de su hermana, que esté al tanto de ella ya que ellos sabían poco de Rose. Él asintió y con un nuevo abrazo le prometió que cuidaría de ella. Vieron al Dr. Cullen alejarse en su auto, y tomados de la mano entraron a la universidad, listos para el reto.

Primero fueron a la facultad de Bella, donde la registraron rápidamente y le dieron la más cordial bienvenida ya que mucho se había hablado de la estudiante no oyente de Forks que iría ese año a estudiar a Seattle. Ella agradeció la bienvenida y tomó el material proporcionado como número de aulas, clases y listado de materiales a usar en la clase de pintura y en la de arte manual.

Cruzaron todo el campus universitario tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la facultad de medicina, donde sería el turno de Edward de registrarse. Las pocas estudiantes que se encontraban en ese momento en el lugar suspiraron emocionadas al ver a tan apuesto joven inscribirse en la carrera de medicina, y entre susurros comentaron que el año de seguro sería interesante. Bella, como era de esperarse, no escuchó aquellos susurros, pero las miradas asesinas que esas jóvenes le dieron, la llevó de deducir que los pensamientos de las chicas allí de pie no eran nada buenos.

Cerca de la una de la tarde habían terminado ya con las inscripciones y se dispusieron a ir al departamento que Esme había alquilado para ellos. Con suerte, el lugar quedaba a escasas 6 cuadras de la universidad y se veía un buen lugar para vivir. Al llegar, subieron sus maletas de dos en dos y las dejaron en la sala por el momento.

– Se ve muy sencillo y limpio – le dijo con señas Edward a Bella mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los muebles que su madre había comprado para ellos.

– Es muy acogedor – confesó ella con señas –. Creo que pasaremos el suficiente tiempo como para considerarlo nuestro hogar.

– Nuestro hogar – le repitió con una sonrisa Edward –. El hogar del Dr. Edward Cullen y su novia la artista Isabella Swan, suena bien ¿eh? – Ella sonrió y asintió –. Yo creo que…– un sonido extraño, proveniente del estomago de Bella hizo que Edward detuviese su conversación –. Princesa… ¿Tienes hambre? – ella se ruborizó avergonzada por su delator estomago y sonrió –. ¡Vamos! También tengo hambre – él tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse del pequeño sofá. Tomaron las llaves del departamento y del Volvo y salieron de allí. Edward cerró la puerta y ubicándose frente a ella, le habló en señas –. Ahora vamos a comprar algo de comida y a dar un paseo por el lugar para familiarizarnos con él. Ya saldremos más tarde a comprar tus materiales de pintura.

Ella asintió de manera vehemente y tomó la mano de su novio para juntos bajar nuevamente por las escaleras. Era cierto que tenía hambre, no había descansado en toda la mañana y sin duda necesitaba recargar energías para lo que restaba del día, por lo que la idea de Edward no le pareció tan mala después de todo. Él le sonrió ante su entusiasmo y la condujo por el pasillo. En cuanto bajaron los dos primeros escalones, una conocida silueta se dibujó al inicio de las escaleras.

– Edward – susurró Rosalie quien en ese momento subía a su departamento. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto y un brillo lejano destelló en su mirada azul. La joven de cabellos de sol suspiró con tal fuerza que creyó que tenía meses sin llenar sus pulmones de aire, sin sentir a su corazón latir, sin sentir a su alma en el lugar donde le correspondía.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a su hermano. La última vez que lo había visto o sabido de él fue aquella mañana cuando abrazados, iniciaron el camino del perdón. Y es que, durante el último año, el único contacto que Rosalie había tenido con su familia había sido vía telefónica, ya que su carrera era tan absorbente, que ella no había podido regresar a casa en todo el año, y eso a pesar de que Forks quedaba apenas a 3 horas de Seattle.

Toda su familia le hacía falta. Echaba de menos a su hermana Alice, necesitaba de sus locuras y sabias palabras. También echaba de menos a sus padres y sus buenos deseos por las mañanas, pero contra todo pronóstico era a Edward a quien extrañaba a rabiar, aunque su orgullo no le permitiera del todo reconocerlo. Extrañaba el sonido tan tranquilo que producía su hermano al tocar el piano, la emoción que brillaba en sus ojos cuando mamá les preparaba pastelitos de chocolate y canela, y la sonrisa torcida que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando estaba contento. Y es que era esa misma sonrisa, la que tanto extrañaba, la que ahora asomaba en sus labios mientras apretaba la mano de su novia, de su amiga de toda la vida, de la joven a la que alguna vez menospreció: Isabella Swan.

Ella sabía por los mails que intercambiaba periódicamente con Alice, que su hermano estaba completamente enamorado de Bella. La consideraba su vida entera y que pronto vendrían a Seattle a estudiar juntos. Se preparó psicológicamente durante semanas para ese momento, para aceptar con tranquilidad que Bella era la persona que su hermano había escogido para él, para decirle con sinceridad que se alegraba por ellos. Pero al parecer aquellas semanas, no habían sido suficientes, al parecer ella aún no estaba lista para ese gran paso.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante al darse cuenta de aquello. Su semblante cambió al segundo, y un gesto de ira en su rostro se dibujó. No era ira contra su hermano, o contra Bella, no…no. Era contra ella misma y aquel estúpido perjuicio que al parecer jamás la dejaría en paz.

– Rosalie – susurró Edward con un tono de voz entre emocionado y sorprendido cuando vio a su hermana que de un momento a otro cambió de la sonrisa a la tristeza. Aunque las heridas entre ellos no habían sanado del todo, su corazón se llenó de alegría al verla. Le había hecho falta, era su hermana después de todo, la pequeña que en antaño lo molestaba cuando hablaba con la boca llena en la mesa, o que se enfurecía cuando él le halaba las coletas recién peinadas. De manera involuntaria él volvió a sonreír, y notó que su hermana no le respondió de la misma manera. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que Rosalie ya no era la misma chica que había dejado Forks un año atrás. Las cosas habían cambiado para ella ¡Y vaya de que manera! Su mirada era de un azul apagado, su semblante era de tristeza, y su alma sin duda susurraba soledad.

– _Hola, Rosalie_ – dijo con su voz una atemorizada Bella al ver el duelo de miradas de los hermanos Cullen. Rosalie abrió sus ojos de par en par y su boca se abrió como un pececillo en busca de aire.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué?...– preguntó Rosalie mientras negaba con fuerza –. ¿Isabella puede hablar? ¿No era sorda acaso? ¿Edward? ¿Qué…? – balbuceó asustada mientras subía las escaleras nerviosa. Edward negó con tristeza y apretó la mano de su amor.

– Hola, Rosalie, ¿Cómo estás? Nosotros muy bien. Si, mira te cuento, Bella no puede escuchar pero eso no le impide hablar. Sigue siendo _"sorda"_ o lo que, para fines prácticos, tú consideras un parásito. Espero que tengas buen día, nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo en un rápido monologo Edward mientras bajaba las escaleras y obligaba a Bella a caminar.

– Edward… ¡Espera…!– le gritó su hermana tratando de alcanzarlo, pero él fue más rápido que ella y subiéndose al Volvo despareció de su vista en pocos segundos. Bella, quien no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aprovechó la luz roja de un semáforo para poder hablar con Edward.

– _¿Qué pasó…?_ – le preguntó tomándolo del rostro y obligándolo así a hablar lento para que ella leyera sus labios. El suspiró derrotado y le susurró.

– Hay algunas cosas en la vida que jamás cambiarán, mi amor… mi hermana, por ejemplo, es una de ellas – finalizó con su voz dolorida y quebrada. Lastimada por el desprecio de alguien tan cercano para él como lo era su propia hermana.

– Edward… – le habló esta vez en señas – Ni siquiera la dejaste hablar, no lo escuché es cierto pero lo vi. Ella te quiso decir algo y la interrumpiste.

– No quiero escuchar sus palabras hirientes, amor – le respondió Edward antes de poner el auto en marcha debido al cambio de luz.

– _Estaciona el auto, por favor_ – le pidió Bella con su voz. Él frunció el ceño ante su petición pero aceptó.

– Está bien – dijo casi en un gruñido. En cuanto el auto se detuvo en un extremo de la calle, Bella se volteó para hablarle en señas.

– ¿Cómo se supone vas a cumplir lo que el Dr. Cullen te pidió? ¿Cómo se supone la vas a cuidar si ni siquiera le hablas? ¿Si ni siquiera le permites que ella te hable? – le reclamó en señas Bella a su novio que avergonzado bajó la cabeza.

– No lo sé. Pensé que ella diría algo que no me gustaría por eso la corté – confesó él un momento después.

– Ella te necesita, Edward. ¿Viste cómo su mirada se iluminó en cuanto te vio? Rosalie es tu hermana y te necesita.

– Pero tú eres mi novia, la mujer que amo. Ella debe entender eso – le respondió de inmediato Edward. Ella negó despacito.

– ¿Es por eso la pelea? – Edward desvió su mirada de Bella queriendo evadir la pregunta. Ella tomó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarla –. Edward… ¿Es por mí que Rosalie y tú están peleados?

– Bella... yo – ella lo miró de manera inquisidora como pidiéndole que ya no haya más mentiras y evasivas sobre aquel tema –. Sí, ella no te acepta del todo. Cree que merezco "algo mejor" – la mirada de Edward se llenó de tristeza y tomó las manos de Bella.

– _Puede que… tenga razón_ – susurró la joven de manera apenada. Edward apretó sus puños y gruñó por lo bajo.

– ¿Ves por qué no quería decirte nada? ¿Lo ves? – Dijo entre señas rudas a causa de la ira –. ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta que eres tú la mujer que quiero para mí? ¿Qué no me importa que no escuches y que te comuniques con señas? ¿Cómo demonios les hago entender que quiero vivir mi vida a tu lado? – Bella se asustó al ver la reacción tan sorpresiva de Edward y se alejó un poco de él.

– Edward, yo…– le dijo en señas. Edward negó y rápidamente llevó sus labios a los de Bella, estampándolos en un necesitado beso. Ella gimió ante la fuerza de su amor y llevó sus manos al cabello cobrizo de Edward para aferrarse a él. Abriendo los labios un poco, le dio paso a la lengua de Edward que no tardó en colarse en su boca para hacer del beso algo más urgente. Se separaron unos minutos después que el aire escaseara en sus pulmones. Ella miró a los ojos de su amado y acarició despacio su cabello.

– ¿Es que acaso tú no me crees cuando te digo que te amo? ¿Qué te necesito a mi lado? – le susurró despacio para que ella leyera sus labios. Ella asintió despacio – Entonces si me crees, jamás vuelvas a decir que hay algo mejor para mí, porque no lo hay ¿me entiendes? Te amo Isabella, nada de lo que me digan me hará cambiar de opinión y mientras tú me ames y me quieras a tu lado, las cosas no cambiaran – le dijo esta vez en señas. Ella bajó la mirada dando por terminada la discusión. Edward puso el auto en marcha y en pocos segundos salieron de allí.

El fantasma del silencio que predominó en el auto hasta el autoservicio más cercano de comida rápida, fue el mismo que se mantuvo durante el paseo que dieron por los alrededores del departamento y por el centro de Seattle cuando fueron por sus materiales de arte. Fue el mismo que los acompañó hasta el departamento y que los ayudó a desempacar. Se mantuvo con ellos hasta cuándo fue la hora de dormir y que con una fría despedida los mandó a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cerca de la media noche, unos sollozos se escucharon en el piso de abajo del dúplex colándose hasta la habitación de Edward quien no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Suspiró de manera triste al imaginar que había sido él, el culpable de aquellos sentimentales sollozos. No dudó en salir de la cama y subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de su amor.

La encontró hecha una bolita en su cama, abrazada a una almohada mientras lloraba. Su corazón se partió en dos al verla así y muy despacito se acercó hasta la cama, donde se escabulló con cuidado para abrazarla por la espalda. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir una presencia extraña en la cama y se volteó rápidamente para ver que sucedía.

– Lo siento – le susurró Edward con tristeza mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas –. Me porté como un animal esta tarde, no debí haber tenido esa reacción. No deberías estar llorando por mi culpa, Bella… perdóname – finalizó él antes de besar su frente.

– ¿Qué pasa si ella tiene razón, Edward? – le preguntó en señas Bella después de haber encendido la luz para que él pudiese ver lo que ella le estaba diciendo –. Yo te amo con mi vida, Edward…pero ¿Qué pasa si es verdad que hay alguien mejor para ti allá afuera? ¿Qué pasas si solo era un amor adolescente? ¿Qué pasa si las ganas de luchar no son suficientes? ¿Qué pasa si…?

– ¿Qué pasa si nos damos por vencidos? ¿De eso hablas? – ella asintió despacito secando sus lágrimas –. Yo te pregunto… ¿Qué pasa si mi corazón cada día se enamora más de ti? ¿Qué pasa si mi cuerpo cada día se hace más adicto a tus caricias? ¿Qué pasa si mi mente te piensa y te anhela cada día con más fuerza? Esos son los "qué pasa si" que me gustaría que me respondieras. No aquellos que acabas de decir. No aquellos en los que un futuro juntos no es la respuesta a la pregunta formulada.

– Tengo miedo, Edward – confesó ella.

– Estoy a tu lado, mi amor. No debes temer. Eres una mujer valiente, y mientras nos mantengamos fuertes y unidos todo estará bien – ella asintió y despacito se acercó a él para acurrucarse en su pecho. Él la acogió en sus brazos.

– Perdóname por dudar de tu amor, Edward. Lo siento – le dijo en señas antes de enterrar su cara en su pecho. Él asintió despacio y besó su cuello, muy cerquita de su oído. Siguió el rastro de besos por su mejilla hasta llegar a su boca.

– Perdóname, tú a mí por vivir tan enamorado de ti – le susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlos con pasión. Ella gimió en sus labios y se apretó un poco más a su cuerpo. Al hacerlo sintió como el miembro de Edward estaba muy duro. Isabella se asustó por un momento, cosa que fue notada por Edward quien se separó de ella.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? – le preguntó con pausada voz. Ella se ruborizó de manera violenta y bajó un poco su mirada para que él notara el motivo de su sobresalto.

– Realmente no sé cómo todo eso pudo entrar en mí. Se ve muy grande – confesó avergonzada. Él sonrió ante su respuesta y tomando una mano de Bella la llevó sobre sus bóxers. Ella soltó un nuevo jadeo y él volvió a sonreír.

– No tengas vergüenza. Yo no la tengo – le susurró despacio. Ella desvió su mirada mientras sentía que su mano hervía de lo caliente que se sentían los bóxers de su amor. Edward sacó la mano de Bella de sus partes masculinas y tomando su rostro la besó despacio –. Quiero hacer el amor, Bella. Quiero amarte y adorarte como la única mujer de mi vida – ella entendió sus palabras y con vergüenza asintió. Edward le sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

La lengua del apasionado tortugo no tardó en adentrarse en la boca de Isabella, acariciando su lengua y mordiendo levemente sus labios. Ella se colocó sobre él ya que la pequeña camita no daba para mucho movimiento y despacito empezó a quitarse su pijama. Cuando la parte superior del pijama estaba listo para ser removido, ella extendió la mano y quiso apagar la luz de la lámpara pero Edward se lo impidió. Quería verla como realmente era ella, luminosa y perfecta… y no borrosa y atemorizada bajo la luz de algún farol de la calle que se colaba en esa habitación.

Ella se sonrojó nuevamente cuando Edward removió la camisa del pijama y acarició sus senos, los tocaba despacito tan solo con el dedo índice enviando una descarga de cosquillas que morían en su sexo. En un rápido movimiento, él la volteó dejándola bajo su cuerpo y se separó un instante para admirarla. Sin duda su princesa era una mujer perfecta, sus senos eran redonditos y sus pezones eran tan lisos y pequeños que lo invitaban a perderse en ellos. Su estomago era plano y sus caderas eran tan definidas que la hacían ver como una de esas esculturas que los alfareros hacen a mano con el barro. Él le sonrió cuando vio que ella alzó sus caderas para que los pantaloncillos de su pijama fuesen removidos. Él no tardó en hacerlo, llevándose con él también sus bragas de encaje lila. La tuvo desnuda para él, para su deleite y goce personal.

Bella, completamente ruborizada, lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a ella para besarlo mientras le removía la camiseta del pijama. Él colaboró en la tarea y moviendo los brazos y la cabeza sacó su camiseta mientras ella empujaba los pantalones de su pijama hacia abajo. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, el miembro de Edward saltó libre provocándole un nuevo susto. Él rió entre dientes y besó nuevamente los labios de su amada. Isabella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones del beso y por aquella mano traviesa que jugueteaba con sus pezones y los acariciaba con un poco más de fuerza.

Ella gimió cuando la otra mano de su amor bajó por su estomago y finalizó cerca de su sexo. Él jadeó despacito al notar que su amor estaba muy húmeda. Sin dejar de besarla, recogió su humedad con sus dedos y acarició con lentitud su clítoris, haciendo que ella se retorciera bajo su cuerpo. Con cuidado se aventuró a tocar la entrada de su vagina con un dedo, y encontró la zona aun más húmeda que la parte exterior. Ella siseó por lo bajó y se retorció con más fuerza cuando aquel dedo decidió invadir su intimidad.

La respiración entre los jóvenes empezó a volverse más dificultosa con cada segundo, el miembro de Edward pedía a gritos algo de fricción mientras que Bella abría su boca formando una pequeña o, ahogando de esta manera gemidos que pudiesen resultar vergonzosos. Él se separó de ella cuando sus dedos se encontraron llenos de la humedad de su amor y se situó despacio entre sus piernas. Ella lo miró con adoración antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar que él se adentrara en ella. Él se colocó en su entrada y con un beso fue ingresando de a poco. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto de sus sexos, esta vez no había dolido como la primera vez por lo Bella se relajó para que él pudiese entrar en ella con más rapidez que la vez anterior. Él gruñó despacito cuando se sintió al interior de ella y abandonó sus labios cuando sintió que ella acarició sus mejillas.

– _Te amo, Edward_ – susurró Bella con su voz ahogada en deseo. Él gimió cuando muy despacito sacó su miembro y lo volvió a empujar en su interior. Ella abrió sus ojos en ese momento y siseó mientras clavaba sus cortas uñas en la espalda de su amor.

– Eres mi vida, Bella – le dijo él con una tercera embestida. Llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja de su espalda y tomándola por la cintura la acercó aún más a su cuerpo para hacer las embestidas un poco más cortas y urgentes. Ella rodó sus ojos, desquiciada por el deseo, consumida por la pasión de unirse al cuerpo del hombre que amaba.

En besos desesperados él recorrió su cuello, la parte trasera de su oreja, su clavícula, sus hombros y el inicio de sus senos. Atreviéndose a más, él acarició uno de ellos mientras llevaba su boca al otro pezón, acariciándolo con su lengua. No pudiendo contener un jadeo más, Bella gimió con fuerza mientras levantaba sus piernas, y abrazaba con ellas el cuerpo de Edward, haciendo que él se enterrara con fuerza en su interior. Él también gimió al ver como el cuerpo de su amor se estremecía por las caricias que él le daba a sus senos, por el hecho de estar en su interior, rozándola con su carne, entregándose con urgencia a ella como aquella primera vez. Aquellos pensamientos no hicieron otra cosa que apresurar su orgasmo. Sintió un cosquilleo que lo recorrió hasta morir en su miembro que vibraba al interior de Bella con cada embestida. Ella por su parte no podía más, necesitaba liberarse de aquella espiral que en su bajo vientre la estaba llevando al desquicio completo. Sintió sus paredes comprimirse y un orgasmo tocaba desesperado sus puertas.

– Bella, te amo – le susurró a uno de sus pezones Edward mientras lo succionaba con algo de fuerza. Ella volvió a gemir con algo más de fuerza y arqueó su espalda como queriéndole brindar más de sus pechos, más de su cuerpo, más de su alma a aquel hombre que significa todo para ella.

Ambos se sintieron en la cima del clímax cuando él tocó su clítoris y lo rozó con fuerza. Ella soltó un gritito desesperado que su amor acalló con un nuevo beso. Sus paredes terminaron de estrecharse cuando una fuerte embestida de Edward le soltó los hilos de la cordura. La espiral en su vientre explotó con fuerza dejándola como una pequeña muñequita de trapo. Una sola embestida más fue lo que necesitó Edward para liberarse, para soltar una fuerte descarga de semen en el vientre de su amor, para dejar su semilla en ella, para dejar de ser dos y convertirse en uno solo.

Se dejó vencer sobre el cuerpo de su amor, que agotada había cerrado los ojos. Él acarició sus sonrojadas mejillas y le sonrió. Ella abrió despacito los ojos y le sonrió también a aquel dueño de su corazón. El joven tortugo la besó despacito y salió de su cuerpo con cuidado. Bella se acurrucó en su pecho y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Edward pasó una mano por sus rizos descontrolados y también cerró los ojos.

Muchos debates se han establecido durante años sobre el silencio antes, durante y después de una relación sexual. Unos dicen que es incómodo, otros dicen que es necesario. Para estos jóvenes enamorados, el silencio había sido su mundo desde su infancia. Crecieron en él, vivieron y se adaptaron en él, incluso se enamoraron en él; por lo que el silencio en un momento tan íntimo como aquel solo significaba paz y tranquilidad, la calma y sosiego que les recordaban lo especial de su mundo, de aquella realidad que solo ellos eran capaz de amar.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

La mañana los pilló abrazados, durmiendo desnudos en la pequeña cama de Isabella. Los primeros rayos de la mañana calentaron sus cuerpos, indicándoles que era hora de abandonar la vida horizontal y poner en práctica la vida vertical. Ella abrió primero los ojos y dejándole un beso corto en los labios a su amor, se removió de sus brazos y salió de la cama con rumbo al baño. Él se despertó un poco después y salió de la cama. Escuchó ruidos en el baño por lo que supuso que ella estaría allí. No tardo en caminar hasta el pequeño baño, donde la vio entrar a la ducha.

– Buen día, princesa – le dijo colándose en la ducha. Ella se asustó y soltó la esponja de baño que tenía en sus manos. Él soltó una risa corta y le alcanzó la esponja –. ¿Ahorramos agua y tiempo? – le preguntó en señas. Bella asintió despacito y sonrió mientras le extendía su champú favorito para que él se lavara el cabello. Le importó poco que el resto del día oliera a chocolate y fresas, era la mejor manera de llevar su aroma con ella y no extrañarla tanto. Se ayudaron a bañar mutuamente, acariciándose de manera tierna con la esponja y con sus manos. Quisieron hacer el amor una vez más pero el tiempo era su peor enemigo esa mañana, así que prometieron dejarlo para otro día. Salieron de la ducha y se vistieron de manera cómoda, con unos vaqueros y camisetas polo de algodón, zapatillas deportivas Nike y un poco de perfume. Decidieron desayunar en el camino, de seguro un cappuccino y unos bollos serían suficientes.

Llegaron a la universidad un poco antes de las 9 a.m., hora que debían iniciar sus clases. Primero pasaron por la facultad de Bella, que era la más cercana a la puerta.

– ¿Tienes tu grabadora, cariño? – le preguntó Edward por la herramienta que por años ella usaba para sus clases. Ella asintió despacito –. Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo debes enviarme un mensaje, ¿verdad? – Ella volvió a asentir –. Eres mi luchadora, mi amor, sé que lo vas a hacer estupendo. Muchísima suerte hoy… me harás falta _principessa._

– _Tú… también me harás…falta – _susurró con fina voz ella. Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con cuidado. Se separaron enseguida y con profunda pena, Edward la vio alejarse al interior de su facultad mientras ella se despedía a lo lejos con su mano. Subió a su auto y en pocos minutos estuvo en el exterior de la facultad de medicina, listo para su propio reto: convertirse en un gran pediatra, convertirse en el doctor de muchos niños que necesiten atención, convertirse en el médico de sus propios hijos, de todos aquellos que tendría con la mujer que sería una gran artista, que con su amor pintaría su vida con los más exquisitos matices de alegría.

Con esa premisa, Edward entró sonriente a su facultad y escuchó sus primeras clases: Anatomía, Biología e Historia de la medicina. Cuando sus tres primeras clases terminaron, él sacó su teléfono y un mensaje escribió

"_¿Todo bien por allá? Te extraño demasiado"_

_Edward…_

No recibió respuesta inmediata, por lo que supuso que ella debería estar ocupada. Guardó su teléfono y caminó hasta su siguiente clase: Histología. El día comenzó a transcurrir con asombrosa lentitud desde que Bella no había contestado su mensaje. Antes de entrar a Embriología escribió un nuevo mensaje.

"_Cariño, estoy preocupado. ¿Está todo bien?_

_Edward._

– _¡Maldición!_ – masculló Bella en su salón al ver que su maletita de pinturas se había volteado y se había derramado sobre sus pinceles y su celular. Lo sacó llenó de pintura azul y lo limpió rápidamente. Debido a que la pintura estaba seca, las teclas se habían endurecido y la pantalla estaba tan azul como un pitufo. El indicador luminoso le avisaba que tenía un mensaje pero ella no podía ver de quien era. Quiso utilizar uno de sus cinceles para rascar la pintura de su pantalla cuando sintió una mano que la detuvo.

Aquella mano era la mano de la maestra Vaughn, su profesora de arte y pintura. En los pasillos de la facultad se rumoraba que la profesora Rebecca Vaughn, era entre los docentes, la mejor de ellos. Estricta y muy severa, pero aun así talentosa y profesional. Sus ex alumnos solo tenían para ella los mejores epítetos aunque confesaron también que aquellos no fueron los primeros que usaron con ella, mencionaron que era cuestión de acostumbrarse a ella…pero ¿Podría Bella acostumbrarse bajo sus circunstancias a una maestra como Rebecca Vaughn?

– Srta. Swan, creí que había quedado bastante claro que el uso de teléfonos celulares en la clase de arte está completamente prohibido – le preguntó rápidamente la maestra. Bella la miró confundida y enseguida guardó su teléfono todo lleno de pintura en su maleta nuevamente.

– _Lo siento... ¿Podría hablar más despacio? – _le pidió de manera cortés Bella. La maestra frunció el ceño y se retiró de su puesto caminando hacia el frente del salón.

– Alumnos, esto que voy a decir lo haré de una manera muy lenta y pausada para que la alumna Swan lo entienda. Quiero que sepan que tenemos un largo año por delante y mientras más rápido se adapten a mí, será mejor. Quiero que entienda que el hecho que hayan ganado algún concurso de dibujo, o que sepan distinguir lo que es un pincel de abanico y un pincel plano, no los convierte en unos superdotados. No porque no han arruinado un lienzo, son el próximo Picasso o el Da Vinci de esta generación. Ustedes no son nadie, y solo con esfuerzo lograran ser alguien que apenas sobresalga del promedio. No tendré contemplación con ningún alumno en especial, porque sé que todos aquí son capaces de lograr aprobar el año. Swan es solo una alumna más y como tal será tratada por igual… ¿Estamos todos claros? – preguntó la maestra con fuerte voz. Todos los alumnos respondieron al unísono un sí en voz clara. Isabella apenas asintió –. Muy bien, necesito entonces para mañana, un bosquejo en acuarela y en perspectiva del lugar donde crecieron, y más les vale ser ingeniosos. Pueden retirarse…

En cuestión de segundos todo el salón quedó vacío, apenas hubo unas pocas alumnas que se quedaron limpiando sus pinceles. Reteniendo sus inmensas ganas de llorar, Bella guardó sus cosas y cerró su maleta que destilaba pintura. Justo cuando se aprestaba a salir, una de las jóvenes que aún se encontraban allí, le entregó un pequeño papel.

"_Gracias por jodernos el año…"_

Bella mordió su labio con fuerza y salió corriendo de allí. Chocó con otra alumna que estaba cerca de la puerta y pidiéndole perdón con la mirada huyó del lugar. Se sentía desesperada y con inmensas ganas de llorar por lo que, para calmarse un poco se sentó en una pequeña banca al exterior de su facultad, cerca de los jardines de la misma. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando creyó que ella podía ser como una alumna normal? ¿Pretender algo que no era y no estar lista para asumir las consecuencias? De seguro fue demasiado optimista para su realidad, de seguro no lo había pensado con claridad…

Quien tampoco pensaba con claridad ese momento era Edward, quien desesperado corrió después de su última hora de clase y voló hasta la facultad de Bella. Dejó el auto estacionado en la puerta y desesperado escudriñó los pasillos aquel lugar. Preguntó por Bella a todos los estudiantes que aún quedaban en los corredores pero ninguno le dio una respuesta concreta. Agotado por el esfuerzo de correr por los salones, subir y bajar las escaleras, y buscar hasta casi debajo de las piedras se sentó cerca de los baños y tomó su celular y marcó el teléfono. Él sabía que aquello era inútil, que ella no lo escucharía pero al menos si alguien estaba cerca de ella podría avisarle que su teléfono estaba sonando. Catorce llamadas le tomó a Edward darse cuenta que ella no contestaría el teléfono.

– ¿Dónde estás, Isabella? – se preguntó con furia mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo. Se le ocurrió que quizás ella podría haber ido al departamento y lo estaría esperando allí por lo que sin perder el tiempo, se subió a su auto y condujo hasta su nueva casa. Al llegar encontró que su amor no había estado allí por lo que se desesperó aún más. Decidió esperar en el departamento por una hora antes de salir a buscarla por todos lados, pero no fue necesario. Apenas unos veinte minutos después, escuchó unas llaves y corrió hasta la puerta.

Abrió la misma antes de que ella librara los seguros. En cuanto la abrió, vio a su amor ahogada en lágrimas y su cuerpo temblando como una hoja. Ella se abalanzó a sus brazos y se echó a llorar con fuerza.

– Bella, mi amor ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas? – él se separó de ella y le preguntó despacio para que le entendiera. Ella negó y se volvió a aferrar a él con fuerza y tomando un respiro entre sus sollozos, habló.

– _Quiero que me hagas el amor… y luego me dejes volver a casa… – _susurró antes de soltar un sollozo profundo y enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de su amor. Él la abrazó con fuerza y la llevó hasta el sofá donde permaneció abrazada a ella por un largo rato. Acarició con ternura el cabello de su amada y despacito buscó en ella signos de daño físico. No encontró algo que le indicara que algo le había pasado por lo que espero que ella se calmara y le hablara. Cosa que lógicamente no funcionó ya que ella se acercó a sus labios y los devoró con fuerza mientras sus sollozos la acompañaban en la tarea. Edward supo aquella no era la solución por lo que la separó de él y ella soltó un nuevo sollozo.

– Bella… Cuéntame que ocurrió. Necesito saber dónde estabas y por qué estas en este estado – ella negó y se volvió a lanzar a sus brazos en busca de sus labios. Él la rechazó y ella lo miró con furia.

– ¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo? – preguntó en señas acompañada de más sollozos. Él negó despacio.

– Muero por hacer el amor contigo, Bella. Pero en este caso el sexo no es la respuesta. Necesitamos hablar. ¿Por qué estás así? Soy más que un semental, cariño. Me preocupo por ti y debo saber el por qué de tu desaparición y llanto.

Ella intentó calmarse y después de un rato, asintió. Se levantó del sofá en busca de su grabadora y la sacó. Retrocedió el casete y lo puso en modo reproducción. Edward escuchó atento el discurso de la maestra de Bella mientras acariciaba su cabello con cuidado. Al finalizar ella le entregó la pequeña nota que la joven le entregara y el frunció el ceño.

– ¿Está es la razón por la cual te quieres ir? ¿Esa maestra y esta nota? – le pregunto en señas. Ella asintió despacio –. Pues fíjate que para mí, estas no son razones suficientes para abandonarlo. Dime que no tienes talento, dime que no sabes pintar, dime que no eres capaz de crear una bella obra. Dime esas cosas y te diré que tienes razón en querer volver, pero no me digas que una maestra y una nota te van a hacer desistir, porque no te lo voy a permitir.

– Edward, pero yo…– él la detuvo y negó con fuerza.

– No admito peros, Isabella. Te conozco más de lo tú crees, eres mi alma gemela y sé que eres capaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué si la maestra y la estúpida que te escribió la nota quieren guerra? Pues eso tendrán, porque tú no te vas a dejar caer en la primera ¿cierto? Eres mi valiente en batalla, jamás despreciaste un reto. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? Es difícil, mi amor, pero estoy a tu lado. Además, estamos juntos en esto, no pretenderás abandonarme en esta ciudad y regresar derrotada a casa. Vamos a lograrlo cariño, solo confía en mí.

– ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo? – preguntó entre sollozos ella.

– No solo lo creo, puedo asegurar que lo harás. Jessica te lo dijo, yo lo confirmo: Estás hecha para cosas grandes Bella, y este es tan solo el inicio – ella asintió con fuerza y se abalanzó a los brazos de su amor, quien con cariño la recibió. La consoló por un rato más antes de besar sus labios y llevarla a su cama en brazos. Se acostó con ella, y con caricias quiso borrar los últimos sollozos que escapaban de su pecho.

Entre susurros de amor se quedaron dormidos, completamente agotados por aquel primer día de clases, y eso que aquello había sido tan solo el inicio del viaje hacia la madurez. Nadie les dijo que aquello sería fácil, que la universidad les resultaría tan fácil como cantar y coser. Era un reto enorme, y como tal aquello requería paciencia y perseverancia. Tenían material para intentarlo… pero ¿Que tan fácil sería lograrlo?

* * *

><p>Hola, hola corazones…<p>

¿Qué tenemos acá? Un capítulo de peleas, reconciliaciones, miedos e inseguridades. ¿A que realmente se están enfrentando los chicos? Veremos que ocurre en el sgte capitulo entonces.

Quiero agradecer, como todas las semanas, a las nuevas lectoras que se unen a la aventura. A todas esas alertas y favoritos que llegan a mi correo y alegran mi corazón. Gracias por su voto de confianza. Para todas aquellas que me dejaron su huellita en esta semana: litzy, msteppa, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Aleowo, Alibell Cullen, lauriss18, mgcb, tayloves, Lillybeth Amber Granger, Paolastef, Poemusician, Mary de cullen, NikkiMellark, Jhiradln, karla-cullen-hale, Erendira, Hechizada, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Kelly aleja, Angie Masen, VictoriamarieHale, JaliceJalice, cary, VivianaCullen, rarosy, Lufee, Rosse Pattinson, NuRySh, Rosi, Ayame Chan, chusrobissocute, patymdn, mcph76, Rosse, valeska Cullen, gpattz, Alicia, Ana, Carmen, Bkpattz, fany cullenpattz, AlePattz, AlejandraZJofre, bellaliz, julesgomez, terra2012, PalomitaCullen, kellys, Tere Mooz, Alcestis Cullen, Chayley Costa, lagie, maddycullen, brigitte, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Luli St . John, Ayin, Syl Cullen, Luisamarie22, Marianixcr, Roxy, magymc, claulrp , Tata XOXO, Anabella Valencia, CindyLis, Dannyforeverbye, isa-21, V, Beca Masen, L'Amelie, Sonyi Cullen CM, Ely Cullen M, BlackCullen, Mmpattzsten, joli cullen, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Diana, Crepusculina, JELI, hillarycullen17, est Cullen, gegargas, Adriu, cintia black, ludgardita, GabitaRP, isabela91, Sony Bells, vivi S R, Laurak Lilith Blackmore, Luchii, EdithCullen71283, cremita, AnaGabrielaMora, MeliPattz, Nayuri80, whit cullen, DaniiEverdeen, Saraitk Hale Cullen, adx-25, kary, Sky Lestrange, Laura Katherine, Diana Cullen Swan, Angeles Nahuel, magusl92, LUZ . C .C, KAMY PATTINSON STEWART, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Cyg, Susana, MixelintheDark, Sully YM, NaChiKa Cullen, romycrazy, May Pineda, Juliana, GUARANI SHELION 1811, lupixzz, Leticia Barron Flores, robsten-pattison, sarahi, LIZZY CULLEN, Lux . com, Lily, keimasen86, Anahi-littrell, AATFE, Esme Mary Cullen, Kat (¡gracias por notar el error!), cullen-lutz-viannette, Isis Janet, Miru Hale, MaxiPau, Iga Emo - 12L, ANATAHUI, Dani, Vane Whitlock, yessenya, InumeCari-Cullen, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, SkattaRudeGirl, Bea, Gaby Acurio, Sianita, DianElizz, a todas las lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas del twitter, a las del facebook, a las del blog, a las del grupo de Fanfics del FB (gracias por la recomendación) y a las TTC. Por ustedes esta historia llega cada semana, aun cuando estoy con gripa y en cama. Muchas gracias por todo…

A Isita, mi amiga y beta, gracias por hacerme llorar esta semana por esas imágenes que has preparado para Twisted Plans. You're the bomb in this fucking world! Gracias por aguantarme todas mis ridiculeces y estar siempre presta a ayudarme. Gaby, gracias por el voto de confianza, sabes que más que una lectora, más que mi prima eres mi otra parte. Marti, sé que estas alliiii jejeje, gracias por esa recomendación a Lily y Miru, espero en serio no defraudar.

Muchas me han preguntado cuantos capítulos tendrá Silent Love, por el momento está pronosticado que tenga unos treinta, quizás treinta y dos, así que tenemos camino por delante ya que lo mejor recién empieza. ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Me encantaría leerlas. Las espero la semana que viene con un capítulo de sustos y nervios, así que les sugiero un tecito de manzanilla. Nos leemos el miércoles en el blog y acá el siguiente domingo.


	17. Una segunda oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capítulo que estás a punto de leer contiene escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 15: <strong>__Una segunda oportunidad_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Superman – Five for fighting_

"_La más peligrosa de todas las debilidades es el temor de parecer débil."_

_Jacques Benigne Bossuet_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Como todas las mañanas, desde hace un año atrás, la rutina de Rosalie Cullen empezaba con los primeros rayos de sol. Después de recoger su cabello rubio en una coleta alta y sacar del cajón su ropa para ejercitarse, la joven se preparaba para correr durante una hora por los alrededores del parque cercano a su departamento de Seattle.

En el trayecto al parque hacia sus ejercicios de estiramiento, calentando y preparando cada músculo de su cuerpo para lo que venía después. Al llegar sacaba su ipod color rosa, lo ponía en reproducción aleatoria y lo colocaba al interior de una muñequera que llevaba en el brazo derecho. Su gusto musical era del tipo ecléctico, iba desde la música clásica de Vivaldi que de niña escuchaba tocar a su hermano, el pop de Michael Jackson que Alice adoraba escuchar, hasta llegar al rock industrial de Nine Inch Nails. Y es que era justamente esta banda y sus sonidos tan metálicos, los que la animaban todos los días a correr una vuelta más. Cuando se sentía a punto de rendirse, cantaba con más fuerza el estribillo de _"We´re in this together". _

Dicha canción, era casi como su himno, era la que le daba esperanza y a alentaba a no caer. La que le decía que no todo estaba perdido y que en la lucha es donde uno se hace grande y fuerte. Pero de que le servía sentirse poderosa con una canción cuando en el momento de los hechos se dejaba vencer por el miedo y maldito ego.

Esa mañana, su canción no solo la alentó a correr una vuelta más sino varias. No se sintió cansada, al contrario, ella sabía que tenía tanta rabia por dentro que solo corriendo podía apaciguarse un poco. Cada vuelta la hacía más rápido, con más fuerza, mientras apretaba sus puños y mascullando cada letra de las estrofas. Al finalizar la canción, ella se detuvo abruptamente y se sentó en unos de los bordillos del parque para recuperar el aliento. Su traicionero ipod de inmediato empezó a tocar la sentimental pieza de Tchaïkovski: El lago de los cisnes.

– ¡Genial! – masculló ella mientras veía la pantalla del ipod la leyenda en inglés: _Now playing – The Swan Lake. _Bufó sin querer al pensar que hasta su ipod le recordaba a Isabella Swan y una tarea pendiente que desde hace años debió hacer para conseguir el perdón de su hermano que tanto le hacía falta –. ¿Tú también me vas a recordar lo cobarde que fui ayer? ¿Tú también vas a decirme lo cobarde que he sido con Edward y con Emmett? – le preguntó de manera retorica a su aparato de música. Negando con la cabeza, se levantó molesta del bordillo y guardó el ipod en su bolsillo –. Suficiente tengo conmigo misma.

Caminó hasta su departamento sin antes parar por una pequeña cafetería por su desayuno. Si bien es cierto que su nuevo hogar tenía una linda cocina y todo lo necesario para preparar una buena comida, ella no era capaz ni de preparar la masa para hacer pancakes. Nunca se interesó por aprender las artes culinarias, no lo necesitaba tampoco porque siempre tenía a alguien que las haga por ellas, ya sea su madre o su pequeña hermana Alice, o incluso Edward, quien según ella preparaba los mejores waffles del universo.

Fue precisamente el recuerdo del olor de los waffles de Edward que le provocó tanta añoranza. ¿Sería que algún día los volvería a probar? Suspiró triste ante aquella pregunta que se formuló en su cabeza al ver la puerta del departamento de su hermano. Se veía por la hendija de la misma que una luz estaba prendida, sinónimo que ellos ya estaban levantados siendo apenas las 6:30 am.

– ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano? – susurró para ella mientras se alejaba hasta su departamento, un piso más arriba. Sacudió la cabeza para que pensamientos no muy saludables se alojasen en su cabeza. No quería siquiera llegar a imaginar que su hermanito pudiese estar haciendo otra cosa en la cocina en vez de preparar waffles. Su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza y puso cara de asco. Para ella su hermano aún era un niño, y para sus ojos lo seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo. Con ese último pensamiento Rosalie cerró la puerta de su departamento y le sonrió a la fotografía de sus hermanos que en una mesita de la sala se encontraba.

Y mientras un tortugo en una foto sonreía para alegrar el día de una complicada rubia, un tortugo real también sonreía complacido al ver el precioso óleo en el que su amor estaba trabajando desde mucho antes que saliera el sol. Es que aquella sonrisa tan amplia y sincera de Edward Cullen aparecía en los mejores momentos, como por ejemplo la noche anterior, después que su amor se quedara dormida sollozante en sus brazos y él se acomodara junto a ella en la pequeña cama. Durmió con una sonrisa de serenidad en su rostro, con la tranquilidad de tenerla allí junto a él, compartiendo su cama, compartiendo su vida.

Pero en esa ocasión la sonrisa de Edward Cullen duró muy poco ya que era pasada las 3am cuando sintió a Bella removerse intranquila y balbucear de manera sollozante una palabra que él jamás le había escuchado decir:

_Mamá…_

Su corazón se contrajo de manera dolorosa al escuchar a su amor llamar a su madre. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos aún cerrados y un nuevo sollozo se escuchó en la habitación. Su joven amor quiso entrar entonces en sus sueños y decirle que todo estaría bien que él estaba junto a ella, pero aquello era un imposible. Prefería demostrarle en la realidad, cuando ella abriese los ojos, que él jamás la dejaría sola.

Nuevamente escuchó a Bella llamar a su mamá y sollozar más fuerte. En ese momento Edward se alarmó al sentir que el cuerpo de Bella tembló con fuerza. La apretó de inmediato y comenzó a mecerla, al tiempo que le susurraba al odio palabras que ella no escucharía.

– Mi amor, estoy aquí contigo. Despierta Isabella, despierta preciosa. Todo está bien – le decía una y otra vez mientras sus brazos envolvían con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven. De a poco sus sollozos se fueron calmando y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se fueron abriendo. Cuando estuvieron del todo abiertos, lo primero que vieron fue a unos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, atormentados y afligidos. Él acarició su cabello y besó su frente despacio. Permanecieron algunos minutos así, abrazados y muy juntos, sintiendo el latido del corazón en el pecho del otro vibrar de manera acompasada y rítmica.

Edward la sintió respirar más tranquila y se aventuró a encender la luz de la lamparita de noche para que ella pudiese verlo y leer sus labios. Estiró su mano y la encendió, al hacerlo la pequeña habitación se iluminó y dejó ver unos preciosos ojos chocolates desbordados en lágrimas.

– Amor… ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó despacito Edward antes de sentarse sobre la cama para verla mejor. Ella hipó levemente a causa de un sollozo retenido e hizo lo mismo para hablarle en señas.

– Soñé con mamá. Soñé que escuchaba su voz – dijo antes de sollozar levemente. Edward limpió una de sus lágrimas que inocente rodó por su mejilla y se aprestó a responderle en señas.

– ¿Y eso es malo? – le preguntó él.

– Edward, acabo de decirte que soñé que escuchaba la voz de mamá. Claro que es malo… – le respondió ladeando su cabeza.

– ¿Y es malo porqué? – inquirió un confundido Edward.

– Porque me estoy volviendo loca, Edward. Yo jamás voy a poder escuchar, y mucho menos la voz de mi madre – le dijo con un semblante de tristeza. Él negó al tiempo que súbitamente la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y besó sus cabellos con melancolía. Se separó de ella unos segundos después.

– Si yo pudiese, te regalaría mis oídos, Bella mía. Para que pudieses escuchar el sonido de mi voz cuando te digo que te amo, cuando te digo que no estás sola.

– No puedes regalarme tus oídos, Edward – le respondió ella bajando su mirada. Él levantó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarla.

– Te he regalado mi corazón, que es incluso más importante – le dijo con sus palabras. Ella entendió y asintió de manera tímida. Edward le sonrió despacito y acunó el rostro de su amor en sus manos. Limpió las últimas lágrimas que aún quedaban en su mejilla y ella sonrió. No demoraron en fundirse en un suave beso. Uno muy delicado y lleno de amor, del amor que ese corazón entregado de Edward profesaba a viva voz, aunque ella no pudiese escucharlo.

Se acomodaron en la pequeña cama un momento después de romper el beso y apagaron la luz para conciliar el sueño nuevamente. En cuanto ella cerró los ojos un color vino a su mente y ella se sobresaltó. Edward encendió por segunda vez la luz y vio a su Bella sentada en la cama tratando de atar su cabello en una coleta y salir rápidamente de las sabanas.

– ¿Qué ocurre Bella? – le preguntó alarmado Edward.

– Me olvidé que la maestra Vaughn pidió para la siguiente clase un bosquejo en acuarela. ¡Y la siguiente clase es en menos de 6 horas! – dijo antes de ponerse sus pantuflas y buscar en su cuarto las pinturas y los pinceles para llevar a cabo su tarea.

– ¡Ouch! ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie y hablándole en señas. Ella le sonrió y negó.

– Sé exactamente lo que pintaré. Puedes volver a la cama y dormir un poco más – le respondió antes de acercarse a él y dejarle un corto beso.

– No señorita, no puedo dejarte sola en esto. Vamos abajo y así no haga nada estaré contigo haciéndote compañía – ella negó con una sonrisa y le habló con su voz.

– _Testarudo_ – negó con la cabeza. Él sonrió y abrazándola por la espalda besó su cabeza. Ella soltó una pequeña risita y tomó sus acuarelas junto a un pequeño lienzo. Así abrazados bajaron las escaleras del dúplex con destino a la sala, donde los recuerdos de su niñez se mezclarían con los colores que le dieron vida en su tiempo, convirtiendo aquella etapa en la mejor de su vida…hasta ahora.

Por varios minutos Isabella permaneció viendo sus acuarelas, tratando de decidir por dónde empezar. Miró el lienzo y trazó la imagen en su cabeza. Mojó su pincel y mezcló el color azul y el amarillo. Agregó una pequeña pizca de blanco y mezcló los colores. Edward, quien sentando el sofá la miraba atento, sonrió al ver la pasión con la que su amor pintaba.

Trazos inconexos y poco comprensibles al inicio no mellaron a la joven artista. Ella sabía lo que quería conseguir en su pintura y el hecho que no tuviese una forma lógica no iba a detener su creación. De a poco el cuadro empezó a llenarse de un tibio color verde. Líneas algo gruesas sobre la blanca superficie que daban la impresión de ser un jardín colgante. Cuando se sintió satisfecha cambió el pincel e hizo una nueva mezcla, cuyo resultado fue el color café. Nuevos trazos, por debajo de los primeros comenzaron a dar forma por fin al dibujo. Estas segundas líneas eran más largas y extrañas que las primeras. De unas principales salían unas más cortas y sobre estas otras más pequeñas aún. Bella sonrió complacida cuando miró su obra, apenas le faltaban unos detalles pero para ella se veía hermoso. Usando otros pinceles de cerdas cortas completo los detalles, añadiendo profundidad a la imagen y completando con otros colores que difuminados se mezclaban con su obra maestra…

– _El roble _– susurró despacito mientras dejaba el pincel a un lado. Cuando la maestra Vaughn mencionó las características del trabajo que quería, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue el color verde del roble que ella tenía plantado en el patio de su casa. Habían pasado casi 15 años desde que lo plantó y a diferencia del almendro de Edward éste apenas estaba empezando a crecer; extendiendo sus ramas por todos lados, llenando de su verdor el paisaje de su casa, del lugar donde creció, donde amó, donde fue feliz.

Sonrió al notar que los colores predominantes en su cuadro eran precisamente el café y el verde, los colores de las miradas suyas y de Edward, de su joven amor que tranquilo dormía en el sofá. El pobre se había quedado dormido casi enseguida que ella empezara, y su semblante tan pasivo al dormir no le había permitido a Bella tener corazón para despertarlo y pedirle compañía. Verlo allí, tranquilo, y sonriente…era sin duda su mejor compañía.

La mañana asomó por la ventana de la salita del departamento iluminando el rostro del dormido tortugo. Muy despacio abrió los ojos para adecuarlos a la luz, tardó en reaccionar y darse cuenta el lugar donde estaba.

– ¡Demonios! – dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y buscaba por todos lados a la artista dueña de su corazón. No la encontró en la planta alta y subió entonces a su habitación para buscarla. Al llegar la encontró de espaldas a la puerta, sacándose su camiseta llena de pintura y dejándola en el suelo, muy cerca de su cama. El miembro de Edward vibró en sus pantalones al darse cuenta que ella no estaba usando sostén. Vio su suave espalda desnuda y quiso acariciarla, pero se detuvo. Ella se agachó y empujó sus vaqueros que usaba desde el día anterior llevándose con ellos sus pequeñas bragas.

El miembro de Edward creció en sus pantalones un poco y su respiración se volvió difícil. Ella se volteó en ese momento para buscar una toalla y vio a Edward en la puerta. Saltó a causa del susto, llevando sus manos al pecho. De inmediato recordó que estaba desnuda e intentó cubrirse, provocando de esta manera que las esmeraldas que la veían de manera intensa se encendieran con una chispa de fuego. Un fuerte sonrojó arreboló en sus mejillas cuando su amor le sonrió a lo lejos y caminó hasta ella.

– No, Bella – le dijo despacio –. Nunca te cubras para mí. No me quites el placer de verte desnuda, natural y libre, de verte y sentirte mía – Ella asintió avergonzada y acto seguido retiró sus manos de su pecho. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del tortugo y sin perder el tiempo la besó con ímpetu y fuerza, con desesperación y emoción, con todas aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba su Bella al verla tan gloriosamente sin ropa. Ella respondió su beso, abriendo sus labios y permitiendo que una traviesa lengua explorara sus territorios. Gimió con algo de fuerza cuando sintió que las manos de su amor acariciaron sus pechos, tocando su pezón con su dedo pulgar logrando de inmediato su excitación.

El beso se volvió más demandante, más hambriento y necesitado con el paso de los segundos. Su centró comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo ya conocido para ella por lo que se vio en la necesidad de cerrar sus piernas y conseguir así algo de fricción. Edward notó el imperceptible movimiento de su amor y jadeó al darse cuenta que su miembro también exigía una inmediata liberación.

No pudiendo aguantar más el beso, por la tonta necesidad de respirar, Edward abandonó los labios de Bella para llevarlos de inmediato a su cuello, para besar y morder todo a su paso. El pulso de su mariposa era muy rápido y su respiración era entrecortada. La escuchó gemir despacito cuando sus labios atraparon su pezón derecho y lo acariciaron. Su lengua no tardó en sentir su dureza y sus oídos no tardaron en escuchar un nuevo sonido.

– _Edward _– lo llamó Bella con su voz. Él de inmediato abandonó el pezón de su amor y la miró –. _Hazme el amor…_

Él asintió con fuerza y tomándola por la cintura la levantó un poco. Ella elevó sus piernas y las envolvió en la cintura de su amor mientras él la llevaba hasta el baño. En el trayecto, Bella logró quitar la camiseta de Edward e intentó aflojar el botón de su pantalón. Necesitaba liberar ese bulto que la estaba rozando y volviéndola loca tan solo con un toque.

Entraron a la ducha, donde Edward abrió la llave y el agua caliente enseguida llenó de vapor el lugar. Ella aprovechó ese segundo de distracción y logró deshacerse de los vaqueros de su amor quien con una sonrisa atacó de nuevo sus pechos, haciéndola gemir esta vez un poco más fuerte. Ella decidió no quedarse atrás y con su pequeña mano tocó el miembro completamente erecto de Edward. Tocó con cuidado su glande y limpió de él unas pequeñas gotas que allí se encontraban. Edward siseó de placer y apretó con sus labios el pezón atrapado, lo succionó con fuerza mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el otro pecho.

Bella se sentía desesperada, necesitaba de Edward de manera inmediata por lo que sin perder el tiempo tomó su miembro con su mano y lo dirigió a su entrada. Él la miró y la detuvo por un momento. Bella lo miró extrañada y ladeó su cabeza.

– Necesito saber que estás húmeda lo suficiente – le dijo Edward despacio. Ella se confundió aún más por sus palabras y miró arriba, a la ducha que estaba mojando sus cuerpos con agua. Él vio su gesto y le sonrió –. Hermosa, sé que tú piel está húmeda, lo que no sé es que si tu vagina lo está – le dijo antes de llevar una de sus manos allí al sur de su amada y empezar a explorar sus pliegues. Recogió con sus dedos toda la humedad y frotó con ella su clítoris, provocando con ello un nuevo gemido. La vio rodar sus ojos cuando aventurero metió un dedo en su cavidad. Lo dejó allí por un segundo mientras mordía el labio de su Bella con urgencia. Ella volvió a jadear cuando un segundo dedo no tardó en acompañar al primero. Pero al igual que el primero solo que se quedaron allí sin saber qué hacer.

– _Frótalos_ – dijo con voz entrecortada Bella. Edward le hizo caso y comenzó un lento vaivén de sus dedos. Los movía de adentro a afuera con lentitud y mientras ella volvía a tocar su miembro que había crecido un poco más. Gimió cuando toco la vena que lo rodeaba y se volvió a preguntar como hizo todo eso para entrar en ella. Aquel fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo ya que apenas unos segundos después su amor retiró sus dedos de su vagina y tomando su miembro lo llevó despacito al interior de su cavidad.

Ambos sisearon cuando se sintieron acoplarse, cuando se sintieron uno otra vez. Isabella empujó un poco sus caderas hacia adelante provocando así que Edward se enterrara más en ella. Edward le sonrió y acariciando unos de sus pechos comenzó a embestirla, suave y tranquilo, como una dulce danza, como la dulce melodía de la perfección de sus cuerpos haciendo el amor.

La joven mariposa gimió cuando su amor la embistió con un poco más de fuerza. Se aferró a su cuerpo apretando su espalda, sosteniéndose a él para no caer. Edward, precavido ante esta situación recostó la espalda de su Bella a la pared de la ducha e hizo que ella lo abrazarla con sus piernas, logrando así nuevos puntos de fricción mientras su miembro se enterraba en ella con fuerza y vehemencia.

– _Te amo, Edward_ – dijo ella con una voz ronca. Él gimió al escuchar su nombre y se empujó en su interior con más fuerza. Acarició nuevamente sus pechos y ella se retorció por sus caricias. Su interior se empezó a hacer un poco más estrecho y las embestidas de Edward eran cada vez más enloquecedoras. Ella volvió a jadear cuando sintió la mano de Edward entrelazar la suya y llevarla al pecho del tortugo, donde su corazón latía.

– Siéntelo… Es tuyo. Te amo – le habló despacio su amor mientras sus paredes se cernían alrededor del miembro de Edward. Ella sonrió y asintió con sus mejillas ruborizadas por tan bonita confesión en un momento como aquél. Un orgasmo inminente asomó su cabeza en aquella ducha y golpeó con fuerza a los dos jóvenes amantes que se entregaban con pasión en el pequeño baño. Ella gimió cuando una vorágine la sorprendió, una ráfaga que en un segundo la llevó a tocar el cielo con las manos. Él se sentía igual, ya que una descarga de emoción atacó su cuerpo cuando su miembro quedó prisionero en la vagina de su Bella y él embestía con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Un último empujón y todo se volvió negro para él, había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Creyó haber llegado al mismísimo nirvana cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de su amor tocar su pecho y él a cambio eyaculaba en su interior. De inmediato se fundió con ella en un tierno abrazo y besó sus labios con suavidad por tan bello regalo esa mañana. Regalarle su cuerpo, su vida y su pureza a cambió de un corazón que late gracias al aliento que ella mismo le da.

El joven Cullen se retiró del interior de su novia y le sonrió cuando vio su mirada brillar de alegría. En silencio se ducharon y salieron cuando él agua empezó a enfriarse. Se vistieron cada uno en su habitación y en pocos minutos estuvieron listos para el día dos de la guerra.

Llevando su acuarela en brazos, su mochila de pinturas que se había secado la noche anterior y muchas ganas de salir adelante, Bella bajó las escaleras de la mano de Edward. Subieron al Volvo y se dirigieron a la universidad.

– Vendré por ti a las 3 – le dijo con su voz Edward en la puerta de la facultad –. Estoy orgulloso que te dieras una segunda oportunidad, mi amor. Te amo.

– _Yo también…te amo_ – le susurró ella. Él asintió y besó sus labios. Ella se alejó después de eso y suspiró al llegar a la puerta de la facultad –. _Allí vamos_ – se dijo para sí, entrando al lugar.

Su primera clase del día era justamente con la profesora Vaughn. Al llegar al salón vio que aún nadie llegaba por lo que escogió uno de los asientos de la mitad. Empezó a acomodar sus pinturas sacándolas de la mochila y vio en el fondo su teléfono celular. Hizo en ese momento una nota mental para intentar revivirlo al regresar al departamento.

– ¡Hey! ¿Somos muy puntuales o el resto es muy impuntual aquí? – le habló una alegre joven que se sentó a su lado. Bella se percató de su presencia y le sonrió levemente al recordar que había sido ella la joven con la que tropezó en su huida de ayer –. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rachel Black. ¿Tu cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le soltó atropellando una pregunta con otra. Bella se asustó al verla hablar tan rápido y negó con temor.

– _Lo siento. ¿Puedes hablar lento… para que te lea… los labios? Soy sorda – _le dijo con voz suave Bella. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar a la joven a su lado.

– Lo lamento tanto, no lo sabía, discúlpame yo no quería… Digo, yo no pensé que… – Rachel se dio cuenta que estaba hablando demasiado rápido al ver a Bella fruncir el ceño y se corrigió rápidamente –- Perdón… – fue su última palabra mientras agachaba su cabeza a causa de la vergüenza. Bella le sonrió levemente al ver su gesto.

– Mi nombre es Isabella Swan… ¿tu nombre es? – preguntó Bella con su voz. Rachel alzó de inmediato la cabeza y la miró.

– Soy Rachel Black… mucho gusto – le extendió la mano. Bella extendió la suya y la estrecharon con fuerza. Rachel le sonrió y en su mirada de negro azabache un brillo de alegría iluminó su rostro. La joven, de rasgos nativo americanos era muy guapa. Piel bronceada, cabello muy negro, y cuerpo bien formado. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era su sincera sonrisa. Bella sonrió al imaginar en Rachel a un nuevo ángel enviado por su madre para asegurarse que ella no se sintiera sola.

– Es mi segundo semestre aquí, la perra de Vaughn me reprobó el anterior y volví por venganza – le dijo muy despacio Rachel a Bella quien asintió algo atemorizada. Si a una alumna con todas sus capacidades la reprobaron el semestre anterior. ¿Qué le esperaba a ella?

El salón se empezó a llenar de alumnos rápidamente y no pudieron seguir hablando más que Bella no necesitaba una segunda llamada de atención de la maestra.

– Alumnos. Vamos a empezar con la exposición de trabajos enviados del día de ayer – se escuchó la voz de la profesora Vaughn retumbar en el salón. Después de ubicar su bolso de trabajo en su escritorio miró hacia adelante y ubicó su mirada justo donde estaba Bella. Sonrió con sorna y ladeó la cabeza –. Pero si es la Srta. Black quien tiene el placer de honrarnos con su visita. Por favor Srta. Black, denos el placer de ver su trabajo. A menos que por llegar tarde ayer no se enterara de que había que traer algo para hoy.

– Pero por supuesto, maestra Vaughn – le dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha sacando un óleo muy bien enrollado en su maleta –. La tardanza no es sinónimo de ausencia – le respondió mientras caminaba al frente para exponer su trabajo y cantaba por lo bajo una canción

_I'm on my highway to hell_

_I'm on my highway to hell_

– Muy graciosa Srta. Black, muy graciosa – le dijo la maestra Vaughn a una sonriente Rachel –. Explíqueme que quiso captar con su pintura digna de un preescolar – ella le sonrió nuevamente y silbó el estribillo de la canción una vez más antes de dejar la pintura sobre el caballete.

– Esto de acá, se llama "río de soledad" – dijo mientras mostraba su pintura. En ella claramente se distinguía un río bajar por unas verdes colinas. Pero el río no tenía agua transparente y cristalina sino una amarilla, ligeramente turbia y con unas pequeñas pintas de rojo al estrechar su caudal.

– Podría apostar por su lindo dibujito que éste se relaciona con su niñez porque usted se bañaba de niña en un río. Que falta de imaginación Srta. Black, pero no se puede esperar mucho de una repetidora como usted – le dijo la maestra antes de sonreírle de manera hipócrita. Todo el salón rió con ella, menos Bella.

– ¡Que poco deductiva ha resultado ser la maestra Vaughn, toda una sorpresa para una repetidora como yo! – dijo Rachel con algo de rabia en su voz –. Esto se llama "río de soledad" porque el líquido que corre en su caudal no es agua sino cerveza. La cerveza que mi padre bebía por litros cuando yo era niña. La cerveza con la que mi padre se embriagaba para soportar el hecho que nuestra madre muriera cuando mi hermano menor cumplió 3 años de edad. La cerveza que teníamos prohibido derramar y a la cual nos veíamos obligados a comprar cada mañana hasta hace unos pocos años. La cerveza que jamás volvimos a ver desde que mi padre falleció. ¿Y usted creía que yo me bañaba en un rio de niña? ¿Teniendo un padre alcohólico? Pfff… ¡Sí claro! – las risas se dejaron de escuchar paulatinamente mientras Rachel relataba su historia.

El corazón de Bella se acongojó al ver a Rachel regresar con su pintura en sus manos y sentarse en su puesto. Rachel había vocalizado tan bien cada palabra que Isabella le entendió a la perfección lo que le dijo. ¡Qué historia tan dura le había tocado vivir a la joven de la sonrisa sincera! ¡Qué fortaleza para seguir en pie, para no caer y seguir adelante! ¡Qué valor para volver a repetir la clase con la misma profesora y demostrarle que ella podía…! Cuanta diferencia con ella mismo que pensó retirarse el primer día por unas cuantas palabras fuertes de su maestra.

"_Lloré porque no tenía zapatos… hasta que vi a un niño que no tenía pies"_

Era el proverbio que su maestra Kate le repetía constantemente para recordarle que ser sorda no era una tragedia, era una oportunidad para superarse, para no rendirse, para demostrar que ella podía hacer más.

Rachel llegó a su asiento y guardó su óleo en su bolsa. Suspiró con tristeza y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa compartida con Bella quien le sonrió levemente y tocó su mano en símbolo de apoyo. Ella le sonrió y ambas miraron al frente.

– Me gustó la concepción de su trabajo, Srta. Black, aunque le falta limpieza y claridad en los trazos. Quizás deba cambiar de pinceles – Rachel masculló alguna grosería inentendible para Bella y asintió complaciente –. Ahora veamos que tiene para ofrecer su compañera de mesa. Srta. Swan, deléitenos con su trabajo.

– Quiere que vayas – le dijo Rachel a Bella al ver que ella no se movía. Bella asintió rápidamente y sacó su óleo. Caminó al frente y ubicó su trabajo sobre el caballete. La maestra alzó una ceja y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a hablar.

– _Esta es mi niñez... Un árbol de roble_ – dijo con tímida voz Isabella.

– ¿Y se relaciona con su vida por qué? ¿Se subía a ese árbol de niña? – preguntó la maestra muy despacio. Bella negó lentamente.

– _E__l roble… soporta lo que los otros no pueden… Se mantiene __fuerte a través de los… desafíos y es__ capaz de resistir al fuego…al rayo y a la devastación. Además es el árbol… que me dio mi mejor amigo – _finalizó con dificultad Bella ya que las palabras usadas eran complicadas de vocalizar.

– ¡Que sentimental teoría Srta. Swan! Pero muy pobre argumento para una alumna de primer año de arte. El talento que usted puede poseer se diluye en baratijas como estas y que dejan mucho que desear de alguien tan recomendada. ¡Veo que es cierta la frase: Gloria no es sinónimo la fama! Vuelva a su asiento y trate que esforzarse la próxima vez.

Con resignación Bella asintió y tomó su óleo del caballete. Lo enrolló mientras regresaba a su asiento y al llegar lo dejó cerca de sus pies.

– No te desanimes – le dijo Rachel –. A mí me pareció hermosa la forma que mezclaste el café con el verde y lo matizaste. Tu óleo es precioso Bella pero su ego jamás le permitirá ver más allá de lo que ella en realidad debe ver – Bella asintió ante las lentas palabras de Rachel y le sonrió despacio.

– _Gracias – _le dijo con su voz agradecida antes de suspirar y prestar atención al resto de la clase.

Esa mañana Isabella se dio cuenta que tenía un muy largo año por delante. Cada día sería una nueva lucha para ella, una nueva batalla para demostrar su talento a la maestra Vaughn; y que si bien era cierto que ella no podía escuchar, eso no le impedía ser igual o más brillante que el resto de sus compañeros.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Cariño… ¡Estoy en casa! – fue el grito gracioso de Edward al entrar a su casa cargando las bolsas de comida que minutos antes había comprado junto a Bella en el supermercado.

Después de salir de clases esa tarde, una vez que Bella recibiera sus clases de expresión escrita, e historia del arte. Después que Edward recibiera más anatomía y viera en un video el proceso de una autopsia; se digirieron a un pequeño restaurant de comida mexicana y almorzaron algo ligero.

Durante la comida sacaron cuentas rápidas y notaron que cocinar en casa les saldría mucho más barato y saludable por lo que después de terminar su postre, fueron de compras. Encontraron un pequeño supermercado a pocas cuadras de la casa. Era muy surtido y tenía todo lo necesario para abastecer la alacena.

Tomando un carrito de compras comenzaron a llenarlo de a poco. Alimentos saludables como frutas y vegetales y otras no tan saludables como helados, galletas y gomitas de dulce, además de artículos de limpieza para la casa y para ellos. Una vez que recorrieron cada pasillo, escrutando cada estante, fueron hasta la caja a pagar. Una pequeña discusión con señas fue la que se entabló en ese momento entre Edward y Bella. Ella se oponía firmemente a que Edward pagase toda la cuenta, y Edward refutaba que un hombre responsable debe ser siempre el que esté a cargo de los pagos en una casa, y la alimentación no era la excepción.

La discusión terminó cuando una anciana en la fila les gritó que si Bella estaba tan en desacuerdo con su novio, que se busque otro y le deje a Edward para ella. Como era de esperarse, el tortugo se sonrojó ante tal comentario y Bella lo miró como pidiendo una explicación. Edward aprovechó la distracción ocasionado por la anciana y canceló a la cajera la factura por 200 dólares.

– _No siempre te saldrás con la tuya_ – fue el comentario de Bella al guardar las compras en el pequeño refrigerador. Edward la abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello de manera dulce.

– Déjame salirme con la mía siempre, déjame cuidar de ti – le dijo entre susurros mientras llevaba sus manos a las caderas. Ella suspiró y se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. Él le sonrió.

– _Las siguientes compras son mías_ – él quiso rebatir, pero ella negó –. _Fin de la discusión_.

– Cabezota – le dijo en una graciosa seña. Ella lo empujó levemente y lo sacó de la cocina mientras ella terminaba su tarea y preparaba algo ligero para la cena.

Dos horas después ya duchados y cenados, se sentaron en el pequeño sofá para contarse su día. El de Edward estuvo lleno de teoría sobre células, sangre, tejidos y huesos. Y el de Bella de una profesora egocéntrica, una amiga rebelde y una clase llena de gente que la miraba como bicho raro.

– Debes presentarme a tu amiga rebelde. No cualquiera le dice esas cosas a una profesora como Vaughn y sale ilesa del combate – le dijo en señas Edward. Ella asintió y prometió presentársela en algún momento.

Un traicionero bostezo escapó de Bella cuando el reloj marcaba las 10 pm. A pesar de su reticencia inicial, Edward terminó convenciéndola que era hora de ir a la cama por lo que llevándola en brazos, subió la estrecha escalera de caracol y la llevó a su habitación. La dejó sobre su cama y con un corto besó la dejó para bajar hasta su habitación.

El joven tortugo apagó las luces de su habitación y se metió en la cama después de sacarse su camiseta y quedar en boxes debido a aquel molesto calor que a finales de Junio empezar azotaba a Seattle. Dio mil vueltas en la cama, quitó la cobija con la que se cubría y golpeó la almohada en varias ocasiones para buscar una posición cómoda para dormir. Pero nada funcionó, sentía que algo le hacía falta y fue precisamente ese _"algo" _el que apareció en su puerta apenas una hora después de dejarla en su cama.

– _No…podía dormir_ – susurró Bella quien apenas estaba usando una pequeña camiseta de color rosa y sus bragas negras. Edward sonrió y encendió la luz de su lámpara. Ella le sonrió levemente y él la invitó a pasar.

– Si vamos a seguir compartiendo la cama, vamos a necesitar una más grande…y pronto – le dijo con señas después que su amada se sentara en su cama y le sonriera.

– No me sentía bien. Sentía como si algo me estaba haciendo falta – confesó ella.

– Me sentí igual, mi amor. Tú eres ese algo que me hacía falta – le dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y muy despacio se acostó a un ladito de la pequeña cama, no sin antes despojarse de su camiseta pegajosa a causa del sudor. Edward gruñó ante aquella provocación y su amor se sonrojó porque no se dio cuenta que aquello podía excitar a Edward. Quiso cubrirse pero recordó las palabras de su amor de esa mañana, por lo que solo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Edward negó divertido al ver el gesto tan inocente de su Bella y sin perder el tiempo apagó la luz y se acomodó a su lado. Bella lo miró con ternura y acarició su rostro antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

– Te amo, _principessa_ – le susurró su amor mientras besaba su cuello y desabrochaba su sostén. Ella de inmediato abrió los ojos con sorpresa y él le sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa, que aparecía en los mejores momentos, fue la pauta para que los chicos supieran que sus cuerpos estaban con las hormonas fuera de control pidiendo sexo más de una vez al día. Un par de besos, caricias, y nuevas promesas de amor eterno, fueron las que llenaron el ambiente de aquella pequeña habitación donde con pasión y entrega, los jóvenes amantes hicieron el amor dos veces, aquella noche.

Cayeron rendidos un poco después de las 2 a.m., acomodados en la diminuta cama de Edward y abrazados con fuerza, sin importarles el infernal calor. Y es que cuando se ama en la dimensión que un hombre como Edward ama a una mujer como Bella, pocas son las molestias que se sienten. Diminuto el pago que se debe hacer a cambio del enorme beneficio de saber que esa persona te ama en la misma dimensión que tú mismo lo haces. De sentir su corazón latir tranquilo sabiendo que eres tuyo el dueño de cada latido.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Ocho semanas de mucho estudio, de malos ratos patrocinados por la maestra Vaughn, de visitas en fines de semana a Forks para visitar a sus padres y a Boi, y de mucho…mucho más sexo por las noches, los jóvenes estudiantes recibían esa mañana al mes de Septiembre. Y aunque para Bella, sus profesores, compañeros y el mundo entero, parecía ser una fecha más en el calendario, Edward sabía muy bien que no lo era…

– Feliz cumpleaños, Rosalie – susurró despacito después de abrir los ojos y ver a su amor abrazada a él en la estrecha cama de su habitación.

Durante sus visitas a Forks, sus padres le habían preguntado en varias ocasiones sobre su hermana. Era poco o nada lo que podía responder cuando su madre con mirada esperanzada preguntaba por su nena o su padre preocupado le preguntaba si sabía si estaba comiendo o durmiendo bien. Pocas fueron las veces que se toparon en el corredor ya que sus horarios eran distintos y a ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer y buscar al otro para hablar.

¿Qué tan difícil era terminar de perdonar a su hermana? ¿Era posible que él pudiese guardar rencor en un corazón tan lleno de amor como el suyo? Se preguntó Edward varias veces sin poder conseguirle una respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Unas preguntas similares fueron las que se hizo esa mañana cuando Rosalie corrió las mismas 12 vueltas al parque con su canción de Nine Inch Nails de fondo. Esa mañana ella cumplía 21 años, la mayoría de edad para muchos estados de su país. Si estuviese bajo otras circunstancias quizás un par de amigas le dirían para ir a beber a algún bar ya que ahora tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo, o quizás le propondrían un rápido viaje a Las Vegas para apostar unos pocos dólares y embriagarse con la bebida gratis de los casinos. Rosalie sonrió de manera triste a todos aquellos posibles escenarios_… Si tan solo tuviese amigas… _

Su corazón se contrajo en su pecho al recordar que aquel día ella lo pasaría sola. Nadie en su clase sabía que era su cumpleaños, y quizás si contaba con suerte su hermana le enviaría un mail o sus padres la llamarían al final del día. No se podía quejar tampoco, era lo que ella con su actitud había logrado. El hecho de no querer volver a Forks durante un año y vivir encerrada durante tanto tiempo la había convertido en una persona solitaria, amargada y vacía. Resentida con el mundo porque allá afuera todos eran felices a su manera, y ella teniéndolo todo a la vez no tenía nada. ¡Cuánto daño le había provocado su egoísmo! ¡Cuánta ceguera innecesaria y cuanto dolor en vano! ¡Cuán fácil era empezar el camino a su propia felicidad, tan solo tocando una puerta en el piso de abajo!

– Tú puedes hacerlo, Rosalie – se animó a si mismo mientras subía las escaleras y se paraba frente a la puerta del departamento de su hermano. Sus manos se retorcían nerviosas y su cabeza formulaba diez mil ideas para poder decirle a Edward que la acompañara al menos por esa noche a comer comida china fría en su departamento. Ella sabía muy bien que aquella invitación implicaba también ver a Isabella, quizás dirigirle unas cuantas palabras y si ella hablaba como la había escuchado dos meses atrás, a lo mejor ellas podrían conversar de varias cosas o pasar un bueno rato contando aquellas trivialidades de chicas que tanta falta le hacían. Quizás como decía Alice, Isabella era una hermosa persona después de todo.

– Ánimo – susurró para ella al tiempo que alzaba la mano para golpear. Muy despacito tocó la puerta, como si tuviese miedo a lastimar a aquel pedazo de madera. Esperó un rato pero no hubo respuesta –. Quizás no me escucharon – se dijo para sí, razón por la cual golpeó un poco más fuerte la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

Al golpear por tercera vez un suspiro triste escapó de su pecho. Luchó para que sus traicioneras lágrimas no rodaran por sus mejillas, pero no lo logró. Sollozó con fuerza cuando golpeó por cuarta vez, y negó resignada en la quinta y última ocasión. Ella sabía que su hermano estaba allí dentro, era demasiado temprano para irse a clases. Ella sabía que él a lo mejor recordaría su cumpleaños y que quizás por eso podría estar abriendo la puerta de su departamento y la entrada de regreso a su corazón. ¡Qué pronta conclusión sacó la esperanzada Rosalie Cullen! ¡Qué altas expectativas se formuló y que dolorosa resultó ser la caída de aquella nube de ilusiones que ella mismo había creado!

Con sus mejillas bañadas en llanto entró a su departamento y buscó las llaves de su auto. Sin molestarse siquiera en cambiar su ropa o desayunar, tomó las llaves y murmurando unas pocas groserías, con furia azotó la puerta de su departamento. Bajó hasta su auto y de un salto subió en él. Era demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviese ya en la facultad de Ingeniería Mecánica pero aún así se arriesgó a ir.

– ¡Vamos Emmett! ¡Necesito verte hoy! ¡Necesito que me perdones y decirte cuanto lo siento! – sollozó Rosalie mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante del auto y lo estacionaba. Fijó su mirada en la entrada de la facultad y de allí no se movió durante las siguientes tres horas.

Quien tampoco se movió de la puerta del departamento de Rosalie fue Edward, el mismo que unos minutos antes había bajado a comprar un café con donas y unas flores para su hermana, dejando a su novia sola por unos minutos en el departamento. Tocó varias veces pero nadie atendió la puerta. Permaneció algunos minutos tocando de manera insistentes pero no hubo caso. La puerta no se abrió.

Resignado regresó a su departamento y encontró a su novia preparando el desayuno. Ella notó de inmediato el café sin beber, las donas sin tocar y las flores sobre la mesa. Vio a su amor con sus ojos tristes y sin decir nada se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Lo intenté. Juro por Dios que lo intenté – susurró con voz triste Edward. Isabella lo apretó a su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza y un beso en el pecho de su tortugo dejó. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por toda aquella situación, había sido a causa de ella que Edward y Rosalie no se hablaban y aunque Edward le había dicho miles de veces que todo se solucionaría algún día, ella sabía que debía ser ella misma quien arregle el lio que causó.

– Vamos a desayunar. Nos espera un largo día – le dijo Edward a Bella muy despacito. Isabella asintió limpiando las lágrimas que no sabía que ella mismo había derramado y se dirigió a la cocina a servir el desayuno para dos.

Salieron en silencio del departamento con un beso cariñoso al despedirse en la facultad de Bella como cada mañana.

– Paso por ti a la salida. Te amo – le susurró despacio antes de besarla. Ella asintió y le sonrió antes de tomar su mano.

– _Ánimo, amor…podemos visitarla… en la noche_ – él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y le sonrió.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó en señas.

– Sí. Puedo prepararle un pastel y llevarlo en la noche contigo. Si no te molesta…claro está – le respondió con timidez. El tortugo le volvió a sonreír y asintió.

– Creo que voy a tener que inventar una nueva palabra para ti – Edward le dijo. Ella lo miró confundida –. Una nueva palabra que exprese lo que siento por ti, porque decirte _Te Amo_ sin duda se ha quedado corto – Bella sonrió y un precioso sonrojo en sus mejillas arreboló.

– _Te amo_ – le susurró ella. El asintió y la abrazó con fuerza antes de dejar un beso corto en sus labios.

– Nos vemos en unas horas. Hoy será un día diferente, lo presiento – Bella asintió y después de un último beso se alejó a su facultad recitando la letra del grupo AC/DC que su amiga Rachel le había enseñado.

_I'm on my highway to hell_

_I'm on my highway to hell..._

Su amor la vio alejarse y subió a su auto rumbo a su facultad. Por venir tan distraído no notó que al pasar la facultad de Ingeniería Mecánica un auto rojo permanecía estacionado desde temprano. Lo pasó por alto y sonriente avanzó hasta el estacionamiento de Medicina.

Quien sí notó la presencia de aquel auto rojo fue justamente la persona a quien el mismo auto estaba esperando. Al verlo se quedó inmóvil y tragó grueso al ver un par de ojos azules verlo de manera intensa. Deslumbrado por la mirada de aquel ángel, bajó la cabeza y caminó lo más rápido posible pero no logró evadir a la rubia que fue más ágil que él.

– ¡Emmett! ¡Espera! – le gritó unos segundos antes de pararse frente a aquel enorme chico de profundos y tiernos ojos azules y de amorosos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Su oso gris que en sueños rememoraba con melancolía estaba allí frente a ella, al fin después de tanto tiempo.

– Per…permiso seño…rita – le dijo Emmett moviéndose un poco, queriendo evitar su presencia, queriendo así escapar del dolor que sin querer su ángel le causaba cada vez que la veía…

– No Emmett. No me voy a mover, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo ella alzando la voz. Él la miró por un segundo y enseguida volvió a bajar la cabeza. No quería perderse en aquella piscina azul, no quería sumergirse en esas aguas de vida que de seguro al final serían su perdición.

– Yo… Yo no la co…conozco a usted. Lo sien…siento – le dijo con tristeza antes de intentar moverse y esquivarla. Rosalie se llenó de ira y agarrándolo por el brazo, evitó que él se moviera.

– ¡Basta, Emmett! Sabes que mi nombre es Rosalie Lillian Cullen, que nos conocimos un 15 de febrero hace dos años en un parque de Port Angels y que yo...– Emmett negó nervioso y retrocedió dos pasos.

– Lillian – susurró con tintes de pánico en su voz. No pudo evitar voltearse y ver el auto rojo de su ángel. Él retrocedió dos pasos más al darse cuenta todas las coincidencias de Rosalie con su pasado y se aterró por aquello.

_¡Ella tenía el nombre de su madre, por todos los cielos! _

_¡Ella tenía una réplica del auto que jamás obtuvo!_

_¡Ella no era su ángel! _

_¡Era el mismo demonio que venía a recordarle que su vida valía una mierda!_

– ¡Emmett! ¡Déjame hablar contigo por favor! ¡Debo decirte algo! – le pidió Rosalie acercándose a él. Emmett negó y rápidamente retrocedió tres pasos alejándose de Rosalie. Ella intentó acercarse a él por segunda vez pero fue en ese momento que de manera inesperada Emmett se volteó y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos para alejarse de allí.

– No…va a po…poder conmigo. ¡No! – masculló Emmett mientras apresuraba el paso.

– ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett… espera! – gritó Rosalie corriendo para alcanzarlo.

– ¡No! ¡Aleje...aléjese de mí, señori...señorita Cullen! ¡Yo solo quie...quiero ser feliz! – le gritó con rabia Emmett mientras cruzaba la transitada calle de la entrada de la universidad. Rosalie, quien estaba en el otro lado de la calle se detuvo un momento y no pudiendo controlar más sus lagrimas sollozó con fuerza al tiempo que le gritaba.

– ¡Yo también quiero ser feliz, Emmett McCarty! ¡Necesito ser feliz! ¡Y para eso necesito tu perdón! – gritó a viva voz, importándole un reverendo pepino que un grupo de estudiantes la miraran con horror por el espectáculo brindado. Emmett ni siquiera volteó a mirarla y siguió su camino aunque con una velocidad menor a la inicial.

– ¡Sé que detrás de toda esa mascara de hombre fuerte hay una persona que sufre, tanto o más que yo! ¡Un hombre valiente y decidido! ¡Un hombre del cual me enamore! – gritó con apenas un hilo de voz antes de volver a sollozar. Emmett se detuvo ante aquella confesión. Su corazón se saltó dos latidos y su respiración se volvió rápida. ¿Qué había dicho el ángel? ¿Acaso podía una mujer como ella enamorarse de un hombre como él? De seguro estaba soñando…

En ese momento quiso voltearse y correr hasta ella, abrazarla y pedirle perdón por tanto desprecio y dolor, pero no pudo... Su cobardía por primera vez le ganó la partida.

– Solo quería que lo supieras – gritó nuevamente el ángel –. Quería que supieras cuánto siento haber sido una imbécil ese día. Quizás esperé mucho para decírtelo. Quizás dos años fueron demasiado...– fueron las últimas palabras de Rosalie antes de agachar su cabeza y voltearse para regresar a su auto, completamente desalentada y triste.

Su corazón se sintió desfallecer esa mañana. Primero había sido su hermano y ahora su oso. ¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar en un día en el que se supone todo es felicidad y buenos deseos? ¿Cuánto más debía soportar? Se preguntó mientras miraba al cielo distrayéndose un momento y olvidándose que estaba cruzando el estacionamiento.

Lo que ella no sabía es que el cruel destino le tenía preparado un suceso más ese día. Un auto, de algún alumno que quizás llegaba tarde a alguna clase, cruzó a toda velocidad el estacionamiento. El irresponsable conductor no notó la presencia de la distraída joven y la impactó con el costado del auto cuando éste estaba aparcando. El cuerpo de Rosalie fue empujado varios metros, haciendo que el mismo se estrellara contra el pavimento.

Un fuerte grito de algún estudiante testigo del accidente fue el que alertó a la comunidad estudiantil del suceso del estacionamiento. Emmett, quien en ese momento sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, fue el primero en correr y apartar a los curiosos que se acercaban para ver qué había ocurrido. Su corazón volvió a dejar de latir cuando vio su a su ángel en el suelo, herida y retorciéndose de dolor.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo se acercó a ella. Miró en todas direcciones y vio que los curiosos cotilleaban alrededor en vez de hacer algo y llamar a una ambulancia o algún paramédico. Les dio una mirada de rabia y sin perder el tiempo se agachó y la tomó en brazos. Ella soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor y Emmett acarició su cabello mientras caminaba hasta la salida de la universidad.

– Shhh… ángel. Lo sien...siento. Por favor re…siste. No te va...vayas. Tú tampo...co te vayas – le susurró con voz rota el enorme oso gris.

Un oportuno taxi cruzó ese momento por la salida del campus y Emmett lo tomó pidiéndole que lo llevara al hospital más cercano. El Seattle Memorial apenas quedaba a unas siete cuadras del campus por lo que llegar les tomó solo unos cuantos minutos. Hecho un verdadero manojo de nervios Emmett se bajó del auto con su ángel en brazos y le lanzó al taxista un billete de 20 dólares por la ventana en pago de sus servicios.

Desesperado entró por el área de emergencias donde un paramédico estaba haciendo guardia. Al verlo de inmediato ayudó al oso a cargar a Rosalie y la dejaron en una camilla. Rápidamente se la llevaron al área restringida y todos los médicos y enfermeras presentes acudieron a la llamada del paramédico. Con angustia Emmett vio a lo lejos como la cambiaban de camilla y la conectaban a unos extraños aparatos. No pudiendo resistir más, Emmett McCarty cayó de rodillas en el suelo, soltando un ligero sollozo y agarrando su cabello con fuerza. ¿Cuánto dolor tenía que soportar una persona como él para ser feliz? ¿No había cumplido su cuota con la pérdida de sus padres y su extraña patología de no poder hablar correctamente? ¿Acaso un golpe más era necesario para ver la luz al final del túnel? Un nuevo sollozo se escuchó y una mano amiga su cabello acarició.

– Vamos chico… Ella va a estar bien. La trajiste a tiempo. De seguro no es nada grave – le susurró una amable enfermera que se acercó al verlo tan destrozado –. Necesito que te tranquilices un poco y me cuentes que sucedió. Necesito llenar unos formularios con información de la paciente. ¿Eres familiar de ella? – Emmett negó con su cabeza aún agachada –. ¿Estuviste involucrado en el accidente? – él volvió a negar –. ¿Entonces? – preguntó la enferma con curiosidad.

– Yo solo…solo soy la perso…persona incorrecta en el mo…mento correcto – le susurró con tristeza. La enfermera asintió sin entender lo que Emmett quiso decir y de manera amable lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Cuando el oso estuvo lo suficientemente calmado pudo darle el nombre completo de Rosalie, el sistema del hospital estaba conectado con el de la Universidad al ser ese el hospital de práctica de los estudiantes de medicina, por lo que en pocos segundos pudo encontrar la información necesaria de Rosalie. Su edad, tipo sanguíneo y el teléfono de sus padres. Los que recibieron la triste llamada unos minutos después.

– ¡No puede ser! – fue el sollozo de Esme al cerrar la llamada. Temblorosa y asustada llamó a su esposo quien intentó en vano calmarla diciéndole que estaría en casa en poco y que por favor llamase a Edward para avisarle lo ocurrido. Esme asintió y al cerrar la llamada con Carlisle de inmediato llamó a su hijo.

Tres veces timbró el teléfono, tres largas y agónicas timbradas fueron las que tuvo que aguantar antes de escuchar la voz de su hijo.

– Mamá – le contestó con voz animada Edward. Un sollozo desesperado se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono siendo este, la señal de alerta de que aquella llamada no traía buenas noticias –. ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Edward saliendo de su facultad rápidamente.

– Cariño… tu hermana – dijo entre hipidos fuertes Esme.

– Mamá… ¿Qué pasó con Rosalie? – Edward no necesitó que le especificaran que hermana estaba en peligro. Su sangre le había susurrado que era Rosalie de quien su madre hablaba.

– Tuvo un accidente, Edward. Rosalie tuvo un accidente – dijo Esme con un hilo de voz. Del otro lado del teléfono no hubo reacción. No la habría tampoco. Edward sintió como en ese momento el mundo entero se le vino abajo.

Y no fue solo aquello lo que sintió. Se sintió también, desesperado, como si en apenas una milésima de segundo alguien hubiese vaciado sus pulmones con furia arrebatándole así el aire en ellos. Su corazón latía con fuerza como queriendo salir de su pecho, bombeando sangre a todo su aterrado sistema. Sus manos temblaban y de su boca una palabra no era capaz de salir. Estaba en shock, completamente sin reacción.

– ¿Edward? ¿Hijo? ¿Estás allí? – preguntó su madre con voz temblorosa.

– Sí… sí aquí estoy – balbuceó como pudo.

– Cariño, yo sé que estás en clases pero necesitamos que vayas a buscarla mientras nosotros llegamos. Carlisle está viniendo a casa y Alice acaba de llegar del instituto. Ella está sola y nosotros no sabemos si… – la voz de Esme se quebró en ese momento y un sollozo ahogado escapó de su pecho

– Tranquila mamá, iré por Bella en este mismo momento e iremos al hospital – dijo rápidamente poniéndose en marcha y subiendo a su auto.

– Está en el Seattle Memorial, la enfermera me dijo que un joven la había llevado. Quizás sea compañero de clases, alguien que pasaba en ese momento por allí, no lo sé, cariño. – habló su madre entre hipidos. Edward puso en marcha su auto e intentó calmar a su madre mientras conducía por el interior del campus universitario con el dispositivo de manos libres activado.

– Estoy por llegar a la facultad de Bella, mamá. Debo colgar, te llamo al llegar allá – le dijo en cuanto vio a lo lejos el edificio de la facultad de su novia.

– Edward, dile que mamá va en camino. Dile que la amo y que estaré con ella pronto – susurró Esme entre hipidos descontrolados. El pecho de su hijo se comprimió de manera dolorosa al escuchar a su madre sufrir de esa manera. Mordió con fuerza su labio y golpeó el volante del Volvo con rabia. Él también se sentía impotente, hace apenas dos días él había prometido a su padre cuidar de su hermana. Promesa que no pudo mantener y que ahora tenía a toda su familia sumida en lágrimas y desesperación. Volvió a golpear el volante con tanta fuerza que pensó que se había roto la mano. Un súper héroe que no salva, un súper héroe que no está cuando lo necesitan. ¿Qué clase de hombre valiente era entonces? Quizás… nunca fue un ser humano excepcional en primer lugar; y era ahora, fuera de Forks y lejos de su familia y de su entorno, que lo estaba descubriendo.

– Yo hablaré con ella, mamá. Tranquilízate un poco y vengan con calma a Seattle. Yo estaré con ella – le aseguró a su madre antes de aparcar el auto. Rápidamente vio la hora en su reloj y alzó la mirada para constatar que la ultima hora hubiese terminado y que los alumnos estuviesen retirándose ya de la facultad – Te llamaré en cuanto hable con ella. ¿Sí?

– Te quiero mucho, Edward. Ya vamos por ustedes – fueron las últimas palabras de Esme antes de cerrar la llamada. Él asintió incapaz de decir una palabra y apagó el motor del Volvo. Se bajó corriendo del auto y de dos en dos subió las escalinatas de la facultad. Al llegar al pasillo principal miró en todas las direcciones en busca de su amor. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso más, con dirección a los corredores laterales, cuando escuchó una suave voz pronunciar su nombre a lo lejos.

– _Edward – _era la voz de su Isabella. El sonido más perfecto de su vida, el silencio necesario en su momento de desesperación. Él se volteó de inmediato y la vio acercarse junto a una joven de cabellos negros y profunda mirada azabache. Él le sonrió levemente, sin que este gesto llegara a iluminar su mirada. Su amor notó aquel atisbo de preocupación que en sus ojos verdes refulgía y ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, respirando con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones con el elixir de vida que el aroma de su joven amor le proporcionaba. Él por su parte besó delicadamente su cabello y la apretó a su cuerpo como queriendo protegerla, cumplir con ella lo que no pudo con su hermana.

Bella se separó de él casi enseguida cuando notó que su joven compañera la miraba atenta. Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió al darse que no había hecho las respectivas presentaciones. Miró a su novio por un segundo y lo tomó de la mano.

– _Amor_ – habló ella en tono pausado –. _Te presento a Rachel…Black_ – Edward le sonrió de manera cortés, nuevamente el brillo no llegó a su mirada. De inmediato Bella se dio cuenta que algo iba mal por lo que lo miró y le habló en señas –. Mi amor… ¿Qué pasa? – él apretó un poco su mano antes de soltarla y con un suspiró le respondió con sus manos temblorosas.

– Tengo miedo de perderla, amor – confesó él mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños debido a la impotencia y la rabia.

– Edward… me estás asustando. ¿A quién vas a perder? ¿Qué ocurrió, mi amor? – volvió a preguntarle antes de abrirle los puños para que él le responda. Él negó con fuerza y no pudiendo contener más sus lágrimas, dejó a una escapar y rodar solitaria por su mejilla.

– Rosalie tuvo un accidente esta mañana… y tengo miedo de perderla – le respondió Edward confesando su peor miedo desde que su madre le había comunicado la infausta noticia.

Sin perder el tiempo Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo meció despacio. Se alejó de él enseguida y lo miró para encontrarse sus esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas. Bella carraspeó para aclarar su voz y hablar

– _Ella estará bien, es una… luchadora. Vamos a buscarla… al hospital. No hay más tiempo... que perder _– Edward asintió y rápidamente tomó la mano de su amor. Ella se despidió a lo lejos de Rachel y ella respondió de la misma manera. Bajaron las escalinatas y en segundos estaban ya en el Volvo camino al hospital.

Al llegar se dirigieron de inmediato a emergencias. Corrieron hasta información y tratando de recuperar su aliento, Edward habló.

– Rosalie Cullen. Está en este hospital. Soy su hermano…– le dijo Edward a la enfermera que estaba en la estación – Necesito saber cómo está, que le pasó…

– Tranquilo cariño, respira – le dijo la enfermera al ver la desesperación de Edward – Ella está estable según el reporte que me acaban de pasar. Es lo único que te puedo decir por ahora, ya el Dr. Pasnik te dará más información. Hay que agradecer que aquel jovencito la trajo rápidamente – dijo la enfermera señalado a Emmett, quien estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera.

– ¿Él fue quién…? – Edward no terminó su pregunta cuando a pasos rápidos se acercó a Emmett. Isabella lo siguió de inmediato. Emmett alzó su mirada al ver a alguien acercarse y se puso de pie -. ¡Tú! ¡Tú atropellaste a mi hermana! – gritó con furia Edward a Emmett quien de inmediato negó, imposibilitado de hablar, como cada vez que estaba en crisis de nervios – ¿No fuiste tú? ¿Entonces qué hacías con ella? ¿Quién eres? –. Le volvió a gritar, Edward. Emmett volvió a negar – ¡Háblame! ¡Dime quien eres!

Emmett negó por tercera ocasión y llenando sus pulmones de aire intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Balbuceos inconexos con su voz temblorosa no le permitieron explicarle a Edward quién era y que hacía allí. Edward por su parte estaba histérico al no obtener respuesta, por lo que se adelantó dos pasos más tratando de acercarse a Emmett, pero Isabella lo detuvo.

– Edward, cálmate – le dijo Bella en señas – Quizás él no tuvo nada que ver, tú no lo estás dejando hablar – Emmett abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que la joven frente a él estaba usando lenguaje de señas. Un lenguaje que él aprendiera de manera básica cuando su terapista sugirió a la madre de Jasper que si Emmett no lograba hablar, el lenguaje de señas podría ser un método de comunicación efectiva.

– Bella, es mi hermana. Yo no sé si él le hizo daño – Emmett entendió de inmediato las señas de Edward y levantó sus manos. Bella lo vio curiosa y ladeó su cabeza.

– Yo…no…dañé. Yo amo… ángel – le dijo a Bella con señas torpes. Ella abrió sus ojos asustada y miró a Edward quien también miraba a Emmett con estupor.

– ¿Eres sordo? – le preguntó haciendo la señal universal para la sordera. Emmett negó y obligándose a respirar fuertemente, habló.

– Tengo dis…femia – dijo él. Las dos personas en frente suyo lo miraron extrañadas por lo que él se corrigió – Pa…padezco de tarta…tartamudez.

En ese momento Edward se sintió como el imbécil más grande del universo. Había puesto al joven en una situación en la que él jamás hubiese querido que estuviese su amor. Negó despacito mientras Bella tomaba su mano. Y es que tanto lo conocía que sabía bien que él se estaba reprochando internamente por tan desagradable actitud.

– Lo siento… No lo sabía – empezó a hablar Edward con apenas un susurro de voz. De inmediato extendió su mano para estrecharla con el muchacho y éste aceptó el gesto –. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y ella es mi novia Isabella Swan. Soy hermano de Rosalie. Necesito saber que ocurrió. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, solo necesito la verdad – Emmett asintió y mirando a las sillas los invitó silenciosamente a tomar asiento.

Casi dos horas transcurrieron para que un muy nervioso Emmett pudiese relatar los hechos. Empezó diciendo su nombre, quién era y como conoció a Rosalie dos años atrás. Edward, quien hacía pequeñas pausas para traducir en señas a Bella lo relatado, solo era capaz de asentir ante toda la avalancha de información. Le relató los pocos encuentros que tuvieron este tiempo en Seattle, y finalizó contándole sobre el accidente.

– Entonces eras tú por quien mi hermana viajaba a Port Angels. Alice nunca me dijo la razón, tampoco quise saberla. Ahora veo el por qué – dijo de manera reflexiva. Emmett asintió y dejó su mirada vagar en blanco por los recuerdos cuando la espiaba en su habitación y su primo le decía que aquello no era saludable.

Fue precisamente el recuerdo de la voz de su primo que lo trajo de regreso cuando la escuchó en vivo y en directo. En cuanto Rosalie fue llevada por los paramédicos, Emmett llamó a Jasper y le pidió que por favor vaya a ayudarlo. Jasper, quien cursaba el primer año de psicología en la misma universidad a la que todos asistían, tuvo que esperar que la última clase finalizara para salir corriendo y apoyar a su primo.

– ¡Emmett! – le gritó Jasper al entrar. Emmett rápidamente se puso de pie y abrazó a Jasper –. ¿Qué pasó ¿Cómo sigue ella? – le preguntó. Emmett se separó rápidamente y le respondió.

– No hay no…noticias aún – le dijo desalentado. Jasper notó la presencia de un joven y una señorita en la salita y los miró intrigado –. Es el her…hermano de… de Rosalie – de inmediato Jasper se tensó. ¡El hermano de Alice estaba allí! ¡Él era su cuñado! Tragó asustado y miró a Emmett con terror.

– Son buenas per…personas – le dijo refiriéndose a Edward y Bella. ¡Claro que él sabía eso! Alice se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones. Él asintió y se acercó despacio para saludar.

– Jasper Whitlock – dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludar a Edward. Él le alzó una ceja, pero aún así respondió el saludo –. Soy el primo de Emmett.

– Mucho gusto – respondió de manera seca Edward –. Ella es mi novia, Isabella Swan – le dijo señalando a Bella. Jasper, como todo un caballero sureño la saludó con un cordial apretón de manos. Bella asintió.

– Familiares de Rosalie Cullen – fue la voz que interrumpió las presentaciones de los jóvenes. Edward de inmediato se puso de pie.

– Soy su hermano – respondió rápidamente Edward –. ¿Cómo está ella?

– Estable – fue la respuesta del médico – Tiene algunas contusiones y un esguince en su pierna derecha, varios cardenales en sus rodillas por los golpes pero está completamente fuera de peligro. Pueden quedarse tranquilos.

– ¿La puedo ver? – preguntó esperanzado Edward. El médico negó.

– Aún no. Estará en observación varias horas. Ahora está sedada porque tenía mucho dolor y necesitábamos que se quedase tranquila para poner el yeso. Cuando la pasemos a habitación te avisaré. Tuvieron suerte muchacho. Unos pocos centímetro más y el auto hubiese golpeado otras partes de su cuerpo y la historia fuese diferente ahora. Ella está bien ahora… solo hay que dejarla descansar – Edward asintió y sonrió levemente.

El doctor se alejó rápidamente después de dar la buena noticia y él volvió a su asiento. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que en menos de cinco minutos, su padre, su madre y su hermana habían arribado al hospital.

Rápidamente Edward se puso de pie y tranquilizó a su madre y hermana quienes estaban ahogadas en llanto. Él explicó la situación y Carlisle desde su posición de médico confirmó que el asunto no era tan grave. Se calmaron después de un rato y Edward llevando a su madre de la mano, la sentó en una silla. Por otro lado, Alice quien hasta ese momento no se había percatado de quién estaba en ese lugar, se sentó solitaria en una esquina, secando sus lágrimas.

– Una señorita tan hermosa no debe llorar así – escuchó aquella voz de acento sureño. De inmediato alzó su mirada y vio al objeto de su adoración y esperanza. A su caballero valiente, a su Jasper.

– Jasper – susurró con voz sollozante –. ¡Oh, Jasper! – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, imposibilitada de lanzarse a sus brazos y aferrarse a él con fuerza.

– Aquí estoy, pequeña. Aquí estoy para ti – le susurró despacito para que nadie escuchara. Isabella quien estaba de frente a aquella imagen, negó con una sonrisa y siendo ella experta en leer labios, supo que aquel era un momento íntimo entre Alice y aquel cortés desconocido, por lo que se puso de pie y se acercó hasta su amor quien estaba acariciando el cabello de su madre.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Más de seis horas pasaron hasta que tuvieron la noticia que Rosalie había despertado. Seis horas en las que el silencio era lo único que se escuchaba entre las siete personas presentes. Algunos habían tomado pequeños breaks para ir al baño o a la cafetería por un expresso bien cargado. Las únicas que no se movieron durante todo el rato fueron Esme y Alice.

– Cariño… Necesitas levantarte un rato. ¿Por qué no vamos por un café? – le dijo Carlisle a su esposa. Ella lo miró vacilante –. Esme, ella está bien. Si pasa algo Edward nos va a avisar. ¿Verdad hijo? – el interpelado asintió. Esme miró a Edward y con una leve sonrisa la animó a ir por el café. Ella se puso de pie y tomó la mano de su esposo, alejándose hasta la cafetería.

– Deberías tomar algo, tus padres fueron por un café. ¿Quieres que te consiga algo? – le preguntó Jasper a Alice acercándose a ella. Alice negó –. Alice, pequeña. Al menos debes tomar agua. Voy a ir por ella. ¿Sí? – le dijo Jasper mientras se alejaba. Rápidamente ella echó un vistazo a su hermano y lo encontró distraído mientras hablaba en señas con Bella, y sin dudarlo se levantó de allí.

– Voy contigo – le dijo caminando a paso rápido. Jasper asintió y juntos se dirigieron al pasillo de las maquinas dispensadoras de bebidas.

Jasper sacó unas cuantas monedas y compró una botella de agua para Alice y una coca cola para él. En cuanto se volteó encontró a Alice con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Jasper, abrázame. Me siento sola – le susurró con voz rota Alice. Él no dudo en cumplir su petición y dejando las bebidas en el suelo la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

– Alice. Me haces tanta falta – le susurró Jasper al oído –. Te necesito…

– También te necesito, Jasper – le respondió ella escondiéndose en su pecho –. Todos tienen a alguien. Rosalie tiene a tu primo, mis padres se tienen mutuamente y mi hermano siempre ha tenido a Bella. Yo no tengo a nadie.

– Shhh… Alice. Tú me tienes a mí – le dijo separándose de ella levemente –. Me tienes a mí, tienes a mi corazón. Lo has tenido por estos dos años y lo seguirás teniendo hasta que sea el momento.

– Jasper – susurró entre sollozos Alice –. Yo te quiero tanto….

– Yo no te quiero Alice. Yo te amo – le respondió antes de acunar su rostro delicadamente y acercarse a ella para besar sus labios. Un ligero toque fue suficiente para que una pequeña hada y su caballero sureño supieran que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que se amaban desde el inicio de los tiempos y que los años lo único que hacían era afianzar su amor.

El beso que Alice y Jasper compartieron fue un beso cariñoso y dulce. Tan dulce como el café que en manos de una mujer de cabellos caramelos se derramara en el suelo al ver a su hija besarse en los pasillos de aquel hospital.

* * *

><p>¡Corazones!<p>

Un domingo más y aquí estamos. Quiero disculparme con ustedes por la tardanza en la actu pero en mi defensa, Roberto en París no me dejaba concentrarme. Menudo capítulo ¿eh? Sé que más de una quiere matar por ese final pero… ¡Vamos! ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas sin suspenso?

Agradecida una vez más por todas las muestras de cariño que me dan. Por sus mensajes privados, sus alertas, sus favoritos. A las nuevas lectoras que se unen a la aventura, a las lectoras silenciosas que semana a semana me visitan, y como no… a las consentidas de los reviews de esta semana: CocoBlush, TereCullen, mcph76, chusrobissocute, whit cullen, karla-cullen-hale, Aleowo, Alibell Cullen, Tere Mooz, Jhiradln, mgcb, Erendira, rosi, JaliceJalice, Tata XOXO, Cullen Vigo, Sarahi, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, AnaGabrielaMora, Susana, litzy, patymdn ma pau Cullen, Lillybeth Amber Granger, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Margarita Espaa, Deysi Maria, maddycullen, Verota, V, msteppa, Ludwika Cullen, Paolastef, magusl92, Anabella Valencia, chet-ice, Isis Janet, Karlitha, Rosse Pattinson, reiko, JaavyMasen, IsabellaPaz, Beca Masen, AATFE, fany cullenpattz, Chayley Costa, joli cullen, VivianaCullen, lexa0619, keimasen86, Laura Katherine, EdithCullen71283, Sky Lestrange, bella-maru, cari, Nayuri80, Marianixcr, anita Cullen, Hechizada, naanaw91, L'Amelie, JELI, Angie Masen, VictoriamarieHale, Marchu, Gegargas, Noelle xD, Jazmin Li, cintia black, Anahi-littrell, Rosse, cremita, hilarycullen17, tayloves, ludgardita, Adriu, bellaliz, MeliPattz, Sony Bells, julesgomez, claulrp, terra2012, Sully YM, CindyLis, Gabriela Cullen, Dannyforeverbye, UkiHaleCullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, AlePattz, vivi S R, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Diana, NikkiMellark, CaMyLa, ZAVACULLEN, namy33, AlejandraZJofre, Deby, Ayame Chan, NuRySh, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, gpattz, Ely Cullen M, lupixzz, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Lily, Miru Hale (ustedes dos me van a hacer ir al cardiólogo pronto. Me encantan sus reviews) Chuvi1487, Naobi Chan, Luchii, magymc, lagie, MaxiPau, romycrazy, mary8potter, anni . eska, MixelintheDark, PattyQ, Malusita Potter, Lux . com, Lakentsb, Meri Black, LIZZY CULLEN, danielita swan, Catali, mirylon, Sonyi Cullen CM, silves, Gaby Acurio, Silvi, Bea, a las niñas del facebook, las del twitter, las del blog, a las niñas de TTC, en fin a todas las que me regalan su tiempo semana a semana y comparten conmigo esta historia.

Isita como siempre, esta semana te luciste. Sabes que lo que hiciste con Gaby y Martina me tuvo llorando todo el día. Gracias por no solo ser mi beta sino mi amiga. Gaby, la enferma de la semana, espero te recuperes para irnos a beber en tu cumple. Martina, vieja… que bueno que te gusto el regalo. Gracias por haberme dado la sorpresa del día jueves. Las adoro a las tres.

Un corto anuncio. Quiero invitarlas a visitar el blog que mis lectoras y mis amigas preparon por el primer aniversario de Twisted Plans. La dirección está en mi perfil. Gracias por todas sus felicitaciones, realmente son las mejores. Gracias a ustedes Twisted Plans ganó en los premios Fanfiction Addiction como mejor trama original del 2011 ¿Aun no lo has leído? ¿Qué esperas?

Un capítulo de emociones extremas es lo que hemos visto esta semana. Pero… ¿Qué nos espera la próxima? ¿Me cuentan que les pareció? Besos y nos leemos como siempre en el teaser del miércoles y el capitulo del domingo.


	18. Los matices del amor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capítulo que estás a punto de leer contiene escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 16: <strong>__Los matices del amor_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__A new day has come – Celine Dion_

"_La belleza complace los ojos; la dulzura encadena el alma."_

_Voltaire_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El joven Edward Cullen, durante los últimos quince años, siempre se preguntó la causa del efecto que su amiga y ahora novia, Isabella Swan provocaba en él. Como era posible que con una sonrisa pusiera su mundo de cabeza, o con un pequeño beso lograra hacer que su mente se nublara por un minuto, deslumbrándolo y quitándole hasta el aliento. O como, en una situación como ésta, un simple apretón de manos lograba calmar sus nervios y ansiedad.

Por una milésima de segundo, ese apretón de manos, venido de una mano pequeña como la de su mariposa, envió a su cuerpo una descarga de paz. Por una centésima de segundo, una sonrisa de esperanza le susurró en silencio que todo estaría bien. Por esa misma décima de segundo, Edward Cullen, quiso cambiar roles con su hermana Alice, para que su novia la abrazara y su apretón de manos le murmurara con callada voz: _Todo estará bien._

Y es que su pobre hermana no paraba de temblar y de llorar. Cubría su rostro y negaba con fuerza mientras las lágrimas derramadas mojaban su ropa. Él no entendía la causa del súbito llanto de su hermana, ya que pocos minutos atrás ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Él hablaba con su amor sobre su día en la universidad y de pronto, como una ráfaga, Alice cruzó llorando el pasillo, el primo de Jasper la seguía, y sus padres caminaban tras ellos.

– ¿Tú viste lo que pasó? – preguntó Edward en señas a Bella. Ella negó despacito aunque por la lectura de los labios que había visto unas cuantas horas antes, Isabella tenía la leve sospecha de la causa del llanto de su cuñada –. Voy a ver qué sucedió – le dijo Edward a lo que Bella lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su brazo y reteniéndolo en el asiento.

– _Déjalos, Edward_ – le pidió Bella con su voz. Edward frunció el ceño en señal de confusión y miró nuevamente al punto donde toda la acción estaba ocurriendo. Suspiró resignado al darse cuenta que en poco o nada podía ayudar su presencia, por lo que volvió a sentarse y tomó la mano de su Bella quien con una nueva sonrisa le invitó a tranquilizarse.

– Soy tan tonta, soy tan tonta – era el susurró que entre hipidos se distinguía como la voz de la pequeña Alice. Ella jamás imaginó que su primer beso fuese tan traumático como lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Su madre la había visto y de la impresión había soltado su café, derramándolo en el pantalón de su padre quien, debido al caliente liquido, gritó un fuerte ¡ouch!

El grito alertó a Alice, quien rápidamente volteó y vio a su madre llevando sus manos a su boca y a su padre abriendo los ojos de par en par. Se separó rápidamente de Jasper y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, yendo por el lado contrario, con el fin de escapar de sus padres, de Jasper y de la maldita suerte que le había tocado vivir. Pero evadir su destino no era tan fácil como correr y esconderse, en algún momento debía enfrentar todos…y a todos.

– ¡Alice! – la llamó su madre pero ella no le hizo caso –. Marie Alice Cullen ¡Detente, ahora! – esta vez Esme gritó provocando que Alice se detuviese en la mitad del camino. Sin más salida que voltear y mirar a su madre, ella giró su cuerpo despacio y alzó la mirada. Esme se asustó al ver a su niña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de inmediato miró al joven rubio en el pasillo. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué estaba besando a su hija? ¿Acaso la había forzado a hacer aquello?

– Alice… ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Carlisle en tono de voz titubeante. Alice negó y rápidamente corrió hasta los brazos de su padre y descargó en él todo el llanto contenido. Su padre únicamente miró a su esposa y frunció el ceño mientras Jasper, a lo lejos veía el cuadro preocupado –. Cariño, háblame. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es él?

Los hipidos de Alice se hicieron más fuertes, preocupando a su madre, quien apretando los puños en señal de furia, se aventuró a hablar.

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hacía besando a mi hija? – masculló Esme a un nervioso Jasper. Él se acercó a la madre de Alice y retorció sus dedos de manera ansiosa.

– Mi nombre es…es Jasper Whitlock, soy primo de Emmett, el chico que trajo a Rosalie al hospital.

– Ha respondido usted la primera de las preguntas, jovencito. ¿Y la segunda? – intervino esta vez Carlisle. En ese momento Alice detuvo sus sollozos y se alejó del abrazo de su padre para hablar, pero por más que intentó ninguna palabra logró salir de su boca y se soltó a llorar nuevamente.

– Será mejor que te calmes, cariño y nos digas qué está pasando – le dijo su padre en voz calmada pero que reflejaba pequeñas muestras de nerviosismo –. Vamos a la sala para tomar asiento y nos puedas explicar con tranquilidad de qué va todo esto – Alice asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza, antes de alejarse de él y caminar por el pasillo hasta la salita.

Al pasar vio a su hermano, quien estaba de la mano de Bella, y nuevas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no era tan fácil para ella como lo fue para su hermano? Tener alguien a su lado que la apoye, que la sostenga y le diga que todo estará bien. Cubrió su rostro y se sentó en la silla, a esperar que sus verdugos vengan a dictar sentencia, un fallo que podría absolverla y darle la entrada al cielo, o condenarla al infierno... a su propio infierno sin Jasper.

Esme tomó la mano de su esposo y con aprensión se acercó hasta donde estaba su hija. Si bien era cierto que estaba molesta, la preocupación por verla llorar le estaba ganando la partida. ¿Quién era ese joven para Alice? ¿Acaso era él la razón de sus despistes? ¿La causa de sus suspiros cada vez que veía con esperanza su teléfono celular? Esme negó con profunda tristeza al darse cuenta que su hija a lo mejor le había estado ocultando algo, algo importante para ella, algo que la tenía en lágrimas incontrolables repitiendo de esa manera el cuadro que dos años atrás, ella tuviese que ver con su otra hija, con Rosalie, cuando ahogada en llanto se refugió en los brazos de mamá.

– Alice, cariño – empezó con tono de voz suave su madre mientras acariciaba su desordenado cabello negro –. Hija, háblale a mamá. ¿Quién es este joven? – en ese momento Alice alzó su mirada y se sumergió en la misma mirada verde esperanza que su madre compartía con su hermano. Ese verde cálido y profundo que de una manera inexplicable la tranquilizaban y la hacían sentir en casa.

– Hace dos años... – empezó Alice entre hipidos cortos. El corazón de Jasper se contrajo dolorosamente al ver la escena, no podía ver sufrir de esa manera a su pequeña Alice. No cuando él mismo estaba metido en el problema.

– Hace dos años, una tarde en la que mi primo y yo estábamos en un pequeño parque de Port Angels, conocí a su hija Rosalie – interrumpió Jasper a su pequeña Alice provocando que Esme y Carlisle lo miraran de inmediato.

– Joven – le habló Carlisle –, no pretendo ser grosero, yo no lo conozco y usted tampoco nos conoce, por lo que debo de pedirle que se retire. Esta es una conversación que mi esposa y yo debemos tener con nuestra hija. Entiendo que usted tiene la buena intención de ayudar pero esto es entre mi familia y yo.

– No Sr. Cullen – le dijo un intrépido Jasper –. Esto siempre ha sido entre su familia, Alice y yo. Así que con todo el respeto del mundo le debo pedir que me permita quedarme porque no pretendo dejar sola a Alice en esto – Esme abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver la osadía del joven y Carlisle la miró confundido. Sin perder más el tiempo, Jasper dio unos pocos más y se acercó a Alice. Se puso de cuclillas y tomando su mano, suspiró y continuó con su explicación.

– Hace dos años, unos pocos meses después de esa tarde, mi vida cambió. De pie en la caseta de bebidas y golosinas, una pequeña joven estaba a punto de comprar una coca cola. Movía su pierna de manera nerviosa, y se veía que estaba mascullando algo. Mi intención jamás fue ir a comprar una bebida, mi verdadera intención fue saber que le ocurría a esa pequeña joven. Cuando estuve de pie junto a ella, me sonrió como nunca nadie me había sonreído. Me miró, como jamás alguien me había mirado antes. Me cautivó con voz, me deslumbró con su inteligencia, me enamoró de su alma…– dijo casi en un susurro. En ese momento Alice lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y él le sonrió levemente.

– Durante estos dos años, nos hemos estado llamando e intercambiado mensajes telefónicos y correos electrónicos. Fueron muy pocas las ocasiones en las que la vi, y desde que Rosalie vino a Seattle a estudiar no la volví a ver. Esta es la primera vez en meses que la veo, y pude confirmar que ella era la dueña de mi corazón, la que lo ha tenido por todo este tiempo – finalizó Jasper con una sonrisa al ver una lágrima correr por la mejilla de Alice y perderse en la comisura de sus labios.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la sala. Los hipidos de llanto de Alice de a poco fueron bajando de intensidad y la mirada de Esme y Carlisle se llenó de intriga. ¿Tanto tiempo su hija les había estado ocultando esto? Si eso ocurrió hace dos años… ¿Por qué jamás se los dijo?

– Nunca supieron de la existencia de Jasper porque tenía miedo a que me separaran de él – dijo en un susurro Alice, respondiendo de esta manera a la pregunta no formulada de sus padres –. Yo tenía 13 años apenas y él… él era mayor que yo – los ojos de Esme nuevamente se abrieron con sorpresa y llevó sus manos a su pecho.

– Ma…Mayor… – balbuceó Esme –. ¿Cuan mayor es? – Jasper miró a Alice quien con un asentimiento la animó a hablar.

– Tengo 19 años, señora – dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

– Tiene la edad de Edward – susurró Esme. Carlisle asintió despacio –. Eres cuatro años mayor que mi hija.

– Sí, señora. Cuatro años mayor que Alice – un nuevo silencio se hizo en el lugar. Todos los involucrados se miraban de manera extraña, esperando que alguno rompa el silencio. Cosa que no sucedió por algunos minutos más.

– Cariño – le habló Esme a su hija –, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Es cierto todo lo que dice este joven? ¿Es cierto que lo conoces y has estado hablando con él? – Alice asintió a ambas preguntas –. Entonces, quiero que seas sincera en una cosa. El beso que tu padre y yo vimos… ¿Fue el primero? ¿Fue con tu consentimiento? Porque quizás hay algo que ustedes no saben, pero según la ley del estado de Washington, ninguna menor de edad debe ser tocada sin su consentimiento. Eso es ilegal – al escuchar aquellas últimas tres palabras, Alice saltó de su asiento y secando sus lágrimas, miró a su madre.

– Cada palabra que Jasper ha dicho es cierta. Como también es cierto que esta es la primera vez que él me toca, al igual que es cierto que yo permití que lo hiciera. Tan cierto como el hecho que lo amo desde hace dos años y que lo seguiré amando siempre. Y si eso también es ilegal, pues condénenme también porque no pretendo dejarlo solo en esto.

– Alice, decir que se ama a una persona, es algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera. Y a tu edad…– le dijo su padre, a lo que ella negó con fuerza.

– A mi edad, a mi edad – negó con tristeza –. Papá, la edad es un número cardinal que se añade al calendario de tu existencia. A mi edad sé lo que es el amor, y no precisamente porque me lo han contando, o porque lo he leído en alguna novela de suspiros y besos furtivos. A mi edad sé lo que es amar porque lo he visto. Porque te he visto mirar a mamá con adoración, porque he visto a mi hermano idolatrar a su Bella, porque he visto a mi hermana enamorarse de una persona maravillosa y por aquello también la vi sufrir en silencio. Porque el amor no es todo color rosa, es también dolor y lágrimas – Esme se puso de pie y tomó la mano de su esposo al escuchar a su hija hablar de una manera tan fuerte de algo que ella creyó que su nena no sabía –. Sé lo que es amor porque lo he visto, porque además lo he sentido aquí… – dijo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. Jasper de inmediato tomó la mano de Alice y la apretó con fuerza mientras la miraba con ternura.

– Cariño… Yo no sabía – le dijo su madre entre sollozos que había empezado a soltar unos pocos segundos antes –. Yo no sabía que tú tenías una imagen tan clara sobre el amor.

– ¿Cómo no tenerla si la he visto toda mi vida? En la manera en que ustedes miran a sus hijos, se dedican a ellos y a la vez veneran al otro como si fuese lo más valioso del universo. He sabido amar porque ustedes me lo enseñaron…

– Oh, nena – dijo su madre con voz quebrada antes de acercarse a su hija y abrazarla con fuerza. Madre e hija se soltaron a llorar por algunos minutos mientras una conversación en susurros se desarrollaba entre Jasper y Carlisle.

– Ella es mi vida, espero que esto lo tengas claro jovencito. – le dijo Carlisle a Jasper quien asintió rápidamente –. Yo tengo tres años de diferencia con Esme y dentro de poco Alice cumplirá 16 así que la diferencia será la misma. No entiendo porque lo ocultó tanto tiempo. No creí que mi hija nos tuviese miedo o algo así.

– Yo cometí un error al permitir que esto permaneciera en lo secreto tanto tiempo – confesó Jasper. Carlisle asintió.

– Eres sincero, jovencito, y por lo que veo eres de buen corazón. Pero hay algo que debes saber, una pequeña condición si en realidad quieres estar con mi hija – le dijo Carlisle mientras palmeaba su espalda. Jasper lo miró intrigado al tiempo que Esme y Alice se separaban y secaban sus lágrimas.

– Dos años ha sido una larga espera, dos años de estar bajo las sombras. Así que supongo que dos meses será apenas una cosquilla para ustedes dos.

– ¿Dos meses? – preguntó intrigada Alice. Su padre asintió.

– Dos meses es lo que te falta para cumplir 16 años, dos meses que serán los que estarás sin celular – Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos –. Entiendo porqué lo hiciste, pero aún así desde hoy estás castigada por ocultarle a papá y mamá lo que estaba pasando estos dos años.

– Pero…– quiso rebatir Alice pero su padre negó.

– No me opongo a nada de esto, cariño, quiero que te quede claro. Solo que has cometido una falta y como tal, al igual que tus hermanos, eso merece una pequeña sanción. Se ve que el joven aquí tiene buenas intenciones por lo que el día que cumplas 16, Jasper puede ir a casa y oficialmente podrás ser su novia. Antes de eso, está prohibido. Un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de un gran beneficio. ¿No lo crees así jovencito? – le dijo Carlisle a Jasper quien asintió de manera nerviosa –. Espero que sean obedientes o el plazo se alargara al doble de tiempo.

Alice quiso protestar, pero al ver la ceja alzada de su padre y el encogimiento de hombros de su madre, terminó por resignarse.

– Vamos…Pudo ser peor, Alice – susurró para ella. Jasper la escuchó y le sonrió.

– Ya hablaremos en casa con más calma sobre esto – le dijo su madre. Alice asintió despacio. Esme estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero la voz del médico de Rosalie los interrumpió.

– Sra. Cullen. Su hija ha despertado y está pidiendo verlos – de inmediato Esme se volteó y asintió con fuerza –. Acompáñenme por este lado.

– ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Esme mientras caminaba de la mano de su esposo.

– Un poco débil por lo que es preferible que no hable mucho. Pero en términos generales está bien.

– ¿Cuándo podremos llevarla a casa? – fue la nueva pregunta de Esme.

– Cariño, estas cosas suelen tomar algunos días – le dijo Carlisle.

– Su esposo tiene razón. Rosalie debe estar aquí al menos unos días para vigilar su evolución. Y si ella coopera puede ser solo una semana – Esme abrió la boca como un pequeño pececillo fuera del agua ¿Una semana? ¡Eso era una eternidad! ¡Su hija se iba a volver loca allí encerrada! Sintió que la mano de su esposo la apretó con fuerza en ese momento y ella lo miró.

– Ella es fuerte, va a salir de esto – le susurró Carlisle, ella solamente asintió y siguió caminando hasta que al llegar a la habitación de su hija. Ambos suspiraron cuando el médico abrió la puerta y les pidió nuevamente que no la hicieran cansarse al hablar. Ellos asintieron despacio y caminaron al interior de la oscura habitación.

Ellos jamás imaginaron que después de un año entero de no ver a su hija, la vieran en una situación como esa. Jamás pensaron encontrarla en una pequeña cama de hospital, y usando una escayola para su esguince. Jamás pensaron verla así…Desprotegida, sola y rota.

_Frágil, en una sola palabra_

– Mamá – susurró Rosalie al ver a su madre acercarse con cuidado y sollozar con fuerza –. Estás aquí – dijo con un hilo de voz antes de cerrar los ojos y llorar desconsolada.

Es que en cuanto la joven Rosalie había despertado de su sueño provocado por la cantidad de sedantes que le dieran al llegar al hospital, pidió exasperada ver a sus padres, aún cuando ella no tuviese la certeza que ellos estuviesen allí a la final. Un sentimiento de desesperación la embargaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Necesitaba verlos, necesitaba pedirles perdón, necesitaba decirles cuanto los amaba y cuanta falta les había hecho durante todo el año.

Su madre la sacó de sus cavilaciones unos minutos después, haciendo que ella abra los ojos y se encuentre con la profunda mirada verde de su madre. De la que en otrora fuese su mejor amiga.

– Mamá – dijo entre hipidos cortos Rosalie.

– Sí, mi amor, aquí estoy con papá – le respondió su madre acariciando su rubia cabellera.

– Lo siento tanto, mamá – dijo entre sollozos Rosalie.

– Shhh, mi amor, no llores – le pidió Esme besando su cabeza –. No puedes hablar.

– Mamá, es que yo…– su padre se acercó a la cama también y tomó la mano llena de heridas y raspones de su hija.

– Nena, no hables, por favor – le dijo esta vez Carlisle. Ella soltó un sollozo melancólico provocando que los ojos de Carlisle se llenaran también de lágrimas.

– Papi, lo siento – le habló Rosalie entre hipidos –. Los he extrañado mucho… y he sido tan egoísta, que… – la verdad de sus palabras la interrumpió súbitamente. Su egoísmo le había puesto una venda tan poderosa y tan gruesa que solo un golpe tan fuerte como el del accidente que había tenido, había sido capaz de quitársela.

Esas dos personas frente a ella, sus padres, en realidad eran su vida. Le habían dado todo, y la habían amado y esperado sin importar que. Y a pesar de comportarse como una egocéntrica chiquilla durante todo un año, allí estaban, al pie de su cama de hospital, dándole fuerza para salir adelante. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y ver las cosas que se estaba perdiendo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta y privar a sus padres el hecho de verla?

Un nuevo sollozo escapó de su pecho, esta vez tan fuerte que asustó a sus padres.

– Rosalie, bebé… no digas nada, tranquila, mi amor – le pidió su madre acariciando su mejilla.

– He sido tan mala con ustedes, por favor, perdóneme – susurró Rosalie entre hipidos.

– Mi princesa – le habló Esme mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas –. Papá y mamá te aman. Y cuando abunda el amor, sobreabunda el perdón.

– Lo siento tanto…– volvió a susurrar Rosalie. Su padre estiró su mano y tocó la cabellera de su hija y le sonrió.

– Todo estará bien nena, todo estará bien. – le aseguró su padre. Ella asintió despacito mientras más lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

– Todo estará bien – susurró para ella al apretar la mano de su padre y cerrar los ojos.

En ese momento recordó entonces que, esas simples palabras de su padre, eran las exactamente las mismas que él le dijera cuando ella se lastimó por primera vez de su bicicleta, o las mismas que le dijera cuando su primer diente se cayó, o cuando sacó su primera mala nota en la escuela. Es que para su padre, de alguna extraña forma, todo siempre estaba bien, y era en esa cama de hospital que ella entendió al fin que su padre tenía razón… _Todo estaba bien._

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, sus padres le susurraban que ella era fuerte y que saldría pronto de todo eso y que debía ser valiente como siempre lo había sido. Entre palabras de aliento, Rosalie se volvió a quedar dormida, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y no es que sea culpa de los medicamentos suministrados, no… Era la sensación de saberse en paz con sus padres, de saber tranquila a su lado, y perdonada por el amor… por el mismo amor con ellos la habían traído al mundo, criado y cuidado hasta el día de hoy.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Un poco antes de la media noche cuando una cansada Esme restregó sus ojos y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la pequeña salita de espera. En ella, apenas se encontraba Edward y Bella, que estaban dormidos abrazados en un pequeño sillón, y Alice quien miraba melancólica una sirena de ambulancia dar vueltas de manera intermitente. Esme frunció el ceño al ver que el joven amigo de su hija Alice, y el otro joven de gran estatura no estaban ya. Encogiéndose de hombros caminó hasta donde estaba su hijo y muy despacito lo llamó.

– Edward, cariño – le susurró en voz baja mientras tocaba su hombro –. Cariño, Rosalie pide verte – muy despacio las esmeraldas de Edward se fueron mostrando y lentamente trataron de enfocar, adaptándolas a la luz y al lugar donde se hallaba.

– Hola, mamá – le respondió con voz ronca –. ¿Qué ocurre?

– Rosalie quiere verte. Dice que necesita hablar contigo…– Edward miró a su madre con recelo por un segundo –. Dale la oportunidad, Edward.

– Está bien – respondió él mientras se removía despacito para no despertar a Bella. Cosa que fue inútil ya que ella abrió los ojos en cuanto él se movió.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella en señas, incapaz de hablar por temor a sacar una voz ronca y extraña. Edward le sonrió al verla mover sus pequeñas manos y se acercó a ella para besar su cabeza.

– Rosalie está despierta y quiere hablar conmigo – le respondió en señas Edward. Ella asintió y sonrió orgullosa al ver el brillo oculto en los ojos de Edward. A lo mejor, después de esto, las cosas parecerían volver a estar bien entre ellos.

– Deséale un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte – le dijo Bella antes de levantarse del sillón y acercarse a una de las sillas cercanas a la de Alice para poder hablar con ella. Gracias a su habilidad de leer labios logró captar que el joven rubio la conoció en Port Angels, que la habían castigado por esconderles algo a sus padres, y que ella estaba profundamente enamorada.

Edward asintió mientras veía a su mariposa alejarse y tomó la mano de su madre para regresar a la habitación. Al llegar Carlisle estaba fuera de la misma y le pidió a Esme que dejara a Edward entrar solo a la misma. Ella aceptó y dejó a su hijo entrar a la habitación para que las heridas internas de ambos pudiesen sanar, o al menos intentaran hacerlo.

Con cautela Edward entró a la habitación del hospital y vio a su hermana mirarlo con atención desde su cama. Él caminó despacio y ella le sonrió estirando su mano llena de heridas. Con algo de cautela, Edward se acercó y la tomó, provocando de esta manera que Rosalie sonriera y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

– ¿Te hice daño? – le preguntó Edward al ver su mano lastimada. Ella negó despacio.

– El daño te lo hice yo a ti, Edward – le respondió Rosalie. Edward la miró con intriga por un momento, permitiéndole que ella continué con su explicación –. El daño me lo hice yo misma hace dos años cuando intenté separarte de Bella. El daño estaba hecho, y esto es una triste y patética forma de remediarlo.

– Rosalie – le dijo Edward –. No tienes que hablar de eso ahora…

– Sí…– masculló ella –. Sí tengo que hablar de esto ahora. Hace un año fuiste tú quien dio el primer paso, ahora debo ser yo quien dé el siguiente. Sobre todo porque fue mi culpa…

– Ya pasó, Rosalie… – intentó restarle importancia él. Ella negó con fuerza.

– No ha pasado, Edward. Hace ocho semanas te cambiaste a pocos metros de mi departamento y apenas han sido dos veces las que me he llenado de coraje para decirte lo siento – Edward la miró extrañado y ella asintió mientras tomaba un fuerte respiro para hablarle –. Han sido dos veces aunque tú no lo creas. La primera fue el día que te vi llegar al departamento, yo sabía por Alice que tú venías y me decidí a hablarte. Pero cuando escuché a Isabella hablar me despisté por un segundo y tú te fuiste antes de pedirte perdón.

– Lo siento, Rosalie. No sabía esto que me estás diciendo – confesó apenado Edward.

– Lo sé, tardé demasiado en decírtelo. Al igual que tardé esta mañana en tocar tu puerta – los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par.

– ¿Tú, estuviste en mi departamento esta mañana? – ella asintió –. Dios, ¿En qué momento fue?

– Fue muy temprano – confesó ella.

– Necesito un timbre con sensor de luz para Bella – negó él con tristeza. En ese momento Rosalie se dio cuenta que su rabieta había sido innecesaria. Su hermano no estaba en casa y era lógico que Bella no escucharía –. Yo bajé un momento por un café y unas flores que te compré por tu cumpleaños. Cuando fui a tu departamento no había nadie.

– Me fui enseguida que abandoné tu puerta – dijo ella con nostalgia –. Fui a la universidad y pasó esto – señaló su escayola antes de encogerse de hombros.

– Si yo hubiese estado en casa, hubiésemos hablado, no hubieses estado en la universidad y esto no te hubiese pasado – le dijo él con tristeza. Rosalie frunció el ceño y apretó su mano a la de Edward.

– Mírame, Edward – le demandó su hermana. Él alzó la mirada despacio –. No puedes culparte por esto. El accidente pudo pasarme incluso saliendo de la casa.

– Yo debí protegerte – susurró él. Ella negó con una sonrisa.

– No eres Superman, Edward. No puedes intentar salvar a todo el mundo – le respondió con suave voz ella.

– Pero, yo, era mi tarea hacerlo, Rose – dijo él bajando nuevamente la mirada y fijándola en la escayola de su hermana, signo fehaciente de su fallo.

– ¿Quieres salvarme, Edward? – le preguntó Rosalie mientras alzaba su mano y tocaba el brazo de su hermano. Él alzó la mirada y asintió –. ¿Quieres en realidad salvarme? Perdóname entonces por todo lo que he hecho, por todo lo que te he dicho estos dos años. Perdóname y sálvame de mi peor amenaza. Yo…

– Rosalie – le dijo él con tímida voz.

– Recuerdo muy bien tu condición, Edward. Pero solo necesito unos días para saber lo que le voy a decir. Sé que ella es tu felicidad entera, aunque no lo creas te he visto sonreír cuando ella te mira. Sé que ella es la mujer para ti y que cometí un enorme error al querer separarte de ella. Pero el pequeño paso para mi salvación tiene que darse en este lugar, y en este momento.

– Rosalie, yo…– habló Edward. Rosalie negó despacito mientras empezaba a sollozar.

– Edward por favor, perdóname. Perdóname y sálvame…– le suplicó entre sollozos desesperados. Su hermano asintió con fuerza y apretó su mano con cuidado.

– Rosalie, me has hecho tanta falta – confesó él con su voz rota –. Te necesito de regreso en mi vida. Déjame volver a ser parte de la tuya también – su hermana asintió ante aquella respuesta antes de soltar un nuevo sollozo.

¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que ella le había dicho hace dos años, él estuviese suplicándole que le deje volver a su vida? ¿Cómo fue que ella no vio tanta pureza de corazón en su pequeño súper héroe del cabello desordenado? Es que ella se quejaba de la sordera de Bella, lo que no se dio cuenta, es cuan ciega estaba ella misma al perderse tantas cosas estos dos años: Sus padres, sus hermanos, su gran oso gris…

– Edward, abrázame hermanito – le pidió Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos. Él asintió y despacio se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella sollozó con fuerza y lo apretó un poco a ella.

– Lo siento, Rose… lo siento mucho – le susurró Edward.

– Tontito. Yo soy quien debe pedir disculpas… ¿Me perdonas por todo lo que hice? – le suplicó su hermana.

– Sí… – le respondió Edward mientras asentía con la cabeza y besaba el cabello de su hermana. Ella sollozó con fuerza y acarició la mejilla de Edward. La sintió mojada y supo entonces que él también había llorado. Él también había empapado sus ojos con lágrimas de alegría. Él también había humedecido su alma con las lágrimas del perdón.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos hasta que una enfermera entrara y le dijera a Edward que debía retirarse. Él asintió y después de desearle buenas noches a su hermana caminó hasta la puerta.

– Edward – lo llamó Rosalie con voz nerviosa. Él se volteó rápidamente y la miró –. Emmett… ¿Él fue quien me trajo verdad? – Edward asintió despacio –. Él… él fue quien me salvó, ¿no? – Edward volvió a asentir –. Él… ¿Él está afuera? – esta vez su hermano negó.

– No, se fue un poco antes de las once porque el último micro a Port Angels salía a esa hora – la mirada azul de Rosalie se ensombreció de inmediato por lo que su hermano volvió a acercarse a ella –. Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, no se movió a ningún lado. Y hay que querer mucho a una persona para estar casi 12 horas sin comer o descansar en una silla de hospital – la sonrisa de Rosalie nuevamente apareció en su rostro y Edward acarició su mejilla.

– ¿Ha dicho si volvería? – Edward negó rápidamente.

– No, solo ha dicho que debía ir a casa – nuevamente la mirada de Rosalie se llenó de tristeza y agachó la mirada. Edward le sonrió –. Sé que no debo ser yo quien te diga esto, pero él tiene algo importante que decirte…

– ¿oh, sí? – preguntó esperanzada Rosalie.

– Sí, al parece "_un ángel_" le ha dado voz y me ha contado algo importante. Pero será mejor que él te lo diga – ella asintió con fuerza. Edward besó su cabeza y salió de la habitación contento. Contento por ver a su hermana sonreír, contento porque al fin las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad.

Normalidad relativa, ya que al decir la verdad, la vida de todos cambió desde ese día por algunos días. Edward y Bella pasaban en el hospital después de salir de clases mientras que Carlisle cuidaba a Rosalie por las mañanas y Esme por las noches. Alice iba al instituto y al regreso pasaba encerrada en su cuarto haciendo cuentas imaginarias para que los dos meses de castigo pasasen volando y su caballero sureño y ella no sean más una utopía y se conviertan en una realidad tangente, prueba verdadera que el verdadero amor espera.

El movimiento en el hospital fue constante. Mientras un oso gris, espiaba curioso por el gran ventanal del hospital, los avances en la salud de su pequeño ángel, Edward pasaba horas hablando con su hermana, poniéndose al día de todas las novedades de lo que les había pasado estos dos años. Fue así como Edward se enteró de Emmett, y Rosalie se enteró del amor secreto de su hermana.

Se podía decir con toda seguridad que ellos volvieron a ser los mismos niños que sentados en la mesa peleaban a la hora del desayuno, solo que ahora, más grandes ya no peleaban… ahora habían aprendido el verdadero significado del perdón.

Perdón que costó pedir a Rosalie los días que estuvo en el hospital. Perdón que se guardó hasta el día que fue llevada a su departamento usando unas molestosas muletas que en vez de ayudarla a movilizarse, le estorbaban y la ponían de mal humor.

Aquellos fueron días tortuosos para ella, acostumbrada a ser tan independiente y libre para hacer sus cosas, ahora necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien más para hacer algo tan básico como ir al baño o prepararse un bocadillo a media tarde. A veces se desesperaba y lloraba al ver que su escayola no le permitía moverse pero al recordar que pudo haber sido peor, se tranquilaba y se susurraba a si misma que todo estaría bien.

La residencia de Esme debió ser trasladada por un par de semanas a Seattle para cuidar de su hija. Cuidado que empezaría desde una mejor alimentación proporcionada por una alacena surtida y no llena de café y galletas como lo estaba ahora. Esme confió en la experta en la materia de compra de víveres en Seattle: Isabella Swan, quien era la encargada de comprar todo lo necesario para Edward y para ella en su departamento.

Esme se maravilló al ver su destreza entre los corredores y su facilidad a la hora de interactuar con la cajera y pagar la cuenta. ¡Cuántos progresos había dado la pequeña Isabella en tan corto tiempo! ¡Cuán bonitas se veía sus alas de colores desplegarse y volar!

Esa tarde cuando Isabella ayudó a Esme a cargar las compras, se quedó al pie de la puerta del departamento de Rosalie. Ella nunca había entrado y no quería parecer irrespetuosa. En cuanto Esme notó su aprensión a entrar, la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

– Parece una gran leona, pero no es más que una pequeña gatita. ¡Ven! …– le dijo despacio. Bella solo frunció y se encogió de hombros aceptando entrar al pequeño departamento. Al hacerlo Rosalie, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, alzó su mano para llamar su atención.

– Isabella – le dijo. Al segundo recordó que Bella no le escucharía por lo que sacudió su cabeza con fuerza –. Mamá, ¿Le puedes decir a Isabella que voltee? – su madre asintió y sonrió para, posteriormente, tocar el hombro de Bella y hacer que ella volteé. Isabella respondió al toque y se volteó rápidamente, para encontrarse la mirada azul de Rosalie.

– Hola – susurró Rosalie despacito. Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Esme con desconcierto. Esme le sonrió y miró a su hija –. Hola – volvió a repetir Rosalie, esta vez con voz más fuerte.

– _Hola…Rosalie – _le respondió con su voz Bella. Rosalie sonrió ante la respuesta de Bella y se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

– Gracias por ayudar a mamá con las compras – le dijo despacio Rosalie. Bella únicamente asintió y caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina donde dejó las compras y luego de excusarse con Esme y Rosalie bajó a su departamento.

Rosalie miró con tristeza a su madre, quien la tomó de la mano y le susurró.

– No es fácil. No confía mucho en ti. Así que debes ganártela de a poco. Y cuando lo hagas sabrás la hermosa persona que es ella.

– Eso lo sé mamá, siempre lo he sabido – le respondió antes de apretar la mano. Sus palabras eran ciertas, de alguna manera. Siempre había sido que Bella era una buena persona, siempre había sido que su inocencia y amabilidad venían del corazón, al igual que sabía que eran esas cualidades las que hacían que ella le tenga envidia. Y una envidia no muy saludable que digamos…

Pero ahora que estaba a vivir nuevas experiencias, bajo su nueva realidad, no podía darse el lujo de vivir sintiendo la misma envidia. Bella era una persona como ella o como su madre, y por lo tanto merecía respeto y compresión por su sordera al igual que su madre tenía compresión con ella por su incapacidad temporal.

Es por esto que ella decidió mandar abajo la muralla que la separaba de la persona que era, con la que quería ser. Cada tarde, cuando su madre volvía de compras con Isabella, ella intentaba un nuevo avance. A veces solo le sonreía, a veces la saludaba, o a veces le preguntaba que tal su día. Se atrevió a acercarse a abrazarla el día que Isabella amablemente le preparó a su madre y a ella una deliciosa sopa de vegetales. Abrazo que se repitió cuando Bella le entregara unas rosas de parte de Edward y suya, aunque en realidad había sido solo ella quien las había comprado.

La época de exámenes se acercó para los chicos. Edward pasaba horas encerrado en la biblioteca estudiando mientras Bella imaginaba una y otra vez cual podría ser el boceto correcto a pintar en el lienzo blanco y que debía presentar en el examen final con la maestra Vaughn.

¿Han escuchado eso que la inspiración llega de la manera menos esperada y en la forma menos indicada? Pues eso fue precisamente lo que le ocurrió a Bella Swan una tarde mientras se bañaba. Su piel llena de jabón le dio una maravillosa idea por lo que salió del baño casi corriendo y se envolvió en lo primero que encontró. Voló hasta la sala y preparó sus pinturas y sus pinceles y se sentó en su banquito a pintar. Dibujó con un pincel plano el contorno de un cuerpo cuya silueta parecía ser la de una mujer. Usando el resto de colores, dibujó una cintura estrecha y unas caderas algo prominentes. Viajó hasta su rostro y le dibujo sus rasgos faciales. Unos labios rellenitos y una nariz muy pequeña y perfilada. Detuvo el pincel por unos minutos y sonrió al ver su dibujo se veía incompleto pero interesante.

Se disponía a continuar con su dibujo cuando sintió que alguien dejó un húmedo beso en su espalda descubierta. Sonrió al reconocer esos labios y muy despacio se volteó. Su amor la veía con genuino interés mientras le sonreía.

– Desnudos… El tema del día: Pintarlos o disfrutarlos ¿Qué opina usted Srta. Swan? – le preguntó en señas Edward mientras veía los pechos de Bella, que no estaba siendo cubiertos por la pequeña toalla que ella estaba usando. Edward tocó su pecho derecho y su pezón respondió de inmediato al contactó haciéndola estremecerse toda. Ella negó e intentó subir su toalla pero Edward negó rápidamente.

– _Es mejor…pintarlos – _le respondió Bella con su voz, insinuando que tenía trabajo que hacer y que el sexo podía esperar, al menos hasta que ella terminase.

– Concuerdo con usted Srta. Swan, pintarlos es una cosa maravillosa. Pero debe saber que nada supera al hecho de disfrutar el ver desnuda a la mujer de uno, pintando otro desnudo. ¿No lo cree así? – le dijo antes de liberar despacito la toalla y quitársela de su cuerpo. Ella se sonrojó por completo al verse desnuda en la sala de su departamento en plena luz del día y bajó la mirada –. Eres hermosa Isabella, tu cuerpo es perfecto. Más perfecto incluso que los lindos cuadros que pintas, más perfecto que la naturaleza misma que te creó – Un nuevo sonrojo arreboló en sus mejillas y él se acercó a besar sus labios. Ella gimió al contacto de sus labios con los de Edward y se aferró al cabello de su amor con fuerza. Él introdujo su lengua en su boca, intoxicándose de esta manera con su adictivo sabor.

Se separaron cuando Edward gimió con fuerza y los pulmones de Bella exigían algo de oxigeno. Él le sonrió al separarse de ella y tomándola por la cintura le habló.

– Sigue pintando, amor, que mientras tu dibujas tu desnudo yo haré algo parecido – ella lo miró confundida pero terminó asintiendo.

Se volteó y en su completa desnudez siguió dibujando con su pincel. Decidió que era hora de seguir con el cuerpo por lo que usando un fino pincel dibujó el contorno de los pechos de la mujer en el dibujo. Casi al instante sintió que unas manos tocaron sus propios pechos y ella se asustó al ver que eran las manos de Edward llenas de pintura roja que dibujaban pequeños trazos sobre su pezón izquierdo.

– Shhhh… sigue dibujando, mi amor – le dijo antes de acercarse un poco a ella y dejar un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios. Ella lo miró extrañada y sonrió al ver sus pechos llenos de pintura roja. Negó rápidamente y siguió en su tarea de pintura.

Mientras ella daba los toques finales a los pechos de su desnudo, Edward se deleitaba masajeando los pechos de la pintora desnuda, la misma que no pudo evitar gemir un par de veces al sentir las manos de su amor apretar sus pechos con deseo y desesperación mientras besaba su cuello.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse en su tarea de pintar cuando sintió las manos de su amor acariciar su cintura, esta vez con pintura blanca. Es que era precisamente la cintura de su modelo la que estaba retocando, haciéndole un pequeño ombligo en la mitad del cuerpo. Su propio ombligo sufrió los embates de los largos y traviesos dedos del artista Cullen cuando éste comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos blancos cerca de él y no perdía la concentración en besar su oreja y mordisquear su lóbulo.

Ella hizo una pausa y su colega artista igual, ella aprovechó a mirar la modelo y sacar de ella algunas pequeñas fallas, y el nuevo dibujante aprovecho para mirar a su desnudo real y sacar de él su propia falla actual, su vestimenta. Se desnudó rápidamente y dejó toda la ropa sobre el sillón.

Al ver que su amor retomó en pincel y lo dirigió al sur, hundió sus manos en el color favorito de su amor y empezó a trazar en ella las mismas líneas que ella dibujaba en el lienzo. Ella jadeó con fuerza cuando sintió la pintura cerca de su sexo y se apresuró a hundir el pincel en pintura y terminar rápido el cuadro. El artista de su vida, el pintor de su amor de colores estaba llevándola a la locura y ella debía hacer algo para no terminar desquiciada como se decía que terminó Vicent Van Gogh.

Entre trazos apresurados y rápidos movimientos de muñeca terminó de dibujar el monte de la modelo, al tiempo que su artista acariciaba con un dedo libre de pintura, la entrada a su vagina. Ella siseó y lanzó el pincel a un lado cuando su amor introdujo un dedo en ella y la aferró a su cuerpo haciendo que su espalda se pegase a ella. Él jadeó al notar cuando húmeda estaba su amor y enseguida acompañó el primer dedo con un segundo. Ella gimió con fuerza y se aferró a su cabello mientras empezaba un lento ondular de caderas. Aquello provocó que el miembro de Edward gritara por atención pidiendo enterrarse en ese pequeño sexo lleno de pintura que sus dedos estaban embistiendo.

Cuando el movimiento de caderas de su Bella se hizo más fuerte aún y su miembro latió de manera dolorosa, retiró sus dedos y sin más preámbulo la volteó. Su cuerpo, obra de arte del ser divino, se había convertido en su propia obra maestra. Una obra que él moldeó como un alfarero moldea la arcilla con sus manos. Una obra que él sintió, y disfrutó y que ahora la haría disfrutar a ella también llevándola al clímax del amor.

La tomó por las piernas haciendo que ella lo abrazara con las mismas. Bella se aferró al cabello de Edward y sin perder tiempo lo besó con ímpetu y valor. Él gimió ante la sorpresa y agarrándola por sus nalgas la alzó en vilo y la llevó hasta la habitación de ella en el primer piso. La recostó en su pequeña cama y disfrutó una vez más de ver el cuerpo de su primera amiga, de su primera novia, y de su único amor a la vez, retorcerse de placer bajo su toque.

Sus cuerpos no tardaron en unirse, estaban tan desesperados y necesitados el uno del otro que la primera embestida no se hizo esperar. Bella mordió su labios con fuerza cuando sintió una segunda embestida llegar a lo más profundo de su vientre. Edward pasó sus brazo por su cintura y rodeándolo por la parte de atrás la acercó más a su cuerpo para embestirla por tercera vez. Isabella rodó sus ojos hacia atrás al sentir tan profundo y exquisito placer de sentir el miembro de su hombre apoderarse de ella con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Edward no tardó en mancharse con pintura blanca, roja y verde ya que era tanta la cercanía que sus cuerpos dibujaron el collage más extraño del mundo, el collage del amor entre dos seres que se veneraban mutuamente.

Poco le importó a Edward mancharse de pintura por lo que unos pocos minutos después, cambió de posición a Bella haciendo que ella se sentase a horcajadas sobre él. Ella gimió al sentir el miembro de Edward aún más dentro de ella y apoyó su frente en la frente de su amor. Él la besó pocos segundos después y tomándola por las caderas la guió para que ella pudiese cabalgar sobre él. El rebotar de los pechos de Bella llamó la atención de Edward quien abandonó su cadera y los tomó para acariciarlos.

– _Te… amo, Edward_ – susurró Bella con voz estrangulada, unos minutos después cuando sintió su orgasmo a punto de estallar en su cuerpo. Esa posición, nueva para ella, la estaba haciendo terminar más rápido de lo normal, además que la pintura en el cuerpo de su amor y en el suyo resultó ser un afrodisiaco más poderoso de lo esperado.

– Te amo, mi Isabella – respondió él mientras la embestía con más fuerza y abrazaba a su pequeña mariposa a su pecho, al lugar donde ella pertenecía, al lugar de donde nunca se iría.

Ella respondió al abrazo de su amor cuando su orgasmo la azotó con fuerza. Tres embestidas más fue lo que le tomó a Edward correrse en su interior mientras besaba sus labios con fuerza. Ella aprisionó el miembro de Edward con sus paredes exprimiéndolo del todo. Él gimió de manera sonora cuando su amor lo atrapó en su sexo proporcionándole así el coito más espectacular que haya tenido…_hasta hora_.

Se separaron unos pocos minutos después entre risas, al ver sus cuerpos llenos de pinturas y corrieron al baño para removerla antes de que la misma endureciera. Entre besos y caricias con la esponja hicieron el amor una vez más en la ducha. Con lo sucedido con Rosalie, sus actividades sexuales habían tenido una pequeña pausa y ahora que habían retomado a la normalidad, pues hacer el amor estaba incluido dentro de las actividades diarias de un tortugo y una mariposa.

Un hermoso dibujo de un desnudo quedó a medio finalizar en la sala del departamento, mientras que al caer la noche, dos jóvenes amantes seguían entregándose con pasión en una pequeña cama, testigo de las caricias y besos que se comparten los que se aman en silencio…

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

A la tarde siguiente, una vez que su dibujo al fin pudo ser terminado sin la interrupción del maestro del orgasmo con pinturas, Isabella miró el reloj y vio que en una hora más debía ir al departamento de Rosalie para acompañar a Esme por sus compras. Mentalmente escudriñó la alacena y sonrió al recordar que tenía todo lo necesario. Sin perder más el tiempo corrió a la cocina y mezclando rápidamente todos los ingredientes, preparó la mezcla y la metió al horno. Una hora después, con mucha impaciencia tamborileó sus dedos sobre el mesón de la cocina, esperando que el pequeño foco rojo del horno se apagase.

Por alguna razón extraña, se sentía muy nerviosa aquella tarde. Si bien era cierto que los avances habían sido pocos desde que regresaron a casa del hospital, al menos los mismos habían sido constantes. Era por eso que su amor no se había enterado de los mismos, ella quería asegurarse de ir en el camino correcto antes de darle una esperanza a su Edward. Una esperanza que a pesar de todo, cada día era alimentada con una nueva sonrisa, con una mirada amable, o un sencillo gesto de gracias le demostraban que el corazón de Rosalie no era tan duro como el que ella mismo creía tener.

Fue por eso que decidió prepararle un pastel de chocolate. Si ella era tan parecida a su hermano, de seguro el chocolate era capaz de sacarle un par de sonrisas más, de seguro era capaz de hacer brillar sus ojos azules con la misma intensidad que unas esmeraldas familiares brillaban cuando probaban el dulce pecado del cacao hecho pastel.

Suspiró contenta cuando desmoldó el pastel y éste salió intacto hasta un nuevo recipiente. Lo cubrió con una capa de manjar y sobre él, rayó un poco de chocolate amargo. Sonrió al ver su deliciosa obra de arte culinaria y la llevó a la mesa. Rápidamente cambió su ropa llena de harina y chocolate y se vistió con unos vaqueros sencillos y una top de color blanca.

Haciendo malabares cerró la puerta del departamento llevando el pastel en sus manos. Con cuidado subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del departamento de Rosalie. Le sorprendió que al cuarto golpe nadie atendiera, generalmente Esme solía abrir casi de inmediato y aquello la preocupó. Volvió a tocar por quinta y sexta vez pero nadie abrió.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza al pensar que algo pudiese haberle ocurrido a Rosalie. Sabía que ella estaba allí porque veía la luz encendida que se colaba por debajo de su puerta. Volvió a tocar con más insistencia pero nadie salió. Pensó en escribir al teléfono de Edward y decirle que algo mal andaba con su hermana pero de inmediato se retractó al recordar que él debía estar estudiando para sus pruebas de anatomía y no quería molestarlo.

– _Rosalie_ – la llamó con su voz, no una sino tres veces, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Fue en ese momento, en el que el nerviosísimo había paralizado su sistema, que una idea rápida cruzó por su mente. Edward tenía un duplicado de la llave del departamento de Rosalie y que solía dejar sobre la mesita de la sala junto a su improvisado taller de pintura.

Dejando el pastel en el piso, cerca de la puerta del departamento, bajó a toda velocidad para buscar la llave. Gracias al cielo, Edward la había dejado allí y no se la había llevado consigo. Las tomó y volvió a subir. Al llegar a la puerta y usando su mano temblorosa, metió la llave en la cerradura y despacio abrió la puerta. Llevó sus manos a su pecho en señal de terror cuando vio la escena que en la pequeña sala acontecía. Valiéndole muy poco el pastel que con tanto esmero le había preparado y que estaba en el piso del corredor, corrió hasta el sofá y se agachó rápidamente.

Con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, Rosalie la miró y sollozó con fuerza, con la fuerza que su pierna derecha no tenía, con la fuerza con la que sus brazos no pudieron levantar esas muletas y llevarla del sofá al baño, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente en el suelo, donde yacía desmadejada como una pequeña muñeca de trapo abandonada. Rota, como un juguete viejo que algún niño desechó por haber perdido el brillo y la emoción.

– Ayúdame – le susurró Rosalie a una Bella que de inmediato apartó sus muletas y la tomó del brazo para sentarla en el sofá. Ella no se explicó cómo o de dónde logró sacar fuerza para ayudar a Rosalie ya que la hermana de Edward era mucho más alta que ella, pero aún así lo logró. Al sentarla, Rosalie sollozó con mucho más fuerza y llevó sus manos a su rostro. Negaba con fuerza y apretaba sus puños mientras hipaba desesperada.

¡Cuántas vueltas había dado el mundo! ¡Cuántas cosas habían cambiado para ella! ¡Cuántas cosas habían cambiado para Rosalie Cullen! Una joven quién hace apenas dos años atrás, llena de altivez y soberbia le gritó a su hermano que enamorarse de Isabella era un error, que enamorarse de una persona sorda era una atrocidad. Que Isabella jamás sería una persona completa, nunca escucharía como una persona normal y que no era nada más que un triste parasito de la sociedad. ¡Cuánto había cambiado el juego para ella! ¡Cuánto cambió ahora, que la misma joven, la misma Isabella Swan a quien humilló, era quien la ayudaba a levantarse cuando ella no podía hacerlo por sí sola, cuando necesitaba de alguien y dependía de ella para salir adelante!

– Lo siento tanto, Isabella – dijo entre hipidos entrecortados una temblorosa Rosalie mientras retiraba sus manos de su rostro y veía la honesta mirada de la joven frente a ella. Bella no entendió sus palabras por lo que apenas le sonrió y retorció sus manos nerviosas sobre su regazo.

Rosalie notó que Bella no le había entendido, por lo que secó sus lágrimas y se obligó a respirar para poder hablarle lenta y pausadamente y que de esa manera quedara claro todo lo que ella debía decirle aquella tarde…

– Tengo algo que decirte – empezó diciéndole ella. Bella la miraba con atención –. Quiero que comprendas cada palabra que te diré porque es importante para mí. ¿Me comprendes? – Bella asintió con fuerza.

– Quiero contarte algo que quizás tú no sepas. Cuando éramos niñas y con tu inocencia robaste el corazón de mi hermanito, sentí envidia por ti. Cuando crecimos y mis padres vieron en ti una hija más, volví a sentir envidia. Cuando mi hermana pequeña aprendió el lenguaje de señas y hablaba contigo más que conmigo, sentí envidia una vez más. Toda mi vida he sentido envidia de ti. Y no por lo que tienes, sino por lo que eres. Una persona que no se rinde, una persona que no desmaya. Sincera y amable. Una persona que yo jamás pude ser…– dijo Rosalie antes que su voz se rompiera. Bella logró captar su mensaje del todo y tomó la mano de Rosalie y la acarició.

– _Pero…tú eres una…persona hermosa, solo que no…no te ves a ti…misma – _le dijo Bella antes de limpiar las lagrimas de Rosalie. Ella negó con fuerza.

– Si tú supieras las cosas que dije y pensé de ti no pensarías igual. Dije cosas muy horrendas de ti, Isabella…

– _¿Importan ahora? _– le preguntó Bella. Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

– ¿En serio no quieres saberlas? ¿No te importa? – Bella entendió la pregunta de Rosalie y negó con una sonrisa.

– _Me importa que estés…bien. Que Edward esté bien…_ – susurró Bella. Rosalie rompió en llanto y se aferró al pequeño cuerpo de Bella.

– ¿Cómo pude hacerte eso, Isabella? ¿Cómo? – se preguntó mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Bella respondió a su abrazo mientras pasaba una mano en la espalda de Rosalie animándola a tranquilizarse. Aquello le tomó varios minutos, ya que cada vez que recordaba las duras palabras que le había dicho a su hermano y recordaba su situación comparándola con la de Bella, se echaba a llorar. Cuando se sintió lista nuevamente, respiró y habló.

– No había comprendido hasta ahora, cuál era el encanto que todos veían en ti, Isabella. Pero ha sido esta tarde que yo lo vi. Me has levantado, y no solo del suelo… me has levantado en la vida. Perdóname, por favor – le suplicó Rosalie.

Bella asintió despacito y fue esta vez ella quien abrazó a Rosalie rompiendo en llanto. Ella jamás esperó que algo así le sucediese, que la niña que ella veía como su hermana estuviese allí pidiéndole perdón, un perdón que ella no creyó que fuese necesario hasta que lo vio suplicante en unos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

Unos ojos verdes de pie en la puerta miraban la tierna imagen. Su hija, y la joven a la que ella consideraba su hija estaban fundidas en un abrazo que ella creyó jamás llegaría. Un abrazo que sin lugar a dudas mostraba las diferentes facetas del ser humano. La faceta del amor, la del perdón, la del dolor, la del sufrimiento, y la de la salvación…

Las jóvenes se separaron unos pocos minutos después cuanto sintieron un carraspeo extraño en la puerta. Rosalie sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas mientras Bella hacía lo mismo. Esme negó con una sonrisa y una lágrima asomó en uno de sus ojos. En sus manos tenía el pastel que Bella había dejado en el corredor y con una sonrisa traviesa se los mostró a las chicas.

Partieron unos cuantos pedazos y los compartieron con leche. Rieron al ver a Rosalie con su bigote de leche y a Bella con sus dientes llenos de chocolate. Estuvieron pasando un buen rato cuando el intercomunicador del departamento sonó. Esme se puso de pie para contestarlo rápidamente.

– ¿Sra. Cullen? – era la voz del amable portero, el Sr. Daniels –. Disculpe que llamé al departamento de la Srta. Cullen pero quería saber si la Srta. Swan se encuentra con ustedes.

– Sí, Sr. Daniels. Bella está con nosotros. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada Esme.

– Ummm – dudó por un segundo el hombre –. Lo que ocurre es que aquí abajo la busca el hermano de una compañera de la universidad. El nombre de la joven es Rachel Black y él pide hablar con la Srta. Swan de urgencia.

– Sí, sí claro. Deme un segundo que le comunico lo que ocurre – dijo Esme antes de alejarse del intercomunicador. Bella miró la escena confundida mientras Esme se acercaba a ella.

– _¿Pasó… algo? – _ preguntó Isabella.

– Abajo, está el hermano de una chica llamada Rachel. ¿La conoces? – Bella asintió rápidamente – Quiere verte, dice que es urgente. ¿Le digo al Sr. Daniels que lo haga subir? – Bella volvió a asentir.

Esme regresó al intercomunicador y le dijo al portero que deje subir al joven hasta el piso de Rosalie. Luego de que el Sr. Daniels le dijera el nombre del joven, Esme cerró la llamada y se acercó a Bella nuevamente.

– Está subiendo, cariño. Le pedí que subiera acá en caso que necesites ayuda para comunicarte con él. ¿Está bien? – Bella asintió para después formular una importante pregunta.

– _¿Cómo se llama él?_ – preguntó Bella a Esme.

– Jacob Black – respondió Esme. Bella asintió y abrió la puerta cuando Esme le hizo la señal que estaba llamando a la misma.

Isabella suspiró antes de abrirle la puerta al joven Black, a aquel desconocido que sin pensarlo cambiaría su vida de algunas maneras.

* * *

><p>¡Pequeñas!<p>

Creí que casi no llegaba pero aquí está. Todavía es domingo en este lado del mundo. Miles de disculpas por el retraso pero tanto la beta como la que aquí escriben tuvieron una despedida de soltera con un apuesto vampiro que pronto se casara y necesitábamos celebrar en grande.

Arrepentimientos, pinturas y una nueva visitan en este capítulo. ¿Alguien pidió drama? Pues estamos en buen camino.

Esta semana, más que ninguna otra quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de mis lectoras. A todas las que esta semana estuvieron a mi lado, este capítulo va completamente dedicado a ustedes. Porque entre los matices del amor, también está el del agradecimiento. Gracias por sus palabras, por su apoyo incondicional, por sus mensajes. Ustedes son la razón por la que este capítulo ha llegado, por la que esta historia se escribe.

Gracias como siempre a todas las nuevas lectoras, a mis lectoras silenciosas, y a todas las que han pasado por acá y han dejado su huellita: Estteffani Cullen-Swan, litzy, karla-cullen-hale, Mary de cullen, imtwilighter, Alcestis Cullen, Esme Mary Cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, KAMY PATTINSON STEWART, Jhiradln, Paolastef, Alibell Cullen, Tere Mooz, Rosse, L'Amelie, joli cullen, NikkiMellark, Juliana, Malusita Potter de Cullen, Angie Masen, Angeles Nahuel, BlackCullen, lexa0619, chusrobissocute, Eli mMsen, Beca Masen, Gabriela Cullen, ZAVACULLEN, Deysi Maria, IsabellaPaz, tayloves, Lia, JaliceJalice, terra2012, Tata XOXO, Luchii, mcph76, mgcb, Lily, Sky Lestrange, Aleowo, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, kellys, VivianaCullen, Anabela Valencia, V, Marianixcr, Diana Cullen Swan, julesgomez, chet-ice, Chayley Costa, Saraitk Hale Cullen, robsten-pattison, Erendira, magusl92, AlejandraZJofre, patymdn, BlackHole16, MarcelaMaciel, maddycullen, cari, est cullen, VictoriamarieHale, cintia black, Gegargas, Adriu, Bethzabe, Sony Bells, isa-21, Anahi-littrell, Chuvi1487, ludgardita, vivi S R, hilarycullen17, Isis Janet, NaChiKa Cullen, PalomitaCullen, Adry, Rosse Pattinson, Sonyi Cullen CM, EdithCullen71283, AnaGabrielaMora, Catali, MixelintheDark, Diana, fany cullenpattz, magymc, Sully YM, bellaliz, Marie Alexis Cullen, rosi, cremita, Vane Whitlock, Cullen Vigo, covaric, Verota, yolabertay, letty barron, yolabertay, anamart05, CindyLis, keimasen86, DaniniCatalina, Nayuri80, Mishka Ihana, Laura Katherine, DianElizz, Mrs Bronte, romycrazy, AlePattz, annabolena, LIZZY CULLEN, mary8potter, NuRySh, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, lupixzz, Konnyxa, Deby, a Bea, a Gaby Acurio, a las niñas del blog, a las del twitter, a las del facebook, a las del TTC, y a todas aquellas lectoras a las que considero parte ya de mi vida.

A Isita como siempre mi eterno agradecimiento, aguantas con paciencia mi histeria y haces de esta historia algo bonito de leer. Gaby, ya falta nada para verte otra vez, festejaremos el cumpleaños en grande. Martina, gracias por tus mails de esta semana. A las tres las llevó en el corazón.

Ahora, una mala noticia. La semana que viene no habrá capitulo. ¿La razón? La escritora y la beta estarán de viaje, recorriendo el Ecuador en busca de una cumpleañera. Regresaremos la semana siguiente con un capitulo mas. Sé que me quieren matar por como dejé el capitulo, pero quieren saber que nos espera después de la pausa: Charlie y una cama de dos plazas, Boi y su regreso triunfal, un oso gris enamorado y nuevos personajes que viene a poner la trama de cabeza.

Nos veremos en dos semanitas cuando Silent Love suba su nueva actualización. Hasta eso… ¿Me cuentan que les ha parecido este capítulo?


	19. La E de esperanza y envidia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capítulo que estás a punto de leer contiene escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 17: <strong>__La E de esperanza…y envidia_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__This isn't everything you are – Snow Patrol_

"_El más terrible de los sentimientos es el sentimiento de tener la esperanza perdida."_

_Federico García Lorca_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El llanto de un bebe suele traer, en la persona que lo escucha, sentimientos encontrados. Para algunos el sonido del llanto de un pequeño niño puede ser preocupante, para otros es estresante, para unos cuantos representa emoción, y para una persona... _Esperanza_.

Sí, era precisamente esperanza lo que sintió esa mañana, en esa pequeña sala de partos, la joven Rebecca Black. Ella, prostituta de profesión, jamás había experimentado lo que era la esperanza en su vida. Su madre, quien murió cuando ella apenas tenía 7 años, se llevó junto a ella esa sensación de fe. De un momento a otro fue diagnosticada de cáncer, y aunque Rebecca junto a sus dos hermanos pasaban horas sentados en la cama de su madre, sosteniendo su mano, rezando en silencio y cuidando de ella, al final la dulce muerte se las arrebató de su lado.

Ella creía que su madre sanaría, tenía fe en que lo haría. Pero al morir, todo perdió significado…incluso la esperanza.

Creyó recuperarla cuando su alcohólico padre la consolaba por las noches al verla llorar por la ausencia de su madre, pero nuevamente se equivocó ya que la esperanza se convirtió en tortura cuando al cumplir 8 años su padre abusó sexualmente de ella. No había esperanza, no había fe, solo había oscuridad, solo había dolor. El de perder a su madre, y ahora también perder su inocencia.

Seis años de abuso sexual fue lo que la pequeña Rebecca tuvo que resistir antes de huir de casa. Le dolía dejar a sus pequeños hermanos Rachel y Jacob, abandonándolos a su suerte sin saber lo que ese monstruo que vivía con ellos podría hacerles. Se sintió egoísta al no llevar a sus hermanos con ella pero en una noche de luna nueva, y aprovechando que su padre no estaba en casa, recogió sus pocas pertenencias y las puso en una pequeña maleta. A paso rápido se escabulló a la habitación de sus hermanos y dejando un beso en la cabeza de Rachel y cubriendo con la manta al pequeño Jacob, se despidió de ellos prometiéndoles algún día volver. Con una última mirada la pequeña Rebecca salió de casa con sus mejillas bañadas en llanto. Respiró fuerte y sin perder más tiempo se echó a correr evitando de esa manera que el monstruo viniera y abusara de ella una vez más, dejando en su piel su aliento de alcohol y sus huellas de abuso y dolor.

Huyo sin rumbo fijo por varios días, sin comer y casi sin dormir. Por ser tan pequeña todavía pasaba desapercibida en el tren que tomó un día en Port Angels y se movió ágilmente de vagón en vagón para no ser atrapada. Durmió en un pequeño rincón en el pasillo, comía sobras de comida que los pasajeros dejaban sobre sus asientos, y bebía del agua del retrete de la estación de turno. Llegó a Seattle pocas semanas después y encontró en el pequeño callejón _Scalfaro, _en el viejo barrio italiano, un lugar para vivir. Armó una pequeña choza con unas enclenques cajas de cartón y unas cuantas fundas de basura. Su maletita de color rosa era su almohada, y una vieja pijama de su madre se convirtió en su cobija. Alimentó su cuerpo con las sobras de aquel insalubre restaurante árabe al final del callejón, nutrió su alma con la certeza que al día siguiente el sol salía y le proporcionaba una nueva esperanza de vida.

Con lo que Rebecca no contó, es que el sol no sale muy a menudo en Seattle. Solo nubes y tristeza la rodearon durante los siguientes, gotas de lluvia que llegaron e inundaron su esperanza. Pensó en volver varias veces, cuando llovía torrencialmente y su rostro se mojaba no con las gotas de lluvia sino con las lágrimas que por sus mejillas rodaban. Pero era justamente en su dolor era donde radicaba su fortaleza.

– Sí, mamá se rindió, yo no lo haré – decía entre hipidos la pequeña Rebecca. Y fue así como ella no se rindió, a pesar del hambre, a pesar de la lluvia, a pesar de la falta de esperanza.

Esperanza que creyó volver a tener cuando una mano amiga la sacó de la calle, una mano amiga que la sacó de la soledad pero que la sumió en el sufrimiento, una mano amiga que la llevó al vacío mundo de la prostitución.

Jane, era el nombre de aquella mano amiga que una noche la tomó bajó su cuidado. Jane, era el nombre de la mujer que le dio de comer y un espacio cómodo donde dormir. Jane, era el nombre de la mujer que le enseñó todo lo que ella sabía. A dar besos de alquiler, a fingir placer, y a sonreír aunque su alma se ahogue en lágrimas de dolor.

La esperanza era una utopía para la pequeña Rebecca, quien al llegar a sus 20 años había follado con un número de hombres superior mayor a lo que el ábaco de su escuela le enseñó a contar. Cada noche, en el pequeño club _"Lust"_ ella contoneaba sus caderas mientras al ritmo de alguna canción desnudaba su cuerpo para que los asiduos visitantes del club compraran unos cuantos minutos con ella. Al final de la noche siempre terminaba regalando orgasmos a cuatro o cinco clientes, mientras que ella gemía a sus oídos pretendiendo tener una sensación que jamás sintió al igual que la esperanza, al igual que el amor.

Y es que justamente el amor, el que la derrumbó una vez más. Creyó enamorarse de un cliente que frecuentemente solicitaba sus servicios en el pequeño club. Durante dos años, el apuesto hombre visitaba cada noche el club y compraba a Rebecca con un buen puñado de billetes de cien que sacaba una brillante sonrisa del rostro de Jane. En un estrecho cuarto, la pequeña Rebecca conoció en una sola noche lo que era el amor, lo que era un orgasmo, y creyó conocer la fe.

Una noche el misterioso cliente avisó a Rebecca que no volvería al club porque debía mudarse de ciudad. Con lágrimas en los ojos la joven suplicó que la llevara lejos con él, pero con un aire de tristeza el hombre negó. Ella, resignada a vivir como una puta toda su vida, le regaló una última noche, una última noche en las que muchas cosas se rompieron: el corazón, la vida… y el condón.

Con desesperación intentó huir de Jane cuando aquella prueba casera de embarazo dio positivo. No era la primera vez que pasaba entre las mujeres de Lust, un pequeño descuido en sus días fértiles y una nueva vida estaba ya creciendo en su interior. A ella jamás le había pasado, pero según sus compañeras no había nada que una mágica pastilla o una rápida visita al médico no solucionase. Ella se rehusó a hacerlo, no podía matar al pequeño bebé que en su vientre llevaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si había sido fruto de una hermosa aunque prohibida relación con el hombre de su vida?

Como era de esperarse Jane se enteró cuando lo vio vomitar cada mañana en el excusado. La llevó al médico para "terminar con el problema" pero Rebecca se negó. Jane la botó inmediatamente de su casa y con una pequeña panza de 3 meses, la joven sin esperanza volvió a dormir en la calle, aunque esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior… _no estaba sola._

– Mamá te va a cuidar, pequeñito – le susurraba a su pancita hinchada cada noche mientras unos cuantos periódicos viejos le daban abrigo en la estación de buses de Seattle.

Una mañana, cuando la joven se levantó del frío concreto para empezar su día, un joven que iba apresurado a tomar su bus, dejó caer su periódico a sus pies. En él, un titular rezaba: _Consternación en empresas "Quil" por la muerte de su dueño._ Junto a la noticia estaba la foto del joven, el dueño de las famosas empresas, el dueño de los puñados de billetes de cien, el dueño de sus orgasmos, su vida y su esperanza.

Entre lágrimas leyó que el hombre había quedado viudo hace dos años seis meses y después de vivir en Seattle y de tener un bajo perfil por dos años se mudó a Chicago obligado por sus padres. Fue allí donde la soledad le pasó factura y lo llevó a quitarse la vida en su pequeño departamento. En las fotos que acompañaban al reportaje se veía la tristeza en la mirada de sus padres quienes lamentaban la pérdida de su único hijo y por lo tanto heredero del gran imperio. Cuando mantenerse de pie se le hizo imposible a la joven Rebecca, cayó desplomada en el suelo impactando contra un banco de la estación. Uno de los guardias alertó de la súbita caída de la joven y presurosos sus compañeros llamaron a una ambulancia.

Recuerda haber despertado 2 días después en una fría habitación del hospital Seattle Memorial. Una amable enfermera estaba a su lado y con una sonrisa la recibió de regreso al mundo real. De inmediato miró su vientre y vio que su bebé seguía allí por lo que suspiró antes de soltarse a llorar. La amable enfermera, quien había cuidado de ella los últimos días, tomó su mano y la animó a desahogarse. Cerca de una hora estuvo llorando sin cesar, hasta que la mujer la animó a hablar. En las siguientes tres horas, Rebecca le contó su vida a una extraña quien la escuchó atenta y la acompañaba en su llanto cuando era necesario.

– Ya no estás sola, cariño – fueron las palabras de la enfermera cuando, después de tanta insistencia, Rebecca aceptó vivir por unos días con la mujer, quien era viuda y sin hijos –. Verás que todo va a mejorar.

Fue con ese pequeño susurro de esperanza de la joven Rebecca salió dos días después del hospital para ir a casa de Poly, como cariñosamente la llamó a la mujer como diminutivo de su nombre Polyanna. Se acomodó en un pequeño cuarto que Poly preparó para ella y allí permanecía hasta su nueva amiga volviese por la noche con los víveres para la cena.

De a poco empezó a sentirse más fuerte, se levantaba de la cama con más ánimo. Su pancita creció y su esperanza también. Con el pasar de los días, ella comenzó a hacer las labores de la casa como lavar, cocinar y asear. Por las noche Poly le enseñaba a tejer, actividad que se convirtió en una fuente de ingreso ya que su nueva amiga llevaba sus tejidos al hospital y se vendían como pan caliente entre las enfermeras.

Una tarde la canastita de tejidos terminados se quedó en casa y Rebecca decidió llevársela al hospital a Poly. Pasó por la estación de enfermeras y saludándola brevemente se la dejó. Al salir del hospital, por el área de traumatología, un cabello profundamente negro llamó su atención. Su corazón latió con más fuerza de lo normal cuando una joven de ojos chocolates dijo en un susurro entrecortado.

– _Eres una… buena amiga, Rachel…Black – _en ese momento el corazón de Rebecca dejó de latir por unos segundos, regresando a bombear sangre una vez que Rebecca sonriera. Rachel era el nombre de su hermana, la que dejó abrazada a un pequeño cuaderno de pinturas esa noche de luna nueva en su casa de La Push.

Sin perder de vista a su recientemente encontrada hermana esperó que la joven de ojos cafés se alejara junto a un apuesto joven que la sostenía de la mano. La hermosa Rachel, como ella le decía cuando era niña, salió entonces del hospital y sin perder tiempo Rebecca la siguió. Al llegar al final de la calle y sabiendo que alguien la seguía, Rachel se detuvo súbitamente provocando que Rebecca golpeara su panza contra la espalda de su hermana.

– No es la mejor manera de presentarme a mi sobrino, Rebecca – susurró Rachel antes de dibujar una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo…cómo supiste que era yo? – preguntó anonada su hermana. Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos se volteó y le sonrió.

– Porque prometiste que volverías por nosotros... y aquí estás, cumpliendo tu promesa. – le dijo Rachel antes de abalanzarse a los brazos de su hermana quien lloraba de manera incontenible.

Cerca de 6 horas de llantos, sonrisas, besos, abrazos y crueles verdades fueron las que compartieron las hermanas Black en el departamento de Poly. Con tristeza Rachel se enteró de la difícil vida de su hermana, y con dolor Rebecca fue informada del desastre que quedó a su partida. Como era de esperarse su padre también abuso de Rachel aunque solo fuese en una ocasión ya que decía que nada se comparaba al "estrecho coño" de su hermana Rebecca. Al morir su padre quedaron en custodia del estado tanto ella como su pequeño hermano Jacob a quien a toda costa trataron de ocultarle la verdad sobre el monstruo que era su padre. Gracias a sus buenas notas Rachel consiguió una beca en la universidad de Seattle, trabajaba a medio tiempo como ayudante de limpieza en una galería de arte y lo poco que ganaba lo ahorraba para poder alquilar una pieza pronto ya que Jacob estaba por graduarse e iría a Seattle a vivir con ella.

Esa noche Poly invitó a cenar a Rachel, se alegró de conocer al fin a la hermana de Rebecca, quien le había confesado que moría de miedo si algún día la veía y la rechazaba por haberlos dejado. Pero Rachel no era así, siempre tuvo un gran corazón, al igual que Jacob, al igual que ella misma.

Una tarde, cuando Rachel estaba terminando una tarea de dibujo al carboncillo en su hora de receso de la galería, recibió la llamada de Poly indicando que el bebé estaba en camino. Sin dudarlo, Rachel llamó a su hermano y le rogó que fuese hasta Seattle de urgencia para ser testigo de un gran evento. El joven Jacob sin perder tiempo tomó el primer bus a Port Angels y después de unas horas llegó a Seattle. Se reunió en el hospital con su hermana quien le pidió que por favor le llevase su tarea del día siguiente a una compañera de clases, una joven llamada Isabella Swan. Apuntó su dirección en un teléfono y tomando el primer taxi que vio lo embarcó hacia la casa de Bella.

Al llegar el portero le comunicó que la joven estaba en casa de la hermana de su novio pero que si era urgente él podía ubicarla. Jacob insistió que era de vida o muerte y el Sr. Daniels ubicó entonces a la Srta. Bella en casa de la Srta. Cullen. Con una sonrisa, Jacob agradeció cuando el Sr. Daniels le dijo en que piso encontrar a Isabella. Con algo de nerviosismo el joven tocó la puerta y unos susurros se escucharon del otro lado. Casi enseguida una puerta se abrió y un ángel se reveló del otro lado de la misma.

Con unos hermosos ojos profundos, cafés como el chocolate y con un leve atisbo de lágrimas en ellos, estaba la joven Isabella, la joven en menos de un segundo robó su corazón. Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jacob, una sonrisa de ternura, y de esperanza… una sonrisa de amor.

– _¿Hola?_ – susurró Bella al ver al joven completamente paralizado frente a ella. Él sacudió su cabeza y estiró su mano para saludarla.

– Hola, soy Jacob Black, soy hermano de Rachel. Ella, ella me pidió que por favor traiga esto para ti – dijo de manera atropellada Jacob, quien ignoraba el hecho que la joven de ojos cafés no podía escucharlo. Ella estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo para decirle que hable despacio pero él rápidamente sacó de su mochila el cuaderno de carboncillos de Rachel y se lo entregó –. Me dijo Rachel que esto debe ser entregado mañana a la profesora Vaughn, ella quizás no vaya a clases porque nuestra hermana Rebecca dio a luz y ella quiere estar con ella y el bebé. Y no es que yo no quiera estar con ellas pero debo volver a La Push y no tengo dinero para quedarme. Además que… un segundo… ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? – se preguntó al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y la agachaba –. Será mejor que me vaya, tenga usted una buena tarde.

El ceño de la joven Isabella se frunció al ver la extraña reacción del joven frente a ella. Alzó su mano para tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo pero era tarde, el joven salió huyendo de allí dejándola completamente desconcertada. Miró el cuadernito y una pequeña nota estaba allí pegada: _Te llamó por la noche. _

Isabella sonrió ante la atolondrada escritura de su amiga y negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de Rosalie. Esme y Rose la miraban con intriga y ella alzó el cuadernito en sus manos mientras se encogía de hombros.

– ¿Qué quería el joven, cariño? – le preguntó despacio Esme.

– _No lo… sé – _respondió Bella con una suave voz.

– Se lo veía raro a ese chico – le dijo Rosalie a Bella quien la miraba extrañada… -. Parecía un cachorro abandonado o algo así.

– ¡Rosalie! – le llamó la atención su madre. Bella llevó sus manos a su boca para reprimir una sonrisa y Rosalie le sonrió igual.

Unos pocos segundos pasaron para que la puerta del departamento sonara con fuerza provocando que Rosalie y Esme se sobresaltaran. Esme se apresuró a ver quien tocaba insistentemente la puerta. En cuanto vio quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

– No saben el susto que acabo de pasar – dijo con voz temblorosa el tortugo de Bella que entraba desesperado a la casa y buscaba con la mirada a su joven amor. En cuanto la vio corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza dejando un beso en su cabeza.

– ¿Qué ocurrió, cariño? – le preguntó Esme mientras cerraba la puerta.

– ¿Estás bien, mi amor? – le preguntó Edward a Bella en señas. Ella asintió –. ¿Estás segura? ¿No me mientes? ¿Ese hombre no te hizo nada? – Bella frunció el ceño confundida.

– ¿Qué hombre? – preguntó ella en señas también.

– ¿Ella está bien? ¿Estuvieron ustedes con ella? – dijo Edward esta vez dirigiéndose a su madre y su hermana.

– ¿De qué hablas, Edward? – le preguntó Rosalie intentando ponerse de pie con sus muletas. Él simplemente negó y acunó el rostro de su amor en sus manos antes de dejarle un suave beso.

– ¿Qué paso, amor? – le preguntó con su voz Isabella. Edward se alejó un poco para poderle hablar en señas.

– Me acabo de dar el susto de la vida – empezó diciendo –. Llegué a la puerta del edificio hace un momento y un tipo moreno salía de aquí susurrando tu nombre. Mientras corría repetía una y otra vez Isabella Swan. Me asusté ante el hecho y le pregunté al Sr. Daniels quien era él, me dijo que él te estaba buscando. No quise escuchar más, subí a toda velocidad las escaleras y entre a nuestro departamento y encontré todo revuelto en la sala, por donde están tus pinturas, y las llaves de la casa de Rose no estaban. Entré en pánico al no verte y llamé al Sr. Daniels quien me dijo que estabas aquí – dijo Edward entre rápidas señas mientras hablaba a la vez –. Bella, me asusté demasiado. Pensé que ese tipo te había hecho algo malo o algo así.

– _Amor, estoy bien_ – susurró ella antes de tocar su rostro despacio. Él cerró los ojos y asintió levemente.

– ¿Quién era él? – preguntó Edward con sus ojos cerrados –. ¿Por qué repetía el nombre de Bella sin parar?

– Se identificó como Jacob, el hermano de una compañera de Bella. Vino a traerle un cuaderno – le informó Esme.

– ¿Estás segura que no te hizo daño? Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí me asusté aún más. Me pregunté si estabas herida y viniste a pedir ayuda en casa de mi hermana – le dijo Edward a Bella en señas. Ella sonrió.

– Amor, estoy bien – le respondió con sus manos –. Al parecer Rachel quiere que entregue su cuaderno por ella el día de mañana. Eso fue todo. Y no estoy herida, más bien… las heridas existentes al parecer están empezando a curar. Tu hermana y yo hemos hablado… – la mandíbula de Edward llegó hasta el piso y sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó tanto en señas como con su voz –. Rosalie… ¿Has hablado con Bella? – le preguntó a su hermana rápidamente. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

– Dos años después, tu promesa está cumplida – le dijo en un susurro Rosalie mientras dejaba rodar una lágrima por su mejilla. Bella sonrió ante el gesto de Rosalie y acarició la mejilla de su amor, invitándolo de esa manera a que Edward fuese junto a Rosalie, gesto que Edward entendió enseguida. Es que tantos años como amigos, novios, amantes y almas gemelas les habían servido para desarrollar un lenguaje personal. Uno que va más allá de las palabras, más allá de las señas, más allá de los gestos, era un lenguaje de miradas en silencio, de miradas intensas, de miradas hermosas que comunicaban con ellas algo que las palabras no eran capaz de hacer.

En un fuerte abrazo el joven de cabellos cobrizos se fundió con su emocionada hermana que sollozaba y susurraba miles de _"te quiero"_ acompañadas de unas cuantos _"lo siento tanto" _que tenía atorados en su garganta mucho tiempo atrás. Esme, conmovida por la tierna escena de sus hijos soltó un sollozo y tomó la mano de Isabella, quien le sonrió y apretó su mano en gesto de apoyo. Los jóvenes Cullen permanecieron abrazados mucho rato, antes que Edward besara los cabellos de su hermana, y ya entrada la noche se excusara con su madre y tomara de la mano a su novia para llevarla a su pequeño pedacito de cielo en el segundo piso.

Al llegar a su departamento Edward tomó a su pequeña mariposa en brazos y ella dio un grito ahogado a causa de la sorpresa. La llevó al sofá y le pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado en la tarde. Bella relató la tristeza en la mirada de Rosalie cuando la vio en el piso, relató la alegría en su sonrisa cuando la abrazó y le pidió perdón.

– Vi a la verdadera Rosalie, amor – le dijo en señas Bella. Edward asintió mientras acariciaba su cabello –. Vi su alma, y es tan pura como la tuya – su amor le sonrió y un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios dejó.

– ¿Cómo es posible que exista en un mundo tan cruel como este, un alma tan noble como la tuya Bella? – le preguntó Edward. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente –. No sé que hubiese sido de mi vida si tu no llegabas esa mañana de abril a la escuela, no sé como hubiese vivido sin conocerte, sin tenerte a mi lado… mariposa en arrullo. – finalizó usando las palabras de su fiel amigo Neruda.

– No lo sé amor, a veces me pregunto lo mismo. Quizás estábamos destinados desde el inicio de los tiempos – contestó ella en señas, antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de su amor.

– Desde siempre y para siempre, serás mía Isabella – le susurró sobre sus cabellos un tortugo enamorado. Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con dos esmeraldas sonrientes en la mirada de su amor.

– _Te amo, amore mío_ – le susurró Bella acercándose a los labios de Edward.

– Y yo te amo tanto, principessa mia – contestó Edward antes de fundirse en un tierno beso que con los segundos se volvió demandante y necesitado. Un beso que como el fuego arrasaba todo a su paso, inflamando de calor los cuerpos de los jóvenes amantes quienes nos tardaron en acomodarse sobre el sofá y empezar a quitar sus prendas para hacer el amor justo en ese mismo lugar.

Y es que de aquellos jóvenes tímidos que descubrieron la sexualidad bajo las cobijas de una vieja casa, poco quedaba de los mismos. Desde que se habían mudado juntos y habían votado por decisión unánime trasladar sus pertenencias a la habitación de Bella, no había manera de impedir que estos dos pequeños conejos necesitados demostraran su amor a través del sexo.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo no existió lugar del pequeño dúplex en los que ellos no hubiesen hecho el amor. Sí, a pesar de lo apurados o necesitados que pudiesen estar por tener relaciones ellos jamás follaron, siempre hicieron el amor. A veces lo hacían lento, otras veces rápido, unas cuantas sobre la encimera de la cocina, y otras pocas sobre el lavabo del baño. En la cama, en el sofá y hasta en la mesa de comer, toda superficie plana servía para que los jóvenes enamorados unieran sus cuerpos y de manera sublime hiciera en el amor, conectando sus almas más allá de lo físico, más allá de lo normal… se conectaban más allá de la eternidad.

Esa noche no fue la excepción, los jóvenes enamorados conectaron sus almas sobre el sofá y en la ducha, para finalizar en la pequeña cama de Bella donde la falta de espacio solo provocaba en los necesitados amantes orgasmos espectaculares, como el que estuvieron a punto de tener antes que un sonido extraño se escuchara en la cama.

Edward detuvo de inmediato sus fuertes embestidas y Bella abrió sus ojos a causa del asombro. Sin salir de Bella, Edward volteó un poco su cuerpo para averiguar la fuente del extraño ruido pero no vio indicio alguno.

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó con voz ronca Isabella.

– Nada – respondió Edward antes de besar los labios de su amor y empezar nuevamente a embestirla. El lento vaivén de a poco retomó velocidad, y cuando las paredes de su amor lo exprimieron con fuerza y él con un nuevo empuje movió la cama, un fuerte sonido se escuchó. Los jóvenes abrieron sus ojos rápidamente solo para sentir como la pequeña cama bajo ellos se desplomaba y caía estrepitosamente al suelo. Las patas de la vieja cama volaron despedazadas por todos lados de la habitación y el colchón aterrizó en medio de la misma con un sonido estruendoso. Edward quiso separarse de Bella, pero en ella, en la mitad de un orgasmo no se lo permitió. Abrazó su cintura con sus piernas invitándolo a enterrarse en ella con fuerza, gesto que fue entendido por Edward quién sonrió y la embistió una vez más mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones con necesidad y desesperación.

Cuando después de dos embestidas más, Edward se corrió al interior de su amor y recuperó el aliento, miró alrededor de la habitación y miró a su amor quien soltó una risa ahogada.

– _Vamos a necesitar cama nueva – _susurró Bella con voz ronca debido a sus gemidos de unos momentos atrás.

– Creo que sí – susurró despacio Edward para que ella le comprendiera –. Hasta eso, podemos aprovechar lo que queda de esta – Bella asintió y rodeando la cintura de su amor con sus piernas, lo invitó a hacerle el amor una vez más…

– Ámame – susurró Bella antes de morder el lóbulo de Edward quien de inmediato volvió a su posición de ataque al sentir su miembro endurecerse al interior de su amor.

– Sus deseos son ordenes, mi Bella – respondió Edward antes de besar su clavícula y empezar a moverse despacio mientras su Bella sonreía y gemía suavecito sobre una cama destruida.

Tres orgasmos más fueron los que los amantes resistieron aquella noche, antes de quedar completamente exhaustos y acurrucados en un colchón sobre el suelo, mientras juraban en silencio jamás dejar de amarse, así sea en las peores condiciones, como estas… _una cama rota_.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El tic tac del reloj sobre la pared de la cocina del departamento de Rosalie indicaba que la hora estaba cerca. Habían pasado ya seis semanas desde su accidente y cada tarde a las 4 pm su nueva amiga y novia de su hermano, Bella Swan subía a su casa para acompañarla y ayudarla con sus tareas. Había regresado a clases un par de semanas después con sus incomodas muletas y con una nueva perspectiva de vida. Por las mañanas Edward la llevaba a clases y ella volvía junto a Bella caminando hasta llegar al departamento.

La comunicación entre ellas era difícil, no podían negarlo. Rosalie no sabía señas y a veces se desesperaba porque Bella no entendía sus palabras y terminaba escribiéndole en un papel. Con el paso de los días se dio cuenta lo necesario del lenguaje de señas por lo que pidió a Edward le diese unas rápidas clases sobre lo básico en esa hermosa lengua.

Fue así que con sus manos, Rosalie comenzó a construir una especial relación de amistad con Bella, quien al ver el esfuerzo se dispuso a ayudar con las señas. Aprendió en pocas semanas lo más elemental de la lengua ya que hacerlo a la perfección como lo hacía Edward y Bella no solo tomaba años, sino también talento. Debía tener soltura en la muñeca y precisión en cada seña, sin mencionar que los gestos de rostro debían acompañar a sus señas como demostrar felicidad, tristeza y dolor. Y es que si hablamos de este ultimo sentimiento, la joven Rosalie lo había sentido desde el día que salió del hospital. Y no por el accidente, sino más bien por el pequeño pinchazo en su corazón provocado por el rechazo de su oso. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué, aun sabiendo sobre sus sentimientos por él, no volvió por una explicación?

– Bella. ¿No lo has vuelto a ver? – era la pregunta que cada tarde le hacía Rosalie a Bella. La joven negaba de manera triste y tomaba las manos de Rose –. Yo necesito hablar con él, Isabella. Necesito una última oportunidad. Saber si mi corazón debe seguir latiendo por él, o por el contrario debo dejarlo morir de a poco. – finalizó Rosalie con un leve sollozo.

– _¿Quieres que…hable con…él?_ – le preguntó Bella. Rosalie le sonrió esperanza.

– Solo necesito que él me escuché una vez más. ¿Crees que si tú le hablas de mi, él podría…intentarlo al menos? – inquirió Rosalie muy despacio para que Bella leyera sus labios. Isabella asintió y le sonrió.

– _Ese enorme oso te quiere… yo sé que lo hará_ – susurró Bella antes de sonreírle a Rosalie quien asintió con una solitaria lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

– Te deberé la vida si logras conseguirme una ultima vez con él – le dijo con torpes señas Rosalie. Bella entendió el mensaje y enseguida se abalanzó a los brazos de su cuñada, para estrecharla en un abrazo de esperanza.

– Sé que lo hará – volvió a susurrar Bella mientras su pequeña cabeza maquinaba una posible conversación con el amable joven de graciosos hoyuelos que conoció el día del caos del hospital. Un buen rato se mantuvieron abrazadas las dos jóvenes hasta que Rosalie se alejó de ella para preguntar.

– ¿Cómo vas con Vaughn? – le preguntó Rosalie. Bella solo se encogió de hombros antes de tomar una pequeña libreta y escribirle una nota.

"_Esta semana no ha sido mi semana con ella. Le mostré la imagen de un desnudo y dijo que le faltaba vida. Le dibujé un paraje de Forks y dijo que le faltaba color, le dibujé un arco iris en perspectiva y dijo que le faltaba alegría. ¿Alegría? Le voy a dibujar un payaso a ver qué me dice"_

Rosalie soltó una carcajada espontánea que fue acompañada de Bella enseguida.

– La mujer está loca, te lo he dicho. Tú tienes talento – le dijo Rosalie a Bella unos segundos después.

– _A veces, no sé… si sea cierto_ – confesó en un susurro la joven.

– No digas eso, Isabella, no lo permito. Yo lo he visto tu trabajo. Eres talentosa – le dijo esta vez en torpes señas. Bella asintió y suspiró triste y Rosalie tomó su mano para infundirle ánimo –. ¿Ya saben a qué hora salimos a Forks mañana? – preguntó Rosalie enseguida para cambiar de tema. Bella negó despacio.

– Creo que será… temprano – dijo Bella con voz suave.

– Será bueno volver a casa para Acción de Gracias. Este año tengo mucho que agradecer – Bella asintió y sonrió levemente. – Ya quiero volver a casa, ver a la pequeña duende. En pocos dias más en su cumpleaños y su plazo termina.

– _Ella… está emocionada por… por eso_ – le dijo Bella con su voz.

– Lo sé, si yo fuese ella tambien lo estuviese. Vamos, ha estado dos años en esto y al fin puede ser libre. Estoy orgullosa por ella ¿Sabes? La pequeña se plantó y expuso su punto. A veces, me gustaria ser como ella. Arriesgada y valiente. Pero soy una cobarde...

– _No digas eso, Rose... No lo permito_ – dijo Bella usando las palabras de su amiga. Rosalie se encogió de hombros y asimiló en silencio las palabras de Bella. ¿En verdad ella era tan fuerte como creía que era? De seguro el día que vuelva a tener a Emmett frente a ella lo confirmaría, o se llevaría de ella misma una gran decepción.

– _¿Té? – _preguntó Bella un poco después sacando a Rosalie de sus pensamientos. Ella asintió y Bella de inmediato se puso de pie para ir a la cocina y sacar de la alacena dos bolsitas de té y prepararlas. Rosalie, con un poco de dificultad se levantó del sofá y caminó a la cocina para ayudar con el agua y preparar unos pocos bocadillos ya que la tarde recién empezaba y tanto sus tareas como las de Bella les iban a tomar mucho tiempo.

Por la noche y ya bastante exhausta, Bella bajó a su departamento para esperar a su amor quien había pasado toda la tarea en una clase especial de autopsia en el hospital de practica estudiantil de Seattle. Como era de esperarse, él llegó completamente cansado y apenas probó bocado. Se dio una ducha y en los brazos de su pequeña mariposa se acurrucó. Debido al pequeño accidente de la habitación de Bella, todas las pertenencias de ambos fueron trasladadas a planta baja. Ahora compartían la pequeña cama de Edward rogando que sus actividades nocturnas no provoquen otro accidente más, así que cada vez que querían hacer el amor subían al pequeño colchón accidentado de Bella y luego bajaban a dormir en la estrecha cama del tortugo.

Aquella incomodidad causó molestias en los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes ya que al día siguiente cuando tuvieron que viajar de regreso a Forks para el fin de semana de Día de Acción de Gracias, ambos llegaron con la espalda despedazada, y eso que el viaje solo toma 3 horas. Cada vez que Edward se quejaba o que Bella se removía en su asiento, Rosalie en la parte de atrás del Volvo soltaba una risita graciosa. Ella escuchó el estruendo de la cama romperse aquella noche, y no es necesario saber a qué se debió. Rosalie sabía en lo secreto que su hermano y su novia tenían una vida sexual más activa que un jueves por la tarde en Wall Street, pero no quiso comentar nada de la cama rota hasta que alguno de los dos diga algo. Y como nadie lo hizo… ella guardó silencio, eso sí, no perdía oportunidad de molestarlos con preguntas como ¿Durmieron bien? ¿Están cómodos en sus camas? Edward siempre bufaba ante lo extraño de los comentarios y Bella siempre soltaba una risita cómplice.

Acción de Gracias se celebró de manera diferente en las dos casas. En la casa de los Cullen, una gran cena de bienvenida a la pequeña oveja descarriada de Rosalie y el inocente tortugo les esperaba. En casa de los Swan, una pequeña cena a la luz de las velas con pescados que Charlie había capturado en su último viaje de pesca y un pastel de calabazas que él intentó preparar, pero que terminó siendo un desastre que casi prende en fuego la cocina entera. Sentados en la mesa, Charlie, Bella y Boi charlaron por horas sobre sus vidas ahora que estaban alejados. Charlie le contó con tristeza cuanto la extrañaba y Bella sollozante le confesaba lo mucho que le hacía falta su padre.

– ¿Cómo se porta, Edward? – preguntó Charlie en señas, haciendo honor a su papel de policía instigador.

– Muy bien, papá. Creo que sin él todo fuese más difícil – dijo Bella con señas también antes de cortar un pedazo del duro pastel. Charlie vio de reojo cuando su nena hizo un mohín de dolor al estirar su espalda para alcanzar el cuchillo y él frunció el ceño.

– Sabes nena que si algo llega a salir mal, en cualquier momento, papá siempre estará aquí. Lo sabes ¿verdad? – Bella asintió despacito y acarició la mejilla de su padre antes de responderle en señas.

– Todo estará bien, papá. Él me ama, y yo también. ¿Qué puede salir mal? – preguntó Bella. El silencio se hizo en el pequeño comedor y tanto padre e hija se miraron fijamente por unos minutos.

Por primera vez en 19 años, Charlie no pudo responder a una pregunta que le hacía Bella. ¿Saben por qué? Porque el amor y el destino son tan cambiantes, tan efímeros, tan endebles. ¿Cómo podía asegurarle a su nena estaría junto a su amor toda la vida, cuando él espero lo mismo con su Renée y ella ahora está en otro lugar cuidando de ellos? Solo le quedaba rogar en silencio para que su pequeño ángel no sufriera lo que él mismo padeció. No sería justo con ella, ni con Edward, ni con él…

Esa noche en silencio se retiraron cada uno a su habitación, pensando y asimilando tantas cosas que se dijeron durante la cena. Después de un tierno beso de buenas noches, Bella fue hasta su antigua habitación y luego de una ducha, usó una de sus viejas pijamas y se acostó en su cómoda cama ¡Al fin algo de descanso para su dolorida espalda!

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida cuando por la ventana una sombra conocida apareció. Ella sonrió al verlo abrir la ventana y colarse al interior de la habitación.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó en señas Bella para no hacer ruido y su padre los descubra.

– No podía dormir, amor. Necesito de tu calor, por favor. Déjame dormir aquí – le respondió con un hermoso puchero el tortugo. Ella sonrió y tomó de la mano a su amor para llevarlo a la cama. ¡Al demonio el descanso cómodo!

Miró con atención cuando él sacó su camisa y sus zapatos y los dejó sobre la mecedora de su habitación. Ella por su parte, se despojó de la pequeña camiseta del pijama y mostrando sus pechos desnudos se metió rápidamente en la cama. Edward se coló en el pequeño espacio con ella, y tomando uno de sus pechos en sus manos se acurrucó no sin antes besarlos con ternura. Ella sonrió y abrazó a su amor con fuerza.

Estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando se escuchó la voz de Charlie desde su habitación.

– Creo que el ratón de la cornisa ha regresado. Es extraño, Bella se va y el ratón no aparece. Bella regresa y el ratón vuelve. Creo que debo preguntarle a Isabella sobre el contenido de su equipaje. Puede que cierto ratón cobrizo se esté ocultando en él.

Edward abrió de inmediato los ojos y miró a su amor casi dormida. Suspiró con una sonrisa al recordar que Bella no había escuchado las palabras de su padre quien prácticamente los había atrapado infraganti. Él negó y suavemente depositó un beso en el suave pezón de su amor y haciendo una nota mental de despertarse temprano al amanecer para escabullirse por la ventana y evitarle de esta manera, problemas a su _principessa_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– ¿Crees que tú padre sepa que nosotros…uh… tú sabes…? – preguntó Edward antes de acariciar el cabello de su amor después de hacerle el amor esa madrugada de lunes, al finalizar el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias, ya de regreso en Seattle.

– No sé si lo sepa, pero si lo sabe lo sabe disimular bien – respondió Bella antes de soltar un discreto bostezo.

– ¿Ya tienes sueño? – le preguntó Edward a lo que ella respondió con un leve asentimiento –. ¿Por qué no podías dormir? – ella se ruborizó al recordar que minutos atrás, Edward tuvo que hacerle el amor para calmarla ya que no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, preocupada y nerviosa por algo que ni ella mismo sabía

– No lo sé. Tengo un presentimiento extraño. Como si algo raro sucedería mañana – confesó la joven. Edward frunció el ceño.

– ¿Tienes prueba con Vaughn? – ella asintió.

– Sí, pero no es eso. Es algo más… No sé. Mejor no me hagas caso. Vamos a dormir – Edward asintió no muy convencido y abrazándola con fuerza, meció su cuerpo para arrullarla y tararearle muy bajito la nana que había compuesto para ella años atrás.

Podía sonar muy extraño pero cada vez que aquella nana era tarareada por Edward, aunque Bella no pudiese escucharla resultaba para ella un calmante muy efectivo. Isabella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amor y el retumbar de sus pulmones, el movimiento de su caja torácica, y el latido de su corazón formaban una hermosa cadencia que sin palabras, le gritaban a viva voz lo grande de su amor.

Así, acurrucada y más tranquila amaneció Isabella ese lunes, aquel lunes en el que muchas cosas cambiarían para ella, para él y para todos. Empezando con el ángel del auto rojo del piso de arriba…

Muy temprano por la mañana Rosalie debía ir a la consulta de su traumatólogo para que al fin le quitaran su escayola. Los últimos exámenes revelaron que el esguince había superado en su totalidad y que con una buena terapia y cuidados el pie de Rosalie volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Ella sonrió al salir de la consulta y rápidamente escribió un mensaje a Bella.

_Todo salió bien. Voy a descansar a casa. Nos vemos allá_

_Rose._

La vibración de su celular en su bolsillo alertó a Bella quien estaba a punto de entrar a su clase de historia del arte. Rápidamente sacó el teléfono y digitó su respuesta.

_Perfecto. Yo tardaré hoy. Debo hablar con un gran oso._

_Bella._

Bella guardó de inmediato su teléfono y sonrió al imaginar que la receptora de su mensaje también estaría haciendo lo mismo. Ella había tomado la decisión de ir hasta la facultad de Emmett y pedirle una última oportunidad para Rosalie. Ella, quien también había sufrido la discriminación de Rosalie, era la persona indicada para esa intercesión. Ella, quien la vio caer, levantarse, llorar y arrepentirse, era la persona que debía propiciar ese último encuentro. Rosalie lo merecía, y Emmett también.

Y es que sin conocer al gran oso que ese día vio en el hospital, ella pudo determinar con una sola mirada que ese hombre era un gran ser humano. Le bastó únicamente ver su rostro y leer su mirada para conocerlo del todo. Un segundo le tomó para saber tantas cosas de Emmett, un segundo le tomó para ver pureza en su mirada azul, en esos ojos azules asustados, nerviosos y enamorados, en esos ojos llenos de inocencia en los que ella misma se veía reflejada.

Estaba planeando su huida a la facultad de Emmett cuando su teléfono vibró sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

_Amore, _

_Hoy tardaré un poco más porque tengo una clase extendida de anatomía._

_Edward_

Ella digitó un rápido mensaje diciendo que se verían en casa y sonrió al notar que ese pequeño imprevisto de Edward le daba más tiempo de hablar con Emmett. Decidida y emocionada salió de la facultad cuando se terminaron sus clases y caminó por el campus rápidamente para alcanzar a Emmett a la salida de su facultad.

Exhausta, despeinada y con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas debido al esfuerzo, llegó Bella a tiempo al ver a todos los estudiantes de la facultad de Emmett salir. No le tomó nada de tiempo verlo bajar las escaleras con sus cuadernos en mano y sonreír cuando alzó la mirada al cielo y un rayo de sol lo calentó por un momento. Ella sonrió al ver lo tierno del gesto del gran hombre y se acercó rápidamente.

Como era de esperarse, Emmett la reconoció de inmediato y le sonrió. Ella le sonrió en respuesta y lo saludó en señas. Él respondió con una gran sonrisa.

– _Hola Emmett. ¿Me das… un minuto? – _preguntó con su voz una nerviosa Bella. Él asintió y tomándola de la mano la llevó al césped de la entrada de su facultad donde muchos jóvenes solían sentarse a conversar.

– Yo no sé muchas señas… Pero si hablo no me vas a entender – le dijo en señas Emmett advirtiéndole de antemano su situación. Bella asintió y sacó su pequeña libreta.

– _Intenta… intenta hablar. Si no puedes, escríbelo_ – le dijo Bella enseñando su libreta. Emmett asintió con recelo y abrió la libreta anticipándose a los acontecimientos.

– Dime… ¿Qué…qué nece…sitas de mí? – preguntó Emmett. Bella logró entender su pregunta y sonrió. Ella llevó sus manos al gran pecho de Emmett y señaló su corazón.

– _Eso… necesito tu corazón_ – le dijo con su voz. Emmett la miró confundido por un segundo. Se disponía a escribir en la libreta cuando ella lo detuvo – _Necesito que tu… corazón hable por… por última vez. _

– No te entiendo, Bella – confesó en señas Emmett. Ella tomó aire y sonrió.

– _Necesito que hables con Rosalie. Ella necesita verte – _le dijo en un susurro. Emmett abrió los ojos como platos y negó.

– No…me pi…pidas eso – balbuceó nervioso –. Me ca…caes bien peque…pequeña, pero no…no me pidas eso – dijo como pudo un tembloroso oso.

– _¿Por qué le huyes, Emm?_ – preguntó Bella enseguida.

– Por…porque ella me hizo daño – confesó Emmett bajando la mirada. Ella notó algo extraño en su respuesta y alzó la cabeza de Emmett tomándolo de la barbilla.

– _A mí me… hizo daño. Y yo… yo perdoné. Pero hay más ¿Por qué huyes? – _inquirió Bella. Él asintió despacio.

– Huyo… porque le amo – le respondió apenado Emmett – Porque le amo.

– Pero si amas, no huyes – rebatió Bella en sencillas señas. Emmett volvió a negar y rápidamente tomó su lápiz y escribió su respuesta en papel.

"_Huyo porque no le quiero hacer daño aunque ella si me lo hiciera a mí. Huyo porque todo lo que amo lo pierdo. Huyo porque es mi manera de protegerla"_

Bella negó al leer el papel y abajó de la torpe y temblorosa caligrafía de Emmett, ella escribió su respuesta.

"_Pero al huir igual le estás haciendo daño Emmett. Ella te necesita. La conozco de niña y jamás la he visto tan vulnerable y expuesta como ahora. Dale una oportunidad, no le huyas. Yo no lo hice. Permite que tu corazón lata al igual que el suyo. Ambos lo merecen y lo necesitan."_

– ¿Y si me hace daño? – preguntó en señas Emmett.

– ¿Y si no lo hace? – respondió de la misma manera Isabella –. _Ella ha cambiado, nadie…nadie más que yo pue…de dar fe de eso. No lo hagas por…porque yo te lo pido. Hazlo porque tú lo mereces_ –. susurró ella con voz suave.

– El her…mano del ángel se…se llevó una gran mu…mujer – habló Emmett despacio. Bella le entendió y le dio una gran sonrisa.

Unos pocos minutos más permanecieron un gran oso y su nueva amiga conversando y encontrando en sus vidas muchas similitudes. La falta que su madre les había hecho a ambos, las burlas y miradas dolorosas que en sus vidas habían tenido que soportar. Las sonrisas que en sus rostros se dibujaban cuando pensaban en sus amores, los hermanos Cullen.

Finalizaron su conversación y con un gran abrazo se despidieron. Emmett prometió tenerle una pronta respuesta a la pequeña Isabella y ella prometió a cambio que no se arrepentiría de aquello. Ella se alejó con su corazón lleno de esperanza mientras dejaba su mirada por la facultad más cercana: La facultad de Medicina. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por alguna extraña razón. Su corazón se aceleró al latir y un extraño presentimiento vino a su cabeza. Ese sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres y que jamás se equivoca hizo su aparición al susurrarle a su oído que su amor estaba teniendo un día bastante diferente al resto de días.

Es que esa mañana, casi sin previo aviso, al joven Edward Cullen se le fue notificado que su compañero de trabajo en las clases de anatomía había desertado de la escuela de medicina y que en su reemplazo una estudiante transferida de la NYU, la universidad de New York era asignada para ser su dupla. La joven se presentó como Audrina Moore, joven de 19 años que tuvo que abandonar New York debido a las amenazas de muerte que su padre, un respetado político había recibido en los últimos meses. Ella, hija única, no quiso quedarse en New York y estar alejada de sus padres por lo que empacó todo una noche y pidió su transferencia a la Universidad de Seattle.

La joven, muy hermosa por cierto, enseguida hizo algunos amigos. Su personalidad era muy alegre y espontanea. Edward, muy respetuoso como siempre, le pidió permiso para tutearla y ella accedió con una brillante sonrisa.

– ¿En qué edificio del campus te hospedas, Edward? – le preguntó Audrina mientras el profesor preparaba las diapositivas de la clase a desarrollar.

– No me quedo en ninguna. Tengo un departamento fuera de aquí – le respondió Edward mientras enviaba un rápido mensaje a su amor, avisando que pronto la vería en casa.

– ¡Oh! Un departamento de soltero. Eso debe ser loco… ¿eh? Debes tener muchas fiestas y chicas – dijo Audrina con una sonrisa.

– Oh no… – aclaró el tortugo rápidamente –. Debes haber entendido mal. En mi casa no hay fiestas, y chicas, solo una. Mi novia. Ella vive conmigo – finalizó Edward sonriente. Audrina asintió despacio.

– Se ve que la quieres mucho – le dijo ella con un aire de resignación.

– Le amo demasiado, es mi todo, ¿sabes? Más adelante cuando yo terminé la escuela de medicina y ella termine su carrera de arte le pediré matrimonio – le dijo en un susurro Edward. Ella asintió.

– Eso es muy romántico. Tienes mucha suerte de haber encontrado un amor así.

– Oh no… yo no lo encontré. En el silencio de su corazón y de su voz…Ella me encontró a mí – dijo Edward finalizando de esta manera la conversación ya que el catedrático estaba listo para empezar su clase.

Al finalizar la misma, Edward acompañó a Audrina hasta la salida de la facultad mientras le relataba emocionado sobre su Isabella. Le contó sobre la belleza de su mirada, sobre lo emocionante de su voz, y sobre la hermosura de su corazón. Audrina lo escuchó atentamente sin entender muy bien cómo es que un hombre tan bello y estupendo terminó enamorado de una chica sorda. ¿No se supone que ellos viven en su mundo? ¿Qué se conocen y se casan entre sordos y viven su realidad apartados del resto de gente común?

– Quizás mañana te la presente Audrina. Te vas a encantar con ella. – le dijo al despedirse.

– Claro, Edward. De seguro que será así – susurró Audrina mientras se alejaba.

Ya en casa, tanto Edward como Bella se pusieron al día de sus novedades sentados en el sofá. Él le contó sobre Audrina y ella lo contó sobre Emmett. Edward, un poco aprensivo por la visita de Bella a Emmett le pidió que por favor no intervenga más, ella había hecho bastante ya y era hora que Emmett enfrente sus miedos y cure sus heridas por sí solo. Ella asintió y después de besar los labios de su amor se puso de pie y fue a cocinar la cena. O bueno, al menos lo intentó, ya que Edward la tomó desprevenida allí en medio de la cocina y le hizo el amor mientras los espaguetis hervían y un agradable olor de orégano y queso invadía el ambiente.

Al día siguiente mientras la maestra Vaughn hacía miserable la vida de cada uno de sus alumnos diciéndoles lo poco creativos que eran, Rachel le enseñaba las fotos de su sobrino a su amiga Bella.

– Es precioso – susurró Rachel mirando a Bella para que ella lea sus labios. Bella asintió –. Este pequeñito logró unirnos ¿sabes? Mañana mi hermanito vendrá a visitarlo porque ha preparado unos regalos para el bebé.

– _Muy bonito gesto de tu hermano – _le respondió con su voz. Bella de inmediato recordó el extraño evento con el hermano de Rachel y frunció el ceño.

– Sí, Jacob es un joven muy especial – Bella asintió y pensó para ella que no solo Jacob era especial sino medio loco –. Creo que vendrá mañana por aquí primero para ir a la casa de Poly. Esa señora es un ángel.

– _Ya lo creo_ – susurró Isabella para de inmediato prestar atención a la maestra Vaughn y mirar de vez en vez el reloj rogando en silencio que la hora terminara para poder ver a su amor, quien minutos atrás le había pasado un mensaje diciendo que la esperaba afuera de su facultad con una sorpresa.

En cuanto Vaughn terminó con su teoría del color en pinturas en base de agua y la hora acabó ella salió corriendo de allí y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para encontrar sobre el capó del Volvo a su tortugo. Él, luciendo un par de gafas Rayban y una chaqueta de cuero café, le sonrió al verla. Ella sonrió de regreso pero su sonrisa duró escasos segundos cuando vio que del auto de su amor, una mujer salía sonriente.

Él se acercó hasta ella y dejó un suave beso en sus labios antes de hablarle en señas.

– Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi compañera – Isabella asintió recelosa y caminó junto a él donde estaba la joven de cabello negro como la noche.

Al quedar frente a ella, Isabella ladeó su cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio. Unos segundos después Isabella alzó su mano y la agitó tímidamente en señal de saludo. Un brillo extraño asomó en la mirada profundamente azul de la joven frente a Isabella, la misma que respondió el saludo con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento. Su tortugo, quien en ese momento tomó su mano y la apretó, le sonrió a su amor y acarició su cabello.

– Ella es mi Isabella, Audrina. La razón por la que respiro y amo. La razón por la que vivo – dijo un orgulloso Edward a su compañera. Ella solamente sonrió y asintió. Bella por su lado, miró a su amor para leer sus labios pero llegó un segundo tarde y no alcanzó a entender su tierna declaración.

– Es… un… gus…to cono…certe, Isabe…lla – dijo Audrina con una lenta pronunciación, quizás excesiva según Bella, quién sin proponérselo frunció el ceño ante lo ocurrido. Es que el hecho que ella fuese sorda y necesitara leer los labios para entender a alguien, no significaba que ella fuese estúpida. Isabella detestaba cuando aquello le ocurría ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No necesitaba que le hablaran como una niña de dos años! Su único requisito para poder comunicarse a través de la lectura de labios es que su interlocutor vocalizara pausada y correctamente cada palabra.

– Puedes hablarle normalmente Audrina, Isabella te puede entender – dijo Edward al ver el mohín de disgusto en el rostro de Bella.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! – dijo con una leve sonrisa la joven –. Edward habla mucho de ti, Isabella.

– _Bella_ – le corrigió ella con su voz. Los ojos azules de Audrina se abrieron de par en par al escuchar que la novia de Edward hablaba.

– Sí, ella puede hablar. Ha sido un esfuerzo de años pero que ha valido la pena. Un esfuerzo por el que me siento muy orgulloso – dijo Edward tanto con su voz como con señas. Su amor le sonrió ruborizada y la joven frente a ellos ladeó un poco la cabeza.

– Hacen una linda pareja, Edward – dijo Audrina en un susurro –. Se ve que se quieren mucho.

– Sí, ella es mi pedacito de cielo. Y le amo mucho – habló Edward despacito para que su Bella le entendiera.

– Y yo te amo… a ti – dijo en un leve susurro una mariposa emocionada antes de besar muy despacito los dulces labios de su amor.

Por un momento, Audrina se sintió fuera de lugar, como si estuviese interrumpiendo algún épico momento entre su compañero y su novia. Un extraño sentimiento de envidia la embargó al recordar que ella jamás había tenido algo como eso, no cuando aún vivía en New York y ahora en Seattle mucho menos.

Friedrich Nietzsche dijo una vez que "La envidia silenciosa crece en el silencio". ¡Y vaya que el tipo sabía de lo que hablaba! En ese hermoso silencio en el que Edward y Bella habían hecho crecer su amor durante años, fue el mismo oscuro silencio en el que una joven se sumió al codiciar algo que no era de ella. Al anhelar a alguien que por derecho le pertenecía a un alma noble como Isabella. Al desear tener como suyo el corazón de aquel hermoso joven estudiante de medicina. Al querer como su novio y amante, a Edward Cullen.

– ¿Estás lista para irnos? – le preguntó Edward a Bella en un susurro para que ella lea sus labios. Isabella respondió con un asentimiento.

– Ha sido un placer conocerte, Isabella – le dijo Audrina a Bella con una sonrisa extraña. En realidad había sido un placer que Audrina conozca a Isabella. La joven sorda, si bien era bonita, era muy poca cosa para Edward. Él merecía más, quizás una joven con más porte, clase y dinero como ella. Por lo que sí, conocerla fue un placer ya que le permitió evaluar a su oponente y darse cuenta que quitarle a Edward sería como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

– Igualmente, Audrina – susurró Bella mientras tomaba la mano de su amor y caminaba al auto. Edward, caballero como siempre se ofreció a llevar a Audrina a la salida del campus pero ella negó diciendo que su padre la recogería en poco. Edward asintió y agarrando a su novia por la cintura la cargó hasta el auto donde la sentó y luego depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Esa noche, no se preparó cena en casa de los jóvenes enamorados. Edward la llevó a cenar a un bonito lugar de comida italiana y ella agradeció el gesto diciendo que al día siguiente le prepararía una sorpresa. Al llegar a casa se despojaron de su ropa rápidamente y sin poder llegar a la habitación de Bella, hicieron el amor sentados en la escalera de caracol. Cada vez sus encuentros sexuales eran más diversos y excitantes, habían perdido ya la vergüenza, al igual que perdieron la cuenta de cuantas posiciones habían probado a la hora de hacer el amor.

Exhaustos y complacidos durmieron aquella noche sin imaginar que al día siguiente unos extraños sucesos los llevarían a sufrir de una manera que ellos no esperaron.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¿Rosalie vendrá por ti, Bella? – preguntó Rachel mientras bajaban las escaleras de la facultad.

– _No, tenía terapia hoy_ – fue la respuesta de Bella.

– ¿Y Edward? – preguntó nuevamente Rachel.

– _Le pedí que no venga. Le… le prepararé una sorpresa haciendo su pastel de choco…late y necesito comprar ingredientes. – _le dijo Bella.

– Muy romántico. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe al súper? – Bella dudó por un segundo ya que ella jamás había ido sola y quizás necesite ayuda a la hora de pagar en caja.

– _Creo que sí_ – le confesó Bella. Casi de inmediato vio a un joven que se acercaba por la espalda de Rachel tomándola de sorpresa y alzándola por el aire.

– Jacob, ¡bájame! – gritó Rachel al notar que era su hermano el sorpresivo atacante.

– ¡Rachel! – dijo emocionado Jacob. En cuanto se movió un poco notó rápidamente la presencia de Bella y él retrocedió dos pasos. Rachel notó la extraña reacción y tomó de la mano a Jacob.

– Creo que ustedes se conocen. Jacob, ella es mi amiga Isabella, Bella para fines prácticos – dijo dirigiéndose a Jacob –. Él es mi hermano, Bella – dijo esta vez hablándole a Bella.

– _Mucho gusto_ – susurró Bella mientras asentía.

– ¡Dios! ¡No vi la hora! Poly debe irse y Rebecca debe estar sola con el bebé. Debo irme con mi hermana Bella, lo siento pero no puedo ir al súper – le dijo rápidamente Rachel, Bella solo entendió la última parte y asintió

– _Estaré bien, Rachel_ – dijo ella con suave voz.

– No, no… no irás sola. Jacob – lo llamó Rachel, sacándolo de su momento hipnótico en el que entró cuando volvió a prendar su mirada en Isabella. Él sacudió su cabeza y miró a su hermana –. Anda con Bella al supermercado. Hay uno muy cerca de aquí, queda a 4 cuadras, ella quizás necesite ayuda porque es sorda y a lo mejor algún idiota no tiene paciencia. Acompáñala a la casa y tomas el bus sobre la calle Woodstone para ir a la casa de Poly. ¿Comprendido? – Jacob tardó en asimilar la ráfaga de palabras de su hermana, pero asintió muy poco convencido.

– Está solucionado, Bella. Jacob irá contigo. Me sentiría como la mierda si te dejaba ir sola – dijo Rachel mientras sacaba unos pocos dólares y se los daba a Jacob para el autobús.

– _No es necesario_ – confesó una ruborizada Bella. Rachel negó y después de decirle que no sea testaruda y que será mejor que se ponga en marcha si quería sorprender a su novio, los despachó de la facultad.

Extraño e incomodo era como se podía describir aquel segundo encuentro de Jacob e Isabella. Ella, quien no habla a menos que le pregunten algo, y él completamente muerto del miedo de abrir la boca, no intercambió con Bella palabra alguna en todo el trayecto. En silencio también hicieron las compras para el pastel, ella sonrió cuando Jacob le alcanzó la harina que estaba en un estante superior y él le sonrió en respuesta. A la hora de pagar no hubo problema alguno ya que la cajera conocía que la joven frente a ella era la sorda novia del joven que usualmente usaba un mandil de estudiante de medicina.

En el trayecto de regreso, Bella optó por ir sobre la vía principal para que de esa manera Jacob pudiese tomar su autobús. En varias ocasiones quiso hablarle, pero sintió miedo por alguna extraña reacción. Al llegar a la parada del bus, la luz roja detuvo a los autos que circulaban en ese momento, incluyendo a un Volvo gris que estaba de primero frente a la línea de paso peatonal.

Edward quien venía completamente distraído en ese momento al volante, por alguna estúpida razón fijó su mirada en la acera y notó una figura familiar en la misma. Su novia, su amor, su vida, estaba junto al mismo tipo que vio salir desesperado de su edificio semanas atrás. Sus puños se apretaron contra el volante cuando vio que el maldecido tomó la mano de su mariposa y besó el dorso en señal de despedida. Enseguida él se alejó y Bella lo despidió agitando su mano.

La luz verde cambió en ese momento y él aceleró su auto para llegar a su departamento. Isabella quien no se percató de la reacción del tortugo, entró al edificio con sus compras en mano y las dejó en el suelo para abrir la puerta. Mientras intentaba abrirla, sintió que unas manos la tomaron con violencia por la cintura, ella jadeó asustada y se volteó para encontrarse con una mirada que jamás había visto antes. El apacible verde musgo que brillaba siempre en la mirada de Edward, se convirtió en ese momento en un verde fuego, en un verde rabia, en un verde odio, en un verde celos.

– ¿Quién era ese tipo, Isabella? – Gritó Edward descontrolado provocando que las llaves de Bella cayeran al suelo –. ¡Esta vez no quiero negativas porque lo vi! ¿Quién es ese hombre, Isabella? – volvió a gritar Edward provocando que los ojos de Bella se llenen de lagrimas.

– _Edward_ – susurró ella nerviosa. Sin poderlo evitar, Edward alzó su brazo y lanzó un fuerte golpe a la puerta, provocando que ésta se abriera del impacto.

– Dime la verdad, Bella… ¿Quién es ese hombre? – dijo esta vez Edward, ya no con odio sino con un fuerte sentimiento de miedo, miedo de escuchar algo que quizás no quería escuchar, miedo de que aquella respuesta cambie su vida.

– _Edward_… _yo_…– balbuceó Bella –. _Jacob, hermano Rachel… Nada mío. Créeme_ – pidió Isabella retrocediendo unos pocos pasos y sollozando con fuerza.

– ¡Vi que él besó tu mano! ¡Vi que le sonreíste! ¿Me estás engañando con él? ¿Verdad? – volvió a gritar Edward esta vez haciendo señas para que el mensaje le llegue muy claro. Ella tembló al verlo histérico y retrocedió dos pasos.

– _¡No!_ _¿Cómo puedes… pensar…eso?_ – fue la respuesta de Bella mientras soltaba a llorar y caminaba hasta las escaleras. Edward notó en ese momento las estupideces que estaba diciéndole a Bella por lo que alzó las manos, sacudió su cabeza y depuso sus armas.

– Amor, lo siento… lo siento tanto. Yo no quise… ¡Dios! ¡Soy tan estúpido! – intentó tomarla del brazo pero ella fue más rápida y se escabulló por las escaleras. Se encerró en su habitación y se echó a llorar en la cama.

Cerca de 16 años llevaba conociendo al hombre que había robado su corazón, 16 años y ninguno de ellos había mostrado a lo largo de sus días, a un Edward como él que estaba en la planta baja. Posesivo, histérico, desconsolado, inseguro y nervioso. Un Edward que ella deseó jamás conocer.

– ¡Bella por favor, ábreme la puerta mi amor! ¡Yo no quise! ¡Te amo, mi vida… ábreme! ¡Ábreme por favor, lo siento tanto! – Eran los gritos que en vano, Edward Cullen vociferó nervioso frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bella, mientras al otro lado ella sollozaba sin parar por aquel extraño de ojos verdes rabia que la había lastimado.

La noche cayó en el pequeño departamento. Derrumbado y triste, Edward rogaba una y otra vez porque Bella abriese la puerta, y ella por su parte, cansada y sollozante se quedó dormida.

Esa fue la primera noche aunque no la última que Isabella Swan no durmió con el amor de su vida, el joven Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>¡Pequeñas mías!<p>

He aquí un capítulo más de la historia del silencio. Sé que estarán pensando algunas cositas no tan buenas sobre mí por este final pero veremos que nos trae el próximo capítulo. Este ha sido muy intenso, con la historia de los hermanos Black, una cama rota, la conversación de Emmett y la pelea final. ¿Será que Edward empieza a mostrar un lado que nosotras no conocíamos?

Quiero dar las gracias a todas por su visita por esta historia. Sé que a veces no tengo mucho tiempo para responder a sus reviews pero deben saber que las llevo a todas en el corazón. Gracias por lo que significan para mí. Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras, a las que me dejaron su huellita esta semana un gran beso: Solemalbec, Tata XOXO, joli cullen, litzy, whit cullen, Isis Janet, Rosi, antuss, imtwilighter, Aleowo, Deby, Alibell Cullen, mcph76, V, Tere Mooz, Erendira, VivianaCullen, ZAVACULLEN, karla-cullen-hale, ISA, Deysi Maria, isaag29, adx-25, NikkiMellark, BlackCullen, Marianixcr, Anabella Valencia, julesgomez, maddycullen, YukiHaleCullen, EdithCullen71283, cary, paahOLiitha'Gg, PalomitaCullen, AlejandraZJofre, Angie Masen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Sonyi Cullen CM, yolabertay, , Ely Cullen M, Anonimo, terra2012, JELI, patymdn, est cullen, Anonimo, Gegargas, VictoriamarieHale, Sully YM, anamart05, romycrazy, ludgardita, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, Laura Katherine, fany cullenpattz, Sony Bells, bellaliz, Chayley Costa, Anahi-littrell, Gabriela Cullen, Paolastef, NaChiKa Cullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Chuvi1487, annabolena, tayloves, chusrobissocute, L0kiicita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, mgcb, Dev Bennett, Nayuri80, GUARANI SHELION 1811, Rosse Pattinson, JaliceJalice, vivi S R, Diana Cullen Swan, gpattz, MarcelaMaciel, ara, Little wishes Pxa, lexa0619, Rocio, MeliPattz, NuRySh, LIZZY CULLEN, Diana, Alcestis Cullen, cremita, Esme Mary Cullen, magusl92, Vane Whitlock, Lily, Sky Lestrange, hilarycullen17, CindyLis, mary8potter, msteppa, Nyrine, Bethzabe, cintia black, MaFery, chet-ice, aerc, MaFery, Marie Alexis Masen Jeziik, AlePattz, lupixzz, -DuLce aMoR-, Miranda Masen, LifeisColors, letty barron, Kisara Mansen, magymc, Pixie Melrose, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Shiio95, nini18, Naobi Chan, sonia sandria, Gaby acurio, Bea, a las niñas del facebook, a las del blog, a las del twitter, al TTC, a las lectoras silenciosas, y a todas las que forman parte de esta historia.

Como siempre a mi beta Isita mi enorme agradecimiento, como sabes esta historia no es lo mismo sin ti. Gracias por ser mi beta y mi amiga, como diría el amigo de Vivi: I'm a bitch! Gracias también a Gaby por su hospitalidad y toda la cerveza bebida el fin de semana anterior. Te adoro primita.

Ahora, un pequeño aviso. El día de Halloween una idea bastante loca se me ocurrió y subí un gracioso OS que participa en el Happy Halloween Contest. Les invito a pasar por allí, reírse un rato, contarme si les gusto y de ser así votar por él hasta el día de mañana que cierran las votaciones. Este OS tiene buenos planes para el futuro por lo que si les ha gustado la idea podemos continuarlo después de cerrado el concurso.

Quiero también invitarlas rápidamente a dos historias que me tienen intrigada, Ansias de Sangre de Palomita Cullen y Amor Obsesivo de mis amigas las Yeguas Nikki y Tatto. Son dos excelentes historias que las tendrán al borde del suspenso.

¿Qué seguirá en esta historia? ¿Creen justificada la reacción de Edward? ¿Cuánto puede afectar esta pelea a la intervención de terceros en su relación? Cuéntenme sus teorías y alegren el corazón de una escritora. Nos estaremos viendo en el teaser del miércoles y en la actualización del domingo.

¡Que disfruten Breaking Dawn tanto como lo haré yo!


	20. Amor o ¿lástima?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capítulo que estás a punto de leer contiene escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 18: <strong>__Amor… ¿o lástima?_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: Perdóname**__ en silencio – Reyli_

"_Puede haber amor sin celos, pero no sin temores."_

_Miguel De Cervantes Saavedra_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Sentado, en silencio, junto a la puerta de la habitación de su amor, un entristecido Edward Cullen negaba con fuerza mientras frotaba con fuerza sus brazos intentando de manera inútil darse calor. Recostando la cabeza sobre la pared del pasillo dejó un par de lágrimas rodar. Cuando las mismas mojaron sus mejillas, Edward se dio cuenta que lo que para él parecía una oscura pesadilla, no lo era…

Un sollozo melancólico escapó de su pecho y él frotó una vez más sus brazos en esta ocasión abrazándose a sí mismo y meciéndose despacio. Intentó hablar por última vez pero su ronca voz no se lo permitió, había gritado tanto las últimas horas que la misma había huido en cobarde escapada. Reunió fuerzas para al menos susurrar algo, pero el tintineo de sus dientes fue quien no se lo permitió esta vez. Edward volvió a sollozar una vez más en silencio mientras de su boca escapaba ese hálito frío tan desagradable para él. Levantó la mano para golpear suavemente la puerta pero sus manos estaban tan entumecidas que no lo dejaron moverse.

– Amor… por favor… despierta. Enciende la calefacción – fueron las únicas palabras que su voz le permitió decir un rato después. Él sabía que su esfuerzo de hablar era inútil ya que su amor no le escucharía, pero al menos debía intentarlo –. Princesa, te vas a enfermar. Despierta y enciende la calefacción – volvió a susurrar con un poco más de fuerza mientras sus dientes chocaban con fuerza. Varios minutos pasaron sin que del otro lado de la puerta se escuche ruido alguno. Fue entonces que la desesperación tomo como rehén a Edward y lo llevó a reunir hasta el último poquito de fuerza que tenía para levantarlo del piso y hacerlo reaccionar.

– Isabella, mi amor, despierta. ¡Enciende la calefacción! – gritó con ronca voz Edward mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta –. Bella, amor, abre tus ojos… ¡Por favor, ábreme para encenderte la calefacción! ¡Ábreme la puerta, Bella! ¡Te amo! ¡Perdóname, por favor! – suplicó Edward durante munchos minutos apoyando su frente en la puerta… _que jamás se abrió._

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? – sollozó para él mientras caía de rodillas en el pasillo y recostaba su mejilla en el frío suelo del pasillo. El intenso frío que esa noche azotó Seattle, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo acurrucó en sus helados brazos llevándolo a quedarse dormido y recordar con rabia la conversación que esa mañana él había sostenido con su nueva compañera de salón.

– _Se ve que ustedes tienen una hermosa relación Edward. Llevan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? _

– _La conozco desde que tenía cuatro años, y llevamos juntos casi un año y medio. _

– _¡Wow! Eso es mucho tiempo. Creo que no había visto un caso como el de ustedes, con ese nivel de compromiso, confianza mutua y fidelidad. Es raro ver algo así, sobre todo si es tu primera pareja. Digo, usualmente cuando una chica tiene un novio en la secundaria al llegar a la universidad intenta experimentar nuevas cosas ¿Me entiendes? Por lo general empiezan a evitar a sus novios y terminan siendo infieles y dando la típica excusa de "necesitamos ver otras personas". Menos mal eso no ha ocurrido con Isabella, aunque… ¿No te parece sospechoso que no haya querido que la busques hoy?_

– _Dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, Audrina._

– _Oh…entiendo. Es bueno que confíes en ella, Edward. Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría…_

Un estremecimiento extraño recorrió el cuerpo de Edward quien se despertó asustado. Apretó sus manos en un puño y golpeó con fuerza el piso al recordar que aquella maldita conversación había sido la causante de su súbita reacción de aquella tarde, la que vino a plantar en su corazón una semilla que él jamás quiso sembrar: El temor de perder algún día a su Isabella, que ella algún día se aleje de su lado para siempre…

Edward jamás se había planteado un escenario como aquél. Él amaba demasiado a su amor como para pensar siquiera que algo como eso podía ocurrirle. Y es que no solo el amor era la base de su relación con Isabella, sino también la confianza. Él creía en ella a ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si ella era su mejor amiga, su vida entera, la mitad de su corazón? ¿Cómo no hacerlo si cada suspiro, cada sonrisa, cada uno de latidos eran por y para Isabella? ¿Cómo no hacerlo si él había nacido para amarla, para ser su protector y su alma gemela para siempre?

Pero aunque el joven Cullen amaba, aunque creía, aunque confiaba, la zozobra de manera inevitable se apoderó de él debido a las palabras de Audrina. Ella estaba en lo cierto, Bella algún día podía dejarlo, encontrar en alguien más lo que en él no encontraba. Y sintió entonces temor de perderla, sintió un extraño miedo que se convirtió en ira, en rabia, en celos. Miedo que con la fuerza de un fenómeno de la naturaleza destruyó todo a su paso: el amor, la confianza, a Isabella… y a él.

– ¡Isabella, te amo…! ¡Perdóname! ¡Fue una confusión! ¡Tengo miedo mi amor! ¡Miedo a perderte…! – susurró entre sollozos mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo con sus puños para luego quedarse en silencio y tratar de escuchar alguna reacción del otro lado. Pero al igual que toda la noche, nada se escuchó en aquella fría habitación donde una joven de ojos cafés miraba la puerta y dejaba sus lágrimas escapar.

No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, y era cerca de las 5 a.m. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su pequeña manta estaba húmeda de tantas lágrimas que con ella secó. Sentía frio pero no podía moverse de la cama a encender la calefacción, sus piernas no querían colaborar y su voluntad tampoco parecía ayudar mucho en la tarea. Durante toda la noche, de manera ocasional cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y sacudía su cabeza varias veces pensando que todo aquello era una oscura pesadilla, pero cuando los abría y se veía en la misma habitación, sola y sin Edward, nuevamente sus lágrimas rodaban sin control.

– _Amor_ – susurró de manera inaudible mientras veía una pequeña foto sobre su mesita de noche. Era la foto que se tomarán pocas semanas atrás en esas graciosas cabinas en las que la gente hace caras graciosas y hacen poses extrañas. En la foto, ella estaba sonriente mirando a su tortugo quien delicadamente pasaba una mano por sus rizos y besaba su frente –. _Edward_ – volvió a decir antes de sollozar con fuerza nuevamente y estirar su mano para sentir la fría cama y el espacio vacío en la misma. Extrañaba a rabiar a su amor a su lado, necesitaba a su novio junto a ella para que acurrucados pudiesen dormir, necesitaba arrullarse con la hermosa vibración del corazón de su tortugo, del hombre que amaba, del hombre que compartía con ella su cama y su vida y no del desconocido que esa tarde le gritó sin tener motivo alguno.

– Bella, amor… Bella ¡Te amo! ¡Lo siento! – del otro lado de la puerta, Edward escuchó su nombre y con fuerza comenzó a golpear la puerta. Ella volvió a sollozar sin escuchar la dolorosa confesión de su Edward y apretando su manta a su pecho para luego cerrar sus ojos y seguir llorando muy despacito, en silencio… _en el silencio del alma en que ella vivía desde que nació._

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron, y el reloj marcó las 6:30 a.m. salió de la cama para tomar una ducha. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban entumecidos, le dolía la cabeza y su espalda se sentía como el infierno. Después de encender la ducha caliente y relajarse bajo el cálido chorro de agua, pensó por un momento en su compañero de ducha de todas las mañanas. Se recriminó en silencio al recordar que por no encender la calefacción, no solo ella había muerto de frío sino también Edward. _"Seguro encontró un par de cobijas más" _se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando el agua se enfrió, ella salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla blanca que allí encontró. Al salir del baño la triste realidad la golpeó al recordar que todas sus cosas estaban en la habitación de Edward. La mudanza se había dado cuando ocurrió el accidente de la cama y en su antigua habitación solo había quedado el destrozado colchón y un par de almohadas junto a su manta. Dio miles de vueltas en la habitación pensando como bajar y buscar algo de ropa, pero nada se le ocurrió. _"A lo mejor sigue durmiendo. Si soy cuidadosa no se enterará que estuve allí" _pensó rápidamente. Asintió ante aquella idea y calzándose un par de pantuflas viejas que allí encontró, abrió la puerta.

Llevó sus manos a su boca para ahogar un grito sordo al ver a su Edward acostado en el piso, hecho una bolita y con los labios completamente morados del frío.

– _¿Qué…hice?_ – susurró muy despacito intentando reprimir sus lágrimas. Su imprudencia había ocasionado que su amor estuviese muerto de frío toda la noche –. _¿Por qué estás aquí, amor? – _volvió a susurrar despacio. Una corriente helada sopló en el pasillo haciéndola estremecerse, ella negó rápidamente y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras. Llegó a la habitación y buscó algo que ponerse. Encontró un par de jeans y se los coló al tiempo que agarraba una camiseta rosa con una mano y una gruesa manta con la otra mano. Maniobró como pudo para subir las escaleras y ponerse la camiseta. Al llegar, lo vio tiritar de frío y su pecho se contrajo de manera dolorosa.

– _¡Casi lo matas, Isabella! – _pensó para sí. Nuevamente lo vio removerse y sin dudarlo se acercó a él y abrió la manta para cubrirlo. Él tiritó con fuerza y sus dientes chasquearon de inmediato. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella mientras cubría a Edward y él se removía debido al súbito calor que el pedazo de cobija le trajo _–. ¿Qué ocurrió, Edward?_ – pensó nuevamente para ella misma mientras alzaba su mano y tocaba la frente de Edward. Él sonrió ante el cálido toque y despacio abrió los ojos para ver a su princesa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quiso hablar, mas la voz no cooperó con él. Él negó con fuerza y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Los ojos se llenaron de dolor al ver a su amor tan frágil. Un sollozo triste escapó de su pecho y retiró su mano de la frente de Edward. Él estiró su mano y alcanzó a tocarla pero ella rápidamente se soltó de su agarre. El corazón de Edward se contrajo al sentir el rechazo de su amada y negó con fuerza.

– Perdóname, amor. Te amo – vocalizó Edward sin que las palabras salieran de su boca. Ella entendió claramente las palabras de Edward pero no reaccionó ante las mismas. Ella no quería tocar aquel delicado tema sabiendo que ahora la situación delicada era otra. Sin decirle absolutamente nada, lo tomó del brazo y en un sencillo gesto lo invitó a levantarse. Edward entendió y adolorido como se encontraba se levantó para bajar las escaleras. Despacio y sujetado por Bella, pisó cada escalón y dio lentamente cada paso hasta llegar a su habitación para posteriormente acostarse en su cama en el lado que él dormía. El lado donde Bella dormía permaneció libre, en tacita invitación para que ella lo acompañara, cosa que no sucedió.

Edward intentó levantarse al verla salir de la habitación pero se sentía muy débil para moverse. Ella se escabulló por el pasillo y corrió hasta la cocina donde preparó una sopa instantánea. Regresó unos minutos después con la sopa caliente y una pequeña nota que le extendió para que él leyera.

_Descansa, volveré en la tarde._

_Isabella_

Aquellas palabras, que aunque estaban escritas en un papel fueron aun más dolorosas que cualquier ofensa que Bella pudiese decirle a Edward. Ella detestaba escribir para comunicarse, y hacerlo en palabras tan frías y cortantes como éstas, solo hacía la situación más intensa todavía. Cuando Edward terminó de leer la nota y un sollozo abandonó su pecho, su amor abandonaba una vez más la habitación, dejándolo solo, enfermo, arrepentido y triste, muy triste.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– ¡Bella! ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Rachel al verla llegar ojerosa por tercer día consecutivo. Ella asintió despacio –. Ya deberías parar con esto. Solo te está haciendo daño, y no solo a ti sino a Edward también.

– _No quiero…hablar de eso_ – respondió Bella tomando asiento y desviando la mirada. Rachel negó furiosa y sacó su libreta para escribirle.

_Bella, _

_Deberías ceder en tu posición, creo que ya ha sido suficiente. No le has dado a Edward la oportunidad de hablar. Por lo que me cuentas te vas de casa al amanecer, llegas antes de que él vuelva de clases y te encierras en tu habitación a pesar que sabes que él estaba toda la noche rogándote para hablar. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?_

Isabella leyó la nota y negó mientras se la devolvía con una corta respuesta abajo.

_Rachel,_

_No quiero hablar del tema._

– Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos acá? – preguntó la maestra Vaughn interceptando la nota antes que Rachel la tomara de manos de Bella.

– ¿En qué momento llegó el demonio? – preguntó Rachel en un susurró.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – Repitió en voz alta Vaughn la última frase de la nota –. Eso es lo que yo quiero saber de ustedes dos… Black y Swan… ¿A dónde quieren llegar con esto? – Alzó la nota para mostrárselas y arrugarla posteriormente –. Es increíble el nivel de mediocridad de esta clase. Creo que jamás llegare a entender el criterio del Comité de Beca, ellos creen o están convencidos que unas adolescentes distraídas pueden ser buenas artistas y otorgan como premio tremendos regalos de colegiaturas a quien simplemente no lo merecen ¿No lo cree igual, Swan? – preguntó mirando fijamente a la interpelada quien no entendió la mitad de lo que la profesora había dicho.

– _No entendí_ – susurró Bella muy bajito.

– Ese es el problema. Yo tampoco entiendo… No sé cómo se les pudo ocurrir que en una carrera tan exigente una persona sorda pudiese destacar. Tiene talento, eso no lo negaré pero hay cosas o circunstancias en la vida donde no solo las ganas son suficientes.

– Ella es tan capaz como cualquiera de nosotros – masculló Rachel en defensa de Bella quien mordía su labio nerviosamente intentando reprimir sus lágrimas.

– ¿Es capaz de escucharme? – le preguntó a Rachel quien tuvo que negar –. Entonces no diga que es capaz al igual que usted. Aunque debo decir que si las pongo en una balanza a las dos, Swan tiene más visión y talento que usted, Black, lástima que no tiene sus oídos que para este caso, es lo único que a usted le sirve – Rachel estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y rebatir aquel doloroso comentario pero Vaughn se adelantó –. Pueden retirarse a seguir conversando, las dos. Para el miércoles necesito una pintura a base de tempera, donde se describa el significado del arte para ustedes dos. Lo van a exponer y de eso dependerán sus finales.

Isabella miraba desconcertada a Rachel y a la maestra quien con una seña le enseñó la puerta. En ese momento no pudo sino recordar cuándo años atrás la madre de Lauren le hiciera exactamente la misma cosa. ¿Es qué acaso la discriminación no iba a terminar jamás? ¿Es que acaso ella había nacido únicamente para ser el rechazo del mundo, la que da lástima, a la que miran con pena y con un susurro le dicen "pobre chica"?

Fue en ese momento en que Isabella, cerrando los ojos por un segundo, quiso ser oyente por primera vez en su vida. Quiso ser igual al resto, demostrar que su vida valía más que un sonido. Que su vida valía al igual de corazones que latían en el salón, en esa universidad, en ese cruel mundo en el que le había tocado nacer…

– _Buenos días_. _Que tenga…buen fin de semana_ – susurró mientras salía del salón seguida por Rachel. Ella apresuró sus pasos y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Rachel la alcanzó tomándola del brazo.

– ¡Bella! ¡Bella espera! – le gritó apretando su brazo. Bella volteó y al hacerlo, Rachel notó sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas –. Bella… detente – le dijo Rachel muy despacio.

– _¿Por qué siempre… es lo mismo? – _preguntó entre sollozos Bella.

– Bella, no digas eso… Tú sabes, tú eres valiosa, que tú das…– antes de que Rachel dijera _"lo mejor de ti cada vez"_ sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Bella se libró de su agarre para hablarle en señas.

– Lástima, eso es lo que siempre daré. Lástima es lo que provocó en ti, en ella y en Edward. Lástima es lo que lo lleva a estar a conmigo, lo que te lleva a ser mi amiga. Lástima…Lástima que nací… – Rachel sacudió su cabeza confundida y negó al no entender las señas de Bella.

– No te entiendo…– le dijo Rachel con pena.

– _Nadie me entiende…porque simplemente no son como yo – _finalizó antes de salir por la puerta y cruzar corriendo hasta la salida del campus.

Con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas llegó a casa y se encerró en su habitación a pensar en lo sucedido. En su momento de rabia había tocado un delicado tema como la lástima y a mencionar a Edward en él. ¿Qué tanto tenía que ver la lástima con los sentimientos de devoción que hasta hace unos pocos días Edward le juraba cada vez que le hacía amor? ¿Acaso también estaba en la cama con ella por lástima? ¿Qué tanto podía influir la lástima en el amor y qué consecuencias podría traer con ella?

Meditó entonces que la lástima pudo haber causado el problema con Edward. Quizás tantos años de lástima lo habían hartado y ahora, en un nuevo mundo, en una nueva vida, al fin estaba abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta que él era demasiado para ella. Que su rabia era por haber desperdiciado tantos años a su lado y que aquello lo había amargado y oscurecido esa alma tan bella de la cual ella se enamoró. Isabella sollozó con fuerza al darse cuenta por fin el por qué de la reacción de su Edward. Él estaba buscando bajo cualquier medio deshacerse de ella finalmente, sin un poco de lo que algún día los unió… _el amor, o la lástima._

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Bella… Bella, mi amor… No podemos seguir así. Te amo, déjame hablar contigo – susurró esa mañana de lunes Edward al tocar la puerta una vez más. No se escuchó nada del otro lado por lo que Edward bajó sin esperanzas para buscar algo de desayunar. Negó de manera triste cuando vio que la cafetera estaba apagada y sobre la estufa un plato de waffles fríos lo esperaba con una nota.

_Buen provecho_

_Isabella_

A pesar de llevar casi una semana en esto, ni un solo día Bella había olvidado sus tareas en casa. Limpiaba cuando Edward tardaba un poco más en la universidad, llevaba la ropa a la tintorería y cocinaba antes de que él se despertara. Era por eso que cada mañana, al levantarse, él encontraba su comida lista, aunque no ingiriera un solo bocado de la misma.

El aspecto del apuesto Cullen cambió esos días. Sus ojeras se marcaron, sus ojos se opacaron y su semblante en general se veía descompuesto, y cada día era peor. Deambulada triste por la casa, y golpeaba todo lo que a su paso estaba, se olvidó de sonreír y con lo que ocurriría ese día por la tarde, se olvidó de vivir.

Aquel triste suceso de olvidarse de vivir fue producto de una lamentable situación que se dio cuando ese mismo día, él entró sigilosamente al departamento y la encontró sentada en su taburete de pintar y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella se removió incómoda y se levantó de allí. Él la detuvo y le pidió en señas que por favor lo deje hablar, ella simplemente volteó la cabeza para no ver sus señas y con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó de la sala.

– Isabella, por favor… Te amo…– gritó con fuerza Edward al verla alejarse. La situación se estaba volviendo más dolorosa con cada segundo que pasaba y simplemente Edward no lo resistía más –. ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Lo que no quería es lo que estoy consiguiendo! ¡Te estoy perdiendo, Isabella! ¡Mi vida se está yendo! – gritó mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño una y otra vez.

Aquellos gritos no fueron escuchados por Bella, quien encerrada en su habitación sollozaba con fuerza y ponía su mano en su pecho. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado y asintió al notar que su escapada se dio en el momento preciso. Ella sabía que Edward quería decirle algo, pero ese algo, era precisamente lo que ella no estaba lista para escucharla. Ese adiós inminente que Edward le daría cuando la consoladora luz de la lástima se hubiese extinguido y entonces no hubiese más remedio que terminar un proyecto de vida juntos. Ella sabía que eso era lo que Edward le diría, y aunque esa agonía le dolía en el alma, era mejor que simplemente alejarse de él para siempre.

Salió de su habitación cerca de la media noche, cuando vio que su amor estaba profundamente dormido en su nueva habitación, el pasillo. Negó tristemente y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a su taburete de pintura y sentarse a pintar la tarea de la maestra Vaughn. Cuando tuvo lista sus temperas, se detuvo por un segundo y miró en lienzo en blanco para reflexionar.

– _¿Qué es… el arte para… para mí? Es belleza… es perfe…cción_ – susurró para sí la joven Isabella. De inmediato pensó en un ejemplo de perfección y sin dudarlo su mirada se alzó para ver al joven acostado en el piso. Él era su mejor ejemplo de perfección, lo conocía desde niño para dar aquella aseveración. Conocía la belleza de su alma, de su corazón. Conocía también su bondad y generosidad, lo conocía tanto que le dolía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, le dolía esa agonía de alargar eso que ella sabía que vendría pero que simplemente no aceptaba.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, hundió su pincel en el primer color de la caja y lo dejó bailar libre sobre el lienzo inmaculado. Abrió los ojos un poco después y notó que de manera inconsciente había escogido el color verde y con él había empezado a pintar los ojos de su amor. Sollozó al ver la intensidad del verde que estaba usando, era exactamente el mismo que Edward tenía cuando sonreía feliz. Negó tristemente y soltó su pincel algo decepcionada ¿Cómo sería capaz de presentar un trabajo decente a Vaughn el día miércoles? Estaba pérdida… condenadamente perdida.

– _Es inútil… quizás no tengo talento_ – masculló con rabia mientras subía una de sus piernas al taburete y negaba. Su voz alertó a su amor quien se despertó con la bulla de unos pinceles cayendo al suelo. Se incorporó rápidamente y asomó su cabeza por borde de la escalera. La escena que vio allí no le gustó, su amor estaba sentada llorando frente a un cuadro inconcluso. Bajó las escaleras y muy despacito se acercó a ella. Se detuvo cuando la vio tomar el pincel nuevamente y dibujar con tempera negra un borde muy grueso en lo que parecía ser un par de ojos. Una vez perfilado el borde utilizó sus manos para difuminar el color mezclando de esa manera el verde con el negro. La mezcla, aunque no se veía mal, era extraña. Bella jamás usaba el color negro en sus pinturas ya que ella decía que el negro era un color muy fuerte de controlar, además que le traía los tristes recuerdos del luto que por años su padre usó.

Un sollozo fuerte lo alertó que su amor no estaba bien por lo que se acercó despacio y tocó su hombro. Ella se asustó y rápidamente volteó a verlo. Isabella llevó sus manos a su boca cuando vio que el par de ojos verdes frente a ella tenían el mismo toque de tristeza que ella había pintando, el mismo toque de negro que ella había difuminado. Soltó un nuevo y fuerte sollozo y dio un par de pasos atrás.

– Bella, no… amor, déjame hablar contigo – le dijo Edward en señas. Ella, ahogada en llanto, negó con fuerza.

– _No quiero escucharlo_...– dijo mientras retrocedía y se chocaba contra el borde de la escalera de caracol.

– Isabella, por favor…– rogó Edward cayendo de rodillas frente a ella. Bella abrió los ojos como platos y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Hasta cuándo ella era capaz de aguantar esta agonía? ¿Hasta cuándo ella era capaz de hacerlo sufrir así? Todo lo que él quería era librarse de ella y ella, egoístamente estaba alargando el dolor hasta que se volviese insostenible para ella, y se convirtiera en felicidad plena para él al dejarla.

– _No quiero escuchar_ – dijo entre hipidos mientras subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su habitación donde lloró y lloró hasta que el sol calentó sus huesos a primera hora de la mañana.

Ese día, exactamente una semana después de la pelea, Bella ponía atención a la clase de Vaughn quien en repetidas ocasiones mencionó que al día siguiente tanto ella como Rachel debían exponer su trabajo. Su amiga, rebelde como siempre, dijo que lo que haría era un sencillo dibujo de un sol y un árbol, y que si le preguntaban ella diría que el arte es naturaleza porque es sencillez. Bella negó al entender las palabras de su amiga y supo que ella no se podía dar el lujo de hacer lo mismo. Pensó y pensó todas las formas posibles en las que podía terminar su dibujo pero nada se le ocurría. De seguro la inspiración se le había agotado, a lo mejor era cierto que no tenía talento y que su único recurso era regresar a Forks derrotada y conseguir con suerte, un puesto de limpieza en algún restaurant que acepte discapacitados entre su personal.

– ¿Cómo va lo de Edward? – le preguntó Rachel al salir de clases. Bella negó.

– _No quiero hablar del tema –_ le respondió como todos los días que Rachel le mencionaba a Edward. Con su mano alzada, Bella se despidió de su amiga y se alejó para ir a casa.

– No quieres hablar del tema, pero mueres por hacerlo Isabella. Y eso no está bien, nada bien – susurró para ella, la entristecida Rachel mientras se dirigía a la galería de arte para trabajar.

Con la misma melancolía que embargaba a Rachel, Isabella caminó con destino a su casa. Se sentía triste por la reacción que estaba teniendo con las personas que ella quería. Reusaba hablar del tema con Rachel y con Rosalie hizo lo mismo en varias ocasiones. Sentía que hablar sobre su separación con Edward solo provocaría lástima, lástima que no quería provocar en nadie más, nunca más.

Tardó más de lo normal en llegar a casa y al hacerlo apenas susurró un leve "buenos días" al portero. Subió de manera pesada y con un suspiro triste Isabella sacó el juego de llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta. En cuanto metió la llave y giró la perilla, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que la puerta no estaba asegurada como todas las mañanas ella la dejaba al salir de casa.

– "_¿Habrá alguien entrado al departamento?"_ – se preguntó de inmediato. Su respiración se aceleró enseguida y todo su cuerpo se estremeció a causa de los súbitos nervios que la atacaron. Se obligó a mantenerse tranquila y con cautela abrió la puerta. Escaneó rápidamente el lugar con la mirada, no encontrando nada sospechoso. Su mirada se detuvo en una esquina de la sala y suspiró aliviada enseguida, cuando vio sentado sobre su pequeño taburete de pintar, a su novio, a su Edward.

– "_Es muy temprano para que Edward esté aquí_. ¿_No fue a clases? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué tienes amor?"_ – fueron los pensamientos que se agolparon en su cabeza un segundo después de verlo. Ella negó de inmediato ante aquellos panoramas negativos y con cuidado cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

En cuanto se giró para verlo, Isabella se percató que Edward no había volteado al escuchar la vieja puerta cerrarse, por lo que supuso que poco o nada debía importarle su presencia en el lugar. Reprimió sus traicioneras lágrimas como pudo y caminó unos pocos pasos para dirigirse a la escalera y encerrarse en su habitación una vez más. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, algo en frente suyo llamó su atención.

Sobre su caballete de pintura, no estaba el cuadro en el que ella de manera inútil estuvo trabajando por horas la noche anterior. Ahora, en su lugar había un lienzo completamente blanco que en cuanto lo vio, le quitó la respiración.

En medio del mismo descansaba el primer dibujo que ella le hiciera a su amor el día que él cumplió 4 años. Su corazón se contrajo de manera dolorosa al ver el dibujo y de inmediato desvió su mirada para ver al dueño del mismo. Sentado, melancólico y distraído, estaba Edward quien en completo silencio removía uno de sus pinceles sobre una extraña mezcla de pintura verde y café.

Quiso por un momento acercarse a él y tocar su cabello, abrazarlo por la espalda y susurrarle con débil voz que lo amaba. De inmediato negó al recordar aquellas duras palabras que él le dijera aquel día, aquellas palabras con las que el desconocido que vivía con ella la hirieran tanto. Pensó también en aquellas palabras que quizás de su boca podrían salir para terminar todo, para siempre.

Caminó un par de pasos más para alejarse pero se paralizó en cuanto vio la leyenda que estaba debajo del dibujo y que, el cuerpo de Edward estaba tapando. Lo vio estampar su firma en una esquina del lienzo con un suspiro triste. Fue en ese momento que ella prestó atención a la leyenda en el lienzo y llevando sus manos a su pecho, leyó lo que estaba escrito allí con maravillosa caligrafía:

_"Nada compensará lo que hice, jamás. Lo único que ruego es una sola oportunidad para decirte que lo siento, que te necesito, y que te amo"_

Al terminar de escribir su nombre, un doloroso sollozo escapó del pecho de Edward quien llevó sus manos a su rostro y con sus lágrimas enjugó la pintura que manchaba sus manos. El pecho de Isabella se comprimió a causa del sufrimiento de su amor y sollozando con fuerza dio un paso adelante. Edward escuchó el lamento de su princesa y enseguida se volteó, encontrándose con una Bella ahogada en llanto.

– Bella, mi amor – susurró con voz rota su tortugo del alma. Ella sollozó con más fuerza aun, al ver a Edward ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella. Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al ver a su Edward derramar sus lágrimas y pararse frente a ella sollozante. Ella no podía verlo sufrir más, ya no. Fue por eso que, por primera vez en una semana._.. Isabella no se alejó_.

Sin tardar un solo segundo más, Edward se apresuró a abrazar con fuerza a su amor. Envolvió sus brazos en su cintura, y ella lo envolvió con el abrasador calor de su alma. Cada segundo que pasaba ella sollozaba con más fuerza, sabiendo que quizás ese podía ser su último abrazo. Cuando sus hipidos se volvieron incontenibles, Edward se separó de ella para hablarle en señas.

– Isabella, amor… Lo siento tanto – empezó a hablar mientras dos grandes lágrimas mojaban las mejillas del tortugo –. No te imaginas siquiera lo arrepentido que me siento, lo que hice ese día fue una estupidez. Perdóname, Isabella, por favor. Te suplico me perdones – dijo cayendo de rodillas y juntando sus manos en una plegaria continua mientras hipaba a causa del llanto –. Perdóname mi amor, no puedo vivir sin ti. Yo…yo me asusté ese día y te grité y juro por mi vida que será la última vez que lo haga. Tú, tú no mereces eso, tú no mereces algo así, amor, te amo demasiado… y tengo miedo…– un frío extraño recorrió su cuerpo al admitir su temor. Isabella cayó de rodillas frente a su amor y sollozó junto a él. Edward acarició su cabello y despacio se acercó para besar su frente. Se alejó de inmediato y mirándola fijamente explicó el por qué de su temor.

– Tengo miedo a perderte, Bella. Tengo miedo a despertar un día y que tú te hayas ido. Tengo miedo a que me dejes, que me abandones. Bella, tengo miedo a vivir sin ti. Eres mi vida, y no sé vivir sin ti. – Isabella sollozó al entender tan fuerte declaración y se abalanzó a los brazos de su amor. Ella también tenía ese mismo miedo, que un día ella despierte y él se haya ido. Que un día toda la magia de su amor hubiese desaparecido.

– No llores, amor – le pidió Isabella de manera noble cuando se alejó de ella. Edward limpió las lágrimas que por las mejillas de su amor rodaban para luego limpiar las suyas.

– Isabella, de rodillas, y con todo el arrepentimiento de mi corazón te imploro me perdones. Te necesito, te…– Bella alzó la mano deteniendo a su amor y él la miró extrañado.

– _Edward_ – susurró con su voz temblorosa –. _¿Tú me… amas?_ – Edward frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta.

– Te he amado toda mi vida, te amo con locura y te amaré con devoción mientras viva – le respondió en señas.

– ¿Por qué me amas? – ella preguntó esta vez en señas. Edward nuevamente frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto? ¿Acaso no me amas? ¿Te lastimé tanto que ya no me quieres? – Bella acercó su mano a la húmeda mejilla de su amor y limpió las lágrimas que allí se encontraban.

– Te amo más que a nada en mi vida. Solo necesito saber el porqué me amas tú – respondió en señas después de alejar sus manos de su rostro.

– Te amo porque eres mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi corazón. Te amo porque eres la mujer más hermosa y noble del mundo. Te amo porque eres una persona muy especial y…– en este momento Isabella alzó su mano nuevamente y lo detuvo.

– Especial… – repitió la última palabra de su amor – Especial, discapacitada, sorda. ¿Tú me amas por eso, verdad?

– Isabella… ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó un desconcertado Edward –. Claro que no, te amo porque eres la mujer de mi vida, la única que me complementa. La única con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. No te amo por lo que eres o lo que no tienes. No te amo porque eres sorda, discapacitada o especial…te amo porque eres Isabella… porque eres _MI_ Isabella.

– El amor se puede confundir con lástima algunas veces – sollozó con fuerza Isabella. Edward apretó sus manos en puños y bufó molesto.

– ¿Crees que te amo por lástima? – Bella desvió su mirada para no ver sus señas. Él la tomó por la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo la obligó a mirarla –. ¿Crees que estoy contigo por pena? ¿Qué cada noche que te hago el amor lo hago como un acto de caridad? ¿Qué te amo y quiero vivir contigo el resto de mi vida porque te tengo lástima? – dijo lentamente. Isabella sollozando fuertemente, asintió despacio.

– _No deberías amar a alguien como yo… Tú…tú mereces algo más_ – dijo con voz quebrantada.

– Basta Isabella, basta. No sé qué está ocurriendo. Tú no hablas así… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo no debería estar contigo? ¿Tú… tú quieres que…? – Isabella negó al imaginar lo que su amor diría.

– _Te necesito Edward, pero no puedes estar conmigo por pena_ – en ese momento Edward tomó el rostro de su Bella y con fuerza estampó sus labios en los de ella. Un beso salvaje, cargado de rabia y necesidad fue el que los jóvenes compartieron de rodillas sobre la sala del departamento. Un beso llenó de respuestas que ellos no necesitaban decirlas, sus corazones ya se las habían susurrado.

– ¿Crees que este beso fue por lástima? ¿Crees que si tú me dejas te haría el amor por días enteros solo por piedad? Estás equivocada. Jamás he sentido lástima por ti, Isabella… el amor que siento por ti ocupa todo mi ser como para sentir algo más que no sea infinita devoción hacia ti. Y no digas que yo merezco alguien mejor, porque en este maldito mundo no hay nadie mejor para mí. Yo nací para amarte, y tú naciste para darme vida, alegría y amor… no lástima.

– Edward… ¿Tú me amas? – volvió a preguntar Isabella esta vez con señas. Edward asintió y con sus manos comenzó a deletrear letra por letra su respuesta.

– Te amo demasiado Isabella, eres mi vida – le dijo antes de sonreírle y que ella se abalanzara a sus brazos con fuerza.

– _Te amo, Edward_ – le susurró Bella a su oído _–. Lo siento tanto… – _él negó con fuerza y la alejó para responderle en señas.

– No, aquí el que debe suplicar perdón soy yo. Perdóname por lo que hice y dije Bella. Si lo haces, daré mi vida entera en compensar lo que te hice. Perdóname Isabella, necesito tu perdón – le suplicó por última vez con voz rota. Ella asintió despacito y se abalanzó a sus brazos, esta vez para ser ella quien le diera un beso.

Sus labios se juntaron en el más sublime beso. En un beso completamente nuevo y cargado de emoción, de una que jamás habían vivido: la del perdón. Ella también debía pedirle perdón, por desconfiar de los sentimientos tan puros de su amor, por pensar de manera precipitada que él había dejado de amarla. Sus lenguas se juntaron en una nueva danza, dulce y delicada que recorrió cada terminación nerviosa de sus cuerpos provocando chispas y dejando rastros de fuego por doquier. Se separaron cuando la necesidad de respirar fue imperiosa y sus cuerpos rogaban por oxigeno para permitir que su corazón siga latiendo, aunque ellos sabían bien que sus latidos no los provocaba la sístole y diástole de aquel musculo. Sus latidos los provocaba el amor que llenaba cada pequeño espacio en sus corazones.

– Perdóname Edward, dudé de tus sentimientos – confesó una ruborizada Bella –. Dudé de tu verdadera razón para estar conmigo. Por eso no te permití hablar, tenía miedo que me dejaras.

– El mismo miedo que me llevó a tener esa reacción ese día. No sé cómo pude dudar de ti, Isabella. Me amas más de lo que merezco…

– Tú mereces mucho, mi amor. Mucho…– le respondió ella.

– Merezco lo que tengo… a ti – finalizó él con una sonrisa que ella respondió acariciando su mejilla –. Prometo jamás dudar de ti, Bella.

– No tienes porque hacerlo, Edward, yo jamás te voy a mentir. Eso es algo que quiero que tengas claro. Jamás existirá para mi otra persona, confía en mí.

– Te amo, mi mariposa de mil colores – le dijo su amor en señas moviendo sus manos en la delicada seña del vuelo de la mariposa.

– Y yo te amo a ti, tortugo de verde esperanza… de mi esperanza de amor – dijo ella haciendo la universal seña del amor, llevando sus manos a su pecho y cruzándolas en forma de cruz, como haciendo una cárcel en su corazón, una prisión en la cual el amor no podría escapar de su pecho y la lástima, los malentendidos y la desconfianza no tendrían lugar.

Edward asintió despacito y poniéndose de pie tomó en brazos a su amor, cargada al estilo novia la llevó a la habitación y sobre la cama la dejó para luego recostarse junto a ella y abrazarla con fuerza. Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y él tarareando su nana la arrulló tiernamente.

– Te amo, Isabella, quiero casarme contigo algún día – susurró él al terminar su nana. Ella se había quedado profundamente dormida con el ritmo del latido del corazón de su amor y él sonrió al verla tan pacifica y hermosa –. Quiero que seas mi esposa y que tengamos una gran familia, con muchos bebés que sean iguales a ti. Y vamos a vivir en la casita en la que hicimos el amor esa vez, y vamos a ser felices. Te lo prometo, amor. Haré lo imposible por hacerte feliz…

Después de besar ligeramente los labios de su amor, Edward la apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo y muy despacio fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, en un descanso reparador que no había experimentado en una semana. No solo porque no había dormido en un mullido colchón, sino porque su sueño, su descanso y su vida dependían de la mujer que dormida a su lado sonreía contenta.

Pocas horas después Isabella se despertó y vio que la noche había caído en Seattle, sonrió al notar el lugar donde estaba y muy despacio tocó el rostro de su amor quien sonrió ante aquella caricia. Edward abrió los ojos un poco después y ella sonrió.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó Isabella en señas. Él negó –. Debo levantarme a terminar mi tarea de mañana. ¿Te…gustaría acompañarme? – esta vez Edward asintió para de inmediato ponerse de pie y ayudar a su Bella a salir de la cama.

– Vamos, princesa – le dijo tomándola al estilo novia y robando de ella una risita graciosa. La llevó hasta la sala y la sentó en su taburete de pintar. Ella tomó sus temperas y su amor cambió los cuadros, retiró su lienzo de perdón y colocó el lienzo del arte. Ella sonrió complacida.

Empezó entonces con la continuación de su obra, esta vez mezclando varios colores para matizar el fondo del cuadro. Azul, amarillo, naranja y violeta, todos unidos formando la extraña luz de un prisma, que salía de la pupila izquierda del ojo plasmado en el cuadro. Edward, quien estaba tras de ella, abrazándola, animándola y besando su cabeza miraba emocionado como su amor recobraba las ganas de pintar, borrando de su memoria esa difícil imagen de su Bella, sentada llorando frustrada y quejándose por algo que toda la vida había amado: pintar.

Cerca de una hora le tomó terminar su trabajo, en el que no solo dibujó el par de ojos verdes matizados con el prisma, sino también dibujó un bebé, un rayo de sol, y un prado… un hermoso prado.

– Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Edward en señas al ver la reproducción de su santuario en el cuadro. Ella asintió –. Pronto lo visitaremos. Te lo prometo, amor – ella volvió a asentir y dejando el pincel a un lado acarició la mejilla de su amor.

– _Te amo_ – susurró Bella con emoción –. _No sirvo para vivir sin ti._

– Si te consuela… somos dos. No puedo vivir sin ti – respondió Edward antes de estampar sus labios en los de ella.

– _Hazme el amor_ – le pidió Bella en un sollozo –. _Por favor._

– Bella, hacerte el amor no es un favor, es un placer – le respondió su amor antes de llevarla en brazos a su habitación.

Allí, en la oscuridad de la misma, pero ante el fulguroso albor de sus sentimientos, hicieron el amor en la pequeña cama. En silencio, sin palabras, sin gemidos, sin ruidos que perturben el sublime momento, unieron sus cuerpos de manera lenta y suave. Las embestidas de Edward eran fuertes y sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de Bella quien con los ojos cerrados enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su amor. En silencio, callados y quietos hicieron el amor como si fuese la primera y la última vez. Se besaron como si no hubiese mañana, como si sus vidas dependieran de aquella vez. En silencio, sin ruidos, con amor… en silencio se amaron, y en silencio se amarían siempre, ya que un amor tan profundo como el de Bella y Edward no se cuenta con palabras, o con señas, se cuenta con los latidos del corazón que ama en silencio.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Así que fue Audrina – dijo Bella deletreando cada letra del nombre de la compañera de Edward ya que aún no la conocía bien como para definir para ella una seña específica.

– En parte sí, pero la culpa fue mía. No debí hacerle caso. Ella hablaba de las mujeres en general, pero tú no entras en ese grupo – respondió un apenado tortugo antes de cubrir con su manta a una desnuda Bella que estaba junto a él en la cama.

– Jacob es solo el hermano de Rachel. Ellos han tenido una vida dura. ¿Sabes? – confesó Bella. Edward asintió –. No debes tener celos de él, ni de nadie Edward. Mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi vida son tuyas. Prométeme que no volverás a hacer conclusiones precipitadas que tanto daño nos pueden hacer.

– Te lo prometo amor, pero tú también prométeme que no volverás a dudar de mi amor por ti. Fue un infierno sentirte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos esta semana, verte alejada de mi solo porque creías que yo terminaría contigo. Isabella, terminar contigo es como terminar mi vida… y créeme no estoy dispuesto a ser mi propio asesino.

– Te lo prometo – hizo Bella la seña de juramento antes de besar los labios de su amor –. Es hora de levantarse. Es hora del baño – dijo Bella antes de guiñar el ojo. Edward sonrió de manera picara y sin perder tiempo agarró a su novia de la cintura y de un solo envión la sacó de la cama para llevarla a la ducha donde le haría el amor una vez más.

Mojados, con hambre y bastante sueño, salieron de la ducha y se prepararon para empezar el día, uno que sin duda pintaba muy bien. Decidieron caminar para ir a la universidad, Edward llevaba el lienzo de su amor en una de sus manos mientras con la otra apretaba a su novia a su cuerpo por la cintura. Al llegar a la facultad de Bella, Rachel suspiró contenta al ver a su amiga sonreír después de una semana y se abalanzó a los brazos de ella.

– Ya era hora que mostraras esa linda sonrisa – le dijo despacio, ella asintió. De inmediato Rachel levantó su brazo y con su puño golpeó al tortugo –. ¡Y tú, ni te atrevas a hacerle algo malo de nuevo, o créeme que te cortaré las bolas y las llevaré a tu facultad como sujeto de estudio! – Edward asintió mientras tragaba con dificultad y veía a Rachel sonreír.

Pocos minutos después se despidieron los jóvenes amantes y un emocionado Edward vio alejarse a su amor al interior de su facultad. Empezó a caminar cuando sintió que un auto se acercó a él.

– ¡Hey Edward! – gritó Audrina bajando la ventanilla del auto –. ¡Sube, te llevó!

– Gracias, pero prefiero caminar – le dijo a Audrina, quien frunció el ceño.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Audrina deteniendo el auto.

– No, solo necesito caminar – sonrió de manera cortes Edward al tiempo que seguía caminando –. Te veo allá.

– ¿Estás molesto conmigo, verdad? – preguntó Audrina haciendo un puchero. Edward la miró y negó.

– No, solo necesito caminar – repitió Edward mientras cortaba camino por un sendero al cual el auto de Audrina no podía acceder.

Él no quería admitirlo pero en el fondo si estaba molesto con ella. Su tonto comentario ocasionó un enorme problema entre su amor y él, y aunque aquello ya estaba solucionado siempre quedaría en él aquel estúpido temor de perder algún día a su Bella.

Por lo que quedó del día, Audrina trató por todos los medios de acercarse a un Edward que le huía a toda costa. Al terminar la práctica de anatomía el joven Cullen ni siquiera se despidió y salió corriendo con rumbo a la facultad de Bella. Audrina, quien lo siguió de cerca en su auto, cerró sus puños con rabia al verlo besar con terrible pasión a Isabella.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Esto será más complicado de lo que creí! – Masculló molesta mientras golpeaba el volante del auto –. La estrategia es la equivocada Audrina, no debes ganarte a Edward. Tienes que ganarte a la mosca muerta de Isabella para ganarte a Edward. Y cuando ellos confíen en ti, dar la estocada maestra – dijo con una sonrisa cuando los vio alejarse tomados de la mano y sonrientes.

Sun Tzu, escribiría en el año 500 antes de Cristo, en el libro "El arte de la guerra", la siguiente frase: _"El arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño. Por lo tanto, cuando es capaz de atacar, ha de aparentar incapacidad; cuando las tropas se mueven, aparentar inactividad. Si está cerca del enemigo, ha de hacerle creer que está lejos; si está lejos, aparentar que se está cerca"… _Y era precisamente, aquella estrategia la que Audrina pretendía usar para conquistar al apuesto estudiante de medicina. Ella debía moverse sigilosamente, cuidar de los detalles, aparentar quien no era, para al final… ser ella la ganadora del corazón de Edward.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¿Cómo salió todo con Vaughn? – preguntó Rosalie en escuetas señas a Bella, quien sentada en el sofá jugaba al sudoku que estaba en el periódico que Rose tenía sobre la mesita de café.

– _Después de… decir que soy… un asco, se sorprendió con… con el resto de elementos que usé – _respondió Bella dejando el periódico a un lado.

– Te he dicho que la vieja está loca. Aunque creo debe tener una razón para portarse así – le dijo Rose con su voz. Bella asintió y sonrió mientras Rosalie se levantaba hasta la cocina y ayudaba a Edward con los espaguetis que estaban cocinando. Isabella suspiró contenta al ver a su amor sonreír y ensuciar con pasta el rubio cabello de su hermana, mientras al parecer comentaban sobre los posibles regalos que le darían la semana entrante a su pequeña hermana Alice, cuando cumpla sus dulces 16.

Después de un rato de verlos jugar como un par de niños, Bella volvió al sudoku del periódico y al terminarlo desdobló el diario y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Al hacerlo, una noticia llamó su atención. Tomó nuevamente el periódico y leyó la nota con cuidado.

"_Un segundo peritaje del departamento del joven empresario Quil Ateara, solicitado por su padre revela, según el último parte policial, que el hombre no se suicidó. En el primer peritaje, todo apuntaba que el hombre se había quitado la vida cortándose con un cuchillo cerca de la yugular. Pero, las muestras de sangre tomadas del mueble y del piso del departamento revelan que las mismas fueron derramadas después del deceso del hombre quien al parecer había muerto ahorcado unos minutos antes. _

_La polémica entonces reabre el caso del joven empresario muerto. ¿Quién estuvo en el departamento de Quil Ateara antes de su muerte? Sus padres no han querido mencionar sobre los posibles enemigos de su hijo, lo que se sabe es que el joven estaba teniendo relaciones comerciales un tanto fraudulentas con un extraño magnate en Houston, Texas cuyo nombre ha sonado entre los caso más extraños de desapariciones de altos empresarios sin que su participación pudiese ser confirmada en alguna ocasión"_

– Bella, amor – tocó el hombro de Isabella su novio –. ¿Qué lees? Pareces muy concentrada.

– Estaba leyendo la noticia de la muerte del papá del bebé de Rebecca, la hermana de Rachel. Al parecer no fue suicidio sino homicidio. – dijo Bella en señas antes que un terrible escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

– No deberías leer eso amor, no es bueno para ti. Además ese tipo de cosas no nos afectan directamente a nosotros, ¿cierto? – Isabella se encogió de hombros.

– Supongo, pero uno nunca sabe – respondió Bella. Edward frunció el ceño y la tomó de la mano.

– Mejor vamos a comer que la cena está lista – le dijo Edward con su voz. Ella asintió y caminó a la mesa.

Cuando Rose, Edward y Bella estaban sentados ya, y el espagueti estaba listo para ser devorado. El intercomunicador sonó.

– Yo voy – dijo Edward levantándose presuroso de la mesa. Rosalie asintió y empezó a servir la pasta en los platos. El tortugo corrió hasta el pequeño teléfono y lo alzó –. Sr. Daniels, buenas noches – el amable portero comunicó el mensaje que debía decir y Edward sonrió – Dígale que suba – dijo él para luego cerrar la llamada y sonreír mientras regresaba a la mesa.

– ¿Quién era? – preguntó Rosalie mientras envolvía el espagueti en su tenedor. Edward no alcanzó a responder, ni Rosalie a llevarse su primer bocado a la boca cuando dos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

– Es para ti – respondió Edward. Bella lo miró extrañado y Edward le sonrió comunicándole con una simple sonrisa el mensaje que le daría el Sr. Daniels. Isabella sonrió de par en par y tomó la mano de su amor para apretarla con fuerza.

– Ok – dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño al ver el extraño intercambio de miradas de su hermano y su novia. Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió con fuerza.

Allí, de pie, con su impotente presencia, dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y una adorable sonrisa, estaba Emmett McCarty. Allí, de pie, venciendo sus miedos, frente a ella, estaba el oso gris que Rosalie tanto amaba.

– Emmett – susurró ella llevando sus manos a su pecho. Él le sonrió despacito y de su espalda sacó una hermosa margarita que había llevado para ella. De esas margaritas escasas que en el invierno florecen con esperanza de alegrar el día a cualquiera que la mire. De esas margaritas que como su Rosalie, alientan el corazón a seguir latiendo y a sonreír con el simple hecho de existir

– Bue…buenas no…noches seño…rita Cullen – dijo con nerviosismo Emmett. Ella sonrió emocionada y tomó la margarita en sus manos –. ¿Tiene…un…un minu…to para hablar con…conmigo? – preguntó Emmett, ella asintió con fuerza. Sin dudarlo Rosalie se alejó de la puerta y dejó sobre la mesita la margarita para tomar un grueso abrigo del perchero. Un segundo después, estuvo de regreso en la puerta.

– ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? Sé que hace frío pero…– dijo ella rápidamente. Él tomó su mano y la invitó a caminar.

– Sí hace…frío. Yo… yo estoy aquí – le respondió mientras caminaban con rumbo a la escalera. El Sr. Daniels los vio salir y sonrió al ver que al fin, el enorme hombre, que llevaba meses espiando el edificio y acercándose de manera dubitativa para en el último momento huir, se había animado al fin a preguntar por la hermosa rubia del piso superior.

– Me parece mentira que estés aquí, Emmett – susurró Rosalie mientras se colaba en el abrigo.

– A mi…también me…me parece extraño – sonrió él de manera tímida –. Yo… seré corto. Hay algo… algo que yo…yo quiero saber.

– ¿Qué es eso que quieres saber, Emmett? ¿Qué si lo que te dije el día del accidente fue cierto? – Emmett abrió sus ojos como platos y asintió –. Sí, cada palabra que te dije fue cierta. Que me arrepiento de haberte rechazado ese día en Port Angels, que te he querido en silencio desde ese mismo día, y que necesito que me perdones y que me permitas estar a tu lado. He aprendido en estos años que el valor de las personas va más allá de una capacidad. El valor de las personas se mide por la valentía de su corazón. Yo sé que lo que te hice no tiene nombre, sé que quizás no quieras ni verme, pero…– su voz se quebró en ese momento – .Yo necesito estar a tu lado… déjame hacerlo

– Rosalie – le dijo Emmett por primera vez su nombre. Ella sonrió como si su nombre lo hubiese dicho un coro de ángeles –. Lo que pasó… no es nue…vo para mí. He vi…vivido la discrimi…nación siempre y aun…que la tuya dolió demasi…ado, sé que estás arrepentí…da – Rosalie entonces sonrió y se abalanzó a los brazos de su oso. Él sonrió y envolvió sus brazos en el delicado cuerpo del ángel y con un tierno beso en sus cabellos rubios el perdón fue dado, la absolución fue al fin otorgada.

– No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando. No sabes cuándo anhelé este día. Decirte lo mucho que te adoro, y lo necesitada que estoy de ti.

– Yo… también te nece…necesito. Pero yo… tengo miedo – confesó él alejándose de su amor.

– ¿Miedo? – preguntó ella.

– Miedo… por ti – confesó él mientras tomaba su mano y caminaban por la calle en un semáforo en rojo.

– ¿Miedo por mí? – Inquirió Rosalie cuando llegaron a la acera –. ¿Yo te provoco miedo, Emmett?

– No…no… me entiendes – le dijo nuevamente tomando su mano e invitándola a caminar –. Tengo miedo de…de que algo…te pase… es…estando a mí la…do.

– Emmett… ¿Qué me puede pasar además de ser feliz? – preguntó ella volteándose y mirándolo fijamente frente a él –. Te amo, Emmett. Tus miedos no tienen fundamentos porque en el amor, no hay temor.

Emmett estuvo a punto de rebatir aquella afirmación pero ella se lo impidió. Puso un dedo en sus labios y se acercó despacito a él para besarlo. Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de juntarse; un hombre de rápido andar chocó con ellos en la acera. El hombre no se percató que había interrumpido el sublime momento entre los jóvenes, al contrario, sumido en las sombras de la noche continuó su conversación telefónica.

– Acabo de llegar a Seattle, James. Debes tomar el siguiente vuelo para encontrarnos acá. Quédate tranquilo que nadie se dará cuenta de nada – el hombre se quedó en silencio y enseguida respondió – Lo sé, hombre. Tengo clara la manera como James Callahan hace las cosas – dijo el hombre mientras cruzaba la calle y se alejaba de allí.

El gran oso gris se tensó de inmediato. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquel nombre, y el sonido de un disparo retumbó en su memoria. Su fantasma estaba de regreso, el hombre que asesinó a sus padres iría a la ciudad donde su ángel vivía y por tanto corría peligro si él llegase a saber que Emmett estaba con Rosalie. ¿Qué le podía pasar a Rosalie estando junto a Emmett? Muchas cosas, empezando por perder la vida en manos de la peor pesadilla de su pasado, de manos del asesino de sus padres, James…

* * *

><p>¡Corazones!<p>

Una semana más, y aquí estoy… ¿Cómo están esas emociones después de Amanecer? A mí me encantó la película y no aguanto las ganas de ver la segunda parte. Bueno, lágrimas, confusiones, confesiones, perdón… y James. Menudo capitulo ¿eh?

Quiero agradecer a todas las nuevas lectoras que esta semana se unen a la aventura de Silent Love. Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y PM, ustedes hacen de esto todo un placer. Un beso grande a quienes dejaron su huella el capitulo anterior: Tata XOXO, whit cullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, imtwilighter, Mar89, Mentxu Masen Cullen, karla-cullen-hale, rainbow raw, msteppa, Gabriela Cullen, VivianaCullen, Alibell Cullen, bellaliz, litzy, KAMY PATTINSON STEWART, robsten-pattison, Cullen Vigo, Rosse, Lily, tayloves, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, hilarycullen17, kellys, YukiHaleCullen, mgcb, Adriana, Rosi, MeliPattz, Esme Mary Cullen, Nessa610, JaliceJalice, , NikkiMellark, Marianixcr, PRISGPE, mcph76, Little wishes Pxa, Anabella Valencia, TereCullen, Aleowo, Leticia Barron Flores, Paolastef, fany cullenpattz, Malusita Potter de Cullen, lexa0619, Chayley Costa, V, magymc, dOry-25, annabolena, Tere Mooz, Deysi Maria, Angie Masen, Isis Janet, Saraitk Hale Cullen, ara, joli Cullen, maddycullen, aly mller, nini18, -DuLce aMoR-, Ely Cullen M, patymdn, L'Amelie, CARY, Dev Bennett, anamart05, romycrazy, LiiQanLu, ludgardita, Sony Bells, CindyLis, yolabertay, cintia black, AlejandraZJofre, Anahi-littrell, GabitaRP, Chuvi1487, Alcestis Cullen, Sky Lestrange, anónimo, NaChiKa Cullen, Laura Katherine, cremita, Vane Whitlock, Diana, Beca Masen, vivi S R, valeria, ZAVACULLEN, lupixzz, chet-ice, julesgomez, NuRySh, Rosse Pattinson, musegirl17, Sully YM, Nicoll Stew Pattz, Luchii, JosWeasleyC, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Kisara Mansen, Gab'sSwanC, pardo3391, EdithCullen71283, Carmen Cullen- . i love fic, Meri'Cullen, Nyrine, Iga Emo - 12L, Andysuperchula, mary8potter, Miranda Masen, Kalita Cullen, LIZZY CULLEN, Nayuri80, Gegargas, Juliana, Rossy04, Bea, Gaby Acurio, mis lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas del twitter, del facebook, del blog, al TTC, en fin a todas. Saben que tienen a mi tortugo y a mi corazón.

Isita, mi partner in crime, quien me tiene bajo amenaza, gracias por tu ayuda. El tour amanecer recién empieza y la meta es superar las 10! Gaby, gracias por tu apoyo constante, y con mucho cariño te pido: mueve tu trasero y ven a mi casa jajaja

Ahora, una mala noticia (otra vez). La semana que viene debo asistir a la boda de mi promiscua prima en el sureño país de Chile, por lo que no tendríamos actualización sino hasta el domingo 4 de diciembre. Viajo por 4 días y se me hace imposible poder actualizar. Lo siento mucho y agradezco infinitamente su paciencia este mes de actualizaciones pausadas jejeje.

Audrina recién empieza a mover las fichas, y los temores quedaron sembrados en nuestros tortugos. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Me lo cuentan en un review? Besos y nos estamos leyendo.


	21. Todo a su debido tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capítulo que estás a punto de leer contiene escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero pedir mil disculpas por el retraso en esta actualización, espero no volver a demorar. Sin más, les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19: <strong>__Todo a su debido tiempo_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Learning – Green River Ordinance_

"_La luz del amor fluye de nuestra alma, pero a menudo no va a ninguna parte porque es bloqueada por el miedo."_

_Paulo Coelho_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El hombre del pasado empezó a desaparecer por la oscura noche de Seattle, difuminando su presencia en un pequeño callejón mientras del otro lado de la calle, la incertidumbre y pánico tomaban como rehén a un asustado Emmett. Un escalofrío extraño recorrió el cuerpo del joven, todo su sistema pedía a gritos que huyera de allí, que moviera los pies y se fuera del lugar. Y lo intentó, Emmett podía jurar por Dios que lo intentó. Mas el intento fue inútil ya, que la delicada mano de un ángel, lo detuvo.

– Emmett… Emmett…– lo llamó Rosalie al tiempo que en sus profundos ojos azules, un extraño destello de miedo asomó –. Emmett… ¿Qué ocurre?

– No… puedo…No puedo…– susurró como pudo un nervioso Emmett. Ella, sin perder el tiempo tocó su mejilla y lo sintió temblar. En ese momento, ella también sintió un extraño miedo, aun cuando no sabía el por qué del mismo.

– Confía en mí, Emmett. Por favor – le suplicó ella muy despacito. En los ojos azules de Emmett la duda apareció ¿Debía confiar a su ángel su triste pasado? ¿Le ayudaría ella a superarlo? ¿Involucrarla con conocimiento la arriesgaría incluso más de lo que ya estaba? ¡Imposible!

Si algo había aprendido Emmett McCarty de su triste pasado es que el que ama, protege. Protege tal como lo hizo su madre esa noche, negando a James la presencia de él en casa. Protege tal como lo hizo su padre, incluso en sus últimos momentos de vida cuando se aferró al cuerpo de su Lily tratando inútilmente de mitigar su dolor. Sí, si algo sabía Emmett era sobre protección, y era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer con su ángel. Protegerla de un pasado que aún se sentía tan presente como si fuese ayer.

– Debo… debo…llevar…te a ca…casa – susurró Emmett con dificultad mientras la tomaba de la mano y rápidamente cruzaba la calle con destino a casa.

– No, no… Emmett… detente – le rogó Rosalie mientras era arrastrada por la descomunal potencia de su oso gris. Ella, sacando fuerzas de donde no la tenía, se detuvo de un momento a otro provocando que Emmett se detuviera también. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y con una sencilla mirada exigió una explicación –. No me voy a mover de aquí, Emmett… ¿Qué ocurrió?

– No… deben…verte con…conmigo. Por fa…vor… Yo…no…– negó con la cabeza y con una triste mirada le suplicó que volviera a caminar. Ella negó en respuesta y él bufó ante la misma –. Lo…siento – le dijo mientras la tomaba por las piernas y la subía a sus hombros.

– Emmett… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame! Emmett… ¡Emmett! – le gritó Rosalie en vano intento que Emmett se detuviera –. ¿Por qué dices que no deben vernos? ¿Es que acaso hay otra…? – su voz se quebró al instante y la última palabra no pudo ser pronunciada. ¡Claro, todo adquiría lógica en ese momento! ¡Emmett no podía verla porque alguien más ocupada el lugar que ella reclamaba como suyo en su corazón! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y creer que él la esperaría por más de dos años? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua y no pensar que ese noble corazón podía amar ya a otra persona? Tonta, tonta… ¡mil veces tonta!

Ante las recriminaciones silenciosas de Rosalie que contrastaban con sus fuertes sollozos, Emmett aceleró el paso y en cuestión de pocos minutos llegó al edificio de su amada. En cuanto la bajó vio a su ángel con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y se sintió miserable por haberla hecho llorar. Ella no lo merecía, no al menos después de su redención. El enérgico sollozo de Rosalie rompió aun más su dolorido corazón y limpiando las lágrimas que por su mejilla rodaban, respiró fuerte para poder hablarle sin las tontas interrupciones de su molesta tartamudez.

– Nadie… En mi vi…vida no hay nadie. Solo tú… la mujer que he amado ha…hace dos años – le susurró al tiempo que una limpia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y unos graciosos hoyuelos aparecieron. Ella sonrió levemente y de manera delicada tocó la mejilla de su gran oso. Cerró los ojos y dejó su dedo pulgar acariciar esa suave porción del rostro de Emmett –. Te amo, Ro…Rosalie, es por eso que…no puedo vol…ver a verte.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué… estás… diciendo? – gritó ella entre balbuceos inconexos y los ojos completamente abiertos a causa del susto.

La rubia estaba impactada por aquella última oración, tan potente como devastadora. Su amor, su enorme oso, su guardián le había confesado que la amaba. Una confesión con la que soñó meses enteros, una confesión que esperó con ilusión y esperanza. Esperanza que era destruida de un solo zarpazo cuando él finalizó su oración. Una extraña ventisca envolvió el cuerpo de los jóvenes que se miraban fijamente. El frio viento no solo provocó entonces que sus cuerpos se enfriaran, sino que su corazón se congelará en aquel triste momento de un adiós no esperado, no cuando recién el amor es bienvenido en su alma.

– Necesito prote…gerte – masculló un apenado Emmett. No había nada que hacer: Una decisión había sido tomada en cuestión de segundos. Un corazón había sido apuñalado mientras unos ojos azules le pedían a gritos que todo fuese una cruel broma, una mala pesadilla de la que necesitaba ser despertada.

– Emmett… no…comprendo… Yo…– dijo ella entre lágrimas –. Te amo… – El corazón de Emmett se contrajo debido a una fuerte punzada y cerró los ojos a causa del dolor. ¿Era ese dolor al que le llamaba un corazón roto? Si era así, el dolor era más físico de lo que los poetas y dramaturgos solían describir. Quizás sus palabras jamás fueron suficientes para describirlas, porque no lo sintieron. No sintieron el dolor de dejar un amor, para cuidarlo.

Un nuevo sollozo se escuchó escapar del pecho de Rosalie y cerrando los ojos, él se animó a hablar.

– No puedo…verte más. Ne…necesito cuidarte. Protegerte de quien…fui, de quien soy.

– No te entiendo, Emmett. Háblame claro, ¡Te lo suplico! – negó con fuerza Rosalie.

– Déjame…respirar para po…po…poder hablar mejor – le respondió Emmett. Ella negó y tomó la mano derecha del asustado joven.

– Te entendí a la perfección lo que dijiste. Lo que no comprendo es porqué debes protegerme. ¿Estoy en peligro? ¿De qué? ¿De enamorarme perdidamente de ti? Lo lamento, pero eso ya sucedió Emmett. Y si eso es vivir en peligro, estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo.

– No…entiendes – murmuró él con tristeza al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

– Hazme entender, Emmett, hazme entender entonces porque no debo volver a verte. Porque no pretendo perderte sin haber dado al menos batalla.

– La…perderás – susurró Emmett apretando la mano de la joven, quizás por última vez –. Te ruego… no intentes siquiera pe…pelear.

– Emmett… ¡pero yo te amo y tú también me amas! ¡No entiendo que ocurrió! ¡Dime por favor que pasó! ¡Hazlo por mí! – le pidió ella ahogada en llanto. Él negó con fuerza y soltando la mano de su ángel se alejó un paso. Miró por la oscura calle en todas las direcciones y un triste suspiro escapó de su pecho.

– No me bus…ques… por favor – le pidió Emmett con su voz entrecortada –. Si me a…amas no lo ha…hagas.

– No puedes hacerme esto, Emmett – dijo entre sollozos Rosalie –. No puedes usar mi amor como un chantaje como este, Emmett. No lo hagas. Dime que sucedió para que todo cambiara así – Rose lo vio negar triste y se acercó para tomar su mano y apretarla –. Necesito estar a tu lado – suplicó.

– Y yo…nece…sito saber que estás bi…bien. Entiende que es porque te…amo que lo hago…– le respondió mientras soltaba su mano.

– ¡Es que esa es precisamente la parte que no entiendo Emmett! – le gritó con fuerza. Emmett se volteó apesadumbrado y con una última mirada le susurró.

– Y es mejor…que jamás lo… lo entiendas – finalizó mientras empezaba a caminar y a alejarse por la calle, perdiéndose en el frío invierno de Seattle, dejando a su amor contemplándolo marcharse.

Ella por su lado, completamente desconcertada, ahogada en llanto y devastada, permaneció de pie junto a la puerta del edificio por varios minutos, hasta que el Sr. Daniels se acercó de manera cuidadosa para hablarle.

– Srta. Cullen ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – le preguntó algo temeroso –. ¿Necesita que llame a su hermano o la Srta. Swan? – le volvió a hablar unos segundos después al no tener respuesta alguna –. Srta. Cullen, se puede resfriar si permanece allí por mucho tiempo – Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, confundidos y doloridos, Rosalie miró al Sr. Daniels con pena.

– ¿Resfriarme? No sería mala idea. Aunque lo que necesito ahora no es un catarro sino una buena explicación del porqué ese hombre acaba de romper mi corazón – le respondió antes de romper en un fuerte sollozo y subir corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso donde no pudo más y se derrumbó mientras recostaba la espalda sobre la puerta. Edward, quien estaba aún dentro del departamento de Rosalie, escuchó el estruendo y salió corriendo al correr ante la mirada asustada de Bella. En cuanto abrió la puerta encontró a su hermana hecha una bolita sobre el frío piso de madera y tomándola en sus brazos la llevó al interior del departamento, para luego depositar su delicado cuerpo sobre la cama.

Entre sollozos, lágrimas y muchos tintes de dolor, Rosalie logró relatar a su hermano la corta conversación que sostuvo con el hombre que ella amaba y que, sin explicación alguna, había desaparecido con la misma celeridad con la que apareció.

– Debe haber algo, Edward – hipó Rosalie con fuerza –. Él simplemente cambió de un momento a otro, como si algo hubiese recordado, como si algo hubiese venido de repente a su cabeza – Edward limpió las lágrimas de su hermanita mientras Bella, regresaba a la habitación con una taza de sopa caliente para Rosalie.

– Rose, Emmett te pidió que no te acerques a él, que no intentes nada. Si lo hizo, es porque tiene sus razones. ¿No lo crees? Será mejor que dejes las cosas como están – Rosalie negó con fuerza y apretó sus puños.

– Edward Anthony Cullen – le llamó por su nombre completo, provocando que él abriera sus ojos de par en par –. El hombre que ha luchado contra todo para conseguir el amor de su vida… ¿Me pide a mí que renuncie a un amor igual?

El tono de voz de Rosalie, fue uno que Edward jamás había escuchado antes en su hermana. Se sentía cargado de impotencia, furia pero más que tono de incredulidad. Por su parte, Rosalie negaba con fuerza al recordar las palabras que su hermano le acababa de decir. ¿Qué debía olvidarse de Emmett? ¿Qué debía alejarse de él? ¡Al demonio! ¡Ella no iba a dejar ir a su amor, sin al menos haber intentado hasta lo imposible, y aun así, cuando lo imposible haya sido intentado sin resultados, un último suspiro de su corazón le daría la fuerza para seguir en la batalla!

– Rose, yo…– quiso defender su punto Edward.

– No, no intentes convencerme que deje de pelear por él porque no lo haré. Ustedes no se han rendido, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Rosalie a su hermano al tiempo que miraba a Bella quien estaba a su lado derecho de la cama. Edward asintió despacito –. Pues bien, ustedes no se rinden, yo tampoco. Y es mi última palabra – finalizó con voz firme.

Un absoluto silencio se apoderó de la pequeña habitación mientras los tres jóvenes se miraban. Edward entonces meditó sus palabras y se dio cuenta cuánta razón tenía su hermana para no rendirse. A pesar de tener el mundo en contra, todo un mundo de silencio que hacía de su relación un completo reto, ellos no se habían rendido. Seguían amándose, peleando juntos, saliendo adelante. Y si ellos eran capaces, ¿Por qué su hermana no sería capaz de hacerlo? Ella era sin duda una luchadora, y no se iba a dejar vencer sin haber agotado hasta la última posibilidad. ¿Sería capaz entonces de darle Emmett esa oportunidad que ella merece? Sin lugar a cuestionamientos, esa era una pregunta que tendría respuesta una vez que él hablara de una vez por todas con Emmett.

Bella y su amor permanecieron un par de horas más en el departamento de Rosalie hasta que ella cayó en un profundo sueño, y ellos pudieron bajar a su pequeño dúplex. Como el castigo se había terminado, los jóvenes amantes compartieron entonces la incómoda cama de Edward. El periodo de Bella, que había llegado unas pocas horas antes, les aguó la fiesta por lo que solo tuvieron que resignarse a dormir uno en los brazos del otro. Cuando el sueño visitó a la joven Isabella, y ella sucumbió ante sus encantos, una voz a su oído susurró.

– Rosalie no se dará por vencida, al igual que yo. Ella tendrá a su amor, y yo tendré a mi Bella a mi lado siempre. Quiero casarme contigo, mariposa – murmuró aquella declaración el joven Cullen a su amor, la misma que por obvias razones, ella jamás escucharía. Bella, como era de esperarse, se estremeció ante la proximidad de su amor y él sonrió ante la imagen que en su cabeza apareció: Una sonriente Bella vestida de blanco en una sencilla boda en el crepúsculo de un día no muy lejano.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Los siguientes siete días pasaron muy rápido para los jóvenes enamorados. Ella, entre sus acuarelas y lienzos, y él entre sus libros de medicina y esqueletos de práctica, vieron pasar las horas mientras ansiosos esperaban el término de su "dieta" y el fin de semana que a pasos gigantes se acercaba. El cumpleaños de la pequeña Alice era ese sábado, el mismo que sería celebrado en un pequeño evento al que, por supuesto, Isabella estaba invitada. Sería una cena, una tranquila cena que reuniría a todos los Cullen de nuevo en una mesa.

Y es si hablamos de palabra tranquilidad, aquello fue lo que se respiró en la universidad de Seattle durante esa semana. Audrina bajó por completo sus armas, dándole espacio a Edward, como si estuviera preparando un ataque perfecto y para el cual necesitaba tiempo y estrategia. Vaughn, por su lado, se mostró un poco más tolerante con Isabella, llegando incluso a decirle que ella tenía potencial en el arte, siempre y cuando lograra exteriorizar del todo los sentimientos que ella creía que Isabella aún guardaba para sí. En ocasiones se portó grosera con Rachel, pero a pesar de eso, fue una semana tolerable para los estresados alumnos de la clase Arte 101 de la facultad de Bella.

– ¡Creo que consiguió al fin un hombre que le quite el mal humor! – le dijo esa tarde de viernes una divertida Rachel mientras salían de clases. Bella entendió lo que su amiga le dijo y con una risita le golpeó el hombro al tiempo que se sonrojaba –. ¡No me mires así, Bella! ¡Está comprobado que buena terapia sexual le quita el mal humor a cualquiera! – Bella se sonrojó aún más al leer los labios de Rachel y agachó la cabeza –. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Eso ya lo sabías tú, cierto? ¿Es por eso que nunca te he visto enfadada? ¡Cielos! ¡Yo también quiero tener un novio que me quite el mal humor! – dijo ella antes de mover su pelvis de manera enérgica –. ¡Y que me repita la dosis toda la noche, todas las noches!

– _¡Rachel!_ – dijo Bella con su voz. Su amiga se rió ante tal imprudente comentario y golpeó el hombro de Bella en un gesto gracioso.

– ¿Dosis? ¿De qué hablas, Rachel? – una voz, salida de unos arbustos cercanos a la entrada de la facultad, hicieron que Rachel se volteara rápidamente y sonriera al joven que le había hablado.

– ¡Jacob! – gritó de manera eufórica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano menor. Él la abrazó con fuerza y acarició el cabello profundamente negro de su hermana con mucha dulzura –,. ¡No sabía que vendrías!

– Quise darte una sorpresa – le susurró Jacob al tiempo que miraba fijamente a esos hermosos ojos chocolates que lo miraban cautelosos. El corazón de joven Black latió con fuerza al igual que todas las veces que ese par de ojos cafés se colaban en su sueño de todas las noches. Él sonrió a la joven y ella de manera amable respondió la sonrisa.

Rachel se alejó en ese momento de su hermano al notar que su atención estaba puesta en otro lado, por lo que se apartó dándole paso libre a que Jacob pudiese saludar a Bella.

– Bella…– susurró mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla –. ¡Wow! Te ves…– dijo en un suspiro que no pudo ser terminado.

– ¿Hermosa? –terminó por Jacob una aterciopelada voz cuyo dueño era también el propietario del corazón de la mariposa –. Siempre lo ha sido, y enamorada… es aún más. Edward Cullen, novio de Bella, mucho gusto – le dijo en tono firme de voz el tortugo mientras extendía su mano a Jacob para saludarlo. Bella, quien no salía del asombro que su novio estuviese allí, cinco minutos antes de lo regular, sonrió un poco asustada debido al extraño intercambio de saludos de su novio y el hermano de Rachel.

– Jacob, Jacob Black – respondió él con su ceño fruncido. El apretón de manos, realizado con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal por ambas partes, terminó rápidamente dándole espacio a un incomodo silencio.

– ¡Edward! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – le saludó Rachel con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Edward no pudo quitar su mirada del joven frente suyo, hasta que la mano de Bella se acercó a la suya y la apretó en señal de _"Amor, ¡hey! Está todo bien"._

– ¿Me has echado de menos? – le preguntó Edward a Rachel en claro gesto de broma. Ella asintió con un suspiro y llevó sus manos al pecho.

– Oh sí, Edward. ¡No sabes que falta me haces! – Tanto Edward como Bella soltaron una risa graciosa ante el dramatismo de Rachel. Por su parte, Jacob, desconcertado por la extraña conversación de su hermana con el novio de Bella, volvió a fruncir el ceño. Rachel notó la reacción de su hermano y estalló en carcajadas.

– ¡Hey! ¡Estaba bromeando, Jacob! – le dijo mientras revolvía su cabello con fuerza. Él bufó en respuesta –. Edward no es de mi tipo – finalizó con un guiño.

– Estás loca, Rachel – le dijo en un susurró Jacob. Bella leyó los labios de Jacob y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, sonrió.

– Eso lo sé hace mucho. Edward y yo solo somos amigos, el muchacho es Swan marca registrada – Edward rió por su comentario, aunque su alegría duró poco al ver como el hermano de Rachel no podía apartar su mirada de Bella.

– ¿Estás lista para irnos? – le preguntó en señas Edward a Bella. El ambiente se volvió demasiado tenso en cuestión de segundos y él no soportaba estar allí un segundo más. Gracias al cielo ella asintió mirándolo con ternura –. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo muero por una pizza de queso y tocino – le dijo antes de acariciar su mejilla. El joven Black, aturdido por la muestra de cariño de Edward a Bella, bajó la mirada.

– Lo sé, son como Romeo y Julieta de nuestra época. ¿No te parecen adorables? – le preguntó Rachel a su hermano, sin notar que la escena le parecía de todo menos adorable. Para él, ver a Bella sonreírle a su novio era una escena dolorosa, cruel y despiadada. Si lo definimos en una sola palabra: _Catástrofe_.

– Bueno tortolitos. Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana en Forks. Espero que se vayan dos y regresen dos, ¿eh? – le dijo señalando el plano estómago de Bella. Ella no entendió la indirecta de su amiga por lo que miró a Edward, pidiéndole una traducción simultánea.

– Nos desea un buen viaje, y pide que no la volvamos a hacer tía tan pronto – Bella sonrió y rápidamente negó con la cabeza haciendo a la vez una nota mental de no olvidar tomar sus pastillas durante estos días.

– _Que tengas buen fin…de semana_ – se despidió con su voz Bella. Jacob suspiró de manera leve al escuchar tan bonita voz, gesto que fue notado por Edward rápidamente. Inevitables celos se apoderaron de él, por lo que extendiendo su mano nuevamente, le dio un fuerte apretón.

– Fue un placer conocerte, Jacob – le dijo con una sonrisa. Él asintió y miró su mano que de a poco se enrojecía. Bella, muy observadora como siempre, tomó de nuevo a Edward por el brazo y con una sonrisa, lo calmó por segunda ocasión.

– Nos vemos pronto – susurró Jacob mientras Edward soltaba su mano y los veía alejarse a un Volvo color plata.

Aquella respuesta, que sonó más a sentencia que a despedida, marcaría el recuerdo de aquellos jóvenes; Bella, Edward y Jacob y cuyo destino estaba mezclado entre ellos de más maneras de los que ellos podían esperar.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El joven caballero del sur había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces se miró al espejo en los últimos veinte minutos. Cambió de camisa más de cinco veces, escogiendo al final la que primero se probó. Suspiró nervioso mientras intentaba hacerle un nudo decente a su corbata, tarea que fue abortada cinco minutos después, cuando rendido, se dirigió a la habitación de Emmett para pedir algo de ayuda.

El gran oso gris, quién la misma noche del desastre le contara a su primo su decisión de no estar con Rosalie para protegerla, se había encerrado una vez más en su silencio absoluto. No hablaba con nadie en casa y en la universidad, respondía apenas con monosílabos. Emmett nunca le contó a Jasper que era James la razón de su temor; y es que, la verdad sea dicha, nadie supo jamás que James había sido el asesino de sus padres. Durante años él guardó la verdad sobre lo que sucedió esa noche por temor a represalias y ahora, de nada servía el silencio cuando todo su pasado estaba de regreso.

Sin que Emmett lo notara, Jasper se sentó a su lado en silencio y esperó unos segundos para poder hablar.

– Esto no está bien Emmett – le susurró su primo. Emmett volteó a verlo y vio aquel terrible nudo de corbata. ¿Es que acaso nadie le había enseñado a Jasper a hacer un nudo de corbata decente?

– Está…pésimo – le respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras la camisa de Jasper.

– No hablo de la corbata Emmett, lo que está pasando contigo es lo que no está bien – le dijo. Emmett se encogió de hombros y casi de inmediato dejó su mirada perderse por la pequeña ventana de su habitación, la misma por la cual durante años había espiado a su ángel del auto rojo y suspiró triste al recordar la profunda mirada azul de su Rosalie aquella noche. ¡Qué azul más intenso, que azul tan abrasador, que azul tan difícil de olvidar…!

– Ella no tiene porqué vivir bajo la sombra de lo que sucedió en el pasado, Emmett. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – preguntó Jasper mientras abrochaba los botones de uno de los puños de su prolija camisa blanca.

– Ella no… no… merece sufrir, Jas...per – le respondió un melancólico Emmett al tiempo que se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su primo con el nudo de la corbata. Sonrió al recordar la noche que su padre le enseñó a hacer el nudo que usaba cada día: el Windsor. Esa noche apenas le tomó segundos aprenderlo, unos cuantos días en practicarlo, pero toda una vida en recordarlo. Emmett negó con tristeza cuando la imagen de su padre llegó a su cabeza y apretó los puños al acordarse que James había vuelto, quizás esta vez para terminar con lo que, años atrás, se le fue negado. Su vida...

– Creo que deberías pensarlo mejor, Emm, Rosalie no lo merece. Tú no lo mereces...– habló Jasper sacando de su cavilaciones a Emmett. Su primo negó y palmeó el hombro de Jasper cuando hubo terminado el nudo de su corbata.

– ¿Estás listo pa…para ganarte a tus…sue...gros? – le preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso atrás y evaluaba rápidamente con la mirada a su primo. Éste le sonrió de manera nerviosa.

– Mis suegros, suena extraño, ¿eh? – Emmett asintió despacito –. Más extraño es que ellos también son tus suegros.

– Jasper...– se quejó Emmett –. Por fa...favor, déjalo a...así.

– Lo dejaré por ahora. Pero sabes bien que necesito respuestas reales del porqué esta decisión, Emmett. Y sabes también que Rosalie necesita respuestas.

– Lo...sé – respondió él en un susurro –. Lo sé.

– Será mejor que me vaya ahora. No quiero dejar una primera mala impresión. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir? Sabes que ella estará allí – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara Jasper. Emmett negó y con otra sonrisa le dio un ligero empujón –. Ok, entendido.

– Me...me despiertas en...cuanto llegues – le dijo Emmett mientras palmeaba una vez más el hombro de su primo. Jasper asintió y en silencio se retiró de la habitación de Emmett.

Apenas unos pocos minutos más fue lo que el caballero sureño estuvo en casa. Armado de una pequeña cajita, un ramo de rosas y un corazón profundamente enamorado abrió la puerta de su hogar para tomar el bus que en apenas una hora lo llevaría a terminar su larga agonía de dos meses: Volver a ver a su Alice el día de su cumpleaños…

La joven en cuestión, quien tenía los nervios destrozados, como si fuese una novia a punto de caminar al altar, caminaba esa noche de un lado a otro mientras esperaba que su madre terminara la cena que servirían en casa, Ese, su cumpleaños número 16, no solo sería una fecha para celebrar su natalicio, sino también el de su nacimiento de otra forma, su nacimiento al amor, su iniciación a un nuevo mundo, especial y distinto y que por dos meses había anhelado de manera incesante.

– ¡Alice! – le llamó Rosalie con fuerza, haciendo que ella regresara de su mundo de ensueño. La más pequeña de los Cullen sonrió y corrió hasta la cocina en busca de los platos que su hermana le estaba pasando.

– Si estás muy nerviosa te puedo ayudar a ponerlos, no queremos que los rompas – le dijo en tono gracioso Edward, quien en ese momento llegaba a casa después de haber pasado un buen rato con Isabella en su prado, su lugar especial y al que tenían meses sin visitar.

Las escasas horas que estuvieron allí, después que Bella pasara casi todo el día con su padre en su pequeña casa, las aprovecharon para recordar aquellos momentos de su infancia que a veces tanta falta les hacían. Los momentos tranquilos, los de diversión, los tristes, los solemnes, los necesarios… todos los momentos que hicieron de ellos, quienes eran hoy en día. Compartieron miles de besos, millones de caricias, y una promesa en silencio que una vez más Edward al oído de su Bella susurró.

_Quiero que seas mi esposa…_

Cuando el ocaso asomó por las nubes del tranquilo aunque muy frío prado, los jóvenes salieron corriendo como en antaño y por el camino que solían recorrer sus bicis, regresaron a la casa Cullen, justo para la cena, justo para recibir al invitado que más de uno estaba esperando.

– Supongo que es para ti, cariño – le dijo su madre cuando se escuchó el timbre sonar a las 7 p.m. en punto. Alice, nerviosamente emocionada asintió con fuerza y sonrió mientras corría a la puerta. Al abrirla y a pesar que afuera estaba todo oscuro ya, un gran sol se iluminó para ella.

– Jasper – susurró con voz emocionada. Él volvió a sonreír al ver tan bella dama frente a sus ojos y sin perder el tiempo se acercó a ella para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo del alma.

– Alice, pequeña. No te imaginas que falta me has hecho – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, ahora corto, y recogido con una tierna cinta de color blanco.

– Jasper – volvió a susurrar ella emocionada mientras apretaba con fuerza a su joven caballero sureño. Él sonrió ante la fuerza con que la pequeña en sus brazos lo estaba apretando y volvió a acariciar su cabello. Ambos sonrieron cuando sintieron que sus corazones latían a un ritmo desesperado, risa que no les duro mucho tampoco ya que el carraspeo de un conocido doctor les interrumpió su momento de magia.

– Dr. Cullen – saludó Jasper a Carlisle en cuanto lo vio asomarse en la puerta. Alice soltó rápidamente a Jasper y muy avergonzada se separó de él.

– Buenas noches, joven – Carlisle respondió de manera simple el saludo provocando entre los tres cierta incomodidad –. Alice, ¿El caballero se queda en la puerta o lo invitamos a pasar? – le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa reprimida en el rostro al ver a su hija tan nerviosa y asustada.

– No, no… claro… Pasa, Jasper – le dijo Alice a Jasper mientras él asentía levemente como todo un caballero. Carlisle se adelantó un par de pasos a ellos, para avisar a sus hijos, a Bella y a su esposa que el invitado esperado por dos meses al fin había llegado.

En cuanto Jasper llegó a la sala, varios gestos se dibujaron en los rostros de los presentes. En el de Esme, un tinte de alivio fue el que se reflejó. El joven había cumplido la promesa que le hiciera a su hija. En el de Edward, un tinte de inevitables miedos, su hermanita pondría su corazón en manos desconocidas y aquello le provocaba algo de temor. En el rostro de Bella, tintes de esperanza se notaron enseguida, la que ella consideraba su hermanita menor conocería al fin lo que era un amor libre, y con ello la fe y el anhelo de vivir feliz. Y en el último rostro, en el de Rosalie, un tinte de desolación se mostró en cuanto vio a Jasper. Pero ella no estaba triste por su hermana, al contrario, estaba muy contenta de verla enamorada y feliz. Su tristeza radicaba más bien en la desilusión al notar que Jasper venía solo, solo sin Emmett, sin el otro pedazo de su corazón que una noche huyó sin un por qué.

Ella intentó sonreír en cuanto Jasper se acercó a ella a saludarla, mas no pudo. Jasper, con una capacidad increíble de percibir las emociones de las personas que le rodeaban, le susurró al oído.

– Él tampoco la está pasando bien. Dale tiempo… él te quiere y pronto se dará cuenta de su error – le dijo de manera imperceptible para que solo ella le escuchará. En cuanto las palabras se registraron en su cerebro, viajaron de inmediato a su corazón en veloz travesía al lugar donde permanecerían anhelantes. Ella sonrió cuando sintió que de manera simbólica la puertita de su corazón se cerró y miró de manera agradecida a Jasper.

– Dile por favor que lo amo, y que estaré siempre para él. No importa qué, siempre contará conmigo – Jasper asintió rápidamente y miró a su Alice que intrigada miraba la conversación de su hermana y su amor.

– Luego te explico todo – le dijo casi en un murmullo. Ella asintió y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó hasta la mesa. De a poco el resto de la familia se acercó y, mirando fijamente a Alice la dejaron hablar.

– Primero que todo quiero agradecer a mis hermanos por estar aquí – dijo en palabras atropelladas. Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que Bella la miró extrañada y repitió su agradecimiento, esta vez en señas –. Sé que sus vidas son ocupadas en Seattle y quiero agradecerles a Edward y a Rose por haber venido. Ustedes son el mejor regalo que pudiese pedir este año. El verlos aquí a los dos, junto a Bella me alegra el corazón de una manera que no se imaginan – dijo con voz algo quebrantada mientras una solitaria lágrima abandonaba sus ojos profundos –. ¿Saben? Por un momento creí que esto sería imposible, que Rose no lograría sobreponerse a alguien que no era en verdad. Creía que sería imposible en realidad, que Edward no lograría olvidar lo que esa persona que no era, le hizo. Casi pierdo la esperanza, pero ustedes demostraron que imposible es una palabra inútil cuando el amor es quien lleva las riendas de la vida – dijo Alice con su pequeña voz. Sin perder el tiempo, Rosalie corrió a los brazos de su hermana y entre sollozos le agradeció la infinita paciencia que ella le tuvo durante dos años. Edward por su lado se acercó y con sus fuertes brazos abarcó a sus dos hermanas y besando sus cabezas les susurró un tierno "_las amo tanto a las dos". _Luego de unos minutos abrazados, los hermanos se separaron y Rose limpió las lágrimas de su hermana antes de alejarse.

– Quiero agradecerle a mis padres por esta cena. Por cuidar de mí estos 16 años, y por ese don de la vida que me tiene aquí, revoloteando de un lado a otro como una inquieta luciérnaga – dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo a su padre debido al gracioso apodo que él le pusiera años atrás.

"_Eres como una luciérnaga Alice, pequeña, muy inquieta pero a la vez llena de luz"_

– Y finalmente quiero agradecer a alguien especial para mí. Gracias por haber esperado estos dos meses, gracias por tu paciencia, gracias por simplemente estar aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa. Él algo nervioso, miró al Dr. Cullen quien con un leve asentimiento le otorgó la palabra.

– Si hay alguien aquí a quien se deben dar las gracias no es a mí, pequeña Alice, sino a ti. Gracias por ser la luz, la esperanza y la vida en mi existencia. Gracias por estos dos años que en silencio vivimos el más puro amor, gracias por estos dos meses que alejados me mostraron que es a tu lado donde quiero estar, y si me lo permites y tus padres están de acuerdo, gracias por adelantado por permitirme compartir toda una vida contigo y…

– Compartir una vida entera con alguien es algo muy serio jovencito – interrumpió Carlisle el discurso de Jasper. Él asintió despacio y sonrojado al extremo se preparó para responder.

– Así como su hija, el día del hospital, le dio una clara muestra de lo que ella creía que era el amor. Yo le estoy dando una clara muestra de lo que para mí significa el compromiso. Y compromiso para mí es entrega completa, es promesa, es juramento. Y ese compromiso es el que estoy dispuesto a vivir con su hija. A cuidarla, a protegerla, a hacer de ella una mujer feliz. Así que, si usted me permite, quiero que me permitan ser el novio oficial de Marie Alice Cullen, de 16 años. – finalizó con una gran sonrisa el nervioso caballero sureño. Alice, quien a su lado sollozaba emocionada miró a su padre quien a su vez miró a su esposa cuyas mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas al escuchar al joven hablar tan hermoso sobre el amor y la relación que quería para él y su hija. Carlisle se acercó a Esme y besando su mejilla la acercó a su cuerpo.

– Es como volver en el tiempo, Esme… ¿Lo recuerdas? – le dijo Carlisle al oído. Ella asintió y sonrió al recordar que algunos años atrás, palabras similares habían escapado de los labios de un estudiante de medicina que en su casa pedía la mano de la joven Platt a sus padres para hacerla su esposa.

– Ella es muy pequeña aún – respondió en un sollozo Esme. Su esposo la aferró un poco más a su cuerpo para poderle hablar en susurros.

– Lo sé, ella no tiene tu edad de ese entonces, pero él no se va a casar con Alice ahora. Al menos sabemos que su panorama es claro, y no va a jugar con ella. Sé ve que la quiere, como yo te quiero a ti, como Edward quiere a Bella, como ama un hombre completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de una mujer – Esme asintió entonces convencida ante las seguras palabras de su esposo y tomándolo de la mano lo acercó hasta donde estaba Alice y Jasper.

– Bienvenido a la familia, Jasper. Cuídala mucho, por favor – le pidió Esme antes de abrazarlo rápidamente para luego abrazar a su nena. Ellas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y sonrientes dejaron sus lágrimas escapar.

– Al igual que mamá, lo único que te pido es que cuides de ella, de su corazón que vale más de lo que puedas siquiera imaginar – le dijo Edward a Jasper antes de acercarse a él y darle un fuerte apretón de manos, no tan grosero como el que le diera a Jacob Black, pero tintes de amenaza iban cargados en él, y como Jasper lograba distinguir eso muy bien, captó de inmediato el mensaje.

– _Felicitaciones_ – le dijo con su voz una sonriente Isabella. Jasper, con una gran sonrisa asintió y abrazó a la joven de la cual mucho había escuchado pero poco sabía en realidad, y a la que esperaba poder conocer a fondo ahora que de cierta manera, formaban parte de una misma familia.

Luego que una emocionada Rosalie también se abalanzara a los brazos de su madre y su hermana para poder unirse en el momento feliz, y que Carlisle con un nuevo carraspeo las interrumpiera alegando que la comida se enfriaba, todos pasaron a la mesa y compartieron una agradable cena. Y aunque todo fue emoción y felicidad durante la velada, junto a la silla de Rosalie un puesto vacío demostraba que no para todos, la alegría era completa.

Isabella, quien notó el cambió de humor de Rosalie a la mitad de la cena, la tomó de la mano y le sonrió, incentivándola de esa manera a sonreír, a sonreír para curar, a sonreír para esperar. Rosalie, sonrió entonces y por un momento imaginó que esa silla no estaba más vacía, que esa silla la ocupaba también el dueño de su corazón, su gran oso gris.

Luego que la cena terminará y que todas las chicas terminaran con sus labores en la cocina, Carlisle invitó a la sala a Jasper y a Alice para tener una conversación un poco más seria. Horarios debían ser establecidos, visitas debían ser respetadas, debido a que Alice aún estaba en el instituto y lo que menos querían todos es que ella desmejorara sus excelentes notas.

– Ver a mi padre aceptar la relación de Alice me hace pensar lo duro que debió ser para Charlie aceptar la nuestra – le dijo Edward a Bella en señas después de haberse sentado al pie del almendro del patio de su casa.

– No creo que sea igual, amor. Papá nos vio crecer juntos, enamorarnos juntos. Creo que de cierta manera estaba adaptado a nosotros. Quizás vio natural que tú y yo estuviésemos juntos. Quizás por eso lo tomó mucho más suave – le respondió en señas Bella a lo que él asintió.

– Al parecer estamos destinados para estar juntos para siempre ¿no lo crees? – le preguntó de manera curiosa. Ella asintió muy despacito y se ruborizó con fuerza. Él se percató de su precioso rubor y tocó su mejilla con cariño –. ¿Quieres que tú y yo estemos juntos para siempre,Isabella? – ella bajó su mirada y con su voz suave respondió.

– _Sí_ – respondió. Edward entonces se alegró y levantando el rostro de su amor lo acercó a él para besar sus labios. Ella, emocionada e imposiblemente enamorada, respondió al gesto abriendo un poco sus labios para que una traviesa lengua explorara su boca con pasión. Varios minutos permanecieron los jóvenes besándose en el inclemente frío de inicios de invierno en Forks. Poco les importó que una ligera nevada comenzara a caer sobre sus cabezas, o que la visita de Alice se hubiese retirado unos pocos minutos atrás. Ellos estaban en su pequeño paraíso perdido, donde no había tiempo, no había miedo, no había dolor, solo el amor era el hilo conductor de toda la maquinaría que hacía mover ese mundo donde ellos eran felices.

Entraron a la casa cuando la nevada se hizo más profunda aún. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y en casa todos dormían ya. Debía ser más de la medianoche por lo que cautelosos subieron a la habitación de Edward. Sin dejar de besarse un solo momento entraron en el antiguo _"estudio de música" _y en completa oscuridad llegaron a la cama, donde una por una, las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos fueron desapareciendo. Cuando estuvieron del todo desnudos, una sensación de vergüenza embargó a la joven Isabella, que ruborizada miró a su amor y lo apartó por un momento.

– ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? – le preguntó muy despacito Edward mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama al ver su repentino cambio de humor.

– Edward, esta es la primera vez que lo vamos a hacer en tu casa. ¿No te parece extraño? – le respondió en señas y con un poderoso rubor que ahora no solo se veía en sus mejillas sino también en su cuello y su clavícula. Él negó con una sonrisa y le respondió.

– Extraño sería que no quisiera hacer el amor contigo, donde sea y como sea. Eso, eso sí sería extraño – le dijo antes de acercarse a ella para besarla y retomar donde se habían quedado. Ella lo detuvo rápidamente.

– Para, para un momento, por favor – le dijo en señas –. Hablo en serio. ¿Qué pasa si nos escuchan tus papás? Tendría demasiada vergüenza de verlos mañana cuando deba ir a casa.

– Seremos silenciosos – le respondió Edward tomándola por la cintura. Ella lo detuvo una vez más.

– Nunca lo hemos sido, lo sabes – le dijo Bella a lo que Edward asintió con una risita. Era cierto, a pesar de que Bella no solía hablar a menudo, sus sonidos de excitación en la cama eran algo difícil de ocultar ya que como ella no se escuchaba, no podía saber cuan fuertes estaban saliendo los gemidos de su garganta. Y aunque una vez hicieron el amor en completo silencio, aquel era un arte que requería muchísimo trabajo y tiempo, el mismo con el que no contaban ahora, ya que estaban tan deseosos el uno del otro que sus gemidos y jadeos se escucharían, tal vez, hasta la casa de Kate y su familia, a la entrada de Forks.

– Tengo una idea – le dijo Edward en cuanto un rápido flash de luz cruzó por su cabeza. Ella lo miró intrigado y él tomándola de la mano la invitó a salir de la cama –. Será incomodo pero nada supera a la pequeña cama de Seattle – le comentó con una sonrisa antes de señalarle el closet de su habitación.

– ¿Entramos allí? – le preguntó Bella con sus ojos bien abiertos.

– Solíamos entrar cuando jugábamos al escondite, ¿lo recuerdas? – le dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta y ayudaba a su desnuda novia a entrar.

– Éramos niños cuando solíamos caber aquí – rebatió ella.

– Tampoco hemos crecido mucho. Además, estarás tan pegada a mi cuerpo que espacio es lo que más va a sobrar – finalizó Edward con señas antes de que devorara los labios de Isabella y con cuidado entrara en el estrecho closet.

Entre besos apretados, caricias tiernas, ganchos de ropa cayendo por doquier y una sensación maravillosa de ser libre a pesar de estar encerrados, los jóvenes enamorados hicieron el amor de una manera distinta. Ella, aferrada a sus fuertes hombros, cerraba los ojos mientras él, succionaba y acariciaba sus pezones mientras su miembro la embestía con fuerza restándole cordura, sumándole amor a esa extraña ecuación de amor que estos jóvenes vivían.

– _Te amo_ – dijo entre jadeos una excitada Bella, mientras su amor se aferraba a su cuerpo y la embestía con más fuerza todavía. Ella, presa de un orgasmo que estaba a punto de tocar sus puertas, enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de su amor mientras él la sostenía en el aire y la apoyaba en una de las paredes del closet. Edward, completamente entregado a la tarea de seducir, amar y entregarse a su mujer, acariciaba el clítoris de Bella mientras con su boca jugueteaba con su pezón. La escuchó gemir con fuerza cuando sus paredes se comenzaron a contraer y aceleró el ritmo para llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Cuando el remolino en el vientre bajo de Bella amenazó con explotar, Edward la besó con fuerza y pasión para acallar así cualquier sonido delatador que del pequeño closet pudiese escapar.

Cuando la espiral terminó siendo imposible de resistir, Bella se dejó atrapar por la dulce sensación de un orgasmo al tiempo que el hombre que amaba derramaba, en su vientre, la semilla de vida, la misma que por ahora, no podría ser fecundada. ¿Pero quién sabía más adelante? Quizás… algún día, hacer el amor con Edward no sería nada más cosa de satisfacción sexual, sino que traería consigo un propósito más profundo: el de vivir la interesante aventura de ser padres.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Edward en señas. Ella, debido a la profunda oscuridad del lugar no logró entender muy bien las señas por lo que solamente se apoyó en el pecho de su amor y sonrió –. Supongo que eso significa que sí – le dijo esta vez con su voz mientras salía de ella muy despacito y la ayudaba a salir del estrecho cubículo.

Compartieron una ducha caliente cuando era pasada la una de la madrugada y después de varias caricias bajo el agua, se prepararon para dormir. Ella, completamente exhausta, se acomodó en los brazos de su amor y besando su pecho se quedó dormida. Él por su parte, no logró conciliar rápidamente el sueño. Las palabras de Jasper daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, y aquella sencilla aceptación de Bella, lo llevó a darle la bienvenida a un extraño insomnio. Compromiso, matrimonio y amor. ¿Qué tan listo estaba para eso? Apenas tenían 20 años, una vida por delante, y muchos proyectos. Él quería ser un gran médico, ella una gran artista. ¿Qué pasaba si juntos lograban algo mejor…una gran familia?

Inquieto y algo nervioso por aquel panorama algo extraño para él, decidió que a lo mejor un vaso de leche lograría ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño. Acomodando a su mariposa en su cobertor, y vistiéndose rápidamente para no resfriarse a causa del frío, bajó hasta la cocina donde se llevó una sorpresa.

– ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces despierto? – le preguntó a su padre cuando lo vio sentado en el desayunador, comiendo un pedazo de pastel con un vaso de leche.

– Tuve una emergencia en el hospital. Me llamaron hace dos horas y acabo de llegar a casa – respondió Carlisle con un tono muy bajito de voz para no despertar a las damas que dormían en el piso superior de su casa.

– ¿Tuvo solución? – preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba junto a su padre y se servía un vaso de leche.

– Sí, no era algo muy grave pero si de cuidado. El más pequeño de los niños Ritz se tragó una canica y no podía respirar. Lo llevaron al hospital y en el trayecto me llamaron, el otro pediatra de turno estaba en una cirugía de emergencia y los Ritz querían que yo viese al pequeño en vez de los internos practicantes.

– ¿Una vida dura la del médico, eh? – comentó Edward antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso.

– Ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas, hijo. El médico cuando hace el juramento hipocrático adquiere con la sociedad un compromiso enorme, un compromiso que va incluso sobre su familia, sobre su vida, sobre lo que es y lo que quiere.

– Compromiso – meditó Edward por un momento –. Esa es una palabra que he escuchado mucho el día de hoy. Una palabra con la que estoy listo a relacionarme – Su padre lo miró desconcertado por un momento y dejando el plato de pastel a un lado, apoyó sus codos sobre el desayunador.

– ¿Estamos hablando del compromiso de ser médico, o de otra clase de compromiso, Edward? – le preguntó su padre.

– Estoy listo para comprometerme con Bella, papá. Quiero que ella sea mi esposa – le respondió un convencido y muy enamorado tortugo. Carlisle suspiró ante la respuesta de su hijo y sonrió.

– Me agrada escucharte hablar así Edward. Se ve, y se siente que ustedes están muy enamorados. Pero si me permites… ¿Aceptas un consejo de tu padre? – Edward asintió rápidamente –. Aún es muy pronto para dar ese paso, hijo. Ustedes son muy jóvenes todavía. Les falta mucho por vivir, por separado y juntos. Les falta conocer…

– Nos conocemos hace mucho, papá – le interrumpió Edward. Carlisle asintió.

– Eso lo sé, lo he visto yo mismo. Pero no habló de conocer cuál es el color favorito de Bella, o qué prenda de vestir es la que más le gusta. Hablo de conocimiento profundo de la otra persona, de sus miedos, de sus temores, de sus puntos de quiebre, de sus necesidades. De eso es que te estoy hablando hijo, y ustedes apenas han empezado con esa etapa. Sé cuando amas a Isabella, y no me opongo a que te cases con ella, pero aún es muy pronto.

– Esta noche le pregunté si ella quería quedarse conmigo para siempre y dijo que sí – le dijo con mirada triste Edward.

– Y no dudo que haya respondido aquello. Isabella te adora muchísimo Edward, pero debes entender que aún no es momento para tomar esa clase de compromiso. Vivan su juventud, estudien, salgan, viajen, ténganse el uno para el otro y te puedo asegurar que cuando menos lo esperen ambos estarán listos para el Sí.

– No quiero esperar tanto tiempo, papá. Tengo miedo que algún día, ella se vaya de mi lado – confesó su peor miedo el joven tortugo.

– ¿Es por eso que quieres casarte con ella? ¿Para asegurarla a tu lado? – él negó rápidamente. Carlisle suspiró tranquilo –. Eso me tranquiliza entonces. Un matrimonio no es un grueso lazo que ata y asfixia, un matrimonio es un fino lazo de seda que une y deja respirar, un lazo que permite que dos sean uno, pero eso sí manteniendo de la esencia de cada individuo.

– La amo, papá – le susurró Edward. Su padre palmeó su espalda y sonrió.

– Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Conozco el sentimiento porque lo viví, porque a pesar de tantos años lo sigo viviendo. El amor eterno espera hijo, y ustedes son de esos amores viejos que son capaces de esperar por siglos enteros.

– ¿Debo esperar un siglo entonces para casarme con Bella? – preguntó Edward, un tanto incrédulo ante la metáfora de su padre.

– No creo que un siglo, pero al menos hasta terminar la escuela de medicina. Cuando aquello suceda, ven a casa, habla conmigo y tendrán de nosotros la bendición.

– Es una promesa – le dijo Edward alzando su vaso de leche y chocándolo contra el de su padre, que alzado esperaba un extraño brindis de compromiso. Un compromiso de espera con el amor, con el matrimonio que le pediría a la única mujer de su vida.

Después de haber conversado de todo un poco, Carlisle y Edward subieron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Carlisle se acurrucó en los brazos de su Esme y Edward hizo lo mismo en los brazos de su Bella. Ambos esperaron en los brazos de sus mujeres, el alba que inocente aparecía por la ventana de la casa Cullen. Para el más viejo de los Cullen, un nuevo amanecer significaba una bendición, una nueva oportunidad de salvar vidas, mientras que para el más joven significaba en cambio un día menos en la larga espera del esperar. En la espera de que aquel día que pronosticó su padre, estuviese así como el alba, a punto de asomar en su vida.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

La rutina volvió a la joven pareja, a quienes a su regreso a Seattle, les esperaba una lista de compras navideñas, trabajos y lecciones previos a las vacaciones de festividades.

Una tarde, en que ambos tuvieron libres, aprovecharon para ir en búsqueda de los regalos que darían a sus familiares. En poco más de seis horas tenían todo lo necesario para colocarlo debajo del árbol en poco menos de dos semanas. Cañas de pescar para Charlie, una nueva pecera para Boi, libros para Esme, un recetario personalizado para Carlisle, discos de música para Rosalie y una orden de compras en una tienda de diseño de ropa innovadora para Alice eran parte de los regalos de ese año. Para ellos mismos no habían comprado nada, aún no habían decidido que regalarse, y conociéndose como lo hacían, a lo mejor terminaban regalándose algo hecho por ellos mismos.

Esa noche, completamente exhaustos por las compras, decidieron irse a la cama temprano. Bella aprovechó a ducharse primero mientras su amor terminaba de repasar una aburrida clase de fármacos. El joven Cullen estaba ya por finalizar la lista de usos comunes para el ibuprofeno cuando escuchó la puerta de su departamento sonar.

Completamente asombrado por la extraña visita que a esa hora estaba frente a su puerta, no se tomó la molestia de verificar y preguntar quién era, sino que simplemente abrió la puerta y frente a él, un par de ojos azules lo miraron intrigado.

– Busco a Isabella Swan – dijo con voz ronca un hombre que él jamás había visto antes.

– ¿Quién le busca? – preguntó él.

– Dígale que le busca J…– y en ese momento el hombre se detuvo para no revelar su identidad. Un escalofrío extraño recorrió el cuerpo de Edward, y por alguna razón extraña sintió miedo, mientras en su mente una pregunta se repetía una y otra vez…

_¿Quién era ese hombre y que quería con su Bella?_

* * *

><p>Corazones,<p>

Como lo mencioné arriba, lamento muchísimo el retraso en la actualización. Miles de cosas no me permitían sentarme a terminar el capitulo, como saben diciembre es un mes de locos, incluyendo a mi madre que me amenazó con lanzar mi computadora por la ventana si no dejaba de escribir y la ayudaba a poner el arbolito de navidad en casa. Nuevamente, mil disculpas…

Quiero agradecer de manera enorme a todas las nuevas lectoras que han dejado su huellita por aca. Espero no decepcionar y que les guste esta historia tanto como me gusta a mi escribirla. Muchas gracias por todas sus alertas y favoritos que semana a semana alegran mi corazón. Quiero dejar un enorme saludo a todas las que dejaron su huellita en el pasado capitulo: anita Cullen, PalomitaCullen, Lily, imtwilighter, Tata XOXO, DuLce aMoR, JosWeasleyC, Rossy04, LifeisColors, karla-cullen-hale, whit cullen, valeria, Leticia Barron Flores, Romi de Cullen, sonia sandria, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Meri'Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, yolabertay, Evyux, chet-ice, Alcestis Cullen, magymc, Lillybeth Amber Granger, MarcelaMaciel, Naobi Chan, maddycullen, Paolastef, Ely Cullen M, mcph76, fany cullenpattz, AlejandraZJofre, Rosi, julesgomez, Starlight'sEclipse, Alibell Cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, NaChiKa Cullen, Angie Masen, litzy, PattyQ, Little . wishes . Pxa, IsabellaPaz, Mary de cullen, mgcb, Aleowo, Verota, JaliceJalice, joli cullen, Anabella Valencia, NikkiMellark, VivianaCullen, Mapi Hale, Catali, Alexz Darcy Black, lupixzz, V, Diana, Miss NowhereXD, patymdn, Kalita Cullen, dianitha vaMpire, Saraitk Hale Cullen, L'Amelie, cary, Sony Bells, Adriu, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, PRISGPE, vivi S R, Fery Cupcake, ludgardita, Chuvi1487, Gegargas, Sully YM, JosWeasleyC, Angeles Nahuel, Miranda Masen, Sky Lestrange, Rosse Pattinson, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, tayloves, anamart05, MeliPattz, ma pau cullen, Isis Janet, annabolena, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Sophin, Laura Katherine, SamyPatt, mary8potter, Jhiradln, cintia black, EdithCullen71283, sianita, bellaliz, Caresme, cedrella . lysandra, Chayley Costa, isa-21, Diana Prenze, reiko swan, Angie, Tere Mooz, LIZZY CULLEN, romycrazy, DianElizz, crosero, Nayuri80, Lucilewis, YolandaMadrid, carolin88, RueTHG, SamiHale, karlisTolkien, VictoriaMarieBs, Bea, Gaby Acurio, a las niñas del twitter, a las del facebook, a las del blog, a mis niñas del TTC, a las de los grupos del FB, a las lectoras silenciosas, en fin a todas las que pasan por aca cada semana. Se las quiere de aquí a la luna…

Quiero agradecer esta semana como siempre a mi beta Isita, que más que eso es mi amiga. Eres la mejor del mundo y aunque estorbe, allí estaré la siguiente vez. ¡Gracias por ser como eres! Gracias a Gaby (quien también es responsable del retraso del capi jajaja) gorda, te espero para el 21 y celebramos juntas el cumple de Isita. Gracias también de manera secreta a quien recomendó esta historia, y gracias a quien muchas lectoras nuevas se han unido a esta aventura.

¿Quién es J y que hace buscando a Bella? Esta respuesta la sabremos este domingo (si, si sin falta) cuando tengamos una nueva actualización. Hasta esto…¿me cuentan que les pareció el capitulo?


	22. Una noticia inesperada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 20: <strong>__Una noticia inesperada_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__You make it real – James Morrison _

"_Dadme un punto de apoyo y moveré la tierra."_

_Arquímedes_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El intercambio de miradas entre el extraño de antiguos ojos azules y el joven Edward Cullen duró algunos segundos. El extraño se golpeó mentalmente por un segundo al percatarse que el joven que tenía enfrente era exactamente el mismo chico sobre el cual su cliente le había advertido.

"_Él es como su sombra, es muy sobreprotector con ella. Viven juntos desde que fueron a Seattle a estudiar."_

– Disculpe, pero necesito saber quién busca a mi novia – habló Edward al extraño sacándolo de sus recuerdos por un momento.

– ¿Ella se encuentra? – preguntó el hombre.

– Ella está – afirmó Edward –. Pero lastimosamente Isabella no lo verá hasta que yo no sepa quién la busca – el hombre rió mientras negaba provocando en Edward incluso más molestia.

– Lo veo, creo que no exageraron en tu descripción, muchacho – dijo él antes de soltar una nueva carcajada. Los puños de Edward se crisparon a causa de la rabia y tomando el pomo de la puerta, se dispuso a cerrarla.

– Lo siento, hay unos libros que me esperan y, usted y su interrupción me están demorando en la tarea. Que tenga usted buenas noches – masculló molesto Edward mientras empujaba la puerta para cerrarla. El hombre metió la mano por la pequeña hendija y detuvo la puerta.

– Mi nombre es Jason Jenks, abogado titular de la Sra. Higginbotham y vengo a hablar con la Srta. Swan – los ojos de Edward se abrieron por completo al escuchar las palabras del extraño. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel al darse cuenta que el hombre era un enviado de la abuela de su Bella. ¿Es que acaso esa señora jamás se rendiría? ¿No había tenido suficiente con la humillación que le provocó a su hija que ahora venía por su nieta?

– En ese caso la Srta. Swan no está disponible ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca – dijo Edward con un tono de voz molesto.

– Muchacho – le habló el hombre identificado como el abogado J. Jenks, o simplemente Jenks para sus clientes más cercanos –. La conversación que debo sostener con la joven Swan es de suma importancia. Si bien es cierto que mi cliente es su abuela, ella no sabe que estoy aquí ahora. Es importante lo que vengo a hablarle.

– ¿Qué es eso tan importante, entonces? Y espero no me engañe o se llevará un mal rato – le advirtió Edward, poniéndolo de esta manera bajo aviso que, en caso de que él intentara siquiera mencionar el nombre de su abuela, Bella saldría de la habitación de inmediato muy molesta.

– Si me permite, ese es un tema que debo tocar solo con la Srta. Swan – le respondió Jenks. Edward negó en ese momento con una sonrisa y el ceño del hombre se frunció.

– Al parecer la Sra. Higginbotham no le advirtió de un pequeñísimo detalle cuando lo envió a hablar con Bella – le dijo Edward antes de volverle a sonreír.

– ¿Qué detalle? – masculló Jenks mostrándole algo de incertidumbre en su voz.

– Que Isabella padece de sordera congénita. Ella es capaz de comunicarse muy bien si sola, pero frente a extraños es un poco renuente a hacerlo. Es probable que ella solicite ayuda para comunicarse con usted, y como habrá notado, el único por aquí cerca que sabe el lenguaje de señas soy yo – el hombre suspiró tranquilo. El detalle que Isabella era sorda fue advertido por su cliente en varias ocasiones por lo que la situación no le tomó del todo por sorpresa –. Lo que quiero decirle, Sr. Jenks, es que antes que Isabella sepa de lo que usted le va a hablar, lo sabré yo, por lo que le pido de manera muy cordial que me diga el mensaje que ha traído para mi novia y yo se lo daré por usted – finalizó Edward dejando en claro su punto mientras traspasaba, con la mirada, al hombre frente a él.

– Eres como su sombra. Ella tenía razón – dijo Jenks con un asentimiento de cabeza. Edward lo miró confundido al escuchar sus palabras _¿Ella tenía razón? ¿La abuela de Bella le había advertido sobre él?_

– ¿Y? – le preguntó Edward a Jenks incitándolo de esta manera a hablar.

– El tema que debo tratar con la nieta de mi cliente es muy delicado, y no debe ser tratado en el pasillo de un viejo edificio. ¿Existe algún problema si lo conversamos adentro? – habló él de manera resignada mientras que un suspiro se disponía a hablar del confidencial tema que lo había traído en largo viaje de Miami a Seattle.

– Sí, si existe un problema. Necesito saber de qué va la cosa antes de dejarlo entrar a mi departamento – masculló un irritado Edward.

– Eres obstinado, muchacho – negó Jenks con una sonrisa. Edward gruñó levemente ante su comentario. Jenks volvió a sonreír y dando un par de pasos hacia adelante, se acercó a Edward para hablarle en voz baja –. La Sra. Higginbotham está muriendo, y he venido aquí para hablar con Isabella Swan sobre la situación de su abuela.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijo usted? – tartamudeó Edward ante la súbita noticia. El semblante de Jenks se entristeció por un momento al recordar la difícil situación de su cliente. Sola, en un frío hospital de Miami, la esposa de su cliente más fiel, el Sr. Higginbotham, yacía en una fría cama soportando los embates de un cáncer detectado de manera tardía y que ahora, muy lentamente, le robaba aquello que ellos llaman vida, aunque ella lo considerase solo minutos de oscura soledad.

– Lo que escuchó joven Cullen – Edward tragó grueso al escuchar su apellido ¿En qué momento él se lo había dicho? Es que si él no se lo dijo, es porque el hombre lo había averiguado de antemano. Si era así entonces… ¿Qué tanto sabía de ellos? –. Necesito hablar con la Srta. Swan, avisarle sobre la triste noticia. Ahora, si no le incomoda… ¿Puede dejarme pasar o seguiremos la conversación en el pasillo?

– Sí, si claro – dijo Edward mientras asentía de manera vehemente. Con otro asentimiento, Jenks entró al pequeño dúplex y se dirigió a la sala sentándose en el primer sillón que encontró libre. Edward, quien no se recuperaba del shock que la noticia había provocado en él, rápidamente caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el mueble frente a Jenks, dándole una mirada de desconcierto e incredulidad, invitándolo además a continuar su relato.

– Necesito a la Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen. Es a ella a quién he venido a ver – sentenció Jenks. Edward asintió en silencio y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar no escuchó la llave dejar correr el agua, supuso entonces que su amor ya había terminado con su ducha. Entró despacito al pequeño cuarto de baño y la encontró terminando de esparcir su crema corporal por sus sedosas piernas. Ella no notó su presencia por supuesto, por lo que él con cuidado se acercó a ella por su espalda y besó su hombro al tiempo que abrazaba su cintura con un brazo. Ella sonrió ante el delicado acercamiento y suspiró despacito mientras se enderezaba y llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza de su amor, quien gimió por el sutil contacto. Edward cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando las cien formas en cómo darle la terrible noticia a su amor a la vez que pensaba en las mil formas de confortarla una vez que la haya recibido. Con un nuevo suspiro de resignación, Edward apartó la mano de Bella de su cabeza y tomándola por la cintura la giró con cuidado. Al tenerla frente a él, los ojos chocolates de su amor brillaron preocupados, pero esa preocupación no era más que el simple reflejo de su propia mirada. Ella tocó muy levemente la mejilla de su tortugo y él volvió a suspirar preguntándose cómo era posible que cosas tan terribles le pasaran a alguien tan bueno como su Isabella.

– ¿Qué va mal, amor? – le preguntó en señas Bella. Él tocó su mejilla en respuesta y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella se preocupó aún más y dio dos pasos atrás, chocando de esta manera con el lavabo del baño –. Edward, ¿qué ocurre? – volvió a preguntar. Él suspiró y tomando un fuerte respiro, negó despacito.

– Ha sucedido algo, amor. Afuera hay un señor que…– interrumpió rápidamente sus señas un nervioso Edward –. Estás en tu derecho de negarte a hablar con él por supuesto, nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no…– Bella detuvo las manos de Edward y rápidamente se dispuso a responder.

– ¿Qué ocurrió, Edward? ¿Tú sabes quién es ese señor? ¿Qué quiere conmigo o por qué está aquí? – le preguntó Bella con señas urgentes. Edward simplemente asintió y tomando de la mano a Bella la sacó del baño para llevarla a su habitación y sentarla en la pequeña cama que compartían. Isabella miró a Edward intentando buscar en sus ojos las respuestas que ella estaba solicitando pero a cambio recibió más dudas que aclaraciones. La mirada verde esperanza de su amor era un mar turbio de interrogantes, miedos, y vacilaciones. Una mirada que jamás había visto, y que nunca, nunca quería volver a ver otra vez.

– El señor que está allí en la sala es el abogado Jason Jenks, él es el abogado de tu abuela – empezó diciendo. Al escuchar las palabras de Edward, instintivamente Isabella se alejó un poco de él mientras que un escalofrío extraño se apoderaba de ella. Edward notó de inmediato su reacción y tomó sus manos por un momento, acariciándolas despacio. El cuerpo de su amor tembló aún con más fuerza y él besó su frente antes de disparar el siguiente dardo de verdad.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Bella en señas, adelantándose de esta manera a Edward.

– Él… él vino a…– bufó Edward mientras intentaba exponerle de manera cuidadosa la situación –. Mierda – masculló para él antes de seguir con su explicación –. El señor vino a ponerte al corriente de la situación de tu abuela, ella está muriendo en Miami mi amor – dijo él rápidamente, como cuando uno arranca con fuerza una curita evitando así la agonía y el innegable dolor.

Los ojos de Isabella pasaron rápidamente del desconcierto al dolor, llenándose de aquel bálsamo que sana toda herida: las lágrimas. A pesar de no tener una buena relación con la madre de su madre, a pesar de que ella era la persona que había humillado a su padre y a Renée, a pesar de haber rechazado a su nieta por su condición, a pesar de ser una persona mala de corazón, eso no le quitaba que fuese un ser humano sufriendo y que ese doliente ser fuese además una persona de su familia, su muy corta familia que de a poco se iba acortando más y más. ¿Es que acaso ella terminaría por completo sola? Primero sus abuelos paternos que jamás conoció, luego fue su madre, después su abuelo materno, ahora su abuela en vísperas de navidad… ¿Quién sería el próximo? ¿Charlie?

– Es mentira – dijo ella en total negación –. Ella… tú me estás mintiendo, Edward, dime por favor que estás mintiendo – volvió a decir incrédula con un fuerte sollozó que de su pecho escapó. Edward negó mientras tomaba el rostro de su Bella y besaba nuevamente su frente.

– No amor, quisiera decirte que te estoy mintiendo pero no es así. Tu abuela está muy enferma y el abogado necesita hablar contigo. Puedes negarte si así lo deseas, yo puedo hablar con él y luego cuando…– ella negó con fuerza y sin perder más el tiempo se levantó de la cama para buscar entre los cajones algo de ropa. Se coló unos pantalones largos de yoga y se abrigó con un jersey que encontró en el perchero de la habitación. En cuanto terminó, salió de la habitación corriendo para encontrarse con el hombre del cual su amor le había hablado.

El hombre, al verla, suspiró triste. Renée Higginbotham, la niña de impactantes ojos azules que conoció el día que hizo negocios con su padre por primera vez, estaba de pie frente a él. Sus facciones eran exactamente iguales, con la diferencia que el cabello y los ojos de la joven eran como el color del chocolate.

– Como dos gotas de agua – susurró el hombre con melancolía, mientras a su mente regresaban los tristes momentos en que vio sufrir a su cliente y a su esposa por la muerte de su hija. Ellos habían tomado una decisión equivocada, y ahora muerta, era muy difícil pedirle perdón a su pequeña de ojos azules.

Edward, quien salió de la habitación justo detrás de Bella, la tomó de mano y la llevó al sofá donde originalmente él estaba sentado antes de ir a buscarla. Ella lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego miró al hombre frente a ella.

– Hola Isabella – empezó diciendo el hombre. Ella entendió sus palabras y asintió despacito.

– Amor, todo estará bien, ¿sí? Estoy aquí a tu lado – le dijo en señas Edward antes que Jenks volviese a hablar, ella sollozó mientras asentía –. Si no te importa voy a quedarme y a servir de intérprete de lo que el señor te va a decir. ¿Estás cómoda con eso? – Ella volvió a asentir –. Perfecto. Entonces, señor Jenks, le rogaría que fuese lo más claro posible, que hablara de manera pausada ya que debo ir explicando con cuidado lo que usted dirá a Isabella.

– No pensé que te parecieras tanto a tu madre, Isabella – dijo el hombre. Edward miró con desconcierto a Jenks pero transmitió el mensaje. Bella llevó sus manos a su boca sorprendida.

– ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? – preguntó Bella en señas, y Edward lo reprodujo con su voz. Jenks asintió y sonrió cuando hermosos recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

– La conocí una tarde cuando tu abuelo cerró su primer trabajo conmigo. Ella estaba en el patio de su casa regando unas flores de su jardín. Tenía unos 10 años cuando la vi por primera vez. La siguiente vez que supe de ella fue pocos días después que tú naciste, cuando tu abuela en secreto me pidió ayuda para regresar a Forks a escondidas para visitar la tumba de tu madre. Nunca llegamos a salir de Florida porque tu abuelo se enteró de sus planes y le gritó diciendo que su hija no había muerto el día que tu naciste sino mucho antes. Tu abuela esperó entonces que tu abuelo muriera para volver a Forks, el día de tu cumpleaños.

– ¿Cómo… cómo sabe tanto? – preguntó una sorprendida Bella.

– He sido amigo de los Higginbotham durante años. Fui el confidente y amigo de tu abuela por mucho tiempo, es por eso que sé tanto. Es por eso que me duele verla irse tan sola – dijo Jenks con un leve quebrantamiento en su voz. Edward transmitió el mensaje, mientras por las mejillas de Isabella rodaban grandes y saladas lágrimas que escocían sus heridas del pasado. Jenks suspiró triste al ver a la joven llorar y siguió con su diálogo –. Ella se lamentó por años todas y cada una de las cosas que hizo mal. Desde despreciar a su hija, abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba y no haber cuidado de ti.

– Ella humilló a Isabella en cuanto se enteró que ella padecía de sordera – intervino Edward. Jenks asintió despacio.

– Estoy al tanto de eso. La noticia de la situación de su nieta la tomó de sorpresa por completo, estaba completamente incrédula que en su familia la situación se repitiera por segunda ocasión – soltó Jenks. Isabella abrió los ojos como platos y preguntó rápidamente.

– ¿Se repitiera? ¿Hay alguien más en la familia de mi abuela que es sordo? – Jenks asintió despacio –. ¿Quién es? – inquirió Bella a través de la voz de Edward.

– Eso no lo sé Isabella, para tu abuela el pasado de su familia era un asunto muy delicado de tratar. Sé que existe un antecedente familiar pero no sé exactamente de donde proviene, o si esa persona vive aún o no.

– ¿Por qué nunca supe nada de esto? – le preguntó a Jenks mientras miraba a su amor. Él intentó controlar los sollozos de su Bella y negó de manera triste.

– Porque tu padre tampoco lo sabía, quizás ni siquiera Renée lo conocía. Incluso yo que he sido amigo de tu abuela tanto tiempo, no estaba al tanto de esto. Ha sido su enfermedad la que ha hecho abrirse a la verdad – una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Bella al imaginar a su abuela sufriendo en una cama. Ella sentía un profundo rencor por su abuela pero ante una situación como esta, el corazón amable y humilde de Isabella se rindió ante los sentimientos de odio y desprecio dándole paso al amor y al perdón.

– ¿Cómo está ella? ¿No hay nada que puedan hacer por ella? – preguntó Bella. Jenks negó suavemente.

– No, su cuerpo está tomado por completo con el cáncer. Están intentando alargar su vida con medicamentos paliativos pero no es mucho lo que puedan hacer. Ella pronto se irá – sentenció Jenks con tristeza. Un nuevo y más doloroso sollozo escapó del pecho de Isabella. Edward se acercó a ella y abrazándola con fuerza la pegó a su pecho dejándola de esta manera liberarse a través de las lágrimas de todo el dolor que ella estaba pasando en ese momento.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le quede? – preguntó Edward a Jenks.

– Días. Según su doctor es probable que no llegue al lunes – dijo resignado el hombre. Edward tragó grueso al recordar que esa noche era jueves lo que significaba que a la abuela de Isabella le quedaban escasos 3 días de vida.

– _Quiero… verla_ – dijo con su quebrantada voz Bella mientras se aferraba más al pecho de su amor. Jenks abrió sus ojos por completo al escuchar la voz de Bella. ¿Acaso no era sorda la joven? ¿Cómo es que podía hablar? Edward por su parte la alejó por un momento, completamente asustado.

– Amor… ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó él en señas. Ella respondió de la misma manera.

– Que quiero verla, Edward. Necesito verla antes de que se vaya para siempre – sollozó ella.

– ¿Tú estás segura que querer hacer esto, Isabella? – preguntó él. Ella asintió con fuerza.

– Todas las personas que se han ido de mi lado se fueron sin un adiós. Y no puedo permitirme que ella se vaya sin antes haber obtenido su perdón – Edward abrió los ojos por completo al leer las señas de Bella.

– Bella… ¿Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Perdón? ¿Crees que tú debes pedirle perdón a ella? ¿Perdón de qué? ¿Por haber nacido con sordera? – preguntó Edward con rabia. Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Necesito verla, Edward. Yo me porté muy mal cuando ella estuvo en casa el día que volvíamos del prado. ¿Te acuerdas? – Edward asintió.

– Sí, lo recuerdo, Bella – aceptó él –. Aunque, si no lo recuerdas tú, fue ella quién se portó mal contigo en primer lugar.

– Eso lo sé bien, Edward. Pero no se puede pretender acallar un rencor con más odio. No se puede combatir el veneno con más ponzoña. No se puede pretender construir si a tu paso lo que haces es destruir. Fue allí donde yo actué mal. Necesito verla y que me perdone por lo que pasó ese día. Debo verla, abrazarla y dejarla ir – sentenció Isabella. Edward se quedó en blanco por un momento con la respuesta de Isabella. ¿Es que acaso la mujer que él amaba de manera irremediable tenía un corazón tan bondadoso para hablar de esa manera? ¿Para olvidar, perdonar y abrazar a la mujer que le hizo daño a su familia? De ser así, Edward estaba enamorado realmente de una mujer especial. Y no por su condición física, sino por su corazón que la convertía en un ser especial, en un ser celestial.

– ¿Existe la posibilidad que Bella vea su abuela antes de…? - Preguntó Edward a Jenks quien estaba absorto al ver la comunicación que los dos jóvenes frente a él estaban teniendo. Un lenguaje tan hermoso y tan expresivo que por primera vez él veía y con el cual se quedo encantado. Casi de inmediato, Jenks sacudió su cabeza volviendo mentalmente a la pregunta que Edward le había hecho.

– De hecho, vine preparado para eso – le dijo Jenks mientras abría su portafolio y tomaba de él una carpeta y un sobre cerrado que extendió a Edward. Isabella miró desconcertada a Edward como pidiendo una respuesta que su amor aún no sabía –. En este sobre hay tres pasajes a Miami, me tomé el atrevimiento de comprarlos con fecha de mañana porque esperaba que Isabella aceptara mi petición de ir a Miami.

– ¿Por qué hay tres pasajes? – preguntó Bella al ver los tickets de avión.

– El tercero era para otra persona aquí en Seattle con la que me encontré hace pocas horas atrás. Ella aceptó ir a Miami pero no aceptó el pasaje.

– ¿Otra persona? ¿Es familiar de la abuela de Bella acaso? – Jenks asintió.

– Sí, pero tenían casi 25 años sin verse o hablarse. La Sra. Higginbotham me pidió que la busque con premura y apenas la he encontrado hace pocos días. Ella encontró un vuelo disponible e irá esta misma noche a Florida.

– No estoy del todo sola en esto – dijo Bella a Edward refiriéndose a la existencia de un familiar más de su abuela, y que además vivía en Seattle según Jenks.

– Jamás estarás sola, mi amor. Siempre voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase – le aseguró su amor antes de abrazarla.

– Deben estar temprano en el aeropuerto, el vuelo saldrá a las 8 am ya que al menos son 10 horas de vuelo – dijo Jenks y ambos asintieron –. Y Bella – le llamó cariñosamente Jenks antes de soltarle la última parte de la confesión que lo tenía allí sentado esa noche –, necesito que lleves tus documentos de identidad ya que es muy probable que debas firmar unos papeles.

– ¿Papeles? ¿Qué papeles? – preguntó ella al entender las señas de Edward. Jenks respiró con fuerza y le extendió la carpeta que previamente había sacado del portafolio.

– Eres la heredera universal de la fortuna de tus abuelos. Al ser la familiar directa de los Higginbotham, te toca por ley el traspaso de su herencia. Aunque tu abuela, estipuló en su testamento que el 15 por ciento de la misma pase a manos de la persona que visité esta tarde. Ella no lo sabe, no tuve tiempo de explicarle esa parte como lo estoy haciendo contigo, ella solo huyó del lugar sin más – dijo Jenks. Edward tardó un poco en interpretar el mensaje ya que él estaba casi tan incrédulo como su Bella.

– ¿Herencia? Yo… yo no quiero eso. Yo solo quiero ver a mi abuela – dijo Bella completamente atónita.

– Entiendo tu posición, Isabella, pero tu caso este es un derecho al que no puedes renunciar, comprende la última voluntad de tu abuela y yo como su abogado y amigo estoy en la obligación de hacerla cumplir – Isabella miró a Edward de manera incrédula y él respondió su mirada de la misma manera.

– _Yo no quiero… ese dinero. Eso no…la va a curar…._ – confesó apenada Isabella mientras un nuevo sollozo ahogaba su garganta.

– Lo siento mucho, Isabella, sé el dolor por el que estás pasando. La herencia se ha dispuesto de tal manera que al aceptarla, un fideicomiso se abra a tu nombre. Puedes disponer del dinero cuando quieras, si es que lo quieres alguna vez, o puedes donarlo también a alguna fundación o causa benéfica. Es tu decisión.

– El dinero no va a curarla, Edward – le dijo ella con señas –. ¿Para qué sirve entonces si no puede hacer que tu familia permanezca a tu lado? – sollozó mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su amor que la apretaba a su cuerpo intentando de esa manera calmarla un poco.

– Lo sé amor, lo sé – susurró sobre su cabeza antes de besarla.

– Lamento mucho lo que está sucediendo. Jamás, en mis tantos años de práctica, he tenido que dar una noticia tan triste como esta, pero es mi trabajo como abogado y amigo de la Sra. Higginbotham – susurró triste Jenks mientras se ponía de pie y cerraba su portafolio –. Será mejor que me vaya, los espero mañana muy temprano en el aeropuerto – Edward asintió mientras veía alejarse a Jenks, quien antes de llegar a la puerta se volteó para hablarle – Edward, trata que duerma un poco, sé que será difícil pero si quiere que su visita a Miami sea fructífera debe estar en paz, calmada y tranquila. La Sra. Higginbotham se pondrá feliz al verla y solo necesitamos a una persona emocionada en el lugar.

– Sí, lo intentaré aunque no sé si lo logre – respondió Edward a lo que Jenks asintió y sin más salió del departamento dejando a los jóvenes solos.

– No te voy a preguntar si estás bien porque sé que no lo estás. ¿Necesitas hablar? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? – le dijo Edward en señas. Ella asintió y levantando su mirada susurró.

– _Abrázame… fuerte. Recuérdame… que estás aquí y que… no te voy a perder… también_ – sollozó ella por lo que su amor la aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo y besando su cabeza le susurraba que él siempre estaría con ella, que sería su roca de apoyo, su fuerte donde esconderse cuando la vorágine de su vida se volviese tan caótica como ahora.

Cuando sus sollozos bajaron de intensidad y se sintió lo suficientemente calmada como para levantarse del sofá, Isabella se dirigió a la habitación tomada de la mano de su amor. Al llegar lo soltó y tomando una pequeña maleta empezó a empacar lo necesario para una corta visita de adiós. Edward hizo lo mismo con un bolso que encontró en el closet y en silencio los jóvenes alistaron su maleta para el día siguiente. Cuando hubieron terminado, ella volvió a colarse en sus pijamas y sin decir nada más se metió bajo las sabanas.

Durante toda la noche, Isabella no hizo nada más que sollozar muy bajito intentando de esa manera no levantar a Edward. Lo que ella no sabía es que su amor tampoco pegó un ojo en toda la noche. Estaba fuertemente abrazado a su Isabella y oliendo su exquisito aroma proveniente de su cabello intentaba con palabras suaves tranquilizarla.

A las 6 de la mañana salieron del oscuro departamento y tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto donde Jenks ya los esperaba en el counter de la aerolínea. Al ver a los jóvenes negó con una sonrisa.

– No han descansado – dijo Jenks más como afirmación que como pregunta. Edward negó mientras entregaba su equipaje y enseñaba los tickets de avión a la señorita del mostrador.

– Tienes que ser fuerte, amor, yo estaré a tu lado – le dijo Edward en señas a su Bella antes de caminar por el pasillo de abordaje. Ella asintió y tomó de la mano a Edward mientras entraban por el túnel y una agradable azafata les sonreía sin imaginar siquiera la razón por la cual tres desconsoladas personas subían a ese avión.

Sin decir palabra alguna durante todo el vuelo y en el largo trayecto del aeropuerto de Miami al hospital; Jenks, Isabella y Edward vieron el ocaso caer sobre South Beach, ocaso que quizás sería el último para aquella persona que batalla con todo lo que tenía por alargar un poquito más su vida.

Una vibración extraña provino del pantalón de Bella. Se acordó entonces que llevaba su teléfono allí por lo que lo sacó de inmediato. En la pantalla un mensaje se mostró:

_Estaba preocupada por no verte hoy en clases, pero Rosalie me contó que Edward también está desaparecido. ¿Está todo bien?_

_Rachel_

Isabella suspiró y enseñó el mensaje a su amor quien enseguida sacó su teléfono para encenderlo y llamar a su hermana. Ella respondió un rápido mensaje.

_Estamos bien, tuvimos una emergencia. ¿Cómo estuvo Vaughn hoy?_

_Bella._

Casi de inmediato su teléfono recibió un mensaje de respuesta.

_Vaughn no vino hoy. Se excusó de estar enferma. Te salvaste._

_Rachel_

Isabella suspiró aliviada por la coincidencia y después de responderle un mensaje a Rachel diciendo que le escribiría mas luego. Ella guardó su teléfono al ver que su amor había terminado su llamada.

– Estaba preocupada por nosotros. Le expliqué levemente el por qué nos habíamos ido y prometió llamar a mamá para no preocuparla. ¿Quieres que llame a Charlie? – Ella asintió despacito y él le sonrió mientras marcaba el número de Charlie y ponía el teléfono en altavoz.

Después de varios balbuceos de incredulidad de parte de Charlie por la repentina noticia, él confesó a Edward sentirse orgulloso de su nena por hacer algo que él jamás hubiese siquiera pensado: perdonar a la mujer que hirió a su Renée.

Una vez que Charlie le hizo prometer a Edward que cuidaría de Isabella el tiempo que estuviesen en Florida, cerró la llamada y en silencio caminó hasta la sala donde estaba la foto de Renée.

– Me siento orgulloso, mi amor. Creo que cumplí con la promesa que te hice. Isabella es una mujer de bien – susurró al ver la foto de su esposa mientras un curioso Boi se acercaba a él con paso lento y Charlie por su parte tocaba su alianza de matrimonio con el dedo pulgar, único recuerdo de su esposa que atesoraba para él y el cual, en 20 años, no había sido capaz de quitarse.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Hace poco salió una visita de la habitación de la Sra. Higginbotham, no sé si sea muy prudente que ella reciba otra tan rápido – le comentó el médico de cabecera de la abuela de Bella a Jenks.

– Dr. Colbert – intervino Jenks –. Ella está esperando esta visita, Isabella vino desde Seattle y necesita verla.

– ¿Isabella? – Preguntó el médico –. ¿Isabella su nieta?

– Así es – respondió Jenks mirando a Bella, quien atemorizada apretaba la mano de su tortugo.

– En ese caso puede pasar, pero solo ella – admitió el médico.

– Ella no puede ir sola – se adelantó a hablar Edward. El doctor lo vio extrañado y él de inmediato extendió su mano en forma de saludo –. Soy Edward Cullen, novio de Isabella. Ella necesita ayuda allí dentro y no pienso dejarla sola.

– Isabella padece sordera y necesita de un intérprete – dijo Jenks. El Dr. Colbert asintió apenado.

– Lo había olvidado por completo. Mil disculpas – susurró el médico.

– ¿La veré ahora? – preguntó ella en señas. Edward transmitió la duda al médico.

– Sí, acompáñenme por este lado por favor – indicó el médico mientras caminaba por un pasillo y los jóvenes lo seguían. Jenks permaneció cerca de la estación de enfermería mientras en silencio trataba de descifrar sobre la identidad de la visita anterior. Se preguntó entonces sí habría sido ella la que salió de esa habitación. De ser así, estaba seguro que la Sra. Higginbotham habría obtenido entonces la mitad de su tranquilidad, ya que la otra mitad caminaba en ese pasillo de la mano de su joven protector y un médico que intentaba explicar la delicada situación

– Sé que tiene mucho tiempo sin verla y que quizás se emocione pero por favor traten de mantenerla calmada – sugirió el médico a Edward quien asintió para luego explicarle a Bella lo que el doctor había pedido –. Traten de ser breves, hablar la cansa mucho y no quisiera que duerma más de lo debido ya que debo monitorear sus signos vitales y es mejor hacerlo si está despierta – Edward volvió a asentir y apretó la mano de su amor cuando el médico se detuvo frente a una habitación y habló –. Es esta – dijo mientras abría despacio la puerta –. Cerca de la cama hay un botón de pánico, si ella muestra algún signo de desmejora por favor no duden en presionarlo y una enfermera los asistirá de inmediato. Sé que se pondrá feliz al verte Isabella – le habló a la joven que súbitamente empezó a llorar al ver, en el fondo de la habitación a su abuela conectada a un sinfín de aparatos.

– Estoy contigo – le dijo Edward con su voz mientras la miraba. Ella asintió y decidida caminó hacia el interior de la habitación. El Dr. Colbert cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y una pequeña luz alumbró la esquina de la habitación. El sollozo de Bella se hizo aún más fuerte provocando así que su abuela abriese los ojos.

– Renée, has vuelto – susurró con estrangulada voz la abuela de Bella permitiendo que grandes lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas. El corazón de Edward se contrajo dolorosamente al escuchar a la abuela de su amor confundirla con su madre – .Sabía que volverías, Renée… lo siento tanto, hija – Isabella miró a Edward pidiéndole interpretación de las palabras de la anciana en la cama.

– Te está confundiendo con tu madre – le dijo Edward apenado. Isabella sollozó aún más fuerte y se acercó a la cama rápidamente.

– _Soy… Isabella_ – dijo ella con su voz rota. Su abuela asintió despacio y la miró con ternura.

– Eres tan parecida a Renée, Isabella – confesó ella antes de toser con fuerza. Edward interpretó las palabras de la mujer mientras Bella acariciaba la mano de su abuela.

– Lo sé. Lamento que ella muriera por mi culpa – le dijo Isabella a Edward en señas mientras sollozaba fuertemente. Edward se negó a reproducir el mensaje.

– La muerte de tu madre no fue tu culpa Isabella, lo sabes – le reprochó Edward –. Me niego a que aceptes eso como una verdad.

– Eso es lo que fue, Edward. Yo la maté – dijo ella mientras miraba a su abuela. Edward iba a responder a su aseveración pero Bella se adelantó – Dile por favor que siento mucho que ambas perdiéramos a alguien que queríamos. Que me perdone por haberla arrebatado de su lado.

– Isabella – le dijo Edward intentando convencerla.

– Dilo, Edward. Díselo por favor – rebatió ella entre sollozos. Él asintió despacio y repitió el mensaje.

– Tú no me quitaste nada, Isabella. Yo lo perdí sola, la perdí a ella, te perdí a ti, perdí a todo lo que amaba por tantas malas decisiones que he tomado en mi vida – dijo casi sin aliento la mujer –. Esta agonía no es sino una respuesta a lo que hice durante tantos años. La vida se encargó de pasar factura y su castigo ha sido duro aunque en cierta parte, benevolente.

– ¿Benevolente? – preguntó incrédula Bella.

– Sí, pequeña. Me permitió volver a ver a alguien que no veía hace 25 años y ahora a ti. A ella le pedí disculpas, pero a ti debo pedirte perdón. Es lo único que necesito para poder irme en paz – un nuevo acceso de tos la interrumpió.

– _Shhh…_– la calmó Bella con su voz –. _Tranquila…_

– Dime que me perdonas pequeña, Isabella. Todo lo que te dije, lo que hice – dijo su abuela con voz débil –. Tienes el corazón bondadoso de tu madre, lo sé. Dime que me perdonas y déjame morir en paz.

– _Abuela_…– susurró Bella –. _Lo siento_…

– No lo sientas Isabella, perdóname por todo. Dime que me has perdonado y encontraré redención para poder encontrarme con tu madre en poco y pedir perdón a ella también – dijo ella con voz apagada mientras secaba las lágrimas de su nieta –. Eres como mi hija, hermosa y sencilla. Lamento haberte hecho daño mi niña… ¿Me perdonas, Isabella?

– _Sí…_– susurró Bella cuando Edward repitió las palabras de la agotada enferma.

– Isabella es una gran mujer. Debes cuidarla mucho jovencito, nunca la apartes de tu lado. Ella te necesita y necesito irme tranquila sabiendo que hay alguien que cuida de mi nieta – le dijo la Sra. Higginbotham a Edward, quién asintió despacio –. Para ella aún hay una esperanza, ¿Sabes? Convéncela de hacerse una audiometría más y te sorprenderás el milagro que en ella hay –. Edward miró a la mujer completamente asombrado de sus palabras. ¿Cómo es que la mujer está al tanto de su situación auditiva? ¿Por qué habla entonces de un milagro en Bella? ¿Acaso ella podría…?

– Ella es una mujer obstinada. No lo hará – le dijo Edward a la mujer después de rendirse mentalmente a todas las preguntas que en su cabeza se agolparon.

– Lo sé, su madre era igual. Pero por amor ella es capaz de intentar un imposible, al igual que su madre lo hizo. Los grandes sacrificios que se hacen por amor son los que al final dejan grandes frutos en la vida de los demás.

– ¿Qué ocurre Edward? ¿Qué está diciendo? – le preguntó Isabella a su amor interrumpiendo la conversación de su abuela con su novio.

– Me pide que cuide de ti – respondió él en sencillas palabras omitiendo la ultima parte de la conversación. Ella asintió despacio y suspiró mientras su abuela respiraba con fuerza y se preparaba para volver a hablar.

– El dinero que es heredado a Isabella puede servir en su intervención. Solo convéncela de hacer el intento – dijo la mujer en un hilo de voz. Edward miraba asombrado a la mujer quien al ver su reacción solo sonrió –. Si tan solo una célula de su oído interno permaneciera con vida, Isabella es capaz de escuchar. Inténtalo… convéncela y permítele que ella escuché – Todo el cuerpo de Edward se estremeció con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. ¿Isabella tenía la esperanza de escuchar? Si bien era cierto que era una remota esperanza que nadie se atrevió a plantear antes, la duda quedó sembrada ¿Qué pasaba si en realidad su amor podía al fin escucharlo decir con sus propias palabras lo mucho que la amaba? _Eso sería una completa maravilla_. Pero por el contrario… ¿Qué pasaba si aquella célula estaba muerta y no había más que decepción en una dolorosa audiometría que en vano la haría padecer? _Eso sería un completo desastre. _

– Aunque no me escuches decirlo, quiero que sepas Isabella que siempre te quise, en silencio pero siempre te quise. Que lamento haberte despreciado cuando supe que eras sorda. Lo lamento tanto – dijo la mujer antes de romper en llanto –. Si supieras cuánto dolor hay tras ese desprecio. Lo que sucedió hace tantos años atrás me destrozó y ver que tú eras igual… yo… yo lo siento –. Isabella de inmediato tomó su débil mano y la acarició despacio.

– _¿Qué pasó a…abuela? Quiero saber…lo…_– le dijo Isabella. Su abuela negó con los ojos cerrados mientras dolorosos recuerdos volvían a su mente y el llanto desconsolado de un niño se repetía una y otra vez.

De a poco y en los siguientes minutos el corazón de la mujer empezó a latir con más lentitud, con paso delicado y suave, despidiéndose de esa manera del par de corazones que latían frente a él. Su corazón sonrió despacito al ver que sus compañeros latían con fuerza, enamorados, vivaces y fuertes mientras él se alejaba por el viejo camino de la muerte.

Isabella se percató de la desmejora de su abuela y rápidamente se dispuso a tocar el botón. Acción que fue detenía por su abuela. Ella le sonrió e Isabella abrió los ojos asustada.

– Es así como debe ser. Te quiero Isabella. Sé feliz… y gracias por venir. Gracias por salvarme – habló la mujer antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar por última vez…

Su monitor cardiaco se detuvo súbitamente provocando que una horda de médicos y enfermeras entraran a la habitación para practicarle una resucitación manual que a la larga no tendría efecto alguno. La hora de su muerte fue decretada por un interno que con voz apenada escribió en la historia clínica que eran las 9 de la noche cuando la propietaria del hospital donde él trabajaba, la Sra. Higginbotham, se había ido al fin a descansar.

El llanto de Isabella no se hizo esperar. Edward la sacó de la habitación rápidamente y llevándola por el pasillo la aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo mientras ella golpeaba el pecho de su amor con rabia y desesperación.

– Eso mi amor, déjalo salir – le dijo Edward entre sollozos mientras el cuerpo de Bella temblaba con fuerza.

– _La recuperé… y la perdí_…– gritó Isabella antes de caer de rodillas en la mitad del pasillo. Edward sollozó aún más fuerte al sentir todo el dolor en la voz de su amor y en silencio besó su cabeza.

– Lo siento tanto, amor, quisiera ponerme en tu lugar y evitarte tanto dolor, pero no puedo… No soy el superhéroe que algún día creí ser. Lo siento mucho.

– _¡Abuela!_ – volvió a gritar de manera desgarradora Bella. Edward la abrazó con más fuerza todavía y empezó a mecerla para calmarla mientras de la habitación de la Sra. Higginbotham, los médicos y enfermeras salían apenados y disponían el traslado del cuerpo a la morgue del hospital.

Jenks, quien no se había movido del lugar, se encargó de todo el papeleo. Las órdenes de su cliente habían sido claras y él estaba dispuesto a cumplirlas: su cuerpo debía descansar en una solitaria bóveda que ella había comprado años atrás, al otro lado del cementerio donde el cuerpo de su esposo descansaba. Tanto daño le había hecho él en vida que ahora muerta, no pretendía tenerlo cerca.

El funeral se llevó a cabo a las 8 am de la mañana del día siguiente en un sencillo servicio donde únicamente estaban presentes Edward, Isabella, Jenks, el Dr. Colbert y un par de enfermeras que la atendieron durante las últimas semanas. Los jóvenes enamorados, quienes no pegaron un ojo en toda la noche por haber permanecido sentados en una pequeña sala de velación, fueron los primeros en depositar un gran ramo de rosas blancas. Luego siguió Jenks para luego dar paso al resto de personal médico. Jenks, como su amigo personal dijo un par de palabras, seguidas por el médico que la atendió.

– Espero que ella haya obtenido la tranquilidad que necesitaba, aquello que la retenía en este mundo sufriendo y padeciendo de manera cruel. Que descanse en paz – dijo una de las enfermeras, mientras los asistentes asentían vehementes.

Unos pocos minutos más fueron todos permanecieron en silencio en el tranquilo camposanto mientras un par de ojos llorosos a lo lejos presenciaban el ultimo adiós de su ser querido. No se sintió capaz de acercarse a donde estaban todos los asistentes al funeral. Reconoció al hombre que la buscó, al médico y a una enfermera pero a los jóvenes que de espaldas miraban a la tumba de su media hermana. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Se preguntó… ¿Serían parte de esa familia de la que ella no volvió a saber nunca más?

En silencio y con sus ropas oscuras se retiró del lugar al tiempo que en su teléfono un mensaje aparecía en pantalla.

_Necesito comunicarme con usted de urgencia._

_J .Jenks_

Ella negó con tristeza mientras marcaba el teléfono que en la pantalla del mensaje aparecía. Recargada en uno de los mausoleos del lugar escuchó la impactante noticia que jamás esperó escuchar desde que salió de Seattle la noche del jueves. Entre sollozos tristes aceptó reunirse con el hombre en su despacho del centro de Miami ese mismo día a las cinco de la tarde para finiquitar aquel asunto por el cual él necesitaba hablar con ella. Con sus piernas temblorosas y, completamente desconcertada por los sucesos ocurridos, la mujer tomó un taxi y se retiró a su hotel esperando entonces que la hora del encuentro llegará y ella pudiese regresar a Seattle donde una vida le esperaba.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Isabella, llevas dos días sin dormir. Necesito que duermas al menos dos horas para reponer energías – le llamó la atención Edward a su amor cuando al salir de la ducha, la vio sentada en su cama de hotel mirando hacia la nada. Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

– No puedo dormir – fue su respuesta en señas –. Cada vez que intento cerrar los ojos la imagen de mi abuela regresa a mi cabeza.

– Lo siento tanto, amor. No quise ser tan duro contigo – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y la abrazaba con fuerza –. Entiende que me preocupo por ti, y no es bueno que tengas tanto tiempo sin dormir – le habló despacio para que ella lea sus labios.

– _Estaré bien, solo necesito… tiempo_ – susurró con su voz Bella.

– Lo sé, amor. Lo sé – Dijo él mientras la mecía en sus brazos e intentaba arrullarla –. Intenta dormir un poco antes de ir con Jenks – le habló esta vez en señas un rato después.

– No quiero ir, Edward. No quiero ese dinero. No es mío – respondió ella.

– Es la última voluntad de tu abuela, mi amor. Sé que no lo quieres por lo que vamos a ir para que lo aceptes y luego veas que harás con él. No creo que sea mucho tampoco – le dijo Edward sin imaginar siquiera lo que les esperaba en la oficina de Jenks. Ella asintió y nuevamente se aferró a su pecho

– _Te amo, gracias por estar… a mi lado… por ser mi fuerza siempre_ – susurró ella despacito. Él sonrió ante las palabras de su amor y sin perder el tiempo besó sus suaves labios con ternura para luego acomodarla en las cálidas sabanas.

Fue cuestión de minutos en que Morfeo secuestrara a una cansada mariposa llevándola al paraíso del sueño, mientras un enamorado tortugo tarareaba para ella su canción y en su mente la imagen de una Isabella diferente, de una Isabella probablemente oyente se difuminaba entre esperanzas y anhelos de amor.

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde los jóvenes se levantaron mucho más repuestos. Isabella tomó una ducha y Edward ordenó algo de comida del hotel, que al igual que el hospital, también era propiedad de los Higginbotham. Después de una ligera comida, Edward e Isabella tomaron un taxi que los llevó al estudio jurídico de Jenks. Era un lugar acogedor, con decoración sencilla y de colores blanco y negro.

– ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Jenks al saludarlos mientras estrechaba la mano de Edward y se dirigía a él –. ¿Cómo está ella?

– Es fuerte. Lo va a superar, estoy seguro de ello – respondió convencido Edward mientras Isabella lo miraba y él le sonreía para confortarla.

– Sí, ha sido duro para todos, sobre todo para los que vimos el proceso de su enfermedad. Pero será cuestión de tiempo superarlo – Edward repitió el mensaje de Jenks en señas para Bella y ella asintió.

– Gracias por cuidar de ella. Estoy segura que estará muy agradecida por eso – le dijo Bella a Edward quien a su vez interpretó sus señas. Jenks asintió y los invitó a pasar.

– Ella estará agradecida del todo cuando el trabajo haya sido completado – dijo Jenks sentándose en su sillón mientras los jóvenes se sentaban frente a él –. Esta ha sido su última voluntad y sé que Isabella no la va a defraudar – En ese momento Jenks sacó de su escritorio una carpeta gruesa que contenía muchos documentos.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Isabella en señas a Edward quien se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé – respondió él de la misma manera.

– Esta es la lista de bienes de la familia Higginbotham que pasan a posesión de Isabella – le extendió Jenks la carpeta a Edward, quien a su vez se la entregó a Bella que miraba atónita la larga lista. En el papel propiedades como hospitales, centros comerciales, hoteles, autos, acciones en un centenar de compañías grandes del mercado inversionista, casa de verano en Bahamas, la casa en Forks, la mansión en Fort Lauderdale, y la lista seguía y seguía. Ella no tenía ni idea lo poderosos que eran sus abuelos en Florida. ¿De dónde habían sacado tanto dinero sus abuelos si su modesta casa en Forks estaba a punto de caerse en pedazos?

– No, no… creí que… Yo pensé que solo se trataba de dinero. Él habló de dinero – le dijo Bella a Edward, quien habló al tiempo que su amor le comunicaba sus dudas en señas.

– Es que el dinero es la parte mayoritaria de la herencia, Isabella. Esto apenas es componente de los tangibles del testamento de tu abuela. La mayor parte es monetaria.

– ¿La mayor parte? – Preguntó ella asombrada –. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

– De 250 millones de dólares – dijo en tono pausado Jenks. Isabella saltó de inmediato de su asiento y se alejó de la silla. Edward se puso de pie rápidamente.

– No, no… Edward yo no pienso aceptar eso – habló en señas rápidas Bella –. Es demasiado dinero, y todas esas cosas, yo… yo no… no lo voy a hacer.

– Isabella, debes estar tranquila. Recuerde que el 15 por ciento del dinero pertenece a la otra persona que está estipulada en el testamento.

– El 15 por ciento es apenas 38 millones de dólares – Jenks sonrió ante la precisión del rápido cálculo de Isabella –. Eso es demasiado dinero y no pretendo aceptarlo.

– Isabella, sé que todo es muy sorpresivo para usted. Pero yo prometí a su abuela que esto pasaría a sus manos, es su derecho y no puede renunciar a él. No hay nadie más a quien pueda otorgársele todos los bienes – dijo Jenks mostrando la carpeta.

– Déselo a la otra persona que consta en el testamento. Yo no quiero – refutó furiosa Isabella.

– Ella tampoco lo desea. Ella se llevó la misma sorpresa que usted. Es por eso que como descendiente directo de la Sra. Higginbotham usted es la propietaria universal. Como le dije no es necesario que se haga cargo de esto, puedo preparar para usted una empresa que se haga cargo exclusivamente del manejo de las empresas y bienes y que le reporten a usted de manera mensual y en cuanto al dinero la propuesta del fideicomiso sigue en pie – Isabella miró incrédula a Jenks por un momento y se acercó un poco a la silla abandonando así su posición defensiva –. Su vida no tiene por qué cambiar Isabella, usted puede seguir llevando su vida normalmente con la diferencia que ahora tiene unas cuantas responsabilidades en Florida. Eso ha sido lo que ha querido su abuela. Que sea usted quien quede a cargo de esto.

– Yo… yo no sé – dudó ella. Edward se acercó a su amor y la tomó de la mano para invitarla a sentarse. Ella asintió y tranquilizándose de a poco volvió a su silla.

– Verá que no es tan malo como cree, estaré siempre a su disposición cuando me necesite – de manera aprensiva ella asintió y Jenks sonrió al ver en la mirada de Bella un atisbo de aceptación ante la súbita situación –. Bueno, entonces, no queremos retrasar más esto así que necesito empezar con la lectura del testamento pero para eso vamos a esperar que la segunda beneficiaria llegue. No debe demorar porque yo…- en ese momento dos golpes secos se escucharon en la puerta y Jenks sonrió levemente –. Ya ha llegado a quien esperábamos.

Sin perder el tiempo Jenks se puso de pie y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su despacho para dejar entrar a una mujer, que aún vestía las ropas oscuras del cementerio y cuya mirada Bella había visto antes y no solo en una ocasión. Ella llevó sus manos a su boca y gimió a causa del asombro que aconteció cuando la inesperada revelación de la segunda beneficiaria se presentará en la oficina.

Es que allí, con su mirada triste, muy distante a la mirada prepotente que Isabella conocía bien, estaba su peor pesadilla universitaria, la maestra Vaughn…

* * *

><p>Chiquillas,<p>

¡Tachán! ¡Aquí estoy! Y sé que más de una me quiere matar por ese final pero… ¿Qué tal esa sorpresiva aparición de Vaughn? ¿Cuántas de ustedes le atinaron a que era Jenks?

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las nuevas lectoras, a las alertas y favoritos que han llegado desde la última actualización, son las mejores lectoras del universo. Un beso a todas las que dejaron su huellita en el capitulo pasado: Erendira, DuLce aMoR, Kalita Cullen, yolabertay, Saraitk Hale Cullen, mary8potter, msteppa, VictoriamarieHale, lucilewis, Lily, vale . potter, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Paolastef, Stefi Martinez, Little . wishes . Pxa, tayloves, lagie, Sully YM, IsabellaPaz, vivi S R, ludgardita, cintia black, Aleowo, Anahi-littrell, mgcb, Anabella Valencia, julesgomez, Lillybeth Amber Granger, ara, Marianixcr, Karla Cullen Hale, EdithCullen71283, Alcestis Cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ALI-LU CULLEN, Zoe Jm, CindyLis, Angie Masen, Andrea47, VivianaCullen, Deysi Maria, JaliceJalice, BellaWilliams, Alibell Cullen, Alexz Darcy Black, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Gabriela Cullen, NaChiKa Cullen, Diana, V, patymdn, bellaliz, NuRySh, anónimo, lupixzz, AlejandraZJofre, sonia sandria, lizzycullenswan, marcecullenswan, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Rosi, lexa0619, Sony Bells, Chuvi1487, Luchii, cary, crosero, Verota, Rosse Pattinson, Laura Katherine, joli cullen, Sky Lestrange, PalomitaCullen, JosWeasleyC, Gegargas, Chayley Costa, naanaw91, hilarycullen17, imtwilighter, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, fany cullenpattz, Marie Alexis Masen, chet-ice, romycrazy, NikkiMellark, LIZZY CULLEN, magymc, Fran Cullen Masen, Bea, Gaby Acurio, a mis niñas del twitter, del facebook, del blog, del TTC, en fin a todas. Muchas gracias por ser tan bellas y por todo el cariño.

Isita, genia microempresaria jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo siempre. Por aguantar mis crisis, mis neurosis y por todo lo que aportas a esta historia. Ya te lo he dicho? You're the shit! Y falta poco para ese cumpleaños. Para Gaby, la niña de la tesis… ¿Dónde andas metida?

Se receptan toda clase de comentarios en los reviews, eso sí menos amenazas de muerte porque sino ¿Quién les cuenta el final del amor en silencio?... jejeje. Gracias por haber leído y por seguir por acá, ya que debo advertir que los próximos capítulos serán intensos, porque estamos llegando a la mitad del fic. Espero contar con su compañía hasta el final. Hasta eso… ¿Me cuentan que les parece el capitulo?


	23. Una posible esperanza

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 21: <strong>__Una posible esperanza._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Watermark – Sleeping At Last. _

"_El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla."_

_Isabel Allende_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Por segundos eternos la mirada de la maestra Vaughn penetró el dulce y asombrado rostro de Isabella quién apretando la mano de su amor, hiperventilaba ante la súbita revelación. Edward, conocedor de cada gesto, de cada respiro, de cada latido del corazón de su amada, supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

– Isabella – la llamó por su nombre en señas que hizo con su mano libre –. Amor, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Conoces a esa señora? – la joven, en completo shock se limitó a asentir y usando también su mano libre levantó su dedo índice y medio y formó la V, para luego llevar su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y mover la mano despacio. Edward abrió los ojos asustado al reconocer entonces la seña que Bella usaba para su maestra, la seña del demonio hecho cátedra, la seña de Rebecca Vaughn.

– Sra. Higginbotham, buenas tardes. Qué bueno que logró venir – la voz de Jenks retumbó en el pequeño despacho haciendo que Edward desviara su mirada a la recién llegada.

– Buenas tardes, Sr. Jenks – saludó ella con una mueca al escuchar ese apellido que llevaba casi 20 años sin usar, al tiempo que entraba a la oficina sin despegar su mirada de la joven Isabella que algo atemorizada trataba de leer los labios de su maestra. La vio sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Jenks y poner su bolso sobre sus piernas. En ese momento, y por primera vez desde que la mujer había llegado al despacho, dejó de ver a Isabella para fijar su mirada en Jenks y regalarle una mirada envenenada. Jenks tragó grueso y se sentó de inmediato en su silla. Sacó de su escritorio unos cuantos documentos y miró a los presentes que a su vez lo veían intrigado.

Edward, quién no entendía un pepino lo que estaba ocurrido, apretaba la mano de su Bella y hacía con su pulgar grandes círculos sobre el dorso de su mano, intentando así traer algo de calma a una atormentada Isabella que no dejaba de ver a su maestra mientras que miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza. _¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Era ella la segunda beneficiaria?_ Y de ser así… _¿Qué parentesco tenía Vaughn con su abuela?_

Vaughn por su parte volvió a mirar a Isabella por dos escasos segundos y negó al darse cuenta que la joven a su lado era una fiel copia de Renée, tenía los mismos vivaces ojos y la sonrisa clara y cálida de su sobrina. _¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes que Isabella Swan provenía de aquella familia que ella quiso dejar en el olvido?_

Se escuchó a Jenks aclarar su garganta para hablar. Él sonrió antes de empezar y después de mirar por un segundo los documentos comenzó su discurso.

– Buenas tardes a todos. Primero que nada, Edward… ¿Podrías ayudarme con la interpretación en señas de lo que voy a decir? – le preguntó Jenks al joven que rápidamente asintió –. Necesito que Isabella esté al corriente de todo y que en caso de tener alguna consulta que no dude en interrumpirme – Edward rápidamente trasmitió el mensaje haciendo que Isabella asintiera de inmediato.

– Ella está lista – fue la respuesta de Edward después de acariciar la mejilla de su amor y sonreírle para infundirle tranquilidad.

– Muy bien, con respecto a usted, Sra. Higginbotham, yo…– Vaughn alzó rápidamente su mano y detuvo a Jenks.

– Sr. Jenks, antes de que usted empiece con lo que sea que deba decir, me gustaría informarle dos pequeñas cosas si usted me permite.

– Claro, claro…– dijo Jenks algo atemorizado por la actitud altiva de la mujer.

– Lo primero que debo decirle es que tengo un vuelo que tomar en 3 horas por lo que le solicito que lo que vaya a decir sea rápido y breve. No quiero permanecer en este lugar por mucho tiempo – dijo la mujer mientras veía de reojo a Isabella, quien a su vez la miraba confundida –. Y segundo, – prosiguió Vaughn, esta vez mirando fijamente a Jenks –. Mi nombre es Rebecca Caroline Vaughn, no Higginbotham como usted lo ha dicho.

– Pero mi cliente dijo que usted…– Vaughn interrumpió a Jenks por segunda vez e intervino rápidamente.

– Sé lo que ella pudo haberle dicho, pero mi hermana no sabía nada de mi hasta hace tres días después de 25 años de olvido. Ella no sabía que cambié mi apellido, y por eso a usted se le hizo tan difícil encontrarme. ¿O me equivoco Sr. Jenks? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo usted tratando de dar conmigo? – le preguntó desafiante la mujer.

– Varios meses – fue la respuesta del abogado. Edward interpretaba lo más rápido que podía el dialogo entre la nueva tía abuela de Bella y el abogado. Isabella llevó sus manos al pecho al entender las señas de su novio. ¿La mujer era hermana de su abuela? ¿Tía de su madre? Ella se obligó a respirar antes de caer desmayada por tanta información.

– Entonces, si bajo el nombre de Rebecca Vaughn me encontró, es así como debe llamarme ya que con los Higginbotham no tengo relación alguna – dijo la mujer antes de susurrar por lo bajo: _Ya no la tengo…_

– Su punto está claro Sra. Vaughn, pero el testamento está escrito de esta manera por lo que escuchará el apellido Higginbotham en alguna ocasión mientras se dé lectura al mismo. ¿Estamos bien con eso? – Vaughn se encogió de hombros para luego asentir levemente.

– Bueno, ya que estamos listos voy a proceder a leer el testamento de mi cliente por lo que ruego mucha atención. Hare una pausa en la mitad del mismo para contestar preguntas en caso de haberlas y luego continuaré para finalizar con la lectura del documento. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? –. Todos asintieron y Jenks sonrió en respuesta mientras se ponía sus anteojos y alzaba el documento para dar lectura al testamento de la abuela de Isabella.

– "_Yo, Marie Higginbotham, ciudadana americana, mayor de edad y en facultad de todas mis habilidades mentales declaro al siguiente mi testamento"_ – fueron las primeras líneas que recitó Jenks. Isabella dejó escapar una lágrima al enterarse al fin cual había sido el nombre de su abuela, y entendió después de 20 años la razón por la cual su segundo nombre era Marie. Edward, al notar la solitaria lágrima de su Bella, se apresuró a limpiarla.

– Tu mamá si la perdonó después de todo – le dijo Edward en señas al deducir cual era la razón de la lágrima de su amor. Ella asintió despacio y dejó escapar una segunda lágrima mientras Edward volvía a prestar atención a Jenks en su lectura.

– "_En primer lugar, declaro como heredera universal a mi nieta Isabella Swan, quien a partir del momento de mi fallecimiento pasa a ser dueña del 85% por ciento de toda la fortuna perteneciente a la familia Higginbotham. A ella serán transferidas todas las cuentas bancarias que estén a mi nombre tanto en este país como en las cuentas que manejan inversiones internacionales. Todo lo que comprende patrimonio inmueble de mi familia pasa también a su posesión. Junto a este documento se deberá encontrar un inventario de todos los edificios, autos y casas que le serán traspasados así como otros intangibles como empresas, patentes y marcas registradas de las corporaciones que actualmente se manejan bajo nuestro nombre."_ – Jenks hizo una pausa permitiendo así que Edward terminara de interpretar antes de seguir con la ultima parte de aquel párrafo. Cuando Edward hizo una señal para que Jenks prosiguiera, él asintió y continuó.

– "_Isabella, sé que a lo mejor no te esperabas nada de esto. Sé que quizás también no quieras nada de esto, pero es algo que le pertenecía a tu madre y al no estar Renée, éste es tu derecho. Lamento si todo esto llega para complicar tu vida, en serio lo lamento. Pero si bien es cierto que a lo mejor este dinero te traiga más de un dolor de cabeza, a lo mejor también te pueda regalar una gran sonrisa a causa de un milagro. Inténtalo Isabella, inténtalo al menos una vez más. No lo hagas por mí como una vez te pedí, esta vez hazlo por ti."_ – finalizó Jenks mientras dejaba el documento un momento y veía a Isabella quien a su vez miraba a Edward con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– _Edward_ – sollozó ella con fuerza para luego echarse a los brazos de su amor quien la recibió gustoso. Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que su único punto de apoyo era su mejor amigo y su amor y en cuyos brazos se sentía bien, se sentía en casa. Él por su parte besó su cabeza con ternura y la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, en el lugar donde ella pertenecía, asegurándole con su calor que él estaba allí para ella, siempre.

– Les voy a dar unos minutos para que Isabella asimile esto. No creo que tenga preguntas en este mismo por lo que es mejor que ahora solo trate de aceptar lo que acabo de decir – le dijo Jenks a Edward quien asintió despacio. Por largos segundos los jóvenes enamorados permanecieron abrazados únicamente meciéndose en los brazos del otro, mientras que en la memoria de Isabella cada segundo vivido de las últimas 48 horas caían como un pesado yunque sobre su endeble realidad: la aparición de su abuela, su muerte, la herencia, su parentesco familiar con Vaughn. Tantas personas, tantos acontecimientos, tanta confusión. Aunque de todas sus dudas, una de ellas sobresalía con fuerza. Fue por esto que unos pocos minutos después ella se apartó de su amor y mirándolo le preguntó con señas.

– ¿De qué milagro habla ella Edward? – le preguntó a su amor mientras hipaba con fuerza – ¿De qué habla mi abuela mi amor? ¿Qué es eso que ella quiere que intente una vez más?

– Disculpen – interrumpió Vaughn antes que Edward pudiese responder las preguntas de su amor –. No sé si prestaron atención a lo que dije al llegar, tengo poco tiempo y si permiten que el Sr. Jenks termine con la lectura podré irme pronto de acá – Edward miró a Vaughn con sus ojos verde rabia y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza.

– Lo hablaremos después, amor, ¿está bien? – le dijo Edward a Isabella quien asintió despacio –. Puede seguir Sr. Jenks. Al parecer la señora tiene algo de apuro por el dinero que tiene que llevarse de acá – masculló Edward provocando que Vaughn bufara.

– Tú, jovencito, tú no entiendes nada…– susurró ella para sí misma antes de mirar a Jenks y asentir para que él continuara con la lectura.

– "_El restante 15% de la fortuna de la familia Higginbotham pasa a manos de mi media hermana Rebecca Higginbotham_ – Vaughn hizo una mueca como era de esperarse y enseguida se encogió de hombros –. _A su nombre se abrirá una cuenta con todo el efectivo patrimonial que le corresponde y ella puede hacer uso del mismo como le convenga. No poseerá parte de ninguna empresa de la familia Higginbotham, ni tendrá conexión con ninguno de mis empleados, con la única excepción de mi abogado Jason Jenks quien le servirá como consejero de sus asuntos legales previo el pago de su tarifa de servicios"_ – Vaughn asintió despacio y permitió que Jenks continuara con la lectura.

– "_Pequeña Becca… ¿Recuerdas que así solía decirte cuando eras una pequeña niña? Ni siquiera te imaginas cuanto lamento lo que hice hace 25 años, te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas y sé que quizás tú, al igual que mi nieta, no quieren saber nada de mí. Lo siento tanto, hermana, en serio lo lamento. Quizás sea un poco tarde para esto, pero es lo único que me queda. Usa el dinero para buscarla, ella debe estar en algún lado, si quieres recorre el mundo, levanta hasta la última piedra, pero búscala, ahora tienes cómo hacerlo y no como hace tantos años cuando pediste mi ayuda y yo te di la espalda. Hay una historia que compartimos, debes haberte ya enterado de la condición de Isabella. No hagas lo mismo que yo hice, por favor. Búscala y sé feliz con ella, contigo mismo"_ – finalizó Jenks con su voz casi rota por lo que había tenido que leer. Isabella quien tampoco podía parar de llorar, miraba anonadada a Vaughn de cuyos ojos no brotó una sola lágrima.

– "_Esta ha sido mi última voluntad_ – prosiguió Jenks un par de segundos después _–. Por lo que, con las firmas de los involucrados, queda constancia del fiel cumplimiento de la misma. Agradezco a mi leal amigo y abogado Jason Jenks en cuyo nombre he creado una cuenta bancaria con una suma de dinero suficiente para su jubilación"_ – Jenks sonrió levemente y levantó su mirada a una foto que descansaba sobre su escritorio en la que aparecía con su difunta esposa y una solitaria Marie Higginbotham. Sus dos mejores amigas ahora se habían ido, pero aún no era su turno… no todavía.

– ¿Dónde firmo? – dijo Vaughn sacando de su mirada perdida a Jenks, quien sacudió su cabeza y le extendió un bolígrafo para que ella estampara su firma junto a una pequeña X que él había marcado junto a su nombre. La mujer, sin perder el tiempo, firmó rápidamente ese documento y un par de papeles adicionales como el registro de su nueva cuenta bancaria, autorizaciones de débitos para el pago de los servicios de Jenks en caso de necesitarlos, entre otros.

– Creo que eso es todo Sra. Higg…– la mirada de Vaughn se fijó en Jenks haciéndolo rectificar de inmediato –. Perdón, Sra. Vaughn. Tiene usted mi número y estoy a su completa disposición.

– No creo necesitarlo Sr. Jenks pero en caso de hacerlo de seguro lo buscaré – replicó Vaughn mientras se ponía de pie y se aprestaba a salir de la oficina. Jenks se puso de pie para acompañarla hasta la puerta pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano –. Conozco el camino Sr. Jenks, muchas gracias por todo. Que tengan ustedes una buena tarde – dijo la mujer aquella última frase mientras veía a los jóvenes sentados a su lado mirarla de manera estupefacta.

Vaughn salió de aquella oficina envuelta en la misma tristeza con la que entró, aunque dentro de su tristeza un brillo de esperanza asomaba. Buscarla, encontrarla, amarla como alguna vez le privaron hacerlo… ¡Cielos…! ¡Cuánto había deseado poder encontrarla y ahora gracias al dinero de su hermana podía hacerlo!

Sonrió mientras una alegre imagen de su pasado se asomaba de manera tímida en su recuerdo. Sacudió su cabeza con una nueva sonrisa y enseguida tomó un taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto donde un vuelo de regreso a casa la esperaba. Sí, a casa, porque sin _ella_, aquel lugar jamás volvió a ser su hogar.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que sea yo quién le explique todo a Charlie? – le preguntó Edward a su amor en señas antes de abrochar sus cinturones preparándose así para el vuelo a Seattle.

– No, quiero ser yo quién le explique todo la semana que viene cuando regresemos a casa para las fiestas. El Sr. Jenks prometió que nada de esto cambiaría nuestras vidas y así será… necesito que así sea – respondió ella convencida.

– Ven acá – le dijo su amor antes de abrazarla con fuerza y hablarle lentamente para que ella leyera sus labios –. Jamás me cansaré de agradecerle a la vida por ponerte en mi camino. Has pasado por tanto, y sigues aquí, fuerte y segura. Tu abuela me pidió que te cuidara, pero ¿Sabes algo? Eres tú quien cuida de mí, eres tú la única heroína en esto… – Bella sonrió sonrojada y negó antes de enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de su amor y susurrar despacio.

– _Soy fuerte…por ti. Por…porque tú me sostienes cuando so…soy débil, porque me amas cuan…cuando soy frágil._

– Y siempre será así, porque tú eres mi vida Bella, y no quiero otra vida sino esta, la que tú me das con cada respiro, con cada latido de tu corazón – respondió Edward mientras tomaba el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su amor y lo besaba con ternura. Su amor hipó con fuerza mientras apretaba sus puños sobre la camisa de Edward y una voz anunciaba el despegue del avión.

Entre hipidos, recuerdos, y la amenaza de un inminente cambio de vida, Isabella se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de su amor. No se despertó hasta cuando el avión aterrizó en Seattle, cerca de las 3 am. Tomando su escaso equipaje, los jóvenes salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a su departamento. En el camino, Edward escribió un mensaje de texto a su hermana avisando que estaban de regreso a su departamento y que necesitaba hablar con ella de urgencia. Rosalie, alarmada, cambió sus pijamas y esperó despierta hasta que escuchó algo de ruido en el piso inferior. Se aprestaba a bajar cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca de su pasillo. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a su hermano frente a la puerta.

– Te ves terrible – fueron sus primeras palabras al dejarlo pasar a la sala. Él sonrió sin ganas mientras pasaba una mano por su enmarañado cabello cobrizo y dejaba caer su cuerpo en el primer sofá que encontró –. ¿Dónde está, Isabella? – le preguntó Rose en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

– Estaba exhausta y se quedó dormida en cuanto tocó la almohada – le respondió él con los ojos cerrados.

– Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. En serio te ves terrible como si un camión te hubiese pasado encima – él volvió a sonreír y negó levemente.

– No puedo dormir desde ayer – le dijo Edward acomodándose en el sofá para mirar a su hermana – Hay algo que no me deja en paz y necesitaba decírselo a alguien antes de explotar.

– ¿Y qué es eso? – le respondió ella.

– Que existe una posibilidad que Bella pueda escuchar – le dijo él nuevamente pasando su mano de manera desesperada por su cabello.

– Edward… ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó Rosalie asustada.

– Eso, eso que acabas de escuchar, Rosalie. Su abuela me lo dijo antes de morir. Al parecer ella estaba al tanto de la condición médica de Isabella, y no sé si lo dijo porque estaba agonizante pero ella dijo que su nieta aún tenía una oportunidad, que en ella había un milagro.

– ¡Cielos! Edward… esto es muy fuerte – dijo Rosalie llevando sus manos al pecho.

– Lo sé. ¿Entiendes ahora el por qué no puedo dormir? – su hermana asintió despacio –. Ella dijo que Bella necesitaba una audiometría más para averiguarlo. Si tan solo tuviese una célula en su oído medio que respondiera a estímulos auditivos, ella podía escuchar.

– Edward… Eso, es… ¿Te imaginas que Isabella pueda escuchar? – dijo Rosalie con su quebrantada voz a causa de la emoción.

– No te imaginas si quiera lo que aquello significaría para mí, Rosalie. Pero existe un pequeño problema en esto. Isabella renunció a hacerse una sola audiometría más. Ella no quiere, no necesita pasar por eso una vez más.

– Edward, pero… tienes que convencerla. Hacerse la audiometría significa poder escuchar – replicó Rose.

– Probablemente, probablemente Rosalie. La audiometría solo sirve para medir las respuestas auditivas. ¿Qué pasa si yo logro convencerla, ella accede a hacerla y su abuela estaba equivocada? ¿Qué hago yo si eso sucede? ¿Cómo explicó a Isabella que no existe esperanza de que escuche?

– Pero… ¿Qué pasa si no es así? ¿Qué sucedería si la respuesta al examen es positiva y gracias a tu insistencia Isabella puede escuchar tu voz decirle que la amas? – Edward pellizcó el puente de su nariz con fuerza y negó de manera repetida.

– No puedo decepcionarla, Rosalie. Isabella ha pasado por demasiado como para tener una decepción como esa.

– Eres tan cabezota, Edward Cullen. No sabes lo que el examen revelará hasta que ella se someta a él – respondió Rose.

– Es un examen muy doloroso. Ella no merece esto – rebatió él.

– ¿Merece entonces vivir en el silencio cuando existe al menos una ínfima oportunidad de escuchar? ¿Crees que ella merece eso? – Edward negó levemente mientras levantaba su mirada verde sinceridad y la fijaba en su hermana.

– No puedo hacerla sufrir – respondió en voz baja –. No puedo verla llorar una vez más.

– Convéncete tu primero que existe esperanza y podrás reflejar eso en Isabella. Si es negativo quizás lo pase mal un tiempo, pero si es positivo ella podrá mejorar su vida para siempre. Piénsalo Edward, ella lo merece.

– Necesito aferrarme primero a la esperanza – dijo Edward para sí mismo –. Debo asegurarme que es posible.

– Su abuela dijo que había un milagro. Investiga, consulta, habla con tus maestros, reúne información y convéncete primero que es posible – su hermano asintió ante la propuesta de Rosalie y enseguida cerró los ojos y sonrió.

– He soñado que ella escucha, ¿sabes? – susurró para sí con sus manos cubriendo su rostro –. La he soñado sonriendo al escucharme llamarla por su nombre.

– Edward – le dijo su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos –. Aférrate a ese sueño, pelea por él, verás que la recompensa será gratificante.

– Gracias, Rosalie – fue su respuesta antes de acercarse a su hermana y abrazarla con fuerza. Por incontables minutos un tortugo y su hermana estuvieron abrazados en silencio. Ella pedía en lo más profundo de su corazón que esa pequeña llama de esperanza se mantenga, se extienda e inflame de fe la vida de su hermano y su novia a quien ella tanto apreciaba y a la que en un pasado que ella no quería recordar, también la lastimó.

El joven Edward bajó del departamento de su hermana cuando los primeros rayos de sol del domingo asomaron por la ventana de la sala. Casi arrastrando sus pies por el cansancio logró llegar a su habitación donde una princesa morena dormía tranquila con una lágrima triste decorando su mejilla. Él negó levemente y despojándose de su ropa se metió en la pequeña cama y la abrazó con cariño.

– Haré lo posible por mantener la esperanza mi amor. Haré lo posible por verte sonreír como en mi sueño – le dijo antes de besar su cabeza y caer en los dulces cantos de las sirenas del sueño que lo llamaban a descansar y a soñar con un futuro de sonidos, de música, de amor…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Entre la vacilación y el temor, el joven estudiante de medicina se replanteaba una y otra vez la decisión de hablar con el Dr. Foster, su catedrático de anatomía 1 cuando su clase de ese día terminase. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo enfrentaría una posible primera negativa sin derrumbarse?

El timbre de la clase sonó dando por terminada la clase y él se levantó rápidamente dejando a su compañera Audrina hablando con el viento que él levantó a su paso. Logró salir del salón antes que ningún otro estudiante, y apresurado alcanzó al Dr. Foster antes que esté entrara al salón de descanso de maestros.

– Dr. Foster – le dijo con dificultad Edward mientras recuperaba el aliento –. Tengo… tengo una pequeña consulta que hacerle.

– Sr. Cullen – le respondió el hombre de limpia mirada azul y cabellos blancos como la temprana nieve de diciembre –. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ¿Alguna duda sobre la constitución maxilofacial que vimos hoy? – le dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al salón de descanso.

– No… Dr. Foster. Hay…hay otra consulta que me gustaría hacerle. Es más bien de tipo personal – le dijo Edward casi en un susurro. El amable Dr. Foster le sonrió y lo invitó a pasar al salón.

– Veamos, muchacho. ¿Qué es esa consulta personal que quieres hacerme? – le dijo el maestro al alumno mientras ambos se sentaban en unas sillas que allí se encontraban.

– Verá – empezó de manera tímida Edward –. Mi novia, ella fue diagnosticada con sordera cuando era una bebé.

– Lo siento mucho – fue la respuesta del Dr. Foster –. Debe ser algo muy duro para ella.

– Ella lo sabe llevar de hecho, ha aceptado su condición muy bien – respondió un orgulloso Edward.

– ¿De qué porcentaje de sordera estamos hablando? – preguntó el ahora interesado médico.

– Su diagnostico es Deficiencia Auditiva Severa con el umbral de 75 dB – respondió él recordando las miles de veces que cuando era pequeño él le preguntaba a su padre porqué Bella no podía escucharlo.

– Eso es sordera total muchacho – le dijo su maestro recostando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

– Sí, ella no escucha absolutamente nada que no sean ruidos extremadamente fuertes como detonaciones de fuegos pirotécnicos o aviones volando bajo.

– Veo que estás muy consciente de su condición – le dijo el Dr. Foster.

– La conozco desde que teníamos cuatro años – respondió él, mientras el médico le sonreía levemente al escuchar tan bonita revelación –. La he visto pasar por tantas cosas. Es por eso que sé mucho de su situación.

– ¿Y tu consulta es sobre su condición? No creo que tengas dudas sobre eso.

– No, no tengo dudas de su condición actual sino más bien de una posible condición futura – el ceño del médico se frunció a causa de la condición.

– No te entiendo muchacho. ¿De qué hablas? – le dijo con voz intrigada el hombre.

– Hace un par de días, su abuela, quien al parecer también estaba muy al tanto de su situación falleció, no sin antes decirme que en Isabella, mi novia, podía existir un milagro. Ella creía que si Isabella accedía a hacerse una audiometría más, podíamos encontrar algo sorprendente. Es allí donde radica mi consulta. ¿Es posible que una persona con Deficiencia Auditiva Severa pueda ser capaz de escuchar? – le dijo Edward con un toque de ilusión en su voz. El hombre frente a él lo miró por unos segundos y cruzando sus manos se dispuso a responderle.

– Verás muchacho. El caso de tu novia es algo complejo. Las células auditivas del oído medio son por decirlo de esta manera, las más frágiles del cuerpo humano. Si ella fue detectada con sordera total cuando era niña, y si las audiometrías posteriores confirmaron el diagnostico es algo difícil que ella pueda tener alguna clase de respuesta auditiva ahora que es adulta.

– Entiendo – susurró él con voz casi devastada –. Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, Dr. Fos…– el hombre detuvo a Edward antes de que se pusiera de pie.

– No he terminado muchacho – le dijo el Dr. Foster. Edward asintió y lo miró intrigado –. He dicho que es difícil, más no imposible – los ojos de Edward se abrieron completamente y su boca se abrió levemente a causa de la sorpresa –. Una vez escuché el caso de una joven que vivía en Ohio. Al llegar a la pubertad ciertas células de su oído interno obtuvieron respuestas positivas a vibraciones provocadas por implantes auditivos. Su padre, médico también, no dudo en hacerle una audiometría y los resultados fueron sorprendentes. Quizás el médico que asesoraba a la abuela de tu novia también escuchó sobre ese caso.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – balbuceó Edward.

– ¿Un milagro? – le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa –. Se cree que al llegar a la pubertad, los cambios en el cuerpo de las mujeres son tan radicales que incluso abarcan al sistema celular. El cambio en la glándula pituitaria es tan grande que puede ser que por allí haya venido la esperanza. Quizás pueda ser el mismo caso de tu novia ya que el diagnostico de la joven de la que te hablo es similar. Pero eso solo se podría definir con una nueva audiometría.

– Allí radica el problema principal, Dr. Foster. Ella no quiere hacerse una audiometría más. Su abuela lo intentó hace un par de años y su respuesta fue no. No quiere otra decepción, sin mencionar que para ella las audiometrías son algo dolorosas.

– Las audiometrías de ahora son muy rápidas, jovencito. Y el dolor que se percibe es mínimo. La tecnología ha avanzado muchísimo en ese campo, y no solo hablo de exámenes y diagnósticos sino también de implantes cocleares, audífonos especiales, e incluso el tratamiento de células madres para la reconstitución del oído medio.

– Si logro convencerla…– meditó Edward por lo bajo.

– Si logras hacerlo, será para ella una gran ganancia en calidad de vida. Y para ti, una gran ganancia en tu corazón, por haber logrado cambiar la vida de un ser humano, incluso antes de ser el gran médico que estoy seguro que serás – fueron las palabras del Dr. Foster. Edward asintió con una leve sonrisa y después de agradecer a su maestro se retiró del salón, listo para su segunda clase del día no sin antes escribir un mensaje en su celular.

_Te amo tanto Isabella, mi Isabella, mi mariposa de esperanza._

_Edward_

– El amor, el amor – sonrió Rachel mientras veía a su amiga suspirar al ver el mensaje de su amor en su celular –. Ustedes dos parecen haber nacido el uno para el otro.

– _Eso creo…yo también – _respondió Isabella con su voz después de leer los labios de su amiga quien le sonrió levemente.

– ¿A qué se debió esa emergencia que tuviste el fin de semana? – le preguntó ella en voz baja mientras la maestra Vaughn entraba al salón. Isabella negó despacio al ver como la mujer que había visto dos días atrás la atravesaba con la mirada. Tomando rápidamente su lápiz escribió sobre su cuaderno: _Después te cuento…_

– Arte… – la voz de Vaughn retumbó en el salón haciendo que los alumnos se sobresaltaran –. Picasso lo define como peligroso, como algo no apto para inocentes ignorantes. Picasso, Picasso estaría revolcándose en su tumba si supiera que clase de inocentes ignorantes están aquí sentados frente a mí fingiendo de manera inútil ser aprendices de artistas.

– Comenzó otra vez la loca – susurró Rachel poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Isabella miró a Rachel y volvió a mirar a Vaughn tan altiva y soberbia como siempre, aun cuando ella sabía muy bien por la situación de luto que ella estaba pasando. ¿Es qué acaso esa mujer no tenía corazón? ¿Su músculo motor era una dura roca que ni la más dura tragedia lograba ablandar?

– Artistas que no irán a ningún lado por su alto nivel de inutilidad. Alumnos, he visto sus últimos trabajos y he notado con sorpresa que todos tienen un factor común entre todos ustedes. Todos son artistas insignificantes. Mediocres como la Srta. Cohen a la que le da pánico tomar un pincel – dijo señalando a una asustada alumna –. O como la Srta. Black, que cree que con sarcasmo y rebeldía logrará forjar su nombre entre los grandes artistas que cambiaron una generación – dijo mientras miraba a Rachel quien mentalmente le mostraba su dedo medio con una sonrisa – O artistas como la Srta. Swan, a la que por su condición debemos tratar diferente, cuando es una más del montón – le dijo a Bella mirándola fijamente a los ojos –. Artistas como ustedes no sirven de nada si a su trabajo no le ponen pasión, no le dedican su vida, no le ponen su corazón – dijo Vaughn mientras se volteaba y caminaba de regreso al frente del salón

– _Habla de algo… que no tiene_ – susurró Isabella para ella, pero sus palabras fueron escuchadas por Vaughn quien de inmediato se volteó y caminó hasta Isabella.

– ¿Qué dijo Srta. Swan? – le gritó Vaughn a Isabella.

– _Que usted… no tiene co…corazón Rebecca Hig_ – de inmediato Vaughn tomó de la muñeca a Isabella y la apretó con fuerza.

– No te atrevas a decir algo acerca de mí en este salón de clases. Tú, tú no sabes nada… nada de mí – masculló Vaughn con furia.

– _¿A quién… debe… buscar?_ _¿Qué pasó hace… 25 años? – _preguntó Isabella con su voz torturada por el dolor que su maestra y tía abuela le estaba infligiendo.

– ¡Basta, Isabella! – gritó ella –. ¡Estás fuera de mi clase por lo que resta de la hora! ¡Fuera! – le dijo mientras la soltaba y le señalaba la puerta. Isabella la miró furiosa y recogiendo sus pinceles salió de clases.

– Al menos, ella cambió… – susurró Isabella refiriéndose a su abuela mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Vaughn le dio una mirada más de odio y le volvió a señalar la puerta. Isabella salió del salón más no se alejó del mismo. Se sentó en el pasillo y paciente esperó hasta que la clase terminara. Vaughn tenía las respuestas que ella necesitaba saber de un pasado que toda la familia se empeñaba en ocultar. ¿Por qué cambió su apellido a Vaughn? ¿A quién debe buscar? Y sobre todo y más importante ¿Quién era esa persona que también padecía de sordera en su familia? Ella tenía la respuesta a todo eso y ella necesitaba saberlas.

En cuanto la puerta del salón frente a ella se abrió y un par de alumnas salieron de él, Isabella supo que la hora había terminado. Rápidamente se puso de pie y esperó a que Vaughn saliera del salón, cosa que no demoró en ocurrir ya que a los pocos segundos la mujer salió del aula no sin antes regalarle una mirada más de odio a Isabella quien se quedó impávida y sin reacción mientras veía a su maestra alejarse. Rachel, quien salió enseguida del salón notó que algo andaba mal entre su amiga y la maestra por lo que se acerco a Isabella.

– Bella… ¿Qué…? – le dijo tocándola levemente provocando en ella una súbita reacción.

– _¡No!_ – se dijo a si misma Isabella sacudiendo su cabeza –. _¡Necesito…respuestas! – _fueron sus palabras antes de ponerse en marcha. A paso rápido, Isabella siguió a la maestra Vaughn mientras ella caminaba presurosa por los pasillos de la facultad con su carpeta de trabajo aferrada a su pecho. Rachel, quien desde lo alto de las escaleras gritaba de manera inútil para detener a Bella, no le quedó más que presenciar completamente atónita lo que Isabella estaba haciendo. Se cuestionó de inmediato sobre el extraño intercambio de palabras que aconteció en el salón de clases y sonrió al sacar la única conclusión de que, finalmente, Isabella se había decidido a enfrentar a la bruja del arte.

– _¡Ma…maestra!_ – gritó Isabella con ronca voz mientras la seguía. Vaughn hizo caso omiso al grito de su alumna y apresuró aún más el paso –. _¡Deténgase. Re…Rebecca… Higginbotham!_ – volvió a gritar Isabella, provocando así que Vaughn se detuviese de inmediato y volteara para dedicarle una mirada envenenada. Bella, asustada por la reacción de su maestra retrocedió un par de pasos y miró por un momento a su alrededor. Todos los alumnos que a esa hora se encontraban allí estaban pasmados admirando el espectáculo. Vaughn, quién notó lo mismo que Isabella, les regaló una mirada de odio a todos los alumnos provocando así que todos salgan disparados por la primera puerta disponible.

Cuando el lugar se quedó vacío por completo, Vaughn se acercó a Bella y tomándola del brazo la empujó hasta una pequeña sala que hacía las veces de cafetería para profesores.

– _Necesito… respuestas_ – susurró Isabella con su voz agitada –. _Necesito saber qué…qué pasó_ – Vaughn, quien en ese momento dejó sus carpetas sobre una silla cercana, la miró por varios segundos y suspirando tomó una decisión. Isabella miró cada una de la acciones de Vaughn, la vio subir las mangas de su camisa de seda azul, y negar de manera triste mientras se aprestaba a responder de una manera que Isabella jamás esperó.

– No sé, por qué te empeñas en remover el pasado jovencita, es mejor que lo dejes como está – le dijo en rápidas señas ante la asombrada mirada de Isabella. ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Vaughn sabía el lenguaje de señas! ¿Cómo era eso posible? –. Y no vuelvas a llamarme por ese apellido. Mi apellido es Vaughn y para ti seguiré siendo tu maestra. Espero te quede claro, no busques en el pasado que de él no encontraras nada más que dolor – le dijo antes de volver a tomar sus carpetas y salir del salón, dejando a una Isabella con más preguntas que respuestas de las que originalmente buscaba.

– _¿Qué fue eso?_ – se preguntó Isabella unos segundos cuando atónita salió del salón –. _Ella sabe…ella sabe señas – _dijo mientras recostaba su espalda sobre la pared y respiraba de manera agitada. Se dejó rodar por la pared lentamente mientras veía a lo lejos a su amiga correr hasta ella.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Isabella? – le preguntó Rachel asustada.

– _Ella…sabe…señas_ – susurró Bella con su mirada pérdida. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos.

– ¡Jódeme! – gritó su amiga –. ¡Jódeme! ¿Estás bromeando? – preguntó Rachel a Isabella quien leyó sus labios y negó despacio.

– _Ella…sabe…señas_ – repitió Isabella –. _Ella… ella_. _¿Quién es… ella? – _se preguntó Isabella refiriéndose a aquella persona de la cual su abuela hablaba en el testamento y a la cual Vaughn se empeña en ocultar.

– Cariño, no puedes quedarte aquí. Será mejor que llame a Edward y te lleve a casa – dijo Rachel mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba a Edward quien al segundo respondió y a los pocos minutos estuvo con su Volvo afuera de la facultad de Isabella. Corrió por los corredores y vio a su amor completamente pálida y sentada en el piso.

– Bella, mi amor – le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y caminaba con ella hasta la salida.

– _Ella…sabe…señas_ – repitió Isabella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

– ¿Quién? ¿Quién sabe señas Isabella? – le preguntó Edward deteniéndose por un momento.

– _Vaughn_…– fue su respuesta antes de soltarse a llorar. Presuroso, Edward la llevó hasta su auto y condujo hasta su departamento. En brazos la llevó hasta su cama donde la recostó sobre las mullidas almohadas. La observó por incontables minutos esperando de ella una respuesta, pero la misma nunca llegó.

– Isabella, Isabella mírame – le pidió Edward en señas llamando su atención –. Esto no puede seguir así. Tú dijiste que nada de esto cambiaría nuestras vidas, y apenas han pasado dos días y las cosas van de cabeza. No paras de repetir que Vaughn sabe señas, acabó de hablar con Rachel quien me contó que tanto en el salón como fuera de él discutiste con ella. ¿Qué está pasando amor?

– Ella sabe quién es esa persona que padece de sordera en mi familia, Edward – respondió ella en señas dejando una lágrima correr por su mejilla –. Necesito saber quién es ella, o donde está. Necesito conocerla.

– Amor – le dijo él de manera cariñosa –. Has vivido tantos años sin saber de esa persona. ¿Para qué la necesitas ahora? Ni siquiera sabes quién es, si vive o no, no sabes nada de ella y estás tan afectada por eso que temo por ti, mi amor. No permitas que esto te afecte, por favor.

– ¿Y pretender que no sé nada de esto, Edward? – preguntó ella –. ¿Quieres que olvide todo lo que pasó los últimos días?

– No te pido que lo olvides, solo te pido que no te obsesiones. Si Vaughn oculta algo, ella tendrá sus razones, no puedes venir y de súbito obligarla a hablar algo que por tantos años ha mantenido en la oscuridad.

– Ella sabe señas – replicó Bella unos minutos después –. ¿Crees que ella haya sido…?

– Isabella, Vaughn sabe señas, es cierto, al igual que yo, al igual que muchos interpretes en este país que no somos sordos. Que sepa señas no significa nada…

– Claro que significa, Edward – le dijo ella con señas furiosas –. Significa que ella tiene algo que ver con esa persona. Que la conoce, que ha tratado con ella y que…

– Isabella – le interrumpió su amor –. Pequeña, no hagas esto. No te hagas esto…– le pidió –. No te obsesiones con un pasado que no conoces, con suposiciones que te hacen daño. No puedo permitir que el amor de mi vida se haga daño a sí misma con esto. No lo voy a permitir – le dijo de manera tajante. Isabella agachó su mirada y Edward enseguida levantó su barbilla con ternura –. Te amo, Isabella, entiéndeme que si soy duro contigo es porque te amo – ella asintió despacio mientras su amor limpiaba sus lagrimas con su dedo pulgar –. No necesitas de un pasado que nuble tu presente y confunda tu futuro.

– _Tengo miedo_ – susurró con su voz Isabella.

– Lo sé, yo también lo tengo. Pero nos tenemos mutuamente, ¿cierto? – le preguntó en señas él. Ella asintió despacio –. Tú me tienes a mí, yo te tengo a ti. Es todo lo que necesitamos mi amor…

– Lo siento – dijo ella con señas de manera apenada –. Prometo no volver a tocar este tema, nunca más.

– Ven acá, principessa – le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza con delicadeza –. Es mejor que descanses un poco. Ya mañana será un día mejor… – ella sonrió y lentamente cerró los ojos. Con esa promesa de un mañana mejor, Isabella durmió esa noche muy tranquila junto al hombre que amaba y quien a la mitad de la noche se despertó a causa de la falta de sueño.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, y rendido decidió ir por un vaso de leche a la pequeña cocina. En el camino, su mirada se fijó en el computador portátil sobre la mesa. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza y sin perder el tiempo lo encendió y se conectó a internet. Acudió primero a un buscador de páginas y en él buscó entre miles de blogs y webs médicas sobre el raro caso que el Dr. Foster había mencionado. Con sorpresa ratificó que lo que el médico le había dicho era cierto, la joven cuyo nombre estaba protegido, había logrado escuchar gracias a una novedosa tecnología implantada en su oído medio y que ahora le permitía llevar una vida normal.

– Existe… la posibilidad existe – susurró Edward emocionado mientras seguía leyendo en una web asociada sobre casos reales en los que el implante coclear funcionaba a la perfección, o como la ciencia había avanzado con las primeras pruebas de células madres en bebés menores de un año.

Con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, Edward volvió a la cama, y se acostó junto a su amor. Cerrando los ojos ideó las diez mil maneras como podría pedirle a Isabella que acceda a una audiometría más, pero ninguna le parecía correcta. Por un momento se sintió incluso hipócrita, ya que horas antes él le había pedido a Isabella que no hurgará más en el pasado, y pedirle que acceda a un examen era también volver a un pasado que ella no quería repetir.

– Será mejor dejar las cosas así por un tiempo, mi amor – susurró él antes de abrazarla y dejar un beso cerca de su cuello. Él asintió para sí y se prometió tampoco volver a pensar en el tema de la audiometría de Bella por un tiempo, al menos el suficiente hasta que las recientes heridas hayan sanado un poco. Ya después de eso, la esperanza y la ciencia decidirían si Bella era capaz de escuchar o no.

* * *

><p>Mis niñas… ¡Feliz Navidad! (Jojojo.. creo que llegué un poquitín tarde). Espero hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad junto a su familia y a las personas que aman. La mía fue realmente genial. Lamento muchísimo el atraso en esta actualización, lo sé lo sé, prometí no más demoras pero las fiestas han puesto mi agenda de cabeza y recién anoche pude sentarme a terminar el capitulo. Mil disculpas nuevamente.<p>

Bueno, bueno, bueno… Tenemos un capítulo de revelaciones algo extrañas, pasados misteriosos y una posible esperanza para Isabella. ¿Será que ella es capaz de oír?

Quiero agradecer muchísimo a todas las nuevas lectoras que se han unido estos últimos días. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. A todas las que el capitulo anterior dejaron su huellita les mando un enorme beso navideño: Laura Katherine, chet-ice, V, Ludwika Cullen, vale . potter, Karla Cullen Hale, Zoe Jm, Marianixcr, Deysi Maria, Alexz Darcy Black Mentxu Masen Cullen, patymdn, msteppa, karlis, VictoriamarieHale, MiaCarLu, Angeles Nahuel, ma pau cullen, Tata XOXO, Erendira, Diana Prenze, Anabella Valencia, Ely Cullen M, mgcb, tayloves, MCPH76, cary, Lakentsb, Belleza CullenSwan, romycrazy, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, ludgardita, Sully YM, Paolastef, Dev Bennett, CindyLis, cintia black, Nyrine, Anahi-littrell, yolabertay, Alcestis Cullen, Sony Bells, AlejandraZJofre, Viky, Chuvi1487, ALI-LU CULLEN, Naobi Chan, JosWeasleyC, Alibell Cullen, TereCullen, LIZZY CULLEN, Mary de cullen, lexa0619, JaliceJalice, hilarycullen17, julesgomez, mary8potter, natrix27, Angie Masen, Inmans, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, sonia sandria, EdithCullen71283, Lily, bellaliz, Luchii, Diana, Catali, Alinita28, vivi S R, Kalita Cullen, Sky Lestrange, VivianaCullen, hanna1441, franiii . p, magymc, imtwilighter, joli cullen, Gegargas, anamart05, Esme Mary Cullen, Rossy04, kmilu, Lillybeth Amber Granger, Leticia Barron Flores, PalomitaCullen, lore yalniz aimant, caaroowcullen, Chayley Costa, nikol guerrero, Carmen Cullen- . i love fic, GabitaRP, Little . wishes . Pxa, Beca Masen, LaRudeGirl, lupixzz, Sarah, antonia ros barreto, Rosi, Marie Alexis Masen, Bea, a todas mis niñas del twitter, del facebook, del TTC, del blog, por todos esos mensajes hermosos que tocan mi corazón. Se las quiere demasiado.

Isita, mujer de grandes talentos, jejeje espero hayas tenido un hermoso cumpleaños. La pasamos genial ese día así que volveremos por el siguiente capítulo el año que viene. Sabes que además de mi beta eres mi amiga y te quiero monton. Gaby… metele turbo a la tesis… te necesito en GYE mas que urgente.

¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el pasado de la familia de Bella? Me encantaría saber sus teorías. El siguiente capítulo puedo decirles que trae un nuevo giro así que espero estén preparadas. Espero poder subirlo en unos días ya que va un poquito avanzado, pero en caso no tenerlo a tiempo para el fin de semana les deseo a todas que pasen un Feliz Año Nuevo. Gracias a todas por formar parte de mi vida este año, no se imaginan lo mucho que cada una significa para mí.

Entonces…Hasta la nueva actualización… ¿Alegran mi corazón con un review? Nos leemos prontito…


	24. Promesas de futuro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capítulo que estás a punto de leer contiene escenas de sexo explícito y lenguaje adulto. El siguiente es un capítulo especial por ser el último del 2011. Espero lo disfruten en especial Jolene. No molesto más, les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22: <strong>__Promesas de futuro_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Tu y yo – Ricky Martin. _

"_¡Qué buen insomnio si me desvelo sobre tu cuerpo!"_

_Mario Benedetti_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Charlie Swan en cuanto vio a su nena bajar del auto de Edward Cullen, la mañana del 24 de Diciembre de ese año. No podía ser de otra manera, su ángel había regresado para las fiestas y la felicidad en su corazón desbordaba radiante y luminosa.

El regreso de Isabella a casa para Navidad había sido preparado de manera meticulosa, empezando desde la cena en la cual, y como mucho esfuerzo, Charlie había cocinado con sus propias manos, un enorme y amenazante pavo y una colorida ensalada de vegetales. La decoración tampoco se podía quedar atrás, toda la casa fue arreglada con motivos navideños incluyendo además un pino real en la mitad de la pequeña sala y que Harry y Sue le ayudaron a decorar. La última parte de la preparación del operativo _"Isabella vuelve en Navidad"_ incluían un baño a consciencia de Boi y nuevas decoraciones en su tanque–casa que de seguro Bella adoraría.

– _¡Pa…pá!_ – susurró Isabella en cuanto vio a su padre de pie en la puerta de su casa. Él volvió a sonreír emocionado y ella respondió de la misma manera. Y, como si aquella inocente sonrisa de su padre fuese un gran acto de magia, todo lo sucedido en su vida aquella última semana simplemente desapareció.

Cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a su amor, ella no volvió a tocar el tema de Vaughn, ni en casa ni en la universidad, ni tampoco lo haría el tiempo que estuviese en Forks por las festividades. Pero aunque, ella decidió dejar las cosas como antes de que todo el desastre ocurriera, había alguien que no pensaba igual.

La maestra como era de esperarse, se volvió más dura con Isabella, cosa que ella aceptó con humildad y resignación. Su amor, por otro lado, cada noche después de hacerle el amor le decía con las señas de sus manos, con susurros de sus labios, con gestos tiernos de su corazón que todo estaría bien. La animaba a no desfallecer, a ser fuerte ya que él estaba con ella, que juntos lograrían salir adelante…que juntos, eran uno solo.

– Mi ángel – susurró un visiblemente emocionado Charlie mientras abrazaba a su pequeña. Ella sollozó con fuerza y abrazó a su padre mientras repartía besos sobre su rostro –. Estás en casa.

– _En casa…– _dijo ella sin saber que su padre había dicho las mismas palabras que ella unos segundos antes. Después del efusivo saludo, Edward subió el equipaje de Isabella a su habitación y sonrió al ver que las cosas seguían exactamente igual a como estaban cuando él se colaba por las noches de su adolescencia.

– Me harás mucha falta esta noche – le dijo en señas Edward cuando estuvo de regreso en la sala y se acercó a ella para luego besar su frente. Isabella se alejó sonrojada y agachó su mirada a causa de la vergüenza. Edward sonrió y chasqueó su lengua divertido –. Pequeña pervertida, no me harás falta para eso que sé que estás pensando. Te extrañaré en Navidad. Aunque – en ese momento Edward levantó la mirada para inspeccionar que Charlie no estuviera leyendo sus señas y volvió a dirigirse a Bella –. Hacer el amor contigo a las 12 de la noche consta entre mis deseos de Navidad. Eso sí que sería una _Noche Buena_ – finalizó de manera picara.

– Edward – se quejó Isabella –. ¡Compórtate por favor!

– Está bien… Está bien – dijo él con su voz mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición –. Es mejor que me vaya ahora, Rosalie debe estar impaciente allí afuera en el auto. ¿Te veo mañana temprano? – él pregunto y Bella asintió –. En serio me harás falta pero es mejor que estés sola con Charlie.

– Es mejor así, aunque tengo miedo, Edward. No sé como tome la noticia de la herencia – confesó ella con señas.

– De seguro lo toma de manera calmada, Bella. Tu padre es de reacciones tranquilas. ¿No recuerdas cuando se enteró de lo nuestro? – Bella asintió con una sonrisa –. Nosotros dos estábamos al borde del infarto y tu padre estaba tan fresco como la lechuga.

– Lo recuerdo – dijo ella en señas mientras se reía –. Sí que lo recuerdo.

– Bueno, entonces creo que así será esta noche. No tengas miedo, no has hecho nada malo como para estar asustada. Es solo algo que debes tomarlo con calma como ya lo hemos hablado. Todo va a salir bien, confía en mí.

– _Lo hago, siempre_…– respondió con su voz Isabella. Edward sonrió y atrayéndola a su cuerpo lentamente besó sus labios de sabor chocolate. Sus labios suavemente se rozaban mientras una lengua traviesa pedía dulce permiso para juguetear con su similar. Bella suspiró cuando sintió la lengua de su amor delinear sus labios y aferrándose más al cuerpo de su amor enredó sus dedos en su cabello.

Al fondo de la cocina, un chef miraba divertido la escena, después de haber chequeado el pavo que estaba en el horno. Decidió interrumpir a los jóvenes enamorados cuando un gemido más fuerte escapó de uno de ellos, por lo que tosió fuertemente para llamar la atención.

– ¿Tan temprano y estamos haciendo ya el intercambio de regalos? – dijo Charlie entre risas. Edward abrió los ojos asustado y se alejó de inmediato de Isabella, quien a su vez volteó al ver la cara de pánico de su amor y encontró a su sonriente padre mirarla divertido.

– _Papá_… – susurró ella avergonzada.

– Espero ese no sea mi regalo muchacho, sino con mucha pena tendré de devolverlo – dijo Charlie a un imposiblemente sonrojado Edward.

– Lo…lo siento, Jefe Swan – balbuceó Edward. Charlie volvió a reír con fuerza.

– Está bien muchacho. Digamos que yo no vi nada – dijo Charlie en señas para que su nena entendiera lo siguiente que diría –. La cena está casi lista, Bells.

– Será mejor que me vaya, entonces – dijo Edward mientras caminaba a la puerta e Isabella lo seguía. De pie en el porche, él se despidió una vez más –. Amor mío… ¡Feliz Navidad! – le dijo él con señas, con la conocida seña de un árbol de navidad que significaba en su lenguaje los buenos deseos para estas fiestas. Ella sonrió y con sus manos dibujó una estrella en el aire que tomó con sus manos y dejó de manera imaginaria en el árbol que su tortugo había dibujado.

– _¡Feliz… Navidad!_ – susurró ella con su voz. Él sonrió y acercándose a ella besó sus labios con ternura. Unos pocos segundos después se separaron y Bella con su mano despidió a su amor al verlo alejarse. Con algo de tristeza volvió al interior de la casa y con un suspiró subió a su habitación para prepararse para la Noche Buena.

Esa noche, dos escenarios distintos se vivieron esa noche en Forks, en la cena de la víspera de Navidad. En la casa de los Cullen todo era alegría y emoción, una sonrisa y una oración de agradecimiento al tener a sus hijos reunidos en una mesa otra vez fue el ambiente que rodeó a Carlisle, Esme y a los chicos. Mientras que, en la casa de los Swan, había lágrimas, tristezas y confesiones de pasados inciertos.

Con asombro Charlie recibió la noticia que su hija ahora era una de las multimillonarias más jóvenes del país y estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión de no tocar un solo centavo de aquel dinero. Estupefacto también se quedó cuando se enteró de Vaughn, su conocimiento sobre señas, y sobre aquella misteriosa persona a la que Isabella deseaba conocer.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Edward, Bells. Es mejor no obsesionarse con eso – dijo Charlie después de dejar el pavo sobre la mesa. Hizo una pequeña oración con una sonrisa de pura felicidad por tener a su nena en casa.

– Lo sé, es por eso que he dejado las cosas como están papá. Creo que es mejor así – respondió ella un momento después antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

El resto de la cena en la casa de los Swan fue bastante relajada. Bella y su padre conversaron de muchas cosas mientras compartían sobre el sofá, un postre que Charlie había comprado en oferta en el Thriftway. Los temas fueron diversos: Boi, la estación de policía, los pescados que Charlie había capturado en las últimas semanas, la rebelde Rachel y su nuevo sobrino, los pasteles que hacía con Rosalie en su tiempo libre.

La madrugada tomó por sorpresa a Charlie y Bella. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento el reloj había avanzando invitando al sol a asomarse por la ventana a desearles unos cálidos buenos días. Al ver el salón, iluminado por los rayos solares, ambos rieron mientras veían a un paciente Boi cruzar la sala. Isabella sonrió al ver a su mascota y sin perder el tiempo la tomó por el caparazón y sobre él escribió la leyenda de _Feliz Navidad._

– _Es para no… perder la costumbre_… _Boi_ – le dijo Isabella a su padre y a su tortuga provocando que el primero sonriera espontáneo y el segundo se removiera con lentitud de sus manos.

– Es hora de los regalos – anunció Charlie. Isabella asintió emocionada y sin perder el tiempo saltó del sofá tomando de la mano a su padre para que juntos se encaminaran hasta el original árbol donde dos pequeños regalos esperaban por ser abiertos.

– El mío primero, no es mucho pero sé que lo necesitas – dijo Bella en señas antes de extenderle una pequeña cajita. Charlie chasqueó la lengua mientras abría el regalo para luego sonreír de inmediato al ver que su nena le había regalado un par de aparejos nuevos para su caña de pescar.

– Gracias, nena, eres la mejor – le dijo antes de acercarse a ella y besar su mejilla –. Ahora va el mío – Charlie le extendió un pequeño sobre al tiempo que se ponía de pie al escuchar el timbre sonar. Abrió la puerta enseguida y sonrió al ver que era Edward quien estaba en la puerta.

– Buenos días, Jefe Swan – saludó él con una sonrisa, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos ya que aún estaba avergonzado por lo ocurrido el día anterior

– Buenos días, muchacho, creo que llegas en el momento justo – dijo Charlie antes de soltar una graciosa carcajada. Edward lo miró extrañado mientras se dirigía a la salita donde Bella estaba de rodillas junto al árbol.

– ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó Isabella a su padre mientras él se sentaba frente a ella. Una muy confundida Bella sostenía en sus manos un pequeño papel en cuya parte superior se leía la leyenda "_Bed, Bath and Beyond"_ mientras Charlie sonreía de manera cómplice.

– Verás Bells, tu viejo es una persona algo despistada, pero tampoco es tan tonto – le dijo en señas mientras hablaba para que Edward a su vez escuchase –. Cuando viniste para el Día de Acción de Gracias noté que te quejabas de dolor de espalda y supuse que era a causa de tu pequeña cama en Seattle. Me dije a mi mismo… ¿Por qué Isabella está sufriendo de la espalda si su cama es igual a la que tiene aquí en casa? Entonces llegué a la conclusión que si bien era cierto que el tamaño era el mismo, quizás no se estaba usando con el mismo fin, o que quizás la cama pasó de ser individual… a comunitaria – dijo Charlie con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Edward quien pasó de estar blanco, a pálido, a rojo, verde y morado en escasos segundos –. Es por eso que lo que tienes en tus manos es una orden de compra de una cama nueva, más suave, espaciosa, cómoda y que de seguro será de gran utilidad…_para ambos_. – Isabella imitó el cambio de colores de Edward en su rostro y negó de manera asustada.

– Papá… yo… o sea, mira… – dijo entre señas confusas.

– No tienes que explicarme nada, nena. Tu viejo padre llegó a la conclusión solo así que no necesito explicaciones.

– ¿Cómo…? – preguntó ella. Su padre sonrió levemente.

– Muy fácil, mi problema de roedores se terminó en cuanto se fueron a Seattle y no se necesita ser gran filósofo para deducir que era tu novio que se escabullía por la ventana todas las noches – Edward volvió a quedarse pálido y negó avergonzado –. Además, ustedes son novios, viven juntos en otra ciudad, se quieren, es lógico que no van a pasar jugando ajedrez por las noches… ¿Verdad, Edward? – el joven asustado asintió despacio y se acercó hasta Isabella quien tomó su mano.

– Jefe Swan, yo…– dijo él.

– En serio muchacho, no necesito imágenes mentales de mi hija y tú que podrían formarse en mi cabeza si intentan explicarme algo – dijo de manera nerviosa Charlie –. Solo… solo disfruten del regalo – finalizó en señas que su hija entendió mientras un nuevo sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas.

– Gracias, papá – agradeció Bella en señas –. Estoy muy avergonzada, este es un regalo muy costoso, yo…– su padre la interrumpió en ese momento.

– Nena, sé que lo necesitas, no te preocupes por el dinero. Boi y yo somos unos chicos ahorradores – dijo su padre. En ese momento Bella soltó la orden de compra del almacén de camas y se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre visiblemente emocionada.

– _Gracias, papá…_ – le susurró al oído mientras en los labios de Charlie una gran sonrisa se dibujaba al escuchar la voz de su hija.

– ¿Ves? Tu voz llena mi vida de alegría, y ese… ese es el mejor regalo de navidad – dijo él mientras aferraba a Bella a su cuerpo y la abrazaba con fuerza. Edward, avergonzado por interrumpir tan íntimo momento alejó su mirada hasta que Charlie soltó a Bella y ella regresó junto a Edward.

– Gracias, papá – repitió Bella esta vez con señas antes de tomar el sobre donde estaba la orden y guardar en él el papel.

– Espero escojan una buena cama – dijo Charlie mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo de café –. Verifiquen comodidad y medidas, pero sobre todo la resistencia. Eso es muy importante – recitó al tiempo que desaparecía en el pasillo.

– Esto… es…demasiado… vergonzoso, Bella – dijo Edward entre balbuceos nerviosos. Ella entendió y asintió con fuerza.

– Dímelo a mí, no se supone que los padres sean así – respondió ella –. Esto, es… extraño – una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro de Edward y ella frunció el ceño –. ¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó Isabella.

– Es que Charlie es tan relajado que podría apostar mi cabeza que si mañana toco su puerta y pido tu mano, es capaz de regalarme el anillo que iría en tu dedo – dijo el joven Cullen con una sincera sonrisa. Isabella sonrió mientras un tímido sonrojo asomó en su rostro y una duda tocó su corazón. "_¿Matrimonio? ¿Mi amor, mi tortugo está hablando de matrimonio?" _pensó para sí. Él volvió a sonreír en ese momento y ella sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía también. _"Está sonriendo, de seguro Edward está bromeando." _

– Será mejor que salgamos de acá pronto – dijo en señas antes de abalanzarse al cuerpo de su amor haciéndole perder el equilibrio y tumbarlo de espaldas sobre el suelo frío –. Si seguimos aquí es capaz de regalarte el anillo, y nuestra primera vajilla china – sonrió ella antes de acomodarse sobre el pecho de su amor. Él besó cariñosamente su cabeza y ella lo miró con ternura.

– Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Rodolfo el reno – le dijo con voz pausada tocando su roja nariz a causa del frío –. Anda y busca tu abrigo que vamos a salir – Isabella asintió y de un salto se levantó y corrió hasta su habitación en busca de algo para abrigarse. Sonrió con malicia al ver que todo el jardín de su casa estaba decorado por una gruesa alfombra blanca de nieve, al parecer había nevado toda la noche y aquel era escenario propicio para jugar con su novio a una divertida guerra de bolas de nieve.

Después de despedirse de Charlie, los jóvenes salieron de casa y subieron al Volvo. En silencio hicieron su camino hasta llegar a la entrada del sendero que llevaba al prado. Isabella le regaló una mirada de incertidumbre a Edward quien respondió con una sonrisa.

– Sí, lo adivinaste. Te prometí volver al prado en cuanto volviéramos a casa – ella sonrió emocionada y se bajó del auto corriendo en cuanto éste detuvo su marcha. Edward la siguió mientras ella se escabullía por los frondosos y viejos árboles. No tardaron en llegar al prado, y cuando lo hicieron, Isabella sollozó al ver lo que allí le esperaba.

En medio del prado, de su lugar preferido, testigo de tantas cosas, y cuyo suelo ahora lucía tan blanco como la más hermosa novia el día de su boda, una leyenda resaltaba escrita sobre la nieve.

"_Tú y yo… Juntos por siempre"_

– ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿El dibujo que me diste cuando teníamos cuatro años? – le preguntó Edward mientras miraba con devoción a su amor. Ella asintió con fuerza. Él sonrió y le respondió en señas –. No existe en mi vida, Isabella mía, una frase que me haya marcado tanto como aquella sentencia que lees aquí y que llevó dibujaba en el alma gracias a ti. Isabella… Tú y yo – la señaló primero a su mariposa para luego señalarse a él mismo –. Juntos desde siempre y…

– _Para… siempre_ – concluyó una emocionada Isabella mientras hacía la seña de continuidad del tiempo, dando vueltas a sus dedos una y otra vez. Edward asintió y sin perder el tiempo tomó a su amor y besó sus cálidos labios, puertas del paraíso que lo invitaban con cada beso a morir solo por el placer de sentirlos una vez más.

Se separaron unos minutos después cuando se dieron cuenta que sus traicioneras hormonas estaban empezando algo más que un beso. Ambos se alejaron sonrojados cuando una idea descabellada atravesó sus cabezas. Edward sonrió al ver que su amor había pensando lo mismo que él y tomados de la mano corrieron de regreso por el sendero hasta llegar al Volvo, donde el deseo pudo más que el pudor y la incomodidad y donde por primera vez desde que estaban juntos harían el amor en su auto, perdidos entre los entrañables bosques de la ciudad que los vio nacer.

Ahogados en los gemidos del otro, sumidos en las palabras suaves que él susurraba y que aquella aceptaba con tiernas caricias en un lento vaivén de embestidas, ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Él se aferró al cuerpo de su amada cuando ella lo exprimió con fuerza al tiempo que ella sonreía exhausta aunque satisfecha por tan extraordinaria aventura.

– Feliz Navidad, mi amor – susurró con voz ronca Edward. Ella sonrió y asintió mientras salía de su amor y regresaba a su asiento. Los jóvenes enamorados se vistieron con extrema lentitud, como si quisieran detener el tiempo que inclemente pasaba como el viento que ululaba fuera del auto.

– Debo confesarte algo – dijo ella en señas cuando terminó de abrochar su blusa. Su rostro se cubrió de vergüenza y su mirada se fijó en el regazo de su amor –. No tengo ningún regalo de navidad que darte.

– Pero si me acabas de dar un gran regalo de navidad – bromeó él refiriéndose a orgasmo que ella le había proporcionado. Ella negó sonrojada, Edward recobró entonces la compostura y acarició su mejilla haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza –. Está bien amor, no estoy exigiendo ningún regalo tampoco.

– Lo sé, pero aun así, me siento avergonzada. Es muy difícil darle un regalo a alguien que te da tanto sin pedirte nada a cambio, lo siento mi amor, lo siento mucho – confesó ella.

– Hey…shhh – la consoló Edward –. Está bien. Mira – agitó Edward sus manos en el aire –. Yo tampoco compré nada para ti. Creo que los mejores regalos que podemos darnos son la compañía del otro. ¿No crees eso? – ella asintió y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –. Vamos a casa, creo que mamá nos espera con un delicioso chocolate caliente – Bella volvió a asentir y se coló en su jersey abrigado. Edward negó con una sonrisa y nuevamente sumido en el silencio condujo a su casa mientras que, una hermosa pulsera de oro con la leyenda "Tu y yo, juntos por siempre" reposaba en el bolsillo derecho de su camisa, para recordarle que de hecho, si existía un regalo de Navidad para Bella.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Los días posteriores a la Navidad fueron de completa felicidad para los jóvenes enamorados. Sus amigos, el escuadrón de los marginados, arribaron a sus respectivas casas ese mismo día de Navidad y desde esa noche que se vieron los seis no hicieron otra cosa que pasar juntos todo el tiempo. Las chicas salían de compras, los chicos pasaban el tiempo en los videojuegos, juntos hablaban de todo, separados el silencio los reconfortaba y les daba ánimos para seguir adelante el año que se avecinaba.

La celebración de Año Nuevo, por petición de los Cullen, fue realizada en casa de ellos. Charlie, Bella y Boi fueron los invitados especiales de esa noche. La casa Cullen era pura algarabía mientras la cuenta regresiva empezaba. Fue así como entre buenos deseos, un brindis de burbujeante champaña, y unas cuantas uvas que Esme y Alice devoraron emocionadas, los enamorados de esta historia compartieron su tradicional beso cuando el amable reloj hizo sonar sus doce campanadas.

– _Para siempre_ – susurró ella cuando se separó de su amor y un fuego pirotécnico estalló en el cielo.

– Para siempre – repitió él mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su cabeza. El repitió para sí la promesa de amor que llevaba grabada la pulsera que jamás entrego y volvió a sonreír –. Para siempre mi amor, mi futura Sra. Cullen.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El retorno a casa después de las vacaciones fue casi tan doloroso como se esperaba. Esme con lágrimas en los ojos despidió a sus hijos mientras Alice de la mano les deseaba a lo lejos un buen viaje. Cuando fue el turno de Charlie, un ángel rebelde se negaba a recibir una pequeña caja de vidrio que su padre le estaba dando.

– No puedo llevármelo, no puedo dejarte sin él – se negaba ella en señas.

– Boi es tuyo, Bella. Debes llevártelo – repitió él por cuarta vez esa mañana –. Además, mis turnos en la estación a veces y mis salidas a pescar no me permiten cuidar de él y me da pena dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.

– Pero papá…– se quejó ella –. Boi es tu única compañía. No puedo dejarte sin él, no pienso dejarte solo…

– Cielo, papá está bien. Tengo a Harry, y al resto de muchachos, no estoy del todo solo. En serio estaré bien, no te preocupes por este viejo amante a la soledad – le dijo mientras hacía un gesto de galantería –. Además, si no te lo llevas voy a terminar como Tom Hanks y su amigo Wilson y eso… ¡Eso sí sería deprimente! – Bella negó con una sonrisa en su rostro –. Probemos con unos días, si Boi se queja me lo regresas y ya está.

– Papá, Boi no habla – le dijo Isabella rodando los ojos.

– ¿Ves? Es mejor que te lo lleves, ya estoy empezando a alucinar – Bella volvió a rodar sus ojos y su padre se acercó para besar su cabeza.

A regañadientes la joven aceptó llevarse a su mascota con la promesa de regresarlo si veía que la tortuga no se adaptaba a su nuevo hogar. Con melancolía Charlie vio alejar al Volvo plateado por la calle de su casa mientras susurraba para sí.

– Si están pensando en un futuro juntos como los escuché esa mañana, o si están pensando en un posible bebé es mejor que empiecen a ensayar con una mascota. Eso les servirá de práctica – dijo él con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su casa en donde la ausencia de la casa de su mejor amigo reptil se sintió de inmediato –. También me harás falta Boi, pero serás su escuela de entrenamiento – dijo con una sonrisa antes de echarse en el sofá y prender el televisor donde el juego de su equipo favorito de beisbol se proyectaba.

– "_Y los Mariners van adelante por una carrera al inicio de la novena entrada" – _Se escuchó la voz del locutor de radio que anunciaba los resultados parciales del partido en la radio que Edward venía escuchando en su auto.

– ¿Escuchando beisbol? – se burló Rosalie –. ¡Qué aburrido, Edward!

– Está bien, ya cambio de estación – respondió rendido Edward mientras de reojo veía a su novia acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña tortuga. Por un momento una tierna imagen vino a su cabeza y él sonrió mientras se decía para sí que Isabella sería una gran mamá.

Llegaron a Seattle pasado el medio día. Rosalie cansada subió a su departamento, no sin antes preguntarle al Sr. Daniels si esos días había visto a un musculoso joven rondando el edificio, a lo que el considerado portero respondió que no, pero que en caso de verlo no dudaría en avisarle. Y es que el hombre no mentía, desde aquella noche fueron escasas las noticias sobre Emmett McCarty. Supo por su hermana que el joven seguía asistiendo a sus clases regulares pero que poco o nada hablaba con su primo y ahora novio de Alice, Jasper Whitlock. _"No te desesperes"_ era el consejo que su hermana siempre le daba y que ella se repetía siempre que quería salir huyendo y esperarlo a la puerta de su facultad. _"No te desesperes"…_

– No te desesperes, Isabella. Es solo un sobre – le dijo Edward a su amor cuando la vio temblar mientras sostenía un sobre cuyo remitente era Jenks. Por lo que sabía, el sobre debía contener el primer reporte de manejo de negocios que el fideicomiso que llevaba los negocios de su abuela le debía mandar el primer día de cada mes.

– No quiero…verlo – habló Bella un poco asustada mientras le extendía el sobre a Edward. Él sonrió mientras susurraba por bajito cuan cobarde era su adorable novia. Sin más preámbulo abrió el sobre y se encontró con lo esperado. Una carpeta en cuyo contenido se adjuntaban los reportes de primeros resultados. ¿Las cifras? Nada malas ya que se reportaba un crecimiento de 3 puntos porcentuales en la mayoría de giros de negocios. Más dinero para la familia, más dolores de cabeza para Isabella.

– Todo marcha sobre ruedas – le dijo su amor mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre la mesa –. ¿Ves? Nada que temer.

– _No me… gusta esto_ – confesó ella con su voz antes de dirigirse a su habitación a dejar el equipaje mientras él la seguía de cerca. Ambos sonrieron cuando vieron la pequeña cama de Edward bastante desordenada y las palabras "_Bed, Bath and Beyond"_ cruzaron veloces por las cabecitas de los jóvenes.

– ¿Será que la podemos tener con entrega inmediata? – preguntó Edward de manera traviesa mientras acercaba a su novia a su cuerpo.

– Vamos a averiguarlo – respondió ella con una sonrisa. Sin perder más el tiempo Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y la llevó la elegante tienda de camas, baños y demás en el centro de Seattle. Se quedaron maravillados con las hermosas camas que allí encontraron. Vieron unas hechas con hierro forjado de manera decorativa, otras de madera rústica. Las habían grandes y también pequeñas. Simples, dobles, modernas, otras cuantas antiguas. Unas con maravillosos doseles y otras tan sencillas que te invitaban al sueño.

Después de recorrer el lugar por lo que quedaba el resto de la tarde, los jóvenes escogieron su nueva cama. La decisión no fue tan complicada, ya que eligieron una de fuerte roble con finos acabados en la cabecera del mismo, acompañada de un colchón tan suave como las caricias que Bella le daba a la tortuga que dejaron olvidada en el departamento.

Una vez que pagaron con la orden de compra, se les notificó que la cama sería entregada en cinco días más por no tenerla en stock al momento. Ambos rodaron los ojos al enterarse de la noticia ya que querían una nueva cama de manera urgente, pero como la escogida era tan bella no les tocó de otra que esperar los cinco días por lo que esa noche, unos enamorados y muy traviesos jóvenes decidieron hacer el amor en la bañera, ya que al parecer era el lugar con más espacio de la casa.

Al día siguiente la rutina volvió a los jóvenes estudiantes. A Isabella le esperaban los comentarios irónicos de Vaughn, a Edward el constante parloteo de Audrina, a Rosalie le esperaba una mirada que detrás de un árbol la seguía cada mañana cuando salía a trotar y a Rachel, a Rachel le esperaba las sorpresivas y ahora constantes visitas de su hermanito Jacob, quien anhelante rogaba por un infame minuto para estar a solas con la mujer que con su silencio había cautivado su corazón.

– ¿Estás segura que tu novio vendrá por ti? – le preguntó una tarde Jacob mientras ayudaba con sus libros a Isabella. Ella asintió al entender sus palabras y sonrió. Como si el pronunciar la palabra novio, hubiese sido la señal que Edward necesitaba para aparecer, el Volvo se estacionó en la entrada de la facultad provocando un suspiro enamorado por parte de Bella y un gruñido molesto por parte de Jacob.

– _Ya… llegó_ – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Ya veo – contestó él mientras rodaba sus ojos mentalmente. Edward, a quien la compañía de su novia no le pasó desapercibida, corrió a su lado y la saludó con un efusivo beso. Ella sonrió sonrojada y se aferró al cuerpo de su amor.

– Muchas gracias por sostener sus libros. Yo me encargó desde acá – le dijo Edward a Jacob con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba los libros de la mano.

– Todo un placer – dijo él casi en un gruñido. Pocos segundos después el muchacho se excusó de tener que ir a casa de su hermana por lo que se despidió a lo lejos de los jóvenes que, al pie de la puerta, seguían abrazados sin importarle el resto del mundo.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó Edward un rato después. Ella asintió y juntos caminaron al auto –. El chico es insistente, ¿eh? – le dijo una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro.

– ¿Ah? – preguntó ella confundida –. ¿De qué hablas?

– Black, el hermano de Rachel. Es un poco insistente. Se nota que está muy interesado en ti – le habló Edward en señas.

– ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella. Edward rodó sus ojos y chasqueó su lengua.

– Pues claro, mi amor. ¡Eso se nota desde mi facultad hasta la tuya…y eso que estamos muy lejos el uno del otro! – dijo él mientras encendía el auto. Ella sonrió mientras negaba.

– Eres un poco exagerado, amor. En todo caso, yo no estoy interesada. Él parece ser un buen amigo, pero mi gran amor… ese eres tú – Edward asintió al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de su amor y lo acercaba para besarlo. En el preciso momento en que sus labios estaban por juntarse con los labios de su amor, una bocina los alertó de una presencia no tan amigable.

– ¡Edward…! ¡Bella! – la chillona voz de Audrina retumbó en el cerebro de Edward haciéndolo separar de su novia quien se alejó algo confundida –. Edward… ¡Allí estás! – volvió a gritar ella desde su auto.

– Hola, Audrina – respondió cortésmente él –. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – masculló.

– Sí, si…– dijo ella mientras se bajaba del auto y corría hasta el Volvo, ubicándose junto a la ventanilla de Bella, quien la miraba con interés –. Hola, Isabella – le habló lentamente la joven –. Menos mal que los encuentro a los dos, quiero hacerles una invitación especial.

– ¿Y esa invitación sería para…? – preguntó él mientras interpretaba para su novia.

– Mi papá tiene una cena importante con unos socios y unos cuantos políticos de su partido. Me dijo que si quería podía llevar dos amigos para no estar tan sola, así que se me ocurrió llevarlos a ustedes – dijo con un puchero –. No quiero estar sola en esa cena, por favor digan que sí – rogó la muchacha. Edward transmitió el mensaje a su amor quien a cambio le dio una mirada de incertidumbre.

– Audrina, yo… No sé si esto sea lo mejor – dijo él tratando de excusarse. Ella volvió a hacer un puchero, esta vez dirigiéndose a Isabella.

– Isabella, por favor, no quiero estar sola. Deben entender que no conozco a nadie aquí. Edward es mi compañero de aula, y tú eres su novia, por favor vengan conmigo. ¿Por favor? – rogó ella una vez más logrando convencer el corazón de azúcar de Bella, quien despacio asintió.

– ¿Estás segura, Bella? – preguntó su amor en señas. Ella asintió nuevamente.

– Ella está sola, Edward. ¿No harías lo mismo si fuese mi caso? – le dijo ella en señas también. Él se encogió de hombros y terminó asintiendo levemente –. ¿Ves? Harías lo mismo que yo, además ella no se ve tan mala persona después de todo.

– Si tú lo dices – dijo Edward con señas y con su voz sacando una sonrisa de su amor.

– ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Audrina ansiosa.

– _Iremos_ – respondió Bella sacando una enorme sonrisa de los labios de Audrina. Ella dio saltos de alegría y dijo que en cuanto tenga confirmación de fecha y lugar se los haría saber enseguida.

La joven se alejó pocos minutos después con rumbo a su auto en donde su sonrisa inocente cambió por una malévola al confirmar que su plan estaba poniéndose en marcha.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Firme aquí, y aquí – dijo el joven del camión de despacho que esa tarde de viernes había llevado la cama que habían elegido. Con esfuerzo el delgado hombre y un pequeño asistente subieron la pesada cama y ubicaron la misma en la habitación de Edward. El espacio fue copado por completo por la cama por lo que toda la ropa, tanto de Edward como de Bella debió ser trasladada al piso de arriba. Una vez ubicada la cama, los jóvenes se acostaron en ella y se quedaron dormidos enseguida. No tardaron en levantarse pocas horas después, ya que, a pesar que el fin de semana estaba ya por empezar, los jóvenes tenían mucho que hacer.

Tibia, fémur, costillas, columna, y el resto de nombres de los 206 huesos que conforman el cuerpo humano era la tarea que esa noche tenía que aprender Edward, mientras que a Isabella un lienzo en blanco la esperaba mientras recordaba la sentencia de Vaughn, quien un día antes les recordó que la presentación final de sus trabajos anuales se haría a inicios de mayo, exposición para la cual tendrían que incluir además una obra inédita cuya valoración sería su pase final de año.

Sentada frente a su lienzo Isabella intentó pintar algo mediadamente respetable, pero al parecer esa noche la musa de la inspiración había salido por un café. Su amor, quien sentado en el sofá repetía cada nombre de los huesos mientras los tachaba de una gran lista, la vio a lo lejos mirar fijamente a la luna llena y sonrió. Se levantó del sofá y acercándose a ella besó su cabeza.

– Si fuese de queso, me la comería un pedacito cada día. Así, cuando llegué el nuevo ciclo, tendría un queso nuevo, un nuevo astro que admirar, una nueva luna de la cual enamorarme – le dijo con señas cuando él la volteó para que ella lo pudiese ver.

– Estás romántico esta noche – le dijo ella con una sonrisa –. Creo que tanto estudio te afectó, pequeño tortugo.

– Lo dudo – rebatió él –. Aunque debo confesar que ese método de estudio ya me aburrió, así que necesito de tu ayuda mi preciosa Isabella.

– ¿Mi ayuda? – preguntó incrédula ella –. ¿En qué, mi amor? – él sonrió travieso y tomándola en brazos la alzó rápidamente. Ella soltó un gritito mientras él reía.

– La clase pasa de ser teórica, a práctica y necesito una modelo – susurró él despacio mientras ella leía sus labios con la escasa luz de luna. Isabella sonrió mientras negaba divertida. Su amor la llevó a su habitación y la dejó sobre la nueva cama para luego encender la lamparita de noche. Bella se acomodó en la mitad del cómodo lecho y él sonrió para ubicarse junto a ella.

– Estás loco – dijo ella con señas y una gran sonrisa.

– ¿De amor? ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió convencido él mientras ella sonreía nuevamente –. Será mejor que empecemos amor, son demasiados huesos por besar y no pretendo dejar uno sin atención – ella asintió despacito mientras él se liberaba de su camisa.

Con paciencia y ternura, Edward nombró cada uno de los 14 huesos del rostro de Isabella mientras los besaba despacio. Ella, por su parte, sonreía por lo bajo mientras acariciaba las manos de su amor que la recorrían por su estrecha cintura.

– Pero no todo es huesos, señorita Swan. Por ejemplo tenemos pequeños músculos, o partes blandas como sus sonrojadas mejillas, o sus deliciosos labios – dijo él antes de estampar sus labios sobre los suyos y devorarlos con pasión. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se volvió imperiosa, él se separó de su amor con una gran sonrisa –. Y me olvidaba, no se puede quedar atrás el músculo de la lengua – dijo él pasando su lengua por sus propios labios, provocando de esta manera que sea Isabella quien se abalance a su amor.

– Shhh, recién vamos por el rostro amor, aún queda un largo camino por ver – le dijo una vez que ambos rompieron el beso unos minutos después. Con cuidado, Edward fue despojando a su amor de cada una de las prendas que ocultaban el maravilloso regalo de su desnudez.

– Edward – gimió ella por lo bajito cuando su amor recorrió despacio con el dedo índice su esternón.

– Este, por ejemplo – dijo él con señas –. Es un hueso muy importante porque protege la parte frontal de la caja torácica donde se aloja el músculo más hermoso de mi Bella, su corazón – ella sonrió ante su delicada declaración y tomó de la mano de su amor quien a su vez llevó ambas manos entrelazadas hasta uno de sus pechos –. Pero no es solo huesos y músculos señorita. También tenemos glándulas. Por ejemplo estas de aquí – dijo acariciando ambos pechos –. Estas son las glándulas mamarias de mi modelo. Sirven de deleite para su esclavo de amor, y de futura fuente alimenticia de un pequeño bebé – Isabella volvió a gemir cuando su amor se acercó a uno de sus pechos y succionó con fuerza uno de sus pezones.

– _Edward… por fa…vor_ – suplicó ella cuando sintió que su amor, tan solo jugando con sus pechos, era capaz de regalarle un orgasmo. Él sonrió cuando la sintió gemir más fuerte y a cambió succionó con más ímpetu hasta que el cuerpo de su amor se tensó con fuerza y se dejó llevar por un orgasmo que la hizo estremecer con fuerza.

– Y eso… eso se llama contracción de músculos vaginales provocado por un orgasmo. No solo son hueso, músculos y glándulas, señorita. También hablamos de sensaciones – le dijo en señas graciosas antes de Bella lo acerqué a él y besé sus labios en agradecimiento.

Cuando la respiración de su amor volvió a la normalidad, Edward continuó con su recorrido. Besó cada una de sus costillas, para luego subir a los brazos y continuar con sus manos, con la cual jugueteó, llevándose a la boca cada uno de los dedos de su amor a la boca. Cuando el recorrido terminó con la parte superior, el joven estudiante de medicina volvió a la parte media.

– Y como mi hermosa modelo puede notar, esta parte media de su cuerpo no tiene huesos ya que contiene muchos órganos importantes, entre ellos uno que puede dar vida y cuidar un bebé por nueve meses completos – dijo antes de besar con cariño el vientre de su amada. Sonrió mientras pasaba la punta de su nariz por su ombligo e imaginó por un segundo como sería en un futuro cuando el vientre de su Bella no fuese plano sino redondo a causa de albergar en él, un hermoso bebé de ambos.

Edward sacudió su cabeza enseguida recordando que, aunque aquel era uno de sus deseos ocultos, no era tiempo aún de ser padre, por lo que continuó con su recorrido por las sedosas piernas de Bella en donde besó cada centímetro de las mismas, desde su pelvis hasta el gordito dedo del pie.

– _Edward _– volvió a gemir Bella con marcado tono de desesperación en su voz. Él sonrió travieso y sin decir una sola palabra más se despojó de su ropa, revelando un miembro completamente erecto y listo. Isabella miró a su amor acercarse a ella como un depredador acecha a su presa y sonrió. Él, como siempre, sobreponiendo los deseos y necesidades de su amor sobre los suyos propios, hundió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Isabella provocando en ella un fuerte gemido que él silenció con un beso.

– Y todo el recorrido nos llevó a esto – susurró sobre sus labios –. Unirme a ti con un beso en tus suaves labios mientras tú me acoges dentro de ti, en tu vagina, en tu centro de vida – le dijo mientras poco a poco iba ingresando en ella mientras ambos gemían de placer.

– _Te amo_…– susurró ella cuando sintió a su amor dentro de ella. Él cerró sus ojos y sonrió mientras su cuerpo lo llevaba a moverse en un delicado vaivén.

– Te amo, Isabella – le dijo él mientras se aferraba a sus piernas con fuerza a medida de sus embestidas iban ganando en fuerza –. Te amo.

Isabella, perdida en las sensaciones de tan sublime acto, también cerró los ojos y abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de su amor provocando así que él se enterrara en ella con fuerza. Ambos gimieron con el contacto y abrieron los ojos al instante, perdiéndose de esa manera en la mirada del otro.

– Estoy…cerca – gimió Edward con voz ronca a lo que su Bella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Una poderosa vorágine se había formado ya en su vientre y estaba lista para explotar en cualquier momento. Cuando el vendaval de sensaciones se hizo incontrolable y los jóvenes llegaron a la cúspide del placer juntos, se miraron en ese instante y, anclados en el verde amor de Edward y en el café calidez de Isabella, llegaron a un poderoso orgasmo que los llevó a caer exhaustos en la cama para luego susurrarse eternas promesas de amor. Edward, quien abrazó a su amor sin salir de ella, le agradeció en silencio por tan bonita noche mientras ella sonreía y caía despacio en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Ese fin de semana, los jóvenes amantes hicieron de todo menos estudiar. Perdidos en el cuerpo del otro, enredados entre las sabanas de la cama nueva, miraban a la luna que cada noche perdía un pedacito, como si en verdad fueran esa porción de queso de la que Edward habló.

Y es que no solo ese fin de semana vieron a la luna salir y ocultarse nuevamente mientras ellos desnudos hacían el amor con pasión y entrega. El acto se repitió por las siguientes noches de manera consecutiva, hasta que la misma luna cumplió dos ciclos enteros y los llevó al mes de febrero, en donde varios sucesos ocurrirían a la vez.

_La visita de Boi al veterinario_

_Una celebración de San Valentín…_

_Y una cena con Audrina, la cual traería algunas consecuencias..._

* * *

><p>Corazones míos,<p>

Hemos llegado al último capítulo de Silent Love del año y como no puede ser de otra forma lo subo el último día del año. Vemos algunos eventos entre este par de enamorados y una sentencia de amor y problemas en el futuro.

Esta semana quiero agradecer primero que todo a la gran cantidad de lectoras de Brasil que me han empezado a leer. Gracias a Dilma y a Leili por empezar también con la traducción de este fic en portugués, les estoy eternamente agradecida asi que esto va para todas mis bellas amigas en portugués:

_Quero agradecer, no seu idioma original, a todas a novas leitoras que nesta semana se juntaram a minha história. Muito obrigada por lerem, por suas reviews e por esta em seus favoritos. Trago vocês brasileiras no coração. Obrigada pela oportunidade que me deram, são todas muito especiais. E por essa razão que minha amiga Dinha começou há pouco a tradução para o português desta fic, para quem desejar ler a história em seu lindo idioma. O link estará no meu perfil no histórico da Fanfiction. Um imenso beijo a quem quiser como daqui a lua!_

Para las nuevas lectoras que también se han unido a esta aventura, mis enormes agradecimientos. A las lectoras silenciosas como esta historia un gran abrazo, gracias por estar aca. Y para las niñas que cada semana me alegran con sus hermosas palabras y sus alocadas teorías: Paolastef, LaRudeGirl, Beca Masen, Aislinn Massi, anita Cullen, Little . wishes . Pxa, mgcb, MarianTosh, Mentxu Masen Cullen, julesgomez, LIZZY CULLEN, Karla Cullen Hale, JaliceJalice, Anahi-littrell, Ely Cullen M, MiaCarLu, sabrina2010, imtwilighter, Lizzie Bennett 25, Adriu, AlejandraZJofre, bellaliz, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, sonia sandria, Cullen Vigo, yolabertay, Marianixcr, litzy, Inmans, Chayley Costa, Anabella Valencia, chet-ice, patymdn, V, Angie Masen, lexa0619, VivianaCullen, joli cullen, Kalita Cullen, Blind Wish, Diana, Erendira, mariicullen, Laura Katherine, mcph76, lvkv, vale . potter, maddycullen, tayloves, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, ludgardita, cintia black, Tata XOXO, Isis Janet, Sky Lestrange, Gegargas, Zoe Jm, Jhiradln, magymc, Gabriela Cullen, Angeles Nahuel, Rosse Pattinson, Sony Bells, CindyLis, Vyda, romycrazy, Dev Bennett, Caresme, viky, cary, Tanya Pattz Cullen, JosWeasleyC, Andrea Pattinson Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, Deysi Maria, Esme Mary Cullen, Ana508, Tutzy Cullen, Bea, a todo el TTC (gracias Anni por las imágenes), a las niñas del facebook, a las de twitter, a las del blog, en fin a toda la comunidad de lectoras de este fic, son ustedes la que hacen de esta historia algo mágico para mí.

Isita, mi beta de atención dispersa jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo durante todo este año, por todo lo que has hecho, eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede pedir. Te prometo que para Reyes le diré que te traigan a Edward para que te estudie también jejeje. Gaby, ya deja ese pobre Blackberry que cada vez y cuando hay que llevarlo al medico jajaja. Las quiero a las dos un montón!

Gracias infinitas por todo un año de amor y dedicación, les deseo que tengan un excelente inicio de año y que disfruten con sus familias y seres queridos. ¡Tortugo les desea mucha felicidad! Ahora…¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Quién quiere que Edward la estudie también? Jejeje. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones así que alegren este corazón con un review. Antes de que me olvide por cierto, hay una sorpresa preparada para cuando el fic llegue a los 3000 rws, asi que…

_Nos leemos en los reviews y… ¡Feliz año Nuevo!_


	25. Trabajo de hormiga

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capítulo que estás a punto de leer contiene escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje adulto. Si eres menor de edad… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Domingo como siempre, espero disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 23: <strong>__Trabajo de hormiga._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__All I Know – Five for Fighting. _

"_La gota abre la piedra, no por su fuerza sino por su constancia"._

_Ovidio_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Aquella fría mañana de domingo del segundo mes del año, una joven enamorada pasaba con ternura su mano por el cabello cobrizo del hombre que dormía acurrucado en su pecho, mientras dejaba su mirada perderse en el pequeño reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de su habitación. Cerró los ojos por un minuto e imaginó como sería escuchar las manecillas del reloj, un momento después negó con una sonrisa.

"_Escuchar… ¡Qué sueño el mío!"_

Con el tranquilo y acompasado latido del corazón de su amor, ella siguió mirando el reloj. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, como si el minutero tuviese prisa y necesitara correr para llegar a tiempo a algún sitio.

_Tiempo_… ¡Qué extraña era la lógica del tiempo! A veces pasaba tan rápido que los días parecían apenas horas. Otras veces pasaba tanto lento, tan lento que parecía que su vida entraba en una pausa sin fin.

_Tiempo…_Sin querer sonrió y recordó aquella definición que algunos años atrás su maestra le diera en su salón de clases.

_Tiempo son los momentos que pasan en nuestras vidas, _

_Tiempo son los instantes que vivimos con las personas que queremos._

El tiempo. Tiempo que había pasado por su vida dejándole gratos recuerdos. Al tiempo le poníamos medida y eran varias las formas de como Isabella podía recordar su paso.

Si hablamos en días, habían pasado ya 4 días de febrero y en diez más se celebraría el día del amor y la amistad. Día para agradecerle a la vida de que a ella se le fuese otorgada la misma gracia en una sola persona: Edward Anthony Cullen, su amor, su amigo, el hombre que con sus preciosos ojos verdes la conquistaba cada mañana, que con sus labios le decía palabras de amor que ella no escucharía nunca, que con sus manos le recordaba que ella era amada, que era necesitada.

Si hablamos en semanas, faltaban unas 20 semanas para que el primer año de su carrera se terminara, su primer año como aprendiz de artista. Veinte semanas también celebrar el cumpleaños número 20 del joven de desordenado cabello cobrizo que le sonreía al dormir.

Si pasamos el tiempo a años, eran casi 16 años los que llevaba junto a su amigo, el que de niño le juró protegerla de todo, el que de adolescente le juró amarla, y que el que de adultos le prometió en un día de nieve que estaría junto a ella, siempre.

_Siempre…_ Una definición difícil de explicar, una definición que a Kate le tomó mucho rato aclarar. Kate le dijo que _"siempre"_ era un sinónimo de _"eterno". _Le dijo también que _"siempre"_ era lo contrario a _"nunca". _Le dijo muchas cosas sobre la palabra _"siempre"_ pero la que más recuerda Isabella es que _"siempre"_ era una palabra que no conocía tiempo, que era infinita, que era inmortal… y que era ese _"siempre"_ el que ella quería vivir con su amor.

Matrimonio, familia, envejecer a su lado. Sueños que las últimas semanas se venían bosquejando constantemente en sus sueños. Vestirse de blanco para él, cargar en sus brazos un bebé o varios que con él tuviese, estar junto a él cuando los niños que vieron crecer los dejen para formar su propio hogar, para luego sonreír a su lado viendo un tranquilo ocaso sentados en una desierta playa. Compartir su vida entera junto a él, como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero en aquellos tranquilos y hermosos sueños, una pesadilla infernal asomaba cada vez. Él abandonándola por su sordera, él diciéndole que ella no era suficiente, él con otra que pudiese darle todo lo que él merecía, él teniendo hijos con otra sin el temor que los mismos fuesen sordos como ella. Cada vez que una de esas pesadillas aparecía, ella despertaba asustada y se aferraba más al cuerpo de su amor, recordándose a sí misma que solo fue un mal sueño…_quizás._

– ¿En qué piensas, _amore? – _susurró Edward en cuanto la vio distraída mirando la pared. El cálido aliento de su amor al hablar rozó su piel, y supo entonces que estaba despierto. Ella lo alejó y le sonrió.

– _Buen día – _susurró ella con su voz ronca. Él se acercó nuevamente y besó sus labios con dulzura, como si siquiera que sus labios se transformaran en las manos que respondían el alegre saludo de buenos días. Se separaron unos minutos después y él le sonrió –. _Debemos levan…tarnos_ – dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de Edward. Él negó al tiempo que hacía un puchero.

– ¿No puede ir solo? – preguntó él despacio. Ella leyó sus labios y negó con una sonrisa. Se alejó un poco más y le respondió en señas.

– Boi necesita ir al veterinario. Papá lo llevaba a sus controles de rutina y no quiero que se enferme. Así que vamos, ya es tarde – le animó a la vez que intentaba salir de la cama. Edward negó y se apretó a su cuerpo con fuerza.

– No quiero levantarme – le dijo con un nuevo puchero –. Quiero quedarme aquí, hacerte el amor, comer y volverte a hacer el amor, ver TV mientras te hago el amor – ella leyó sus labios y sonrió.

– ¿Qué estudiaremos esta vez? Ya se nos agotaron los huesos, los músculos, las articulaciones, los cartílagos, las glándulas, los fluidos – le dijo ella en señas.

– Aún nos quedan las células, y esas son millones. Nos va a tomar mucho tiempo, ¿empezamos ahora? – le preguntó él en señas. Ella sonrió y negó.

– No sé cómo vas a hacer para dar ese examen sin terminar con una enorme erección, Edward – él se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por favor? – susurró él con un puchero –. Déjame amarte, una vez más – Ella, conmovida por su gracioso gesto y tierna petición, acarició la mejilla de su amor y acercándose un poco más a él lo besó de manera demandante.

Fue así como Isabella Swan se rindió, fue así como decidió contribuir a la ciencia, y aprendió esa mañana un poco más sobre la interesante citología que su amor intentó explicarle mientras la llevaba a un fabuloso orgasmo que hizo que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo explotara contenta, confirmándole así que amaba con cada célula al hombre que le sonreía victorioso mientras depositaba su semilla en su interior.

Después de varios minutos enredados entre las sabanas, y retozando como dos pequeños gatitos, los jóvenes decidieron tomar una ducha y desvanecer con eso la pereza. Como era su costumbre, hicieron el amor una vez más en la ducha para luego salir de la misma y prepararse para llevar a su pequeña mascota al veterinario. En el camino, Edward encendió la radio y de la misma una alegre canción de "_The Beatles" _ se escuchó.

"_You and me, Sunday driving  
>Not arriving<br>On our way back home…_

_You and I have memories  
>Longer than the road that stretches out ahead"<em>

Edward sonrió al escuchar aquel pedazo de la canción _"Two of us"_ que muy bien podía haber sido inspirado en la amistad que él tenía con la mujer que en sus manos llevaba una tortuga. Él negó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amor y la canción seguía sonando en la radio. El tráfico estaba algo liviano por lo que no demoraron en llegar al consultorio. La primera visita al veterinario de Boi en su nueva casa fue rápida aunque novedosa.

– Es una tortuga macho – dijo el joven veterinario que los atendió –. Es todavía muy pequeño como para definir que especie de tortuga es, pero puedo determinar a simple vista que el pequeño Boi tendrá, con un buen cuidado, al menos unos 35 o más años de vida.

Con una sonrisa por las buenas noticias, y con varias indicaciones en sus manos, los jóvenes regresaron a casa y continuaron con su interesante estudio celular por lo que restaba del domingo, mientras la paciente tortuga paseaba por el departamento, acostumbrándose a lo que sería su casa, por un largo…largo tiempo.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

La dulce voz de una mujer anunció la llegada de un vuelo a la ciudad de Seattle. En la sala de arribos, un reconocido político y hombre de negocios, el Sr. Marcus Moore, esperaba a su viejo amigo y socio de inversión. En cuanto él apareció empujando su carrito de equipaje, dos hombres de confianza del Sr. Moore se acercaron a él y lo ayudaron con sus maletas. A lo lejos, el visitante divisó a su amigo y sonrió. Caminó a paso firme y le extendió su mano.

– Marcus, amigo, ¡Cuánto tiempo! – lo saludó él. Marcus estrechó su mano y le sonrió.

– James Callahan… ¡Los años no pasan en ti! – le respondió emocionado –. ¡Estoy por pensar que has encontrado la fuente de la juventud y de ella has tomado toda el agua! – James soltó una carcajada alegre mientras caminaba con él hasta la salida del aeropuerto.

– ¡Qué más quisiera yo, amigo mío! ¡Ser rico, poderoso, y además joven! – Marcus asintió ante su afirmación y unas pocas arrugas poblaron su frente –. Creo que quien necesita un poco de esa fuente eres tú, Marcus. La próxima vez que te vea estarás usando ya un bastón… o quizás te visité muerto ya en el cementerio – Marcus tragó grueso y sonrió disimulado.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, él conocía bien a su amigo James. Había participado en secreto en alguna de sus "_operaciones de negocios" _como la de las empresas Quil, que ahora eran también parte de su gran imperio; por lo que la palabra _"muerte"_ le provocó un repentino escalofrío. Miró a James y éste le sonrió como solo él era capaz de hacerlo, como solo un hombre despiadado es capaz de sonreír ante aquella cruel palabra.

– Las preocupaciones, James, las preocupaciones. Todo lo que pasó en New York, la huída, mi familia. Todo cayó encima sin darme respiro – dijo Marcus con una sonrisa disimulada al tiempo que se dirigían al estacionamiento

– Lo veo, lo veo – dijo James antes de tomar una bocanada de aire del frío Seattle, ciudad a la que por primera vez visitaba. La ciudad donde se radicaría para dar su siguiente golpe.

– Mejor no hablemos del tema – comentó Marcus al subir a su auto. Sus hombres guardaron el equipaje y uno de ellos subió al auto de Marcus para hacer las veces de chofer. El otro se alejó en busca del otro auto de la familia Moore, el de la hija del jefe, Audrina.

– Es mejor – concordó James –. Cuéntame mejor que es esa fiesta que estás armando. ¿Debo usar esmoquin o con unos vaqueros estará bien?

– Esmoquin, amigo. La fiesta de bienvenida de mi amigo James será por todo lo alto – sonrió Marcus mientras su amigo respondió con otra igual.

Era el mes de Octubre cuando, a través de una llamada telefónica, James anunció a Marcus su visita a Seattle. Le contó su plan de "_una nueva operación comercial"_ aunque no entró en detalles. Marcus, más llevado por el temor infundido que por la amistad verdadera, ofreció acogerlo en su casa siempre y cuando se mantenga bajo los parámetros de discreción que siempre había tenido en cada uno de sus negocios. James le prometió absoluta confidencialidad, y Marcus reiteró entonces su invitación.

Varios meses le tomó a James dar forma a su siguiente operación, esta vez sería muchísimo más discreto que en otras ocasiones, un plan perfecto que no solo incluiría al próximo inocente sino también a su familia, ya que en sus largas noches de investigación notó que la familia de la víctima sería el conducto perfecto para dar el golpe maestro.

La fiesta, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue en grande. Toda la alta sociedad de Seattle estaba invitada, así como personajes importantes de Port Angels y de unas cuantas ciudades de la península de Olympic. A la misma además asistirían lo que Marcus llamó _"Los amiguitos de mi hija Audrina"_. Originalmente serían dos, pero a petición de uno de sus amigos, la lista se amplió a tres, apareciendo entonces los nombres de Isabella Swan, Edward y Rosalie Cullen como los invitados especiales que compartirían con Marcus Moore, la fiesta en honor de James Callahan.

La noche no tan esperada llegó para Edward Cullen. Estuvo en desacuerdo en asistir en primer lugar, pero su novia se lo había pedido de una manera que él no pudo decir no. Se opuso de sobre manera cuando Bella pidió a Audrina que dejara ir a Rosalie, ella era hermana de Edward y, ya que ellos habían cancelado con Rosalie su noche de pizza y películas por ir al baile, lo más justo que es ella también estuviese. Audrina aceptó sin quejarse y anotó en la lista a una invitada más.

La compra del vestido no fue tarea fácil, Bella se negó a que Edward pagara por su vestido, pero tenía como aliada nada menos que a Rosalie, a la larga terminó aceptando. Después de quejarse por tener que probarse un centenar de vestidos extremadamente cortos, excesivamente lujosos, y ridículamente caros, terminó eligiendo un sencillo vestido celeste que llamó su atención. El delicado vestido parecía salido de un cuento o algo por el estilo. Era sexy más no vulgar. En su parte superior enmarcaba con su delicado corte sus pechos, y cubriendo uno de sus hombros con una pequeña manga. En la parte inferior, el vestido era igual de hermoso ya que definía su cintura de manera exquisita con una falda de estilo sirena. Rosalie sonrió complacida al verla salir del vestidor y con una seña de aceptación, Bella eligió aquel vestido cuya etiqueta tenía el nombre de un diseñador que al igual que el espectacular vestido rojo que Rosalie escogió, parecían por sus nombres ser latinos. Con una sonrisa de triunfo Rosalie pagó con la extensión de la tarjeta de crédito de su padre los vestidos escogidos a la vez que la joven de la tienda se los empaquetaba y pensaba para sí. _"Estas muchachas compraron un Narciso Rodríguez y un Carolina Herrera a la vez. Eso no es algo que se ve normalmente."_

Para el tortugo la tarea fue más fácil. Asesorado por su padre, fue directo a una de las tiendas de Oscar de La Renta y compró en ella el traje que más le gustó. Para que la sorpresa fuese mayor, Rosalie decidió secuestrar a Isabella y hacer que ella se vistiese en su departamento esa noche. Edward no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero terminó aceptando.

Entre risas y camaradería, esa noche de sábado, previa a la semana de San Valentín, Isabella dejó que su cuñada la maquillara con colores tenues y peinara sus rizos en una asombrosa. Rosalie, a quién la vanidad siempre le había sido su fiel amiga, agradeció todos los consejos que su libro de cabecera, la revista Cosmopolitan le diera, ya que gracias a ellos, Isabella quedó hermosa. No tardó en repetir el proceso para ella también, recogiendo su cabello rubio en alto y pintando sus labios de un intenso rojo carmín que acompañaban perfecto a su vestido.

En cuanto el reloj dio las ocho, Edward fue en busca de su princesa y su hermana. Al abrir la puerta con su llave, quedó maravillado al ver las dos mujeres que en la sala del departamento sonreían mientras recogían el desastre causado por la improvisada sesión de belleza. Sin perder el tiempo, Edward se acercó hasta su amor y tomándola de la cintura la apretó a su cuerpo.

– Simplemente hermosa – le dijo despacio. Ella sonrió y un sonrojo poderoso coloreó sus mejillas. Él sonrió también y se acercó para besar sus labios, pero al hacerlo sintió que alguien lo empujó por un costado.

– No te atrevas a sacarle el maquillaje – se quejó Rosalie. Edward gruñó molesto e Isabella soltó una risita graciosa.

– ¿En serio tenemos que ir? Necesito ir a nuestro departamento, sacarte ese hermoso vestido y hacerte mía, una y otra vez – le dijo en señas. Bella volvió a sonrojarse y Rosalie volvió a golpear a su hermano.

– Por favor, Edward. Sé un poco de señas, entiendo muy poco, pero por lo sí puedo comprender es que quieres hacer cosas a Isabella que mi cabeza no quiere imaginar. Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes que ustedes dos terminen quedándose en su departamento y probar la resistencia de su cama nueva – Esta vez fue el turno de Edward de sonrojarse y asentir despacio. _¡Atrapado!_ Gritó su conciencia con una risa histérica.

– No más clases de señas para Rosalie – pidió Edward a Bella en señas mientras su hermana estaba distraída buscando sus llaves para cerrar su departamento. Isabella golpeó el brazo de Edward y sonrió.

– Es bueno que ella aprenda, amor. Ahora que ella sabe, solo tendremos que ser más cuidadosos con lo que decimos frente a ella – respondió Isabella provocando que Edward hiciera un mohín de disgusto.

– Listo, hora de partir – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa mientras mostraba sus llaves en alto. Ellos asintieron y en silencio bajaron por el Volvo, el auto que esa noche usarían.

Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, el Seattle Country Club, la mandíbula de los tres jóvenes cayó sin remedio al ver cuánto lujo y cuanto dinero se había invertido en la misma. Miles de flores adornaban la entrada, luces que venían desde el césped daban al lugar un aire romántico mientras una legión de meseros, ofrecían a los invitados que llegaban algo para tomar.

– Eso es ridículo – susurró Edward mientras tomaba la mano de Isabella que maravillada miraba a su alrededor. Rosalie, quien también estaba en el mismo estado de asombro que Isabella sonrió y miró a su hermano.

– No sabía que tu amiga tuviese tanto dinero – dijo Rosalie mientras veía de la entrada al salón principal.

– No lo sabía tampoco. Y no es mi amiga, Audrina es solo mi compañera de clases – rectificó Edward, alzando un poco más la voz ya que el sonido de la música se hacía más fuerte en cuanto se acercaban al salón.

Al llegar al fin al enorme lugar, una emocionada Audrina se acercó a saludarlos. Sin dudarlo dos veces se abalanzó a los brazos de Edward pero al instante se detuvo. Recordó entonces una parte de su plan y se obligó a retorcer al tiempo que Isabella, Rosalie y Edward la miraban fijamente. Ella se golpeó mentalmente por aquel momento de debilidad y sonrió para disimular el extraño momento.

– ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! – dijo un momento después Audrina mientras tomaba la mano de Isabella. Ella solo sonrió y asintió ante las palabras que logró entender de los labios de Audrina –. Su mesa está por acá, síganme – ella soltó la mano de Bella y empezó a caminar rápidamente por el gran salón mientras sus invitados caminaban detrás suyo.

– Estoy empezando a darle la razón a Edward, venir fue mala idea – dijo Rosalie en escuetas señas a Isabella quien solo se encogió de hombros. Edward alcanzó a ver las señas de Rosalie y asintió.

– Yo dije que era mala idea – repitió Edward en señas. Isabella frunció el ceño y negó.

– No sean pesimistas ustedes dos, si ya estamos aquí no podemos echarnos para atrás – dijo Isabella con una sonrisa y en señas. Los Cullen asintieron y sin refutar nada más caminaron hasta la mesa donde serían ubicados.

– Debo ayudar a papá a recibir unos invitados que quiere que conozca. En cuanto me libre de ellos regreso – dijo Audrina dirigiéndose solo a Edward. Rosalie rodó sus ojos y se sentó en una de las sillas que mejor acceso daba a la pista de baile y dejaba su mirada vagar por el salón.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward en señas a Bella. Ella frunció su ceño pero asintió.

– Estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Edward tocó su mejilla y le sonrió.

– Hace mucho tiempo no asistíamos a un baile – respondió él, su mirada vaciló e Isabella lo notó enseguida.

– Sabes que estas cosas no me incomodan, Edward. He aprendido a vivir con el silencio rodeada en un mundo de sonidos. Sé que no es por eso que me preguntas si estoy bien, ¿cierto? – Edward asintió despacio y bajó su mirada. Ella levantó su mentón y le sonrió –. Estoy bien, noté lo que ella quiso hacer pero se detuvo, noté también que eso te incomodó. – Edward abrió sus ojos completamente asustado ante la declaración de su Isabella –. No me mires así, Edward. Te conozco tanto que puedo ver a través de tu mirada. Está todo bien, mi amor. Sé que todo está bien – Edward sonrió en ese momento, e importándole poco arruinar el maquillaje, estampó sus labios sobre los de la mujer que tanto lo conocía, sobre la mujer que tanto amaba y que tanto lo amaba.

– ¡Ustedes dos, no se puede con ustedes dos! – se quejó Rosalie mientras rodaba los ojos y se servía una copa de vino que un mesero le ofreció. Edward escuchó la queja de su hermana y con más fuerza besó a su Isabella hasta que sintió que sus pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno. Se separaron a regañadientes y comenzaron a entablar una conversación, esta vez incluyendo a Rosalie en la misma.

Una hora después de que los tres jóvenes hubiesen llegado, la fiesta dio oficialmente inicio. Un brindis propuesto por el padre de Audrina daba la bienvenida a un viejo amigo. Los invitados estallaron en aplausos provocando de esa manera que los jóvenes al final del salón no escucharan el nombre del invitado especial.

Bandejas de aperitivos fueron repartidos tanto en las mesas como entre los invitados que de pie en el salón, conversaban alegres. Cuando la música de fondo empezó a sonar un poco más fuerte y a Rosalie le entraron unas terribles ganas de bailar, pidió en señas a Isabella le permitiera un baile con su hermano.

– No debes pedírmelo, Rose – respondió ella en señas –. Es tu hermano, claro que puedes bailar con él – Rosalie sonrió y tomando de la mano a Edward lo sacó a la pista de baile. Él dio una última mirada a Bella quien en señas le dijo –. Estaré bien, ve…

El grácil y delicado movimiento del cuerpo de Rosalie, unido al perfecto contoneo de caderas de su amor, provocó que Isabella soltase una risita corta y graciosa. Hizo una nota mental de pedir a Rosalie que a sus noches de pizzas y películas, añadieran también una noche de baile, y es que aunque ella no disfrutase del baile por su condición, no significaba que su amor deba estar condenado a lo mismo.

– ¡Wow! No sabía que él pudiese bailar tan bien – dijo Audrina sentándose junto a Bella. Ella no la escuchó por lo que se encogió de hombros – Debe ser difícil para él privarse de cosas como éstas, ¿no? – preguntó Audrina lentamente. Isabella no respondió ante la pregunta de Audrina, no tenía la respuesta tampoco.

¿Estaba ella privando a Edward a ser feliz? ¿Estaba alejándolo de tener una vida normal? ¿Merecía él vivir de esa manera? Pensó para sí que quien ama a alguien, da no quita, y eso era precisamente lo que ella estaba haciendo con su amor, quitarle la alegría que podía ocasionar algo tan trivial como un baile…

Volteó para mirar a Audrina e inventar una respuesta pero ella fue más rápida que ella en responder.

– Muchas gracias por venir, en serio significa mucho para mí que hayan venido. No conozco a nadie en Seattle y sé que si me dejan los cuatro podemos ser grandes amigos – dijo la joven aparentemente emocionada. Isabella se disponía a responderle pero Audrina la abrazó con fuerza –. Sé que seremos grandes amigas Isabella, vamos a compartir tantas cosas – dijo emocionada. Isabella asustada por el gesto de la joven solo respondió el abrazo y sonrió.

Pocos minutos después la joven se disculpó con Isabella y se alejó de la mesa, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Esta no sabe en lo que se metió – dijo para ella mientras se fundía entre la multitud y veía a Edward regresar a la mesa y besar en los labios a su novia. Ella solo apretó sus puños y respiró fuerte antes de dirigirse a la mesa de su familia que para variar estaba vacía ya que su madre estaba en la mesa contigua cotorreando con sus amigas del club del té y su padre se encontraba conversando con el dichoso invitado especial en la mitad del salón.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

En cuanto la fiesta avanzó, nuevos meseros se unieron al ejército que ya se encontraba atendiendo a los invitados. De ellos, uno resaltaba entre la mayoría de nuevos, uno que jamás imaginó que su vida cambiaría aquella noche.

Con su ropa muy bien arreglada, su cabello perfectamente peinado, y con una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su rostro, Emmett se preparó para levantar la elegante bandeja de bebidas que el encargado del bar dejó lista para él. Aunque se sentía nervioso por ser aquella noche su primera vez, la emoción por empezar su nuevo trabajo extra pudo más, recorriendo con pequeñas descargas de electricidad todo su cuerpo.

– Lo vas a hacer bien – le animó el hombre frente a él, antes de mover con fuerza el mezclador de cocteles. Emmett le sonrió y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza tomó la bandeja con cuidado y después de equilibrarla, caminó a paso seguro por el gran salón.

Cientos de personas que él no conocía, le sonrieron amables al verlo pasar; y es que Emmett McCarty irradiaba con su chispeante alegría una luz que era imposible que nadie era capaz de obviar. En su camino se topó con muchas miradas, unas miradas de cálidos ojos negros que se acercaron a él para retirar de la bandeja una burbujeante copa de vino blanco. Se topó también con unos graciosos ojos verdes que lo miraron divertido mientras se hacían a un lado para evitar un posible accidente con el inexperto mesero. Pero con la mirada que nunca se topó fue con la intensa mirada azul de un ángel que asombrada notó de inmediato su presencia al otro extremo del salón.

– Emmett – susurró Rosalie conmocionada al reconocer a su amor a lo lejos –. Estás aquí – volvió a decir, esta vez con su voz rota a causa de la emoción. Su corazón latía desbocado y sus manos mostraban un pequeño temblor mientras que en su rostro una brillante sonrisa aparecía, una sonrisa que solo él era capaz de hacer regresar después de tantos meses de ausencia, aunque la circunstancia no era la esperada.

– _Rose_…_él está…_ – le dijo Bella a Rosalie mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza. Rosalie asintió con fuerza y suspiró antes de interrumpir a su cuñada.

– Él está aquí, Bella, está aquí – susurró emocionada Rosalie a Bella quien asentía feliz.

– Tengo que hablarle, esta vez no lo dejaré ir – le dijo en escuetas señas Rosalie. Isabella asintió levemente y animó a la joven apretando una vez más su mano. Rose, sin perder más el tiempo, soltó la mano de su amiga y poniéndose de pie, alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su hermoso vestido rojo. Con una sonrisa y una convicción en mente, caminó a paso firme hasta el bar e interceptarlo en su próxima recarga de bebidas.

– Señorita. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? – preguntó el hombre del bar.

– No, pero muchas gracias – dijo ella volteando a ver al hombre y negando con una sonrisa amable. En cuanto volteó nuevamente, de inmediato su mirada buscó a Emmett. Los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron por un segundo y el aire escapó de sus pulmones al ver la escena que frente a sus ojos se desarrollaba. Emmett, su Emmett, el joven y alegre hombre que había robado su corazón, había soltado de manera brusca la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos, rompiendo así todas las copas que en ella había. Rosalie corrió en ese momento hasta donde él estaba, haciendo a un lado toda esa gente que lo apartaba de Emmett. En cuanto llegó, tocó el hombro de un pálido oso quién dio un brinco al ver a su amor allí.

– Ro…se – susurró asustado. "_No… no… tú no… ahora no" _pensó para sí.

– Joven… ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó una mujer de avanzada edad que miraba a un tembloroso y aterrado Emmett mientras éste se alejaba del salón a toda prisa, dejando a Rosalie en medio del desastre de vidrios.

– No… No… Ahora no…– balbuceó Emmett para sí, mientras se abría camino hasta la puerta del salón más cercana. Rosalie lo siguió de inmediato, le gritaba que se detenga, pero él no prestó atención. Todo el salón miraba atónito el extraño evento, los cálidos ojos negros suspiraron preocupados, los divertidos ojos verdes negaron con tristeza, y un par de ojos azules del pasado veían intrigados la escena, al tiempo que rememoraban donde había visto a aquel joven que al notar su presencia, huyó despavorido.

– Limpien esto – masculló molesto Marcus a otro mesero que tuvo el infortunio de pasar por allí –. Recojan todos los vidrios y despidan al mesero, no queremos más accidentes.

– Sí, no queremos más accidentes – repitió James mientras su mirada seguía al joven que corría asustado y a la joven que corría detrás de él. La música sonó más fuerte en ese momento y el extraño evento fue olvidado por los invitados, incluso por James, que sonriente hablaba con las mujeres más bellas del salón.

Pero, aunque el evento fue olvidado por unos y pasó desapercibido por otros, no pasó igual con Emmett y Rosalie.

– ¡Emmett! – gritó Rosalie con fuerza cuando salieron al césped. Se detuvo un segundo y se quitó sus tacones para correr con más facilidad. Gracias a esto logró dar alcance a Emmett, quien tembloroso apretaba sus puños. Se puso frente a él y aunque quiso esquivarla, no pudo… más bien, no quiso hacerlo… ya no.

– Mi amor…– susurró Rosalie soltando sus tacones y tomando el rostro de Emmett. Rose abrió sus ojos asustada al sentir que todo el cuerpo de Emmett temblaba y que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, de unas lágrimas de pánico que ella jamás pensó ver en un hombre como él –. Emmett, háblame ¿Qué sucedió? – le suplicó ella.

– Él… él…. – repetía una y otra vez Emmett mientras mecía su cuerpo de manera involuntaria a causa del shock.

– ¿Él? ¿De quién hablas? ¿Viste a alguien? ¿Quién era? ¡Háblame Emmett! Déjame ayudarte, mi amor – pidió ella en tono de plegaria mientras él negaba a cada pregunta.

– Rose – dijo él con voz ronca y asustada –. Vete por…por…por favor.

– No Emmett, esta vez no me iré – le dijo ella bajando la mano de la mejilla de Emmett para tomar su mano y apretarla con fuerza –. Una vez me pediste que me alejara por mi bien, y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Me destruye no estar a tu lado, Emmett. Si me amas, no me lo pidas nuevamente – un leve sollozo escapó del pecho de Emmett y sus rodillas se debilitaron haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo. Rosalie se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él llenó sus pulmones del suave aroma del cabello de Rosalie y cerró sus ojos. Respiró profundamente para poder hablar pero en varias ocasiones no pudo articular palabra alguna. Es que su voz no quería cooperar, ella sabía que Emmett le pediría a Rosalie que se aleje, y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Una vez más suspiró cuando Rosalie le susurró que lo amaba, y eso fue todo lo que necesito para desarmarse. Apretó a Rosalie fuertemente a su cuerpo y tomando una bocanada de aire, le habló.

– No me…me…me dejes, por favor – imploró Emmett con una voz casi rota –. Te nece…necesito, no te va…vayas.

– No me iré, es una promesa. Te amo…– le susurró ella visiblemente emocionada. Emmett se alejó de ella por un segundo y la miró fijamente. Su ángel estaba simplemente hermosa, era una visión de perfección que él jamás había visto en su vida, en su vida de dolor y muerte y en la que la palabra felicidad no tenía cabida.

Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer del cielo, mojando a los jóvenes de inmediato.

– Será mejor volver allí dentro – susurró ella. Emmett abrió los ojos por completo y tomó la mano de Rosalie con fuerza.

– No… él… no vuelvas…– pidió él.

– Pero te vas a mojar, nos vamos a mojar, y necesitamos hablar – le dijo ella. Él negó con fuerza y miró suplicante a Rosalie.

– No me hagas vol…volver. No puedo ver…lo otra vez…– dijo Emmett con un severo tartamudeo en su voz y un temblor en su cuerpo. Rosalie asintió y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

– Está bien, no volveremos allí dentro – dijo ella mientras su hermoso vestido se empapaba por las gruesas gotas de lluvia que ahora eran acompañadas con una fuerte tormenta.

– Te vas a…a…a enfermar – susurró Emmett unos minutos después.

– Estoy bien, estoy contigo – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su Emmett –. Estoy en el lugar que debo estar.

– No…– dijo él poniéndose de pie y llevando consigo a Rosalie en sus brazos –. Ven…– sin decir una palabra más, Emmett llevó a Rosalie hasta la sombra de un árbol que en medio del enorme campo descubierto se encontraba. Al llegar nuevamente Rosalie se aferró al pecho de Emmett e inhaló su entrañable aroma, aquel que tanto le sabía a hogar y a amor.

Por minutos eternos los jóvenes permanecieron abrazados, hasta que un trueno resonó en el campo y ella se estremeció ¡Bendita sea Isabella que no escucha estas cosas!

– ¡Isabella! – gritó de inmediato al darse cuenta que al menos había pasado una hora desde su desaparición. Su hermano debía estar como loco buscándola y su novia debía estar nerviosa al extremo –. Debo volver, necesito avisarle a mi hermano que estoy bien.

– No…me…– Rosalie lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

– ¿Tienes donde quedarte esta noche? ¿Pensabas quedarte aquí o volver a Port Angels? – preguntó ella.

– Iba a dor…mir en la esta…estación de buses – confesó Emmett apenado.

– No, tengo una idea mejor – dijo ella poniéndose de pie. Sintió a Emmett tensarse por lo que ella lo tranquilizó –. Voy a entrar Emmett, solo tomará unos minutos. Voy a avisar a Edward y Bella que nos vamos. Iremos a mi casa y allí te quedaras hasta mañana, ¿estamos de acuerdo? – le dijo ella con demandante voz. Emmett asintió levemente y soltando su agarre de ella, la dejó ir.

En cuanto Rosalie volvió al salón un suspiro de alivio escapó del pecho de su hermano.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – masculló molesto él –. ¡Te hemos buscado por todos lados! – Isabella tomó de la mano a Edward y le pidió en señas que se calmara.

– Necesito tu auto, por favor – le pidió en voz baja.

– Rosalie… ¿Qué está pasando? Desapareces una hora, vuelves completamente mojada y me pides mi auto. A menos que me expliques qué ocurre no tendrás las llaves de mi auto así supliques el resto de la noche.

– Es una larga historia, Edward. Emmett necesita ayuda y yo necesito de la tuya. Dame las llaves de tu auto – Edward la miró asombrado e Isabella hizo lo mismo –. Por favor, Edward, dame las llaves del Volvo – suplicó ella. Edward metió su mano al bolsillo y no sintió las llaves de su auto.

– Las tiene el vallet parking – recordó Edward enseguida. Ella asintió y se volteó para irse pero su hermano la detuvo –. Rosalie, no puedes llevarte el auto. Estamos lejos… ¿Cómo volvemos nosotros? – preguntó Edward.

– Yo puedo llevarlos. Son mis invitados y amigos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes – los tres jóvenes miraron a Audrina que al parecer había seguido la conversación.

– Gracias por el gesto Audrina, muy linda fiesta por cierto – dijo Rosalie con una leve sonrisa a Audrina quien asintió despacio –. Nos vemos en casa, lamento haberlo arruinado.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Rosalie se alejó y volvió al árbol donde Emmett abrazado a sus piernas intentaba darse calor. Al llegar su ángel él se sobresaltó y ella lo volvió a abrazar.

– Vamos a casa – fue la sentencia de Rosalie. Dubitativo, y aún bastante nervioso, Emmett asintió y poniéndose de pie tomó la mano de su amor y caminó con ella hasta el estacionamiento.

El viaje de regreso a casa lo hicieron en completo silencio, en el mismo silencio en el que Edward abrazaba a Bella mientras la guiaba en una lenta balada que solo él podía escuchar.

– ¿Qué crees que pudo haberle sucedido? – preguntó Bella unos minutos después cuando volvieron a la mesa, una vez que el largo segmento de baile finalizara.

– No lo sé. Ella se veía muy asustada. No debí dejarla ir sola – replicó él. Isabella negó despacio y tomó la mano de su amor.

– Ya nos explicará mañana lo que sucedió. De seguro no es nada grave – le dijo ella. Él asintió no muy convencido y besó su cabeza con ternura.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Cuando nuevos segmentos de baladas se escucharon en el salón y los jóvenes danzaron de manera pausada y tranquila, cuando la tormenta allí afuera se calmó y dejó de iluminar la sala del departamento de Rosalie, Emmett al fin dijo una palabra...

– Gracias...– susurró apenado mientras intentaba cubrir su desnudo pecho con una pequeña cobija que ella le había dado minutos atrás. Toda su ropa estaba mojada y extendida sobre una silla en el vano intento de secarse durante la noche. Rosalie, asintió imposiblemente sonrojada e indudablemente culpable por hacer que su amor se cubriera ya que ella había pasado los últimos minutos admirando el fornido pecho de su gran oso gris.

– De nada – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina por un par de tazas de té caliente. Escuchó algo de ruido en el piso inferior por lo que supuso que su hermano y su novia habían llegado. Redactó una nota mental en su cabeza de ir a hablar con ellos en cuanto Emmett haya regresado a Port Angels.

De regreso al sofá y con sus tazas de té, Rosalie se sentó junto a Emmett quien le hizo un espacio en el pequeño mueble y le sonrió en cuanto ella le entregó la taza. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos más hasta que fue ella la que se animó a hablar primero.

– Te he echado de menos – susurró ella con voz suave. Emmett dejó la taza de té, ahora vacía, en el suelo y tomó la mano de su amor.

– Yo…yo también – respondió él –. Lamento ha…haberte asustado con…con lo de es…esta noche.

– ¿Qué sucedió esta noche, Emmett? – él se removió ante la pregunta que no quería escuchar y negó levemente –. No digas que nada pasó, Emmett, te vi completamente aterrado mientras dejabas caer la bandeja, estabas temblando cuando te toqué.

– Estaba ner…nervioso, era mi pri…mer día de tra…tra…trabajo – confesó él tratando de desviar el tema.

– No creo que hayan sido nervios, Emmett. Puedo ver en tu mirada que estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué estabas allí esta noche? ¿Por qué estabas trabajando de mesero en la fiesta de los Moore? – Emmett empezó a mover sus manos de manera intranquila, los nervios estaban a punto romperlo en dos.

– Necesito el…el…dinero para ti…ti…titularme – confesó él desviando su mirada de Rosalie. Ella negó y con ternura tomó su rostro.

– Oh… cariño – dijo ella con dulce voz – Hay tanto de ti que no sé, que me gustaría saber para poder ayudarte. No sabía que necesitabas de ese dinero para poder terminar la carrera. Si quieres yo…– él negó rápidamente y tomó las manos de Rosalie.

– No, no… quiero com…compasión ni a…ayuda. Puedo ha….hacerlo so…solo – dijo él. Rosalie soltó un suspiró y chasqueó su lengua.

– El estado en el que te vi en el césped esta noche contradice tus palabras. Necesitas ayuda Emmett, no solo económica. Necesitas desahogarte, necesitar confiar en alguien tus problemas, necesitas hablar…

– No pue…puedo ha…hablar sin tra…trabarme. ¿Cómo pi…pido ayuda así? – dijo él con su mirada apagada.

– Pídeme ayuda a mí. Yo puedo escucharte, yo puedo ayudarte – respondió ella tocando su rostro y robando de él una sonrisa mientras ambos cerraban los ojos por un momento.

– Mi ángel – dijo él en un susurro –. Debo…cuidarte… de él.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó ella aún con sus ojos cerrados. Emmett se acercó un poco más a ella también con sus ojos cerrados y le habló.

– Él pue…puede hacer daño… a mi… mi… a mi ángel – un poderoso temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Rosalie al sentir el cálido aliento de su amor cerca de su oído y se estremeció por completo.

– ¿Quién es él? – volvió a preguntar ella con un ligero temblor en su voz –. ¿A quién viste en la fiesta Emmett? ¿Quién es él? – de inmediato Emmett se alejó de ella cuando se sintió presionado por una respuesta y abrió los ojos. Ella notó la reacción de Emmett y abrió los ojos para verlo sentado al rincón del sofá moviendo sus manos de manera nerviosa –. Emmett – le habló despacio mientras se le volvía a acercar – No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas que sucede, una vez te quedaste en silencio y nos hizo daño a los dos. No puedes repetir la historia.

Emmett negó con fuerza y recordó para sí mismo que aquella vez que él, sin explicaciones, la abandonó en la puerta de su edificio, no era la primera vez que con su silencio hacía daño a alguien. La primera vez fue cuando guardó silencio por un año y el asesino de sus padres huyó, el mismo asesino que esa noche él había vuelto a ver después de tantas pesadillas en las que él escuchaba un disparo y lloraba junto a un charco de sangre, aunque en los últimos meses los cuerpos que estaban junto al charco no eran los de sus padres, sino el de su amor, el de su Rosalie.

– No pue…puedo, me due…le, tengo mie…miedo – confesó él en un susurro. Ella negó despacio y tocó nuevamente el rostro de Emmett.

– Yo también tengo miedo, de perderte otra vez – dijo ella con su voz quebrada por un sollozo –. No quiero que te vayas otra vez, te necesito en mi vida Emmett – el desolador tono de voz que Rosalie quebrantó toda voluntad de Emmett. Se acercó hasta ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos se acercó a ella.

– No…te quiero…perder o…otra vez – susurró él. Ella sonrió ante las palabras de su amor y asintió despacito –. Te amo, Ro…Rose – confesó Emmett. Rosalie sollozó mientras sonreía provocando que él sonría también.

Ninguna otra palabra se dijo aquella noche ya que un beso, un dulce beso fue el punto final para una conversación difícil de confesiones pasadas y presentes. Aquel dulce beso que ellos morían por probar de los labios del otro y que había llegado de una manera inesperada sabiendo a canela y manzana como el té que habían compartido.

Ninguna otra palabras se dijo aquella noche ya que, abrazados y acurrucados en el pequeño sofá, la mañana los encontró dormidos. Se despertaron cuando un olor de café, proveniente del piso inferior invadió sus fosas nasales. Avergonzados, más no arrepentidos por la forma en la que se habían quedado dormidos, se levantaron del sofá. Emmett pidió el baño de Rosalie para volver a ponerse su ropa ya casi seca y regresar a casa. En cuanto estuvo listo, Rosalie lo tomó de la mano y en silencio lo llevó hasta el estacionamiento donde tenía su BMW.

– Pre…prefiero ca…caminar – dijo él con algo de temor en su voz.

– Emmett, mi auto no te va a comer – bromeó ella. Él negó mientras daba un paso atrás y se alejaba de a poco de ella. Rosalie guardó las llaves de su auto y tomando la mano de Emmett, lo invitó a caminar.

La estación de buses estaba a media hora de su casa, de seguro llegaría exhausta cuando le tocase volver pero el viaje había valido la pena ya que le otorgaba unos minutos extras para hablar con su amor. Minutos que aprovechó para hacerle prometer que cada tarde, al salir de clases, iría al menos una hora a su casa y hablaría con ella. Quizás ella no lograse sacarle la verdad en una tarde, o en una semana o en un mes. Aquel sería un trabajo que quizás le tome toda la vida, pero ella estaba dispuesta a tomar el reto…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

San Valentín se celebró de una manera especial entre los jóvenes amantes de esta historia. Después de una sencilla cena en su casa y de compartir dos botellas de vino que provocaron que un mareado Edward devorara los labios de su también alegre amor con pasión desenfrenada. Esa noche no lograron llegar a la habitación, a la cama que Charlie les regaló. Desgarraron su ropa y besaron sus cuerpos con urgencia, al tiempo que se dejaban caer sobre la fría alfombra de la sala.

Cuando el espectáculo de admirar la desnudez del otro no fue suficiente y que el calor que sentían por dentro estaba a punto de hacerlos estallar en llamas imaginarias, Edward se introdujo en su amor al tiempo que ella gemía por lo bajo, moviendo sus caderas con cuidado para acomodarse ante la intromisión del miembro de Edward. Él sonrió al ver sus ojos brillar y en silencio empezó a embestirla con un delicado vaivén al principio para luego terminar en desenfrenadas arremetidas cuando sintió que ambos estaban cerca. Por un momento y antes de explotar en un maravilloso orgasmo Edward miró a su amor que a su vez lo miraba con devoción y besó su frente mientras se enterraba en ella dándole las últimas estocadas que llevarían a ambos al paraíso.

En cuanto recobraron ambos la cordura, y el nirvana post–coital los dejara respirar de manera acompasada nuevamente, él llevó a su amor en brazos hasta la cama donde le haría una vez más el amor. Esta segunda vez, ella estuvo encima de él, disfrutando del miembro de su Edward llenarla por completo, hacerla sentir viva. El hipnótico movimiento ondular de las caderas de su Bella y el rebotar acompasado de sus pechos cautivó y enamoró aún más al joven tortugo quién al llegar al orgasmo se aferró al cuerpo de su mariposa y besando sus pechos susurró…

– Un año más… eso es todo lo que voy a esperar para hacerte mi esposa – ella completamente abrumada por el fabuloso orgasmo que él le había dado, no notó que su amor había hablado por lo que en silencio acarició el cabello de Edward con sus manos y sonrió contenta mientras agradecía para sí el gran regalo de tener a Edward a través del tiempo. Tiempo que no solo se medía por un reloj, sino que también podía ser medido en grandes proporciones, a través de un calendario.

El calendario, un simple pedazo de papel que colgaba de la puerta del baño de la habitación de los jóvenes enamorados, se convirtió también en el mejor amigo y aliado de Edward. Cada mañana se despertaba y veía con ilusión que ese año empezaba a irse de a poco. Cada semana era una celebración que lo acercaba un poco más al esperado día en que le pediría a Isabella ser su esposa.

Las palabras de su padre retumbaban en su cabeza de vez en cuando, aquellas palabras que le recordaban que ellos debían esperar hasta que Edward haya avanzado en sus estudios. Pero si bien era cierto que esas palabras lo atormentaban, una sonrisa de una hermosa castaña cada mañana lograba disolver todos sus miedos.

– ¿Cómo puedo esperar tanto tiempo sin hacerte mi esposa? – le preguntó una mañana al dejarla dormida y salir a una clase en el anfiteatro de la ciudad –. De seguro mi padre entenderá – se dijo al cerrar la puerta y sonriente salir del departamento.

Al llegar a sus clases, una amable Audrina lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Edward estaba maravillado con su cambio de actitud. Ya no parecía querer comérselo como cuando llegó desde New York, o como intentó hacerlo en la fiesta de su padre; sino que, a raíz de la misma fiesta, Audrina más bien parecía ser una amiga, una entrañable amiga a quien podían confiársele secretos.

Con esa misma actitud, Audrina ganó también el corazón de Isabella. No parecía una mala persona después de todo, por lo que de a poco ella fue ganando su confianza. Era invitada por Isabella a menudo para cocinar juntas, también era invitada por Edward para estudiar juntos. Jamás hizo ningún movimiento en falso, siempre se portó de manera correcta, siempre se manejó de acuerdo a su propio plan.

La noticia de la amistad de Isabella y Edward con Audrina no agradó del todo a Rosalie, quien a su vez le comentó a Emmett sobre el particular una tarde de abril que él la fue a visitar.

– Ellos no…no son buenos – dijo Emmett refiriéndose a los Moore.

– Lo sé, pero ese par puede ser bastante cabezotas cuando se lo proponen. Esperemos que ellos no salgan lastimados en esto – Emmett asintió despacio y Rosalie aprovechó la coyuntura para empezar su sesión de preguntas –. ¿Cómo sabes que los Moore no son buenos? ¿Has visto algo extraño en ellos? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que paso en la fiesta?

Emmett negó rápidamente y sin demora se acercó para devorar los labios de Rosalie, quien al principio no respondió al beso pero que luego terminó accediendo.

– No es de mucha ayuda que evadas el tema con besos, Emm – le dijo ella cuando se separó de él. Emmett se sonrojó de manera adorable y se disculpó de inmediato –. Ya lo intentaremos en otra ocasión, ven… – le dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta el desayunador donde estaban desparramadas las hojas de su ensayo que debía entregar al día siguiente – Mejor ayúdame con mi trabajo…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¡Trabajo! ¿A esto le llaman trabajo? – masculló molesta Vaughn una mañana del mes de mayo en cuanto vio unos pocos dibujos que sus alumnos les habían entregado como parte de su tarea semanal –. Es que si ni siquiera pueden entregar algo decente como tarea no se qué harán en su exposición final. Apenas les queda un mes y veo que nadie avanza en sus conceptos de arte.

– Te prometo, Isabella, que estoy a punto de contratar a alguien que venga y folle a esta mujer. Me tiene hasta las pelotas. ¡Y eso que no tengo pelotas! – dijo Rachel mirando a Bella para que ella lea sus labios. Isabella contuvo una risa y se limitó a negar –. ¿Has avanzado con tu pintura final? – Bella asintió despacio –. ¿Me vas a decir de qué trata? – preguntó esperanzada Rachel, Bella negó –. No se puede contigo. Eres tan cerrada como la loca que está hablando allí adelante – Bella bajó la mirada mientras avergonzada repetía para sí: _"Por algo es mi familia"_

Después de aguantar toda una mañana de críticas y verborragia sin sentido por parte de Vaughn, el timbre sonó indicando a los jóvenes artistas que era hora de salir de clases. Como era su costumbre, Vaughn siempre dejaba que sus alumnos salieran del salón antes de tomar sus cosas e irse, pero esa mañana fue diferente.

Isabella tomó sus materiales de pintura con deliberada lentitud mientras que con la esquina de su ojo espiaba los movimientos de la hermana de su abuela. La amargada mujer, a quien por primera vez se le vio con un teléfono celular en la mano, marcó una tecla y se llevó el teléfono de inmediato a su oído. Su semblante cambió de inmediato y su cuerpo se desvaneció, cayendo en la silla al tiempo que soltaba un fuerte sollozo. Bella asustada por el inesperado suceso se acercó hasta Vaughn para ayudarla pero la mujer detuvo a Bella.

– No te acerques – le pidió en señas mientras apoyaba el teléfono en su hombro –. No te acerques ahora. Déjame, déjame sola – suplicó una muy vulnerable Vaughn al tiempo que tomaba nuevamente su teléfono y marcaba otro número. Isabella asintió despacio y tomando sus cosas salió de su salón, intrigada por la extraña reacción de su maestra.

Por los siguientes días un extraño rumor corrió en los pasillos de la Facultad de Arte. Rumor que una mañana de Junio, ella mismo aclaró a sus alumnos.

– Jóvenes – empezó ella en tono suave –. Debo comentar con ustedes un tema que creo ya es de conocimiento público. A finales de mayo he puesto mi renuncia irrevocable al puesto de maestra de arte que por muchos años he desempeñado en esta universidad. Ha sido para mí una dura decisión pero necesaria de muchas maneras – la incertidumbre comenzó a ulular por todo el salón en ese momento. ¿Vaughn se iba? ¿Quién sería entonces su maestro hasta finalizar el primer año? –. Quiero también aclararles que mi función de maestra de arte será hasta el día 16 de Junio, día en que ustedes lleven a cabo su exposición final. Muero por dejar a varios artistas en el camino, así que si quieren despedirse bien de mí, hagan un buen trabajo y logren cambiar de opinión – dijo la mujer antes de dirigirse a su mesa y empezar con la clase de esa mañana.

– Vaya… eso fue… sorpresivo – dijo Rachel a Isabella quien asintió despacio –. Vaughn renunció, el mundo se va a acabar, eso es seguro. Esa mujer era toda una tradición en este lugar ¿Qué crees que pasó? – Isabella se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su amiga aunque muy en el fondo sabía que aquella llamada que Vaughn recibió era la responsable directa de su renuncia como profesora de arte.

El día de la exposición llegó y con ella los nervios de Isabella, que aterrada movía sus dedos mientras esperaba que la cafetera terminara de destilar café. Sintió un rato después unos húmedos besos cerca de su cuello y sonrió al ver a su amor recién levantando con su desastre cobrizo y una prominente erección. Se olvidó del café y atacó los labios de su tortugo quien la recibió con alegría y le regaló un orgasmo sobre el desayunador de la cocina.

– Vas a salir bien, lo prometo – le dijo en señas su amor después de ayudarla a ponerse nuevamente su pijama. Ella asintió despacio –. Tu trabajo es simplemente espectacular, vas a dejarlos a todos sin palabras, en especial a esa señora.

– Esperemos le guste mi trabajo. Creo que se sentirá identificada con él después de todo – Esta vez fue el turno de Edward de asentir al tiempo que servía dos tazas de café para compartir con su joven artista. Esa mañana los jóvenes partieron más temprano que de costumbre. Isabella debía llevar su cuadro a la universidad por lo que requerían más tiempo si no querían llegar tarde.

El reloj marcó las 9 am cuando todos los trabajos fueron revelados ante Vaughn y un panel de profesores y artistas reconocidos del área de Seattle. En silencio fueron pasando por cada óleo, haciendo anotaciones y admirando cada matiz de los asombrosos artistas que apenas en un año habían crecido en talento y dedicación.

Rachel y Bella quedaron para el final, siendo el trabajo de Rachel el primero en ser evaluado.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí, Srta. Black? – preguntó Vaughn en tono ácido.

– El cuadro se llama _"El cambio"_ y refleja mi recuerdo de la muerte de mi madre. El día que nuestra vida cambio de colores a una de negro matiz por el maltrato de nuestro padre – dijo ella convencida mientras pasaba su mano por el cuadro en cuyo extremo superior derecho una mezcla de amarillo, blanco y naranja iluminaban el oleo para luego pasar a un matiz de azules, verdes, morados fuertes hasta llegar al negro en una técnica de degradación de color que asombró a más de uno en el panel.

– Interesante, Srta. Black. Veo que por fin pudo canalizar su ira personal a través de un cuadro. Buen trabajo – dijo Vaughn con un asentimiento de cabeza y fijando su mirada en el cuadro junto al de Rachel –. Ahora, el trabajo más esperado del salón. Señores, es mi placer presentarles al prodigio cultural de Forks, la joven Isabella Swan. Grandes comentarios se recibieron de ella al inicio del año, que su talento era una maravilla y que su condición de persona sorda no le suponía barreras. Pero no ha sido eso lo que ha demostrado durante el año. ¿Qué tenemos aquí Srta. Swan? – dijo ella lentamente para que Isabella le entendiera. Ella solo sonrió levemente y contuvo sus ganas de hablarle a su tía abuela en señas, pero supo que aquello no era lo más prudente. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, se preparó para hablar.

– _Se llama "La Sordera" y fue…inspirado en usted_ – los ojos de todo el panel evaluador la miraron fijamente mientras la mandíbula de Rachel se desencajaba por completo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó Vaughn completamente anonadada.

– _Eso que escuchó, ma…maestra Vaughn. El cuadro está inspira…do en usted_ – repitió ella. El panel tomó nota de la interesante declaración y fijaron su mirada en Vaughn para luego mirar el cuadro y notar las diferencias entre ambos. En el mismo, retazos de diferentes rostros habían sido unidos formando una sola cara, como si fuese un interesante collage. Unos labios pertenecientes a una persona de tez morena, sus ojos eran achinados, y su nariz era aguileña. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del cuadro eran las manos de la mujer de rasgos variados, las mismas estaban ubicadas sobre las orejas tapándolas mientras una lágrima se divisaba correr por las mejillas coloreadas de la imagen.

– Yo no soy sorda, Srta. Swan – se quejó Vaughn enseguida, llamando la atención del panel nuevamente.

– _¿Está segura de… eso?_ – dijo Isabella queriendo reprimir una sonrisa. Su mirada se fijó en las personas frente a ella y tomando un papel escribió un mensaje que luego extendería a uno de ellos quien lo leyó en voz alta.

– "_La Sordera" _es inspirada en mi maestra, el mejor ejemplo de sordera que conozco. Ella, al igual que miles de personas que son parte de esta injusta sociedad, prefieren ser "oídos sordos" a un grito desesperado de inclusión que las personas con capacidades especiales hacemos todos los días. La sordera no es solo de oído, señores del panel, la sordera de esta sociedad empieza desde el corazón.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de varias jóvenes artistas que durante el año se dedicaron a hacerle la vida imposible a Isabella con comentarios absurdos y miradas envenenadas. Rachel, emocionada por la descripción del cuadro de su amiga, la tomó de la mano y le habló despacio.

– Eres, sin lugar a duda, la mejor artista de este salón – le dijo antes de abalanzarse a sus brazos y apretarla con fuerza en un abrazo. Isabella sonrió y respondió al abrazo al tiempo que por decisión unánime _"La Sordera"_ fuese declarada como el mejor cuadro del año.

Su amor, quién había estado espiando el final de la premiación desde la puerta del salón se acercó en cuanto a Isabella en cuanto el panel se retiró del lugar y tomándola por la cintura besó su cabeza.

– Sabía que lo lograrías. Un año menos, nos quedan cuatro – le dijo antes de besar sus labios con ternura. Ella asintió emocionada y más que nunca sintió que el año transcurrido, con lágrimas, esfuerzo y mucho coraje y ganas de salir adelante, al fin había valido la pena.

Paciencia y constancia fueron la clave para que Isabella pudiese terminar el primer año de Arte. Pero también fueron las armas que varias personas de esta historia utilizaron para lograr sus propósitos en los siguientes doce meses que pasaron.

Con paciencia y constancia, James Callahan, logró adquirir el 30% de las acciones de la corporación Moore sin que su dueño siquiera se diese cuenta. Con paciencia y constancia Rosalie avanzaba con Emmett en su terapia casera, cada vez que ella lo presionaba mucho, él cambiaba el tema, o la besaba…o incluso como lo hicieran por primera vez hace unos pocos meses atrás, le hacía el amor con tal de no revelar su triste pasado.

Con paciencia y constancia, Isabella se convirtió en la mejor alumna del segundo año de Arte, mientras que con las mismas virtudes su joven amor aprendía la fabulosa anatomía del cuerpo humano, tanto en las aulas como con la modelo a la que le hacía el amor cada noche.

Con paciencia y constancia también, Audrina Moore, siguió ganándose la confianza de Edward y Bella. Era parte ya de sus vidas y ellos confiaban en ella unos que otros triviales secretos. Audrina no les había fallado hasta ahora, ya que su meta final no se lo permitía. Pero al llegar al mes de Junio, previa a la celebración del cumpleaños número 21 de Edward, su plan estuvo a punto de venirse abajo, cuando él le confesara un hermoso acontecimiento que ella estaba dispuesta a impedir a como dé lugar.

_- Audrina, le pediré a Isabella que se case conmigo, mañana… en el día de mi cumpleaños…_

* * *

><p>¡Corazones!<p>

Yo aquí, una semana más. Un capítulo más. Apretamos el acelerador en la historia y varios sucesos se ven en este capítulo. ¿Estarán listos los jóvenes enamorados para lo que se les viene?

Como cada semana quiero dar la bienvenida a las lectoras que se unen a la aventura. Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. No se imaginan como eso alegran mi corazón. A mis lectoras silenciosas, muchas gracias por todo. Se les quiere un millón. Un beso grande también a todas las que esta semana han dejado su huellita: Inmans, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Ely Cullen M, Chuvi1487, TereCullen, Aleowo, Beca Masen, ludgardita, ALI-LU CULLEN, NVanessie, tayloves, mgcb, Paolastef, NuRySh, maddycullen, chet-ice, Kirara-Reader, Rosi, whit cullen, Rosse Pattinson, NikkiMellark, VerOo Pattinson, Dev Bennett, Anabella Valencia, Zoe Jm, Angeles Nahuel, Marianixcr, Gab'sSwanC, JaliceJalice, Alibell Cullen, yolabertay, Tata XOXO, Angie Masen, mcph76, CARY, , Aislinn Massi, Esme Mary Cullen, Karla Cullen Hale, Lizeth Flores, Pulytas, msteppa, MiaCarLu, Shiio95, JosWeasleyC, Diana, Rose Hathaway, ViviORD'Cs, bellaliz, Erendira, julesgomez, Kalita Cullen, Carmen Cullen- . i love fic, V, liz 3, CindyLis, Cullen Vigo, KatnissCullenSwan, joli cullen, AlejandraZJofre, Alcestis Cullen, Chayley Costa, Adriu, cintia black, Deysi Maria, Leonor, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Sony Bells, Karen Ochoa, Anahi-littrell, EdithCullen71283, robsten-pattison, chivis libis, lucylucy, LaRudeGirl, Laura Katherine, X . lightwood, hilarycullen17, Bethzabe, Gegargas, Gabriela Cullen, MarianTosh, vivi S R, Sky Lestrange, IselaCullen, DarkSkyLilly, sonia sandria, Rebe Cullen, azay, romycrazy, Auralizeth, annie, a todo el TTC, a las niñas del twitter, a las de facebook, a las del blog, a todas las que cada semana me regalan un poquito de su tiempo y de su cariño, se las lleva en lo más profundo del corazón.

Isita, mi nueva aeromoza. ¿Me cuentas como te va en el club de las alturas? Jejeje este año es nuestro y qué bueno que empezamos con nuevo empleo. I know you're gonna kick some asses! Gaby, ya quiero que vuelen los días para irte a ver aunque me amenazaron en casa que cada vez que te voy a ver regreso con el hígado destrozado de tanto alcohol jajaja. Las adoro a las dos.

Como lo prometido es deuda, apenas nos quedan 10 rws para llegar a los 3000, cuando eso suceda subiré de inmediato un regalo, muy ligado con el capitulo que acaban de leer. Como siempre gracias por hacer de esta historia toda una aventura y deleite para mí. Nos leeremos como siempre el miércoles de avances y el domingo de actualización.

Hasta eso… ¿Me cuentan que les pareció el capitulo en un review?


	26. El temor de volver: Outtake

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe toda reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA: **El siguiente es un regalo que prometí a mis lectoras. Es un outtake de un personaje que aún no conocen y que podría aclarar, confirmar o mandar a suelo algunas de sus teorías. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outtake Bree: <strong>__El temor de volver_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Ghosts that we knew – Mumford & Sons. _

"_El odio es el amor sin los datos suficientes."_

_Richard Bach_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

_Vancouver, Canadá. _

_Mes de mayo del tiempo actual..._

Con la mirada perdida en uno de los enormes ventanales del lujoso restaurante donde se encontraba, una hermosa mujer jugueteaba de manera melancólica con su alianza de matrimonio mientras esperaba a su acompañante de aquella noche. El hombre quién no tardó en sentarse junto a ella le sonrió, dejando su teléfono celular sobre la mesa.

– Está bien, acabo de llamar y está todo en orden – susurró el hombre antes de darle un beso a la mujer. Ella le contestó con una tímida sonrisa y dejó de jugar con su alianza –. He ordenado un aperitivo para empezar, ¿te parece bien? – la mujer asintió despacio y dejó su mirada nuevamente fijarse en la ventana, donde las luces de la hermosa ciudad en la que ahora vivía la encandilaban y enamoraban cada día un poco más.

– ¿Estás seguro que…? – susurró ella un momento después cuando él tomó su mano y la apretó, trayéndola así de regreso a la realidad. Asintió en confirmación a la pregunta que ella no terminó de formular y le sonrió.

– La bebé está bien – le respondió en voz baja su esposo, y con que aquella noche celebraba su tercer aniversario de bodas, su tercer año de felicidad junto con el hombre que cada mañana le arrancaba una sonrisa, el hombre que le había permitido el milagro de ser mamá de una preciosa bebé a la que por primera vez en nueve meses tuvo que dejar sola con una niñera.

– Es la primera vez que...– dijo ella con voz tímida.

– Está sola, lo sé. Para mí tampoco fue fácil dejarla – la interrumpió él para luego acariciar su mejilla. Ella lo miró dubitativa y él le sonrió para infundirle confianza –. La niñera me acaba de decir que la bebé ya está dormida. Todo está bien, preciosa – le dijo de manera animada antes de apretar su mano una vez más –. ¡Vamos, regálame una sonrisa! ¡Enamórame esta noche una vez más! – pidió él. Ella le sonrió con timidez.

– No puedo evitar estar preocupada – dijo ella agachando un poco su cabeza. Su esposo con ternura levantó su mentón y le habló.

– Amor, la bebé no se despertará hasta...– ella miró a su esposo con sus ojos negros llenos de dudas para luego negar levemente.

– No es solo por eso que estoy nerviosa esta noche. Tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar la semana entrante – confesó ella. Su esposo volvió a acariciar su mejilla mientras chasqueaba su lengua en signo de reprobación.

– Bree – el hombre llamó a su esposa por su nombre –. La bebé está bien. No ha presentado síntomas de nada. Es solo un chequeo de control.

– Diego – le llamó con su voz casi quebrada –. ¿Qué pasa si la bebe es igual a mí? ¿Qué pasa si ella nació al igual que yo? – preguntó ella al tiempo que enormes lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Su esposo acarició sus manos y negó.

– Bree, no puedes obsesionarte con eso, no voy a permitir que te obsesiones con eso. Nuestra hija está bien, cariño, tú mismo lo has comprobado. Reacciona a sonidos con rapidez, sonríe cuando escucha tu voz y se calma cuando yo la arrullo. ¿Qué más quieres, Bree? ¿Qué más necesitas?

– Que el médico lo confirme. Eso es lo que necesito, Diego – pidió ella en un susurro –. Que el doctor diga que nuestra hija no es sorda como yo.

– Bree, tú no eres sorda – le recordó su esposo. Ella sonrió triste y negó con su cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasa si yo me quito esto? – dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza y tocaba la parte externa de su implante –. Yo nací sorda, Diego, Bree Higginbotham nació sorda. El hecho que éste implante me ayude a escuchar no significa que aquello cambie mi diagnostico. _Soy sorda…–_ finalizó con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

– Bree – intercedió Diego mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer y acariciaba el dorso de la misma –. No debes ser tan dura contigo mismo, preciosa.

– La vida fue dura conmigo primero, Diego. Me dio una sordera, hace poco se llevó a mi padre, y mi madre, ella simplemente…– se quejó amargamente Bree para luego quedarse en silencio por un par de segundos. Su esposo la miró con cariño, ella solo negó y susurró –. No puedo tapar el sol con un dedo. Mi vida está llena de golpes, uno tras otro.

– Pero no ha sido tan mala como crees, Bree – analizó él –. La vida te quitó muchas cosas, pero también te dio otras. Te regaló un hombre que te ama y te dio una hija que te adora – replicó Diego. Bree asintió triste para luego acariciar la mejilla de su esposo.

– Lo sé, amor, lo sé. Ustedes son todo para mí, mi alegría, mi mundo, mi familia... Mi única familia.

– Bree, sabes que no es así – le dijo su esposo –. Sabes que en Estados Unidos, en tu país, hay alguien muy importante para ti.

– Tú sabes que ella no existe para mí. No entiendo por qué intentas recordármela. Ella no significa nada ahora, jamás ha significado algo en mi vida – masculló molesta.

– Bree, no puedes ser tan dura con ella. No sabes como la ha pasado todos estos años sin ti.

– ¿Cómo la ha pasado? Pfff…– Rió de manera triste mientras negaba con la cabeza –. ¿Qué cómo la ha pasado? Tuvo que haberla pasado muy bien, Diego. ¿No te das cuenta que se libró de una terrible carga? Me imagino que rehízo su vida con otra persona y quizás tiene una hermosa familia.

– Eso no lo sabes, Bree. ¿Qué pasa si ella no logró superar lo que pasó hace tantos años, no superó lo que tu padre le hizo?

– Diego – intentó disuadirlo –. No quiero hablar de eso. Estamos de aniversario, y si hemos venido aquí es para pasarla bien. No necesito atormentarme con eso, suficiente estrés tengo con la audiometría de nuestra hija como para añadir un problema más. Necesito paz y lo que menos quiero ahora es recordar a esa señora.

– Bree, esa señora es tu madre – le recordó él –. Piénsalo por un momento, amor. ¿Qué tal si ella ha vivido una triste vida todo este tiempo? ¿Qué tal si jamás superó tu ausencia?

– Lo dudo, Diego – dijo ella mientras sonreía cortésmente a la joven camarera que llegaba con el plato de aperitivos ordenados por Diego. La mujer se disculpó y se alejó enseguida.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, Bree? – le preguntó Diego. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

– Creo que es fácil de adivinar, Diego. Si en realidad me hubiese extrañado como dices, me hubiese buscado, ¿no lo crees así? – preguntó ella alzando una ceja y mirando fijamente a su esposo.

– ¿Y qué pasa si al final ella sí te buscó? ¿Qué pasa si aún ella te sigue buscando? – preguntó él. Ella negó al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía.

– Diego, por favor. Deja las cosas así. No entiendo tu insistencia de hablar sobre ella esta noche. Ella murió para mí. ¿Por qué te empeñas en tocar este tema? – Bree negó triste, visiblemente afectada por el tema que por años evadió tocar.

– Insisto porque no me gusta ver cómo te haces daño tú misma con esto. Insisto porque eres madre ahora, Bree. Insisto porque puedes ponerte en su lugar un segundo. ¿Qué pasa si te alejan de tu hija de un momento para otro? ¿No te volverías loca y la buscarías por todo el planeta de ser necesario? – Bree asintió despacio mientras una traicionera lágrima escapaba de su mejilla.

– Ella me abandonó – susurró. Su esposo limpió su mejilla con dulzura y negó.

– Sabes que no es así, preciosa. Ella no te abandonó, tu padre te alejó de ella, a ella no le quedó otra opción que dejarte ir de su lado.

– Ella pudo haber luchado, Diego. Pudo haberlo hecho – masculló Bree al tiempo que inútilmente intentaba pinchar con el tenedor un pequeño camarón del plato de aperitivos.

– ¿Y cómo lo iba a hacer? – le dijo él quitándole el tenedor de la mano y captando de nuevo la atención de su esposa –. Ella no tenía los medios y su única familia la abandonó. Tu padre tenía todo para ganar, tenía a la ley y al dinero de su parte. Tu madre no podía hacer nada…

– En ese tiempo – le corrigió ella –. En ese tiempo ella no podía hacer nada, pero las cosas pudieron cambiar luego. Quizás un par de años después debió haber intentar recuperarme, Diego. Pudo haberme buscado, pero no lo hizo – finalizó en tono amargo.

– ¿Buscarte? ¿Encontrarte? – preguntó con una risita irónica él, provocando que ella hiciera un mohín de disgusto –. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer, Bree? Tu padre estuvo jugando al gato y al ratón por muchos años. Te sacó de Washington, se llevó a Chicago, Denver, San Francisco, Salt Lake City, Ohio, Toronto hasta que se quedaron aquí en Vancouver. ¡Es imposible seguir un rastro de esa manera! Incluso ahora sería difícil encontrarte, usas mi apellido, ahora eres Bree Tanner. Buscarte sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

– Aun así, tuvo que haberlo intentado, Diego – se quejó ella un rato después.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hizo? – inquirió él. Ella solo suspiró triste.

– ¿Por qué haces esto, Diego? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas ahora? – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Él solo le sonrió levemente.

– Porque más que preguntas, es hora de conseguir respuestas, Bree – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron completamente y su corazón empezó a latir con velocidad. Diego tomó las manos de su esposa y apretándolas con fuerza le habló –. Sí, cariño, creo que es hora de volver. Por tu tranquilidad, por la mía, por la de nuestra bebé. Por la tranquilidad de nuestra familia en general, es hora que regreses a Estados Unidos y lo averigües.

El cuerpo de Bree empezó a temblar con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de su esposo. Negó vehemente con la cabeza mientras se distanciaba un poco de su esposo. ¿Volver? ¿A casa? ¿Volver a ella?

– Estás loco – susurró bajito Bree. Diego negó con un serio semblante en su rostro para luego tocar su hombro con cuidado. Ella se sobresaltó y de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que su esposo hablaba en serio, muy en serio. Ella negó con fuerza y se aferró a la camisa de Diego para suplicarle en voz baja –. No quiero volver, Diego, no me obligues a hacerlo, mi amor por favor. No me hagas volver…

– Bree, tu medico lo advirtió. Hace unas pocas semanas hablé con tu terapeuta y él me lo recordó – le dijo Diego en tono suave –. Para sanar tus heridas es bueno que te enfrentes al pasado, aunque sea por una única vez.

– Yo no necesito el pasado, Diego. Tú eres mi presente, mi bebé es mi futuro. No necesito volver atrás. No necesito regresar ese lugar.

– Bree, no es la primera vez que lo hablamos. Ese lugar es tu casa, en ese lugar te espera tu madre – le dijo él mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que en abundancia rodaban por la mejilla de su amor. Ella sollozó con fuerza y se abalanzó al pecho de su esposo.

– No quiero volver Diego, no me hagas volver allí – suplicó ella. Diego acarició su mejilla y le sonrió.

– No irás sola, iremos los tres juntos – le afirmó él. Ella solo negó antes hundirse nuevamente en el pecho de Diego y soltar un nuevo sollozo.

– No quiero volver, no sería capaz de soportar un nuevo rechazo, mucho peor de mi madre – confesó ella su peor miedo, el del rechazo, el miedo con el que había vivido toda su vida desde que nació en el mundo del silencio.

– Bree, ella no te rechazó, entiéndelo, por favor – le pidió Diego, repitiéndole en voz baja lo que el médico le pidió que le dijera en momentos como éste _"Tu madre te quiere, ella no te abandonó, ella no te rechazó, solo tuvo que dejarte ir" _

– Tengo miedo de volver, Diego – susurró ella una vez que se calmó –. ¿Qué pasa si regreso y ella no me quiere de vuelta, en su casa, en su vida? – preguntó ella con temor.

– Ella te querrá de vuelta mi amor, en su casa, en su vida y para siempre – le afirmó él mientras la aferraba a su pecho con fuerza –. Yo sé que muy en lo profundo de tu corazón, tú también la quieres de vuelta en tu vida. A veces hablas en sueños y la llamas – ella abrió los ojos asustada por la confesión de su esposo y lo miró fijamente –. Sé que anhelas verla, Bree. Y por sobre todas las cosas, sé que mueres por escuchar por primera vez su voz.

– Diego, mi madre… la extraño – soltó ella un nuevo sollozo, esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores. Su esposo sonrió al ver que al fin tantos meses de terapia estaban valiendo la pena. Ella apretó sus puños, arrugando su camisa por lo que él la apretó con más fuerza para infundirle valor.

– Lo sé, mi amor, sé que la extrañas – Bree miró a su esposo y grandes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos antes de sollozar con tristeza nuevamente, él volvió a sonreír –. Eso… déjalo salir mi preciosa. Deja salir todo lo que hay allí dentro. Todo lo que te hace daño. Llora, llora que tu esposo está aquí, para cuidarte y protegerte.

Por minutos eternos, los jóvenes esposos permanecieron abrazados, ella llorando y él consolándola, recordándole la promesa que hace tres años le hiciera en un altar: Amarla en la alegría, y también en las tristezas.

Con el paso de los minutos, poco a poco los sollozos se fueron calmando, dejando una triste joven atrás para darle paso a una esperanzada mujer que miró a su esposo para hablarle en tono suave.

– Ha pasado tanto tiempo – le susurró –. ¿Cómo crees que esté ella? ¿Será feliz?

– No sé si lo sea ahora, pero lo que si sé es que será muy feliz cuando te vuelva a ver – Bree sonrió entonces ante un conmovedor escenario que en su mente se proyectó.

Un reencuentro con su madre después de 25 años de no verla o saber de ella. Tocar con sus manos su rostro, escuchar lo que ella imaginaba podría ser su dulce voz y a la que, por primera vez escucharía, gracias al implante que le fue colocado cuando detectaron en su adolescencia, el maravilloso acontecimiento que le permitiría escuchar.

– Porque necesito más respuestas que preguntas. Es hora de volver – susurró ella antes de hundir su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y acurrucarse mientras escuchaba el rítmico sonido del corazón de Diego. Sonrió levemente al pensar que con su regreso, podría escuchar un corazón que ella en silencio siempre sintió cerca. Su esposo besó el tope de su cabeza y con una pequeña seña despachó a la camarera que venía por el pedido del plato fuerte de los esposos Tanner – Higginbotham. La joven se retiró dándoles privacidad a los clientes, que bajo una tenue luz permanecieron abrazados.

Pero el íntimo momento que ellos habían compartido, que bien podría haber pasado desapercibido por el resto de personas que esa noche allí se encontraban, no fue así. La conmovedora escena fue presenciada, en su totalidad, por un misterioso hombre que a lo lejos y en las sombras, sonreía satisfecho.

Hizo unas pequeñas anotaciones en su agenda raída y algo mojada por la lluvia que una noche lo cogió desprevenido en su tarea investigativa. Al terminar sus notas, dio un trago a su vaso de vino tinto y miró su reloj mientras negaba con una risa al recordar las palabras de su cliente: _"No importa la hora, solo llámeme cuando la encuentre"._

Decepcionado por la incumplida oferta de su cliente de contestar sin importar la hora, se conformó en dejar un buzón de voz, no sin antes sonreír satisfecho después de haber culminado tantos meses de ardua búsqueda. En cuanto el pitido de alarma se escuchó, Sam Ulley, detective de profesión, dejó su mensaje:

– Señora, la he encontrado. Encontré al fin a su hija...

* * *

><p>¡Chan… chan…!<p>

Vaya, vaya… Bree Tanner, un personaje extra en esta historia. ¿Cuántas tenían razón sobre ella? La cosa se pone interesante sobre la posibilidad que a Bree comparta el mismo destino de Isabella. ¿Podrían ser igual? ¿Qué pasará en su regreso a casa?

Muchísimas gracias a todas mis niñas. Esta historia ha llegado a sus 3000 rws y no existe manera posible en la que yo pueda agradecer tanto cariño, asi que lo único que se me ocurre es agradecerles con mis letras, mi tiempo e imaginación. Espero hayan disfrutado del regalo y nos veremos el próximo domingo, con la continuación de la historia del amor en silencio…

Hasta eso… ¿Me cuentan que les pareció este outtake?


	27. Es así como debe ser

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Se prohíbe asesinar a la escritora al final de este capítulo. Quienes me conocen saben que esto es solo el inicio. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción recomendada y la canción mencionada en la parte de la cena, en la lectura de hoy. Ambas son bastante conmovedoras. Sin más…Les dejo con el capítulo que llevo semanas queriendo escribir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 24: <strong>__Es __así como debe ser_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Tears of an angel – RyanDan _

"_El corazón fue hecho para ser roto."  
>Oscar Wilde<em>

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Una pequeña cajita de terciopelo blanco en cuyo interior reposaba el símbolo de una promesa, permanecía escondida en el cajón de la ropa interior de un joven de enamorados ojos verdes que una mañana se acercó a una joyería y de manera nerviosa pidió a la agradable mujer que lo atendió, algo que él llamaría: _"Mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños"._

La mujer, después de enseñarle algunas opciones a un emocionado Edward Cullen, lo ayudó a escoger un pequeño anillo de oro blanco en cuyo centro un diamante brillaba solitario, iluminando así a la preciosa joya. Y la iluminaba no solo porque era su deber, no solo era su obligación… lo iluminaba porque, era de esa misma manera que brillaría la mirada del joven cuando de rodillas pida a su novia ser su esposa, y ella con una gran sonrisa responda que sí.

– Estoy segura que este anillo hará lucir hermosa la mano de su novia, joven – dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba la cajita al joven Cullen. Él respondió con una cálida, pero tímida sonrisa.

– Ella es hermosa, incluso si en su mano no existiese nada. Ella es hermosa desde su corazón – le dijo Edward. La mujer sonrió y después de desearle muchas felicidades por su pronto compromiso, lo vio salir sonriente como todos los hombres que alguna vez visitaron esa joyería, ese pequeño lugar de sueños y esperanzas.

Durante un largo rato, Edward se sentó en su Volvo y observó detenidamente el anillo. Dicen que cada joya refleja un poco la personalidad de la persona que la usará, y aquel anillo parecía haber sido creado para la mujer de su vida. Era pequeño, sencillo, brillante, perfecto… justo como su Isabella, su próxima Sra. Isabella Cullen…

– Y cuando te lo pregunte, mi corazón se detendrá por un momento. Mi vida se escapará en una exhalación y solo tú serás capaz de devolvérmela cuando digas sí. No veo el momento de hacerte mi esposa, pequeña. Mía para siempre – susurró antes de besar delicada el anillo que había tomado en sus manos.

Con una sonrisa él devolvió el anillo a la cajita y la cerró, para luego guardarla en su bolsillo y correr a casa para esconderlo. Y así lo hizo al llegar, y desde ese momento el anillo permaneció tranquilo y oculto por siete días, esperando la fecha marcada para ser exhibido y deslizado en el dedo de la que sería su dueña por muchos, muchos años.

Pero al igual que silente y escondido permaneció el anillo, así mismo se mantuvo el trabajo de dos personas que en las sombras hilaban fino una gran telaraña de mentiras y engaños.

La primera de ellas era James Callahan, reciente inquilino de la cuarta habitación del tercer piso de la casa de los Moore. En completo secretismo, el astuto hombre logró obtener aportaciones dispersas en muchas de las compañías de la familia de su amigo hasta tener una importante participación del 30% del total del patrimonio. La noticia fue tomada por sorpresa por Marcus quien no se veía venir aquel movimiento de capital de sus compañías, y, conocedor de la manera de operar de su socio, no durmió bien desde aquella noche que su contador le puso al tanto de lo que ocurría en la mesa del directorio.

Pero aquel no era el único motivo del insomnio de Marcus. Un par de noches atrás escuchó unos pasos cerca del pasillo y preocupado salió de la cama para investigar si un intruso había irrumpido en casa. Llegó hasta el vestíbulo pero no vio indicios de nada sospechoso pero al voltearse para volver a su cama, notó algo extraño. Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hija y la encontró abierta, y sin ella sobre la cama. El hombre, preocupado, frunció el ceño y se preguntó donde podría estar su hija en la mitad de la madrugada. Estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación de Audrina cuando su esposa lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué haces, Marcus? – le preguntó en un susurro mientras se rascaba los ojos y los ambientaba a la reciente oscuridad.

– Audrina no está en su cama. Y es más de la media noche – le respondió él en tono grave. De inmediato se escucharon unos ruidos en el baño, su mujer sonrió levemente para luego tomar del brazo a Marcus y regresarlo a su habitación.

– Está en el baño, y si te ve en su habitación espiándola va a pensar que eres uno de esos padres psicóticos que vigilan a sus hijos por las noches con la intención de matarlos mientras duermen – Ella soltó una pequeña risa ante su comentario y Marcus bufó levemente mientras caminaba hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies –. Creo que te estás volviendo algo paranoico últimamente, y me gustaría saber que está pasando en esta loca cabeza – le dijo Corine antes de besar su frente y sonreírle con cariño. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ésta no era sincera. Él le escondía a su mujer muchas cosas, empezando por una grave sospecha que estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

– Creo que es mucho estrés. No me hagas caso, mejor vamos a dormir – dijo él metiéndose bajo el cobertor y apagando la luz de la mesita de noche que Corine había encendido cuando no lo encontró durmiendo a su lado.

Los sonidos de la noche se volvieron espesos trayendo con ellos la calma y sosiego necesarios para que Marcus conciliara el sueño. Y lo hizo, después de varios minutos, cuando esos mismos sonidos de la noche, encubrieron los gemidos de una joven que encerrada en el baño jadeaba incontroladamente a la vez que un hombre la embestía con fuerza y succionaba uno de sus pechos con devoción. Una joven que cada noche disfrutaba de maravillosos orgasmos que el hombre a escondidas le proporcionaba, ya sea en su baño o en el pequeño baño de la cuarta habitación del tercer piso de su propia casa.

Cada noche, al rayar el alba, el hombre la dejaba ir de regreso a su cama, jurándole siempre promesas de amor incondicional en las que ella por supuesto no estaba interesada ya que su única fijación era él, el hombre prohibido, el hombre feliz, el hombre cuyo nombre la hacía sonreír y llorar de emoción, y por el que haría de todo por conseguirlo, incluso hasta matar…

El hombre era Edward Cullen, y ella Audrina Moore…la segunda persona que tejió la telaraña en la que indudablemente una pobre víctima cayó a solo un año de haberla empezado a tejer.

– Realmente no tengo palabras para describir como me siento, Edward – susurró Audrina la mañana del 19 de Junio de ese año, cuando el joven con una inocente sonrisa clavó, sin querer, una estaca en su corazón. Aquella era la primera vez que Audrina estaba siendo realmente sincera con Edward. Era cierto, ella no tenía palabras para describir todo el odio, rabia, desdicha e infelicidad que aquella noticia le estaba ocasionando. Ver al hombre objeto de su más terrible obsesión sonreírle emocionado por su inminente compromiso del día siguiente la estaba matando.

Se sintió decepcionada consigo mismo. Tantas semanas pérdidas, intentando acercarse a él, mostrándole de manera sutil que el mundo iba más allá que estar atado a una relación destructiva como la que ella pensaba que Edward tenía con Isabella. Una relación de eterna dependencia, como una terrible droga a la que no es capaz de renunciar. Una relación inútil, desgastante y que a la larga terminaría en aburrimiento. Y ella lo amaba tanto, a pesar de su obsesión, como para verlo desgastado y triste.

Él siguió hablando de mil cosas, el anillo, el lugar donde se casaría con Bella, los invitados, y hasta una ridícula tortuga llevando los anillos hasta el altar. Ella dejó de escucharlo por un segundo, y dejó su mente vagar, mientras un pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"_No puedo permitir que destruyas tu vida con esa mujer, amor mío. Ese compromiso no se dará jamás, así tenga que matar a Isabella, tú no vas a arruinar tu vida con una inútil"_

– Estoy tan emocionado, Audrina. Esperé este momento por tanto tiempo. Sé que somos muy jóvenes, pero no puedo esperar más. Isabella será mi esposa muy pronto – le susurró trayendo de regreso a Audrina. Ella sonrió y lo miró mientras él fingía prestar atención a su última clase del día, de la semana y del mes. El periodo había terminado oficialmente para Edward y el segundo año había sido ya aprobado.

Una vez más entre susurros Edward le contó las palabras que le diría, el lugar donde la llevaría, incluso lo que vestiría mañana por la noche. Le contó además que su princesa estaría de compras hoy junto a su hermana. Por supuesto que Isabella no sabía absolutamente nada de la proposición pero él insistió en que comprara un hermoso atuendo para tan memorable noche y ella, bufando y renegando, aceptó.

De por sí, el hecho que Edward le contase a Audrina su plan había sido un error, pero decirle que Isabella saldría de casa ese día, fue como lanzar a los hambrientos leones un jugoso filete de carne.

– ¿De compras? ¡Yo adoro las compras, Edward! ¡Por favor yo quiero ir con ella! ¡Dile a Rosalie que yo la voy a llevar, que irá conmigo! – dijo ella emocionada mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

– No creo que se pueda Audrina, mi hermana también está muy emocionada por el compromiso. Ella quiere llevar a Isabella de compras, es a la única que Bella le hace caso – le dijo él en voz baja. Ella volvió a hacer un puchero.

– Pero, Edward, Isabella es mi amiga y pronto me la vas a quitar cuando te cases con ella. Quiero algo de tiempo con Bella mientras todavía pueda salir conmigo, por favor – pidió ella en tono de súplica.

– No lo sé, Rosalie no va a estar muy contenta si le digo que no irá con Bella – Audrina rodó mentalmente sus ojos mientras susurraba para sí _"Maldita perra entrometida"._

– Dile que aproveche mejor su tarde saliendo con su novio Emo – dijo ella casi mascullando.

– Es Emmett, Audrina. Emmett – le corrigió él. Ella sonrió levemente en respuesta.

– Lamento la equivocación – se disculpó para enseguida hacer un nuevo puchero –. Dile que salga con su novio Emmett. Yo puedo llevar a Bella a unas tiendas de diseñadores exclusivos que conocí la semana anterior en el centro de Seattle. Isabella se verá hermosa mañana – Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Edward al imaginar a su novia vistiendo un precioso y exclusivo vestido, uno diseñado para la dueña de su amor, la mujer con la que compartiría su vida entera.

Enseguida la nube de sueños se desvaneció al pensar cuan cara podía salir su fantasía y negó con fuerza.

– No tengo el dinero suficiente para cubrir algo como eso. La tarjeta de crédito de papá la ocupé con la compra de anillo y si compro algo más de seguro me matan – confesó él con pena. Negó triste al imaginar la cara que su padre pondría el día que llegase el extracto de la tarjeta de crédito y viese en él la compra de un anillo de compromiso, un anillo que según él debía esperar al menos 2 años más en ser adquirido.

– Edward, eres un tontito tan agradable – le dijo Audrina golpeando su hombro bromeando –. Si te dije que yo la llevaba es porque yo iba a pagar por el vestido. ¡Tontito! – le repitió ella con una sonrisa.

– Audrina, no…– ella negó mientras alzaba su dedo para interrumpirlo.

– Tómalo como un regalo adelantado de bodas – le dijo ella sonriente aunque por dentro relacionar las palabras: _compromiso, boda y felicidad _con Edward y Bella_; _le ardían como la mierda y estaban a punto de llevarla a cometer alguna locura en cualquier momento.

– Es demasiado, Audrina. No creo que Isabella esté de acuerdo con esto – se quejó él.

– Entonces no le digamos que he sido yo quién he pagado por el vestido. Así, si cree que eres tú, lo aceptará gustosa.

– No lo sé, Audrina. Jamás le he mentido a Bella. Y ella tampoco me ha mentido nunca – le dijo Edward cerrando su carpeta de apuntes cuando la clase terminó.

– Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo… ¿No lo crees? – le dijo ella alzando una ceja. Edward la miró confundido y frunció el ceño. ¿Mentiras entre Isabella y él? ¡Imposible! ¡Eso jamás pasaría! ¡Ni en un millón de años!

– La conozco, por algo me voy a casar con ella. Sé que jamás me mentiría, y no pienso hacer algo igual tampoco – le respondió tajante Edward caminando por el pasillo. Audrina lo siguió y poniéndose a su lado siguió hablándole.

– Ok, entonces le decimos que soy yo quien le dará su regalo de bodas. ¿No piensas que eso le daría una pista de lo que piensas hacer? – dijo ella en tono malicioso. Él negó y caminó incluso más rápido. Ella le siguió el paso.

– Audrina – se detuvo súbitamente Edward y la miró a los ojos mientras le hablaba en tono severo –. Mi hermana llevará a Isabella, comprarán un vestido a medida de nuestras posibilidades y eso será todo. Te agradecería que dejaras de insistir con lo mismo – Audrina abrió sus ojos completamente y miró asustada a Edward a causa de su reacción.

– Está bien – masculló ella después de un momento, aceptando de esta manera la decisión de Edward –. De todas formas mi oferta sigue en pie en caso que decidas cambiar de opinión – Edward asintió para luego voltearse y caminar hasta la salida de su facultad mientras Audrina seguía de pie, mirándolo alejarse hasta llegar al Volvo y subirse en él.

– ¿Crees que me voy a rendir tan fácil, Edward Cullen? – Audrina chasqueó su lengua y negó con una extraña sonrisa –. Estás equivocado, cariño. No conoces aún lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando alguien me niega lo que YO quiero – susurró finalmente para ella antes de ponerse en marcha y subirse también a su auto.

Condujo despacio por la ruta que en el último año había aprendido de memoria, el camino que la llevaría a la primera parte de su plan. El edificio donde vivía Edward y Bella, en cuyo estacionamiento permanecería escondida hasta que la rubia y la castaña saliesen de compras esa tarde.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¿Estás seguro que no vendrás con nosotras? – preguntó Bella en señas antes de recoger las cajas vacías de pizza que habían comido esa tarde y llevarlas a la cocina. Edward negó con una sonrisa y la siguió hasta la cocina donde, después de dejar los vasos sucios al interior del lavavajillas, la tomó por la cintura y alzándola con rapidez, la subió a la encimera de la cocina.

– Me encantaría entrar al vestidor de cada tienda y ser yo quien te quite la ropa para luego vestirte con un lindo vestido, pero no puedo ir con ustedes. No solo porque estoy seguro que terminaríamos haciendo el amor frente al espejo de un pequeño cubículo y toda la tienda gritaría alarmada por este par de pervertidos, sino porque también tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana será un día especial y quiero que todo salga perfecto – le dijo antes de besar sus labios con ternura. Ella se alejó con un suspiro y negó.

– Debería ser yo quien organice tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Eso es lo que una novia normal haría – señaló ella. Edward detuvo sus manos y las llevó a cada lado de su propio rostro.

– No quiero una novia normal, Bella. Te quiero a ti, y te quiero para siempre. ¿Me entiendes? – ella asintió levemente mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas por tan sinceras palabras de su amor –. Te he escogido a ti, por quién eres, y no por lo que haces o dejas de hacer. Eres tú a quien quiero. ¿No puedes organizarme una fiesta de cumpleaños esta vez? ¡Al demonio! ¡Ya tendremos más años para que lo hagas! Pero ésta, la de mañana, será sin duda la mejor fiesta de mi vida, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te tendré a ti a mi lado y es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz – ella volvió a asentir, esta vez una lágrima no pudo ser detenida y rodó por su mejilla derecha. Ella soltó sus manos y le respondió con tres sencillas señas. Las que ella recordaba que el hombre frente suyo le había dicho en un salón de clases.

– Yo…– se señaló a sí misma –. Te quiero – dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre su pecho en forma de cruz –. A ti Edward Cullen – finalizó señalando a su amor con una sonrisa. Él recordó el significado del gesto de su amor y asintió con una sonrisa para luego abalanzarse a los labios de su pequeña para devorarlos como si fuesen el más exquisito manjar.

Los besos llevaron a las caricias, las caricias a encender el deseo, y el deseo los tomó desprevenido haciendo de la encimera de la cocina una improvisada cama, un santuario de amor donde sus cuerpos se unirían con desesperación, sudorosos pero felices por tan hermosa oportunidad de juntar también sus almas, a escasas horas de que un anillo los juntara también bajo la promesa de pertenecerse mutuamente hasta el final de los días.

Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, y cada uno ayudó al otro a vestirse, el teléfono de la cocina sonó.

– Menos mal ya te vas a casar con ella y se van a mudar, porque supongo que lo harán ¿no?...– era la voz de Rosalie al teléfono. Edward sonrió y dejó que su hermana siguiera hablando –. Par de pervertidos ¡Hasta acá se escuchan esas cosas que le haces a Isabella! ¡Puaj¡

– Hola, Rose – saludó él con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia. Él murmuró el nombre de su hermana y ella abrió los ojos asustada. Miró el reloj electrónico de la cocina y salió corriendo al baño, se había hecho tarde y Rosalie odiaba que la hiciesen esperar. Edward entendió el gesto de Isabella y decidió demorar la llamada.

– ¿Está Isabella lista? – preguntó Rosalie. Edward volvió a sonreír mientras apoyaba sus codos en la encimera.

– Creo que está casi lista. Por favor, no la tortures. Lo que ella escoja estará bien, no es necesario algo tan elegante. Solo quiero que se vea linda.

– Edward me sorprendes – dijo ella como si se sintiese ofendida –. Isabella se verá espectacular. Deja de hacer tanto drama. Ahórratelo para cuando papá sepa lo que vas a hacer – Edward chasqueó su lengua y negó.

– Me van a matar, y a ti también por ser la cómplice en todo esto – susurró él en tono apenado.

– No estás haciendo nada malo, Edward, solo estás enamorado. Eso lo sabemos todos, sé que papá se va a molestar, pero lo entenderá. Sabíamos que tú y Bella terminarían juntos, lo único que está pasando es que estás acelerando el tiempo en que todo debía pasar. Pero es el destino al fin y al cabo, es tu destino. Y nadie podrá cambiarlo, es así como debe ser.

– Es así como debe ser – sonrió él ante las palabras de su hermana. – Es así como debe ser.

– Bueno, no nos pongamos románticos que eso debes guardarlo para mañana. ¿Tienes listo el lugar? – preguntó ella. Él asintió con fuerza y sonrió.

– El lugar es precioso, después que ustedes salgan iré hasta allá para pagar lo que falta de la reservación. También iré por la florería por unas rosas que me faltan y eso es todo. Tu hermanito está listo para el gran paso – dijo él con emoción.

– ¿Quién diría que el niño del biberón está listo para ponerse la soga al cuello? – preguntó Rosalie con una carcajada. Él bufó al teléfono pero sonrió. Unos pasos se escucharon en el baño y asomando su cabeza vio una sombra correr hasta la habitación. Bella recién salía del baño por lo que debía demorar la llamada un poco más.

– Creo que cuando se está enamorado uno es capaz de ponerse la soga, un yunque, y hasta un submarino en el cuello. ¿No lo crees así, hermanita? – preguntó él alzando su ceja.

– Sí, uno hace muchos sacrificios por amor – contestó en voz baja ella ¿Era acaso timidez lo que se escuchaba en la voz de la imponente Rosalie Cullen?

– ¿Cómo te va con Emmett? – preguntó él. Ella respondió con sinceridad, diciendo que su relación iba muy bien. Él estaba a una semana de terminar ya su carrera y gracias al trabajo a medio tiempo que consiguió como chofer de un taxi rentado logró pagar su colegiatura y terminar como el mejor alumno de su promoción. Le contó también que en todo este tiempo no había logrado averiguar, con todo su conocimiento periodístico e investigado aprendido, quién era el hombre que esa noche le provocó tal estado de conmoción. Ella había intentado de todo, métodos sutiles, fuertes amenazas, incluso optó hasta por ignorarlo, pero nada sirvió.

– Emmett necesita un psicólogo, pero se niega a visitar uno. Dice que no confía en nadie que no sea yo, Bella, tú o Jasper.

– ¿Jasper no estudia psicología? – preguntó Edward recordando lo que un día su hermana Alice le contara.

– Si, pero él es un estudiante. El caso de Emmett es más profundo, necesita un profesional.

– Pero si es Jasper en quien confía, ¿Por qué no intentar con él? Además, es su primo, deberías hablar con él y pedirle que al menos lo intente una vez.

– No es una mala idea, Edward – dijo ella con esperanza –. Hablaré con él en estos días para ver qué opina. Ahora, si no te molesta… ¿Puedes decirle a Bella que no me gusta esperar? – en ese momento Isabella salió corriendo de la habitación, con sus rizos mojados y su camiseta puesta al revés. Él sonrió y con un gesto le indicó que volteara su camiseta. Ella se sonrojó y enseguida se la quitó para voltearla.

– Has sido tú quien está haciendo esperar a Isabella, Rosalie. Ella ya está lista – dijo él antes de soltar una carcajada. Rosalie bufó y cerró la llamada. Edward sonrió y regresó el teléfono a su lugar. Bella se acercó y le sonrió.

– Diviértanse mucho, escoge algo lindo y nos vemos esta noche en casa. ¿Sí? – le dijo en señas antes de abrazarla –. Te amo, mi hermosa mariposa, ya queda poco para empezar a llamarte mi prometida, y luego mi esposa – susurró esta vez para él. Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta y Edward se alejó de Isabella quien supuso que el alejamiento se debía a la llegada de su cuñada.

– Nos vemos en la noche, amor. Te amo – le habló en señas él antes de enviarle un beso imaginario. Él sonrió y la dejó ir de compras en una tarde que él jamás imaginó las consecuencias que la misma traería.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Estoy cansada… no, no… estoy cansadísima – dijo Bella en señas mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer en una pequeña banquita del parque, lugar al que habían ido después de una agotadora tarde de compras.

– Yo estoy igual – respondió en señas Rosalie. En el último año su vocabulario de señas había aumentando y su aplomo y seguridad al hacerlas se notaba visiblemente – Creo que voy por unas bebidas y algo de comer ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó a Bella, quien asintió.

– Una coca cola para mí – dijo ella. Rosalie asintió y dejando sus paquetes sobre el banco se alejó rápidamente a una pequeña caseta de golosinas que estaba al otro extremo del parque, muy parecida a la del parque de Port Angels que ella frecuentaba.

La mirada de la joven Swan se dejó perder en dos pequeños que despreocupados jugaban en un columpio. Sentada sobre el mismo había una niña que entre carcajadas gritaba al niño detrás de ella algo que Isabella no podía escuchar pero que supuso tenía que ser algo parecido a que la empujara más alto, tan alto que la hiciese llegar al cielo. Ella sonrió al recordar el columpio que estaba en la casa de los Cullen y no pudo sino rememorar en esos dos pequeños, su vida propia, recordarse como la pequeña Bella empujada por un adorable tortugo.

– Son lindos los niños, ¿no? – alguien preguntó sentándose a su lado. Al sentir una presencia extraña, Isabella se volteó y vio a Audrina sentada a su lado –. Son lindos los niños ¿no? – dijo ella nuevamente. Bella leyó sus labios y asintió despacio.

– _Sí, son pre… preciosos_ – respondió ella con su voz. Audrina sonrió levemente y respiró de forma pausada.

– Lo sé, ya puedo imaginar tus bebés con los de Edward. Lástima que esos pequeños no podrán hacer lo mismo que los que están allí – Isabella frunció el ceño al leer los labios de su amiga ¿De qué estaba hablando ella? Audrina notó de inmediato la confusión de Bella y habló enseguida –. Me refiero a que sus hijos no podrán escuchar, Bella. ¿No lo sabías? Leí en un artículo el otro día, que la sordera de tu tipo es congénita, se lleva en los genes y tus hijos podrían sufrir de lo mismo ¿No es triste que Edward tenga que repetir la historia? Primero tú y luego sus hijos… ¡Eso es muy cruel para alguien como él! Sin mencionar lo frustrante que sería todo esto para él, terminaría desgastado, deprimido – Isabella llevó sus manos a su pecho que en ese momento se contrajo dolorosamente ante una imagen de un Edward devastado por un destino así de difícil como el que Audrina le estaba planteando.

– _Yo…yo no…_ – susurró Isabella con su voz.

– Lo sé, tú no lo quieres hacer sufrir, lo sé. Pero va a pasar, Isabella. En algún momento, tarde o temprano, Edward te pedirá ser su esposa y tú dirás que sí. Formarán su familia y allí empezará el caos. ¿En serio crees que Edward merece algo así? – Isabella negó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– _¿Por qué… me estás di…diciendo esto?_ – preguntó Isabella entre sollozos.

– Porque te quiero, y porque Edward me preocupa. Su alma se volvería vacía si lo obligas a algo así. Sus hijos, al igual que tú, jamás escucharían su voz y eso lo destrozaría. Y me da tristeza imaginar a mi amigo de esa manera. Él merece ser feliz, necesita ser feliz – las lágrimas rodaban incontrolables por la mejilla de Isabella mientras asentía.

– _¿Cómo…no pensé es…esto antes? – _se recriminó ella en voz alta.

– Quizás no pensaste que eso podría ocurrir, Isabella – le dijo Audrina acariciando su cabeza suavemente –. Quizás pensaste que sería un amor adolescente, o algo así. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría el día que él decida llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel? ¿Estás dispuesta a destruir su vida de esa manera? No creas que esto que digo lo hago por ser mala, por hacerte sentir mal. Te lo digo porque ambos me importan, y quizás, aún estés a tiempo de detener algo que podría suceder en cualquier momento. Edward merece ser feliz, y tú también, pero quizás su felicidad esté en caminos separados. Él podría encontrar una mujer que esté a su nivel, que cumpla su sueño de ser padre y tú, tú quizás podrías encontrar en el arte una manera de ser feliz, sabiendo que él también lo es – Isabella sollozó incluso con más fuerza y cerró sus puños con furia, con rabia hacia ella misma ya que en ese momento se reveló para Isabella una verdad que jamás se atrevió a imaginar.

Todo era cierto, Audrina tenía razón. Edward merecía algo más, él merecía alguien mejor, alguien que dependa de sí misma y no de un intérprete que la acompañe a hacer incluso tareas tan básicas como comprar los víveres o ir al banco a retirar dinero. Edward merecía más que una media mujer, necesitaba una mujer completa que lo haga feliz, que le dé hijos sanos, algo que ella… nunca sería capaz de hacer.

– ¡Isabella, espera! – le gritó de manera inútil Audrina al verla tomar sus paquetes y correr desesperada hasta donde Rosalie, quien regresaba ya con unos bocadillos en mano –. Solo espero que respondas que no, mañana por la noche. La mitad del trabajo queda hecho, solo depende de ti, pedazo de inútil, para completarlo – susurró para sí mientras volvía a su auto y se retiraba a su casa donde, como todas las noches, alguien la esperaba para despertar en ella sus más sexuales instintos.

– Isabella, Isabella por favor… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desesperada Rosalie mientras desechaba en el bote de basura más cercano lo que había comprado para, de esta manera, tener las manos libres para hablarle –. ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

– Llévame a casa, por favor – le pidió ella en señas mientras sus sollozos hacían a su pecho subir y bajar con violencia.

– Pero… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Rosalie, esta vez con sus manos.

– Él no lo merece, él no lo merece, él no lo merece – repitió Isabella con fuerza. Rosalie detuvo sus manos y la miró.

– ¿Quién no merece qué cosa, Isabella? – volvió a preguntar Rose. Bella solo negó entre sollozos y miró a su cuñada.

– Solo llévame a casa, por favor. Necesito ir a casa – respondió ella. Rosalie frunció el ceño pero terminó asintiendo. Ella había visto este comportamiento antes, en Emmett, y sabía que era inútil intentar sacarle una palabra mientras estuviese en estado de shock.

– Está bien, iremos a casa. Pero luego me dirás que está ocurriendo. Tú no serás un Emmett más en mi vida, con uno tengo suficiente – respondió ella. Isabella no dijo nada y agachando su cabeza se dirigió al BMW que estaba estacionado al inicio del parque.

El viaje de regreso se hizo en completo silencio. Cada cierto periodo de tiempo, Isabella volvía a sollozar y cubría su rostro con sus manos. ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar que todo esto avanzara así? Ella lo amaba, era cierto, pero cierto también era que su amor le haría daño. ¿Cómo fue capaz de pensar que su cuento de hadas pudiese tener un _"vivieron felices para siempre"_? Eso no sucede en personas como ella, eso jamás le sería permitido bajo su condición. Ella no era suficiente para él, jamás lo fue…

Llegaron al edificio en el mismo silencio de los últimos minutos, Rosalie guardó el vestido de Isabella en un colgador de ropa y lo dejó escondido al final del armario para que su hermano no lo viese. Bella agradeció por todo lo que Rose había hecho esa tarde pero le pidió quedarse sola por un momento. Rosalie aceptó a regañadientes y le dijo que cuando estuviese lista para hablar, ella estaba apenas a un piso de distancia. Bella asintió y sin más, la acompañó hasta la puerta, la misma que al cerrarse le permitió llorar, apoyada en ella, por un tiempo indefinido.

– _Soy… tan… tonta_ – susurró para ella varias horas después mientras dejaba vencer su espalda y se hacía una bolita sobre el piso. Golpeó con rabia el piso al pensar la única solución posible para evitar el oscuro panorama que Audrina le había puesto en sus narices.

Dejarlo, dejar a Edward era la mejor y única solución en estos momentos.

Cruel, dolorosa, pero necesaria. Dejar ir al amor de toda su vida era la única salida. Tenía que serlo después de todo. De esa manera él podría ser libre, encontrar a la mujer que lo complemente y que lo haga feliz, que sume en su vida y no que reste como lo hacía ella.

– _No quie…quiero dejarte, amor_ – hipó ella mientras se levantaba del piso y se dirigía a su improvisado taller de pintura en donde había empezado con un nuevo cuadro, llamado "Felicidad". Ella negó triste y con un pincel mojado de pintura negra arruinó su cuadro. La felicidad no era nada más que pequeños vestigios de luz en una vida oscura como la suya, pequeños brillos en los que ella se animó a creer pero que eran borrados rápidamente por la oscuridad de la verdad que ella se negaba a aceptar. La felicidad no era para ella, nunca lo había sido y tampoco lo sería. ¿Podría ella pintar sobre una utopía en su vida? No, no era posible…

Después de haber arruinado el cuadro caminó con lentitud hasta la habitación en donde la oscuridad de la noche ya empezaba a hacer su aparición por la pequeña ventana. Se quitó rápidamente su ropa y colándose en una camiseta de su amor, volvió a romper en llanto al pensar en el aroma que tanto le haría falta cuando ella decidiese acabar con el sueño, cuando de un zarpazo decidiese bajarse ella mismo de la nube en que se subió de manera inútil. Cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, se quedó dormida mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la almohada de Edward, intentando grabar en su memoria la esencia que en ella también estaba.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, un extenuado pero feliz Edward llegó a casa. Encendió las luces de la sala y frunció el ceño al ver el extraño cuadro que, sobre el taburete de pintura, se encontraba. Era una mezcla de negro con pequeños puntos amarillos y azules. Él no recordaba haberlo dejado así, él recordaba haber visto algo más alegre y vivaz.

– Pintores… ¿Quién los entiende? – se dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta su habitación. Quiso gritar la famosa frase de películas ¡Cariño, estoy en casa! Pero sabía que aquello era inútil, su Bella jamás respondería a ese llamado.

Al llegar a su habitación, la encontró dormida y no pudo resistir esbozar una sonrisa. Sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por la almohada y su cuerpo estaba doblado de una manera extraña, pero aún así, se veía angelical.

– Ya falta poco – susurró para él mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en la cama para admirar su belleza. Frunció el ceño al ver que sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados –. ¿Has estado llorando, Bella? ¿Qué ocurrió mi amor? – preguntó para sí mientras tocaba sus parpados. Ella sintió el roce de la piel de su amor sobre la suya y abrió los ojos.

– Amor, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué has llorado? – le preguntó en señas Edward después de encender la luz de la lamparita junto a la cama. Ella se incorporó y miró a su amor, se quedó prendada de sus inocentes ojos verdes y suspiró con fuerza, rehusándose muy en el fondo a decirle una mentira por primera vez.

– Tuve una pesadilla, esto es todo – respondió ella antes de bajar la mirada. No pudo mantenerla fija en él mientras veía sus ojos, eso la delataría de inmediato.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él, un poco inseguro por la respuesta que había recibido.

– No miento, Edward. Fue una pesadilla solamente – dijo ella antes de volver a recostar su cabeza en la almohada.

– Lo siento, mi amor. Es que pensé que era algo peor y me asusté. Pero dices que ya pasó, y eso me deja más tranquilo – le habló él. Ella asintió despacio y él se acercó a ella para dejarle un beso en la comisura de los labios –. ¿Has comido algo? ¿Llamó al restaurante chino para pedir comida? – ella negó despacio.

– ¿Podrías venir solamente y acostarte a mi lado? Te necesito, por favor – le pidió ella con sus manos, imposibilitada de decir una sola palabra sin romper en llanto. Él la miró con inmensa devoción y asintió.

– Todo lo que quieras, este esclavo tuyo hace lo que sea por ti – le dijo en voz baja y con una sonrisa antes de abrir el cobertor y meterse en él. En posición de cucharita abrazó a su amor y acariciando su cabello le susurró aquella nana que él le tocó algún día en su piano y que pensaba tocar para ella el día de su boda.

La sintió sollozar levemente una vez que se quedó dormida, pero él creyó que se trataba de otra de sus pesadillas por lo que se apretó más a su cuerpo y le susurró al oído que él estaba con ella y que juntos nada saldría mal.

El joven Edward se quedó dormido unos pocos minutos después, cuando sintió que la respiración de su Bella se tranquilizó. Y así fue, porque ella mismo se obligó a calmarse. Lo que menos quería era alertar a Edward de lo que estaba ocurriendo y la mentira de la pesadilla no podía sostenerla por mucho tiempo. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente calmada se volteó para quedar cara a cara con su amor. Reprimió un nuevo sollozo mientras alzaba su mano y trazaba en el aire cada rasgo del rostro de su Edward. Su cabello cobrizo imposiblemente desordenado, sus cejas pobladas y muy bien perfiladas, su nariz perfecta, sus pómulos marcados y sus labios, que cuando dormía, se transformaban en un eterno puchero.

– _Te amo Edward, pero debo dejarte ir, es así como debe ser _– susurró para ella antes que un nuevo sollozo la traicionara y escapara de su pecho con fuerza. El sonido alertó a Edward quién abrió los ojos de inmediato.

– Amor, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Otra pesadilla? – le preguntó él muy despacio. Ella volvió a asentir levemente. "_Si amor, tengo una pesadilla real, tener que dejarte ir… esa es mi pesadilla que yo misma debo convertir en realidad". _Se dijo para sí misma.

– _Edward, ¿Pue…puedo pedirte una co…cosa? _– preguntó ella con su débil voz.

– Lo que sea – respondió él acariciando su cabello.

– _Hazme… el amor… como si… fuese la últi…última vez _– susurró ella. Edward la miró con ternura y asintió despacio mientras se acercaba a ella para besar sus labios, movimiento que Isabella respondió llevando sus manos al cabello de Edward y aferrándolo con fuerza para atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

Edward se asustó por un momento a causa de la reacción de su amor pero no dijo nada, él siempre había anhelado en lo secreto conocer ese lado salvaje de su Bella y que ahora gracias a una pesadilla, estaba saliendo a flote.

Sus labios danzaron juntos el conocido compás, primero muy suave y delicado para luego convertirse en algo desenfrenado y fuera de control. Los labios de Isabella dieron acceso a una juguetona lengua para que se introdujese en su boca e hiciera con ella maravillas, jugueteando con su similar y logrando encender así la llama de la pasión por una vez más, quizás por una última vez más.

Rompieron el beso unos cuantos minutos después, pero los labios del tortugo no se alejaron del cuerpo de su amor. Besó, lamió y mordisqueó toda la extensión de su cuello, provocando que ella soltara un leve gemido de excitación. Sus manos no tardaron en encontrar el dobladillo de la camiseta que esa noche usaba su Bella, así que con rapidez se la quitó mientras ella se subía a su regazo, mostrándole así el hermoso panorama de admirar sus pechos desnudos.

Sus pezones, dos pequeñas piedrecillas muy bien erguidas, estaban listos para ser devorados por un hambriento hombre que los miraba embelesados. Él sonrió por la espectacular vista y se lanzó a ellos para besarlos, morderlos y jugar con ellos. Un nuevo gemido escapó de los labios de Isabella cuando sintió bajo su intimidad un duro bulto que amenazaba con romper los pantalones de su amor. Interrumpiendo la tarea de Edward de acariciar y mordisquear sus pechos, se bajó de él para desabrochar su pantalón rápidamente. Él entendió el gesto y sin perder el tiempo se puso de pie y sacó sus pantalones a la vez que arrastraba con ellos su bóxer.

Un impresionante y muy bien despierto miembro masculino se erguió frente a Bella, quién lo miró por un momento, todavía admirada por la maravillosa madre naturaleza que permitía que toda esa longitud entrara en ella, tan caliente pero tan suave y torturante. Él negó sonriente y se acercó a ella para besar nuevamente sus labios y sacarla así del trance. Ella devoró sus labios de forma urgente y él dejó vencer su cuerpo, cuidando de no poner mucho peso sobre el delicado cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

Con deliberada lentitud removió sus bragas de encaje negro y se las enseñó con una sonrisa cuando éstas estuvieron fuera. Ella se sonrojó profundamente y él le sonrió mientras se las llevaba a su nariz para oler el maravilloso olor de la excitación de su Bella.

– Delicioso de percibir, pero aún más maravilloso de probar – susurró mientras bajaba despacio, repartiendo besos por su estrecha cintura y prominentes caderas, hasta llegar a su pubis en donde volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire y sonrió. Sin decir una palabra más, besó cada pequeño espacio que encontró en el monte de su amor para luego bajar a sus sedosas piernas, y luego volver a acercarse a su centro por la cara interna de sus muslos.

Isabella siseó de placer cuando sintió una húmeda lengua juguetear con sus labios vaginales y se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza cuando esta misma lengua encontró su botoncito feliz, su clítoris hinchado y necesitado de un orgasmo que su amor estaba a punto de darle si seguía estimulándolo de esa manera.

– _Te… necesito_ – susurró ella con voz ronca cuando sintió a la traviesa lengua rozar su entrada. Edward no le prestó mucha atención, ya que la misma estaba centrada en dar placer a su mujer, a su futura prometida. Con cuidado pasó uno de sus dedos por su entrada y notó que su pequeña estaba muy húmeda, lista para recibirlo. Él sonrió satisfecho cuando volvió a lamer la entrada de Bella y ella lo agarró con fuerza del cabello, reprimiendo un grito cuando él sopló aire caliente sobre su intimidad.

– _Te necesito por fav…_– su súplica se detuvo cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Edward adentrarse en ella, robándole el aire. Su amor empezó a moverlo lentamente mientras ella removía sus caderas algo desesperada.

– Shhh… shhhh…– susurró él mientras agregaba un segundo dedo a la ecuación del placer –. Te amo, mi pequeña. Te amo – volvió a decir, esta vez serpenteando su cuerpo hasta arriba y luego besar los labios de su amor, sin quitar sus dedos de su interior. Ella se calmó un poco y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa –. Eso, disfruta de lo que este hombre enamorado te da, su pasión y devoción – le dijo mientras empujaba sus dedos con un poco más de fuerza en su interior.

Las paredes de Isabella se comenzaron a cernirse, aprisionando de esta manera los dedos de Edward que estimulaban su punto G. Ella quiso gritar cuando un latigazo de placer la invadió, recorriendo su cuerpo en un orgasmo que la dejó desmadejada sobre la cama. Edward satisfecho por la maravillosa sensación de sentir a su amor correrse en su mano, llevó sus dedos a su boca y probó los jugos de su Isabella, tan dulces y encantadores como ella misma.

Cuando la intensidad del rubor de Isabella bajó un poco, decidió no perder el tiempo y abalanzarse a los labios de Edward, provocando que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la cama, con su espalda sobre un montón de almohadas. Su lengua se alejó pronto de sus labios y recorrieron su cuello hasta llegar a su lóbulo, el que mordió coqueta.

– Isabella, me vas a matar – susurró Edward mientras ella nuevamente se sentaba en su regazo. Apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos de su último orgasmo, pero el cuerpo de Isabella estaba más que listo para recibir a Edward en su interior. Edward lo comprobó y negó con una sonrisa cuando sintió a su novia alinear sus caderas y dejar su miembro muy cerca de su entrada.

– Shhhh, despacio, no quiero que te lastimes – susurró él mientras la levantaba despacio y la ayudaba a bajar, introduciendo de esta manera su miembro en su cavidad. Ambos gimieron cuando sintieron el pubis del otro tocar el suyo. Él miró a su Isabella por un momento y la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se asustó y de inmediato tomó sus caderas para levantarla y salirse de ella. Ella adivinó enseguida lo que Edward quería hacer y lo detuvo.

– Bella, estás llorando, te duele…– le dijo despacio. Isabella dejó correr nuevas lágrimas y negó.

– Duele, pero debe ser así – respondió ella con sus manos antes de soltar un nuevo sollozo –. Cumple tu promesa y hazme el amor como si fuese la última vez – Edward la miró con amor y limpió sus lágrimas al tiempo que se aferraba a ella y la ayudaba a mover sus caderas en un movimiento cadencioso, atormentador pero delicioso. Sentir a su mujer sobre él, cabalgándolo, tomando de él todo lo que podría darle fue mágico, hermoso, y sin duda algo para recordar.

Duele pero debe ser así, fueron las palabras de Isabella, y no precisamente refiriéndose a la posición en la que estaba haciendo el amor con Edward, sino a lo que ella haría el día después de su cumpleaños. Le dolía tener de decirle adiós pero era necesario, para él, para su felicidad aunque aquella decisión la condenase a ella misma a una infelicidad perpetua.

– Mía… para siempre – susurró Edward mientras apretaba a Bella a su cuerpo con fuerza, y ella seguía meciéndose sobre él, con un poco más de rapidez que la inicial.

– _Mío… hasta mañana solamente_ – se dijo para sí mientras un orgasmo fabuloso hacía a su cuerpo retorcerse del placer. Un gruñido se escuchó cuando el interior de Bella dejó prisionero al miembro de Edward mientras él presionaba su clítoris para hacer la experiencia aun más intensa. Ella gimió con fuerza cuando, con un nuevo gruñido y en la mitad de su orgasmo, sintió a su amor eyacular en su interior. Un líquido caliente que llenó su centro dejando en ella la semilla de la vida, vida que jamás podría engendrar con él.

– Ah…– jadeó él, aliviado cuando sus embestidas se detuvieron y su miembro empezó a ponerse flácido al interior de su Bella.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Edward – le dijo ella en señas. Él sonrió.

– Gracias mi amor. Te amo – respondió él. Ella asintió levemente, incapaz de responderle el sentimiento era el mismo, ya que sabía que cuando su cumpleaños se hubiese terminado, tendría que decirle la más terrible de las mentiras, que no lo amaba para que la dejase ir, y él continuase con su vida.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por mucho rato. Sus respiraciones se fueron apaciguando de a poco cuando entre besos y caricias leves, Edward calmó con besos, el agitado pecho de su amor en el que un sollozo atrapado luchaba por salir. Ella únicamente se dedicó a acariciar su cabello y a besar su cabeza con ternura, guardando en su memoria aquel invaluable momento.

Varios minutos después, ella se bajó del regazo de su Edward y tomó su camiseta, quien al darse cuenta de su intención la detuvo.

– Duerme desnuda hoy, por favor. No hay mejor regalo que el de tu desnudez, que a la vez también es mía y para siempre – le pidió en señas él, ella asintió despacio y mordió su labio con fuerza evitando así romper en llanto. Él liberó su labio y negó con una sonrisa –. Te vas a hacer daño – susurró él.

– Ya me lo hice, Edward…– pensó para sí mientras dejaba nuevamente la camiseta sobre la cama y buscaba el borde del cobertor para cubrirse con él. Edward le extendió el cobertor y al igual que ella, en completa desnudez, la acurrucó a su lado, besando su cabello, tocando su rostro y susurrándole al oído que no veía el momento que las horas pasasen volando y él al fin deslice ese anillo en su dedo.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

La mañana los atrapó abrazados, enredados y cansados. El teléfono había sonado un centenar de veces y el pequeño foco rojo del contestador estaba a punto de explotar a causa de su incesante parpadeo. Cerca ya del medio día se levantaron y después de tomar una ducha juntos, prepararon el almuerzo.

Edward notó, en la actitud de Isabella, un ligero cambio. Sus ojos seguían hinchados, y permanecía muy callada. Se movía despacio por la cocina y parecía además muy distraída. Edward sospechó que a lo mejor su novia había encontrado por equivocación el anillo de compromiso y que sus lágrimas habían sido de emoción. Pero decidió no darle importancia, el gran evento se acercaba y con ello la emoción de la preparación.

– Rosalie te espera a las 5 para ayudarte a vestir – le dijo Edward con señas antes de chequear el pollo que estaba en el horno.

– ¿En qué momento se va a arreglar ella? – preguntó Isabella. Su ceño estaba fruncido a causa de la confusión.

– Ella no va a ir, Bella. La cena es para los dos – respondió Edward. Isabella quiso rebatir sobre el motivo de una cena solo para dos, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio. Ella pronto saldría de la vida de Edward, y no tenía derecho alguno para reclamarle el por qué excluyó a su hermana de tan importante celebración.

En silencio comieron el exquisito pollo preparado por Edward, y se acurrucaron en la cama por un buen rato mientras veían una película a la que, que ninguno de los dos prestó atención. Cuando el reloj marcó las 4:30 ella salió de la cama y besó la frente de su amor que estaba profundamente dormido. Se duchó y tomando el vestido, los zapatos y algo de su maquillaje, subió hasta el departamento de Rosalie.

– ¿Estás lista para la gran noche? – preguntó Rosalie en señas. Bella asintió y sin acotar nada más, entró al departamento de Rosalie donde se sentó en la silla en la que, un año atrás, también hicieran magia en ella.

– _Estoy… lista_ – fueron sus únicas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos. Rosalie, quien sospechó que algo no andaba bien, tocó su hombro para llamar así su atención.

– Isabella, ¿qué sucedió ayer? ¿Qué sucede hoy? Tus ojos están hinchados, estás actuando extraña. Dime la verdad ¿Qué pasó en ese parque ayer por la tarde?

– Nada, Rose. Realmente no pasó nada. Ahora, hazme tu magia antes que me arrepienta – se excusó ella en señas y fingiendo una sonrisa que Rosalie no se tragó –. En serio estoy bien, Rosalie. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien – respondió Bella antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y dejar su cabeza vencer hacia atrás.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y chasqueó su lengua mientras caminaba a su habitación en búsqueda del secador del cabello y el maquillaje. Isabella estaba extraña, de eso no tenía duda, pero de lo que tampoco tenía duda es que Isabella le mentiría. Ella era bastante sincera y dudaba que le estuviese ocultando algo. Quizás extrañaba a su madre, o a su padre a lo mejor, fue lo que Rosalie pensó mientras estiraba cada una de las hebras de cabello de Bella.

Dos horas después, una hermosa joven, ataviada con un elegante vestido gris perlado, de una sola manga y con suave caída, estaba lista para ser escoltada por su emocionado novio que pasó a buscarla con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en mano. Isabella suspiró y se obligó a si misma a no llorar, su sentencia había sido dictada por su destino y mañana a primera hora le comunicaría a Edward su decisión de terminar su relación y su deseo de volver a la casa de su padre.

– Preciosa – susurró Edward tomando su mano y llevándola al piso de estacionamientos. En silencio subieron al Volvo, con dirección al centro de Seattle, a la cuarta avenida donde se encontraba Sazerac, un exclusivo y elegante restaurant recién inaugurado en la ciudad. Casi al llegar, Edward notó el mutismo de Isabella y aprovechando la luz roja de un semáforo le habló.

– Bella, amor… ¿Estás bien? – ella asintió despacio y le sonrió levemente –. ¿Estás emocionada? Yo lo estoy, este será un cumpleaños distinto, ya lo verás – Bella volvió a asentir y volvió su mirada al frente, para ver a los autos pasar cuando la luz cambió a verde.

No tardaron en llegar a Sazerac, el lugar era hermoso, imponente y sobrio. Edward mencionó su reservación a la anfitriona y de inmediato una alegre joven los direccionó hasta un privado del lugar. Era una pequeña salita que tenía una mesa para dos y su propio sistema de audio para que ellos pudiesen poner la música que preferían para ambientar la cena.

– ¿Te gusta, amor? – le preguntó Edward en señas a Isabella que asintió despacio.

– Todo esto es muy lujoso, Edward. Pensé que sería algo más pequeño – dijo ella antes de empezar a juguetear nerviosa con su servilleta. Alzó su mirada cuando su amor tocó su mano y le sonrió. Su pecho se hundió en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía ella acostumbrarse a vivir sin esa sonrisa? ¿Cómo ella iba a ser capaz de decirle adiós mirando esas preciosas esmeraldas que susurraban palabras de amor? ¿Cómo iba ella a sobrevivir sin el amor de su vida?...

– Esto no es nada comparado con lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, Isabella. Me tienes por completo y esto, esto es tan solo el comienzo – Isabella nuevamente tuvo que morder su labio ante las palabras de Edward. Ella, ella… solo había pensado en ella. ¿Cómo tomaría él la noticia? ¿La dejaría ir sin dar pelea? ¿Se olvidaría de ella y empezaría una nueva relación? Él… su vida y su todo… él, su Edward y a quién en su decisión, también debía romperle el corazón.

La misma muchacha que los guió al privado tomó su orden. Edward se permitió ordenar por Isabella y pidió un delicioso pavo con especias para él, y mariscos marinados para ella. La joven se fue y ellos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, perdidos en la mirada del otro por un tiempo que supo a eternidad.

– Tengo una idea… ¿Qué te parece si bailamos un poco hasta que llegué la comida? – dijo él antes de poner de pie. Ella negó despacio.

– Bailar… Edward… yo no puedo escuchar. Es inútil – le dijo en señas.

– No, no lo es. No escuchas la música pero la sientes. Ven, compláceme esta noche, ¿sí? – le dijo él tomándola de la mano y acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella asintió y juntos caminaron hasta el sistema de audio, en donde una enorme colección de música estaba a disposición.

De toda la lista de canciones, la primera fue la que llamó la atención de Edward. De la banda sonora de la película _The Noteebook,_ la canción final de la misma le invitaba a ser reproducida. Sonrió al recordar cuantas horas le tomó a su amor calmar su llanto después de haber visto la película por lo que decidió que ésta sería la canción que compartiría. Pulsó el botón de reproducción y el ambiente se llenó de unas delicadas notas de piano. Un sonriente Edward, tomó por la cintura a Bella y muy lentamente la llevó al centro del privado. La acercó a su cuerpo y le sonrió mientras la guiaba despacio.

– Está sonando la canción de tu película favorita. ¿Recuerdas cuanto lloraste con ella? – le preguntó despacio Edward a Bella. Ella asintió y dejó una lágrima caer por su mejilla –. Es un amor precioso, dos jóvenes que se amaban y que, pese a todo, lograron estar juntos. Tuvieron una hermosa casa, y una hermosa familia también. Y se quedaron juntos hasta el final. Como nosotros, juntos para siempre – Isabella volvió a sollozar y Edward negó –. No llores, amor, esta noche es para celebrar. No quiero verte llorar…

– _Para… siempre_ – susurró ella entre sollozos mientras negaba despacio.

– Sí, para siempre. Pero el "siempre", empieza con el "ahora" – le dijo él soltándola y separándose de ella un poco para hablarle en señas. Tragó grueso y respiró con fuerza, el momento había llegado –. Isabella, el día que te vi por primera vez era tan solo un niño, uno que ni siquiera había dejado el biberón. Te conocí una mañana de abril cuando tu padre te llevó a la escuela, ese día supe que mi vida cambiaría. Y no me equivoqué al final, apenas al día siguiente mi vida ya había empezado a cambiar. Dejé el biberón por ti y aprendí un lenguaje que, muchos años después, me serviría para declararte mi amor – Isabella llevó sus manos a su pecho y sollozó con más fuerza. Edward solo sonrió –. Conocí el amor a través de tus manos, de tu silencio y de tu fortaleza. Supe lo que era amar cuando tu sonrisa hacía mi corazón saltar con alegría, cuando tu voz me dijo también que me amaba. Isabella, mi vida cambió esa mañana de abril, y quiero que siga cambiando desde esta noche de Junio – sin hacer una seña más, Edward se puso de rodillas y tomando la cajita que estaba en su bolsillo, la sacó y la abrió. Isabella jadeó ante la hermosa joya frente suyo y más lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Edward puso la cajita en el suelo por un momento para finalizar su petición –. Isabella Swan, prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida e incluso más allá de ella. Prometo cuidarte, amarte sin límites, ser el padre de tus hijos y tu compañero hasta el final. ¿Me darías entonces el inmenso placer de ser mi esposa? – preguntó él con mirada anhelante.

Aquella pregunta fue la que necesito Isabella para derrumbarse. Sus piernas, temblorosas y débiles le fallaron en ese momento y la dejaron caer de rodillas frente a Edward mientras lloraba inconsolablemente y recriminaba a Dios sobre su triste destino. Llevando sus manos a su rostro lo cubrió y volvió a sollozar con fuerza. Todo lo que ella había querido lo tenía ahora, una promesa de amor eterna del hombre que ella amaba, un anillo, un sueño de futuro... al cual debía decir no.

– Isabella, shhh… ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Te sorprendí con todo esto? – preguntó Edward preocupado. Ella lo miró y negó levemente.

– _No_…– dijo con su voz. Edward respiró tranquilo y volvió a sonreír –. _No me puedo… casar… contigo._

El latido del corazón de Edward se detuvo por instante y miró desconcertado a Isabella que no podía dejar de llorar mientras una balada en el fondo hacía de ese, un momento desgarrador.

– Bella, mi amor ¿Qué dices?... ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? – preguntó Edward en señas. Isabella volvió a negar y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía se puso de pie. Edward imitó su gesto y miró a sus profundos pozos chocolates llenos de lágrimas.

– No puedo hacerte esto, Edward. No me puedo casar contigo – volvió a decir ella mientras un sollozo le cortaba la respiración.

– No… no entiendo. Esto debe ser una broma, Isabella – dijo él entre rudas señas –. Yo te amo, tú me amas – la vio negar despacio y su corazón se resquebrajó mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla –. No me amas, es eso. No me amas – aseguró él.

– Edward, es mejor terminar lo nuestro – le dijo ella en señas mientras él repetía una y otra vez en susurros que ella no lo amaba.

– ¡Isabella, carajo, yo te amo! – le gritó él al tiempo que también se lo decía en señas –. No puedes hacer esto, no puedes decirme que no me amas. No me digas… que no me amas – sollozó esa última parte.

– Es mejor dejarlo. Encuentra una buena mujer que cuide de ti, a la que no tengas necesidad de cuidar.

– Yo no necesito otra mujer, Isabella. ¡Yo te necesito a ti! – gritó Edward con fuerza sin hacer señas.

– Yo, yo voy a volver a casa de papá en Forks. Por favor, sé feliz sin mí – dijo ella enseguida para después limpiar sus lágrimas.

– ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Simplemente te vas y no me dices nada más? – ella asintió despacio –. Isabella, yo te amo, no ME hagas esto, no NOS hagas esto. Dime que esto es una broma, una mentira.

– Yo no miento Edward – dijo ella entonces una de sus mentiras de la noche –. No quiero cambiar tu vida, yo…

– ¿Qué no la quieres cambiar, Isabella? ¡Ya la cambiaste hace 18 años cuando entraste a ese salón! Ese día la cambiaste, y hoy, la estás destrozando… – dijo él. Isabella volvió a sollozar, y se acercó un poco a Edward para tocar su rostro por última vez.

– Adiós, Edward. Es así como debe ser – le dijo en señas. Edward negó y la tomó de la mano con fuerza.

– No te voy a dejar ir sin saber el por qué de tu decisión, necesito saber la verdad – masculló él despacio. Ella tragó sus sollozos, sus lágrimas y su pena y tomando aire, diría la más grande sus mentiras.

– _No te a...amo, Edward. Esa es la ver…verdad_ – Edward soltó a Isabella y en ese momento su corazón se partió en dos. Ella no lo amaba, se lo había dicho… Ella no lo amaba.

– No me amas. Esa es la verdad – susurró para sí. Isabella negó mientras lloraba y de a poco iba retrocediendo para poder retirarse del lugar.

– Lo siento, Edward. No sabes cómo lo siento – fueron sus últimas señas antes de voltearse e irse corriendo del lugar.

Varios segundos le tomó a Edward reaccionar. La falta de aire no lo dejó pensar claramente y dejó huir a la que, hasta hace pocos minutos, sería su prometida. En cuanto volvió a la realidad, rápidamente tomó el anillo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y corrió tras ella, pero no alcanzó a detenerla.

Ella había subido ya a un taxi que la llevaría con destino incierto, como su futuro, el mismo que se veía casi tan oscuro como el cuadro que en la sala de su ahora solitaria casa se encontraba…

* * *

><p>Pequeñas,<p>

Aquí estoy, día de tortugos y corazones rotos. Puedo sonar desgraciada pero este era el capitulo que moría por escribir desde que inició la historia. La inseguridad de Isabella es terrible y cómo ven eso ha traído consecuencias. Se preguntarán cómo es posible que un solo comentario pusiera su mundo de cabeza, pero como pudieron ver en el outtake anterior, para las personas que padecen sordera su peor miedo es que sus hijos sufran de lo mismo. Es por esto que Isabella decide cortar el problema de raíz, ama a Edward pero prefiere abandonarlo antes de hacerlo infeliz.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el cariño mostrado esta semana. Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras y a las lectoras silenciosas un enorme beso. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Soy terrible respondiendo reviews pero los leo todos y los guardo también en mi corazón. Besos también a las pequeñas que dejaron su huellita esta semana: Alibell Cullen, Rosi, JessMPattinson, DuLce aMoR, ludgardita, Aleowo, whit cullen, caaroowcullen, indii93, mgcb, Karlitha, Tata XOXO, ViviORD'Cs, vale .potter, anónimo, Lizeth Flores, Esme Mary Cullen, miraura21, Ely Cullen M, Angie Masen, Paolastef, MiaCarLu, mcph76, bella-maru, JaliceJalice, yolabertay, Laurak Lilith Blackmore, Angeles Nahuel, AlejandraZJofre, Luchii, IselaCullen, Diana, Kalita Cullen, Malusita Potter de Cullen, lexa0619, V, chet-ice, Deysi Maria, Little . wishes . Pxa, Chayley Costa, ALI-LU CULLEN, Dev Bennett, litzy, Lillybeth Amber Granger, JosWeasleyC, Marianixcr, patymdn, Tere Mooz, Gabriela Cullen, joli cullen, Saraitk Hale Cullen, X . lightwood, NuRySh, cintia black, VictoriamarieHale, julesgomez, PRISGPE, Anabella Valencia, Chuvi1487, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Sky Lestrange, CindyLis, Karla Cullen Hale, Zoe Jm, Laura Katherine, anamart05, tayloves, hilarycullen17 (cielo, creo que debí advertírtelo al inicio del capítulo que aquí empezaba el drama), Cullen Vigo, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, vivi S R, Alisea, cary, Diana Prenze, Sony Bells, malfoy19dani, magymc, Karen Ochoa, romycrazy, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Bea, Yani, a todo el TTC, a las niñas de blog, del twitter y del facebook. ¡Las re adoro!

Isita, mi beta súper fabulosa. Gracias por tu guía, por aguantar mis neurosis y por ayudarme a sacar la vena dramática en mí. Se te adora por todo el esfuerzo que haces. Gaby, ¿será que te logro hacer sollozar al menos con este capítulo? Jejeje, veremos si este no lo logra, a ver si lo hace el siguiente.

Quiero compartir con ustedes también dos noticias. La primera es que los teasers cambiaran de fecha de publicación del miércoles al viernes así la espera será menor, las actualizaciones siguen siendo los domingos. Y la segunda noticia es que esta pequeña historia de mi corazón empezará a ser traducida al francés desde la próxima semana, quiero agradecer a Léna por su interés en traducirla y le deseo la mejor de las suertes al igual que a Di, quien ya lleva varios capítulos en portugués teniendo una hermosa acogida.

¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Los capítulos ya están completamente estructurados y debo decir que no son aptos para corazones débiles. Me encantaría saber su opinión, amenazas de muertes, comentarios e insultos varios en el botoncito de aquí abajo. Besos enormes y nos leemos la próxima semana…

_Pero hasta eso… ¿Nos leemos en los reviews?_


	28. Agonía

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este, al igual que el capítulo anterior contiene material de tipo conmovedor. Se sugiere a las lectoras más sensibles tener a la mano un pequeño pañuelito. Esta semana fue el turno de Adele en la recomendación musical, se las recomiendo al 100%. Pero bueno…No molesto más, les dejo el capítulo de esta semana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 25: <strong>__Agonía._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__I can't make you love me – Adele_

"_La razón por la cual duele tanto estar separados, es porque nuestras almas están conectadas."  
>Nicholas Sparks<em>

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

La noche del 20 de Junio, en la casa de los Swan, nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Era noche de beisbol por lo que Charlie, acompañado de una buena pizza y un par de frías cervezas, disfrutaba de un juego más de su equipo favorito. Al terminar el partido, un poco después de las 11 p.m., apagó todas las luces de la sala y subió a descansar como todas las noches. Pero, lo que no sabía Charlie Swan es que esa, no era una noche como todas.

Las luces de un viejo auto de color amarillo aparcado en el arcén de su casa, llamaron su atención de inmediato. Miró nuevamente el reloj de la pared de la sala y al hacerlo, una extrañada corazonada hizo que su pecho se estrujara con fuerza.

– ¡Bells…! – fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su cabeza. Sin perder el tiempo, Charlie bajó de dos en dos las escaleras y corrió hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió, su hija, Isabella Swan, confundía sus lágrimas con gotas de lluvia que en ese momento caía sobre Forks. Sollozante se lanzó de inmediato a sus brazos buscando en ellos un refugio, un apoyo, para contrarrestar el dolor causado por la fuerte decisión tomada un par de horas atrás.

– ¡Isabella! Bella, mi niña… ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó un desesperado Charlie. Un hombre, cuya edad debía estar por los 50 años y que acompañaba a la joven, respondió por ella.

– Señor ¿Es usted familiar de la joven? – inquirió el hombre. Charlie asintió algo dubitativo, sin quitarle la mirada a su hija ni un solo momento –. Menos mal, señor. La he traído desde Seattle hasta acá, y en el trayecto no ha hecho otra cosa que llorar. Estaba empezando a desesperarme ya que al subirse a mi auto solo dijo tres cosas: _Soy sorda, lléveme a Forks, se lo ruego_.

– Isabella. ¡Háblame aunque sea en señas! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás herida? ¡Dime algo por favor hija! – preguntó Charlie en señas a su hija mientras escaneaba con la mirada cualquier indicio de violencia en el cuerpo de Isabella. Isabella negó levemente y liberando el fuerte agarre del cuerpo de su padre, se preparó a responderle en señas.

– No traigo nada de dinero, por favor, papá, paga por mí el viaje desde Seattle. Prometo devolverte lo que gastaste. Yo, lo siento… no puedo…por favor – dijo ella entre señas débiles. Al verla tan frágil, Charlie no dudó en interrumpir sus señas y tomándola en brazos, rápidamente la llevó al interior de la casa.

– ¿Usted sabe qué tiene? ¿Dónde la recogió? – preguntó desesperado Charlie mientras la dejaba sobre el sofá y ella sollozante encogía su cuerpo en posición fetal. Su padre acarició su cabello al tiempo que el buen hombre entraba a la sala para responder sus preguntas.

– Estaba conduciendo por la cuarta avenida, un poco después de las ocho, hace poco abrió allí un nuevo lugar y es bastante popular. Estaba cerca de llegar al semáforo cuando su hija se atravesó en la mitad de la calle. Parecía estar huyendo de algo, o de alguien – hizo el hombre un pausa cuando su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar el estado en el que recogió a la joven. Respiró con fuerza y prosiguió –. Me detuve a tiempo antes que su cuerpo impactara el auto, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Le pregunté si estaba bien y fue allí que subió al auto y dijo esas tres frases. Me quedé paralizado por un momento, pero al escucharla rogar por segunda vez, puse el auto en marcha y la traje hasta acá.

– Mi ángel, por favor… Dime que ocurrió. Papá está desesperado. Dime que pasó. ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Por qué no está contigo? – aquella pregunta desarmó a Isabella, quién soltó un doloroso sollozo –. ¿Dónde está Edward, Isabella? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien? ¿Debo llamar a los Cullen? – preguntó Charlie en señas rápidas. Isabella entre lágrimas negó con fuerza y respirando con fuerza, habló.

– _No__,__ Edward… nunca más_ – fue lo único que dijo antes de que sus sollozos no la dejaran hablar. Por muy extraño que pareciera, Charlie soltó un suspiro de alivio y se puso de pie.

– Ella está bien. Al parecer no es nada grave. Deme un minuto, por favor – le habló Charlie al hombre quien asintió levemente. Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, Charlie fue hasta habitación en busca de su billetera, de dónde sacó un par de billetes de cien. Él jamás había ido de Seattle a Forks en un taxi, por lo que supuso que el costo debía ser bastante alto, y esperaba que aquello que tomó de su billetera fuese suficiente. Era, además, lo único que tenía a mano.

Charlie volvió a la sala, extendió el dinero al hombre, y él, con un leve asentimiento aceptó estar de acuerdo con el valor cancelado. Después de una corta despedida, en las que el hombre deseaba a la joven y su padre un buen descanso, el taxista se retiró de regreso a Seattle. Tarareando una vieja canción de Frank Sinatra, el hombre condujo hasta la salida interestatal. Al llegar a la intersección, un auto gris a toda velocidad se cruzó por su carril causándole que él frenara con fuerza. Alcanzó a ver al conductor, parecía un joven, uno que al parecer no tenía miedo ni a la velocidad… _ni a la muerte_. Él negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino de regreso a casa, mientras que en la casa de los Swan la incertidumbre reinaba todavía.

– Isabella, por favor. Papá necesita que te calmes un segundo y me digas que ocurrió con Edward. ¿Han peleado por algo? ¿Te dijo algo que no debía? ¿Te hizo…daño? – inquirió Charlie con temor de obtener una respuesta positiva en la última de sus preguntas.

– No – negó ella levemente –. He sido yo la que le ha hecho daño – confesó con señas antes de soltar un nuevo sollozo. Charlie chasqueó su lengua y acarició el cabello de su hija. Lo sintió mojado y enseguida recordó la tenaz lluvia que su ángel había tenido que soportar.

– Vamos a tu habitación. Debes sacarte eso que llevas antes de que te enfermes. En tus cajones aún hay ropa – Isabella negó despacio y de manera inconsciente se aferró al hermoso vestido que esa noche vestía –. Vamos, nena, necesito que me ayudes para poder ayudarte. Vamos para que te cambies de ropa. Ya hablaremos arriba de lo que pasó esta noche – Esta vez Isabella no negó y con cuidado estiró su cuerpo, sacó las piernas del sofá y despacio se levantó del sofá. Su padre le sonrió pero ella no pudo devolver el gesto. En su rostro estaba retratado el gesto de dolor más profundo del ser humano, el más torturante, el más cruel… _el de un corazón roto._

– Eso es, nena, papá está aquí contigo. Estás bien, estás en casa – susurró Charlie mientras la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a subir las escaleras. Apenas habían subido un par cuando en la calle se escuchó el chirrido de unas llantas, y el estruendo de una puerta al ser cerrada con fuerza.

– ¡Isabella! – era la voz de Edward, que desde la entrada al porche gritaba el nombre de su amor –. ¡Bella! – volvió a gritar, esta vez alertando a Charlie de su presencia.

– Edward está aquí, Isabella – le dijo su padre en la mitad de las escaleras a una temblorosa Bella. Ella abrió sus ojos por completo y soltó un gemido de terror.

– ¡Aléjalo!… dile que no estoy aquí. No lo dejes entrar a la casa, no lo dejes volver a mi vida – pidió desesperada Bella antes de echarse a correr a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Charlie suspiró con fuerza y resignado bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta y atender a un desesperado joven que no hacía otra cosa que gritar una y otra vez el nombre de su amor.

– Edward – fue lo primero que dijo Charlie al abrir la puerta. Al levantar la mirada y ver al joven novio de su hija, Charlie se llevó el mismo impacto que cuando vio a Isabella. Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban y su cabellera estaba mojada por la lluvia. ¿Qué pasó entre el joven Cullen y su hija que los tenía en tal estado de alteración?

– Jefe Swan. Ella está aquí. Dígame que ella está aquí, por favor. Necesito verla, tengo que hablar con ella – pidió desesperado Edward –. Dígame que ella está aquí. Ella dijo que vendría aquí…

– Ella está aquí, Edward. Gracias a Dios, ella está aquí – le respondió Charlie. En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca Edward corrió por la sala de la casa y se dirigió a las escaleras.

– ¡Bella! ¡Bella por favor…! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! – gritó Edward. Charlie subió tras él y de manera ágil estiró su brazo impiendo que Edward terminé de subir las escaleras.

– Un momento jovencito – le dijo en tono severo Charlie. Edward lo miró por un momento y quiso seguir su camino al segundo piso pero el fuerte agarre de Charlie no se lo permitió –. Isabella está aquí, pero pidió no verte ahora.

– ¿Qué? – gritó Edward –. Yo… yo necesito verla Charlie. ¡Tengo que verla! Ella no… – balbuceaba Edward mientras se removía del agarre de Charlie del cual se liberó unos segundos después. Charlie miró incrédulo a Edward bajar las escaleras y salir de su casa para luego dar la vuelta en el patio, tomar unas cuantas piedrecillas y empezar a lanzarlas a la ventana de Bella.

– ¿Qué demonios? Estos dos están completamente locos esta noche. – masculló Charlie cuando escuchó el sonar de las piedras contra el cristal. Corrió al patio y entre gritos intentó detenerlo, pero Edward no lo hizo

– ¡Isabella! ¡Bella mi amor! ¡Por favor necesito hablar contigo! ¡Te amo! – gritaba desesperado Edward al pie del roble de la casa de los Swan –. Mi Bella, no me hagas esto, no me dejes, por favor – volvió a gritar. Un rayo iluminó la oscura noche de Forks mientras una joven miraba a su amor desolado gritar algo que ella no escuchaba. Entre sollozos se alejó de la ventana y negó al tiempo que se echaba en la cama y se aferraba al vestido que su amor emocionado pagó, para su gran noche de compromiso. La noche en la que el sueño de su vida terminó.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! – volvió a gritar Edward –. Vuelve a casa, vuelve conmigo, mi amor. Si quieres todo puede ser como antes, olvida lo que pasó esta noche. Podemos pretender que te propuse matrimonio, solo vuelve, no me dejes…– pidió en un susurro con su voz casi quebrantada mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Al escuchar los gritos de Edward, Charlie abrió sus ojos asustado y llevó sus manos al pecho. Edward le había propuesto matrimonio a su ángel, a su pequeña nena.

Un sentimiento extraño invadió a Charlie al saber que su hija había crecido, que su pequeñita ya no era la bebé que un día llevó a casa después de sepultar a Renée. No era tampoco la niña que con sus sonrisas alegraba sus mañanas, o la adolescente que con sus pinturas llenaba de vida su corazón. Su Isabella era ya una mujer, una que estaba lista para el compromiso, que al parecer rechazó.

– ¡Isabella! – volvió a susurrar Edward golpeando el húmedo suelo del patio de la casa –. No me dejes, no me hagas esto, no puedo vivir sin ti.

– Edward – se acercó despacio Charlie hasta el joven que derrotado alzó su mirada y sollozó –. Ella no quiere verte. Realmente no sé qué ha sucedido esta noche, pero ella pidió no verte. No hagas esto más difícil para ella, para ti. Voy a intentar hablar con ella mañana por la mañana, averiguar que ocurrió, pero por favor, no lo hagas más duro para todos. Anda a casa, descansa un poco y mañana será otro día.

– No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que ella no abra esa maldita ventana o esa condenada puerta y me deje hablar con ella. No me importa cuánto tiempo esté aquí afuera, no me voy a mover. Necesito hablarle, necesito que me explique por qué lo hizo.

– Edward – volvió a interceder Charlie –. No está bien que te quedes aquí, ella no va a abrir esa ventana o esa puerta esta noche. Vas a morir de frio si sigues aquí.

– Pues prefiero morir entonces si ella vuelve a decir que no me ama, Charlie. La he amado toda mi vida, desde niño. Y no puedo aceptar – sollozó con fuerza –. Ni…ni siquiera puedo concebir mi vida sin Isabella – un nuevo rayo iluminó el cielo y Edward volvió a bajar su mirada para que las gotas de lluvia enjuguen sus mejillas ya mojadas por las lágrimas.

– ¿Ella te dijo que no te quería? – preguntó Charlie con cautela. Edward asintió –. ¿Y te lo dijo esta noche?

– Cuando me puse de rodillas para pedirle que sea mi esposa – susurró Edward sin alzar su mirada. Charlie rascó su cabeza y negó confundido. Él conocía demasiado bien a Isabella, su rechazo no se generó por el miedo al compromiso como se podría creer en este tipo de situaciones, no. Su rechazo venía de otro lado, tenía otra causa, una que él debía averiguar.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte en ese momento, y Charlie poniéndose en cuclillas le habló a Edward.

– Muchacho, ella no va a hablar hoy. La conoces, la conozco, ambos lo sabemos. Anda a casa, es lo mejor ahora.

– No puedo ir a casa, jefe Swan. Necesito estar aquí, a su lado, donde pertenezco – Charlie negó y palmeó su espalda –. Hable con ella, por favor, dígale que la amo, que no haga esto. Que no me deje, por favor – pidió Edward con sus llorosos ojos verdes. Charlie negó despacio y suspiró de manera triste

– Te he visto crecer, Edward. ¿Sabes? Eres para mí como un hijo también. Te vi desde niño y he visto también el enorme amor que le tienes a mi hija. Pero ella ha tenido una razón para hacer lo que hizo, y por más que yo intente hablar en tu favor, ella no cambiará su posición. Anda a casa, te puedes enfermar.

– Voy a quedarme, Charlie. Es mi decisión – dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el roble en donde buscó refugio y se sentó a su sombra con su mirada fija a la ventana de Bella. Charlie negó y resignado regresó a casa en busca de un par de frazadas que le entregó a Edward. Él asintió agradecido y se cubrió con ellas mientras Charlie volvía a casa.

Con paso firme y rápido Charlie subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Bella. La encontró sollozando y echa una bolita en la cama. Ella, en cuanto lo vio, salió de la cama y se echó a sus brazos. Charlie la recibió y acariciando su cabello le susurró.

– Tranquila nena, tranquila, por favor. No sabes como parte mi alma verte así. Necesito saber que pasa en tu cabecita, porque has dicho que no y estás aquí ahogada en lágrimas. No puedo verte así, nena, me duele verte sufrir – Isabella leyó los labios de su padre e intentó calmar sus sollozos. Despacio Charlie llevó a su hija a la mecedora de su habitación y poniéndola en su regazo intentó tranquilizarla mientras le susurraba una canción suave, la misma que Renée le cantaba a Isabella cuando aún estaba en su vientre.

La sintió tranquilizarse luego de varias horas, la llevó a la cama y la dejó allí. Entre sueños soltó un nuevo sollozó que su padre escuchó mientras estaba asomado a la ventana y veía al joven Cullen mirar a la ventana.

– ¿Qué pasó esta noche, Renée? – preguntó en un susurro mientras miraba al cielo –. Ella está sufriendo, y él también. Y se aman, lo sé… me recuerdan tanto a nosotros. Pero él la tiene a ella, yo… yo te perdí para siempre – dijo Charlie antes de retirarse a su habitación, en la que permaneció apenas 15 minutos antes que los gritos de Isabella lo despertaran.

– Shhh, Bells, papá está aquí – le dijo a su hija cuando una pesadilla la hizo despertar entre gritos y sollozos. Isabella miró a su padre y se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo.

– _No te vayas…papá_ – le pidió ella con su voz. Él asintió y acomodándose en la pequeña cama, abrazó a su hija y la aferró a su pecho, volviendo a susurrar esa canción hasta que ella volviese a quedarse dormida.

Entre pesadillas, gritos, sollozos y una fuerte lluvia, la mañana les dio la bienvenida. Al golpear los primeros rayos de sol el rostro de Charlie, él abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta donde estaba. Su nena tenía sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y podía apostar que el joven allí afuera estaba en igual situación. Se levantó con cuidado y buscó su teléfono celular para avisar a Harry que no podía ir a la estación, y él, como buen compañero aceptó sin pedir más explicaciones.

Hasta mientras, otro teléfono más sonaba en Forks, el de Edward.

– No quise molestarte anoche, sabía que ustedes par de pervertidos estarían celebrando a su manera su compromiso, pero necesito que me cuentes como fue todo. ¿Cuál fue su reacción? ¿Qué te dijo? – se escuchó a su hermana Rosalie preguntar a toda velocidad al otro lado del teléfono. Edward solo negó y tragándose su inmenesas ganas de llorar le respondió en voz baja.

– Dijo que no – un largo silencio se hizo del otro lado del teléfono.

– Edward, no estoy para bromas. No me obligues a bajar y a sacarte de la cama para que me cuentes como pasó todo.

– No puedes bajar porque no estoy en casa – respondió él sin quitar la mirada a la ventana.

– Edward… ¿Dónde estas? – preguntó una preocupada Rosalie –. ¿Por qué tu voz suena extraña? Edward, ¿qué pasa, hermanito?

– Dijo que no, Rosalie. Isabella dijo que no, y me dejó – respondió él antes de volverse a quebrar, esta vez con su hermana al teléfono.

– Tienes que estar mintiéndome, Edward. ¿Dónde estás? – volvió a preguntar Rosalie.

– Estoy en Forks. Ella vino a casa después de rechazar mi propuesta y aquí he estado toda la noche. Esperando que ella me repita lo que me dijo anoche. Que me repita que no me ama.

– Esto… esto debe ser una confusión, Edward. ¿Qué carajos pasó? – el tono de voz de Rosalie era una mezcla entre rabia y pánico.

– Eso también me gustaría saber a mí, pero ella se niega a hablar. Me dijo que no me amaba, Rosalie. ¡He hecho planes de una vida entera con una mujer que no me ama! – gritó Edward al teléfono.

– No digas que no te ama, Edward, eso si no lo voy a permitir. Isabella te ama más que nada en el mundo, lo he visto, lo sé. Algo tuvo que haber pasado y estoy yendo a casa para averiguarlo.

– Nadie en casa sabe lo que está pasando, Rosalie. No vengas por favor, déjame resolver esto solo – pidió Edward.

– Pero… pero Edward, déjame estar contigo. No puedes hacer esto solo, no me alejes Edward – rogó Rosalie soltando un sollozo.

– Necesito estar solo, Rosalie. Hazlo por mí. Déjame estar solo – dijo Edward mientras cerraba la llamada y lanzaba su teléfono celular a un pequeño charco de agua que se había formado en el patio.

Charlie, desde la habitación de Isabella, vio el terrible cuadro y negó despacio. Edward volvió a alzar la mirada y sus ojos verdes suplicaron por una palabra de ánimo, por una seña de esperanza… _que __en __ese día nunca llegó._

Entre lágrimas y sollozos, muchos más sollozos, Isabella pasó todo el día en cama, negándose a hablar con su padre que en señas desesperadas le pedía que le explicara lo que había sucedido. Cerca de las 6 de la tarde, y después de haber confirmado que Edward Cullen no se había movido un solo centímetro desde la noche anterior, se acercó a su hija y le habló en señas.

– Quiero enseñarte algo, nena. Ven – la tomó de la mano y ella despacio salió de la cama. Con cautela la asomó a la ventana y la obligó a mirar abajo. Ella gimió a causa de la impresión y llevó sus manos al pecho. Charlie la obligó a mirarla mientras grandes lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

– Sé que quizás no quieras hablar conmigo de lo que pasó, pero el joven que ves allí abajo no ha dormido, no ha comido, ni se ha movido de allí desde anoche. Yo no preciso de una explicación, pero creo que él sí la merece – Edward quien en ese momento se puso de pie al ver en la ventana a su amor, la miró fijamente y dejando unas cuantas lágrimas escapar, alzó su mano y en señas le dijo: _Te amo, háblame por favor._

Isabella soltó un nuevo sollozo al tiempo que se alejaba de la ventana. Negó con fuerza al tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación y a paso rápido bajaba las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su casa y a lo lejos su amor le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa que cada mañana veía al despertar, la que le decía te amo, la que le decía te necesito, la que ahora diría adiós.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Mi amor! – gritó emocionado Edward mientras corría a su encuentro. Bella retrocedió un par de pasos y puso sus manos enfrente de su cuerpo para alejarlo. Edward se detuvo de inmediato y miró atónito a Bella.

– Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella en señas.

– Vine por ti, para que me expliques lo que pasó anoche. Vine para llevarte a casa, a nuestra casa – respondió él. Isabella negó despacio.

– Edward, _nuestra _casa no existe. Lo nuestro no existe, anoche terminó todo. Regresa a Seattle, yo me quedaré aquí con papá – dijo ella mientras intentaba retener un sollozo que luchaba por escapar de su pecho.

– Bella, no lo hagas. No me hagas esto. Yo te amo, no me dejes – pidió él con su voz y con señas mientras caía de rodillas frente a ella. Por un momento la determinación de Isabella flaqueó al ver al único amor de su vida, pero enseguida pensó en su futuro y negó despacio llenándose así de valor. Su futuro debía ser de alegrías y sonrisas y no de lágrimas y lamentaciones como se proyectaba si seguía con una sorda como ella.

– No puedo seguir mintiéndote, Edward. No lo hagas más difícil. Solo regresa a casa y busca a alguien que te pueda dar lo que yo no puedo.

– No quiero a nadie más, Isabella ¡Te quiero a ti! – gritó él con fuerza aún de rodillas.

– Pero yo no te quiero a ti. Por favor, regresa a Seattle, no vuelvas por mí. Has como si nunca hubiese existido para ti – le pidió ella, esta vez, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

– ¿Quieres que pretenda que tú no existes para mí? ¿Quieres que intente olvidar que tú eres toda mi vida? ¿Qué me olvide de que eres mi primera amiga, mi primer amor, y la única mujer que quiero a mi lado? No puedo hacerlo, Isabella, puede que tú intentes fingir que los últimos 18 años de tu vida jamás pasaron, pero yo no puedo. No me pidas algo que no puedo hacer, algo que no quiero hacer – gritaba Edward mientras se ponía de pie e Isabella soltaba más lágrimas –. Dime que me amas, Isabella, dímelo y vuelve conmigo a casa. Si quieres podemos olvidar que esto paso, eso sí puedo hacer. Pretendamos que yo no te pedí matrimonio, si quieres podemos vivir así toda la vida, pero no te vayas de mi lado, por favor.

– No puedo hacer eso, Edward – respondió ella entre sollozos –. Yo te di mis razones anoche. Regresa y déjame, por favor. Sigue tu vida, yo seguiré la mía – Edward miró a Isabella por un momento y de inmediato retrocedió dos pasos más.

– Es cierto, entonces. No me amas, no me amas – susurró él con su voz quebrantada –. Cuando hacíamos el amor y me decías que me amabas… era todo mentira. ¡Me mentiste, Isabella! ¡Me mentiste! – gritó esta vez mientras hablaba en señas. Isabella solo llevó sus manos al rostro mientras soltaba un sollozo y en su cabeza una petición de perdón se susurraba una y otra vez.

– _Vete…por favor_…_no te amo _– pidió ella con su rostro aún cubierto.

– ¡Me mentiste! ¡Todo ha sido una mentira! ¡Todo este tiempo diciéndote que te amaba y tú solo me mentiste! ¿Cómo pudiste, Isabella? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? ¡Yo te amo!

– _Vete_ – volvió a pedirle Isabella con su voz. Edward retiró con violencia las manos del rostro de Isabella y la obligó a mirarlo.

– Mírame, mírame Isabella. ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme cuando yo te di mi vida entera? ¿Cómo? – preguntó él entre sollozos. Ella volvió a cubrir su rostro mientras se decía para sí: _Yo también te amo, mi amor. Solo lo hago para que seas feliz… No me odies, no lo hagas. Yo te amaré siempre, siempre… siempre._

– _Vete… no regreses. Olvida…me, busca una…una mujer que te haga feliz. Adiós__,__ Edward – _fueron las palabras de Isabella antes de volver a entrar a su casa y recostarse en la puerta nuevamente para soltarse a llorar.

En el otro lado de la puerta, un desesperado Edward tocaba incesante la puerta mientras, a su espalda, una joven de cabellos negros veía a su hermano partirse en dos.

– Edward – rogó Alice despacito –. Edward por favor, ven conmigo – le pidió ella. Él, al escuchar la voz de su pequeña duende se echó a sus brazos y soltando un fuerte sollozo la apretó a su cuerpo.

– Se acabó, Alice. Todo se acabó, mi relación, mi sueño, mi Bella. Todo se acabó…incluso mi vida – Alice soltó un sollozo al escuchar tan triste declaración y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano. Por incontables minutos permanecieron abrazados hasta que la noche les cayó encima –. Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

– No quiero ir a casa, Alie, déjame aquí. Déjame aquí – pidió él. Alice negó y acarició la mejilla de su hermano.

– No te puedo dejar aquí, Edward. Vamos a casa, necesitas comer algo. Vamos hermanito, hazlo por mí, por Rosalie que está muerta de los nervios en Seattle. Hazlo por tus hermanas, por favor – bajo ese argumento Edward asintió y despacio caminó junto a Alice hasta su auto. Ella le quitó las llaves y condujo hasta su casa, en donde en silencio, estacionó el Volvo y ayudó a su hermano a entrar a la casa. Sus padres no estaban esa noche allí, su padre había tenido que viajar a Utah para una conferencia y Esme había ido con él.

Lentamente lo llevó a su antigua habitación, tan llena de recuerdos de Bella, sus fotos, sus pinturas. Él soltó un sollozo triste en cuanto vio una foto de Isabella junto a su cama y negó mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarla en sus manos.

– Me mintió. ¿Sabes? – le dijo a su hermana mientras le enseñaba la foto –. Ella me mintió, me dijo que me amaba. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Isabella? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó a la fotografía. Cuando de ésta no obtuvo respuesta, la lanzó por la habitación haciendo que la misma se estrellara estrepitosamente en una de las paredes. Miró los cristales rotos y negó con tristeza al ver que al igual que el cristal su vida estaba rota… y aunque intentara unir todos los pequeños pedazos, nada sería igual.

– Rosalie tiene razón, Edward. Nosotras hemos visto el amor en los ojos de Isabella. Es imposible que un día venga y te diga que no te ama. Y sobre todo es más increíble todavía que tú creas eso – le dijo Alice acercándose a la fotografía y recogiéndola con cuidado.

– Ella me lo dijo, Alice. Ella me lo dijo anoche, y me lo volvió a decir hoy. No me ama, así de simple, no me ama. Quizás nunca lo hizo…

– No, Edward. No quieras con una mentira de un día borrar la verdad de toda una vida. Ella te ama, yo lo sé, y tú también. Quizás solo se asustó por el matrimonio. ¿Has pensado que ella pueda tener miedo de vivir la misma tragedia de su madre? ¿Qué se casó y al año falleció? – Edward negó despacio y volvió a mirar la fotografía destrozada.

– Ella no me ama – le habló a la fotografía mientras se sentaba en la cama y restregaba sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos –. Ella no me ama, Alice.

– Edward, yo no…– él alzó su mano y su hermana se quedó en silencio.

– Necesito estar solo, Alice. Déjame solo, por favor – le pidió. Alice asintió despacio mientras dejaba la fotografía de Bella sobre la cama y se retiraba de la habitación en silencio. Llegó a su habitación y en un mar de lágrimas escribió un mensaje en su celular.

_Ella se lo dijo. No lo ama. Él está destrozado y yo no sé qué hacer._

_Alice_

De regreso en Seattle, el mensaje lo leyó un apenado Emmett mientras su novia daba vueltas en la sala una y otra vez.

– Tengo que ir a Forks mañana. No puedo dejar a Edward así – le dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba el teléfono de las manos de Emmett. Rápidamente respondió el mensaje a su hermana.

_Cuídalo por mí, evita que haga alguna locura esta noche. Mañana a primera hora voy a casa._

_Rose_

Alice asintió y después de responder que cuidaría a su hermano, llamó de inmediato a su novio con quien se desahogo por varios minutos, descuidando así a su hermano quien en completo silencio había bajado hasta el bar de su padre y se había sustraído una botella de algún licor extraño que esperaba al menos apaciguara el maldito dolor que hacía que su pecho se contrajera de dolor y su corazón se resquebrajara con cada latido del mismo.

Subió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella con la botella y la fotografía de Bella. Dio un trago que raspó su garganta y lo quiso hacer desistir de la idea de beber, pero al volver a ver la fotografía se llenó de valor y dio un nuevo trago.

– Yo te amaba, Isabella. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Imaginé mi vida junto a ti – empezó con voz baja a hablar mirando a la fotografía –. ¿Sabes algo? El año siguiente planeaba conseguir un empleo por las noches que me permitiera pagar nuestra boda y el pago de la hipoteca de la nuestra casa, sí… aquella pequeña casa de prado donde estuvimos juntos por primera vez – limpió sus lágrimas y dio un nuevo trago a su botella antes de continuar –. El año siguiente pensé que podríamos tener un bebé, una nena como tú, con tu mirada y tu sonrisa. Terminaría la escuela de Medicina y pasaría a la de especialidades y tú estarías en el último año de Arte. Sería complicado, pero saldríamos adelante como familia, tú, la bebé y yo. Nada nos podía vencer, porque había amor… – sollozó nuevamente antes de acariciar la fotografía llena de cristales rotos –. Pensé que podríamos tener un nuevo bebé cuando terminaras la universidad. Pondrías un taller de arte en casa y nuestros hijos aprenderían de ti, tu hermoso don. Un par de años después yo terminaría la carrera y podríamos volver a Forks, a nuestra casita, nuestros hijos serían felices. Nada nos sería difícil, porque existía amor…– un nuevo trago y un nuevo sollozo provinieron del joven que negaba despacio –. Pero jamás hubo amor, y mis planes por tanto tampoco existieron. Creí en una mentira, y construí mi vida, mis sueños en base a eso. Ahora que se acabó la mentira… ¿Cómo reconstruyo lo que quedó? ¿Cómo salgo solo del hoyo en que tu mentira me metió? – se preguntó despacio al tiempo que sus lágrimas mojaban el cristal roto.

Entre cavilaciones, más tragos y más sollozos, la noche se vino encima para Edward Cullen. Completamente ebrio, abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó por su coche. Alice escuchó los pasos de Edward y se apresuró a bajar, pero llegó demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Borracho como estaba, condujo de regreso a la casa de Isabella y estacionó su auto como mejor pudo. Era ya, pasada la media noche.

– ¡Isabella! – gritó Edward en la puerta mientras la golpeaba con fuerza –. ¡Isabella! ¡Sal y dime una vez más que no me amas! ¡Qué jamás lo hiciste! ¡Dímelo una vez más y me largo para siempre de tu vida! – los gritos desesperados de Edward fueron escuchados por Charlie que a su vez retransmitía el mensaje a su hija en señas. Ella llorando le pidió a su padre que le pidiera a Edward que se vaya una vez más y que la deje en paz.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió y Edward vio a Charlie de pie frente a él, soltó un triste sollozo y negó con fuerza. Ella no iba a salir, ella no era capaz de darle la cara por última vez.

– Muchacho – le dijo en tono triste Charlie.

– Ella no va a salir, ¿verdad? – preguntó Edward. Charlie negó despacio y él asintió resignado –. No hay más que pueda hacer. Todo terminó para mí… – fueron sus palabras antes de dar la media vuelta y regresar a su auto.

Salió disparado de la casa de los Swan, pero al contario de regresar por la misma vía hasta su casa, tomó la interestatal y se dirigió de regreso a Seattle. Era una imprudencia manejar en su estado, pero si ella le había arrancado el corazón, su cuerpo no era más que un amasijo de huesos sin alma… sin sentido.

Se quedó dormido por fracciones de segundos en la carretera, pero al parecer un ángel guiaba su caminó aquella noche y no chocó con ningún auto. Llegó a Seattle un poco después de las 4 a.m. Se dirigió a un autoservicio y compró de manera clandestina una botella de tequila, la que bebió como si fuese agua. No sentía ya el escozor el alcohol, su herida mortal había anestesiado por completo su cuerpo, podían incluso clavar una estaca en su vacío músculo del corazón y él no sentiría nada… al igual que nada era ahora Isabella en su vida.

Llegó como pudo a su departamento a las 6 a.m. Buscó sus llaves e intentó abrir la puerta, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

– ¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Rosalie, quien en ese momento bajaba para ir por su auto y viajar a Forks.

– Aquí vivo yo – susurró él mientras empujaba la puerta. Su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco y dejó regar unas escasas gotas de tequila de la botella. Al prender la luz, la presencia invisible de Bella lo golpeó con la intensidad de un tornado. Ella estaba allí, en sus pinturas, en la cocina, en la escalera, en la habitación, Isabella estaba allí, en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno…

– Edward, tú estás muy…– dijo Rosalie entrando tras él. Edward se volteó y la miró furibundo.

– ¡Déjame! ¡No necesito a nadie! ¡Ni tu pena, ni la de Alice, ni la Charlie…! ¡No necesito a nadie! ¡Largo! – le gritó a Rosalie quien al ver la reacción de Edward, retrocedió un par de pasos.

– Edward… no te hagas eso… – pidió Rosalie como una súplica.

– ¿Tú vas a hacer que Isabella me ame? – le preguntó en un grito. Rosalie negó despacio –. Entonces si no puedes hacer lo único que necesito, mejor déjame en paz. Adiós, Rosalie…– le dijo Edward a su hermana para luego cerrar la puerta y disfrutar en su soledad del amargo sabor de la agonía del amor.

Lo primero que hizo fue caminar hasta el taller de pintura de Isabella, de donde tomó todos sus materiales de trabajo y los lanzó al piso.

– Pintaste mi vida de mentiras, mi alma la llenaste de oscuridad – susurró cuando rompió el lienzo negro que estaba sobre el taburete de pintura. Los botes de pintura se regaron por el piso causando que se mezclaran entre sí ocasionando una extraña combinación negruzca y dolorosa.

Lanzó con violencia el cuadro roto al piso y enseguida fue hasta su habitación de donde tomó la sabana de la cama y la sacó rápidamente. La llevó hasta sus fosas nasales y el aroma de jazmines, fresas y chocolates lo derribó. Secó sus lágrimas con la misma sábana y salió de su habitación. Volvió a la sala, esta vez para dirigirse a la cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador, envuelto con la sábana y con su botella de tequila en mano. Dio el último trago de la misma y negó con una sonrisa.

– Puede que tu amor se haya terminado, Bella. Así como esta botella, pero yo puedo comprar otra y apaciguar mi tristeza. Pero tu amor, ese no lo puedo comprar. No puedo obligarte a amarme…– finalizó en un sollozo mientras dejaba caer su frente en la mesa.

Se despertó cerca del medio día, su cuello le dolía, pero era ínfimo el padecimiento comparado con el dolor de su corazón roto. Miró el reloj y miró la botella vacía y negó con tristeza. Salió de su departamento unos pocos minutos después y bajó hasta donde estaba el portero, el amable Sr. Daniels.

– Sr. Daniels. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? – dijo Edward en tono suave. El hombre asintió mientras veía a Edward sacar de su billetera unos cuantos billetes de 50 dólares. –. Necesito de su ayuda. Compre por mí todo el alcohol que pueda este dinero pagar. Mientras más fuerte, mejor – El hombre frunció el ceño y negó levemente.

– Pero Sr. Cullen. Yo…– Edward lo miró y mientras negaba una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

– Necesito de su ayuda, por favor. Ayúdeme a olvidar mi infierno – le rogó – Ella se fue, no me ama. Y necesito arrancarla de mi cabeza, de mi vida.

– La Srta. Isabella… ¿se fue? – preguntó el hombre. Edward solo pudo asentir, incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de su amada para confirmar su respuesta. El Sr. Daniels vio entonces la tristeza en el alma de Edward y sin hacer más preguntas se acercó a él y palmeó su espalda –. Volveré en unos minutos, vuelva a su departamento, estaré allí en poco.

El hombre salió del edificio rápidamente y se dirigió a una licorería que estaba a pocas cuadras del edificio. Conocía muy bien, al igual que conocía la pena del joven desesperado. La mujer que él amaba un día hizo lo mismo que la Srta. Isabella, se fue sin explicaciones, sin un por qué. Él más que nadie entendía ese infierno, había vivido en carne propia esa agonía, ese dolor. Él más que nadie sabía lo que se sentía no ser amado…

Regresó al edificio y se dirigió al departamento de Edward. Él abrió la puerta y el Sr. Daniels le sonrió después de entregarle algunas botellas de vodka y otras cuantas de tequila. Edward sonrió complacido y agradeció al Sr. Daniels no sin antes pedirle un último favor.

– Sr. Daniels, necesito pedirle un último favor – el hombre asintió –. Necesito estar solo, si alguien pregunta por mÍ yo no estoy en casa. No deje subir a nadie por favor…– quiso decirle que hiciera una excepción: _"Solo deje subir a Isabella si vuelve"_ pero su petición sería inútil. Ella no volvería…

– Está bien, joven Cullen. Lamento lo ocurrido, lo puedo entender – dijo el hombre en un susurro antes de voltearse y bajar las escaleras. Edward lo vio desaparecer y enseguida cerró la puerta de su casa con todos los seguros posibles… así como su puerta se cerró, así se cerraba también su corazón.

Abrió la primera botella de la bolsa, era una de vodka. Dio un trago largo y nuevamente cubriéndose de la sábana volvió a la cocina, al único lugar que él creía seguro de toda la casa. Cayó completamente borracho en apenas una hora, quedándose desmayado en el piso de la cocina.

Los gritos de su hermana en la puerta lo despertaron cuando la noche comenzó a caer en Seattle, al igual que la lluvia que ni siquiera en verano daba tregua en la húmeda ciudad.

– ¡Sé que estás allí, Edward! ¡Abre la puerta! – gritaba Rosalie mientras golpeaba incesante la puerta.

– ¡Lárgate, Rosalie! ¿Por qué nadie entiende que quiero que todos me dejen en paz? – masculló mientras levantaba la cabeza del piso y tomaba nuevamente la botella de vodka que aún tenía algo de líquido.

– ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Carajo, abre la puerta! – volvió a gritar Rosalie.

– ¡Lárgate, Rosalie! ¡Desaparece! – gritó él poniéndose de pie –. ¡No te quiero ver, tú me dijiste que ella diría que sí! ¡Fue tu culpa que ella me dejara! – los golpes se dejaron de escuchar enseguida y un sollozo se escuchó del otro lado. La voz de Emmett retumbó en el pasillo pidiéndole a su ángel que dejara a su hermano solo por unos días. Ella negó mientras se echaba a los fuertes brazos de su amor a llorar.

– No puedo verlo así. Hace unos años lo vi padecer por mi culpa. Esto no puede pasar otra vez – susurró ella. Emmett negó despacio y tomándola en brazos la llevó de regreso a su departamento donde tranquilizarla le llevó varias horas. Entre palabras cortas, unas cuantas señas y mucha paciencia, Emmett trató de convencerla que lo que pasó esta vez no fue su culpa. Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando con Isabella, nadie entendía el por qué había decidido llevar la mentira tan lejos.

Rosalie se calmó cerca de la media noche, pero volvió a inquietarse cuando escuchó ruidos en la parte de abajo. Cristales rotos, sonidos de madera crujiendo, golpes. Todos síntomas de un dolor que ella sentía también como suyo. Decidió llamar a su hermana y desahogarse con ella al teléfono. Con Alice quedaron de acuerdo que si Edward no reaccionaba en los próximos 4 días tendrían que decirles a sus padres lo que estaba pasando.

– Necesito hablar con Isabella. Necesito saber de ella lo que pasó esa noche – sollozó Rosalie al teléfono.

– Yo también estoy en busca de la misma explicación, Rosalie. Voy a ir mañana y ella va a tener que explicar que pasó – Rosalie asintió y terminó su conversación con Alice unos minutos después. Fue a la cama y se arrulló con los sonidos de los sollozos y gritos de Edward que hasta su piso se escuchaban.

Una segunda botella de vodka fue consumida cuando ya no había nada más que romper en la sala. Retratos, fotos, cuadros, dibujos, todo… todo se rompió, como su corazón. Cayó otra vez borracho cuando la mañana asomó por su ventana.

Aquello se volvió una rutina, bebía, destrozaba su ropa, sus perfumes, incluso hasta sus almohadas, caía borracho y dormía para olvidar para luego levantarse y volver a repetir el círculo. Y así lo hizo… _por los próximos 4 días._

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

_¡Ya basta!_

Fue el grito que retumbó al unísono en dos lugares diferentes una mañana de finales del mes de Junio. El primer grito fue uno masculino, fuerte y cargado de rabia, era el grito de Charlie.

– Ya fue suficiente, Isabella. Tienes cinco días que no dejas de llorar, no comes, no duermes, y respiras y pestañeas porque son mecanismos naturales de tu cuerpo. Rechazaste ver a Alice y Rosalie no para de llamar y preguntar por ti ¿Qué se supone debo decirle? – le dijo en señas Charlie a su hija, quien en completo estado catatónico miraba la ventana de su habitación con dirección al roble.

– Estoy bien, papá. Dile que estoy bien – respondió ella en señas, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

– Pudiste mentirle a él, pero no a mí Isabella. ¿Qué pasó esa noche? – inquirió Charlie. Isabella volvió a sollozar pero se obligó a ser fuerte y a hacerle una pregunta importante.

– ¿Cómo se siente tener un hijo sordo, papá? – preguntó ella con sus manos. Charlie la miró extrañado y se acercó a ella despacio.

– No entiendo el porqué de tu pregunta, mi niña – le dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama –. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

– Todo, tiene que ver todo con lo que pasó. Responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué se siente ser padre de una persona especial? – preguntó mientras grandes lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

– ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Es una bendición – respondió él. Isabella lo miró con sus ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas. Su padre le sonrió y negó –. Cuando me enteré que el pedacito de vida que había hecho con tanto amor con mamá sería especial, supe que mi vida cambiaría por completo. Supe que los retos a enfrentar serían el doble, que los problemas quizás serían el triple. Pero el amor recibido, ese no tendría límites, sería infinito… y no me equivoque, Charlie Swan no se equivocó. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, pero las superamos. Puede que estos oídos no escuchen, pero tienes un corazón que si lo hace, y eso vale más que escuchar estos ruidos inútiles que llenan de vacío nuestras almas. Tener una personita especial en casa es una bendición, Isabella, yo no lo hubiese cambiado por nada del mundo. Me enseñaste a ser persevante, a ser paciente y a disfrutar de las cosas sencillas de la vida. Tenerte fue un regalo, tú, Isabella eres un regalo para mí.

Al terminar sus señas ella se echó a los brazos de su padre a llorar. Charlie era una persona de pocas palabras mejor dicho de pocas señas y su confesión la dejó sin reacción. Solo pudo agradecer al cielo porque su padre para ella también era una bendición.

– Le dije que no lo amaba, pero es mentira. Se lo dije para protegerlo, papá – le dijo ella en señas Isabella unos minutos después.

– ¿Para protegerlo de qué, Bella? – preguntó confundido Charlie.

– Él quería casarse conmigo, papá. Él siempre ha soñado con tener una familia, y si aceptaba su propuesta de matrimonio eso significaba también aceptar ser la mamá de sus bebés.

– ¿Y tú no quieres bebés, Isabella? ¿Es eso? – Bella negó despacio –. ¿Y entonces qué es? ¡Explícame porque realmente no entiendo nada!

– ¿No lo ves, papá? Los hijos míos y de Edward pueden ser sordos como yo, mi sordera es congénita y esos bebés pueden nacer al igual que yo. Y yo no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo hacerlo vivir lo mismo que tú.

– Ahora entiendo tu pregunta, Isabella. Pero lamentablemente debo decirte que cometiste un enorme error. Ser padre de una persona sorda no es un castigo, es una bendición. Y si tus bebés llegan a ser iguales a ti, estás privando a Edward y a ti misma de disfrutar el regalo que tuve yo. Sin mencionar que ahora, por tu negativa estás viviendo un infierno… y Cullen está en igual o peor situación que tú.

– ¿Crees que me equivoqué, papá? – Charlie asintió despacio.

– Pero no es nada que no se pueda resolver. Regresa a Seattle y habla con él. Cuéntale tus miedos, dile la verdad. Ese hombre está desesperado y de seguro está esperando tu regreso.

Isabella asintió levemente antes de volver a abrazar a su padre y sollozar despacio. Ella se había equivocado, era cierto, pero aún estaba a tiempo de solucionar el problema que su inseguridad le causó, el problema en que un miserable comentario quizás malicioso de Audrina destruyó todo en apenas cuestión de horas.

– Ya no más dolor, por favor – fue la petición de Charlie, que a la vez fue la de Rosalie que gritaba con fuerza en la puerta. Su grito de ¡Ya basta! ¡No más dolor! Fue el que retumbó en el segundo lugar de esa mañana, afuera del departamento de Edward.

– ¡Emmett, abre esa puerta! – le pidió ella a Emmett quién de un fuerte empujón derribó la endeble puerta –. ¡Mierda! – fue el grito de Rosalie mientras corría a la sala, su hermano estaba en el piso, su mano sangraba al parecer producto de una severa cortada con los vidrios que estaban en el suelo –. ¡Emmett, ayúdame! – le pidió ella mientras se ponía de rodillas. Emmett asintió y cuando se iba a agachar los ojos de Edward se abrieron lentamente.

– ¡Déjame! – susurró con voz pastosa, Edward. Su aspecto era terrible, apenas había comido un sándwich y una fruta en todos esos días, sus ojeras eran marcadas y su cabello era un desastre.

– ¡A la mierda, Edward! No voy a dejar que te consumas así. Ya fue suficiente. Emmett, ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación. – Edward negó levemente. Rosalie lo miró furibunda y apretó sus puños.

– ¡Hasta aquí aguanté esto! Voy a hablar con ella, esto ya superó todo límite – dijo ella poniéndose de pie –. La voy a traer aquí, así tenga que subirla a golpes a mi auto. Esto se termina aquí, y ahora.

– No me ama…– susurró él con tristeza. Rosalie se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente.

– Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Voy a Forks ahora mismo, necesito respuestas e Isabella me las va a dar – respondió ella –. Quédate aquí, volveré lo más pronto que pueda – él volvió a cerrar sus ojos y valiéndole poco la reacción de Rosalie, volvió a tomar a su amigo Patrón para darle otro trago.

La escuchó salir hecho una furia. Él solo negó y se dejó vencer por un pesado estupor que adormeció sus sentidos. Pensó por un momento en la mujer que amaba, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La mujer que amaba… la mujer que le mintió. Debía olvidarla, debía seguir con su vida. Ella se lo pidió, él lo necesitaba.

Sintió una mano que acarició su rostro un poco después. Pensó que estaba soñando, pero cuando su voz se habló, supo que estaba despierto. Su pesadilla se acababa, era hora de volver a la vida real.

– Estoy aquí, amor. Está todo bien – le susurró la dueña de la mano. Él la miró con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y ella le sonrió. Ella, la dueña de la mano, estaba allí para él. La única mujer que él creyó sería su salvación, era la misma que había planeado verlo así en primer lugar y que ahora, estaba lista para dar su golpe final…

* * *

><p>Pequeñas,<p>

Aquí estoy. Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Cuántas de ustedes me quieren pegar? Hagan por favor la fila de manera ordenada, estaré gustosa de atenderlas. Un capítulo duro para mí de escribir, tuve que detenerme varias veces, si no lloraba por Edward en el fic, era Adele en el ipod que me hacía llorar jejeje. Créanme cuando les digo que nadie más que yo siente el dolor del tortuguito, esperemos todo termine pronto.

Un saludo grande a las nuevas lectoras que se unen a la aventura, besos también a las que retoman la lectura. A todas las alertas y favoritos, bienvenidos también, a mis lectoras silenciosas mis eternos agradecimientos. A las que dejaron su huellita esta semana: Mentxu Masen Cullen, cintia black, mcph76, anita Cullen, Jhiradln, MiaCarLu, TereCullen, Lizeth Flores, ludgardita, AnneBennett, NuRySh, Alibell Cullen, .Pxa, Bea, Auralizeth, Lily (gracias por todo), jane2, tayloves, vivi S R, Rosse Pattinson, Aleowo, caaroowcullen, Vikkii Cullen, Rosi, DuLce aMoR, Zoe Jm, romycrazy, Esme Mary Cullen, Angie Masen, chet-ice, Haruhi23, Malusita Potter de Cullen, marta, Beca Masen, Stefi Martinez, musegirl17, Annie, fany cullenpattz, Marianixcr, vale . potter, V, Tata XOXO, VictoriamarieHale, Deysi Maria, patymdn, Lillybeth Amber Granger, litzy, Anabella Valencia, ALI-LU CULLEN, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, lexa0619, Diana, Kalita Cullen, FerHdePattinson, Fery Cupcake, yolabertay, ViviORD'Cs, robsten-pattison, Sky Lestrange, JUANA, Karla Cullen Hale, Alexz Darcy Black, cary, MarianTosh, MarcelaMaciel, Isela Cullen, Karen Ochoa, ara, L'Amelie, hilarycullen17, AinavMoon, Meri Black, Chuvi1487, magymc, Anahi-littrell, CindyLis, Anita90, mgcb, Alcestis Cullen, cris valles, msteppa, cari05, miraura21, Nicoll Stew Pattz, yukarito, Angeles Nahuel, Brenda, Sully YM, Laura Katherine, Tanya Pattz Cullen, jaZzDward, NVanessie, criistal plateado, Sony Bells, Caresme, Ely Cullen M, Nyrine, xelatwi, Ised-LunnaCullen, chivis libis, Gabriela Cullen, Lakentsb, Ana508, Aislinn Massi, PamCullen, Silvi, DianElizz, Betzabeth, al TTC, a las niñas del twitter, facebook y blog. Gracias por ser parte de mi vida…

Isita, cuando me llegó el mail del capítulo casi hasta escupo el café, en serio esta semana te pasaste. Gracias por sacar lo peor de mi jejeje. Gaby, veamos que tal ando de suerte esta semana. ¿Logré el cometido? A los dos besos grandes, es por ustedes que esta historia es lo que es.

Quiero responder algunas preguntitas que durante esta semana me han hecho en los reviews. Hare una respuesta condensada: El fic tendrá final feliz, estamos en la mitad del mismo, la separación no tiene una cantidad de capítulos definidos pero no será corta tampoco, yo también detesto a Audrina, escribo sobre esta temática por una historia real muy cercana a mí, no soy docente pero para escribir sobre aquello me documenté muy bien. Bueno, allí tienen algunas respuestas, en caso de tener más no duden en dejarla en los reviews.

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué sucederá con Rosalie y Bella en Forks? ¿Quién encontró a Edward en su casa? Más respuestas y muchas más preguntas en el siguiente capítulo de Silent Love que como siempre subirá el domingo con sus adelantos ahora los viernes. Les mando un gran beso y nos leemos pronto…

_Pero hasta eso… ¡Nos leemos en los reviews!_


	29. Los errores que cometemos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo probablemente despierte en ustedes sus peores instintos asesinos. Recuerden que la escritora las quiere mucho y que espera que me acompañen hasta el final. No molesto más, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 26: <strong>__Los errores que cometemos._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__What hurts the most – Rascal Flatts_

"_Aferrarse a la rabia es como agarrar un carbón caliente con la intención de lanzárselo a alguien más, sin darte cuenta que eres tú quien se quema primero."  
>Buddha<em>

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Muchas veces, en la vida de los seres humanos, los acontecimientos que cambian el curso de su destino están basados en tres grandes sucesos: Decisiones propias, errores involuntarios, o accidentes fortuitos. En el caso de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, su destino fue cambiado por los dos primeros eventos.

Había sido una decisión propia la que llevó a Isabella a cometer un error involuntario: Terminar de manera precipitada su relación con Edward. Sus miedos la empujaron a rechazar todo con lo que ella había soñado, sus temores la habían obligado a hacer lo que ella jamás imaginó hacer, lastimar al amor de su vida.

Había sido una decisión propia también, la que llevó a Edward Cullen a cometer un grave error, que en su caso sí era voluntario: Encerrarse en su departamento durante cuatro días a ingerir todo el alcohol que su cuerpo era capaz de aguantar. Beber para olvidar, era la única salida que el joven encontró para curar aquella herida que la mujer que amaba le había causado.

Ambos tomaron decisiones, ambos cometieron errores. Guiados por el temor, dominados por la rabia hicieron lo impensable. Tomaron una terrible decisión, cometieron una gran equivocación y se provocaron mutuamente una profunda herida que los marcaría _para siempre._

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella Swan! ¡Sal ahora mismo de la casa! ¡Necesito hablar contigo en este momento! – los gritos histéricos de Rosalie Cullen retumbaron en la tranquilla calle de la casa de los Swan, aquella mañana. Después de haber conducido como maniática desde Seattle a Forks, Rosalie llegó a casa de Isabella junto con Emmett. Su novio, completamente aterrado por el estado de irritación de su ángel, se negó a quedarse en Seattle, así que, llenándose de valor y enfrentando incluso a sus propios demonios, decidió subir a último momento al atemorizante BMW rojo de Rosalie y evitar de esa manera que ella viajase sola. Intentó calmarla durante las dos horas y treinta minutos que duró el viaje, pero poco o nada logró conseguir. Rosalie iba dispuesta a llevar a Isabella de regreso a Seattle, cueste lo que cueste.

– Ro…se – le pidió Emmett mientras la tomaba del brazo –. Trata de…de calmarte un…un poco.

– ¿Calmarme? – gritó ella al tiempo que tocaba desesperada el timbre luminoso de la casa de Isabella –. Emmett, tú viste como está mi hermano. ¿Crees que puedo calmarme sabiendo que Edward está a punto de acabar su vida, de hundir sus sueños en alcohol, si esto no termina pronto? ¡No puedo calmarme, Emmett! ¡Simplemente no puedo! – confesó ella con su voz rota. Él negó con su cabeza y de inmediato rodeó a su ángel con sus fuertes brazos.

– Todo sal…drá bien – susurró él mientras ella dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Lo siento, Emmett, no quise gritarte, pero estoy tan nerviosa que ni yo sé lo que estoy haciendo – dijo ella con suave voz. Él levantó su barbilla y ella sollozó –. Gracias por no dejarme sola en esto.

– Siempre…estaré para…para ti, Rose – le respondió él con una sonrisa. Ella quiso decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero el chirrido provocado por las viejas bisagras de la puerta paralizó los latidos de su corazón. Del otro lado de la puerta, Isabella Swan, quien apenas unos minutos atrás había tenido una reveladora charla con su padre, los recibió con mirada asustada.

Emmett tomó la mano de Rosalie y la apretó levemente cuando sintió que su respiración se volvió dificultosa y sus ojos se inyectaron de rabia. Su dulce mirada se convirtió en ese momento en una mirada azul hielo que atemorizaría hasta al más valiente de los hombres. El cuerpo de Bella tembló a causa de la violenta reacción de la hermana de su amor al tiempo que ella se acercaba hasta Bella con cautela.

– ¿Ves esta mano, Isabella? – le habló despacio con su voz Rosalie. Bella asintió con temor –. Quiero enseñarte algo sobre esta mano. Cada dedo te va a contar algo y espero me pongas mucha atención. Empecemos entonces con lo que ellos deben decirte – dijo Rosalie con su mano muy abierta.

– _Ro…se – _quiso interrumpirle Bella, pero Rosalie negó mientras sacudía su mano abierta frente a Isabella. Tomó un respiro y se aprestó a hablar.

– _Cinco_, cinco días, Isabella. Cinco días han pasado desde la noche en que simplemente decidiste mandar al carajo todo – empezó mascullando Rosalie. Por la mejilla de Isabella de inmediato rodó una lágrima y un sollozo escapó de su pecho –. _Cuatro_, cuatro llamadas diarias, Isabella – Siguió hablándole Rosalie –. Cuatro veces al día he marcado tu número, sin obtener mayor respuesta de tu padre que un simple _"Ella está bien"_. _Tres_, tres visitas, Isabella – Rosalie le enseñó tres de sus dedos mientras negaba –. Tres son las veces que ha venido Alice a verte en busca de una explicación y tres han sido las veces que ha tenido que regresar con la misma respuesta que yo he recibido por teléfono. _Dos_, Isabella – susurró Rosalie mientras su voz se debilitaba –. Puedo jurar que son dos los corazones rotos. Corazones que no saben, no deben, no pueden vivir apartados por el inmenso amor que se tienen. _Uno_, Isabella – dijo ya con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras mostraba un solitario dedo de su mano –. Un terrible error, una enorme mentira que no soy capaz de creer. Uno, es lo que me queda y te queda a ti. Una sola oportunidad para que me digas qué demonios está pasando por tu cabeza. Isabella. Necesito saber que te llevó a cometer la locura de decirle a mi hermano que no lo querías. ¿En qué estabas pensando esa noche? – le gritó entre sollozos cortos –. ¡Explícame qué demonios está pasando, Isabella, porque sinceramente no lo entiendo! ¡Sinceramente no te entiendo!

– _Lo siento tan…to, Ro…se_ – le susurró Bella a Rosalie entre hipidos siendo aquello lo único que se sintió capaz de decirle. Llevó enseguida sus manos a su rostro y lo cubrió, cosa que enfureció a Rosalie quien negando en respuesta rápidamente llevó sus manos al rostro de Isabella para liberarlo de sus manos y obligarla así a mirarla.

– ¡Mírame, Isabella! ¡Mírame! – le pidió tanto con su voz como con señas. Bella miró a Rosalie con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas –. Quiero que me mires cuando me expliques que fue lo que te llevó a hacer lo que hiciste la noche que se suponía debía ser la mejor noche de la vida de Edward, y la tuya también. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer semejante locura? ¿En que estabas pensando? – gritaba Rosalie. Emmett intentó apaciguar a su amor poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero ella se removió incómoda.

– Me equivoqué. Me equivoqué tanto…– empezó Isabella a explicar en señas mientras hipaba –. Él merece una vida tranquila, una familia feliz con una esposa normal y unos niños normales. Yo quería eso para él, Rosalie. Lo que hice fue pensando en él. Yo quería para él una vida en paz. Él necesita a su lado a alguien que no soy yo, él necesitaba una persona normal, una vida normal – Rosalie frunció el ceño confundida. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Bella? ¿Una vida normal? ¿Acaso Isabella era anormal para pensar que Edward merecía algo diferente? Además ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el hecho de decirle que no lo amaba?

– Isabella, realmente no te entiendo, hay cosas aquí que no entiendo – Rose sacudió su cabeza confundida –. Primero: Terminaste con Edward por qué querías que él fuese feliz. ¿En qué mundo crees que Edward puede ser feliz sin ti? Segundo: Hablas también que quieres para Edward una vida normal. ¿Acaso tú no eres una persona normal? Tienes una capacidad especial que es diferente a ser anormal Isabella. Además… Después de todos estos años, ¿En serio crees que mi hermano necesita una persona corriente a su lado? – le preguntó Rosalie con rabia en sus señas. Isabella asintió levemente provocando que Rose se irrite aún más –. ¡Es que esto es inaudito! Isabella… ¿De veras crees que Edward alguna vez ha necesitado lo que tú catalogas como una vida normal?

– No sé si la necesite, pero sé que la merece – fue la respuesta de Isabella.

– Tú no sabes nada de lo que necesita Edward. Él te necesita a ti, Isabella. No necesita absolutamente nada más que a ti. ¿Tienes idea lo que ha hecho mi hermano los últimos cuatro días? – Isabella negó despacio –. Nada, mi hermano no ha hecho nada. Edward es un ser inerte respira y sobrevive de milagro. Que solo se ha dedicado a beber como desquiciado por el dolor de tu desprecio. Edward se convirtió en una sombra que deambula por el departamento, empeñado a destrozarlo porque cada pequeño rincón le recuerda a ti. Tu recuerdo lo está matando, tu decisión lo está destruyendo. _Tú lo estás destruyendo_ – La voz de Rosalie se rompió en ese momento al recordar la circunstancia en que había dejado a su hermano en Seattle. De inmediato, vio que Bella soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y, débil de voluntad y fuerza, cayó de rodillas. Emmett corrió de inmediato a su lado y la tomó del brazo sosteniéndola, evitando así que su desfallecimiento la haga caer de bruces en el piso.

– _Edward, lo siento…amor ¿Qué hice? _– fue todo lo que ella pudo decir antes de volver a sollozar con fuerza aferrada al brazo de Emmett. Él miró a Rosalie que aún seguía de pie y tomó un fuerte respiro.

– Basta, ángel. Ella no…no…no está bien – intercedió Emmett, pero Rosalie no le prestó mucha atención a causa de la rabia que la embargaba. Poniéndose de rodillas siguió hablándole mientras grandes lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

– Su vida se volvió una completa inercia desde que te fuiste, Isabella. Él es mi hermano, mi pequeño hermanito, y está sufriendo por tu culpa. Ni siquiera te imaginas cómo me siento al verlo tan destruido, ni siquiera te imaginas cómo me parte el alma verlo así. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¡Dímelo, Isabella! – gritó ella mientras hablaba también con sus manos. Isabella levantó su cabeza y respirando, se dispuso a hablar.

– _Porque lo_ _amo_ – su voz salió en un grito desgarrador que retumbó por todo el lugar. Rosalie negó mientras secaba sus lágrimas y veía a una desesperada Bella empezar a hacer señas que ella luchaba por entender –. Lo hice porque lo amo, porque lo he amado desde niña, y porque lo amaré hasta el último día de mi vida. Es porque lo amo que me obligué a dejarlo, es porque lo amo que no podía ser tan egoísta para no permitirle que él tenga una vida feliz. – Rosalie negó tristemente.

– Isabella, tomaste una decisión equivocada. Has querido evitarle dolor, has querido hacerlo feliz pero has sido tú la que le ha causado la infelicidad en primer lugar. Isabella, Edward en serio cree que no lo amas. Él creyó tu mentira. Lo sé porque lo he escuchado gritar y llorar cada noche desde que te fuiste. ¿Crees que él merece eso? – Isabella negó y soltó un nuevo sollozo.

– Pensé que era lo mejor para él, Rosalie. Creí que él sería feliz con una vida normal, él la merece. A mi lado jamás la ha tenido y tampoco la tendrá.

– ¡No la ha tenido porque no la necesita, Isabella! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Él no necesita otra cosa que a ti! ¿Crees que si él en verdad fuese tan infeliz como tú crees que es no hubiese terminado todo esto hace mucho rato atrás? Isabella, mi hermano te propuso matrimonio. Él quería pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado, sin importarle una mierda tu condición. ¿Cómo pudiste decirle que no? Lo que hiciste fue egoísta, estúpido y completamente absurdo – susurró Rosalie antes de pasar una mano por su cabello, en el mismo gesto que tenía Edward cuando estaba molesto –. Él te ama con su vida, y tú…– Isabella no le permitió terminar. Se abalanzó a los brazos de Rosalie y con fuerza se aferró su cuerpo. Un profundo sollozo escapó de su pecho y con sus lagrimas mojó el rubio cabello de Rose.

– Y _yo…yo lo amo tanto… Lo siento, Rose. Lo siento mu…mucho… Yo lo amo y jamás quise ha…hacerle daño_ – En ese momento, Rosalie bajó la guardia y alejó a Isabella para hablarle en señas. Los ojos de su amiga estaban llenos de lágrimas, y no paraba de sollozar. Ella se conmovió por la escena y la volvió a abrazar.

– Yo sé que lo amas, Isabella. Siempre lo he sabido, solo tomaste una mala decisión, solo cometiste un terrible error. Yo sé cuanto lo amas…yo lo sé – le dijo acariciando su cabello. Emmett asintió ante las palabras de Rosalie y tocó la mejilla de su amor que estaba completamente bañada en lágrimas.

Por varios minutos, las dos jóvenes estuvieron abrazadas, meciéndose mutuamente y sollozando con fuerza. Isabella, completamente arrepentida por su estúpido accionar, se lamentó por la situación en la que había dejado a su tortugo, a su amor. Rosalie tenía razón. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida de dejar al amor de su vida en una noche como esa? ¡Edward le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, por todos los cielos! ¡Le estaba ofreciendo compromiso de amor eterno y ella simplemente lo despreció! Era cierto el reproche de Rose ¿En qué está pensando para cometer una locura así? ¿En protegerlo? Aquella era una excusa barata, ya que su decisión en vez de protegerlo lo estaba destruyendo.

– Lo siento tanto, Rosalie. He sido tan tonta, tan egoísta. Le mentí, le dije que no lo amaba cuando él es por quien la palabra amor tiene un sentido en mi vida – le dijo Bella en señas unos minutos después, cuando soltaron su abrazo estando aún de rodillas –. Desprecié tantas cosas estos días, todo por culpa de mi error. He despreciado a Alice, a ti, a Edward, he despreciado una vida feliz a su lado. Lo he perdido todo…

– No lo has perdido, Isabella, aún hay algo que se puede hacer. Si lo que me has dicho es todo cierto, si tú amas en realidad a Edward tienes que venir conmigo a Seattle ahora. Necesitas pedirle perdón, necesitas decirle que te equivocaste. Él te ama, de seguro que si le explicas el por qué de tu decisión él te entenderá, Edward tiene un alma tan pura que no tengo dudas que estará presto a escucharte y a perdonarte, ese es quién es él. Un alma noble, como la tuya…

– LLévame de regreso a mi alma, Rosalie. No tengo más que hacer aquí. Llévame de regreso a Edward, por favor – le imploró Bella con sus manos juntas en señal de ruego. Rosalie asintió y tomándola de la mano la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

– No hay tiempo que perder entonces. Creo que llegaremos a tiempo antes que esa última maldita botella se termine – Isabella asintió apenada y corrió hasta la cocina de donde tomó un pequeño block de notas y dejó un mensaje a su padre que en ese momento había salido al supermercado por unas cuantas cosas que hacían falta en la alacena:

_Me fui a Seattle con Rosalie. Ya no más dolor ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto pueda. Te amo, papá_

_Bells_

– Vamos. Es tiempo de enmendar los errores – le dijo en señas Bella a Rosalie que tomada de la mano de Emmett asentía despacio. Bella sonrió en respuesta y a paso firme se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar, Rosalie la detuvo.

– Lamento haber sido tan ruda contigo, Isabella. Sabes lo mucho que te aprecio pero alguien debía detener toda esta situación – confesó apenada Rosalie, disculpándose por su actitud tan fuerte de unos minutos atrás.

– A veces, en nuestras vidas, necesitamos de ese alguien que nos dé un buen remezón y nos haga reaccionar. Gracias por venir hasta Forks y sacudirme de mi error. Te quiero, Rosalie – le dijo Bella en señas antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Rosalie sonrió ante la súbita reacción de Isabella y sonrió respondiendo a su abrazo.

– Yo también te quiero, pero más te querré cuando todo esto haya terminado y me dejes ayudarte en la organización de tu boda. Porque si habrá boda, ¿verdad? – preguntó Rosalie a Bella quien asintió con una sonrisa –. Entonces vámonos, quiero ver ese maldito anillo en tu dedo antes que mi papá se entere y nos mate a todos – Bella se ruborizó con fuerza y asintió mientras salía de la casa. Rosalie asintió también y tomando la mano de un sonriente Emmett, caminó hasta su auto.

Un pequeño rayo de sol brilló en Forks en el preciso instante que Rosalie encendió la marcha del auto. Isabella sonrió ante la luz de la esperanza de la reconciliación que en el cielo se le estaba mostrando y mirando hacia arriba suspiró emocionada. Era hora de volver a casa, a su casa, a su amor. Era tiempo de corregir la decisión y de enmendar un error.

Pero, mientras Isabella miraba al cielo y suspiraba emocionada, Edward miraba al piso y suspiraba triste. La mano siguió acariciando su mejilla por largo rato mientras él, de manera esporádica cerraba los ojos a causa del delicado toque.

– Yo sé lo que ella hizo. Siempre supe que ella no te amaba, siempre lo supe. Quise decírtelo tantas veces, pero sabía que tú no me harías caso – la voz de Audrina, suave, pero venenosa, se escuchó en la pequeña sala del departamento. Edward asintió ante las palabras de su amiga y estiró su mano para darle otro trago a su botella. La borrachera había pasado ya lo suficiente, y él sobrio como se encontraba en ese momento, no era capaz de aguantar el dolor de la herida del abandono de Isabella – No, ya no bebas, Edward. Ella no lo merece. Te abandonó, el día que tú le estabas proponiendo matrimonio. ¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso? ¿Qué clase de mujer es Isabella, Edward?

– Una mentirosa – susurró él, levantando la mirada por primera vez desde que Audrina estaba allí en el departamento. Ella sonrió ante la respuesta de Edward y asintió.

– Una mentirosa – repitió ella –. Una mujer que no te merece, Edward. Una mujer que no debes dejar que te haga más daño – Edward asintió ante las palabras de Audrina mientras dejaba escapar una solitaria lágrima –. Mira tu mano, está llena de sangre. Y no me imagino cómo debe estar tu corazón – Edward se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada hasta donde se encontraban los cuadros destrozados de Isabella. Destrozados, sí, al igual que su vida –. Vamos, tengo que ayudarte a curar esas heridas – le dijo Audrina a Edward trayendo de nuevo su atención. En ese momento el escozor de su herida se hizo más profundo ya que Audrina tocó la palma de su mano. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y Audrina negó con fingida tristeza –. Vamos, Edward, déjame curar tus heridas.

Sin decir una palabra más, Audrina se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Edward, quien después de observarla, meditar y sopesar sus opciones asintió, tomando la terrible decisión de permitirle a Audrina curar sus heridas, no solo de la mano… _sino también las del corazón._

En silencio se dirigieron a la cocina en donde Audrina con cuidado tomó la mano de Edward y la metió en agua fría para limpiar la sangre que en ella se encontraba. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, pero Audrina con un arrullo le susurró que todo estaría bien. Con cuidado retiró unas pequeñas esquirlas de vidrio que se encontraban incrustadas en la base de la palma de la mano de Edward y rápidamente la volvió a poner en el agua fría.

– Shhh, ya se acaba todo, pronto – le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. Edward asintió y miró hacia el otro lado de la cocina. Fijó su mirada en la puerta del refrigerador y negó apenado al ver que allí reposaba el último recuerdo de su amor. Una foto, una alegre imagen que le recordaba lo que en otrora fue su vida feliz, su vida de engaños junto a la mujer que un día tanto amó.

Ella lo había dejado, sin excusas, sin razones, sin un por qué. Le había pedido que siga con su vida, que ella seguiría con la suya. Le había pedido que la olvide, que busque a una mujer que lo haga feliz. Pero él no podía, su felicidad era ella, aunque él no fuese la suya. ¿Olvidarla? ¿Cómo lo haría entonces si llevaba su recuerdo, su aroma y su alma tatuada en su mente y en su cuerpo? ¿Refugiándose en el alcohol, cuyo delicioso elixir lo había tenido en estado neutral los últimos días? No creía que aquella fuese una buena idea, el alcohol pronto se terminaría y ella no estaría de vuelta. El amor tanto como el alcohol, habían tenido para él una fecha de expiración, un tiempo límite de goce, y que para su mala suerte había ya terminado.

– ¿En qué piensas, Edward? – le preguntó Audrina un momento después, luego de haber colocado una bolsa de hielo en su mano. Edward regresó a mirar a Audrina y levemente ladeó su cabeza. "Busca otra mujer, sigue con tu vida" fue la frase que retumbó en la mente de Edward en ese momento, cambiando el destino del joven Edward Cullen. LLevándolo a tomar una decisión errónea, llevándolo a cometer un terrible error…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, en ese momento Edward lanzó la bolsa de hielo con violencia sobre la encimera de la cocina y acercando a Audrina a su cuerpo, atacó su cuello a besos. Audrina jadeó ante la extraña reacción de Edward, pero no lo detuvo. Los besos de Edward eran hambrientos, salvajes y cargados de dolor, del dolor de la decisión que había tomado de manera precipitada.

– Esto es lo que querías, sigue tu vida… yo seguiré la mía – susurró él cerca de la clavícula de Audrina quien se apartó un poco.

– ¿Qué dijiste, Edward? – le dijo ella confundida.

– ¿Querías que sea feliz? Mírame hacerlo – respondió él para sí mientras sus manos ávidas se colaban debajo de la blusa de seda que Audrina estaba usando esa mañana. Ella jadeó ante el contacto de la fría mano de Edward en su piel, pero no se alejó. Sonrió en cuanto sintió nuevamente los húmedos besos de Edward en su cuello y gimió fuertemente cuando sintió las manos de Edward ahuecar sus senos. La joven se sintió en la gloria, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas sonrisas falsas, de tantas mentiras y tanto veneno vertido, al fin había conseguido lo que había querido, al fin tenía a Edward Cullen para ella. Y aunque ese día, lo que llevaba a Edward a acariciar su cuerpo de manera ruda y desesperada era el recuerdo de otra mujer, a ella no le importaba, le tenía sin cuidado ser la segunda, ya que ella sería la última en la vida del hombre en quien había fijado sus ojos el día que pisó Seattle.

Con adoración miró los ardientes ojos verdes de Edward y tomando su rostro lo levantó para besar sus labios, pero él no se lo permitió.

– Los labios no… Esos besos eran de ella, y murieron… con ella y su recuerdo – susurró él mientras desabotonaba la camiseta de Audrina y un delicado sujetador de encaje rosa se mostraba a él. Sacudió su cabeza en cuanto su traicionera mente empezó a recordar otros pechos, otros pezones, aquellas piedrecillas que en sus manos se endurecían, se tornaban de un adorable color rosa intenso.

Una vez más atacó su cuello y liberó a Audrina de su sujetador. Ella gimió cuando sintió la mano de Edward tomar su seno derecho y echó su cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto él se agachó y liberó con sus ágiles dedos el botón de sus vaqueros. En menos tiempo del esperado, ella estaba semidesnuda en la cocina de la casa de Edward, y él, llevado más por la rabia que por el deseo, la condujo hasta el mueble en donde pensaba tomar a Audrina de manera ruda, dolorosa, pero liberadora, tal como _ella _se lo había pedido.

Se liberó él también de su ropa, de sus complejos y su dolor. Rompiendo la ropa interior de Audrina, y con ello rompiendo también su corazón, se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada, mientras ella gemía de manera dolorosa por no haber estado lo suficientemente lista para recibirlo. Miró entonces Edward a Audrina y sus ojos negros estaban llenos de lágrimas. _Ella también había cometido un error ese día._

No era esa la forma en la que ella imaginó su primera vez con Edward, si bien era cierto que él no estaba borracho y que estaba haciéndolo en completo uso de sus facultades mentales, hubiese preferido que él estuviese completamente ebrio y que la confundiera con Isabella antes que la tratara de esa manera. No era aquella la forma que ella pensó sería la vez que uniría su cuerpo con el hombre que ya tenía su corazón. Sus embestidas eran dolorosas, llenas de rabia, llenas de una oscuridad que a partir de ese día envolvió el alma de Edward Anthony Cullen.

El joven, quien por primera vez estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien que no era _ella, _sintió su liberación cercana por lo que bombeó más rápido al interior de la mujer que estaba en sus brazos mientras ella jadeaba, fingiendo un orgasmo que jamás sintió. Unos pocos segundos después Edward se corrió al interior de Audrina, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de la joven. Un pecho diferente al que todas las noches lo acurrucaba tranquilo, el pecho de una mujer que no era la suya, ya que la suya jamás volvería y él, follando a otra mujer, había encontrado la manera de aceptar esa realidad.

Salió de ella un par de minutos después, en cuanto lo hizo notó que unas pequeñas gotas de semen estaban aún en la punta de su miembro. En ese momento, un sentimiento de remordimiento lo golpeó con fuerza por una simple y básica razón: Su semen estaba en el vientre de otra mujer que no era el de _ella_, una mujer que no sabía si usaba protección como siempre _ella _ la había tenido. ¿Qué pasaba si en su sed de rabia y venganza había cometido un error que lo llevaría a cambiar su destino para siempre? Edward se obligó a no pensar en ello por lo que negó con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie.

– Será mejor que te vayas – le dijo Edward a Audrina mientras se colaba en sus pantalones. Audrina lo miró asombrada, pero sin decir palabra alguna se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse. En silencio derramó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras Edward regresaba a la cocina por su bolsa de hielo. En cuanto regresó, Audrina se acercó a él intentando acariciar su rostro, pero él se alejó.

– No me toques – le dijo él. Ella asintió levemente mientras retrocedía un par de pasos y se dirigía a la cocina en busca de su sujetador. Edward, quien estaba sin camisa todavía, fijó su mirada una vez más en los cuadros destrozados y negó.

– Esto era lo que querías. Esto es lo que hay entonces – dijo para él. En ese mismo momento se escuchó el sonido de las llaves en la puerta de su departamento y antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiese reaccionar, Isabella y Rosalie estaban de pie en la puerta del departamento.

Lo que vieron las dos jóvenes provocó que la sonrisa de esperanza que ambas tenían apenas unos segundos atrás se borrara de inmediato. Audrina, con sus pechos al aire buscaba algo con que cubrirse mientras Edward con su pecho descubierto miraba a la puerta con estupor.

– ¿Qué… qué demonios es esto? – preguntó entre balbuceos Rosalie. Isabella apenas podía pestañear a causa de la impresión.

– ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? – fue la respuesta de Edward, quién lanzó la bolsa de hielo en la mitad de la sala y se acercaba hasta la puerta. Audrina aprovechó el momento y corrió en su busca de su camisa para luego escabullirse en el baño –. He preguntado que está haciendo ella aquí – gritó esta vez Edward.

– ¿Que carajos está haciendo esa zorra aquí, Edward? – gritó Rosalie. Por las mejillas de Isabella, dos grandes lágrimas rodaron su piel e inundaron también su alma. Edward fijó su mirada en la mujer con la que hasta hace cinco días planeaba pasar el resto de su vida y apretó sus puños con rabia ¿Para qué había vuelto? ¿Para recordarle que jamás lo había amado? ¿Qué su vida era una enorme y gorda mentira? –. ¡Edward Cullen, respóndeme! – gritó fuertemente, Rosalie, provocando que el contacto visual de Edward y Bella se rompiera por un momento. En ese momento Audrina salió del baño ya con su ropa puesta y se dirigió a la sala – ¡Tú! ¡Tú me vas a responder que está pasando aquí! – le habló Rosalie mientras entraba a la sala y la tomaba con violencia por el brazo –. ¡Explícame que demonios está pasando aquí!

– Suéltame, Rosalie. Me estás haciendo daño – le pidió Audrina, Rosalie negó y apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Audrina.

– No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que carajos pasa aquí – espetó con rabia Rosalie. Emmett, quien en ese momento llegaba al departamento después de haber ayudado a Rosalie a aparcar su auto, se quedó estupefacto por la escena que vio. Isabella de pie, inmóvil lloraba frente a un Edward cuyos ojos estaban encendidos en una oscura flama de rabia. Más allá, su novia estaba agitando como si fuese una muñeca de trapo a Audrina quien se negaba a responderle.

En cuanto Audrina chilló a causa del dolor, Emmett intentó intervenir, pero Rosalie lo apartó.

– ¡Habla! ¿Qué está pasando? – le gritó Rosalie.

– ¿Qué quieres saber, Rosalie? ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Edward y yo nos acabamos de acostar, estuvimos juntos unos minutos antes que ustedes vinieran. ¿Eso era lo que querías saber? Allí lo tienes, él y yo hicimos el amor. Eso es todo.

– ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó ella, con un tono marcado de rabia –. ¿Eso es todo, Edward? – se dirigió esta vez a su hermano, soltando a Audrina – Por ti, he atravesado todo el maldito estado para traer a Isabella de regreso y tú te acuestas con esta zorra en tu casa, en la casa que compartes con la mujer que amas. ¿Qué carajos te pasa? – le reprochó, esta vez acercándose a él y golpeándolo en el brazo.

– Estás equivocada, Rosalie – le dijo sin quitar la mirada de Isabella –. Te has equivocado en varias cosas. Primero que todo yo no te pedí que atravieses el estado, no te pedí que traigas a nadie. Segundo, esta es mi vida, y me acuesto con quien se me dé la gana, y tercero, yo… yo no comparto mi casa con nadie, porque aquella persona a la que te refieres, se murió para mí – Isabella leyó los labios de Edward y soltó un sollozo profundo. Cubrió su rostro y negó mientras retrocedió un par de pasos.

– Edward – se escuchó la voz de Audrina en ese momento. Él volteó a mirarla y con rabia se acercó a ella.

– ¡Te dije que te vayas! – le gritó. Audrina tembló a causa de la reacción de Edward, pero asintió despacio. En silencio se retiró del lugar y se dirigió a su casa, en donde otros brazos estaban dispuestos a ofrecerle un consuelo que ella no pidió tener en primer lugar.

– ¡Eres un imbécil, Edward! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Isabella? – dijo Rosalie mientras seguía golpeando a Edward con fuerza. Él la detuvo y tomándola por los brazos la sacudió con fuerza.

– ¿Por qué me reclamas a mí? ¿No recuerdas que fue ella quien dijo que no me amaba? ¿No recuerdas acaso que fue ella quien me pidió que continúe con mi vida? – gritó a Rosalie mientras señalaba a Isabella.

– Basta – pidió Bella en señas. Rosalie la miró y sus ojos se llenaron también de lágrimas. Isabella se acercó a Emmett y con señas básicas le pidió que se lleve a Rosalie a su departamento. Emmett asintió y se acercó a Rosalie para tomar su mano.

– Isabella… No…– le pidió ella con su voz. Bella sollozó y negó mientras le respondía en señas.

– Debemos conversar a solas, por favor Rosalie. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es – le suplicó Isabella a Rosalie. Ella corrió a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Esto parece una pesadilla, Isabella, dime que todo va a salir bien. ¡Dime que te vas a casar con él! ¡Prométemelo! – le pidió entre sollozos, Rose. Emmett se acercó nuevamente a ella y tomándola por el brazo la retiró del lugar. Con tristeza cerró la puerta y dejó a dos personas heridas, confundidas, y pérdidas en un pequeño espacio que ellos mismos solían llamar hogar.

– ¿Para qué has vuelto? ¿A restregarme la verdad? ¿A vanagloriarte de lo que hiciste conmigo? ¡Esto es lo que has hecho de mí, Isabella! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame bien! El producto de tu mentira está aquí, haciendo lo que tú querías, porque de cierta forma sigo siendo un esclavo de sus decisiones – Le habló en señas –. ¡Respóndeme para que volviste Isabella! ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

– Te acostaste con Audrina – fueron las únicas señas que pudo hacer Isabella.

– ¿Y? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa en ello? ¿No me dijiste acaso que querías que yo buscara una mujer que me hiciera feliz? ¿Qué siguiera con mi vida, que tú ibas a seguir con la tuya? Sinceramente no se para que volviste – le dijo en tono amargo, tanto en señas como con su voz.

– ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con otra mujer, Edward? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – le dijo ella mientras sus hipidos no le daban tregua.

– Isabella, eso es lo que tú querías. ¡Lo que tú me empujaste a hacer! – gritó Edward con rabia.

– ¡Yo no te dije que te acostaras con Audrina, Edward! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Yo te amo…– Isabella sollozó con más fuerza. Edward la miró con rabia y negó.

– ¿Me amas? Isabella… ¡Ya basta! Ya he tenido demasiado de tus mentiras. Toda una vida amándote, viviendo por y para ti, luchando contra todo y todos por sacar lo nuestro adelante, por mantener esa farsa a flote. Ya deja de mentir, tú no me amas Isabella, me lo dijiste y no solo una vez. Viví en una mentira por muchos años, pero ya no más. No quiero más de esto. Déjame ya en paz…

– Yo te amo, Edward. Cometí un error al decirte que no te amaba, pero he llegado demasiado tarde para decírtelo – le respondió ella. Su mirada se desvió por un segundo a Boi, quien en ese momento paseaba despreocupado por la sala. Ella se acercó hasta su tortuga y tomándolo en sus manos lo llevó hasta su pecho –. _Todo está dicho aquí… Es hora de irme – _dijo ella con su voz.

En silencio caminó hasta la habitación ahora destrozada en busca de sus cosas. Se asombró al ver que la cama estaba ahora en el piso junto a tres botellas vacías. Su ropa estaba por doquier, una parte estaba rota y otra estaba en un bote de basura. Ella sollozó al ver el estado de desastre de aquel santuario de amor que compartía con Edward y negó al ver que su amor tenía razón. Su visita a su pequeño departamento en Seattle solo venía a confirmar lo que ella mismo había provocado: destrucción y dolor.

_Todo estaba dicho allí… Era hora de irse_

Salió enseguida de la habitación y encontró a Edward, con su camisa ya puesta y dándole un trago más a la botella que estaba a punto de terminarse. Isabella volvió a sollozar al verlo y aferrando a Boi a su pecho negó tristemente. Al llegar a la sala, buscó la caja de cristal de Boi y poniéndolo un momento allí dentro, miró a Edward quien la miraba también fijamente.

– Cometí un error, Edward, uno muy grande al decirte una mentira. No puedo culparte de haber sido yo misma quien te lanzara a los brazos de otra mujer. Me equivoqué, y este es el precio de mi error. No hay nada que pueda hacer, te amo demasiado, pero es mejor que todo termine aquí.

– Deja de decir que me amas Isabella. Si me amaras no me hubieses rechazado como lo hiciste ese día. Si me amaras, no me hubieses tenido un día entero bajo la lluvia esperando por ti. Si me amaras, no habrías tardado cuatro días más en volver. Si me amaras, como dices hacerlo, no debiste haber vuelto… – le dijo él tratando de contener un profundo sollozo que pugnaba por escapar de su pecho.

– _¡Yo te amo! – _gritó Isabella con todo el poder que su voz le permitió –. _¡Yo te amo! – _repitió una vez más para luego hablarle en señas – Ese día te mentí solo porque te amo, porque quise protegerte, porque quería todo lo mejor para ti.

– ¿Me mentiste porque me amas? – preguntó incrédulo Edward –. ¡Eso es tan absurdo, Isabella! ¿Cómo puedes amar y engañar a la vez? Pfff… ¡A quien se lo estoy preguntando yo también! – dijo con marcado dramatismo en su voz –. ¡Tengo frente a mí a la reina del engaño! ¡La que por años me juró que me amaba y lo que estaba haciendo era burlarse de mí! ¡Eres tan necio, Edward! – se reprochó a sí mismo. Isabella no dejaba de llorar mientras se acercaba a la caja de cristal del Boi y lo tomaba nuevamente –. ¡Ella viene con sus mentiras, con sus lágrimas falsas, a seguir disfrutando de tu festín de dolor, y tú aún crees en ella! ¡Ya basta, Isabella! ¡Sigue con tu vida, busca otra persona a quien mentirle que yo seguiré con la mía! – Isabella asintió levemente y se dirigió a la puerta con Boi en sus manos.

– Si te mentí es porque te amo, si volví es porque te amo, y si me voy es porque te amo. Por tu amor es que está gobernada mi vida, pero si no puedes creerme no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Me equivoqué es cierto, y solo el tiempo dirá si tú, también estás cometiendo un error. Te amo, siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré, esa es una verdad irrefutable, como verdad es también el hecho que necesitas una vida normal, algo que a mi lado jamás tendrás. Y aunque hoy me hiciste un terrible daño, no tengo que reprocharte porque sé que es culpa mía también. Hoy me voy para bien, para tu bien. Te dejo en libertad para que al fin la tengas una vida normal, sin mí… sin la persona que te amará para toda la vida. – le dijo en señas que hizo con una sola mano. Edward se acercó hasta ella y sin decirle una sola palabra tomó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y dejó un tierno beso en sus labios. Ella sollozó con fuerza al igual que él al percatarse que aquel era su beso de adiós, su beso de _"hasta siempre amor"._

– Ándate, por favor, déjame solo. No vuelvas a este lugar. No regreses a mi vida, tú misma quisiste salir de ella. Yo no te quiero de regreso. No me hagas más daño, por favor – le susurró él entre sollozos mientras se separaba de ella. Ella asintió al comprender sus palabras y en silencio salió del departamento mientras susurraba un silencioso _"Te Amo, tu yo juntos por siempre"_ que se ahogaba entre sus sollozos.

Al interior del departamento, en ese momento, el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose retumbó las paredes del lugar.

– ¡Ella no te ama, Edward! ¡Te lo dijo hoy, pero eso es mentira! ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡Ella no te amó! ¡Ya basta! ¡Olvídala… olvídala para siempre! – gritó Edward mientras caía de rodillas junto a los cuadros destrozados de su amor. Un grito se escuchó en el corredor mientras que unos pasos veloces bajaban las escaleras de manera presurosa.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella, espera! – gritó Rosalie tratando de detener a Rosalie. La alcanzó cuando ella estaba ya en la planta baja –. Isabella… ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó en señas.

– _A casa. De donde nunca… debí haber salido_ – dijo ella con su voz rota. Rosalie sollozó mientras acercaba a Isabella a su cuerpo.

– Lo siento tanto, Isabella. Lo siento tanto. Él se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo, lo sé. Él te ama… no puede estar con otra mujer que no seas tú. – le dijo entre sollozos.

– _¿Te puedo pedir un…un último favor? LLévame a casa_ – le suplicó ella después de un momento. Rosalie asintió y en silencio salieron hasta el estacionamiento, nuevamente acompañadas por Emmett.

Había caído ya la noche en Forks cuando el BMW se estacionó en la entrada de la casa de los Swan. Sin decir palabra alguna, Isabella salió del auto y llevando a su tortuga corrió hasta la puerta. Rosalie la siguió de inmediato y la detuvo.

– Por favor, no me alejes como lo hiciste ahora. Sé que debes estar pasando por un profundo dolor, pero por favor no nos alejes, a mí y a Alice. No lo hagas, te lo suplico – le pidió, Rosalie. Isabella asintió levemente y volteándose entró a su casa.

Aquella noche, el llanto fue la tónica que marcó a muchos de los personajes de la historia del amor en silencio. Isabella, quien junto a Boi no podía detener su llanto, lloraba por su amor perdido, por su amor extraño que ahora estaba en brazos de otra mujer. Mujer que en su habitación también lloraba por el trato tan miserable que recibió de parte de su amor obsesivo. Entre las jóvenes Cullen también hubo lágrimas, las que fueron enjugadas por sus respectivos novios. Jasper, intentaba con sus conocimientos básicos de psicología explicar a Alice que los seres humanos necesitan cometer errores en sus vidas, que aquello los hace crecer y madurar. Por otro lado, Emmett intentaba apaciguar con sus abrazos los sollozos de su ángel que desesperada lloraba al escuchar los gritos de su hermano en el piso inferior.

Las lágrimas fueron secándose con el paso de las horas, el dolor se fue amortiguando con el paso de los días, dejando a su paso una estela de recuerdos que herían los corazones ya por si lastimados de un joven tortugo y su hermosa mariposa, quienes de a poco se acostumbraron a la ausencia de su ser amado.

Al enterarse de lo ocurrido, Esme y Carlisle intervinieron de inmediato. Viajaron hasta Seattle y encontraron a Edward encerrado en la sala de su casa, con una barba de varios días y con una botella de algo ya no era ni tequila ni vodka mientras le daba una calada a algo que tampoco parecía un cigarrillo normal.

Entre ruegos y lágrimas, Edward accedió a dejarse atender por su madre. Tomó un baño y rasuró su barba. Su padre le extendió un vaso de agua con antiácido, y él lo bebió rápidamente. Los tres se sentaron a hablar y los puntos quedaron claros para él ese día. ¿Quería vivir la vida alegre? Pues bien, estaba en la libertad de hacerlo siempre y cuando lo haga por sus propios medios ya que a partir de ese día todo apoyo financiero se le fue retirado. Debía devolver a sus padres todo el dinero gastado los últimos días, incluyendo la costosa compra de un anillo de compromiso que ni siquiera estaba en el dedo de la joven que ellos consideraban su hija.

Le tomó apenas un par de días conseguir un empleo. No era mucho, pero al menos le ayudaría por unas cuantas semanas. El empleo era sencillo, debía servir los tragos a los clientes de un pequeño bar en el centro de Seattle. Los primeros días le fueron muy bien, incluso el dueño del lugar mencionaba que el atractivo de Edward le había ocasionado un aumento en sus ventas. Pero todo cambió cuando Edward fue trasladado al puesto de bar tender. Su reciente adicción al alcohol lo llevaba a preparar cuatro tragos y beber dos de ellos. A pesar de eso, él no demostraba su embriaguez, cosa que no notaba ni su jefe, ni las mujeres que a la salida del bar lo esperaban para que las lleve a su departamento y de manera ruda y primitiva las hiciera suyas.

Jamás permitió que ninguna de ellas lo besara, eso no estaba permitido para ellas, ni para nadie que no sea la mujer que en su recuerdo, todas las noches besaba sus labios y suplicaba con sus manos que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Cada mañana Rosalie veía a una mujer diferente salir del departamento de Edward. Un día quiso hablar con él, pero él la botó de su casa diciéndole que debía mantenerse alejada de todo lo que estaba pasando, que era su vida y que él podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera.

– Solo espero que te des cuenta que la mujer que realmente amas está en Forks, esperando que tú te des cuenta que ella si te ama y que tú simplemente, por no querer ver más allá de tus narices, estás mandando todo a la mierda – fue lo que le gritó Rosalie, una mañana de la tercera semana del mes de agosto, exactamente ocho semanas después del cumpleaños de Edward.

– ¿Hasta cuando tengo que escuchar la misma canción, Rosalie? Déjame en paz. Ella debe estar feliz viviendo la vida que quería, yo estoy viviendo la vida que yo quiero. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – le gritó él mientras intentaba cubrirse con una manta ignorando así a su hermana que le hablaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Cuál es mi maldito problema? ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? ¡Mi problema es que estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta ver desfilar a un sinfín de mujerzuelas que cada noche regresan contigo del bar de mala muerte donde trabajas! ¡Estoy harta que este lugar huela a alcohol, a humo y a sexo! ¡Estoy harta de escuchar a Alice llorar cada vez que regresa de casa de Isabella! ¡Estoy harta de verte tan inerte, sin preocuparte que en dos semanas más, empiezas el tercer año de medicina! ¡De eso estoy harta, Edward! ¡Tú me tienes harta! – gritó ella entre sollozos. Edward lentamente bajó el cobertor y miró a su hermana. De sus reproches hubo uno, solo uno, que llamó su atención.

– ¿Alice? ¿Por qué llora, Alice? ¿Para qué va a casa de _ella? _– preguntó él despacio.

– Puede ser que tú lo jodieses todo acostándote con esa mujerzuela, y que lo sigas jodiendo acostándote con cualquier cosa que se te cruce en frente y que use una falda. El hecho que tú jodieses tu vida con Isabella no significa que nosotras lo vamos a hacer también. Ella nos necesita, y te necesita a ti, también, solo que estás demasiado ciego para notarlo.

– No entiendo cual es el afán de hacer de Isabella una víctima en todo esto. ¡Ella me mintió, Rosalie! ¡Ella lo jodió primero! – gritó Edward mientras se sentaba en la cama.

– Sí, ella se equivocó, y solo Dios, Emmett y yo sabemos cuán arrepentida estaba el día que fuimos por ella. Ella venía a rogar tu perdón y tú lo jodiste todo por tu maldita terquedad, por tu maldita rabia que no solo le hizo daño a ella sino a ti, también. Fíjate en lo que eres Edward, este no eres tú hermanito, simplemente no lo eres.

– Yo soy un desperdicio de lo que ella dejó. Y si crees que ella merece entonces la redención por lo que hizo, lárgate a su lado y no vuelvas por aquí – le dijo antes de volverse a acostar y hacer caso omiso a los sollozos de su hermana que de a poco se fueron apagando mientras se alejaba de allí.

– Amarme a mí, Isabella… ella nunca me amó como yo lo hice. Como yo lo sigo haciendo, y como lo haré hasta el día que me muera – susurró para él antes de morder con rabia su almohada y apagar un fuerte sollozo que llevaba días en querer salir.

Decisiones, errores y accidentes. Tres eventos que cambian la vida, que desvían el destino de los seres humanos. En Isabella y Edward las decisiones y los errores los alejaron, sumiéndolos mutuamente en un profundo agujero oscuro de soledad, pero un accidente quizás regresaría su destino a su curso original, o lo dividiría_ para siempre_

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Con sus manos temblorosas, la joven tomó aquel aparatito plástico blanco en sus manos y cerró sus ojos despacio. Las instrucciones eran claras, debía esperar dos minutos y al finalizar unas simples líneas geométricas decidirían su destino.

Cuando el tiempo de espera se terminó, la joven de manera nerviosa abrió sus ojos y los fijó en el pequeño espacio de resultados. Frente a sus ojos dos rayitas azules se dibujaron claramente, y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado. Sus manos viajaron a su vientre y de inmediato sonrió dejando una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

Un accidente, un pequeño accidente del destino había provocado que, por dos días consecutivos ella no tomara la píldora que cada tarde ingería y que ahora le permitía tener en su vientre el mayor milagro de la vida. Un bebé… un bebé de su amor, Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>¡Chan chan!<p>

Pequeñas mías. Aquí estoy, otra vez, como cada domingo con un capítulo más. Y bueno… ¿Qué les puedo decir de este capítulo? Lo sé, lo sé, todavía la cola para matar a la escritora está larga, pero igual estaré gustosa de atender su petición. Jejejeje…

Quiero agradecer a todas las nuevas alertas que han llegado esta semana. Bienvenidas a la historia del silencio. Gracias por todo su cariño y por ser parte de esta aventura. Gracias a mis lectoras silenciosas que cada semana me acompañan. Un beso grande a las que esta semana han dejado su huellita: Alibell Cullen, Aleowo, Mentxu Masen Cullen, cintia black, cintia black, Ely Cullen M, esmec17, Diana, PattyQ, Esme Mary Cullen, Karla Cullen Hale, Antuss, MiaCarLu, VictoriamarieHale, litzy, PaoFuenza, anita Cullen, Almaa Cullen, AleCullenn, ludgardita, Diana Cullen Swan, TereCullen, JANE2, Rosse, Haruhi23, FS -Twilight, Anabella Valencia, romycrazy, Sully YM, rosi, tayloves, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, lexa0619, Andysuperchula, Malusita Potter de Cullen, L'Amelie, Gizeel, Hey vampire girl, xelatwi, Adriu, vivi S R, ALI-LU CULLEN, NBellaCullen, msteppa, Auralizeth, Kalita Cullen, chet-ice, Bethzabe, Muffi Liss, hilarycullen17, twilightfan, Isela Cullen, julesgomez, Belleza CullenSwan, Maiisa, mcph76, Jolielizabeth, musegirl17, Little . wishes . Pxa, Karito Cullen, vale . potter, Chayley Costa, Chayley Costa, V, AinavMoon, Anahi-littrell, Saraitk Hale Cullen, mgcb, Marianixcr, Zoe Jm, cris20, Arizona, ElaMorgan, NuRySh, bellaliz, CindyLis, annabolena, Chuvi1487, crosero, Fery Cupcake, Kroline, Ximena, DianElizz, Naobi Chan, Susana, Angie Masen, quimey, Sky Lestrange, patymdn, JosWeasleyC, Ayin, danityswan32, Lillybeth Amber Granger, Stefi Martinez, yolabertay, AnneBennett, magymc, Rosse Pattinson, Corazoncito01, solecitopucheta, Sony Bells, LOQUIBELL, NVanessie, Rosalba, anybella, Carmen Cullen- . i love fic, ara, MartichSwan, Lizeth Flores, miraura21, Caresme, cary, Laura, Diana Prenze, marie101008, Ani1220, Milita . Cullen, Bea, Gaby Acurio. A las niñas del blog, del twitter, del facebook, del TTC, un beso enorme a todas. Lamento ser la causante de esas lágrimas, prometo solucionar todo este lio. Las adoro desde aquí hasta la luna y un poquito más allá.

Isita, cada vez más me sorprendes, no eres una beta común, eres mi amiga y que para variar esta semana otra vez ha sacado lo peor de mí. Gaby, gracias por aquellas cosas que haces por esta historia, gracias por tu tiempo y consejos. A las dos, un enorme beso. Las quiero montón.

Y he aquí la pregunta del año… ¿A quién le dio positivo esa prueba de embarazo? ¿Qué tanto cambian las cosas ahora que Edward será un precioso papi? Como siempre, más respuestas pero muchas más preguntas el siguiente domingo cuando Silent Love vuelva a actualizar un capítulo más.

_Pero hasta eso… ¡Nos leemos en los reviews!_


	30. Oscuridad y Luz

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA:** Las señas mencionadas en este capítulo son las utilizadas en mi país por las personas sordas, recuerden que estas pueden cambiar de acuerdo a la región. No molesto más, les dejo un emotivo capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>__**7**__**: **__Oscuridad y luz__._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__All fall down__ – __One Republic_

"_Un hombre inteligente resuelve los problemas. Un hombre sabio los evita."  
>Albert Einstein<em>

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma. A través de ellos podemos ver la esencia del ser humano. Verdes, negros o cafés; todos ellos son capaces de reflejar profundas y conmovedora emociones: Tristeza, emoción, miedo, ira, melancolía, ternura, _dolor y amor... _

Esa mañana de agosto, bajo una tenaz, pero continua lluvia que llevaba días enteros cayendo de ese frío cielo gris, las emociones más extremas que el ser humano podría sentir fueron reflejadas en un par de ojos asustados llenos de lágrimas.

Le tomó varios minutos asimilar la noticia, la misma que había llegado a su vida en el momento menos pensado. No era necesario cuestionarse como era que aquello había sucedido, ella lo sabía, solo que jamás pensó que aquella vez, aquella dolorosa vez, pudiese dejarle un pequeño recuerdo que le duraría toda la vida.

Sentada en el piso del baño de su casa, se cuestionó tantas cosas en ese momento. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo se levantaría del suelo sola sabiendo que ahora su vida estaba dando un cambio radical gracias al positivo de una prueba casera de embarazo? ¿Cómo le diría a su padre lo que estaba ocurriendo? Eran tantas preguntas que la abrumaban, y aunque sabía que de aquellas, todas tendrían respuesta, que para aquellas brillaría la luz de la esperanza; había una que permanecía en el oscuro terreno de lo incierto: ¿Qué le diría al papa del bebé que estaba esperando? Él había sido claro ese día, él le pidió que se fuera, y ella lo hizo. Pero ahora, con el nuevo giro en sus vidas… ¿De dónde sacaría ella el valor de regresar y decirle que en su vientre había empezado a crecer el más pequeño milagro de amor?

Lo necesitaba a su lado, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba a su lado. Cuando los primeros síntomas empezaron a ser visibles unas cuatro semanas atrás, ella lo necesitó para que la reconfortara en las mañanas cuando corría a vomitar los pocos alimentos que ingería. Lo necesitó también en las tardes cuando aquellos terribles mareos se hacían presentes haciéndola trastabillar y caer al suelo de su habitación. Pero sobre todo lo necesitó durante las noches cuando lloraba sin parar al ver que él estaba ausente un día más, al igual que su periodo. Una pequeña semilla había sido plantada en su vientre sin que ninguno de los dos lo planeara y ahora, esa semilla se había convertido en una esperanza. En una hermosa esperanza de amor que la sacaría del letargo en el que se sumió por ocho semanas enteras.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, con su mirada fija en las dos rayitas azules, no se percató que alguien había entrado al baño. Con precaución, la muchacha de cabellos negros que entró se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello. La joven en el piso soltó un sollozo profundo y se abalanzó a los brazos de la muchacha. La prueba cayó al suelo, y para la muchacha ya no era no necesario saber el resultado… el llanto de la joven se lo había confirmado.

La dejó llorar, la dejó desahogarse y liberarse. Ella lo necesitaba de todas maneras, dadas las circunstancias. La muchacha la aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo y le sonrió mientras le susurraba dulces palabras de aliento. La meció durante un largo y recordando una suave canción que solía escuchar hace años en casa, se la tarareó.

Los sollozos se calmaron unos pocos minutos después, y Alice, la muchacha de cabello negro se separó de Isabella y le sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Ella le respondió con una leve sonrisa y llevando sus manos hacia su pecho hizo la seña más bella que recordaba haber aprendido en su vida. Cruzó sus brazos y con un ligero movimiento los meció como si fuese el delicado vaivén con el que se arrulla a un pequeño bebé.

– Isabella – Alice susurró mientras lágrimas enormes escapaban de sus ojos negros –. Isabella, vas a ser mamá – le dijo esta vez en señas sonriendo emocionada en la última de ellas. Isabella asintió levemente al tiempo que sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Después de un momento una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y con un profundo sollozo habló en señas mirando su vientre.

– Bebé, voy a tener un bebé – Sus manos temblaban nerviosas y emocionadas al mismo tiempo. Acarició de inmediato su plano vientre y con un gesto amoroso y un emotivo sollozo le habló a su bebé –. Hola bebé, es mamá… soy tu mamá – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla haciendo la seña de _"mamá", _una seña que ella aprendió aunque no hubiese alguien a quien pudiese decírsela. Ahora, la vida se redimía con Isabella dándole un hermoso regalo: una pequeña personita que acariciara su mejilla y la llamase _mamá._

– No lo puedo creer ¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Bella, me vas a hacer tía! – gritó ella emocionada olvidándose de hacerle señas. Isabella entendió las palabras de Alice y asintió mientras ella tocaba su vientre.

– _Voy a…a ser mamá_ – dijo esta vez con su voz, una voz rota y temblorosa. Alice asintió rápidamente, Isabella le respondió con una sonrisa y sollozó cuando Alice le repitió la palabra mamá. Esbozó una nueva y gran sonrisa al imaginar que en su vientre estaba creciendo una pequeña vida, un precioso bebé tortugo resultado del amor infinito que ella le tenía al hombre que era su vida, al hombre que era su todo aunque ahora para él, ella fuese nada.

– ¡Sí, Bella…! ¡Vas a ser mamá, y mi hermano será papá! – al ver las señas de Alice, de inmediato el semblante de Bella cambió y un atisbo de tristeza asomó en su mirada –. ¡Tienes que decírselo Isabella! ¡Edward va a morir de alegría! – Isabella negó despacito y agachando su cabeza sollozó mientras tocaba su pancita. Alice frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla de Isabella –. Se lo vas a decir ¿verdad? Le vas a decir que están esperando un bebé… ¿cierto, Isabella?

– "_No vuelvas a este lugar. No regreses a mi vida, tú misma quisiste salir de ella. Yo no te quiero de regreso"_ – Bella repitió en señas las palabras que esa mañana él le dijera en la puerta de su departamento. Él le pidió no volver y su amor por él era tan profundo que era capaz de aceptar lo que Edward mismo le había pedido… _no regresar._

– Debes estar bromeando Bella – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie –. ¡Edward debe saber que será padre, él tiene que saberlo! – Isabella negó nuevamente –. Lo que él dijo ese día es producto de la ira que está consumiendo su vida, sabes muy bien que él te ama demasiado y ahora mucho más porque le vas a dar un hijo.

– Él no me quiere Alice. No me quiere en su vida, y por lo tanto tampoco quiere al bebé – sollozó ella mientras movía sus manos haciendo las señas más tristes de su vida –. El bebé y yo vamos a salir adelante solos, él necesita…

– Él te necesita a ti, Isabella ¿No te das cuenta de eso? Tú le mentiste diciéndole que no lo amabas, y él hizo lo mismo diciéndote que no te quiere a su lado. ¿Hasta cuándo van a vivir heridos por una mentira que ambos se dijeron? ¡Tienes que decirle que estás embarazada, Isabella! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! – Isabella negó rápidamente y llevando sus manos a su vientre respiró profundamente para hablar con su voz, pero fue interrumpida en ese momento por un rápido movimiento de Alice quien se puso de pie para contestar su teléfono.

– ¡Fue positivo, Rosalie! ¡Te lo dije! – gritó emocionada Alice al teléfono. Isabella no logró entender las palabras de Alice debido a la rapidez de las mismas, por lo que solo agachó su mirada y miró su vientre por un largo rato.

Sonrió cuando una imagen que ese rato vino a su cabeza, era la imagen que su memoria había grabado muy nítidamente del día que conoció a su amor. Era un hermoso pequeño de profunda mirada verde y cabello cobrizo despeinado. Su uniforme estaba torcido y en sus labios una sonrisa hermosa se esbozó cuando tomándola de la mano, la llevó al salón y le dijo que serían grandes amigos. Esa mano que la acompañó tantos años, esa sonrisa que la enamoró, y ese corazón que ahora estaba lejos de ella, era exactamente la misma imagen que ella creyó que podría tener su bebé. Igual a papá, igual a Edward, su mejor recuerdo del amor que cambió su vida.

– Necesito que vengas – dijo Alice al teléfono mientras se agachaba nuevamente y tocaba la pancita de Isabella –. Ella no quiere decírselo pero tiene que hacerlo, Edward debe saberlo.

– Isabella es casi, o más cabezota que Edward – se quejó Rosalie al teléfono –. Tengo que hablar con ella y decirle lo que está pasando con Edward. Sé que no es bueno darle noticias muy fuertes en su estado, pero quizás eso la haga reaccionar y volver a intentarlo. Él debe escucharla, sobre todo ahora.

– Sobre todo ahora – susurró Alice –. ¿Puedes creerlo, Rose? Seremos tías – dijo Alice emocionada. Rosalie sollozó en ese momento y asintió para sí.

– Ese bebé es la respuesta a todo este lío, lo sé. Ese bebé va a cambiar las cosas, ese bebé va a detener lo que está pasando con Edward.

– ¿Siguen las cosas igual? – preguntó Alice preocupada volviéndose a poner de pie y saliendo del baño.

– Creo que peor, Alice. Hay días que no llega a casa, otros días solo se queda encerrado en la habitación bebiendo, otros días veo salir mujeres de su departamento y hay otros días en que…– su voz se quebró y negó –, hay otros días en que su silencio me aterra tanto al punto de pensar que puede cometer una locura – Alice jadeó al otro lado del teléfono y ambas sollozaron al mismo tiempo. Cuando Rosalie se tranquilizó lo suficiente para seguir hablando, su conversación telefónica fue interrumpida por unos cuantos golpes que escuchó en el piso inferior. Ella negó tristemente mientras veía la hora en su reloj. _"Cada vez más tarde"_ pensó para sí. Cuando los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes ella decidió intervenir rápidamente. Se puso de pie y buscó las llaves de su departamento. En cuanto las encontró, dijo rápidamente al teléfono:

– Debo irme, Alice. Pasó algo… – su hermana se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de soltar un profundo suspiro.

– Es él, ¿verdad? – Rosalie murmuró un corto sí y Alice volvió a suspirar –. Hay que hacer algo, Rosalie. Edward se está sumiendo en un agujero del que nadie más que ella lo puede salvar. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Rosalie! ¡Yo… yo no quiero perder a mi hermano! – sollozó ella en aquella última parte. Rosalie tragó grueso para no romper en llanto al igual que Alice y asintió para sí.

– Voy a ver qué ha sucedido. En cuanto sepa que todo está bien, te llamaré enseguida. Dile a Isabella que la quiero mucho y que mañana estaré en Forks – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la llamada. Un nuevo estruendo se escuchó y Rosalie asustada lanzó el teléfono en el sofá antes de salir corriendo al piso inferior. Al llegar, encontró a una mujer castaña saliendo del departamento de Edward y negó avergonzada.

– ¡Hombres…! ¡Borrachos son tan inútiles! – se quejó amargamente la mujer mientras bajaba al primer piso y se colocaba su chaqueta de mezclilla. Rosalie cerró sus puños con furia y a paso rápido entró al departamento. En cuanto lo hizo, escuchó el sonido de una botella estrellarse en una pared.

– ¡Maldita sea! – era la voz distorsionada de Edward que provenía de la habitación. Rosalie corrió hasta ella y al llegar encontró a Edward sentado en el suelo y envuelto de una sábana de color lila que solamente dejaba ver su rostro –. Necesito ir por más tequila – masculló él mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie.

– Edward – susurró su hermana en cuanto él logró pararse. Sus ojos verdes estaban ahora rojos y llenos de lágrimas –. Edward, detente por favor – pidió ella con su voz rota –. No lo hagas ya, no te sigas destruyendo así. No puedo verte así.

– ¿Y cómo quieres verme? ¿Sonriente? ¿Feliz? – negó él mientras se quitaba la sábana y la lanzaba al suelo. Rosalie gimió impresionada al ver a su hermano sin camiseta. Había perdido varios kilos y su delgadez lo hacía parecer realmente enfermo. Ella se acercó muy despacio a Edward, pero él muy necio como era, retrocedió unos pocos pasos. Trastabilló a causa de la acción y debido a su estado, no pudo permanecer de pie y cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

– ¡Edward…! ¡Santo Dios! – gritó Rosalie lanzándose al piso para ayudarlo. Con cuidado lo abrazó por el pecho y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro le habló –. ¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes todo esto, eh? Yo no soy capaz de sacarte de esto sola, necesito tu ayuda, déjame ayudarte…

– No me ayudes, Rosalie. Sálvame…– susurró él con su voz rota. Rosalie sollozó en ese momento y aferrándose más a Edward, negó –. Sálvame de mi mismo, Rosalie. Sálvame y dame una razón para vivir porque con ella se fue mi única razón para hacerlo – dijo él antes de sollozar fuertemente.

– Siempre creímos que era ella la débil, que era Isabella la que necesitaba apoyo. Siempre pensamos que eras tú, su fuerza y sus ganas de salir adelante. Jamás nos percatamos que las cosas eran al revés, que ella había sido tu fuerza y tus ganas de salir adelante. Tu instinto sobreprotector nunca nos dejó ver que eras tú quien necesitaba ayuda. Ella ha sido la fuerte todo el tiempo, y lo sigue siendo, ¿sabes? – dijo Rosalie con una leve sonrisa. Su hermano levantó su mirada y vio los ojos azules de su hermana llenos de lágrimas – Sí, ahora más que nunca, Isabella es una mujer fuerte.

– No la nombres, por favor. Me duele escuchar su nombre, me recuerda su mentira, la que me destruyó – susurró él.

– ¿Y lo que le hiciste tú? ¿Acaso tú no la destruiste también acostándote con esa mujer? ¿No la sigues destruyendo acostándote con todas las mujeres que traes? – Inquirió ella –. Tienes que detenerte ahora, Edward. Ya no te hagas daño, no le hagas daño. Ahora ambos se necesitan, ambos tienen por quien pelear para solucionar esto – de inmediato Edward se volteó y miró a su hermana.

– ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó confundido. Ella negó con una sonrisa y acarició el cabello de su hermano.

– Me pides que te salve, ¿cierto? No soy yo quien lo hará, Edward. Isabella es quien tiene el poder de hacerlo ahora. Es ella quien tiene el milagro en sus manos para lograrlo – Edward frunció el ceño aún más confundido y ella sonrió –. No soy yo quien debe decirte lo que está pasando, es ella quien debe hablar contigo y decirte lo que ocurre.

– Ocurre que ella no me ama. Ocurre que nunca lo hizo ¿Va a volver para decírmelo otra vez? – dijo él agarrando su cabello con fuerza –. Si va a volver para eso, no la dejes volver… – Rosalie negó y acarició la mejilla de su hermano.

– Ella podrá ser sorda, pero tú eres ciego. Ciego ante una verdad irrefutable. Nublado ante una mentira… ¿Cómo puedes aferrarte a una mentira, después de tantos años de verdad? – le preguntó ella. Edward volteó nuevamente y alzó su cabeza para ver hacia la ventana. En ella, una solitaria mariposa azul se había posado hace unos momentos y el batir de sus alas disminuía con el pasar de los segundos. Una mariposa que en verano sacaba sonrisas en los rostros de la gente que la veía pasar. Una mariposa similar a la mujer que lo había abandonado…

– Déjame solo, Rosalie. Necesito estar solo…– dijo antes de lanzar uno de sus zapatos a la ventana espantando así a la mariposa.

– Pero, Edward – se quejó Rosalie con un sollozo al ver la actitud de su hermano –. No te puedo dejar solo.

– Ándate, por favor. Quiero estar solo – susurró él tomando nuevamente la sábana y envolviéndose en ella con fuerza mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana. Ella asintió y cerrando sus puños se puso de pie.

– Cuando sepas lo que está pasando, espero que no lo rechaces también como lo has hecho conmigo y con ella. Espero que lo que está pasando te haga abrir los ojos de una maldita vez – fueron sus palabras mientras salía de la habitación. Edward negó y dejó su mirada perder por la ventana.

Se escuchó el chirrido de las llantas de un BMW en la calle unos pocos minutos después. A toda velocidad y con una sola idea en mente, Rosalie condujo hasta Forks esa misma mañana. Usaría todos los métodos posibles para disuadir a Isabella y llevarla de regreso a Seattle para que sea ella quien le diga que estaba esperando un bebé de su hermano. Se comunicó con Emmett cuando estaba cerca de llegar a Forks y le contó lo que estaba sucediendo. Emmett, con su gran inocencia y corazón, pidió emocionado ser el padrino del bebé arrancando de esa manera una sonrisa de parte de Rosalie.

– Espero que él lo tome como lo has tomado tú – le dijo Rosalie a Emmett. En poco llegó a la autopista que llevaba a la entrada de Forks y decidió en ese momento cerrar la llamada –. Debo irme, amor. ¿Podrías ir a Seattle ahora y vigilar que el tonto ese no lleve a nadie a su departamento? No quiero sorpresas como las de la vez anterior – Emmett aceptó y después de un tierno intercambio de palabras de amor, ambos cerraron la llamada.

– Tienes que saber lo que está pasando con él, Isabella. Eso te hará reaccionar y volver – susurró Rosalie en cuanto aparcó frente a la casa de Bella. En la entrada un Porsche amarillo estaba estacionado y ella sonrió para sí –. Bien, Alice. Si somos dos las cosas serán más fáciles – caminó hasta la puerta y tomando su teléfono marcó a su hermana. Al tercer repique Alice contestó –. Abre la puerta, estoy afuera – fueron las palabras de Rosalie. Alice abrió sus ojos asustada y cerrando la llamada se puso de pie. Isabella, quien volvía del baño después de vomitar por cuarta vez esa mañana la miró asustada. Alice tomó la mano de Isabella y rápidamente la llevó a las escaleras. Isabella cerró los ojos por el repentino mareo que aquello le causó y se dejó guiar por la mano de Alice. Bajaron las escaleras y al llegar a la salita, Alice la soltó para abrir la puerta.

– ¡Rosalie! – gritó Alice emocionada abalanzándose a los brazos de su hermana –. ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Vine a llevarme a Isabella. Vine a decirle que ella es la única que tiene el poder de salvar a Edward ahora. Que ella y su bebé son los únicos que lo pueden hacer.

– ¿Vas… vas… vas a decirle lo que está pasando? – preguntó nerviosa, Alice. Isabella leyó los labios de Alice y frunció el ceño.

– _¿Qué está… pasan… pasando, Rosalie?_ – preguntó con su voz ella. Rosalie la miró y le sonrió emocionada en ese mismo momento.

Dicen que cuando una mujer está embarazada hay un cierto brillo que emana de su mirada, un resplandor que la rodea y que la hace ver hermosa. Y era justamente aquel encantamiento de la maternidad que había cubierto a Isabella, a pesar de estar algo delgada y con unas marcadas ojeras, se veía angelical. La magia de un bebé la había tocado y ahora, tanto Rosalie como Alice esperaban que esa misma magia funcionara para Edward, regresándolo a la vida y cubriéndolo también con el resplandor de la paternidad.

– ¡Gracias! – fue lo único que pudo decirle Rosalie a Isabella en cuanto se abalanzó a sus brazos. Isabella abrió sus ojos asustada pero se tranquilizó cuando Rosalie llevó una mano a su vientre y lo tocó. De inmediato Rosalie se puso de rodillas y le habló a la panza de Bella –. Hola, bebé, soy la tía Rosalie, tu tía Rosalie. Quiero contarte algo, quiero que sepas que aunque eres tan pequeñito ya has hecho algo importante, has cumplido el sueño de mami. Ella quería que tú papá tenga una familia feliz con una esposa normal y unos niños normales – dijo ella en un sollozo mientras se aferraba a la cadera de Isabella –. Tu mami, una mujer normal logró lo que quería, darle a mi hermano una familia normal.

Alice sollozó emocionada mientras reproducía con sus manos las palabras de Rosalie. Isabella dejó rodar unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas y negó con tristeza. Enseguida Rosalie se puso de pie y limpió sus lágrimas.

– Tienes que venir conmigo, Isabella. Tienes que decirle a Edward que estás esperando un bebé – Isabella negó despacio y retrocedió un par de pasos.

– Nada de lo que le diga va a borrar la mentira a la que él se aferra, ni siquiera un bebé – dijo ella en señas. Alice se acercó a su hermana y a Bella y tocó el hombro de Rosalie. Ella asintió y tomándola de la mano llevó a Isabella al sofá.

– ¿Y qué pasaría si algo de lo que yo te diré te hace cambiar de opinión? – Isabella miró desconcertada a Rosalie y frunció el ceño. Rosalie asintió y tomando su mano se sentó a su lado. Alice las miró y se sentó en el sofá contiguo permitiendo que su hermana y Bella hablaran tranquilas.

– ¿Qué está pasando, Rosalie? – preguntó en señas Bella. Ella suspiró y miró a su hermana por un momento.

– Ánimo, habla al mismo tiempo que haces señas. Si necesitas ayuda con alguna solo mírame, ¿sí? Estamos las tres juntas en esto – le dijo Alice aquella última parte en señas para que Isabella entendiera. Rosalie asintió y tomó un respiro.

– Creo que es justo para ti y para el bebé que sepan lo que está pasando en Seattle – empezó diciendo Rosalie. Isabella ladeó su cabeza y miró a Rosalie de manera intensa –. En cuanto te fuiste hace ocho semanas, la vida de Edward se puso de cabeza. Mis padres tuvieron que intervenir quitándole todo apoyo financiero, tuvo que buscar un trabajo que al menos lo ayude a pagar las cuentas. Al no tener experiencia y ser solo un estudiante de medicina lo único que consiguió fue trabajar en un bar en el centro. Al principio todo estuvo bien, pero con el pasar de los días las cosas empeoraron – hizo ella una pausa para que Isabella asimilara sus palabras. Después de un minuto siguió –. Empezó a llegar muy tarde por las madrugadas, generalmente siempre estaba bebido. En estos días hay ocasiones que no llega a casa y cuando lo hace está siempre borracho y con compañía no tan agradable – Rosalie miró a su hermana y ella asintió en aprobación. No era momento de decirle a Isabella que su hermano le había sido infiel en más de una ocasión. Isabella soltó un profundo sollozo y de inmediato se puso de pie.

– ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué le hice? – se preguntó en señas –. ¡Rosalie, él está así por lo que yo hice! ¡Es mi culpa que él esté haciendo todo eso! ¡Por mi culpa él tuvo que buscar un trabajo y se está perdiendo en el alcohol! ¡Yo…yo arruiné su vida! – sollozó ella de manera nerviosa al tiempo que hiperventilaba y tocaba su vientre. Alice se puso de pie y tocó su hombro.

– Isabella, cálmate. Eso no le hace bien al bebé – pidió con su voz –. Respira conmigo, vamos – Alice comenzó a respirar de manera pausada e invitó a Bella a hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? ¡Todo lo he causado yo! – dijo ella en señas mientras intentaba calmarse como Alice le había pedido. Rosalie se puso de pie y le habló en señas.

– Nada de esto es tu culpa, Bella. Tú volviste por él, quisiste arreglar las cosas. Él y su profunda necedad lo han llevado a esto. Pero a pesar de que es su entera responsabilidad estar como está, tú puedes sacarlo de esto. Tú y tu bebé lo pueden salvar. Él me lo pidió esta mañana, me rogó que lo salvara y con esa misma súplica vengo a pedirte que lo hagas. Lánzale el bote salvavidas que lo sacará de esto.

– Él… él no quiere verme, Rosalie. Lo nuestro terminó. Eso es todo lo que queda por decir…– respondió ella sollozante.

– ¿Y él? – le dijo Rose tocando su vientre –. ¿Crees que el bebé opine igual? ¿Crees que él no merece una única oportunidad de salvar a sus padres? ¿No crees que Edward merezca saber que está esperando un hijo de la mujer que ama? – Isabella llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo cubrió. Después de un rato negó y liberando su rostro les habló a las hermanas Cullen.

– No quiero que rechace al bebé. Yo puedo aguantar su desprecio por lo que hice, pero el bebé no, mi bebé, no… – dijo Bella para luego tocar su vientre.

– No lo hará, estoy segura que no lo va a rechazar. Él quería ser padre, ¿lo recuerdas, Isabella? – le preguntó Rosalie. Bella asintió levemente –. Su sueño era ser papá, y tú lo estás haciendo real. No le niegues la oportunidad de saber que su sueño se cumplió.

– Sálvalo, Bella – pidió con voz rota Alice mientras le hablaba en señas –. Déjalo salir de esto, por favor. Te lo ruego, ve con Rosalie y dile que será padre. No puedo verlo sufrir más, y a ti tampoco. Hazlo por él, por el bebé que van a tener. Ayúdalo, te lo suplico – Isabella miró a Rosalie y ella le sonrió.

– Prometo estar contigo cuando se lo digas, y al primer signo extraño te puedo jurar que seré la primera en caerle a golpes – dijo Rosalie arrancando una leve sonrisa de los labios de Isabella –. ¿Estás sonriendo? ¿Eso es una sonrisa? ¿Quiere decir que vas a venir conmigo? – preguntó Rose esperanzada.

– Alice – le llamó Isabella en señas –. Llama a Charlie por mí y dile que fui a Seattle. No le digas la razón, solo dile que le escribo en cuanto llegue – Alice asintió y sin perder el tiempo se abalanzó a los brazos de Bella y un silencioso gracias le susurró. Unos pocos minutos después se separaron e Isabella le habló en señas a las dos –. Charlie me va a matar, primero porque estoy volviendo a Seattle, y segundo… porque será abuelo – Isabella agachó su cabeza apenada y Rosalie le sonrió levantando su barbilla.

– Bueno, entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa. De seguro que Edward evitará que Charlie te mate – bromeó Rosalie. Isabella se encogió de hombros y tomando su celular, su bolsa y un jersey abrigado salió de su casa con sus amigas, sus casi hermanas, las tías del bebé que llevaba en su pancita.

El trayecto se les hizo algo corto a Isabella y a Rosalie. De vez en cuando Rosalie tocaba el vientre de Isabella y le arrancaba una sonrisa, otras cuantas era ella mismo quien lo tocaba y sonreía. Cerrando los ojos imaginó a su amor de rodillas besando su vientre, susurrándole tantas cosas a su bebé como si fuese el más profundo y entrañable secreto, sonriéndole con ternura en cuanto viera su panza crecer. ¿Cuán hermoso sería que los tres pudiesen ser la familia que siempre habían soñado?

Sueños, sueños… algunos reales, otros solo ilusiones. ¿Cuál de estas dos situaciones sería la correcta en sus vidas, en su sueño del "felices por siempre"? ¿Sería una realidad o solo una efímera ilusión que destrozaría sus vidas?

– ¿Estás lista, mamá? – le preguntó en señas Rosalie a Bella en cuanto llegaron al edificio. Isabella se encogió de hombros y miró con dirección al segundo piso. Suspiró triste y tocó su vientre.

– Salgamos de esto de una sola vez – dijo Isabella saliendo del auto. Miró su reloj en ese momento, era ya pasado el medio día. Su estomago rugió y recordó comer algo en cuanto pudiese, ahora debía velar por la vida de alguien más y su falta de apetito a causa de la depresión debía quedar atrás.

– Estoy contigo – le dijo con su voz Rosalie en cuanto subieron las escaleras. Emmett, quien estaba en el piso de Edward ya, las miró subir y se acercó a ellas a paso rápido. Isabella sonrió al ver al gran oso gris y él envolvió su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza. Isabella gimió a causa de la sorpresa y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

– ¡Vas…vas…vas… a ser… ma…mamá! – dijo Emmett emocionado a Isabella mientras la apretaba fuertemente.

– Emmett, cuidado. La puedes lastimar – pidió Rosalie con una sonrisa. Emmett asintió avergonzado y sonrió mientras dejaba a Bella en el suelo. Isabella se sonrojó de manera violenta y agradeció con sus manos el gesto de Emmett. Él respondió de igual manera y le sonrió.

– ¿Está allí dentro?– preguntó Rosalie en voz baja para que solo Emmett la escuchara. Él asintió despacio – ¿No ha tenido visitas extrañas? – está vez Emmett negó. Rosalie sonrió y tomó la mano de Isabella.

– Es hora, ven – la invitó a caminar. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y Rosalie chasqueó su lengua –. Mis llaves están arriba, espérame que voy por ellas – le dijo en rápidas señas. Isabella la tomó del brazo y negó mientras tomaba su bolsa. Metió la mano y de ella sacó el juego de llaves que aún guardaba como una de sus más grandes posesiones. Rosalie sonrió aliviada y tomó las llaves para abrir la puerta.

En silencio entraron al lugar. Isabella llevó sus manos a su vientre a causa de la impresión de ver el departamento que fue su hogar completamente destruido. Rosalie tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la sala. Dieron un rápido vistazo por el lugar y no encontraron señal alguna de Edward.

– ¿Edward? – gritó Rosalie desde la cocina. No hubo respuesta –. ¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó esta vez caminando a la habitación. Tampoco hubo respuesta allí. Rosalie frunció el ceño y miró a Emmett.

– ¿Estás seguro que no salió? – le preguntó ella a su amor. Él asintió rápidamente. De inmediato ambos fijaron la mirada en Isabella que había empezado a subir las escaleras de caracol. Guiada por la intuición, Isabella se dirigió a la habitación que solía ser suya antes que la pequeña cama se rompiese años atrás. Sonrió al recordar el suceso y tocó su vientre ¡Cuantas anécdotas le contaría a su bebé del loco y hermoso amor que su padre le había hecho conocer y que ella guardaba de manera celosa en su corazón! ¡Cuánto amor quedaba todavía en ese corazón que latía con fuerza ante la emoción de ver a su amor después de ocho largas semanas y decirle que en su vientre llevaba a su bebé!

_Sueños… sueños… que se destruyeron en cuanto Isabella vio a Edward… _

_En el suelo de la habitación, aferrado a una botella de alcohol._

Se acercó rápidamente a él y vio que sus hermosos labios que en el pasado esbozaban una sonrisa torcida, estaban morados y fríos. Tocó de inmediato su rostro y también lo sintió frío. Una punzada dolorosa se sintió en su bajo vientre y las lágrimas enseguida abandonaron sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Inerte, frio, y apenas respirando estaba el amor de su vida, el padre de su hijo.

Ella había llegado esa tarde a Seattle para salvarlo de manera figurada, lo que ella nunca esperó es que su amor realmente estuviese al borde de la muerte.

– _Edward… Edward_ – lo llamó ella con su voz rota pero él no respondió –. _Auxilio, por…por favor_ – susurró ella mientras tocaba sus mejillas – _¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!_ –. Gritó esta vez con más fuerza – _Edward, no… no te vayas. No me dejes so…sola… – _pidió ella en un susurro lastimero. De inmediato se escucharon unos pasos por la escalera, un grito ahogado llenó el lugar.

– ¡Edward! – gritó Rosalie mientras corría hasta su hermano. Lo tocó y también lo sintió frío –. ¡Edward! – volvió a gritar ella más no tuvo respuesta. Isabella sollozaba con fuerza y tomaba su vientre. Vio a Rosalie acercarse a Edward y sentir su débil respiración – Está respirando, hay que llevarlo al hospital ahora. ¡Emmett! ¡Ayúdame! –. Los fuertes brazos de Emmett tomaron en peso a Edward y bajaron rápidamente por la escalera. Hasta eso, Rosalie ayudaba a Isabella a ponerse de pie y a bajar también las escaleras.

– Voy por el auto, te veo abajo – sollozó Rosalie soltando a Isabella para correr en busca de su auto. Emmett acomodó a Edward en sus brazos y su cabeza se dejó vencer hacia atrás mientras bajaban hasta la puerta del edificio. Isabella quien los seguía de cerca vio aquella imagen y sollozó con fuerza mientras tocaba su cabello.

– _Aguanta… por favor. Hazlo por el… bebé, tú bebé_ – susurró ella con su voz temblorosa. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron despacio en ese momento pero su mirada estaba perdida, sus hipnóticos ojos verdes extraviados en algún lugar en los que el alcohol no podía alcanzarlos.

– Vamos, Be…Bella – le dijo Emmett en cuanto escuchó el BMW acercarse a la esquina del edificio. Subieron al auto a Edward y Bella pidió sentarse con él atrás, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y meciéndolo despacio le hablaba en señas entrecortadas.

– ¿Qué te hecho, amor mío? ¿Cómo pude permitir esto? Sé fuerte por favor, sé fuerte. Vive, te lo suplico. Hazlo por el bebé que esperamos – el trayecto al hospital se sintió una eternidad a pesar que Rosalie condujo como una posesa. En cuanto llegaron al lugar, entraron por el área de emergencia pidiendo a gritos un médico. El primer residente disponible los atendió y acostándolo en una camilla que un paramédico le facilitó, se lo llevó de inmediato al área de primeros auxilios. Isabella corrió tras el médico, pero una enfermera lo detuvo.

– No, cariño. Tienes que esperar, déjalos hacer su trabajo – Isabella negó sollozante y quiso dar otro paso –. No, por favor. Ellos saben lo que hacen, tienes que esperar. ¿Eres familiar del paciente? – le preguntó la mujer. Isabella miró a Rosalie como pidiendo una rápida interpretación de sus palabras. En cuanto Rosalie le explicó, Isabella sollozó con fuerza. ¿Qué respondía a esa pregunta? ¿Fui su novia y por mi culpa casi se mata? ¿Fui su mejor amiga y lo abandoné diciéndole una estúpida mentira? ¿Soy la mamá del hijo que él aún no sabe que está esperando?

– Es su novia, y está esperando un bebé – susurró Rosalie entre sollozos. La mujer asintió levemente y tocó su cabeza en gesto maternal.

– Entonces no debes alterarte, pequeña. Él va a estar bien, tú y tu bebé no deben preocuparse de aquello. Toma asiento y espera hasta que el médico nos tenga noticias. ¿Sí?, voy a traerte un té para calmar un poco tus nervios – Rosalie asintió por Isabella y tomándola del brazo la ayudó a caminar hasta la salita de espera. Sin perder el tiempo llamó a su hermana y ésta llamó a sus padres, quienes se pusieron rápidamente en marcha con dirección a Seattle.

La amable mujer llevó el té de manzanilla para Isabella, y ella a pesar de su reticencia inicial lo bebió, recordando que aquello era lo único con lo que se había alimentado ese día. El reloj marcaba ya las dos de la tarde.

Y marcó las dos y media, y las tres… y las noticias no llegaban. Los tres jóvenes se miraban desesperados mientras una embarazada hablaba en silencio con su bebé pidiéndole que ayudara a papá a seguir peleando por su vida. Marcó también el reloj las tres y media, pero al marcar las 4 al fin el médico salió de emergencias con noticias.

– Familiares del joven Cullen – pidió el doctor. Rosalie se puso rápidamente de pie y caminó hasta donde el médico. Isabella y Emmett imitaron su accionar.

– Yo, soy la hermana. ¿Qué pasó con Edward? ¿Está…? – preguntó temerosa Rosalie queriendo contener un grito de impotencia a causa de la desesperada situación por la que estaban pasando.

– Estable. Él está estable…– dijo el hombre en cuya bata se leía el nombre de MD. John Walters –. El joven llegó con un severo cuadro de intoxicación etílica. Los resultados de las analíticas que le hicimos en cuanto llegó arrojaron que él estaba en fase tres de intoxicación. Sus signos vitales eran muy débiles, presentaba signos de hipotermia, hipotensión y depresión respiratoria. Su nivel de alcohol en la sangre era de 305 mg/dl. Podría asegurar que el paciente estuvo a minutos de entrar en un coma alcohólico – Rosalie jadeó asustada llevando sus manos al pecho. Miró a Isabella y se echó a llorar a sus brazos. Su hermano estuvo a punto de morir y si no fuese porque llegaron a tiempo, ella estuviese lamentándose de algo que indirectamente también era su culpa.

– ¿Có…cómo está ahora él? – preguntó Emmett. El médico dio un vistazo a la carpeta que estaba en sus manos y asintió.

– Él estaba bastante estable. Empezamos el tratamiento de desintoxicación en cuanto tuvimos los resultados de la prueba de alcoholemia. Suministramos glucosa intravenosa en cuanto empezó a reaccionar y a convulsionar pero pudimos controlarlo de manera exitosa. Descartamos la hemodiálisis ya que los medicamentos empezaron a hacer rápido efecto. Ahora está conectado a una vía y cada cierto periodo de tiempo suministramos una dosis de Vitamina B. Si su estado sigue progresando con el paso de las horas, podríamos darle el alta en un par de días.

– ¿Días? – preguntó Rosalie en ese momento.

– Sí, días. Hay que tenerlo en observación y verificar que ningún efecto neurológico secundario se presente – le dijo el médico. Ella asintió y el hombre la miró fijamente –. Lo que hizo él fue una locura, pero menos mal ha salido de ella con relativo éxito. Ahora es tarea de ustedes ayudarlo con el resto del tratamiento, la parte afectiva suele ser sobre todo la más afectada. Sentimientos de culpabilidad y abandono son frecuentes en estos casos. No lo dejen solo ahora, apóyenlo. Sé que pudo ser un accidente, pero no se arriesguen a que vuelva a ocurrir ya que no sabemos en lo que una siguiente ocasión pueda resultar.

– Sí… muchas gracias por todo Dr. Walters. ¿Cuándo… cuándo podremos verlo? – preguntó Rosalie mientras tomaba la mano temblorosa de Bella.

– Voy a pedirle a la enfermera que permanezca pendiente cuando esté por despertar. Solo una persona por visita y no más de 15 minutos cada una. ¿Está claro? – Rosalie asintió y permitió que el médico se retirase ya que la enfermera le notificó que había un paciente que lo requería con suma urgencia.

Ellos volvieron a sus asientos en su sala de espera, e Isabella, tomando la mano de Rosalie la instó a hablar.

– ¿Qué dijo el médico? No pude entender todo porque hablaba cosas extrañas. ¿Está bien él? ¿Se va a poner bien? – preguntó entre sollozos Isabella. Rosalie asintió despacio y le respondió en señas.

– Edward sufrió una severa intoxicación alcohólica. El nivel de etanol en su sangre era mayor al permitido, fue por eso que lo encontramos así. Llegamos a tiempo ya que el médico dice que de haber demorado más lo hubiésemos encontrado ya en coma – Isabella jadeó asustada y cubrió su rostro.

– _¡Es mi cul…cupa! ¡Edward casi se… se mata por mi culpa! – _gritó ella entre sollozos. Rosalie liberó su rostro y negó.

– No, no Isabella. Esto no es tu culpa, tampoco la de él. Esto fue solo consecuencia de una herida que ambos tienen que empezar a sanar ahora. Tienes que entrar a esa habitación y decirle que estás con él, que su bebé también está con él. Que tiene que ser fuerte por ese pequeño gusanito que está en tu panza. Que tiene que ser fuerte por él, y para él. ¿Me entiendes? No te vayas a rendir, Isabella. No permitas que él se rinda tampoco. Tienen por quien luchar ahora.

– ¿Quién de ustedes pasará a ver al joven Cullen? – preguntó una de las enfermeras de la estación principal. Rosalie señaló a Isabella y ella se puso de pie –. Vamos, cariño, en poco va a despertar. De seguro necesitará a alguien con quien hablar – Isabella no entendió las palabras de la mujer pero aún así asintió con fuerza. Tocó su vientre levemente como para darse ánimo y caminó con la enfermera hasta un largo pasillo –. Esta es la habitación – le dijo la mujer a Bella cuando estuvieron de pie frente a la habitación 164 del hospital central del Seattle. Abrió la puerta y con un amable gesto la invitó a pasar –. Solo quince minutos. Vendré por ti enseguida. No lo alteres y si despierta no permitas que hable mucho. ¿Sí? – Isabella asintió despacio esta vez al entender sus palabras y con cautela entró a la habitación. La puerta detrás de ella se cerró y un grito ahogado escapó de su pecho.

Conectado a un sinfín de aparatos, frágil, y destruido por algo que ella mismo había provocado, estaba su tortugo, su amigo y su amor. El pilar de su vida… el centro de su universo.

Caminó despacio hasta la cama. Él permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y aunque parecía estar pacíficamente dormido su ceño estaba fruncido. Lo sintió removerse casi enseguida, sus labios se movían desesperados y su cabeza se agitaba de un lado al otro como si tuviese una pesadilla.

– No me dejes, Isabella no te vayas. Te amo – susurró él en sueños. Isabella leyó sus labios y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Los erráticos movimientos de Edward fueron calmándose de manera suave y su semblante se relajó nuevamente.

Ella buscó una silla cercana a la cama y se sentó en ella. Estiró su mano para tocar la mano de Edward pero no pudo, en cuanto la vio un terrible sentimiento de dolor se apoderó de ella. Su mano se veía amarilla, sin vida. Sus dedos largos habían perdido todo el grosor y eran apenas hueso y piel. Sollozó de manera involuntaria y llevó una mano a su vientre. En ese momento Edward abrió los ojos y miró a la persona a su lado.

Era su Isabella, su amiga y su amor. La mujer que esa tarde, en su momento de pelea con la muerte más duro, le pedía en su inconsciente que siguiera luchando. La mujer que era su todo, que ahora era su nada. La miró por algunos segundos, y vio en ella algo diferente. Quizás sería por las semanas enteras que no la vio, y la que su recuerdo con añoranza le recordaba como lucía. ¡Oh ingrato recuerdo que no hizo justicia a la belleza de la mariposa que surcaba los cielos de su corazón!

Había perdido algo de peso, sus ojeras se veían marcadas, pero había algo que la hacía brillar. _"Quizás solo sean los efectos del alcohol"_ pensó para sí. Después de varios minutos de mirarla, de examinarla y grabar en su memoria nuevos recuerdos antes que ella se fuese nuevamente de su vida, tomó un respiro y se animó a hablar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él con voz rasposa enseguida. Isabella no entendió sus palabras, pero supuso que a causa de la vía conectada en su brazo él no podía hacer señas.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó ella en señas. Edward la miró por un momento y apartó la mirada.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, Bella? Estuve a punto de matarme yo mismo. ¿Cómo quieres que esté? – susurró para sí. Isabella sollozó, tomando la delgada mano de Edward –. No me toques, por favor… No lo hagas. Ya no quiero más recuerdos tuyos. No quiero recordar que estás aquí, pero no eres mía – Edward soltó bruscamente su mano y se volteó. Isabella retrocedió un par de pasos y sollozó ante el rechazo de su amor. Ella sabría que eso ocurría, ella lo sabía.

Quiso voltearse y salir corriendo por la puerta, pero recordó las palabras de Rosalie y negó para sí mientras se acercaba una vez más a la cama. Fuerte y valiente era como debía ser, como lo fue algún día él para ella, ahora era su turno de demostrar que la fortaleza no proviene del cuerpo sino del alma.

– _Tengo…tengo…algo que decirte_ – susurró ella con voz muy bajita. Edward la miró de manera intensa y masculló entre dientes.

– No quiero escucharlo, Isabella. Tengo suficiente con lo que has dicho ya. Te pedí que no volvieras ¿Por qué lo haces? Una y otra vez… ¿Por qué? – Isabella se dispuso a responder su pregunta, se alistó a decirle la única razón por la que había vuelto, pero él la detuvo –. ¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡No regreses, por favor! ¡Si dices amarme no vuelvas! – gritó él entre sollozos. Isabella llevó una mano a su vientre y sollozó mientras retrocedía nuevamente.

Un magnetismo mágico provino de su vientre en ese momento, una corriente eléctrica como cuando Edward la tocaba la hizo reaccionar justo en el instante en que ella pensaba salir de la habitación. Su bebé estaba con ella, apoyándola. Estaba junto a ella al igual que un día el papá de su bebé le prometió estar. _Tu y yo juntos… siempre._

– ¡No me voy a ir! ¡No me voy hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte Edward Cullen! – dijo con señas acercándose a él con pasos decididos. Edward volteó su rostro y miró a la ventana. Isabella volvió a sollozar, pero llena de fuerza como se sentía en ese momento, tocó su vientre y respiró con fuerza para hablarle.

– _Estoy… embarazada_ – una oración, dos palabras, un segundo –. _Estamos esperando… un bebé_ – susurró esta vez con más fuerza. Lentamente el rostro de Edward se volteó para ver a Isabella. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas y su pequeña mano tocaba su vientre. Una oración, cuatro palabras, una esperanza…

Con lentitud Isabella tomó la mano de Edward y con cuidado la guió a su vientre. En cuanto la piel de Edward hizo contacto con la suya ella sollozó con fuerza y Edward hizo lo que nadie esperó en ese momento.

Retiró su mano… y volteó su rostro…

* * *

><p>¡Hola, hola! Mis corazones bellos… ¿Cómo están? A ver… ¿Cuántas de ustedes quieren golpear a Edward? Recuerden, odien al jugador no al juego jejeje.<p>

Quiero agradecerles a todas, absolutamente a todas mis lectoras. A las que me odian, a las que me comprenden, y a las silenciosas que esta semana han alzado su voz de protesta. Quiero decirles a todas que son demasiado especiales para mí. No me cansaré de repetir que esta historia es lo que es por ustedes, por su apoyo, por sus mensajes, por su inmenso cariño.

A todas las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas a la aventura, gracias por darme la oportunidad. A las lectoras silenciosas también mil gracias porque en su silencio cada semana me dan una oportunidad más. Y a las que está semana dejaron sus amenazas, un enorme beso: tayloves, Mentxu Masen Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, Anna, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, LikiSeconds, Hermione-Malfoy35, anita Cullen, Alibell Cullen, Milita . Cullen, miraura21, NVanessie, MiaCarLu, Antuss, ludgardita, AnneBennett, vivi S R, julesgomez, Karito Cullen, NuRySh, LeiliPattz (muito obrijada menina), JANE2, mcph76, Andysuperchula, LEIZA, VaNeSaErK, mgcb, yeco, Diana, Sully M, anacullen29, Fery Cupcake, imtwilighter, Aleowo, Nyrine, the brunette girl, danityswan32, Almaa Cullen, Anabella Valencia, Maiisa, MAMITAKAREN, anónimo, Sky LeVan, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, lexa0619, Rosi22, Little . wishes . Pxa, cintia black, V, NikkiMellark, azay, pardo3391, missrgaby, Belleza CullenSwan, litzy, isaag29, Isela Cullen, Susana, solecitopucheta, Lillybeth Amber Granger, Karla Cullen Hale, vale . potter, PalomitaCullen, Esme Mary Cullen, Marie Alexis Masen, marie101008, DeMorcef, Kalita Cullen, anónimo, Angie Masen, Tata XOXO, LUZ . C . C, Angeles Nahuel, Lyzed, Naobi Chan, Anahi-littrell, Malusita Potter de Cullen, AglaeeCullen810, romycrazy, martinita, Cullen Vigo, CindyLis, Ely Cullen M, JaliceJalice, Diana Cullen Swan, LaRudeGirl, anybella, bellaliz, Vivian, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Beca Masen, ALI-LU CULLEN, Isis Janet, Isa, Emily, Zoe Jm, Luchii, Alexz Darcy Black, aleja, isamaria, Rosse Pattinson, Karen Ochoa, Laura Katherine, Marianixcr, JosWeasleyC, yolabertay, patymdn, geMaaW, L'Amelie, crepusculina, annabolena, LOQUIBELL, JELITA, Diana Prenze, joymasencullen, robsten-pattison, Lightning Cullen, Caresme, suzette-cullen, Adriu, Meri Black, indacea, Nina Cullen, cary, Leonor, Sony Bells, NBellaCullen, SheOnlySmiles, cari05, Chayley Costa, Chuvi1487, Saraitk Hale Cullen, hilarycullen17, ara, luz, MartichSwan, DarkSkyLilly, Charo-Rt, Verota, MaGa Cullen, Lizeth Flores, Valerilop, Bea, DianElliz, Magymc, Poemusician, a todas las niñas del FB, a las del blog, a las del twitter, al TTC que sé que me odia pero me ama, y en fin a toooodas mis lectoras. Saben que las adoro con el alma.

Isita, BFF mía, gracias por aguantar mis neurosis semanales, en serio no sé cómo me aguantas. Gracias por todo! You're the shit. Gaby, eres el ojo clínico de esta historia, gracias por seguir aquí. Love you both!

¿Esperaron la reacción de Edward? ¿A que creen que se deba? Hay que darle dos por idiota y tres abrazos que lo ayuden a salir adelante. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Debo adelantarse que el siguiente es el capítulo más fuerte de este periodo, así que a armarse de valor y nos vemos el domingo como siempre.

_Pero hasta eso… ¡Nos leemos en los reviews!_


	31. Almas del silencio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Hace un año atrás, el siguiente capítulo vino a mi cabeza tan claro como si fuese una película. Silent Love es una historia que se construye basada en todo lo que ese día imaginé. Les dejo entonces con lo que considero el capítulo más fuerte de esta historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>__**8**__**: **__Almas del silencio._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Fix you__ – __Coldplay._

"_Las palabras pueden hacer heridas tan profundas que solo el silencio puede curar."  
>Autor desconocido<em>

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Durante toda su vida, la joven Isabella Swan había aprendido que el silencio, compañero entrañable que la había acompañado desde que llegó al mundo, tenía un sinfín de matices. Cada uno con una característica especial, cada uno para una ocasión diferente.

Cuando era niña conoció lo que ella mismo llamó _"El silencio de la paz"_. Lo conoció una tranquila tarde siendo apenas una pequeña bebé, cuando sentada en el regazo de su padre, disfrutó de un pacifico atardecer mientras él le daba el biberón y le susurraba lindas palabras de amor que ella nunca llegó a entender.

Al crecer conoció un nuevo matiz del silencio, _"El silencio de la esperanza"_ le llamó. Esperanza de encajar, esperanza de superación, esperanza de amistad. Se lo presentaron una mañana mientras la Sra. Cope repartía unas galletas, Kate repartía unos botes de leche y los niños, los que muchos años después seguirían siendo sus amigos, le sonrieron y le dijeron que se sintiera como en casa.

Con el paso de los años, _"El silencio de la esperanza"_ dio paso a _"El silencio del amor"_. Con sus manos, con su devoción y con su gran corazón; Edward Anthony Cullen, el que un día fue un pequeño niño de sonrisa de sol, logró transformar su vida. De su mano, como siempre se lo prometió, construyó un mundo de sueños y de luz. Paseó con él por los senderos de la ternura, recorrió la ruta de la pasión y junto a él conoció el hermoso camino del amor.

Un amor tan grande, parte de una historia tan sublime que jamás se había contado antes, la llevó a conocer también _"El silencio del dolor"_. Lo conoció la misma noche que su vida dio un enorme giro, la noche en que una mentira la llevó a destruir todo lo que por años había logrado. Vivió con ese silencio durante cinco días, hasta que conoció otro silencio, uno más profundo e hiriente _"El silencio de la traición"_.

Ese mutismo que conoció de manos del hombre que juró amarla hasta la eternidad, la acompañó durante ocho largas y torturantes semanas cuando, acostada en su pequeña cama en Forks, recordaba una y otra vez la impactante imagen de Edward y Audrina en su departamento en Seattle. A veces, dependiendo el día, el cruel silencio cambiaba su matiz y se transformaba en _"El silencio de la soledad_", _"El silencio de la nostalgia" _o en _"El silencio de la tristeza"._ Cada día, su viejo amigo silencio estuvo a su lado, recordándole todos aquellos antiguos matices como el de la paz, la esperanza y el amor que ella jamás volvería a ver…

Durante su vida, Isabella Swan había conocido muchas formas de silencio, desde las más bellas a las más tristes. Conoció su profundidad y sus consecuencias, y con el tiempo se convirtió en su amiga, de la cual creía conocer toda su diversidad… pero estaba equivocada; ya que ese día, acostado en una cama, su amor le presentó la más despiadada forma de silencio de todas, la última faceta que a ella le faltaba por conocer: "_El silencio del rechazo_".

Con un profundo sollozo que escapó su pecho mientras tocaba su vientre suavemente, el silencio del rechazo hizo presencia en su vida. Era un silencio tan distinto a cualquier otro ya que éste no solo la involucraba a ella, sino a la vida que había empezado a crecer en su vientre unas semanas atrás. Era un silencio pesado, turbio, doloroso y lento, tan lento como las gotas que caían del suero al que estaba conectado su verdugo, tan lento como las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por su mejilla.

– Un bebé – susurró él mirando a la ventana –. Un bebé.

Por un momento cerró los ojos creyendo que todo eso era solo producto de su desesperada imaginación, rezagos de la loca borrachera que lo llevó a estar en ese hospital o parte de un ilógico sueño del que debía despertar enseguida. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y de inmediato escuchó un nuevo sollozo. En ese momento se percató que no estaba soñando, que no estaba borracho y que su imaginación no le estaba jugando ninguna broma estúpida, que era real que Isabella estaba en su habitación diciéndole que sería padre. Alcanzó a ver que Isabella había retrocedido un par de pasos mientras intentaba en vano secar sus lágrimas. Quiso detenerla, pero estaba ya muy lejos por lo que únicamente le habló despacio.

– Un bebé… Estás esperando un bebé – repitió esta vez mirando el vientre de Isabella de donde tuvo que retirar la mano unos segundos antes debido a la impresionante electricidad que sintió cuando lo tocó, casi el doble de la sensación que tenía cuando tocaba la piel de la mujer que amaba. Casi de inmediato levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se fijaron en Isabella, vio unos tristes ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas y negó con tristeza –. ¿Por qué te empeñas en mentir, Isabella? – le preguntó en señas haciendo un enorme esfuerzo al levantar la mano conectada a la vía. Isabella negó sollozante –. ¿Por qué juegas con lo único con lo que toda la vida soñé? ¿Por qué regresas y me mientes con algo así? Un bebé tuyo, un bebé nuestro es todo lo que soñé en mi vida, un bebé… – dijo él con su voz rota mientras mecía sus brazos acunando el aire.

– ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo así, Edward? – preguntó ella en señas confundida. ¿Qué tanto se había dañado la confianza de Edward que no era capaz de creer una noticia tan importante y bella como aquella?

– Mentiste durante años diciendo que me amabas. Puedo esperar que juegues con otra vida además de la mía – respondió él de manera ácida. Isabella cerró sus puños con fuerza y negó mientras retrocedía un poco más. Edward alcanzó a estirar su mano y la detuvo – Ya no me lastimes, Isabella. Te pedí que no volvieras. ¿Por qué sigues cometiendo el mismo error?

– Sí, Edward. Error tras error…– dijo ella con señas rápidas y profundos sollozos –. Mentirte, volver, decirte que estamos esperando un bebé. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida y seguir tropezando una y otra vez? ¿Cómo puedo seguir equivocándome? – las lágrimas de Isabella rodaron libres por sus mejillas mojando su rostro, llenando de tristeza su alma.

– ¿Cómo puedo seguir mintiendo? Esa es la pregunta que debes hacer, Isabella. Puedo creer que hayas jugado conmigo tanto tiempo, pero ya basta de mentiras. Dices que cometes errores, cuando lo que haces es mentir, una y otra vez, primero diciendo que me amas y ahora diciendo que estás esperando un bebé – dijo él con tono amargo esta vez sin señas. La mirada de Isabella se tornó roja y estirando su mano tomó la de Edward y volvió a dejarla en su vientre. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron completamente y miró a Isabella desde su cama.

– Tócame, ¿sientes lo mismo que yo? – le preguntó en señas –. ¿Sientes esa electricidad que recorre tu piel? Siéntela y dime otra vez que estoy mintiendo… Dime que aquí dentro no hay una vida creciendo, dímelo Edward y te juro que si lo haces me iré, y esta vez para siempre – finalizó con un triste sollozo.

La fuerte electricidad que recorría la palma de la mano de Edward se hizo un poco más profunda cuando Isabella dejó de moverse. En ese momento un brillo extraño apareció en la mirada de Bella y una extraña epifanía le fue revelada a Edward. Su brillo, su aura distinta, su electricidad, aquel pequeño cambió en la forma de su vientre que imperceptiblemente la hacía ver más bella, su corazón hinchado de ternura. Era cierto, todo era cierto…. Isabella le daría un bebé_, su_ bebé…

– Es imposible, tú… tú estabas tomando la… y yo… Isabella, ¿tú estás esperando un bebé mío? – preguntó entre balbuceos nerviosos, Edward mientras sacudía la cabeza con fuerza. Isabella asintió con ternura al padre de su hijo y llevó su mano a su vientre, pero al darse cuenta de su intención, Edward retiró de inmediato su mano. Isabella volvió a sollozar mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la de su amor por tercera vez, pero una mano la detuvo.

– Cariño, han pasado los quince minutos de visita. Hay una joven que está esperando por entrar. Debes acompañarme – le habló la enfermera que la había llevado hasta la habitación. Isabella la miró asustada, pero asintió vehemente. Miró a Edward por última vez mientras caminaba, él la observaba triste al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. En cuanto la puerta se cerró un fuerte grito escapó de su pecho.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo él con rabia mientras miraba al techo –. Voy a ser papá, Isabella va a tener un bebé. ¿Por qué permitiste esto? Me diste lo que quería pero no de la forma que siempre soñé. ¿Por qué lo hiciste de esta forma? ¡Me das un bebé que crece en el vientre de una mujer que no me ama! ¡Dime que carajos hice para merecer esto, Dios! ¿Qué hice? – gritó él agarrando su cabello con fuerza.

Fue así como de manera repentina Edward Cullen se enteró que el amor de su vida le daría un hijo. Un bebé que inocente ignoraba el cataclismo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida de sus padres. Un bebé al cual Edward no se sentía listo y mucho menos digno de recibir en ese mismo momento en su caótica vida.

– ¿Por qué llegaste ahora que mamá está lejos de mí? – susurró al vacío un acongojado, Edward una vez que la realidad de la noticia fue asimilada –. ¿Por qué no llegaste antes para detener todo esto, eh? ¿Por qué llegas ahora que mi vida es nada, nada porque no tengo que ofrecerte, nada porque mi corazón está vacío y roto? ¿Por qué? – preguntó en un sollozo fuerte mientras varias lágrimas mojaban ya sus mejillas.

Por varios minutos, Edward perdido en sus cavilaciones cuestionó fuertemente su actual situación, la que lo había llevado a estar en esa cama en primer lugar. Debido a su fuerte depresión había caído en una terrible adicción y había abandonado a su familia. Había entrado en un oscuro túnel en el que no veía una luz al final del mismo. Pero la había, seguro que la había...

Muchas veces los seres humanos, al igual que Edward cuestionamos los eventos que ocurren en nuestras vidas. John Aughey dijo una vez que "Dios lleva a los hombres hasta lo más profundo de las aguas no para ahogarlos sino para limpiarlos", y eso era precisamente lo que estaba sucediendo con Edward Cullen. Había sido guiado de manera silenciosa hasta lo más profundo del mar de su miseria para ser limpiado de su ceguera, la misma que no le permitía ver que frente a él, había una mujer que imploraba un perdón que ambos merecían, y un bebé que esperaba traer con su llegada la anhelada paz que los protagonistas de esta historia tanto necesitaban.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Con su voz casi ahogada a causa de los sollozos, Rosalie corrió hasta la cama de su hermano y tomó su delgada mano para apretarla con fuerza, para infundirle la vida y valor que el maldito alcohol le había empezado a arrebatar.

– Edward…– susurró ella en voz muy baja. Su hermano volteó su rostro y la miró. Un rápido recuerdo se coló por su mente y su ceño se frunció.

– Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? – preguntó él en tono brusco alejando su mano de la de su hermana. Rosalie frunció su ceño y secó sus lágrimas rápidamente.

– ¿De qué hablas? – dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza confundida.

– Tú sabías que Isabella estaba embarazada. Tú y Alice lo sabían… ¡Y me lo ocultaron! ¡Me ocultaron que ella está esperando un hijo mío! ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? Son mis hermanas ¡Maldita sea! – masculló Edward aquella última parte con uno de sus puños cerrado con fuerza.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo puedes….? – balbuceó indignada Rosalie.

– ¡Tú lo sabías! Cuando esa mañana me dijiste que Alice iba a la casa de Isabella porque ellas las necesitaba, porque me necesitaba… Ustedes ya sabían que ella estaba esperando un hijo. ¿Hace cuanto lo saben, Rosalie? ¿Hace cuanto ustedes también me mienten? – preguntó en tono amargo Edward. Rosalie se incorporó rápidamente y alejándose un poco de la cama le habló.

– Eres un completo imbécil, Edward. Es que… ni siquiera puedo reconocer a la persona que está frente a mí – dijo ella con su voz visiblemente afligida. Edward negó y bufó de inmediato –. Si tan solo fueses el mismo Edward que existió hasta hace ocho semanas, el mismo que conocí toda mi vida, supieras entonces que no te he mentido.

– Todos mienten, Rosalie. La vida a golpes me lo ha enseñado – susurró él. Rosalie negó con tristeza.

– No puedes seguir con esto, Edward. Ya no puedo soportar escucharte hablar así – le respondió ella acercándose a la cama.

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, Rosalie? Dime la verdad. ¿Desde cuándo tú y Alice sabían del bebé? – preguntó él, esta vez mirando a su hermana. Ella tomó su mano y la acarició despacio.

– Recién lo supe esta mañana – Edward frunció su ceño, y arrugó su cara en claro signo de confusión. Rosalie negó y se dispuso a contarle toda la historia –. Isabella llevaba varias semanas sintiéndose mal, pero como no estaba comiendo bien pensamos que podría ser una enfermedad viral. Un día, Alice la encontró casi desmayada en el baño de su casa e intentó llevarla al médico, pero ella se negó. Intentamos por todos los medios que buscara ayuda médica, pero no lo conseguimos, ni siquiera su padre lo logró. Ayer por la noche, Alice pasó por su casa llevándole unos cuantos artículos de aseo personal entre los cuales le llevó unos tampones, pero al llevarlos al baño Alice notó que la caja de tampones del mes anterior estaba intacta. Isabella pasó llorando toda la maldita noche en el regazo de Alice al recordar que los dos últimos días que estuvo contigo olvidó tomar su píldora. Cerca de las seis de la mañana de hoy accedió a hacerse la prueba casera de embarazo. A las ocho llamé a Alice y me confirmó que era positivo, estaba hablando con ella cuando te escuché llegar. Me pediste que te salvara – dijo ella con su voz rota –. Y lo hice… La fui a buscar, le dije que debía salvarte, que tu hijo debía hacerlo. Ella llegó y te encontró en el suelo. Ella te salvó, Edward… ella lo hizo porque te ama.

– Sabes que eso no es cierto…– le dijo él con un fuerte tono de resignación en su voz.

– Ella está esperando un hijo tuyo, Edward. ¿Qué más muestra de amor que llevar en su vientre un pedacito tuyo? – le dijo Rosalie con ternura. Edward negó triste y soltó su mano.

– El bebé fue concebido cuando yo creía que ella me amaba, Rosalie. Ahora que sé que no lo hace, el bebé es la única razón, el único vinculo para acercarse a mí. No porque me ame, sino porque no puede alejar al bebé de mí. Yo no soy nadie en su vida, Rose. Soy _nada _y _nadie._

– A veces me dan ganas de golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente. Lavar tu cerebro con un potente acido clorhídrico y desconectarte esa estúpida programación que el condenado alcohol te dejó. Isabella te ama, Edward. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Qué más tiene que hacer para que le creas? ¿Por qué no le crees? – preguntó Rosalie intentando contener su sollozo.

– Porque ella me lo dijo, más de una vez, y me lo demostró cuando me tuvo toda una noche aguantando lluvia fuera de su casa. ¿Quieres más pruebas que esas? Convéncete de una sola vez Rosalie, Isabella no me ama. Hace unos minutos sé de la existencia del bebé pero ya lo amo, así como toda la vida la amé a ella, pero ella no siente lo mismo y no puedes obligar a nadie a amarte, aun cuando esperas un hijo suyo.

– Dijeron que debíamos ser comprensivos contigo, Edward, pero lo tuyo raya en la terquedad y estupidez extrema. La mujer que te encontró al borde de la muerte, vino a decirte que te ama, que está embarazada y que te necesita a su lado. Isabella te necesita Edward, y si dices amarla… si dices amar a tu hijo no puedes permitir que esto siga así. Ellos te necesitan, vinieron a salvarte y tu solo los desprecias sumiéndote en tu autocompasión patética. ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez! ¿Es que acaso no quieres estar a su lado cuando su panza crezca y no pueda ver sus pies? ¿O cuando el médico les diga el sexo de su hijo? ¿O mientras escogen un nombre para él? Estás completamente demente si piensas perderte eso. Piensa muy bien lo que quieres hacer, Edward. Esta en tus manos salir de esto o terminar de hundirte.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse, con un suspiro Rosalie se volteó para salir de la habitación pero en cuanto lo hizo, se paralizó por completo cuando vio a sus padres allí de pie.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí? – preguntó Esme asustada. Su mirada se desvió de Rosalie y se fijó en Edward rápidamente –. ¡Edward! – reaccionó ella rápidamente corriendo hasta la cama. Rosalie miró a su madre echarse a los brazos de su hijo y de inmediato se volteó. Su padre la miró de manera inquisitiva pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

– Creo que él tiene mucho que explicarles. Estaré afuera con Emmett e Isabella – dijo ella. Carlisle frunció el ceño en respuesta.

– ¿Isabella? Isabella no estaba aquí cuando llegamos – le dijo su padre. Rosalie abrió sus ojos asustada en ese momento.

– ¡Maldición! – fue lo único que pudo decirle, Rosalie a su padre antes de salir corriendo de la habitación hasta la sala de espera. En cuando vio únicamente a Emmett y a Alice sentados en las incomodas sillas pudo confirmar su teoría. Isabella había escapado de regreso a Forks.

– ¿Por qué nadie la detuvo? – preguntó Rosalie desesperada mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

– Porque fue Charlie quien se la llevó – respondió Alice en voz baja. Rosalie miró extrañada a su hermana –. Tuve que decirle a Charlie donde estaba Isabella porque estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Hace unos minutos vino en el auto patrulla y ella pidió que la lleve a casa. Quisimos detenerla, pero ella dijo que no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. ¿Cómo pudo Edward no creerle que ella esté embarazada? – preguntó Alice en un sollozo. Emmett tomó la mano de la pequeña Alice y la apretó con ternura –. ¿Cómo pudo rechazar así a la madre de su hijo, Rosalie? ¿A la mujer que ha amado toda la vida? ¿Tan dañado está por dentro Edward que fue capaz de hacer eso? – finalizó ella antes de romper en llanto.

– Edward no sabe lo que está haciendo, Alice. Está perdido, y ni siquiera quiere hacer el intento de volver a reencontrarse con el que un día fue nuestro hermano – respondió ella poniéndose en cuclillas y acariciando el cabello de su hermana. Alice se abalanzó a los brazos de Rosalie y sollozante le pidió que detenga todo esto. Rosalie negó triste y Alice volvió a sollozar ya que muy dentro de ella sabía que la solución no estaba en manos de su hermana sino del propio Edward, y que para lograrlo debía empezar dando pequeños pasos, como el que sus padres le estaban obligando a dar.

– Vas a volver con nosotros a casa. Al menos hasta que empieces clases nuevamente – le dijo su padre en fuerte tono varios minutos después de permanecer en silencio al interior de su habitación. Edward asintió despacio y miró nuevamente la ventana –. Vas a entrar a terapia al menos tres veces por semana y voy a pedir a uno de mis colegas aquí en Seattle que te permita hacer trabajo comunitario por las tardes por un lapso de tres meses. Vas a tener que hacer las camas de los pacientes, a asistir a las enfermeras y a ayudar en la cocina del hospital – Edward volvió a asentir resignado, esta vez sin mirar a su padre –. Yo no sé si entiendas la gravedad del asunto, Edward. Casi te matas. ¿En que estabas pensando?

– No estaba pensando, papá. Ese es el problema – confesó él con voz algo rasposa.

– Pensamos que darte un poco de responsabilidad te distraería de todo lo que estaba pasando con Bella. Jamás creímos que llevarías las cosas hasta este extremo, Edward. ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Dónde realmente está mi hijo? Porque entre estos escombros yo no lo veo, no veo a mi pequeño Edward y lo necesito… Yo necesito a mi hijo de regreso – dijo Esme con voz rota. Carlisle tocó el cabello de su mujer y esto le bastó para echarse a llorar. Edward miró con tristeza el cuadro y de sus ojos un par de lágrimas rodaron.

– Lo siento, mamá – susurró él muy despacio –. Yo, yo… yo jamás quise que esto pasara, pero todo se salió de mis manos. Lo siento tanto – dijo él con un quebranto en su voz.

– Edward – le dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos –. No te dejes vencer por esto, por favor. Tú eres más grande que la adicción, eres mi hijo. Tienes que salir adelante y luchar, tienes que hacerlo, sé que lo vas a hacer – con un asentimiento de cabeza, Edward respondió a su madre su desesperada petición mientras su padre a lo lejos había empezado a entablar conversación con el médico que atendió a Edward.

Entre médicos evaluaron la situación del joven, ambos coincidieron que tratamientos con fármacos para detener su dependencia no era el adecuado ya que estaba en las primeras etapas de la adicción. El Dr. Cullen le comentó a su similar la idea de regresarlo a casa, mantenerlo vigilado y ocupado en el trabajo comunitario y el Dr. Walters alabó la buena idea de Carlisle. Le confirmó que su hijo estaría al menos dos días bajo supervisión médica en el hospital para terminar de limpiar su organismo de los remanentes del alcohol y el Dr. Cullen asintió mientras miraba a su esposa y a su hijo.

Un gran reto les esperaba de regreso en Forks, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo con tal de salvar a su hijo, de salvar a su familia entera que de manera indirecta también se había visto involucrada en aquel debacle de destrucción. Ese mismo apoyo, esa misma fortaleza y esa misma comprensión que los Cullen estaban dispuestos a darle a Edward, era la misma que Charlie Swan le daría a su niña, por los restantes 7 meses de embarazo que le quedaban.

Cuando Isabella, entre sollozos y señas nerviosas le confesó a su padre esa misma tarde, ya de regreso en la habitación de su casa en Forks, que estaba esperando un bebé; la primera reacción del Jefe Swan fue dejar de respirar y entrar en estado catatónico de inmediato.

– _¿Papá? ¿Papá?_ – le llamó con su voz ella mientras agitaba sus manos frente él. Charlie sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y me inmediato sonrió.

– Bells… ¿Vas a tener un bebé? ¿Voy a ser el abuelito Charlie? ¿Es cierto que mi ángel será mamá? – preguntó Charlie tanto con su voz quebrada por la emoción como con sus manos que hacían la tierna seña de la palabra mamá.

– Sé que debes estar muy decepcionado de mí y que yo no…– Charlie detuvo sus manos y le volvió a sonreír.

– Pequeña Isabella – le habló su padre en señas –. ¿Cómo podría estar decepcionado de ti? Has hecho tanto cuando todos te decían que no lo lograrías, cuando todos me decían que tú no eras capaz de salir adelante sola. ¿Cómo puedo decir que me has decepcionado cuando en tu vientre hay un pedacito de ti creciendo, un pedacito del alma más bella que ha pisado esa tierra? – le preguntó su padre. Isabella sollozó con fuerza cuando sintió la mano de su padre tocar su vientre.

– _Es… mi bebé_ – susurró ella con su voz rota. Su padre asintió despacio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Sí… bueno tuyo y de Edward también. ¿Ya lo sabe él por cierto? ¿Cómo reaccionó? Apuesto que por eso estabas en el hospital. Él se desmayó de la emoción y tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencia – dijo Charlie sonriente ignorando la verdadera razón de la visita de Edward al hospital. De inmediato el semblante de Isabella se descompuso y grandes lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

– No me creyó…– dijo ella en señas –. Era de esperarse de todas formas, papá. Como el cuento de Pedrito y el Lobo, ¿lo recuerdas? – de inmediato la mano de Charlie se retiró del vientre de Bella y su rostro cambió a un rojo furia muy intenso.

– ¿No creyó que estás embarazada? ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a ese chico? ¡Sería el colmo que quiera negar su responsabilidad! ¡Eso si no lo pienso permitir, Isabella! – le dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie y sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de su auto patrulla.

– ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Isabella antes de tomar el brazo de su padre para intentar detenerlo.

– De regreso a Seattle, Edward me va a tener que escuchar – dijo su padre soltándose del agarre de Bella y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Ella quiso seguirlo pero al levantarse de la cama sintió un mareo que la desestabilizó. Charlie la alcanzó a tomar del brazo antes que se cayera y la regresó a la cama –. Quédate aquí, Isabella. Yo quiero mucho a Edward, es como mi hijo, pero no puedo permitir que esto pase. Voy a ir hasta ese hospital y a hablar con él a ver si a mí no me cree, y si no lo hace a ver si unos golpes no lo hacen entrar en razón – le habló despacio para que su hija le entendiese. Isabella negó e intentó retener a su padre más su fuerza no la ayudó. Charlie la recostó en la cama y besó su frente –. Voy a pedirle a Harry que envíe Sue a ayudarte, que te prepare una sopa o algo caliente – Bella negó de manera vehemente y Charlie endureció su postura –. Tienes que alimentarte y alimentar a tu bebé, Bella. En aquello no hay punto de discusión…

Con un pesado asentimiento Isabella dejó ir a su padre y cerró sus ojos que habían empezado a llenarse de lágrimas. Por un momento quiso retroceder el tiempo y regresar a aquel 19 de junio y desear que ese día no hubiese ocurrido jamás. Que no se hubiese encontrado con Audrina y que no hubiese tomado una estúpida decisión, pero al tocar su vientre sacudió su cabeza al recordar que aquel día fue el mismo en el que concibió a su bebé. Ella podría arrepentirse de haberse equivocado en muchos aspectos de su vida, pero cuando se trataba de su hijo… no podía sino agradecer por aquel hermoso regalo que el amor de su vida le había dado.

Varias horas después dos puertas se abrieron simultáneamente. En Forks, la puerta de la habitación de Bella se abrió cuando Sue llevó para ella un plato de sopa caliente y un plato de pasta que ella sabía que era su favorita. Isabella apenas probó bocado y pocos minutos después tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar todo lo ingerido. Entre sollozos se aferró al excusado mientras Sue acariciaba su cabello con ternura. Por un momento cerró los ojos y deseó que aquella mano no fuese la de Sue sino la del padre de su bebé, la de su tortugo…

La segunda puerta que se abrió, y esta con mucha más violencia que la primera, fue la de la habitación de Edward en el hospital de Seattle. Una horda de enfermeras quiso detener a un furioso Charlie diciéndole que la hora de visita había terminado pero poco o nada le interesó a él. Con rabia entró a la habitación y fijó su mirada en Edward. Carlisle y Esme, quienes estaban en la habitación con su hijo, lo miraron atónito.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de no creer que Isabella está esperando un bebé? ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Edward? – gritó Charlie provocando que Esme jadeara asustada y Carlisle abriera sus ojos de manera desmesurada.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Esme mirando a Charlie quien a su vez miraba fijamente a Edward –. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Edward? ¿Es cierto lo que dice Charlie? – dijo ella esta vez mirando a su hijo.

– Ella me mintió, Charlie. Es muy difícil volver a confiar en Isabella – fue la respuesta de Edward. Charlie quiso abalanzarse hasta él pero Carlisle lo detuvo.

– No, Charlie. No…– le dijo tomándolo por la chaqueta.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar que ella te mentiría con algo así, Edward? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hija? – gritó Charlie indignado para luego negar tristemente –. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de esto? Que a pesar de portarte como un cretino insolente con ella, Isabella me pidió que no venga a reclamarte por lo que hiciste, porque a pesar de todo te sigue amando con una devoción y una necesidad ilógica que creo que no eres capaz de comprender.

– ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en repetir la misma mentira una y otra vez? ¡Ya basta! ¡Ella no me ama! – gritó Edward esta vez –. ¡Ya tuve demasiado de escuchar a todo el mundo diciendo que ella me ama, que me necesita! ¡Ella no lo hace, y es mejor que lo acepten de una vez! ¡Yo ya lo hice! – finalizó en un susurró mientras miraba a su madre a su lado tomar su mano.

– Ahora entiendo por qué Isabella no quería que viniera, Edward. Tanto te conoce ella que sabía que todo esto sería inútil. Está bien, jovencito, cree en la mentira… y piérdete de toda la maldita verdad que frente a tus ojos pasará sin que tú puedas hacer nada – dijo Charlie antes de darle una última mirada envenenada y salir de la habitación lleno de la misma furia con la que entró.

Llegó a Forks un poco pasada la media noche, subió a la habitación de su hija y la encontró dormida hecha una pequeña bolita al tiempo que unos sollozos esporádicos escapaban de su pecho.

– No estás sola, mi niña. Jamás lo has estado y ahora tampoco lo estarás. Papá estará siempre aquí a tu lado para ayudarte a salir adelante. Te amo, Isabella – susurró sollozante Charlie mientras dejaba un beso en el cabello de su hija y se retiraba a su habitación a descansar, cosa que no logró ya que escuchó los sollozos de Isabella repetirse de manera melancólica todo el tiempo que la luna estuvo colgada allí en el cielo.

Esos mismos sollozos escaparon del pecho de Edward, quien miraba a aquella misma luna desde su habitación de hospital. Miró por un momento a su madre quien estaba hecha una bolita sobre el sofá cama de la habitación y negó con tristeza.

– ¿A cuántas personas les has hecho daño, Edward? – se cuestionó a sí mismo –. Tienes que salir adelante, por él debes hacerlo – susurró él refiriéndose a su hijo. Entre pensamientos ilusos y sueños sin esperanza de que un día su hijo, Isabella y él pudiesen ser la familia que soñó, Edward se quedó dormido, con la promesa de que desde el día siguiente saldría adelante, se lo prometió a él mismo y a aquella pequeña vida que crecía en el vientre de la mujer que hasta el día de su muerte amaría con esa devoción y necesidad ilógica de la que Charlie le había hablado.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Los días empezaron a pasar muy lento para el joven Edward Cullen. El primer día fuera del hospital, el sobrevivir una hora sin alcohol en su sistema fue todo un logro. Y conseguir 24 logros ese día le pareció vivir en el mismo infierno en la tierra.

Por recomendación del Dr. Walters todas las botellas de licor debían desaparecer de la casa de los Cullen, ni siquiera les estaba permitido el vino de cocina. Entró a terapia de grupo al tercer día de haber regresado a casa pero su renuencia a hablar no le permitía ver los beneficios de la misma. Esa noche, el joven Cullen se levantó gritando desesperado con su frente y pecho llenos de sudor. Su padre intentó explicarle a su nerviosa esposa que todo era reacción de su cuerpo quien estaba rechazando el proceso natural de desintoxicación, pero Esme no lograba contener su llanto. Salió corriendo a la habitación de su pequeño y lo encontró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Aquí está, mamá. Aquí está, mamá – le decía mientras mecía su cuerpo con lentitud y le empezaba a cantar una nana que a su pequeño siempre le había gustado desde que era un bebé de hermosos ojos verdes: _Hush Little baby._

Entre sollozos Edward logró caer en un profundo sueño, mas su madre no lo abandonó esa noche, ni tampoco lo hizo la cuarta noche, ni la quinta. Carlisle le decía cada mañana que aquello no era lo mejor para Edward, pero su corazón de madre no le permitía que su niño padeciera tanto cuando ella podría abrazarlo y cantarle hasta dormir.

Al sexto día en casa fue su turno de empezar con el trabajo voluntario en el hospital. Pensó que quizás podría utilizar su bata de práctica que orgullosamente decía: _Edward A. Cullen MD_., pero su padre no se lo permitió.

– No vas a ejercer nada de medicina, Edward. Es mejor que no la uses en el hospital – Edward asintió de mala gana y fue en busca de las llaves de su Volvo pero no las encontró. Miró de inmediato a su padre y frunció el ceño –. El auto está confiscado así que te irás en bus, vamos que yo te llevo hasta la estación – los puños de Edward se cerraron fuertemente y con pasos rápidos caminó hasta el Mercedes en donde se subió y aventó la puerta con furia.

Al llegar al hospital el panorama que le había pintado su padre era el cielo comparado con lo que le tocó vivir. Ayudar a las enfermeras a hacer inventarios de medicinas en farmacia, ir a la lavandería por sábanas limpias que pondría en las camas que luego haría, llenar el carrito de comida y ayudar con la entrega de la cena a los pacientes del tercer piso.

Al finalizar aquella última actividad, exhausto y con unas terribles ganas de escaparse al primer bar que encontrase cerca del hospital, se sentó en un banquito vacío cerca del área de neonatología. No se percató de su ubicación actual hasta que al abrirse la puerta de la habitación de los cuneros un llanto precioso inundó sus oídos. Levantó la cabeza de inmediato y miró a una enfermera llevarse un bultito rosa y caminar rápidamente por el pasillo. Hipnotizado por la imagen que vio, Edward se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el vidrio de los cuneros. Quince pequeños bultitos estaban allí, pacíficamente dormidos. Unos eran muy blanquitos, otros morenitos, unos chinitos, y otros hasta por partida doble. Sonrió cuando un pequeño bultito azul abrió sus ojos después de un bostezo y sus preciosos ojos azules se fijaron en el derrotado, cansado pero al mismo tiempo futuro padre de un bultito similar.

– ¿Cómo estás, bebé? – le preguntó golpeando levemente el vidrio –. Yo voy a tener uno igual a ti en unos meses, ¿sabes? Pero no tendrá tus ojos sino serán unos ojos cafés muy lindos… Unos ojos que me recordaran mucho a la mujer que amo – dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos –. Y será precioso, y será varón… lo sé. Será un niño…– susurró él esta vez con su voz rota. De inmediato sintió el vibrar de su teléfono, era un mensaje de su hermana.

_Estoy fuera del hospital, vine para llevarte a casa_

_Rose_

Edward asintió despacio mientras secaba sus lágrimas y se alejaba del vidrio. Fue por sus cosas a los casilleros de los empleados, pero en el camino se encontró con una pequeña tienda de ropa de bebés en la planta baja del hospital. Entró y sonrió cuando lo primero que vio fue unos hermosos zapatitos azules tejidos. Los compró sin pensarlos y los guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Salió sonriente de la tienda y pocos minutos después estuvo camino a casa en el auto de su hermana.

El camino se le hizo algo corto ya que Rosalie le comentaba entusiasmada que ese día se había inscrito ya para su último año de periodismo y que Emmett estaba ya preparando su tesis final. Edward sonreía a cada afirmación de su hermana, con su cuerpo en su auto y su mente en aquel cunero.

– ¿Por qué estás sonriendo tanto, Edward? – le preguntó Rosalie en cuanto aparcó su auto. Edward la miró y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – le preguntó Edward sacando los pequeños zapatitos de su bolsillo. Rosalie asintió y miró curiosa el accionar de su hermano –. ¿Puedes entregarle esto a Isabella? – le enseño los zapatitos pero solo le dio uno de ellos. Rosalie frunció el ceño pero tomó el zapatito – El otro se va a quedar conmigo. Así siento que mi hijo está cerca de mí…– dijo con tristeza bajando su mirada.

– Puede estar cerca de ti, Edward. Dale la oportunidad a Isabella que te demuestre cuanto te ama. No la dejes sola ahora, te necesita – le dijo su hermana. Edward negó muy despacio y guardó el otro zapatito en su bolsillo.

– Anda a su casa y dáselo por mí, por favor. Asegúrate que lo reciba, y asegúrate también que esté comiendo – dijo él saliendo de su auto. Rosalie negó y guardó el pequeño zapatito en su cartera.

– No puedo hacerlo Edward, Isabella no está en Forks – dijo ella saliendo del auto también.

– ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Isabella? – preguntó Edward con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

– Volvió hace dos días a Seattle. Empezó a buscar departamento y está mañana comenzó la mudanza. La acompañé a inscribirse en su facultad y mañana iré con ella al ginecólogo. Tiene su primera cita para ver como avanza su embarazo – Edward tragó grueso y asintió despacio. Rosalie bufó mientras se le acercaba –. ¿No te preguntaste acaso la razón por la que estoy aquí? – Su hermano negó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros –. Quiero que seas tú, él que esté con ella, Edward. Que seas tú quien vea al bebé, no yo.

– No… yo no… sabes que no puedo, Rosalie. No te empeñes en seguir intentándolo…– le dijo él mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Ella lo detuvo y vio lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano, quiso rebatir su argumento pero al ver su mirada lo dejó ir y volvió a su auto derrotada para conducir de regreso a Seattle, a la ciudad que ahora acogía a una solitaria pero valiente Isabella que sentada en una silla plástica sonreía a la nada, en medio de su nuevo hogar. A pesar de la negativa de Charlie de dejar que su embarazada hija se fuese a vivir sola a Seattle, Isabella lo convenció que era mejor seguir en Seattle ya que cuando su estado de gestación sea avanzado ella estaría un poco más cerca de la universidad y del hospital en caso de emergencia. Rosalie también se negó a dejar que Isabella viviese sola, pero ella la convenció diciendo que necesitaba estar sola. Que necesitaba de ese espacio para ella y para su hijo. Al recordar entonces que toda esta aventura la hacía por el pequeño en su panza, Isabella tocó su vientre despacito.

– Mañana te voy a conocer, pequeñito. Ya quiero ver tus manitos, tus piecitos, y aunque mamá no escuché los latidos de tu corazón, tenlo por seguro que ella te lleva muy dentro del suyo – le habló en señas a su bebé. Sonrió contenta y caminó hasta su habitación, donde su cama de Forks estaba ubicada. Cambió su ropa y se puso una pijama cómoda, y de regresó en la cama miró el techo y pensó en todos los posibles nombres que su bebé pudiese tener. Por un segundo pensó en el nombre Edward, pero negó de inmediato al recordar que el padre de su bebé no quería saber nada de ella. Entre lágrimas se quedó dormida un poco después de la media noche, mientras acariciaba su vientre y se daba fuerzas a si misma que todo saldría bien.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 4 p.m. Rosalie apareció en el nuevo departamento de Isabella. Ella suspiró de manera triste ya que por alguna estúpida razón esperó que fuese otro Cullen quien estaría allí en la puerta.

– Vamos, quiero conocer a mi sobrino – le dijo Rosalie entusiasmada. Isabella asintió y tomando las llaves de su departamento salió de la mano de Rose. Llegaron al consultorio de una doctora que tenía poco menos de un año de haberse establecido en Seattle, pero según decían era una de las mejores en su especialidad en Canadá. Con nerviosismo, Isabella miró a Rosalie en cuanto llegaron a la puerta y ella le sonrió para infundirle ánimo. Ambas miraron a la puerta de vidrio y sonrieron cuando vieron a una joven mujer acercarse a la misma. En el centro de la puerta, una pequeña placa dorada con letras negras anunciaba el nombre de la dueña del consultorio: _Bree Tanner, ginecóloga._

– Hola, buenas tardes – dijo Bree con una sonrisa a las dos jóvenes –. Pasen, ustedes deben ser Isabella Swan y Rosalie Cullen – Rosalie sonrió y miró a Isabella.

– Yo soy Rosalie, ella es Bella – habló Rosalie. Por un momento su mirada se fijó en la Dra. Tanner y se extrañó al ver un raro aparato en su oído. Bree se dio cuenta de aquello y rápidamente caminó hasta donde Isabella.

– Así que tú eres Bella, la futura mamá – le dijo tomándola por el brazo con ternura –. Pasa cariño, vamos a ver cómo está ese bebé allí dentro.

– Dra. Tanner – habló Rosalie desde atrás. Bree se detuvo y volteó a ver a Rosalie –. Hay un pequeño problema con Isabella – Bree miró a Isabella de inmediato y la encontró perfectamente bien. Volvió a mirar a Rosalie con su ceño fruncido –. Isabella padece de sordera y probablemente necesite de un intérprete para su consulta – de inmediato la mano de Bree se soltó del brazo de Bella y retrocedió un par de pasos. Isabella y Rosalie miraron asustadas a Bree quien a su vez llevó sus manos al pecho, una lágrima corría por su mejilla y una sonrisa se esbozó de inmediato en su rostro.

– ¿Señas? – preguntó emocionada Bree a Rosalie. Ella asintió confundida. Bree sonrió nuevamente y levantando un poco las mangas de su bata empezó a mover sus manos. Isabella jadeó asustada y Rosalie de inmediato se situó a su lado.

– En mis pocos años de práctica jamás me había topado con una paciente que padezca de sordera – le dijo en perfectas señas mientras contenía sus inmensas ganas de llorar –. Tenía tanto que no hablaba en señas con nadie, Isabella. Sé que nos vamos a llevarnos muy bien, porque aunque no lo creas, tenemos algo en común – finalizó una emocionada Bree antes de tomar el brazo de Bella nuevamente y llevarla hasta su oficina.

Asustada, pero de cierta manera aliviada de poder comunicarse con su nueva doctora sin la ayuda de nadie, Isabella le contó todo lo que sabía de su embarazo. Síntomas, última fecha de periodo, alimentación y todos esos pequeños detalles que ella recordó en ese momento y que iban relacionadas al bebé. La doctora hizo también sus recomendaciones diciendo que los embarazos primerizos suelen ser de alto riesgo y que era mejor que tomara todo con calma. Le dio unos cuantos secretitos para calmarlos los mareos y las náuseas.

– Bueno, el papá puede ayudarte en el asunto de las náuseas matutinas. Puede ayudarte llevando frutas cítricas a la cama antes que te levantes, eso te va a ayudar mucho – le dijo Bree en señas mientras sonreía. La sonrisa de Isabella cayó y de inmediato intentó disculparse –. Lo siento, Bella. No sabía que no había papá, lo siento mucho – Rosalie quien seguía atenta las señas de ambas las interrumpió.

– Papá si hay, solo que no pudo estar aquí – mintió Rosalie –. Él quiso estar aquí, pero no pudo Bella. En la próxima ocasión será… – Isabella asintió con tristeza y tocó su vientre enseguida. Bree, tratando de disipar la repentina tensión en el ambiente la invitó a ponerse de pie y a llevarla a la sala de ecografías.

Con cuidado Isabella se recostó en la camilla y levantó su blusa. Bree sonrió y pidió a Rosalie que le alcanzara la botellita de gel que estaba cerca de ella, en un estante en lo alto. Después que el frío gel hiciera contacto con la panza de Bella y un extraño aparato tocara su piel, una imagen en blanco y negro apareció en una mini pantalla a la altura de la cabeza de Bella.

– Mira, Bella. Saluda a tu pequeño bebé – dijo Bree en señas mientras movía sus brazos como si acunara a un bebé –. Está muy chiquito, apenas es un pequeño puntito, pero allí está. Estas son sus piernas, su cabeza, y mira como late su corazón – las manos de Bree simularon el movimiento de sístole y diástole del corazón del bebé y Bella rompió en llanto.

– Shhh, no llores, Bella. Míralo, es precioso. No llores – dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba su mano. Bree siguió pasando el aparatito por la panza de Bella y sus sollozos se hicieron más profundos. Por un momento cerró los ojos e imaginó que a su lado estaba su Edward, susurrándole lo emocionado que se sentía de que ella llevara a su bebé en su vientre. En ese momento sollozó con más fuerza y Rosalie apretó su mano mientras que con su otra mano, buscaba algo de su bolsa. Lo encontró rápidamente y antes que terminara la ecografía, deslizó en su mano apretada un pequeño zapatito azul.

– Él está aquí, Edward está aquí – susurró Rosalie entre sollozos. Isabella miró el pequeño zapatito azul y lo llevó a su pecho para luego apretarlo con fuerza. _Edward estaba allí, en ese pedacito de vida que latía en su interior, en ese pequeño zapato, Edward estaba allí… _

La ecografía terminó y la Dra. Tanner le entregó un disco con el video de su bebé. Isabella emocionada sonrió y después de coordinar una siguiente cita para dentro de cuatro semanas, ambas se abrazaron y sonrieron, sin saber que entre ellas no solo era el silencio de la sordera lo que las unía.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

La siguiente semana pasó algo rápido para Edward. Sus pesadillas no habían desaparecido, pero sí habían bajado de intensidad. Su madre dejó de acompañarlo por las noches cuando vio que era seguro dejarlo solo. En la terapia de grupo las cosas también empezaron a mejorar, al menos fue capaz de decir su nombre y su edad. Y en el hospital, no había momento más bello del día cuando lograba escaparse a los cuneros y ver a los bultitos bostezar. Cada día sacaba el zapatito de su bolsillo y poniéndoselo en el dedo índice se lo mostraba a los bebés que en ocasiones lo miraban atentos. Siempre regresaba con esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro, esos bebés hacían que todo fuese más fácil para él, incluso volver a casa en un incómodo bus todas las noches.

Se inscribió en el tercer año de medicina de la Universidad de Seattle el último día de matriculación. Al día siguiente empezaban clases y él estaba listo para volver a los libros. Por decisión de sus padres, Edward no volvió a su antiguo departamento sino que se quedaría en casa al menos un mes más. Para ayudarlo con la movilización le devolvieron el auto y le dieron cupones de gasolina, el dinero estaba vetado ya que podría usarlo en la compra de licor.

El primer día de clases de tercer año empezó y con ello, varias sorpresas. En la facultad de Arte una sonriente Rachel esperaba en la puerta a la tímida Isabella que caminaba con su caja de pinceles y sus oleos en la mano. Saludó a su amiga y juntas fueron hasta su salón, emocionadas por saber quién sería su maestro de arte. Inquietud que fue respondida cuando una conocida voz se escuchó en el salón.

– Buenos días, jóvenes. Para quienes no me conozcan mi nombre es Rebecca Vaughn y seré su maestra de arte del tercer año – la mirada atónita de todos los artistas del salón se fijaron en la maestra que lentamente atravesó el salón. Isabella miró a Rachel y ella asintió asustada.

– Sí, la puerta del loquero se abrió y dejaron escapar una paciente. ¡Jódeme! ¿Qué hace aquí, Vaughn? – Isabella se encogió de hombros y miró a Vaughn que la veía de manera extraña.

– ¡Srta. Black y Srta. Swan! – exclamó Vaughn desde su escritorio –. ¡Que emoción tenerlas un año más aquí! ¡Creo que este año será bastante interesante! – dijo Vaughn antes de sentarse.

Isabella no despegó la mirada de Vaughn en quién un pequeño e imperceptible cambio. Su mirada se veía más brillante y su sonrisa no era sarcástica sino más bien se veía… _genuina_, como si en verdad tuviese razones para sonreír.

Prefirió concentrarse en la clase de su tía–abuela. Cerca de la mitad de la mañana sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar y tuvo que salir de la clase diciendo que iba al baño. Regresó cerca de media hora después con su semblante descompuesto y su amiga preocupada le preguntó en susurros que tenía. Isabella decidió contarle la verdad y Rachel emocionada apretó su mano y la felicitó, prometiendo hacer lo mismo en cuanto viese a Edward. Isabella no respondió ante aquella última oración, se tragó sus lágrimas y siguió prestando atención, esta vez a su clase de dirección y conceptos del arte.

Del otro lado del campus, siendo la misma hora pero recibiendo una clase distinta, un atento Edward tomaba nota de cada detalle mencionado en su clase de farmacología. Estaba tan absorto en los componentes químicos de cierta pastilla que no sintió que alguien lo llamó. No fue hasta que sintió una mano tocar su brazo que prestó atención a la persona a su lado.

– ¿Hasta cuando me vas a ignorar, Edward? – preguntó Audrina en voz baja –. Pensé que después de lo que pasó, a lo mejor tú y yo…– Edward enseguida sacó la mano de Audrina de su brazo y negó.

– Tú y yo nada, Audrina. Lo que pasó fue un error, y no sé si te quedó claro en las cinco veces que fuiste a mi departamento en estos meses, pero entre tú y yo no va a volver a pasar nada. No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo – dijo él con algo de rabia en su voz mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia adelante. Ella apretó sus puños con furia y acercándose a él, masculló.

– ¿Sigues enamorado de esa sorda, no? – Edward volteó de inmediato y miró a Audrina con odio –. Eso es… Sigues enamorado de esa discapacitada de mierda. ¡Ella no te ama y te lo dijo! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de todo, Edward? ¿Por qué me sigues rechazado? ¡Abre los ojos de una vez! Esa mujer jamás te podrá dar lo que yo si puedo darte – dijo ella en tono seductor mientras tocaba el hombro de Edward, quien tomó la mano de Audrina en ese instante y la apretó con fuerza.

– Dos cosas, Audrina. La primera: No vuelvas a llamar a Isabella "discapacitada de mierda" porque no lo es. Y segundo: ¿Isabella no puede darme lo que yo quiero? Pues debo decirte que Isabella está esperando un hijo mío. Algo que siempre quise y que es ella quien me lo va a dar. ¿Estamos claros, Audrina Moore? Aléjate de una sola vez de mí, fuiste una mujer con la que tuve sexo y nada más. Una mujer que me sirvió para darme cuenta que la única mujer que voy a amar toda la vida es a la madre de mi hijo aunque el sentimiento no sea igual de su parte. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a prestar atención a la clase – dijo Edward en tono severo finalizando así su conversación.

– Esto no se queda así, Edward – masculló Audrina mientras cerraba sus libros en ese momento y salía de la clase sin el permiso del doctor que la estaba dictando. Todos los estudiantes miraron a Edward quien solo se encogió de hombros y miró distraído a la ventana.

Con un leve carraspeo de garganta la clase volvió a mirar al pizarrón y el incidente pronto quedó olvidado para los alumnos, no así para Edward, quién llevando la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el pequeño zapatito azul y lo dejó frente a su cuaderno. El resto del día pasó mirando el zapatito y sonriendo de manera ocasional mientras su mente volaba a los cuneros del hospital, donde varios bultitos lo mirarían y quizás, uno podría hasta sonreírle.

Ese día, su turno de trabajo voluntario en el hospital fue más corto. Las enfermeras estaban celebrando su día y por lo tanto no le pidieron su ayuda en farmacia. Emocionado por poder pasar más tiempo en los cuneros, Edward corrió al tercer piso y al llegar vio como todos los días a los bultitos en sus cunas. Sacó su zapatito azul y se los enseñó. A lo lejos una pequeñita abrió los ojos y Edward se admiró por el intenso color café de su mirada. Aquella niña le recordó a su amor y su alegría se esfumó de inmediato.

"_Dale la oportunidad a Isabella que te demuestre cuanto te ama. No la dejes sola ahora, te necesita"_

Recordó Edward las palabras de su hermana en ese momento. Suspiró triste y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en el vidrio y negó despacio.

– ¿Cómo vamos a lograr sacar al bebé adelante si ni siquiera soy capaz de ir a buscarla? ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo si tengo miedo que al verla me rechace nuevamente? – se preguntó para sí. Alzó la mirada en ese momento y notó que la pequeña de ojitos cafés esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa –. No me mires así, pequeñita. Así me miraba ella, con esa mirada me decía que me amaba…– susurró derrotado él –. Quizás más adelante pueda ser más valiente y acercarme a ella a pesar de su rechazo. Aunque no me creas, yo también necesito de mi bebé… – Guardó con tristeza el pequeño zapatito en su bolsillo y se dispuso a caminar a los casilleros cuando una llamada en su celular llamó su atención. Era de Rosalie…

– Edward – sollozó al otro lado del teléfono su hermana. El corazón de Edward se detuvo en ese momento cuando un mal presentimiento le sobrevino –. Es Isabella…

– ¿Qué pasó con Bella? – preguntó él desesperado, empezando a caminar por los pasillos rápidamente –. Háblame, Rosalie ¿Qué pasó con Isabella?

– La estamos llevando al hospital, Edward. Ha perdido mucha sangre, y no…– en ese momento Edward apretó el teléfono con fuerza y apenas pudo respirar para hablar en susurros.

– El bebé – fue lo único que logró decir. Escuchó sollozar nuevamente a Rosalie y le preguntó donde llevarían a Isabella. Ella le confirmó que la estaban llevando al mismo hospital donde estaba él y que la Dra. Tanner ya estaba en camino.

Desesperado cerró el teléfono y corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrar las escaleras, las bajó rápidamente y casi sin aliento llegó a planta baja, a la estación de enfermeras del área de Emergencias, en donde pidió ayuda rápidamente.

– Una paciente de dos meses de gestación aproximadamente viene de emergencia. Me dijeron que está sangrando y que su ginecóloga también está próxima a venir – dijo Edward a la enfermera entre gritos. La mujer lo miró asustada y le habló enseguida.

– Disculpe pero… ¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó ella. En ese momento Edward recordó que el área de emergencia era restringida y que solo médicos titulados e internos podían estar allí.

– Soy Edward Cullen, interno de este hospital – respondió él de manera arriesgada. La mujer lo miró confundida.

– ¿Y dónde está su bata? ¿Y porque no lo había visto antes? – le dije ella alzando su ceja.

– Soy interno de ginecología, y mi bata se ensució de sangre por un parto que acabo de recibir – dijo él con seguridad en su voz –. No me mire así, señorita. La paciente debe estar llegando, por favor consiga ayuda para ella, y para mi… su bebé – se corrigió él de inmediato. A lo lejos el sonido de una sirena de ambulancia se escuchó y una joven doctora entró por las puertas del hospital. Se dirigió a la estación y se identificó.

– Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Bree Tanner. Soy el médico de Isabella Swan, de 21 años. La paciente presenta síntomas de aborto espontáneo, necesito una camilla y dos paramédicos de urgencia – dijo Bree y de inmediato la enfermera se movió junto con la Dra. Tanner. _Quien no pudo hacerlo fue Edward…_

– Aborto… bebé. Isabella está perdiendo nuestro bebé – dijo para sí antes de echarse a correr hasta las puerta del hospital y ver a su pequeña mariposa con sus piernas llenas de sangre y su rostro pálido mojado en lágrimas.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Mi amor! – gritó Edward al verla ser llevada rápidamente hasta el área de quirófanos de emergencias. Aunque quiso correr tras ellos no pudo, ya que un médico conocido suyo lo detuvo.

– Edward, no puedes entrar allí. Es área restringida – le dijo el hombre. Edward se sacudió de su agarre y quiso entrar, pero nuevamente el médico lo detuvo –. No puedes entrar – repitió.

– ¡Es mi hijo carajo! – gritó él con voz sollozante en ese momento –. ¡Es mi novia la que está allí dentro! ¡La mujer que amo y mi bebé son los que están allí dentro!

– Lo siento, Edward, pero no puedes pasar. Voy a pedir a las enfermeras que estén atentas de lo que está pasando para que te informen, pero no puedes pasar por ahora. Vas a ser médico y entiendes el procedimiento, tienes que esperar – con lágrimas en los ojos Edward asintió despacio y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que una mano tocó su hombro y de inmediato se percató que era la mano de su hermana.

– Mi hijo – fue lo único que pudo susurrar él antes de echarse a los brazos de su hermana para romper en llanto en ese momento al igual que él –. ¿Por qué está pasando esto, Rosalie? Mi bebé no puede irse… él no…

– Shhh, Edward… el bebé estará bien, estará bien…– le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Rosalie? ¿Le pasó algo a Isabella? – ella asintió despacio mientras se alejaba de él.

– Se resbaló en la ducha de su departamento hace poco más de dos horas. Pensó que no sería muy grave por lo que solo se acostó en la cama debido al dolor que le quedó en sus caderas, casi enseguida se quedó dormida. Se despertó una hora después con un fuerte dolor en el vientre y con sus sábanas manchadas de sangre, quiso llamar al número de emergencias, pero a pesar de que ella gritaba pidiendo auxilio no escuchaba lo que el paramédico le decía. Me escribió un mensaje hace poco más de una media hora y corrí hasta su departamento. La encontré en el piso llena de sangre y… – su voz se volvió a romper nuevamente –, estaba muy débil y te llamaba.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Rosalie, yo tenía que estar con ella! ¡Isabella está perdiendo a nuestro hijo por mi culpa! – gritó Edward. Rosalie negó y nuevamente abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

Permanecieron en aquella posición por lo que pareció varios minutos, quizás hasta horas, no lo sabemos. Lo único que logró separarlos, fueron los pasos de la Dra. Tanner que con mirada triste se acercó hasta Rosalie.

– Lo siento mucho. El golpe al parecer provocó un fuerte desprendimiento de la placenta y el cuerpo de Isabella no logró retener al bebé. Llegamos muy tarde… En serio lo siento mucho. Isabella perdió al bebé hace más de una hora – dijo la Dra. Tanner con una voz muy débil. Rosalie negó con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡No, no…no! – gritó Edward mientras caía de rodillas y sollozaba –. ¡Mi hijo no pudo haber muerto! ¡No… mi bebé no! ¡Usted me está mintiendo! – Bree se acercó a Edward y con cuidado tocó su cabello mientras negaba.

– Lo siento mucho – lo consoló sollozante Bree –. Sé lo duro que es perder un bebé, yo más que nadie lo sé.

– Mi bebé, no… ¡Bebé vuelve, por favor! – gritó él impotente. Rosalie se agachó para abrazarlo con fuerza y Bree se retiró un poco para no interrumpir el duro momento.

– Isabella está sedada, ella no sabe que perdió el bebé. La están pasando a una habitación en este momento, estaré con ella para darle la noticia – le dijo Bree a Rosalie, ella asintió despacio y siguió consolando a su hermano quien sollozante y desesperado gritaba en su hombro.

– ¿Por qué, Rosalie? ¿Por qué me castiga Él así? Primero me da un hijo y luego me lo quita ¿Es esa Tú manera de castigarme por lo que he hecho? ¿Por qué no te desquitas conmigo en vez de mi bebé? ¡Él no tenía la culpa, maldita sea! ¡Él no la tenía! – gritó Edward mirando al cielo. Rosalie lo apretó más a su pecho e intentó consolarlo.

– No lo sé, Edward. No lo sé – respondió ella entre sollozos. Edward abrazó con más fuerzas a su hermana y enterró su cara en su cuello mientras entre susurros pedía perdón a su bebé, al que no conoció, al que apenas tocó dos veces, al dueño del zapatito azul en su bolsillo. Le susurró mil veces perdón por haberlo rechazado al inicio, por cuestionar su llegar, por ser tan imbécil y no estar junto a su madre cuando tantas veces le dijeron que ella lo necesitaba, le pidió mil veces perdón a su hijo, a aquél angelito que de seguro había hecho su camino ya de regreso al cielo.

Dos horas después de la infausta noticia, tanto los Cullen como Charlie iban ya en camino a Seattle. Isabella despertó unos pocos minutos luego y lo primero que hizo al abrir sus ojos fue tocar su vientre y sollozar. Bree, quien estaba frente a su cama no fue capaz de darle la noticia con sus palabras sino que lo hizo con señas, con dos tristes señas. La primera la del movimiento de cuna en sus brazos y la segunda volteando la palma de su mano. Isabella sollozó fuertemente al entender las señas de su doctora:

_Bebé, murió…_

Bella negó mientras las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos. Bree se acercó, la tomó de la mano y acarició el dorso de la misma, para luego volverle a hablar en señas.

– Sé que es difícil, Bella. Sé lo que se siente perder un bebé, yo perdí dos. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, necesitas ser fuerte y salir adelante. Quizás más adelante puedas volver a intentarlo. Estas cosas pasan – Isabella hipó a causa de sus sollozos y negó.

– ¿Cómo hago para salir adelante si el bebé era todo lo que me quedaba? ¿Cómo puedo pensar superar esto si él era mi vida entera, Dra. Tanner? ¿Cómo pude perder mi último pedacito de esperanza? – preguntó ella con señas y entre sollozos entrecortados.

– Vas a lograrlo Bella, yo lo hice. Yo superé muchas cosas, sé que es duro perder un hijo, pero por el amor que le tenías al bebé vas a salir adelante. No te dejes caer, mi niña. No lo hagas – le pidió Bree en señas. Isabella volvió a sollozar y respirando con fuerza, sacó voz para poder hablar.

– _Déjeme sola, por…por favor. No quiero ver a na…nadie_ – dijo ella con voz rasposa. La Dra. Tanner asintió y en silencio salió de la habitación.

En cuanto salió a la sala de espera encontró varios rostros llenos de lágrimas. El papá del bebé de Bella, Rosalie, unos señores que parecían ser los abuelos y un hombre vestido de policía quien agarraba su cabello con impotencia y en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto de melancolía y dolor, de esos gestos que se dibujan en los rostros de las personas que saben lo que se siente perder un ser amado.

La noche empezó a caer en Seattle y con ello la desesperación de todos los que estaban en esa sala de espera. Cuando el reloj marcó las 7 p.m. y en la estación de enfermeras hubo cambio de turno, un desesperado Edward se coló a los vestidores de los médicos residentes y tomó de allí una bata, la que se puso en ese instante y salió en silencio hacia el pasillo.

Las jóvenes enfermeras que conformaban en turno de la noche se percataron que a la habitación de la joven que había perdido un bebé esa tarde entró un médico, pero creyeron que era el Dr. Simmons de ginecología por lo que lo dejaron pasar.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Isabella, Edward entró con cuidado y tuvo que contener un sollozo cuando un recuerdo atravesó su memoria. Eran niños, y en una situación similar, Isabella estaba acostada en una cama de hospital con una escayola en la pierna. En ese entonces, catorce años atrás, Edward quiso intercambiar lugares con ella, que fuese él y no ella quien estuviese en esa cama. Ahora, en una situación parecida, Edward quiso también cambiar lugares con su pequeña mariposa, ya que al igual que en el pasado él se culpaba por lo ocurrido. En ambas ocasiones él debió protegerla…Y no lo hizo. Los resultados de su error de años atrás dejaron una herida física, los de esta vez dejaron una herida en el corazón al perder un pequeño pedacito de ambos, al perder a un hijo…

Intentando controlar sus lágrimas, Edward se aproximó a la cama de Isabella y la vio pacíficamente dormida, aunque en sus mejillas una lágrima rebelde aún permanecía allí. Quiso secarla, pero supo que aquello despertaría a su Bella por lo que solo se sentó en una silla cercana y se dedicó a mirarla por varios minutos. Contempló de ella su impresionante belleza y ternura, y suspiró cuando la vio moverse despacio y dejar una mano en su vientre ahora vacío.

– Lamento no haberte creído, Isabella. No sabes cuánto siento no haber creído en ti y en el bebé. Por mi necedad no pude acercarme a ustedes, y ahora los perdí a ambos. Ya no tengo a mi hijo, y tampoco te tengo a ti. Te amo Isabella, y amaba a mi bebé…– dijo Edward sacando el zapatito azul de su bolsillo y poniéndoselo en su dedo índice. No pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas y rompió en un triste sollozo mientras acercaba el zapatito al vientre de Isabella –. Por mi culpa perdimos al bebé, y yo… yo no sé qué hacer ahora. Me siento solo, y te necesito. ¿Por qué tuviste que dejar de amarme? Todo era hermoso, Isabella. Ibas a ser mi esposa…– dijo él sin esperanzas mientras se quitaba el zapatito del dedo y se arrodillaba junto a la cama –. ¿Qué hago ahora que no tengo al bebé, y tampoco te tengo a ti?

Isabella se removió en ese momento y abrió los ojos. Se asustó cuando vio a Edward de rodillas junto a su cama pero al ver el zapatito azul junto a su mano sollozó de inmediato. Su amor tomó su mano y junto a ella lloró en silencio por varios minutos. Lloraron por su amor doliente, por las mentiras y las verdades, por su hijo y por todo aquello que algún día tuvieron y que jamás volverían a tener. Lloraron juntos como padres y también lloraron por separado como dos almas lastimadas, como dos almas del silencio que aquel día habían perdido a su pequeño hijo, a aquella tercera alma del silencio que había empezado a gestarse en el vientre de Isabella, y que ahora jamás vería la luz…

* * *

><p>Pequeñas…<p>

Lo sé, ha sido un capítulo triste. Puedo sonar realmente malvada al querer haber escrito este capítulo por tanto tiempo pero en realidad era necesario para la historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido eh? Bree, Vaughn, Audrina, tantas cosas que pasaron y que son antesala de lo que viene en el fic.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las lectoras que esta semana se han unido a la aventura. Estoy tan contenta por sus alertas y favoritos. Cada semana me sorprenden más y más provocando en mí una alegría realmente indescriptible. Quiero enviarles un beso grande a quienes dejaron su huellita el capítulo pasado: Fran Cullen Masen, esmec17, Diana, Rosi22, MiaCarLu, Isis Janet, Alibell Cullen, cintia black, Jhiradln, Antuss, Milita Cullen, Tanya Pattz Cullen, vale . potter, romycrazy, danityswan32, anita Cullen, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, isaag29, Aleowo, valerilop, Isela Cullen, joymasencullen, Little . wishes . Pxa , mgcb, Cullen Vigo, Mentxu Masen Cullen, ALI-LU CULLEN, Naobi Chan, Yesi-Cullen93, NVanessie, Diana Cullen Swan, msteppa, Anabella Valencia, Sr G Cullen-Black, ma pau cullen, WritersCompulsive, yeco, romycullen, Almaa Cullen, Karla Cullen Hale, Charo-Rt, Lorend, MaGa Cullen, Fery Cupcake, Hermione-Malfoy35, Caniqui, JaliceJalice, TheDC1809, monikcullen009, AglaeeCullen810, Karen Ochoa, gpattz, Clau, Lizeth Flores, ViviORD'Cs, Angeles Nahuel, Marianixcr, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, julesgomez, mOnzpOllen, litzy, Verota, solecitopucheta, Lillybeth Amber Granger, Malusita Potter de Cullen, mcph76, NuRySh, marie101008, Tata XOXO, jocelihn-hale n . n, Angie, gleri, kmilu, lexa0619, zhishasu-negrita, cary, Zoe Jm, Laura Katherine, V, JosWeasleyC, Chayley Costa, Deysi Maria, Sony Bells, AnneBennett, L'Amelie, Anonimo, oliviaswan, hilarycullen17, Chuvi1487, CindyLis, Alexz Darcy Black, SheOnlySmiles, Angie Masen, geMaaW, suzette-cullen, Nyrine, Rosse Pattinson, Catalina-Lina, Nina Cullen, Sky LeVan, chivis libis, sunnypeace, yolabertay, mary8potter, Ely Cullen M, Karlitha, Anahi-littrell, indacea, Ana508, AlejandraZJofre, AinavMoon, Bambi Cullen, Caresme, Sita, azay, vivi S R, Shiio95, PEYCI CULLEN, MartichSwan, Arwen Tolkien (merci beaucoup), anybella, Mss1-cullen-swan, KatnissCullenSwan, Mafer Masen Cullen, anabel94, kata cullen, pitita10cullen, magymc, bleusoleil, Ximena, Khim_Aguirre, Bea, DianElizz, a todo el TTC, a las niñas del blog, a las del twitter, a las del facebook en especial a todas las del grupo de FFAD, se les quiere mucho mucho mucho…

Isita, como siempre… ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti? La mejor beta, y la mejor amiga que un intento de escritora puede tener. Ahora si anda a dormir… Gaby, espero no me mates con este capítulo. "El mercado es grande no" jajajajajaja… las adoro a las dos.

Bueno, una noticia que compartir con ustedes. Este pequeño fic de mi corazón está nominado para The Next Book. Una elección que recoge los mejores fics que las lectoras quisieran que se conviertan en libros. Fue una sorpresa cuando el día de ayer me lo notificaron y casi hasta me caigo de la silla ya que no sabía nada sobre esto. Muchísimas gracias a quienes nominaron a Silent Love y les invito a votar por él en:

_http : / / premios – ffad . blogspot . com/ ( recuerden quitar los espacios)_

¿Qué ocurrirá en esa habitación cuando esas almas del silencio estén listas para hablar? ¿Cuál será amenaza de Audrina hacia Edward? ¿Qué pasó todo ese año que Vaughn desapareció? Más respuestas a esto, pero sobre todo muchas más preguntas en el siguiente capítulo de Silent Love. Habrá una sorpresa de un outtake en los proximos días asi que...Las veré en el siguiente adelanto…

_Pero hasta eso… ¡Nos leemos en los reviews!_


	32. El solitario unicornio: Outtake

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**Nota: **El siguiente es un outtake de Rebecca Vaughn. Muchas se han preguntado sobre el pasado de este extraño personaje. Aquí tenemos algunas interesantes respuestas. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OuttakeVaughn: <strong>__El solitario unicornio._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Open Arms – Jouney_

"_Los débiles jamás pueden perdonar. El perdón es un atributo de los fuertes."  
>Mahatma Gandhi<em>

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El dolor de perder un hijo es algo que Rebecca Vaughn conocía muy bien. Eso, y perder con ello la alegría y la esperanza.

Con la mirada perdida en una lejana cerámica de su cocina, de la cual aún se podía distinguir un horrendo dibujo de frutas y verduras, Vaughn revolvía algo distraída la pasta que en una pequeña olla había comenzado ya a hervir. Los ravioles que para esa noche preparaba serían diferentes, no solo porque el jueves no es noche de ravioles sino porque además su hija iría a cenar a su casa junto a su familia.

La familia de su hija… ¡Qué extraño sonaba para ella el hecho de reconocer que su hijita ya no era una pequeña nena! Ahora, ella también era mamá y de una preciosa pequeñita. ¡Cuánto deseaba volver a ver a su nieta! ¡Cuánto deseaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su hija!

– Nunca me gustó esa cerámica. Tendré que buscar a alguien que me ayude a cambiarla – dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza y regresando su atención a los ravioles. La cerámica había estado en esa casa cerca de 30 años, cuando emocionada ella y su esposo decoraron cada pequeño espacio de su hogar. Aquella afirmación era cierta, la cerámica de la fruta y la verdura jamás le gustó, pero como su esposo se enamoró de la misma, no pudo decir no. Y a pesar de ya no tener a su lado al hombre que algún día juró amarla hasta el final, la cerámica seguía allí, recordándole que si ella hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle no a los horrendos gustos de su marido, también hubiese sido valiente cuando aquel hombre le arrebató de su lado a su más preciado tesoro, a su hija Bree.

Bree apenas tenía cinco años cuando la noche del 5 de noviembre ocurrió, pero a pesar de ser aquel el primer día de desgracia en la vida de Rebecca Vaughn, no fue allí donde todo inició.

Rebecca Janine Vaughn nació el 7 de Agosto de algunos por no decir muchos años atrás. Segunda y última hija del matrimonio de los Vaughn, fue siempre tratada con sobreprotección y cuidados extremos, a diferencia de su hermana Marie, 11 años mayor a ella. Marie siempre fue mucho más liberal e independiente. Depiló sus piernas a los 13 años, y en contra de la voluntad de sus padres se perforó las orejas cuando tenía 15. Rebecca vio en Marie un modelo a seguir, siempre risueña y despreocupada por la vida. Tenía una mirada hermosa que encantaba a cualquier hombre al pasar y con su voz podía hechizar hasta al más difícil de los caballeros.

Fue con esos atributos que Marie Vaughn encantó a sus 23 años, a John Higginbotham, un joven apenas egresado de la Universidad de Harvard y futuro heredero de una fortuna incalculable que compartiría con su hermano: Peter Higginbotham.

Cuando los encantos de Marie llevaron a Joseph a perder la cabeza por ella y a pedirla una noche en matrimonio, fue la noche que la vida de Rebecca dio un giro. A la petición de mano asistieron sus padres junto con Peter. Para los novios, la noche se centró en la propuesta y el condenado anillo, para Rebecca de 12 y Peter de 20 fue la noche en que ambos se enamoraron.

De manera secreta Peter y Rebecca empezaron a mantenerse en contacto. Rebecca aún no terminaba el instituto y Peter recién empezaba su carrera medicina en la UCLA. El matrimonio de John y Marie se celebró en otoño de ese mismo año ante el beneplácito de ambas familias, sin saber que sus otros hijos al parecer querían seguir el mismo camino.

Por un período de seis años, Rebecca y Peter se comunicaron a través de cartas que ella enviaba a Los Ángeles y él respondía a Seattle. Cada vez que el cartero depositaba una carta en el buzón Rebecca saltaba de emoción y corría a esconder la carta, en secreto la leía, la contestaba y de inmediato la regresaba al buzón.

El día que Rebecca terminó el instituto cuando tenía ya 18 años, Peter dejó pendientes sus exámenes finales y viajó de California a Washington con un precioso ramo de rosas y un anillo en su bolsillo. Irrumpió en la fiesta de graduación de Rebecca y poniéndose de rodillas frente a todos le pidió ser su esposa. Ella, como era de esperarse le respondió que sí, pero sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo con su respuesta.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, y todos los invitados a la fiesta optaron por abandonar la casa dejando a Rebecca y a Peter únicamente frente a sus padres. Marie no había podido asistir ya que su pequeña hija Renée de cinco años había caído enferma y por tanto ni ella, ni John podían moverse de Forks, su residencia actual.

Rebecca recuerda con mucha claridad la voz de su padre diciéndole que aquello era un error, que no podía casarse tan joven sobre todo por la beca recibida unos días atrás en la escuela de artes de la Universidad de New York. Ella intentó tranquilizar a sus padres diciendo que el matrimonio no era un impedimento para seguir sus estudios, pero ellos se rehusaron a darle su bendición.

Con tristeza, Rebecca Vaughn empacó sus pertenencias y se fue de su casa tomada de la mano de Peter. Del otro lado de la cerca, en el lado de la familia Higginbotham, la cosa no pintaba muy bien tampoco. Los padres de Peter se rehusaron también a estar de acuerdo con ese loco matrimonio y fue entonces como Peter y Rebecca fueron dejados a su buena suerte.

Viajaron hasta California unos pocos días después para que Peter rindiera sus finales. Sin una fiesta de graduación elegante, o la presencia de sus padres, Peter se recibió de médico ante la sonrisa enamorada de Rebecca. En su camino a New York se detuvieron en Las Vegas, donde un Elvis bastante pasado de peso y copas, los declaró marido y mujer.

En New York, Peter consiguió trabajo en un modesto hospital. La paga no era mucho, pero servía para pagar el alquiler del departamento que compartía con su flamante esposa, la Sra. Rebecca Higginbotham, quien al llegar a su segundo año en la ciudad que nunca duerme le anunció una noche que estaba esperando un bebé.

La felicidad inicial no se hizo esperar. Peter dobló sus turnos en el hospital para poder tener dinero y comprar todo para el bebé, y Rebecca tratando de contribuir con el ingreso de la casa empezó a pintar y a vender sus cuadros en las exposiciones públicas que se llevaban a cabo todos los domingos en Central Park. La panza de Rebecca creció tanto que a finales de la primavera casi no podía caminar hasta la Universidad. El año escolar terminó cuando el verano hizo acto de presencia, y fue en aquel mismo mes que nacería el pequeño retoño de Peter y Rebecca: Bree Higginbotham.

La felicidad que la pequeñita trajo a sus padres era radiante. Peter ayudaba a Rebecca a amamantarla por las noches y ella le respondía con una sonrisa que no era necesario, que ser mamá era su deber y vocación. Como si fuese un ritual de todas las noches, Peter acariciaba el su cabello con una sonrisa después de escuchar las palabras de su esposa y regresaba tranquilo a la cama. Siempre radiante de emoción, siempre lleno de felicidad.

Pero como todo en la vida, la felicidad no sustentable siempre es opacada por el crudo verdugo de la realidad. Cuentas que no lograban pagar, un bebé que sufría de continuas fiebres y malestares estomacales, y un matrimonio que de a poco empezó a desmoronarse.

Al cumplir Bree dos años de edad, la preocupación de sus padres se hizo frecuente cuando notaron que la pequeña no hablaba. Habían intentado enseñarle palabras cortas como papá o mamá, pero la niña no gesticulaba palabra alguna. Una noche, estando de turno Peter en el hospital vio entrar a su esposa con su nena en brazos, Bree volaba en fiebre y tuvo que llevarla de emergencia para tratar su dolencia.

Unos rápidos exámenes descubrieron las causas de la continua fiebre de Bree, una infección al oído. La llevaron de inmediato al otorrino y aquella fue la noche en que su castillo de ilusiones se vino abajo. Su hija Bree padecía de sordera congénita total.

La noticia derrumbó a sus padres. Rebecca no hacía más que llorar y Peter le gritaba que se callara o sino despertaría a la niña _¡Como si un sutil llanto pudiese despertar a su hija que vivía en el mundo del silencio!_ Los reproches no se hicieron esperar por parte de Peter, aduciendo que la sordera congénita siempre es dada por los genes de la madre. Rebecca entre lágrimas asumió toda culpa mientras en silencio prometía a su pequeña hija ayudarla a salir adelante.

El año siguiente fue el más duro para el matrimonio Higginbotham. Era el año final de Rebecca en la universidad, lo cual le demandaba mucho más tiempo y atención. Las terapias de lenguaje de Bree eran todas las tardes por lo que su madre con paciencia la llevaba al centro infantil de cuidado de niños sordos para que pudiese aprender a comunicarse con los demás a través del lenguaje de las señas. Fue así, viendo a su nena mover sus manitos, que Rebecca aprendería el lenguaje que hasta la actualidad ella no había podido lograr olvidar.

El día en que Peter vio a su hija hacer señas con sus manos, fue el primer episodio de violencia doméstica que Rebecca vivió. Fue abofeteada por su esposo frente a su hija mientras le gritaba una y otra vez que su hija no era sorda y que él no permitiría que aprenda ese ridículo lenguaje. Es que, como era de esperarse, para Peter resultaba extremadamente frustrante tener a una hija sorda y él siendo médico no poder ayudarla.

Al terminar ese año y siendo abusada físicamente en algunas ocasiones, Rebecca viajó con Peter y Bree a Seattle para el sepelio de los Sres. Higginbotham, cuya repentina muerte a causa de un accidente de tránsito había plantado en el corazón de Peter una esperanza de superación. El reparto de una herencia y con ella el final de sus días de pobreza. Con lo que aquella esperanza no había contado, es que en su testamento sus padres dejaban todo el dinero a John, su hermano mayor.

Frustrado se reunió con su hermano un par de días después del sepelio, pidiéndole que desautorice el mandato del testamento y que compartiera su herencia con él. Pero aconsejado por la avaricia y el ansía del poder, John respondió que aquello no sería posible. Derrotado, humillado y todavía más frustrado de lo que llegó, Peter regresó a New York para continuar con su miserable vida.

En el verano del siguiente año, teniendo Bree ya tres años, Rebecca terminó sus estudios con honores y se alistó para abrir un pequeño taller de arte en el que enseñaría a su nena y a otros niños el hermoso arte de pintar. Peter rechazó la idea diciendo que era ridículo y que arte no los llevaría a ningún lado. Luego de abofetearla en reiteradas ocasiones para que ella cambiase de opinión, Rebecca terminó desechando la idea… _y el sueño de toda la vida_.

Pocos meses después volvieron a Washington, en donde Peter conseguiría un puesto de médico en el modesto hospital de Forks. Emocionada por empezar una nueva vida, Rebecca empacó sus cosas y llevando a su hija en brazos emprendieron su regreso al lugar donde todo empezó. Pero, hay cosas que a pesar de cambiar en su forma, jamás se alteran en su fondo. La violencia doméstica que Rebecca recibiría los próximos dos años fue brutal. Varias costillas rotas, hematomas en el brazo y vientre, e incluso una noche una fractura en la pierna que le dejaría una cojera que le duró varios años, en recuerdo a la noche que toda su vida se vino abajo.

Peter había llegado ebrio a casa, un hábito que había adquirido recientemente en su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Ella estaba con Bree en su pequeña habitación leyéndole en señas el cuento del solitario unicornio cuando escuchó sus fuertes pasos entrar al reducido espacio. Le gritó que estaba harto, le dijo que quería el divorcio, y la acusó de toda su frustración y mala suerte. Rebecca, como ya era su costumbre, se quedó en silencio y aceptó que su marido la golpeara una vez más. Pero la violencia que aquella noche fuese infligida en Rebecca no fue solamente física, sino emocional.

Sin previo aviso, Peter agarró en brazos a su hija y empacando unas cuantas prendas de vestir y su libro del unicornio decidió alejarla de su madre. La niña, entre gemidos y gritos ahogados estiraba sus manitos para alcanzar a su madre, pero ella no pudo hacer nada debido al estado de inconsciencia en el que la dejó Peter. Cuando se dio cuenta que su hija se había ido, Rebecca corrió desesperada por la calle llamándola, pero poco o nada se podía hacer.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de su hermana Marie, quién para su buena suerte apenas vivía unas cuantas cuadras más al sur. Al abrir la puerta, su hermana la miró de manera repulsiva y le gritó que se fuera de allí. Rebecca imploró por ayuda, le pidió que la ayude con dinero para buscar a su hija, pero Marie se rehusó dándole la espalda de manera inclemente.

Rebecca hizo todo lo posible por buscar a su hija por sus propios medios. Puso denuncias en la policía, pero al parecer incluso la ley se había puesto a favor de Peter ya que los agentes hicieron caso omiso a sus acusaciones de rapto de menores y violencia doméstica. Por un período de un año entero, Rebecca buscó a su hija de manera incansable, agotó todos los medios posibles pero de ella nunca supo nada.

Una tarde, después de llegar a su casa de su nuevo trabajo como profesora de artes en la Universidad de Seattle, encontró una carta bajo su puerta. El sobre no tenía dirección de retorno por lo que se entendía que el remitente no quería que la misma sea respondida. En escasas líneas, Peter le informaba que su hija estaba bien, que estaba tranquila y que no se acordaba de ella por lo que vio prudencial firmar el divorcio, los papeles estaban adjuntos y ella debía firmarlos ese mismo día y llevarlos a la casa de Marie donde un abogado los recogería. Entre sollozos Rebecca asintió y fue en busca de algo con que firmar el documento. Aquel fue uno de los tantos momentos en que ella no pudo decir _NO_.

No pudo decir _NO _cuando Peter le pidió ser su esposa, no pudo decir _NO _cuando le impuso la horrenda cerámica, no pudo decir _NO _cuando él se llevó a su hija, y no pudo decir _NO_ cuando la sentencia de divorcio llegó a sus manos. Desde aquel día Rebecca Higginbotham, cambió a su apellido de soltera nuevamente y sería conocida por su alumnado como la maestra más estricta y perfeccionista que un alumno podría tener. Lo que no podía lograr en su vida personal, Rebecca Vaughn lo reflejó en su vida profesional, el poder decir _NO_ me gusta, _NO_ está bien, _NO_ eres un buen artista.

El reloj temporizador de los ravioles sonó trayendo de regreso a Vaughn. Algo nerviosa por haber traído esos recuerdos del pasado que tanto daño le hacían, escurrió la pasta y la dejó enfriar con algo de agua fría para que no se peguen. Se dedicó a hacer la salsa para los mismos y con su mirada, ahora fijada en un cuadro ubicado en un distante punto en su sala…_sonrió_. Esta vez los recuerdos fueron mejores.

El cuadro había sido el primero que pintó después de muchos años de no haber tocado un pincel. En él, un solitario unicornio corría entre las nubes con la esperanza de encontrar a su dueño, con la misma esperanza con ella esperaba encontrar a su hija.

Tras la muerte de su hermana, y con ello la recepción de una cantidad astronómica de dinero, Rebecca tomó la decisión de renunciar al puesto de maestra de la Universidad de Seattle para cuando el año escolar terminara. Y no es que el dinero recibido sería para su manutención indefinida, no… Con ese dinero ella buscaría a la nena que tantos años atrás le quitaron de sus brazos.

Empezó contratando un investigador privado, le costó una fortuna debido a la escasa información que ella tenía de su hija, pero las referencias indicaban que el hombre era bueno en su trabajo y que era capaz de encontrar a una aguja en un pajar. Estirando su mano algo nerviosa, Rebecca le pagó al hombre con la consigna de que la buscara y que cuando la encontrara no dudara en llamarla sin importar la hora. La llamada llegó una noche de mayo, y al día siguiente Rebecca firmó su renuncia voluntaria para partir a finales del año escolar a Vancouver para decirle a su hija, que su madre jamás se cansó de buscarla hasta lograr encontrarla 25 años después.

El encuentro fue por decirlo así, bastante extraño. Rebecca llegó hasta la casa de los Tanner el mismo día que llegó a Canadá y guiándose por la dirección que el investigador le dio, tocó la puerta con algo de fuerza cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche. Una joven de hermosos ojos negros y un mandil de médico, abrió la puerta y Rebecca de inmediato empezó a llorar. Con sus manos temblorosas saludó en señas a la mujer. Bree, asustada de ver a una extraña mujer hablarle en señas dio dos pasos atrás y negó rápidamente cuando la mujer la llamó por su nombre y se identificó como su madre. Con un grito de _¡Largo de aquí!_ Bree cerró la puerta en la cara de su madre y salió corriendo a su habitación en donde su esposo Diego estaba cambiándole el pañal a su nena. Diego miró asustado a su mujer y dejando a la niña sobre la cama, corrió a tomar a Bree en sus brazos ya que producto del extraño encuentro, ella se desmayó.

En cuanto logró llevar a la cama a su mujer, Diego bajó las escaleras de su casa y corrió hasta la puerta para averiguar la razón del shock de Bree. Al abrirla, de pie y sin moverse un ápice de su posición inicial, estaba Rebecca. Ella miró extrañada a Diego y también empezó a hablarle en señas de manera autómata pero Diego la detuvo. Rebecca soltó un llanto desgarrador y cayendo de rodillas frente al esposo de su hija se identificó como su madre. Diego tomó a Rebecca del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, la llevó al sofá a la mujer y le ofreció una taza de té. Entre sollozos la mujer le contó a Diego toda la historia y él, tomando su mano le explicó la nueva condición de su esposa. Ya no era sorda, gracias a una operación que su padre le practicó cuando cumplió 15 años. Ya no era soltera, tenía tres años de casada y una hermosa bebé que debía estar acostada junto a ella en el primer piso. Le explicó todas las cosas que su esposa no era, entre ellas… rencorosa.

Le pidió que se marchara por esa noche, que le diera tiempo de hablarle y que regresara al día siguiente cuando esté lo suficientemente tranquila. Rebecca asintió y dejando atrás su historial de mujer fría y despiadada, abrazó al esposo de su hija con una gran sonrisa y la promesa de regresar al día siguiente.

Cuando Bree se levantó, pocos minutos después de la partida de su madre, encontró a su esposo y a su hija a su lado y sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a ellos y los abrazó con fuerza. Diego llevó a la nena a la cuna y tomando la mano de su Bree, le habló de su madre. Con profundos sollozos, Bree se lamentó de haberla lanzado la puerta en la cara de su madre, pero el pánico superó a la emoción y fue la razón de su súbita reacción.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por la fría Vancouver, Rebecca cumplió su promesa de volver y Bree su promesa de no volver a cerrarle la puerta. En cuanto las dos mujeres se miraron con profunda ternura, compasión y amor, no dudaron en lanzarse a los brazos de la otra. Rebecca lloraba mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su hija y acariciaba su cabello y le decía cuanto la había extrañado mientras Bree hundía su rostro en el pecho de su madre y le susurraba cuanta falta le había hecho.

Ese día Bree se excusó de ir a trabajar en el Hospital General de Vancouver. Por más de cinco horas no hizo otra cosa que llorar en los brazos de su madre y se sentía mentalmente agotada como para atender dos partos programados. Con sollozos, miles de susurros de perdón, confesándole la verdad del monstruo que algún día amó y que la alejó de ella, y con el juramento de nunca haber descansado en su búsqueda, Rebecca le pidió a su hija que le hiciera un pequeño espacio en su vida. Bree, completamente conmovida por sus palabras llevó sus manos a su pecho y le habló en señas.

"_El solitario unicornio jamás volverá a estar solo. Gracias por volver… mamá"_

Fue así como Rebecca Vaughn se reencontró con su hija, 25 años después de haberla perdido. Por insistencia de Diego y de Bree, Rebecca se quedó con ellos por el lapso de seis meses. Seis hermosos meses en los que ellas dejaron de ser unas extrañas y se convirtieron en aquella nena y aquella entusiasta artista que sonreían cada domingo en los banquitos de Central Park.

Una noche, después de haber llevado a su nieta a dormir, Rebecca bajó para cenar junto a su hija y su yerno. Era miércoles, y era noche de ravioles según la tradición de los Tanner. Durante la cena, se trataron varios tópicos como la hermana desconocida de Rebecca y su trabajo en Seattle. Al finalizar la cena y mientras Rebecca colocaba jabón en el lavaplatos, Bree le expresó su deseo de que su madre volviera a casa. Rebecca frunció su ceño y negó levemente mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Bree se acercó a ella y rápidamente le explicó que ella que quería que su madre regresara a casa para volver a pintar y a enseñar que era lo que a ella la hacía completamente feliz. Cuando Rebecca abrió su boca para quejarse sobre su nuevo concepto de felicidad, Bree le sonrió y le dijo en señas: _"Yo regreso contigo a casa"_

De aquel día habían pasado ya casi seis meses. Rebecca regresó a Seattle, de la mano de Bree, Diego y la bebé. Ella pidió volver a dictar clases y el decano encantado la recibió de regreso, pero debía esperar el siguiente período lectivo para volver. Ella aceptó la oferta y dedicó su tiempo a pintar, por las tardes cuidaba a su nieta de 15 meses y de a poco le enseño a pintar, como un día soñó hacer con su hija. Bree consiguió un modesto consultorio para su consulta y Diego un puesto como ejecutivo de un banco local. La vida empezó a sonreír para aquellos que durante años solo recibieron golpes, solo recibieron de la vida un gran _NO_.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Estás en la cocina? – la tranquila voz de Bree resonó en la sala de la casa de Rebecca. Ella sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y aclaró su garganta para responder.

– Sí, aquí estoy – dijo en un tono de voz más fuerte de lo normal para que su hija le escuchase. Bree se acercó hasta la cocina y dejando un beso en la frente de su madre se quitó la bata y se dispuso a ayudarla. Rebecca terminó de revolver la salsa y empezó a servirla en tres pequeños recipientes. Bree la detuvo en cuanto la vio.

– Diego no vino conmigo esta noche, mamá – dijo ella con una voz algo débil. Rebecca soltó de inmediato la salsa y tomó la mano de su hija –. Prefirió que cenemos solas por hoy.

– ¿Qué pasó nena? ¿Han peleado acaso? – le preguntó preocupada su madre. Bree negó despacio –. ¿Y entonces qué es? ¿Qué tienes, Bree?

– Vamos a la mesa y conversamos allí – le respondió su hija, Rebecca asintió enseguida y llevó la pasta y la salsa a la mesa. Decidió que no era una buena noche para el vino por lo que solo llenó las copas para el agua. Invitó a su hija a acompañarla a la mesa, y ella con un semblante triste asintió.

– ¿Qué pasó Bree? ¿Qué va mal? – habló Vaughn irrumpiendo el silencio.

– Hoy tuve un día difícil, mamá – respondió en voz baja Bree –. Una de mis pacientes perdió su bebé, y fue duro darle la noticia. Hay algo en esa joven que me hace sentir muy cercana a ella. No sé por qué me siento así, pero esa joven es muy especial y el hecho que ella perdiera su bebé no solo me entristeció por su pérdida sino que me recordó los dos bebés que perdí antes de tener a Joy – susurró Bree con un suspiro de tristeza al traer a su memoria la razón por la cual su nena se llamaba Alegría en inglés. Alegría porque llegó al mundo contra todo pronóstico, alegría porque había llegado para cambiar su mundo de tristezas, alegría porque era su última esperanza de ser madre. Al igual que Rebecca y Bella, Bree también conocía el dolor de perder un hijo.

– Esas pérdidas fueron accidentes, Bree. Te lo dije cuando me lo contaste en Canadá. No puedes culparte por eso – le dijo su madre tomando su mano en gesto cariñoso. Bree asintió.

– Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que recordarlas cuando algo similar le pasó hoy a esta joven. Ella estaba tan emocionada por su bebé, ¿sabes? Me partió el corazón darle la noticia a ella, aunque quién lo tomó peor fue el papá del bebé. Ese chico se veía destrozado, y no es para menos, no merecían perder el bebé. Isabella no merecía perder a su hijo – dijo Bree con su voz quebrada. Rebecca, quien estaba por llevar tomar su copa de agua, miró atónita a Bree y abrió su boca como un pececillo en búsqueda de aire.

– ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu paciente? – preguntó Rebecca con un tono de pánico en su voz. Bree la miró extrañada y frunció el ceño.

– Isabella, Isabella Swan –respondió Bree mirando a su madre.

– Imposible – fue la respuesta de Rebecca –. Yo la vi esta mañana, ella estaba bien. No sabía que estuviese embarazada del chico aquel ¿Qué le sucedió a Isabella?

– Se resbaló en la bañera – dijo algo escéptica Bree –. ¿Conoces a Isabella, mamá? ¿Es tu alumna?

– Es cierto que los lazos de sangre son más fuertes de los que se puede pensar – susurró para sí Rebecca lo suficientemente bajo para que su hija no escuchara. Ella sacudió rápidamente y respondió a su pregunta –. Sí, es mi alumna.

– ¿Sabías que es sorda como yo? – Rebecca asintió despacio sintiendo un peso enorme en la consciencia por las miles de veces que humilló a Isabella por su condición, siendo éste rechazo una respuesta inconsciente a la situación a la que se vio forzada cuando otra sordera cambió su vida. Bree tomó su copa de agua y se preparó para hablar –. Ella no lo merecía, es un alma tan gentil, tan tranquila. Estaba tan emocionada, aferrada a su bebé. ¿Cómo hace para seguir adelante ahora? Yo sé que no seré su médico ahora, pero siento un extraño sentimiento de querer estar cerca de ella para apoyarla, para estar a su lado y decirle que no está sola.

Rebecca asintió muy despacio y después de tomar un fuerte respiro y tomar la mano de su hija, se dispuso a contarle aquella pequeña parte de su pasado que Bree desconocía. El pasado con Isabella, del pasado con su sobrina del cual se avergonzaba terriblemente. Sin proponérselo, los ojos de Rebecca se llenaron de lágrimas y Bree abrazó a su madre con cariño. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila para hablar, se alejó de su hija y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, susurró…

– No deberías alejarte de ella, entonces – le dijo en dulce tono su madre –. No deberías alejarte de ella solo porque Isabella Swan es tu paciente, sino porque es también tu prima…

* * *

><p>Pequeñas…<p>

¿Qué tal les ha parecido la historia de este personaje? ¿Ahora la entienden un poco más? Espero que sí. ¿Qué hará ahora con esta confesión Bree? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo de la historia que subirá el domingo un poco tarde en la noche. Nos veremos entonces ese día…

_Pero hasta eso… Nos leemos en los reviews…_


	33. La gran lección de Boi

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA: **Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por el retraso de la publicación del capítulo. Varias cosas han ocasionado que no subiera el domingo: Estuve en cama varios días y cuando logré terminarlo mi betita tuvo complicaciones. Esperemos no tener más problemitas para la siguiente publicación. Así que no molesto más, les recomiendo escuchar la canción… y disfrutar el capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 29: <strong>__La gran lección de Boi_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Hold on__ – __Michael Bublé._

"_La muerte deja un dolor en el corazón que nadie puede sanar, pero el amor deja un recuerdo en el corazón que nadie puede robar."  
>Autor desconocido<em>

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Cuando Edward, de las manos de Kate, aprendió el lenguaje de señas a la edad de 4 años, notó que, de entre todas las señas, había una que su maestra no le enseñó. Él había querido aprenderla en caso que algún día su pequeña amiga se tropezara y lastimara en el gran patio, y él tuviese que salir para consolarla cuando las lágrimas empezaran a mojar sus mejillas; o cuando fuese grande y alguien la lastimara y le rompiera su corazón, él pudiese decírselas mientras tomaba su mano y la reconfortaba con sus sonrisas. Durante años, Edward le preguntó varias veces a Kate sobre aquella seña que le faltaba pero ella solo le respondía con sinónimos.

Aquella palabra, que las personas oyentes la dicen en tantas ocasiones que pierde su significado original, es la misma que en el lenguaje de señas no tiene un significado real. Una palabra tan poderosa, de tanta importancia, y que era precisamente la palabra que Edward buscaba aquella noche para empezar su conversación con Bella… no tenía seña alguna.

La palabra era… _lo siento._

Lo siento era lo único que esa noche Edward Cullen quería decirle a su Isabella, aunque ello no fuese suficiente para calmar su llanto, aliviar su tristeza y olvidar su pérdida. Pero al no existir una seña ¿Cómo le decía entonces que él también estaba destrozado por lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo le decía que el dolor de Isabella era también su dolor?

Todavía tomada de la mano de Edward, Isabella hizo el intento de calmarse por un momento, pero en cuanto removió su mano para secar sus lágrimas notó que en su muñeca izquierda había una pulsera blanca con información, información que la hizo romper en lágrimas una vez más.

"_Isabella Swan, 21 años, aborto espontáneo"_

– _Aborto_ – susurró ella con su voz entrecortada por el llanto mientras negaba –. _Muerte… por mi cul…culpa, bebé mu…murió_ – sus sollozos no le permitieron seguir hablando por lo que ella cubrió su rostro con fuerza. Edward se sintió impotente en ese momento por lo que solo se acercó a ella y besó su frente con cuidado mientras liberaba las manos del rostro de su Bella.

– No lo hagas, Isabella. No te culpes por la muerte del bebé. Si hay alguien aquí que debe llevar todo el peso de lo que pasó hoy, soy yo. Yo no estuve para ti cuando más me necesitabas, no estuve para él. Lo abandoné, los abandoné a los dos. Y eso es algo que jamás me voy a perdonar. Si quieres culpar a alguien de lo que pasó, cúlpame a mí no a ti. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste, Isabella. Fui yo, el que fallé. Daría lo que sea por ponerme en tu lugar y evitarte tanto dolor, pero no puedo… no puedo. No te imaginas cuanto lamento lo que pasó, me imagino lo que estás pasando – le dijo él en señas sollozantes. Isabella negó y limpió sus lágrimas para responderle en señas también.

– ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan impotente en tu vida que preferirías morir antes de pasar por ese infierno? – le preguntó Isabella a Edward. Él estaba a punto de responderle que sí cuando ella volvió a hablar en señas –. Fue así como me sentí esta tarde cuando llamé a los paramédicos y grité pidiendo ayuda, Edward. ¿Puedes imaginar la impotencia de sentir que la vida de tu hijo se te está yendo de tus manos y tú no puedes hacer nada? ¿Puedes imaginar lo que se siente perder todo en un segundo? Si puedes hacerlo entonces puedes decir que imaginas lo que siente estar en mi lugar. Si has pasado por eso, entonces sí sabes cómo me siento – dijo ella para luego voltear su rostro y mirar a la ventana. Edward tomó la barbilla de Bella y la obligó a mirarlo.

– Claro que he sentido aquello, Isabella. Y desde hace dos meses lo vengo sintiendo todo el tiempo. Sentí que la vida se me iba de las manos cuando de rodillas te pedí ser mi esposa y me dijiste que no. Sentí que la vida se me escapaba cuando me dijiste que no me amabas. Cuando volviste y me encontraste con ella en nuestro departamento. He sentido ese infierno, Isabella. Creí que la agonía se terminó cuando me regresaste la ilusión y me dijiste que estabas esperando un bebé, pero nuevamente el destino se ensañó conmigo y me quitó lo único que me sostenía con vida. La vida de nuestro hijo. Así que, sí, no creas que no sé lo que se siente al verse impotente. Yo también me siento impotente por la muerte del bebé, era mi hijo… mi bebé – le habló Edward mientras grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

– Tú bebé – dijo Bella meditando las palabras de Edward –. ¿Ahora si crees que en mi vientre estaba creciendo un bebé? ¿Tú bebé? ¿Ahora que ya no está crees en él?

– Isabella…– quiso interceder él, pero ella negó con fuerza.

– ¿Por qué lo rechazaste, Edward? Era tu hijo, y le diste la espalda. Entiendo que no creas en mí, pero ¿Él? Él no tenía la culpa. ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? – le preguntó ella con rabia en sus manos y lágrimas en los ojos.

– Nunca lo rechacé, Isabella. Lo que pasó es que no me sentía digno del bebé, entiéndeme, por favor. El bebé llegó y yo no sabía qué hacer. Mi vida era, o mejor dicho es un caos. Pero él llegó a cambiarme, a darme una esperanza. Y lo amaba, solo Dios sabe cuánto lo amaba. Pero necesitaba tiempo para curarme a mí mismo antes de hacerle daño a él. Nunca lo rechacé, él era mi salvación. ¿Cómo puedes rechazar a lo único que te aferras para salir adelante? Ya no te tengo a ti, y él era todo lo que me quedaba. Mi hijo era mi esperanza. Y ahora, sin bebé, sin ti, y sin esperanza. ¿Qué me queda?

– Te queda _ella _– le respondió Isabella de forma tajante. Edward crispó sus puños con fuerza.

– Ella no significa nada para mí, Isabella – le dijo él refiriéndose a Audrina –. Ella solo fue un error, un grave error del cual viviré siempre arrepentido – Isabella miró a Edward en ese momento y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él de rodillas, tomó nuevamente su mano y le habló esta vez con su voz –. Perdóname, Isabella. Cuando ese maldito día pasó yo no estaba pensando con claridad. Estaba cegado por la rabia, por la sed de herirte como tú lo habías hecho conmigo. Sé que después de lo que hice nada volverá a ser igual, y aunque no estemos juntos ya, necesito de tu perdón por lo que hice. Perdóname por lo que te hice, Isabella. Perdóname por favor – dijo él finalizando con un sollozo triste.

– Sabes que tú y yo nos hemos herido mutuamente tantas veces, que decir perdón entre nosotros ya carece de significado y valor. Esa mañana yo fui a tu departamento a pedirte perdón y tú me rechazaste. Esta noche eres tú quien pide perdón y no te imaginas lo que estoy luchando para no rechazarte, pero no puedo Edward. – Edward asintió despacio y ella continuó –. Nada volverá a ser igual, Edward. Yo te mentí, tú me traicionaste, tú nos rechazaste, ambos perdimos un hijo. ¿Un perdón borra todo aquello que vivimos, que sufrimos y que recordamos? – esta vez Edward negó –. Creo que es mejor que todo termine aquí, el bebé era lo único que nos unía y él ya no está. Seguir intentando algo entre nosotros sería provocarnos heridas más profundas, y yo no quiero eso ya. Es mejor tener un recuerdo de lo bonito que fue y no de lo desastroso que podría ser.

– ¿Entonces eso fue todo? – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie –. ¿Todo el amor que siento yo por ti termina aquí? – Isabella asintió despacio con lágrimas en sus ojos. De inmediato Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la situó en su pecho –. ¿Lo sientes latir, Isabella? El corazón que sientes aquí es el mismo que toda la vida te ha amado, que ha latido cada segundo por ti. ¿Cómo le digo a este corazón que ya no lo haga? Enséñame a hacerlo porque no se cómo dejar de amar a alguien. Tú lo hiciste… tienes que saber cómo hacerlo.

– Eso fue una mentira, Edward. ¡Te mentí! ¡Yo te amo, y lo haré hasta el último día de mi vida! Pero ya me cansé de decírtelo, me cansé de que no me creas – le dijo ella con señas fuertes al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza –. Quieres que te perdone por haberte acostado con ella, pero tú no eres capaz de perdonarme por haberte mentido. Eso es ser hipócrita, Edward.

– Isabella…– Edward intentó responderle pero ella lo detuvo.

– Es mejor que todo termine aquí. Con mi bebé también se fue mi vida, y no hay manera de recuperar ambas cosas que perdí. Te amo, pero no puedo continuar con esto todo el tiempo. Necesito paz, y te necesito fuera de mi vida – Edward tomó la mano de Isabella y la apretó mientras negaba.

– No me alejes de ti, Isabella. No ahora, yo te amo demasiado – le pidió entre sollozos.

– _Adiós, Edward… – _susurró ella antes de voltear su rostro y dejar sus lágrimas caer.

– No me voy a rendir, Isabella. Una vez fallé al dejarte cuando me necesitabas, pero no lo voy a volver a hacer. Voy a recuperar lo que teníamos, así sea la maldita última cosa que haga en mi vida. Te necesito, y sé que me necesitas también. Necesitamos del otro para superar esta pérdida, aferrarnos mutuamente a la esperanza. Ambos estamos heridos pero eso no significa que me voy a rendir. Voy a luchar por ti, te juro por mi bebé que lo haré – le dijo él antes de acercarse a ella y dejar un beso en su frente e irse de allí.

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró, un profundo sollozo escapó de su pecho. Aquella, una de las más duras decisiones de su vida, la estaba destrozando. Su corazón al igual de Edward latía gracias al milagro del amor, pero a veces aquello no era suficiente. _"El amor lo cura todo"_, una vez escuchó. Pero el amor sin el tiempo de su lado es intentar poner una curita sobre una herida que necesita puntos… inútil. Y tiempo era exactamente lo que necesitaba, tiempo para sobreponerse de haber perdido el amor de Edward, y la vida de su hijo.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Isabella sintió que una mano tocó su cabello. Ella cerró sus ojos y sollozó muy despacito. Conocía al dueño de aquella mano por lo que sin dudarlo se abalanzó a sus brazos.

– Mi niña, todo estará bien – susurró Charlie mientras sostenía a su hija en brazos y la mecía suavemente –. Todo estará bien.

– Por mi culpa el bebé ya no está, papá. Todas las personas que amo se van de mi lado. ¿Estoy condenada a no amar, papá? – preguntó ella en señas.

– No digas eso, mi ángel. A mamá no le hubiese gustado que hablaras así – le regañó su padre –. No quiero que llenes tu corazón de culpas y remordimientos. Fue un accidente, nadie te culpa de lo que pasó, no seas tú, tu propio verdugo entonces.

– Él era todo lo que me quedaba, papi. ¿Cómo sigo sin él? – le preguntó Isabella entre dolorosos sollozos.

– Me tienes a mí, bebé. Siempre me tendrás a mí. No importa si sientes que el mundo entero te dio la espalda. Yo estoy aquí, contigo. Eres mi ángel, y jamás… jamás te podría dejar sola.

– Abrázame papá, abrázame y dime que todo va a salir bien. No me sueltes nunca – Charlie tomó a su hija en brazos y la apretó fuerte a su pecho mientras ella dejaba sus lágrimas empapar la camisa de su padre. Él con su susurro roto, le habló a su oído.

– Nunca, Isabella. Nunca te voy a soltar. Porque eres tú mi fortaleza, tú eres lo único por quien yo debo vivir – le dijo Charlie antes de besar su cabeza y mecerla nuevamente en sus brazos.

Producto del cansancio y los medicamentos, Isabella no tardó en quedarse dormida en los brazos de su padre. El único hombre que siempre estaría a su lado, y que a pesar de todos sus errores, jamás le daría la espalda.

Se despertó cerca de las seis de la mañana, cuando otra mano tocó su brazo. Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la mujer frente a ella. Isabella le respondió con una mirada triste.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Bree a Isabella en señas. Ella solo arrugó sus hombros mientras suavemente soltaba la mano de su padre que, acostado en el sillón adjunto se había quedado dormido –. ¿Sientes dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo? – preguntó nuevamente Bree. Isabella asintió y señalando su corazón dejó caer una lágrima.

– Me duele aquí. Pero para ello no hay medicamento que lo cure, ¿cierto? – Bree negó despacito y con ternura acarició el cabello de Bella.

– Yo sé que lo que voy a decir, probablemente no me lo vas a creer ahora, pero todo pasa, Isabella. La muerte, la tristeza, el duelo, todo pasa, siempre y cuando no permitas que aquello gobierne tu vida. No te pido que olvides a tu bebé, yo no he olvidado a los míos, pero tienes que salir adelante. Guárdalo como un recuerdo en tu corazón, y por él, date fuerzas para continuar. Sé que puedes hacerlo, yo lo hice también. No te encierres en tu dolor, apóyate en las personas que amas. No los alejes de tu vida.

– Pero yo quiero estar sola. Necesito estar sola – le dijo Bella a Bree.

– Y te entiendo, Isabella. Yo también pensé que era lo mejor. Hasta que mi esposo me hizo ver que aquello no estaba bien. Necesitas de las personas que amas para superarlo. Tienes a tu papá a tu lado, tienes a todas esas personas que afuera te esperan para abrazarte y decirte que puedes contar con ellos, lo tienes a él también – dijo Bree refiriéndose a Edward. Isabella negó y dejó una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Bree acarició el cabello de Bella y limpió aquella lágrima –. No sé qué pasó entre Edward y tú, pero sé que él también está sufriendo por su hijo. Él te ama y ha estado a tu lado en tantas cosas. Permítele que...

– ¿Cómo sabe usted sobre él? – inquirió Bella. Bree le sonrió.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije el primer día que nos vimos que tú y yo teníamos algo en común? – Isabella asintió –. Creí que tú y yo compartíamos una cosa en común, pero me equivoqué mi niña. Entre tú y yo hay muchas cosas en común – Bree miró a Isabella que a su vez la miraba asustada y le sonrió –. Yo, al igual que tú nací sorda. Yo también sé lo que es perder a un bebé. Yo me llamo Bree Higginbotham, y soy para fines prácticos hija de Rebecca Vaughn, la tía de Renée, tu mami – Isabella soltó un jadeo pesado a causa de la impresión.

– _¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...? Yo no pensé que..._ – balbuceo Bella. Bree le sonrió.

– Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta anoche. Mi madre me contó toda la historia de su familia. Me contó sobre su sobrina Renée y sobre la joven alumna que hace más de un año le recordó que la sordera no viene de los oídos sino del corazón.

– Yo no sabía que ella tuviese una hija – le dijo Bella en señas.

– Y yo había olvidado que tenía una madre – respondió Bree con tristeza. Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos absorbiendo el peso de su nueva situación hasta que Bree retomó su dialogo –. Sé que quieres estar sola, pero no puedes alejar a las personas que te aman. No puedes dejar a tu familia fuera de tu vida, es ahora cuando más nos necesitas – le dijo Bree con sus manos y con un susurro de voz. Isabella sollozó ante las palabras de Bree y sin dudarlo se abalanzó a los brazos de su prima.

Los sollozos de ambas provocaron que Charlie se despertara unos pocos minutos después. Se levantó en silencio para no interrumpirlas y se escabulló rápidamente hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, encontró sentado en el piso a un joven con unas grandes ojeras, cabello cobrizo desordenado y sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

– Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo Charlie a Edward. Él se puso rápidamente de pie y asintió con fuerza –. Vamos a la cafetería.

En silencio caminaron hasta la planta baja del hospital. Entraron a la pequeña cafetería que a esa hora recibía a todos los trasnochados internos y a las enfermeras que cambiaban sus turnos. Sin consultarle, Charlie pidió para Edward un doble americano y para él pidió un expresso cargado. En cuanto tuvo las bebidas, Charlie señaló con la cabeza una de las mesas vacías, Edward entendió el gesto y caminó hasta la mesa más cercana.

– Tómalo caliente. Por tus ojeras deduzco que llevas 24 horas despierto y te necesito muy atento para lo que te voy a decir – Edward asintió en silencio y dio un sorbo a su café.

La cafeína entró a su sistema y le provocó un fuerte remezón por lo cargado y lo caliente de la bebida. Cuando Charlie notó que Edward estaba lo suficientemente despierto, empezó a beber de su café y se preparó para hablarle.

– Cuando Isabella tenía diez semanas de nacida, me enseñó algo que jamás olvidaré. Una noche, a mediados de noviembre de ese año, mi hija no paró de llorar por varias horas. Yo estaba solo, nadie me había enseñado qué hacer en esos casos y estaba empezando a desesperarme por no saber la razón de su llanto. Por la preocupación se me olvidó por completo que su último biberón había sido a las 8 pm y eran las 3 am y era lógico que su llanto fuera de hambre. Cerca de las 3:30 am intenté revisar su pañal y ella lo impidió. ¿Puedes creerlo? Puso sus brazos rígidos y no me dejó revisar el pañal. Recuerdo haber intentado moverla con fuerza, pero su llanto se hizo más profundo – Edward miró intrigado a Charlie. Él negó al ver la confusión de Edward –. ¿Quieres saber a qué viene mi historia? Que mi hija desde muy pequeña sabía lo que quería. Que ese llanto que vi en mi bebé esa noche, es el mismo llanto que esta madrugada vi en mi Isabella. Hace años intenté forzarla para cambiar su pañal, ignorando que sus deseos eran otros, y por ignorarla la hice llorar. No pretendo cometer el mismo error otra vez, no voy a volverla a forzar a hacer algo nunca más.

– No... No entiendo lo que intenta decirme, Charlie – sacudió su cabeza Edward.

– Cuando me entere lo que había pasado con ella ayer, mi primer pensamiento fue:_ "Ok, se acabó. Isabella regresa conmigo a casa"_ pero en cuanto la vi anoche, supe que no sería capaz de forzarla a volver conmigo. Isabella ama el arte, y no pretendo alejarla de él, es una de las cosas que la va a ayudar a superar lo que pasó, y si su arte la va a sanar yo no soy capaz de alejarla de él. Sé que esto es lo más difícil que como padre puedo hacer, pero aunque me cueste muchísimo dejarla aquí, sé que su corazón está aquí en Seattle. Lo que ella necesita está aquí en Seattle. Tú, estás aquí en Seattle.

– Charlie, yo... – quiso hablar Edward. Charlie negó.

– No creas que he olvidado lo que pasó, Edward. Soy un policía y tengo una excelente memoria. Pero esto no se trata de mí, o de ti, sino de Bella y lo que es mejor para ella ahora. Sé que debes saber que lo que hiciste con Isabella fue un error, desconfiar de ella y dejarla cuando te necesitaba. No lo cometas otra vez, Edward... Eso rompería su corazón.

– Ella no quiere tenerme cerca – respondió Edward con voz triste.

– ¿Y eso va a hacer que te rindas? Si es así realmente te desconozco, Edward. No eres el mismo muchacho que por años le susurró a mi hija que la amaba y que haría lo posible para estar junto a ella toda la vida – los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas por los recuerdos. Charlie negó con tristeza –. Ustedes perdieron un hijo, Edward. Y aunque no lo creas, tú también necesitas de Isabella. Ambos están lastimados y necesitan del otro para sanar. Yo soy parte de la vida de Isabella, pero tú eres su vida entera. No permitas que esa vida se hunda en tristeza.

– ¿Cómo lo voy a lograr después de todo lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Edward incrédulo.

– Si hay algo que he aprendido de Boi, es paciencia. Un paso a la vez te llevara a hacer cosas grandes. Como volverte a tener un espacio en su corazón.

– No sé por dónde empezar a intentarlo, Charlie.

– No te estoy pidiendo que lo intentes, los intentos son excusas de los mediocres para ocultar sus fracasos. Te estoy pidiendo que lo consigas. Eres todo lo que ella tiene en esta ciudad, y si alguna vez le juraste amor a Isabella, tienes que jurarme que no la vas a dejar sola.

– Te prometo que no la voy a dejar sola. Así eso signifique dormir fuera de su casa por noches enteras.

– Así habla el Edward Cullen que conozco. Yo regresare esta noche a Forks así que serás tú quien la lleve a su casa hoy. Sé que se pondrá difícil, pero recuérdalo, un paso a la vez...

– Gracias por la confianza Charlie, en serio que yo...– Charlie levantó la mano rápidamente.

– Yo no he dicho que confíe en ti, Edward. Así como tienes que volver a ganarte el corazón de Bella, igual lo tienes que hacer con mi confianza. El tiempo dirá si lo conseguiste.

– Gracias entonces por la oportunidad – susurró apenado Edward –. Esta vez será todo diferente. Gracias por permitir intentarlo.

– Esto lo hago por ella, Edward. Porque necesito que mi hija vuelva a sonreír. Y no hay nadie más indicado que tú para regresarle la alegría. No lo vuelvas a estropear o no tendré clemencia en asegurarme personalmente que jamás puedas tener descendencia a causa de los golpes que te daré en cierta parte del cuerpo – Edward arrugó su rostro y Charlie esbozó una sonrisa –. Así me gusta, reglas claras. Te veo afuera – le dijo antes de tomar un último sorbo de su café y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Edward vio a Charlie alejarse hasta la puerta y sin querer esbozó una sonrisa de esperanza. Una vocecita en su interior le susurró que no todo estaba perdido, que Bella lo amaba y que ahora más que nunca Edward tendría que demostrarle a ella, al mundo y a él mismo lo que él era capaz de hacer por amor.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El resto del día transcurrió para Isabella de una manera muy lenta. Recibió visitas a las que ella poco prestó atención, escuchó distraída la posología de los medicamentos que debía tomar, y esperó impaciente que Bree le diera el alta. Eran casi las 5 cuando su prima llegó a la habitación.

– Tengo tus últimos resultados. Al parecer está todo bajo control por lo que puedes irte a casa, pero al primer signo de dolor pélvico tienes que volver al hospital – le dijo Bree en señas antes de anotar algo en su ficha médica –. Te sugiero descanso Bella, tu cuerpo pasó por un cambio muy fuerte las últimas 24 horas y necesita readaptarse. No hagas movimientos bruscos ni levantes cosas pesadas. Es mejor que guardes cama por dos días, de seguro mamá entenderá tus motivos.

– Aún se me hace extraño todo eso – dijo Bella refiriéndose a su situación familiar recién descubierta.

– Para mí también. Recuerda, mi niña, no estás sola en esto. Yo estoy a solo un mensajito de distancia. Más que tu doctora, permíteme ser tu amiga y tu prima. Permíteme estar cerca de ti – le pidió Bree. Isabella con un sollozo asintió y Bree tomando su rostro besó su frente y sonrió. Y es que no era para menos, a pesar de todo Bree tenía motivos para sonreír. En el lapso de un año había recuperado a su madre, y con ello también una parte de su familia, a su prima Bella.

– Voy a entregarle esto a tu padre y podrás irte. ¿Si? – Isabella asintió y le sonrió tímidamente –. ¿Está bien si le pido a Rosalie la dirección de tu casa para irte a visitar uno de estos días? – Isabella volvió a asentir –. Estoy segura que lo vas a superar, Bella. Eres una guerrera, como yo.

Bree desapareció unos minutos de la habitación mientras Isabella absorbía el peso de sus palabras. Una guerrera, eso era lo que Bree había sido. Eso era en lo que ella se convertiría por el pequeño ángel que ahora la cuidaba desde algún lugar.

– Voy a salir adelante, bebé. Lo haré por ti – se dijo a si misma mientras miraba a la ventana y tocaba su vientre ahora vacío. Sintió la presencia de alguien en su habitación, volteó en cuanto reconoció el olor de la colonial de su padre, pero de inmediato su semblante cayó en cuanto vio de pie junto a su cama a Edward.

– Nena, es hora de irnos. Edward te va a llevar a casa ya que tengo que volver a la estación en pocas horas – Isabella de inmediato negó con fuerza. El corazón de Edward se estrujó a causa de la reacción de Bella pero se recordó la promesa de no dejarse caer.

– Prefiero irme en un taxi, papá – le dijo ella.

– No voy a permitir que te vayas en un taxi. Seattle es una ciudad peligrosa y tú estás muy débil para ir sola. Edward se ofreció a llevarte y él está más que feliz de hacerlo. ¿Cierto Edward? – le preguntó Charlie mirándolo fijamente.

– Sí, Rosalie está en tu departamento arreglando tu habitación. Ella estará contigo esta noche, y Alice se ofreció a quedarse mañana. Mamá también quiso quedarse, pero le dijimos que no era necesario. La siguiente noche será mi turno.

– No necesito de tanta gente para vigilarme. No soy una niña – se quejó Isabella.

– No lo eres, pero te estás comportando como una, Isabella. Ellos se han ofrecido a cuidarte y la doctora me explicó que tu recuperación depende básicamente del descanso. Así que no se hable más del asunto. Es hora de irnos.

– Papá… yo – Charlie bufó en ese momento y se acercó a la cama.

– Recoge sus cosas. Te veo en tu auto – le dijo a Edward mientras él tomaba a su hija en brazos y la levantaba de su cama. Isabella quiso quejarse, pero al alzar la mirada y ver el rostro severo de su padre, reconoció que él tenía razón. Se estaba portando como una nena.

En brazos Charlie llevó a su hija al auto. Los Cullen habían regresado a Forks así como Emmett volvió a Port Angels. Al llegar al Volvo, encontró que Edward ya estaba allí y lo esperaba con las puertas abiertas para que Charlie dejara a Isabella sobre el asiento del copiloto.

– Eso es mi niña. Hora de volver a casa. Te amo mucho, no estás sola. ¿Recuerdas? Te tengo sostenida a mi alma, todo saldrá bien – le dijo Charlie en señas antes de besar su mejilla en tierno gesto. Isabella asintió y reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, asintió.

– Escríbeme para saber que llegaste bien a casa. Yo también te amo – le respondió Isabella.

– Así será. Mucha fuerza hija, mucha fuerza para superarlo todo. Adiós – se despidió él antes de pedirle a Edward que arrancara el auto y se la llevara de allí.

En cuanto el Volvo salió del parqueadero del hospital un profundo silencio reinó en el auto. El ambiente se sentía tan tenso que costaba incluso respirar. Al llegar al primer semáforo de la vía, Bella se volteó y lo miró.

– Sherman 8945 y North Oawks – le deletreó Bella. Edward la miró confundido –. Esa es la dirección de mi casa. Sherman 8945 y North Oawks.

– Oh, entendido – Isabella asintió y volteó rápidamente su rostro antes que él le dijera algo. Edward suspiró triste al ver la reacción de Bella y apretó con fuerza el volante. _No te rindas, no te rindas._

Llegaron al viejo edificio en cuyo frente se leía claramente la numeración 8945. Edward chasqueó su lengua al ver las condiciones externas del lugar donde vivía Bella. Ella tenía una enorme fortuna, ¿Por qué vivir en un lugar así? Edward sabía ya la respuesta a esa pregunta sin haberla formulado. Su obstinación…

– Hemos llegado – le dijo Edward a Bella liberándose de su cinturón de seguridad. Isabella asintió y abrió la puerta del auto. Él notó las intenciones de ella y rápidamente la detuvo –. No, déjame ayudarte.

– Puedo sola – dijo ella en señas antes de tomar la manija nuevamente. Edward la detuvo por segunda vez –. He dicho que puedo sola.

– Y yo he dicho que te voy a ayudar – fueron las palabras de Edward antes de salir del auto y rodearlo rápidamente. Antes que ella pudiera siquiera notarlo, Edward la tomó en brazos y la levantó para llevarla hasta el lobby del edificio. Notó que el pasillo no tenía ascensor alguno por lo que supuso que tendría que ir por las escaleras –. ¿Qué piso es? – le preguntó. Isabella se negó a responder –. No importa, iré de piso en piso gritando el nombre de mi hermana.

– _Cinco_ – susurró ella en cuanto vio que Edward abría la boca y se disponía a cumplir su promesa de perturbar con sus gritos a los vecinos.

– Muy bien – le dijo muy despacito para que ella lea sus labios. Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta y él le sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida que toda la vida la había deslumbrado –. Cierra los ojos, el paseo puede marearte – dijo él tomando un fuerte respiro para empezar la escalada.

El crujir de los escalones del viejo edificio hizo que Edward sacudiese con fuerza su cabeza en cuanto pisó el primer escalón. ¿En qué estaba pensando Isabella cuando decidió venir a vivir aquí? El edificio no prestaba ninguna comodidad para ella. Su departamento estaba ubicado en el quinto piso y no había ascensor en las instalaciones. ¿Cómo pudo su Bella pensar que vivir allí era una buena idea? ¿Cómo se supone que subiría o bajaría los escalones cuando su panza creciese? "_Pero su panza no creció… ni crecería tampoco"_ se recordó él.

Haciendo una corta pausa al llegar al segundo piso para aclarar sus pensamientos y acomodarla mejor en sus brazos, la sintió removerse en forma de protesta. Ella había insistido que aquello no era necesario, que ella podía hacerlo sola. Pero él no le hizo caso… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él le hizo caso de todas formas? _"Ah sí, el día que le dijiste que no lo amabas" _se recordó ella.

Quiso luchar contra sus lágrimas, las que estaba pugnando por escapar desde que salió del lugar donde dejó un pedacito de su alma. Tomó un fuerte respiro y ahogó sus sollozos por lo que ella creyó que era la décima vez en el día. Se animó a sí mismo a no llorar, a ser fuerte, a no mostrarse una vez más como una persona vulnerable frente a él.

Fue entonces que animada por una nueva fuerza interior, llenó sus pulmones de aire y se preparó para hablarle.

– _Puedo su…subir sola, Edward_ – le dijo en cuanto llegaron al tercer piso de su edificio. Él se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar su voz y bajó su mirada para encontrarse con sus dos hermosos ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas. Muy despacio negó y luego de besar delicadamente la frente de Isabella, le habló.

– Sé que puedes hacerlo, solo que no quiero que lo hagas. Estás aún débil. Déjame al menos hacer esto, por favor. Estar aquí para ti, aunque ya sea demasiado tarde – Isabella negó lentamente mientras sus traicioneras lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y la verdad de la afirmación de Edward caía sobre ella. Tarde, sí… era tarde, tarde por la noche aquel día, muy tarde para ellos para ser feliz.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, unas ágiles manos abrieron la puerta. En el interior del lugar, una conmovida Rosalie llevó sus manos al pecho al ver a su hermano cargar a Bella en sus brazos. Tardó un momento en asimilar toda la escena, ya que en cuanto vio a Bella llorar, su pecho se estrujó a causa de la tristeza.

– Su habitación está lista, saqué de allí lo poco que Isabella había comprado para él be…– su voz rota no le permitió finalizar la oración. Ella negó mientras mordía fuertemente su labio para no llorar. Recuperó la compostura enseguida y siguió hablando –. Estaré afuera un momento. Trata, trata de no abatirla. ¿Sí? – dijo ella con tristeza al tiempo que se escabullía rápidamente por la puerta y permitir que Edward pasase. Con cuidado Edward llevó a la única habitación del pequeño departamento y muy despacio la depositó en la cama. Ella cerró sus ojos en cuanto sintió el mullido colchón tocar su espalda y volteó su rostro por un segundo. En cuanto abrió nuevamente los ojos, un súbito sollozo la atacó. Quizás Rosalie no lo notó, pero hubo una pequeña prenda que ella no sacó esa noche de la habitación… _un pequeño zapatito azul._

– Oh no…– susurró Edward al ver en dirección a la mesita de noche donde estaba el zapatito –. Es mejor que guardemos esto – estiró su mano para tomar el zapatito.

– _¡No! ¡Déjalo! _– gritó desesperada Isabella. El pánico la tomó como rehén haciendo que sus manos y su voz temblaran con fuerza –. ¡Dame eso y ándate por favor! – le dijo esta vez en señas. Edward no se movió de su posición – ¡Ándate Edward te lo suplico! ¡Dame el zapatito del bebé y sal de mi habitación! –. Edward le extendió el zapatito que celosamente Isabella guardó bajo su almohada y retrocedió un par de pasos mientras llevaba una mano al bolsillo. Sacó de allí el otro zapatito y se lo puso en el dedo índice. Isabella sollozó al ver el gesto de Edward.

– Recuerda que no eres la única que perdió a alguien, Isabella. El otro zapatito representa la otra mitad de mi corazón que estaba con él. No eres la única que perdió un hijo, Bella. Ese bebé era mi hijo también – Isabella volvió a sollozar mientras abrazaba su cuerpo con fuerza –. Ahora voy a irme de tu habitación, y de tu casa, pero no de tu vida. Eso no va a volver a pasar. Descansa, por favor – le dijo antes de acercarse a ella y besar su frente. Ella lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y asintió despacio. Él le susurró un profundo te amo muy cerca de su cabello y se alejó enseguida, despareciendo por la puerta de la habitación hasta la sala. Al salir se encontró con Rosalie quien corrió hasta los brazos de su hermano.

– No te vas a rendir, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a pelear por ella? – le preguntó esperanzada su hermana.

– Hasta con el último suspiro de mi vida. Voy a luchar por recuperar a Isabella – le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Rosalie sollozó emocionada y se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza.

– Este es mi hermano. Este es el Edward que por semanas se había perdido. Gracias por traerlo de regreso – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Edward le sonrió.

– Gracias por aguantarme todo ese tiempo. Por aguantar mis borracheras y maltratos – susurró él avergonzado.

– ¿Te olvidas de tus maratones de sexo? – le preguntó ella. Edward la miró intrigado.

– ¿De qué hablas, Rosalie? – Edward alejó un poco a su hermana para poder hablarle mejor.

– Edward, no pretendas engañarme. Todas esas mujeres con las estuviste. Todas esas zorras que vi salir de tu casa durante todas estas semanas – gruñó Rosalie. Edward quiso reprimir una carcajada por lo que tuvo que conformarse con esbozar una sonrisa.

– Eres increíble, Rosalie. ¿En serio creíste que yo…? – dijo él sonriente al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza –. Será mejor que me vaya. Ve con Bella, necesita a alguien que no sea yo y que le diga que todo estará bien – Nuevamente se acercó a su hermana y besó su cabello. Rosalie quiso preguntarle sobre su extraño comentario pero en cuanto volteó, su hermano ya había desaparecido por el corredor.

Sin perder el tiempo se acercó a la habitación y vio a Bella llorar con el zapatito azul en sus manos. Rosalie negó y en silencio se acercó hasta su cama y rodeó el cuerpo de Bella.

– Eso no te hace bien Bella. Tienes que dejarlo ir – le dijo meciéndola muy despacio. Permitió que Isabella se desahogara en su hombro y que se quedara dormida un poco antes de la media noche. Cuando sintió un leve ronquido escapar del pecho de Bella, Rosalie la acomodó sobre la cama y salió de la misma al tiempo que apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche.

– Vamos a salir de esto, Isabella. Paciencia y lo lograremos – le dijo cuando le echó un último vistazo. Caminó hasta la sala y preparó una improvisada cama sobre un viejo sofá. Con un suspiro de cansancio físico y mental cerró los ojos y se recordó que este apenas era el primer día de la lucha para superar la ausencia de esa pequeña personita que llenó de esperanza a más de uno… incluyendo a ella misma.

La mañana siguiente empezó temprano en el pequeño departamento. Con un montón de bolsas al parecer traídas de un supermercado, Edward apareció en casa de Bella a las 7 am. Aún algo adormitada, despeinada y entumecida por la incómoda posición al dormir, Rosalie abrió la puerta.

– Buen día. ¿Se levantó Isabella ya? – preguntó Edward. Rosalie bostezó con fuerza y negó mientras dejaba pasar a su hermano –. Voy a ir a la universidad por la mañana, pero en la tarde regreso trayendo a Alice. Traje algunas cosas que les pueden servir estos días.

– ¿Helado? Nada mejor para sanar el corazón que un buen helado – dijo ella mientras ayudaba a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

– De dos sabores, pistacho y chocolate. Y si me confirmas que ese helado logró sacar una sonrisa a Bella, te traeré la heladería entera – ella sonrió pero de inmediato se percató de un pequeño detalle.

– Edward… ¿De dónde sacaste dinero para esto? – preguntó su hermana.

– Papás me regresaron la tarjeta de crédito. Desde anoche volví a mi departamento así que si necesitas algo de allí puedo subir y traértelo.

– Me sorprende la generosidad de papá – dijo ella con un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

– A mí no. Ellos son muy severos, es cierto. Pero es cierto también que la pérdida del bebé les afectó, creo a todos nos está cambiando lo que pasó con mi hijo.

– Sorprendente – susurró Rosalie. Escuchó en ese momento unos pasos en la habitación y se apresuró a salir de la cocina.

– Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, Isabella ya se levantó y me imaginó que quiere ir al baño. Dile a Alice que traiga almohadas, estas son incómodas – gritó ella mientras se alejaba. Edward negó apenado por la situación de sus hermanas, pero se apresuró a salir con rumbo a la Universidad.

Allí, como todos los malditos días, tuvo que aguantar la insoportable presencia de Audrina, quien con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, estaba a un segundo de sacarlo de casillas.

– ¿Y cómo se llamara tú hijo, Edward? Si es que es tuyo no, porque siempre se tiene certeza quién es la madre, pero no el padre – Edward miró enfurecido a Audrina y enseguida volteó –. Pobre niño, ya me imagino los apodos que va a tener que aguantar en la escuela. El sordito o el mudito, los niños son bastante crueles. ¿No lo crees?

– No más crueles que los malditos adultos que les ponen etiquetas a las personas. ¿Cómo te decían a ti en la escuela? ¿La descerebrada o la inútil? Creo que ambos, porque los dos te calzan a la perfección.

– Eres un imbécil, Edward. Algún día te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo. Y ese día, créeme que no está muy lejos de llegar – dijo ella con furia antes de centrar su mirada nuevamente al doctor que impartía la clase.

– Mírame temblar de miedo, Audrina – se burló Edward.

– Tú no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, Edward Cullen. No tientes a tu maldita suerte porque te vas a arrepentir de haberlo hecho – masculló ella.

– Lo que sea, lo que sea – repitió él. Unos pocos minutos después el final de la clase llegó y con eso el final de la jornada. Tomó él sus libros y corrió hasta su auto, Alice debía estar cerca de Seattle y la estación de buses no le quedaba tan cerca. Pero antes de subirse al auto, una joven lo interceptó.

– ¡Felicitaciones, papá! – gritó emocionada Rachel mientras lo abrazaba. Edward suspiró triste y alejó a Rachel de él.

– Supongo que no sabes lo que pasó – susurró él. Rachel lo miró confundida y negó –. Bella perdió el bebé hace dos días, Rachel.

– ¡Dios mío! ¡Edward, cuanto lo siento! – dijo ella llevando sus manos al pecho –. Con razón ella no ha venido a clases. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Dónde está?

– Está muy mal. Se culpa de lo que pasó cuando lo que ocurrió fue un accidente. Y está en su nuevo departamento. Quizás le ayude que la vayas a ver, ella necesita de ustedes ahora – Rachel asintió y buscó en su libreta algo donde apuntar. Edward apuntó la dirección de la casa de Bella y le agradeció a Rachel por mantener en secreto la pérdida del bebé. Cosa que ella no pudo, ya que en cuanto vio a su hermano Jacob, unos pocos minutos después, se echó a sus brazos a llorar y le contó sobre la triste situación de su amiga. A Jacob se le entristeció el corazón y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La joven que él quería estaba en dolor, y por tanto era para él también su dolor.

El bus llegó a la hora acordada, con una Alice llena de almohadas y bolsas en sus manos. Edward la miró y le sonrió en cuanto la vio.

– Se le llama equipo de emergencia para severas depresiones. Créeme que si el helado de Rosalie no la hace sonreír, mi kit de belleza si lo hará – dijo Alice antes de subirse al Volvo.

Pero como suele ocurrir en este tipo de situaciones, ni el doble pistacho con galleta molida de Rosalie ni el kit de maquillaje, manicure y alisado de cabello de Alice, sirvieron para que Isabella pudiese esbozar una sonrisa. Derrotada Alice regresó a Forks al día siguiente, la tercera noche le correspondía a Edward quedarse, pero esa mañana recibió la llamada de la doctora de Bella quién pidió quedarse con ella. Para Edward resultó algo extraña aquella petición pero terminó accediendo y cedió su turno.

Bree llegó al departamento de Bella cerca de las 7 pm. Diego había accedido a quedarse con Joy y le pidió a Bree que cuidara bien de Bella. Llevó consigo un pie de limón que su madre les había preparado y unas cuantas fotos de su niñez. Algo distraída miró Isabella las fotos, se detuvo en una en la que Rebecca y Bree están haciendo señas frente a un espejo y riendo despreocupadas.

– Eras tú la razón por la cual ella sabía señas – le habló Isabella por primera vez en la noche. Bree asintió.

– Sí – respondió ella en señas – Cuando tenía quince y me sometí al trasplante coclear la terapista me sugirió no hablar en señas para poder acostumbrarme al sonido de mi voz y poder aprender a modularla mejor.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se sintió? – preguntó Bella.

– ¿Escuchar? – Bree inquirió, ella solo asintió – Extraño al principio. Te confieso que escuchar al inicio fue un verdadero infierno, una está tan acostumbrada al silencio que hasta un susurro te parece un grito. Salir a la calle y escuchar los autos, la bulla, eso fue muy difícil. Pero con el tiempo me adapté.

– Yo no me imagino escuchando. Debe ser duro incluso escuchar tu propia voz – confesó ella.

– Y lo es… Pero con paciencia todo se logra. Pequeñitos pasitos de tortuga te puede llevar muy lejos – le dijo ella haciendo la seña de la tortuga que entristeció a Bella de inmediato.

– De todas formas, no es algo que me pueda pasar a mí – dijo ella cambiando rápidamente el tema.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuáles son tus niveles actuales? ¿Qué salió en tu última audiometría? – le preguntó Bree intrigada.

– No lo recuerdo, fue hace muchos años atrás – confesó Bella.

– Deberías hacerte otra. Quizás las cosas hayan cambiado desde entonces – Bella se arrugó de hombros –. Voy a cortar otro pedazo de pastel ¿Quieres otro también? – Bella negó y Bree sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Aquella noche ninguna de las dos se fue a dormir. Pasaron contándose tantas anécdotas de cuando eran niñas. De los rechazos que vivieron por su situación auditiva y por las continuas burlas a las que la sociedad entera las había sometido. De ese mundo de silencio que ambas compartieron sin saberlo.

La madrugada les tomó de sorpresa mientras preparaban café en la cocina. Bree se había negado a permitir que Bella saliera de la cama, pero como la cafetera parecía no cooperar con Bree, Bella se levantó para ayudarla con el café.

Un evento inesperado ocurrió esa mañana cuando el reloj marcó las 8 a.m. El sonido de unas llaves se escucharon a lo lejos mientras Bree ponían dos tazas de café sobre una charola de plata para llevarlo a la mesa y Bella arreglaba con servilletas y cucharillas la misma. Cuando la voz de Edward se escuchó en la sala, aquello tomó por sorpresa a Bree quien soltó la charola provocando que la misma fuese a dar al piso acompañada de un estruendoso ruido.

Isabella, quien estaba de espaldas, de inmediato volteó a ver a Bree y su prima en respuesta llevó sus manos al pecho y negó asustada. Su mente la llevó al pasado en ese mismo instante y le recordó lo que sucedió cuando en una situación similar, ella cambió su vida.

La imagen en su cabeza era muy clara. Bree tenía quince años en ese entonces, y sentada en uno de los muebles de su casa, miraba distraída a la chimenea. Su gato Marvin estaba algo inquieto esa mañana, y a causa del sonido de la leña quemándose el animalito corrió asustado por la sala. En su huida tropezó un enorme jarrón, el mismo que cayó al piso y se rompió en dos haciendo un fuerte ruido. Un leve tintineo llegó a sus oídos y ella curiosa volteó a ver el jarrón. Su padre, quién también estaba con ella en la sala notó su reacción y esa misma tarde la llevó para practicarle una audiometría, ese doloroso examen al que ella se rehusaba someterse desde que tenía once años. Los resultados fueron sorprendes, unas células de su oído interno se había regenerado y tomando el poquísimo nivel de audición que tenía pudo someterse a un trasplante coclear.

– ¡Santo cielo! ¿Isabella tú escuchaste eso? – preguntó Bree con señas desesperadas. Bella asintió asustada. Edward soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver a Isabella asentir y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

Un gato y un jarrón cambiaron la vida de Bree. ¿La de Bella…? A lo mejor podría ser cambiada por una vieja charola de plata.

* * *

><p>¡Niñas bellas!<p>

Aquí estoy, una semanita más. Un capítulo algo duro, con un tinte final de esperanza. ¿Creen que la historia de Bree se repita?

Quiero dedicar este capítulo para una persona especial. Para ti, si… a ti. A esa personita que en ese momento me está leyendo al otro lado de la pantalla. Gracias por tanto cariño y preocupación de estos días. No hay palabras para decirles cuanto ustedes significan para mí. Por ustedes la soñadora del poni seguirá luchando hasta el final.

Como todas las semanas, quiero dar la bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras. Es un placer para mí que se unan a esta aventura de letras y que cada semana me regalen un pedacito de tiempo y me regalen una sonrisa. Quiero enviarle un gran beso a quienes dejaron su huellita la semana anterior: Alibell Cullen, mcph76, Rosse Pattinson, Marianixcr, litzy, DuLce aMoR, Diana Cullen Swan, Anahi littrell, Sky LeVan, bellaliz, dOry–25, AinavMoon, julesgomez, Ximena, Angeles Nahuel, vale . potter, themis78, Isis Janet, Zoe Jm, nina, Shiio95, Caniqui, TheDC1809, Milita Cullen, kiki08, Ely Cullen M, Nely, gpattz, AlejandraZJofre, Stefi Martinez, bleusoleil, ALI–LU CULLEN, Diana Prenze, chica vampiro 92, V, solecitopucheta, Fery Cupcake, Twilight all my love 4 ever, anita Cullen, JANE2, hilarycullen17, patymdn, Esme Mary Cullen, MiaCarLu, L'Amelie, MartichSwan, DIEL, msteppa, cintia black, Antuss, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Isabel, Tata XOXO, romycrazy, CindyLis, reme26, Little . wishes . Pxa, Caresme, ludgardita, MaGa Cullen, NVanessie, vivi S R, Chuvi1487, Ayin, Rosi22, Angie Masen, mgcb, NuRySh, Sony Bells, Nina Cullen, mary8potter, MAMITAKAREN, Sita, Karla Cullen Hale, Naobi Chan, Sully YM, Ani1220, Raquee, janalez, Nyrine, miraura21, JaliceJalice, Lizeth Flores, Estteffani Cullen–Swan, Tanya Pattz Cullen, indacea, ISA, Barbiejt, AnneBennett, Anabella Valencia, lexa0619, JosWeasleyC, Laura Katherine, KatnissCullenSwan, peyci Cullen, 3DiTh–McBl4cK–H0w'Sh3a, Lillybeth Amber Granger, MELY, Ara, Arizona CG, diana, Carmen Cullen–.i love fic , aleali, KatVanwyngardenMasen, yeco, WhithMusicSong, Chayley Costa, cari05, Alcestis Cullen, viky, Tammy, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, Lo, catagomez, joymasencullen, Mss1–cullen–swan, Izzy . md, Almaa Cullen, suzette–cullen, Beatrizg, Danny Cardenas, Nohemi, Kalita Cullen, romycrazy, DianElizz, ma pau cullen, yolabertay, ViviORD'Cs, Angie Masen, PAQUI, janalez, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, kata cullen, MarcelaMaciel, cary, Alilu Cullen, Carmen Cullen – . i love fic, LUZ . C . C, Aleowo, Sony Bells, KatVanwyngardenMasen, clary, Bethza, Lorend, twilighterfa, Sissi cardenas, Vivian, lunacullen84, DeMorcef, sonia sandria, Isela Cullen, Bea, loree . emily twiifan, Ana508, phatty cullen, bleusoleil, Iluvlillion, suzette-cullen, Barbiejt, JENIFFER, JazCullenSwan, olmary, Deny Daniels, a todo el TTC, al blog, a las de twitter y Facebook. Al team huelga: Paloma, Luciana, Maru, Johanita… un beso también. ¡Ya regresen y depongan armas! Jejeje. Un beso a todas, se las quiere.

Isita, mi betita hermosa. ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti eh? Gracias por todo el esfuerzo que sé que pones en esto. Sabes que estoy por esto eternamente agradecida. Gaby, por favor, di la verdad… ¿Cuánto bebiste este carnaval?. Las quiero millón a las dos, una noche VOST nos espera este viernes con la Vivi…

¿Qué pasará con esta nueva información? ¿Se someterá Bella a una audiometría más? ¿Qué planea Audrina? Más respuestas pero sobre todo más preguntas en el próximo capítulo de Silent Love. Como siempre adelanto el viernes y capítulo el domingo, así que nos veremos entonces.

_Pero hasta eso… nos leemos en los reviews._

.


	34. Fragilidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA: **Este capítulo va dedicado a una persona muy especial, sin su ayuda esta historia no sería tan real como lo es y no rindiera el justo homenaje a las personitas del silencio. Susy**, **mis eternos agradecimientos por todo. No molesto más… les dejo el capítulo de esta semana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 30: <strong>__Fragilidad_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__You raise me up – Celtic Woman _

"_Esperanza es la palabra que Dios ha escrito en la frente de cada hombre."  
>Víctor Hugo<em>

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– ¿Qué es escuchar, Edward? ¿Qué el sonido? – le preguntó con sus manos la tierna Isabella una tarde sentada sobre el prado cuando apenas era una niña. Edward tocó su cabello con cariño y suspirando se dispuso a responderle.

– No lo sé – fue su contestación. Isabella frunció el ceño, confundida y él se encogió de hombros –. O sea, sé que es, pero no sé cómo explicarlo Bella. Escuchar es algo que siempre ha estado allí, que sé que existe pero no puedo verlo o tocarlo para decirte como es.

– Ah, entonces el sonido es como la esperanza. Sabes que está allí pero no lo puedes ver. O eso dice papá – respondió de manera sabia la pequeña Bella.

– Sí, Bella… Escuchar es esperanza – le dijo su amigo antes de tomar su mano y ayudarla a levantarse. Una pequeña mariposa lila cruzó en ese momento el prado, Bella sonrió al verla. Edward corrió para atrapar al pequeño animalito seguido de cerca por su amiga. En cuanto llegaron al otro extremo del claro, de entre las flores decenas de mariposas revolotearon alrededor de ellos creando una atmosfera mágica. Una de ellas incluso voló y se posó cerca del rostro de Edward, sobre su nariz. Isabella miró con amor a su amigo y soltó una pequeña risita al tiempo que una mariposa amarilla se posó en su cabello y él también rió junto a ella.

Ese día, que muy claro en su cabeza había quedado grabado, regresó en ese momento a su mente en forma de recuerdo. Ese día en el claro, la tierna Isabella imaginó el significado de la palabra escuchar. Al ver la risa de su amigo y pensar en su sonido como el suave batir de las alas de la mariposa lila pudo imaginar lo que se sentía oír, escuchar y sentir el sonido de la alegría, de la esperanza. Durante años, ese fue el único referente de sonido que Isabella Swan tenía en su mente. Imaginar su risa y sentirla como suya en sus oídos, como un sueño. Como uno que jamás pensó que podría convertirse en realidad… _hasta ese día._

Un ligero tintineo, como el sonido de una débil y lejana campana, fue todo lo que se registró en el oído interno de Isabella en el momento en que la charola cayó al piso. Ella, que jamás había escuchado nada, fue atraída de inmediato al lugar de proveniencia del extraño y súbito sonido. _¿Qué fue eso? _Se preguntó. No tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar cuando Bree le preguntó si ella había escuchado aquel sonido, ella respondió positivamente suponiendo que a aquel leve tintineo se le podría llamar sonido.

Con estupor vio a Edward retroceder un par de pasos y mirarla asustada. Quiso preguntarle a Edward que hacía en su casa a esa hora y como había entrado, pero su prima no le dio tiempo. Agachándose al piso, tomó la charola y retiró de ella las tazas rotas. Subió rápidamente a una silla y desde lo alto de la misma lanzó la charola por segunda ocasión.

Esta vez el tintineo se sintió un poco más cercano. Edward miró extrañado a Bree mientras que ella en lo alto de la silla llevaba sus manos al pecho y sonreía emocionada.

– Isabella ¿Volviste a escuchar eso? – le preguntó Bree. Bella movió su puño derecho cerrado en señal de sí –. ¡Santo cielos! ¡Esto… esto es increíble! – dijo Bree con voz rota mientras se bajaba de la silla. Se acercó hasta donde Bella y tomó su mano para hablar despacio y ella pudiese leer sus labios – Isabella, tu oído registra actividad, tu cerebro está respondiendo a estímulos sonoros. Isabella, tú puedes someterte al implante coclear ya que existe respuesta auditiva, y aunque es mínima pero existe. Bella… Bella tú puedes escuchar – finalizó emocionada Bree mientras dos lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Isabella quien estaba en shock en ese momento solo la miró asustada para luego mirar a Edward quien al parecer estaba también en estado de catarsis. ¿Qué dijo Bree? ¿Escuchar ella? _¡Imposible!_

– Eso es imposible, Bree. Yo tengo deficiencia auditiva severa y total, hipoacusia congénita, sordera. Como lo quieras llamar, es imposible que yo pueda escuchar – respondió ella en señas.

– No es imposible, Bella. Ese milagro ya pasó una vez, lo sabes – dijo Bree con su voz. En ese momento Edward salió de su trance y recordó las palabras de su maestro, el Dr. Foster.

– La joven que vivía en Ohio. Su padre la operó, ella pudo recuperar la audición – susurró Edward. Bree volteó de inmediato y sonrió.

– Técnicamente estás equivocado en todas tus afirmaciones Edward. La joven no vivía en Ohio, sino en Salt Lake City, la operación fue en Ohio y se mudó allí después de la operación. Su padre no la operó porque era cardiólogo, y ella no recuperó la audición, ella sigue siendo sorda pero ahora escucha gracias a un implante igual a este – le dijo a Edward mientras se levantaba una parte de su largo cabello y enseñaba a Edward la parte externa del implante.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? – balbuceó Edward imposibilitado de articular palabra alguna. ¿Cómo la doctora de Bella sabía tanto del caso de la joven sorda que recuperó la audición?

– ¿Que cómo lo sé? – preguntó Bree. Edward solo asintió –. Porque la joven soy yo.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo por completo para los 3 jóvenes y en ambiente se llenó de preguntas que nadie se atrevió a formular. Edward miraba asustado a Bree preguntándose cómo demonios la joven de la que le habló el Dr. Foster era la misma que en ese momento estaba en casa de Bella ¿Quién en realidad era esa mujer? ¿Por qué se comunicaba con Bella a través de señas?

Bree por su parte, miraba a Bella admirada por el increíble milagro de la charola y preguntándose desde cuando Isabella podía registrar respuestas sonoras. ¿Podría tener Bella la misma patología que a ella se le había diagnosticado? ¿Estaría dispuesta ella a una intervención para el implante coclear que la sacaría del mundo del silencio y la llevaría al mundo del sonido, del color y de la vida?

Los profundos ojos cafés de Bella, se fijaron en los confundidos ojos verdes de Edward a la vez que se preguntaba cómo o por qué él sabía la historia de Bree. ¿La conocía de antes? Y si fue así… ¿Por qué no le contó sobre su prima? ¿Por qué le había ocultado aquello tan importante para ella? Su mirada pronto se fijó en los ojos de su prima Bree. ¿Escuchar? ¿Implante coclear? ¿Sonidos? ¿Dejar de ser sorda? ¿Dejar el mundo que en el que ella había vivido toda su vida para sumergirse en un mundo de ruidos, de sonidos, y de risas como la de Edward que siempre soñó escuchar?

Tantas preguntas, un espeso silencio y tres corazones que latían emocionados y asustados a la vez por el suceso acontecido que podría cambiar tal vez la historia de Isabella. Bree fue la primera que se dispuso a romper el silencio.

– Tienes que hacerte la audiometría, Isabella – le habló Bree en señas rápidas a la vez que hablaba con su voz –. Es la única manera de confirmar mi posible diagnóstico. Al igual que yo, tus células auditivas pudieron regenerarse en la fase tardía de tu pubertad. Quizás no lo notaste antes porque no habías estado expuesta a sonidos más allá de los 90 decibeles como el que hizo la plata al chocar con la cerámica del piso. Esto tiene que saberlo el médico del hospital, puedo arreglar una cita para ti esta tarde. Mientras más rápido puedas hacerte la audiometría, será mejor. El implante puede ser costeado a través de los programas del gobierno que cubre este tipo de intervenciones, aunque el seguro privado de salud también lo contempla en sus coberturas. Primero debemos saber cuál es tu nivel de respuesta para saber que implante es el adecuado. ¿Cuál fue el valor de dB de tu última medición? – preguntó ella casi sin aliento por la rapidez de sus palabras. Isabella se aprestó a responderle que no lo recordaba pero Edward se le adelantó.

– 75 dB. Y si no me equivoco la última vez fue hace unos 9 años aproximadamente – Bree miró asombrada a Edward y alzó una ceja.

– Interesante, Edward. Conoces muy bien los detalles de la historia clínica de mi prima. Vas a ser un médico muy bueno – dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo sabe que yo…? – dijo Edward sacudiendo su cabeza. De inmediato su cerebro registró la primera parte de su respuesta y él gritó asustado –. Un segundo… ¿Que usted es qué cosa? –. Ninguno de los dos estaba usando señas para hablar por lo que Isabella se desesperó y puso sus manos en alto para detenerlos. Ambos la miraron enseguida.

– Un momento. Tengo que decirles varias cosas – dijo ella en señas, Bree y Edward asintieron en respuesta –. Primero que todo no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando porque hablan muy rápido y no están hablando con señas. Segundo, Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Cómo supiste de lo que paso con Bree? Y tercero, Bree. Lamento desilusionarte pero no voy a hacerme el examen. No voy a pasar por ese calvario otra vez. Mi abuela lo intentó hace unos años y le dije que no, y mi decisión seguirá siendo la misma. No voy a hacerme otra dolorosa audiometría que me diga otra vez lo mismo – respondió ella con firmeza en sus señas. Bree negó de inmediato y le respondió de la misma manera.

– Isabella. Por favor… Las audiometrías ahora utilizan una técnica completamente indolora, son rápidas y sus resultados son confiables. Puedes…– Isabella alzó su mano y Bree se detuvo en ese momento.

– No, Bree. No me importan ya si duelen o no. Tengo actualmente otro dolor más grande que sé que no va a pasar tan pronto. No me interesa ese examen, porque para serte sincera lo que menos necesito ahora es que alguien me diga otra vez que soy sorda, la pérdida de mi bebe me lo recuerda a cada maldito segundo, Bree. Si yo fuese oyente y los paramédicos me hubiesen escuchado, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Si yo fuese oyente hubiese corrido en busca de un taxi que me llevara al hospital y no hubiese esperado que alguien viniese a verme. Si yo fuese oyente, cosa que no soy, las inseguridades no me hubiesen llevado a hacer lo que hice cuando le mentí al padre de mi hijo diciéndole que no lo amaba, y él estaría ahora conmigo y nada de esto hubiese ocurrido – dijo ella en profundos sollozos. El corazón de Edward se apretó en su pecho ante las palabras de su Bella. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo cuando notó que ella reanudó sus señas –. Pero tengo que aceptar que no lo soy, Bree. Tengo que aceptar que mi sordera al igual que la pérdida de mi hijo será algo que me acompañen para toda la vida.

– No, Isabella. En eso te equivocas, la pérdida del bebé es algo con lo que no puedes vivir toda la vida. No puedes culparte de lo que pasó porque fue un accidente. En cuanto a tu sordera, también estás equivocada. La sordera es una alteración fisiológica que puede corregirse, y al menos en tu caso la probabilidad de éxito es alta. Es cierto que nacimos sordas pero un milagro podría ayudarte a mejorar tu calidad de vida.

– No lo voy a hacer, Bree. Hacerlo es como renunciar a todo lo que he luchado por años. Que las personas sordas tengan su propia voz dentro de la sociedad. No voy a traicionar mis propios ideales – dijo Bella molesta. Bree negó en respuesta.

– Nadie ha dicho que los vas a traicionar Isabella. Yo soy sorda, pero tengo un aparato que me ayuda a escuchar. Esto – dijo ella mostrando su implante – No significa que dejé de ser sorda, ya que cuando yo me quito esto por las noches, regreso al silencio total como el tuyo. Un implante no es negar tu naturaleza Bella, mucho menos renunciar a tu esencia. Es solo elegir el sonido como un modo de vida, es querer elegir para ti y para las personas que te rodean una vida mejor.

– No lo voy a hacer Bree. No voy a soportar un negativo más – respondió Bella para luego secar sus lágrimas con relativa violencia.

– No sabemos lo que pueda salir como resultado de la audiometría, Isabella, pero al menos lo habremos intentado. Si todo sale bien podrías tener una operación de implante coclear y podrías escuchar al fin la voz de tu padre, los sonidos de la naturaleza, incluso hasta el propio latido de tu corazón. Si los resultados son positivos, como espero que sean, tú…

– ¿Y si los resultados son negativos? – interrumpió Edward a Bree –. Ella no está en condiciones para recibir otro golpe así. No es lo mejor para ella ahora, Dra. Tanner – le habló con voz firme Edward.

– ¿Te opones a que ella se haga el examen, Edward? – inquirió Bree con confusión.

– Los resultados pueden salir negativos – fue su respuesta.

– ¿Y si son positivos y ella puede escuchar? ¿Qué pasa si existe la posibilidad y la está perdiendo? – nuevamente Isabella alzó sus manos y los detuvo.

– ¡Basta! Hablan como si yo no estuviese aquí. No importa si los resultados son positivos o negativos. No habrá examen y punto. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a retirarme a mi habitación. Muchas gracias por acompañarme anoche Bree, pero no es necesario que lo hagas nuevamente. Estoy bien y no quiero más niñeras – le dijo mirando a Bree. Su prima quiso rebatir pero ella siguió hablando – Y con respecto a ti, Edward. No sé como entraste, pero te quiero fuera. Necesito estar sola.

– Pídeme cualquier otra cosa, menos eso, Isabella. No pienso moverme de aquí el día de hoy, así que tus intentos son en vano – respondió Edward. Isabella lo miró con furia y se acercó a él.

– Necesito que te vayas. Necesito que los dos se vayan – dijo en señas mirando también a su prima –. _Quiero estar so…sola_ – dijo esta vez con su voz que salió en un grito.

– Pero Bella, yo no – dijo Bree con voz rota –. No quise que tú…

– Solo vete, por favor. Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Nací sorda y así será para toda la vida. Gracias por venir, ahora quiero estar sola – dijo alejándose de ella mientras lloraba y corría a su habitación para encerrarse en ella.

– Esto no está bien. Ella necesita ayuda – sollozó Bree mirando a Edward –. Isabella no puede aislarse así, eso la va a destruir. Ella no se puede quedar sola ahora, ¡Dime que no la vas a dejar sola! – gritó Bree a Edward –. Dime que no te vas a ir, no la puedes dejar así.

– No me voy a ir, aquí me quedaré le guste o no – fue la respuesta de Edward. A lo lejos se escuchó una puerta cerrarse con violencia y él, suspiró triste. Otra vez su Bella se encerraba en su habitación, se metía en su pequeño mundo de culpas y remordimiento del cual era imposible sacarla.

Mundo que empezaba y finalizaba con una puerta a la que Isabella miraba fijamente por horas sin poder contener su llanto. ¿Cómo era posible que un pedazo de madera le provocara una reacción tan visceral? La respuesta era simple, la puerta no era cualquier puerta… era la puerta del baño de su habitación, el lugar donde perdió su bebé.

Sentada en el piso de su habitación por lo que ella creyó que habían sido al menos un par de horas, llorando y recordando lo sucedido, de un momento a otro su corazón se llenó de férrea determinación. Decidió olvidar por un momento todas aquellas palabras sin sentido de Bree que la animaban a dejar la sordera a un lado, haciendo algo tan fácil y sencillo como tomar una ducha. Lo que no imaginó Isabella es que aquella sería la ducha más dolorosa de su vida

Y es que, desde aquel triste en el que Isabella perdió a su hijo, no se había sentido en capacidad de entrar a su baño a tomar una ducha. Entrar a ese lugar le daba pánico por lo que en días anteriores solo había usado el baño de visitas que estaba en el corredor de su departamento y aunque ganas no le faltaron de salir a tomar la ducha al otro baño, tuvo miedo de encontrarse con Bree o Edward afuera.

Se puso de pie y empezó a desvestirse en el trayecto hasta la puerta. Tomó un fuerte respiro y con lentitud abrió la misma. Cerró sus ojos y con sus manos extendidas llegó hasta la tina. Cuando sintió el borde de la tina golpear su rodilla, se agachó y abrió el grifo de agua y permitió que la bañera empezara a llenarse. Casi de inmediato se incorporó y abriendo los ojos, retrocedió un par de pasos mientras su mente regresaba al triste día en que todo ocurrió.

Lentamente el agua empezó a llenar la tina del baño y gota a gota empezó a mojar el piso, al igual que gota a gota las mejillas de Isabella fueron bañadas con sus propias lágrimas.

– Yo puedo hacerlo. Lo voy a hacer por ti, bebé – se dijo a si misma mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y con suspiro de valor, se dispuso a entrar a la bañera pero en cuanto el agua tocó sus pies, Isabella entró en shock.

Sus manos y piernas empezaron a temblar nerviosas mientras ella negaba una y otra vez, hiperventilando desesperada intentando ingresar así algo de aire a sus pulmones. El agua siguió mojando sus pies, mientras Isabella intentaba alejarse de ella retrocediendo hasta la puerta. Con escasos tres pasos Isabella se topó con la puerta del baño, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar a causa del susto. Eventualmente el agua, como un lento asesino la alcanzó, y fue en ese momento que con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, Isabella supo que no lograría.

Con un fuerte sollozo ella dobló su cuerpo y quedó en cuclillas recostada a la puerta. A su mente vino todo el triste momento en que esa misma agua se llevó su vida, en que un resbalón le quitó una parte de su alma. Ella había tropezado tantas veces en su vida, torpe por naturaleza debido al poco sentido de estabilidad que su defectuoso oído medio le daba, y de todos aquellos resbalones ninguno le había dolido tanto como aquél. Recordó que ese día iría a la tienda de manualidades del centro comercial para comprar madejas de lana para tejer para su bebé un pequeño gorrito que usaría en las frías noches de Seattle. Tan fría como el agua que había ya empezado a inundar el baño, que había mojado su alma ahogándola en una profunda agonía.

– _Ayu…da _– susurró levemente mientras su cuerpo se dejaba vencer al piso y tocaba con su mano el punto exacto del resbalón.

– _Ayuda _– volvió a susurrar, a diferencia de aquel día que entre gritos pedía ayuda al teléfono y un paramédico le decía que se tranquilizara, la escuchara y le respondiera. ¿Escuchar? ¡Qué broma más cruel!

– _Ayuda_ – dijo por tercera esta vez con profundos sollozos cuando el agua mojando sus piernas le recordó el momento en que vio su cuerpo manchado de sangre y sintió que en su vientre la vida se había escapado.

– _Ayuda por…por favor_ – grito por última vez antes de quedarse en silencio esperando que aquella agua se llevara todas sus culpas, lavara su dolor, y le arrancara la vida.

Al escuchar aquel ultimo desgarrador grito, Edward corrió hasta la habitación y buscó con su mirada a su Isabella. Sintió que sus pies se mojaron y de inmediato volteó a ver a la puerta del baño. Los sollozos de Bella eran tan estremecedores que todo su cuerpo se debilitó de solo escucharlos. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó hasta la puerta y tocó despacio aun sabiendo que del otro lado no habría respuesta.

– Isabella. Soy yo… – chilló con voz rota mientras tocaba –. ¿Qué tienes mi Bella? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó asustado. Los sollozos de Isabella se convirtieron en gritos a los pocos segundos. El corazón de Edward se rompió en ese momento, su Bella estaba sufriendo, estaba en agonía por algo que el mismo causó y que debía remediar a como diese lugar.

Llenó su corazón de valor en ese momento, respiró con fuerza y tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrir la misma con rapidez. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió un peso en ella que no le permitía abrir la puerta por completo. Asustado, se coló como pudo por el pequeño espacio y entró al baño. Dio un grito ahogado en cuanto a su pequeña mariposa, de corazón herido y alas rotas hecha una bolita en el suelo del baño. Desnuda y más frágil que nunca…

– Isabella – gimió Edward al tiempo que se agachaba hasta su pequeña Bella. Ella, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas estiró sus manos temblorosas y tocó su vientre mientras sollozaba.

– _Ayudame… por… por favor_ –pidió con su voz rota a lo que ella creyó, debido a su estado de shock, era ángel. Uno muy parecido a su Edward y que había llegado para salvarla –. Quítame este dolor, ángel. Devuélveme a mi bebé, por favor – le dijo esta vez con sus manos. Edward negó, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas miraron con desesperación a Bella quien al parecer estaba en un severo trance al llamarlo ángel –. _¡Devuélvelo! ¡Hazlo volver!_ – gritó ella, su voz estaba débil y ronca a causa de los sollozos.

– No puedo hacerlo volver, mariposa. Yo quisiera que él volviera, pero no puedo. No importa cuántas lágrimas derramemos, él no va a volver. Se ha ido y eso tenemos que aceptarlo – le respondió en señas.

– ¡No! ¡No quiero aceptarlo! ¡Perdí a mi amor y perdí al bebé! ¡No voy a aceptarlo! – dijo ella en señas antes de voltear su rostro y tocar con su mejilla el frío y húmedo piso. Edward negó y se puso de pie en ese momento, cerró el grifo del agua y de inmediato volvió donde estaba Bella. La tomó en sus brazos y con un solo impulso la subió a la altura de su pecho. Ella asombrada por la extraña reacción del ángel, negó asustada.

– Lo habremos perdido a él, pero no nos hemos perdido mutuamente, Isabella – le dijo despacio para que ella lo entendiera –. No importa cuántas veces intentes alejarme de ti, yo seguiré aquí para curar tus heridas, y las mías también. Yo también lo perdí a él, y te perdí a ti. A él no podemos recuperarlo, pero a nosotros sí – le dijo mientras la llevaba a la cama y la depositaba sobre el colchón. Tomando uno de los extremos del edredón cubrió su desnudez y acarició su mejilla –. Voy a traerte algo caliente para beber. ¿Sí? No te muevas de aquí, Isabella. Por favor, no te atormentes más, me destroza verte así – Con cuidado Edward se acercó a su Bella y besó su cabello con ternura para enseguida voltearse e irse a la cocina.

Ella sollozó en ese momento al recordar que era así como su amor la besaba todas las noches antes de dormir. Se dio cuenta entonces que el ángel era en realidad su Edward. Fue allí que en un sollozo lastimero le habló.

– _No te…te vayas. Por favor… Quédate a mi… mi lado _– dijo ella antes de romper en un nuevo sollozo fuerte. Edward asintió y de inmediato volvió a su lado. En cuanto lo hizo, ella se aferró fuerte a su camisa y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su amor –. _Lo siento, Edward, yo perdí a nuestro… bebé – _sollozó Bella. Edward se separó de Bella por un momento para que ella leyera sus labios.

– Lo siento mucho, mi amor, yo también perdí a nuestro bebé cuando hice lo que hice. Ambos perdimos al bebé de cierta forma. Pero tenemos que salir adelante, sé que nos va a costar muchísimo sobreponernos a esto, pero lo vamos a hacer, tú lo vas a hacer. Siempre fuiste una guerrera, y lo vas a superar, Isabella. Tú eres fuerte, eres mi fortaleza. Tengo que apoyarme en tu valentía para salir adelante también, porque sin ti no lo voy a lograr. Te amo, y voy a pelear por recuperar ese corazón cueste lo que cueste – le dijo con voz débil. Bella únicamente asintió y volvió a esconder su cabeza en el pecho de su amor. El latido del corazón de Edward era rápido, frenético y asustado, hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara con violencia por lo que ella le susurró muy bajito.

– _Vamos a curar juntos estos… corazones_ – dijo al tiempo que llevaba su mano a su pecho y sentía el frenético latido de su corazón. Edward alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras y asintió despacio. Abrazó por la cintura a su Bella y muy despacio empezó a cantarle la nana que años atrás le compuso. Con el pasar de los minutos, los latidos de ambos jóvenes volvieron a la normalidad y entre sollozos, susurros de perdón y una silente promesa de empezar a curar el dolor que ambos se habían infligido, se quedaron dormidos, como en antaño… como antes que esa pesadilla que vivían apareciera en sus vidas.

Se despertaron cuando el reloj marcaba ya el medio día, ella fue la primera en hacerlo. Con cuidado se alejó de Edward, pero como él la tenía atrapada en sus brazos el movimiento lo despertó.

– Bella… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó asustado el tortugo mientras abría sus ojos y soltaba sus brazos de la cintura de Bella.

– Quiero ir al baño, necesito tomar una ducha – respondió ella en señas con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Edward asintió despacio y se levantó de la cama. Se dio cuenta entonces Isabella que estaba desnuda y avergonzada cubrió su cuerpo con el edredón. Miró al baño y lo vio lleno de agua, su cuerpo empezó de nuevo a temblar. Edward se dio cuenta de su reacción y se acercó hasta ella.

– No lo vas a superar si sigues huyéndole Bella. Eso pudo pasar en este baño, en la sala, hasta en la calle. Tienes que dejarlo ir, fue solo un accidente.

– No puedo hacerlo, Edward. No puedo – dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación con rumbo al baño del corredor. Edward la detuvo y ella abrió sus ojos asustada.

– ¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Vas a huir? ¿No lo vas a enfrentar? – Bella asintió despacio –. A mí también me cuesta entrar a un baño Isabella. Saber que en uno similar la vida de mi hijo se fue, me destroza. Pero no por eso voy a huirles todo el tiempo. Hay que aceptarlo y avanzar.

– No puedo hacerlo sola – dijo ella en señas.

– No estás sola, estás conmigo. Ven, vamos a hacerlo juntos – la animó Edward. Bella quiso negar pero Edward no le dio tiempo a hacerlo. La tomó en brazos y la llevó al baño al estilo novia. El cuerpo de Bella temblaba fuertemente, pero los besos que Edward le diera en su frente la empezaron a calmar. Llegaron a la tina y con un último beso Edward bajó a Bella de sus brazos. Su cuerpo aún temblaba con fuerza –. Dijiste que no te dejara, y aquí estoy. Dijiste que íbamos a curar los corazones, aquí estoy para curar el tuyo. Por todo lo que vivimos, lo que hicimos juntos y todo lo que vivimos. Déjame estar aquí, a tu lado – Isabella sollozó ante las palabras de Edward y asintió despacio cerrando sus ojos. Edward sonrió y muy lento empezó a desenvolver el cuerpo de Bella del edredón. Suspiró triste cuando la vio completamente desnuda, recordó todas las veces que ese cuerpo estuvo bajo el suyo, sonriente y lleno de vida y no como estaba ahora, agotado y lleno de soledad.

La tomó de la mano y en gesto silencioso la invitó a entrar a la tina. Ella sollozó con tristeza y negó al principio, Edward apretó su mano e infundiéndole valor. Ella abrió los ojos y vio los ojos de su tortugo llenos de lágrimas, su corazón se apretó en su pecho en ese momento. Él también estaba sufriendo, él también tenía razón… _ella no estaba sola en esto._

Con cuidado levantó una de sus piernas para entrar a la tina mientras su amor sostenía su mano, él sonrió levemente y la ayudó a entrar la otra pierna muy despacio. Con sus dos piernas dentro de la tina, ella miró a su Edward y él le sonrió.

– Estoy aquí, va a salir todo bien – le dijo mientras la invitaba a acostarse en la tina. Ella asintió ante sus palabras y muy despacio fue doblando su cuerpo. Llegó a sentarse en la bañera entre sollozos. Edward dobló sus rodillas para quedar a su nivel fuera de la tina y acarició su mejilla –. ¿Podría yo…? – dijo con su voz temblorosa Edward mientras estiraba su mano y tomaba la esponja de baño. Isabella tapó su rostro con sus manos mientras asentía. Edward liberó con su otra mano el rostro de Isabella haciendo que ella le mirara – No cubras tu rostro, mi mariposa. No me alejes de tu mirada, jamás – ella asintió entre lágrimas y él le volvió a sonreír.

En silencio, Edward pasó la esponja llena de jabón por todo el cuerpo de Isabella. Con ternura limpió su piel e intentó lavar sus culpas, curar sus heridas y regresar a la vida a la mujer que tanto amaba, a la que perdió y a la que se juró recuperar. Lavó su cabello con su champú de fresas, masajeando su cuero cabelludo con cariño. Enjuagó su piel con agua, y enjuagó su corazón con amor. Cuando el baño se terminó, y el agua empezó a escaparse por el desagüe de la tina, una renovada Isabella alzó su mirada y vio a su amor todo empapado y lleno de burbujas por todos lados. Sonrió ante la imagen, y él le sonrió de regreso.

Todo estaría bien, él le prometió… Y que Dios no le permita equivocarse, pero Edward Cullen jamás le había roto una promesa. Todo estaría bien, después de todo.

Con cuidado Edward tomó a Isabella en brazos y la sacó de la tina, llevándola de regreso a la cama. Tomó una toalla que sacó de un cajón y despacio empezó a secar su cuerpo. Empezó por la cabeza, limpiando con ternura su rostro. Siguió por sus pechos y cintura, avanzó por sus caderas para finalizar en sus piernas y sus pies. Buscó entre los cajones de su ropa de dormir algo que le sirva como pijama. Encontró una sencilla bata de seda y se la puso delicadamente. En cuanto terminó, ella volvió a mirar a su amor.

– ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías dejarme sola unos minutos? ¿Por favor? – Edward la miró reticente pero ella se apresuró a responderle –. Estaré bien, solo necesito pensar y quiero estar sola – Edward frunció el ceño pero terminó asintiendo.

– Estaré afuera preparando algo de comer. Como te dije, no importa cuántas veces intentes alejarme, aquí estaré – respondió él con señas antes de voltearse y salir de la habitación.

En silencio Isabella se recostó en la cama y sacó el zapatito azul que estaba debajo de la almohada. Quiso sollozar en ese momento, pero contuvo las lágrimas. Su bebé no merecía ya más llanto, más duelo, ni más dolor. Era tiempo de empezar a superarlo. Apretó el zapatito en su pecho y una lágrima mojó la pequeña prenda.

– Ni siquiera tengo un lugar donde llevarte flores. Sé que te has ido pero no tengo un lugar donde recordarte. Solo estás en mi memoria, en mi recuerdo, mi pequeño bebé – se habló a sí mismo en señas. Limpió sus lágrimas y miró al solitario zapatito. Recordó entonces quien tenía el otro zapato y sin dudarlo se puso de pie con rumbo a la cocina. Edward sintió sus pasos y de inmediato miró al corredor. Una frágil Bella apareció en el pasillo con sus manos apretadas sobre su pecho. Con cuidado se acercó hasta donde estaba Edward y despacio abrió su mano. El zapatito azul estaba allí…

– _¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo pedirte algo?_ – preguntó ella con su temblorosa voz. Edward asintió con fuerza y ella dejó el zapatito sobre la encimera de la cocina –. ¿Aún tienes el otro zapatito? – preguntó esta vez en señas. Edward llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó de él su zapatito. Bella sollozó muy despacito pero se obligó a controlarse –. Quiero avanzar Edward y si sigo atada al recuerdo del bebé no lo voy a hacer. Necesito hacer algo, y quiero que me ayudes. Quiero ir al prado y dejar ambos zapatitos allí, es la única manera de dejarlo ir.

– ¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? – preguntó él. Ella asintió en respuesta –. Bueno, entonces nos iremos al prado en este momento. Ve a cambiarte mientras voy por el auto – Ella volvió a asentir para luego retirarse a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Se coló en unos sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta azul de algodón. Estuvo lista en la puerta de su departamento en escasos minutos; cuando se disponía a bajar, Edward apareció y la tomó en brazos para bajarla los cinco pisos del edificio. Ella se quejó, él le restó importancia, y ambos emprendieron el viaje hasta Forks, listos para empezar a superar su pérdida.

Llegaron a Forks en tres horas y al prado en unos veinte minutos más. Aparcaron el Volvo muy cerca de la entrada del claro y en brazos Edward llevó a Bella a su pequeño santuario. Se sentaron en la mitad del mismo, un rayo de luz que se colaba de entre las nubes indicó el lugar donde su recuerdo permanecería. Con una pequeña palita que Edward compró en el camino hizo un hueco en la tierra mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su amor, intentó ser fuerte, pero se rompió cuando vio a Bella besar los zapatitos y dejarlos en una cajita azul que también compró en el camino.

– Tendrás muchas flores, todo el tiempo bebé. Así, aunque no venga muy seguido, estas flores te harán sentir que no te he olvidado – le dijo en señas a la cajita –. Siempre estarás en mi recuerdo, te amo, mi niño…– finalizó sollozante antes de entregarle la caja a Edward.

– Siempre te vamos a amar, hijo. Siempre serás parte de nuestro corazón – fueron las palabras de Edward antes de dejar la cajita en la tierra y volverla a cubrir con tierra. De inmediato Bella se abalanzó a los brazos de Edward y rompió en fuerte llanto –. Eso es mi mariposa, déjalo salir. Déjalo salir – la animó a desahogarse mientras él la aferraba a su cuerpo.

La tarde empezó a caer en Forks, y con ello el agotamiento de aquellas dos almas sufrientes. Decidieron retirarse cuando el sol dejó de acariciar su piel con su luz y regresaron al auto con destino a Seattle. A pesar de las quejas de Isabella, Edward subió nuevamente los cinco pisos con su Bella en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama.

– Gracias por hacer esto por mí – le dijo en señas Isabella a Edward. El asintió y besó su frente mientras la cubría con el edredón.

– Descansa, lo necesitas después de este día. Estaré afuera en caso que necesites algo – susurró él. Ella leyó sus labios y asintió despacio. Cerró sus ojos y de inmediato un sopor la invadió. Edward salió de la habitación cuando se aseguró que ella se quedó dormida. Preparó su cama improvisada en la sala y se recostó en el pequeño mueble. No tardó en quedarse dormido con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas debido al recuerdo del doloroso momento que había compartido con Bella en el prado escasas horas atrás. Debía dejarlo ir… él también debía dejarlo ir.

Cerca de las 3 a.m. un extraño sueño despertó a Isabella. En la misma, ella se soñó escuchando la voz de Edward, tan suave como una mota de algodón pero tan fuerte como el amor que ella le tenía. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la cocina por un poco de agua, pero al pasar por la cocina vio a su amor hecho una bolita en el mueble. Se acercó hasta él y por eternos minutos contempló su silueta bañada por la luz de la luna.

_¿Cómo será su voz?_ Se preguntó ella en ese momento mientras estiraba su mano y acariciaba el desordenado cabello de su amor. _¿Qué me dirías si yo pudiese escuchar?_ _¿Cómo hubiese sido mi vida si yo fuese oyente? ¿Te hubiese enamorado de mí? ¿Qué se sentirá escuchar tu voz mi amor?_

– Si yo pudiese escucharte, lo primero que me gustaría escuchar es tu voz diciéndome que me perdonas por haberte hecho daño con mi mentira. Si yo pudiese escucharte, lo primero que te diría sería te amo, te amo Edward, perdón por lo que te hice. Te amo y te perdono por lo que hiciste. Te amo y te necesito a mi lado… siempre – le dijo a su amor dormido en señas. Con ese último pensamiento ella regresó a su habitación.

Si ella pudiese escuchar… una frase que tantas veces se formuló, pero que ahora gracias a la extraña manifestación de su oído interno, se sentía más que una utopía… se sentía más real que nunca.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

La mañana siguiente, el sol con sus tempraneros rayos de luz, despertó a Edward. Intentó estirarse pero al hacerlo se cayó del pequeño sofá en el que estaba durmiendo. Abrió sus ojos asustado y recordó el lugar donde estaba y rascó sus ojos. Un olor característico de café lo alertó de la presencia de alguien más en la cocina por lo que se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina. En ella, Isabella miraba hacia la nada con una taza de café en sus manos. Al ver a Edward se disculpó rápidamente.

– Lo siento, no quise despertarte – dijo ella en señas y con un tierno sonrojo –. ¿Deseas café? Está recién hecho, como te gusta – Edward le sonrió levemente con su preciosa sonrisa torcida y ella tomó aquel gesto como un sí. Le sirvió una taza de café y juntos se sentaron a beberla en el desayunador de la cocina.

– Debo ir a clases en dos horas. No quiero dejarte sola pero debo irme. Tengo un examen importante que dar – rompió Edward el silencio. Ella asintió con tristeza –. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? Puedo decirle a Rose que venga por la tarde, no quiero que estés sola y yo no…– Bella lo detuvo mientras negaba.

– Estoy bien, Edward. Solo necesito algo de tiempo y estaré mejor – respondió ella.

– ¿Entonces no hay nada que necesites? – le preguntó él. Un hermoso rubor cubrió el rostro de Bella. Edward la miró extrañado por la súbita reacción.

– Si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí – le dijo Bella –. Sé que no es tu obligación, pero… ¿Podrías venir por la noche, solo un momento? No creo poder tomar la ducha sola, no aún – respondió avergonzada ella. Edward sonrió contento y asintió.

– Estaré aquí, todas las noches que quieras. Puedo venir toda la semana, el mes, el año… lo que necesites para estar mejor – le respondió él. Con una sonrisa y un nuevo sonrojo Bella asintió y apretó la mano de su tortugo. En silencio terminaron su café y pocos minutos después, un nuevo beso en la frente marcó el temporal adiós de este par de jóvenes, que apoyados mutuamente estaban listos para empezar a dejar el dolor atrás.

Cuando la noche cayó en el departamento de Bella, y ella sentada en la sala mirando por la ventana, el sonido de unas llaves anunció el regreso de su amor y de su esperanza. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Edward volvió por ella. El rostro de la mariposa se iluminó al ver a su amor en la sala y sin decir palabra alguna, se puso de pie con rumbo a la habitación. Edward la siguió de cerca, deteniéndose con ella frente a la puerta del baño. Ella empezó a desvestirse, pero Edward la detuvo. Ella lo miró asustado pero él la tranquilizó enseguida.

– ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? – le preguntó con señas refiriéndose al acto de desvestirla. Isabella asintió despacio y él sonrió en respuesta. Con cuidado empezó a remover sus prendas, incluyendo el sujetador y sus bragas. En su accionar no existía nada erótico ni sexual, al contrario… su única motivación era el puro deseo de ayudar a su mariposa a sanar. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda la llevó a la tina, y repitió con ella el ritual del baño. Pasó por su cuerpo la esponja y con cariño lavó su cabello. Se llenó él también de agua y espuma, provocando así que ella sonriera contenta. Aquella sonrisa hinchó su pecho de orgullo, recordó las palabras de Charlie y sonrió. Paso a paso… sin prisas iba a conseguir recuperar a su Bella, y al parecer el baño era el primer paso para lograrlo.

La sacó de la ducha y la secó como el día anterior. La vistió con su pijama de seda y la cubrió con el edredón. Besó su frente mientras le susurraba que la amaba y se retiró de la habitación cuando supo que ella se había quedado dormida. Fue rumbo a la sala en donde se acostó en el incómodo sofá. Se quedó dormido un poco después de la media noche, cansado pero contento por haber arrancado del alma de su amor una sonrisa que iluminó también su alma llena de oscuridad llenándola de la luz del amor.

Aquel extraño ritual se repitió por dos noches más. Edward volvía de universidad, la llevaba a la habitación, la desvestía y la bañaba. Con cariño la secaba y la vestía para luego arrullarla en silencio y dejarla dormida. Fue así que se cumplió una semana de aquel triste día, una semana de duelo que Bella estaba lista para dejar atrás, empezando con volver a su rutina. Regresar a clases…

Al llegar ese día a la universidad, después que Edward la dejara en su facultad como antiguamente lo hacía cuando estaban juntos, todos miraron a Bella con tristeza. Unos cuantos valientes le dieron el pésame, otros solo palmearon su espalda, y otros como Rachel solo apretaron su mano y le infundieron valor. La primera clase del día era con Rebecca Vaughn, quien antes de empezar a hablar se acercó a Bella y le extendió una pequeña nota.

_Lamento mucho lo sucedido, sé lo que se siente perder un hijo. _

_Vas a salir adelante, estoy segura. Sé fuerte…_

_Rebecca V._

Bella leyó la nota y enseguida la guardó en su mandil de trabajo. Rebecca le sonrió a la vez que tomó su mano y la apretó. Bella se sorprendió por el extraño pero afectuoso gesto y le sonrió en respuesta.

– Arte. Interesante palabra que hoy vamos a definir con colores. Quiero que pinten en sus lienzos cualquier cosa que para ustedes signifique el arte. Pueden usar todos los colores de la paleta, menos el negro – advirtió mirando a Bella –. Quiero ver qué tipo de emociones pueden sacar con este reto. Tienen dos horas para hacerlo – de inmediato se escucharon los pinceles ponerse en marcha. Amarillos, verdes, lilas y naranjas, el ambiente del salón se empezó a llenar de luz y de color, mientras Bella miraba el lienzo vacío sin saber que pintar. Cuando había transcurrido más de una hora y una lágrima solitaria mojaba la mejilla de Bella, su maestra se acercó a ella.

– Cuando perdí a Bree, tuve más de 25 años sin poder tomar un pincel. Es extraño reconocerlo frente a ti que eres mi alumna y mi sobrina, pero es necesario que lo sepas. Quizás te sientas así por varios días, semanas inclusive, pero tienes que pensar que todo va a mejorar, obligarte a ti misma a salir adelante. No te puedes hundir en el luto eterno como lo hice yo… Tienes que salir de esto Isabella, tienes que hacerlo – le dijo Rebecca en señas. Bella asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas –. No es necesario que pintes algo hoy, sé que todo está muy fresco, pero no vas a pasar el año con un lienzo vacío. He visto que el arte es tu vida, yo tenía tu misma mirada a tu edad. No dejes que la oscuridad te tome de rehén, véncela, llena tu vida de alegría y arte. Estamos aquí para apoyarte, mi hija y yo, no te vamos a dejar sola.

– Yo… yo le grité a Bree un par de días atrás. Me siento tan mal por eso… yo…– Rebecca la detuvo.

– Sé lo que sucedió, ella me lo contó. Bree sabe que se extralimitó con todo eso, pero debes entenderla. Ella quiere ayudarte, no la apartes de ti – Rebecca sintió que todo el salón había dejado de mover sus pinceles, todos miraban atónitos la conversación de su maestra con Bella.

– ¿Han terminado ya? ¿Tan poco significa el arte que se distraen con el más mínimo movimiento? – habló Rebecca con fuerte voz, provocando que todos volviera a su tarea, incluso Rachel cuya mandíbula llegaba al piso de la impresión.

– Voy a buscarla, solo necesito tiempo para pensar todo lo que ella me dijo. Dígale que lo siento, pero que necesito espacio – Rebecca asintió despacio.

– Si quieres puedes retirarte, estás disculpada de esta tarea – Bella negó en respuesta.

– No, me voy a quedar aquí. No puedo huir todo el tiempo, sé que algo se me ocurrirá en lo que resta de la clase – Rebecca asintió y se alejó del lienzo de Bella con una sonrisa. Recordó en Bella la actitud de ella misma de varios años atrás, cuando sola y despedazada se obligó a salir adelante.

Al finalizar la clase en el lienzo de Bella todo lo que ella pudo pintar fue el claro con una pequeña cajita azul en el medio. Con lágrimas en sus ojos Bella firmó su cuadro en la esquina inferior derecha con la leyenda "Para ti mi bebé". Vaughn se conmovió por la pintura de su sobrina y acariciando despacio su mano la felicitó por su trabajo. El día terminó para Bella sin mayores novedades, en silencio recogió sus materiales de trabajo y salió de allí con rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar a la puerta, la presencia familiar de un joven que le sonreía con una rosa blanca en su mano la detuvo.

– _Jacob _– susurró ella con su voz.

– Hola, buenas tardes, señorita – hizo con sus grandes manos unas torpes señas que aprendió vía internet. Bella sonrió ante el considerado gesto y él le entregó la rosa.

– _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó ella con su voz. Jacob le respondió despacio.

– Empecé clases en la facultad de mecánica hace una semana. Me mudé con Rachel y con Becca y el bebé. Tenemos un departamento en el centro, es pequeño pero no me quejo, puedo al fin estar con mis hermanas otra vez – Isabella asintió y él le sonrió.

– ¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Rachel desde la entrada de la facultad.

– Hola, hermanita, vine a saludar a Bella – respondió él. Rachel lo tomó del brazo y le habló dándole la espalda a Bella.

– No es un buen momento para que estés aquí. Ella está muy mal, perdió su bebé y Rose me dijo que tampoco está con Edward. No puedes aparecer así e intentar algo con ella – dijo Rachel, conocedora de los sentimientos de su hermano.

– No voy a intentar nada, Rachel. Sé cuanto Isabella ama a Edward y me imagino cuanto pudo amar a un hijo de ambos. No estoy aquí para quitarle sus recuerdos, sino para ayudarla a sanar con unos nuevos. Quiero ser ese amigo que ella tanto necesita ahora, no pienso dejarla sola cuando más necesita de alguien.

– Estás loco si piensas que ella te va a amar un día, vas a desperdiciar tu vida en una loca ilusión.

– Sé que ella no me va a amar Rachel, pero eso no me impide a mí amarla. Quiero ser la persona que la ayude a sanar, verla sonreír otra vez. Eso será entonces suficiente para mí – finalizó él. Su hermana negó al tiempo que se volteaba y veía a Bella mirarla extrañada.

– ¿Vas a casa? ¿Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó Jacob muy despacio. Bella asintió y esbozando una leve sonrisa se puso en marcha.

Dicen que la carga del alma se hace menos pesada cuando alguien te ayuda a llevarla, y fue exactamente lo que pasó con Isabella. Con sus señas torpes, sus sonrisas sinceras y su innegable capacidad de querer, Jacob Black ayudó a aliviar la carga de su corazón con el pasar de las tardes. Se volvió para ellos una rutina bastante agradable, él pasaba por ella y la llevaba a la casa, siempre con una sonrisa se despedía de ella y le pedía permiso para volverlo a hacer el día siguiente. Ella sonriente aceptaba la petición, cada día sintiéndose más ligera, menos pesada en su alma debido a la alegría de Jacob por las tardes.

Pero no había sido solo él una parte fundamental para cerrar sus heridas, los mensajes de apoyo de Rose y Alice que recibía por las mañanas le robaban también una sonrisa y por las noches, el amor y la devoción que su tortugo le mostraba le daban las fuerzas para salir adelante.

La rutina del baño se convirtió para ellos en un solemne momento. En silencio cada noche Edward Cullen llevaba a la tina a su amor y con ternura limpiaba su alma. Nunca dijeron nada, no hacía falta tampoco, sus miradas hablaban por ellos como siempre lo habían hecho. La mirada de Isabella gritaba "_gracias_" a viva voz mientras la de Edward susurraba un _"te amo"_ con exquisita dulzura.

Los días pasaron, y se fueron yendo con extraña rapidez. Sin darse cuenta por estar envueltos en la mirada del otro los meses se les fueron de las manos y pronto habían pasado ya tres meses desde aquel triste día. Tiempo que le había servido para curarse, para volver a tener esperanza, y para pensar en el leve tintineo que remeció con fuerza su universo de silencio y que en varias ocasiones se había obligado a escuchar al lanzar la misma charola al piso para averiguar si su oído tenía la misma respuesta.

– _Quiero hablar con Bree_ – dijo una noche Bella con su voz antes que Edward abandonara la habitación. De inmediato volteó y la miró –. Quiero hablar con ella… – repitió esta vez con señas.

– ¿Estás segura? Sabes que ella va a insistir con la audiometría – respondió él regresando a la cama.

– Lo sé. Por eso quiero verla. Sé que los resultados no serán positivos pero aún así quiero hacerlo. No puedo vivir del _"que hubiese pasado si"_. Necesito saber de una vez por todas que escuchar es un sueño… un batir de alas imaginarias, nada más – Edward frunció el ceño al no entender sus últimas señas.

– ¿Qué ocurre si la prueba resulta positiva Bella? ¿Estarías dispuesta a colocarte el implante? – preguntó él.

– No lo sé. Ese escenario no es algo que pueda ser muy probable en mi cabeza ahora – respondió Bella ante de encogerse de hombros.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con ella? – inquirió Edward. Bella asintió.

– Sí, pero no solo quiero que me acompañes a hablar con ella. Quiero que me acompañes a hacerme la audiometría también. Eres mi amigo y te necesito conmigo en ese momento – dijo ella. El corazón de Edward se encogió de manera dolorosa al ver que su Bella se refería a él como su amigo. Le dolió en el alma aquella seña pero intentó ocultar su tristeza para que su mariposa no notara su dolor.

– Estaré contigo siempre que me necesites – respondió él con una leve sonrisa. Ella asintió en silencio y cerró sus ojos.

– _Iré mañana en la tarde. ¿Está bien?...– _preguntó ella con su voz.

– Está perfecto para mí – respondió él antes de abandonar la habitación.

Esa noche Isabella no hizo otra cosa que soñar con el prado lleno de mariposas que recordaba desde niña, imaginó el sonido de la risa de Edward y su voz diciéndole te amo. Un sueño que se repetía cada noche desde que Bree le dijo que podría escuchar y que ella necesitaba, por el bien de su salud mental, averiguar si era posible o no.

Al día siguiente, como era su costumbre, Jacob llegó puntual a la facultad de Bella. Ella con una sonrisa lo recibió pero tuvo que darle la mala noticia que hoy no podía intentar descifrar sus bromas del "_Knock knock ¿Quién es?"_ ya que tenía algo importante que hacer. Jacob asintió con tristeza y vio alejarse a su amiga con rumbo a un auto gris que la esperaba en la entrada.

– Te dije… Tú podrás ser su amigo, él siempre será su amor. No pongas vendajes en heridas ajenas cuando tú mismo no serás capaz de curar tus heridas – le dijo Rachel al ver el triste semblante de su hermano.

– Yo sabía a lo que me exponía Rachel, y ver sonreír a Isabella es el mejor bálsamo para curar una herida que sé que yo mismo la provoqué al acercarme a ella, pero el que ama hace todo por su amada… incluso dejarla ir en búsqueda de su felicidad – fueron las palabras de Jacob antes de alejarse de la puerta de la facultad e ir con rumbo a su casa. En el trayecto, un auto que pasaba a toda velocidad casi impacta con él, pero logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

– ¡Mira como conduces! ¡Loca! – gritó Jacob. Al interior del auto que pertenecía a James y que ella había tomado prestado, Audrina Moore gritaba histérica por el rechazo que una vez más había recibido de parte de Edward. Ella le ofreció invitarlo a comer y hablar pero él le dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Curiosa de saber que podría ser aquello, siguió a Edward y vio con furia como él entraba al hospital de la ciudad de la mano de Isabella.

– ¡Maldita! ¡Debe estar haciéndose sus controles prenatales! – masculló con furia al llegar a un semáforo y golpear el volante con fuerza. Se obligó a respirar al ver que todos los transeúntes la miraban asustados y decidió secar sus lágrimas. Buscó en la guantera del auto de James algo con que hacerlo, pero se topó con algo que jamás imaginó… _un arma._

Abrió sus ojos asustada y aunque el semáforo aún estaba en rojo, ella pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y se dirigió a las oficinas de su padre, donde James tenía su despacho. Al llegar, se bajó como desquiciada del auto y corrió hasta los ascensores. Entró sin anunciarse al despacho de James y lo miró fijamente.

– Dime que sabes usarla – fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

– Hola, mi amor – saludó él poniéndose de pie. Ella negó y llevando su mano a su bolsa tomó la pistola de James y lo apuntó con la misma. James abrió sus ojos asustado y se acercó a ella con sus manos en el aire –. Audrina, suelta eso. La pistola no tiene el seguro puesto y si no sabes manejarla me puedes disparar.

– Te pregunté si sabías usarla – gritó ella. James asintió –. Entonces necesito que la uses… Quiero que mates a Isabella Swan – James miró asombrado a Audrina aún con sus manos alzadas.

– ¿No te vas a preguntar por qué tengo un arma en primer lugar? – Audrina negó mientras bajaba el arma.

– Tus razones no me importan, lo que sé es que tienes una y la vas a usar – respondió ella dejando el arma sobre el escritorio. James miró a Audrina por un momento y vio en su mirada algo que jamás había visto antes: fragilidad, un signo de debilidad ideal para conseguir su propósito final.

– Lo haré, pero no será gratis, mi amor – le dijo él guardando el arma en su cajón para luego tomarla de la cintura con fingida ternura –. Yo accedo a hacerlo siempre y cuando tú me des algo a cambio.

– No pienso tener sexo contigo en tu despacho – se alejó asqueada ella. Él solo se sonrió.

– No quiero tener sexo contigo ahora, Audrina. Lo quiero tener toda la vida. Quiero que te cases conmigo – le pidió James acariciando su mejilla. Audrina lo miró asustada y él le sonrió.

– ¿Si acepto la matas? – preguntó ella. James asintió –. Es un trato, me casó contigo y tú matas a Isabella Swan – dijo ella convencida de haber hecho el mejor negocio de su vida, sin saber que aquella aceptación sería el inicio de su propio fin.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Envueltas en un silencio conmovedor, Bella y Bree se miraron por varios segundos antes de abalanzarse a los brazos de la otra.

– Lo siento Bella, yo no debí… yo no quise hacerlo. No debí presionarte a hacer algo que no quería y yo no…– dijo Bree varios minutos después en su consulta que ahora quedaba dentro del hospital. Bella secó sus lágrimas y detuvo las señas de Bree.

– Está bien… Yo reaccioné de una manera equivocada. Y por eso estoy aquí para pedirte perdón. No quise portarme así, discúlpame – rogó ella con sus manos juntas en forma de plegaria. Edward puso sus manos en los hombros de Bella y la reconfortó con una dulce caricia de apoyo.

– No tengo nada que disculparte. Tuve que respetar tu decisión. No debí forzarte a intentar con la audiometría y quizás… – Bella la detuvo por segunda vez.

– Sé que pensarás que estoy loca, pero quiero hacerme el examen. Necesito salir de esta incertidumbre de una sola vez – Bree abrió los ojos asustada y se retiró unos cuantos pasos.

– ¿Estás segura, Isabella? – preguntó Bree algo descolocada por la súbita petición.

– ¿Quién es la que duda ahora? – respondió Bella –. Salgamos de una sola vez de esto.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bree y sin perder el tiempo corrió a su teléfono para llamar al Dr. Alec Spencer, médico otorrino titular del hospital. Bree le habló con voz temblorosa y le comentó en breves rasgos el caso, el Dr. Spencer le pidió a Bree que subiera con Bella a su despacho de inmediato ya que el audiómetro estaba disponible en ese momento y su consulta no tenía pacientes hasta después de las cinco de la tarde. Emocionada Bree cerró la llamada y tomó de la mano a Bella.

– Vamos, nos están esperando. Salgamos de la incertidumbre ahora mismo – le dijo mientras salía del despacho. Bella asustada por la rapidez de los eventos estiró su mano y Edward la tomó enseguida, en clara señal que él estaba allí para ella, apoyándola siempre… hasta el fin de los días.

El consultorio al que llegaron al cabo de unos minutos era algo grande. Sus paredes eran muy blancas y estaban llenas de diplomas. En cuanto entraron un hombre de mediana edad salió a su encuentro y saludó primero a Bree.

– Dra. Tanner ¿Cómo está usted? – le preguntó el Dr. Spencer. Ella sonrió mientras miraba a Bella.

– Ahora mucho mejor – respondió.

– ¿Es ella la paciente? – dijo él mirando a Bella. Bree asintió –. ¿Es oralizada?* – Bree volvió a asentir –. Y no recuerda cuando fue su última medición.

– No con exactitud. Por sus referencias debe ser bastantes años atrás ya que ella recuerda la anterior técnica de medición, esa es la razón básica por las cuales ella las dejó de hacer.

– Bueno, pues vamos a cambiar esta situación – dijo él esta vez mirando a Bella –. Hola, Bella, mi nombre es Alec Spencer, soy el otorrino de este hospital – le habló despacio para que ella leyera sus labios –. ¿Comprendes todas mis palabras? – Bella asintió despacio –. Creo que nunca, en todos mis años de práctica había visto algo así. La lectura de labios no es algo muy común en personas con tu patología. Quien quiera que te haya enseñado a hacerlo, hizo un excelente trabajo.

– _Su nombre es… Kate. Mi padre también me a…ayudó_ – respondió Bella. El Dr. Spencer se admiró al escuchar la voz perfecta de Bella y negó con una sonrisa.

– Increíble – dijo asombrado el médico –. Es increíble, Bree ¿Cómo es que no me habías comentado esto antes? – Bree solo se encogió de hombros. El Dr. Spencer tocó la mejilla de Bella y le sonrió –. Vamos a hacer el examen de una manera rápida y sencilla. No vas a sentir dolor alguno y en pocos minutos tendremos tus resultados. ¿Me acompañas a la cabina que está allí al fondo? – le preguntó con lentitud. Bella miró a Edward en ese momento y él con una sonrisa le infundió valor.

– Ve… estarás bien. Yo estaré aquí a tu regreso – le dijo en señas. Bella asintió y sonrió muy despacio. Un paso a la vez, se animó mirando al techo. Su única razón para estar allí era su bebé, su única motivación sería la memoria de su hijo y al cual perdió por su sordera.

Bella entró en una pequeña cabina de vidrio y él Dr. Spencer le colocó unos audífonos enormes en sus orejas y le entregó dos pequeños aparatitos que colocó uno en cada mano.

– Bella, estos son tus sensores de respuesta. En cuanto empiece la medición tú vas a sentir sonidos que enviaré desde el audiómetro en diferentes frecuencias de manera alternada, unas veces vas a sentirlas en el oído derecho y otras en el izquierdo. Cuando las escuches, presiona el sensor de la mano del lado que lo escuchaste. No va a tomar mucho tiempo, máximo diez minutos. Vamos a probar con 8 distintas frecuencias desde las altas hasta las muy bajas. En cuanto terminemos vamos a hacerte una prueba muy rápida que se llama timpanografía que sirve para medir el movimiento del tímpano al recibir estímulos sonoros. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Bella? – ella asintió con sus manos temblorosas –. No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien. En poco estarás fuera y tendremos tus resultados de inmediato. Te veo afuera – le dijo el doctor antes de salir.

Con sus ojos cerrados y apretando fuerte los sensores, Bella empezó con su medición. Al principio no escuchó nada por lo que no apretó ningún sensor. Cerca tres minutos después, un leve pitido se escucho en su oído derecho y ella apretó su sensor derecho. Un pitido similar se escuchó dos veces en el izquierdo y presionó dos veces. Un sonido más agudo se escuchó en el lado derecho seguido por otro muy lejano en el izquierdo, Bella presionó los dos sensores a la vez. Unos segundos después Bella dejó de escuchar esos molestos pitidos. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba con sus ojos cerrados, ya que al abrirlos el Dr. Spencer estaba frente a ella con un pequeño aparatito blanco. Le removió sus audífonos y la invitó a inclinar su cabeza. Con una ligera presión introdujo una especie de aguja, Bella volvió a cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió el incómodo pinchazo pero los abrió de inmediato cuando sintió que el Dr. Spencer se alejó.

– Has sido muy valiente, jovencita. Hemos terminado la audiometría. Vamos por los resultados – le dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y siguió al médico por el pasillo. Vio a Edward a lo lejos y sin dudarlos se lanzó a sus brazos, a su refugio personal donde no había sonidos, agujas, mediciones ni dolor alguno. Donde todo era silencio de paz…

– No importan los resultados. Yo estoy aquí contigo… Como siempre lo he estado – susurró Edward mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo.

– Tengo los resultados, Bree – anunció el Dr. Spencer después de unos minutos de mirar una tabla extraña con un extraño gráfico como los registros de los sismógrafos. Rápidamente Bree se acercó hasta el escritorio del Dr. Spencer y un sollozo escapó de su pecho.

– ¿Se lo puedo decir yo? Sé señas y yo podría…– dijo Bree derramando un par de lágrimas. El médico sonrió y le entregó la hoja de resultados – Edward… ¿Podrías traer a Bella por favor? – le pidió a Edward. Él asintió y tomó el rostro de su pequeña mariposa.

– Tienen los resultados. Vamos… Yo estaré aquí – ella asintió y caminó más cerca de Bree. Su prima la miró emocionada y le sonrió.

– Bella, la prueba que te realizaron fue la audiometría básica. Quizás tengamos que reafirmar los resultados con una prueba más compleja pero no creo que sea necesario – le dijo Bree en señas. Bella frunció el ceño y se dispuso a responderle que otra audiometría no era ya necesaria cuando Bree se le adelantó – Su oído derecho registra actividad leve, el umbral auditivo está ahora en 75 dB. Tu oído izquierdo registra un poco más de actividad por lo que el umbral del izquierdo esta en 70 dB. Tus niveles han bajado por lo que creemos es una regeneración celular de tu oído interno aunque aún es muy frágil como para tener un desarrollo sustentable. Tu tímpano registró una buena curva de movimiento, cosa que también es una buena señal. Eres candidata perfecta para la intervención, está ahora en tus manos decidirlo si vas a hacerlo o no.

– ¿Decidir qué? No entiendo nada, Bree. ¿Cuál es el resultado del examen? – preguntó ella confundida por todas las señas de Bree. Su prima se acercó a ella y acariciando su mejilla le sonrió para luego hablarle con su voz.

– Bella, tus resultados fueron positivos… Bella, mi niña… Tú puedes escuchar – susurró emocionada Bree. El tiempo se detuvo para Bella en ese momento, su corazón dejó de latir y su respiración se pausó.

¿Escuchar ella? Al parecer no era solo el batir de las alas de una mariposa… _al parecer escuchar, podría ser algo más…_

_.-.-.-._

_*Oralizada: Persona sorda capaz de vocalizar y hablar desde pequeñas silabas hasta palabras completas sin poder escucharlas._

* * *

><p>Pequeñas…<p>

Un capítulo más, triste es cierto pero sorpresivo en su parte final. ¿Escuchar Bella? ¿Sueño o realidad?

¡4.000 reviews! ¡Gracias enormemente por su apoyo! Como cada semana quiero agradecer a todas las que se unen a esta aventura, a mis lectoras silenciosas mis eternos agradecimientos por seguir regresando cada semana. A las que me dejaron su huellita la semana pasada un beso grande: NaChiKa Cullen, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, Diana, yukarito, MaGa Cullen, ViviORD'Cs, Verota, TheDC1809, Kalita Cullen, ma pau cullen, Nessa610, WhithMusicSong, monikcullen009, AinavMoon, Lillybeth Amber Granger, vivi S R, Zoe Jm, litzy, Lizeth Flore, Ximena, V, mary8potter, Isa, carigt05, ALI-LU CULLEN, solecitopucheta, marie101008, Rosi22, mcph76, Fery Cupcake, Chayley Costa, vale . potter, Malusita Potter de Cullen, AglaeeCullen810, Anahi-littrell, AlejandraZJofre, yolabertay, Isela Cullen, Esme Mary Cullen, Debi, kata cullen, anita Cullen, MiaCarLu, MartichSwan, patymdn, Tanya Pattz Cullen, yeco, Nohemi, cintia black, esmec17, Mss1-cullen-swan, Little . wishes . Pxa, Angeles Nahuel, anamart05, Tata XOXO, VictoriamarieHale, sabrina2010, ludgardita, Ely Cullen M, Chuvi1487, mgcb, Ayin, CindyLis, hilarycullen17, FER, L'Amelie, Raquee, indacea, Angie Masen, Caresme, Sully YM, jessica, NuRySh, Nevy Masen19, peyci Cullen, musegirl17, romycrazy, Mentxu Masen Cullen, PRISGPE, Naobi Chan, Karla Cullen Hale, Sita, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, JaliceJalice, KatVanwyngardenMasen, Izzy . md, chivis libis, Clau, JosWeasleyC, La chica del gorro azul, lexa0619, Laura Katherine, Stefi Martinez, Saraitk Hale Cullen, cary, Sony Bells, CazadoraDeSombras, Anabella Valencia, bellaliz, darky1995, Milita Cullen, AleCullenPatzz , ara, Almaa Cullen, sonia sandria, Adriu, Sarah-Crish Cullen, Nina Cullen, Catalina un beso especial para Sara y Cris en España y Francia, ustedes saben lo especiales que son. A todas las que comparten sus historias: Mary y Susy desde Argentina, Nerea desde España, Lillybeth desde Chile, Noris de Venezuela. Las llevo muy dentro de mi corazón. A todo el TTC, a las chicas el blog, de Twitter, de Facebook. ¡Son las mejores del universo!

Isita, la super beta… la pasamos lindo en el triunfal regreso de las noches VOST. ¿Para cuándo la otra? Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta aventura, no te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy. Gaby, se acaba el calvario al fin… Quiero una copia de esa tesis jejeje. Un beso grande a las dos.

Isabella se enfrenta a la decisión más grande de su vida. ¿Se pondrá o no el implante que le permita escuchar la voz de su tortugo? Esta decisión, más la locura de Audrina la veremos en el siguiente capítulo cuando Silent Love actualice. Como siempre avance el viernes, capítulo el domingo. Nos leemos entonces…

_¡Pero hasta eso… Nos veremos en los reviews!_


	35. Un minuto de caos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 31: <strong>__Un minuto de caos_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__ Everybody Hurts – REM_

"_Ganas fuerza, coraje y confianza por cada experiencia en la que realmente dejas de mirar al miedo a la cara. Te puedes decir a ti mismo: He sobrevivido a este horror y podré enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que venga. Debes hacer lo que te crees incapaz de hacer."_

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Se dice, desde tiempos muy antiguos y civilizaciones muy sabias, que cuando las personas están a punto de morir, toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos como la reproducción de una vieja película muda durante sesenta segundos. Un solo minuto basta para que la siguiente víctima de la fría y cruel muerte recuerde todas sus mejores vivencias antes de ser acogida en sus brazos como su más grande amiga y la lleve al fin al descanso anhelado.

Aquella sensación tan extraña y sobrecogedora que los seres humanos perciben a la víspera de su despedida final, fue exactamente la misma que sintió Isabella Swan cuando su prima Bree en señas le dijo que ella sería capaz de escuchar. No tuvo que enfrentarse a la terrible muerte para ver en su mente los mejores recuerdos de su vida: Su padre, su mandil con una manito roja, _Edward_, su maestra Kate, el escuadrón, las tardes de bicicletas, _Edward_, el prado, el instituto, la casita del claro, su primera vez, _Edward_, el arte, Rose, su embarazo, Bree, escuchar… _Edward._

– Edward… ¿Tú me estás escuchando? – preguntó Bree al joven quien al parecer estaba en el mismo estado catatónico de Isabella. Desde que la Dra. Tanner había susurrado con emocionada voz las palabras _"Bella, tus resultados fueron positivos… Bella, mi niña… Tú puedes escuchar", _la mente de Edward voló hasta parajes recónditos de su recuerdo, en los que él, mirando a su amiga en el prado, en la cama desnuda, y en la fragilidad de la ducha, deseó que ella escuchara su voz susurrante de ternura que repetía una y otra vez que él la amaba, y la amaría hasta el último día de su vida.

– Creo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para algo así, Dra. Tanner – dijo entre sonrisas el Dr. Spencer. Ella volteó a ver a su colega y asintió en respuesta con una sonrisa, para ser sincera ella no lo esperaba tampoco. Una nueva sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro cuando recordó su propia reacción hace tantos años atrás cuando su padre le dijo que un implante coclear le daría la oportunidad de escuchar. Al principio estuvo atónita por varios días, apenas si pestañeaba. Olvidó lo que era comer, y el dormir dejó de ser una necesidad básica. Su padre tuvo que intervenir cuando su condición de asombro parecía no dar tregua y estaba empezando a hacer mella en su salud.

Después de una conversación muy extensa con su padre, en la que se le explicó el procedimiento, ella decidió rehusarse a la intervención coclear, alegando que su condición de sorda y las señas que aún recordaba eran el único vínculo con su madre. Tuvieron que pasar varios días, y la visita a casa de su otorrino, la Dra. Zafrina Steel, para que ella cambiara de opinión. Se le explicó que ella no dejaba de ser sorda por el hecho de escuchar, y que las señas serían para siempre el único vínculo con su madre ya que el lazo materno creado por sus manos jamás podría ser reemplazado por el sonido. Fue así que luego de una muy analizada decisión, la pequeña Bree decidió una mañana de agosto aceptar el implante y pocos días después fue bienvenida gracias a la tecnología médica de entonces al sonoro mundo de los oyentes.

– Sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, Isabella. Yo pasé exactamente lo mismo que estás viviendo tú ahora. Sé que lo primero que piensas es que esto es imposible, que naciste sorda y es así como has vivido toda tu vida. Te da miedo lo desconocido del sonido y piensas que te hará daño – le dijo Bree en señas acercándose hasta Isabella. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella asintió en respuesta a las palabras de Bree –. Sí, mi niña, yo lo sé porque lo viví también. No tienes por qué tener miedo. Eres una candidata perfecta para el implante, está en tus manos decidir a qué mundo deseas pertenecer, al del silencio o al del sonido. ¿Qué dirás ante esta oportunidad de mejorar tu calidad de vida?

Con sus ojos, ahora llenos de lágrimas, Isabella se encogió de hombros. El semblante de Bree cayó rápidamente y una mano amiga acarició su cabello. No necesitó voltearse, ella conocía esa mano muy bien. Llevaba años reconociendo esa piel, y agradeció en silenciosa plegaria que él estuviera allí en ese momento. No imaginaba a nadie más que él estando allí para ella, como toda la vida ha sido, junto a su corazón eternamente… bueno, hasta que ella y su mentira lo alejaron creando una herida en ellos que ella no sabía siquiera como curar.

– ¿Cuál será tu respuesta, Bella? – preguntó Bree esta vez solo con su voz. Isabella volvió a encogerse de hombros. Bree tomó las manos de Bella y luego de secar sus lágrimas le sonrió –. No te voy a presionar esta vez, Bella. Sé que estarás en shock varios días, semanas quizás. Sé también que en tu mente hay miles de ideas, el silencio es todo lo que conoces, pero hay un mundo enorme de sonidos allí afuera. Los sonidos de la naturaleza, la música, la voz de las personas que amas – en ese momento Bree tomó rápidamente la mano de Edward y la dejó sobre la mano de Bella. Isabella bajó su mirada y vio los largos y hermoso dedos de su tortugo entrelazarse con los suyos mientras una gran sonrisa se esbozaba en el rostro de Bree –. Quiero que lo pienses, Isabella. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites, convérsalo con tu padre, busca en internet sobre los testimonios de personas implantadas. Yo también estoy aquí para ayudarte con mi testimonio. Es una decisión únicamente tuya, mi niña, cualquiera que sea estoy segura que todos la respetaremos – Bella asintió despacio y llevó su mano libre a sus mejillas, en donde limpió todo rastro de lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos.

Nuevamente la película muda con las imágenes de toda su vida se reprodujo en velocidad acelerada, aunque esta vez, era diferente… esta vez a esas imágenes, se les sumó el sonido. El sonido que ella creyó podría tener la voz de su padre, los pájaros del prado, la risa de sus amigos, el piano de Edward, y su voz… sobretodo su voz. La imaginó dulce como la miel pero fuerte como un potente huracán, firme como un roble, pero tan tierna como la piel de un bebé o el más fino terciopelo que rara vez se encuentra por allí. Así era como imaginaba ella la voz de su amor… ¿Podría imaginar de la misma manera la suya? Quizás nunca lo llegaría a averiguar.

– Será mejor que la lleve a casa ahora – Se escuchó la voz de Edward quien habló por primera vez desde que recibió la noticia. Bree asintió en respuesta y después de intercambiar unas cuantas señas con Bella a las que ella no prestó atención, se despidió de ella pidiéndole que lo pensara. Isabella asintió en respuesta aunque su corazón no estaba muy seguro de hacerle caso a su petición.

Ella había nacido sorda, había convivido con el silencio durante más de veinte años. En él aprendió a crecer, a ser fuerte, hizo amigos y conoció el amor. ¿Para qué necesitaba el sonido si el silencio le daba lo que necesitaba? _ "¡El silencio te quitó a tu hijo!"_ le recordó una voz interna. Ella sacudió su cabeza triste y alejó aquel doloroso recuerdo al tiempo que entraba al ascensor vacío y se sumía en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Escuchar, ser oyente, ser capaz de integrarse a un mundo de sonidos. Idea descabellada sin duda y que desde su concepción atentaba contra todo lo que ella había luchado. Ser aceptada dentro de la sociedad como una persona, capaz de hacer todo lo que hacen los demás menos escuchar. Oír sería entonces para ella como traicionar sus propios principios, como establecer un precedente entre los que continúan la lucha diciendo "Hey, he tomado el camino fácil" La vida no es un camino fácil, y la de una persona sorda mucho peor. Un oyente al menos puede establecer cuando un peligro se acerca, puede tomar sus precauciones y huir. ¿Un sordo? Un sordo hace lo que sea por sobrevivir, porque eso es lo que son… sobrevivientes de la cruel sociedad que los señala con el dedo y se ríe a sus espaldas por no poder escuchar.

¿Escuchar? ¿Quién lo necesitaba de todas formas? Ella, de seguro que no.

– Es casi la hora del baño – le dijo Edward en señas al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Bella. Ella volvió de su nube de pensamientos y asintió al ver por la ventana del pasillo del viejo edificio que la noche había caído en Seattle ¿En qué momento se le escapó el tiempo de las manos como agua entre sus dedos? Quizás si escuchara pudiera haber oído el claxon de los vehículos en la calle al pasar, o el saludo del portero del edificio, o el crujir de la madera de los ciento veinticuatro escalones que la llevan hasta su piso… Quizás…

– No sé cómo te sientas hoy, si quieres podemos dejarlo para mañana… Yo solo quiero que…– Isabella detuvo las manos de Edward con las suyas mientras negaba con su cabeza.

– Está bien, estoy bien. Solo… no me dejes sola, no hoy – pidió Isabella con sus manos y con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Sin perder el tiempo Edward la tomó en brazos y al estilo novia la llevó al interior de su casa, caminó hasta su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama. Corrió hasta el baño y empezó a llenar la bañera. Volvió enseguida a la habitación y encontró a su Bella moviendo sus manos en señal de una mariposa. Él se conmovió ante el gesto pero decidió no preguntar.

– _¿El so…sonido es como esta maripo…mariposa? – _preguntó Isabella repentinamente a Edward. Él frunció el ceño y miró a su amor derramar un par de lágrimas más. Se acercó hasta ella y lentamente la ayudó a sentarse. Con cuidado fue liberando los botones de su camisa mientras le hablaba pausadamente.

– El sonido no es como una mariposa, Isabella – empezó hablando él –. El sonido es más fuerte que una mariposa. El sonido puede ser potente, arrollador y en algunos casos, destructivo – Isabella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras él liberaba su camisa y empezaba a desabotonar su vaquero –. Pero, si bien es cierto que puede ser rudo y cruel, yo no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. El sonido de tu voz, por ejemplo, es el sonido más bello del mundo seguido muy de cerca por el sonido del latido de tu corazón. Es fuerte pero a la vez alegre… como tú – le dijo en cuanto terminó de quitarle sus vaqueros y dejándola solo en ropa interior.

– ¿Cómo es mi voz? – preguntó ella algo temerosa con sus manos. Él sonrió y besó su frente con cuidado.

– ¿Te puedo demostrar cómo es tu voz? – le preguntó él. Ella algo aprensiva asintió, él volvió a sonreír y tomándola en brazos la llevó al baño. Con cuidado le quitó su ropa interior y la ayudó a entrar al agua de la tina. Una vez colocada Isabella ya en la bañera, y él de rodillas y con todos sus implementos de baño a mano, le habló con suave voz.

– Tu voz es algo mágico, Isabella. Cuando la escuché por primera vez cuando gritaste mi nombre, creí que era un ángel que llamaba mi nombre y aunque no he escuchado jamás a un ángel, me imagino que debe ser igual de celestial – Isabella se ruborizó de manera violenta y bajó su mirada hacia la nube de espuma de jabón que cubría su cuerpo. Edward chasqueó su lengua y la obligó a mirarla. Él le sonrió muy despacio y le infundió confianza. Acto seguido llevó su mano a su mejilla y con el dorso de la misma la acarició –. ¿Puedes sentir la suavidad de tu piel rozar mi piel? – le preguntó a su Bella. Ella asintió al sentir el tan familiar cosquilleo y tan anhelada electricidad que el toque de su piel le provocaba –. Pues bueno, es así como se siente escuchar tu voz. Es como una suave caricia, una muy delicada pero a la vez eléctrica, fuerte, poderosa, capaz de remecer los cimientos de cualquier alma, empezando por la mía.

Su conmovedor relato provocó en Isabella fuertes emociones. Perdida en los ojos jade de su amor recordó la vez que Kate le intentó explicar durante varias semanas lo que era el sonido de su voz y ella no fue capaz de relacionarlo con nada ¿Cómo era posible que con un simple toque ella pudiese imaginar algo que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Funcionaría también a la inversa? Si ella tocaba la piel de su amor… ¿Sería capaz de imaginar entonces como se sentiría escucharla?

Con su mano llena de jabón se aventuró a averiguar la respuesta a su pregunta. Algo vacilante la alzó y la extendió fuera de la bañera hasta alcanzar a su tortugo. Él se alarmó ante el repentino gesto, pero al ver el semblante curioso de su pequeña mariposa se relajó y se acercó a ella con cuidado. Cuando su mano estuvo cerca de su mejilla, él cerró los ojos y un vendaval de emociones lo atacó en cuanto la delicada mano de Bella tocó su piel. La misma electricidad, el mismo huracán furioso que bramaba dentro de su ser cuando ella lo tocaba, estaba allí, inmaculado e intacto…

Ambos sonrieron de manera inevitable cuando sintieron la suavidad del jabón resbalar por su piel. Sin poder contenerlo, varias lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Bella al imaginarse el sonido de la voz de Edward tan suave como su piel y tan alegre como las burbujas de jabón. ¿Escuchar? ¿Quién lo necesitaba si tenías todo esto para ser feliz e imaginar cómo sería un mundo al que no quieres entrar por temor a no encajar tampoco?

– Es así como se siente tu voz, suavecita, muy delicada, y feliz – susurró él al verla sonreír ante el roce de su piel. Unos pocos segundos después, Bella retiró su mano y se perdió de nuevo en el mar verde de la mirada de Edward, un mar agitado pero a la vez tranquilo. Justo lo que ella necesitaba ahora para estar bien.

Por minutos eternos, Edward no dijo nada más. Se dedicó a limpiar la piel de su Bella con cariño mientras tarareaba su nana delicadamente. Una vez que ella estuvo limpia por completo y que el agua vieja se llevó sus preocupaciones y dolor y el nuevo chorro de agua le trajo esperanza, él se aventuró a acariciar la mejilla de su amor una vez más. Anhelaba tanto su toque que sus manos habían cobrado vida propia, y no las podía ni quería contener. Con ternura pasó sus dedos por gran parte de su rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios, aquellas puertas del aliento que tanto deseaba recuperar. Perdido en sus sensaciones, no se percató que sus manos habían extendido su roce por un costado del cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula. Ella detuvo sus avances tomando de su mano y negando a la vez.

– _No, Edward_ – fue lo único que pudo decir con su voz. Él bajó la mirada avergonzado y negó.

– Lo siento, no quise… Prometo que no volverá a suceder, lo siento – repetía una y otra vez con sus manos al tiempo que se ponía de pie y agarraba su cabello con fuerza con sus manos llenas de espuma –. ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando, Edward? ¡Imbécil! – se reprendió a sí mismo con fuerza. Ella, quien lo miraba desde la bañera, frunció el ceño al ver la desesperada reacción de su amor.

– _¿Puedes… ayudarme?_ – la voz de Isabella lo trajo de regreso y él volteó a mirarla. Isabella estaba ya de pie, desnuda y tratando de alcanzar su albornoz con las manos. Él asintió y de inmediato corrió hasta la bañera, casi resbalando en el camino. Con su respiración agitada cubrió el cuerpo de Isabella y con cuidado la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama. En cuanto la dejó allí, con señas torpes y nerviosas le habló.

– Lo siento, Isabella. Lo que pasó hace un momento, yo… yo no debí tocarte de esa manera. Los amigos no se tocan así y yo me pasé de la raya – esta vez fue el turno del corazón de Isabella contraerse ante la palabra "amigo". Se recriminó a ella misma por su reacción ya que había sido ella quien había impuesto esa regla desde el principio. _Isabella y Edward, dos amigos que mutuamente están intentando superar la pérdida del único lazo que los mantenía con vida_.

– Está bien – se obligó a decir con señas con su mirada pérdida en algún lugar de la habitación. Él asintió poco convencido de la respuesta de Bella y se puso de pie para buscar su camisón de dormir. Ella lo detuvo con su mano antes que él se alejara –. ¿Te vas a ir a casa esta noche? – le preguntó ella.

– ¿Quieres que me quede? – preguntó él de manera pausada. Ella asintió despacio mientras se ruborizaba violentamente.

– ¿Podrías compartir la cama conmigo? No soporto verte en el sofá todo incómodo. Los amigos comparten las camas a veces, ¿no? – inquirió ella. Edward, nuevamente herido por la maldita palabra terminó asintiendo –. Gracias – fue la única respuesta que ella pudo generar con sus manos antes que él se alejara de allí en busca de algo que ponerle para dormir.

En cuanto la vistió con cuidado y la acomodó entre las suaves sábanas, cumplió con la petición que ella le había hecho mientras secaba su cuerpo, cantarle su nana para dormir. Y no es que ella la fuese a escuchar, pero el acompasado respirar del pecho de Edward cuando la tarareaba la hacía recordar todo aquello que ella perdió, que deseaba en lo secreto tener y que lamentablemente no tendría mientras la palabra "amigo" siguiera presente en sus vidas.

Cuando Edward la creyó dormida, con suavidad cubrió su cuerpo con el edredón y acomodó sus rebeldes rizos a un costado de la almohada. Besó su frente y sonrió al verla acomodarse cerca de su pecho.

– Jamás podría verte solo como mi amiga, Isabella. No cuando lo fuiste todo para mí. Mi alma gemela, mi confidente, mi amor, mi vida, la madre del bebé que ahora nos cuida desde lejos. No te puedo ver como una amiga, Bella. No me obligues a hacerlo porque no sé si sea capaz de soportar tanto dolor – le susurró a su cabello con su voz rota. Ella, quien también estaba despierta, se aferró al pecho del tortugo y con una lágrima mojó su camisa al sentir el latido del corazón al que ella amaba con devoción.

Y fue así que se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, y unidos por el dolor. Dos almas sufrientes a quienes el amor les enseñó que la palabra amigo hace mucho tiempo, les quedaba grande.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Amigo, creo que si sigues escapándote de tus clases vas a perder el año – le escribió con su delicada letra una preocupada Bella a su amigo Jacob, tres semanas después de la audiometría. Él seguía con su ritual de llevarla a casa, aún cuando sus clases no terminaban hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde igual que las de Edward.

– Está bien. La clase de hoy hablaba de la composición química del aceite de motores. ¿A quién le interesa eso de todas formas? – le dijo Jacob en tono bromista.

– A ti, a ti debería interesarte, Jake – le dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía la seña que identificaba a su amigo. La J de su nombre y la garra de un lobo, animal con el que ella lo relacionaba fácilmente por su lealtad y gran fidelidad a ella. Él volvió a sonreír y tomándola del brazo la animó a caminar.

– Me van a enseñar algo que ya conozco, Bella. Tú, por el contrario, sigues siendo para mí un hermoso territorio de silencio que me atrapa más y más – le habló despacio y finalizó colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Isabella se ruborizó ante las palabras de su amigo y su repentino gesto de cariño, por lo que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y negó. Tomó un respiro con fuerza para hablarle, pero sabiendo que su voz no saldría como ella lo necesitaba, sacó su cuadernito y rápidamente escribió un mensaje. Se lo extendió y él lo leyó en voz alta.

_No lo hagas, no cruces esa línea que separa lo real que somos con la fantasía que jamás será._

– Lo siento, Bella, no quise incomodarte – confesó él mirando a su amiga con semblante avergonzado –. Tengo claros tus sentimientos hacia mí, y tu mirada me ha dejado en claro tus sentimientos hacia él. Y podría parecer una locura el hecho que aún sabiéndolo esté aquí ayudándote a curar tus heridas, provocando heridas en mí, pero lo hago porque eres especial para mí. Una persona que ha calado profundo en mi vida y a la que no imagino tener lejos. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero… sé mi amiga, Bella. Déjame ayudarte, por favor. Si quieres puedes hablarme de él si eso te ayuda a sentirte mejor. Seré para ti lo que tú quieres que seas. Solo… solo déjame estar a tu lado – le rogó Jacob en suave voz. Ella, conmovida por su petición, aceptó sin dudarlo aunque una frase de él caló tan profundo en su mente que durante varios días no pudo olvidar.

"_Y podría parecer una locura el hecho que aún sabiéndolo esté aquí ayudándote a curar tus heridas, provocando heridas en mí, pero lo hago porque eres especial para mí."_

¿Qué tan grandes pueden ser las heridas de alguien que se pone de tu lado en una cruel batalla de la que nadie saldrá ganador? ¿Cómo puede ella detener esas heridas que seguramente serían infligidas en Jake si ella no sabía cómo curar las suyas primero? ¿Hasta dónde podía ella causar dolor en los demás por su causa? Quizás ella no tuviese la respuesta a esas preguntas, lo único que si tenía claro es que la heridas eran sinónimo de dolor… y sin duda alguna, también de muerte.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Un minuto, sesenta segundos, una mínima fracción de tiempo fue lo que le tomó a Audrina firmar el acta de matrimonio que oficialmente la convirtió en la Sra. Callahan una fría tarde de mediados de enero. Con una sonrisa torcida, James firmó también el acta y con un beso fingido cerraron aquel monstruoso pacto.

El único aplauso que se escuchó en la lúgubre oficina del Palacio de la Ley de Seattle fue el del juez que los casó. Los padres de Audrina no se enteraron nunca de los descabellados planes de su hija, y James no tenía más familia ni amigos que su arma y sus municiones. En silencio salieron de la oficina del juez con el acta en sus manos mientras caminaban a paso rápido hasta su auto. Una anciana que asistía a otra boda los vio pasar por el corredor les lanzó algo de arroz que tenía en su mano como antiguo signo de abundancia, prosperidad y felicidad en el matrimonio. James sonrió ante lo irrisorio de la situación: abundancia, prosperidad y felicidad era exactamente lo que tenía en sus manos en esos momentos, en el acta que la ingenua mujer a su lado le había firmado. Abundancia de dinero, prosperidad en sus oscuros negocios y felicidad cuando al fin se haya librado de ella y pudiese disfrutar de su riqueza como el pobre hombre viudo que extrañaba a rabiar a su esposa pero que se regodeaba en sus bienes como si aquello mitigara un dolor que desde el inicio jamás existió.

– Mi parte del trato está cumplida, ahora es tu turno, James. ¡Quiero a esa perra de Isabella Swan muerta, para mañana! – dijo ella en cuanto entró al auto de James. Él frunció el ceño antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

– Primero que todo necesito saber quién es Isabella Swan y la razón por la cual necesitas matarla – respondió con voz monocorde James, hablando de la muerte de una persona como si se tratara de las noticias del clima.

– Ella… ella es una maldita infeliz que se metió con algo que era mío. Por eso la necesito fuera de mi camino – masculló ella. Una pequeña bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de James al ver tan visceral respuesta de su reciente nueva esposa y esbozó una nueva sonrisa.

– Espero que esto no se trate de un hombre, Audrina. Si bien es cierto que accediste a casarte conmigo por un acuerdo, eso no significa que estoy pintado en la pared. Soy tu esposo y por tanto merezco respeto y fidelidad – le susurró acariciando su oreja con deliberada lentitud –. Espero por tu bien que esto no se trate de un hombre porque no me gustaría tener que matarlo a él también – los ojos de Audrina se abrieron asustados y él negó sonriente –. Así que como no quieres que nada le pase a él, vas a ser mi mujer como Dios manda. Serás mi amante lujuriosa en la cama y mi perfecta mujercita frente a todos los demás. ¿Estamos claros? – dijo James esta vez sin rastros de sonrisas en su rostro. Audrina no respondió, pero al sentir una extraña presión en su mandíbula, producto de que James estaba agarrando su cara con violencia, ella asintió asustada. Él la soltó y de inmediato puso su auto en marcha.

– ¡Jódete! – masculló ella mientras tocaba su cara y la examinaba por el espejo retrovisor. James soltó una fuerte carcajada y negó.

– Oh no, nena. Tú no sabes quién va a salir jodido de esto – dijo él mirándola fijamente en cuanto llegaron al semáforo. Ella le restó importancia a aquel relevante comentario y volteó su rostro con dirección a la calle.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, tuvieron que fingir que nada había ocurrido esa mañana. Por la noche le tocó cumplir como esposa en la habitación de James, regalándole un orgasmo que a lo mejor él no merecía. A la mañana siguiente ella se despidió de su flamante marido y partió con rumbo a la universidad. Él por su parte partió a su despacho y pidió no ser molestado, una importante tarea se le había sido encomendada y debía empezar lo más pronto posible si quería sacar del camino a su esposa.

Abrió su laptop y rápidamente se conectó a internet. En Google digitó el nombre de Isabella Swan pero ningún resultado coincidía con la joven de Seattle a la que debía aniquilar. Frustrado después de varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, recordó que Audrina le mencionó que la muchacha parecía haber nacido en Forks, ella se lo comentó en una ocasión a su esposo y aquel dato quedó grabado en su memoria como útil. Buscó nuevamente en Google a Swan Forks y la búsqueda arrojó un resultado: Charlie Swan, jefe de policía del pequeño poblado.

James sonrió al tener al menos una pequeña pista sobre la misteriosa joven y siguió indagando a su padre en el internet. Encontró en su ficha policial que había nacido en Forks, que tenía una hija, y que hace más de veinte años era viudo. Su esposa, Renée Higginbotham falleció en el parto y desde allí el responsable jefe de policía se había dedicado por completo a su hija y a su trabajo.

– Higginbotham – susurró él mientras veía la foto de Charlie en la ficha policial –. Ese apellido me suena demasiado familiar. ¿Será posible que esa chica sea…? – preguntó para sí mientras buscaba nuevamente en el navegador aquel apellido y lo asociaba con Forks. Abrió sus ojos asustado cuando la búsqueda le devolvió el resultado que él no esperaba obtener. En la pantalla de su computador dos nombre rezaban alarmantes: John y Marie Higginbotham.

– ¡Dios! – Exclamó asustado –. ¡No es posible que esta niñita sea nieta de ese par! ¡Son los millonarios más grandes de este lado del país! – susurró él mirando la foto de Marie Higginbotham. No tardó en buscar más información sobre ellos, y la información tampoco tardó en ser revelada. En pocos segundos más, en la pantalla de su computador junto a la imagen de Marie se le fue informado que la mujer había fallecido hace apenas dos años atrás, siguiendo los pasos de su esposo quien se fue varios años atrás.

Tan solo un minuto tardó James Callahan y su siniestra mente en atar cabos. John y Marie muertos, su única heredera Renée muerta, y la hija de ésta a punto de morir en sus manos. Si la línea de transición monetaria se daba de acuerdo a lo esperado, la única dueña de todo el dinero de los Higginbotham, sería Isabella Swan.

– Eres demasiado valiosa para matarte, Isabella Swan. Primero necesito de ti una parte de esa jugosa fortuna – dijo con una sonrisa extraña James mientras tomaba su teléfono y hacía unas cuantas llamadas. Por la siguiente media hora, el hombre se dedicó a llamar a todos sus conocidos, tanto en el ámbito bancario como en el de los registros de propiedad. Su búsqueda fue un tanto inútil ya que ninguna cuenta bancaria aparecía a nombre de Isabella Swan y ninguna propiedad estaba registrada a su nombre.

– ¿Entonces donde carajo puede estar todo ese dinero? – masculló al teléfono James. Uno de sus amigos al otro lado del teléfono le respondió que a lo mejor los bienes y el dinero pudiesen estar registrados fuera del país o a otro nombre, algo así como un fideicomiso –. Tiene lógica entonces. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda – dijo James para luego cortar rápidamente la llamada.

Casi toda la mañana James estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto de Isabella. Un secuestro sería la manera más práctica de tener algo de dinero fácil. Pediría un buen rescate y luego la mataría en la liberación, posterior a eso mataría a Audrina y él, viudo y millonario reclamaría todos los bienes de la familia Moore, que para variar no fueron obtenidos de manera legal.

Cerca de la una de la tarde, James salió de su despacho y se dispuso a ir a la Universidad de Seattle, su presa debía ser rastreada de inmediato y ese era el lugar preciso para empezar. Llegó a la Facultad de Arte y esperó con paciencia hasta que todos los alumnos salieran. Recordando una foto que Audrina le enseñó de Isabella, buscó entre las alumnas que salían un rostro similar. La distinguió a lo lejos, una joven de piel muy blanca y ojos y cabellos intensamente cafés.

– ¿Qué habrás hecho, Isabella Swan, para que quieran acabar con tu vida? – masculló él. Junto a la joven, un tipo estaba con ella. Era un muchacho alto, de rasgos fuertes, quizás un nativo americano. Ojos negros y cabello del mismo color –. Si ese es el hombre en disputa mi mujer no tiene tan buenos gustos que se diga – dijo para sí mientras soltaba una risa divertida.

A los pocos minutos los jóvenes se pusieron en marcha, y por consiguiente su acosador también. Sigilosamente los escoltó hasta lo que parecía un viejo edificio de departamentos y estacionó su auto cerca de un parque cuya vista privilegiada le permitiría seguirle el rastro a Isabella sin ser visto. Y así lo hizo, por los siguientes tres días, James Callahan salía de su despacho al medio día y verificaba la hora de llegada de Isabella al edificio. Todos los días venía acompañada del mismo tipo por lo que supuso que el joven sería un problema para él al momento del secuestro.

– Amigo, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, yo no me acercaría a esa muchacha. Podrías perder la cabeza por ella – habló de manera metafórica James al tiempo que veía al joven besar la mejilla de Isabella y alejarse por donde vino.

Al cuarto día Laurent, su viejo amigo, volvió a Seattle gracias a su petición. El hombre tenía ya un año fuera del negocio pero al ser un favor pedido por James, no le quedó otra que aceptar. Esa mañana James lo acomodó en una pequeña hostal y le explicó el plan. El secuestro se daría en dos días más, el martes que al parecer era el día más flojo de la Facultad. Laurent escuchó atento sus planes y tomó nota mental de todo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el terrible procedimiento, James se retiró hasta el edificio de Isabella en donde, por ser domingo, no se esperaba más novedades que ver únicamente a las ventanas de los pisos superiores para ver si su hermosa carita salía a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Quizás ese día, la hermosa carita de Isabella no asomó por la ventana por aire fresco, pero quienes sí lo hicieron fueron Rosalie Cullen y Emmett McCarthy. A pesar de estar en pleno invierno, la fresca mañana se prestaba para un paseo, y… ¿Qué mejor que ir a visitar a Isabella y llevarla con ellos a tomar algo de aire fresco y compartir con ella un momento agradable?

– Creo que necesitábamos esto – dijo Rosalie terminando de tomar su chocolate caliente y desechando el vaso plástico en un bote de basura cercano –. Entre tu tesis y mi último año de universidad estamos a punto de volvernos locos.

– ¿Lo…locos? – preguntó Emmett. Ella asintió por lo que él abrazó el cuerpo de su ángel por atrás y besó con cariño un costado de su cuerpo –. Loco de…de a…amor por…por ti – dijo él con dificultad. Rosalie soltó una risita graciosa que Emmett imitó. Siguieron caminando abrazados, sonrientes y contentos hasta que llegaron a la cuadra del edificio de Isabella, en donde tan solo un segundo bastó para poner todo de cabeza.

La gran sonrisa que Emmett traía dibujada en su rostro se esfumó en cuanto vio a lo lejos a una figura muy familiar para él. Sus manos, que en ese momento iban apoyadas en las caderas de su Rose comenzaron a temblar y su semblante palideció. Súbitamente paró su marcha y con un jadeo ahogado fijó su mirada en el final de la calle.

– ¿Emmett? – Rosalie notó su repentino cambio por lo que le habló de inmediato. Al notar su falta de respuesta se volteó para mirarlo –. Emmett ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó esta vez con un tono de alarma en su voz. Emmett seguía con su mirada fija en un auto sedán negro y sobre cuyo capó un hombre miraba fijamente la puerta de entrada del edificio de Isabella a lo lejos – Emmett, háblame ¿Qué ocurre? –. Le preguntó, Rosalie algo alarmada al notar en la mirada de Emmett exactamente la misma reacción que tuvo cuando lo vio en el baile de los Moore.

– Él… volvió… es él… asesino… es él – susurró Emmett con voz temblorosa. Debido a su estado de trance por volver a ver al peor fantasma de su pasado no se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, a quien estaba delatando.

– Emmett ¿De qué hablas? ¿El asesino de tus padres? – le preguntó nerviosa Rosalie mientras miraba a todos lados buscando al maleante, al criminal que le arrebató la alegría de su amor. En cuanto no vio nada más que un auto negro y un hombre junto a él haciendo un crucigrama, tomó el rostro de Emmett y lo obligó a mirarlo –. Emmett… Háblame. ¿A quién viste? ¿Quién es el asesino de tus padres? Háblame mi amor, por favor – rogó Rosalie con voz rota. En ese momento Emmett rompió el contacto visual con el hombre del auto negro y tomó la mano de Rosalie para conducirla a un pequeño callejón contiguo al edificio de Isabella. Rosalie lo siguió sin poner objeción. Los fuertes brazos de Emmett abrazaron la cintura de su ángel y sin más sollozó cerca de su oído.

– Él volvió… Rose… volvió. Muerte… solo trae muer…muerte – En ese momento el imaginario sonido de un disparo retumbó en su memoria y Emmett McCarthy volvió a ser el pequeño y asustadizo niño que presenció el asesinato de sus padres de manos del hombre que quizás estaba allí, en ese momento y en ese lugar… a la espera de su próxima víctima.

– Emmett, mi amor, necesito que me hables de lo que pasó en Houston cuando eras niño. Sé por Jasper que eso no lo has hablado con nadie, pero es tiempo que lo hagas. ¿Quién mató a tus padres? ¿Tú lo conocías? – Emmett se alejó de Rosalie en ese momento y asintió –. ¿Cómo se llama ese hombre, Emmett? ¿Lo has vuelto a ver hoy? – Emmett volvió a asentir.

– Y en…en la fies…fiesta de los Moore – susurró él con temblorosa voz –. Se llama Ja…James. Él los a…asesinó por…por dinero.

– James. Ya tenemos un nombre. ¿Es a James a quién acabas de ver? – Emmett asintió –. ¿Está cerca de aquí? – Emmett asintió por segunda vez. El cuerpo de Rosalie tembló de miedo en ese momento y tomando la mano de Emmett lo obligó a salir del callejón –. Vamos a casa de Isabella a llamar a la policía – Emmett puso algo de resistencia, pero Rosalie con una mirada logró derribarla y lo obligó a caminar.

En cuanto los jóvenes salieron del callejón el auto negro se había ido pero no obstante el miedo de Emmett seguía latente. Subieron las escaleras del edificio casi corriendo y llegaron hasta la puerta de Isabella. A riesgo que ella no escuchara sus fuertes golpes, Rosalie tocó la puerta y gritó varias veces su nombre. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, un despeinado Edward abrió la puerta.

– ¿Qué… qué pasa? – masculló él con su pastosa voz de recién levantado. Rosalie frunció el ceño al ver su hermano en pijamas y abriendo la puerta de la casa de Isabella, pero le restó importancia.

– Dame tu teléfono – le pidió Rosalie en cuanto entró –. Necesito llamar a la policía.

– ¿A la policía? – dijo Edward con tono de alarma en su voz. Rosalie asintió.

– Sí, a la policía. Necesito denunciar a alguien – Edward miró a su hermana con aprensión por varios segundos. Ella le respondió bufando –. Edward… ¡El teléfono lo necesito hoy! – alzó la voz Rosalie. Edward asintió y salió corriendo a la habitación en donde Isabella aún estaba dormida. Ella había tenido una noche terrible de pesadillas y cerca del alba consiguió quedarse dormida.

Ya con su teléfono en mano, Edward regresó a la sala y se lo entregó a su hermana quien a su vez llamó a la policía. Después de soportar varios minutos de espera le pasaron a un oficial que al parecer había aprendido a ser policía por correspondencia. Ella relató el hecho que un hombre estaba fuera del departamento de su cuñada, que ese hombre era peligroso, que era un asesino, que había matado a Elliot y Lily McCarthy en Houston y que debían detenerlo.

La respuesta del hombre a todas las acusaciones de Rosalie fueron muy sencillas: Los ciudadanos son libres de estar donde quieran, que por el hecho de parecer peligroso no significaba que lo fuera, que para determinar que si era un asesino necesitaban pruebas, que los asesinatos dados en otro estado no eran de su jurisdicción y que sin delito flagrante no se puede detener a ningún ciudadano americano. Ella, como era de esperarse, masculló varios insultos y cerró la llamada indignada.

– Isabella puede estar en peligro, Edward – fue lo único que logró decirle en cuanto le extendió el teléfono de vuelta a su hermano. Edward abrió sus ojos asustado y se acercó a Rosalie para tomar el celular.

– ¿En peligro, Rosalie? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó él con nerviosismo.

– James, el hombre que mató a los padres de Emmett estaba aquí, abajo del edificio, un par de minutos atrás. Ese hombre mató a Elliot y a Lily por dinero y no me sorprendería que él intente hacer lo mismo con Isabella. Ella es dueña de un enorme imperio y a lo mejor él está detrás de eso.

– Es imposible, Rosalie. Todas las propiedades de Bella están a nombre de un fideicomiso, incluyendo su dinero. Nada figura a su nombre por lo que técnicamente nada es suyo. No tiene lógica que él supiera algo como eso.

– Edward, el hombre es un criminal. Necesitamos proteger a Isabella. Llamar a su padre para que la lleve a Forks o algo así – dijo ella mientras caminaba en círculos por la sala.

– Charlie no va a acceder a regresarla a Forks y mucho menos por un peligro inexistente. Él sabe que la vida de Isabella es Seattle y no va a querer sacarla de acá – respondió él recordando la conversación con Charlie en la cafetería del hospital.

– Entonces si no la quieren sacar de acá, hay que hacer algo para protegerla – propuso ella.

– Yo… yo puedo… recogerla en…en la facultad y…y traerla acá – intervino Emmett. Rosalie suavizó sus duros rasgos y se acercó a Emmett.

– Emmett, eso es ponerte a ti en la línea de fuego. Creo que es mejor contar con un profesional, quizás un guardaespaldas o algo así – Emmett negó con fuerza. Se obligó a respirar con fuerza para que su voz salga clara y sin pausas.

– No, Rose. Yo tengo que…que proteger a Bella como no pude ha…hacerlo con mis pa…padres. Tengo que ser…ser capaz de enfrentarme a mi mis…mismo – dijo él con convicción. Rosalie quiso rebatir pero Emmett tomó su mano y le sonrió –. Estaré bi…bien. Tengo que hacer lo…lo que no hice años atrás.

– Tengo miedo por ti, Emmett – susurró ella al tiempo que abrazaba a Emmett –. Voy a conseguir el número de algún guardaespaldas que proteja a Bella.

– Estaré bien – fue lo único que logró responder antes de hundir su nariz en el cabello de ella y aspirar de él su suave aroma. Unos ligeros pasos se escucharon enseguida por lo que ellos se separaron. En el pasillo una confundida Isabella miraba la escena.

– _¿Hola?– _saludó ella con ronca voz. Edward volteó de inmediato y se acercó a ella para dejar un tierno beso en su cabeza –. ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella a Edward.

– ¿Creen que deba decirle todo esto? – preguntó Edward a Rosalie y Emmett. Rosalie negó despacio.

– Puede alterarse y lo poco que ha avanzando sería un retroceso para ella. No le digas nada hasta saber exactamente qué está pasando – masculló Rosalie de manera inentendible para que Bella no leyera sus labios. Edward asintió y miró a Bella quien a su vez lo miraba con su ceño fruncido.

– No, Bells. No pasa nada. Emmett está algo preocupado que vengas sola cada tarde desde la universidad hasta acá y se ha ofrecido a acompañarte. Pensamos que el barrio no es muy seguro por lo que necesitas algo de compañía – Isabella al entender las señas de su amor mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y se obligó a contarle a Edward algo que él desconocía.

– Yo no regreso sola todas las tardes. Jacob me acompaña hasta aquí – confesó en señas. El semblante de Edward cayó de inmediato mientras intentaba en vano fingir tranquilidad.

– ¿Jacob? ¿El hermano de Rachel? – preguntó él. Isabella asintió despacio –. Creí que él vivía en la misma reserva a la que va Rachel de vez en cuando.

– Vivía. Hace un par de meses salió de La Push y vive ahora en Seattle con sus hermanas. Está estudiando en la universidad y cada tarde me acompaña de regreso a casa. Él es un gran amigo – los puños de Edward se crisparon fuertemente, su mandíbula se puso rígida y su respiración se aceleró –. Un gran amigo, como tú – finalizó ella.

En ese momento el corazón de Edward se partió en dos. Ya ni siquiera él era su amor, su vida entera, ahora para ella él era solo un gran amigo que para variar estaba al mismo nivel del hermano de su amiga. ¿Hasta cuándo sería capaz de aguantar aquel doloroso dictamen que lo obligaba a ser para ella solo _un gran amigo_?

– Estoy segura que Jacob es una gran compañía, Isabella. Pero me gustaría que Emmett también te acompañara a casa – intercedió Rosalie al ver la nula reacción de su hermano. Ella sabía que las señas de Isabella le habían dolido por lo que tuvo que intervenir.

– Ok, lo veo algo innecesario pero si eso los deja tranquilos, estoy dispuesta a tener dos niñeros en vez de uno – dijo ella con una sonrisita –. Eso sí, tendría que ser desde el martes porque mañana no tengo clases – tanto Emmett como Rosalie asintieron –. Ahora, si me disculpan voy a quitarme este pijama. No sabía que ustedes vendrían y yo…

– Está bien – sonrió Rosalie nuevamente tomando el control de la conversación ya que su hermano seguía en su minuto de rabia contenida –. Ve, que nosotros te esperamos. Si no te importa queremos pasar el día con ustedes – Isabella frunció el ceño confundida, pero accedió finalmente para luego caminar hasta su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

– Necesito que te controles, Edward Cullen – se dirigió Rosalie a Edward –. Si piensas ganarte el corazón de Isabella nuevamente, tus rabietas y ataques de celos no van a ayudarte.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione, Rosalie? ¿Eh? – Explotó él desesperado –. ¡Soy para ella solo un maldito amigo, al mismo nivel que un recién aparecido! ¡Cómo reacciono entonces si yo, que fui su todo, ahora tengo que conformarme con ser nada!

– Eso lo provocaste tú, y bien lo sabes. Y no me digas que ella te empujó a hacerlo porque sería una respuesta estúpida. Fue tú decisión haberte acostado con Audrina y con todas esas mujeres que pasaron por tu cama – gritó ella en respuesta.

– ¿Mujeres? Rosalie… Mi único desliz fue Audrina. Las mujeres que tu veías salir de mi departamento… yo… – bajó entonces su tono de voz y susurró a su hermana su vergonzosa confesión –. Yo no pude acostarme con ninguna. No conseguí tener ninguna erección cuando estaba con ellas. Por lo general ellas iban, bebían conmigo, pero al ver que yo no podía responderle como hombre se iban, no sin antes gritarme unas cuantas cosas y de llevarse mis botellas – finalizó él avergonzado. Rosalie abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y su mandíbula se desencajó a causa de la impresión.

– ¡Wow! – Susurró ella –. No sabía que eso te estaba pasando, Edward. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? – preguntó Rosalie.

– Porque no hubiese servido de nada. En tu cabeza estaba plantada la idea que yo estaba acostándome con media ciudad. Cosa que intenté a causa del despecho, pero que a la final no pude – confesó Edward. Rosalie se acercó a él y acariciando su desordenado cabello le habló suave.

– Supongo que Isabella no sabe nada de esto, ¿cierto? – Edward negó despacio.

– Estoy buscando la manera de decírselo. Si bien, técnicamente le fui infiel solo una vez, la intención de querer hacerlo con las demás también cuenta – dijo él con voz rota –. Yo quería hacerle daño, ¿sabes? Que ella sintiera lo que yo sentí, pero fue en vano porque terminé haciéndome daño a mí mismo. Terminé perdiendo muchas cosas, a ella, a mi familia, a mi hijo, terminé perdiendo mi vida, y ahora no tienes la más maldita idea de cuánto me cuesta recuperarla.

– Lo vas a lograr, Edward. Sé que ambos lo van a lograr. Solo anda despacio, no intentes correr si aún no aprendes a caminar. Y habla con ella, pronto – advirtió su hermana. Él asintió despacio al tiempo que la abrazaba. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Isabella se abrió. Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño al ver a Rosalie al parecer consolando a Edward, quiso preguntar nuevamente que sucedía, pero se mantuvo al margen.

El resto del día transcurrió en relativa normalidad. Los jóvenes ordenaron comida china a domicilio y compartieron un rato ameno viendo una película. Cerca de las ocho de la tarde, Rosalie y Emmett se excusaron y se retiraron del departamento de Bella no sin antes hacerle prometer que el martes Isabella esperaría a Emmett en la Facultad.

La hora del baño llegó y con eso, su ritual sagrado. En lo secreto Isabella guardaba para sí que su aversión al baño estaba empezando a pasar, pero no quiso contárselo a Edward por miedo de alejarlo con su noticia. Tenerlo por las noches de aquella íntima manera, era mejor que no tenerlo del todo.

– ¿Qué sucedía esta mañana? ¿Por qué abrazabas a Rosalie? – le preguntó ella con sus manos llenas de jabón. Él sonrió de manera nerviosa y soltó la esponja para responderle.

– Nada, Bells. Nada – mintió él. Ella asintió con algo de aprensión y se ruborizó de manera violenta cuando sintió los labios de su tortugo besar su mojado cabello –. Aún no es tiempo que lo sepas, no estoy listo para perderte otra vez porque estoy seguro que cuando lo sepas será el final – masculló él intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Con cuidado Edward terminó de lavar el cuerpo de Isabella y la llevó a la cama en donde se acostó con ella después de vestirla. Le cantó su nana, le arrulló el alma, y en silencio le pidió perdón por todo aquello que le hizo y que él estaba aterrado de revelarle.

La noche dio paso al día, y el día a la tarde. Ese día libre de Isabella fue aprovechado por ella para pintar. Por recomendación de su tía los colores oscuros estaban vetados en su paleta de pintura por lo que se obligó a intentar pintar algo con vida. Intentó hacer varios bosquejos, pero nada le satisfacía. Ya cerca de caer la noche, recordó el crepúsculo que ella solía compartir con su padre en el porche de su casa y se animó a pintarlo. Tan solo unos pocos minutos le bastaron para tener al fin algo que le gustara. Una puesta de sol en Forks, junto a su padre, quien muy en el fondo de su corazón representaba para ella el verdadero sentido de vivir.

Aquel día pensó varias veces en el tema del implante, por ratos imaginaba como sería escuchar la voz de su tía diciéndole la técnica correcta de tomar el pincel, o la voz de Alice cuando emocionada gritaba dando saltitos. Por otros ratos recordaba lo triste que podía resultar el sonido cuando a su mente se avocaban las imágenes de la guerra y los cañonazos que borraban pueblos enteros. ¿Qué significaba para ellos oír? Una condena, una detonación que anunciaba su pronosticada muerte.

Por la noche Edward regresó y vio en la sala el hermoso cuadro de su Bella. Sonrió despacio y acarició su cabello llamando así su atención. Ella sonrió al notar que él había vuelto y se puso de pie. Nuevamente el ritual se repitió en silencio y la noche los atrapó compartiendo como dos amigos la cama que pudiesen compartir como amantes.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Un minuto, Laurent. Es lo único que tenemos antes de que se arme un escándalo – dijo James mirando fijamente la puerta de la Facultad la tarde del martes. Su colega asintió y verificando que su arma estuviese cargada miró también hacia la entrada del lugar.

– ¿Y el tipo que está con ella? ¿Ya sabes que vamos a hacer con él? – preguntó distraído Laurent.

– Si se interpone hay que eliminarlo de inmediato. Él es solo una complicación y no me interesa tener testigos de esto – dijo con tono implacable. Laurent asintió y en silencio esperaron que el alumnado de la Facultad de Arte saliera del lugar. A lo lejos, una sonriente Isabella se distinguía entre la muchedumbre llevando sus pinturas y sus óleos. El joven de cabello negro la ayudó a cargar sus materiales y caminar hasta la entrada en donde se encontró con otro joven, este era alto y fornido.

– ¡Genial! ¡Lo que me falta! ¡Hagamos esto rápido antes de que sea tarde! – El rastrillar del arma de James le indicó a Laurent que era hora de actuar. Encendió la marcha de su auto y aceleró hasta el fondo haciendo que las llantas de su auto chirriaran con violencia.

Lo que pasó a continuación tomó apenas un solo minuto, un solo minuto de caos. El auto se detuvo al pie de los tres jóvenes, aún en marcha Laurent se bajó del mismo y corrió hasta Isabella, tomándola del brazo. Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron asustados al reconocer al mismo hombre que disparó a sus padres y se interpuso rápidamente. Un silente disparo se escuchó en ese momento ocasionando que Emmett cayera derribado mientras tocaba su hombro y miraba asustado a Bella quien a su vez gritaba aterrada.

– ¡Isabella! ¡Bella, ven! – gritó Jacob tomándola del brazo y preparándose para huir. Laurent, un poco más ágil que ellos, apuntó a Isabella con su revólver en la cabeza y miró a Jacob.

– ¡Cállate y entra al auto, ahora! – Laurent empujó a Jacob hacia la vereda y lo obligó a entrar al auto. Empujó de la misma manera a Isabella y se metió con ellos en el asiento trasero del mismo –. ¡Agacha tu cabeza y no me mires! – Le gritó a Jacob quien intentó mirar al hombre –. ¡Y tú deja de llorar! – le gritó a Bella quien lógicamente no le escuchó y siguió llorando –. ¿Es que no me escuchaste, muchachita pendeja? ¡Deja de llorar! – gritó Laurent.

– ¡Ella es sorda! – respondió Jacob. Laurent se congeló ante la noticia. Desde el asiento delantero un potente frenazo se sintió cuando James se aseguró de estar lo bastante lejos de la universidad.

– ¿Quién carajos es éste? – Preguntó a Laurent mientras se volteaba y miraba a Jacob con su cabeza agachada –. ¡Te dije que te libraras de este, Laurent!

– Habían dos, James. ¿Qué mierda querías que hiciera? – respondió Laurent. James chasqueó su lengua y de inmediato puso el auto nuevamente en marcha –. Ya nos libraremos de éste más adelante. Ya nos ha visto el rostro – dijo Laurent con fastidio.

– De todas formas la operación será rápida. Consigo el rescate y se acabó todo – respondió James con pasiva voz. Un nuevo sollozo de Bella irrumpió el tenso ambiente –. Ponla a dormir, sus llantos me van a poner nervioso. Y a ese también, no quiero que por metido nos arruine el plan – masculló James.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Laurent sedó a Jacob y Bella con dos pinchazos rápidos de algún medicamento que seguro consiguió en el mercado negro. Se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato, lo que les brindó a sus secuestradores una relativa calma. Los llevaron al lugar donde permanecerían durante el secuestro, era el sótano de una casa de un barrio bastante tranquilo, uno de esos lugares en los que se espera nada malo ocurra.

Los dejaron en el suelo, apoyados contra una pared llena de manchas verdes de humedad, y esperaron unas cuantas horas hasta que Isabella reaccionara y les diera la información necesaria para el retiro del dinero de su supuesto rescate. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde Isabella empezó a reaccionar y James que estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, se acercó a ella con su revólver en mano.

En cuanto Isabella abrió los ojos, algo aturdida por el sedante, se encontró con su potencial asesino que la apuntaba con un arma en su sien. El hombre le sonrió y rastrillando su arma la colocó sobre el hueso de su frente.

La misma película muda que su mente le proyectó el día de la audiometría fue la misma que volvió a su mente en ese momento. Sesenta segundos de imágenes, que a lo mejor, ella jamás volvería a ver…

* * *

><p>¡Niñas…!<p>

Final de suspenso, recuerden que si quieren golpear a la autora la fila debe ser ordenada y todas tendrán su turno. Un minuto de caos y todo se puso de cabeza. ¿Se imaginaban lo que sucedería? ¿Qué tiene que ver la abuela de Isabella con el pasado de James?

Quiero agradecer como todas las semanas a todas las alertas y favoritos que esta ocasión han llegado. ¡Bienvenidas a la aventura…! A todas mis lectoras silenciosas un gran beso, se les quiere un súper montón. Y a mis lectoras que esta semana han dejado su huellita, un enorme abrazo: monikcullen009, Milita Cullen, Aleowo, Clau, Kalita Cullen, yolabertay, Malusita Potter de Cullen, Malusita Potter de Cullen, V, Rosi22, janalez, AglaeeCullen810, mgcb, indacea, TheDC1809, marie101008, vale . potter, Lizeth Flores, VictoriamarieHale, romycrazy, AlejandraZJofre, ma pau cullen, Diana Prenze, MaGa Cullen, Lillybeth Amber Granger, CindyLis, Ximena, Karla Cullen Hale, Cla . aw . HPTFMA, lexa0619, AinavMoon, Chayley Costa, PattyQ, Anahi-littrell, MCPH76, Penny Love Edward, numafu, Diana, maddycullen, Zoe Jm, Raquee, LoreSubnormalCullen, solecitopucheta, ALI-LU CULLEN, Marianixcr, Isela Cullen, Stefi Martinez, ara, L'Amelie, patymdn, anita Cullen, Esme Mary Cullen, MiaCarLu, MartichSwan, Almaa Cullen, Tata XOXO, cintia black, anamart05, PRISGPE, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Bethzabe, carigt05, ludgardita, musegirl17, ViviORD'Cs, bellaliz, Nevy Masen19, Eli, Leonor, MarianTosh, Sony Bells, Chuvi1487, Angie Masen, Izzy . md, DianElizz, NuRySh, Paolastef, Karito Cullen, Tandr3a29, Anabella Valencia, gpattz, Sita, Anfitrite, NaChiKa Cullen, Little . wishes . Pxa, Angeles Nahuel, Mss1-cullen-swan, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Bea, SheOnlySmiles, AleCullenPatzz, Rosse Pattinson, Alibell Cullen, Fery Cupcake, cary, Ely Cullen M, Adriu, Sarah-Crish Cullen, Naobi Chan, valeskaisrobstenforever, Alexz Darcy Black, Dianarz03, Twihard-Alee, mary8potter, valeskaisrobstenforever, magymc, kata cullen, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, JosWeasleyC, MaykQaa, Sky LeVan, Tanya Pattz Cullen. A todas mis niñas del twitter, del FB, del blog, del TTC. Quiero decirles que esta historia es por y para ustedes, las quiero de aquí a la luna.

Isita, tú y tus poderes mágicos en Quito. No sabes cuánto te debo cada semana. Gaby, la próxima aventura a Calceta se prepara… ¿Están nuestros hígados listos?

La desesperación de Edward, la herida de bala de Emmett, una desquiciada Audrina, un Jacob secuestrado por error. ¿Qué pasara cuando todo esto se junte en el siguiente capítulo? La respuesta a esta pregunta la tendremos la semana siguiente cuando Silent Love suba su siguiente capítulo. Empieza la cuenta regresiva para el final del fic. ¿Quieren saber cuánto le falta? Quédense en sintonía y lo sabrán. Como siempre, adelanto el viernes, capitulo el domingo. Nos veremos la semana siguiente…

_Pero hasta eso… Nos leeremos en los reviews_


	36. Sonidos de Violencia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA:** El capítulo que están ustedes por leer contiene algo suspenso y violencia. Se recomienda la supervisión de un adulto. ¡Bah! ¡Qué adultos ni nada…! Espero disfruten el capítulo pero sin duda están advertidas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 32: <strong>__Sonidos de violencia._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift Feat. The Civil Wars_

"_¿Qué es la muerte? Si todavía no sabemos lo que es la vida, ¿Cómo puede inquietarnos el conocer la esencia de la muerte?"_

_Confucio_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Desde que Isabella Swan era una pequeña niña y de la mano de su padre aprendió a contar, siempre le gustó el número tres. Decía que era su número favorito porque siempre estaba asociado a los mejores momentos de su vida. A los tres años conoció a su mejor amigo y amor de toda la vida, Edward Cullen. Tres era el número del pincel con el más le gustaba pintar sus cuadros de mil colores al igual que tres eran patas del caballete donde apoyaba sus óleos. Tres eran las señas que ella necesitaba para decir _"Yo te amo",_ y tres… tres sería el número que cambiaría su vida.

Y es que cuando la joven Bella se despertó la mañana del 11 de diciembre de ese año, jamás creyó que su número favorito se convertiría también en su maldición. Tres violentos sonidos, provocados por tres disparos de tres armas diferentes, fueron todo lo que ella necesitó para saber que su entrada al mundo de los sonidos, era también su entrada al infierno.

El primero de ellos, lo escuchó a su lado, cuando de manera súbita el fuerte y decidido brazo de Emmett la tomó por sorpresa, empujándola hacia un lado intentando en vano protegerla de un hombre que la apuntaba con un arma. El primer sonido, proveniente del arma de Laurent, se escuchó fuerte en su tímpano. Escasos fueron los segundos que le tomaron a Isabella percatarse que el sonido que escuchó era el de un disparo, uno que hirió a Emmett en su hombro izquierdo.

Aterrada por lo ocurrido, la joven no tuvo otra reacción que gritar a viva voz cuando vio a su amigo desplomado en el suelo, con su camiseta bañada en sangre y con una mirada de disculpa por algo que intentó evitar y que el maldito destino se empeñó en hacer realidad. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_ Se preguntó ella en ese momento. Una fría arma en su frente le susurró la respuesta: _Vas a morir._

– ¡Cállate y entra al auto, ahora! – fueron las palabras que Isabella alcanzó a leer de los labios del hombre del revólver y que eran dirigidas a su amigo Jacob. Casi de inmediato el hombre empujó a Jacob al interior del auto y con violencia ella fue obligada a hacer lo mismo. Antes que el hombre entrara al auto con ellos, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas Isabella vio por el cristal de la ventana a un Emmett que gritaba desesperado en el suelo al parecer pidiendo ayuda. Quiso gritar y pedir ayuda también, pero se sintió tan impotente al igual que la vez que gritó y pidió ayuda cuando la vida de su bebé se le escapaba de sus manos. No le quedó más que romper en llanto y rogar en silencio que la vida de su amigo no tenga el mismo fin que él de su bebé. _¡No, por favor, él no…! _

El auto se empezó a alejar con rapidez y se perdió entre unos estrechos callejones de la parte central de la ciudad dejando atrás gritos de sorpresa y horror que desesperados pedían entre sí que alguien llame a una ambulancia. Ajena a todo este problema se encontraba Rachel, quien se había retrasado un poco en su salón de clases mientras recogía sus óleos. Con sus manos llenas de sus materiales de trabajo, salió de su facultad deseando que por primera vez el cabezota de su hermano Jacob estuviese allí con Isabella para que la ayudara. _¡Ella te hará daño, Jacob!_ Le había advertido Rachel el día anterior, y jamás en su vida había estado tan en lo cierto como ese día, cuando al escuchar que un hombre había sido herido por un disparo unos minutos atrás, supo de inmediato que la advertencia había llegado muy tarde para Jacob.

Con rapidez ella quiso acercase hasta la multitud reunida a la entrada para ver de quién se trataba pero sus pies se sentía de plomo y su espíritu se sentía tan pesado que no la dejaban avanzar. En cuanto logró acercarse lo suficiente, sus óleos, sus pinceles, sus pinturas y su alma y vida entera terminaron en el suelo al reconocer al novio de Rosalie como el hombre herido en el suelo. De inmediato el aire escapó de sus pulmones y comenzó a buscar por todos lados en busca de su hermano y de Isabella, pero entre las mil caras extrañas no encontró una conocida.

– Jacob, Jacob…– lo llamó ella en un susurro –. Jacob, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó a las personas a su alrededor –. ¡Jacob, Jacob! – gritó esta vez con fuerza provocando así que más de una persona volteara a verla.

– ¿Él, se llama Jacob? – preguntó una jovencita rubia que estaba al teléfono al parecer contactándose con los servicios de emergencia mientras de rodillas intentaba tomarle los signos vitales al herido. Por un segundo no reconoció a la joven de cabellos rubios ya que durante sus tres años juntas en clase jamás le había escuchado su voz o notado su presencia siquiera, y ahora ver la tenacidad y seguridad con la que la joven Ellen Cohen se movía no le parecía estar viendo a la misma chica que Vaughn había catalogado como "La miedosa del pincel" hace dos años atrás.

– Abran paso a Rachel – se escuchó decir a un voz cerca de ella. La multitud le hizo espacio a Rachel, quien de inmediato se acercó a la muchacha y negó con fuerza.

– Se llama Emmett – dijo ella con voz quebrantada al recordar el nombre con el que Isabella se refería al novio de su cuñada Rosalie. Al escuchar su nombre un débil Emmett miró a Rachel y negó con tristeza a la vez que su rostro se desfiguraba del dolor a causa del leve movimiento de su cabeza.

– Yo… yo qui…se…pero no pude… lo sien…siento – masculló él con lágrimas en los ojos. Reconocía a la joven frente a él. En varias ocasiones la vio salir del antiguo departamento de Bella y Edward y sabía, por su extremo parecido con el muchacho que estaba con Isabella, que era ella Rachel Black la hermana de Jacob.

– Emmett – le habló mientras caía de rodillas junto a Emmett y tomaba su mano –. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Dónde está Isabella? – dijo ella sollozante. Emmett tomó aire para hablar pero se sentía tan débil que apenas logró reunir fuerzas para decir unas cuantas palabras.

– Llama Rosalie… él llevó a Jacob y Be…Bella… corren peligro…asesi…asesino, él es asesino – susurró con debilitada voz Emmett antes de desmayarse a causa del dolor provocado por la bala en su hombro.

– ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! – volvió a gritar ella pero él no respondió. En ese momento Rachel rompió en llanto y gritos desesperados cuando el peso de las palabras de Emmett le cayó encima. Jacob y Bella corren peligro. Su hermanito, el bebé que ella crió y cuidó desde la partida de su madre no podía estar en peligro. Él no debía estarlo, no merecía estar… _¡No por favor, él no…!_

– Tengo que presionar con un torniquete para detener la hemorragia. ¿Alguien tiene una corbata por aquí? – preguntó Ellen a la multitud –. ¡Por favor alguien que me dé una bufanda, un mandil o lo que sea ¡Carajo! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! – gritó esta vez con su voz llena de rabia y desesperación. Alguien de la multitud le entregó una bufanda gris que llegó a sus manos y ella rápidamente la tomó e hizo un improvisado torniquete para detener la hemorragia –. ¡Listo! Tengo que aflojarlo cada intervalo de tiempo y no moverlo ¿Así era? ¿En cuánto estará la ambulancia? ¿Familiares? No lo sé – dijo ella al teléfono mientras veía a Rachel seguir con sus ataque de llanto y desesperación –. Rachel, me están preguntando por la familia de Emmett. ¿La conoces? ¿Sabes a quién se le puede avisar? ¿Rachel? ¡Rachel! – gritó Ellen al ver que Rachel no reaccionaba ante sus preguntas. Tuvo que acercarse hasta ella y remecerla con una mano para ver si así lograba traerla de regreso. Cuando la mirada de Rachel volvió a enfocarse en Ellen, ella asintió.

– Conozco a su novia – sollozó ella mientras se agachaba hasta el cuerpo desmayado de Emmett y tomaba de su pantalón su celular. Buscó rápidamente entre sus contactos y llamó a Rosalie. Una, dos, tres veces timbró el teléfono. En el cuarto intento, la dulce y enamorada voz de Rosalie se escuchó del otro lado.

– ¡Hola amor! ¿Estás ya donde Isabella? ¿Todo bien por allá? – preguntó ella muy despacito. En ese momento se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación sobre su próxima tesis y no podía hacer otra cosa que apenas susurrar al teléfono.

– Rosalie, es Rachel. Emmett está muy mal herido y la ambulancia viene para acá. Alguien se llevó a mi hermano y a Isabella. No sé qué hacer Rosalie… ¿Dónde está Jacob? ¿Quién se lo llevó? ¿Qué quieren con él? – dijo Rachel entre desesperados sollozos. Un largo silencio se hizo del otro lado del teléfono por varios segundos –. ¿Rosalie? ¡Rosalie! – gritó Rachel al teléfono pero obtuvo respuesta. Cuando Rachel se disponía a cerrar la llamada al no obtener respuesta alguna, un chillido se escuchó del otro lado.

– ¡Emmett…! ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett mi amor, no! – fue el desgarrador grito de Rosalie al teléfono –. ¡Emmett, tú no! ¡Emmett! – volvió a gritar –. ¡Emmett, tú no carajo! ¡Tú no mi amor! – chilló por tercera vez a pesar de la protesta de la bibliotecaria que le había pedido silencio desde el primero grito – ¿Dónde está Emmett, Rachel? ¡Dime! ¡Dime que pasó!

– No sé qué pasó, Rosalie – confesó sollozante ella –. Yo solo salí de clases y lo encontré aquí al pie de la facultad. Tiene una herida en el hombro, al parecer alguien le disparó y se llevó a mi hermano y a Bella. ¿Tú sabes quién se los llevó? ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? – preguntó con hilo de voz Rachel.

– ¿Han llamado a la ambulancia? ¿Alguien le está dando primeros auxilios? – preguntó Rosalie ignorando las preguntas de Rachel mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca de su facultad y se dirigía con prisa a su auto. Escuchó al otro lado del teléfono la potente sirena de los paramédicos por lo que supuso que debía apresurarse para alcanzarlos y saber a qué hospital llevarían a Emmett.

– ¡Rosalie, por favor, respóndeme! – pidió desesperada Rachel a Rosalie mientras veía la ambulancia estacionarse con premura –. ¡Tú sabes qué está ocurriendo y tienes que decírmelo! ¡Es mi hermano el que corre riesgo, maldita sea!

– No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Rachel – le pidió Rosalie mientras aceleraba el auto desesperada –. Llama a la policía si aún no lo han hecho, y diles que Isabella Swan y Jacob Black fueron secuestrados. Y que existe un sospechoso de esto – Rachel jadeó asustada a causa de la confesión de Rosalie pero en cuanto quiso preguntar el nombre del sospechoso era ya muy tarde, Rosalie había cerrado la llamada y se dirigía ahora a toda velocidad a la entrada de la Facultad de Arte, que para buena suerte estaba muy cerca de la Facultad de Comunicación.

Los paramédicos bajaron de la ambulancia casi enseguida que ella cerró la llamada. Inmovilizaron a Emmett con una tablilla para la espalda y con cuidado lo subieron a una camilla. Confirmaron sus signos vitales y le pusieron sobre su rostro una mascarilla para la respiración que tenía del otro lado un pequeño balón que expulsaba aire. Uno de los jóvenes paramédicos aflojó el improvisado torniquete que Ellen la había hecho y la felicitó por el excelente trabajo. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la muchacha y de inmediato se retiró del lugar volviendo a mostrar su semblante tímido y taciturno.

– ¿Alguien de ustedes es familiar o conoce al joven? – preguntó el otro paramédico, un poco más viejo que el primero de ellos. Rachel se apresuró a responder mientras marcaba el número de emergencias nuevamente, esta vez para contactarse con el Departamento de Policía de Seattle.

– No, pero su novia está por llegar – respondió ella. De inmediato el chirrido de unas llantas se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaba la multitud congregada. Una joven rubia y hermosa que conducía un convertible rojo se bajó del auto con rapidez dejando el motor aún en marcha.

– ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! – gritó ella en cuanto alcanzó a ver a su amor, con su camiseta llena de sangre y su rostro pálido y transformado a causa del dolor. Corrió hasta la camilla y tomando su mano se echó a llorar –. ¡Emmett! ¿Qué pasó mi amor? ¿Qué te hizo ese asesino? – preguntó ella entre gritos y sollozos.

– Señorita, debemos llevarnos al joven. Está perdiendo demasiada sangre y hay que llevarlo a cirugía ahora – le pidió el joven paramédico a Rosalie.

– ¿A dónde lo llevan? – preguntó ella mientras soltaba la pálida mano de su amor y secaba sus lágrimas.

– Al Seattle Memorial, está aproximadamente a siete cuadras de aquí – respondió el joven mientras empujaba la camilla de Emmett.

– Es el mismo hospital donde me llevó Emmett cuando tuve el accidente – susurró para sí –. Sé dónde queda, llegaré detrás de ustedes – el hombre asintió al tiempo que ingresaba la camilla en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia. Antes de que él cerrara la puerta, Rosalie dio un último vistazo a su gran amor y le susurró sollozante –. Emmett, aguanta por favor, no me puedes dejar sola. No ahora, por favor – dijo ella con tristeza mientras tocaba la puerta de la ambulancia y la veía alejarse rápidamente. Quiso caminar hasta su auto y seguir a la ambulancia pero una mano se lo impidió.

– Tengo en la línea a la policía, les dije que tenías una sospecha de quién pudo secuestrar a mi hermano y a Bella. Te van a pasar a la persona indicada, toma la llamada – dijo Rachel extendiéndole el teléfono de Emmett a ella. Rosalie asintió y tomándolo rápidamente caminó con él hasta el auto. Rachel la siguió de cerca.

– Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen, y creo saber quién está detrás del secuestro de Isabella Swan y Jacob Black – dijo ella con voz decidida al tiempo que subía a su auto.

– Srta. Cullen está usted hablando con el agente Malcom Fox de la Unidad Antisecuestro del Departamento de Policía de Seattle y por los siguientes minutos soy todo oídos de lo que tenga que decirme.

– El probable culpable del secuestro se llama James, su apellido no lo sé. Hace varios años asesinó a los padres de mi novio y hace unos cuantos días lo vimos rondar por el departamento de Isabella. Es un criminal muy astuto, se ha escabullido de la ley por muchos años y ahora está detrás de la fortuna de Isabella – soltó ella sin respirar siquiera. Del otro lado el agente Fox tomaba notas de la declaración de joven y una atenta Rachel miraba ahora a Rosalie desde el asiento del copiloto del BMW.

– ¿Cómo puede asegurar usted que el tal James es el asesino de los señores que usted mencionó? – preguntó el hombre con tono inquisitivo en su voz.

– ¡Porque los mató frente a Emmett, por todos los cielos! ¡Mi novio vio morir a sus padres frente a él y ahora el muy maldito le está quitando la vida a lo único que en esta condenada existencia tiene sentido para mí! ¡Ese asesino vino a cumplir lo que no pudo esa vez y ahora mucho más, ese hombre vino a matar a Emmett y a secuestrar a Isabella!

– ¡Y a mi hermano también! – gritó Rachel al escuchar que su hermano estaba siendo excluido de la ecuación.

– Tú hermano solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado, Rachel! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡No es a él a quién vinieron a buscar! – le gritó en respuesta Rosalie a Rachel. Ella le dio una mirada envenenada a Rosalie pero se quedó sin poder decir palabra alguna, debido la veracidad de su declaración. Era cierto, desde que Jacob conoció a Bella, al parecer él siempre estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Puso entonces Rosalie su auto en marcha y notó que Rachel seguía sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

– ¡No pienso moverme de aquí! Tienes algo de información sobre lo que está pasando y no pretendo separarme de ustedes. Puede que mi hermano haya estado en el momento y lugar equivocado pero yo no haré lo mismo, tengo que estar aquí para él – gritó Rachel decidida. Rosalie asintió poco convencida, arrancó el auto y violando las leyes de tránsito, volvió a prestar atención a la llamada telefónica.

– Srta. Cullen y quien sea la persona con la que está discutiendo, necesito que se calmen por un minuto y al menos usted me preste atención. Su declaración es importante y necesaria para saber por dónde empezar. ¿Los secuestradores se han comunicado con ustedes? ¿Han dejado alguna nota de rescate? – preguntó el agente.

– No que yo sepa, al parecer solo los tomaron y se los llevaron. Supongo que Emmett se interpuso y por eso le dispararon. No sé mucho del secuestro porque no estuve aquí agente, lo que sí puedo asegurarle es que, ese hombre es quien está detrás de todo esto – respondió ella con firmeza mientras conducía a toda velocidad por las pocas cuadras que la separaban del hospital.

– Bueno Srta. Cullen, voy a proceder a redactar el parte policial y como primera acción tomaré declaración a los posibles testigos del lugar. Me contactaré con usted en aproximadamente tres horas que es el tiempo esperado para que los secuestradores se pongan en contacto con ustedes. ¿Quién podría ser la persona a quien ellos contacten para pedir rescate por la joven Swan? – inquirió el agente. En ese momento los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando a su mente vino la imagen de la única persona a quien podría James contactar en un momento así. Tuvo que frenar su auto a raya provocando que Rachel se aferrara asustada al salpicadero del convertible.

– ¡Edward! ¡Dios…! ¿Cómo le voy a decir esto? – susurró ella preocupada con su auto detenido en la mitad de la calle. Aquel suceso casi provoca un accidente masivo pero al tener cercana la luz roja todos los autos bajaron la velocidad considerablemente y evitaron así una tercera tragedia ese día. El agente Fox preguntó entonces quién era Edward para la joven y ella respondió de inmediato mientras ponía el auto en marcha nuevamente –. Es su novio y mi hermano a la vez. Si James ha averiguado lo suficiente sabrá que es a Edward a quién debe ubicar.

– Bueno, necesito entonces que me ayude con su número de teléfono y el de su hermano para llamarlo de inmediato y ponerle en aviso de la llamada que recibirá en…– Rosalie de inmediato detuvo al agente.

– ¡NO! – gritó asustada volviendo a frenar, esta vez estaba ya frente al hospital por lo que una aterrada Rachel se bajó de inmediato del auto –. ¡No lo puede llamar usted! ¡Déjeme a mí darle la noticia y tranquilizarlo! ¡Si lo hace usted probablemente Edward se vuelva loco!

– Está bien, señorita Cullen pero necesito que lo llame ahora mismo y le comunique lo que está pasando. Por experiencia debo decirle que en casos de secuestros cada minuto cuenta y perderlos es un lujo que no nos podemos permitir – dijo el agente con firme voz. Después que Rosalie le diera sus datos completos y los de Edward, ella cerró la llamada y bajó del auto con rumbo a la entrada de emergencia del hospital.

– ¿Qué te dijo la policía? – inquirió Rachel en cuando Rosalie puso un pie fuera del auto. Rosalie bufó levemente y negó mientras se ponía en marcha.

– Ellos saben tanto o menos que nosotras, Rachel. El agente que me atendió va a ir a la Facultad y va a tomar testimonio de lo que pasó, supongo que una patrulla estará en camino. Solo queda esperar noticias.

– ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer hasta mientras? ¿Sentarme y esperar que te llamen? – preguntó Rachel desesperada.

– ¿Y qué más quieres hacer, Rachel? – respondió molesta Rose mientras entraba a emergencias del hospital –. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero mi novio esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, mi cuñada está secuestrada y tengo que llamar a mi hermano para darle la noticia. Como puedes ver tengo demasiado que lidiar ahora como para ponerme a pensar que puedes hacer tú. Tu hermano está en la misma situación que Isabella y lo único que puedo hacer yo es esperar, por lo que te sugiero hagas lo mismo… ¡Y ya no me jodas! – dijo esta última palabra en un susurro para no perturbar a los visitantes en la sala de espera. Rachel asintió de mala gana ante las palabras de Rosalie y buscó un asiento en la pequeña sala mientras la rubia se acercaba a la estación de enfermeras.

– Busco información sobre un paciente que llegó hace un par de minutos. Emmett McCarthy se llama, es alto, cabello oscuro y piel…– su voz se interrumpió cuando el celular que aún tenía en sus manos sonó y mostró el nombre de la persona con la que le daba pavor lidiar ahora.

– Emmett. ¿Estás con Isabella? ¿Han llegado a casa? Hoy salí temprano, al parecer hubo un altercado en otra facultad y nos obligaron a evacuar. ¿Saben algo de eso? Si andan por acá puedo pasarlos recogiendo. ¿Cómo está mi Bella? – soltó Edward con impresionante rapidez. Rosalie negó y bajando la cabeza se retiró de la estación de enfermeras con dirección a la puerta –. ¿Emmett? ¿Estás allí? ¿Hola? – preguntó Edward, un leve tono de pánico se sintió en su voz.

– Edward, es Rosalie – susurró Rosalie con voz sollozante. Edward, quien en ese momento se acababa de sentar en el asiento del conductor de su Volvo se quedó paralizado con las llaves en su mano. El latido de su corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando se percató de un certero hecho: Rosalie no lloraba nunca, a menos que algo anduviese realmente mal.

– Rosalie ¿Dónde está…Isabella? – preguntó balbuceando Edward. El sollozo de Rosalie se hizo más profundo y fue entonces que Edward temió lo peor –. Rosalie, mierda… ¡Háblame! ¿Dónde está Isabella? – preguntó esta vez con su voz temblorosa.

– Se la llevó, Edward. Emmett no pudo detenerlo porque le dispararon. Estaba con Jacob y se lo han llevado a él también. Se llevaron a Bella, Edward. Ese maldito se llevó a tu amor y el mío está en un maldito quirófano debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte – chilló impotente Rosalie mientras caía de rodillas y sollozaba de manera incontrolable.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – gritó Edward golpeando el volante con violencia ¡Isabella no, por Dios! ¡Ella no! ¡Ella no! – dijo él esta vez rompiendo en fuerte llanto y abrazando el volante que segundos atrás había golpeado.

Por minutos eternos todo lo que hicieron los hermanos Cullen fue llorar al teléfono. El sollozo de Edward rompía el alma de su hermana, y Edward a su vez lloraba al escuchar a Rose llorar. Ambos querían detener su llanto y preguntar que debían hacer, pero al saber que el otro tampoco tendría la respuesta permitieron a su cuerpo y espíritu lavarse con lágrimas de desesperación y de incertidumbre por no saber si volverían a ver con vida a las otras partes de sus almas.

– ¿Rosalie? – se escuchó la voz de Rachel a su lado –. Están llamando a un familiar de Emmett.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – gimió ella asustada –. Edward, debo irme. Estoy en el Seattle Memorial, ya la policía está al tanto y deben llamarte en unos minutos. Quizás el maldito ese también se ponga en contacto contigo si es dinero lo que quiere. No te despegues de tu teléfono y llama a Alice para que le avise a Jasper sobre lo que está pasando con Emmett – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y secando las lágrimas que habían mojado sus mejillas.

– No voy a esperar que la policía me llame, Rosalie. ¡Es Isabella la que está secuestrada, maldita sea! ¡No voy a sentarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada! ¡Voy a buscarla yo mismo! – masculló furioso él.

– ¿Y por donde piensas empezar, Edward? No sabes lo que estás haciendo. Tienes que esperar que la policía haga su trabajo – le habló Rosalie con un hilo de voz –. No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez, Edward. No puedes hacerme esto también.

– ¡Rosalie! ¡Es mi vida la que está allí afuera, aterrada porque no sabe lo que está pasando! ¡Es el amor de mi vida el que corre peligro! – gritó Edward.

– ¡Al menos está viva, Edward! Yo no sé si Emmett salga de esto – le respondió ella sollozante. Rachel le señaló la persona que la estaba buscando por lo que Rosalie se apresuró al hablar –. Debo dejarte pero prométeme que no vas a hacer nada estúpido.

– Rosalie… no puedes…– se quejó Edward.

– ¡Promételo! – le pidió nuevamente ella.

– Tengo que buscar a Bella, te veré dentro de poco Rosalie – fueron las palabras de Edward quien cortó la llamada antes que su hermana protestara. Sin perder el tiempo encendió el auto y poniéndolo en marcha salió disparado de la facultad aparentemente sin un rumbo fijo pero una idea clara en mente: Remover hasta la última nube del cielo y hasta la última piedra de la tierra con tal de encontrar a Isabella.

Por un par de horas al menos no hizo nada más que conducir desesperado por las calles de Seattle, buscando un indicio de dónde podría estar ahora su amor, pero en cuanto los minutos pasaban y la agonía de la incertidumbre se hacía cada vez más dolorosa, decidió detenerse y hacer una llamada importante. Era necesario que él lo supiera, y quizás con sus indicaciones la tarea de buscar a Bella fuese, a lo mejor más rápida.

Cuando su grave voz se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, Edward tomó un fuerte respiro y se dio ánimo para hablar.

– Charlie, es Edward. Isabella fue secuestrada – un largo silencio se hizo al teléfono antes que la pasiva voz de Charlie estallara enfurecida.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quién se llevó a mi hija? ¿Por qué? ¡Edward, respóndeme! ¿Cómo pudo esto suceder? – preguntó él con rabia.

– No estaba con ella cuando sucedió – fue la única respuesta que pudo darle Edward a Charlie.

– ¡Tú juraste jamás dejarla sola, Edward! ¡Me lo prometiste ese día! – gritó Charlie con su voz casi rota.

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé Charlie! Pero no pudimos detenerlo. El novio de mi hermana salió herido y el hermano de su mejor amiga está secuestrado con ella. Al parecer alguien se ha enterado que Isabella tiene ahora mucho dinero y a lo mejor la secuestró para pedir un rescate. Si es así tendremos que pagar y recuperaremos rápidamente a Isabella. Todo saldría bien si pagamos.

– Edward, en casos de secuestro como el de mi hija, nada jamás sale bien. Lo he visto mil veces, ellos obtienen el dinero y matan a la victima para no dejar testigos. ¿No lo ves? La vida de mi hija ahora tiene un precio y aunque lo paguemos nunca será suficiente para regresarla – respondió Charlie desesperado. Un nuevo y atemorizante silencio se hizo entre los, duró varios segundos y dejó en el ambiente una terrible sensación de un precipitado duelo que los dejó sin palabras. Fue Charlie quien retomó la conversación después de un momento.

– ¿Se han puesto en contacto contigo o algo así? – preguntó él.

– No – fue la sencilla de Edward.

– Muy bien, es mejor que no lo hagan aún. Necesito ser yo quien hable con ese malnacido. Estoy saliendo para Seattle en este momento – dijo Charlie antes de cerrar la llamada telefónica.

Algo aliviado por la noticia, Edward decidió que la búsqueda por sus propios medios sería infructuosa por lo que decidió volver al hospital y estar junto a su hermana en estos momentos tan duros por los que ella también estaba pasando.

Estacionó su auto con rapidez y con la misma premura entró al área de emergencias en donde una desesperada Rachel lo alcanzó a ver en cuanto llegó al lugar.

– ¿Dónde está Rosalie? – fue lo primero que preguntó Edward al ver a la amiga de su amor.

– Todo esto es una locura, Edward. ¡Es una maldita pesadilla! – masculló ella con ella. Edward pasó una mano por su cabello en clara desesperación y se obligó a respirar.

– Rachel, ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó intentando mostrar tranquilidad.

– El médico de Emmett vino por ella. Él había perdido mucha sangre por el disparo y en la cirugía y en el banco de sangre del hospital no había suficiente sangre de su tipo y traerla desde otro lado podría poner en peligro la vida de Emmett. Ella se ofreció a donarle sangre porque son del tipo universal y están ahora extrayéndole sangre para la transfusión de emergencia para él.

– ¿Sabes en qué parte del hospital está ella ahora? – preguntó el, Rachel negó –. No importa, yo lo voy a averiguar, gracias de todas formas – dijo él antes de alejarse a la estación de enfermeras. Rachel lo detuvo rápidamente y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Qué sabes de ellos? ¿Te han llamado? – preguntó ella con su voz ahogada en sollozos.

– No Rachel, no sé nada de ellos. La policía no nos ha llamado ni tampoco quien sea que se los llevó – respondió él en un susurro, temiendo que si alzaba la voz saldría en tono quebrantando.

– Tengo miedo por la vida de Jacob, Edward. Él está perdido por Isabella, y tengo que miedo que haga una locura por protegerla – confesó Rachel. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de manera desmesurada y miró asustado a Rachel –. Él la quiere demasiado, Edward, tienes que saber eso. Desde hace años él la ha querido en silencio, a la sombra de la potente luz del amor que Isabella te tiene. Y a pesar de eso mi hermano aceptó las sobras de poco que ella podía darle, él sabía que tampoco tenía el derecho de exigir nada. Jacob siempre supo que eras tú el hombre para Bella. Pero ahora, ahora no sé si él tenga eso claro. Puede cometer alguna estupidez por ella y tengo miedo de perder a mi hermano por culpa de Bella.

– No puedes culparla de lo que está ocurriendo, Rachel – le dijo Edward nuevamente pasando la mano por su cabello, esta vez agarrando sus desordenadas hebras cobrizas con fuerza.

– Lo sé, Edward, lo sé. Pero ¿Qué ocurre si mi hermano no regresa? ¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo a ver su sonrisa o a sentir sus cálidos abrazos? ¿Qué hago yo sin Jacob sin ellos lo matan a causa de Isabella? ¡Explícame que hago yo sin mi hermano!– le exigió Rachel a la vez que rompía en fuerte llanto y golpeaba a Edward desesperada en su pecho. Edward respondió abrazándola con fuerza y permitiendo que ella desahogara su rabia e impotencia por varios minutos.

– Todo saldrá bien, Rachel. Déjame pensar que así será porque todos me dicen lo contrario. Permíteme creer que los volveremos a ver – le dijo él abrazado a Rachel con fuerza mientras lloraba en silencio sobre su hombro, aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo de la joven al igual que se aferraba a la esperanza que temerosa le susurraba a lo lejos que de alguna u otra forma en realidad todo saldría bien.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Varios minutos después Edward se excusó por unos minutos para ir a ver a su hermana. Le indicaron que estaba en una sala de recuperación y que permanecería allí por al menos un par de horas. Le permitieron entrar a saludarla y él con cuidado entró.

– Me dijiste que no haga ninguna locura, y vengo al hospital y te encuentro pálida en una cama después de haber donado sangre. Al parecer quién debió hacerte prometer eso fui yo, no tú – dijo Edward con suave voz en cuanto la vio a lo lejos. Ella únicamente le sonrió y le pidió que se acercara a la cama.

– ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó ella con su voz ronca y bastante seca a causa de la repentina debilidad.

– Está en la sala de cuidados intensivos. Al parecer la bala entró y salió de inmediato por el hombro de Emmett por lo que el daño no fue tan grande como si le hubiesen disparado en el pecho o en la cabeza o si se hubiese quedado al interior del cuerpo de Emmett. Esperan tenerlo allí en la UCI por al menos un par de días para verificar que no exista sangrado interno, tu sangre fue un factor clave para Emmett. Según su médico eso fue lo que le salvó la vida.

– Eso es bueno – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa que lógicamente no llegó a sus ojos – ¿Has sabido algo de ella? – preguntó Rosalie mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama.

– No, creo que ya son las cinco de la tarde y no sé nada de ella, Rosalie. Me estoy volviendo loco…– dijo él apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras miraba el reloj de pared de la habitación de su hermana. Su suposición era cierta, eran ya las 5 p.m., Isabella tenía 4 horas secuestrada.

– Ten calma, él no pudo habérsela llevado sin tener una razón de peso, y estoy segura que en poco sabremos qué es lo que ese maldito quiere.

– Debí hacerte caso, Rosalie. Tú me advertiste sobre él y si te hubiese prestado atención hubiese contratado alguien que protegiera a Bella, entonces Emmett no estuviera en un hospital y tú no estuvieses aquí recuperándote por haber donado la mitad de tu peso en sangre. Si te das cuenta, todo esto es mi culpa. Bella, Emmett y tú están como están por mi culpa.

– Tienes que parar esto, Edward. Las mierdas pasan en la vida. No puedes ir pensando siempre que todo lo que nos ocurre siempre será tu culpa. No eres un superhéroe, y te lo dije ya una vez hace algunos años en este mismo hospital. No puedes evitar que el destino suceda – le dijo Rosalie con furia mientras levantaba la voz. Edward negó con tristeza y acarició el cabello de su hermana intentando de esa manera tranquilizarla.

– Será mejor que no hablemos de eso ahora. Es bueno que ahora descanses un poco y te recuperes. Yo me quedaré aquí unos minutos más – le habló su hermano. Ella asintió despacio y lentamente cerró los ojos mientras él tarareaba muy suavecito una dulce melodía.

Y mientras unos ojos azules se cerraban despacio en una blanca habitación de hospital, unos ojos cafés intentaban abrirse en una oscura habitación desconocida. Su captor, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, se apresuró a acercarse a ella en cuanto ella se removió inquieta. Se ubicó frente a ella y apuntó con su arma la sien de la joven mientras ella abría sus ojos. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de James al rastrillar su arma y moverla ahora a la parte frontal de su rostro, sobre el hueso de su frente. Isabella, como no podía ser de otra manera jadeó asustada y rompió nuevamente en llanto.

– Shh, shhh. No llores pequeña Isabella, no llores – le habló entre siseos James –. ¡Oh! ¡Lo había olvidado! Tu amigo dijo que eras una pequeña sordita ¿Sabes leer labios Isabella? – le preguntó despacio aquella última parte. Ella asintió asustada y él sonrió complacido –. Muy bien, muy bien. Vamos a comunicarnos de esta manera entonces. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó James, ella negó enseguida –. Bueno, yo tampoco sé el porqué tú estás aquí. Es decir, sé que quiero contigo, lo que no sé es que es lo que quiere ella contigo. Pero no hablemos de ella ahora, mejor hablemos de ti. Déjame decirte algo, no eres nada parecida a la vieja astuta de tu abuela. ¿Sabías que la conocí hace años? – Isabella negó asustada por segunda vez –. Veras, yo quería hacer negocios con tu abuelo, los Higginbotham estaban forrados de dinero y llevarme una parte de esa fortuna no me parecía tan malo. Pero tu abuela era muy lista y descubrió enseguida mis intenciones en las empresas de su marido. Advirtió de mi "maliciosa" presencia y tu abuelo se rehusó a hacer negocios conmigo. ¡Quién diría que años después su pequeña nietecita pagaría por su pequeño error!

– _No… no me haga…daño – _susurró ella con su voz temblorosa a causa del pánico. James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

– ¡Pero si la sordita ha podido hablar! – gritó James con fingida emoción mientras alejaba un poco el revólver de la frente de Isabella –. Eso es perfecto para mí, porque si puedes hablar me dirás dónde está todo el condenado dinero que te dejaron tus abuelos y vas a entregarme lo que yo te pida si quieres salir de este lugar y volver a ver la luz del sol.

– _Dinero… no es mío. No tengo dinero_ – respondió ella. James bufó molesto y volvió a poner el arma en su frente.

– No me la pongas difícil Isabella, porque no me pesará apretar el gatillo de esta arma y comenzar a dispararla – ella jadeó aterrada por las palabras del hombre –. No, no querida. No te asustes aún. Porque quien va a recibir las balas no serás tú, sino todas las personas de tu listado telefónico – le habló él mientras verificaba del teléfono de Bella su corta lista de contactos –. Veamos con quien podemos empezar, busquemos de abajo hacia arriba ¿Te parece? Aquí hay una tal Rosalie, parece no ser muy importante ahora ¿O me equivoco? ¿Quizás esta tal Rachel sea más importante? ¿O que tal este tal Mike?– Las lágrimas rodaban incontrolables por las mejillas de Bella mientras el hombre seguía buscando en su teléfono – Aquí hay alguien interesante, papá. ¡Este puede ser nuestro primer invitado!

– _¡No… papá no!_ – suplicó ella asustada. James únicamente sonrió y siguió mirando al teléfono.

– Aquí tenemos otros nombres: Kate, Jessica, Jenks, Jacob ¿Cuál será de ellos el segundo en morir? ¿Y el tercero será de este último grupo? Edward, Bree…– Al leer de los labios del hombre el nombre de Edward, la piel de Isabella se estremeció y tembló de manera involuntaria. James detuvo la lectura de los nombres y sonrió de forma siniestra –. Creo tener el ganador del último grupo ¡Edward! ¿Qué es él para ti, Isabella? – Bella se negó a responder por lo que James apuntó con su arma nuevamente su sien –. ¿Quién es Edward para ti, Isabella? Será mejor que hables o a él le irá peor – gritó James. Debido a la fuerza de su voz, el hasta ahora inconsciente Jacob empezó a abrir sus ojos y vio de manera borrosa a un hombre frente a Isabella.

– ¡Déjala! – logró decir con ronca voz mientras intentaba zafarse débilmente de las cuerdas que lo ataban a un pilar en el sótano y enfocaba mejor su visión –. No le hagas daño.

– Bueno, bueno. El metido Bella Durmiente nos complace con su presencia. ¿Acaso tú eres el condenado Edward? – preguntó James. Jacob negó en respuesta.

– Soy Jacob, y te ordenó que sueltes a Isabella. ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué nos secuestraste? – preguntó esta vez Jacob con voz un poco más clara.

– Bueno, querido Jacob. El objetivo era secuestrar a Isabella, tú eres lo que la policía conocería como daño colateral. Un agregado que para variar, nadie pidió tener – le respondió James retornando su atención a Bella –. Bueno, Isabella. ¿Vas a cooperar conmigo o no? ¿Debo llamar a Edward y conversar con él sobre tu rescate? ¿O es a papito a quien debo llamar? No creo que me digas que quieres que sea tu padre, porque bien sabes que él está a tres horas de acá y poco o nada puede hacer desde ese mugriento pueblo de Forks – Isabella sollozó desesperada en ese momento. ¡Dios! ¿Es que acaso la pesadilla de su vida jamás iba a terminar? ¿Por qué no era más fácil que ese hombre solo halara el gatillo y acabara con su infierno de una vez?

– ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no merece lo que estás haciendo con ella! – dijo Jacob desde su posición.

– Mira, muchachito. Me estás poniendo nervioso con tus gritos y tus recursos estúpidos que intentan impedir lo que quiero. Déjame hacer mi trabajo y si te portas bien _quizás_ logres salir con vida – Jacob abrió sus ojos asustado e Isabella jadeó entre sollozos –. Te lo diré una sola vez más Isabella. ¿Edward es la persona indicada para llamar y pedir tu rescate? – Isabella se negó a responder por lo que James le dio una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer hacia un lado. Ella quedó en el suelo con su mejilla sobre el frío suelo mientras el hombre la apuntaba en la cabeza una vez más.

– ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Déjala! ¡Déjala en paz! – gritó desesperado Jacob al ver a su Isabella casi desmayada, atemorizada y siendo apuntada por un arma de fuego. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que con tristeza lo miraban a lo lejos. Su mirada llena de dolor y desesperanza lo llenaron de valor y lo llevaron a gritar una plegaria desesperada –. ¡No le hagas nada a ella! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Si quieres matar a alguien, mátame a mí! ¡A mí! – James miró a Jacob con desconcierto pero sonrió al ver a los ojos al decidido joven.

– Eso, amigo mío, será todo un placer – respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente a Jacob –. Te dije una vez que esta chica te haría perder la cabeza y no bromeaba cuando lo dije. Adiós Jacob – susurró él con su cabeza ladeada James mientras ponía el arma en la sien izquierda de Jacob y disparaba el gatillo.

Fue así como el segundo sonido, el segundo disparo de una segunda arma distinta, retumbó en el oído de Isabella Swan ese día. Aquella segunda bala se llevó en cuestión de segundos la vida de su amigo, del joven de la sonrisa clara y amable, del hombre que con paciencia la ayudó a reconstruir de a poco lo que la vida y el dolor en ella habían destruido. Su vida, una paleta de colores que iluminó sus momentos más oscuros era ahora apagada por una infame bala que se llevó su alegría, su corazón y esperanza.

Lo vio desplomarse en el suelo bañado de su propia sangre con sus ojos asustados y aún abiertos por lo que ella entró en franco ataque de pánico.

– _¡No! ¡No!... ¡Jacob! _– dijo ella un grito ahogado e intentó en vano ponerse de pie –. _¡Jacob! ¡No! ¡Auxilio por…por favor! ¡Alguien…ayúdelo! _– volvió a gritar desesperada desde el suelo.

– ¡No, grites, Isabella! ¡Nadie te va a escuchar desde aquí! ¡Tu amiguito ya está acompañando a tu abuelita desde el infierno y no hay nada que puedas hacer por él! – masculló molesto James mientras le hablaba despacio para que ella lea sus labios –. Ahora, dime. ¿Llamo al tal Edward o empiezo a aniquilar a todo tu maldito listado telefónico? – esta vez Isabella asintió por lo que James tomó el teléfono de Isabella y marcó enseguida a Edward. Mientras él se alejaba para hablar, Isabella no paraba de sollozar y pedir ayuda en vano por su amigo, por su Jacob, el joven que murió por su culpa.

Apenas había sonado una segunda vez el teléfono cuando un desesperado Edward contestó la llamada desde el hospital al ver que en la pantalla del móvil titilaba el nombre de su amor.

– ¡Isabella, mi amor! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él con su voz llena de esperanza. Apenas le tomó un segundo reaccionar y recordar que Isabella jamás lo llamaba por teléfono ya que al no poder oír su voz su único medio de comunicación eran los mensajes. Una risa se escuchó del otro lado y el semblante de Edward cayó de inmediato.

– Creo que di en el blanco al llamarte, Edward – la voz de James se escuchó algo distorsionada y ronca a causa de una vieja camiseta que usó para cubrir su boca y provocar que su voz no sea fácilmente reconocida al teléfono.

– ¡Maldito! ¡Tú tienes a Isabella! – gritó Edward provocando que su hermana se despertara –. ¡Tú te llevaste a mi Isabella, y la quiero de regreso!

– ¡Wow! – expresó admirado James –. Creo que realmente di con la persona correcta – Edward le gritó un par de improperios más al teléfono por lo que James únicamente negó –. Tsk, tsk. Edward, Edward. Necesitamos calma si vamos a hacer esto bien. Necesito que te controles un poquito y dejes de insultarme porque si mal no recuerdas yo tengo algo tuyo, lo que sea que ella fuese para ti, en mis manos.

– ¿Dinero? ¿Eso es lo que buscas? ¿Cuánto necesitas, eh? – preguntó Edward en un grito.

– Directo, así es como me gusta la gente. El precio de tu nena es algo alto, pero realmente nada comparado con la fortuna que ella tiene. La vida de Isabella es de veinte millones de dólares.

– ¿Veinte millones de dólares? ¿Estás acaso loco? ¡No tengo ese dinero! – chilló Edward desesperado mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

– Nadie dijo que tú los pagarías. Ese dinero es una tontería comparado con todo el dinero que los abuelos de Isabella tuvieron que haberle heredado – respondió James mirando a Isabella quien no dejaba de temblar y sollozar aún en shock por lo acontecido escasos segundos atrás.

– Pero Isabella no tiene ese dinero. Ella no posee nada porque todo está en un fideicomiso. ¡Ella no posee ni un maldito dólar! – contestó Edward irritado.

– Bueno, pues ella podría no tener efectivo pero tiene de seguro algunas propiedades. Véndelas, sortéalas, haz lo que sea, pero necesito ese dinero en 24 horas. Mañana a esta hora necesito el dinero en mis manos o la vida de la sordita se irá así de rápido como se fue la de su metido amigo. Adiós, Edward – dijo James para luego cerrar la llamada. Dejando la vieja camiseta a un lado, James regresó hasta donde estaba Isabella para hablarle lentamente.

– A mi no me engañan con lo de tu fideicomiso, Isabella. No cabe en mi cabeza que seas una persona tan altruista y que a estas alturas no estés disfrutando de la fortuna de tus jodidos abuelos. Simplemente no me la creo. Pero bueno, tu rescate ya fue pedido y como pronto será la hora de la cena será mejor hacer otro pedido. ¿Pizza de pepperoni o solo de jamón y queso? – le preguntó él mientras acariciaba con su arma el filo de la mandíbula de Isabella quien aún estaba en el suelo. Ella se estremeció ante la sensación del frío metal pero no respondió a la pregunta de James –. En fin, no me importa porque tampoco pensaba darte – dijo él antes de soltar una carcajada –. Voy a subir y avisar a Laurent que pida una pizza, no intentes hacer nada estúpido o lo vas a lamentar, Isabella – dijo esta vez paseando el arma por sus mejillas y luego por sus ojos –. Ella asintió asustada y James sonrió complacido. Se puso entonces de pie, y cuando se disponía a ponerse en marcha, un familiar movimiento en su pantalón llamó su atención.

Con su ceño fruncido ante la repentina vibración que sintió en uno de sus bolsillos, James soltó por un momento su arma, dejándola sobre una vieja mesa de madera que estaba cerca suyo. Llevó de inmediato su mano a su bolsillo izquierdo para sacar de allí su teléfono celular. En cuanto vio el nombre de la persona que estaba llamándolo, bufó molesto y se alejó un poco más de la joven de asustados ojos cafés que lo miraba intensamente.

– ¿Dónde carajos estás? – fue lo primero que escuchó en cuanto atendió la llamada. Quiso soltar una risa irónica pero se contuvo por un momento.

– Buenas tardes, amorcito – susurró en fingido tono amoroso él. Se escuchó un gruñido molesto al otro lado del teléfono, esta vez ya no logró contener la risa y soltó una pequeña carcajada –. ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Tan pocas horas alejada de mí y ya te hago falta?

– No seas imbécil – espetó Audrina con furia –. ¿Dónde mierda estás?

– Tsk, tsk – le regañó James intentando sonar algo severo –. Esos no son términos para tratar a tu querido esposo, mi amor – masculló él con un tono un poco venenoso al final de su frase.

– James, no estoy para tus juegos estúpidos. ¿Dónde estás metido? Esta tarde, al salir de clases, escuché que hubo disparos en la facultad de la malnacida de Isabella Swan. ¿Lograste matarla? Porque puedo jurar que esos disparos tuvieron que venir de ti, tenemos un compromiso ¿cierto? –. James soltó una nueva carcajada, provocando que Audrina perdiera aún más la paciencia – ¡Maldita sea, James! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Mataste a Isabella? –. Preguntó ella con algo de temor y pánico en su voz.

– Nena, nena… Eres tan joven, tan ingenua…– fue la respuesta de James. Los ojos de la joven en el suelo seguían atentos a sus movimientos por lo que él se acercó despacio hasta ella. Se agachó y con sus manos teñidas de la invisible sangre inocente que por años fue derramada por su culpa, acarició la mejilla de Isabella y siguió hablando –. Debes saber, Audrina, que hay personas cuyas vidas valen más vivas que muertas. Isabella es, por decirlo así, un ejemplo de ese tipo de personas – dijo él con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver al cuerpo sin vida del hombre junto a él.

Quiso fingir por un momento que aquella vida le importaba, pero no podía. Para James, él era solo una complicación. Negó con su cabeza rápidamente en cuanto escuchó a Isabella sollozar desde el suelo por lo que nuevamente tocó su mejilla y le sonrió mientras le hablaba a su esposa al teléfono.

– Tienes que aprender, nena, que la vida de la gente tiene un precio. Hay gente que vale la pena más viva que muerta, hay otras que valen más muertas que vivas, pero hay unos cuantos casos… en que ni muerto ni vivo, valen la pena – masculló James antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de la joven cuyos ojos llenos de lágrimas le habían permitido leer los labios del hombre en cuyas manos estaba desde hace varias horas no solo su vida, sino también de las personas que amaba.

– No me des lecciones sobre la importancia de la vida de la gente, James. La conozco muy bien y sé que hay vidas que no valen ni una mierda como la de la maldita Isabella Swan. ¡Necesito saber si la mataste o no! – chilló enfadada Audrina. James volvió a reír por lo que Audrina se enfadó aún más.

– ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quieres aniquilar a Isabella, Audrina? ¡La pobre muchacha es sorda, por todos los cielos! ¿Qué pudo haberte hecho una simple sordita a ti, la súper poderosa Audrina Moore? – preguntó intrigado James mientras veía a la frágil Isabella a lo lejos y sonreía levemente.

– ¡Se metió con algo que es mío! ¡Esa perra tuvo la osadía de quitarme algo que era para mí! – masculló furiosa ella. James frunció el ceño entonces al confirmar entonces, que por la rabia de Audrina, ese _algo _tenía un nombre.

– Edward, Audrina. Ese algo se llama Edward – dijo en tono serio James. La boca de Audrina se abrió como pececillo fuera del agua y él volvió a reír –. ¿Te he sorprendido, amorcito? ¿Ese tal Edward es lo que Isabella te quitó verdad?

– Yo…yo…– balbuceó ella de manera nerviosa.

– No necesitas decir más, Audrina. No nací ayer y sé que la razón por la que quieres aniquilar a Isabella es por el tal Edward, pero una cosa debo dejarte muy en claro. Eso no será tan fácil ¿sabes? Isabella está ahora en mi poder y no pienso matarla al menos por un tiempo más. No pretendo dejarte camino libre para que vayas y folles con ese maldito Edward. No, amorcito, yo podré ser muchas cosas, pero jamás seré un cornudo al que le verás la cara de idiota. – finalizó él antes de cerrar la llamada y dejar a Audrina llena de estupor al otro lado del teléfono.

– Tú crees que yo no puedo verte la cara de idiota, pero tú tampoco me la verás a mí – masculló ella mientras marcaba rápidamente un número y se llevaba el teléfono a su oreja. Después de tres timbradas, una operadora respondió del otro lado –. Buenas tardes, quiero reportar el robo de mi auto y necesito activar el rastreo satelital para saber dónde está. – pidió Audrina con sus puños apretados a causa de rabia a la joven que le respondió. Una vez que comprobó su identidad y demostró que el auto era de su propiedad, se le fue confirmado que el GPS estaba aún activado y que el rastreo estaba siendo llevado a cabo, Audrina soltó un poco su tensa postura y se sentó en uno de los muebles de su habitación a esperar.

Los resultados fueron rápidos y el satélite le dio una posible ubicación de su auto. Estaba fuera de los límites de Seattle, en un suburbio cercano a la autopista interestatal. Se le recomendó que dé aviso a la policía ya que en esos casos los delincuentes podrían estar haciendo uso del mismo y su vida podría correr peligro. Ella mintió diciendo que lógicamente correría hasta la policía y les pediría ayuda por lo que la inexperta operadora le dio las coordenadas exactas de su auto. Con una enorme sonrisa ella agradeció a la joven mujer y cerró la llamada.

– A veces hasta a los más expertos se les puede perder su estrella de la buena suerte, James. Hoy fue sin duda el peor día para que usaras mi auto, idiota – masculló ella. Con prisa caminó hasta el estudio de su padre y después de digitar la clave de la caja fuerte familiar sacó de ella un arma que sabía muy bien que su padre guardaba. Sonrió al verificar que el revólver estaba cargado aunque únicamente tenía una bala.

– Suficiente para matarte, maldita Isabella. Si el inútil ese no lo piensa hacer, pues yo sí. Hoy mismo tu bastardo hijo y tú se irán directo al infierno – dijo ella mientras cerraba la caja fuerte y bajaba rápidamente las escaleras con rumbo al garaje. En el mismo únicamente encontró el Mazda que pocas veces usaba su madre por lo que corrió de regreso al estante de las llaves y tomó de él la del auto en mención. Entró sin demoras y escondiendo el arma en la guantera del asiento del copiloto puso en marcha el auto y se dirigió al lugar indicado, con un solo objetivo en mente. _Matar a Isabella Swan._

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– ¡No pueden pedir tanto dinero y en tan corto tiempo! ¡Es absurdo! – gritó Charlie que apenas unos minutos atrás había llegado a la estación central de policía y estaba ahora en una sala de espera especial con Edward sentado a su derecha, Rachel a su izquierda y con el agente Malcom Fox de pie frente a él.

– No es tan absurdo si tomamos en cuenta lo que la Srta. Cullen nos mencionó sobre el posible sospechoso. Si hablamos del mismo hombre que ella asegura mató a los padres de su novio el móvil del secuestro es claramente el dinero, y una suma como esa es relativamente pequeña comparado con lo que esta clase de personas suelen pedir en estos casos.

– ¡Pero es absurdo! ¡Isabella no tiene ese dinero! ¡Maldita sea, mi hija no tiene ese dinero! – volvió a gritar Charlie.

– Sr. Swan, yo…– empezó diciendo Malcom Fox pero Charlie lo detuvo.

– Jefe Swan. Si usted va a hablar conmigo en términos policiales que es exactamente lo que creo que va a hacer será mejor que se refiera a mí como uno de sus mayores. Jefe Swan, por favor.

– Muy bien, jefe Swan – respondió el agente –. En cuanto recibimos la llamada fuimos a la Universidad de Seattle a tomar declaración de los testigos. Todos coinciden en que nadie vio nada, solo dicen haber visto un auto negro de placas cubiertas que se detuvo en la entrada de la facultad de su hija. Mencionaron también que se escuchó un disparo enseguida y luego el auto salió en rápida escapada. Nadie vio rostros o número de personas. No tenemos una referencia más clara del auto como para solicitar con una orden policial, un rastreo satelital en caso que el auto tuviese ese dispositivo. Ni siquiera tenemos algo más que un nombre, James. La Srta. Cullen dice no conocer su apellido y su novio que es quien sí lo conoce está aún inconsciente y en recuperación por el disparo que recibió. Cuando Edward recibió la llamada del rescate nosotros estábamos aún en camino al hospital para tomar la declaración de la Srta. Cullen y de Edward por lo que no pudimos rastrear tampoco la llamada. Jefe Swan, una vez explicado todo esto, sabrá usted al igual que yo que buscar a su hija y al hermano de la Srta. Black es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. No hay una sola pista que nos lleve a su paradero por el momento. La próxima llamada de los secuestradores será en poco menos de veinte horas – dijo el agente mirando su reloj. Eran ya las 9 p.m. de ese día, Isabella llevaba ya casi 8 horas secuestrada –. Quizás la próxima llamada pueda ser rastreada y podamos dar con su ubicación sin pagar el rescate pero todo esto es hipotético. A lo mejor la llamada es muy corta o se comunicarán por un mensaje de texto, hay mil formas de evadir el rastreo Jefe Swan y usted eso también lo sabe. Yo sugiero que en lo que nos queda de tiempo veamos la forma como se puede conseguir ese dinero y poder pagar el rescate. Es lógico que en el momento de la entrega vamos a capturar al raptor y el dinero volverá a sus manos pero lo peor que podemos hacer ahora es engañarlo con dinero falso, eso lo único que provocaría es que sus vidas corran aún más riesgo.

– ¿Pero dónde vamos a conseguir veinte millones de dólares para mañana? – preguntó exasperado Charlie –. ¡No conozco a nadie que pueda tener esa cantidad de dinero!

– Yo sí – susurró Edward mientras agarraba su cabello con fuerza y nerviosismo con su mano izquierda, la que no estaba lastimada.

Y es que, desde que recibió esa llamada hace cuatro horas atrás, su mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de minutos. Al cerrar la llamada comenzó a gritar y a vociferar mil maldiciones en la habitación de su hermana por lo que tuvo que ser retirado de la misma y expulsado de las instalaciones del hospital. Con rabia caminó hasta su auto y lleno de impotencia golpeó con su mano derecha el vidrio de la ventana de su Volvo, partiéndolo de esta manera en mil pedazos. Un lacerante dolor lo golpeó enseguida y al ver la sangre correr por sus nudillos se sentó junto a su auto y no hizo nada más que llorar desesperado. Se preguntó como estaría su Isabella, se preguntó si la habrían alimentado, cobijado o si la habrían lastimado. Se preguntó también si era cierto lo que la voz había dicho, si era cierto que Jacob había sido asesinado y que en caso de salir todo mal la próxima víctima sería su amor. Se preguntó tantas cosas y de sus dudas ninguna tuvo respuesta.

Rachel quién había visto el desesperado accionar de Edward a lo lejos se acercó a él y le pidió que regresara en busca de atención. Ella no sabía que los secuestradores habían llamado y Edward tampoco tenía el valor para decírselo. ¿Cómo tendría el coraje de mirarla a la cara y responderle lo que ella le había preguntado horas atrás? ¿Cómo le decía que todo estaría bien y que siga adelante ahora que su hermano había sido probablemente asesinado a causa de Isabella?

– Eso se puede infectar Edward, regresa y pide que te revisen la herida – susurró ella mientras lo invitaba a ponerse de pie. Él terminó accediendo y con lentitud se puso de pie y caminó hasta el área de emergencias donde ahora lo esperaba también el agente Malcom Fox para tomarle su declaración.

Un cabestrillo por luxación en su muñeca, un par de puntos de sutura, y analgésicos que lo dejaron fuera de combate para combatir de manera inútil un dolor inmensurable que provenía no de su mano sino de su corazón, lo tenían tres horas después sentado en la sala de espera especial. Había escuchado atento la conversación de los dos policías sin interrumpirlos, pero cuando Charlie hizo una pregunta de la que Edward sabía su respuesta, supo que era momento de intervenir.

– Rebecca Vaughn tiene ese dinero – dijo Edward mirando a Charlie –. Su parte de la herencia era de 38 millones de dólares y realmente dudo que ella lo haya gastado todo. Ella podría ayudarnos con el dinero, Isabella es su sobrina–nieta y no creo que se niegue a ayudar.

– Rebecca Vaughn – repitió el agente Fox apuntando el nombre en su libreta –. ¿Tienes como contactarla?

– No, pero tengo el número de su hija, Bree. Era médico de Isabella cuando ella estaba…– Edward se interrumpió a si mismo antes que su voz se quebrara a causa del final de su frase. _"Embarazada"_

– Perfecto, al menos tenemos ya una esperanza – se apuró en hablar el agente Fox –. Necesito que te comuniques con Rebecca Vaughn y confirmes si está dispuesta a ayudarnos. Si su respuesta no es positiva, tendremos que buscar alguna otra fuente – afirmó el agente.

Sin perder un segundo más, Edward marcó a Bree y le comunicó las malas noticias. Con un desesperado sollozo Bree llamó a su madre quien sin dudar se ofreció a pagar voluntariamente por el rescate. Cuando Edward les confirmó a todos en la sala que Rebecca estaba dispuesta a ayudar, un suspiro de alivio colectivo se escuchó en el lugar. Todos respiraron tranquilos, bueno… no todos.

– Edward. ¿Por qué ellos no están pidiendo nada por mi hermano? ¿Por qué solo hablamos de Isabella? ¿Qué piensan hacer ellos con él? – le habló entre sollozos Rachel – ¿Él no está en sus planes de rescate, cierto?

– No lo sé, Rachel. Quizás esa cantidad sea por los dos. No lo sabremos hasta mañana – le dijo en voz baja Edward, mintiéndole y mintiéndose a si mismo sobre tener esperanza de un hecho que desde su inicio no la tenía.

Un espeso silencio se hizo en la sala unos minutos después, era un silencio tan pesado e insoportable que Edward tuvo que salir de allí para tomar algo de aire. Caminó por varias cuadras hasta encontrar una licorería cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces pidió una botella de vodka que pagó con su tarjeta de crédito. En cuanto el dependiente se la entregó, salió del lugar de prisa y se sentó sobre la acera para consumirla. La abrió con su mano buena y se la llevó a sus labios para dar de ella un buen sorbo. En cuanto el fuerte sabor del alcohol tocó su lengua la imagen de su Isabella vino a su mente. La recordó tan clara y precisa como si tuviera a su mariposa frente a él, sentada en su bañera sonriente y llena de espuma. Exactamente la misma imagen que él guardó en su memoria y por la que juró nunca más volver a beber. Y ahora, precisamente era ella y su desaparición repentina quien lo estaba llevando a romper su promesa. Cuando la imagen en su cabeza dibujó una lágrima en su mejilla, él de inmediato retiró la botella de sus labios y la lanzó a la calle con fuerza.

– ¡Maldita sea! – vociferó él de manera impotente –. ¡Isabella! ¿Dónde estás, mi amor? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te necesito! ¡Te amo! – volvió a gritar mientras rompía en fuertes y desesperados sollozos esta vez en la mitad de la fría y solitaria calle de Seattle. Después de varios minutos se obligó a caminar de regreso a la estación central, no sin antes ver su reloj una vez más. Eran ya las 10 p.m., Isabella tenía ahora 9 horas secuestrada.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

– ¡Bingo! – gritó alegre Audrina desde el asiento del conductor del Mazda de su madre cuando al final de una estrecha calle encontró estacionado su auto. Llevaba algunas horas al interior del tranquilo barrio buscando su auto y saber de esa manera donde estaba James e Isabella, por lo que cuando lo encontró no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír complacida.

Dejó el auto de su madre unas cuantas casas más allá, tomó de la guantera el arma de su padre y cerrando su gruesa cazadora se protegió del frío causado por las bajas temperaturas de invierno.

Llegó casi enseguida a su auto y dirigió su mirada a la casa frente a él. Era una casa de grandes ventanales claros y una enorme puerta roja. Al ver las luces prendidas de la planta baja de la casa, sospechó que había dado con el lugar correcto por lo que decidida subió las escaleras y se dispuso a tocar el timbre. Una sola vez hundió su dedo en el timbre antes que una silueta se dibujara por el vidrio de la puerta principal

– Por fin llegó la pi…– dijo Laurent en alegre tono mientras abría la puerta, pero su felicidad se desvaneció de inmediato en cuanto vio a Audrina de pie allí con su arma apuntándolo en la mitad de la frente.

– Llévame hasta donde está James – masculló ella. Laurent negó de inmediato por lo que ella rastrilló el arma –. ¡Te dije que me lleves hasta James! ¡Ahora! – Esta vez un nervioso Laurent asintió y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. De soslayo alcanzó a ver que su arma estaba sobre la mesa a escasos pasos de su posición actual pero Audrina detuvo sus intenciones de inmediato –. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Esta arma está cargada y puedo llenarte el cerebro de plomo si intentas siquiera moverte un centímetro en esa dirección. ¡Llévame hasta James! – lo urgió ella.

– Ahora entiendo porqué se casó contigo, estás igual de loca que él – masculló un nervioso Laurent caminando en línea recta hasta el sótano con el arma ahora en su sien.

– ¡Yo no estoy loca! ¡Y cállate antes que me pongas nerviosa! – farfulló ella. Al llegar a la puerta del sótano, ella se aseguró de escabullirse y entrar primero al lugar. Cerró el pestillo de seguridad con rapidez antes que Laurent intente hacer algún movimiento y respiró aliviada en cuanto no escuchó sonido alguno del otro lado de la puerta. Metió su arma nuevamente al interior de su cazadora y se volteó enseguida.

En cuanto se dispuso a bajar por las oscuras escaleras, un fétido olor golpeó sus sentidos y un fuerte sollozo la confundió. Se apresuró a bajar y vio un cuadro que jamás esperó ver. En el piso, cerca de la escalera y en medio de un charco de sangre había un hombre desmayado. Arrugó su nariz cuando se percató que el nauseabundo olor provenía de él por lo que supuso que llevaba ya algunas horas muerto. Llevó sus manos a su boca a causa del asombro y jadeó asustada.

– ¿Quién eras tú? – le preguntó al rígido cadáver de Jacob Black. Negó al ver que el hombre aún tenía sus ojos negros abiertos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Por su reciente conocimiento en medicina pudo deducir que su muerte fue súbita y que por la cantidad de sangre perdida proveniente de su cabeza, tuvo que ser causa de un arma de fuego disparada a quemarropa a su cráneo.

Nuevamente un sollozo se escuchó al final de la oscura habitación y ella alejó su mirada del hombre para buscar la fuente de los sollozos. Dio un grito ahogado cuando vio a una sollozante y atada Isabella sentada sobre un viejo colchón y frente a ella su maldito esposo manoseando sus pechos.

– ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? – gritó aterrada Audrina al ver lo que James intentaba hacer con Isabella.

– ¿Qué demonios? – vociferó él mientras se levantaba rápidamente y caminaba hasta donde Audrina –. ¿Cómo mierda llegaste hasta aquí? – le gritó mientras la agarraba de un brazo y la remecía con fuerza.

– ¡Eres un enfermo, James! ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Pensabas violar a Isabella? ¡Ella está embarazada! – le dijo intentando de librarse de su agarre.

– ¡Mira quién habla de enferma! ¡Tú quieres matar a una embarazada! ¡Yo solo quería divertirme un rato! ¡Quería verificar si su coño es más estrecho que él tuyo! – dijo él soltando una carcajada. Audrina bufó histérica y aprovechando la distracción de su esposo logró zafarse de su agarre y caminar hasta donde estaba Isabella.

– Vaya, vaya. Así que aquí está la gran Isabella Swan. La jodida y estúpida Isabella Swan – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta ella. Isabella retrocedió asustada y llorosa por la avalancha de eventos ocurridos en ese día: El disparo de Emmett, la muerte de Jacob, ese asqueroso hombre tocándola quien sabe con qué intención y ahora la aparición de la que ella creyó que era su amiga –. ¿Sorprendida de verme, verdad? – Isabella no respondió por lo que Audrina le gritó mirándola a la cara –. ¿No estás sorprendida de verme, Isabella? ¿A estas alturas de tu inútil vida no te sorprende que yo esté aquí y que haya venido para matarte? – Bella abrió sus ojos asustada y un molesto James hizo su intervención.

– Ni siquiera te atrevas – le dijo James tomando a Audrina del brazo y haciendo que ella se volteara –. Ni siquiera pienses en tocar a la sordita o lo vas a lamentar.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacerme, James? ¿Matarme? – preguntó Audrina con rabia –. Matarme a mi cómo has matado a tanta gente para quedarte con su dinero. Pues déjame decirte que no soy estúpida. El contrato de matrimonio que firmaste tenía una clausula prematrimonial que tú en tu apuro no leíste. Si me muero ni un solo centavo quedara en tus manos, así que si uso tus mismas palabras hay personas que valen la pena más vivos que muertos, y yo soy una de ellas.

– ¡Maldita perra! – le gritó James mientras sacaba su arma y apuntaba la cabeza de Audrina. Ella en rápida respuesta sacó el revólver de su padre con una sola bala en su tambor y con el mismo apuntó al estomago de James. Al ver aquella imagen, Isabella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y soltó un fuerte sollozo.

Un solo segundo después, un tercer tiro resonó en el tímpano de la aterrada Isabella Swan. Una tercera bala, de una tercera arma fue disparada frente a ella y un cuerpo se desplomó de inmediato. Ella abrió sus ojos asustada y soltó un grito ahogado al ver de quién se trataba esta vez.

– El infierno está recién por comenzar, Isabella – le susurró la persona de pie frente ella mientras la apuntaba con su arma.

Isabella sollozó nuevamente al percatarse que la voz tenía razón…

* * *

><p>¡Chan Chan! ¿Alguien por aquí?<p>

Mis niñas, aquí estoy de regreso con un capítulo algo intenso. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Pobre Jacob, realmente no merecía algo así, pero en manos de James cualquier cosa podía pasar. Recuerden que la escritora les quiere mucho y no desea aún morir.

Quiero darle las gracias a todas las que está semana me han escrito deseando pronta mejoría, la gripe no me dejó ni abrir los ojos la semana anterior por lo que espero haber compensado el retraso con este capítulo un poquito más largo de lo normal. Muchas gracias a todas, son de verdad personas muy especiales para mí.

Muchas gracias también a todas las alertas y favoritos que llegaron estos días, gracias por el voto de confianza y por seguir aquí cada semana. A mis lectoras silenciosas, mil gracias. Y a las que nos dejaron su huellita esta semana, un beso enorme: Rosi22, Tata XOXO, mgcb, Alibell Cullen, Ely Cullen M, AinavMoon, Coqui Pattz, MiaCarLu, CindyLis, Mentxu Masen Cullen, ALI-LU CULLEN, Rosse Pattinson, Sully YM, ludgardita, Fery Cupcake, anita Cullen, Lola Kriss, cintia black, V, Anahi-littrell, geMaaW, maddycullen, Diana Prenze, TheDC1809, Izzy . md, Karito Cullen, Arwe, Caresme, Milita Cullen, Krom, solecitopucheta, vivi S R, Little . wishes . Pxa, vivi S R, Sita, Angie Masen, musegirl17, indacea, Aleowo, monikcullen009, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Karla Cullen Hale, Angeles Nahuel, Nevy Masen19, AglaeeCullen810, Adriu, Lizeth Flores, micalu, Naobi Chan, Lillybeth Amber Granger, anamart05, ViviORD'Cs, NuRySh, Auralizeth, Zoe Jm, Sony Bells, Raquee, VictoriamarieHale, Ximena, La chica del gorro azul, Anonimo, MerlinaSwanMD, isaag29, Marianixcr, annabolena, olmary, lexa0619, MaGa Cullen, Chayley Costa, Nina Cullen, Dianarz03, tatanlc, Nessa610, Anabella Valencia, Ara, MCPH76, Nia Masen, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Sarah-Crish Cullen, MarianTosh, JazCullenSwan, Pola Mellark, janalez, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Laura Katherine, Isela Cullen, NaChiKa Cullen, Stefi Martinez, Mtica, JosWeasleyC, Ana508, Mss1-cullen-swan, bella Cullen Swan, Karnnlizz, vale . potter, suzette-cullen, Kikis-Kris, sonia sandria, romycrazy, Marie . Ang Christensen, mary8potter, Sky LeVan, nelda, Control Yourselft, Kikid'cullen, Eli, Kata Cullen, chinita, Catalina, valeskaisrobstenforever, bleusoleil, bellami, ariizona, cris20, Ximena, marie101008, EdithCullen71283, Bea, DianElizz, Poemusician, a las niñas del Facebook, a las del twitter, a las del blog, al TTC, y Team Matemos a Audrina, al Team En Huelga de Reviews, en fin a todas. Las llevo muy dentro del corazón.

Como siempre, Isita mi beta bellísima. Gracias por tu tiempo y tu paciencia con todo esto, gracias por no mandarme al carajo cuando sé que lo quieres hacer jejeje. Gaby, ¿leyendo The Hunger Games? Vas a amar a Peeta igual que yo. Besos grandes a las dos.

Bueno, antes que lo olvide. Hace unas semanas atrás, Silent Love fue nominado como uno de los fics participantes en el concurso de The Next Book, gracias a sus votos pasamos a la ronda final. Quiero agradecer a todas las que ya han votado y para las que aún no lo han hecho les invito a hacerlo en el siguiente link. De antemano muchas gracias

_http : / / premios – ffad . blogspot . com/ ( recuerden quitar los espacios)_

¿Quién murió a causa del tercer disparo? ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Isabella? Como siempre las respuestas a estas preguntas y muchas interrogantes más cuando Silent Love vuelva a actualizar la semana siguiente como siempre. Nos veremos entonces…

_Pero hasta eso… ¡Nos leemos en los reviews!_


	37. Amor y Destino

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA:** El capítulo que están ustedes por leer contiene suspenso y violencia. Se recomienda la supervisión…. ¡Bah! ¡Qué rayos…! Espero disfruten el capítulo pero nuevamente están advertidas. Le recomiendo leer el capitulo con la canción de fondo. No molesto más… les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 33: <strong>__Amor y destino._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__The Catalyst – Linkin Park _

"_No hay cosa que más avive el amor que el temor de perder al ser amado."_

_Francisco de Quevedo_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

James Callahan nunca conoció el Gran Cañón. Cuando era niño, junto a su grupo escolar, preparó una aventura de fin de curso que los llevaría desde su natal Florida hasta el estado de Arizona, al río Colorado de cuya excavación nació la extraña formación rocosa. Emocionado el pequeño James contaba los días para empezar su aventura, con lo que no contaba el niño era que su padre tenía para él, otros planes.

Pocos días antes de terminar el año escolar lo inscribió al Campamento Boy Scout de su ciudad. Él, un scout de corazón, no veía el día en que su hijo tuviese la edad suficiente para inscribirlo en el campamento. Fue por eso que el día que cumplió ocho años, el nombre de James Kyle Callahan figuró en la lista de exploradores. Con alegría el hombre comunicó la noticia a su hijo, quién a su vez entre gritos, lágrimas y rabietas le gritó a su padre que él no quería perderse el viaje al Gran Cañón.

De poco le sirvió su explosivo ataque de rabia, ya que con tristeza tuvo que ver a sus amigos partir una mañana de julio mientras él, listo con su uniforme de scout, se dirigía con su padre a su primer día de explorador. El llanto del pequeño niño no se detuvo por los veinticinco minutos que duraba el trayecto hasta el campamento, por lo que su padre desesperado aparcó el auto unas pocas cuadras de llegar y lo reprendió fuertemente.

– James – empezó hablándole su padre con fuerte tono –. El Gran Cañón siempre estará allí, no se va a mover a ningún lado, ya lo conocerás algún día. El paseo a Arizona es un insignificante viaje que a lo mejor mas adelante apenas recordarás. Los Boy Scouts, al contrario, serán algo que te va a marcar para siempre. De ellos vas a aprender tenacidad, constancia y una gran fuerza interior. Probablemente ahora no entiendas mi decisión pero sé lo que es mejor para mi hijo. Y esto es lo mejor para ti, James – lo reprendió en fuerte tono. Su hijo sollozó y volteando la mirada decidió ignorarlo. Su padre, molesto por su repuesta, estiró su mano y le propinó un bofetón tan fuerte que le sacó al niño varias lágrimas –. ¡Carajo, James! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – gritó su padre. El niño en silencio volteó su rostro nuevamente en dirección a su padre y le regaló una mirada de odio. El hombre sin poder responder a la ira justificada de su hijo, asintió despacio y puso de nuevo su auto en marcha.

Ese día, el primero como Boy Scout, el pequeño James aprendió algo que en realidad cambió su vida: el lema de los exploradores _"Siempre listo"_ , frase que mal interpretaría de tal forma que era en lo único que podía pensar cuando estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato, de llevar a cabo una violación o de planear una estafa. Pero aquella frase se desvaneció en algún lugar de su cerebro cuando, con su arma apuntando la cabeza de su esposa Audrina, se olvidó de rastrillarla. Aquel día, el último de su vida, fue el único en el que James Callahan no estuvo _"Siempre listo"._

Al escuchar el disparo que un revólver que rugió muy cerca de él, tardó un segundo en percatarse que el arma en sus manos no había sido la causante de la detonación. Una risa se esbozó en el rostro de la mujer frente a él y de inmediato un lacerante dolor recorrió su cuerpo entero. Llevó la mano izquierda a su estómago y se dio cuenta que su padre había estado equivocado. _Se dio cuenta que él jamás conocería el Gran Cañón… _

– Audrina… ¿Qué…hiciste? – logró susurrar al ver su mano llena de sangre. Su cuerpo se desplomó de inmediato, provocando que su arma cayera a los pies de Audrina quien la recogió de inmediato.

– Hay personas cuya vida no vale la pena, tú eres uno de esos, cariño – susurró ella mientras lo veía retorcerse del dolor y se volteaba para mirar a Isabella y apuntarla con el arma de James. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de furia. Su puño izquierdo estaba tan fuertemente apretado que sus nudillos lucían un intenso color rojo, como la sangre que a sus pies se derramaba y que salía del hombre al que vilmente traicionó.

Isabella abrió sus ojos en ese momento y Audrina levantó el arma en respuesta. Le sonrió al verla soltar un grito ahogado y se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella, como un cazador cerca de la presa que está a punto de morir en sus manos.

– El infierno está recién por comenzar, Isabella – le susurró Audrina con una sonrisa. Isabella sollozó en respuesta a su amenaza y retrocedió sentada sobre el viejo colchón tratando en vano de alejarse de Audrina. Ella, en rápida réplica, la tomó del brazo y le impidió moverse. Isabella soltó un nuevo sollozo y Audrina acercó el arma a la línea de la mandíbula de Bella –. No te muevas un solo centímetro, Isabella. Si lo haces, esta pequeñita en mis manos puede hacerte un enorme agujero en la cara, tan enorme como el agujero que el rechazo de Edward provocó en mi corazón.

Isabella sollozó nuevamente al leer de los labios de su potencial asesina el nombre de su amor y negó al recordar que todo el desastre de su vida empezó cuando, sentada en un parque, ésta le habló de Edward. De lo que era bueno para él, de su futuro y su felicidad. ¿Cómo no pudo percatarse que todo eso que le dijo era para alejarla de él? Para dejarlo libre para ella e intentar darle lo que según ella Edward merecía. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y dejar que todo este infierno siquiera empezase?

– Edward folla como los dioses, lo sabes ¿cierto? – susurró Audrina unos pocos segundos con una voz burlona –. ¡Respóndeme, sorda de mierda! ¡Respóndeme! ¿O es que no me escuchas? – le gritó mientras presionaba el arma en su garganta. Isabella asintió asustada y Audrina le sonrió –. ¡Claro que lo tienes que saber, Isabella! ¡Lo follaste durante años…! Yo también lo hice, eso lo sabes, también. Y creo que unas cuantas mujeres también lo hicieron – Isabella abrió sus ojos aterrada ante las palabras de Audrina ¿Mujeres? ¿Qué mujeres? ¿De qué hablaba ella? ¿Edward la traicionó con más mujeres que Audrina?

Audrina soltó una risa burlona y llevando la mano a su boca fingió sorpresa.

– ¡Lo siento, Isabella! ¿No conocías de las infidelidades de Edward? Pues te comento que yo sí. Lo espié varias semanas. Llegaba a su departamento con una mujer distinta cada vez, la misma que se iba siempre por las mañanas. Tu hombre probó varios coños, el tuyo al parecer le resultó algo… ¿Reemplazable? – Isabella soltó un fuerte sollozo mientras apretaba sus puños y se obligaba a respirar para hablar.

– _¡Mientes! ¡Siempre…mientes! – _gritó con ronca voz Isabella. Audrina soltó una fuerte carcajada y negó un segundo después.

– Tsk, tsk, Isabella. Yo jamás miento. Lastimosamente no saldrás viva de aquí para que se lo preguntes por ti mismo, pero debes saber que en eso… no soy capaz de mentirte. Él te engañó muchísimas veces, al parecer decidió vivir la vida que estando contigo no podía – Isabella volvió a sollozar y en respuesta Audrina retiró el arma de su garganta para ponerla en su frente.

– Ya no llores, sordita, eso me pone nerviosa, y ya has visto lo que puedo hacer si me pongo nerviosa – dijo ella mientras miraba a James jadear descontrolado en el piso, empezando a ahogarse en su propia sangre. Isabella miró con tristeza en dirección a James y Audrina negó al ver su gesto –. No le tengas pena. Él solo era un medio para llegar a ti, eventualmente me hubiese librado de él, así como él se libró del tipo que está cerca de la escalera. ¿Quién es él después de todo? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Novio, quizás? Sería el colmo que sea tu amante, sobre todo porque estás esperando un hijo de Edward.

Isabella miró confundida a Audrina al entender las palabras que salieron de su boca ¿Bebé? ¿De qué bebé habla? ¿De su hijo que perdió algunos meses atrás?

– Debió ser duro ver morir a alguien, ¿verdad? – dijo Audrina mientras apuntaba a Jacob a lo lejos. Isabella volvió a sollozar al percatarse que en el transcurso de estos meses, la muerte era lo único que parecía rondar su vida. La muerte de la confianza que tenía en Edward, la muerte de su propio corazón que destrozado se refugió en su hijo que pocos meses después moriría a causa suya. La probable muerte de Emmett que en su inútil defensa salió esa mañana; la de Jacob, su amigo y motivo de sus sonrisas sinceras. La de su captor James de las manos de Audrinapor alguna razón que ella no entendió.

_Muerte… muerte… muerte_. ¿Quién sería la siguiente víctima en este caos? En silencio rogó al cielo que fuese ella la siguiente. Que todo este infierno terminase y ella pudiese al fin descansar.

– Es triste cuando alguien muere por tu culpa, ¿cierto, Isabella? – le preguntó Audrina. Isabella no respondió a su pregunta, únicamente volteó el rostro alejando su mirada de los dos cuerpos sin vida al final del sótano. Aquella acción enfureció a Audrina quien en respuesta le agarró el cabello con fuerza y la obligó a mirarla –. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, maldita hija de puta! ¿Fue duro ver morir a tu amante? ¿Cuesta ver morir a las personas que uno ama? – Isabella asintió mientras grandes lágrimas de dolor e impotencia rodaban por su mejilla. Audrina soltó el cabello de Isabella y la lanzó con fuerza al colchón. Una extraña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Audrina e Isabella la miró asombrada.

– Yo sé lo que se siente ver morir a alguien que uno ama, Isabella. Yo lo viví – dijo Audrina unos pocos segundos después cuando estuvo segura que sus recuerdos no le causarían un colapso emocional. Tomó un fuerte respiro y decidió continuar –. ¿Sabes la verdadera razón por la cual tuve que salir de New York, Isabella? ¿Tienes alguna idea por la cual tuve que dvejar mi casa, mi vida allá, por venir a este maldito lugar? – le preguntó mientras volteaba a mirar a Isabella. Bella negó al no entender las palabras que ahogadas salieron de su boca –. Yo tenía mi vida allá, mis amigos, lo tenía a él, y un día todo se fue… ¡Todo! ¡Todo! – gritó frustrada Audrina al tiempo que agarraba con furia su cabello –. ¿Sabes lo que es perder todo por algo que te han escondido? ¿Ver morir a la persona que más te importa a causa de algo que ignorabas por completo? ¡Responde, Isabella! ¿Sabes lo que se siente?

– _No…– _respondió con su voz una asustada Isabella. Audrina asintió en respuesta, miró por un momento a James que segundos atrás había soltado su último suspiro de dolor y volvió a mirar a Isabella.

– Se llamaba Mark y había sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños. El sentimiento estaba empezando a evolucionar y ambos lo notamos. Me pidió que lo acompañara a cenar para hablar de nosotros ese viernes, el último del mes de junio, pero ese día jamás llegó. La noche del jueves, frente a la entrada del edificio de departamentos donde vivía, un hombre le disparó y Mark murió en mis brazos. ¿Sabes quién lo mató? Yo sí, lo sé, fue el socio de negocios de mi padre. Mark había hecho negocios con él, negocios que involucraban drogas, drogas que vendería para tener dinero y poder estar a mi mismo nivel económico. Pero nada resultó como él pensó, los clientes jamás le pagaron, él no tuvo como pagarle al socio de mi padre y a quemarropa le dispararon frente a mí – susurró ella intentando retener inútilmente sus lágrimas. Volvió a respirar de manera pausada y continuó –. El crimen fue presenciado por mi padre, quién amenazó a su socio con denunciarlo. El hombre solo respondió con otra amenaza, la de matarnos a mi madre y a mí, y llevar a la cárcel a mi padre por décadas de manejo fraudulento y complicidad de varios crímenes. Fue esa la razón por la que tuve que dejar mi casa, Isabella. Fue esa la razón por la cual vine a esta ciudad e intenté dejar todo atrás. Pero el maldito destino se empeñó en joderme una vez más. Se suponía que esto sería un nuevo comienzo, pero todo se fue al carajo el día que pisé la Universidad de Seattle por primera vez – masculló Audrina mientras miraba a Isabella. Bella, completamente confundida ante las palabras de Audrina, frunció el ceño.

– No me estás entendiendo, ¿verdad, sordita? – preguntó Audrina al ver la cara de desconcierto y confusión de Bella. Chasqueó entonces su lengua al no tener respuesta de Bella y llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, de donde sacó un celular. Sonrió de manera triste mientras buscaba algo en él, y su semblante cayó de inmediato cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Extendiendo su mano le enseñó la pantalla de su teléfono, en ella la foto de ella junto a un joven se mostraba feliz, como queriendo inmortalizar un momento eterno. Isabella notó que Audrina se veía radiante en la foto, sonreía mientras abrazaba a un joven de cabello despeinado y de intensos ojos verdes. Muy parecidos a los de…

– Edward…– susurró Audrina cuando notó que Isabella había abierto sus ojos asustada –. Es muy parecido a Edward. No tiene su mismo cabello pero la intensidad de su mirada es igual a la de Edward. ¿Sorprendente no? – preguntó Audrina. Isabella no le prestó atención por estar mirando la pantalla del teléfono por lo que Audrina negó y quitó el teléfono de la vista de Isabella.

– Cuando lo vi no podía creerlo, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca. Ese día, cuando conocí a Edward, él estaba muy contento y su sonrisa, su sonrisa me recordó tanto a la suya. Su mirada verde y sus buenos modales. ¡Era Mark, te juro, Isabella, que Edward era mi Mark! – gritó entre sollozos ella. Isabella negó despacio y retrocedió un poco al verla aproximarse con el arma. Audrina se acercó nuevamente y presionó el arma en la garganta de Isabella.

– ¿Sientes esto, Isabella? ¿Esta desesperación por no saber qué hacer? ¿Esas ganas de gritar y huir de todo? – preguntó Audrina entre gritos. Isabella asintió sollozante –. Esto fue lo que me pasó cuando conocí a Edward, cuando con una sonrisa me dijo que tenía una novia. Cuando me dijo que te amaba y que al terminar la escuela de medicina se casaría contigo. ¡Contigo! ¡Con una sorda! ¡Mi Mark con una maldita sorda!

– _Él no es… es Mark_ – susurró asustada Isabella mientras el frío cañón presionaba su cuello. Audrina negó con tristeza pero no alejó el arma de Isabella.

– Eso lo sé, estúpida. Edward no era Mark, pero aún así lo quería para mí. Para continuar con él lo que el destino me privó con Mark – masculló furiosa Audrina –. Cuando te conocí, dije esto será más fácil que quitarle la golosina a un niño, pero me equivoqué. Edward estaba demasiado perdido en ti, tan enamorado de una maldita discapacitada que no me dejó otra opción que actuar como tu amiga, de llegar a ustedes de manera amigable y poder ganarme tu confianza. Y lo logré, estúpida Isabella. Logré que te alejaras de mi hombre, que lo dejaras para mí, pero cuando te fuiste dejaste solo despojos de él. Te llevaste su maldita esencia contigo y de nada me sirvió. Me usó, se revolcó conmigo y me botó de su casa y su vida. ¿Crees que eso hubiese hecho mi Mark? ¡Lo dudo! Edward me jodió la vida, porque tú se la jodiste primero. ¡Y eso lo vas a pagar muy caro, perra! – le gritó enfurecida. Isabella sollozó nuevamente y Audrina la tomó del cabello y la zarandeó con fuerza.

– No te preocupes sorda de mierda, que no voy a matarte. Al menos no a ti primero, necesito hacerte sufrir lenta y muy dolorosamente, para que sepas lo que yo viví. ¿Sabes lo que se siente ver morir a alguien que amas? ¿No? – preguntó Audrina, Isabella no pudo responder ante la presión que ejercía Audrina en su cabello y el revólver en su garganta –. ¿No lo sabes? Es bueno saberlo entonces, porque seré yo quien te muestre lo que es eso. Vamos a matar a la persona que más amas frente a ti, y luego te haré un agujero en el estómago, mataré al bastardo de tu hijo y luego tú, Edward y tu mugroso feto se irán al infierno felices – dijo mientras la soltaba con fuerza y la lanzaba a la cama.

Como si el nombre de Edward hubiese provocado en Isabella una sobrecarga eléctrica, estiró sus brazos e intentó detener a Audrina, pero era ya tardé porque Audrina estaba ahora de pie y empezando a alejarse del colchón donde Isabella estaba maniatada. Con un fuerte sollozo, Isabella soltó un desgarrador grito provocando que Audrina se detuviera un momento.

– _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡EDWARD, NO! – _gritó histérica Isabella. Audrina en respuesta se acercó nuevamente y con fuerza golpeó a Isabella con la empuñadura del arma, provocando que Bella se desplomara en el colchón. Un extraño sopor le sobrevino a la debilitada mariposa, todo se volvió oscuro en un segundo mientras su mente empezaba a formar extrañas imágenes de Edward bañado en sangre. Apenas un segundo antes de desmayarse, lo único en que pudo pensar Isabella fue en que Edward no podía morir, ella no lo podía permitir. ¡Prefería ella morir, ofrendar su vida con tal de mantener latiendo el corazón del hombre que amaba!

Cuando un desmayo dejó a una inconsciente Isabella sobre el colchón y su potencial asesina empezaba a marcar el número de Edward, un sonido se escuchó en la puerta. Una sigilosa Audrina se movió hasta las escaleras mientras sorteaba cuerpos sin vida. Se detuvo cerca de una falsa pared del fondo del sótano y esperó en silencio por unos segundos. La puerta se abrió con un molesto chirrido y una voz retumbó en la oscuridad.

– ¿James? ¿Estás bien? ¿Mataste a la loca de tu mujer? – preguntó con voz temerosa Laurent al tiempo que empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Cuando escuchó el disparo ocurrido varios minutos atrás, supuso Laurent que James había matado a Audrina, pero al no escuchar sus gritos pidiendo su pizza sospechó que algo no andaba bien. Consiguió las llaves del sótano en algún cajón de la casa y acompañado de su arma, se dispuso a averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.

Durante su vida, Laurent McAvoy había tomado pésimas decisiones, bajar por esas escaleras había sido no solo la peor de ellas, sino la última. Un disparo certero en la mitad de su pecho, que de algún lugar de la oscuridad del sótano provino, provocó que resbalara por las escaleras rompiendo su nuca a causa de la estrepitosa caída y muriera de inmediato sin poder arrepentirse de su vida llena de crimen y dolor.

De las sombras una temblorosa Audrina salió con el arma de James aún humeante en sus manos y miró a Laurent expirar a sus pies. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ella asintió complacida y caminó de regreso al colchón donde estaba desmayada Isabella a causa del golpe. Dejó el arma en el suelo por unos minutos y marcó el número de Edward desde su teléfono. Esperó paciente hasta que la llamada lograra establecerse y contó el número de timbradas que dio el teléfono antes de ser contestado.

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Tres…_

– ¡Edward! ¡Es tu teléfono el que está sonando! – gritó Charlie desesperado al ver la nula reacción de Edward ante su teléfono sobre la mesa –. ¡Pueden ser ellos! ¿Qué esperas para contestar la maldita llamada? ¡Active el rastreador de llamadas ahora! – dijo Charlie esta vez dirigiéndose al agente Fox que estaba sentado frente a él. El reloj de la pared marcaba ya las doce de la noche.

– No son ellos. No es necesario activar nada – fue su escueta respuesta al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Audrina Moore. El agente Fox no le hizo caso a Edward y encendió el rastreador de llamadas y dejó en espera el botón de altavoz hasta esperar que Edward atendiera la llamada –. Está llamando alguien con quien no quiero hablar, y mucho menos ahora.

– ¡Podría saber algo de Isabella y de Jacob, Edward! – esta vez fue el turno de Rachel de gritar. Edward volvió a negar y se encogió de hombros.

_Cuatro…_

_Cinco…_

_Seis…_

– ¡Es que si no contesta él, contesto yo! ¡La vida de mi hermano está en peligro y a él le vale una mierda! – gritó nuevamente Rachel. Edward la miró de soslayo y negó mientras mordía su lengua y sus ganas de gritarle una posible verdad que ella ignoraba. Una sola vez más sonó el teléfono antes que un muy cabreado Edward atendiera.

– ¿Qué quieres, maldita sea? – gritó furioso al teléfono Edward. Del otro lado se escuchó una leve risa entre dientes.

– A ti – susurró en seductor tono Audrina –. Solo te necesito a ti.

– Audrina, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estupideces – dijo Edward mientras alejaba el teléfono de su oreja y poder así cerrar la llamada.

– ¿No estás de humor porque tu sordita está desaparecida, verdad? ¿Alguien se la llevó y estás desesperado sin saber donde está metida esa maldita zorra y tu bastardo engendro? – al escuchar los gritos de Audrina al otro lado del auricular, Edward volvió a colocarse el celular cerca de la oreja mientras apretaba con sus dedos fuertemente el puente de su nariz.

– ¿Cómo sabes lo que está sucediendo? – preguntó Edward con severidad en su voz. Audrina volvió a soltar una risa alegre y respondió con dulce voz.

– ¡Eso lo sé, porque soy yo quien tiene a la sordita! – canturreó emocionada Audrina. Edward se puso de inmediato de pie y abrió sus ojos asustado mientras caminaba desesperado por la sala.

– ¿Dónde estás, Audrina? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Dime, maldita sea! ¡Dime! – gritó Edward al teléfono. Audrina chasqueó su lengua y negó levemente.

– Primero que todo, necesitamos modales, Edward. En mis manos tengo un arma que ya ha matado al menos a dos personas y si no me bajas el tono tu sordita va a ser la tercera, ¿me oyes? – masculló Audrina. Del otro lado solo se escuchó silencio –. Muy bien, así me gusta. Bueno, como te dije cuando te llamé, te necesito a ti. Te necesito a ti a cambio de la vida de Isabella, te quedas a mi lado para siempre y puede ser que perdone la vida de este parásito, después de todo está embarazada y si la mantengo con vida podría quedarme con tu hijo y lo criamos como nuestro ¿No te parece una estupenda idea, Mark? – Edward abrió su boca asustado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Era cierto todo lo que estaba pasando o todo era producto de los medicamentos que le suministraron en el hospital? ¿Por qué Audrina secuestró a Isabella? ¿Por qué quería los veinte millones solicitados por la tarde? ¿Por qué hablaba de una embarazada Isabella cuando ellos perdieron a su hijo meses atrás? ¿Por qué lo llamaba Mark?

– Te necesito en Conrad Lane, en las afueras de Seattle. Es un suburbio a dos kilómetros de la interestatal. Al entrar dirígete al oeste y toma la calle Jackson High, la casa es la última a la derecha de esa calle – Edward intentó memorizar la dirección otorgada mientras veía en los rostros desconcertados de las personas de la sala. El agente Fox rogó porque la llamada no se cortara ya que el rastreo estaba empezando a arrojar sus primeros resultados –. Sé que a lo mejor debes haberte contacto con la policía, Edward. Necesito que vengas solo ya que en caso de traer a alguien más, lastimosamente tu sordita la va a pagar, un solo disparo y… ¡Adiós parásito! – Edward apretó sus puños en señal de rabia negó mientras susurraba.

– Estaré allí lo más pronto posible, no te atrevas a tocarla o yo mismo seré quien te mate – amenazó Edward a Audrina quien en respuesta soltó una fuerte carcajada.

– Sí, claro. Tú matarme a mí, Mark. No puedes hacerlo porque me amas… ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? – preguntó ella con voz temblorosa –. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que yo te necesito, Mark? ¿Qué volviste para que estemos juntos? ¿Para qué me hagas el amor y seamos felices?

– Estás completamente loca – masculló Edward desesperado al escuchar divagar a una desquiciada mujer, en cuyas manos estaba la vida de su frágil amor.

– ¡No te atrevas a decirme que estoy loca! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Tú lo estás por querer a esta mujerzuela! ¿Sabías que mataron a su amante aquí? Sí, Isabella tenía un amante. Ahora está muerto pero esa zorra se atrevió a tener un amante estando embarazada de nuestro hijo ¡De nuestro bebé! ¿Ves por qué esa maldita merece morir? Yo puedo disparar en este momento el gatillo y se acaba nuestro problema, mi amor – susurró Audrina mientras apuntaba la cabeza de Isabella –. Está aquí junto a mí, tranquilita. Shhh… Shhh… Su muerte será pacífica, lo prometo. ¿Puedo dispararle, Mark?

– ¡No te atrevas, maldita infeliz! ¡No te atrevas! – gritó desesperado Edward rompiendo en lágrimas. Charlie se puso de pie al ver la reacción de Edward ante esa llamada y caminó hasta donde estaba el agente Fox. Una pequeña lucecita roja empezó a parpadear en la pantalla de su laptop en ese momento.

– Ven entonces, amor. Ven y ruégame por dejarla vivir…– dijo ella en suave tono. Edward intentó recomponer su postura y asintió rápidamente.

– Dame media hora y estaré allí. No hagas nada, por favor – rogó Edward con voz rota.

– Por fin serás mío, Mark. Ni la muerte nos habrá logrado separar – susurró ella emocionada antes de cerrar la llamada. Edward alejó el teléfono de su oreja y volviendo a meterlo en su bolsillo se acercó a la mesa donde reposaban las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a salir de allí.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? – preguntó Charlie al verlo alejarse. Edward se detuvo y juntando todas sus fuerzas intentó tensar su voz y sonar firme y no lleno de pánico como se encontraba. Necesitaba una coartada para llegar hasta Audrina sin levantar sospechas de Charlie y de Fox, por lo que decidió mentir.

– No tolero más esto, Charlie. Necesito salir de aquí, Isabella ya no es nada mío y no necesito más de esta inútil presión. Se los dejo en sus manos, yo me largo – dijo Edward antes de voltearse e irse de la pequeña sala. Charlie reaccionó de inmediato y corrió tras él, impidiéndole que salga.

– ¿Qué carajos te pasa, Edward? ¿Quién fue la persona que te llamó? ¿Cómo… cómo puedes decir que te vale una mierda lo que está ocurriendo? – le gritó Charlie a un tembloroso Edward que no veía el momento de salir corriendo de allí en busca de su amor. Al recordar entonces que su Isabella corría peligro y que cada minuto contaba en su contra, se armó de valor y se obligó a hablarle a Charlie.

– Me importa un carajo lo que suceda de ahora en adelante. Solo necesito irme de acá – dijo en fuerte voz. Charlie, impulsado por la desesperación y la rabia estrelló su puño derecho en el rostro de Edward provocando que éste trastabillé de inmediato.

– ¡Jefe Swan! – gritó Fox al ver que aquel no sería el último golpe que le propinaría Charlie a Edward por su inapropiada respuesta. Corrió entonces para separarlos, Edward se alejó un par de pasos y tocó su nariz, ahora llena de sangre a causa del golpe. Decidió no prestar atención a su dolor y empezó a alejarse con destino al corredor.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir que la vida de mi hija te vale un carajo? ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Cullen? ¡Es mi hija, mi ángel el que está en riesgo! – gritó Charlie desde el interior de la sala. Edward al escuchar las palabras de Charlie negó mientras sollozaba y apresuraba el paso.

– ¡Eso lo sé, maldita sea! ¡Lo sé! ¡Es mi vida entera, mi amor y mi todo la que está allí en riesgo y no voy a permitir que le hagan algo! Prefiero morir y verla vivir que vivir con la culpa de haberla visto morir sin poder hacer nada. Si Audrina me quiere a mí, eso es lo que va a tener – susurró para sí entre susurros mientras se dirigía al auto para conducir a toda velocidad hasta Conrad Lane, el lugar donde su vida terminaría y empezaría a la vez.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Un fuerte remezón despertó a una aturdida Isabella de su desmayo. Intentó abrir los ojos y enfocar su borrosa visión pero le costó hacerlo, el golpe la había dejado tan mareada que todo a su alrededor parecía moverse. Cuando el mundo al fin pareció estabilizarse, una sonrisa se dibujó en la mujer que frente a ella permanecía.

– Bienvenida de regreso, Bella Durmiente – susurró una sonriente Audrina. Isabella intentó sacudir su cabeza pero el dolor a causa del golpe no se lo permitió –. Necesito que te pongas de pie y subas conmigo a la sala, en unos minutos tendremos una visita especial.

– _¿Qué… quién vie…ne? – _preguntó Isabella con su entrecortada voz. Audrina suspiró emociona y aplaudió contenta.

– ¡Viene Edward! – gritó alzando sus puños en señal de Victoria. Isabella empezó a negar de manera furiosa y a llorar descontroladamente.

– _¡No! ¡Edward…no! _– chilló Isabella entre desesperados sollozos. Audrina frunció el ceño y sin perder el tiempo tomó nuevamente el revólver y se lo enseñó a Isabella.

– Sí, Edward…sí. Él va a venir hasta acá pensando que puede liberarte, yo le hice creer eso – susurró victoriosa ella –. Pero tú y tú maldito hijo no tienen salvación. Voy a matarte de un solo disparo en tu maldito vientre no sin antes haberlo matado a él. Edward merece la muerte ¿sabes? Él no debió rechazarme… ¡Mark no lo hubiese hecho! – habló entre dientes Audrina. Isabella tembló ante el panorama tan escalofriante que se dibujaba para ellos. Se llenó entonces de valor la joven y decidió hablarle a la mujer frente suyo.

– _No… no lo hagas. Ma…mátame a mí, pero no… no lo toques, por favor_ – imploró Isabella con sollozante voz. Audrina miró a Isabella con admiración para luego soltar una carcajada.

– ¡Oh, Isabella! Tú vas a morir, eso no necesitas pedirlo. Pero primero Edward va a morir, ya después lo podrás acompañar en el infierno – susurró Audrina recorriendo con su arma la línea de la mandíbula de Isabella. Isabella negó furiosa en respuesta y Audrina la tomó con fuerza del cabello –. No te atrevas a negarte o la primera en irse al infierno serás tú y tu maldito hijo. Ven, es hora de salir de aquí antes que llegue él. ¿No queremos que nos encuentre aquí, cierto? Es mejor que se lleve una última buena impresión de nosotras antes que se vaya al otro mundo.

Sin perder el tiempo Audrina se puso de inmediato de pie y tomó a Isabella del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Aflojó un poco las cuerdas que la mantenían amarrada en sus pies y manos y se aseguró de ésta pudiese caminar. Entre empujones la levantó del colchón y la obligó a caminar hasta las escaleras en medio de los tres cadáveres que ahora estaban en el piso, en medio de una estela de muerte que parecía no tener un final.

Llegó a las escaleras y de manera incómoda subió las mismas. Audrina con su arma apuntando su espalda la obligó a abrir la puerta y a salir de aquel oscuro lugar. Afuera, en el corredor, una potente luz cegó por unos instantes la visión de Isabella, acostumbrada a la penumbra del sótano por lo que ella creía era una eternidad pero que en realidad habían sido doce horas, doce dolorosas y agonizantes horas en las que todo su mundo había colapsado sobre ella.

– Camina hasta la sala. Busca una silla y siéntate – le dijo Audrina a Isabella mientras aseguraba la puerta del ático. Como era lógico, Isabella no escuchó lo que provocó la ira de Audrina quien estuvo a punto de volverla a golpear con la empuñadura del revólver. La tomó del brazo y empujándola, la lanzó al sofá más cercano. Una débil Isabella trastabilló cayendo al suelo en vez del sofá, situación que fue aprovecha por Audrina para golpearla fuertemente en el vientre.

– ¡Ese maldito bastardo no debe nacer! ¡Ni siquiera debe existir! ¡Mi Mark no va a tener un hijo anormal! – gritó furiosa Audrina mientras golpeaba a Isabella una y otra vez en el vientre.

– _¡No! ¡No!_ – chilló Isabella intentando protegerse inútilmente de los golpes que le propinaba Audrina. En ese momento el sonido del timbre y de unos furiosos golpes en la puerta, retumbó en la sala de la casa y Audrina se detuvo de inmediato.

– Parece que llegó nuestro invitado especial, Isabella – dijo Audrina con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Isabella logró retroceder unos pocos centímetros y logró apoyar su espalda sobre el sofá más cercano. Vio a lo lejos a Audrina abrir la puerta con deliberada lentitud y su mundo se detuvo cuando vio en el umbral de la puerta a su amor, con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, un cabestrillo en su mano y su nariz con fuertes rastros de sangre en ella. Quiso ponerse de pie y correr en su encuentro pero no pudo, su debilidad y reciente golpiza no se lo permitieron.

– Bienvenido a casa, amor – fueron las palabras de Audrina en cuanto abrió la puerta. Edward desesperado y nervioso la apartó, provocando así que su campo de visión quedara libre. A lo lejos, recostada débilmente sobre un sofá, con sus manos y pies atados, un hilo de sangre que corría por un costado de su sien, moretones en sus manos, y una palidez propia de un cadáver, estaba su amor. Su Isabella, su razón de vivir, su amiga, su mariposa del alma.

Por ilógico que pudiese parecer en una situación así, Edward respiró aliviado al ver a Isabella. Supo entonces que una sola imagen de su Bella, aunque por muy pobre y destrozada que ésta fuera, le servirían para devolver a su corazón su latido, paralizado desde que se enteró de su desaparición. Una sola imagen y bastaba, para hacer que su alma vuelva a su cuerpo y para darle también la fuerza para ofrecer su vida a cambio de la de su amor. Una sola imagen y era suficiente para saber que si él estaba allí en ese momento era para salvarla a ella, que todo esto era por y para ella.

– Isabella – susurró su nombre al verla derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Corrió hasta ella para liberarla pero una voz lo detuvo.

– Das un paso más y ella se muere, Edward. Un maldito paso más y le vuelo la cabeza. ¿Me oyes? – gritó Audrina con arma en mano apuntando desde la puerta a Isabella.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldita loca? ¿Matarla? ¿Matarme? – preguntó Edward mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a Audrina. Ella apuntó esta vez al techo y disparó con fuerza. La bala dejó un agujero en el tumbado y provocó el accionar de uno de los sensores de humo, por lo que de inmediato un potente chorro de agua mojó tanto a Edward como a Audrina –. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – gritó Edward con rabia.

– ¡No me grites! ¡No me grites que eso me pone nerviosa y te puedo disparar! ¡Mira lo que acabo de hacer! – gritó Audrina mientras negaba con fuerza y lo apuntaba con sus temblorosas manos

– ¿Quieres dispararme? ¡Hazlo! ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Hazlo de una vez y deja a Isabella irse! – masculló furioso Edward mientras señalaba a Bella –. ¿Qué le has hecho? Mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que ella te ha hecho para que le hagas esto?

– ¡Ella tenía algo mío, Mark! ¡Tú eres mío! – gritó Audrina todavía apuntando a Edward.

– ¿Quién carajos es Mark? – preguntó confundido Edward mientras lentamente intentaba retroceder para alcanzar a su Bella sin que Audrina se percatase.

– ¡Mark eres tú! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Es imposible que me hayas olvidado! – Edward negó en respuesta y retrocedió dos pasos más –. ¡No te atrevas a acercarte más a esa maldita zorra o la mató! ¡Yo la voy a matar, la voy a mandar al infierno si la llegas a tocar! – gritó desesperada Audrina. Edward se detuvo abruptamente y negó de inmediato.

– El rescate ya está en nuestras manos, Audrina. Puedo llamar para pautar la entrega esta misma noche – intentó hablar Edward en tono conciliador. Audrina frunció el ceño confundida.

– ¿De qué hablas, Edward? ¿Qué rescate? – preguntó ella algo aturdida.

– Del rescate que nos llamaron a pedir a las cinco de la tarde. Veinte millones de dólares por la vida de Isabella y Jacob – Audrina soltó una fuerte carcajada, doblando su cuerpo a causa de la risa. Edward la miró extrañada por lo que ella se reincorporó enseguida y secó sus lágrimas provocadas por lo divertido de la situación.

– ¡No puedo creer que ese pendejo ambicioso les haya pedido dinero! ¡Es increíble! ¡Supongo que con el amante de Isabella muerto el rescate se rebajó a la mitad! – Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño y negó ante la confirmación de la muerte del hermano de Rachel. Audrina decidió entonces ser un poco más especifica en su declaración –. Edward, yo no secuestré a Isabella por dinero, eso es lo que menos me interesa de ella. Yo la envié a matar, pero el maldito idiota a quien se lo encargué no pudo hacerlo, y aquí estoy yo para terminar con el trabajo. Puedes hacer con esos veinte millones de dólares lo que se te plazca. Ver a Isabella morir es algo que no tiene precio – dijo ella mientras rastrillaba su arma y apuntaba nuevamente con dirección a Isabella.

– ¡NO! ¡Tú dijiste que si venía tú la dejarías libre! – gritó desesperado Edward. Audrina únicamente ladeó su cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

– ¿Y tú me creíste, Mark? – le llamó por el nombre de su amigo. A esas alturas la mente de Audrina estaba demasiado alterada que divagaba entre el recuerdo de Mark y la presencia de Edward –. ¡Ella se va a morir! ¡Lo va a hacer porque tú jamás me vas a querer, y si la mató probablemente tú puedas amarme!

– ¡Yo jamás te voy a amar, maldita loca! ¡Isabella es la única mujer que he amado y que amaré toda mi miserable vida! No sé quien será ese tal Mark, pero no soy él. Y necesito que te des cuenta de eso antes que cometas una locura – le dijo Edward intentando sonar calmado.

– ¿No me amas, Mark? – preguntó Audrina en sollozante tono –. ¿Todo porque la amas a esta zorra, cierto? ¡Ahora si te vas a morir, Isabella! ¡Te voy a matar! – gritó Audrina acercándose hasta el sofá. En rápida respuesta Edward se echó hasta el mueble y cubrió con su cuerpo la débil silueta de Isabella, que descontrolada lloraba intentando soltarse de los nudos que no solo ataban su cuerpo, sino también sus ganas de luchar, su libertad y su vida.

– ¿Quieres dispararle? ¡Dispárame, Audrina Moore! ¡Dispárame y acaba con mi existencia, porque sin Isabella a mi lado esto no se llama vida! ¡Anda, hazlo…! ¡Hazlo si te crees valiente, maldita sea! ¡Hazlo de una sola vez, y hazme ese favor! ¡Te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de su libertad…! – pidió Edward con su voz rota y temblorosa. Audrina lo miró y negó triste un segundo después.

– No importa todo lo que yo pudiese hacer para alejarte de esta inmunda sorda, tú siempre estarás de su lado. Intenté sembrar en ti celos pero no me prestaste atención. Convencí a Isabella que te dejara a puertas de tu compromiso con ella, y lo hizo pero en tu mente solo estaba ella aunque te follases a media ciudad. Contra todo pronóstico ella está esperando un hijo tuyo y aquí la tienes. ¡Sobreviviendo aún, como la maldita cucaracha que es! Pero no más, Isabella Swan. ¡Hasta aquí te llegó tu buena fortuna! – dijo ella alzando su arma y apuntando a los pies de Edward, donde estaba Isabella.

– ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? – gritó Edward con rabia –. ¿Por tú culpa Isabella rechazó mi propuesta de matrimonio? ¿Qué mierda le hablaste para que ella dijera todo lo que me dijo esa noche?

– ¿Es que acaso no lo sabías, Edward? ¡Creí que la sordita con sus ridículas señas te lo había dicho, por eso tu rechazo hacia mí! Le dije que tus hijos con ella serían unos fenómenos, que tú serías infeliz a su lado y que era mejor que se largara y te dejara en paz. Al parecer la sordita sabe seguir instrucciones porque eso creo que fue lo que te dijo. ¿O me equivoco? – Edward apretó sus puños furioso y se obligó a permanecer cerca de Isabella y no matar a golpes a Audrina.

– Por tu culpa viví un infierno sin merecerlo. ¡Por tu culpa, Isabella está viviendo un infierno sin merecerlo! – gritó Edward mientras se agachaba y abrazaba fuertemente a su Isabella, cuyo tembloroso y maniatado cuerpo no le permitía abrazar en respuesta a su amor –. ¡Déjala ir, maldita sea! ¡Lo que quieres es a mí, no a ella! ¡Déjala ir!

– ¿Y perderme de la diversión que significa verla morir frente a ti? ¡No, señor! ¡Esto va a ser tan divertido! Yo debería decir primero las damas, pero como tú te has ofrecido primero irás tú, Edward. – chilló emocionada ella. Isabella sollozó con fuerza en ese momento por lo que Edward únicamente la tomó por el rostro y le habló.

– Está todo bien, Isabella. Pronto seremos libres, te lo prometo. Te amo, mi amor, te amo demasiado. Estará todo bien – susurró un nervioso Edward antes de besar suavemente los labios de Isabella.

– ¡Mira que tiernos que se ven! ¡Qué ternura verlos así tan enamorados! ¡Espero que disfruten su estancia en el infierno! – dijo Audrina antes de soltar una carcajada. Edward únicamente cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente con la Isabella quien a su vez sollozante y desesperada susurraba palabras de amor a su tortugo.

Cuando Isabella conoció a Edward, en aquella mañana de jardín de infantes, jamás imaginó que su vida terminaría de esta manera. Con el niño de cabellos cobrizos y sonrisa de sol a su lado, intentando ofrendar su vida a cambio de su inútil existencia. Una vida llena de alegría, sonidos y color por una triste, sorda y monocromática vida como la de Isabella. ¿En qué estaba pensando Edward para hacer algo como esto? Su corazón le susurró la respuesta en aquel segundo que un arma se acercó a la sien de Edward y se preparó para disparar.

_Amor y destino_

Amor era una palabra que ella no solo había conocido cuando aprendió a hablar en señas, no solo conoció su significado cuando lo sintió, sino que lo vivió en plenitud cuando el hombre a su lado le enseñó que el amor son más que cuatro letras, más que una seña de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Le enseñó que el amor es entrega, es dolor, es alegría, es fe. Es también esperanza y tristeza, emoción y tolerancia. Que el que ama da todo sin esperar nada a cambio, que da todo… incluso hasta la vida.

Del destino poco sabía ella. Sabía que era una sucesión de eventos determinados que marcan la vida de una persona, pero de su significado real ignoraba sus alcances. ¿Era el destino el que la llevó a conocer a Edward? ¿A enamorarse de él? ¿Era el mismo y cruel destino que le había arrebatado a Audrina a su Mark y la trajo hasta Seattle para poner sus vidas de cabeza? ¿El destino era igual para todos o no? ¿Era cruel con unos y benevolente con otros?

Albert Einstein dijo una vez que _"Todos tendremos alguna vez el destino que no hayamos merecido"_ ¿Es era entonces el caso de Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen? ¿Estaban destinados a la tragedia y la muerte constante aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo merecía? Un arma estaba a punto de responder aquella pregunta.

Una delicada mano recogió las lágrimas que por la mejilla de Isabella habían rodado. Con una triste sonrisa las enjugó y con sus hermosos ojos verdes la miró profundamente enamorado. El momento había llegado. Quiso susurrar alguna que otra palabra de amor, pero él no podía, simplemente no podía. Llegado a ese punto de su vida, Edward Anthony Cullen se dio cuenta que él no era un superhéroe, y que jamás lo sería.

– Adiós, Edward – susurró Audrina con delicada voz. Isabella leyó los labios de Audrina y lanzándose al cuerpo de su amor soltó un fuerte grito.

El destino, fuerte hilo conductor de la vida de estos enamorados, decidió entonces jugarle a Audrina Moore una mala pasada. Un mal cálculo de número de balas en el tambor del revólver de James no le permitió darse cuenta que el arma estaba descargada ya. Que el arma apenas había tenido tres balas en vez de seis y que estas habían sido consumidas en el disparo a Jacob, a Laurent y el disparo al techo de unos minutos atrás.

Un mal cálculo del destino podría en ciertas circunstancias, ocasionar la muerte de un individuo. En este caso, esto resultó la vida para Edward y Bella.

– ¿Qué demonios? – masculló Audrina cuando al halar el gatillo el arma no se disparó. Quiso retroceder para abrir el tambor del revólver y verificar que estaba ocurriendo pero otra arma, un poco más grande que la suya la apuntó cerca de su cabeza.

– No te muevas – se escuchó la fuerte voz de Charlie retumbar en la sala. Edward abrió los ojos en ese momento y volteó su cabeza para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Isabella imitó su accionar y dio un grito ahogado al ver a su padre de pie, con un arma apuntando la cabeza de Audrina.

La gente tiene su propia opinión del destino. Muchos dicen que es un juego y nosotros somos de la vida unos jugadores. Si ellos tenían razón y el destino era como un juego… Gracias al cielo que habían jugadores tramposos como Charlie Swan.

* * *

><p>¡Chan, chan!<p>

Hola… Hola… ¿Alguien por acá? ¿Sobrevivieron al capítulo? Jejeje

Bueno, que les puedo decir. Algunas ya sospechaban que la tercera bala la recibió James ¿Cuántas atinaron en sus teorías? Con James fuera y Laurent igual, la cosa se pasaba de claro a oscuro. Menos mal Charlie decidió no hacer caso a Edward. ¿Cómo llegó Charlie a Conrad Lane? Me imagino que ya muchas saben la respuesta.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios en las diferentes redes sociales, su apoyo realmente no tiene precio. Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, a las alertas y favoritos de cada semana. Un beso grande a quienes dejaron su huellita esta semana: Arwen Tolkien, ViviORD'Cs, kotita, Esperando buenas noticias, monikcullen009, Rosi22, olmary, TheDC1809, Marianixcr, Alisea, litzy, Laura Katherine, solecitopucheta, Diana, mcph76, Kalita Cullen, Catalina, Zoe Jm, PRISGPE, ale becerra, Tere Mooz, ara, Izzy . md, Anahi littrell, anita Cullen, Ta5mmy, Lizeth Flores, AleCullenPatzz, MarcelaMaciel, VictoriamarieHale, Almaa Cullen, cintia black, Sully YM, Karito Cullen, ludgardita, Blind Wish, V, Jazmin Li, Kellys, LUZ . C . C, Elizabeth Mallory, Angie Masen, isaag29, Diana Cullen Swan, Sky Levan, mgcb, Isela Cullen, Naobi Chan, musegirl17, EdithCullen71283, Isis Janet, Jolielizabeth, Sony Bells, marzze, Hey vampire girl, Caresme, Gissy Cullen Swan, Ely Cullen M, Tata XOXO, azay, Angeles Nahuel, Chuvi1487, NuRySh, Kikid'cullen, Aleowo, Krom, yolabertay, Stefi Martinez, Little . wishes . Pxa, anamart05, Jess . Vampire, romycrazy, Ximena, Alibell Cullen, ALI-LU CULLEN, indacea, Anabella Valencia, Marie . Ang Christensen, vivi S R, Luxangel10, lexa0619, Blo, patymdn, mary8potter, marian tosh, annabolena, CindyLis, robsha pattmar, bleusoleil, La chica del gorro azul, Chayley Costa, sonia sandria, WhithMusicSong, MartichSwan, paola, Yeya Cullen, Bethzabe, Kata Cullen , lucylucy, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, imtwilighter, MaGa Cullen, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Marie Alexis Masen, sofiaaor200hotmail . com, Bea, a todas las niñas del facebook, twitter, blog, TTC, a todas un beso gordo y cachetón.

Isita, beta de mi corazón. Gracias por todo, en serio… Nada puede darse a cambio por este trabajo tan bello que haces. Gaby… ¿En helicóptero o en canoa? Un beso enorme a las dos.

¿Qué sucederá ahora que Charlie ha llegado? ¿Se acabaron los problemas o el infierno recién empieza realmente? Mas eventos, mas nervios y por supuesto más amor en el siguiente capítulo de Silent Love que como siempre subirá el siguiente fin de semana. Nos leemos entonces…

_¡Pero hasta eso… Nos leemos en los reviews!_


	38. Las heridas que no vemos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA: **Antes que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas por el retraso de esta actualización. La vida real me reclamó por dos semanas y no tuve tiempo de nada. Pero aquí estamos, de regreso con la historia del amor en silencio. Les recomiendo también escuchar la canción, es preciosa. No molesto más, que disfruten de la actualización.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 34: <strong>__Las heridas que no vemos_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Broken – Seether Feat. Amy Lee _

"_Cáete siete veces, levántate ocho."_

_Proverbio Japonés_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Existen en la vida, ciertas afirmaciones que aunque podrían sonar irrisorias, raras o poco creíbles, son reales. Decir por ejemplo que Cristóbal Colón murió sin saber que había descubierto un nuevo continente, o que Steve Jobs fuese despedido de su propia compañía, o… que en veintitrés años como agente de policía del estado de Washington, Charlie Swan jamás había usado su arma.

Y es que, por más extraño que este tercer evento pudiese sonar, era verdad. Desde que Charlie se graduó como policía nunca se había visto en la obligación de usar su revólver. Forks era un pueblo, por decirlo de cierta forma, excesivamente tranquilo. Sus habitantes desconocían el significado de la palabra delincuencia, violencia y muerte, por lo que el trabajo de la policía local apenas se resumía en mantener la silente pero establecida rutina de paz que rodeaba la vida de la gente de Forks.

Pero aunque en esos veintitrés años Charlie nunca debió usar su arma, no significaba que él hubiese olvidado cómo usarla. Cada cierto tiempo, se escapaba a los bosques cercanos para practicar algo de tiro, agilidad de reacción y reflejos. Trataba de apuntar siempre en dirección a los arboles para no ocasionar algún daño mayor; pero en algunas ocasiones, desafortunados ciervos o desdichadas ardillas se cruzaban accidentalmente en su camino y terminaban siendo víctimas de la implacable puntería del Jefe Swan.

Y es que no solo puntería era uno de los mejores atributos de Charlie como policía. Había en él, algo que lo hacía aún más especial: su sagaz olfato para los problemas. Podría escucharse a lo mejor algo extraño pero el jefe Swan tenía un talento natural para determinar cuando las cosas no estaban bien. Una sola mirada le bastaba para saber cuando alguien le mentía. Harry, su amigo de toda la vida en la estación de policía, atribuía ese talento a la situación tan especial de Charlie y su hija Isabella. Él tuvo que aprender a leer las miradas de su hija, a descifrar pensamientos, leer labios aún cuando de susurros se trataba, e incluso a contar las respiraciones de Bella desde que era una bebé para saber que estaba bien, y que no lo estaba.

Ese talento o sexto sentido especial tan extraño que Charlie Swan había desarrollado gracias a su hija, fue lo que lo llevó, en el día del secuestro de Isabella, a determinar que la llamada que Edward recibió a las doce de la noche, era del posible victimario de su ángel. Las señales eran demasiadas como para no notarlo: El extraño cambio de comportamiento del joven Cullen, el pavor en su voz, el temblor en sus manos, las imperceptibles gotas de sudor que por su sien rodaban. Todo apuntaba a que la llamada era una llamada de peligro, pero hubo un pequeño detalle que lo confirmó, la mirada de Edward…

Charlie Swan jamás había usado un arma, pero al ver aquella mirada de pánico tan profundamente anclada en el rostro del atemorizado joven Cullen, fue lo que le llevó al Jefe Swan a llegar a la rápida conclusión que después de tantos años, al fin usaría su revólver. Otro policía, en una situación similar, hubiese concluido que Edward estaba abandonando a Isabella en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, pero no Charlie. Él sabía que Edward no la abandonaría, él estaba convencido que Edward iría tras ella. Y si él iba tras Isabella, él debía ir tras él… Su vida estaba en riesgo, y más allá del deber de protegerlo como ciudadano, debía cuidarlo como parte de su familia. Porque eso era lo que era Edward para Charlie… su familia.

En cuanto lo vio salir de la pequeña sala de espera donde estaban reunidos con Rachel y el agente Fox, Charlie regresó a la mesa donde reposaba la portátil en cuya pantalla un puntito rojo titilaba con fuerza. Miró con determinación al agente Fox, y con fuerza y temple en su voz le ordenó.

– Necesito ir a ese lugar. La vida de mis hijos corre riesgo. Llévame allí, ahora – el agente Fox lo miró extrañado por un momento, pero al verlo llevar su mano a su cinto y sacar de él su arma, el joven agente sabía que el Jefe Swan hablaba muy en serio.

Asintió apenas un segundo después, y tomó nota de las coordenadas del pequeño punto rojo de la pantalla. Frunció el ceño al descifrar que la posible referencia del lugar del secuestro era un sector muy tranquilo y pacífico, poco característico de este tipo de eventos criminales. Ingresó las coordenadas en el sistema y en escasos tres segundos obtuvo la ubicación exacta: Conrad Lane, suburbio de Seattle conectado por la interestatal.

– Es allí donde está Isabella, tenemos que irnos ahora – demandó Charlie. Fox asintió en respuesta y se puso de pie para salir de la salita.

– Voy con ustedes – se escuchó la temblorosa voz de Rachel desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Fox frunció el ceño y Charlie negó.

– No señorita Black. Esto es un operativo policial y no puedo poner en riesgo a más civiles. Usted debe permanecer aquí por su seguridad.

– ¡Mi seguridad un carajo! ¡Tengo que ir con ustedes! ¡Es mi hermano el que está con Isabella…Su vida también está en riesgo! – gritó desesperada Rachel poniéndose de pie mientras miraba desafiante a Charlie – Usted dice que son sus hijos quienes están en peligro, allí también está mi hermano y usted debe llevarme a verlo. Necesito saber que él está bien, que está vivo – dijo aquella última frase con su voz quebrada a causa del súbito llanto que le sobrevino. Los ojos de Charlie se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la desesperación de la joven amiga de su hija, él también deseaba saber que su ángel estuviese bien, estuviese viva, por lo que entendía muy bien el sentimiento de la muchacha. Comprendía a la perfección aquel temor de perder lo que se ama…

– Yo me hago responsable de ella, vámonos – le dijo al agente Fox mientras apuntaba con la cabeza a Rachel. Fox negó resignado y de inmediato se puso en marcha.

Dos agentes de policía, y una sollozante pero determinada joven salieron de la estación central de policía de Seattle con destino a Conrad Lane. El agente Fox, en preparación a los posibles eventos, se comunicó desde su auto a la división de refuerzos y los previno de una posible llamada de emergencia. Una patrulla cercana fue ubicada cerca de la interestatal y se le pidió que esperase órdenes. Charlie asintió al escuchar que los refuerzos estaban siendo pedidos y que una posible operación de rescate relámpago podría ser llevada a cabo esa noche. Por un momento recordó el asunto del rescate de los veinte millones, pero enseguida el pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza. _La hija de su vida no tenía precio, el alma de su hija… Jamás tendría en dinero un valor…_

– Hace unos minutos acaba de pasar un auto Volvo gris con las características mencionadas – se escuchó la voz del agente que desde su patrulla vio pasar a Edward en su auto.

– Ese es el auto del civil en riesgo. Sabemos que va en busca de la víctima. Estoy por llegar a la conexión de Conrad Lane, por favor escólteme agente Jackson. Lo voy a necesitar – confirmó Fox desde su radio. El hombre al otro lado del comunicador respondió afirmativamente y en segundos el sonido característico de una sirena de policía se escuchó desde alguna intersección de la interestatal.

El reloj marcaba las 12:45 a.m. cuando el auto del agente Fox entró a Conrad Lane. Su mirada exploró hacia el lado izquierdo de las estrechas calles del suburbio mientras que la de Charlie escrutó las del lado derecho. Rachel por su parte no lograba contribuir con la búsqueda, ya que en cuanto el auto entró a Conrad Lane, un terrible escalofrío se apoderó de ella y sus sollozos se volvieron incontrolables. El sonido de la patrulla de policía se escuchó más cerca del lugar, provocando que unas cuantas casas encendieran sus luces y sus habitantes se percataran que algo no andaba bien. Con precaución el agente Fox llamó por radio a la patrulla y pidió que apagara la sirena, orden que el agente Jackson cumplió de inmediato.

Cerca de diez minutos el auto de Fox deambuló por las angostas calles del lugar, sin tener resultados favorables. Estaban a punto de dar la vuelta para volver al punto de partida cuando en medio de la oscuridad, un punto gris brillante resaltaba al final de una calle sin salida. Era el Volvo Gris… Era su señal para empezar a actuar.

– No te muevas del auto – fue lo único que pudo decir Charlie en ese momento mientras se volteaba a mirar a Rachel. Fue en ese momento que algo asustado, pero seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, Charlie abrió la puerta del auto aún en marcha y se bajó del mismo. Fox, al ver el súbito reaccionar de Charlie, frenó con fuerza y detuvo el auto por completo.

– ¡jefe Swan! ¡Jefe Swan! – le gritó Malcom Fox desde el auto, pero era inútil que Charlie lo escuchase. Después de haber trastabillado por bajarse del auto de esa manera, se echó a correr con dirección a los jardines de las casas contiguas hasta llegar a la última casa de aquella hilera, en donde estaban aparcados dos autos.

– Necesito más refuerzos. Dos víctimas, un civil, un policía y un posible criminal están involucrados en la operación. Llama también a los paramédicos. Voy a rodear el lugar, escóltame para entrar juntos – dijo el agente Fox mientras se dirigía a la casa de las luces encendidas. Aparcó rápidamente y después de dar a Rachel la misma instrucción que le dio Charlie, se bajó del auto y levantó su arma por precaución. El agente Jackson no tardó en acompañarlo y desde afuera ambos escucharon la voz de Charlie Swan, quien segundos antes había entrado a la casa y sus ojos se habían llenado de furia al ver a su hija, a su Isabella ser apuntada con un arma junto a Edward en la sala de aquella casa.

– No te muevas – dijo con determinación Charlie mientras apuntaba la cabeza de la persona que los estaba apuntando con su revólver. Su ángel dio un grito ahogado al ver a su padre y él la miró tratando de infundirle ánimos, como tratando de decirle _"Papá está aquí, todo está bien", _como cuando se hablaban con la mirada, con esos gestos que solo ellos lograban comprender.

El llanto de Isabella al ver a su padre, ocasionó que por un segundo Charlie perdiera su concentración. Se percató de la situación real de su niña y aquello le partió el alma. Sus manos y pies estaban atados, su sien estaba manchada con sangre y unos cardenales en su mejilla contrastaban con el demacrado aspecto de su Isabella. Los dientes de Charlie rechinaron a causa de la furia y la pistola en sus manos haló el gatillo para disparar. Él realmente no sabía quién era la persona a quien estaba apuntando con su arma, pero si esa persona había sido la causante del daño a su hija, él más que como policía, como padre… sabía que esa persona no merecía otra cosa que morir.

– ¡Te lo dije Mark! ¡Te dije que si traías a la policía esta maldita estúpida se iba a morir! – gritó Audrina con rabia. En un rápido movimiento se agachó e intentó golpear el brazo con el cual Charlie la estaba apuntando para tratar de esa manera de conseguir el arma y matar a Isabella. Su ágil movimiento acompañado de la desconcentración de Charlie, consiguió que el golpe en el brazo de Charlie fuese certero y que el arma cayera a sus pies, pero en cuanto ella se agachó a recogerla, dos nuevas armas apuntaron su cabeza.

– Te dijeron que no te movieras – fue la voz del agente Fox quien retumbó esta vez en la sala de la casa. Audrina, quien esta vez no tuvo poder de reacción al verse tan acorralada, detuvo sus manos y clavó la mirada en los agentes que la estaban apuntando – Aleja las manos del suelo, incorpórate lentamente y pon las manos en alto – Audrina hizo lo que se le ordenó y con sus ojos inyectados en furia vio como una tercera arma la apuntaba, Charlie había recuperado la suya y con la misma apuntaba a la desquiciada joven que por amor estuvo a punto de cometer su tercer y cuarto asesinato de la noche.

– Queda arrestada por el delito de secuestro de Isabella Swan y Jacob Black, y por tentativa de asesinato de Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen – masculló Charlie mirando a Audrina. El agente Jackson con precaución se acercó a ella y la esposó mientras en voz baja le recitaba sus derechos. Unos pasos rápidos y agitados se escucharon en la entrada de la puerta, era Rachel, quien desobedeciendo la instrucción policial entró al lugar desesperada en busca de su hermano.

– ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob! Jacob ¿Dónde estás? – gritó Rachel en cuanto vio la escena. En el lugar dos policías apuntaban a Audrina Moore, la amiga de Edward, y un tercero le estaba obligando a agachar la cabeza y a ponerse de rodillas. Al fondo de la estancia, cerca del sofá, una maniatada Isabella lloraba aferrada en los brazos de Edward quien a su vez intentando calmar sus propios sollozos para darle el consuelo y la fuerza que ella necesitaba, desataba las cuerdas que la tenían atada tanto en libertad como en voluntad.

Rachel, al percatarse entonces de la ausencia de alguien importante en el panorama, entre sollozos desesperados corrió hasta donde estaba Isabella, e importándole poco su estado de shock la agitó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarla.

– ¡Dime Isabella! ¿Dónde está Jacob? ¡Dime por favor donde está! ¡Dime que mi hermano está bien! – gritó aterrada Rachel. Isabella no lograba calmar sus sollozos para poder articular palabra alguna. Su llanto, ocasionado por tantas razones, no lograba amainar y por tanto no podía decir ella con su voz, lo que con señas no se logra decir_: Lo siento mucho._

– Si lo que quieres saber es si el amante de esa maldita hija de puta está vivo, pues no. Ese muchacho se murió desde mucho antes que yo llegara. Supongo que fue James que lo mató, pero no te preocupes, que a James lo maté yo al igual que a Laurent. Pero si quieres tomar venganza por mano propia, puedes matar a esa desgraciada, que fue la causante de la muerte de tu hermano. Por ser su estúpido amante lo mataron – la voz de Audrina rompió el extraño silencio que reinaba en el lugar. El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento. El agente Fox abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y salió corriendo de la sala para inspeccionar la casa. El agente Jackson y Charlie volvieron a alzar sus armas con dirección a los distintos corredores de la vivienda. Una desconcentración podría ser mortal ahora. Edward por su parte aferró a Isabella más a su cuerpo mientras la ronca voz de Rachel empezó a llenar con sus gritos todo el lugar.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – gritaba la joven desesperada mientras se abalanzaba a golpear a Isabella – ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú mataste a Jacob, Isabella! ¡Por tu culpa, mi hermanito murió! ¡Debiste ser tú! ¡Tú! – Edward con su cuerpo, también lastimado por el golpe en su mano y en su rostro cubrió de manera protectora a Isabella. Recibió en su costado todos los puños de rabia que Rachel le lanzaba mientras sollozaba. Uno de esos golpes impactó el brazo lastimado de Edward por lo que él siseó de dolor.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta!– gritó Charlie acercándose a ellos sin bajar su arma o su estado de alerta. Rachel no cesó sus golpes pero levantó su mirada para ver a Charlie.

– ¡Su hija mató a mi hermano! ¡Ella lo iba a hacer! ¡Yo le dije a Jacob que ella algún día lo haría! ¡Que ella sería su fin! – vociferó Rachel entre sollozos e hipidos descontrolados.

– Ella no lo mató – dijo Edward mirando a Rachel – A él lo mataron…

– ¡Lo mataron a causa de Isabella, Edward! ¡Ella es la causante de la muerte de mi hermano! ¡Isabella…! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¡Era mi hermanito! – le preguntó a Isabella mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la obligaba a mirarla. Isabella, imposibilitada de hablar únicamente sollozo y negó – ¡Respóndeme Isabella! ¡Necesito que me respondas! ¿Qué hago ahora sin mi Jacob, mi hermanito? – Isabella intentó tomar un respiro y hablarle a Rachel, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fueron balbuceos inconexos. Negó con rabia al darse cuenta que su sordera le estaba imposibilitando de escuchar la voz de dolor de su amiga, que le estaba imposibilitando de hablar y decirle que no fue solo ella quien perdió a alguien que amaba, porque si bien era cierto que el lugar de Jacob en su corazón era más pequeño que el que ocupaba Edward, ella lo amaba… a su manera, a su ritmo, a su forma tan particular de querer en silencio.

– Perdóname Rachel – le dijo Isabella entre sollozos y con señas que salían de sus temblorosas manos – Perdóname tanto, por favor.

– Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón. Para mi estás muerta, Isabella. Te odio… – masculló ella llena de rabia y dolor. Isabella rompió en sollozos más fuertes aún al entender las palabras de Rachel. Quiso nuevamente hablarle pero sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Edward la aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo y ella sollozó desesperada en su hombro.

– Ella no lo mató, Rachel – dijo Edward con su voz quebrada al ver a su mariposa tan desesperada y destrozada – Sé que ella te quiere pedir perdón, decirte que lo siente, pero no puedes acusarla de algo así.

– Ella no lo siente, Edward. Ella no lo quería ¿No lo ves? Si lo hubiese querido, hubiese detenido lo que pasó. ¿Si lo quería porque dejó que lo mataran? – gritó Rachel poniéndose de pie. Edward se disponía a responderle pero la voz del agente Fox lo detuvo.

– Pueden bajar sus armas. No hay nadie en casa. Necesitamos paramédicos para Isabella y Edward y un equipo de forenses. Hay tres cuerpos en el sótano de la casa. Lo siento Srta. Black, su hermano es uno de ellos – susurró aquella última parte el agente Fox con un leve tono de condolencia en su voz. Rachel volvió a romper en llanto y sin demorar, corrió por el pasillo en búsqueda del sótano, necesitaba verificar con sus propios ojos que la sonrisa y la luz en la mirada de su hermano habían sido arrebatadas por la cruel muerte que en su camino tomó la vida equivocada.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde el sótano de la casa mientras a paso lento, Audrina era llevada a la patrulla del agente Jackson y una aterrada Isabella no lograba contralar sus sollozos, mientras aferrada a los brazos de su amor pedía que todo su infierno se terminara. Unos pocos segundos después Charlie se acercó a Isabella y le habló en señas.

– Isabella… mi niña… Está todo bien. Papá está aquí, nada te va a pasar – dijo él intentando retener unas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Isabella al ver a su padre, se lanzó a sus brazos y con fuerza empezó a temblar mientras sollozaba. Charlie no pudo controlar sus emociones y abrazándola con fuerza, le habló al oído – Isabella, mi ángel. Te amo demasiado, hija. Gracias al cielo estás bien…estás bien. Gracias por cuidarla por mí cuando yo debí hacerlo, gracias por nunca dejarnos solos, Renée – susurró aquella última parte mirando al techo, intentando de esa manera agradecer al cielo y al ángel que cuidó de su hija.

La sala se llenó de personas unos pocos minutos después. Dos equipos llegaron y se dirigieron a distintos puntos de la casa. El primero, un equipo de médicos forenses y personal de criminalística se dirigió al sótano y dieron su dictamen. La muerte de Jacob Black, James Callahan y Laurent McAvoy había ocurrido en todos los casos por armas de fuego. El lugar del impacto, sin embargo, había sido distinto en los tres. El primero en la cabeza, el segundo en el estómago y el tercero en el pecho. Todos murieron a causa de hemorragias internas y no se necesitaba de más protocolos de autopsia. La muerte había sido clara ese día.

El segundo equipo, uno de paramédicos, atendieron a Isabella. Su cuadro de deshidratación si bien era importante no era tan severo. Sus heridas necesitaban de limpieza y unas suturas ambulatorias. El caso de Edward era similar. Un golpe e hinchazón en la nariz, una mano lastimada y un cabestrillo fuera de posición, era su diagnostico principal. Ambos fueron llevados al hospital más cercano para curarlos. Sí, a lo mejor unos pocos días de descanso, cuidados médicos y analgésicos les servirían para curar sus heridas… pero en el caso de Edward e Isabella… ¿Quién cura las heridas que no se ven?

Durante ese terrible período de sus vidas en donde las mentiras, los engaños, el dolor, la pérdida, las lágrimas, la angustia y el temor se apoderaron de ellos, ambos quedaron marcados con heridas muy profundas en sus almas. Unas de esas heridas fueron ocasionadas por ellos mismos, otras ocasionadas por personas extrañas. Unas por error, otras por malicia, otras simplemente fueron el destino.

¿Cómo entonces se empieza a curar un alma tan frágil como la de estos eternos enamorados? ¿Cuál es el bálsamo que aliviaría ese dolor constante que rodeaba sus vidas? ¿Era acaso el amor lo único que necesitaban para salir adelante? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía… solo el tiempo era el único que tendría la respuesta y decidiría si un amor como el de Edward e Isabella era tan fuerte para romper cualquier barrera, no solo la del silencio… sino también la del dolor.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Lo que hiciste fue realmente estúpido, arriesgado y sin sentido, pero no fue inútil. Juraste jamás dejar sola a Isabella y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas cumplido tu palabra, muchacho – la voz de Charlie al abrir sus ojos, fue lo primero que escuchó Edward esa mañana. Estaba aún grogui por los analgésicos que le habían inyectado para que se tranquilizara y pudiese descansar, medicamentos que fueron suministrados en contra de su voluntad ya que él se negaba a dejar sola a su Isabella desde el momento que salió de esa maldita casa que esperaba jamás volver a pisar.

– Llamamos a tus padres en cuanto llegamos al hospital, tu madre y tu hermana Alice están por llegar, el Dr. Carlisle viene en una hora, tenía el turno de pediatría de la noche y no podía venir antes. Ellos no sabían nada, y he tenido que contarles lo que sucedió. Tu hermana Rosalie está aquí desde temprano porque su novio se está recuperando del impacto de bala que recibió cuando se llevaron a Isabella. Su familia no sabía nada, Rosalie mencionó que debías avisarle a Alice para que les avisara pero entiendo que pudiste haberlo olvidado – Edward asintió apenado por su descuido y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

– ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está Isabella? – fue lo primero que preguntó él con su ronca voz.

– Está durmiendo ahora. Sus heridas eran un poco más considerables que las tuyas. Tenía cardenales en algunos lugares del cuerpo pero gracias al cielo los médicos no encontraron nada roto. Su deshidratación debería ceder en las próximas horas y entiendo que debe permanecer aquí por tres días al menos – Edward asintió despacio y desvió su mirada a un punto muerto de la habitación – ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste irte solo a buscarla, Edward? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que recibiste la llamada del secuestrador? – inquirió Charlie. Edward volteó para mirarlo y con voz un poco más clara le respondió

– Ella me dijo que fuese solo, Charlie. Que si llevaba a alguien Isabella se moría, y yo no iba a permitir eso. Ni siquiera logro respirar bien si ella no está a mi lado, no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería si ella… algún día…– dijo él con voz entrecortada y temblorosa – Yo la amo, Charlie. Con mi vida. Lo que hice ayer fue demostrárselo. Que ella sepa que mi vida sin ella no es nada…

– Pero fue una manera muy estúpida de hacerlo, jovencito. Pudiste haber muerto – le dijo Charlie en tono severo.

– Sí, pero no pasó. Tú nos salvaste a los dos… Gracias – dijo Edward extendiendo su mano, ahora conectada a una vía.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, muchacho. Tú eres mi familia… y la familia es lo más importante en el mundo – dijo Charlie para luego estrechar la mano de Edward. Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Charlie. Familia, él era parte de su familia.

Una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de él, ya que si alguna vez pensó que estaba solo… jamás estuvo tan equivocado. Él tenía a su familia, y la familia de Isabella, y si el amor y el destino se lo permitían, esperaba tener algún día con su Isabella, una nueva familia…

– Será mejor que me vaya. Isabella despertará pronto y sé que se va a asustar si no ve a nadie en su habitación – susurró Charlie después de unos segundos.

– ¿Puedo ir a verla? – preguntó Edward casi en un susurro.

– Ahora no, Edward. Esperemos hasta mañana para que puedas verla, ella necesita verte bien, para sentirse mejor – Edward asintió mientras desviaba nuevamente su mirada a algún lado de la habitación. Después que Charlie saliese de la habitación y antes que un pesado sopor intentase llevarlo de nuevo al mundo del sueño, una rubia mujer apareció en su habitación.

– Creo que a Charlie le faltó remarcar cuan estúpido fue lo que hiciste ayer. Pero aquí está tu hermana mayor para recordártelo – la voz de Rosalie llenaba la habitación a medida que se acercaba hasta la cama de Edward. Él solo rodó sus ojos – Me prometiste no hacer nada estúpido y es lo primero que haces. ¿Cuándo será el día que aprendas a escucharme?

– No fue estúpido, Rosalie. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada por Isabella. Tú donaste sangre por Emmett, yo estaba dispuesto a donar mi vida por la de Bella. ¿Acaso no harías lo mismo en mi caso? – le preguntó Edward a su hermana. Ella se encogió de hombros y sentándose en la cama susurró.

– No es lo mismo, Edward – su hermano negó y se incorporó un poco para tomar sus manos.

– Sí, sí lo es. Sé que hubieses dado tu vida por la de Emmett, porque de eso se trata el amor, de sacrificios. Así que no digas que fue estúpido, porque no lo fue y lo sabes. No confundas estupidez con imprudencia. Estúpido hubiese sido no hacer nada, imprudente fue ir solo cuando Audrina había perdido la cordura desde hace mucho rato atrás.

– Bueno imprudente – le remarcó Rosalie – Mis padres están al borde de un colapso nervioso con toda tu caótica vida. Así que será mejor que controles tus visitas a los hospitales, o los que terminarán en una cama como ésta serán ellos – Edward asintió apenado y Rosalie acarició una de sus manos – Estoy contenta que todo esto terminara por fin. No solo para ustedes, para Emmett también. La muerte de sus padres al menos ya no será impune. Ahora solo debemos centrarnos en seguir nuestras vidas y tratar de ser felices – El rostro de Edward se desencajó por un momento, Rosalie frunció el ceño en respuesta.

– Eso es algo de lo que yo no estoy seguro – susurró él. Su hermana estaba a punto de decirle que no entendía el por qué de sus palabras pero él se adelantó – Isabella rechazó mi propuesta de matrimonio porque Audrina logró convencerla de algún modo que si ella se casaba conmigo me haría infeliz, que nuestros hijos serían sordos y que toda nuestra vida sería un infierno. Puedo llegar a comprender entonces la razón de la reacción de Isabella. Lo que no puedo llegar a tener la certeza es que si algún día, esos demonios que ella dejó en mi Bella logren esfumarse por completo, no sé si algún día los dos volvamos a ser felices.

– Edward… – dijo Rosalie mientras tocaba la mejilla de su hermano – Isabella tiene mucho miedo, al igual que tú. En su afán de no quererse lastimar se han lastimado mutuamente. Pero más allá del dolor o del temor, ambos tienen el amor, y van a salir adelante. Tienes que ganarte su confianza, hacerle ver que sus miedos son ilógicos.

– Es allí donde radica el peor problema de todos, Rosalie. La confianza… ¿Cómo le pido a Isabella que confíe en mi cuando yo no confié en ella? ¿Cómo me gano su confianza en mí cuando ni siquiera yo la tengo en mi mismo? – preguntó Edward entristecido mientras agachaba su mirada. Rosalie con una sonrisa levantó su mentón y le animó.

– Paso a paso. Como el tortugo que eres… – dijo Rosalie mientras hacía la seña de una tortuga. Edward negó con una sonrisa – Lo vas a lograr, lo sé. Solo sé sincero con ella, dile la verdad. Ella hará lo mismo y ambos podrán salir adelante, sin ese peso que ahora no los deja avanzar. Es lo que yo pienso hacer con Emmett. Sus demonios lo han perseguido por años sin poder librarse de ellos, las heridas de su alma no han sanado porque jamás ha intentado curarlas, su silencio lo ha consumido. Pero ahora es libre, al igual que ustedes. No será fácil, ni para nosotros ni para ustedes, pero lo vamos a intentar ¿Verdad? – Edward asintió despacio y acariciando la mejilla de su hermana le sonrió levemente.

– ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Rosalie? – preguntó Edward con tono de melancolía en su voz – Sé que no te lo digo muy seguido, pero te quiero mucho – Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato y abalanzándose a su hermano lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Espero que no estés al borde de la muerte la próxima vez que me lo digas. Yo también te quiero mucho, Edward, mi súper héroe del biberón – le dijo ella con su voz rota por la emoción.

Escasos minutos fueron los que compartieron los hermanos Cullen antes que Esme y Alice llegaran a la habitación. Después de los respectivos sermones por parte de su madre y amenazas por parte de su hermana, él prometió no volverlos a poner en una situación similar, nunca más.

– Sé que las he hecho vivir tantas cosas – les dijo casi en un susurro – Las he hecho vivir un infierno sin merecerlo, unas veces peores que otras. Pero sin embargo, ustedes siguen acudiendo cada vez a ayudarme. Yo les prometo que esto no va a volver a pasar, que toda esta pesadilla termina acá. No quiero hacerlas sufrir más – finalizó con su voz rota.

– Mi niño – le habló su madre acariciando su mejilla – ¿Cómo puedes cuestionarte la razón por la que tu familia está contigo en cada problema, en cada dificultad? Te amamos Edward, y no importa lo que suceda, siempre lo haremos. No puedes prometer que los sufrimientos o los problemas se terminen acá porque no lo sabes. No tenemos del futuro nada más que la certeza de lo incierto. Lo que yo si te puedo prometer es que siempre estaré a tu lado, Edward. Siempre, siempre lo haré – Esme le susurró y sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas se estiraron levemente para esbozar una tierna sonrisa. Edward sollozó ante las conmovedoras palabras de su madre y acercándose a ella se fundió en un fuerte abrazo. Alice y Rosalie, hipando a causa del llanto, también se acercaron a ellos y se les unieron en su abrazo.

Los minutos pasaron eternos en el poderoso abrazo del perdón de los Cullen. Al llegar Carlisle, Edward empezó a relatar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Como pasó de la desesperación de no saber de Isabella, a la resignación de morir a cambio de la vida de su amada. Su madre, en fuertes sollozos, trataba de consolar a su hijo de un dolor que se sentía ya antiguo. Su padre, en cambio, de manera reflexiva escuchó cada palabra y al final lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar al que un día, frente a él, juró cuidar, amar, proteger y curar a su Isabella.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que cuando fueses grande tú curarías a Isabella? – le preguntó su padre. Edward asintió al recordar esa conversación – Esta es tu oportunidad, Edward. ¡Cúrala! No de los oídos, porque ella no necesita de esa clase de curación. Cura su alma, sana su corazón, sé el hombre que juraste ser para ella. Te necesita, ambos se necesitan. Y si vas a ser un gran médico como un día me dijiste, tienes que aprender a curar, a sanar esas heridas que no se ven.

Edward asintió conmovido con las palabras de su padre. Curar esas heridas que no se ven sería para él su tarea diaria. Llenar con amor lo que el dolor destruyó, lo que el destino les quitó. Recuperar en Isabella y en él mismo lo que un día fueron… Una mariposa y un tortugo que juraron amarse hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, la garganta seca a causa de la sed, y un dolor que azotaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, la joven Isabella Swan se despertó cerca de las tres de la tarde del día después del infierno. Aún confundida por los eventos ocurridos, le costó aterrizar en su propia realidad. Recordaba el sótano, el disparo de Jacob, el revólver en su garganta, Audrina y sus amenazas, y unos ojos verdes que llenos de lágrimas le prometían que todo estaría bien.

Por un momento le costó entender la razón por la cual Edward estaba ofreciendo su vida a cambio de la suya. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Pero cuando se puso en los zapatos de Edward tan solo por un segundo, la realidad la golpeó. Ella también lo hubiese hecho, mil veces, diez mil si hubiesen sido necesarias. Todo con tal de ver esos ojos verdes llenos de vida y luz, de amor que irradiaba todo y que llenaba de calidez su corazón.

De a poco empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos cafés y lo primero que vio frente a ella fue a su padre quien con una sonrisa le dio la bienvenida. No pudo sino echarse a llorar al recordar que por un momento, en aquellas caóticas doce horas, en lo único que pudo pensar es que jamás volvería a ver esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que conocía desde niña y que nadie en este mundo podría igualar. La sonrisa de su padre, de su verdadero primer amor…

– Mi ángel – le habló su padre en señas – ¿Cómo te sientes? No es necesario que me respondas en señas o que hables, solo mueve tu cabeza si es necesario. ¿Aún te duele el cuerpo? – preguntó él. Isabella se removió un poco para contestarle en señas pero el dolor en sus costillas no se lo permitió. Frunció su ceño a causa del dolor provocado y Charlie se acercó de inmediato a ella – No te muevas, Isabella. Tienes algunos golpes fuertes y moverte no te va a ayudar. ¿Aún te duele verdad? – Isabella asintió despacio, su padre se encogió de hombros – El médico dijo que te dolería por un par de días, pensamos que a lo mejor tendrías una costilla rota pero al parecer la atacante no tenía mucha puntería porque te golpeó en el abdomen en vez del pecho. ¿Tú conoces a esa mujer, Isabella? – ella asintió en respuesta – Vamos a necesitar de tu declaración para encarcelar a esa criminal, no lo haremos ahora por tu estado de salud, pero si necesitamos de tu testimonio. ¿Sabes por qué ella actuó de esa manera? ¿Sabes por qué quería matarte? – preguntó Charlie con algo de temblor en su voz. Su hija asintió lentamente mientras sollozaba – No, no llores Isabella. No vamos a tocar este tema ahora. Vamos a volver a casa en cuanto te den el alta ya que, tanto el médico que te atendió como Bree lo han recomendado. Necesitas de otro ambiente por unos cuantos días, necesitas ponerte fuerte antes de volver. Voy a hablar con tus profesores y explicar lo ocurrido para que tu ausencia sea justificada. Vamos a volver a Forks, vamos a volver a casa.

Isabella volvió a sollozar en cuanto su padre hizo la seña de casa. Su casa, su hogar, su refugio de paz y tranquilidad, y al que estaba deseosa por volver aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Se imaginó en su antigua habitación, sentada en su vieja silla mecedora mientras veía un atardecer y lo guardaba en su memoria para luego plasmarlo en un lienzo. Sonrió al recordar que por unos pocos días volvería a sus noches de scrabble, de partidos de televisión que no entendía, a la pizza caliente, a los pasteles de calabaza de Sue. Sonrió al recordar que volvería a su mundo feliz, pero su corazón se entristeció al recordar que en su viaje, algo se quedaría en Seattle. Sus sollozos volvieron y con más fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que en Seattle dejaba algo…_su corazón_.

– Edward va a regresar a Forks con sus padres – le dijo su padre en señas en cuando vio la tristeza consumir en segundos a su hija. Ella abrió sus ojos asustada pero su padre continuó hablándole – Con el Dr. Cullen acordamos que él también necesita algo de descanso y de paz. Estuvo cerca de morir al igual que tú y Seattle ahora no es un lugar seguro para él. Si ambos evolucionan bien, estaremos saliendo a Forks mañana por la mañana. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso pequeña? – Isabella asintió despacio y su padre se acercó a ella para secar sus lágrimas – Ya no quiero verte llorar Isabella, necesito… créeme que necesito verte sonreír, necesito tener a mi niña de regreso. No la ocultes en esas lágrimas, déjala salir, déjala volver. Hazlo por ti, o por mí, por este viejo que lo único que necesita es verte feliz – Isabella asintió intentando calmar sus sollozos, de a poco y reuniendo las fuerzas para sentarse y abrazar a su padre, cosa que logró unos minutos después.

La máscara de fortaleza y temple de Charlie se cayó en cuanto su hija lo abrazó. Sollozó en su hombro por unos cuantos segundos al escucharla decirle con algo de dificultad _"Gracias por ser mi papá". _Besó su cabeza y en sus brazos, con cariño, la arrulló hasta que ella volvió a quedarse dormida. Los medicamentos para el dolor que le habían suministrado la dejaron dormir hasta muy entrada la noche. Cuando volvió a despertar lo primero que hizo fue decirle en señas a su padre que fuese a comer algo o a tomar una ducha. Él se negó por supuesto, y ella se dedicó a ver por la ventana a las nubes que parcialmente cubrían la luna, esa misma luna que un joven de ojos verdes estaba contemplando desde su habitación.

Su sueño se había esfumado por estar pensando en la muchacha de la habitación contigua. Durante el día había ido a su habitación varias veces y cada vez que iba la encontraba durmiendo. En una ocasión se acercó a ella y la contempló por varios minutos antes de regresar a su habitación, no sin antes besar suavemente su frente y decirle cuanto la amaba y esperaba que perdonase todo aquello que él no podía perdonarse aún.

La mañana llegó, y con ello el alta de los jóvenes. Cerca de las diez de la mañana, una repuesta Isabella salió en una silla de ruedas de su habitación mientras Edward salía caminando de la suya. Por unos segundos intercambiaron miradas de paz y esperanza. El infierno había terminado, y un largo camino de sanación los esperaba. El trabajo sería arduo, nadie se atrevería a decir lo contrario, pero lo iban a intentar, hasta sus últimas consecuencias pero lo iban a intentar. Darían todo de sí, empezando desde abajo, dando el primer paso que sin duda era abrirse a ellos mismos, abrir sus heridas, exponer sus miedos y mostrar sus almas para sanarlas.

Y no existía en el mundo, un lugar mejor para hacerlo, que el sitio donde todo empezó. Forks, su hogar…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– ¿Estás bien así? – preguntó Charlie en señas después de haber acomodado sus almohadas en su cama. Isabella asintió y le sonrió a su padre en respuesta – La cena estará lista en un momento. ¿Deseas bajar o subo tu comida?

– Quiero bajar, papá. Me siento mucho mejor – respondió ella en señas. Su padre asintió y bajó por unos minutos a verificar que la pasta no se hubiese quemado como siempre le ocurría. Isabella dejó su mirada perderse por su habitación por unos segundos, estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para descansar un rato antes de la cena pero una pequeña pero titilante luz se lo impidió.

Estiró su mano y alcanzó la luz parpadeante que provenía de su teléfono celular. Se dio cuenta que un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada le esperaba.

_Entre nosotros las palabras nunca fueron necesarias, pero mañana nuestras señas si lo serán. ¿Aceptas dar un paseo conmigo?_

_Edward._

Isabella sollozó en cuanto leyó el mensaje y con sus manos temblorosas respondió al mensaje de su amor de manera afirmativa, necesitaba verlo y decirle todo lo que un día no tuvo el valor de decirle. No obtuvo ningún otro mensaje en respuesta por lo que únicamente dejó su teléfono bajo su almohada y cerró sus ojos. Su padre no tardó en subir unos pocos minutos después, ayudándola a bajar por las escaleras, la condujo hasta la mesa. Allí, como en los viejos tiempos compartieron conversaciones triviales, como el horrendo sombrero que la Sra. Buckley solía usar los domingos o la cantidad de ingesta de azúcar por concepto de donas que la estación de policías estaba consumiendo últimamente.

– Quiero ir al sepelio de Jacob – soltó Isabella de manera repentina cuando un extraño silencio se estableció entre ellos. Charlie abrió sus ojos asustado y limpió sus manos de la salsa de la pasta para poderle hablar en señas a su hija.

– Isabella ¿Tú estás segura de querer hacer eso? Su hermana no se portó muy bien contigo. No creo que ella quiera verte en este momento – le dijo Charlie a una atenta Isabella que empezó a negar con su cabeza.

– No me importa. Yo quiero ir, necesito decirle adiós al hombre que ofrendó su vida por la mía. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para intentar agradecerle lo que hizo – respondió con determinación Isabella. Charlie frunció el ceño en respuesta.

– ¿Y si su familia reacciona igual que Rachel? Isabella, no estoy dispuesto a que recibas más rechazos. No creo que sea una buena idea que vayas.

– ¿Más rechazos de los que he recibido por ser sorda? No lo creo, papá. Voy a ir, necesito ir. Jacob lo merece. Tengo que ir a la reserva y decirle adiós. Ella cree que yo no lo quise. ¿Cómo no querer a alguien que fue tu luz en medio de la penumbra? Y ahora no está, y lo extraño, necesito decirle lo mucho que me hará falta – dijo ella empezando a sollozar con fuerza. Charlie, conmovido por la petición de su hija, asintió y tomó su mano para hablarle esta vez con palabras.

– Voy a averiguar si le dieron el traslado de la morgue de Seattle y le entregaron el cuerpo a sus familiares. Tengo unos contactos que a lo mejor me puedan ayudar. Mañana haré unas llamadas y te aviso en cuanto sepa algo ¿sí? – Isabella asintió despacio y su padre secó sus lágrimas – Ya no quiero verte llorar Isabella. Sé que estoy pidiendo un imposible pero tú eres fuerte, más fuerte que nadie en el mundo, y vas a superar todo esto. Ya nadie te hará daño, nunca más. Ya no llores por favor, mi niña. No lo hagas – le pidió su padre despacio. Ella asintió y secó sus propias lágrimas para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa a su padre.

Volvieron de pronto a los temas triviales, y cuando el reloj marcó la media noche y un bostezo logró interrumpir la amena conversación, Charlie tomó en brazos a su hija y la llevó de regreso a su cama, en donde esperó que se quedase profundamente dormida para poder descansar él también. Con una sonrisa Charlie depositó su cabeza en su almohada, sabiendo que su parte en la tarea de ayudar a Isabella estaba siendo cumplida, la parte de protección, apoyo y compresión. Ahora, el resto, quedaba en manos del único que podía hacer que el corazón de Isabella volviese a latir libre y feliz. El único dueño del mismo… _Edward._

El aludido, quien a causa de la respuesta de su amor, apenas pudo pegar un ojo, se levantó muy temprano por la mañana y se alistó para ir en su búsqueda. Decidió tomar un medio de transporte alternativo, desempolvando su vieja bicicleta y poniéndola en marcha por el sendero lleno de recuerdos que lo conducía todos los días desde su casa hasta la de Isabella. En el trayecto, a su memoria regresaron miles de recuerdos. Al llegar a la autopista recordó el accidente de su Bella, su escayola y su primera palabra.

Unos pocos kilómetros más allá recordó los arboles, y todos aquellos letreros que para ella pintó. Al llegar a su casa, alzó la mirada y vio el roble que de niña ella escogió. Todo Forks estaba lleno de memorias, de pequeños detalles que envolvían su vida en una nube de nostalgia, por lo que un día tuvo y no sabía si volvería a tener.

Dejó su bicicleta cerca del porche de la casa y haciendo sonar sus nudillos a causa del nerviosismo, tocó la puerta. El reloj marcaba las nueve.

– Puntual como en sus primeras citas. Me alegra que aquello no haya cambiado – fue el saludo de Charlie, quien con su uniforme listo le daba la bienvenida. – Ella está lista, voy a ayudarle a bajar.

– No – lo detuvo Edward antes que Charlie volteara – Yo voy por ella.

– ¿Van a tardar mucho? Tengo unos pendientes en la estación pero si ella se cansa y debes irte solo avísame y yo… – Edward negó y de inmediato interrumpió a Charlie.

– No me iré, Charlie. No me volveré a ir – le dijo él con fuerte convicción. Charlie esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y apuntó con su cabeza en dirección a la sala.

– Lleven abrigos, está haciendo mucho frío allí afuera. No se olviden de llevar las llaves, y por favor tengan cuidado – advirtió el padre de Isabella. Edward asintió a cada recomendación y despidió al jefe Swan en el porche de su vivienda. Al entrar sonrió al percatarse que cada detalle de la casa de su amada seguía igual, que el tiempo se había detenido y nada había cambiado.

– Los que cambiamos fuimos nosotros, Isabella. – dijo él con nostalgia mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de su Bella. Con cautela se acercó a la puerta y aunque él sabía que ella no le escucharía, por cortesía y precaución tocó la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta y dos latidos de su corazón se perdieron en algún lugar de su alma cuando vio a su amor sentada en la cama. Vestida con una sencilla camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros azules, y unas botas para el frío, arreglaba su cabello en una coleta. Ella no se percató de su presencia hasta que pudo sentir su aroma, aquella fragancia de amor que solo ella podría reconocer.

– Cuando eras niña te gustaba mucho peinarte de coletas. Había olvidado cuan hermosa te ves con ellas – Le dijo Edward en forma de saludo.

– Dejé de usarlas cuando entramos a la secundaria porque creí que se veían muy infantiles. Y tú no necesitabas tener de una amiga sorda y que además pareciese aún una tonta niña que usaba una coleta – fue la respuesta de Isabella. Edward frunció el ceño ante aquella extraña confesión y sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

– No me importa si tienes cuatro, quince, veintitrés, o cincuenta, para mis ojos siempre te verás hermosa con coleta o sin ella. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que la razón para dejar de usarlas había sido esa? Yo jamás te hubiese obligado a dejar tus coletas. Eran tu marca personal desde que eras una pequeña mariposa – inquirió algo curioso Edward. Isabella se encogió de hombros únicamente.

– Al parecer existen algunas cosas que no te he dicho, Edward; y que por tu bien y el mío, ya es tiempo que las conozcas – dijo ella. Edward asintió y de inmediato un extraño sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

– No eres la única que ha ocultado cosas, Isabella. ¿Vamos por ese paseo? Es hora de que ambos sepamos la verdad – Isabella intentó luchar contra sus lágrimas pero le fue inútil. El tiempo había llegado, había llegado el día de decirle a Edward todo lo que él desconocía.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar con fuerza al percatarse que Edward había dicho que él también había ocultado cosas. ¿Acaso las mujeres de las que habló Audrina eran reales? ¿En realidad el amor de su vida la había traicionado de esa manera? Sin poder controlarse sus sollozos empezaron a volverse más profundos. Edward tomó el rostro de su amor y con pausa le habló.

– No sé si después de este día quieras volver a verme. Sé que si lo haces, estás siendo justa, no diré nada para defenderme porque sé que tú tendrás la razón. Yo soy un monstruo Isabella, uno muy horrible que lo único que hace es hacerte daño, todo el tiempo. Pero quiero que sepas, que sin importar lo que suceda con nosotros hoy, yo siempre te voy a amar. Hasta el último día de mi vida, hasta que todo se vuelva oscuro y mi alma regrese a ti. Siempre te amaré – Isabella sollozó con más fuerza ante las palabras de su amor, ya que eran las mismas que ella podría decirle a Edward. No sabía si después de su verdad, él querría volver a verla pero… sin importar si eso ocurría o no, en su corazón siempre será él, porque siempre había sido de él…

– ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó ella en señas unos minutos después cuando pudo recuperar la compostura.

– Al lugar donde están nuestros recuerdos y unos zapatos especiales. Vamos al prado, es hora de empezar a curar esas heridas que no se ven.

Isabella asintió despacio y poniéndose de pie, secó sus lágrimas. Edward le regaló una sincera sonrisa y la llevó de la mano por las escaleras con destino a la puerta de la sala. Con cuidado la subió a su bicicleta y aferrando su cuerpo al de su Isabella en el pequeño medio de transporte, la llevó hasta su prado, que ese día se veía iluminado por un pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba entre las nubes de esa hora de la mañana.

La llevó al centro de su prado, muy cerca del lugar donde ambos dejaron los zapatitos azules de su bebé. La ayudó a sentarse y tomándola de la mano le sonrió.

– ¿Estás lista? Vamos, mi amor. Aquí estoy, aquí estás. ¿Te gustaría ser la primera o empiezo yo? – preguntó Edward, Isabella se señaló a sí misma en respuesta y tomando un fuerte respiro comenzó a hablar…

* * *

><p>¡Chan chan chan! Final de suspenso esta vez.<p>

Corazones, en serio mil millones de disculpas por tanto atraso, sé cuanto preguntaron por este capítulo pero aquí está. Sé también que me han de querer matar por como quedo, pero les puedo prometer que el siguiente es un capitulo muy especial e importante de la historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo?

Como en cada actualización quiero agradecer a todas las alertas y favoritos que siguen llegando. Esos mails de alertas alegran mi día a día. A las lectoras silencias que siempre pasan por acá, un gran beso. A mis niñas que estas semanas de ausencia me dejaron sus huellitas: Aleowo, Nessa610, Kikid'cullen, mcph76, Rosi22, DeeDee'20, Bells Swan-Cullen05, Chayley Costa, V, yolabertay, TheDC1809, Diana Prenze, romycrazy, Karla Cullen Hale, Kalita Cullen, ma pau cullen, Arwen Tolkien, AglaeeCullen810, Diana, Kbash, solecitopucheta, ViviORD'Cs, Ely Cullen M, isa, maddycullen, Catalofe, numafu, litzy, Angeles Nahuel, Lizeth Flores, monikcullen009, Marie . Ang Christensen, Marianixcr, Izzy . md, ale becerra, ALI-LU CULLEN, patymdn, Laura Katherine, Anahi littrell, ara, Esme Mary Cullen, NaChiKa Cullen, Tanya Pattz Cullen, AleCullenPatzz, anita cullen, Jhiradln, cintia black, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anamart05, bellaliz, Su arwen, gleri, CindyLis, Tere Mooz, janalez, ludgardita, Paolastef, Caresme, geMaaW, nina, Chuvi1487, Tata XOXO, Catalina-Lina, Yeya Cullen, Little . wishes . Pxa, lexa0619, loree . emily twiifan, mgcb, Marie Alexis Masen, Ana508, Naobi Chan, NuRySh, vivi S R, oriana, Eli, suzette-cullen, mary8potter, annabolena, musegirl17, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Jess. Vampire, Anabella Valencia, vale . potter, Blind Wish, Isela Cullen, NVanessie, Ximena, olmary, Sky LeVan, kellys, Stefi Martinez, Carmen Cullen- . i love fic, Adriu, marie101008, Lulii St . John, robsha pattmar, marzze, magymc, WhithMusicSong, carigt05, Zoe Jm, Angie Masen, Sony Bells, paola, Jazmin Li, Ayin, MaGa Cullen, JaliceJalice, Ised-LunnaCullen, PRISGPE, Sully YM, sofia Ortiz, Kata Cullen, Sarah-Crish Cullen, 7854, anon, EdithCullen71283, Jolielizabeth, valeria mata, Eleneth, Jeeni, Diana Cullen Swan, Annimo siempre constructivo, sole Hess, Emmett McCartys angel, gabuxis-15, ParamoreXEdwardXDarcy, bleusoleil, JosWeasleyC, gotik pirata, cary, denis11, Seguidora number one, lovedreamCA, DianElizz, al TTC, al blog, al Facebook, al twitter, y a todas las chicas y chico (Hola Ciro!) que dejan su cariño de distintas formas.

A Isita mi beta, mil gracias por tu esfuerzo. Gaby, ¿algo que leer? Aquí lo tienes. Y personita especial, tú, si tú… mil gracias.

Una importante conversación les espera a estos dos. ¿Será que son capaces de decirse todo? ¿Qué estará pasando de regreso en Seattle con Emmett? ¿Cómo tomara Rachel la visita de Bella? El siguiente capítulo será muy especial, ya lo tengo en proceso y espero tenerlo el domingo como siempre (Esperemos nada trastoque el plan jejeje)

_Hasta eso ¿Me cuenta que les pareció este capítulo en un review?_


	39. Cinco días, cinco momentos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente capítulo es, a lo mejor, esperado por muchas. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción porque es preciosa y conmovedora. Dicho esto, no molesto más, les dejo el capítulo… que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 35: <strong>__Cinco días, cinco momentos._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__I Won't Give Up – Jason Mraz _

"_La verdad los hará libre, pero primero los hará miserables."_

_James Garfield._

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Tanto Karl Abraham como Sigmund Freud desarrollaron durante sus años de análisis de la psiquis humana, varios ensayos sobre los diferentes tipos de reacción que las personas suelen tener ante cierto evento. De los dos, Abraham hizo severo énfasis en los métodos de supervivencia externos del ser humano, mecanismos de defensa como hoy en día los conocemos. Alejar las manos del fuego o el calor, frotarse las manos cuando hace frío; o colocar las manos frente al cuerpo si estamos a punto de caernos, son apenas unas cuantas reacciones que nuestro cerebro le ordena a nuestro cuerpo para que de manera inconsciente pueda protegerse del posible peligro.

Pero el análisis de Freud, muy laureado por supuesto, fue mucho más allá. Sigmund trajo por primera vez a colación los mecanismos de defensa mentales que los seres humanos tienen ante una situación de amenaza para vencer, evitar y escapar de las mismas. Llorar como respuesta a un evento triste, gritar en caso de estrés, esconderse cuando se tiene temor, _mentir para evadir el dolor de la verdad…_

Es por eso que, teniendo en cuenta estos cuatro hechos que Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen habían experimentado durante toda su vida, este par de jóvenes, heridos por el destino y el silencio decidieron dejar a un lado sus barreras y sus defensas, abriendo sus heridas para dejarlas entonces curar. La primera en hacerlo, por decisión propia, sería Isabella. Ella, con un temblor fuerte en sus manos, tomó un fuerte respiro y cerró los ojos. Enseguida exhaló y con convicción dijo dos sencillas pero ciertas palabras con fuerte voz.

– _Tengo miedo…_– de inmediato ella abrió los ojos que en apenas un segundo se habían llenado de lágrimas. Edward enseguida tomó su rostro en sus manos y acariciando sus mejillas con cariño, negó.

– No existe en este mundo una persona con más miedo que yo en este momento. Tengo un terrible temor, Isabella, un terrible temor a perderte. Tengo miedo a que sepas quien fui, donde estuve y lo que hice. Tengo miedo a que salgas huyendo de aquí y nunca más te vuelva a ver. ¿Tienes miedo? Yo también lo tengo. Pero estoy aquí, para afrontar lo que hice, para escucharte y ser escuchado. Sé fuerte, yo sé que lo eres. Dame la fuerza para hacer esto porque yo no puedo hacerlo sin ti – le pido él con su voz rota. Isabella sollozó y él secó sus lágrimas con ternura –. ¿Aún quieres ser la primera en hablar? – Bella asintió y Edward sonrió en respuesta.

– Cuando teníamos nueve, fui yo quien rompió tu bola mágica de la suerte por accidente. Culpaste a Rosalie de aquello, te molestaste y le gritaste. Quise decirte que había sido yo, pero no me escuchaste. Estabas tan alterado que corriste a tu habitación y te encerraste. Esa fue la primera vez que te oculté la verdad – le dijo Isabella a Edward quien a su vez dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Isabella frunció su ceño a causa de la confusión.

– Isabella, yo siempre supe que habías sido tú. Tus manos estaban llenas de agua y tus ojos llenos de lágrimas – le habló él con sus manos. Ella abrió sus ojos asustada y Edward siguió hablándole en señas –. Culpé a Rosalie porque no quería descargarme contigo. A mi hermana, por supuesto le daba lo mismo, pero no hubiese sido igual contigo. Tú hubieses llorado y yo por tanto te habría hecho daño, y créeme Isabella, desde niños yo me prometí jamás hacerte daño… y mira como he fallado – susurró aquella última línea con tristeza. Isabella tomó enseguida sus manos y con su ligero toque llenó de esperanza su corazón. Él sonrió levemente en respuesta y ella alejó sus manos para hablarle.

– ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que ya lo sabías? – le preguntó ella con curiosidad. Él se encogió de hombros y chasqueó su lengua.

– No lo sé. Pensé que romper una bola mágica no era de gran importancia – confesó Edward. Isabella de repente empezó a sollozar y negaba con fuerza.

– Debiste decírmelo, Edward. Debiste impedir que yo siguiera haciéndolo. Cuando teníamos nueve, yo rompí tu juguete, hace pocos meses yo rompí tu corazón – dijo ella con furia en sus manos y con lágrimas en sus mejillas –. Y pensé que estaba bien, que te olvidarías de aquello y seguirías adelante, tal como lo hiciste con la bola mágica. Pero no fue así, te hice daño, le hice daño al único hombre que he amado en toda mi vida. Tu corazón no era un juguete, Edward, y yo he roto ambos… – finalizó ella ahogada en llanto y con su cuerpo temblando a causa de los sollozos.

– Isabella, mi amor – le dijo Edward en señas mientras intentaba acercarse a ella. Bella se alejó en respuesta y negó.

– Quiero que me escuches, Edward. Quiero que sepas que pasó ese día, que sepas porque lo hice. Déjame sacar todo lo que tengo aquí adentro que me está ahogando, por favor – sollozó mientras hablaba con sus manos. Edward asintió y se alejó un poco para darle a su amor algo de espacio. Ella tomó un fuerte respiro nuevamente y cerrando los ojos empezó a relatar lo acontecido la tarde del 19 de junio.

– Regresábamos con Rosalie de la tarde de compras. Estábamos cansadas y decidimos comer algo antes de regresar a casa. Nos detuvimos en un pequeño parque en el centro de Seattle. Ella fue por bebidas y yo permanecí en una pequeña banquita mirando a dos niños en un columpio. Me recordó mucho al columpio de tu casa y por un largo tiempo estuve hipnotizada viéndolos, recordando como éramos nosotros, anhelando como serían nuestros hijos – confesó ella con una sonrisa melancólica. Edward la miraba atento ante tan bonita confesión y le sonrió. Bella decayó en ánimo en ese momento pero siguió con su relato –. La presencia de alguien me sacó del trance, era Audrina. Me preguntó si los niños me parecían bonitos y yo le dije que sí. Me dijo que mis hijos jamás serían como esos pequeños, que ellos nunca escucharían al igual que yo; y que tú serías infeliz por tener una mujer sorda con hijos sordos a tu lado. Una imagen terrible vino a mi cabeza, Edward. Te imaginé triste y lleno de dolor por tener que cargar con una familia sorda. A lo mejor con el tiempo te aburrirías y nos dejarías solos – hizo ella una pausa a causa del temblor en sus manos pero continuó casi de inmediato –. Yo quería ser para ti una mujer completa, Edward, una mujer sana que te diera hijos sanos, y que te hiciera feliz. Pero no podía negar mi realidad tampoco, yo soy sorda, Edward. Siempre seré una carga y no un aporte en tu vida. – dijo ella entre profundos sollozos. Edward había empezado también a derramar unas pocas lágrimas.

– Isabella, tú jamás has sido una carga para mí. ¿Cómo pudiste creer siquiera que yo no sería feliz a tu lado? ¿Es que acaso todos estos años no te lo han demostrado ya? Me vale una mierda si no puedes oír, no es tus oídos lo que yo amo de ti. Es esto, Isabella. Es esto lo que yo amo de ti – le dijo él señalando su corazón –. Si nuestros hijos no pueden oír, Bella, eso nos hará especiales a todos porque compartiríamos con ellos el lenguaje que nos unió, que nos enamoró.

– Yo no pensé eso cuando decidí dejarte, Edward. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti pero me equivoqué terriblemente – confesó ella entre sollozos. Edward negaba con tristeza mientras secaba las lágrimas de su mariposa –. Esa noche, cuando hicimos el amor yo sabía que sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos. Que me iría a escondidas después de tu cumpleaños. Sin cuestionamientos, sin excusas, solo me iría para dejarte ser libre y feliz. Pero tú tenías otros planes, me propusiste matrimonio la noche del 20 de junio, me ofreciste algo con lo que había soñado desde niña y a lo cual debía decir que no – sus sollozos apenas la dejaban hablar en señas mientras grandes lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Quiso detenerse por un momento para recuperar la compostura pero decidió seguir, al ver que Edward la miraba fijamente con sus mejillas también bañadas en lágrimas –. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó decirte que no, Edward? ¿Tienes idea lo que me costó decirte que no quería casarme contigo mirándote a los ojos? Yo he pasado por mucho dolor desde muy pequeña, pero nada se compara con el dolor de verte destrozado esa noche. Yo te estaba haciendo daño al decirte que no quería casarme contigo. Al mentirte y mentirme a mi misma diciendo que eso no era lo que yo quería. No me creíste, por supuesto, fue por eso que recurrí a la peor mentira de todas esa noche. Decirte que no te amaba.

– No solo lo hiciste esa noche, sino también al día siguiente – le recordó él con un leve tono de reproche tanto en sus señas como en su voz –. Estuve frente a tu ventana por horas, esperando que todo fuese una maldita confusión, una horrenda pesadilla de la cual solo tú eras capaz de levantarme. Pero me lo volviste a decir, me dijiste que no me amabas. Y te creí, porque tú jamás me habías mentido. Creí en verdad que eras un engaño en mi vida, que me habías mentido tantos años por lástima, porque te amaba con desquicio y no eras capaz de dejarme. Lo creí, Isabella, lo creí. Y a causa de eso, me perdí… – finalizó él con su voz quebrada. Isabella sollozó con fuerza y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

– _Yo no sé en… en qué estaba… pensado, Edward… no sé cómo pude hacer eso…_– susurró ella entre fuertes hipidos. Edward liberó sus manos de su rostro y ella volvió a sollozar mientras le hablaba en señas –. Te vi fuera de mi ventana tantas horas y no pude hacer nada, Edward. Moría por echarme en tus brazos y pedirte que no te fueses nunca, pero no podía. Cuando me miraste ese día y en señas me dijiste que me amabas supe que aunque yo también te amaba necesitaba dejarte libre. Necesitabas ser feliz, tenía que decirte que no te amaba para que lo fueses.

– Eso es ilógico, Isabella. ¿Herirme para hacerme feliz? – le reclamó él. Isabella asintió sollozante.

– Creí que si me odiabas podías olvidarte de mí y pronto rehacer tu vida con una mujer normal y yo…– Edward de inmediato tomó las manos de Isabella y las detuvo con furia.

– Isabella, necesito que dejes de decir que no eres una mujer normal. ¡Ya basta con eso! – gritó molesto Edward. Isabella liberó sus manos y le respondió.

– Es que no lo soy, Edward. Abre tus ojos y mírame. Si fuese una mujer normal no tendrías que comunicarte con ella con sus manos. Si fuese una mujer normal no hubiese perdido a nuestro bebé. Si fuese una mujer normal, jamás hubieses tenido que arriesgar tu vida como lo hiciste hace dos días. ¡No soy normal, entiéndelo de una sola vez! – le dijo ella con remarcada rabia en sus señas y en su rostro.

– Tienes razón Isabella – concedió él –. No eres una mujer normal. Eres única, la única mujer que necesito a mi lado. Tú crees que yo necesito a una mujer normal en mi vida, pero estás equivocada. Yo necesito a una mujer espectacular, extraordinaria y excepcional. Y no necesito buscarla, la conocí a los cuatro años de edad y la tengo ahora, frente a mí y por la cual estoy rogando al cielo, no perderla a causa de mis errores – dijo él entre señas melancólicas e hipidos de llanto.

– Edward – sollozó ella con fuerza –. Yo no te merezco. Tú no necesitas estar atado a una persona como yo. Tú tienes que ser libre, tienes que ser feliz. Nunca quise hacerte daño –. Isabella tomó en ese momento un fuerte respiro y tomando las manos de su amor le susurró algo que el alma le confesó – _Lo siento –. _Edward comenzó a derramar lágrimas de manera incesante al escuchar a su amor pedirle perdón. Quiso por un momento abalanzarse a sus brazos y besarla con locura pero sabía que no estaba siendo justo. Que, aunque Isabella había abierto sus heridas y expuesto ante él su verdad, él aún no había hecho lo mismo. Fue por esto que tomó sus manos rápidamente y la obligó a verlo con atención.

– Isabella, mi amor – le llamó con ternura –. No puedes decir que no me mereces, cuando soy yo el que no te merece. Necesitas saber lo que yo hice para que te des cuenta que el que necesita pedir perdón aquí soy yo, no tú – Isabella sollozó tratando de controlar sus hipidos y le habló en señas.

– Estoy aquí, estás aquí. ¿Qué puede ser peor que mentirle al amor de tu vida? – le dijo para animarlo a hablar. Edward negó despacio y mientras secaba sus lágrimas se alistaba a hablar.

– Bella, yo soy un imbécil, y sé que te puedo perder cuando sepas lo que pasó. Solo…solo escúchame por favor – Isabella asintió despacio y él tomó un fuerte respiro y empezó a hablarle con señas –. Cuando ocurrió todo lo que ocurrió, yo me perdí completamente. Tú me dijiste que no me amabas, es cierto, pero yo fui más allá, yo intenté demostrarte que no te amaba tampoco. Cuando te fuiste todo fue oscuridad para mí, tú eras la luz de mi vida. Intenté con alcohol ahogar el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, de tus besos, de tus caricias y de tu corazón. Estaba herido por tus palabras y tu rechazo. Necesitaba hacerte daño, aunque haya jurado jamás hacértelo. Tú dijiste que yo debía avanzar, olvidarte y seguir mi vida; y cuando Audrina fue a nuestro departamento en lo único que pensé fue en ti, en tus palabras y en cumplir lo que habías pedido para mí. Tú crees que te equivocaste al mentirme, pero yo me equivoqué terriblemente al creerte – le dijo con su voz temblorosa al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Isabella entre las suyas para apretarlas con fuerza –. Me acosté con ella pensando que así te olvidaría, que seguiría con mi vida como me lo pediste. Sé que a lo mejor esto no es una excusa válida pero yo lo hice porque era la manera de purgar mi dolor.

– El dolor que yo misma provoqué – respondió ella en señas una vez que él soltara sus manos –. Yo te empuje a acostarte con una mujer que no era yo, Edward, lo admito. Yo sé que parte de que fueses infiel con Audrina es mi culpa – Edward negó con tristeza y dos grandes lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas en ese momento. Había llegado el momento decisivo.

– No fue una sola vez que fui infiel, Isabella – confesó él con señas. Isabella abrió sus ojos asustada y empezó a llorar de manera descontrolada –. Durante ocho semanas llevé una mujer diferente a nuestro apartamento con la intención de acostarme con ellas. Aunque el acto jamás llegó a consumarse yo quise hacerlo, yo quise estar en la cama con todas y cada una de las mujeres que ofrecían sus cuerpos como consuelo. En algunas ocasiones las tocaba, ellas se desnudaban y me besaban, pero yo jamás logré hacer lo mismo. Nunca pude besar a ninguna, ni desnudarlas ni hacerles el amor como yo lo hacía contigo – Isabella sentía ahogarse en su mar de sollozos y dolor por lo que Edward apretó sus manos con fuerza y le empezó a hablar entre sollozos –. Sé que tienes todo el derecho de ponerte de pie ahora e irte y nunca más volver. Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme con tu vida porque todo esto pasó cuando tú descubriste que estabas embarazada y yo no estuve junto a ti. Yo soy el que debe decir lo siento, Isabella. Perdóname, por favor – le pidió él de rodillas mientras secaba las lágrimas de su amor.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Edward? – fue lo único que de las manos de Isabella pudo salir. Un fuerte sentimiento de rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo, por lo que se puso de rodillas frente a su amor comenzó a golpearlo en su pecho, sintiéndose más débil con cada golpe que le daba. Edward no intentó defenderse, él sabía que merecía cada uno de aquellos golpes. Cuando los golpes se detuvieron y una frágil mariposa posó sus cansados puños sobre el pecho de su amor, él aprovechó el momento para abrazarla con fuerza y susurrarle algo al odio mientras la mecía suavemente en sus brazos.

– Lo siento tanto, Isabella. No sabes cuánto lo siento. Te amo mi pequeña Bella, por favor no me dejes. No te vayas de mi lado, te lo suplico, por favor – le pidió él entre sollozos desesperados que salían de su pecho. Isabella se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras intentaba calmarse, pero al sentir las lágrimas de Edward mojar su rostro, no pudo controlarse y volvió a romper en sollozos mientras se alejaba de él.

– Necesito irme de aquí – dijo ella en señas mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. Edward tardó un segundo en reaccionar, ventaja que fue aprovechada por Isabella para alejarse del prado con rumbo al sendero mientras sollozaba con fuerza y limpiaba a su vez las lágrimas que nublaban su visión.

– Isabella, Isabella, espera por favor – gritó Edward detrás de ella. Isabella siguió su rápido caminar pero fue rápidamente alcanzada por Edward que la tomó de la muñeca y se ubicó frente a ella.

– _¡Suéltame!_ – gritó ella con su voz. Él cayó enseguida de rodillas frente a Isabella y la abrazó por la cadera con fuerza. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor la miró y rompió en nuevos sollozos.

– Mi amor, perdóname por favor. Perdóname, Isabella por lo que hice, perdóname – repitió con su voz quebrada. Isabella cayó de rodillas frente a él en ese momento mientras negaba incesante.

– _¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward? ¿Por qué?_ – le gritó Isabella a Edward reprochando con su voz su accionar. Ambos sollozaban con fuerza y sus cuerpos se estremecían a causa de los hipidos.

– No lo sé, Isabella, No lo sé. Yo me perdí sin ti y sigo perdido sin ti. Perdóname por favor, Isabella. Lo siento tanto – rogó él con su voz. Isabella volvió a sollozar y alzó sus manos para responderle.

– ¿Por qué tuvimos que equivocarnos tanto, Edward? Yo no merecía algo así, nosotros no merecíamos esto – dijo ella con fuertes hipidos –. Si yo pudiese volver el tiempo nada de esto hubiese pasado, no te hubiese mentido, tú no me hubieses engañado y hoy estaríamos comprometidos y nuestro bebé estaría por nacer.

– Lo sé, Isabella – aceptó él con resignación mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas aún de rodillas –. No te imaginas cuanto deseo volver el tiempo atrás y no haber hecho las estupideces que hice. Pero es cierto, no podemos retroceder en el tiempo, no podemos pretender tampoco que nada pasó. Admito que cometí errores irreparables, admito que soy un monstruo. Me odio por lo que te hice y soy más miserable todavía al estar aquí y pedir tu perdón. Perdóname, mi amor, perdóname por favor.

_S_in detenerse a pensar un solo segundo, Edward se abalanzó a los brazos de Isabella para fundirse con ella en un abrazo como nunca antes se había visto en una historia de amor. El tiempo se detuvo entonces por varios minutos en aquel prado escondido de Forks. Dos amigos, dos amantes, dos almas viejas estaban purgando sus culpas en aquel santuario que vio su amor crecer. Sus llantos se entremezclaban y formaban una dulce canción de lamento que a más de un animalito de aquel lugar espantó.

No se podría saber con certeza cuantos minutos o quizás horas estos jóvenes permanecieron abrazos llorando por aquellas viejas culpas como la mentira de Isabella, o el engaño de Edward, o la pérdida de un bebé que sin nacer ambos ya amaban; o por nuevas culpas de las que ambos se hacían responsables. No sabemos si sus llantos eran su silente manera de aceptar la verdad, de tomarla y con ella tomar nuevas decisiones mientras ambos susurraban en voz baja el nombre de su amado como diciéndose un extraño adiós.

Un poderoso momento de silencio se hizo en el lugar cuando ambos sollozos lograron calmarse. El silencio, viejo amigo de estos amantes, se estableció tranquilo para sosegar por un momento sus inquietas almas. Ambos levantaron su mirada y se vieron fijamente por varios segundos. Ella volvió a sollozar de inmediato y él cerró sus ojos para no ver aquella triste imagen. Isabella en respuesta sollozó más fuerte y Edward intentó calmarla.

– Ya no llores, Isabella. No lo hagas, necesito verte feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado pero necesito verte feliz. Perdóname por lo que te hice mi amor. Lo siento tanto… – le pidió él mientras abría los ojos. Ella intentó secar sus lágrimas pero él la detuvo, acariciando sus mejillas y limpiándolas con ternura. Isabella cerró los ojos en respuesta y un nuevo sollozo la atacó. _¿Cómo pudo tocar a otras mujeres? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?_ De inmediato se alejó al sentirse asqueada por las manos de su amor y él negó con tristeza al imaginar el por qué de su reacción –. Lo siento, Isabella, no debí tocarte.

– Necesito irme, Edward. Todo esto es demasiado para mí. Lo siento pero no puedo seguir con esto que ha pasado. No existe salida, no hay manera de superarlo. Será mejor que no volvamos a vernos más porque no…– Edward la interrumpió en ese momento.

– No, no, Isabella. No me pidas esto – le dijo él con su voz quebrada –. Puedo no tocarte, no besarte, no profesarte por siempre mi amor, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti. Necesito estar junto a ti, sanar el corazón que yo mismo herí. No pienso rendirme, tú tampoco lo hagas, ambos merecemos estar juntos. Por favor no lo hagas, _no te vayas de mi lado. _ – suplicó Edward con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Cómo vamos a sanar, Edward? – preguntó ella entre sollozos mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a alejarse. Edward la siguió mientras Isabella le seguía reprochando por el sendero –. No podemos hacerlo ¿Cómo logramos olvidar el dolor que nos provocamos? ¿Cómo perdonamos lo que te hice, lo que tú me hiciste?

– Con amor y paciencia, pero sobre todo con tiempo. Necesito que me de ese tiempo para sanarte, para sanarme también – respondió él con convicción. Isabella frunció el ceño y negó en respuesta –. Cinco días, solo dame cinco días. Para redescubrirnos, para reconquistarnos, para volver a ser nosotros. No es mucho lo que pido, solo necesito cinco momentos de silencio a tu lado. Si al llegar al día seis no hemos logrado superar lo que nos pasó, aquel día será el fin de toda nuestra historia juntos – sentenció él. Un nuevo silencio se hizo entonces entre Isabella y Edward para establecer con él un tácito pacto. Era el todo o nada, cinco días para recuperarlo o perderlo todo.

– No va a funcionar, Edward, lo siento – negó ella deteniéndose en su andar. Edward se acercó a ella y tocó su rostro con cuidado.

– No voy a bajar los brazos ante esto, nosotros somos más fuertes y lo sabes. Dame esos cinco días, Isabella – ella empezó a negar con fuerza mientras grandes lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas –. Cinco días y será todo. Si no funciona me iré de Forks, de Washington, de este país, y me iré para siempre de tu vida. Pero si funciona, te juro Isabella que compensaré cada lágrima que por mi culpa has derramado. Déjame intentarlo, por favor. Dame cinco esperanzas, te lo suplico – Isabella retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de su amor y él negó con tristeza. Todo estaba dicho, no existirían esos cinco días, no habría entonces el anhelado perdón.

– Llévame a casa – fue su única petición. Edward asintió y sin decir palabra alguna, caminó hasta su bicicleta y la llevó hasta donde estaba Isabella. La ayudó a subir en ella y con cuidado salieron del sendero, de regreso a la casa de Bella. La tarde les había tomado por sorpresa, eran ya las dos de la tarde.

– Supongo que quieres estar sola – dijo él cuando Isabella abrió la puerta de su casa y se volteó para despedirse. Ella leyó sus labios y con un leve asentimiento respondió a su amor –. ¿Existe algo que pueda hacer por ti ahora?

– _No me… busques_ – le pidió ella con marcado tono de tristeza en su voz. Él asintió apenado y tratando de contener sus lágrimas se acercó a ella y besó su frente para despedirse de ella.

– No me voy a rendir, Isabella. – le juró él. Isabella empezó a sollozar y se volteó rápidamente para entrar a la casa y dejarlo solo en el porche –. Que se acabe el mundo primero si ante esto llego a rendirme.

Con su cabeza agachada y su ánimo vapuleado por los recientes eventos, Edward salió de la casa de Isabella con su bicicleta a su lado ya que no tenía ánimo de montarla. Antes de salir del jardín, el auto patrulla de Charlie se estacionó rápidamente frente a la casa y con un fuerte sonido de bocina, alertó a Edward de su presencia. Al ver que la expresión facial del joven permaneció impávida, Charlie bajó del auto y lo llamó rápidamente.

– ¿Todo salió mal, eh? – preguntó Charlie a Edward. Él se detuvo y con un leve asentimiento el jefe Swan entendió el por qué de su tristeza –. No te vayas muchacho, Isabella te necesita ahora.

– Ella pidió que la dejara sola – respondió Edward. Charlie se acercó a él y tragando grueso palmeó su espalda.

– El funeral de Jacob Black será en dos horas más. Isabella me pidió que averiguara donde sería porque quería despedirse de él. Sé que será en un pequeño cementerio de la reserva donde vivían y debo llevar a Isabella hasta allá –. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par y negó asustado.

– ¡Usted no la puede llevar, Charlie! ¡No la puede exponer a algo como eso! – le dijo Edward con un leve tono de pánico en su voz.

– Lo sé, muchacho. Anoche intenté convencer a Isabella de aquello pero no quiso entender mis razones. Dijo que necesitaba despedirse del hombre que ofreció su vida por ella. Isabella quiere estar allí sin importar las posibles reacciones de su presencia en ese lugar.

– ¡Pero usted no puede llevarla allí para que Rachel le vuelva a gritar! – le reprochó Edward. Charlie se encogió de hombros únicamente.

– Pero tampoco puedo ir en contra de sus deseos. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la cafetería hace meses? No voy a obligar a Isabella a hacer algo que no quiere, y quedarse en casa el día del funeral de su amigo es algo que no voy a imponerle. Si ella quiere ir, sin importar las consecuencias, yo la llevaré…

– Y yo estaré a su lado, siempre a su lado – sentenció él alzando su cabeza y mirando fijamente a Charlie quien sonrió ante su respuesta.

– Eres el hombre que mi hija necesita a su lado, siempre lo he sabido. Has cometido errores pero estás aquí para remediarlos, eso es lo que te hace grande, Edward – le dijo Charlie palmeando la espalda de Edward.

Un par de llorosos ojos cafés vieron la escena desde la ventana de su habitación mientras se aferraba con fuerza a una vieja manta que sobre su mecedora encontró. Sus sollozos no daban tregua cuando vio a su amor alejarse apenado y rendido en su bicicleta. Él le había pedido cinco días, y ella se los había negado. Él había ofrecido su vida, y ella lo estaba despreciando. ¿Qué clase de persona era entonces ella? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en una persona egoísta dominada por el orgullo? ¿Desde cuándo era ella juez de acciones que ella mismo provocó? Isabella no lo sabía, de lo único que si tenía tenia certeza es que cinco días no cambiarían tantos meses de dolor.

Cinco días era un imposible, tanto como decir que un oyente pueda enamorarse de una sorda, tanto como decir que un tortugo que lento camina en la tierra y una mariposa libre vuela en el horizonte pueden tener su _"felices por siempre"._

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Knock, knock – la presencia de Charlie quien de rodillas frente a la silla mecedora chasqueaba sus dedos trajo de regreso a Isabella –. Hola, mi niña. Es hora de tu medicina. ¿La has tomado ya? – ella negó en respuesta y Charlie le dio una mirada desaprobatoria. Un par de segundos le tomó a Isabella percatarse que aún era temprano y que aquella no era la hora regular en la que Charlie volvía a casa. Un pequeño foco se encendió en su cabeza y de inmediato secó sus lágrimas.

– ¿Has averiguado lo que te pedí? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? – le preguntó ella en señas. Su padre asintió despacio y se puso de pie.

– Será en dos horas. Si queremos llegar tendremos que darnos prisa – Isabella asintió y rápidamente saltó de la silla mecedora provocando que sus pies se enredaran con la manta y se estrellara por tanto en el suelo. Charlie la ayudó a levantarse de inmediato y acomodando su cabello lejos de sus ojos le habló.

– Estaremos allí el tiempo que tú puedas soportar. Si Rachel o alguien de la familia Black sobrepasa los límites que tú puedas tolerar, nos iremos de inmediato. ¿Está bien? – Isabella asintió tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Su padre la llevó hasta el baño para que ella pudiese tomar una ducha. Tardó unos treinta minutos en arreglarse, ya que casi toda su ropa estaba en Seattle y en su closet apenas logró encontrar un par de vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra que bien servía para la ocasión.

Bajó cuando el reloj casi marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. Al hacerlo, lo primero que vio fue a Edward sentado en la sala, usando ropa negra y sosteniendo a su pequeña mascota Boi en sus piernas. Llevó ella sus manos al pecho a causa del susto. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Cómo entró?

– Aquí está la medicina – le dijo su padre en señas acercándose a ella con un par de pastillas en la mano. Ella volteó con dirección a Charlie y enseguida se las tomó junto a un vaso de agua que él le ofreció –. Bueno, es hora de irnos. ¿Vamos en el Volvo o en mi auto? – preguntó Charlie a Edward.

– El Volvo es un poco más rápido, Charlie. Sin ofender, por supuesto – dijo Edward. Charlie se encogió de hombros, pero de inmediato sonrió de manera malvada.

– Espero que recuerdes que vas con un agente de la ley, y que si sobrepasas el límite tendrás una multa de inmediato – Edward esbozó una sonrisa y enseguida se puso de pie –. Voy por los abrigos, los espero afuera – dijo Charlie a su asombrada hija en señas. Se alejó entonces y ella quedó con Edward en la sala.

– Creí que tú… yo te pedí que…– dijo ella en señas torpes e inconexas. Edward asintió despacio y tomando por el caparazón a Boi, lentamente lo volteó y le enseñó el mensaje que en su panza escribió.

_No me voy a rendir. Cinco días, cinco momentos._

– Será mejor que nos demos prisa – le dijo tomando nuevamente a Boi y regresándolo a su caja de cristal. Ella asintió de manera autómata y salió con su amor de la casa, para darle el último adiós a un héroe de silenciosas acciones, a su amigo Jacob Black.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El trayecto de cuarenta y cinco minutos se hizo en completo silencio. Edward miraba fijamente la autopista, Isabella miraba a Edward con atención y Charlie miraba con una sonrisa a ambos. Él sabía que ambos estaban heridos, pero más allá de cualquier daño, en sus miradas aún brillaba el destello del cariño y adoración que desde niños se profesaron. Charlie sabía muy bien que todo en la vida pasaba, que los problemas se resuelven, los errores se enmiendan, las ofensas se perdonan, pero el amor no se olvida…

– Creo que este es el desvío para el cementerio de la reserva, Charlie – dijo Edward sacando del trance a Charlie quien asintió mirando al joven por el espejo retrovisor. Edward tomó el desvío por el sendero que conducía al lugar y en el camino se encontró con el cortejo fúnebre que llevaba el cuerpo de Jacob. De inmediato Isabella empezó a sollozar con fuerza al ver a Rachel y a Rebecca junto a la carroza. Edward estacionó el auto cerca de la puerta del cementerio y Charlie rápidamente bajó del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto y hablarle a su hija.

– Isabella, por favor, si vamos a hacer esto debes estar calmada – le pidió su padre en señas –. Sé que esto es duro para ti, pero si quieres estar aquí debes ser fuerte.

– No puedo ser fuerte, papá. Yo lo vi morir, él murió por mí – le dijo ella entre profundos sollozos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a causa del recuerdo de aquel triste día.

– Charlie, Isabella no puede hacer esto. Ella no puede pasar por esto otra vez, no la dejes hacerlo – le dijo Edward a Charlie con su voz algo rota.

– Isabella. ¿En realidad quieres hacer esto? – le preguntó Charlie a su hija en señas. Ella asintió en respuesta por lo que Charlie se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Edward.

– Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde – dijo ella en señas para luego limpiar sus lágrimas. Charlie asintió y la ayudó a bajar del auto. Edward bajó también del auto, y luego de activar los seguros, corrió junto a Isabella para tomarla de la mano y ofrecerle su apoyo.

– Estoy aquí, estás aquí. Sé fuerte, yo estoy a tu lado – le dijo despacio para que ella leyera sus labios. Isabella sollozó ante las palabras de su amor y enseguida agachó su cabeza avergonzada. ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de todo él siguiera volviendo? Una y otra vez, siempre a su lado. ¿Qué tanto podrían cambiar las cosas en cinco días? Solo ella sabía la respuesta, un sí o un no que lo cambiarían todo.

A lo lejos, una joven que fue reconocida de inmediato por Bella, dejó a su pequeño hijo en el suelo y corrió hasta ella. La súbita reacción de la muchacha la tomó por sorpresa por lo que ella solo se detuvo y la esperó inmóvil. Sollozante y profundamente conmovida por el hecho de ver a Isabella allí, Rebecca se lanzó a sus brazos y entre hipidos le habló.

– No pensé que vendrías, Isabella. Sé que mi hermano, donde sea que esté, estará contento de verte aquí. Eras su amor, y has venido a decirle adiós – sollozó ella. Charlie le interpretó las palabras de Rebecca a su hija, quien sollozante asentía despacio. La mano de Edward jamás se despegó de la de Isabella, pero en cuanto vio a Rachel caminar enfurecida hasta ellos, supo que debía soltarla para intervenir y detenerla.

– ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? – gritó ella histérica. Edward se acercó a Rachel pero ella retrocedió un par de pasos.

– Rachel, por favor, Isabella solo quiere despedirse de Jacob – dijo Edward tratando de apaciguar su ánimo.

– Es por culpa de ella que todos estamos aquí, Edward. ¿Fuiste tú quien le ha dicho que era hoy el funeral de Jacob, Rebecca? – su hermana se alejó de inmediato de Isabella y la miró.

– No he sido yo, ella ha venido por su cuenta. Ella solo quiere estar aquí para él – dijo Rebecca entre sollozos.

– Es ella la que tiene que estar en esa caja, Rebecca. ¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado cuando fue ella quien le arrebató la vida a Jacob? – chilló Rachel intentando acercarse a Isabella. Edward lo impidió poniendo su brazo como barrera y ella en respuesta lo miró con furia.

– Deja de decir que Isabella es la que debe estar allí porque eso no te lo voy a permitir, Rachel. Ella no podía saber que ese día iba a ser secuestrada y que tu hermano estaría allí. Las cosas pasaron de una manera que nadie pudo evitarlas.

– Ella debió evitarlas, Edward. Él la amaba, y ella lo sabía. ¡Ella lo sabía! – gritó Rachel con furia. Un poderoso sentimiento de dolor y rabia se apoderó del corazón de Edward al escuchar las palabras de Rachel. Jacob amaba a su Isabella y estuvo para ella cuando él no pudo, y eso era algo que ni siquiera la muerte podía borrar.

– El hecho que Jacob amara a alguien debería ser motivo de alegría, Rachel – intervino Rebecca –. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? Venimos de una familia que olvidó como amar al morir mamá. Yo conocí el amor y de él me quedó un pequeño recuerdo. Jacob conoció el amor, y a su manera fue feliz. ¿No te das cuenta que al final lo que vale es que nunca perdimos la esperanza de volver a conocer el amor? – reflexionó Rebecca. Charlie interpretó para su hija toda la conversación y ella apenada bajó su mirada porque de cierta manera ella se encontraba en esa misma encrucijada, ella se encontraba en ese punto de tener o no la esperanza de volver a conocer el amor.

– Necesito que te vayas, Isabella. No quiero verte aquí – le dijo Rachel a Isabella al tiempo que la tomaba rápidamente del brazo. Edward la detuvo y la alejó de su amor.

– No la toques. No te atrevas a tocarla otra vez – le dijo en tono amenazante Edward. Rachel negó de manera reprobatoria.

– Y a pesar de todo, tú sigues aquí. Ella viene al funeral del hombre que la amó y tú estás aquí para ella – le reprochó Rachel. Edward la miró fijamente y le habló.

– Siempre estaré para ella. Jacob no dudó en ofrecer su vida por Isabella y yo, en su lugar, también lo hubiese hecho. Porque el que ama no inventa excusas, no duda ni teme, hace grandes sacrificios a cuenta de su propio esfuerzo. Dices amar a tu hermano pero no eres capaz de tolerar a Isabella. Eso, Rachel, eso no es amar. Uno ama incluso a lo que puede hacerle daño – un espeso silencio se hizo en cuanto Edward terminó de hablar. El silencio le concedió la razón y contra eso el dolor no tuvo su oportunidad de rebatir.

– Fue por su culpa que se murió – sollozó Rachel derrotada unos segundos después. Rebecca se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Sabes que no fue así, Rachel. Ella no tiene la culpa, tú lo sabes. Déjala estar aquí. Hazlo por él, Jacob lo hubiese querido de esa manera – le pidió Rebecca en tono sollozante a su hermana quien lentamente asintió –. Vamos, el servicio empezará dentro de poco.

Las dos hermanas, tomadas de la mano, caminaron de regreso al lugar del servicio funerario mientras Isabella, Charlie y Edward los seguían de cerca. El servicio de despedida de Jacob empezó enseguida, un ministro conocido por la familia lo ofició. Al principio los sollozos no dejaban escuchar las palabras del hombre, pero en cuanto él empezó a recordar al joven de los alegres ojos negros en sus mejores momentos, las lágrimas fueron reemplazadas por pequeñas sonrisas de melancolía. Isabella, quien permanecía unos cuantos metros alejada del féretro, sollozaba despacio a medida que su amor le interpretaba del sermón del ministro.

– Jacob Black, un joven que llenó de alegría todas las vidas que tocó. Hoy te decimos adiós pero en nuestro recuerdo estarás siempre. Con sus sonrisas, con tus bromas, con tu alegría. Hoy nos despedimos de ti, pero te agradecemos por haber sido parte de nosotros. Descansa en paz joven amigo, nos veremos pronto. – las palabras del hombre provocaron nuevos sollozos al tiempo que el féretro era ubicado en su lugar. Rachel se acercó y sollozante se despidió de su hermanito. Rebecca hizo lo mismo y besando una flor blanca le dijo adiós.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie y se quedaron unos pocos metros más allá para permitir que los demás pudieran despedirse de Jacob. Las pocas personas allí presentes, entre sollozos y lamentos, se despidieron de Jacob y se fueron del lugar, provocando que poco a poco todo empezara a quedarse vacío. Cuando la última persona presente se alejó, Isabella se arrodilló cerca del féretro y sollozante le habló con sus manos.

– Cuando te conocí, siempre supe que serías alguien importante para mí, y no me equivoqué. Llenaste de luz los momentos más oscuros de mi vida, y por ella también ofreciste tu existencia. ¿Cómo puedo pagarte entonces lo que hiciste por mí, Jacob Black? – se preguntó entre sollozos. Edward quien la miraba de cerca, tradujo sus señas para que Rachel y Rebecca supieran lo que su Bella estaba diciendo –. Me vas a hacer tanta falta, Jake. Te voy a llevar siempre en mi corazón y prometo nunca olvidarte. Adiós amigo, adiós – se despidió ella lanzando una rosa blanca sobre su féretro y rompiendo en fuertes sollozos. Edward de inmediato la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la abrazó con fuerza para darle consuelo. Charlie se acercó a ellos y tomando a su hija de la mano la animó a caminar de regreso al Volvo. Con una triste mirada de disculpas que regaló a las hermanas Black, Isabella se alejó del lugar enseguida; pero antes de llegar al auto, una mano la detuvo.

– Tú acabas de preguntar algo, Isabella. Yo tengo la respuesta a eso – Rachel le dijo rápidamente. Edward frunció el ceño pero de inmediato tradujo para Bella las palabras de Rachel. Isabella abrió sus ojos asustada –. Tú acabas de preguntar cómo puedes pagarle a mi hermano lo que él hizo por ti, yo sé cómo lo puedes hacer. Sé feliz, esa es la respuesta que buscas. Tu felicidad era la suya, y si tú eres feliz ahora, él también lo será. Haz ese tributo por él. Solo sé feliz – dijo Rachel sollozante. Isabella al terminar de leer las señas de Edward no dudó en abalanzarse hasta su amiga y abrazarla con fuerza.

– _Seré feliz… lo prometo_ – dijo ella con su voz quebrada y sollozante. Rachel la abrazó de regreso y aunque aquel gesto no significaba que su perdón estaba siendo concedido, al menos era el primer paso.

Las dos jóvenes se alejaron y una tranquila paz se hizo de repente en el lugar. Edward tomó entonces la mano de Isabella y apretándola con cariño le infundió valor. Isabella se despidió de Rachel en un lejano adiós y con su padre y su amor, se dirigieron al auto de regreso a Forks. Llegaron a casa un poco después de la hora del crepúsculo, y sin decir palabra alguna, Isabella bajó del auto y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa.

– Dale tiempo muchacho, todo está siendo demasiado para ella – dijo Charlie al ver la clara expresión de decepción de Edward –. Sé que encontraran la forma de arreglarlo, solo ten paciencia.

– Adiós, Charlie. Ten una buena noche – le dijo Edward con un tono de tristeza en su voz. Charlie negó y apenado bajó del auto.

Entró a su casa y con pesados pasos se dirigió al primer piso, a la habitación de su hija. Isabella, quien había tomado a Boi de su cajita, estaba acostada mirando la panza del animalito y llorando con fuerza. Charlie negó y se acercó a ella.

– Pequeña, ¿por qué es tan difícil esto, eh? Prometiste ser feliz y mírate, has pisado la casa y sigues llorando. ¿Cómo es que no puedes ser feliz? – preguntó su padre quitándole la tortuga de las manos.

– ¿Cómo haces para perdonar y olvidar, papá? – le preguntó ella en señas. Su padre sonrió despacio y tomó sus manos.

– Es muy fácil, mi niña. El perdón se consigue sobreponiendo el amor sobre el error, haciendo prioridad todo lo bueno sobre lo malo. El olvido viene como consecuencia del perdón, si es dado de corazón – Isabella sollozó ante las palabras de su padre, y él apretó con fuerza sus manos –. No quiero saber lo que pudo haber pasado todo este tiempo, pero supongo que ha sido algo fuerte. Lo único que puedo decirte para ayudarte es que recuerdes todo lo feliz que fuiste a su lado, Isabella. Él lo ha dicho esta tarde, uno ama incluso a lo que puede hacerle daño – Isabella asintió mientras su padre secaba sus lágrimas. Boi se acercó a ella con lentitud y Bella sin querer sonrió. Tomó a su mascota y con cuidado la volteó para que su padre leyera el mensaje de Edward.

_No me voy a rendir. Cinco días, cinco momentos._

– Él no se va a rendir, Isabella. ¿Qué tan dispuesta estás tú a rendirte? ¿Vas a permitirte ser feliz como le prometiste a Jacob? – le dijo su padre en señas. Isabella asintió sollozante mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba en manos de su padre a Boi.

– ¿La bicicleta sigue allí abajo? – preguntó Isabella a Charlie. Él asintió y dejó a Boi sobre la cama.

– Si quieres puedo llevarte, es tarde y tú estás…– Isabella interrumpió a su padre alzando la mano.

– Yo estoy bien, debo hacer esto sola. Estaré de vuelta enseguida – dijo en señas mientras se dirigía a su closet y buscaba en él un par de zapatillas deportivas. Se las calzó enseguida y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo. Desempolvó su vieja bicicleta y verificó de ella sus frenos y el aire en sus llantas. Se subió enseguida y con fuerza empezó a pedalear con rumbo a la casa Cullen. Llegó más rápido de lo que recordaba solía tomarle el trayecto. Entró por el sendero y se bajó de la bicicleta en cuanto vio el Volvo estacionado en la entrada de la casa. Caminó hasta el porche y con sus manos temblorosas tocó el timbre. Del otro lado de la puerta, un joven de llorosos ojos verdes caminaba para atender al llamado del timbre, sin saber que, literalmente era el amor quien tocaba a su puerta.

– _Tienes tus… tus cinco días. Vamos a…a intentarlo_ – dijo Isabella con un leve temblor en su voz. Edward se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza.

– Gracias, Isabella. Gracias por esta última oportunidad – fue todo lo que Edward pudo decir con su voz quebrada. Isabella se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amor y así permaneció por varios minutos mientras su mente vagaba por los distintos panoramas que este nuevo tiempo le ofrecía. Cinco días y el veredicto de ambos destinos sería dictado. ¿Cuál sería el resultado después de ese experimento? ¿Alejarse, perdonar? ¿Vivir del rencor o abrazar al amor?

Cuando un frío viento sopló, proveniente de los bosques cercanos de la casa Cullen, Edward se percató que Isabella estaba muy poco abrigada y la invitó a pasar. La llevó a la cocina y le preparó un chocolate caliente, como aquellos que solía hacerle cuando vivían en Seattle. Isabella se extrañó por la ausencia del resto de los Cullen pero Edward le mencionó que todos estaban en Seattle junto a Rosalie y Emmett debido a que ese día por la tarde le daban el alta del hospital. Su ánimo decayó y sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas al recordar que por su culpa Emmett había recibido aquel disparo. Edward se percató de aquello y la detuvo de inmediato.

– Si vamos a hacer esto, hay una sola regla que quisiera que ambos tengamos. Nadie puede llorar a menos que sea a causa de algo feliz. La muerte de Jacob no fue tu culpa, la herida de Emmett tampoco. Si quieres avanzar, tienes que dejar aquello que te ancla al pasado. No más lágrimas. ¿Me lo prometes? – le preguntó él en señas. Ella asintió despacio y él sonrió.

Permanecieron muchos minutos en silencio, disfrutaron tan solo de la compañía del otro. A veces Isabella sonreía al ver las caras graciosas de Edward cuando intentaba tomar su chocolate caliente. Otras cuantas veces Edward suspiraba al ver a su amor distraída mirar la chimenea encendida de la sala. A veces Edward tomaba de su mano y ella lo miraba fijamente. Otras pocas veces, solo se miraban a los ojos y recordaban en silencio lo que el color verde y café representaban en sus vidas. La noche cayó sobre Forks, y cuando el reloj marcó las diez, Edward se puso de pie para llevar a su casa a Isabella. Subieron la bicicleta al Volvo y en silencio regresaron a la casa de los Swan.

– Gracias por esto, Isabella. Mañana vengo muy temprano por ti para empezar con el día dos – le dijo él después de bajar la bicicleta de su auto y ayudar a Isabella a llevarla hasta el garaje. Bella frunció el ceño a causa de la confusión de las señas de Edward y alzó sus manos para responderle a su amor.

– ¿Y el día uno, Edward? – preguntó ella. Él negó con una sonrisa.

– Lo acabamos de tener. ¿No te diste cuenta? Disfrutamos del silencio, de la única presencia del otro. Regresamos por un rato a lo que éramos, y anhelamos lo que queremos seguir siendo ¿Lo recuerdas? Somos dos almas del silencio. – dijo él con señas. Isabella de inmediato se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza algo apenada – Vendré por ti a las nueve. ¿Está bien?

– Sí, está bien por mí – respondió ella. Edward le sonrió y le dejó un beso en su frente. Ella suspiró y él sostuvo entonces cuatro dedos frente a ella.

– Nos quedan cuatro días – le dijo con su voz. Ella asintió y llenando sus pulmones de aire le habló.

– _Cuatro momentos_ – recitó ella. Edward asintió y sin decir una sola palabra más se alejó de la casa de Bella. Condujo todo el camino a casa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y cuatro planes en su cabeza, uno para cada día. Todos estaban muy claros, ya que el propósito para cada uno estaba definido. Llevar a Isabella y a él mismo a un viaje al pasado, tomar de él las herramientas que les ayuden a construir el futuro que ambos merecían juntos y sanar así los daños ocasionados por los errores que en el proceso de madurar ellos mismos se habían provocado.

_El día uno había terminado, y su tónica fue el silencio. El silencio que en ellos una marca indeleble dejó._

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El día dos amaneció un poco más frio que el anterior. Con una ropa más abrigada y de muy buen ánimo, el joven tortugo salió de su casa con rumbo a la casa de Isabella. Ella, vistiendo también un pesado abrigo, lo esperaba lista en la sala. Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve y una luz roja se encendió en la estancia, una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó.

Con aquella misma sonrisa salió entonces de su casa y se encontró con su amor esperándola de pie junto al auto. Un nuevo beso en la frente y un alegre saludo de buenos días con sus manos la recibió y ella con un marcado sonrojo le respondió. Subieron al auto y en silencio se mantuvieron durante el incierto trayecto; pero, en cuanto Isabella vio una familiar edificación a lo lejos, sollozó emocionada.

– El inicio de todo. El lugar donde me enamoré de ti – le dijo él con su voz aunque ella no le escuchase. Llegaron a su vieja escuela en pocos minutos, Edward estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada y con un suspiro ambos miraron la entrada de la escuela.

– Aquí empezó todo – dijo ella con señas. Edward asintió con una sonrisa y enseguida tomó una de sus manos para llevarla a sus labios y besarla.

– El mejor día de escuela que un niño podría tener. Conocer a su mejor amiga y su único amor el mismo día. Ven, Isabella, este es nuestro día dos – le dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella asintió en respuesta mientras Edward se bajaba del auto y la ayudaba a bajar.

Tomados de la mano entraron al lugar y sonrieron al darse cuenta que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquel lugar. Los colores eran ahora un poco más apagados de los que recordaban pero la esencia era la misma. El aula de preescolar seguía en el mismo lado, frente al gran patio al que ellos temían. Con una gran sonrisa, Isabella recordó las veces que ella y Edward chapoteaban bajó la lluvia tomados de la mano, libres y tranquilos.

– Te veías hermosa cuando bailabas bajo la lluvia. Desde niña siempre fuiste hermosa – le dijo él leyendo sus pensamientos. Isabella se sonrojó profundamente y él volvió a sonreír mientras la ayudaba a caminar hasta el salón de los alumnos más pequeños de la escuela. Al llegar, ambos se asombraron que el salón luciera un poco más grande de lo que ellos recordaban. Se extrañaron por aquel cambio pero en cuanto leyeron un pequeño letrero en la puerta entendieron lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_Pequeñas tortugas de Kate. Salón de clases para alumnos especiales"_

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su primera maestra mover sus manos con maestría mientras hablaba en voz alta. En la primera fila tres pequeños niños no oyentes hacían señas mientras a un costado, dos niñas leían en braille el mismo cuento que la maestra estaba repitiendo con su voz. El resto del salón escuchaba atento a su maestra que sonriente contaba la historia de Manuelita. Los niños entonces empezaron a cantar la canción de Edward, y él con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la cantó también en lengua de señas. Isabella repitió las señas de su amor y sin percatarse siquiera empezó también a llorar. Al terminar la canción todos los niños del salón alzaron sus manos y las agitaron en el aire para hacer la seña del aplauso para sus compañeritos no oyentes. Edward repitió el gesto y Bella se echó a sus brazos para romper en profundo llanto.

– Fueron tus manos Isabella, tus manos en mi mandil, tus manos en mi corazón lo que me enamoraron de ti – le dijo aunque ella no pudiese escucharle. Abrazados así compartieron el segundo momento de silencio, eterno y etéreo, justo como ellos lo necesitaban. Luego de un largo rato, cuando el silencio se despidió de ellos, fue Isabella quien alzó sus dedos y marcó el número tres.

– Sí, Isabella. Nos quedan tres – le dijo él con una sonrisa antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla de regreso al auto. Al llegar a casa, nuevamente un beso en la mano marcó su despedida hasta el día siguiente. Ella se sonrojó en cuanto él le regaló una sonrisa y sin decir más, ambos se retiraron de la puerta de la casa. A la espera de la sorpresa que el día siguiente les esperaba.

_El día dos había terminado, y fueron las señas la tónica del día. El lenguaje que los unió, y los enamoró._

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El día tres amaneció rápidamente, y nuevamente al llegar las nueve de la mañana, un atractivo joven esperaba a su amor frente a dos bicicletas. Ella sonrió al verlo y sin decir nada más caminó hasta su bicicleta y se subió a ella.

– Pedalea a mi lado – fue todo lo que él le dijo. Ella asintió y juntos anduvieron por el estrecho camino. Pasaron por un costado del prado y llegaron al lago, al lugar que solían frecuentar cuando eran niños – ¿Recuerdas que aquí aprendimos a nadar? – le dijo él señalando la corriente de agua. Ella asintió y dejando su bicicleta a un lado se acercó al borde del largo y sonrió.

– _Aquí tuviste tu… tu primera e…erección_ – dijo ella con su voz. Edward se sonrojó a causa de la vergüenza y sonrió.

– Fue tu culpa por usar ese bañador rojo – se defendió él. Ella negó con una sonrisa y se acercó a Edward.

– Recuerdo que solíamos pasar horas aquí, tus padres siempre tuvieron recelo de que termináramos pescando un resfriado. Fueron momentos muy divertidos, pero se han ido ya.

– Es cierto, se han ido. Pero ¿Quién dice que no podemos volver a tenerlos? – preguntó él. Isabella lo miró extrañado y él sonrió –. ¡Ven, vamos! ¡Es hora de darnos un chapuzón!

– Edward, está haciendo frio y yo...– quiso rebatir Isabella pero era ya muy tarde. Edward la había tomado por las piernas y súbitamente la subió a sus hombros para luego lanzarse con ella al agua.

Al salir de nuevo a la superficie un sonriente tortugo y su empapada mariposa compartieron su momento de silencio número tres. Allí, abrazados en el agua, recordaron en la pasividad del lugar, que las sencillas cosas de la vida fueron las que en ellos formaron el vínculo de amistad que los unía. Andar en bicicleta por las tardes, hacer las tareas junto a Boi, columpiarse por horas bajo el almendro y compartir esos pequeños detalles que, aunque para el mundo fuesen vanos, para ellos representaban su universo.

Salieron del agua cuando los labios de ambos empezaron a cambiar de color. Pedalearon con velocidad y rápidamente llegaron a la casa de Isabella. Se despidieron con un mojado abrazo, a la espera del día cuatro.

_El día tres había terminado, y la amistad fue la tónica de aquel día. Lo que un día fueron, lo que merecían seguir siendo._

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Y el día cuatro llegó, en una mañana extrañamente cálida para ser Diciembre. Como siempre, un puntual Edward esperó a su amor fuera de su casa a las nueve de la mañana y ella, emocionada, salió a su encuentro. Esa mañana el destino fue el sendero que conducía al prado. Caminaron en silencio por un buen tiempo hasta llegar a la vieja casita donde hicieron el amor por primera vez.

– Siempre quise comprar esta casita para ti ¿Sabes? Quería guardar para nosotros el recuerdo de la primera vez. Contarles a nuestros hijos que este era un lugar especial, para mí y para ti. Para los dos – dijo Edward en cuanto se sentó en las viejas escalerillas que llevaban a la puerta de la abandonada vivienda. Isabella se sentó a su lado y con tristeza asintió.

– Tantas cosas cambiaron desde ese tiempo. Hicimos el amor tantas veces después de esa noche. Gracias a eso supimos lo que era el deseo pero también el amor. Gracias a eso concebimos a nuestro bebé – dijo ella meciendo sus brazos y sollozando tristemente al recordar al pedacito que vida que ambos perdieron.

Edward negó despacio al imaginar los recuerdos que su amor estaba teniendo por lo que tocó su mejilla y la consoló con cariño. Ella cerró los ojos y él hizo lo mismo. Esta vez Isabella no lo rechazó como lo hiciera unos días atrás en el prado. El momento de silencio número cuatro se estableció en ese momento entre estos dos jóvenes y en él, recordaron aquellos detalles que los unieron como amantes. Esa primera vez en la vieja casa de campo, las camas rotas, las pinturas de desnudos, las duchas, las caricias tiernas después de estar juntos.

– Te amo, Isabella y solo me queda un día para demostrártelo – dijo Edward con su voz rota mientras acariciaba el rostro de Isabella, ahora bañado en lágrimas. En silencio se pusieron de pie y caminaron de regreso por el sendero. Llegaron a casa de Isabella y con un tierno beso en la mejilla se despidieron, a la espera del último día.

_El día cuatro había terminado, y de él recordaron la pasión de su amor. Aquella llama ardiente que parecía jamás consumirse._

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Y el día cinco llegó, y en el prado un par de jóvenes sentados y tomados de la mano recordaron el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Edward. Un pastel del chocolate junto a una cesta de bocadillos reposaban junto a ellos.

– Y este es el día cinco, aquí donde la verdad fue expuesta a la luz – le dijo Edward con su voz a Isabella -. Quise que el prado fuese el último por todo lo que representa para nosotros. Aquí empezó nuestra historia. ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquí donde te di un beso de chocolate, aquí donde está el recuerdo del bebé, aquí donde está nuestra vida – Isabella sollozó ante las palabras de su amor y él apretó sus manos con cariño –. Hemos llegado aquí después de tanto, y es aquí donde se decide todo, Isabella. Cinco días para recuperarlo o perderlo todo. Hice lo que pude pero no sé si fue lo suficiente. Solo tú tienes la respuesta.

– _Tengo miedo_… – susurró ella con su voz repitiendo las palabras que dijera hace cinco días. Edward le sonrió y asintió.

– Yo aún lo sigo teniendo, Isabella. Pero más que miedo tengo ahora esperanza, esa esperanza que tú me has dado con cada uno de estos días. Te necesito, y te quiero a mi lado siempre. Perdóname por favor. Te amo, Isabella. Te amo – dijo Edward ya con su voz rota y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Isabella no pudo sino lanzarse a los brazos de Edward y aferrarse con fuerza a ellos.

– _Yo… yo también te amo, Edward. Yo también_…– susurró ella con su voz. Edward se alejó asustado de ella enseguida y Bella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miró a su amor y le concedió aquella mirada de perdón que él tanto anheló. No perdieron el tiempo y sus labios, sedientos del otro, se buscaron en un beso desesperado que marcó así el día número cinco.

_El día del perdón, el día del silencio de la esperanza del amor…_

* * *

><p>¡Chan, chan! ¿Alguien vivo por allí?<p>

Mis niñas bellas, llegó el capitulo que esperábamos todas. Cinco días para cambiarlo todo. ¿Qué les ha parecido este paso por el recuerdo de este par y sus cinco citas?

Como cada semana, mil gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos que siguen llegando aun después de diez meses de haber empezado esta aventura de letras. Mil gracias a todas esas lectoras silenciosas que cada semana pasan por aquí. Y las que dejan su huellita en sus reviews y en mi corazón un gran beso: Rommita Cullen, Aleowo, Rosi22, monikcullen009, solecitopucheta, Paulii . AliAl, V, mgcb, Karito Cullen, Angeles Nahuel, Chayley Costa, MiaCarLu, Paolastef, AglaeeCullen810, Marie . Ang Christensen, JOSELINA, TheDC1809, Nessa610, ma pau cullen, Luxangel10, Yeya Cullen, vale . potter, Angie Masen, Alibell Cullen, Diana Cullen Germanotta, mcph76, nina, magusl92, ALI-LU CULLEN, loree . emily twiifan, Little . wishes . Pxa, yolabertay, LUZ . C . C, Anahi littrell, Karla Cullen Hale, Tata XOXO, Diana, Krom, Laura Katherine, CindyLis, Izzy . md, CazadoraDeSombras, imtwilighter, Karina Castillo, Ely Cullen M, lexa0619, maddycullen, paola, patymdn, Isela Cullen, Esme Mary Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Almaa Cullen, Ta5mmy, ludgardita, JELITA, cintia black, Chuvi1487, mary8potter, isaag29, Kikid'cullen, Kikid'cullen, Arwen Tolkien, MaykQaa, Naobi Chan, Jolielizabeth, NBellaCullen, PRISGPE, musegirl17, Diana Prenze, JaliceJalice, Fery Cupcake, bellami, robsha pattmar, sofia Ortiz, PEYCI CULLEN, Anabella Valencia, La chica del gorro azul, Kalita Cullen, Diana Cullen Swan, vivi S R, Sky LeVan, Jeeni, Sully YM, anamart05, Catalofe, Milita Cullen, JosWeasleyC, SYami, Meri Black, Libertad, ALEXANDRA, Ana508, Kata Cullen, romycrazy, Marcela, Thebestfan, Zoe Jm, al TTC, a las niñas del twitter, de facebook, del blog, de los diferentes teams. Les mando un beso de aquí a la luna o a marte, el que mas les guste jejeje.

Isita, gracias por seguir aquí, por ser mi equipo y aguantar mis estupideces. ¡Gaby, del inicio al final, gracias por bancarme! Las quiero un millón a las dos.

Un capitulo extremadamente emocionante nos espera la siguiente semana. Una decisión de Isabella cambiará el giro de los eventos poniendo de cabeza a más de uno. ¿De qué se tratará aquella decisión? Lo sabrán la semana siguiente cuando subamos el capítulo más esperado por esta escritora. ¿Qué les ha parecido lo que han leído hoy? ¿Qué esperan para la semana que viene? Nos leeremos entonces la semana que viene…

_Pero hasta eso… nos vemos en los reviews._


	40. El mejor sonido del mundo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA: **El siguiente capítulo es el resultado de un hermoso viaje al que gracias a ustedes he podido experimentar, un viaje del cual he aprendido tanto. Este capítulo, por lo tanto, va dedicado a todas las personas que durante diez meses me han enseñado que la sordera no es solo una patología, es un mágico mundo del que pocas personas conocen. La canción de esta semana comprende al tema principal del playlist del fic. Ahora sí, no molesto más. El capítulo más esperado por la escritora…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 36: <strong>__El mejor sonido del mundo._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__The Deaf Girl's Song – Cloud Cult _

"_Acerca tu oído a tu alma, y sabrás lo que es escuchar."_

_Anne Sexton._

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

En la cultura árabe, existe un antiguo proverbio que se ha transmitido de generación en generación, que la gente escucha por las calles y que los ancianos lo repiten en las casas: _"No hables si lo que vas a decir no es más hermoso que el silencio". _Y es que, para ellos, el silencio proclama la belleza de la vida y la paz que sus almas siempre anhelan. La cultura japonesa, al igual que la china, atesoran también el silencio como el más divino regalo; es la base para la meditación diaria, es el remedio para las almas acongojadas.

Diferentes culturas tienen su propia definición de silencio. La nuestra, por decirlo de alguna manera, se reduce a darle la vaga descripción de: Ausencia de ruido. Distintas personas tienen su concepto de silencio; Confucio, por ejemplo, dice que _"El silencio es el amigo que nunca traiciona"._ Alejandro Dumas, dice en cambio que _"El silencio, al igual que el tiempo, es el remedio a todos los males"_

Todos tenemos nuestra propia definición del silencio y sus alcances. Podríamos a lo mejor intentar resumirlo con adornadas palabras que vacías intentan llevar un mensaje. Podríamos saber lo que es el silencio sin conocer su verdadero significado. Todos podríamos equivocarnos sobre el mismo, todos menos Edward e Isabella. Ellos sabían muy bien lo que era el silencio en sus vidas. Y es que tanto lo sabían que podían incluso reducirlo en una sola palabra: _Milagro._

Ese milagro que de niños los rodeó, que de adolescentes los cautivó y enamoró; es el mismo que de adultos les concedió el anhelado perdón en aquel quinto día, en aquel quinto momento. Milagro de haber vencido sus temores, de haber superado su orgullo, pero más que nada, de haber recordado quiénes fueron, de dónde venían y de aceptar a dónde querían llegar.

Un portento que para el resto podía parecer imposible e inalcanzable. ¿Para ellos? Un prodigio tan real y tangible como ese beso que, como un pacto, selló lo que sus miradas sin palabras lograron decir. Durante todos sus años juntos, Isabella había besado muchas veces a Edward. Unos besos eran suaves y tiernos, como aquellos que le daba al llegar a casa, al despertar, o cuando estaban listos para ir a dormir.

Otros eran cargados de pasión o necesidad, como esos que le daba cuando enredados entre las sábanas unían sus cuerpos componiendo así la mágica melodía del amor. Unos besos eran cortos, otros eran largos, pero ninguno como aquél. Ese era un beso diferente, cargado de tanto dolor pero a la vez de tanta esperanza. Fuerte e impetuoso pero a la vez dulce y hermoso. Ahogado en sollozos, suavizado por la ternura de dos corazones que al mismo compás susurraban silentes pero perpetuas promesas de amor. Así fue el beso distinto, el que estos dos amantes compartieron al final del día cinco.

– Cinco días para cambiarlo todo, cinco momentos para recuperarte. Cinco días y es el inicio de la eternidad a tu lado – susurró, Edward con sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba muy despacio el rostro de su Bella, una vez que el beso amainara su fuerza y ellos se vieran obligados a alejarse en busca de aire. Ella, con los ojos cerrados también, disfrutó del toque de Edward. Ese toque que tanto anhelaba y que tanta falta le había hecho. Permanecieron en silencio por muchos minutos, a ninguno de los dos le importaba abrir sus ojos y destruir con eso el mágico momento. Pero la lluvia, característica visitante del pueblo de Forks, tenía otras intenciones. Sus espesas gotas comenzaron a mojar a los jóvenes quienes tuvieron que correr después de poco tiempo en busca de refugio.

Tomados de la mano corrieron por el sendero que conducía a la vieja casa abandonada. Tropezaron algunas veces pero con una sonrisa siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a su pequeño refugio. Al llegar, se quedaron sentados en la escalerita, al igual que el día tres. Edward alzó su mirada y por la ventana vio el viejo letrero roído de _"Se Vende" _y en su mente grabó el número que en el anuncio se encontraba. Cuando sintió una mano acerca de la suya, volteó a mirar a su lado. Un rostro lleno de confusión, una mente llena de preguntas, y un alma en busca de respuestas le esperaba.

– ¿Qué ocurrirá después de esto? – preguntó Isabella después de secar sus manos en sus vaqueros para averiguar sobre su incierto futuro. Edward, casi tan confundido sobre el futuro como lo estaba ella, simplemente sonrió.

– No lo sé – dijo él con sinceridad en sus señas –. Esperaba que me dieras esos cincos días, pero no pensé en qué podía pasar después de ellos. Sabía que si nada cambiaba debía irme, pero nunca imaginé que podía pasar si este día salía bien.

– ¿Vas a volver a Seattle? – inquirió Bella curiosa. Edward negó despacio.

– No, a menos que sea contigo – respondió él. Isabella sólo asintió –. ¿Quieres tú volver a Seattle?

– No – sacudió ella su cabeza –. Navidad es en pocos días y la facultad debe estar cerrada por vacaciones de todas formas. Volveré los primeros días de enero, ya no puedo perder más clases.

– Yo tampoco. Los doctores saben lo que ocurrió y entendieron los motivos de mi permiso, pero eso no quiere decir que serán flexibles en mis pruebas y prácticas.

– Si no hubieses ido por mí ese día, no hubieses tenido que pasar por esto en primer lugar – dijo ella con un leve tono de reproche en sus señas. Edward frunció su ceño y negó molesto.

– Isabella, si no hubiese ido ese día por ti, no hubiese podido vivir con la culpa de no haber al menos intentado salvarte de esa mujer. Tú estabas allí a causa mía, eso lo sabes – Isabella intentó rebatir la afirmación de Edward pero él la detuvo –. No llenes tu corazón de culpas inútiles, Bella.

– Pero pudiste haber muerto. ¡Ella te iba a matar! – dijo con sus manos temblorosas mientras empezaba a sollozar.

– Y si eso te salvaba la vida, hubiese muerto tranquilo – contestó él de manera serena con su voz. Isabella volvió a sollozar mientras negaba por lo que Edward tomó sus manos y habló despacio –. Me has preguntado hace unos minutos que pasará después de esto. No regreses al pasado porque de él no sacaremos la respuesta que buscas – Isabella leyó los labios de Edward y empezó a asentir despacio. Él le sonrió unos segundos después y ella se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de su amor.

– _Sigo… teniendo mie…do_ – susurró ella. Su voz era temblorosa, tanto por el frio como por el temor. Edward la miró con cariño y le volvió a hablar despacio.

– Yo también lo tengo, Isabella. Pero aquí estoy, aquí estás. Juntos vamos a salir de esto, a paso lento llegaremos lejos. Lo sé – dijo convencido él. Isabella asintió y se aferró al pecho de su amor de inmediato. Edward la recibió y con una sonrisa acarició su cabello antes de volverle a hablar –. Como me hacías falta, Isabella. Gracias por devolverme el alma, la felicidad y la vida.

Un potente rayo cayó en ese momento un poco lejos del lugar donde se encontraban. Con su poderosa luz iluminó todo el pequeño bosque sobre el cual había caído, pero su sonido retumbó con relativa fuerza en los oídos de ambos amantes. Ella saltó a causa del súbito sonido, mientras Edward la miró asustado.

– ¿Has escuchado eso también? – le preguntó rápidamente en señas. Ella asintió algo asustada –. El sonido no fue tan cerca, Isabella. No creí que podías escuchar cosas lejanas.

– Yo tampoco lo sabía – confesó ella en ese momento –. Ese día escuché los disparos de Emmett, Jacob y el hombre que me secuestró, pero lo hice porque estuve cerca de ellos. El sonido del rayo lo escuché muy cerca esta vez, como si estuviese junto a mí.

– Tu oído entonces está empezando a responder a otros estímulos sonoros. Eso es bueno – susurró él recordando la conversación que semanas atrás tuviese con Bree. Ella, como creyente fiel del implante coclear, le comentó a Edward que las respuestas sonoras de Bella serían cada vez más frecuentes. Aquello podía generar en ella dos reacciones distintas: sentir curiosidad por el sonido, o por el contrario, tener miedo de él.

En una situación como la que Isabella vivió, lo lógico sería tenerle temor ya que fueron los sonidos de la violencia los que hirieron a Emmett y se llevaron la vida de Jacob. Pero en Isabella, la lógica era un razonamiento sin sentido. Para el mundo, nunca existió lógica en que una niña con hipoacusia tuviese educación regular, se enamorara de un joven oyente y llevase una vida casi normal. Si para el mundo la vida de Isabella jamás sería lógica, así tampoco lo sería que ella se asustara entonces del sonido.

– _Edward_ – le llamó ella sacando así de sus cavilaciones a su amor. Él bajó su mirada y le sonrió ante el hermoso sonido de su voz _–__.__ ¿Qué pasaría si yo… yo me pongo el implante y pudie…pudiese escuchar?_ – Edward abrió sus ojos asustado ante la repentina pregunta y se alejó un poco para responderle en señas.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Isabella? – Bella únicamente se encogió de hombros y no respondió, permaneció a la espera de la contestación de Edward –. Yo creo que nada sería distinto, mi Bella. Yo te seguiría amando de la misma manera porque en esencia seguirías siendo la misma. Escuchar o no escuchar es algo superfluo, una condición corpórea que podría cambiar tu manera de ver muchas cosas. Tu alma, por el contrario, no puede medirse por lo que escuches o no. El alma de Isabella siempre ha sido silenciosa y hermosa, y no existe en el mundo un ruido suficiente que logre cambiar lo que yo siento por esa alma –. Isabella sollozó ante las hermosas palabras de Edward y él le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

Un nuevo rayo se escuchó cercano y ambos se estremecieron. Edward supuso, con la reacción de Isabella, que ella había escuchado el estruendo. La acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y Bella en respuesta se aferró a su pecho. Por eternos minutos, se sumergieron en aquella vieja y mágica burbuja en la que solían ocultarse del mundo exterior cuando así lo requerían. Pasó mucho tiempo, incluso la lluvia había calmado su fuerza, cuando Isabella rompió la burbuja y se alejó de Edward para hablarle.

– _¿Y qué… qué sería lo primero que me dirías si yo… yo pudiese escuchar? – _dijo con relativa firmeza en su voz. Edward la miró desconcertado pero enseguida sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

– Lo primero sería llamarte por tu nombre, porque no hay nada en este mundo más bello que el sonido de tu nombre – Isabella sonrió levemente ante la respuesta de Edward –. Y lo segundo sería decirte que te amo. Que te he amado siempre, y que lo seguiré haciendo hasta el último día de mi vida – Ella asintió mientras una pequeña lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

– _Yo… yo también te amo, Edward_ – susurró ella emocionada. Edward tomó entonces el rostro de Isabella y con cuidado besó sus labios. Fue un leve roce pero lo suficientemente eléctrico como para saber que la chispa del amor jamás se había apagado. Que no hubo traición, mentira, engaño ni dolor que pudiese apagarla y que bastaba apenas un pequeño soplido para avivar entre ellos aquel fuego que los caracterizó.

– ¿Por qué me estás preguntando todas estas cosas ahora, Isabella? ¿Estás considerando la intervención del implante? – preguntó Edward en señas unos segundos después de haber soltado el rostro de Isabella.

– No lo sé – confesó Isabella –. Perdí tanto por no escuchar, y ya no quiero seguir perdiendo más. Pude haber evitado perderte, perder al bebé, perder a Jacob. Mi vida es una constante pérdida, Edward y si sigo perdiendo, temo perder lo único que jamás podría perderse, la fe – Edward apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Isabella con ternura y ella, después de hacer una corta pausa, siguió hablándole en señas –. Todo lo que ha pasado estos meses me ha hecho pensar que mi vida podría ser diferente si yo tan solo pudiese escuchar. Sé que no es una garantía que las cosas cambien, pero al menos ya no perdería más. Pero, por el contrario, si el sonido representa una esperanza, es al silencio a lo único que quiero aferrarme porque es lo único que conozco, lo único que además de ti me da seguridad. No sé lo que me espera si decido ir por la opción del implante, Edward. Todo esto es demasiado confuso para mí.

– Lo sé, mi amor. Todo lo que te ha pasado, lo que nos ha pasado estos meses, ha sido muy confuso para todos. Ha sido como caer de un alto edificio sin tener quien te detenga. Pero la caída se ha detenido, y el infierno ha dejado de arder. Creo que es una buena opción que te tomes tu tiempo y lo pienses. Sé que tienes miedo ya que el sonido para ti es algo desconocido, pero a la vez sé también las enormes ansias que tienes de detener tu sordera, porque sé que la culpas de todo lo que te ha pasado aunque no sea así. Es algo complicado de analizar, y entiendo que si lo haces, no lo tomarás a la ligera. De todas formas decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré a tu lado. Sin importar lo que pase, yo estaré contigo. Déjame estar contigo – susurró aquella última parte como una plegaria. Isabella asintió despacio y le respondió en señas.

– No me imagino pasando por todo esto sin tenerte a mi lado. Por mis errores te perdí una vez, no pienso volver a hacerlo. No quiero volver a alejarme de ti nunca más – Edward sonrió satisfecho y tomó la mano derecha de Isabella con cariño.

– Espero recuerdes eso la próxima vez que te proponga matrimonio. No quiero tener una novia fugitiva por segunda vez – respondió él. Isabella abrió sus ojos de par en par y él sonrió en respuesta –. No va a ser ahora, ni mañana, pero será. Algún día esta mano llevará el símbolo de la promesa y tu nombre llevará el mío. Isabella Cullen, como siempre debió ser – Isabella suspiró despacio y asintió ante las palabras de su amor antes de acercarse a su pecho nuevamente y aferrarse a él.

Un rítmico golpe que provenía del latido del corazón de Edward, y que ella sintió en cuanto ella posó su oreja en el centro del pecho de Edward, respondió el predicamento en el que ella se encontraba en ese momento. Ella no pudo escuchar el latido, por supuesto, y el hecho de no hacerlo le hizo anhelar, por primera vez, el poder escuchar. Ya no le bastaba con sentirlo, ella quería oírlo. Isabella necesitaba escuchar el mejor sonido del mundo, el sonido del latido del corazón que ella amaba.

La noche empezó a caer sobre el escondido bosque y los dos jóvenes se vieron obligados a volver a casa. Regresaron tomados de la mano por el antiguo sendero y, al igual que el día uno, compartieron la bicicleta hasta llegar a la vivienda de Isabella. Al llegar, ella bajó primero mientras él dejaba su bici recostada sobre el viejo roble. Ambos sonrieron al ver el árbol de la fuerza y tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la puerta.

– Será mejor que me vaya. Debes comer y descansar, aún no has terminado tu tratamiento y yo…– ella detuvo las manos de Edward y le sonrió.

– Estoy bien, Edward. Creí que ya lo sabías, yo estoy bien hace cinco días – dijo con señas antes de levantar su mano y señalar con ella sus cinco dedos. Edward sonrió en respuesta y besó aquella mano con cariño.

– ¿Cómo es que tuve la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú, Isabella? Un alma que perdona mis errores, que cura mis heridas, que me ama y me acepta a pesar de todo lo que soy. ¿Cómo es que te encontré? – Isabella sonrió sonrojada ante las palabras de Edward y bajó la mirada en respuesta –. Que descanses mi Bella, te amo – le dijo esta vez en señas. Ella asintió despacio y de inmediato abrazó a Edward con cariño.

– _Yo…también te amo_ – su voz salió casi en un susurro. Edward besó entonces la cabeza de Isabella con cariño, y después de dejar un suave beso en sus labios, se alejó en su bicicleta rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar a sus respectivas camas, un par de horas después, ambos jóvenes sintieron de inmediato la ausencia del calor del ser amado. Miraron al techo, contaron ovejas, pusieron su mente en blanco pero nada parecía funcionar. El fuego que su chispa avivó en el prado, necesitaba de aquel oxigeno que lo convertía en hoguera, y que sólo el otro era capaz de darles.

Sentada en su cama, Isabella se debatió entre escribirle o no a Edward. Edward, por el contrario, con su teléfono en mano, se cuestionaba lo mismo. Como si fuese un pequeño flash de recuerdo, el número telefónico que estaba en el letrero de la casa abandonada apareció en su mente en ese momento. Decidió llamar en ese mismo instante, como parte de la distracción para evitar enviarle un mensaje a Isabella y decirle lo desesperado que estaba. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes que alguien respondiera la llamada al otro lado de la línea.

– Buenas noches – saludó cortésmente Edward –. Lamento mucho la hora de mi llamada, pero estoy llamando porque necesito información sobre una casa que está a la venta en Forks. Bueno, no es exactamente en Forks, pero está cercana – un carraspeo se escuchó al teléfono y Edward esperó nervioso la respuesta.

– Esa casa ya no está a la venta – la voz de un hombre se escuchó entonces. Era una voz firme y segura. Una voz con un tono de aplomo que Edward estaba seguro de haber escuchado antes. Frunció el ceño al tratar de recordar donde la había escuchado pero no logró asociar la voz a un rostro. El hombre volvió a hablar en ese momento provocando que Edward pusiera todos sus sentidos en alerta –. Sus anteriores dueños nunca lograron venderla y su nieta no creo que quiera venderla tampoco – un pequeño bombillo se encendió en su cabeza, y miles de imágenes se proyectaron en su cabeza, pero de entre ellas, una se fijó en su mente. El hombre, la voz, por fin tenía un rostro.

– ¿Jenks? ¿Es usted? – se aventuró a preguntar Edward. El hombre tosió a causa de la sorpresa pero se dispuso a responder de inmediato.

– ¿Quién me está hablando? – cuestionó tenso él. Edward llevó la mano a su pelo y lo agarró con fuerza. ¿Acaso era posible lo que estaba ocurriendo?

– Jenks, es Edward. El novio de Isabella – respondió Edward. Jenks suspiró aliviado en ese momento y su tono tenso se aligeró un poco.

– Muchacho, me asustaste – confesó aliviado Jenks – ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora y preguntando por una propiedad de Isabella?

– No sabía que era de ella – susurró apenado Edward –. Ni siquiera ella lo sabe, esa casa ha estado abandonada por años.

– Sé que ella no lo sabe. Ni siquiera leyó cuales eran las propiedades que estaba heredando. Creo que en mis años de práctica, jamás había visto una reacción de aversión al dinero tan fuerte como la de Isabella. Posee tanto y no lo sabe, y lo que es peor, no quiere ni saberlo.

– ¿De quién era la casa, Jenks? – preguntó Edward cambiando rápidamente el tema.

– De sus abuelos. Fue la primera casa donde vivieron Marie y John Higginbotham, allí vivieron con Renée durante un par de años antes de mudarse a una casa más grande, en la misma calle del hospital de Forks. Al morir John, Marie intentó por todos los medios venderla, pero la casa estaba muy escondida y los pocos compradores que llamaron no estaban interesados en el precio por lo dificultosa que resultaba la ubicación de la casa. Nunca logró venderla, y ahora que la casa es de Isabella, dudo que ella quisiese venderla.

– Wow – fue todo lo que pudo decir Edward mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a pasear por su habitación –. Esa casa representa mucho para nosotros, y cuando Isabella sepa que en ella vivió su madre estoy seguro que romperá en lágrimas.

– Estoy seguro de eso, Edward. A lo mejor esa es la razón por la cual la casa jamás se vendió. Estaba esperando por Isabella, que ella la reclamara como su dueña porque de cierta forma parte de su historia está plasmada en esas paredes. ¿Has entrado a esa casa, Edward? Existe mucho mobiliario que nunca se tocó. Fotos de Renée cuando era niña aún reposan sobre las mesas de la sala – Edward evocó en ese momento las imágenes que recordaba del interior de la vieja casa. Recordó una foto de una madre con una niña de ojos azules. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que la niña era una fiel copia de Isabella a esa edad?

– Sí, sí he entrado en dos ocasiones. Está muy sucia y descuidada – confesó Edward en un susurro, guardándose para él los motivos de su visita al lugar.

– Tengo muchos años que no voy al lugar. Cuando Marie supo que la casa no se vendería nunca, perdió total interés. Me indicó que no volviera allí a menos que sea para entregar las llaves al dueño. Y tenía razón después de todo, tendré que volver para entregar las llaves a sus dueños. A Isabella y a ti – de inmediato Edward empezó a toser con fuerza a causa de lo repentino de la respuesta de Jenks. Cuando logró calmar su tos, le respondió con su temblorosa voz.

– No, no. Esa casa no es mía. Pertenece a Isabella, es de ella y de su familia – soltó Edward – Yo no debí, es decir, la casa no… Lo siento, Jenks, no debí llamarte. Que tengas buenas noches.

– No, Edward. Detente – dijo Jenks apresurado –. Isabella tiene que saber que esa casa es suya. Así no viva en ella o no la visite nunca, esa casa le pertenece. Ella puede no querer saber del dinero que heredó, pero estoy segura que ese bien será algo que Isabella no será capaz de rechazar. Lleva en él, el recuerdo de su madre. Isabella debe saber lo que significa ese lugar para ella.

– Ya significaba algo para ella antes de esto, pero el saber que esa fue la casa de su madre y que en la actualidad es la dueña de la misma, será una noticia que a lo mejor no está preparada para recibir, al menos no por ahora.

– De todas formas la casa seguirá allí, Edward. Sea hoy, el próximo mes o el siguiente año que ella lo sepa, Isabella tendrá los mismos derechos sobre la propiedad que heredó. A lo mejor, como esa vieja casa, existen muchas más propiedades de las que Isabella no tiene conocimiento y que sería bueno que lo tenga.

– Ella no lo va a hacer, Jenks. Creo que deberías haberlo entendido a este punto – masculló Edward con un leve tono de irritación en su voz –. El dinero estuvo a punto de provocar que Isabella perdiese la vida unos días atrás. Créeme que su fortuna es lo que menos le interesa en estos momentos.

– Sí, supe lo que ocurrió con Isabella, y estoy esperando su regreso a Seattle para conversar con ella. El hecho que Bella tuviese el dinero en un fideicomiso y que no sea de inmediata disponibilidad puso su vida en peligro. Lo más saludable es que libere una parte del dinero y la otra se deje como reserva en fondos de inversión. Podrías pensar que soy un obseso por el dinero, Edward, pero no es así. He visto muchos casos como el de Isabella, y lo que menos quiero es que la nieta de Marie tenga que volver a pasar por algo como eso a causa de su fortuna.

– Ella no va a aceptar su propuesta, Jenks. Debe tener eso en mente – dijo Edward antes de sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

– Y yo no voy a permitir que Bella esté nuevamente en peligro. El fideicomiso debe ser liberado como sea – sentenció Jenks. Un espeso silencio se hizo en ese momento y ambas partes aprovecharon para meditar su reciente conversación. Isabella era una mujer testaruda, pero ante la evidencia de lo ocurrido ¿Aceptaría la liberación del fideicomiso con tal de salvaguardar su integridad? Un gran paso de cinco días había logrado vencer el orgullo de Bella. ¿Sería suficiente ese paso para lograr convencerla sobre el asunto de su fortuna? Tiempo y constancia serían definitivamente la clave para obtener las respuestas a esas preguntas.

– Apuesto que ella no querrá ceder. La conozco bien como para asegurarlo – dijo Edward un par de minutos después. Jenks rió al otro lado del teléfono y el joven Cullen frunció su ceño.

– A quien no conoces bien es a mí, Edward. Voy a convencer a Isabella que esto es lo mejor para ella. ¿Cuándo están de regreso en Seattle? – preguntó Jenks.

– La primera semana de enero. Vamos a pasar las fiestas aquí en casa y volveremos cuando la universidad termine el descanso de festividades.

– Perfecto, un nuevo año calendario me da la oportunidad de hacer algo con las cláusulas del fideicomiso. Los veré en un par de días entonces. ¿Irán a su departamento, cierto? – Edward se quedó en completo silencio en ese momento ya que a la pregunta de Jenks no supo cómo responder. ¿Volverían juntos a su dúplex? ¿Regresaría ella a vivir sola a su apartamento viejo que tantos malos recuerdos le traía?

– Aún no lo sé, Jenks. Hablaremos cuando estemos de regreso en Seattle. Que tengas buenas noches – se despidió Edward y cerró la llamada enseguida. Una punzada dolorosa se sintió en el centro de su pecho cuando recordó aquel pequeño detalle que ninguno mencionó ese día. Hablaron del perdón, de lo ocurrido y lo que estaba por ocurrir. ¿Pero de aquello? Nadie dijo nada. ¿Bajo qué términos volverían estos dos amantes cuando la magia de Forks termine y la vida real los reclame en Seattle? ¿Regresarían cada uno por su cuenta o volverían a tener lo que un día tuvieron?

Un sonido familiar, proveniente del aparato en su mano, sacó de sus pensamientos a Edward. Sonrió cuando en la pantalla del teléfono un pequeño sobre titilaba en señal que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

_¿Podrías… venir a casa?_

_Isabella._

El teléfono salió disparado por los aires cuando Edward se levantó de súbito, se coló en sus zapatos y tomó su chaqueta para salir. Debido a la baja temperatura exterior decidió no ir en bicicleta sino en su Volvo. Su hermana, Alice, desde la ventana lo vio correr desesperado y negó con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su conversación telefónica con Jasper, con quien llevaba dos horas hablando, después de dos semanas sin verlo, ahora que era libre después de sus dos años de relación a escondidas y de casi dos años de relación a la luz. Sin duda el número dos era el preferido de la pequeña Alice, por muchas y diferentes razones.

El característico ronroneo del Volvo se apagó cuando Edward aparcó a la entrada de la casa de Isabella, apenas un par de minutos después de haber recibido el mensaje. Alzó de inmediato su mirada y vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que se relajó al ver que no era una emergencia.

– De seguro tú tampoco puedes dormir – susurró él con una sonrisa. Salió del auto después de abrigarse bien con su chaqueta y correr hasta la ventana de Isabella que tantos buenos y amargos momentos le evocaba. Una tenue luz de la habitación de Isabella permanecía encendida y él, como no podía ser de otra manera, tomó la decisión de subir por la ventana y averiguar el por qué estaba esa luz aún prendida. Subió como pudo ayudado del roble y se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana para aferrarse a él y entrar a la habitación. Isabella, quien permanecía sentada en su cama, dio un grito ahogado cuando lo vio entrar por la ventana.

– ¡Edward! ¡Debes de dejar de hacer eso! – le reprochó ella –. Existen métodos normales para entrar a una casa, la puerta es una opción – Edward se acercó a Isabella y con una enorme sonrisa besó su frente y negó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– No quería despertar a Charlie – dijo él en señas –. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – Isabella se sonrojó en ese momento y negó despacio mientras retrocedía en su cama hasta llegar a la cabecera – ¿Entonces? Vamos Bella, estamos tratando de recuperar la confianza. ¿Qué tienes? – Bella volvió a negar despacio y tomó una almohada para apretarla con fuerza.

– _No podía… dormir – _confesó con voz temblorosa. Soltó entonces su almohada y le habló en señas –. Estuve dando muchas vueltas en la cama y no podía dormir pensando en lo que nos espera en Seattle.

– ¿Qué nos espera en Seattle, Isabella? – preguntó Edward colocándose frente a ella en la cama.

– ¿Vamos a regresar a vivir juntos, Edward? – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa quien abrió los ojos asustado.

– ¿Quieres que así sea, Bella? ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? – Isabella asintió algo apenada y Edward acarició su mejilla para infundirle ánimo.

– No quiero volver al departamento donde perdí al bebé. No quiero tocar el pasado porque sé que no será bueno para el futuro que quiero construir para mí, para ti… para ambos.

– Si no quieres regresar a ese lugar, no lo hagas – susurró convencido Edward. Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento y él la miró desconcertado.

– Pero tampoco quiero volver al lugar donde vivíamos. Sé que tiene hermosos recuerdos, pero a la vez es un lugar cargado de dolor. – Edward asintió concediéndole así la razón a Isabella.

– Empezaremos en un nuevo lugar – le dijo antes de limpiar sus lágrimas –. Uno que no tenga consigo una historia, uno en el que ambos podamos construir nuestra historia, nuestros recuerdos.

– Te amo, Edward – le dijo ella en señas antes de romper en sollozos y abrazar a un tortugo que emocionado la recibió en sus brazos.

Permanecieron varios minutos abrazados hasta que él la ubicó bajo el edredón, cubriéndola así del frío mientras tarareaba esa nana que hace años compusiera para ella. Sus sollozos empezaron a calmarse a medida que Isabella empezaba a quedarse dormida, y él con una sonrisa la admiraba.

– El ratón de la cornisa han regresado a casa – se escuchó la voz de Charlie muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Isabella. Edward sonrió ante el comentario de Charlie y pocos minutos después siguió a Isabella en el mundo de los sueños. El ratón había vuelto a casa, sí, había regresado al lugar donde pertenecía.

Y es que el ratón no solo volvió aquella noche. Siguió haciéndolo por varios días, incluso hasta en los días previos a la navidad. Abrazando a su amada, cubriéndola del frio, protegiéndola del dolor y acariciando su cabello hasta que ella lograse quedarse dormida.

El día de navidad, fue el único que Edward no amaneció junto a Isabella. La noche anterior su familia, incluidos sus nuevos miembros, Jasper y Emmett, cenaron muy tarde y la entrega de regalos se prolongó hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Isabella por su parte compartió una intima cena con su padre y Boi, se entregaron regalos que ambos habían comprado unos días antes y se retiraron a su habitación. La mañana amaneció blanca, muy blanca, debido a la espesa nieve que cubrió Forks desde temprano. Edward, luchando contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza, llegó a casa de Isabella con un termo de chocolate caliente que Esme preparó para Bella y unas donas que Alice horneó también para ella.

Compartieron en silencio el caliente desayuno y miraron por la tv esos viejos programas que cada año se repetían para estas fechas. Rieron con "_El Grinch que se robó la navidad"_ y se llenaron de ternura cuando Macaulay Culkin fue encontrado por sus padres en New York. Repentinamente, en el momento en que el niño se despide de la señora de las palomas, a la película se le perdieron los subtítulos.

– La señora dice "_No te preocupes__,__ niño, yo…"_ – empezó a traducir Edward la película para su amor. Isabella negó triste y detuvo las señas de Edward por un momento.

– No quiero saber lo que dice la señora, Edward. Yo quiero oírla – dijo ella antes de soltar un triste sollozo –. Quiero oír la tristeza en su voz, quiero oír el sonido de las palomas de ese parque. Quiero oír los villancicos que le cantaban al Grinch. Ya no quiero que alguien más lo haga por mí, Edward. Quiero hacerlo por mí misma – dijo antes de levantarse del sofá y caminar hasta la cocina. Edward la siguió enseguida y después de limpiar una solitaria lágrima en su mejilla, le habló en señas.

– La decisión es tuya, Isabella. Escuchar a la señora, a las palomas, a los villancicos es algo que depende de ti. Yo podría decirte ¡Hazlo, yo quiero que escuches! Pero tu decisión no puede basarse en lo que yo quiero, o lo que Charlie o Bree quieren. De mi parte, debo decirte que no me afectará lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré, siempre.

– ¿Me prometes que siempre lo harás? ¿Qué sin importar lo que ocurra siempre estarás allí? – preguntó ella entre sollozos. Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

– Si quieres buscamos un juez ahora mismo, que lo ponga en un papel. O buscamos un ministro de la iglesia que lo selle con una alianza. O te lo puedo jurar de rodillas ahora, siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase, siempre será así.

Isabella se abalanzó a los brazos de Edward en ese momento y estampó sus labios contra los de su amor con fuerza. Edward, sorprendido por la reacción de Bella, la apretó a su cuerpo y ella en respuesta abrió sus labios para profundizar aquel beso, uno que desde hace días ansiaba darle. La inquieta lengua de Edward jugueteó con su similar, disfrutando así del elixir que el aliento de Isabella representaba para él. Se detuvieron cuando unas manos traviesas viajaron de su espalda a sus nalgas y ella se sobresaltó a causa de lo repentino del movimiento.

– Lo siento, Isabella. No debí…– Isabella negó despacio y posó un dedo sobre los labios de Edward.

– _Está bien… sólo me asustaste un…un poco_ – Edward bajó su mirada algo avergonzado e Isabella se alejó un poco de él para leer su reacción.

– Sé que nos costará recuperar lo que en la intimidad teníamos. Por mi culpa te sientes incómoda cada vez que te toco y yo sé que es a causa de…– Isabella negó e interrumpió las señas de Edward con rapidez.

– Si tú no las recuerdas, si ellas no fueron nada para ti, tampoco lo serán para mí. Solo me sorprendiste, eso fue todo – Edward negó poco convencido de las señas de Bella. Ella tocó su mejilla y con cariño le susurró –. _Me pediste que no…no recuerde el pasado, no lo hagas tú…tú tampoco_.

Edward asintió esta vez, y tomando la mano de su amada la llevó de regreso al sofá. La tarde, la noche, y los siete días siguientes, les pillaron comiendo golosinas, compartiendo besos furtivos y caricias que poco a poco empezaron a encender el fuego que nadie logró apagar.

El día de fin de año, los jóvenes tomaron la decisión de pasarlo juntos. Sus familias, como no podía ser de otra forma, recibieron contentos la noticia. El clima, al parecer también quiso contribuir con estos dos amantes, ya que la temperatura se mantuvo algo cálida y la nieve no hizo presencia durante ese día.

El lugar escogido para recibir el año sería nada más y nada menos que la vieja casa del bosque cercano al prado, en donde prepararon una cena de sándwich de pavo y vino tinto. La medianoche los recibió con sus característicos fuegos pirotécnicos, que lanzados desde algún lugar de Forks, iluminaron el cielo que los cubría. Con algo de melancolía, Isabella miró al cielo y negó cuando un leve tintineo provocado por los estallidos llegó a sus oídos. Edward, asumiendo cual era la causa del repentino cambio de humor de Isabella, la apretó entre sus brazos con cariño para luego hablarle en susurros.

– Si pudieses escucharme, me gustaría que oyeras mi voz decirte que te amo con locura. Pero no es mi decisión, Isabella. Sabes que no lo es – Isabella se volteó al sentir que Edward le habló, quiso saber lo que él había dicho y deseó en ese momento escuchar su voz. No más señas, no más gestos, quería al fin escuchar su voz. Fue en ese momento que una súbita fuerza la llenó por completo, no necesitó averiguar el por qué de aquella nueva fuerza, Bella ya la sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

– ¿Brindamos? – propuso ella enseguida. Edward asintió y tomó un par de copas y llenó con el líquido de la vid.

– ¿Brindamos por nuevos comienzos? – preguntó él antes de tomar una copa y dársela a Isabella.

– Brindamos por nuevos comienzos y por nuevas experiencias – Edward asintió con una sonrisa, pero Bella no tomó la copa. Él la miró extrañado y ella en respuesta llenó sus pulmones de aire para hablarle – _Edward, tomé la decisión. Voy a… a operarme. Quiero es…escuchar_.

Edward de inmediato dejó la copa sobre el estante de la chimenea de la casa y se abalanzó a abrazar a Isabella. Sabía que aquella no era su decisión, pero no podía estar más feliz que aquello ocurriera. Que su Isabella pudiese escuchar, que su alma se llenara con el sonido de su voz repetirle que la amaba hasta el fin, y aún así, asegurárselo con gestos de amor cada día de su vida.

– ¿Estarás conmigo en…en esto? – preguntó ella con su voz. Edward se alejó para responderle con una sonrisa y limpió las lágrimas que Isabella había empezado a derramar.

– Contigo hasta el fin del mundo. Te amo, Isabella – respondió él. Esta vez fue el turno de Bella de abalanzarse a su tortugo con fuerza. Buscó sus labios con desesperación, como un sediento en la mitad de un desierto. Su amor no tardó en responder a su silenciosa petición, besándola con toda la pasión e ímpetu que su espíritu le permitió. Se separaron luego de unos minutos, con su respiración acelerada y sus latidos de corazón un tanto desesperados. Con cariño, Bella acarició la mejilla de Edward y él cerró los ojos en respuesta.

– _¿Puedo…pedirte algo, Edward?_ – preguntó con timidez en su voz. Edward abrió los ojos en ese momento y asintió en respuesta –. _Hazme… hazme el amor, por favor _– Edward acarició la mejilla de su amor y con una enorme sonrisa asintió antes de tomarla de la mano y guiarla a la habitación que fue testigo de su primera vez. Allí, en silencio, como a ellos les gustaba, empezaron a desprenderse de sus prendas, una por una hasta dejarlos en la más completa desnudez, no solo de cuerpo… sino también de almas.

Edward empezó abrazando a su mariposa con cariño, susurrándole tantas veces que la amaba y que le agradecía al cielo por el enorme regalo del perdón. Ella, en respuesta, acariciaba su cabello y cerraba los ojos ante las sensaciones que el sólo susurro de su amor provocaba en ella. Los besos empezaron a repartirse, al igual que lo hicieron las caricias. Con cuidado Edward recostó a su amor sobre el viejo colchón que cubrió con las mismas mantas de la primera vez. Admiró de su Bella la belleza de su cuerpo, la pureza de su alma, y la fortaleza de su convicción. Y besó cada parte de su anatomía, como si con eso pudiese rendir homenaje a lo que él admiraba de Isabella. Acarició sus pechos, los besó y los succionó provocando que ella gimiera a causa de aquel estímulo. Su centro no demoró en humedecerse y el miembro de Edward tampoco demoró en erguirse. Unos pocos minutos después, con sus manos entrelazadas, y la promesa de siempre pertenecer al otro, Edward embistió con cuidado a Isabella, estremeciéndose por lo estrecha que su cavidad se encontraba y provocando que ella soltara un gemido cuando la masculinidad del joven Cullen estuvo por completo en su interior.

– Te amo – susurró Edward con temblorosa voz. Isabella llevó sus manos al rostro de su amado y lo acercó al suyo para susurrar sobre sus labios.

– _Yo también te…te amo, Edward_ – un nuevo embiste provocó que ella estampara sus labios sobre los de su amor y se aferrara a su cabello con fuerza.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias desde ese momento entre estos dos amantes. Sus gestos, sus caricias, sus besos hablaban en silencio por ellos. No demoraron en llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, siendo Isabella la primera en llegar, seguida muy de cerca por el de Edward. Cuando la nube de felicidad provocada por el éxtasis compartido se disipó, Edward salió de Bella y se recostó junto a ella. La aferró entonces a su pecho y ella se acurrucó en él. El golpe del latido del corazón de Edward nuevamente se hizo presente, solamente para reafirmarle a Isabella que estaba tomando una acertada decisión que le permitiría al fin escuchar el mejor sonido del mundo.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Los días posteriores al inicio del año transcurrieron con relativa rapidez. La relación de Edward e Isabella se transformó en algo que ellos jamás habían vivido antes. La sinceridad fue la base de lo que ellos construyeron ese tiempo, además de la nueva confianza que claramente se sentía en Isabella, quien pasó de ser aquella joven frágil y nerviosa que llegó de Seattle después del secuestro a ser una mujer decidida, fuerte y renovada. No tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba, ni a pedir lo que necesitaba, por ejemplo hacer el amor en el Volvo o en su habitación cuando su padre estaba en la estación trabajando.

Esa nueva Isabella, tendría que ponerse sin duda a prueba cuando regresara a Seattle. Nuevos retos le esperaban, unos conocidos, otros no tanto. Su primera decisión al volver fue buscar un lugar donde vivir, y aunque ella tenía conocimiento que en su herencia existían algunas propiedades en varias partes del país, descartó de inmediato la idea de vivir en una de ellas. Lo que no logró descartar fue la sugerencia que Jenks le hiciera en Forks un día antes de volver a Seattle. Él, como el excelente abogado que era, viajó hasta Forks y logró disuadirla a que dejara disponible una parte del dinero, así ella no usufructuase del mismo. Aceptando que aquella decisión que tomó a causa de su reticencia al dinero provocó en parte su secuestro, firmó el documento que liberaba una parte de los fondos, dejando entonces para su disponibilidad desde el siguiente día, la suma de cien millones de dólares en una cuenta bancaria a su nombre.

Fue así como su primer día en Seattle empezó: una cuenta bancaria inflada de varios ceros, el regreso a su clase de arte, la búsqueda de un nuevo lugar donde vivir, y la cita con el Dr. Alec Spencer para comunicarle su decisión de operarse.

La clase resultó ser, bueno… casi como Isabella lo esperaba. Algunos mirándola de manera compasiva, otros con preocupación, y otros como Rachel, obviaron simplemente su presencia. Isabella quiso acercarse a Rachel pero ella estaba tan concentrada en las instrucciones de Vaughn que decidió no interrumpirla. Se enfocó en el caballete frente a ella y empezó a pintar lo que se le había indicado. Su cuadro terminó siendo un desastre al no poder concentrarse durante su tarea por estar viendo el caballete de Rachel, en cuyo lienzo se dibujó de a poco el rostro de Jacob. Rachel no logró terminar su cuadro, salió del salón sollozante con rumbo al baño. Isabella quiso seguirla pero Vaughn la detuvo.

– Déjala, Isabella – le dijo ella en señas –. Tú pasaste por lo mismo cuando perdiste al bebé, y la pintura logró ayudarte a superarlo de a poco. Será igual con ella, déjala que purgue su dolor con el arte. Le hará bien, te lo digo por experiencia.

– A veces siento que es mi culpa, y que yo no…– respondió con sus manos después de haber dejado el pincel sobre su mesa de trabajo.

– No te puedes culpar por lo que pasó, Isabella. Estuvimos en la estación en cuanto Edward nos llamó y sabemos lo que ocurrió. Simplemente fue un accidente del destino y hay que superarlo. Tú eres fuerte y lo vas a hacer, Rachel también lo es. Solo dale tiempo y espacio y sus heridas van a ir sanando – Isabella asintió y Vaughn tomó su mano, esta vez le habló muy despacio para que ella leyese sus labios –. Sé que esta tarde te espera algo muy importante, focaliza tu atención en eso. Un futuro prometedor te espera, no regreses al pasado a menos que sea para tomar de él algo bueno.

– ¿Bree le contó sobre mi cita con el Dr. Spencer? – Vaughn asintió.

– Ella es la primera emocionada en todo esto. Cuando le escribiste comentándole tu decisión mi hija casi se desmaya de la emoción – Isabella sonrió ante las señas de Vaughn y ella sonrió también en respuesta –. Ya la clase está por terminar, puedes retirarte. Sé de dos personas que deben estar ansiosas por verte allí afuera – Isabella abrió sus ojos asustada pero Vaughn apretó su mano para tranquilizarla –. Ve, confía en ella, estará todo bien – Bella asintió esta vez, y tomando sus materiales de pintura, rápidamente los metió en su mochila de trabajo y salió del salón. Prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta de la facultad, y al hacerlo se encontró con Bree, quien sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeña hija Joy.

– Isabella – susurró Bree en cuanto la vio. La niña fue puesta en el piso y Bella, emocionada, corrió hasta donde estaba Bree para abrazarla. Se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo que arrancó de ellas, varias lágrimas.

– _¿Qué pasa si no…no funciona?_ – preguntó Isabella con su sollozante voz. Bree se alejó y le habló despacio.

– Funcionará, Isabella. Los rechazos de implantes cocleares son muy escasos en la actualidad, tú cuerpo va a aceptar el implante porque eres una mujer joven y hasta donde sé por tus analíticas, una mujer bastante sana. Saldrá todo bien, ya lo verás –. Isabella secó sus lágrimas y asintió despacio. La pequeña niña se acercó a Isabella y tirando de su pantalón, llamó su atención.

– Joy, ella es Isabella. Puedes llamarla tía Bella si quieres – dijo Bree mientras se ponía en cuclillas y le hablaba a su hija – ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en casa? Vamos, puedes practicarlo con ella – La niña se sonrojó avergonzada, pero la sonrisa de su madre la llenó de valor. Llevó entonces sus manos a su pecho y con una sorprendente precisión empezó a moverlas.

– Hola, tía Bella. ¿Cómo estás? Mi nombre es Joy – dijo la niña con su voz a la vez que repetía la frase en señas. Isabella abrió sus ojos asustada y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña.

– ¿Ella es…? – preguntó Isabella. Bree negó.

– No, Joy es oyente. Pero mi madre y yo le hemos enseñado a hablar en señas. Apenas está empezando con lo básico, pero es como una esponja para aprender – respondió orgullosa de su pequeña.

– ¿Pero si no lo es…? ¿Por qué entonces…? – Isabella no salía de su desconcierto. La niña tocó entonces la mejilla de Bella y ésta le sonrió.

– Porque la sociedad necesita a personas como Joy, Bella. Necesitamos de personas que aunque sus oídos funcionen perfectamente, tengan el corazón suficiente para ser los oídos de los demás. Ella, a la edad de tres años, sabe más que nadie lo que es vivir con alguien que antes de implantarse jamás escuchó lo que ella ya oye – Isabella miró asombrada a su prima y ella le sonrió levemente – No intento crear en el corazón de Joy algo parecido a la compasión, lo que quiero crear en ella es un sentido de solidaridad, porque eso es lo que un intérprete de señas hace. Da la mano, y con ella hace señas que llegan al corazón – Bree tomó entonces la mano de Bella y la apretó con cariño. Ella en respuesta miró a la pequeña niña y le sonrió.

– _¿Sabes cuáles son…son las señas más impor…importantes, Joy? –_ le habló Bella. La niña miró a su madre en busca de una respuesta, Bree la animó a responderle a Bella por lo que la niña negó despacio –. _Las más importantes son…son éstas_ – Bella llevó sus manos a su pecho, primero señalándose a sí misma, luego cruzando sus brazos sobre el mismo, para finalizar señalando a la niña. Bree sollozó emocionada al ver las señas de Bella y ella en respuesta le sonrió.

– Las señas más importantes son _"yo te amo"_ – se escuchó la voz de Edward quien en ese momento había llegado para recoger a Isabella. Bella advirtió su presencia y él, sonriente, repitió aquellas señas para su amor. Isabella se puso de pie y abrazó a Edward con fuerza para luego dejar un corto beso en sus labios, antes que él la soltara y se pusiera en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña – Esas fueron las primeras señas que yo aprendí, cuando tenía cuatro años. Cuando seas grande, sabrás que no solo son las más importantes sino también las más hermosas. Mi nombre es Edward ¿y el tuyo? – preguntó Edward mientras extendía su mano. La niña lo miró con aprensión pero enseguida sonrió.

– Joy Tanner – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa – ¿Hablas también en señas como yo?

– Sí, Joy. Hablo también en señas para comunicarme con Isabella. Ella es mi novia, espero que no sepas lo que es eso porque estás muy chiquita para hacerlo – Bree soltó una risita graciosa y repitió en señas las palabras de Edward para que Bella pudiese entenderlo.

– Mami, ¿Qué es un novio? – preguntó la niña. Bree dejó entonces de reír y la miró seria.

– Algo que papá y yo no queremos que tengas en muchos años – esta vez fue el turno de Edward de reír –. Será mejor que nos vayamos, la cita con el Dr. Spencer es en una hora y estoy segura que no querrás llegar tarde – Isabella negó al leer los labios de Bree, recogió sus materiales algo nerviosa y se dispuso a caminar.

– Hey – le detuvo Edward –. No estés nerviosa, yo estoy aquí. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo – Isabella asintió y abrazó a Edward. Él la recibió gustoso y así abrazados caminaron hasta el auto. Joy y su madre se fueron en su auto, y los dos jóvenes las siguieron de cerca.

El hospital se sintió más cercano para Isabella, y los minutos parecían segundos que volaban a una velocidad pasmosa. La hora de cita había llegado cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la tarde y Bree, Edward y Bella se dirigieron al consultorio del Dr. Spencer. Los minutos se volvieron casi un borrón cuando Bella comunicó su decisión de operarse. Bree volvió a sollozar emocionada, el Dr. Spencer sonrió complacido y Edward, la miró con ternura y apretó su mano para infundirle valor. Unas analíticas fueron sugeridas, así como una nueva audiometría para asegurarse del trabajo a realizar durante la intervención.

El procedimiento se le fue explicado: una operación para implantar el dispositivo de estimulo interno sería necesario, y después de un mes, el dispositivo de recepción externa sería conectado e Isabella al fin lograría escuchar. La operación se realizaría en su oído derecho y dependiendo de su evolución, el izquierdo podría ser implantando de cuarenta y ocho a sesenta meses después de la primera intervención. El implante correría a cuenta del seguro privado que pocos meses atrás adquirió Isabella después de perder a su bebé, ya que en Estados Unidos los cocleares tienen completa cobertura por parte del seguro médico. Bella asentía de manera autómata a cada instrucción mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Edward. La fecha de la intervención fue también pautada, dos semanas después de aquel día. Con algo de nerviosismo, Isabella tomó las órdenes de las analíticas y demás exámenes a realizarse y fijó la fecha de su siguiente cita para cuatro días después.

La consulta terminó unos pocos minutos después. Isabella, aún en shock por la avalancha de instrucciones, no se percató que Bree se había despedido de ella, que Edward la había sacado del hospital, que la había llevado a ver tres departamentos cerca del campus universitarios y que de aquellos, el último había sido escogido como su nuevo lugar de residencia.

– Si no parpadeas en los próximos cinco segundos, tendré que llevarte al hospital, Isabella – le dijo Edward en mitad de la vacía salita del departamento que ahora llamarían hogar. Isabella sacudió su cabeza y aclaró con ello su mente por un momento.

– Lo siento, estaba algo distraída – confesó avergonzada –. Creo que este lugar es ideal. Tiene una buena fuente de luz y la cocina es…– Edward detuvo sus señas y negó rápidamente.

– ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, Isabella? – preguntó él. Ella asintió en respuesta.

– Sí, el departamento tiene una buena ubicación. No es muy grande pero…– Edward la detuvo nuevamente.

– No me refiero a eso, Isabella. ¿Estás segura de que quieres optar por el implante? No has dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos del hospital. Tu mirada estaba perdida hace unos minutos atrás y contestas con monosílabos a todas mis preguntas – Isabella bajó su mirada avergonzada y negó.

– Perdón, no quise hacerlo. Es solo que todo me tomó algo desprevenida, no creí que la operación fuese tan pronto. Tengo algo de temor por la intervención, he estado mil veces en un hospital pero jamás me han puesto un bisturí encima. Sé que es algo rápido y seguro, pero tengo miedo – confesó antes de soltar un sollozo corto.

– Hey, no llores, mi Bella – le dijo Edward con un poco de ternura en su voz –. Todo saldrá bien, no existen razones para temer. La operación apenas dura dos horas, y sé que tú eres fuerte y lo vas a lograr. Vamos, regálame una sonrisa. Esta noche vamos a cenar donde Rosalie, Emmett quiere verte y les prometí que iríamos.

– Ellos me han hecho falta. Sobre todo Rosalie – le dijo Isabella a Edward. Él asintió.

– Y ella también te ha extrañado. Quiso visitarte en Forks, pero sabía que era mejor que ambos tengamos unos días solos – respondió Edward –. De todas formas, ya estamos de regreso y supongo que no demorará en querer estar metida en nuestro departamento.

– Ahora que vive con Emmett dudo que eso pase. Ese par se aman mucho como para estar alejados – contestó Isabella con una sonrisa. Edward respondió con la seña del sí a su amada y ella le sonrió.

– Dudo que sea más de lo que yo te amo a ti – Isabella se sonrojó y él tomó su mano –. Entonces. ¿Qué dices? ¿Fuera pensamientos negativos y bienvenidos los positivos?

– _Sí _– afirmó Isabella con temple en su voz –. _Vamos a cenar._

– Esa es la Isabella que conozco, vamos. Debemos pasar por una botella de vino antes de llegar al edificio de Rose – Isabella asintió y con una leve sonrisa apretó la mano de su amor. Y fue así como tomados de la mano, los jóvenes se dirigieron al departamento de Rosalie. Compraron en el trayecto una botella de vino, saludaron al Sr. Daniels y subieron al tercer piso del edificio, así tomados de la mano, juntos, como siempre debió ser.

– ¡Isabella! – chilló Rosalie en cuanto su hermano tocó la puerta y ella la abrió desesperada para abalanzarse a sus brazos y apretarla con fuerza – ¡Isabella!

– Rosalie, Isabella necesita aire para respirar y seguir viviendo. ¿La sueltas por favor? – pidió Edward en tono de advertencia. Rosalie soltó a Isabella y miró a su hermano antes de darle un ligero golpe en el hombro.

– Eres un aguafiestas. Tú la has tenido todos estos días, deberías no ser tan mezquino – susurró ella. Del fondo de la cocina, Emmett salía con una enorme bandeja de ensalada en sus manos. Rosalie advirtió a Emmett de la presencia de Bella y él, de inmediato dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y corrió hasta ella.

– Be…Be…Bella – dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba. Isabella se aferró a Emmett con fuerza y soltó un triste sollozo en ese momento.

– _Gracias por sal…salvarme, Emmett. Gracias al…al cielo estás vivo_ – susurró con su voz entrecortada. Emmett la soltó de inmediato y con cariño tocó sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

– Estás…vi…viva – habló Emmett con voz también entrecortada. Isabella asintió y miró a Edward. Una sola mirada le bastó a él para saber que Bella necesitaba que interpretara para ella un par de señas. Edward asintió entonces y ella se alejó un poco para poder hablarle.

– No te imaginas el infierno que viví esas horas sin saber lo que te había pasado, Emmett. Creí que por mi culpa… – sollozó con fuerza –. No debiste hacer eso, te arriesgaste por mí.

– Y valió la…la pena hacerlo – respondió él cuando Edward terminó de hablar.

– Todo esto no debió suceder, Emmett. No sabes cuánto lo siento – Emmett negó y llenó sus pulmones de aire para poder hablarle sin interrupciones.

– Pero ha sucedido por algo, pequeña Bella. El hombre que mató a… a mis padres está ahora muerto y no te imaginas como me siento al saber que al fin se… se hizo justicia. Soñé muchas veces con ese día, en que ese hombre pagara por…por lo que hizo. Así que recibir esa bala fue nada comparado con la satisfacción de saber que la muerte de mis padres no…no estará más impune – Rosalie abrazó a Emmett en ese momento y su novio la abrazó en respuesta. Isabella asintió sollozante por lo que Edward la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza. Bella alzó su mirada y su novio le sonrió.

– Sin mirar al pasado, ¿lo recuerdas? – le dijo él muy despacio. Ella asintió y estirando su mano tomó la de Rosalie para apretarla. En gesto silente le agradeció por todo lo que Rose había hecho, y por lo que seguía haciendo por ella, aún cuando aquello pareciese imposible si provenía de una mujer que de niña lo único que hizo fue profesarle su odio. Isabella concedió entonces la razón a Edward sobre lo que había dicho en señas esa tarde. Decir te amo no es solo la seña más importante, sino también la más hermosa.

Pocos minutos después, cuando los estómagos de todos empezaron a protestar, se sentaron a la mesa y compartieron una amena cena. Isabella comunicó a sus amigos sobre su decisión y tanto Rose como Emmett la apoyaron. Emmett por su parte le contó que su tesis estaba ya casi por terminar y Rosalie orgullosa comentó sobre su próxima entrevista en un diario local para aplicar a la plaza de periodista social. La cena finalizó cerca de la una de la mañana, y después de intercambiar sus respectivas despedidas, salieron del departamento.

– Necesito sacar unas cosas del departamento, yo no sé si tú… ¿Te gustaría esperar aquí o me acompañas adentro? – preguntó Edward a Bella al llegar al piso donde estaba su departamento y situarse frente a la puerta para abrirla. Por un momento Isabella dudó sobre su próximo accionar, pero de inmediato respondió convencida.

– Voy contigo. Hay algunas cosas mías que sé que están aún allí – Edward asintió y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al interior del departamento. El lugar se veía oscuro, aún cuando estaba la luz encendida. Todo estaba muy desordenado y sucio, nada parecido al lugar donde ella vivía. Tomó en silencio unos cuantos pinceles que encontró regados en el piso de la sala y los dejó sobre la mesa. Subió por la estrecha escalera hasta su primera habitación y sacó de ella unas pocas prendas. Quiso detener sus lágrimas cuando vio la cama rota y las pantuflas que solía dejar Edward cuando usaba ese baño. No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas hasta que una mano las secó.

– Hay tantos recuerdos aquí – confesó ella en señas.

– Pero es mejor construir unos nuevos ¿no lo crees? – Isabella asintió y tomó la mano de su amor con fuerza. En silencio, con unas pocas cosas en sus manos, y unos cuantos recuerdos en el corazón, los jóvenes cerraron la puerta del departamento que los acogió en Seattle. Una puerta que pretendían no volver a abrir nunca más, porque pertenecía al pasado y el pasado debía estar donde tendría que estar…

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Transcurridas las dos semanas de análisis y pruebas, el día de la operación llegó. Charlie, Rosalie y su novio, Alice y su novio y los padres de Edward, llegaron muy temprano al hospital. Isabella, echa un manojo de nervios, entró al quirófano cerca del medio día. Bree prometió a Edward estar con ella en la intervención, lo que calmó un poco a un desesperado tortugo. Charlie bromeó con Edward insinuándole que debía controlar sus nervios ya que Isabella no estaba dando a luz.

Una vía, con anestesia general, le fue suministrada a Isabella ya en el quirófano. Ella cayó en un profundo sueño casi enseguida y fue ubicada sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. El Dr. Spencer tomó su bisturí e hizo con él una pequeña incisión en la parte trasera de su oreja derecha. Después de treinta minutos de excavar el área cercana al oído de Bella con las herramientas necesarias y de formar un canal especial, el médico colocó el implante. Puso un pequeñísimo conducto que se unía a la parte central de su oído y procedió a rellenar el orificio con pequeños extractos de tejido removido. La piel sobre el implante fue cubierta y los puntos de sutura fueron puestos. Un implante había sido colocado y una esperanza había empezado a renacer.

Una aturdida Isabella se despertó en su habitación de hospital varias horas después. Lo primero que vio fue a su padre y a su novio, uno a cada lado de su cama. Ambos le sonrieron y le advirtieron que no hablase. Y así lo hizo ella, por los dos días que permaneció hospitalizada. Ya de regreso a su nuevo departamento, Edward cuidó de Isabella con mucha dedicación. La llevó a retirar sus puntos siete días después de la operación mientras sus vidas intentaban recuperar la rutina. Volvieron a clases, hicieron compras y decoraron su nuevo hogar, con cuidado hicieron el amor en algunas ocasiones, y otras tantas veces solo se sentaban juntos a ver los días del calendario pasar.

Y el día llegó, la mañana del catorce de febrero había sido la elegida para conectar su implante exterior. Charlie viajó a Seattle muy temprano ese día, pasó por el nuevo departamento y los escoltó hasta el hospital. El Dr. Spencer los recibió en su consultorio, de entre ellos uno estaba más nervioso que el otro. El médico decidió calmar un poco la ansiedad de su paciente y sus acompañantes yendo directamente al punto.

– Vamos a proceder con el encendido de tu audífono externo, Isabella. Necesito que me acompañes a la cabina a la que fuimos la primera vez para poder conectarte el implante. ¿Me acompañas? –. Isabella leyó los labios de su médico y asintió algo temerosa para luego ponerse de pie –. Voy a necesitar que uno de ustedes venga conmigo. El sonido es algo nuevo para ella y puede tener una reacción adversa si no tiene a su lado a alguien. ¿Quién de ustedes estará junto a ella? – preguntó el médico. Edward miró a Charlie y le indicó con su cabeza que fuese él quien estuviese con Bella. Pero Charlie opinaba lo contrario.

– Sé qué piensas que yo debo estar allí por ser su padre, pero eres tú quien debe ir, Edward. Para Isabella tú representas todo lo que su mundo de silencio es y si escucha tu voz ahora, sabrá que todo estará bien – Edward negó despacio pero Charlie palmeó su espalda –. Tengo toda una vida para que ella me escuche, pero tú tienes la oportunidad de ser el primero. Ve, no la dejes esperando.

Edward se puso de pie algo desconcertado por la respuesta de Charlie pero agradeció en silencio por aquel privilegio que él le estaba otorgando. Isabella miró a Edward acercarse y estiró su mano, él no tardó en tomarla y regalándole una sonrisa le infundió valor.

– Listo, vamos a proceder con la colocación del implante y el encendido del mismo ¿Estás lista Isabella? – Bella negó despacio.

– Nunca lo voy a estar, pero debo hacerlo – respondió ella en señas que su amor interpretó en voz alta. El médico sonrió y tomó de su estante una pequeña caja. Extrajo un singular aparato y se lo mostró a Isabella.

– Este es tu aparato receptor externo, Isabella. Captará todos los estímulos sonoros y los enviará a tu implante interno, éste lo transformará en ondas sonoras en tu cerebro y podrás escuchar. El cuidado que debes tener con él es el mismo que si usaras lentillas, no puedes dormir con él, ni bañarte tampoco. Tiene también un set de baterías que periódicamente deberás cambiar ya que podrías escuchar sonidos defectuosos con baterías dañadas. Eso es todo lo que necesitas básicamente, Isabella. Te lo pregunto nuevamente ¿Estás lista? – esta vez Isabella sonrió, y aunque no negó, un destello de emoción brilló en su mirada.

– Estará todo bien, Isabella – le dijo Edward en señas –. Pronto las señas ya no serán necesarias y podrás escuchar. Eres mi fortaleza, Bella. Sé valiente – Isabella asintió y muy despacio se acercó a su amor para dejar un corto beso en sus labios mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a los de Edward. Ambos se miraron con ternura sabiendo que el momento esperado había llegado.

– Listo, vamos a empezar – dijo el Dr. Spencer rompiendo así la momentánea burbuja que entre ellos se había creado. Se acercó el médico a la oreja de Isabella y colocó sobre él el audífono externo, lo conectó a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Isabella y suspiró –. Esto está listo, lo vamos a encender y voy a permanecer en silencio por un momento hasta que te habitúes al audífono. Empezaré luego a hablar en pequeños susurros y tú asentirás cuando escuches mi voz. Luego Edward hablará y la última en hacerlo serás tú. No te asustes por el sonido, sé que es algo nuevo y extraño para ti, pero este es ahora tu mundo. ¿Estás lista? – Isabella asintió despacio y apretando la mano de Edward, cerró los ojos.

El audífono externo fue encendido y un completo silencio se hizo en el lugar. Isabella abrió los ojos lentamente al notar que nada de su mundo antiguo había cambiado, pero en cuanto escuchó los pasos del Dr. Spencer cerca suyo se alertó. Miró rápidamente al suelo en busca del sonido pero en cuanto el médico se sentó frente suyo, ella alzó la mirada.

Los sonidos, aunque muy leves, le parecían retumbar en su oído implantado. Se volvió más alerta de cada sensación, de cada detalle y de cada movimiento del lugar. Miró fijamente al Dr. Spencer y cerró los ojos cuando vio su boca abrirse.

– Hola, Isabella – susurró el médico. Isabella abrió sus ojos rápidamente y apretó la mano de Edward –. Esta es mi voz, tú me estas escuchando. Si lo haces, asiente despacio – Isabella empezó a asentir y Edward emocionado apretó también la mano de Isabella – Estás escuchando, Isabella. Es tu primer paso, ahora estoy hablando muy bajito que es como llamamos al susurro. Tengo que gradualmente subir el tono de mi voz para que te acostumbres a los decibeles normales que tiene la voz humana. ¿Te gusta mi voz, Isabella? – Bella volvió a asentir, esta vez sollozante al escuchar por ella misma lo que siempre anheló, el sonido y la voz –. ¿Quisieras ahora escuchar la voz de Edward? – ella asintió emocionada y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Edward liberó su rostro y con una sonrisa lo acunó entre sus manos.

– Isabella – susurró él con su voz entrecortada a causa de la emoción –. Te amo.

Isabella Swan nunca había escuchado la voz de su amor hasta ese día de febrero. Nunca le había escuchado llamarle por su nombre ni decirle te amo. Su universo de silencio entonces fue interrumpido por una nueva realidad, una de voces y esperanza. Un nuevo universo donde pudo escuchar al fin… _el mejor sonido del mundo._

* * *

><p>*Nenis seca su lagrimitas y limpia sus mejillas*<p>

¡Hola, hola…! ¿Alguien allí?

El capítulo que moría por escribir llegó después de 36 capítulos. El mejor sonido del mundo se hizo presente en aquel consultorio y Bella logró al fin escuchar. ¿Qué le espera después de esto?

Muchas gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos que como cada semana alegran mi corazón. Lectoras silenciosas un gran beso, y abrazos de oso a quienes dejaron su huellita esta semana: Lore562, mcph76, Rosi22, ma pau Cullen, Aleowo, Kikid'cullen, Chayley Costa, lovedreamCA, V, lexa0619, Karla Cullen Hale, nina, Diana Cullen Swan, vale . potter, ALI-LU CULLEN, monikcullen009, Luxangel10, magusl92, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Diana, Izzy . md, Marie . Ang Christensen, JANE2, ximena, ViviORD'Cs, Almaa Cullen, patymdn, gabuxis-15, Fery Cupcake, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewar, caro508, AglaeeCullen810, Marianixcr, JELITA, Sully YM, MiaCarLu, ALEXANDRA, isa, VictoriamarieHale, ela fordyce, Esme Mary Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Catalina-Lina, msteppa, magymc, anita Cullen, Pulytas, ludgardita, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, CazadoraDeSombras, Karito Cullen, robsha pattmar, JOSELINA, PRISGPE, mgcb, Paolastef, Angie Masen, annabolena, hanna1441, Sony Bells, vivi S R, robsten-pattison, Jolielizabeth, Ely Cullen M, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Paulii . AliAl, Adriu, suzette-cullen, maddycullen, PEYCI CULLEN, mary8potter, Arwen Tolkien, janalez, Milita Cullen, caresgar, CindyLis, MaykQaa, cintia black, Anahi-littrell, solecitopucheta, Isela Cullen, betssdi, NaChiKa Cullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, ninacara, sofia Ortiz, Karina Castillo, JaliceJalice, Anabella Valencia, yolabertay, Laura Katherine, Zoe Jm, Mary de Cullen, AleCullenPatzz, Antonia, Kalita Cullen, zhishasu-negrita, AlejandraZJofre, carigt05, JosWeasleyC, Lizeth Flores, Little . wishes . Pxa, Naobi Chan, musegirl17, chivis libis, Catalofe, NuRySh, MilitaCullenSwan, diana, IloveEd, Diana Robles, Ana508, Stupid -Lamb33, Ised-LunnaCullen, Sky LeVan, PalomitaCullen, Kata Cullen, BELLAMI, romycrazy, bells Swan, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Stefi Martinez, anon, Jeeni, Isis Janet, DianElizz, al TTC, a las niñas del blog, del facebook, del twitter. Las llevo a todas muy dentro del corazón.

Isita, la fecha fue fijada y una de vodka nos espera. Gaby, la cuenta regresiva a Buenos Aires empieza. Gracias también a Carlota y Susan que contribuyeron con los datos necesarios para este capítulo. La primera una lectora sorda que usa audífonos y Susan, una mamá de un hermoso niño que tiene un implante coclear. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo esta semana. Y ultima pero no menos importante, gracias personita especial por tu trabajo desinteresado de esta semana.

El fic empieza su conteo final, y a lo mejor creerán que todo es miel y flores de ahora en adelante. Lo único que puedo decirles es que jamás tomen nada por sentado. Les invito entonces a acompañarme hasta el final para que averigüen cuánta razón tuvieron. Hasta eso… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les puso chinita la piel? A mi sí. Nos veremos la semana siguiente con un nuevo capítulo entonces.

_Pero hasta eso… nos leeremos en los reviews._


	41. Una nueva realidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA:** Mis niñas, mil disculpas por la demora. Días caóticos pusieron mi mundo de cabeza, pero aquí estoy. Les invito a escuchar la canción de esta semana que es de una de mis bandas favoritas. Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 37: <strong>__Una nueva realidad._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Walk – Foo Fighters_

"_Todos nuestros sueños pueden convertirse en realidad si tenemos el coraje de perseguirlos."_

_Walt Disney._

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Alrededor de las mariposas, durante tantos siglos, se han levantado muchísimos mitos, creencias y leyendas que han hecho de este pequeño animalito un ser mágico y especial. La cultura maya, por ejemplo, la consideraba como el alma de los guerreros caídos en batalla. Los aztecas creían en cambio, que las mariposas eran el alma de las mujeres que morían de parto, y que iban con su vuelo a su lugar de descanso. Liang Zhu, un antiguo relato chino, nos habla sobre el trágico amor de una joven que al morir se convirtió en mariposa; mientras que el ámbito literario, Gabriel García Márquez contó sobre Remedios, la Bella; que en sus paseos por la casa de los Buendía estaba siempre rodeada por una bandada de mariposas amarillas que con su mágico vuelo encantaba a más de un hombre que sobre Remedios sus ojos fijara.

Sobre las pequeñas mariposas se han realizado estudios y miles de investigaciones para averiguar de ellas su verdadero origen. Griegos, orientales y occidentales no han logrado coincidir sobre su real procedencia estableciendo así cada uno su propia creencia. Pero, a pesar de las diferencias entre cada teoría resalta para todas, una notable coincidencia: las mariposas son seres de paz y de silencio.

Es por esto que Isabella Swan se consideró a sí misma como una mariposa. Una que en su silencio llegara lejos con el solo batir de sus alas. Y fue bajo esa premisa que Isabella vivió toda su vida, siendo una mariposa de silencio y paz. Pero, ¿Qué ocurría ahora que su mundo estaría rodeado de ruidos y algarabía? ¿Seguiría siendo ese ser encantado que a pesar de tener el mundo en contra había salido adelante? ¿El amor de su vida que en su silencio la acompañó durante todo el viaje, seguiría a su lado ahora que toda su realidad era distinta?

El toque de unas manos que temblorosas acunaron sus mejillas y unas lágrimas que acompañaron un leve sollozo, fueron las responsables de responder sus silentes preguntas. Él había estado con ella en su mundo sin ruidos, y él estaba con ella en este nuevo mundo. Las manos que le hablaron, y le comunicaron tantas cosas, eran las mismas que ahora secaban sus lágrimas.

Segundos atrás había escuchado su voz. Ella no entendió el sentido de las palabras como era lógico, ya que asociar el sonido de un fonema con una letra no es algo que viene mágicamente con el implante. Isabella sabía que debía empezar de cero a entender el idioma, como si fuese un niño que desde pequeño se le enseña a hablar un idioma extranjero. Pero ella había leído sus labios, y sollozó profundamente cuando él cumplió su promesa. Llamarla por su nombre y decirle que la amaba.

– Bella – volvió a susurrar él, mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba las mejillas de su amor –. Yo te amo tanto.

Isabella volvió a sollozar y llevó sus manos al pecho de Edward, donde un corazón emocionado latía con fuerza. Sí, ese mismo corazón que le llevó a tomar la decisión estaba allí, palpitando para que ella al fin le escuchase. Ella sonrió entre sollozos por lo que Edward no pudo contener la emoción de ver a su Isabella tan feliz que se fundió con ella en un abrazo que ambos les supo a eternidad, envueltos en su mágica burbuja de amor.

– Edward – habló el médico con un suave susurro algunos minutos después. Isabella se sobresaltó por lo inesperado del sonido y se separó de Edward asustada. El Dr. Spencer simplemente sonrió complacido de que su paciente reaccionara tan favorablemente al sonido –. Necesito comunicarle a Isabella un par de indicaciones. El sonido no es asociado aún a las palabras por lo que ella podría no entenderme. Sabemos que ella sabe leer labios y deduzco que así lo hizo cuando le formulé las preguntas y ella asintió. Bella puede ayudarse de esa manera comprender el idioma pero por el momento necesito que me ayudes interpretando en señas algunas cosas. Pero, antes que nada, necesito que interactúes un poco con ella. Háblale y pregúntale como está, ten en cuenta que cuando le hagas señas debes hablar de manera simultánea para que de esa forma Isabella se acostumbre a los fonemas y al sonido de tu voz. Déjala hablar en señas, es normal para ella que esa siga siendo su forma de comunicación por algún tiempo más. Yo los voy a observar y llegado a un punto los voy a interrumpir. Infúndele ánimos, hazla sentir como si el sonido fuese algo natural. ¿De acuerdo? – Edward miró al médico y asintió de inmediato. Se situó frente a Isabella que los miraba desconcertados y le sonrió.

– ¿Qué ocurre? No entiendo lo que dicen – habló en señas Isabella. El Dr. Spencer tomó rápidamente su bloc de notas y empezó a hacer apuntes.

– El médico quiere aclararte un par de cosas. Él cree que puedes leer muy bien los labios y ayudarte así a entender las palabras pero por el momento cree que es mejor que yo te hable en señas pero que a la vez te hable también para que te adaptes a mi voz. ¿Está bien? –. Isabella asintió despacio ante las señas de Edward y él le sonrió levemente – ¿Cómo te sientes, mi Bella? ¿Qué se siente escuchar? –. Le preguntó para empezar a entablar conversación. Ella llevó su mano a su oído implantado que retumbó debido al sonido provocado por las palabras de Edward y sonrió. De inmediato llevó sus manos al frente y tocó nuevamente el corazón de su amor.

– Siento como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, Edward – respondió Isabella en señas unos segundos después mientras empezaba nuevamente a sollozar con fuerza. Edward asintió y le permitió continuar con su respuesta mientras secaba sus lágrimas –. Siento como si la vida me hubiese una oportunidad que jamás esperé. Tú me dijiste cuando éramos niños que escuchar era sinónimo de esperanza, y no te equivocaste Edward. He escuchado tu voz, tu voz que me llamó por mi nombre y me dijo que me amaba. Tu voz que es esperanza –. Finalizó Isabella entre fuertes sollozos. Edward le sonrió despacio y acarició su húmeda mejilla.

– Mi voz es solo un sonido, Bella. Existen allá afuera miles de sonidos con los que te vas enamorar. Allá afuera hay un mundo que yo voy compartir contigo, uno al que no debes de temer – Bella negó con fuerza ante las palabras de Edward le respondió convencida.

– No tengo miedo, amor. Porque tú has estado conmigo en mis dos mundos, en el de silencios y en el de sonidos. Y a tu lado sobreviví al primero, y a tu lado sé que lograré hacerlo en este también – Edward asintió con una sonrisa y ella, llenando sus pulmones de aire se dispuso a hablarle –. _Edward, yo también… te amo._

Las manos de Isabella empezaron a temblar emocionadas por el hecho de escuchar por primera vez su voz. Era algo ronca a causa de los nervios pero aún así le pareció bonita, era después de todo su propia voz. La que con esfuerzo había aprendido a modular, gracias a Kate y que ahora, tantos años después al fin podía escuchar.

– Yo estaré contigo siempre, Isabella – le dijo Edward en señas y con un leve susurro –. Eres el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi Bella, mi _principessa _y mi alma entera – Isabella volvió a llevar su mano a su oído y el Dr. Spencer levemente la retiró al ver la reiterada conducta de su paciente y se dispuso a interrumpir el diálogo de su paciente y su novio.

– Isabella, es normal que sientas curiosidad por tocar la fuente de tu sonido, pero no es allí donde se percibe las ondas sonoras – dijo el médico. Edward interpretó las palabras del Dr. Spencer e Isabella le miró atenta –. Todo está en tu cabecita, es allí donde todo el sonido cobra vida para ti. El implante únicamente es el conducto para que tú escuches, por lo que no es necesario que lo toques todo el tiempo. Sé que es algo nuevo para ti, pero si quieres adaptarte a esto tienes que tomar el sonido como algo natural, como algo que simplemente fluye dentro de ti. Percíbelo, disfrútalo y no le tengas miedo. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? – preguntó el médico. Isabella asintió cuando Edward terminó sus señas –. Ahora, vamos a probar con algo más. ¿Te parece bien si llamamos a tu padre? – Isabella asintió con fuerza y sonrió cuando Edward sin decir palabra alguna se puso de pie y salió en busca de Charlie.

Más nervioso que el primer día de clases de su pequeña Isabella, con sus manos temblorosas y mirando fijamente a uno de los diplomas del médico de su hija, se encontraba Charlie Swan. Con una sonrisa, Edward salió a su encuentro y en silencioso gesto le invitó a pasar. Charlie saltó de su asiento y caminó rápidamente hasta la pequeña cabina. Antes de ingresar, Edward le dio una pequeña recomendación.

– Trate de hablarle muy suave, puede asustarse si escucha un sonido muy fuerte – Charlie asintió y Edward le abrió la puerta. Antes de pasar, Charlie lo miró y confundido le preguntó.

– ¿Y qué debo decirle? – susurró él en un hilo de voz. Edward le sonrió y con sus manos le respondió.

– Dígale todo aquello que siempre le quiso decir – Charlie asintió emocionado y entró a la pequeña cabina de sonido. Su niña le sonrió en cuanto le vio, y las lágrimas de su conmovido padre no tardaron en aparecer.

– Isabella, mi ángel – susurró él al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para tomar sus manos. Isabella empezó a llorar de manera descontrolada al escuchar la voz de su padre y él le sonrió –. No llores, bebé, no llores. Es hora de sonreír, porque la vida te sonríe – Isabella leyó los labios de su padre y sin perder un segundo de tiempo se abalanzó a sus brazos a llorar –. Hija mía, mi Isabella. Eres mi alegría, mi razón de vivir, y el mejor motivo para luchar porque en tu ejemplo he salido adelante. Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, Bella. Eres una verdadera guerrera, yo te amo – dijo él con su voz quebrada a causa del llanto. El Dr. Spencer y el joven Cullen les permitieron unos minutos a Isabella y a su padre para que pudiesen en el llanto desahogar la alegría que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Cuando los sollozos de la joven mariposa empezaron a bajar de intensidad, su padre se separó de ella, y con sus ojos enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas le regaló una tierna mirada. Una como la que le regalaba cada noche, cuando era niña, al terminar de contarle en señas su cuento favorito. Sin querer sonrió al percatarse que no solo para Isabella esto era un nuevo comienzo, sino para él también. Para contarte con su voz, los cuentos que de niña ella anheló escuchar. No le importaba ser ahora viejo y hacer el ridículo al fingir la voz de Caperucita, o impostar la voz de Willy Wonka. Por ella, y para ella, todo valía la pena.

– Bueno, Edward y Sr. Swan – les llamó el médico. Ambos lo miraron de inmediato –. El viaje de Isabella recién empieza. El hecho que ahora escuche no significa que todo va a ser del color del arco iris. Isabella tiene veintidós años en el silencio completo y entrar a una realidad tan fuerte como esto, le va a costar algún tiempo adaptarse por lo cual espero contar con la ayuda de ambos. Isabella necesita ir entrando de a poco al mundo del sonido ya que al hacerlo muy súbitamente puede generar en ella un fuerte rechazo y es allí donde ustedes tienen un papel importante. Bella no puede exponerse a sonidos mayores de cuarenta o cincuenta decibelios por ningún motivo al menos en las primeras semanas. No puede estar en calles de ruido excesivo, la música debe ser en volumen bajo, de ser posible solo piano o música instrumental y bajo ningún concepto un aparato eléctrico de sonido fuerte debe ser encendido en casa. – el médico hizo una pausa y permitió que Edward empezará a traducir en señas sus recomendaciones a Bella. Cuando terminó, el Dr. Spencer miró a Isabella y siguió hablando.

– Necesito que ella use el implante externo todo el tiempo posible, pero si ella siente que el ruido es excesivo en cualquier situación que se encuentre, puede apagarlo hasta que se sienta mejor. Isabella necesitará terapia de lenguaje por al menos un año, el hospital tiene un especialista en este campo pero ustedes están en libertad de ser atendidos por ella o por otra terapista que sea de su confianza. Gradualmente ustedes dejarán de hablarle en señas y ella deberá hacerlo también. Esa será la parte más dura de su adaptación pero sé que ella lo va a lograr. ¿Cierto, Isabella? – le preguntó el doctor mirándola fijamente. Isabella asintió cuando Edward terminó de hablarle en señas y el médico le sonrió –. Vas a lograrlo, jovencita. Tomaste una muy acertada decisión. He conocido personas que por miedo al sonido, o a perder su esencia, no se han implantado. Lo cierto es, que esto va a cambiar tu vida Isabella. Y lo hará para bien, eso lo sé – Isabella volvió a asentir y emocionada tomó las manos del médico y le sonrió.

– _Gracias por… este regalo_… _Gracias_ – susurró con su débil voz que terminó de romperse en cuanto se volvió a escuchar. El Dr. Spencer se acercó a ella y con un fuerte abrazo le agradeció por el hecho de permitirle hacer en ella un milagro más.

Después de unas leves indicaciones adicionales y la entrega oficial de la cajita de su implante, el Dr. Spencer dejó ir a una Isabella que al cruzar aquella puerta de su consultorio se enfrentaría a una nueva realidad que una realidad que empezaba incluso, desde el mismo hospital.

El sonido de sus pasos caminando hasta el elevador, el timbre que indicaba que el ascensor había llegado a la planta baja, las voces de las enfermeras que hablaban cosas que ella no entendía, el leve chirrido que hacía la puerta principal del hospital al abrirse, el pitido de alarma del Volvo, y suave rugir del motor del auto de su amor al encenderse. Todos eran sonidos que siempre habían estado allí, que ella no conocía y a los cuales debía adaptarse.

Confundida por la avalancha de sonidos con los que se topó en escasos cinco minutos, llevó su mano a su oreja y tocó su implante. Quiso por un momento apagarlo como el médico había mencionado pero en cuanto vio a Edward mirarla con preocupación, bajó su mano e intentó sonreír.

– No – la detuvo él tomando su mano y llevándola a su oreja –. Si quieres apagarlo está bien, puedes dejarlo así hasta llegar a casa – Isabella negó al leer los labios de su amor y soltó su mano para responder en señas.

– No he luchado tanto para simplemente huir de esto, Edward. Lo voy a lograr, solo necesito algo de tiempo. No me dejes rendirme, por favor – le suplicó ella. Su amor asintió y tomando su rostro despacio le dejó un beso en su frente.

– Jamás te has rendido, Isabella. Ni siquiera en los más oscuros de tus días – susurró él. Isabella asintió despacio y de manera instintiva llevó sus manos a su vientre. Edward tocó también su vientre y le sonrió –. Sé que lo vas a hacer por él.

– _Esto va… por mí, por ti y por… él_ – respondió ella con suave voz. Edward le dio una gran sonrisa y dejó sobre sus labios un casto beso. Salieron del hospital nuevamente escoltados por Charlie. Llegaron a su departamento y en silencio se sentaron los tres en uno de los pequeños muebles que en la sala se encontraban.

– Isabella tiene terapia tres veces por semana con la Dra. Seymour. ¿Puedes llevarla tú o necesitas que venga para acompañarla? – Charlie fue el primero en hablar tanto en señas como con su voz unos pocos minutos. Isabella se alertó a causa del sonido y abrió sus ojos asustada.

– Las sesiones son a partir de las seis de la tarde. Mis clases terminan un poco después de las cuatro por lo que no habría problema, aunque si es su decisión podríamos turnarnos – respondió Edward en un tono de voz más suave que el de Charlie al percatarse que la voz de su padre asustó a Isabella. Charlie asintió y miró a Bella.

– Papá tiene una voz horrenda, Bells. Debí advertírtelo – masculló Charlie. Isabella sonrió y negó al ver las señas de su padre.

– No es fea, papá. Solo que es diferente a la de Edward o a la mía, o a la del médico – confesó ella en señas.

– Todos tenemos voces diferentes, Isabella. Cuando escuches a Emmett te darás cuenta que hay unas voces muy gruesas y fuertes. Y cuando escuches a Alice…– Edward dudó por un momento, de inmediato sonrió –. Bueno, cuando escuches a Alice querrás no haberte implantado – Charlie sonrió ante el comentario de Edward. Isabella esbozó una sonrisa leve ya que no entendió el comentario de su amor. ¿Qué tenía de malo la voz de Alice?

– Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Esta noche juegan los Mariners y necesito preparar los bocadillos para Boi y para mí – Isabella leyó los labios de su padre y de inmediato se levantó del sofá para abrazarlo. No pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción que le provocaba escuchar a su papá y se aferró fuerte a él.

– _Te amo, papá_ – habló ella muy despacio, consciente de cada palabra que pronunciaba. Charlie la apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo y le sonrió.

– Yo también te amo, mi pequeño ángel. Yo también te amo – respondió él, visiblemente emocionado. Se alejó de ella, y dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla salió del departamento de Isabella y Edward, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y su alma henchida de alegría. Su nena siempre lograba lo que se proponía, y escuchar no había sido la excepción.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Un suave suspiro se escuchó en el sofá donde Edward e Isabella permanecían sentados. Isabella frunció el ceño de inmediato y él, en respuesta únicamente le sonrió.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó ella con sus manos.

– Suspiraste, Isabella – respondió Edward únicamente con su voz –. Muchas veces nuestro cuerpo provoca sonidos de los que somos inconscientes tales como los suspiros, los estornudos o los bostezos.

– Siempre he suspirado, estornudado y bostezado. No creí que eso tuviese algún sonido ¿Existe algún otro sonido que yo haga y el cual deba saber? – Edward le sonrío y tomó de las manos de Isabella.

– Hay uno muy especial. Cuando hacemos el amor, tus gemidos son el mejor sonido del universo. Puede que tú no los escuchases, pero son hermosos – Isabella de inmediato se sonrojó al leer los labios de Edward. Él le sonrió y dejó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de su amor –. Bueno, supongo que más adelante tendrás la oportunidad de escucharte cuando estamos en la cama, pero por ahora. Ya has escuchado voces, ¿Qué otro sonido te gustaría escuchar? No tengo aquí el piano para…– Isabella lo interrumpió enseguida y con una gran sonrisa le respondió con su voz.

– _Tu voz. No necesito… más. Solo…déjame escuchar tu… tu voz_ – le pidió visiblemente emocionada. Edward asintió y trayéndola hasta sus piernas, la acunó muy despacio en su regazo.

– Bueno, entonces mi voz será – ella lo miró y después de leer sus labios asintió –. Te voy a contar algo. Es, a lo mejor, la historia más bella que jamás se ha contado. Aunque creo que tú ya la conoces bien. Te voy a contar la historia de nuestras vidas.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Isabella asintió al entender las palabras de Edward y atenta se dispuso a escucharlo. Él empezó relatando como un pequeño intento de superhéroe asistió un día a la escuela y cambió su vida al conocer a la mujer que hoy mecía en sus brazos. Relató con paciencia cada día, semana, mes y año vividos durante esos dieciocho años juntos.

– Te amé y te protegí desde que éramos niños, Bella. Soñé toda la vida con casarme contigo y tener juntos una gran familia, envejecer y caminar contigo siempre de la mano – Isabella emocionada asentía mientras escuchaba la quebrantada voz de su amor hablarle suavemente – Hemos pasado por tanto, Isabella. Cometimos errores que también nos marcaron. Pero no existe en el mundo una historia más hermosa que la nuestra. No digo que sea perfecta, porque no es en la perfección donde se encuentra la belleza. Nos hemos herido, nos hemos caído y nos hemos levantamos otra vez. Pero aquí estamos, para seguir escribiendo juntos el libro de nuestra vida. Sí, juntos hasta el fin de los días; y si es posible, más allá de ellos – susurró Edward antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Isabella sollozó con fuerza y se abrazó al fuerte pecho de su tortugo. De inmediato el sonido de un latido golpeó su tímpano y su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

– _Te escucho… te escucho_ – le susurró ella sollozante y emocionada al corazón de Edward. Su amor le sonrió y la apretó aún más a su cuerpo. Intentó tranquilizarse para que el latido de su corazón sea suave y Bella pudiese disfrutarlo mejor, pero su intento era en vano ya que los sollozos de Isabella no paraban. Susurrándole más palabras de amor, empezó a mecerla levemente y ella acurrucada entre sus brazos empezó a quedarse dormida, escuchando lo que para ella sería su primera nana real: _el latido del corazón de Edward Cullen._

Su amor sonrió al ver que Isabella se quedó dormida y muy despacio la acomodó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. La dejó sobre las mullidas almohadas de su cama y le retiró muy despacio su audífono. Se acostó enseguida junto a ella y se permitió cerrar los ojos para descansar. Tenía dos enormes capítulos sobre anatomía que estudiar, pero quiso acompañar por un momento a su novia en su sueño. Y se permitió también soñar, con un prado y un anillo, y el día que su Isabella le dijera que sí a su promesa de amarla por siempre.

Un par de horas pasaron hasta que los jóvenes se despertaran de su reparadora siesta. Al levantarse, Isabella se percató que su mundo había vuelto al silencio por lo que se asustó. Se sentó enseguida, tocó el lado derecho de su cabeza y sintió que su audífono no estaba allí. Alzó su mirada y al verlo sobre la mesita de noche suspiró tranquila. Volvió a acostarse junto a su amor quién aún seguía dormido y le sonrió. Empezó a dejar pequeños besos en su pecho y Edward lentamente abrió los ojos. Ella alzó su cabeza y lo miró con ternura.

– Eres hermosa, Isabella – le susurró. Isabella volvió a besar su pecho y él, tomándola de la barbilla le obligó a mirarla –. ¿Te puedo pedir algo? – Bella asintió en respuesta –. Quiero hacerte el amor. ¿Me dejas amarte, Isabella?

– _Sí, por… favor – _respondió ella convencida. Edward sonrió y estirando su mano se dispuso a alcanzarle su audífono. Isabella lo detuvo enseguida por lo que él frunció el ceño.

– ¿No quieres…? – Bella negó enseguida mientras alzaba sus manos para responderle en señas –. ¿Por qué?

– Ámame en silencio, como siempre. No necesito escuchar, Edward. Tus besos, tus caricias y tus gestos me han hablado toda la vida. Ellas, más que las palabras, me han demostrado cuanto me amas – Edward quiso refutar su afirmación pero ella volvió a negar – Permíteme quedarme con este pedacito del mundo sin sonidos que juntos compartimos. Hagamos el amor en silencio, y déjame guardar en el corazón estos momentos.

Edward asintió despacio y con una sonrisa acarició su mejilla. Ella le respondió con otra parecida y acomodándose un poco mejor a su lado, permitió que su amor empezara a desvestirla. Con cuidado abrió cada botón de su blusa y retiró también su molesto vaquero para dejarla únicamente en ropa interior. Repartiendo besos cortos, adoró cada pequeña centímetro de su cuerpo, empezando por la parte superior del mismo. Mandíbula, cuello, y pechos no quedaron sin ser atendidos. Sobre la tela de su sujetador, Edward besó sus pezones que de inmediato respondieron a la caricia. Desabrochó enseguida la molestosa prenda y despacio empezó a besar sus senos. Pasó su lengua de manera tortuosa por toda la superficie y finalizó en sus pequeños picos erectos, a los cuales succionó desesperado. El orgasmo de Isabella no tardó en empezar a formarse por el estímulo que su amor le estaba dando a sus pechos. Un cosquilleo se arremolinó en su vientre bajo y no soportando más la presión, explotó cuando Edward acarició su clítoris. Con un fuerte gemido ella dejó que su orgasmo despertara cada célula de su cuerpo y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amor que besaba sus labios con ternura.

No había terminado de bajar de nirvana personal cuando un dedo invadió su intimidad. Gimió cuando sintió un segundo dedo en su interior y sin perder el tiempo empezó a mecer sus caderas en busca de fricción. Edward sonrió satisfecho al ver el cuerpo de su novia responder tan efectivamente a sus caricias y añadió un tercer dedo. Apenas había empezado con el movimiento de vaivén de los mismos cuando sintió que las paredes vaginales de su amor comenzaron a estrecharse. Empujó con un poco más de fuerza sus dedos y estampando un fuerte beso en sus labios la invitó a correrse. Isabella se corrió por segunda vez, esta ocasión con más fuerza que la primera. Respiró algo cansada y miró a su amor mientras trataba de recuperarse de su orgasmo. Él, por su parte le dio una sonrisa cariñosa y sacando sus dedos de su interior se los llevó a su boca y los succionó. Bebió de ellos todos sus jugos, quedándose con ganas de más.

Isabella gimió cuando sintió a Edward retirar su braguita y empezar a lamer su clítoris. Soltó un pequeño gritito cuando él sopló sobre su entrada y se aferró al cabello cobrizo del hombre que estaba por llevarla por tercera vez al éxtasis completo. Cuando Edward la sintió completamente húmeda nuevamente se despojó de sus vaqueros y bóxers y alineó su miembro con la entrada de su Isabella. Con una sola estocada, la embistió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a los de su novia y los llevaba sobre su cabeza. Empezaron a mecerse mientras traviesas labios besaban todo lo que a su paso encontraron. Edward sabía que no duraría mucho por lo que ayudó a su Bella a llegar a su orgasmo primero. Frotó su clítoris y succionó sus pechos mientras la embestía mientras ella gemía y jadeaba ante el placer recibido. El miembro de Edward empezó a ser exprimido en respuesta y jadeó cuando sintió que su explosión estaba a punto de liberarse. Besó la frente de Isabella y en ese momento, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Permanecieron unidos por varios minutos hasta que él salió de ella y la acunó en sus brazos.

– Creo no recordar la vez que te di tres orgasmos seguidos, Bella – susurró él con su voz algo ronca. Ella entendió sus palabras y de inmediato se sonrojó.

– Yo tampoco lo recuerdo, aunque el record sigue siendo cinco orgasmos en una sola noche – respondió ella en señas. Esta vez fue el turno de Edward de sonrojarse.

– ¿Recuerdas esa noche? ¡No nos despertamos hasta la tarde del siguiente día! – ambos rieron ante el recuerdo de aquella noche y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, únicamente contemplando la desnudez y la belleza del otro.

– Será mejor que nos levantemos o estaremos tentados a derrotar ese record – le sugirió ella. Edward asintió y ayudándola a levantarse la envolvió en sus sábanas y le ayudó a colocarse su audífono. Una nueva colección de sonidos se empezó a almacenar en la cabecita de Isabella, quien atenta intentaba aprender de ellos y comenzar a reconocerlos. Escuchó el leve pitido de la cafetera anunciando que el café estaba listo, el pasar de las hojas de los libros de su amor que desnudo estudiaba en la mesa del comedor mientras ella, con leves golpeteos de su pincel cambiaba de colores para terminar así el cuadro que apenas días había empezado a pintar.

La silente compañía de ambos duró un poco más de la media noche, cuando ambos cansados se retiraron a descansar para empezar la mañana siguiente con renovadas energías. En su segundo día como oyente, lo primero que hizo Isabella fue conectar su audífono a su oreja derecha y correr hasta la sala para encender el televisor. En la pantalla se proyectó las noticias de la mañana y ella de inmediato cambió al canal de niños. Llevó sus manos a su pecho y sollozó emocionada al escuchar la voz de Enrique. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba hablando a Beto ya que leer los labios una marioneta en la tele era completamente imposible, pero aún así dejó sus lágrimas caer al escuchar al fin el sonido de su personaje favorito. Edward, quien la veía desde la puerta de su habitación, sonrió y se apresuró a abrazarla al verla de rodillas frente al televisor.

– ¿Quién diría que existimos personas en el mundo con la capacidad de oír pero que hemos perdido la real capacidad de escuchar y no valoramos pequeños detalles que para otros resultan invaluables? – se preguntó para sí Edward mientras abrazaba a su novia y con besos la animaba a dejar de llorar para que juntos pudiesen ver su programa favorito.

En silencio se sentaron, y como si se tratara de dos niños de cinco años, emocionados vieron todo el programa de Plaza Sésamo que de esa mañana hablaba coincidentemente de las personitas diferentes. Permanecieron abrazados toda la hora y con pequeños besos se dijeron buenos días varias veces.

Después de un leve desayuno y de prepararse para salir a clases, salieron del departamento y subieron al Volvo. Se despidieron al llegar a la facultad de Isabella y prometieron verse a las 4 p.m. para ir juntos a la terapia de lenguaje. Con algo de melancolía, Bella miró la entrada de la facultad y recordó con lágrimas los sucesos que la llevaron a perder a su amigo hace dos meses atrás. Caminó cabizbaja por el pasillo hasta su salón pero al entrar se tropezó con alguien que venía en dirección contraria. Alzó la mirada enseguida y una joven de cabello negro la miró.

– Lo siento… no te vi, Bella… – susurró Rachel al ver a Bella. Ella abrió sus ojos asustada al escuchar la voz de Rachel y tocó su audífono externo. Rachel dejó caer los rollos de lienzo que llevaba en ese momento y se acercó a Bella –. Isabella, tú… ¡Oh por Dios!

– _Rachel_… – le llamó Isabella con su voz. Tomó un fuerte respiro y continuó hablándole –. _Soy feliz, como se…lo prometí a él. Perdón por…favor. Perdóname por quitártelo_ – Rachel de inmediato negó y se abalanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

– Lo siento tanto, Isabella. Yo no debí...pero era él, mi hermano. Y se fue, y creí que tú debías estar en su lugar. Lo siento – balbuceó de manera entrecortada mientras apretaba a Isabella en sus brazos. Bella sollozó con Rachel al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello y la invitaba a tranquilizarse. La escena fue presenciada por Vaughn quién a lo lejos les sonrió y recordó las palabras que le dijera a su sobrina semanas atrás. Tiempo y espacio es lo que las heridas necesitan para curarse, sin importar su tamaño. Y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

Las jóvenes se alejaron unos minutos después y en silencio se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Con una gran sonrisa se miraron y como era su vieja costumbre empezaron a intercambiar notitas en las cuales Isabella respondió a todas las preguntas que sobre su operación Rachel le formuló.

_Estoy contenta que hayas tomado esa decisión, Isabella. Sé cuanto esto va a cambiar tu vida y después de todo lo que ha ocurrido todos merecemos que nos pasen cosas buenas. Vas a lograr salir adelante en este reto. Lo sé._

Con esa última nota, Isabella asintió en respuesta y la guardó de inmediato en su mandil de trabajo para concentrarse en su cuadro. Lo miró por un momento y tomando algo de pintura verde dibujó la clave de sol en la mitad del lienzo vacío. Empezó a difuminar en su alrededor una gama de colores que iban del lila al amarillo y al azul. Vaughn, quien inspeccionó su trabajo de cerca, se le acercó en cuanto la vio limpiar sus pinceles y habló por primera vez en el día.

– Excelente trabajo, Isabella. Resaltar sobre una base abstracta un elemento al azar. Bien hecho, Srta. Swan – Isabella miró asustada a su tía al escuchar su voz y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltarse a llorar. Vaughn acarició levemente la mano de Bella y le sonrió – Quise felicitarte en público por primera vez cuando al fin me pudieses escucharme. Felicitaciones Isabella, serás una gran artista.

– _Gracias_ – fue todo lo que una conmovida Bella pudo responder a su maestra. Vaughn se retiró para supervisar el resto de trabajos y nuevamente el salón se sumió en un cómodo silencio en el que ella se perdió para disfrutar de su pintura. Fue en ese momento que entendió Bella una verdad que ante sus ojos se abrió. En su nueva realidad, no solo Edward estaba presente para hacerla disfrutar de lo mejor del antiguo silencio y el nuevo sonido, sino también lo estaba su arte. El primero era su fortaleza, y el segundo su esperanza. ¿Cómo podría ella rendirse en su tarea de seguir adelante si los tenía a ellos dos como pilares?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era lógicamente negativa. Aunque en sus primeras terapias quisiese mandar todo al demonio por no poder reconocer los sonidos de las vocales, mucho peor el de los diptongos. Frente a su espejo, y con la paciencia de un santo, Isabella repetía cada tarde junto a su tortugo el sonido de las letras. A veces lloraba a causa de la frustración por confundir todos los sonidos pero cuando estaba por rendirse únicamente una mano a su lado le recordaba el consejo de su terapista: respirar, cerrar los ojos e intentarlo una vez más.

Y fue así como de intento en intento, Isabella Swan empezó a reconocer el idioma. Las palabras de su amor comenzaron a cobrar sentido con el pasar de las semanas y al cumplirse los primeros seis meses de su implante, el nivel de compresión de Isabella era casi del cuarenta por ciento. La música fue un factor clave para el rápido progreso de Bella. Edward trajo su piano y junto a ella se sentaba cada noche para tocarle su nana. La primera vez que Isabella la escuchó, lloró por más de dos días seguidos al percatarse que tan hermosa canción había sido compuesta gracias a su inspiración. Cuando Edward empezó a tocarle otras composiciones, un poco más alegres, ella mejoró su estado de ánimo y descubrió que la música era su mejor terapia. Asistió con su amor a conciertos de piano, y progresivamente subió a opera hasta finalizar en un concierto de un músico de Jazz. Al finalizar cada evento, la emocionada mariposa estallaba en aplausos y llantos conmovidos, y su amor con un tierno beso, le prometía llevarla a otro concierto más para que disfrute del sonido sus mejores matices.

Al llegar al séptimo mes de su operación, dejar de hablar en señas fue su siguiente reto ya que según la Dra. Seymour, las señas le restaban una parte de la atención que ella debía poner al hablar con su voz. Aquello no sería tan fácil ya que mover sus manos para comunicarse era lo único que Bella había aprendido a hacer desde niña. Con mucho esfuerzo, empezó a reducir sus señas de a poco. A veces se desesperaba porque su voz aun no sonaba de manera correcta y recurría a sus manos para comunicarse, pero cuando Edward, Rosalie y Alice recientemente mudada a Seattle, dejaron de hablarle en señas, no tuvo más opción. Pasaron diez meses más para que Isabella Swan llegara a su nivel de compresión del cien por ciento del idioma. Dejó de usar sus manos para hablar y aunque a veces las sentía inquietas y hacía señas cuando quería reprender a Edward por dejar los calcetines sucios en el baño, decidió usarlas en una nueva actividad artística: alfarería.

Con sus manos sobre el barro, con su oído en la música, y su alma en manos del hombre que cada noche la amaba en silencio, el tiempo siguió pasando. El cuarto año de medicina y arte terminó al llegar el verano de ese año por lo que Edward y Bella decidieron celebrarlo regresando a Forks un par de días. Emocionada Isabella le pidió a su amor que la llevara al prado y que la amara allí por primera vez. Él accedió con una gran sonrisa y en su templo natural hicieron el amor en silencio casi al caer el atardecer de un día. Permanecieron abrazados y semidesnudos por varios minutos, hasta que Edward habló.

– ¿Isabella? – le llamó. Ella de inmediato alzó su cabeza y lo vio –. ¿Eres feliz?

– Sí, Edward – susurró ella con suave voz. Edward suspiró al escuchar la claridad y firmeza de la voz de su amor y le sonrió –. ¿Tú eres feliz? – le preguntó ella.

– Sí y no – fue su respuesta. Bella lo miró extrañado y después de acomodar un poco su ropa, se sentó sobre el verde césped del prado y acomodó un poco su audífono.

– ¿No eres feliz, Edward? – él se sentó y de inmediato tomó a su novia de las manos para apretarlas levemente al ver que unas pocas lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas.

– No del todo… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el departamento el primer día que escuchaste? – le preguntó Edward. Ella sorbió su nariz y negó en respuesta.

– Te dije que quería casarme contigo, que quería una familia y envejecer a tu lado.

– Lo recuerdo – respondió bajito Isabella. Él secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió levemente.

– Aún quiero eso, Isabella. Aún deseo llamarte esposa, madre, y amiga para siempre – confesó él en un susurro –. Sé que es muy poco lo que puedo darte, yo no tengo dinero y no he terminado mi carrera. Pero si me dejas, yo puedo ofrecerte a cambio algo: mi amor y fidelidad para toda la vida – Isabella miró a Edward con una profunda mirada de amor y le sonrió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

– Yo también quiero llamarte esposo, padre y amigo para siempre, Edward – susurró ella a la vez que hacía señas. Sintió que una confesión tan bella como esa debía hacerse también en su idioma y él en respuesta, se puso de rodillas frente a Isabella. Ella sollozó emocionada al ver a los ojos verdes de su amor una férrea determinación y se quedó en silencio cuando él empezó a hablar.

– Hace muchos años un tortugo se enamoró de una mariposa. Y el mundo lo creyó imposible – susurró él besando sus manos –. Y esa mariposa creció y correspondió en amor a ese tortugo, y el mundo lo siguió creyendo imposible. Pero lo que no sabe el mundo, es que la palabra imposible no existe en el diccionario de dos amantes – Isabella sollozó nuevamente y acarició la mejilla de su amor con ternura –. Sigamos demostrando al mundo, que para nosotros nada es imposible. Isabella Marie Swan, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y prometo seguir amándote con devoción y pasión desmedida todos y cada uno de nuestros días, hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿Me concederías entonces el enorme placer de poderte llamar mi esposa? – le preguntó Edward a Isabella, quien con sus mejillas bañadas en llanto asintió fuertemente.

– Sí, acepto ser tu esposa, Edward. Te amo – fue lo único que ella pudo responder antes de abalanzarse a sus brazos y besar sus labios. Él la recibió contento y después de compartir un apasionado beso, tomó una extraña flor lila que estaba cercana a ellos. La dejó sobre las manos de Isabella y le sonrió.

– Sé que es la petición de matrimonio más extraña del universo, empezando porque no tengo un anillo a la mano. Pero esta flor simboliza mi amor, y la promesa de cuidarte y protegerte para toda la vida. Prometo que cuando volvamos a casa pondré en tu mano ese anillo y el mundo sabrá que Isabella Swan será mi esposa y madre de mis hijos, de mis tortugos y mis pequeñas mariposas – Isabella sonrió y acarició el cabello cobrizo de su amor con ternura mientras él llevaba la flor lila al cabello de Bella y la dejaba sobre su oreja izquierda, la que dentro de aproximadamente tres años más debía también ser implantada.

– Edward… ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó Isabella cuando Edward le sonrió unos segundos después de colocar la flor en su cabeza.

– Sí, señora Cullen. A tu lado siempre seré inmensamente feliz – fueron sus palabras antes de acunar su rostro y besarlo con ternura.

En el escaso lapso de dos años, la vida de Isabella Swan había dado un enorme giro. Un evento cambió su entorno y gracias a eso estaba viviendo una nueva realidad. Había conocido el dolor de perder un bebé, el temor de jamás recuperar el amor de Edward, el pánico de horas interminables en el que su vida se sentía apagarse, el adiós de un buen amigo, la esperanza de un sonido, la alegría de una voz.

La vida de Isabella Swan, así como la de una verdadera mariposa, ha sido dividida en grandes etapas: una pequeña oruga que en silencio tejió su capullo, una hermosa mariposa que con el sonido aprendió a soñar, y ahora era el turno de su siguiente etapa. Dejar la rama que la vio convertirse en hermosa portadora de alegría y empezar a volar. Era el tiempo de su nueva realidad, de cumplir su promesa y de alcanzar su sueño: _Ser esposa, madre y amiga para siempre._

* * *

><p>¡Hola, hola!<p>

Corazones bellos, este capítulo me tuvo tan conmovida en ciertas partes que tuve que detenerme varias veces de escribir. El hecho que Isabella pudiese escuchar, de la voz de su amor, un te amo es para una persona sorda el evento más extraordinario de todos. ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo cambio de realidad de Bella?

Muchísimas gracias por todo su cariño mostrado estas semanas, por sus mensajes, sus saludos. En realidad no puedo pedir mejores lectoras que ustedes. A las lectoras silenciosas que cada semana me visitan un beso enorme. Y un fuerte abrazo a quienes esta semana me dejaron su huellita: Andy Cullen de Salvatore, Karito Cullen, cintia black, Cla . aw . HPTFMA, Kikid'cullen, aliz, Rosi22, Paolastef, Tata XOXO, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Cullen Vigo, Mentxu Masen Cullen, MiaCarLu, anita cullen, Aleowo, TheDC1809, L'Amelie, Diana Cullen Swan, mgcb, Eli mMsen, Saraitk Hale Cullen, ludgardita, JaliceJalice, ALEXANDRA, Paulii . AliAl, Karla Cullen Hale, indii93, Jhiradln, AglaeeCullen810, Chuvi1487, Ely Cullen M, Marie . Ang Christensen, Vikkii Cullen, Syl Cullen, Izzy . md, nina, Jolielizabeth, Caresme, Naobi Chan, Adriu, La chica del gorro azul, VictoriamarieHale, Angeles Nahuel, Little . wishes . Pxa, yolabertay, gleri, AleCullenPatzz, ale becerra, Fery Cupcake, Rosse Pattinson, vale . potter, PalomitaCullen, Antonia, solecitopucheta, Clau, Lakentsb, Alibell Cullen, Twihard-Alee, KellyJA8, brigitte, Ximena, Anahi-littrell, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, sofia Ortiz, Meri Black, Lulii St . John, CindyLis, V, bellaliz, patymdn, lexa0619, Verota, maddycullen, Arwen tolkien, mcph76, ma pau cullen , kmi Cullen, marie101008, JELITA, Nevy Masen19, Anabella Valencia, Sony Bells, LUZ . C . C, Diana, JOSELINA, Isis Janet, Isela Cullen, carigt05, Geno, ninacara, ALI-LU CULLEN, NuRySh, janalez, Milita Cullen, Marianixcr, bleusoleil, musegirl17, AlixSubiaur, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Chayley Costa, Kalita Cullen, lovedreamCA, JosWeasleyC, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, MartichSwan, Angie Masen, vivi S R, Shandra1, peyci Cullen, Diana Prenze, PRISGPE, mary8potter, cary, Bethzabe, Sully YM, azay, Lizeth Flores, magymc, Eleneth, Stupid -Lamb33, Sky LeVan, SYami, Yeya Cullen, SYami, soles, Zoe Jm, Rebe Cullen Salvatore, romycrazy, carol indacea, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Mimabells, sabrina renaldi, anamart05, Catalofe, anon, Marii-Cullen-12, al TTC, a las niñas del twitter, blog y FB. Son lo mejor que pudo haberme ocurrido.

Isita, te libras de mi unos días, espero que el gym sea un poco clemente contigo. Gaby, Buenos Aires a menos de 12 horas de distancia. Gracias por estar a mi lado y creer siempre en mí.

Tengo varias noticias que darles. Vamos primero con la mala (para ustedes): la mala es que mañana por la mañana me voy de vacaciones a Buenos Aires por una semana y el capitulo de la semana siguiente no podrá ser escrito por lo que estaré de regreso el fin de semana del 26 de mayo. La noticia triste: que el resto del fic está ya estructurado y a Silent Love le quedan cuatro capítulos más. La buena noticia: que soy del Team finales felices por lo que pueden tranquilizarse de que ellos no se van a separar. Y la hermosa noticia: Es que he sido nominada en siete categorías de los premios FFAD. Muchísimas gracias por su enorme apoyo y pues, si desean pueden votar por el tortugo desde ya.

La cuenta regresiva empieza. Bodas, sorpresas, momentos tristes, Audrina, y un personaje que les dará una sorpresa será lo que verán en los últimos capítulos de esta historia. Espero entonces verlas en la próxima actualización.

_Pero hasta eso… Nos leemos en los reviews._


	42. El verdadero color de la felicidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 38: <strong>__El verdadero color de la felicidad._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Solamente tú – Pablo Alborán_

"_Cuando te percatas que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece lo más pronto posible." _

_Nora Ephron_

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

La teoría del color, desarrollada por primera vez por Goethe en 1806 y que hasta el día de hoy se usa en diferente artes como la pintura, el diseño grafico, la fotografía, la imprenta y la televisión; establece que el color blanco en realidad no es un color sino más bien es la ausencia del mismo. Este concepto tan respetado por artistas y diseñadores, es rebatido por científicos quienes aseguran que esa afirmación es incorrecta ya que la luz blanca puede ser es descompuesta por medio de un prisma y da como resultado todos los colores del espectro, al igual que ocurre en la naturaleza con el arco iris.

Entonces, teniendo en cuenta estos dos ámbitos, ¿Qué en realidad es el color blanco? Para Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen ninguna de las dos teorías era cierta. Para ellos, por algunos meses, el color blanco representó una sola palabra: _felicidad_.

Citaré unos cuantos casos, por ejemplo _"en blanco"_ fue el semblante que Charlie Swan tuvo durante varios minutos cuando, tomados de la mano, los jóvenes amantes le comunicaron su decisión de casarse.

– Mi ángel – fue lo primero que Charlie logró susurrar cuando la realidad le cayó encima. Abrazó a su hija con fuerza y al oído implantado le habló –. ¿Mi niña pequeña de coletas rizadas se va a casar? ¿En qué momento has crecido, Isabella? Estoy muy contento por ti. Él es el hombre de tu vida, de la vida que recién vas a comenzar.

– Charlie – habló Edward a su lado –. Sé que a lo mejor no he sido el mejor hombre para Isabella, que he cometido errores y que la hice sufrir injustamente. Pero puedo jurarle que ese hombre no es el que se casará con su hija. Mi Bella tendrá a su lado un hombre que la amará toda la vida, que será devoto a ella y que la cuidará como usted lo hizo siempre – Charlie miró a Edward y le sonrió levemente. Soltó a su hija y Edward le extendió su mano para estrecharla como señal del pacto, pero Charlie en respuesta se acercó a él y le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda.

– Sé cuanto amas a Isabella, Edward. Lo he visto por años así que no tienes que prometerme nada. Sé que la harás feliz, al igual que ella a ti. Tienes mi bendición para casarte con mi niña, hijo – Isabella sollozó emocionada y se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre de inmediato.

– Papá, eres… eres lo mejor del mundo – susurró Isabella entre hipidos. Él asintió con cierto aire de melancolía y limpió las lágrimas de su niña.

– No es tiempo de llorar, Bella. Vamos, tienes muchos motivos para sonreír. Vas a construir una familia y un futuro muy hermoso te espera. Has que este viejo hombre se sienta orgulloso de la nena que vio crecer – Isabella asintió en respuesta y alzando sus manos y su mirada tocó la mejilla de su padre muy suavemente.

– Perdimos a mamá muy pronto, pero tú has hecho que su ausencia sea menos dolorosa. Te amo, papá – dijo Isabella muy bajito. Charlie asintió y con fuerza estrechó a su hija en sus brazos. Edward, quien estaba frente a ellos, les permitió unos minutos a solas. Con una sonrisa se alejó unos pasos, imaginando que a lo mejor en unos años más, él estuviese en la misma posición de Charlie, y tendría que dejar partir a una nena.

El momento padre e hija terminó unos pocos minutos después cuando el celular de Isabella sonó y ella lo buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para revisar el mensaje entrante.

_¿Regresan mañana a Seattle? Emmett y Alice quieren salir a cenar para celebrar que la tesis de Jasper fue aprobada._

_Rose_

Con una sonrisa respondió afirmativamente el mensaje sin mencionar nada sobre el suceso de aquella tarde, de seguro la noticia sería mejor dárselas en persona y cuando estuviesen todos juntos. Charlie, quien se había alejado por unos segundos de la sala, regresó enseguida con una lata de cerveza en sus manos.

– Sé que no es lo mismo que hacerlo con esas bebidas burbujeantes que saben a diez mil demonios, pero la intención cuenta. Por ustedes, su felicidad y su nueva vida. ¡Salud! – dijo mientras abría la cerveza y la alzaba en señal de brindis. Debido al largo proceso de recuperación de Edward de su problema de alcohol, Charlie no le ofreció una cerveza. Y con su hija tampoco lo hizo porque muy dentro de él, tenía la esperanza que la razón del matrimonio de su nena tuviese que ver con una pequeña vida creciendo en su vientre.

Cerca de las 8 de la noche, después que Charlie en secreto le entregara algo a Edward, los jóvenes abandonaron la casa de Isabella y un nuevo color blanco se hizo presente en sus vidas. Era el blanco del mandil del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, que agotado llegaba de su consulta a su casa y daba a su esposa un tierno beso al saludarla. Sonrió al ver que en el sofá de la sala estaba su hijo tomado de la mano de su novia y se acercó a saludarlos. Isabella fue la primera en ponerse de pie en cuanto vio a su pediatra favorito y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Isabella, tenía muchos días sin ver tu hermosa carita por acá. Los turnos en el hospital no me permitían coincidir contigo. ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo Carlisle cuando se alejó de ella. Su respuesta salió rápidamente de sus manos pero al percatarse de su error, sonrió y le habló.

– Estoy muy bien, estamos muy bien – dijo volteándose a ver a Edward quien en ese momento te ponía de pie y se acercaba a su padre.

– Nos vamos a casar, papá – soltó Edward con una sonrisa. Carlisle sonrió en respuesta y Esme sollozó emocionada mientras entraba a la sala al escuchar la noticia y se abalanzaba a los brazos de su hijo para felicitarlo.

– La consecuencia natural de un amor tan puro como el de ustedes. Una decisión correcta en el tiempo correcto. Felicidades hijo, Isabella ha sido, es y será la mujer perfecta para ti. – fue la respuesta de Carlisle. Esme por su parte soltó a su hijo y se acercó a Isabella para estrecharla en sus brazos.

– Siempre te consideré como una hija, Isabella. Y ahora lo serás, mi tercera niña, la que cuida del corazón de mi hijo. Van a ser muy felices, Bella. Lo sé, lo sé – susurró Esme a una emocionada Isabella que asentía ante las palabras de la que ella también consideraba su madre.

Esa noche se quedaron a cenar en la casa Cullen. Esme y Carlisle sacaron del baúl de recuerdos todas aquellas anécdotas del bebé del biberón y pijamas de superhéroe. De cómo aprendió a ser independiente, a tocar el piano, y a hacer señas todo a causa de una niña nueva que había llegado al salón de clases. Con nostalgia evocaron los mejores momentos de su niñez y adolescencia, y recordaron entonces que la noticia también debía ser comunicada a Kate y a sus amigos del escuadrón con quienes compartieron algunas anécdotas.

– De seguro Alice querrá diseñar tu vestido de novia, Isabella. Está estudiando para eso y con el cariño que te tiene puedo asegurar que querrá también encargarse del resto de detalles de la boda – dijo Esme mientras servía el postre. Isabella miró a Edward quien con una sonrisa se encogió de hombros.

– No quiero algo muy grande, Esme. Algo sencillo estaría bien, algo… como nosotros. Natural – dijo en un susurro. Edward tomó su mano y le sonrió despacio.

– Estoy de acuerdo con eso, y tengo el lugar perfecto para hacerlo – respondió antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de agua. Isabella miró fijamente a su amor e intentó leer en su mirada una respuesta, más no pudo. Edward le volvió a sonreír y con un gesto tierno besó su frente mientras tocaba su mano. – Prometo que esta mano no estará tan tristemente desnuda para mañana. Hay un anillo esperando por ti.

– El que desprecié la primera vez – susurró con algo de tristeza. Edward negó y nuevamente besó su frente con dulzura.

– No, ese anillo ya no existe – Isabella abrió sus ojos asustada y miró a Edward –. Lo boté una noche al retrete, una noche que llegué muy ebrio a casa y tu ausencia se respiraba en cada esquina del lugar. Maldije al condenado anillo por ser el causante de lo que pasó y lo tiré en el baño.

– Edward, yo… – susurró ella visiblemente apenada –. Lo siento.

– No lo sientas, mi futura señora Cullen. Tengo un anillo mucho más hermoso y de más valor para ti que ningún otro. Pero ya lo verás mañana, cuando los chicos lo sepan también – Ella asintió y le sonrió a su tortugo en cuya mirada verde se encontraba su fuente de vida y su kriptonita a la vez. Su fuerza y debilidad. La única razón por la cual ella era feliz… la felicidad de su amor.

Su acostumbrada burbuja se formó en ese momento y Carlisle y Esme los dejaron solos para retirarse a la cocina. Pasaron algunos minutos, quizás horas, tomados de la mano y susurrándose por lo bajo eternas promesas de amor. Subieron a la antigua habitación de Edward y en su estrecha cama se acostaron. Manos traviesas viajaron por ambos cuerpos en la oscuridad y en silencio empezaron a desnudarse. Se tocaron, se besaron e hicieron el amor muy suavecito aquella noche. Entre susurros, se dijeron te amo tantas veces como su aliento se los permitió. En el vientre de Isabella se depositó una pequeña semilla de vida que no pudo ser fecundada debido al efecto de las anticonceptivas pero que algún día, cuando sea el tiempo correcto, daría como resultado una nueva vida, un bebé que de seguro completaría el concepto de familia que un tortugo y una mariposa habían empezado a crear desde ese día.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Al día siguiente, una puerta de color blanco y a la que llamaron durante tres veces, se abrió despacio y una sonriente maestra Kate desde el interior de la casa les daba la bienvenida.

– Mis niños – susurró emocionada en cuanto los vio –. ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes se vean cada vez más hermosos y yo más vieja?

– Vieja no lo creo, mejor digamos más sabia – respondió con una sonrisa Isabella. Kate sonrió y visiblemente conmovida abrazó a su niña con fuerza. Se había enterado por Charlie de su implante y en tres ocasiones la visitó en Seattle para infundirle ánimos en su terapia. De eso ya habían pasado algunos meses, por lo que a Kate le resultó realmente sorprendente escuchar la perfecta dicción de su Isabella. Su pequeña niña había logrado lo que muy pocos se atreverían a hacer, derribar sus propias barreras, físicas y también mentales.

En cuanto el abrazo terminó de inmediato los hizo pasar a la sala de la casa. Era sábado y sus hijas habían salido con Garrett de campamento mientras ella se dedicaba a plantar unos cuantos geranios en el patio.

– ¿Cómo así están en Forks? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba la mano de Edward con cariño. Él le respondió con una sonrisa y miró a Isabella.

– ¿Se lo dices tú? ¿O lo hago yo? – Isabella lo señaló y él asintió rápidamente. Un gesto de desconcierto se apoderó de Kate por lo que Edward habló de inmediato –. Queremos compartir con usted una noticia importante para nosotros.

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Kate enseguida –. ¿Qué tienen que contarme mis niños? – Edward volvió a sonreír y tomando la mano de Isabella la estrechó en cariñoso gesto.

– Ayer, esta hermosa señorita a mi lado y con quien he compartido casi veinte maravillosos años, ha aceptado ser mi esposa – un sollozo se escuchó junto a ellos, y de inmediato Kate los abrazó con fuerza.

– Siempre lo supe, siempre, siempre lo supe. Ustedes lo lograrían, yo lo supe. Desde niños había en ustedes un vínculo extremo, como si en realidad hubiesen nacido para estar juntos. Mis pequeños, estoy tan feliz por ustedes – susurró emocionada. Edward le sonrió con dulzura y Bella apretó su mano –. Tortugo, lo conseguiste. Has conseguido a tu pequeña Manuelita.

– Sí, ella será mi pequeña Manuelita para siempre – sonrió Edward. Isabella tocó con ternura su mejilla y él beso su frente.

– Mi tortugo para siempre – respondió emocionada Bella mientras Kate sollozaba al verlos tan enamorados. En su mente una tirilla de imágenes pasó rápidamente; imágenes de ellos desde niños, compartiendo gomitas, escogiendo arboles, aprendiendo a contar, a ir juntos a bailes. Y ahora, como Edward lo había dicho, después de casi veinte años juntos, emprendían una nueva aventura. Le recordó por un momento a los personajes de la película favorita de sus hijas: _Up!_ Como Carl y Ellie se habían conocido de niños, y de aventura en aventura juntos llegaron a la vejez. Historias de esas almas viejas que solo se ven rara vez.

Cuando los sollozos de Kate lograron apaciguarse, ella le hizo prometer a Isabella que las flores que llevaría el día de su boda serían de su jardín personal. Bella aceptó encantada y prometió visitarla pronto en cuanto la fecha de la boda haya sido fijada. Estuvieron los jóvenes unos cuantos minutos más en la casa de Kate y se retiraron a la casa de Isabella donde otro color blanco sería el portador de varias sonrisas.

El viejo computador de escritorio de Isabella, de un color blanco algo viejo, se encendió a la hora pactada y en cuanto su sesión se conectó, en la pantalla cuatro rostros sonrientes aparecieron. Ángela y Ben, Mike y Jessica los esperaban al otro lado del país, ansiosos por saber que era aquello que Edward y Bella querían contarles.

– Te ves hermosa Jessica. ¿Cuántos meses tienes ya? – preguntó Isabella al ver el abultado vientre de Jessica.

– Soy un globo, Bella – Mike negó con una sonrisa y tocó el vientre de Jessica con el que llevaba casado casi un año ya –. Tengo siete meses y ya no logró verme los pies, cuando llegue a los nueve voy a rodar en vez de caminar.

– ¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebé? – preguntó Ben desde su ventana. Ángela sonrió y lo tomó de la mano con cariño. Llevaban juntos tantos años que ya ninguno de los dos lo recordaba y que por timidez tampoco se habían decidido llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, al paso que los tortugos estaban listos para dar.

– Será niño – dijo con una sonrisa Jessica. Un leve aire de melancolía llenó a Isabella al recordar a su bebé, al ángel que perdió. Bajó su cabeza levemente y Edward, percatándose del cambio de humor de su amor tocó su mejilla.

– Lastima que estará muy pequeño como para llevar unos aros al altar – susurró Edward sin mirar a la pantalla. Isabella sonrió levemente y asintió en respuesta –. Vamos a tener que llevar nuestros anillos nosotros mismos, mi amor – un jadeo colectivo se escuchó frente a ellos. Las chicas estallaron en gritos emocionados y los chicos en sonrisas.

– Nos vamos a casar, chicos – susurró Isabella con su voz algo quebrada. Edward sonrió al ver la reacción de sus amigos en la pantalla. Ellos, al igual que su familia, sabían lo que ambos habían tenido que pasar para llegar a eso. Engaños, alcoholismo, desprecio, mentiras, muerte, dolor y sufrimiento. Todo lo supieron después de lo ocurrido y desde ese momento sus vínculos se hicieron mucho más fuertes que antes. Sabían que Isabella tenía a su padre y Edward a sus hermanas, pero como Benjamín Franklin decía: _"Un padre es un tesoro, un hermano es un consuelo: un amigo es ambos"_. Es por eso que como los buenos amigos que eran se mantuvieron a su lado. Nadie juzgo a nadie porque ninguno tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Siempre les daba palabras de ánimo, de aliento y de valor en las batallas que individualmente Edward y Bella batallaban.

La comunicación terminó cerca del medio día, Jessica se excusó de tener un súbito antojo de comer camarones con limón y Mike debía llevarla a conseguirlos antes que explotara en llanto. Ben también debía salir con Ángela para conseguir unas cuantas cosas para empezar a redecorar su departamento. Se despidieron entre promesas de las chicas de ayudar a organizar la boda y de los chicos de organizarle una despedida de soltero a Edward.

Después de un almuerzo rápido que Isabella preparó en su casa, alistaron todo para su regreso a Seattle. Partieron un poco después de las tres de la tarde y llegaron a su departamento tres horas después. Entró primero Isabella al lugar y encendió las luces. De inmediato unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y ella sonrió.

– ¿Te das cuenta que este lugar a lo mejor pronto esté lleno de bebés? ¿Qué cuando lleguemos a casa pequeños de hermosos ojos chocolate estarán corriendo por todo el lugar y llamándote mamá? – Isabella se volteó enseguida y tomando el rostro de su amor le habló.

– ¿Pequeños? ¿Cuántos niños quisieras tener, Edward? – preguntó curiosa ella. El rostro de Edward se iluminó enseguida y le sonrió.

– Muchos. Todos los que puedas darme, Isabella. No lo sé, tres, seis o diez. Los que tú quieras – respondió contento. Bella únicamente negó con una sonrisa.

– Yo también sueño con darte muchos bebés, Edward. Pero aquí no vamos a entrar todos. Vamos a necesitar una casa un poco más grande – de inmediato a la mente de Edward vino la imagen de la casa del prado y sonrió.

– ¿Te gustaría mudarte de nuevo a Forks cuando termines el ultimo año? Allí existe una casa que es perfecta para ti, para mí y lo que soñamos – Isabella frunció el ceño en respuesta y miró extrañada a Edward.

– ¿De qué hablas, Edward? – preguntó curiosa.

– ¿Recuerdas la casa del prado? – Isabella asintió de inmediato – Quise comprarla hace algunos meses atrás, pero ese lugar tiene un dueño que estoy seguro que no querrá vendérmela.

– Edward no te estoy entiendo. ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió nuevamente Isabella.

– Que la dueña de esa casa no la pondrá en venta en cuanto sepa cuál es el verdadero valor de la misma. Es la casa donde nació y creció su madre. Y en la que a lo mejor ella quisiera tener también su propia familia – el rostro de desconcierto de Isabella era todo un poema. No estaba entiendo las palabras de su tortugo –. La casa en la que la dueña hizo por primera vez el amor con su novio, es la casa en la que yo quiero envejecer a tu lado.

– Edward… ¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo? – susurró nerviosa ella.

– Que esa casa es tuya, Isabella. Está en el listado de propiedades que Jenks te dio cuando falleció tu abuela. Es la casa en la que nació tu madre y en la que vivió durante unos años. Tu abuela quiso venderla pero jamás hubo comprador alguno que estuviese interesado. El destino a lo mejor quería que la verdadera dueña viviese allí. O eso es lo que yo creo – susurró Edward muy bajito. Isabella abrió sus ojos completamente asustada y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

– ¿Mi madre? ¿Esa casa era de mi mamá? – preguntó con voz ligeramente quebrada. Edward asintió –. Es la casa de mis sueños, Edward. Y es la casa de mi mamá, hay un pedacito de ella en ese lugar. ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste antes?

– No era el tiempo, Bella. Como lo ha dicho mi padre, este es el tiempo correcto para hacer las cosas correctas. Y esto es lo correcto, que sepas que de tu madre tendrás ahora dos pedacitos de su recuerdo contigo.

– ¿Dos? – preguntó Isabella secando sus lágrimas que sin querer había empezado a derramar.

– Sí, dos. La primera es la casa del prado, y la segunda es esto – dijo Edward llevando una mano a su bolsillo y poniéndose de rodillas –. Al morir los padres de Charlie, él se quedó con todas sus cosas. Entre sus pertenencias estaba el anillo de compromiso que su madre usaba y que llevaban en la familia Swan muchos años. Charlie se quedó con él, y se lo dio a Renée la noche que se volvieron a ver. Él lo volvió a guardar cuando tu madre falleció y juró que la siguiente persona en llevarlo sería su hija. Y aquí estoy, cumpliendo la promesa de Charlie. Con el anillo de tu abuela y de tu madre, pidiéndote por segunda vez que unas tu vida a la mía. Que me permitas cuidarte, amarte y vivir para ti cada día de mi existencia – en ese momento sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita y de ella tomó el delicado anillo de compromiso que en su interior se encontraba. Una sencilla banda de oro con una piedra octagonal muy hermosa que brillaba blanca y tranquila en la mitad de la banda. Un nuevo blanco se hacía presente en la vida de Isabella mientras asentía de manera vehemente, era el blanco de un anillo familiar, del juramento eterno de pertenecer en cuerpo y alma al hombre que toda la vida amo. La promesa de ser la esposa de Edward Cullen.

Con un delicado movimiento, Edward deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Isabella y besó su mano con ternura. Ella sollozo emocionada y se abalanzó a sus brazos para besarlo con pasión. En un rápido movimiento se quitó el audífono y lo dejó en el suelo. Empezó a quitarle la camiseta a su amor en desesperados movimientos y él abrió sus ojos asustado.

– ¿Qué…? – Isabella le interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonrió.

– Si vamos a tener una familia grande, es mejor practicar desde ahora – dijo ella con señas. Edward soltó una corta carcajada y tomándola por las piernas, la subió hasta sus hombros. Se puso de pie y la llevó hasta su habitación en donde la desnudó y le hizo el amor con una ternura que le llevó al borde del desquicio. Cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando la oscuridad llenó la habitación de los amantes, la mano que llevaba ahora el símbolo de la promesa tocó suavemente las mejillas sonrojadas de su amor y él sonrió despacio.

– Debemos levantarnos para ir a la cena con tus hermanas – volvió a hablar en señas Isabella. Edward asintió y tomándola al estilo novia la llevó hasta la ducha. Lavó su cabello mientras ella limpiaba con una esponja su pecho. El deseo entonces ganó la batalla a la limpieza y allí con el vapor del agua caliente y jadeos necesitados hicieron el amor por segunda ocasión. Sonrieron cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse y salieron de la ducha corriendo. Se alistaron y salieron de la habitación un poco antes de las diez de la noche. Fueron en el auto hasta el lugar donde Alice les había dicho que estaría y al entrar los encontraron en la mitad del salón principal.

– ¡Allí están! – gritó Alice emocionada al verlos –. ¡Pequeños tortolos, pensé que no vendrían! – Edward tomó de la mano a Isabella y la llevó hasta mesa. Rosalie sonrió y se levantó para saludar a Bella. Emmett hizo lo mismo con Edward y Jasper imitó el gesto.

– He ordenado una botella de vino para el brindis, no sé si tú estés cómodo con esto Edward. Si quieres yo…– dijo Jasper. Edward negó y rápidamente detuvo a Jasper.

– Estoy bien con eso, no me afecta no poder brindar así que no te preocupes. Esta noche existen muchos motivos para celebrar.

– ¿Sí? ¿Cuáles? – preguntó Alice tomando de la mano a Isabella. De inmediato sintió en ella una prenda que la novia de su hermano no usaba unos días atrás y dio un gritito emocionado –. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Santo Dios! ¡Cielos! – exclamó nerviosa ella mientras alzaba la mano de Isabella. Rosalie abrió los ojos al percatarse del mismo detalle que su hermana y saltó rápidamente de la silla.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo? – Emmett frunció el ceño confundido y miró a su primo.

– Me siento como…como jugando a… a la rueda de la for…fortuna por tantas preguntas. ¿Qué les…pasó? – Jasper sonrió y se encogió de hombros. De inmediato Rosalie caminó hasta donde su hermano y le atizó un severo golpe en el brazo.

– ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos esto? – preguntó ella con algo de rabia y risa y su voz.

– Recién sucedió ayer, Rosalie. El anillo se lo he dado hace unas horas – respondió él tocando su brazo.

– Es que no lo creo, Isabella. ¡Vamos a ser hermanas oficialmente! – gritó nuevamente Alice provocando que toda la clientela del lugar los mirara de inmediato –. Lo siento gente, esto necesito gritarlo. ¡Mi hermano se va a casar con Isabella! – volvió a gritar Alice. Isabella se sonrojó profundamente cuando dos ancianos en la mesa juntos a ellos se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron. De algún rincón del restaurante alguien aplaudió y contagió así a todas las personas que allí se encontraban. Una botella de vino a su mesa llegó y luego de un rápido descorche, cuatro copas y dos sonrisas se alzaron para celebrar así el próximo acontecimiento.

La etiqueta del vino que esa noche consumieron los jóvenes, decía en su parte de arriba que era vino blanco. Sin querer Isabella sonrió al leer aquella palabra y apretó la mano de su amor. Blanco, blanco, blanco. Como los lienzos donde ella pinta, como el mandil de su amor, como las flores de Kate, como el vestido que ella usaría. Blanco como todo lo que ella resumía bajo el término felicidad.

La cena duró un poco más de la media noche y cuando la cuenta fue cancelada todos se retiraron a sus casas a descansar. En cuanto llegaron a su pequeño departamento, Isabella tomó de su bolsa la cajita de píldoras y la llevó hasta cocina. Abrió el grifo y llenó un vaso de agua. Se percató que esa era la última pastilla del mes e hizo una notita mental de ir a la farmacia por más. Edward, quien vio su accionar desde la sala se acercó a ella y después de verla tomar su píldora la tomó por la cintura y la subió a la encimera.

– ¿Cuántos hijos míos quieres llevar en tu vientre, Isabella? – le preguntó. Ella sonrió en respuesta.

– Todos_…– _respondió ella en voz muy bajita. Él sonrió y lentamente bajó al vientre de su amor en donde depositó un corto beso.

– Que así sea entonces – sentenció Edward – Esa fue la última píldora que mi futura esposa tomó. Desde el mes que viene, vamos a encargar a nuestro segundo hijo –. Isabella asintió y acarició muy despacio el cabello de su amor. Él la bajó de la encimera y la llevó a la habitación. La desnudó, le quitó su audífono y muy despacio la metió entre las cobijas, imitó su accionar y desnudo se acostó junto a ella mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Por noches enteras, Edward repitió el ritual de aquella noche. Una vez terminada la cena, llevaba en brazos a su prometida a la cama, la desnudaba, le hacía el amor y dormía junto a ella.

Las noches dieron paso a los días, y estos a las semanas y a los meses. El quinto y último año de Isabella empezó con pie derecho. Sus maestros alabaron el excelente progreso artístico en Isabella y más de uno le recomendó que se mudara a New York para terminar su carrera en una de las aulas especiales de Julliard. Ella se negó por supuesto ya que Edward había empezado sus años de especialidad y no lo iba a dejar solo aunque fuesen tan solo unos meses. Los preparativos de la boda los tendrían de cabeza a ambos y lo que menos necesitaban era una separación.

Con un cierto sabor agridulce, los jóvenes empezaron a ver los meses pasar. Cada mes, una apenada Isabella iba a la farmacia y miraba con nostalgia el estante de las pruebas de embarazo. Negaba con tristeza y su mano terminaba por tomar una caja de tampones. Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que Bella había dejado la píldora y cada mes, cuando una pintita roja manchaba sus bragas, ensombrecía también su corazón. Leyó en internet que la concepción podría ser ineficaz en ciertos días, por lo que decidió hacer el amor con Edward todos los días durante un mes. Al siguiente mes, la pintita roja le volvió a dar la mala noticia.

– Vamos, mi amor. No te pongas así – le animó Edward una madrugada que la encontró sentada en el baño, al séptimo mes de abandonar la píldora. En sus manos una prueba de embarazo remarcaba la negativa respuesta que había provocado el llanto de Isabella –. Creo que lo estamos presionando demasiado. Lo consulté con papá y él cree que estamos bajo mucho estrés. Es tu último año, el mío es de especialización, tenemos la boda este verano. Todas esas cosas influyen en nosotros y creo que es por eso que no podemos quedar embarazados.

– ¿Y si yo no puedo quedar embarazada, Edward? – preguntó entre sollozos ella.

– Ya lo estuviste una vez, mi pequeña. Esa vez ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en concebir y mira lo que ocurrió. Vamos a tomar esto con calma, a lo mejor estamos presionando algo que debe darse natural. Haremos el amor cada noche como si fuese la última noche, y sé… no, estoy seguro que ese bebé llegará – Bella volvió a sollozar y él la abrazó de inmediato – Vamos a tener esa familia que soñamos, Isabella.

Esa noche, él cumplió su promesa. Le hizo el amor a su prometida como si no hubiese mañana. Pero mañana si había, y de manera cruel cada mes les daba una mala noticia. Y los meses siguieron pasando, llevándose con ellos la desilusión y dejando en nuestros jóvenes amantes algo parecido a la resignación. Al llegar el mes de marzo, Alice y Rosalie con los preparativos de la boda lograron alegrar un poco a Edward e Isabella. Hicieron con ellos listas de invitados y eligieron una cena adecuada para la ocasión. El diseño del vestido de Isabella era precioso, y ya se había empezado a confeccionar en Seattle unas semanas antes.

– Necesito que el vestido sea cómodo para Isabella, Alice. Al menos el lugar por donde va a caminar al altar no es un terreno regular y no quiero accidentes.

– Un segundo… ¿El terreno no es regular? ¿Dónde demonios la vas a llevar a casarse? ¿A un campo minado? ¿A una playa?– intervino Rosalie.

– Mejor aún – respondió él con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Bella –. Nos vamos a casar en el prado.

– ¿En dónde? – gritaron las dos hermanas Cullen a la vez. Isabella esbozó una enorme sonrisa y tocó la mejilla de su amor con cariño.

– ¿Ese era el lugar que dijiste esa noche? – preguntó Isabella. Él asintió y se acercó a ella para besar sus labios suavemente.

– ¿Qué otro lugar sería más ideal para casarnos que ese? – susurró Edward despacito. Bella asintió y besó los labios de su amor en respuesta. En cuanto rompieron su beso, ambos miraron a Rosalie y a Alice. La primera sonreía, la segunda parecía estar enfadada.

– ¿Saben la logística que tendremos que programar para llevar las sillas, las flores, y a toda la gente hasta allá? ¡Muy romántico, pero muy complicado! – se quejó Alice cruzándose de brazos. Isabella le sonrió.

– Hazlo lo más simple que puedas, Alice. Mientras él esté conmigo, y ustedes estén conmigo, el resto carece de importancia.

– Nos están pidiendo un imposible – acordó Rosalie – Pero me gusta la idea. Al fin voy a conocer el lugar donde ustedes se perdían por horas.

– Es mágico – respondió Edward –. Ese día sabrán el porqué.

Fue así como con la promesa de una magia, un lugar se estableció esa noche. Las invitaciones fueron entregadas unas pocas semanas después fijando como fecha de unión de estos jóvenes, el ultimo día del mes de Junio. Los meses de abril y mayo prácticamente se escurrieron como agua entre sus dedos. Trabajos, exposiciones, cuadros, proyectos, todo se juntó para que las semanas de Isabella fuesen realmente caóticas. Farmacología, anatomía, y psicología del infante, también contribuyeron para que los días de Edward fuesen un verdadero estrés. Lograron hacer espacios en sus agendas y con permisos especiales de sus maestros lograron tener dos semanas libres. La primera se usaría para los días previos al evento y la boda en sí, y la segunda para la luna de miel. Su plan original consistía en encerrarse en su departamento y follar como conejos, pero los Cullen no opinaban igual. Es por esto que como regalo de boda, Esme y Carlisle les regalaron un viaje a París, a la ciudad luz, para distraerlos un poco y ver si lejos de tierras americanas lograban encontrar a la esquiva cigüeña.

Un calendario colgado en la pared de la habitación de Isabella indicaba que a su soltería apenas le quedaban unas horas. Esa noche sería su última noche como una Swan y no sabía si sentirse emocionada o nerviosa. Un hermoso y muy blanco vestido cubierto por un protector negro resaltaba al fondo de su habitación. Sonrió al verlo y de inmediato se sentó en su cama. Estiró una de sus manos y encontró sobre el colchón una pequeña cajita. La abrió y notó que en ella se encontraba el ipod que su amor le regalara en la última navidad junto con una notita.

"_¡Envejece conmigo! Lo mejor está aún por venir." Robert Browning_

Negó con una sonrisa y dejó la notita dentro de la caja. Encendió su reproductor y se percató que todas sus canciones habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una única canción que ella escuchó enseguida. Marry Me, del grupo Train empezó a sonar provocando en Isabella el esbozo de una sonrisa perfecta. Al terminar de escucharla, ella tomó su teléfono y escribió un rápido mensaje citando una frase de la canción.

"_Prométeme que siempre serás feliz a mi lado."_

_Bella._

Del otro lado del pequeño pueblo, un enamorado novio llevaba a cabo su despedida de soltero con sus cuñados y amigos. Nada extravagante, ni loco, solo una noche de amigos y buenos deseos. No llevó el teléfono por lo que no vio el mensaje hasta el día siguiente, en la mañana de su boda. Leyó el mensaje y tarareando la misma canción respondió con otro mensaje.

_Cásate conmigo, hoy y todos los días._

_Edward._

Isabella abrió sus ojos y leyendo el mensaje sonrió. El día de su boda había llegado y el protector negro debía desaparecer para dar paso a su blanco vestido. El diseño, completamente de autoría de Alice, parecía sacado de algún cuento de princesas. Era entallado desde el cuello hasta las caderas, de corte sirena y cuello en V. Tenía unas cuantas piedrecillas que entallaban el vestido en forma de espiral y que morían en la falda del mismo. El velo que ese día usaría sería el mismo que usó Esme en su boda y que venía de generación en generación. Las flores de su ramo, como lo había prometido, fueron unos hermosos lirios blancos del jardín de Kate. El maquillaje y peinado fueron muy sencillos, lograron el cometido de resaltar la belleza natural de la novia.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar cuando la hora se acercaba. Un nervioso Edward los veía desde la ventana de su habitación ser llevados a su prado. Unos grititos emocionados se escucharon en la habitación que era de Rosalie, y que estaba siendo utilizada para vestir a Isabella. Quiso escabullirse y ver a su novia pero sabía que eso le ganaría un problema. Se vio por última vez al espejo, acomodó su pajarilla y sonrió.

– Empieza el primer día del resto de tu vida – se animó a sí mismo y salió de su habitación. Respiró aliviado en cuanto vio a su padre cerca de las escaleras y juntos se dirigieron hasta el prado. Desde su llegada al lugar mucha gente le sonrió, reconoció algunas caras familiares como las del escuadrón y Kate junto a su esposo. Vio también en una esquina a Rachel y Rebecca y ambas le sonrieron a lo lejos. Él se disponía a responderles con una sonrisa cuando unas pequeñas manos tocaron su pantalón. Era Joy, la hija de Bree.

– ¿Sabes cuales son las señas más importantes? – le preguntó la niña con su voz. Edward asintió y se puso en cuclillas para responderle.

– Claro que lo sé, Joy. Son las señas que me han traído aquí hoy – dijo Edward al tiempo que hacía con sus manos las mencionadas señas. La niña sonrió y salió corriendo hasta donde estaban sus padres y abuela, únicos familiares de Isabella junto a Charlie.

Se incorporó enseguida y al alzar su mirada vio a su madre acercase a él. Lo tomó como una señal y juntos caminaron al altar. A lo lejos una pequeña corte se había formado, teniendo a Alice, Rosalie, Ángela y Jessica cubriendo el blanco tesoro que detrás de ellas relucía. En cuanto ellas se movieron, la mirada de Edward se centró en la hermosa mujer que estaba del brazo de Charlie. Mordía su labio de manera nerviosa, sus ojos se veían algo vidriosos y sus manos temblaban un poco pero aún así, Isabella Swan jamás se había visto tan bella como aquel día. El blanco le daba un aura de ángel especial, como si en realidad el cielo le hubiese dado el regalo de tener a esa mujer tan extraordinaria como esposa. El mundo desapareció entonces para Edward Cullen, el universo entró en pausa y su solo, su fuente de luz era lo único que irradiaba para él. La amaba, la amaba tanto que resultaba imposible, y ahora era suya. _Suya para siempre…_

Perdido en la mirada de su amor y en la belleza de su novia, no se percató que Charlie le estaba hablando hasta que le apretó la mano para llamar su atención.

– De mis manos a las tuyas. Cuida a Isabella, Edward. Hazla feliz – le dijo Charlie mientras entregaba la mano de su hija a Edward. Isabella sonrió nerviosa y tomada del brazo de su amor caminó los pocos metros que faltaban hasta donde estaba el ministro.

La ceremonia pasó casi en un borrón. Tan perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro que no prestaron atención a nada de lo que se les dijo. Recordó Edward que debía decir sus votos por lo que sacudió su cabeza e intentó traer a su memoria lo que el día anterior escribió, pero fue inútil. Cuando llegó su turno de hablar, únicamente alzó sus manos y su voz y dejó que su corazón le hablara.

– Muchas veces, he escuchado decir la frase "fue amor a primera vista" – dijo él mirando a su novia y hablándole también en señas –. Pero tal cosa no existe. El amor no es un evento de magia o mitología que aparece con una mirada. El amor aparece en las manos, en esas que cuidan, que protegen, que aman y hablan. El amor apareció en tus manos Isabella, un día cuando éramos niños. Ese día cuando te conocí te veías tan pequeña, tan frágil pero tan hermosa y verte hoy aquí me hace recordar que nada de eso ha cambiado. Que sigues siendo la niña que tanto tiempo atrás robó mi corazón con sus manos – Isabella sollozó levemente y él le sonrió –. Con tus manos que me enseñaron tantas cosas, mi Bella. Y junto a esas manos voy a caminar el largo sendero de la vida. Prometo ser feliz a tu lado y juro hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida. Te amo, Isabella Swan – finalizó Edward bajando sus manos y sonriendo levemente. Isabella secó sus lágrimas y alzando sus manos también se dispuso a hablarle a su novio en señas, en la lengua que los unió.

– Cuando éramos niños, y me dijiste te quiero por primera vez recuerdo que lloré. Lloré porque lo estabas haciendo con señas, con estas señas que eran mi mundo. De ese tiempo hasta ahora, cada día, cada mes y cada año, recuerdo ese día cuando con tu voz que ahora escucho me dices que me amas. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse un tortugo de una mariposa? Me pregunté anoche. Uno vive en la tierra, y otra en el aire. No encontré respuesta para mi pregunta. Pero hoy viendo tus manos, hablarme, decirme te amo, sé que en tus manos está la respuesta. Esas manos que tejieron puentes entre el cielo y la tierra, que acortan distancias, que dan amor. Esas manos con las que yo también quiero envejecer, mi amor. Te amo, Edward Cullen – finalizó ella con un suave sollozo.

Dos anillos fueron deslizados en las manos de los nerviosos novios y el ministro los invitó a besarse para sellar el pacto. Edward tomó entonces a su novia en sus brazos y la besó tan dulcemente que todo el lugar estalló en aplausos, ovaciones que ni Isabella ni Edward escucharon por estar inmersos en la pasión, amor y devoción que ellos se profesaban y que ahora compartirían para toda la vida.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en el patio de los Cullen. El tradicional baile de los novios fue una petición especial que Charlie sugirió a Alice que colocará. Alice lloró cuando supo de qué canción se trataba y decidió sorprender a los novios con aquella melodía. El primer baile de los esposos Edward e Isabella Cullen empezó bajo la mirada atenta de Charlie que con una sonrisa melancólica empezó a susurrar la canción que le prometió a Renée poner el día de la boda de su hija.

_Mirarlos a ambos bailar de esa manera_

_Perdidos en el momento y en la mirada del otro_

_Tan enamorados que sienten estar solos en este lugar_

_Como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo_

_Yo solía ser suficiente para ella hace poco tiempo atrás_

_Yo solía ser su número uno_

_Me lo decía todo el tiempo._

_Ella todavía es mi mundo entero_

_Solo como para que lo sepas_

_Así que ten cuidado cuando sostienes a mi niña_

_El tiempo cambia las cosas_

_Y la vida debe seguir adelante_

_No voy a interrumpir tu camino_

_Pero yo la amé primero y la sostuve primero también_

_Y un lugar en mi corazón siempre será suyo_

_Desde su primer aliento_

_Cuando me sonrió por primera vez_

_Yo sé que el amor de un padre es tan fuerte y profundo_

_Y rogué que ella encontrase alguien como tú algún día._

_Pero aún así, es tan difícil dejarla ir_

_Porque yo la amé primero._

_¿Cómo puede ser esa hermosa mujer a tu lado_

_Ser la misma niña de pecas en el rostro que yo conocí?_

_La pequeña a quién yo leía todos esos cuentos de hadas_

_Y a quién cobijaba en su cama todas aquellas noches_

_Yo supe de su amor desde la primera vez que te vi con ella_

_Era solo cuestión de tiempo_

_Pero yo la amé primero y la sostuve primero también_

_Y un lugar en mi corazón siempre será suyo_

_Desde su primer aliento_

_Cuando me sonrió por primera vez_

_Yo sé que el amor de un padre es tan fuerte y profundo_

_Algún día a lo mejor sepas lo que estoy pasando_

_Cuando un pequeño milagro también te sonría por primera vez_

_Yo la amé primero…_

Al finalizar la canción Isabella miró a su padre a lo lejos y corriendo se lanzó a sus brazos. Charlie la recibió y con una gran sonrisa besó su cabello.

– Ve con él. Tu esposo te espera allá. Yo cumplí con la promesa que le hicimos a mamá – Isabella sollozó y besó ambas mejillas de Charlie. Él asintió y en silencio se retiró a una mesa en donde una jarra de cerveza especial le esperaba.

La fiesta continuó su curso normal, vieron el atardecer caer sobre Forks mientras disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena. Cortaron el blanco pastel y para las fotos sostuvieron copas de vino blanco. Ninguno de los dos bebió, y aunque Isabella no tenía impedimento para hacerlo, no quería hacer sentir mal a su esposo. _Esposo_… ¡Qué bien que se escuchaba esa palabra asociada a su tortugo!

La fiesta continuó, el ramo se lanzó, y muchos deseos de felicidad fueron repartidos. Bailaron hasta que terminaron exhaustos sobre el césped sin zapatos y haciéndose cosquillas y besándose como dos adolescentes y susurrándose te amos al mismo ritmo que su corazón enamorado latía. Y así, atrapado en el tiempo y su burbuja, vieron el amanecer del primer día de julio de ese año. Su avión salía en pocas horas por lo que apenas tuvieron el tiempo necesario de darse un baño y salir con sus maletas de regreso a Seattle para tomar el vuelo a Francia. Durmieron todo el trayecto, y al despertar la Ciudad de Amor les esperaba con sus luces, su nostalgias cafeterías y su eterno aroma a romance.

Llegaron al hotel y se instalaron, era la mañana del siguiente día en París. Coincidieron que a pesar del cambio de horas no tenían sueño, por lo que salieron a dar un paseo. Caminaron tomados de la mano por viejas callecitas de piedras y se sentaron en un viejo café donde Edith Piaf sonaba de fondo con su l'hymne à l'amour. Rieron, suspiraron, y compartieron besos libres, como ellos se sentían ese día.

– Si pudieses cambiar algo en tu vida, en tu historia… ¿Qué cambiarías? – preguntó Edward tocando la mejilla de su esposa.

– Nada – respondió ella con una sonrisa – Nada, porque si cambiara tan solo un mínimo detalle del pasado puedo jurar que no sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora, Edward.

– Te veías hermosa en la boda, Isabella. ¿Cómo es que logré casarme con un ángel? – le dijo antes de besar sus manos.

– No sé eso. Lo que sí sé yo, es que a pesar de todo soy una mujer afortunada. Que conoció al amor de su vida y que a pesar de todo lo que ella era y las cosas que hizo, él la siguió amando. Yo pude no haber nacido con mucha suerte, Edward, pero bastó tan solo un poco de la misma para encontrarte – dijo ella. Edward asintió y tomando el rostro de su Bella lo acercó al suyo y se fundió a sus labios en un beso romántico, extranjero y cálido como el viento parisino que soplaba proveniente de las riveras de Sena.

Regresaron al hotel un poco después del medio día. Subieron por el elevador tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a su habitación. Allí les esperaba un regalo de recién casados por cortesía del hotel, fresas con chocolate que ambos se sirvieron de la mano del otro. Aquel gesto tan sensual elevó a niveles estratosféricos el deseo de ambos, provocando así unas inmensas ganas de hacer el amor, esta vez y por primera ocasión como esposos. Se miraron y sonrieron, sabiendo muy bien lo que esos ojos lujuriosos estaban pidiendo a gritos. Se abalanzaron a los brazos del otro y empezaron a besarse de manera necesitada. Isabella apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse el audífono y dejarlo sobre la bandeja vacía de las frutillas. Su esposo la había empezado a desnudar y ella quería hacer lo mismo.

– Shhh… no – le pidió él –. Primero quiero que sientas, que disfrutes. Hoy se trata de ti, pequeña Isabella mía, mi bella esposa.

Bella asintió despacio y cerró los ojos. Dejó que su esposo besara cada centímetro de su piel, que la tocara en puntos erógenos que ella no sabía que existían. Le regaló un orgasmo únicamente succionando su clítoris y ella, complaciendo la voluntad de su amor, únicamente se dejó hacer. Él por su parte, estaba encantado. Besaba los pechos de Isabella, los succionaba y mordisqueaba despacio por miedo a no lastimar su blanca piel. Ella llevó su mano al pantalón de Edward pero él la sacó de allí.

– Hoy voy a adorarte mi diosa, porque es el primer día de tantas nuevas cosas. Hacerte el amor como mi esposa es una de ellas – susurró a sus labios al tiempo que un dedo se introducía en su interior. Ella jadeó de manera necesitaba mientras él, con su dedo pulgar masajeaba su clítoris. Quiso gritar del placer pero se contuvo mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. Un segundo dedo se sintió en la vagina de Bella y ella en respuesta los apretó contrayendo sus músculos internos. Edward empujó un tercer dedo, desarmando de esa manera la defensa de su esposa, quien con gemidos cortos se aferraba a los hombros de él.

– No, no me quiero correr así, Edward – suplicó ella con ronca voz –. Hazme tuya, tómame por favor – su esposo en respuesta aceleró aún más el ritmo de sus movimientos y la llevó al límite del orgasmo. Cuando sintió que la liberación de Isabella estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, sacó sus dedos y se los llevó a la boca. Rápidamente Isabella lo liberó de su bóxer y él, con certera estocada, se introdujo en ella con fuerza.

– Ahhhh – susurró ella dejando que su orgasmo la desarmara con tan solo una estocada del miembro de su esposo. Él, por su parte, había terminado de limpiar sus dedos con su lengua, y empezó a mecerse sobre su Bella. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y él se introdujo aún más.

– Eres perfecta para mí, Isabella. Te amo, mi amor – susurró él entre jadeos y besos. El nuevo orgasmo de Isabella, provocado únicamente por las palabras tan sensuales de su amor, se empezó a formar en su vientre bajo. Un cosquilleo la atravesó por completo y puso su piel y sus sentidos en alerta. Sus músculos vaginales nuevamente se contrajeron y Edward aceleró el ritmo.

– Edward, te amo – susurró ella muy suavecito. Él besó sus labios en respuesta y juntó sus manos. Las apretó con fuerza y de manera necesitada se empujó con vehemencia al interior de su Bella. Su orgasmo también estaba próximo por lo que apretó aún más sus manos y sus labios a los de Isabella.

– Te amo, Isabella. Te amo – susurró él en cuanto Isabella se corrió. Él sintió su liberación en ese instante y una caliente semilla se depositó en el vientre de Isabella. Exhausto, pero contento, se dejó caer sobre su esposa muy despacio y puso su cabeza cerca de sus pechos y llevó su mano al vientre de su esposa. Se metieron bajo las sábanas blancas y cerraron los ojos durante unos minutos. Esos minutos que después se convirtieron en horas y que los atrapó desnudos y mirando a lo lejos, desde su cama, la imponente torre Eiffel.

Durante su estadía en París, la rutina de los nuevos esposos fue similar a la del primer día. Caminatas por la mañana y tarde, y amarse por la noche bajo la tenue luz de la enamorada luna que los visitó en algunas ocasiones. Una agenda perfecta como ellos, o como París…

Regresaron a casa una semana después, con la nostalgia de tener que decir adiós a una ciudad que les regaló sonrisas, caricias, romance, paseos y mucho sexo. Llegaron a Seattle un domingo por la tarde y fueron directo a su apartamento. Al día siguiente debían volver a la universidad y prepararse para los finales. Isabella tendría una exposición de todos sus cuadros y trabajos de alfarería y Edward tendría interminables horas de práctica en el hospital.

Volvieron a sus actividades regulares al día siguiente, cada uno llevando su anillo de matrimonio consigo. Todos los compañeros de Isabella la felicitaron por sus nupcias al igual que lo hicieron los compañeros de Edward con él. Los días comenzaron a pasar muy rápido para ellos, apenas tenían tiempo para comer, y respirar ya que el sueño era reemplazado por su lujuria y ganas de hacer el amor mientras la noche cubriese de oscuridad su hogar.

El día treinta del mes de julio, un mes exacto de haberse casado con su amor, Isabella regresó completamente extenuada a casa y se sentó en la sala a buscar en la portátil de su esposo alguna receta innovadora para la cena de esa noche. Encendió el televisor al mismo tiempo para escuchar algo de noticias mientras buscaba su receta. La voz de la joven reportera captó su atención cuando una noticia algo familiar llegó a sus oídos.

"_Una revuelta ocasionada por una reclusa dejó una persona muerta y al menos una decena de heridas en la cárcel de mujeres del estado de Washington. Informes preliminares informan que esta madrugada, Margaret Solomon falleció a causa de una herida de arma blanca, que al parecer había sido provocada por su compañera de celda, Audrina Moore. La joven con antecedentes penales bastantes complicados habría asesinado a la mujer que dormía a su lado ya que esta le había pedido que hiciera silencio. Demás reclusas confirman que los gritos de Moore llamando a un hombre y que se escuchaban por toda la cárcel habían ocasionado que Solomon le pidiera que se callara y Moore en respuesta, la asesinara. Muchas reclusas, que presenciaron el hecho, salieron en ayuda de Solomon pero salieron heridas cuando Moore intentó alejarlas del cuerpo sin vida de la mujer con su cuchillo. Abogados de la mujer, quien años atrás no pudieron defenderla de dos homicidios y dos intentos de asesinatos llevados a cabo por ella y que le costaron una pena de treinta años en prisión, no se han manifestado todavía sobre el caso. Autoridades de la cárcel no se explicaban como Moore pudo tener un arma dentro de su celda, por lo que prometieron hacer una requisa por todo el lugar y enviar a Moore a la cárcel de máxima seguridad, ubicada fuera de los límites del estado. Seguiremos informando más sobre este lamentable suceso en nuestras siguientes emisiones"._

Al terminar de hablar la joven en la televisión, Isabella no podía dejar de temblar. La mujer que quiso asesinarla, que quiso matar a su esposo había matado a alguien más. ¿Qué pasaría si ella lograba violentar toda seguridad e iba en busca de Edward? Por seguridad ninguno de los dos asistió al juicio de Audrina, sabían de la sentencia pero ninguno sacó a colación el tema nunca más, hasta ahora, cuando Margaret Solomon era la tercera víctima de una desquiciada. ¿La lista terminaba allí, o eran ellos los siguientes?

Isabella no pudo aguantar más las nauseas que aquello le provocó y corrió al baño a vomitar todo su almuerzo. Se aferró con fuerza al retrete y expulsó todo lo que tenía dentro, comida, llanto y rabia. Se arrastró como pudo hasta la cama y en ella se acostó. Se sintió muy cansada y con sueño y dejó su cuerpo vencerse ante los deseos de descanso que a gritos sus músculos le pedían.

Una suave voz la despertó en la oscuridad varias horas después.

– Bella, amor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás en cama? – le preguntó con su mirada verde preocupación su esposo.

– Ella, ella podría salir, Edward. Ella podría venir a matarnos – sollozó Bella en respuesta. Edward de inmediato la tomó en sus brazos y la meció suavemente. Entre hipidos Isabella le contó la noticia y él, intentando tranquilizarla, prometió comunicarse con el fiscal que llevó el caso de Audrina para asegurarse que ella no saldría de la cárcel.

– Vamos a estar bien, mi Bella. Ella no puede hacernos nada ya – susurró Edward mientras besaba la frente de Isabella. Unas nuevas ganas de vomitar le sobrevinieron a Isabella por lo que salió corriendo al baño. Su esposo la sostuvo todo el tiempo y apartó su cabello con cariño. Ella se limpió y nuevamente fue a la cama. Se disculpó por darle preocupaciones a Edward en su primer mes de casados, cosa que él restó importancia. Se acostaron y muy temprano por la mañana, un responsable tortugo salió a su turno de prácticas en el hospital para luego ir a clases por la tarde. Le preparó antes de salir un ligero desayuno y besó sus labios en señal de despedida. Ella se despertó cerca de las ocho de la mañana y su primera actividad del día fue vomitar nuevamente. En cuanto terminó, alzó su mirada y sobre el estante del retrete vio un nuevo color blanco. Ese, que varios meses atrás, le daba únicamente desazón, esta vez le regalaba esperanza. Era el paquete de tampones blancos que estaba completamente intacto, igual a como lo dejó antes de partir a París.

Se vistió rápidamente y corrió hasta un laboratorio cercano a su universidad, pidió una prueba de sangre y los resultados se los prometieron para la tarde. Fue a clases sintiendo un vacío extraño en la panza, una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción. Vaughn les recordó que tenían dos semanas para preparar la exposición final y ella rápidamente tomó nota. El día terminó para las jóvenes estudiantes de artes, y ella, hecha un manojo de nervios corrió al laboratorio.

Un sobre blanco, en cuyo interior un blanco papel contenía la respuesta esperada le fue entregado. Ella lo abrió de inmediato y se sentó para leerlo.

_Paciente: Isabella Marie Cullen Swan_

_Edad: 23 años _

_Presencia de GCH en la muestra: Positivo._

_Semanas de gestación: 6 semanas._

Con un sollozo emocionado, Isabella apretó el papel a su pecho y empezó a llorar en la sala de espera del laboratorio. Una enfermera la vio y se acercó a ella para hablarle.

– Tranquila, cariño. A lo mejor no era lo que esperabas y tú…– Isabella negó rápidamente y alzó el papel para mostrárselo.

– Era lo que esperaba – sollozó nerviosa – Era justo lo que esperaba. Lo que hemos estado esperando por meses mi esposo y yo – la enfermera esbozó una sonrisa y acarició el cabello de Isabella. Ella la abrazó y sobre su blanco atuendo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. El blanco nuevamente se hacía presente en su vida y ella no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Regresó a su casa con el sobre en sus manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se le ocurrió entonces decirle la noticia a Edward de una manera algo especial por lo que empezó a cocinar la pasta preferida de su amor. Un delicioso aroma de pesto invadió cada esquina de su departamento y le provocó unas nauseas espantosas que la llevaron directo a visitar a su amigo retrete.

Varios minutos después, el sonido de unas llaves se escuchó en el departamento e Isabella regresó de la habitación a la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa de comedor en el momento exacto que su amor entraba a la sala y le sonreía a lo lejos.

– Te tengo dos sorpresas – susurró ella sosteniendo de manera nerviosa el sobre en sus manos.

– ¿Ah sí? La primera puedo adivinarla, mejor dicho puedo olerla. Pero la segunda, ummm… ¿Has estado leyendo algo que empieza con Kama y termina en Sutra? – preguntó él en tono bromista. Isabella negó avergonzada y se puso de pie para saludar a su esposo. Le dio un tierno beso en sus labios y lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa. Frente a él estaba un plato vacío y sobre el mismo se encontraba el sobre.

– ¿Cuál es tu color preferido, Edward? – preguntó ella sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano – El mío siempre fue verde, como tu mirada. Pero creo que voy a tener que cambiar de opinión.

– ¿Y eso a qué se debe? – le preguntó él alzando su ceja. Bella miró fijamente el sobre y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

– Porque es el color blanco el que ahora me gusta. Porque el blanco me trae alegría, y esperanza. Porque el blanco es felicidad – susurró ella visiblemente emocionada. Edward sacudió su cabeza confundido y ella estiró su mano para tomar el sobre –. Feliz primer mes de casados, Edward.

El corazón de Edward se detuvo por unas milésimas de segundos cuando volteó el sobre y vio en la esquina superior derecha el sello del laboratorio. Abrió de inmediato el sobre y sacando el papel leyó el resultado.

– Estás embarazada, Isabella – susurró él alzando la mirada. Isabella había empezado a llorar emocionada y asentía con fuerza – Estamos esperando un bebé, mi amor. Me vas a dar un bebé. Vamos a ser papás otra vez, mi Bella.

Bella no pudo contener más su emoción y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo, y del ahora padre de su bebé. Él en respuesta emocionado tocó su vientre y sonrió mientras besaba los labios de su mujer. Ella sollozó contenta y se aferró al cuerpo de su amor con fuerza.

– Seis semanas, Bella – masculló despacio Edward – Estuvimos en Francia hace cuatro semanas, y como la prueba se cuenta desde el último día del periodo, eso quiere decir que… – Isabella sacó rápidos cálculos y sonrió en respuesta.

– ¡Que hicimos al bebé en París! – respondió emocionada ella – ¡Es cierto entonces que los bebés vienen de París como me lo dijo Charlie cuando era niña! –. Edward soltó una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de su esposa y besó nuevamente sus labios con ternura.

– Vamos a ser papás, mi Bella – susurró él nuevamente tocando el vientre de su esposa.

– Te amo, Edward – le dijo ella acariciando sus mejillas. Él asintió y besó su frente en respuesta.

– Y yo los amo a los dos – respondió con convicción el futuro papá.

Durante varios minutos, lo único que hicieron los esposos Cullen Swan fue besarse, hablarle al vientre de Isabella y sonreír. La pasta se quemó, y la noche pasó, pero la felicidad que embargó a estos jóvenes no terminó. Una nueva vida venía en camino, un esperado bebé anunciaba su llegada a sus caóticas vidas. Su tan anhelado futuro parecía volverse tangible, como si pudiesen tocarlo o saborearlo. Tan real, puro y hermoso… como el verdadero color de la felicidad.

* * *

><p>¡Mis niñas, he vuelto!<p>

Hemos asistido a esta pequeña pareja en todas sus aventuras, desde niños hasta ahora en su papel de esposos y futuros padres. ¿Qué más les espera a Edward y Bella?

Quiero darle las gracias a todas y cada una de las niñas que han hecho que esta pequeña historia llegué a los cinco mil reviews. Realmente no existen palabras para agradecerles todo lo que esto significa para mí. Cada comentario, amenaza y saludo es especial y los llevo guardados todos en mi corazón. Muchas gracias a mis lectoras silenciosas que pasan semana a semana por acá. Y a las niñas que me dejaron su huellita un gran abrazo de oso: yolabertay, Kikid'cullen, Diana Prenze, Karito Cullen, solecitopucheta, Meri Black, V, Adriu, Alibell Cullen, Sofia Ortiz, Rosi22, VaNeSaErK, lexa0619, vale . potter, Tata XOXO, esmec17, Saraitk Hale Cullen, SYami, Eleneth, Rosse Pattinson, TheDC1809, AglaeeCullen810, loree . emily twiifan, Diana, Krom, Yiyolinaa21, ALI–LU CULLEN, sabi07, CindyLis, ma pau cullen, ElizabethMallory, JosWeasleyC, Vero de Masen Cullen, Verota, Kalita Cullen, anacullen29, L'Amelie, Lizeth Flores, hilarycullen17, JaliceJalice, cintia black, Sully YM, ludgardita, Paolastef, Mentxu Masen Cullen, mgcb, pat, monikcullen009, Romii, maddycullen, MiaCarLu, mmpattzsten, bellaliz, Little . wishes . Pxa, lovedreamCA, janalez, Kjmima, Clau, nina, mary8potter, Ayin, Joselina, Jeeni, Ely Cullen M, Luxangel10, Stupid –Lamb33, Marianixcr, Anahi–littrell, Ximena, Esme Mary Cullen, PRISGPE, Jolielizabeth, Angeles Nahuel, Diana Cullen Swan, vivi S R, Sony Bells, Marie . Ang Christensen, Anonimo, AleCullenPatzz, NuRySh, Laura Katherine, yesik, YekitaB, Chayley Costa, Isis Janet, Caresme, Sonia Estrada, Chuvi1487, candy1928, Naobi Chan, Diana Cullen Germanotta, Anabella Valencia, ALEXANDRA, patymdn, Kata Cullen, kathitha, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, Sarah–Crish Cullen, Anonimo, Isela Cullen, Yeya Cullen, chivis libis, Gabriela Cullen, Stefi Martinez, Raquee, Anonimo, olmary, Catalofe, Arwen Tolkien, anamart05, Andy–ChrisPattz, coty S, romycrazy, duln0d0ku, a las niñas del TTC, del blog, del facebook y del twitter. Gracias por todas sus palabras y mensaje, y todos los votos recibidos en las votaciones, son sin duda alguna las mejores.

Isi babe, gracias por tu ayuda aun cuando no tienes los medios para hacerlo. La aventura llega a su final pronto. ¡Gaby, dale, dale, que ya falta poco! Gracias por el enorme apoyo de ambas en estos meses.

El siguiente capítulo, tan bonito como inesperado será publicado la semana siguiente. El mismo será el antepenúltimo de la historia. ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar el destino y la felicidad de Edward y Bella en tan solo 3 capítulos restantes? Lo veremos cuando Silent Love vuelva a actualizar en unos días.

_Pero hasta eso… Nos leeremos en los reviews._


	43. La fortaleza de Isabella

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** Dicen que las mujeres somos el sexo débil...¡Qué equivocados están! Somos amigas, madres, hijas, trabajadoras y valientes. Es por eso que este capítulo va dedicado para todas aquellas mujeres fuertes que me leen, en especial para una: mi pequeño cielo, mi perra alfa y la que alienta cada uno de mi sueños de letras. Mi Cris, este capitulo va para ti, porque Isabella y tú dan y cuidan la vida. Te quiero mucho y espero disfrutes esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 39: <strong>__La fortaleza de Isabella._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__In the deep – Bird York_

"_Una mujer es como una bolsita de té. Nunca sabes lo fuerte que es hasta que se encuentra en agua caliente"_

_Eleanor Roosevelt._

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Un par de ojos azules de plástico, un adorable vestido rosa de botones, un cabello rubio que fue cepillado y trenzado una y tantas veces; unas manos y piernas de trapo que parecían haber andado por tantos años y por tantas aventuras, descansaban tranquilas sobre una repisa, una muy distinta a la que estaban acostumbradas a estar. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, su dueña le dio la bienvenida a su nueva casa y por un momento, la joven creyó que la muñeca le sonrió en respuesta.

Tenía apenas dos años cuando su padre le entregó a Lydia, su primera muñeca. Su madre la había comprado para ella, apenas unos pocos días después de saber que esperaban una nena. Con cariño la mujer le hablaba a la muñeca cada tarde sobre su futura dueña, una pequeña llamada Isabella Marie. Le decía que sería una niña muy hermosa, con la sonrisa y la mirada de su padre, y a lo mejor, con el carácter tan vivaz de su madre. Le prometió presentársela el día que volvieran a casa, pero ese día jamás llegó…

El dolor de la pérdida de su esposa y una situación poco común con su hija, provocaron que él se olvidara de la existencia de Lydia por algún tiempo, dejándola guardada en un viejo cajón. Una tarde de enero, volvió a encontrar a la solitaria muñeca, quién seguía a la espera de conocer a esa niña de quién se le habló. La sacó, limpió y arregló, y con una sonrisa a su nena se la entregó. La muñeca vio por primera vez a la niña y quedó encantada de ella porque era exactamente como Renée se la había descrito. La pequeña abrazó con ternura a la muñeca y en señas escuetas le juró compartir con ella cada momento de su vida.

Y la que un día fue niña, jamás faltó a su promesa. En secreto, Isabella solía susurrarle a su muñeca de ojos azules sobre esas miradas y esos besos que su mejor amigo le daba. Le contó sobre su primera vez y ella a cambio la acompañó cuando su corazón se rompió por desamor. Se mantuvo fuerte para ella cuando su esperanza de ser mamá se veía lejana, y a lo lejos le deseó lo mejor la noche antes de su boda. Y es que Lydia había formado parte de cada etapa en la vida de Isabella, y en esta última, de ser madre… _no sería la excepción._

– ¿En qué estás pensando, mi amor? – le susurró al oído su enamorado esposo, dos días después de que ambos se enteraran del encargo realizado a París. Sus manos se ubicaron despacito en el vientre de su mujer y ella sonrió mientras miraba a la muñeca a lo lejos.

– Pensaba en que quisiera que fuese niña – respondió ella poniendo su mano sobre la mano de Edward en su vientre – Lydia sería una gran amiga para ella, así como lo fue conmigo – Edward sonrió ante la respuesta de su mujer y besó despacio su sien.

– Creo que Lydia será la amiga de todas nuestras nenas, Bella. Así como mi Fabuloso Hombre Araña será el amigo de todos los varones. ¿Te das cuenta el caos que será eso? ¡Tú estarás pintando, las nenas queriendo ayudarte y los chicos creyéndose superhéroes! En poco volveremos a Forks para poder tener a este bebé, y luego a los que vengan – Isabella negó y con una sonrisa se volteó para mirar a su esposo.

– Aún falta algún tiempo para volver a Forks, aunque mi presentación final será en menos de dos semanas y la graduación será en dos más, todavía tenemos que estar en Seattle por tu universidad. ¡No puedo creer que falte tan poco para terminar la mía! – Edward asintió y con un cariñoso gesto, besó su mano.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Jessica el día de la graduación? – Isabella frunció el ceño a causa de la confusión y su amor le sonrió – _"Estás destinada a triunfar, Bells." _ – Su sonrojo apareció de inmediato en sus mejillas y Edward las tocó para llenarse de su calor – Jessica no se equivocó, cinco años después de eso, tú se lo estás demostrando. Lograste terminar tu carrera de arte, y tienes a tu lado un esposo que te ama con locura y en tu vientre crece nuestra esperanza. Estás destinada a cosas grandes, Isabella…

– Y esto es solo el comienzo de esta siguiente aventura – le respondió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. Edward asintió y nuevamente tocando el vientre de Isabella, sonrió.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos enseguida. La cita con Bree será en una hora y no queremos llegar tarde – se arrodilló enseguida y besando el vientre de su esposa le habló a su panza – De seguro que no queremos llegar tarde para verte por primera vez, bebé. – Bella sonrió cuando su esposo besó su vientre y acarició con ternura esa mata de cabello cobrizo, hermoso e indomable.

– Es hora de conocer al bebé – respondió ella. Su esposo asintió, y después de besar nuevamente la panza de su mujer, se puso de pie.

Se pusieron en marcha enseguida, y unos pocos minutos después estaban ya en el hospital donde Bree tenía su consultorio. Nerviosos, ansiosos y emocionados por ver a su pequeño botoncito de vida, se tomaron de la mano y juntos desearon que el minutero corriera. La hora pactada llegó, y con una sonrisa, Bree salió de su oficina para atenderlos.

– Pequeña Isabella. El embarazo te está haciendo ver más hermosa de lo que eres – le dijo Bree cuando se le acercó para abrazarla. El vientre de Bella permanecía aún plano, pero para Bree los cambios eran ya visibles. Su sonrisa era preciosa, su cabello brillaba más de lo normal, y sobre ella se había tejido un aura muy similar a la que tuvo la primera vez que quedó embarazada. Isabella únicamente le sonrió y Bree se alejó para saludar a Edward – No los haré esperar más, vamos. Hay alguien que querrá decirles hola también.

En silencio entraron al consultorio de Bree, y después de una rutinaria sesión de preguntas, pasaron a la sala especial de ecografías. Isabella sollozó cuando recordó la última vez que vivió una situación similar. De la mano de Rosalie, caminaba a esa pequeña salita, sin tener a su tortugo a su lado. Pero esta vez era distinto, él estaba con ella, y le sonreía para infundirle ánimos y decirle con su mirada esos te amo que nadie más que Isabella podría leer.

El ecógrafo se encendió, y la imagen de un pequeño puntito algo borroso apareció. Una vida se mostró y dos sonrisas de inmediato se dibujaron en los rostros de los emocionados padres.

– Pequeño bebé, te presento a tus papás. Papás, este es su pequeño bebé – de inmediato en la pantalla, algo comenzó a moverse con súbita fuerza. Algo que se movía como si fuese un pequeño y desesperado colibrí – Parece que el bebé también está feliz de verlos. Eso que se mueve allí en el centro es su corazón, que me imagino será tan grande y bello como el de sus padres – Isabella no pudo contener más las lágrimas y extendió su mano a la pantalla.

– Bebé, no sabes cuánto te he esperado – susurró con voz rota. Edward besó su frente con cariño y apretó su mano.

– Me has dado todo, Bella. Todo. La felicidad, el amor, y una familia. Lo tengo todo a tu lado – Isabella volvió a sollozar y Edward en respuesta besó los labios de su esposa. Bree sonrió al ver el tierno momento de los esposos Cullen y aprovechó para tomar una captura de la imagen del corazón del bebé latiendo.

La exploración intrauterina siguió mientras los emocionados padres no perdían movimiento alguno de su pequeño botoncito. Cuando Bree revisó otros aspectos como placenta y tamaño de útero, notó que algo no parecía muy normal. No quiso alertar a los padres sin motivos, por lo que le prescribiría a Isabella realizarse unos cuantos exámenes para poder confirmar su posible teoría. Ellos accedieron a hacerse las pruebas como parte del control normal del embarazo del Isabella, y Bree les pidió que en cuanto tuviesen los resultados volviesen a la consulta.

Ya en el interior de su consultorio, cuando Isabella y Edward habían partido a casa con la foto de su bebé en las manos, Bree revisó las notas tomadas durante la ecografía y comenzó a ingresarlas en el expediente de Isabella. Revisó su historia clínica, y gimió asustada cuando su cabeza comenzó a atar cabos.

– Dios, no permitas que sea hipoplasia – susurró asustada ella mientras cerraba la carpeta de Isabella – Todo indica que es eso, pero no. Ella no puede tener hipoplasia uterina, ella no – de inmediato abrió el explorador de internet de su computador y empezó a leer en un foro de colegas, casos de ginecólogos con pacientes con ese diagnóstico. Los resultados no eran muy alentadores. No pudo continuar leyendo debido a sus lágrimas, y cerró su laptop con rabia. Llena de impotencia, pero más que eso, llena de fe; cerró sus ojos y elevó una plegaria al cielo por su prima, su esposo, y la pequeña vida que había empezado a crecer… y de la que no se tenía certeza si podría seguir haciéndolo.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

La noticia del bebé provocó júbilo colectivo entre la familia y los amigos de la familia Cullen–Swan. Alice y Rosalie pidieron organizar un baby shower, mientras Jessica y Ángela se ofrecieron a ayudar a decorar la habitación del bebé. Carlisle se comprometió a estar en la sala de parto con ellos para infundirles ánimos y Charlie juró enseñarle a pescar. Todos se sentían parte de la emoción que los futuros padres vivían como parte de la dulce espera. Luego de un fin de semana en Forks y de visitar su futuro hogar, volvieron a Seattle para realizarse los respectivos exámenes. Los resultados estarían en cuarenta y ocho horas, y ellos, un tanto nerviosos volvieron al departamento.

Por consentimiento mutuo decidieron ponerle una pausa a sus fogosas noches, solo hasta que Bree les asegurara que todo estaría bien con el bebé. Esa noche, desnudos y acurrucados entre sus sábanas, los esposos se quedaron dormidos mientras tocaban el vientre de la futura mamá. Cayeron en un profundo sueño y sonrieron ante la imagen de una gran familia de tortugos.

¿Alguna vez les ha ocurrido que mientras sueñan algo hermoso, lleno de colores y vida, repentinamente sienten que se caen y un súbito susto los levanta? Bueno, eso fue lo que ocurrió con Isabella, apenas tres horas de haber conciliado el sueño. Asustada salió de la cama y fue hasta el baño para mojar su cara. Unas terribles ganas de orinar le vinieron y se dirigió algo somnolienta hasta el retrete. Se sentó, apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y miró hacia abajo. Gimió aterrada cuando se percató que estaban rojas, y manchadas de sangre.

– ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – gritó nerviosa al percatarse que la sangre provenía de su vagina. Las imágenes de su anterior pérdida vinieron de inmediato a su mente y se puso de pie. Miró al retrete y vio unas gotitas de sangre en él. Su cuerpo tembló asustado y volvió a gritar con fuerza – ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Estoy perdiendo al bebé! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes que su voz se rompiera.

Su esposo, en lo profundo de su inconsciente escuchó los gritos de su amor, y se levantó asustado cuando escuchó por tercera vez su nombre. Salió corriendo al baño y encontró a Isabella con una mano manchada de sangre.

– Lo estamos perdiendo – sollozó ella con fuerza. Edward negó y de inmediato la llevó en brazos desde el baño a la cama. Aterrado por el panorama de perder un hijo por segunda ocasión, se vistió como pudo mientras llamaba a Bree, quien contestó la llamada enseguida. Escuchó los gritos nerviosos de Edward y gimió cuando aquello le confirmó entonces su teoría. Le pidió que llevara a Isabella de inmediato a emergencias ya que ella estaba de guardia en el hospital. Edward cerró la llamada y nuevamente tomó a Bella en sus brazos. La envolvió en una sábana, le entregó su audífono y así la llevó hasta el garaje del edificio. Isabella no paraba de llorar y temblar, y él, asustado y a punto de entrar en pánico, lo único que hizo fue apretar su mano y darle fuerzas.

– No vamos a perder al bebé, Isabella. ¿Me oyes? Nuestro hijo va a lograrlo, él también está destinado a cosas grandes – Isabella asintió entre sollozos y Edward puso de inmediato el auto en marcha. Llegaron al hospital, y ya Bree los esperaba. Se la llevaron corriendo y por más que Edward estaba ya muy cerca de ser médico más que de ser estudiante de medicina, no le permitieron entrar.

Un ejército de enfermeras y otro médico además de Bree entraban y salía del cubículo de emergencias donde tenían a Isabella. Los minutos entonces comenzaron a volverse eternos, lentos y viejos, como si fuesen verdugos de aquel que en desesperación los necesita raudos y ágiles. Para intentar calmarse, Edward llamó a su hermana, quien luego del décimo timbre de teléfono, contestó la llamada.

– Lo estamos perdiendo otra vez, Rosalie. Isabella está perdiendo al bebé – susurró con voz rota Edward. Su hermana de inmediato se levantó y despertó a Emmett a su lado para ir al hospital. En el trayecto, Rosalie alertó a Alice, quien vivía en la residencia universitaria, y a escondidas salió de las instalaciones en la mitad de la madrugada para correr al hospital.

Cuando sus hermanas llegaron y en un abrazo profundo le infundieron ánimos a Edward, la Dra. Tanner salió de Emergencias. Edward de inmediato corrió a ella y con su mirada rota, rogó por buenas noticias.

– El bebé está bien, Edward. Logramos controlar la amenaza de aborto y el bebé está bien. Estamos controlándolo constantemente y no parece haber sufrido problema alguno – dijo Bree con su profesional voz. Edward suspiró aliviado y sonrió a Bree, pero cuando ésta no le sonrió de vuelta, supo que algo no andaba bien.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Bree? ¿Bella está bien? – preguntó de manera nerviosa Edward. Bree negó despacio y le tomó la mano.

– Ella está en una habitación ahora, ven, necesito hablar con ambos de algo que encontré en Bella – Edward asintió levemente y volteó para mirar a su familia y darles una mirada tranquilizadora. Bree hizo lo mismo, y juntos se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba una asustada Isabella, a la espera de noticias sobre su bebé. Sollozó cuando vio a su esposo entrar por la puerta de la habitación junto a Bree, quien se apresuró a darle las buenas noticias primero.

– Tranquila, Isabella. El bebé está bien. Ya se lo he dicho a Edward, logramos controlar la amenaza de aborto y todo está bien con el pequeño bebé… por ahora – dijo aquella última parte en un susurro. Edward tomó la mano de su mujer y la apretó con fuerza, ambos estaban nerviosos y confundidos.

– ¿Por qué por ahora, Bree? ¿Qué tiene mi bebé? – preguntó con su temblorosa voz Isabella. Bree tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y caminó hasta la cama, donde se sentó. Tomó la otra mano de Isabella y empezó a hablar.

– El bebé no tiene nada, Bella. La nena o el nene está en perfectas condiciones, el problema realmente proviene de ti – Isabella asintió mientras grandes lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas – Cuando te hice la ecografía, noté que algo en el tamaño de tu útero no estaba bien. Tú eres pequeña, pero tu útero parece serlo también. Es una patología que conocemos como hipoplasia uterina o útero infantil. En tu adolescencia, cuando tu cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, tus órganos internos debieron también desarrollarse, pero al parecer no lo hicieron del todo. El tamaño de tus ovarios parece el correcto pero la matriz está a dos centímetros menos de su tamaño normal. Desde tu adolescencia has venido tomando anticonceptivas que hormonalmente ayudaron pero que no completaron el trabajo.

– Hipoplasia – susurró un desconcertado Edward al recordar lo que esa palabra significaba – Eso quiere decir que Bella no…– no pudo seguir hablando cuando bajó su mirada y vio a su esposa ahogada en llanto. La tomó entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza.

– Eso significa que existe un muy bajo porcentaje que la matriz de Isabella pueda albergar a un bebé, y en caso de hacerlo la probabilidad de que sus embarazos lleguen a término es realmente escasa.

Con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, abrazado al cuerpo de su esposa, Edward recibió la noticia como si fuese un golpe. Uno que lo heriría en lo más profundo de su alma, que debilitaría su voluntad y que destrozaría sus sueños. Las imágenes de niños corriendo felices en el prado de sus padres rápidamente se desvanecieron, esas imágenes que traían también sonidos de risas y sol y que tantas noches él soñó. Una patología que nadie pudo anticipar destrozó esa noche, de un solo zarpazo, sus sueños y planes de futuro. El peso de la noticia le caía a cada segundo con más fuerza, no habría bebés de ojos chocolates, no habría niñas pintando en el mismo taburete de mamá, ni tampoco pequeños que jugando a ser súper héroes se enamoraban de mariposas de sueños y colores. No había nada ya, todo había desaparecido, todo a excepción de una sola cosa que reemplazó con su manto todo lo que se perdió. _Esa única cosa se llamaba desolación._

Tan perdido estaba en su propio dolor, que Edward no notó que Isabella había dejado de llorar. Apretó ella la mano de su esposo y éste le miró sorprendido enseguida. Ella limpió sus lágrimas y con su mano húmeda, tocó la mejilla de su amor.

– La probabilidad es escasa, mi amor. Escasa, no nula – susurró ella en voz muy baja – Me dijiste que estaba destinada a cosas grandes, que nuestro bebé está destinado a cosas grandes. Y lo vamos a hacer. Vamos a sacar este embarazo adelante, sé que él bebé lo va a hacer. Es fuerte, como tú, es fuerte como yo – su voz se rompió en aquella última frase y su nervioso esposo asintió. Miró a Bree y con algo de temor le habló.

– ¿Qué tan probable sería que Isabella llegue a término? – Bree dudó por un segundo y de inmediato respondió.

– A término es realmente improbable. En caso que no exista una pérdida espontánea en las primeras veinte semanas, Isabella tendría que estar en cama absolutamente todo el tiempo y deberá tener controles semanales para ver si logramos llevarla hasta las treinta semanas que es lo que más podría soportar la placenta en un útero tan pequeño, pero es muy difícil tener probabilidad de éxito, Edward. A las treinta semanas es una etapa del embarazo en la que es complicado que los bebés sobrevivan fuera del vientre materno. Pueden quedarle secuelas o podría ocurrir que muchos órganos no habrían madurado y podría tener una falla multiorgánica. El bebé no lo lograría.

– El bebé lo va a hacer. Él lo va a lograr – habló Isabella con certera convicción – No le vamos a negar su oportunidad a luchar, él es todo con lo que hemos soñado, y si de mi depende, él va a vivir.

– Isabella, pero esto es algo que no depende de ti, no es tu voluntad quien lo decide sino tu cuerpo. Podrías perderlo hasta estando dormida – rebatió Bree.

– ¡Pues me mantendré en vela todo el tiempo si con eso aseguro su vida! – respondió Isabella, alzando su temblorosa voz y transformándola en un grito de guerra, mirando al frente mientras ponía en alto el estandarte de fortaleza que no sabía que tenía, hasta ese día.

– Bella – susurró Bree muy despacito – No puedes fijar tus esperanzas en que el bebé sobreviva bajo estas condiciones. Tienes que pensar que el peor escenario.

– El peor escenario es creer haber perdido la guerra cuando la primera batalla recién empieza, Bree – respondió Bella. Su esposo la miró y apretó su mano en señal de apoyo – Vamos a sacar este embarazo adelante. Él va a luchar por mantener ese corazón vivo y nosotros, sus padres, vamos a ayudarlo. – Bree asintió y con una leve sonrisa se puso de pie.

– No podía esperar menos de unos padres tan luchadores como Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. Estoy segura que ese bebé será hermoso, y que ese corazón que ustedes van a ayudar a vivir será grande. Lo sé – Isabella asintió y de inmediato llevó una mano a su vientre, su esposo imitó el gesto y Bree volvió a asentir – Voy a estar afuera, necesito revisar unos datos de tu historia clínica y preparar para mañana un informe para exponerlo en la junta médica. Estoy segura que el resto del equipo de médicos coincidirá que es arriesgado e improbable.

– Pero no imposible – dijo Isabella. Bree sonrió y asintió en respuesta. En silencio salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su despacho, dejando a unos padres confundidos, lastimados, pero aún así, llenos de esperanza en aquella habitación de hospital.

– Perdóname, por favor – susurró Isabella rompiendo así el silencio que había quedado pululando en el ambiente después de la partida de Bree. Edward se sentó frente a ella en la cama y la miró confundido. Ella secó sus lágrimas y tocó la mejilla de su amor muy despacio – Perdóname por romper tus sueños de una gran familia, Edward. Yo, yo quise dártela mi amor, tener tus hijos en mi vientre pero no… – su voz se rompió de inmediato y Edward negó en respuesta. Tomó el rostro de su esposa y secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

– No lo hagas, Isabella. No lo hagas, por favor. No te culpes por algo que está fuera de tus manos – Isabella sollozó con fuerza y Edward la apretó a su cuerpo – Hemos tenido, a lo largo de nuestras vidas, momentos tan duros. Y los hemos superado juntos, mi amor. Esta es tan solo otra prueba, de la que también vamos a salir adelante.

– Lo siento, lo siento tanto – sollozó ella. Edward volvió a negar y alejó a su esposa para hablarle.

– No lo sientas, amor. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Bree? Concebir es muy difícil, y tú lo has hecho dos veces. Tú has conseguido ese milagro de concebir, y ahora sé que vas a ayudar a nuestro hijo a vivir, lo sé porque tú siempre has sido fuerte, y él será tan igual a ti – Isabella asintió y se lanzó a los brazos de su marido nuevamente.

– Voy a darte mi fortaleza, mi cuerpo, mi voz y mi alma para que vivas, pequeño bebé – susurró ella tocando su vientre. Edward asintió y tocando el vientre de su esposa sonrió.

En silencio un tortugo recostó a su esposa en la cama de hospital y se aseguró que ella se quedara dormida antes de salir a hablar con sus hermanas. En el hombro de sus hermanas descargó todo su llanto, su rabia, su dolor e impotencia. Sus hermanas le regalaron consuelo y fe, y le obligaron a ser fuerte para ella, para que el sueño de esa familia que tanto soñaron no sea tan solo un sueño destrozado por la desesperanza.

Regresó a la habitación de su esposa y la encontró despierta. Quiso acercarse a ella pero se detuvo cuando vio que ella le hablaba a su vientre.

– Cuando mamá era muy pequeña, aprendió una valiosa lección, bebé. Aprendió que la fuerza no viene del cuerpo sino del alma. Aprendió que uno es grande por lo valioso de su corazón, que no importa si los demás no confían en tu grandeza, mientras tú confíes en tu propia fortaleza. Y yo confío en tu fortaleza, bebé. Sé que te vas a aferrar a la vida, tanto como lo hizo mamá. Que juntos vamos a hacerlo, vamos a conseguir que llegues al mundo. Papá te quiere tanto, y yo también. Lucha, lucha por favor, que yo daré mi vida con tal de verte crecer – susurró entre sollozos aquella última parte antes de tocar su vientre y romper en fuerte llanto.

– Mi amor, mi Bella – dijo Edward acercándose a su esposa y aferrándola a su cuerpo con fuerza – Te amo demasiado. Vas a hacer una mamá tan grande, tan grande – Edward no pudo contener su dolor y aferrado al cuerpo de su amor dejó sus lágrimas caer.

El amanecer los atrapó abrazados a estos esposos que, descansando sus almas en el otro, dejaron que su pena se enjugara en sus lágrimas. No bebés, no niños, no sueños de una gran familia. Ahora solo les quedaba una esperanza, una única esperanza a la cual se aferrarían con todo lo que tenían. Ahora, era el tiempo de dejar que una pequeña vida, demostrara cuán grande puede ser el poder de la fe.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Después de tener a Isabella tres días bajo observación, Bree firmó su alta y la dejó ir a casa. Su lista de actividades se redujo a comer, tomar medicamentos, y permanecer en cama el resto del día. Con su exposición final en tan solo una semana, el tiempo le resultó apremiante a la joven artista que en cama empezó a pintar un último cuadro que quería incluir en su presentación final. Lo llamaría "Esperanza" y en él, se vería plasmado todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que la joven estaba volcando para sacar a su bebé adelante. Lo terminó en apenas una noche, en la que estuvo que estar sola porque su esposo tenía práctica nocturna en el Hospital Universitario. Lo firmó con una sonrisa y lo dejó cubierto en la sala del departamento. En la madrugada, cuando su marido llegó cansado y hambriento, ella quiso prepararle algo de comer, pero él se negó.

– No, Isabella. Debes estar en cama – se quejó en cuanto la vio ponerse su albornoz e intentar ponerse de pie. Edward la detuvo, y siendo más rápido que ella, salió de la habitación y corrió hasta la cocina, en donde preparó un rápido bocadillo para ella y para él también. Compartieron en la cama una conversación de sobremesa que se extendió hasta un poco después de la cinco, momento en el que Isabella bostezó y su esposo le ayudó a quitarse el albornoz. Vio por un momento algo de resistencia en ella y en respuesta frunció el ceño.

– Isabella, llevas casi una semana sin dormir. Él bebé necesita que su madre también duerma. Lo que dijo Bree fue tan solo un ejemplo, no es que vaya a suceder así.

– Estaré bien, no tengo tanto sueño después de todo. Tú en cambio si necesitas descansar – le dijo ella acariciando su mano e invitándolo a acostarse.

Se acostaron y en silencio se abrazaron como era su costumbre desde tanto tiempo atrás. Ella acarició el cabello de su amor, y él acarició a cambio el vientre de su mujer. Las suaves caricias provocaron que ambos cayeran en un tranquilo sueño, a pesar de la negativa inicial de Bella a dormir.

– Descansa, mi Bella, descansa. Nuestro bebé seguirá aquí para cuando despiertes – susurró Edward tocando la pancita de su esposa y sonriendo con ternura.

Y Edward no se equivocó, el bebé siguió allí esa noche, y la siguiente, la que vino después de esa, y varias otras más. Con el dulce sonido de su nana, Isabella era arrullada en los brazos de su esposo y se permitía soñar con ese bebé que cada día parecía estar ganando una nueva batalla.

El día de la exposición de Isabella llegó, después de haber aprobado satisfactoriamente sus exámenes finales unos días antes de saber la noticia de su embarazo. Edward, quien ese día pidió permiso en sus prácticas para representar a su esposa en la exposición, se preparó con un elegante traje y alistó su cámara de video para grabar todo el evento. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Isabella miró a Edward llevarse todo su trabajo de cinco años esa mañana, y se lamentó por un momento el hecho de no poder estar allí, de no cumplir con su meta finalmente. Pero su sueño de ser madre, de ayudar a su bebé a vivir reemplazaba cualquier otro sueño que ella pudiese tener. El sueño de dar la vida por el ser que amas resultaba ser mucho más grande y satisfactorio que un logro personal.

La exposición comenzó, y Vaughn con orgullo mencionó la lista de sus alumnos participantes. Reservó el nombre de Isabella para el final, ya que mencionaría a Edward como su representado.

– Hoy tenemos la presencia de alguien en particular. La alumna Isabella Swan se encuentra ahora en cama debido a la delicada condición de su embarazo, pero en su representación está aquí su esposo Edward Cullen. Es estudiante de medicina de esta universidad, y él más que nadie conoce del trabajo de Isabella. Todas las obras que él ha traído es el producto de todo el trabajo de Isabella durante estos años, además de un cuadro nuevo que pintó días atrás. Como todos los años, el decano junto a un equipo de maestros escogerá el cuadro ganador, el cual irá a una bienal y será expuesto para la venta. No queda más que invitarlos a deleitarse por un paseo en el tiempo de estos veinte alumnos que lograron vencerse a sí mismos, como Ellen Cohen, como Rachel Black y como Isabella Swan, y que lograron en contra de todo pronóstico llegar a este momento – Edward sonrió cuando el nombre de su amor fue mencionado y apagó la cámara por un momento.

El comité integrado por el decano rápidamente se dirigió hasta los cuadros de Isabella y preguntaron por cada obra realizada por ella. Edward respondió con aplomo a cada pregunta y al final de su exposición fue aplaudido.

– Yo solo tengo una pregunta. Este último cuadro… ¿Por qué se llama Esperanza? – se refirió el decano señalando el cuadro lleno de matices verdes y amarillos que parecía haber sido pintado con los dedos antes que con un pincel – Me intriga saber por qué usó las manos, y cuál fue la técnica usada. Se ve tan puro, tan inocente. ¿Por qué se llama Esperanza?

– Porque esperanza es con lo único que venimos al mundo, y aunque no lo crean es con lo único que nos vamos – susurró Edward mirando el cuadro de su esposa. Todos frente a él asintieron mientras tomaban notas y se alejaron hasta la siguiente estación expositora. Con una gran sonrisa, Edward llamó a su Bella y le contó que todo había salido bien, que sus cuadros habían sido un éxito. Ella con un sollozo le agradeció y cerró la llamada enseguida. Tocó su vientre y le contó a su bebé sobre la exposición, mientras a lo lejos la vieja muñeca Lydia parecía también estar atenta a la historia.

Los resultados fueron entregados y con una enorme sonrisa, Vaughn le dijo a Edward que el cuadro de Isabella había sido seleccionado para la bienal. Él sonrió emocionado y prometió llevar a Isabella, así sea en sus brazos, hasta el podio el día de la graduación.

Y él no rompió su promesa, y dos semanas después, con su embarazada esposa en brazos, caminó por el gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la graduación. Usando un sencillo vestido blanco, y unos suaves rizos en su cabello, Isabella entró al lugar en donde le tenían preparada una silla de ruedas. Con lágrimas en los ojos, recibió su título como Licenciada en Artes y tanto su esposo, su padre, sus amigos y compañeros, estallaron en aplausos cuando una contenta Isabella alzó su titulo en alto. La que nunca se rindió, la fuerte, la que venció al mundo, lo había logrado.

Edward la regresó a casa unos pocos minutos después, y dejándola sobre la cama, se dedicó a hablarle a su bebé.

– Hola bebé, es papá. Estamos en la semana número diez ya. ¿Puedes creer cuán rápido pasa el tiempo? – Isabella acarició el cabello de su esposo y él besó su vientre que de a poco había empezado ya a crecer – Vamos a mudarnos en unas semanas a Forks, el lugar donde papá y mamá crecieron. Vamos a vivir en la casa de tu abuelita Renée, y allí mamá va a cuidar de ti como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo. Han hecho un trabajo estupendo tú y mami, y sé que lo seguirán haciendo genial.

– ¿Cómo vas a hacer con la universidad una vez que estemos en Forks, Edward? – Aún te quedan dos años para titularte y …– Edward silenció a Isabella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

– Seattle queda a tres horas de Forks en auto, si salgo muy temprano en la mañana lograré llegar a tiempo a clases – Isabella negó en respuesta y él solo sonrió – Son solo dos años en la universidad, más el año de prácticas que puedo hacerlo en Forks. – Edward vio algo de duda en su esposa y acarició su mejilla con cariño – Isabella, el sacrificio que puedo hacer yo, es nada en comparación con el que estás haciendo tú. Voy a lograrlo, debo hacerlo para sacarlos adelante, a ti y al bebé. Tú me estás enseñando que cualquier sacrificio que se haga por los que se ama, de seguro vale la pena.

Isabella asintió esta vez, y su esposo se acercó para besar sus labios. Su actividad sexual se había visto severamente reducida por la condición de Isabella, por lo que su afecto debía limitarse a besarse, tocarse y transmitir con los sentidos todo el deseo y pasión que ambos sentían por el otro. Es por esto que esa tarde, Edward desnudó a su mujer y besó todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de ella. Empezó en su rostro, con sus mejillas y labios, besó su cuello, sus senos, y su vientre redondito. Siguió por sus caderas y piernas, para luego morir en los pies. Al terminar, la abrazó con fuerza, y besando su cuello la acomodó junto a él para hacerla dormir. Ambos pusieron sus manos en el vientre de Isabella, y sonrieron al notar que allí aún había vida, que aún estaba ese pequeño corazón latiendo con fuerza, como las alas de un pequeño colibrí.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

La mudanza se realizó cuando Isabella tenía casi trece semanas de embarazo. A pesar de que para Bree no era lo óptimo, terminó accediendo al percatarse que un ambiente más tranquilo y seguro podía ayudar a Isabella y al bebé. Se comprometió a visitarla cada semana para sus controles, y le hizo jurar que al primer síntoma de problemas, correría al hospital de Forks y buscaría ayuda.

Con algo de tristeza, pero también de alegría por volver a casa, Isabella guardó a Lydia en su equipaje y subió al Volvo de su esposo dejando atrás a la ciudad que tanto le dio y que a la vez tanto le quitó. Luego de tres horas, llegaron a Forks y se dirigieron por el sendero hasta la casa. Por fuera se veía distinta, ya que Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Charlie habían realizado unas cuantas mejoras. Arreglaron la vieja escalera y pintaron toda la fachada. Por dentro las adecuaciones también se daban a notar, nueva pintura, nuevos cristales en las ventanas, y retretes en los baños, mientras que al fondo de la sala, el primer piano de Edward resaltaba. Se veía imponente y hermoso por el hecho de tener sobre él una sola cosa: la foto del día de la boda de Edward y Bella.

Isabella sollozó emocionada cuando vio la casa de su madre tan cambiada pero a la vez tan igual a como la recordaba. Edward se encargó de mantener la misma esencia, y la misma magia que tenía la vivienda cuando entraron a ella por primera vez varios años atrás.

– ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Edward besando su frente. Ella asintió emocionada desde su cama y acarició una de sus mejillas suavemente – Vamos a preparar con los chicos un cuarto para el bebé, solo necesitamos saber el sexo para escoger los colores.

– Tengo el presentimiento de que será una nena – susurró ella. Edward le sonrió y tocó el vientre de su esposa.

– Yo creo que será un niño – Isabella negó con una sonrisa y tocó también su panza – En todo caso, falta menos para saberlo.

– Sí, cada día, cada semana es una victoria para él. ¿No es así mi niño? – preguntó Isabella a su vientre. Edward se acercó para besarlo y hablarle como ya era su costumbre. Le pidió que aguantara, que sea fuerte y valiente, que no se dejara vencer a la adversidad.

Y el pequeño bebé, que en el vientre de su madre empezó a desarrollarse y a crecer, le hizo caso a la voz de su padre. Logró llegar a la semana catorce, y luego a la dieciocho. Pasó la barrera de las veinte, y con gran esfuerzo a pesar del escaso espacio en el útero de Isabella, llegó a la semana numero veinticuatro.

Esa semana, estaba programado para Bella una nueva ecografía en Seattle, en la cual tomarían control de las medidas del bebé y del tamaño restante en la matriz. Con algo de nerviosismo, por saber que ese día sabría si esperaban una nena o un varón, Isabella comenzó a pintar desde su cama. Encendió el ipod y colocó algo de música tranquila que le ayudase a relajarse. De fondo, una canción instrumental en piano se escuchó y una minúscula patadita se sintió al interior de Isabella. Ella llevó su mano al lugar del movimiento y sollozó emocionada cuando el bebé volvió a patear.

– Sí, bebé. Soy yo, es mamá. Estoy aquí afuera, esperando por ti – le dijo ella con su voz rota. En ese momento Edward llegó a casa después de un cansado día de clases y un tráfico terrible en la salida de una autopista. Entró a la habitación y encontró a Isabella llorando.

– Bella, Bella… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé? – incapaz de hablar, Isabella tomó la mano de su esposo y la situó en su vientre en donde una nueva patada se sintió.

– Está allí, y sigue luchando – fue todo lo que ella pudo decir. Edward besó de inmediato su vientre y le habló a su hijo con ternura, alentándolo como todos los días a salir adelante.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

El día de la ecografía, una nerviosa Bella se acostó en la camilla del consultorio de Bree. Después de soportar un nuevo cuestionario, fue llevada a la salita en donde le harían la ecografía. Cuando el aparato se encendió, un fuerte sonido como de un tambor retumbó en las paredes.

– Hola bebé, un gusto verte también – dijo Bree mirando al monitor – Eso que ustedes escuchan de fondo es el corazón de su bebé, y que por su rápido ritmo parecería estar bajo los rangos normales para un bebé de veinticuatro semanas.

Isabella rápidamente llevó sus manos a su boca y ahogó un fuerte sollozo. Estaba escuchando por primera vez el latido del corazón de su hijo, de su pequeño luchador. Sintió unos labios besar su frente y apretar su mano con fuerza. El padre de su hijo, artífice también de aquel milagro que crecía en su interior, le sonreía emocionado al escuchar también a su bebé.

– Las medidas del cuerpo del bebé son las correctas para su edad. No se observan anomalías en cráneo, tórax ni extremidades. La placenta parecería resistir hasta la semana número treinta o quizás una semana después que eso. La pequeña valiente lo está logrando – dijo Bree alzando su mirada y dibujando un pequeño círculo sobre la pantalla del ecógrafo.

– ¿Dijiste _LA_? ¿Es una niña? – susurró con voz entrecortada Isabella. Bree asintió despacio y le sonrió.

– Una hermosa niña de veinticuatro semanas. Felicitaciones, van a tener una pequeña nena – Edward volvió a sonreír y besó de inmediato los labios de su esposa. Sobre ellos susurró algo que provocó que Isabella estallara en llanto.

– La nena de mi corazón. Al parecer Lydia no tendrá que quedarse sola, gracias por ayudar al pequeño milagro a vivir, mi amor.

Isabella asintió y aferrada fuertemente de la mano de su esposo, siguió viendo las imágenes del ecógrafo. Sonrió cuando la vio moverse, llevar una manito a su boca y abrir sus labios en un suave bostezo.

Regresaron a su casa, cuando el crepúsculo teñía de naranja el horizonte. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una foto en sus manos, la foto de su pequeña esperanza. La dejaron sobre la mesita de noche y se fueron a dormir, con la ilusión de que al día siguiente ese corazón siguiera latiendo con la misma fuerza que esa tarde escucharon.

Y el corazón siguió latiendo, y creciendo, y ganando más y más batallas. Llegó con éxito a la semana veintiséis, y luego a la semana veintiocho. Al llegar la semana veintinueve, una asustada Isabella se despertó después de tener un mal sueño y tocó el brazo de su esposo. Edward se despertó asustado y encendió la luz enseguida.

– Prométeme que si me pasa algo, vas a cuidar de ella – le pidió entre sollozos – No la dejes sola, por favor. Ella te necesita…

– Isabella… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó él mientras abrazaba a su mujer e intentaba tranquilizarla.

– Soñé que moría durante el parto. Que la bebé lograba vivir pero yo no. Prométeme, Edward, que vas a sacar a nuestra hija adelante.

– Shhh, mi amor. Todo está bien, las dos van a estar bien – susurró Edward meciendo despacio a su mujer en sus brazos – Solo fue una pesadilla. La bebé estará en pocas semanas en casa al igual que tú.

– Promételo, por favor. Prométeme que si algo no sale bien…– su voz nuevamente se rompió.

– Todo saldrá bien. Eso es lo que te puedo prometer. Te prometo que todo estará bien, que las voy a tener en casa a las dos, y que las voy a amar hasta el día que me muera.

Con esa promesa, Isabella intentó calmar su llanto y controlarse. Sabía que ese tipo de emociones no le hacían bien a su hija, por lo que se obligó a apaciguarse. Con un tierno beso en su mejilla, su esposo apagó nuevamente la luz y en sus brazos la retuvo hasta que la sintió profundamente dormida.

La semana número treinta llegó, y la visita de Bree a Forks fue imperiosa. Llevó a su prima al hospital y pidió para ella una evaluación. La placenta podría resistir una semana más pero en caso de no hacerlo, debían practicarle una cesárea de emergencia para sacar a la niña. Aceptando el riesgo, Isabella y Edward volvieron a casa y Bree por su parte, regresó a Seattle. La siguiente cita se fijó para la semana siguiente, y Bree por seguridad, pediría permiso en el hospital para operar a Isabella. No podía correr más riesgos tanto para la mamá como para la bebé, y aunque fuese arriesgado, las estadísticas de sobrevivencia a las treinta y un semanas eran del noventa y cuatro por ciento.

Un sencillo baby shower se organizó en la casa Cullen para festejar la llegada de la bebé, cuyo nombre no había sido escogido por sus padres. Le regalaron mucha ropa de tamaño mini, y muchos implementos especiales para niños prematuros. Bree, quien asistió a la fiesta con su madre, le regaló un porta bebé especial para bebés prematuros. Isabella, agradecida por el gesto, abrazó a Bree y unos cuantos minutos después se excusó de ir al baño. Con su pequeña panza que la acompañaba y la hacía ver más graciosa todavía, Isabella entró al baño y bajó sus pantalones. Gritó con fuerza cuando vio que en ellos, una gran mancha de sangre se encontraba.

Todos en casa se alertaron, siendo Edward el primero en salir corriendo. Bree se adelantó al hospital cuando Edward desde el baño le gritó de la hemorragia de su esposa, mientras el resto de invitados abrieron el paso para que Edward llevase a Bella al auto. Condujo como desquiciado hasta llegar a emergencias, en donde Bree y un par de médicos más le esperaban. La llevaron al quirófano de inmediato, al tiempo que Edward era llevado a la sala de esterilización para vestirlo y poder entrar al quirófano.

Cuando llegó encontró a su padre sobre la mesa operatoria y a un grupo de médicos hablando casi en susurros. Ella estaba ya dormida, producto de la anestesia general que le colocaron, por lo que únicamente él logró colocarse a su lado y apretar su mano. La cesárea comenzó enseguida, y apenas siete minutos de la primera incisión, el suave quejido de un bebé se escuchó cuando el reloj del quirófano marcó las 17:49 de la tarde del sábado veinticinco de enero. Con treinta y un semanas de gestación, la bebé Cullen Swan llegó al mundo superando toda estadística y pronostico. La niña había logrado sobrevivir en el estrecho vientre materno, y aunque una nueva batalla le esperaba en el mundo exterior, la primera fue superada con creces.

– No creo que podamos hacer mucho para salvarlo, Dra. Tanner. Debemos hacer la histerectomía ahora, la placenta se ha pegado a las paredes de la matriz y cuando salga va a provocar una hemorragia.

– No, la paciente es muy joven aún. ¡No pueden sacarle el útero! – dijo Bree deteniendo a un médico que estiró su mano para hacerle una incisión. Una gran cantidad de sangre había empezado a brotar del vientre de Isabella provocando que todos los médicos estuviesen alerta. Bree pidió que se suministrara de inmediato medicamentos para detener la hemorragia, y la enfermera auxiliar atendió su pedido. Edward miraba aterrado la imagen, y a su memoria vino el momento en que Isabella le pedía que cuide de su hija si ella llegaba a morir.

– Bree, por favor, hazle la histerectomía. Mi esposa puede morir desangrada si no se lo sacas rápido – pidió un desesperado Edward. Bree negó mientras miraba fijamente al vientre de Isabella.

– Escúchenme todos, la hemorragia va a empezar a ceder en poco porque solo tenemos un área comprometida. Tenemos algunos milímetros de ventaja en la pared derecha. Edward, no le voy a hacer una histerectomía a Isabella, no cuando yo no lo veo necesario. Si lo hago ella jamás podría volver a ser madre, no le quites tú esa esperanza – Edward únicamente asintió y con un susurro de voz le pidió a Bree que salvara a su mujer. Ella asintió y empezó con su tarea, con la precisión de un cirujano, extrajo la placenta de Isabella, dejando la parte comprometida para el final. Realizó incisiones, cambió de bisturís, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción después de muchos minutos de pelea, logró salvar la matriz de Isabella, el centro de su vida misma.

– Ella va a estar bien, ahora ve con tu hija. Ella también debe estar necesitando de ti – le dijo Bree mientras empezaba a cerrar las incisiones realizadas a Isabella. Edward no lograba coordinar su mente con sus piernas, por lo que solo miró a Bree – Ve, Edward. Isabella estará bien, trajo al mundo a tu hija, ella lo logró.

– Ella lo logró – susurró Edward retrocediendo un par de pasos y acercándose a su esposa para besar sus labios – Tú lo lograste, Isabella. Nuestra hija lo hizo – después de mojar sus labios con lágrimas que sus ojos derramaron, Edward salió de la sala de operaciones y corrió al área de neonatos junto a su padre. Éste le explicó que su hija, por la condición en la que se encontraba, debía permanecer en el hospital durante al menos seis semanas, ya que debía tener un control de veinticuatro horas en la cuna térmica que le ayudaría a sus pulmones a madurar y ella pudiese respirar por sí sola.

Al llegar al área de niños prematuros, el corazón de Edward se estrujó al ver a su pequeña hija llena de tubos y en una cajita de cristal. Sollozó de manera inconsciente y su padre le apretó la mano con fuerza para darle ánimos.

– Es tan pequeñita como su mamá – susurró Edward acercándose al vidrio de los cuneros. Su hija medía menos de cuarenta y cinco centímetros y no llegaba a los dos kilos de peso. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente con esfuerzo.

– Deben ponerle un nombre. Llamarla por el va a ayudar a que ella los escuche con atención y que tenga fuerza. Lo he visto en otros casos de bebés prematuros, Edward – le sugirió su padre. Edward asintió y levantando su mano hasta el vidrio de los cuneros, pretendió acariciar la arrugadita piel de su hija.

– Eres preciosa, nena. Mi nena. Lucha por favor, sé fuerte como mamá – susurró Edward antes de apoyar su frente en el vidrio y dejar sus lágrimas correr. Su padre le extendió los brazos, y en su hombro él se permitió llorar.

Edward no recuerda cuanto tiempo él y su padre pasaron en esa posición. Sintió únicamente que la noche cayó y que el respirador del fondo de la sala especial, aún seguía ayudando a dar vida a su hija. Escuchó que su padre le dijo que Isabella ya estaba despierta, y lo alentó a recomponerse para ir a ver a su esposa. Él asintió y llenándose de valor, caminó hasta la habitación de Bella, en donde un pequeño globito rosa indicaba que al mundo había llegado una nena.

Entró muy despacito y miró a su esposa, quien a su vez tenía la mirada fija en la ventana. Se acercó a ella y besó su frente. Isabella rápidamente se volteó y miró a su amor.

– ¿Cómo está ella? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz. Edward nuevamente besó su frente y le entregó su audífono para que le escuchara.

– Ella está bien. La tienen en una cuna especial para prematuros, tiene respirador artificial y la van a comenzar a alimentar por tubos desde mañana – Isabella sollozó al imaginar a su hija tan frágil y sola. Edward únicamente abrazó a su esposa y le habló en susurros – Nadie creía que nuestra hija lo iba a conseguir, Isabella. Ella se aferró a la vida, y ahora solo le toca la segunda parte de la pelea.

– Pero, yo…– Isabella quiso hablar entre hipidos, pero su esposo no se lo permitió.

– Pero tú la ayudaste a vivir, Isabella. Sé de todas las noches que no dormías por pensar que ella podía morir, sé del esfuerzo que hiciste para permanecer en cama todo este tiempo, no ir a tu exposición, y estar unos pocos minutos en tu graduación. Sé que, de haber sido otra mujer, a lo mejor mi hija no hubiese nacido, porque se hubiese dado por vencida. Pero no, tú lo hiciste mi amor. A pesar de toda la adversidad, tú lo hiciste. Te amo, Isabella. Yo te amo – susurró Edward besando muy despacio los labios de su esposa. Ella sollozó y pasando sus brazos por el cuerpo de su amor, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de varios minutos de permanecer en esa posición, Isabella rompió el silencio.

– ¿Y cómo es ella? – preguntó con algo de curiosidad. Edward negó con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado para hablarle.

– Es preciosa, mi amor. Es muy chiquita, como tú. Su piel es muy blanca, y apenas tiene cabello. Su nariz es un pequeño puntito y sus labios son redonditos como los tuyos. Mi perfecta mariposa bebé a la que, por cierto, debemos buscar un nombre.

– Yo había pensado uno, pero no sé si te guste – susurró de manera tímida Isabella. Edward la alentó a hablar – Cuando sentí a la bebé por primera vez, estaba escuchando música instrumental. En el momento en que ella pateó, sonaba la canción _Hope_.

– Hope Cullen Swan – repitió Edward – No me imagino un mejor nombre para mi hija. _Hope… _

Hope, Esperanza, Hoffen, Espérer, Speranza, Esperança, en cualquier idioma, en cualquier dialecto, significaba lo mismo. El nombre elegido para la pequeña Cullen encerraba en sí, todo lo que la vida de la pequeña niña resultaba para sus padres… _Esperanza_.

Con una sonrisa, Edward le pidió a Isabella que lo disculpara unos minutos, ella asintió y él salió corriendo de regreso a los cuneros especiales. Llamó a la enfermera y pidió que en la cuna de su hija y en el brazalete que ella portaba se le escribiera su nombre. La enfermera sonrió al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña y con un pequeño rotulador, escribió el nombre en los lugares solicitados.

Esperanza, todo lo que podían tener en las siguientes horas sobre la vida de la pequeña niña. Esperanza, lo único que les daba fuerza para creer en los milagros. Esperanza, esperanza y fe.

Con agonía, las primeras horas de la vida de la pequeña Hope empezaron a pasar. Sobrevivió a las primeras veinticuatro, y después veinticuatro más. Cuando su madre tuvo la fuerza para levantarse, fue llevada a los cuneros en donde vio a su niña llena de tubos y aparatos. Su alma y piernas se debilitaron y su sollozo se escuchó con fuerza por cada rincón del hospital. Su padre y esposo estaban junto a ella, y con palabras de ánimo la alentaron a ser fuerte y transmitirle así a su hija cada pedacito de su fortaleza.

A Isabella se le fue dada el alta ese mismo día, pero eso no significó que ella se iría del lugar. Cada día, junto al cunero de su hija, le llamaba por su nombre y le contaba sobre el magnífico amor que había logrado traerla al mundo. La vida para los esposos Cullen Swan se volvió todo un caos en esas semanas. Exámenes para Edward acompañadas de interminables horas en el hospital para hacer sus prácticas, apenas le dejaban unas cuantas horas para volver a Forks y ver a su esposa e hija. Se sentía agotado, exhausto y sin fuerzas, pero ver la sonrisa de su mujer cuando en el hospital le contaba que su niña movía los brazos, o pateaba con fuerza, renovaba su alma y lo alentaba a pelear un día más.

Los días de pelea de Edward se convirtieron en semanas, y éstas en meses. La pequeña Hope Cullen, con el apoyo de sus padres, logró ganar la batalla y fue trasladada a cuneros normales, siete semanas después de estar en una cuna térmica. El día que aquello ocurrió, Edward y Bella lloraron emocionados cuando se les permitió tomarla en brazos. Era aún tan pequeña y frágil, pero había ganado peso y estatura. No había indicios de secuelas mentales o físicas, y su apetito parecía ser el normal. Los pechos de Bella se secaron, razón por la cual nunca pudo amamantarla; pero aunque no existió entre ellas ese vínculo, el lazo que las unía era aún mayor. El de una madre y su hija que lucharon para vivir.

El alta de la pequeñita fue firmada dos semanas después. Les permitieron llevarla a casa, bajo estrictas normas de cuidado. Sus cautelosos padres accedieron a todas las indicaciones del pediatra, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a quien los ojos le brillaban cada vez que examinaba a su nieta. Llegaron a casa, en donde una pequeña cuna les esperaba junto a su cama. Aún con sus ojos cerrados, la niña llevó su mano a su boca y empezó a succionarla con fuerza. Su madre le preparó el biberón con fórmula y la alimentó mientras su hija, por primera vez abría los ojos y le regalaba una dulce y profunda mirada de color chocolate. Isabella sollozó emocionada y se inclinó hasta su nena para dejarle un suave beso en su frente. La pequeña se durmió y luego de tres horas se despertó para volver a comer.

El ciclo de un bebé normal se volvió rutina en Hope. Al llegar al tercer mes, pesaba casi tres kilos y medía aproximadamente cincuenta centímetros. Con emoción sus padres anotaban cada evolución de su hija, y sonreían cada vez que Carlisle alababa el excelente progreso de su nieta. Comenzó a alzar sola su cabeza, a voltearse, a dormir cada vez menos y a comer cada día un poco más. Al llegar al quinto mes, Isabella en simbólico acto, le entregó a Lydia a su hija. La colocaron en su cuna, y desde allí la vieja muñeca velaba los sueños de su nueva dueña.

Los progresos de Hope siguieron siendo cada vez mejores. Agarraba el biberón por sí sola, quería aprender a gatear, y sus balbuceos en las madrugadas sacaban una sonrisa a sus padres. Al llegar el octavo mes de vida, por petición expresa de Isabella, se le fue practicada una audiometría.

– Nada de qué preocuparse, Isabella. Tu hija es una niña oyente, ambos oídos tiene respuestas positivas al sonido – le dijo el Dr. White, su primer otorrino. Isabella sollozó emocionada con su pequeña Hope en brazos, y su esposo le sonrió. Regresaron a casa esa noche, y después de dejar en la cuna a su hija, los esposos Cullen fueron a la cama. Edward acercó a su Bella a su cuerpo y le habló al oído.

– No había nada de qué preocuparse, Hope también logró vencer la barrera del silencio, como su mamá – Isabella asintió y volteándose besó los labios de su esposo. Esa noche, se amaron con devoción y pasión eterna, entregándose mutuamente al compromiso sellado por la alianza en sus dedos. Amarse cada día hasta el fin de los días.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Los meses comenzaron a pasar con relativa tranquilidad. Hope siguió creciendo, Isabella volvió a pintar, y Edward se concentró en los estudios. Una paz perfecta envolvió a la familia Cullen Swan, que entre risas y sueños, veían crecer a su pedacito de esperanza. Pero, como nada en la vida era perfecto, al menos no para estos padres, un día un evento realmente inesperado los sacudió fuertemente.

Isabella veía quejándose de continuas jaquecas que provenían de su oído implantado. Aquello fue consultado con el Dr. Spencer, su médico en Seattle, quien le recomendó hacerse una evaluación lo más pronto posible. La misma quedaría coordinada dentro de dos semanas, que era el tiempo que Edward debía volver a Seattle una vez terminado el verano. Edward volvió a clases el lunes de esa semana, dejando a su hija y a su esposa algo tristes por su partida. El día se volvió eterno, y cuando fue la hora de volver, apretó el acelerador y prácticamente voló a casa.

Subió apresurado las escaleras de su casa y al llegar a la puerta, el profundo llanto de su hija lo descolocó. Corrió a la habitación de su pequeña Hope y la encontró sentada en la cuna, con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y una voz tan ronca, como si tuviese mucho tiempo llorando. La tomó en brazos, la tranquilizó y salió en busca de su esposa. La encontró en la habitación donde ella solía sentarse a pintar, con la mirada perdida en la ventana y un lienzo casi terminado.

– ¿Isabella? ¿Bella? – le llamó desde la puerta. Los sollozos de su hija prácticamente se habían calmado pero aún eran audibles. No tuvo respuesta de Bella por lo que se acercó a ella y la tocó por el hombro. Ella se volteó y vio a su esposo con su hija en brazos. Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, por los hipidos de Hope.

– ¿Qué tienes mi amor? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – le preguntó. La niña únicamente enterró su cabecita en el pecho de su madre, y ésta la acarició con ternura.

– Isabella, Hope tenía mucho tiempo llorando. Acabo de entrar y la encontré en su cuna gritando y sollozando. ¿No la escuchaste? – le preguntó Edward, con cierto tono de reproche en su voz. Isabella negó suavemente y miró a su hija.

– No he escuchado nada, Edward. Dejé a Hope dormida hace media hora y vine a pintar. Si hubiese escuchado su llanto no la hubiese dejado sola tanto tiempo – respondió ella volteándose y saliendo de la habitación. Edward la siguió y antes de que ella entrara a la habitación de Hope la detuvo.

– Cuando entré, te llamé por tu nombre. ¿Escuchaste eso? – Isabella volvió a negar y rápidamente entró a la habitación. Edward la siguió por segunda ocasión y la tomó del brazo – Alista un bolso para Hope, vamos a Seattle en este momento.

– Pero Edward, yo…– Edward negó y tomó a su hija en brazos.

– Esto no es normal, necesito que el Dr. Spencer te vea ahora mismo – Isabella negó pero aceptando la voluntad de su esposo, preparó una pañalera para su hija. Cambió su vestimenta y en menos de treinta minutos estuvo lista para salir. Pusieron a Hope en el asiento trasero en su porta bebé y se dirigieron a Seattle. El Dr. Spencer les esperaba en el hospital, aún cuando llegaron un poco después de las once de la noche.

El audífono de Isabella fue retirado, y luego de una sencilla exploración, y una rápida evaluación audiométrica, los resultados no fueron tan alentadores. Con tristeza, el Dr. Spencer salió para comunicar a Isabella lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no la encontró.

– Salió para cambiar el pañal a Hope – El Dr. Spencer asintió y con un pesado suspiró se dejó caer en su silla – ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Ella está perdiendo la audición, verdad?

– Así es, Edward. Tu esposa está perdiendo paulatinamente la capacidad de escuchar. Su cuerpo está rechazando el implante, es por esto que las jaquecas provienen de ese lado de la cabeza de Isabella.

– ¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer? ¿Implantar el otro oído? ¿Cambiar el implante actual? – preguntó nervioso Edward. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchado, su esposa no podía volver a vivir entre silencios y señas.

– No, el cuerpo de Isabella está rechazando el implante. Ocurre en el tres por ciento de las personas implantadas, y en mi caso es la primera vez que veo algo así. No importa si implantamos su otro oído o si cambiamos el implante, el resultado será el mismo. Isabella volverá a quedar sorda en poco tiempo.

– ¿Cuánto es ese tiempo? – preguntó Edward intentando no parecer afectado por la terrible noticia.

– No lo sé, un par de meses, a lo mejor no más de tres – respondió el médico.

– ¿Tres meses? – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y agarrando su cabello con fuerza – ¿Cómo le voy a decir a mi esposa que en tres meses va a dejar de escuchar? – gritó esta vez con su voz casi rota al igual que su alma y voluntad. El doctor únicamente se encogió de hombros y suspiró de manera pesada.

– Lo siento, Edward. Pero eso va a pasar, Isabella volverá a ser sorda.

Durante su vida, Lydia había presenciado todas las batallas que Isabella Swan había librado. Contra el rechazo, la discriminación, el odio, el desamor, perder un ser querido, darle vida a otro. La conoció frágil, pero también la conoció fuerte. Y era esa misma fortaleza, a la que su esposo se aferraría para darle la noticia. Isabella debía enfrentar ahora, una batalla más. Volver al mundo que creyó haber dejado atrás… _a su viejo mundo de silencio._

* * *

><p>Niñas… El capítulo más triste de esta etapa ha llegado. Sé que las voy a mandar al loquero con un capítulo feliz y luego uno como este. Tensión durante todo el embarazo y parto, una pequeña bebé y una noticia difícil. ¿Están Edward, Bella y ustedes preparadas para lo que viene?<p>

Antepenúltimo capítulo de la historia y no puedo creer que las alertas y favoritos sigan llegando. Muchísimas gracias por todo esto, a mis lectoras silenciosas un enorme beso. Y a las que me han dejado su huellita, un caluroso abrazo: Rosi22, MiaCarLu, Kjmima, V, Kellys, ludgardita, Tata XOXO, lovedreamCA, JOSELINA, Marianixcr, Jhiradln, solecitopucheta, Verota, Karito Cullen, Isis Janet, maribel hernandez cullen, Sully YM, maddycullen, L'Amelie, Paolastef, AglaeeCullen810, luisa, Karla Cullen Hale, monikcullen009, JaliceJalice, Tepha, EdithCullen71283, cris20, Angeles Nahuel, La chica del gorro azul, Anahi-littrell, candy1928, TheDC1809, yolabertay, Diana, Alibell Cullen, Diana Cullen Swan, Brigitte, Romii, bellaliz, soles, romycrazy, EdithCullen71283, ALI-LU CULLEN, Diana Prenze, Aleowo, Krom, mcph76, ALEXANDRACAST, mgcb, lexa0619, Almaa Cullen, Vane, AleCullenPatzz, Raquee, caro508, Izzy . md, Antonia, patymdn, Jolielizabeth, Lizeth Flores, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Angie Masen, hilarycullen17, janalez, Arwen Tolkien, Ta5mmy, CindyLis, Marie . Ang Christensen, Naobi Chan, Esme Mary Cullen, Caresme, Ayin, Adriu, Anabella Valencia, chivislibis, Kalita Cullen, NuRySh, Jazmin Li, ma pau cullen, Anonimo, Chayley Costa, Ely Cullen M, cintia black, loree . emily twiifan, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, Katty A Cruz, bellami, BABYBOO27, mary8potter, Grazia1908, ceci18, Ximena, JosWeasleyC, magusl92, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, Gabriela Cullen, sonia sandria, Isela Cullen, Sony Bells, vivi S R, Laura Katherine, carigt05, Catalofe, a todas las niñas del FB, las del twitter, las del blog, al TTC, y a todas las que conforman la familia de SL. No hay palabras para decirles lo que significan para mí.

Isi babe, la aventura llega al final. Vamos que podemos… ¡Gaby, espero tu review en este! Y psss, psss… gracias, sí… tú… ¡gracias! Quiero agradecerle de manera especial a todas las lectoras que votaron y eligieron a Silent Love como el Mejor Fic Romántico del 2012 en FFAD. Esta historia es por y para ustedes, asi que este triunfo es también suyo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Un capítulo más, y el gran final de SL se acerca. ¿Se quedan conmigo hasta el final? Muchas gracias por leerme, y pues…

_Nos leeremos en los reviews_


	44. Querer es poder

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA:** Hola a todas las que aún siguen aquí. Bienvenidas al penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Cuando decidí escribir esta historia, un poco más de un año atrás, siempre pensé tuve claro cuál sería el rumbo de la misma. Este es, por tanto, solo la cristalización de la idea que nació como parte de la estructura del fic. Muchas se han cuestionado el por qué del final del capítulo anterior, a lo mejor en este capítulo encuentren la respuesta. No molesto más… les dejo la actualización.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 40: <strong>__Querer es poder._

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Hope – Yiruma_

"_¿Un hombre puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo? Es el único momento en que puede ser valiente"_

_George R. R. Martin._

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

El mito del vuelo del abejorro, es una folklórica leyenda que guarda cierta relación con la particular historia de un vuelo de una mariposa de apellido Swan. Está comprobado, bajo las leyes de la aerodinámica y de la física que estos pequeños animalitos no pueden volar. Su cuerpo es demasiado redondo y pesado, sus alas demasiado cortas y su altura de vuelo no es suficiente para mantenerlos en el aire. Pero a pesar de que, por su naturaleza, los abejorros no pueden volar; ellos deleitan con su vuelo a la sabia madre tierra. ¿Saben entonces por qué lo el abejorro vuela? _Porque nadie les ha dicho que no pueden hacerlo._

Esa noche, cuando derrotado, Edward Cullen salió de la consulta del Dr. Spencer para buscar a su esposa en el área de guardería del hospital, ideó mil formas para decirle a su pequeña mariposa que su vuelo ya no sería posible, que su sueño de sonidos pronto llegaría a su final. Caminó con lentitud por los interminables pasillos y tratando de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos, entró a la pequeña estación para bebés. Al llegar, encontró a su esposa sentada en una pequeña mecedora mientras le daba el biberón con su hija y le hablaba despacio.

– Es muy tarde para que estés despierta, mi cielo – la pequeña Hope estiró sus manitas y tocó el pecho de su mamá, justo en el lado de su corazón –. ¿Puedes sentir el latido de mi corazón? Yo siento el tuyo, y todavía puedo oírlo – La voz de Isabella se quebró en ese momento y un leve sollozo escapó de su pecho –. Sí, mamá aún puede oírlo, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

En ese momento Edward se acercó a ella y de rodillas tomó su mano. Isabella únicamente sonrió y entonces él dejó sus lágrimas escapar. Hope nuevamente estiró su mano y tocó el rostro de su padre intentando sacar en vano una sonrisa. El inocente gesto de su hija y las fuertes palabras de su esposa le provocaron un poderoso nudo en la garganta que no le permitió hablar, por lo que únicamente besó la mano de su Isabella y la miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza.

– No necesitas decírmelo, lo sé. Siempre lo supe…– dijo ella en leve susurro. Edward negó despacio y agachó su cabeza en claro símbolo de duelo. Isabella lo tomó de la barbilla y obligándolo a verlo, le habló –. ¿En cuánto tiempo será?

– Tres meses, quizás menos – respondió él con su voz rota. Isabella limpió despacio las lágrimas de su esposo y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Y por qué lloras entonces? – le preguntó. Edward negó muy despacio y acarició una de las mejillas de su esposa. Ella en respuesta le sonrió.

– ¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza, Isabella? ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que va a pasar y aún así lo aceptas tranquila? – inquirió Edward en un leve susurro mientras acariciaba el cobrizo cabello de su hija, quien había empezado a quedarse dormida.

– Porque los tengo a mi lado. A ti, al hombre que he amado toda mi vida y que me prometió estar conmigo en la salud y enfermedad. Y porque la tengo a ella, a la pequeña que me enseñó a luchar y a tener esperanza. ¿Cómo puedo estar triste si con ustedes lo tengo todo? – susurró ella nuevamente con su voz rota.

– Lo siento tanto, mi amor. Realmente lo siento – dijo Edward acercándose a ella y besando sus labios muy despacio. Ella asintió y nuevamente limpió las lágrimas de su esposo.

– No lo sientas, Edward. El silencio es mi mundo, en él nací y créeme que no tengo miedo volver a él – respondió ella con aplomo. Su esposo asintió despacio y nuevamente besó sus labios.

– Quiero prometerte una cosa – le susurró mientras veía a Hope succionar lo último que quedaba en su biberón –. Quiero prometerles a ambas una cosa.

– ¿Qué promesa nos va a hacer, Edward? – preguntó ella retirándole el biberón a su hija.

– Quiero prometerles que no habrá un solo día en estos tres meses, en que todos vayamos a la cama sin antes contarles la historia de nuestra vida. Que no habrá noche que no me escuches decirte cuanto te amo, que escuches la canción que para ti compuse, y que grabes en tu recuerdo y en tu corazón el sonido de mi voz –. Isabella asintió despacio y dejó un par de lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

– Será la mejor manera de recordar tu voz, mi amor, la mejor – susurró ella entre sollozos. Edward asintió y con un pequeño beso limpió las lágrimas de su mujer.

– Es hora de ir a casa, mi pequeña Bella – Isabella le sonrió y con cuidado se puso de pie. Cubrió con su mantita a su hija y sin decir palabra alguna salieron del lugar. Plácidamente Hope durmió todo el camino de regreso en el pequeño asiento de bebés, mientras sus padres, en la parte delantera del auto se sumían en un cómodo y tranquilo silencio.

En el trayecto Edward acarició varias veces la mano de su esposa en la que llevaba la alianza de matrimonio y ésta le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus profundos ojos chocolates. Al ver esa mirada llena de ternura, inevitablemente Edward recordó lo hermosos que se veían los ojos de su esposa el día de su boda. Tenían el mismo brillo que el día que ambos supieron que tendrían a Hope. Y, aunque en ese momento, todo parecía adverso, y no existían motivos para estar alegres, ese brillo no había desaparecido de su mirada. Seguía allí, radiante y pasivo, esperando llenar con su luz, el corazón de su familia.

Llegaron a casa un poco después de las dos de la mañana. Visiblemente cansados, llevaron a su hija hasta su cuna, y allí, junto a ella, Edward empezó a narrarles la historia del tortugo y su mariposa. Tuvo que hacer varias pausas durante su relato, ya que las lágrimas de su esposa lo conmovían de tal manera que no le permitían continuar hablando. Una vez que la historia llegó a su fin, en el relato del día que Hope llegó a casa, Edward tomó de la mano a su esposa y la llevó hasta la sala, donde estaba su piano. Junto a ella se sentó y empezó a tocar su canción. Inevitablemente ambos dejaron sus lágrimas empapar las teclas blancas y negras del piano.

– Sabes que este no es el final, ¿verdad? Este es tan solo un nuevo comienzo en nuestra historia – le dijo Isabella limpiando las lágrimas de Edward. Él asintió y tomando nuevamente a su Bella de la mano la llevó a la habitación, en donde lentamente la desnudó y la acostó sobre la cama. Le susurró tiernas palabras de amor hasta que ella se quedó profundamente dormida. Él intentó hacer lo mismo, pero el peso de los acontecimientos recientes no le permitió dormir. Se levantó de la cama, un poco después de la cinco de la mañana, cuando escuchó a lo lejos el suave llanto de Hope.

– Hey… hola, mi amor. ¿Hora de comer? – le preguntó acercándose a su cuna. Hope estiró sus brazos y Edward la levantó despacio mientras le sonreía. Le preparó rápidamente su biberón y nuevamente la regresó a la cuna, en donde la contempló por varios minutos. La pequeña había empezado a cerrar nuevamente sus ojos cuando su padre tocó su vientre. Ella lo miró con sus profundos ojos cafés y él solo suspiró –, Necesito de tu ayuda, Hope. Realmente necesito de ti, mi amor. Mamá necesita escuchar tu voz antes de que todo se vuelva silencio para ella.

En ese momento la pequeña Hope comenzó a balbucear mientras llevaba su mano a su boca y le sonreía a su padre. Sus palabras apenas eran sílabas inconexas como "da" o "ma" que había empezado a pronunciar cuando tenía cinco meses, pero que solo se habían quedado en eso, simples sílabas. Era por esto, que debido al apremiante tiempo, Edward rogó a su hija de diez meses que repitiera la palabra mamá. Se rindió cuando apenas cinco minutos después, Hope cayó en un profundo sueño. Derrotado regresó a la cama y se aferró al cuerpo de su esposa con fuerza.

– Ella lo va a hacer. Hope te va a llamar mamá y será antes que todo vuelva al silencio. Te lo juro, Isabella. Te lo juro – susurró a su oído y besó su sien entre sollozos.

Aquella promesa que Edward le hiciera a su esposa esa noche, tuvo nulos resultados durante el primer mes de los tres que les quedaban. Con paciencia, Edward tomaba a Hope en sus brazos y repetía una y otra vez la palabra mamá, la niña únicamente tocaba las mejillas de su padre y soltaba pequeñas carcajadas que lo incentivaban a intentarlo una vez más.

La noticia, por decisión de Isabella, se mantuvo en secreto todo el tiempo. Ni su padre, ni los Cullen, ni Bree y su madre sabían lo que ocurriría en dos meses más. Sus jaquecas se volvieron más frecuentes e intensas, y los sonidos lejanos se volvieron cada vez más confusos y difíciles de oír. Cada noche, Hope se sentaba en el regazo de su madre y juntas acompañaban a Edward en el piano. Después que un tortugo relatara con paciencia una vez más la historia de su vida, sus ágiles dedos tocaban la nana de Isabella. Con suaves besos en su frente, y el deseo de un buen dormir, Isabella llevaba a la cuna a su hija y se dirigían a su habitación para repetir como cada noche, el sagrado acto de amarse. Y así transcurrió el segundo mes…

Al llegar al tercer mes, el panorama resultaba realmente desalentador. Isabella cada día escuchaba menos, Hope no lograba decir mamá y Edward a causa de la frustración y caos de su vida familiar, estaba a punto de suspender tres materias de su pensum anual. Cuando aquello ocurrió, Isabella intervino con una fuerte reprimenda.

– Yo no voy a permitir que por lo que está ocurriendo, tú vayas a perder este año de Medicina. Es el séptimo y último año, Edward – él bajó la mirada algo avergonzado y ella negó mientras le obligaba a verla –. Lo que va a ocurrir no es el fin del mundo, mi amor. Yo no tengo miedo, ni desesperanza. ¿Por qué la tienes tú?

– Porque escuchar era todo lo que tú soñabas, Isabella – confesó Edward. Su esposa negó y con una sonrisa tocó sus mejillas.

– Todo con lo que siempre soñé está en esta habitación, y en la que está allí alado. Mi familia, la que tú me diste. Eso es todo lo que necesito, lo que siempre voy a necesitar – Edward asintió despacio y colocó detrás de la oreja de Isabella un rebelde mechón.

– ¿No tienes miedo de volver al silencio? – le preguntó con curiosidad. Isabella simplemente negó.

– Es allí donde todo empezó, y es allí donde va a terminar. Mi paseo por el sendero del sonido ha sido muy efímero, pero jamás de arrepentiré de haberlo caminado. Sé que tomé una excelente decisión al implantarme porque aquello me permitió escucharte, a mi padre y al resto del mundo de sonidos en el que vives. Conocí tu mundo, es cierto, pero es hora de volver al mío.

Edward únicamente asintió y abrazando a su esposa en la cama, le prometió estar con ella hasta el final, cuando aquellos dos mundos separados por una barrera de ruidos, vuelvan a ser uno tomados de la mano. Como cuando un niño de tres años le prometió a una niña estar con ella siempre.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

– Es decisión de Isabella, Edward. Pero yo como su médico recomiendo que el implante sea removido para que las jaquecas disminuyan considerablemente. En todo caso, son pocas las semanas que quedan para que la capacidad auditiva de Isabella se vea reducida en su totalidad – la voz del Dr. Spencer sonó fuerte y decidida, un par de días después, cuando Edward lo fuese a visitar para consultarle sobre las constantes migrañas de su esposa. El médico sugirió una extracción inmediata de implantes, mas Edward no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

– Pero aún puede escuchar, Dr. Spencer. No sé si esto sea la mejor idea. Ella aún no ha escuchado algo importante… – susurró Edward para sí, mientras agarraba su cabello con fuerza. Su hija aún no lograba decir la palabra mamá, a pesar que la palabra papá la repetía todo el día como un pequeño periquito.

– No se puede esperar más tiempo, Edward. La calidad de vida de Isabella está en juego aquí. Tienes que plantearle el escenario, y si ella está de acuerdo podemos programar una cirugía para la semana entrante. Eventualmente el implante deberá ser retirado, lo único que estaremos haciendo es anticiparnos al hecho –. Edward asintió muy despacio y con pesadez se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Le prometió llamarlo en cuanto hablara con su esposa y el Dr. Spencer asintió.

Condujo de regreso a Forks con pasmosa lentitud, como si en realidad no quisiese llegar a su casa. Al hacerlo, abrió la puerta y encontró a Hope y a Isabella con las manos llenas de pintura mientras pintaban un cuadro juntas. Se mantuvo cerca del umbral de la puerta, únicamente disfrutando de la tierna escena.

– Eso es nena, este es el color amarillo. Y él de acá es verde – le decía mientras le apuntaba los colores en sus manos. Hope soltaba espontaneas carcajadas cuando su madre acercaba sus manos llenas de pintura azul y rojo cerca de su carita. Las risas de su hija llenaron de calor el corazón de Bella y sin poder evitarlo, dejó correr un par de lágrimas –. Tu sonrisa es el sonido más tierno del universo, Hope. Gracias por dejármelo escuchar. Te amo, mi niña, mi pequeña valiente – sollozó Isabella mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija. La pequeña únicamente se acurrucó en el regazo de su madre y ambas permanecieron así por varios minutos.

Como en sus primeros años de vida, en el que un aroma o una sensación, servían incluso mejor que un par de oídos, Isabella reconoció la presencia de su esposo por la esencia que irradia su ser. Alzó la mirada y lo encontró en el umbral de la puerta con su mirada triste. Ella intentó sonreír mientras Hope ensuciaba con pintura el rostro de su madre.

– Llevas mucho rato allí. ¿Cierto? – Edward asintió despacio –. No escuché el auto, ni tampoco el sonido de tus llaves – susurró con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz –. ¿Tienes hambre? Voy a bañar a Hope y luego…– Edward negó en ese momento y caminando hasta la sala, se ubicó frente a ella para hablarle.

– Hablé con el Dr. Spencer. Él recomienda una extracción del implante para aliviar tus jaquecas. Yo me opuse ya que tú aún puedes escuchar un poco, creo que debes aprovechar hasta el último momento – Isabella negó muy despacio y sentando a Hope nuevamente en el piso, le habló… _esta vez en señas._

– Es hora de volver a usar las manos, Edward. Las manos que nos unieron y que ahora nos unirán a los tres. Llama al Dr. Spencer y dile que estoy lista para la cirugía de extracción – Edward empezó a negar con vehemencia y dejó un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas –. Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Edward. Llama a tus padres, a tus hermanas, a mi padre, a Bree y a todos los chicos. Invítalos a cenar este fin de semana. No les digas el motivo, solo invítalos. Quiero escuchar sus voces por última vez.

– Isabella, mi amor – susurró él abalanzándose a sus brazos. Isabella únicamente sonrió y lo recibió a su pequeño tortugo en el calor de su corazón. Hope alzó los brazos y mirando fijamente a su padre, lo llamó.

– _Pa…pá_…– una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Isabella en ese momento. La voz de Hope le pareció el sonido más mágico de todos. Era suavecito como un pedacito de algodón y cálido, muy cálido, justo como la voz de su padre.

– No, Hope. Mamá… solo di mamá – le pidió Edward con su voz rota. Isabella negó y tocó la mejilla de su esposo, llenándolo de pintura.

– Ella dijo su primera palabra, la misma primera palabra que dije yo cuando era bebé. Papá…– susurró ella muy bajito –. Papá… papá…papá…– repitió, esta vez para guardar en su recuerdo su propia voz llamando a su padre.

– Voy a invitarlos este sábado, y la cirugía podría ser la semana entrante – Isabella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y manchando también su rostro con pintura.

– Llegó la hora de volver a ser valientes – los balbuceos de Hope provocaron que sus padres sonrieran de manera involuntaria ya que parecía que con aquellas sílabas sin sentido, la pequeña firmaba también un acta de compromiso. Ser valiente, a pesar de la adversidad.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

La noche del sábado llegó más incertidumbre que alegría. El matrimonio Cullen Swan jamás había invitado a una cena a su escondida casa del prado a nadie, por lo que todos los familiares de Isabella y Edward tomaron la invitación con cierto escepticismo. La cena, preparada en su totalidad por ambos, era algo sencilla. Pavo, ensaladas, una pasta ligera y un dulce de chocolate. Limpiaron a conciencia toda la casa, decoraron la mesa, se vistieron elegantes, y adornaron el alma con una sonrisa.

Uno a uno los invitados empezaron a llegar. Rosalie y Alice llegaron de Seattle con Emmett y Jasper al igual que Bree, su madre y su esposo. Esme y Carlisle llegaron desde su casa en Forks y Charlie desde la estación. El escuadrón llegó desde diferentes partes del país y se encontraron en la puerta de la casa a Kate, quien con algarabía los saludó. Isabella miró la escena desde la ventana y emocionada asentía despacio. Cuando no hubo más personas por llegar, y la puerta se cerró muy despacio, Isabella habló ante todas las personas que la miraban atenta.

– Recuerdo que era muy pequeña cuando le pregunté a mi padre el significado de la seña de la palabra milagro – Charlie de inmediato sonrió al recordar aquella mañana de octubre cuando su nena le hiciese tan difícil cuestionamiento –. Recuerdo que intentó explicármelo de varias maneras, pero en mi lenguaje ninguna tuvo sentido. Hasta que él hizo dos sencillas señas que dejaron mi panorama completamente claro. Dos señas y todo tuvo sentido. ¿Recuerdas cuáles eran esas señas, papá? – preguntó Isabella acercándose a su padre. Él asintió y levantó muy despacio sus manos.

– Isabella y amor – hizo entonces Charlie las señas del nombre de su hija para luego cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho en la universal seña de amor. Isabella asintió despacio y le sonrió a su padre, quien hasta ese momento no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Mi vida ha sido una constante muestra de milagros. Nacer bajo condiciones adversas, sobrevivir con un diagnostico de hipoacusia congénita, ser reconocida más no rechazada por las personas que para mi eran importantes – dijo mientras miraba a sus amigos –. Conocer el amor, tener una familia – susurró esta vez apretando la mano de su esposo quien a su vez llevaba en brazos a Hope –. Mi vida es una clara muestra de milagros. Aunque no todos son eternos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Isabella? – preguntó algo nerviosa Bree.

– Hace aproximadamente dos meses y medio fui diagnosticada por el médico como una persona no apta para la permanencia de mi implante coclear. Mi sentido auditivo es cada día más bajo y en pocas semanas más será completamente nulo. Es por eso que decidí someterme a la extracción total del implante este día lunes, como anticipación de lo que irremediablemente sucederá en unos días – un jadeo colectivo se escuchó en la sala de la casa Cullen Swan. Voces de rechazo, otras de protesta, unas de negación ante lo acontecido, y otras simplemente… eran voces apagadas.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no nos buscaron antes? – preguntó Esme mirando a Edward y a su nieta.

– Porque no quería la lástima de nadie, Esme – un sollozo colectivo se escuchó en la sala de la casa Cullen Swan. Rosalie aferrada al cuerpo de Emmett dejaba sus lágrimas correr al recordar en las palabras de Isabella, lo que un día ella mismo le dijo. Bree, en cambio, estaba en franca negación. Diego se aferraba a ella y besaba su cabello para calmarla pero no estaba dando resultados. Charlie únicamente dejó una solitaria lágrima rodar por su mejilla al ver a su nena tan frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte. El resto de personas en el lugar se limitaron a mirar a Isabella quien inútilmente intentaba sonreírles. Su esposo se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de desmoronarse emocionalmente por lo que la atrajo a su cuerpo y abrazándola con fuerza habló a los demás.

– Esto que está ocurriendo no ha sido fácil para Isabella – intervino Edward en voz baja –. Y todavía no lo es para ella. Si les pedimos que vinieran a cenar esta noche, es porque Bella quiere guardar en su recuerdo, las voces de todas las personas que ama. Ella no necesita tristezas, ni llanto ni sollozos. Isabella solo quiere recordar el sonido de su voz como lo que son, como lo que siempre han sido para su vida. Una importante pieza del rompecabezas de su historia – Isabella asintió despacio al escuchar las palabras de su amor y se alejó un poco para poder hablarles.

– Durante muchos años mi vida fue el silencio, era mi mundo, mi fuerza y seguridad. Cuando escuché por primera vez la voz de cada uno de ustedes, mi corazón guardó esos sonidos en un pedacito de él. Hoy, que es mi última vez escuchando esos sonidos, quiero que me digan todo lo que jamás pudieron decirme. Hoy, cuando no hay mañana ni un tal vez. Hoy, porque a lo mejor no existe mañana…– su voz se quebró de inmediato.

De algún lugar de la sala, una sollozante Alice corrió hasta los brazos de Isabella y la apretó con fuerza. Con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas apoyo su rostro en su pecho y muy suavecito le habló al corazón de Isabella.

– Sus oídos no podrán escucharnos, pero tú si lo harás. Y nada va a ser diferente, porque tú no lo eres – Isabella sollozó en ese momento y Alice la miró con ternura infinita –. Hoy, cuando ya no existe mañana, quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle a mi familia. Eres el alma de mi hermano, fuiste la voz de Rosalie, y de mi… de mi tienes mi corazón. Te quiero Bella, y estaré contigo y con mi hermano hasta el final – la pequeña Alice se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Bella quien apenas pudo responderle con una sonrisa.

En pocos segundos Alice se retiró, y uno a uno fueron acercándose a Isabella, para hablarle muy cerquita al oído. El escuadrón, con nostalgia, fue contándole anécdotas que a lo mejor ella no recordaba. Isabella solo sonreía y procuraba guardar cada sonido en su memoria. Cuando fue el turno de Rosalie lo único que pudo hacer es echarse a llorar por varios minutos.

– Vamos, Rose. No quiero recordar el sonido de tu llanto cuando sea viejita y recuerde esta noche – le intentó animar Isabella. Rosalie únicamente alzó sus ojos llorosos y entre hipidos le habló.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes estar tomando esto con tanta calma? – Isabella únicamente le sonrió y acariciando su mejilla le respondió.

– Porque no es nada que yo no haya vivido antes, Rosalie. Y sé que a pesar de la limitación, seguiré siendo feliz. Porque lo que te da la felicidad no es lo que está afuera, sino lo que se lleva adentro. Hay mucha gente allí afuera que pese a sus limitaciones son felices. ¿Los has visto? Gente que sonríe porque sabe que está viva, y muchas veces, nosotros que tomamos todo por sentado, nos olvidamos de hacerlo.

– Isabella… Eres la persona más fuerte, valiente y extraordinaria que he podido conocer. Mi hermano no se equivoco al elegirte como esposa. – susurró ella mientras tomaba la mano de Edward, quien únicamente le respondió.

– No Rosalie, yo no la elegí a ella. El destino la eligió para mí – respondió él mientras se acercaba a besar la frente de su esposa. Hope, quien con su vestido blanco, balbuceaba como un pequeño loro en los brazos de su padre, parecía estar dándoles la razón.

Y así siguieron pasando, uno a uno. Emmett y sus bromas, Jasper y sus elogios, Vaughn con sus alentadores deseos de auto superación para Isabella, Bree con palabras de ánimo y fortaleza, y los padres de Edward, con una promesa incondicional de siempre apoyarlos en todo.

– Pequeño ángel, es poco lo que me queda por decirte – susurró Charlie cuando se acercó a ella. Era el último en hablarle – Es cierto lo que has dicho, tu vida ha sido, es y seguirá siendo un completo milagro, pero no para ti, sino para los que estamos cerca de ti. Con tu valentía me inspiras a salir adelante, siempre lo hiciste mi pequeño milagro de vida. Has dicho toda tu vida que mis manos te enseñaron a hablar, pero las tuyas me enseñaron a amar. Y yo te amo, hija. Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré.

Sin poder contenerlo, Isabella se echó a los brazos de su padre y en ellos lloró todo lo que no había podido hacerlo durante toda la noche. Charlie empezó a mecerla muy suavecito y a cantarle una de las canciones de Plaza Sésamo que más le gustaba aplaudir a Isabella. Bella sollozó con fuerza y se apretó al cuerpo de su padre.

– La he guardado en mi corazón, tu voz, la canción, tu vida. Yo también te amo, papá – sonrió ella mientras besaba las mejillas ahora bañadas en lágrimas de su padre. Charlie únicamente sonrió y acarició el cabello de su nena.

– Creí que esto era una cena ¿verdad? – Isabella esbozó una sonrisa y asintió despacio –. Así me gusta verte sonreír mi niña. Ven, es hora de cenar.

Todos se acercaron a la gran mesa donde estaba preparada la comida, y después de una corta bendición por parte de Carlisle Cullen, se sentaron a comer. Entre las risas de Emmett, las graciosas aventuras de Jessica siendo madre, y los últimos resultados de los Mariners, el ambiente se relajó lo suficiente como para que todos disfrutaran de la velada y olvidaran el real sentido del por qué estaban esa noche allí. Se escucharon risas espontáneas, unas cuantas carcajadas, y sin poder evitarlo, un par de sollozos.

– Era así como quería escucharlos por última vez. Sonrientes y felices – susurró Isabella a Hope que estaba en sus brazos profundamente dormida. Edward vio de lejos a su esposa y se le acercó despacio.

– ¿Quieres que lleve a Hope a la cuna? – Isabella negó despacio y apenas le sonrió a su esposo –. ¿Estás bien?

– Mejor que nunca – respondió ella en tono muy bajito. Edward asintió y se acercó a su frente para dejarle un suave beso.

– ¿Estás segura que no quieres esperar? – preguntó algo vacilante Edward. Ella negó en respuesta.

– Lo he escuchado todo, Edward. Todo lo que necesitaba lo he guardado hoy…– susurró Isabella. Edward apenas asintió.

– Hoy, como si no existiese el mañana – esta vez fue el turno de Isabella de asentir y muy despacio se puso de pie para llevar a su hija a la cuna. Edward la siguió de cerca y la vio acostar a Hope en la pequeña camita de hadas. Un ligero lloriqueo se escuchó pero fue ignorado por ambos padres que miraban a su hija abrazados al pie de la cuna.

Varios minutos pasaron Edward e Isabella abrazados mirando hacia la nada, a través de esa ventana sobre la cual, años atrás, una mariposa azul se posara. Isabella sonrió y apretó la mano de su esposo y le animó a salir de la habitación, pero cuando ambos se voltearon, un mágico sonido provino de la cuna.

– _Ma…má_…– balbuceó Hope entre dormida y despierta. Isabella de inmediato se volteó y Edward abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada. Ella lo miró asustada y él se acercó a la cuna. Hope estaba hablando en sueños. Exactamente como siempre lo había hecho su madre desde que era una niña.

– Mamá…– repitió la pequeña, provocando que Isabella soltara un conmovido sollozo. Edward de inmediato la abrazó por la espalda y apretando con fuerza a su esposa le susurró.

– Lo logró justo a tiempo. Logró llamarte mamá – dijo Edward con su voz casi rota. Isabella únicamente sollozó y sonrió emocionada mientras se acercaba a la cuna despacio.

– Hope…mi hija, mi esperanza – susurró tocando las rosadas mejillas de su hija. Una lágrima mojó el cabello cobrizo de su pequeña y ella únicamente sonrió –. Es hora de volver a casa – dijo Isabella como sentencia, como despedida del mundo de sonidos que llenó su vida de tantos matices, pero a la vez como bienvenida de ese mundo de silencio en donde su fortaleza cultivó.

Los invitados se fueron cerca de la media noche y con tristeza cada uno fue diciendo su emotivo adiós. Cuando todos se fueron, y toda la vajilla quedó limpia y la cocina arreglada, los esposos Cullen fueron a la cama en donde consumaron su íntimo acto de amor.

Al día siguiente, el último como oyente de Isabella Swan, la familia salió cerca del medio día a un lugar especial, a _su_ lugar especial. Cuando llegaron, se ubicaron los tres en el medio del verde césped y empezaron a hablar. Hope con sus balbuceos y risas llenó de alegría el corazón de sus padres, mientras que Edward no perdía oportunidad de decirle a Isabella cuanto la amaba y admiraba.

Cuanto llegó la hora del crepúsculo, y Hope necesitaba una ducha y su cama, recogieron todo lo que habían llevado para el improvisado picnic. Con una sonrisa, Edward besó la frente de su amor y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Hope, quien estaba aún sentada en el suelo, jugueteaba con una pequeña mariposa amarilla que sobre su cabeza se posaba. Isabella sonrió al verla al igual que Edward quien se agachó para tomarla en brazos. En ese momento, la pequeña consentida de Edward, tuvo una reacción inesperada. Se negó a los brazos de su padre y alzando la mirada, balbuceó.

– Mamá… ma…má…– Isabella cayó de rodillas al escuchar a su hija, esta vez bastante consciente, llamarla mamá. Sonrió cuando la pequeña gateó hasta ella y tocándole el rostro le volvió a balbucear la palabra mamá. Ella tomó a su hija en brazos y entre sollozos la estrechó con fuerza.

– Sí, bebé, yo soy mamá – la pequeña siguió balbuceando la misma palabra varias veces y Edward conmovido por el hecho de ver a su esposa llorar con fuerza a causa de las palabras de su hija se acercó a ellas y besó sus cabezas.

– Dos pequeños milagros de universo. Dos, y los dos…son míos. Te amo Isabella, te amo Hope – Isabella estiró su mano temblorosa e intentando sonreír le habló entre sollozos.

– Te amo, Edward, gracias por ser el tortugo que encontró en una mariposa… alguien especial – Edward asintió y muy despacio ayudó a su esposa a incorporarse.

Caminaron hasta la casa y en silencio entraron. Edward las llevó al pequeño banquito del piano y las invitó a sentarse. Se sentó con ellas en el estrecho espacio y antes de que le empezara a tocar las miró con devoción y a su pequeña hija le habló en susurros.

– Hope, cuando papá era un niño aprendió a tocar el piano por una sola razón. Tocar para mamá. Ella fue mi inspiración durante muchos, muchos años. Y hoy en día lo sigue siendo. Compuse para ella una canción, pero no es esa la que quiero tocarle esta noche – Isabella miró extrañada a su esposo y él solo sonrió –. Gracias, Isabella por tantos años de luz, este es solo el inicio de nuestra siguiente aventura.

Una vez terminadas sus palabras, sus largos dedos se estiraron sobre las teclas del piano y una dulce melodía empezó a sonar. Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la suave voz de su esposo llenó el lugar.

_Manuelita una vez se enamoró,__  
>de un tortugo que pasó.<em>_  
>Dijo: ¿Qué podré yo hacer?<em>_  
>Vieja no me va a querer.<em>

_Tantos años tardó en cruzar el mar,__  
>que allí se volvió a arrugar<em>_  
>y por eso regresó,<em>_  
>vieja como se marchó<br>a buscar a su tortugo__  
>que la espera en Pehuajó.<em>

– Mi tortugo – susurró ella conmovida. Hope aplaudía a su papá mientras él repetía el estribillo de la canción. Él únicamente sonrió y siguió cantando muy suavecito.

– Canta conmigo, Isabella – le pidió ella únicamente asintió y entre hipidos cantó junto a su esposo. Escuchando su voz por última vez. A la tercera ocasión que Edward repitió la canción, Hope había caído rendida en los brazos de su madre que cantaba suavecito para arrullar a su nueva pequeña tortuguita.

– Te amo, Isabella. Te amé desde que éramos unos pequeños tortugos y no hay cosa que me haga más feliz que tenerte a mi lado. Para caminar juntos hasta que seamos muy viejitos y con nuestras manos tocar nuestra alma – fue todo lo que Edward pudo decirle a su esposa antes de abalanzarse a sus brazos y besar sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante muchos minutos, quizás a lo mejor fueron horas. Se besaron muy despacio y admiraron al pequeño pedacito de vida que Isabella tenía en su regazo. La pequeña Hope Cullen Swan, la última en hablar y cumplir el sueño de Isabella… que alguien la llamase mamá.

Esa noche, después que Hope se despertara nuevamente, tomara su biberón, su baño y se fuera nuevamente a la cama, Edward e Isabella se amaron con devoción casi hasta cuando el alba rayó el horizonte. Escuchó Bella las dulces palabras de su esposo después de haberle hecho el amor y sonrió mientras le tocaba el rostro.

– Yo también te amo, Edward. Es hora de empezar esta nueva aventura – susurró ella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño para empezar el día, el de su cirugía de extracción.

Estuvieron listos cerca de las nueve de la mañana, ya que preparar una maleta para tres días de una niña pequeña no es tarea nada fácil. Hope se quedaría con sus abuelos Cullen y necesitaba desde baberos hasta medicina para los gases. Edward sonreía al ver a su esposa tan atareada, aún cuando sabía que la bebé estaría a cargo de su madre, quien había criado a tres niños, y de su padre quien veía al menos quince niños al día en su consulta.

Con algo de tristeza se dirigieron en el Volvo hasta la casa Cullen y dejaron allí a su pequeña Hope. Era la primera vez que se separaban por tanto tiempo y como madre, aquello le estaba representando una verdadera lucha a Isabella.

– Por favor Edward, avísame cuando Isabella haya salido del quirófano. Yo le daré las noticias a Charlie – le pidió Esme. Edward únicamente asintió y después de entregarle dos enormes bolsos con las cosas de Hope, miró a Isabella para que le diera la bebé a su madre.

– Pórtate bien, pequeña, yo volveré dentro de poco. Te amo, Hope – susurró Isabella a su hija quien únicamente tocó una de las mejillas de su madre y balbuceó la palabra mágica por última vez. Esme miró asombrada a su nieta y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Isabella besó la frente de su hija, que ya estaba en brazos de Esme y tratando de contener sus lágrimas le empezó a hablar en señas.

– Sí, bebé, mamá. Yo soy mamá y este es mi lenguaje. El de las manos que aman, que cuidan y que dan vida. Te veo pronto – dijo antes de dejarle un nuevo beso y despedirse de ella.

– ¿Lista? – le preguntó Edward a su esposa tomando su mano. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta el auto y el trayecto hasta Seattle lo charlaron todo el tiempo. Isabella le pidió a Edward que le hablara de todo y de nada, y él le hizo caso. Le habló del clima, del presidente, de Forks, de anatomía, de sus pinturas, de su familia. Le habló también de Hope y del inmenso miedo que cada noche lo acosaba por el pánico de perder a su hija. Le contó de su terapia de grupo que una vez al mes asistía por el problema de alcohol y entre susurros le pidió perdón por convertirse en el hombre que jamás quiso ser. Pronto la conversación terminó cuando el hospital a lo lejos se divisó. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, los esposos Cullen Swan bajaron del auto y caminaron a paso firme hasta el área de otorrino. Todo estaba listo, la cirugía estaba programada y la voluntad férrea de salir delante de Isabella, también…

Apenas duró una hora la cirugía y tres horas de recuperación. Cuando Isabella abrió nuevamente los ojos, su tortugo de verdes ojos estaba observándola.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó hablándole despacio. Ella intentó hablarle, pero al no escuchar su voz se sintió algo cohibida. Edward le apretó levemente su mano y ella respiró fuerte.

– Estoy bien, creo – masculló con su voz ronca. Edward sonrió un poco y se acercó a ella para besar su frente.

– ¿Quieres que sigamos hablando con voces o lo hacemos con señas? – le dijo mirándola con ternura. Ella sonrió y simplemente asintió.

– Enamórame con tus manos, por segunda ocasión – susurró ella. Edward volvió a sonreír y con sus manos empezó a hablarle, al igual que esa mañana. De todo y de nada, del sentimiento que los unió y que juntos les llevaría a caminar por el sendero eterno del amor en silencio.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

De regreso en Forks, Isabella esperaba ansiosa ver a su pequeña Hope. En cuanto Esme abrió la puerta con su bebé en brazos, ella le sonrió y la niña a sus brazos se abalanzó. La llamó mamá entre balbuceos e Isabella cerrando sus ojos recordó su voz y le sonrió.

– Sí, bebé, es mamá – le dijo ella con un leve susurro. A pesar de haber pasado tres días de cirugía, a Isabella le estaba costando un poco adaptarse de regreso al silencio, al hecho de no poder escuchar su voz.

– ¿Cómo estas, pequeña Isabella? ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Esme muy despacio. Edward tomó a su hija en brazos y le permitió a Bella hablar en señas y con su voz.

– Estoy bien, es algo extraño volver al silencio. Es como un viejo amigo con el que debo recuperar algún tiempo perdido. – su hija miraba atenta las manos de su madre y de vez en cuando quería agarrárselas debido al movimiento en ellas – ¡Hey señorita! ¿Te gusta lo que mamá hace con sus manos? – le preguntó tanto con sus manos como con su voz. La pequeña soltó una carcajada espontánea, lo que Isabella tomó por un sí –. Aún estás muy pequeñita, pero podemos empezar a practicar. Para que aprendas el lenguaje del amor.

– Hay que empezar con las señas más importantes – dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro. Isabella leyó sus labios y asintió. Tomó los brazos de la pequeña Hope y los cruzó sobre su pecho, en símbolo de amor. Edward suspiró al ver a su hija hacer su primera seña e Isabella sonrió cuando la niña volvió a balbucear la palabra mamá.

Unos pocos minutos después se retiraron a su pequeña casa del prado escondido y en ella, los tres, sostuvieron una conversación. Hicieron un pacto de familia con señas, con aquellas que los marcarían para siempre. Ser unidos, ser valientes a pesar del miedo, de la adversidad. De enfrentar al mundo con el arma más poderosa que existe: el amor. De aceptarse, tal como son, porque ser feliz no se determina con un sonido, con un color de ojos, o una talla de pantalón. Porque ser feliz es la consecuencia de un corazón que sonríe, que ama y lucha.

Y fue así que con ese pacto, la familia Cullen Swan empezó a vivir aquella nueva etapa. Muchas cosas buenas pasaron en un corto periodo de tiempo. Hope empezó a caminar, y su parloteo era tal que a veces su padre debía sentarse con ella al piano, ya que era la única manera de tenerla tranquila. Las pequeñas manos de Hope empezaron a crecer, y cuando tenía dos años tocaron por primera vez las teclas del piano de su padre. Isabella sonrió al ver que su nena tenía el mismo gusto que su padre y se sentó a verlos a lo lejos. ¿Sintió melancolía por no poder escuchar a su hija tocar? Claro que no. Lo imaginó como cuando Edward tocó para ella por primera vez y sonrió.

Para Edward los cambios fueron también buenos. Terminó la Escuela de Medicina al finalizar ese verano, y su periodo de interno lo realizó en el hospital de Forks. Pediatra, al igual que su padre, sonreía en cuanto un paciente era dado de alta, y se frustraba cuando alguno se ponía mal. Se imaginaba a su pequeña Hope y él, como todo buen ex súper héroe, procuraba en todo protegerla. Desde un catarro cuando era bebé, hasta un corazón roto cuando fuese adolescente.

La graduación de Edward llegó una vez que el internado terminase, e Isabella y Hope, junto con el resto de la familia Cullen, asistieron al evento. En cuanto el decano le entregó a Edward su título de médico pediatra, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando vio a su esposa e hija alzar sus manos y batirlas en el aire en símbolo de aplauso. Él alzó su puño y de inmediato cruzó sus brazos en señal de amor.

Para Isabella, la pequeña mariposa del silencio, el regreso a su primera realidad fue, de cierta forma, más fácil de lo que creyó. Recordaba como era el sonido de los fonemas por lo que hablaba mucho más seguido y con relativa facilidad. Se dedicó a pintar, y con sus cuadros abrió un pequeño taller. Tomó algo de dinero del fondo millonario que a su cuenta estaba y meses después inauguró en Forks la primera galería de arte. La pequeña Hope tenía ya tres años.

Pero no todo resultaba siempre ser miel sobre hojuelas. Una noche, en que Edward y Hope estaban en la sala viendo la tele, una desagradable noticia empañó su tranquilidad.

"_Es poca la información que por el momento podemos ofrecerles, pero sabemos de primera mano que en la reyerta que ocasionó el posterior incendio en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de la ciudad de Seattle, han fallecido al menos una veintena de reclusas. Se sospecha que el conato, habría iniciado en la celda de una reclusa de apellido Moore. La joven, recluida desde varios años atrás, padecía de esquizofrenia, por lo que todas las investigaciones la podrían apuntar como posible culpable. Estaremos revelando más información en cuanto la tengamos disponible"_

Con sus ojos abiertos a causa de la impresión, Edward dejó a Hope sobre el sillón y caminó hasta la cocina, donde su esposa estaba preparando la cena.

– Audrina – susurró Edward muy despacio mirando a su esposa. Isabella soltó el vaso que tenía en sus manos y éste se estrelló en el piso. Su esposo se apresuró a recoger los vidrios del piso y en cuanto los botó a la basura regreso hasta donde estaba su catatónica esposa –. Ella podría haber fallecido esta tarde. O eso dicen en las noticias.

– ¿Qué le paso? – preguntó Isabella con sus temblorosas manos.

– Al parecer inició un incendio en su celda, y todo se contaminó rápidamente. Hay veinte personas muertas, a lo mejor ella era una de esas – de inmediato Isabella comenzó a llorar y se abalanzó a los brazos de su amor. Él la alejó un poco para poder hablarle y que ella leyera sus labios –. ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿No te deja tranquila esa noticia?

– ¿Cómo puede dejarme tranquila esa noticia, Edward? – preguntó ella en señas torpes –. Ella quiso matarme y aunque no lo consiguió, pero no puedo quedarme tranquila sabiendo que su vida si se terminó. Ella era un ser humano, como tú y como yo. Merecía a lo mejor cosas diferentes en su vida. No eso… no ese final…A ella a lo mejor le faltó lo que a nosotros se nos dio en abundancia – sollozó Bella. Su amor la abrazó de inmediato y ella negó con fuerza mientras dejaba sus lágrimas correr.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó la pequeña Hope halando el pantalón de chándal de su madre. Edward repitió las palabras de la niña y su madre se agachó para tomarla en brazos.

– Mamá llora porque recibió una triste noticia. Mamá llora porque hay mucha gente que a pesar de tener todo, no tiene nada. Mamá llora porque, aunque no pueda escuchar, ha sido bendecida con el inmenso poder de ser amada y de amar – la pequeña la miró confundida pero en cuanto escuchó la última palabra de esa frase, sonrió al recordarla en señas. En esas señas que mamá ya había empezado a enseñarle. Cruzó sus bracitos sobre su pecho y con una sonrisa le dijo.

– Yo te amo, mamá – Isabella únicamente sonrió y besó las mejillas de su pequeña. Edward miró la escena conmovido, al recordar aquellas señas, aquella edad de Hope… aquel momento en que todo empezó.

_.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–._

Dicen que el lenguaje en señas, es el más complicado de aprender. Podría resultar incluso más difícil que el mandarín o el ruso. No tiene adjetivos, sus verbos se conjugan en una sola persona, carece de semántica aunque sobreabunda en expresión.

Y es eso lo que precisamente aprendió la pequeña Hope. A hablar en señas. Tenía ya cinco años cuando su dominio de las señas había llegado casi al cincuenta por ciento. Se comunicaba fácilmente con su madre, e incluso las repetía cada vez que podía con Kate, su maestra del preescolar. Sí, Kate… la misma maestra Kate.

Era una pequeña muy traviesa y preguntona. Ponía en aprietos a sus padres cuando salía con sus perspicaces preguntas, como cuando preguntó porque Santa Claus se viste de rojo y blanco o el por qué ella no tenía hermanitos. Le hablaron del bebé del prado, de aquel pequeño ángel que de lejos la cuidaba. Desde ese día el prado se convirtió para ella en un lugar mucho más especial de lo que ya era, formó con él un vinculo extraordinario, como ese que sus padres tenían con aquel pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Con el pasar de los años, el negocio de Isabella se expandió. Gente de varios puntos del estado de Washington iban a Forks a comprar sus cuadros, y ella con una amable sonrisa los atendía. Maravillados por el extraordinario talento de una mujer tan joven y con una historia digna de admirar, los cuadros se vendían como pan caliente. Incluso, cuando Hope tenía siete años, pintó su primer cuadro y fue vendido en menos de una semana.

La pequeña casa de los Cullen Swan, se convirtió en un santuario familiar. Cada tarde, cuando todos volvían a casa; Edward del hospital, Isabella de la galería y Hope de casa de los abuelos, se sentaba en la sala y en señas se contaban su día. Sus manos, ágiles por ser un médico, hábiles por ser una artista, y rápidas por ser pequeñas, mantuvieron unido ese pacto que años atrás hicieran.

Y así, los años siguieron pasando, y más cosas buenas les siguieron ocurriendo a los Cullen Swan. Hope aprendió a tocar el piano, y según Edward, lo hacía mejor que él a su edad. Isabella abrió una segunda galería en Seattle, la cual estaba a cargo de su vieja amiga Rachel Black. Y Edward, bueno Edward se convirtió en el mejor pediatra de toda la Península Olímpica. Madres de diferentes ciudades viajaban a Forks para que sus hijos fuesen atendidos por el Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen, jefe de pediatra. Aquel, puesto heredado de su padre, se le fue otorgado de manera merecida cuando su padre se jubiló. Nadie se explicaba cuando era el éxito del Dr. Cullen, pero muchos lo atribuían al enorme amor que tenía por los niños especiales. Su oficina estaba llena de dibujos de niños con diferentes capacidades: paisajes de Bob, el pequeño con Síndrome de Down. O los aviones de Anabelle, la niña con esclerosis múltiple. Y por supuesto, con el prado de su pequeña Hope, la esperanza que su corazón robó.

En su vida matrimonial, Edward y Bella no podían sentirse más felices. Seguían tan enamorados y apasionadamente atraídos el uno por el otro. Hacían el amor cada noche y de vez en cuando lograban escaparse para echarse una follada rápida al interior del Volvo, como cuando eran adolescentes.

Podría escucharse monótono, y a lo mejor un tanto aburrido, pero la vida de la familia Cullen Swan era bastante tranquila. Sus miembros se adaptaron al cómodo silencio de Isabella, y de hecho hasta lo disfrutaban. La relación de Bella con su pequeña hija, era como la de dos viejas amigas, se contaban secretos en señas y se echaban a reír sobre el césped del prado cuando se contaban sus travesuras. Edward de vez en cuando las interrumpía, celoso por aquella complicidad de ese par. Isabella siempre lo espantaba diciendo que hablaban de novios y en respuesta Edward les retaba a una guerra de cosquillas.

Con el tiempo, los cuadros de Isabella se volvieron más maduros, más interesantes. Eran abstractos, eclécticos y coloridos, llenos de vida como ella. El silencio volvió a ser su ferviente fanático, y le aplaudía imaginariamente cuando recibía un halago por su talento.

– Además de sus estudios en la Universidad de Seattle. ¿Ha perfeccionado su trabajo en algún otro lado? – le preguntó una ocasión un hombre, algo entrado en años, que había visitado su galería en Forks. Ella leyó sus labios y le respondió con su voz. La que nunca dejó de usar.

– No, me gradué hace algunos años. Conozco de memoria las técnicas y en eso baso mis cuadros – el hombre, asombrado por su excelente dicción le extendió una tarjeta de presentación.

– Sra. Cullen, creo que usted tiene madera para cosas grandes. Mi nombre es Arnold Leighton, y soy decano de la Facultad de Artes de la Universidad de California. En un par de meses empezaremos con un programa de cuarto nivel en el que me encantaría que usted se inscribiera, una Maestría en Arte y Diseño – Isabella frunció el ceño al leer los labios del señor que tenía enfrente. ¿California? ¿Artes? ¿Ella?

– Muchas gracias por la oferta, Sr. Leighton – susurró ella mirando la tarjeta en sus manos – Pero yo creo que…

– Usted es la persona perfecta que el grupo está necesitando, Sra. Cullen. Piénselo, su talento le puede llevar lejos. Incluso, podría asegurar que el consejo no dudará en darle una beca al cien por ciento.

– Pero yo…– titubeó Isabella – Mi vida está aquí en Washington. Mi hija y mi esposo tendrían que venir conmigo y yo…

– No, Sra. Cullen. Las clases son dictadas solo una vez al mes, podría trasladarse solo los días indicados. Como le dije, el consejo puede considerar una beca total, y eso incluye transporte aéreo para su familia también.

– Muchas gracias, Sr. Leighton… yo, yo voy a conversar esto con mi familia. Muchas gracias por la oferta de todas formas – el hombre asintió despacio y se volteó, pero antes de irse le sonrió y le habló.

– Su historia es increíble, pero puede ser aún mejor. Piénselo Sra. Cullen. Usted está destinada a cosas grandes – los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par al leer de los labios de un desconocido lo que sería para ella su lema de vida.

La confusión y estupor reinó toda la tarde en Isabella. Llegó a casa después de recoger a Hope de casa de Charlie, en esta ocasión Boi venía de polizonte en la maleta de su hija. Esperó a que su esposo llegara y en la hora de la cena les comunicó sobre el evento de la tarde.

– Creo que deberías intentarlo, mamá – le dijo Hope a Isabella en perfectas señas. Edward asintió mientras tocaba la mano de su esposa.

– Yo no lo sé… ¿California? Vamos, nunca hemos estado allí – Hope empezó a dar saltitos en su silla, costumbre muy bien aprendida por otra de las Cullen que ese año había dado a luz a un par de gemelas adorables.

– Tenemos que ir, mami. Tía Rosalie, tío Emmett y mi primo Steven siempre dice que somos aburridos y nunca salimos de Washington. Y no es que yo crea que somos aburridos, pero sería buenísimo ir – Isabella rió ante el entusiasmo de su pequeña bebé y miró a Edward.

– ¿Qué opinas? – le preguntó a su esposo quien se veía encantadoramente irresistible con su mandil de médico.

– Que deberíamos ir. Regresar a las aulas es un reto que estoy seguro no querrás desperdiciar – Isabella se sonrojó de inmediato al leer los labios de su esposo –. En todo caso, si no te convence, simplemente tomamos el sol y volvemos a casa.

– No puedo arrastrarlos a esta locura a todos – susurró ella con suave voz.

– Somos un equipo, Isabella. ¿Lo recuerdas? – le preguntó. Hope tomó la mano de su madre y con una hermosa sonrisa calentó su corazón.

– Sí, somos un equipo destinado a grandes cosas. Nos vamos a California este fin de semana – sentenció ella.

La sentencia se convirtió en plan, y el plan en un acontecimiento. Preparados como para unas pequeñas vacaciones familiares los Cullen Swan viajaron a California muy temprano el sábado. Provistos de todo lo necesario para un viaje de carretera, salieron con rumbo a la aventura. Isabella llevó su cuadernillo de dibujo y sus carboncillos, Hope sus libros favoritos y Edward su ipod cargado con ridículas canciones que Hope cantaba a todo pulmón.

Llegaron a la Universidad de California a las dos de la tarde. Edward les pidió que se adelantaran mientras él aparcaba el auto. Isabella y Hope se dirigieron a las oficinas de postgrados y allí, una señora algo regordeta y entrada en años les atendió.

– Quisiera información sobre el programa de maestría para Arte y Diseño – habló Isabella muy bajito. Hope miró a su madre y le sonrió al escuchar su dulce voz, esa que a pesar de no escucharse sonaba fuerte, como las trompetas en campos de batallas.

– El programa está abierto para personas con estudios relacionados en arte. ¿Tiene usted algún título en arte? – la mujer habló tan rápido que Isabella no pudo entenderle. Hope repitió el mensaje muy despacio, Isabella asintió a su hija y luego le habló a la mujer.

– Soy Licenciada en Arte de la Universidad de Seattle. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan – dijo Bella, esta vez con un poco más de aplomo en su voz.

– Ammm… muy bien – dijo la mujer con algo de recelo mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca – El formulario es el siguiente. Tiene que llenarlo, traer una copia de su hoja de vida y un portafolio de fotos con su trabajo. Depende de eso estaremos considerando su participación en el programa –. Isabella miró confundida a la mujer, ya que debido al enorme pedazo de pan en su boca no pudo leer sus labios. Hope nuevamente le dio el mensaje a su madre.

– Un momento ¿Por qué la niña le repite lo que yo digo? ¿Tiene algún problema? ¿Es sordita? – esta vez la mujer moduló perfecta su voz. Isabella entrecerró sus ojos con algo de rabia.

– Sufro de hipoacusia congénita desde niña. No soy "sordita" – masculló Isabella con algo de rabia en su voz.

– Oh, en todo caso, no podemos aceptarla en el programa. No podemos tener alumnas que necesiten de asistencia especial – dijo la mujer mientras estiraba su mano e intentaba quitarle la solicitud a Isabella. Bella fue más rápida y la quitó de su alcance –. Vamos, señora, sea razonable. Usted nunca lo va a lograr – farfulló la mujer. Hope frunció el ceño con fuerza, y tocó el brazo de su madre.

– Mamá, esta señora dice que tú no lo vas a lograr – dijo Hope en señas antes de sonreír y ladear su cabeza, al igual que lo hacía su padre –. Creo que ella no te conoce, no sabe en realidad quien eres – Isabella sonrió ante las palabras tan elocuentes de su hija y asintió. Rápidamente dobló la solicitud y la guardó en su bolso. Tomó la mano de su hija y caminó a la salida. Al llegar a la puerta, rápidamente se volteó y le sonrió a la mujer.

– ¿Usted cree que no lo voy a lograr? ¿Qué una persona con una capacidad distinta no puede lograrlo? – le dijo Isabella en tono de amenaza –. La invito a quedarse y a comprobarlo por usted misma.

El pingüino, otro animal anatómicamente hablando, imposibilitado de nadar por su cuerpo ovalado, sus patas pegadas a su tronco y alas demasiado cortas, disfruta de deliciosas zambullidas y reparadores nados en las frías aguas de los polos. ¿Saben por qué entonces nada? _Porque al igual que el abejorro, nadie le ha dicho que no puede._

Isabella Cullen Swan comparte con estos dos pequeños animales, su maravillosa historia. Ella lograba lo que se proponía, estudiar, amar, ser madre, ser feliz… porque simple y sencillamente, nadie le había dicho que no podía. Hasta ahora, hasta esta oportunidad que ella tenía para demostrarle al mundo, que estaban equivocados.

* * *

><p>¡Hey…! Isabella tiene un reto, uno al que le dicen no va a alcanzar. ¿Alguien quiere acompañarla hasta el final y saber si lo consigue?<p>

Quiero darles las gracias en general a todas las personas que esta semana han comentado. Las que han demostrado su aprecio, su agradecimiento, y las que han manifestado su descontento. Como he mencionado, esta historia tiene un mensaje, uno muy especial. Muchas gracias a quienes me acompañaron en el viaje y a las que se quedaron, mis más sinceros cariños: MiaCarLu, ALI-LU CULLEN, Caresme, Raquee Adorno, Jhiradln, ludgardita, Kjmima, Sara, V, Nevy Masen19, Naobi Chan, JOSELINA, Catalina-Lina, lexa0619, Rosi22, odiadora, Diana, Izzy . md, DaniiStew, Anonimo, Paolastef, PRISGPE, Isis Janet, angi Cullen, Ayin, Tepha, LUZ . C . C, Ely Cullen M, Chuvi1487, Siria Anderson, BABYBOO27, Meri Black, Karito Cullen, aleowo, Nessie Joan Pattinson Stewart, EdithCullen71283, cintia black, Tata XOXO, claudia29, hilarycullen17, Sony Bells, monikcullen009, Jazmin Li, Smile D, Julissa, Karla-cullen-hale, Robsten In Cannes, La chica del gorro azul, AleCullenPatzz, ViviORD'Cs, peyci Cullen, FerHdePattinson, solecitopucheta, Romii, Tanya Pattz Cullen, ALEXANDRACAST, rosy, lovedreamCA, Yekitab, Marie . Ang Christensen, Luisa, Chayley Costa, Alibell Cullen, Allie, XIMENA, JosWeasleyC, Laura Katherine, Sky LeVan, Zoe Jm, CindyLis, mcph76, A1ma Cu113N, Marianixcr, caro508, Saraitk Hale Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, L'Amelie, Ta5mmy, ma pau cullen, Nessa610, Grazia1908, Kikid'cullen, mgcb, Caki, Angeles Nahuel, Aidee, Anabella Valencia, mary8potter, bellaliz, Gabriela Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Angie Masen, Lizeth Flores, Karen Pattz, janalez, patymdn, Anahi-littrell, ninacara, romycrazy, Isela Cullen, pao, MarcelaMaciel, Esme Mary Cullen, candy1928, Karina Castillo, NuRySh, esmec17, Catalofe, Diana Cullen Swan, Kalita Cullen, robsha pattmar, SerenitySey, Sully YM, Carmen Cullen - . i love fic, sonia sandria, maryroxy, Marii-Cullen-12, Verota, bellami, Sarah-Crish Cullen, vivi S R, al TTC: Annie, Jolene, Johannita, gracias por su apoyo hasta el final, a las niñas de twitter, a las del blog, a las de FB, gracias por ser parte de esto. Por entender el real sentido de esta historia y apoyarla de manera incondicional.

Isita, el viaje se acerca al final, gracias por ser mi compañera de travesía. Gaby, te veo pronto en casa, gracias por todas tus palabras. Ambas llevan mi agradecimiento por todo.

El 21 de junio del año pasado, un tortugo y una mariposa emprendían una aventura, y será la misma fecha en la que el viaje termine. La publicación del capítulo final de esta historia será entonces este jueves 21 de junio. El amor en silencio llega a su fin, pero eso no significa que esta humilde servidora de letras cuelga los guantes. La semana entrante, una nueva aventura comienza, y por supuesto las espero allí conmigo.

Hasta eso, nos veremos cuando SL cumpla un añito… y por supuesto _Nos leemos en los reviews._


	45. El inmenso poder del amor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son de autoría de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer quien nos regalo un excelente mundo de fantasía. Yo solo me acredito esta historia. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de la misma.

**NOTA:** El viaje ha llegado a su fin, mis pequeñas lectoras. Una mariposa emprende vuelo y este es su capítulo final. Muchas gracias por haber estado a mi lado en esta travesía. No las molesto más, les recomiendo la canción de este capítulo porque la tomé de una película que yo adoro. Espero disfruten este final tanto como yo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 41: <strong>__El inmenso poder del amor_

_**Canción recomendada para el capítulo: **__Stuff we did – Michael Giacchino_

"_Lo que sea que hagas, hazlo siempre con el corazón"_

_Confucio._

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

En alguna ocasión escuché que la vida de cada persona es como un libro, que al nacer se nos fue otorgado. Páginas y páginas en blanco en las cuales nuestros altos y bajos, nuestras caídas, nuestros triunfos, los cambios, las pérdidas, cada sonrisa y también las lágrimas se escribirán con una tinta indeleble que la ligera pluma del tiempo irá dejando como memorial. Dicen que cada persona es un mundo, que cada vida es un libro archivado en la biblioteca del destino, y que cada historia merece por tanto, ser narrada alguna vez.

La vida de Isabella es una de esas historias que merecen ser contadas. Con ella podrías llorar, reír, y a lo mejor, te inspire a salir adelante. La vida de Isabella Marie Cullen Swan tiene también sus altos y bajos, pero junto a ella, podrías conocer algo que va más allá de una limitación. Con ella podrías conocer el inmenso poder del amor.

El amor, aquella fuerza invisible que en la debilidad se fortalece. Que en la oscuridad da luz, el que todo espera, que todo soporta, y que es el motor que da a cada latido del corazón su sentido, es aquel sentimiento con el que Isabella Swan ha escrito su historia. Ha sido de Bella su más viejo amigo, quien de la mano junto al silencio la ha acompañado en sus más grandes aventuras. Lo conoció cuando apenas era una niña y de él jamás pudo separarse. Vivió al ritmo de su silente canción y se amparó bajo su sombra tomada de la mano del otro pedacito de su alma, de su Edward. De su mejor amigo, de su novio, de su esposo y padre de su pequeño milagro.

La historia de Isabella y Edward, es una historia de amor, de fuerza, coraje y valor. Es a lo mejor, muy parecida a la mía, o a la tuya, y que debido a que están ocultas en el silencio, nadie se ha atrevido a contar. _Hasta ahora_.

Mi nombre es Hope Cullen Swan. Y esta es la historia de mi madre…

Isabella Swan nació hace algunos años atrás en el mundo del silencio. Desde niña luchó para conseguir un pequeño lugar en la sociedad que se empeñaba en rechazarla. Hizo amigos, se enamoró y consiguió ser feliz. Por años fue ganando miles de batallas, desde aprender a hablar con sus manos hasta lograr tener una familia. Cada reto impuesto era una nueva victoria, una que bajo sus circunstancias resultaban ser doblemente gratificantes. Como por ejemplo, conseguir su titulo de Máster en Artes y Diseño…

Tenía yo diez años cuando mamá se impuso ese reto. Durante su vida, ella había recibido muchas negativas. Le habían dicho que no podría terminar el preescolar, luego la escuela, después el colegio y finalmente la universidad. Que no podría encontrar el amor, que no podía tener hijos. ¿Saben cuantas veces mamá se rindió ante las negativas?

_Ni una sola vez…_

– Hope… ¿Tú crees en mamá? – me preguntó mi madre en cuanto salimos de esa oficina de maestrías de la Universidad de California. Yo asentí despacio a sus señas –. Pues mamá va a ser que te sientas orgullosa de ella, mamá va a demostrar que puede lograr lo que algunos ni siquiera se atreven a intentar – susurró aquella última parte con su voz casi quebrada. Yo únicamente me abalancé a sus brazos y con fuerza la apreté a mí.

– Papá dice que tú siempre fuiste su pequeña mariposa. Su pequeño y frágil amor al que él se aferraba para volar. Para mí, eres más que eso. Tú no eres frágil, ni eres pequeña. Eres grande, eres fuerte y eres valiente. Eres mi mamá… – le dije en señas unos minutos después. Ella únicamente limpió sus lágrimas y dejó un pequeño beso en mi frente. Escuché la voz de papá a lo lejos y sonreí mientras le decía en señas a mamá que alguien nos estaba buscando. Ella se incorporó rápidamente y tomándome de la mano comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

– Allí están – susurró papá en cuanto nos vio al final del corredor. De inmediato se tensó en cuanto vio el rostro de mamá y corrió hasta donde estábamos nosotras –. ¿Qué pasó, Isabella? – le preguntó en señas. Mamá se encogió de hombros por lo que papá se arrodilló y enseguida me preguntó que estaba ocurriendo.

– Ella solo está emocionada, papi – le dije mientras tocaba sus mejillas –. Mamá está emocionada de demostrarle una vez más al mundo de lo que ella es capaz de lograr – papá me miró desconcertado por lo tuve que relatarle el desagradable acontecimiento. Los ojos de mi padre se llenaron de rabia y sus puños se crisparon con fuerza. Quiso ponerse de pie e ir hasta aquella oficina pero mi madre lo detuvo.

– No lo hagas. Ese tipo de personas han existido siempre, y mientras vivamos en una sociedad tan egoísta y ciega como esta, seguirán existiendo. Déjame demostrarle con acontecimientos que yo si puedo hacerlo – le dijo convencida mamá. Mi padre asintió y acercándose a ella dejó un dulce beso.

– Llevamos once años y medio de matrimonio y casi treinta años conociéndonos, y aún no logro comprender de donde viene tu fuerza, Isabella. – mamá únicamente sonrió, y tomando la mano de papá la acercó a su pecho y la situó en el centro, justo sobre su corazón.

– Mi fuerza viene de aquí, mi amor. De donde radica todo lo que soy, y donde los guardo a ustedes dos. Aquí, del corazón – me acerqué a mamá y la abracé con fuerza. Papá imitó mi gesto y mamá únicamente sollozó mientras nos abrazaba.

Salimos tomados de la mano del edificio de maestrías en aquella fresca tarde de Octubre en California. Con férrea determinación mamá subió al auto, y comentó animada a papá con suave voz todos los requisitos para inscribirse. Papá la animaba con sonrisas y suaves golpecitos en sus manos y ella a cambio solo sonreía.

– ¿Entonces este es el inicio de la aventura? – le preguntó con señas cuando terminó de hablar. Mamá asintió despacio y acarició su mejilla.

– Una aventura que viviré únicamente si ustedes están a mi lado – susurró ella. Yo toqué su cabello desde el asiento trasero y asentí con fuerza cuando ella volteó a verme.

– Somos un equipo, mi amor. Y aquí estaremos para ti – respondió papá. Mamá nuevamente sollozó y yo desde el asiento posterior prácticamente salté a su regazo. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y suavemente empezó a tararearme una canción. Los ojos de papá se llenaron de lágrimas sin querer cuando se percató que la canción era Manuelita La Tortuga, aquella que papá le cantó a mamá, la misma con la cual mamá se enamoró de él.

– No puedo creer que aún recuerdes exactamente como sonaba – susurró papá tocando mi cabello. Ella asintió y únicamente siguió tarareando. Mis ojos pronto empezaron a sentirse pesados y caí en un profundo letargo. Uno que me llevó a soñar en que algún día yo también tendría un amor tan fuerte como el de papá y mamá.

Sentí que unos brazos me sacaron del auto y me llevaron al interior de mi cama varias horas después. Recuerdo que el día siguiente en el desayuno, papá mencionó la idea que todos nos mudáramos a California durante los dos años que duraba la escuela de mamá, pero ella dijo que no era buena idea. Se negó a abandonar Forks de manera permanente y sabía que en el fondo ninguno de nosotros quería hacerlo. Así que entre todos tomamos la decisión más sabia. Ir todos en viaje de auto una vez al mes, y acompañarla en la travesía.

Dicha travesía empezó un frío noviembre. Con algo de nerviosismo la vimos alejarse por los pasillos del lugar mientras papá y yo la despedíamos desde la puerta. Regresó con una sonrisa en su rostro diez largas horas después y con sus manos y su voz nos relató lo emocionada que estaba con sus clases.

– He descubierto algo importante, Hope – me dijo un cálido día de Abril, seis meses después de haber empezado sus clases, mientras ella pintaba en la sala y yo leía un libro a su lado. Yo le respondí en señas que era aquello y ella sonrió –. He descubierto que quiero llevar el arte a quienes más lo necesitan.

– Pero los que necesitan de tus cuadros los compran en tu galería, mami – le respondí mientras fruncía el ceño. Ella negó con una sonrisa.

– No me refería a eso, bebé. Quienes compran mis cuadros lo hacen porque les gusta lo que yo hago, no porque necesiten en sus vidas el arte que hay en ellos. Me refiero a que allí afuera hay muchísimas personas que viven lo que mamá vivió cuando era pequeña. Personas que viven a diario el dolor del rechazo únicamente por ser diferentes. Y lo que mamá quiere es llevarles a través del arte, un poquito de esperanza a sus corazones – me dijo con sus manos llenas de pintura. Yo sonreí, y dejando mi libro a un lado me acerqué y la abracé.

– Esperanza… eso es lo único que jamás se pierde. ¿Cierto, mamá? – le pregunté en señas. Ella asintió y tocando mi cabello me susurró.

– Eso y la fe, bebé. Ni la esperanza, ni la fe – dijo con su suave voz. Papá llegó varios minutos después del hospital y se acercó a nosotras. Mamá le contó de su idea y él sonrió complacido.

– Es hora de que al fin ese dinero tenga un buen uso – dijo mamá. Yo fruncí el ceño al no entender lo que ella decía por lo que papá únicamente sonrió y besó mi cabeza.

– Pronto lo sabrás, Hope. Pronto también lo verás – me susurró. Yo sonreí al verlo sonreír y me puse de pie para ayudar a mamá a recoger sus materiales de pintura.

Catorce meses transcurrieron desde ese día. Catorce visitas a California, catorce triunfos más de mamá. Apenas le faltaba un mes para terminar sus clases y su sueño de construir una Escuela de Arte en Forks estaba a punto de culminar. Con esfuerzo y mucha dedicación, los tres ayudamos a diseñar, decorar y alistar la pequeña escuela. Era la primera de su tipo en toda el área de la península Olímpica, y aun sin inaugurarse ya había mucha gente interesada en ella. Madres de todos lados llegaban al lugar y preguntaban constantemente sobre los costos de la misma.

– Será gratis – respondió una tarde de domingo mi padre a una señora que se le acercó, mientras él estaba recibiendo un cargamento de caballetes y lienzos para los nuevos pequeños artistas. La mujer abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su pequeño hijo Albert era autista y desde su nacimiento toda su vida había sido un constante _no_, al igual que la vida de mamá. Hasta que hubo alguien que le dijo _sí…_

En silencio la mujer se retiró del lugar a la vez que mamá salía para ayudar a papá. Los dos nos quedamos viéndola alejarse por la calle, por lo que mamá frunció el ceño, confundida por nuestra reacción.

– No es nada, mi amor. Solo que, a veces el pequeño esfuerzo de una persona puede resultar en un gran aliento para otra. Vamos adentro, hay que terminar con esto hoy mismo.

Y así fue como sucedió. Después de muchas horas de trabajo, papá, mamá y yo, nos sentamos en la mitad del salón principal de la Escuela de Arte de mamá. Estábamos exhaustos, pero no habíamos hecho todo el trabajo solo nosotros. Toda la familia se dedicó a ayudarnos, todos pusieron su granito de arena. Mis primos, mis tíos, mi abuelito Charlie, incluso Irina, la hermana de mi maestra Kate, quien sufría de hipoacusia congénita también. Ella junto a mamá estarían a cargo del enorme proyecto que solo con tenacidad pondrían sacar adelante. Pintar una sonrisa en los rostros de aquellos que perdieron la esperanza, de todos los que perdieron la fe.

No habíamos escogido ningún nombre, por lo que el lugar aún no tenía un letrero que lo identificara. Mamá decía que el nombre saldría solo y que solo necesitaba unos días para pensarlo. Unos días… que sin duda lo cambiaron todo.

Era el martes de aquella semana, cuando un evento puso de cabeza nuestras vidas. Mamá pasó por mí a la escuela y me llevó al hospital a visitar a papá. Era su aniversario de bodas y quería sorprenderlo allí. Y así fue, al vernos papá corrió de emoción hasta nosotros y con un fuerte abrazo nos recibió.

– Mis princesas ¡Esto sí es una sorpresa! – susurró mientras besaba los labios de mamá. Yo aparté la mirada para evitar el vergonzoso momento.

– Vinimos a secuestrarte un momento para salir a comer. No todos los días celebramos una fecha como esta – respondió mamá en señas.

– Sí, claro. ¿Les parece si comemos algo italiano _la mia bella principessa? _ – le preguntó en aquel idioma. Mamá sonrió al leer los labios de papá y notar su extraño hablar y asintió.

Papá tomó de la mano a mamá para luego darme la otra mano a mí y sonriente salir de su consultorio. Estábamos cerca de llegar a la puerta cuando escuchamos que alguien llamaba a papá.

– Dr. Cullen por favor, lo necesitamos. Esta mañana muy temprano el Dr. O'Conner atendió un parto y la madre está teniendo una crisis – papá de inmediato se volteó y frunció el ceño a causa de la confusión.

– ¿La paciente está teniendo una crisis? ¿Qué tipo de crisis, Susan? – preguntó intrigado papá mientras se acercaba a la enfermera con la que estaba hablando. Nosotras nos quedamos un poco más atrás para no interrumpirlo.

– Necesito que venga conmigo. Usted es el único que puede hacerla entrar en razón – le respondió la enfermera tomándolo de la mano. Papá únicamente asintió y estiró su mano para invitar a mamá y a mí a que lo acompañemos.

Caminamos rápidamente por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar al elevador. Subimos al tercer piso, al área de maternidad y en cuanto las puertas del mismo se abrieron unos gritos se escucharon de inmediato.

– ¡Aléjela de mi! ¡No quiero saber de ella! – era el grito desesperado de una mujer que provenía del final del pasillo.

– ¿Qué está pasando, Susan? – preguntó nuevamente papá. La mujer se volteó y rápidamente le habló.

– La muchacha se llama April, tiene dieciséis años y es una joven que llegó esta mañana con dolores de parto. No es su primer ingreso en este hospital. El primero fue un intento de suicidio hace cinco meses atrás, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Intentó abortar a su hija golpeándose el vientre, pero al parecer su intentó falló y ella quiso matarse. Dio a luz esta mañana, y después que el neonatologo recibiera a la niña y le realizaran las pruebas de rutina, descubrimos que la bebé nació con hipoacusia – dijo Susan en apenas un susurro audible. Yo llevé mis manos a mi boca y los ojos de papá se abrieron asustados. Mamá retrocedió un par de pasos al leer los labios de la enfermera y sollozó llevando sus manos a su pecho.

– La bebé necesita alimentarse, y la muchacha no quiere amamantarla. Ella dice que la niña es un monstruo y lo único que quiere es que el Dr. O'Conner le dé el alta para poderse ir. Hemos tratado de hablarle de mil maneras pero la muchacha no entiende. Ya no sabemos qué hacer Dr. Cullen, ese pequeño angelito no tiene la culpa y ella no…– la voz de la mujer se quebró en ese momento. Yo me acerqué a mamá y la abracé con fuerza. Por un momento me puse en su sitio, y en el de la pequeña bebé. Ella no merecía algo así, ser diferente no es malo. Es solo ser único, ser especial…

– Susan, lo primero que necesito que hagas es pedirle a las enfermeras que no insistan más. Suminístrale a la pequeña leche de fórmula según su peso y da la instrucción que la leche se le sea dada en los brazos y no en el cunero. Voy a hablar con ella en este momento, ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, de la bendición que se está perdiendo – masculló molesto papá. De inmediato se volteó y nuevamente estiró su mano para invitarnos a acompañarlo. Estuvimos con él hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, en donde nos dejó un beso en la cabeza y entró. La puerta se mantuvo abierta, por lo que nosotras desde afuera pudimos ver todo lo que al interior ocurría.

– Hola, April. Mi nombre es Edward, soy el Dr. Edward Cullen, médico pediatra de este hospital. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – la joven miró a papá con rabia y con sus puños apretados le respondió.

– ¿Y qué me va a decir? ¿Qué la niña que ni siquiera debió nacer es para variar sorda? Si viene a eso ya lo sabía. El otro médico que estuvo más temprano ya me lo dijo – espetó la muchacha. Papá negó y con cuidado se acercó a su cama.

– No vine para eso, April. Vine para contarte algo, es una historia que me ocurrió a mí, muchos años atrás – la joven no pareció prestarle atención pero papá siguió hablando mientras alzaba su mano y se la mostraba –. ¿Ves este anillo? Hoy hace trece años me casé con mi mejor amiga. La conocí cuando tenía cuatro años y desde ese día no pude separarme de ella – un suave sollozo se escuchó en la habitación, la joven había empezado a llorar y cubría su rostro.

– Yo lo conocí cuando tenía seis años. Michael era mi mejor amigo, el papá de… y ahora… solo… huyó – su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza al referirse al padre de su hija.

– Él pudo haber huido, April. Pero allí afuera, en un cunero está un pequeño pedacito de ti. Uno que te va a dar fuerzas para salir adelante, para luchar y vencer todo obstáculo que se te ponga en el camino. No lo desprecies por ser diferente, yo no lo hice. Mi esposa también sufre de hipoacusia. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo la hubiese rechazado cuando era un niño? No tendría la familia que tengo. Una esposa que cada día lucha y es valiente, y una hija que me recuerda que los milagros son posibles.

– No puedo hacerlo, Dr. Cullen. No puedo cargar con la cruz de una niña así y sin el apoyo que él me juró dar. No puedo hacerlo. A lo mejor usted es un buen ser humano, yo no lo soy – sollozó ella.

– No se trata de ser un buen ser humano, April. Es solo de aceptar las cosas como nos son dadas. Porque detrás de cada hecho hay un por qué. A lo mejor esa bebé puede cambiar tu vida, hacerte ver las cosas de una manera distinta. Yo lo sé, Isabella hizo eso conmigo – dijo papá tomando sus manos. La joven las retiró rápidamente para luego llevarlas a su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas

– No quiero verla, no quiero estar aquí. Solo déjeme ir y olvidaré que todo esto pasó.

– Está bien, digamos que yo firmo tu alta. Tú te vas… ¿Y ella qué? ¿La vas a dejar aquí? ¿Sola? – preguntó él. La joven únicamente asintió.

– No va a estar sola, ella los tiene a ustedes. Si quieren pueden quedársela, yo no la quiero – papá se levantó molesto de la cama y llevó sus manos a su cabello.

– ¿No la quieres? No sabes lo que estás diciendo, April – papá alzó su voz. Mamá se tensó al ver su reacción por lo que yo tuve que interpretarle en señas todo lo que estaban diciendo. Varias lágrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro al enterarse del rechazo de la joven hacia su bebé – Un bebé es una bendición, con mi esposa hemos intentado tener otro por años April… ¡por años! y no lo hemos logrado. Y ahora vienes tú y solo descartas a tu hija como si fuese mercadería en mal estado.

– Ya no lo intente, Dr. Cullen. Puede quedarse con ella, sé que usted y su esposa la van a cuidar como si fuese su propia hija. Firmaré todos los papeles de adopción que necesiten, esa niña es ahora su niña. Llévesela, yo no volveré por ella. Esa pequeña es su familia, su hija. Ahora, si me disculpa, necesito estar sola – dijo ella antes de voltearse y darle la espalda a papá. Papá salió de aquella habitación y negó mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

– ¿Cómo es posible que ella haga esto, Isabella? ¿Es que no sabe que esa pequeña no tiene la culpa de nada? – preguntó papá con un susurro de voz. Mamá empezó a llorar con fuerza y se aferró al pecho de mi padre mientras le hablaba en hipidos entrecortados.

– Llévame a verla, por favor. Si ella rechaza una bendición, yo no lo haré. No cuando es alguien que necesita ayuda, que necesita amor – papá separó a mamá de su pecho y le habló despacio.

– ¿En serio quieres esa bebé, Isabella? ¿En realidad quieres adoptarla? – mamá únicamente asintió.

– Sí, Edward. Déjame ser la mamá de esa bebé, sé también su papá, por favor. Si la vida nos ha negado otro hijo, no rechacemos este ángel que nos necesita – papá nuevamente acercó a mamá a su pecho.

– Vamos por esa bebé, mi amor. Vamos a conocer a la nueva Cullen, a nuestra pequeña hija – papá me sonrió despacio y tomó mi mano para apretarla. Yo sonreí emocionada porque mi deseo se había cumplido. En el cumpleaños del año anterior, cuando soplé mis velas, le pedí al ángel del prado, a mi hermanito que me diera una hermana, que me diese una mejor amiga. Y él lo logró, ya que ese día, en un frio cunero estaba esperándonos ella, la que desde ese momento sería mi mejor amiga, mi pequeña hermanita, mi pedacito de fe y a quien pusimos de nombre:_ Faith Cullen Swan._

Papás dicen que jamás se imaginaron que recibirían un regalo como ese para su aniversario, pero como ellos siempre dicen, su vida fue siempre una verdadera aventura. Y la llegada de Faith a nuestras vidas no fue la excepción. La muchacha cumplió su promesa al día siguiente, y después de firmar todos los papeles que debía y los que no debía también, se marchó del hospital sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Faith. Mi hermana, quien desde el momento en que mamá la cargó por primera vez no logró apartarse de su calor, tampoco sintió su ausencia. No hubo despedida entre ellas… porque ni siquiera existió la bienvenida, a lo mejor porque ella siempre estuvo destinada a ser una Cullen. Fuerte, luchadora y valiente, como mamá… y como yo.

El proceso de llevar a Faith a casa no fue nada fácil. Papá y mamá igual tuvieron que pasar por todo el engorroso papeleo legal que conllevaba una adopción. El trámite se realizó con relativa rapidez ya que los documentos de adopción fueron firmados por la madre directamente y el análisis de los adoptantes por parte de Servicios Sociales fue ágil ya que en Forks todos conocían a papá y a mamá, no solo como el médico y artista que eran, sino por las especiales almas que llevaban dentro. Una vez firmado el último papel y que todo fuese legal, Faith llegó a casa, el mismo día que nosotros debíamos salir a California para la última clase de mamá.

Con su corazón apretadito de tristeza, mamá se despidió de Faith, de papá y de mi para su última conquista, la numero veinticuatro. Quiso faltar para quedarse con nosotros, pero ni papá ni yo se lo permitimos. Así que mientras ella iba por esa última batalla, nosotros aprovechamos para pasear en la playa con papá. Sentados bajo la sombra de una palmera y disfrutando de la brisa marina, papá nos contó una hermosa historia de amor mientras yo sostenía a Faith en mis brazos.

– Tu hermana la ha escuchado muchas veces, Faith. Pero es hora que tú la sepas, la historia de mamá y papá. Y te la voy a contar con señas, con las que vas a aprender a contarnos todo lo que pasa aquí en tu mente y en tu corazón. Con las señas que mamá enamoró a papá. Ponme atención mi pequeña, esta es la historia del amor en silencio.

Y fue así como papá empezó a contarle a Faith, de tres semanas de nacida, su historia con mamá. La pequeña apenas logró mantener sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos durante diez minutos antes que cayera en un profundo sueño. Papá sonrió al verla quedarse dormida y me extendió los brazos para ponerla en su porta bebé. Una vez que la dejó allí, me sonrió y acomodó mi cabello alborotado por la brisa.

– ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto, mi Hope? No hemos hablado mucho sobre la llegada de Faith a casa. ¿Qué opinas? – me preguntó con un susurro. Yo solo sonreí.

– Que no hay mejor regalo de cumpleaños que él me pudo haber dado. Le pedí un bebé al ángel del prado y me lo dio. Ahora tengo una hermanita, y ella me tiene a mi – papá me dio una mirada conmovida y sonrió.

– Y yo las tengo a ustedes. Mis preciosas mariposas de luz – me dijo antes de abrazarme. Estuvimos algún rato más en la playa, él me contaba sobre los niños con los que trabajaba y con los que estaba seguro que serían candidatos principales para la Escuela de Arte de mamá, cuya inauguración era en apenas dos semanas más.

– Aún no tiene nombre la escuela, papá. ¿Cómo le van a llamar? – papá se encogió de hombros y únicamente palmeó mi cabeza.

– De seguro a mamá se le ocurrirá algo pronto. Lo sé – me dijo antes de invitarme a ponerme de pie y cargar el porta bebé con Faith en su interior. Fuimos a comer algo, y luego de algunas horas más, fuimos por mamá.

Salió con una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño cuadro en sus manos. Papá la recibió con un beso y ella a cambio le entregó el cuadro.

– Lo logré, tortugo – le susurró con su voz. Papá le sonrió y miró el cuadro. Era de un símbolo, unas manos pintadas de café, verde y azul que abrazaban un corazón rojo.

– Si, amor, lo lograste. Has terminado la maestría – respondió papá. Ella negó mientras tomaba el cuadro en sus manos y se lo enseñaba nuevamente.

– No, Edward. Eso no fue lo que logré. Durante la clase de hoy diseñé el logo que llevarla la imagen de nuestra Escuela de Arte. Las manos de mi familia con los colores de ojos de cada uno, cafés como los de Hope, azules como los de Faith y verdes como los tuyos, y están tocando mi corazón. Y también le encontré un nombre, el nombre de mis hijas… "_Hope and Faith for hearts"_

Papá esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y muy despacio volteó a vernos a Faith y a mí. Yo sonreí al recordar sus palabras de esa mañana y supe que su sonrisa se debía a lo mismo. Ella siempre encontraba la manera de lograr lo que se proponía, y terminar sus clases y encontrar el nombre de la escuela el mismo día no era la excepción.

– Me parece un nombre perfecto. "Esperanza y Fe para los corazones", exactamente lo que tú vas a llevarles a estos pequeños. Te amo, Isabella, eres más que mi esposa, eres mi pequeño ángel de vida – le dijo antes de besar sus labios. La escena se controló a tiempo debido a la presencia de menores en el lugar, pero se prometieron celebrar en privado el acontecimiento de aquel día. Una vez que volvimos a casa, mamá preparó la cena y después de hacer dormir a Faith, celebramos su nueva conquista.

– Por los que nunca se rinden – alzó mamá su copa de vino.

– Por los que aman – brindo papá.

– Por los que sueñan y luchan hasta el final – dije yo alzando mi vaso de Coca Cola. Mamá sonrió y chocó su copa con la mía.

Ese mismo chocar de copas fue el que se escuchó la mañana del 20 de diciembre de aquel año cuando la Escuela de Arte Especial _"Hope and Faith for hearts"_ fue oficialmente inaugurada. Pequeños de todos lados fueron invitados a la inauguración y muchos de ellos estaban ya inscritos para las primeras clases. El abuelo Charlie como jefe de policía honorario de Forks dedicó unas palabras al trabajo de Isabella Cullen Swan, a quien se refirió como una guerrera, como una mariposa libre, como la fuente de su mayor orgullo, la pequeña que jamás aceptó un no por respuesta. Mamá conmovida se acercó a él y con un fuerte abrazo le dedicó esa nueva conquista al abuelo. Por ser quien era con ella, por sacarla adelante cuando todos decían que él no sería capaz.

– Fue de ti que aprendí a salir adelante, papá. Gracias por enseñarme la mejor lección de todas, te amo – le dijo con su voz casi quebrantada. El abuelo sonrió y besó las mejillas de mamá para luego retirarse despacio hasta un extremo del salón. El resto de nuestra familia también estuvo allí. Mi tía Alice con mis primas y el tío Jasper, el tío Emmett con Steven y mi muy embarazada tía Rosalie. Mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme y todos los amigos de mamá, quienes prometieron preparar para ella una pequeña fiesta de graduación de su maestría que sería en un mes en California. Papá me contó que cuando ella terminó la universidad apenas pudo asistir a su graduación, en ese tiempo estaba embarazada de mí y aquello le representaba estar todo el día en cama. Una razón más para agradecer a mamá por todo lo que hizo para tenerme. Sacrificio sobre satisfacción…

Aquellas cuatro semanas pasaron volando, entre el éxito de la Escuela de Arte y su nueva tarea de ser mamá, mi madre no tenía un momento de descanso. Faith exigía mucha atención, pero entre papá, mamá y yo lográbamos sacar adelante a la bebé. Entré a la escuela secundaria ese año, y ser novata no era nada fácil pero éramos un equipo, siempre lo fuimos y entre todos siempre nos dimos apoyo.

El día de la graduación de mamá, ella usó un hermoso vestido celeste. El abuelo decía que le recordaba mucho a Jackie Kennedy por su elegancia, papá decía en cambio que parecida por su belleza. Yo en cambio decía que era ella Isabella, mi mamá… mi heroína.

Llegamos a California cerca del medio día, justo a la hora de la graduación. Visiblemente emocionada recogió su titulo y sus maestros la felicitaron por la Escuela de Arte. Sonrió mientras alzaba el papel en sus manos y nosotros, su familia la aplaudíamos en aquel pequeño salón. De regreso en Forks una pequeña celebración en casa de mis abuelos nos esperaba. Mamá, con Faith en brazos, recibía la felicitación de cada uno y sonreía emocionada cada vez que alguien le decía lo hermosa y grande que estaba mi hermana. Antes del brindis, mamá dejó a Faith en brazos de mi abuela Esme y decidió decir unas pocas palabras.

– Esta mañana, cuando íbamos camino a California, casi al llegar leí un enorme grafiti que me sacó una sonrisa. Decía: _La vida es como una montaña, difícil de escalar, pero en cuanto estás en la cima la vista es hermosa_ – empezó diciendo con su delicada voz. Papá se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla despacio. Mamá le sonrió y él se alejó para dejarla hablar –. Creo que puedo decir, con total certera que mi vida ha sido una montaña. Una muy empinada y rocosa montaña a la cual muchos no se atreverían a escalar. Ha tenido tantas curvas, unas más peligrosas que otras. Ha tenido también abismos, unos oscuros agujeros que pensé jamás lograría superar. Ha tenido también obstáculos, unos grandes, otros no tanto. Pero luego de escalarla cada día, de luchar, de detenerme solo para dormir, puedo decirles que la vista aquí arriba es maravillosa. Desde aquí arriba puedo ver lo que escalando no podía ver. Puedo ver que tengo una familia que jamás me dejó sola, ni siquiera en aquellos oscuros agujeros. Que tengo un padre que me ayudó a saltar cada obstáculo, y unos amigos que me empujaron cuando la cima se veía cada vez más lejos – mamá hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó un fuerte respiro. Luego siguió hablando.

– Pero en todo este viaje de aventura en la montaña de mi vida, hubo alguien que estuvo conmigo, escalando a mi lado. Me daba fuerza, me alentaba a dar lo mejor de mi cada vez – mamá se volteó y miró a papá para luego hablarle en señas –. Me enseñó a amar la vida, a ser fuerte. Se casó conmigo, y en nuestra pequeña montaña tuvimos dos hijas. La primera de mi vientre, y la segunda de mi corazón. Gracias, Edward, por todos estos años de amor que me has brindado. Por ser mi tortugo, tanto en el silencio como en el sonido, tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad. Te amo de una forma que a lo mejor jamás comprenderás, te amo en la quietud de mi alma, en aquella que conquistaste con tus manos. Gracias por estar a mi lado en cada aventura, te amo Edward… simplemente te amo.

Papá no dejó terminar a mamá antes de abalanzarse a sus brazos y apretarla con fuerza. Todos en el lugar alzamos las manos y empezamos a aplaudir como lo hacen en el lenguaje de mamá, agitando las manos en el aire y sonriendo en su dirección. Mamá empezó a sollozar y ella también alzó sus manos y las agitó en el aire, símbolo de celebración de su triunfo, de su vida…

La celebración terminó algo temprano aquel día. Faith necesitaba su baño y su biberón y nosotros necesitábamos descansar ya que al día siguiente todo debía volver a la rutina. Y así ocurrió, mamá volvió a su Escuela de Arte, yo a la secundaria y papá al hospital. Faith empezó a crecer muy rápido al igual que yo, y sin darnos cuenta el tiempo empezó a volar frente a nosotros. Ella tuvo su primer diente, yo tuve mi primer sujetador. Ella hizo sus primeras señas, yo tuve mi primer novio. Ella entró a la escuela, yo a la universidad. Pero aunque entre Faith y yo había una diferencia marcada de edad, eso no nos impidió ser las mejores amigas. Nos contábamos todo cada fin de semana que yo volvía a casa mientras papá y mamá daban sus tradicionales paseos por su prado.

– Hay un niño en mi clase, se llama Brian. Me regaló una flor y dice que cuando sea mayor se va a casar conmigo – me dijo mi hermanita, ya de nueve años una de aquellas tardes. Yo sonreí al recordar la similitud de su historia con la de nuestros padres y me acerqué a ella, estábamos las dos sentadas en el piano de papá.

– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Faith? – le pregunté en señas. Ella asintió y me miró con sus preciosos ojos azules –. ¿Cuál es la historia que papá te cuenta antes de dormir?

– ¡La de la Tortuga Manuelita! – me respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras hacía la seña de la tortuga.

– ¿Quieres que te cuente de dónde nace la historia de la tortuga manuelita? – ella asintió emocionada y yo la tomé de la mano. Nos sentamos en el porche y a lo lejos vimos a nuestros padres caminando tomados de la mano por el sendero que conduce a su prado. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos y mi hermana se asustó al verla.

– ¿Qué pasó, Hope? ¿Qué te duele? – me preguntó mientras limpiaba mi mejilla. Yo negué con una sonrisa.

– No pasa nada, bebé. No pasa nada. Es solo que… soy feliz con la familia que tengo. Eso es todo – mi hermana me miró confundida por lo que yo solo besé su cabeza.

– ¿Me cuentas entonces la historia, Hope? – preguntó curiosa. Yo asentí y corrí hasta mi habitación para buscar mi cuaderno. Regresé y coloqué el cuaderno donde tenía escrita toda la historia y empecé a relatársela con mis manos.

"_A la escasa edad de tres años, son pocos los recuerdos que pueden almacenar los niños en su pequeña memoria. Quizás recuerden con claridad lugares que frecuentan, los nombres de padres y hermanos incluso el lugar donde dejaron su juguete favorito o el sabor del mantecado que más les gusta. La mayoría de infantes tiene recuerdos más claros a los cuatro o cinco años…_

…_Pero ese no es el caso de Edward Cullen, él recuerda muy claro aquel suceso que cambió su vida una mañana de Abril, cuando apenas tenía tres años._

– _Edward… – le habló su madre Esme, una hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo y de tez muy blanca –. Edward, nos están esperando para irnos._

– _No me voy – gruñó el pequeño Edward, dueño de un rebelde cabello cobrizo, de unas penetrantes esmeraldas brillantes en sus ojos y a pesar de su corta edad, poseedor de unas manos con deditos muy largos y agiles. Manos que en ese momento se movían haciendo unos gestos que su madre no comprendía._

– _Cielo, pero mañana puedes intentarlo otra vez. Papá nos está esperando – tocó su brazo y el pequeño se removió incomodo._

– _Mami – el pequeño Edward tocó su mejilla y su madre sonrió –. Solo una vez más – su madre asintió y Edward se volteó para encontrarse nuevamente con un par de ojos chocolates que lo veían intrigado. El pequeño le sonrío y suspiró. Colocó sus manos como le había enseñado su profesora esa mañana y trató de recordar cada movimiento._

– _Yo…– se señaló a sí mismo –. Te quiero – puso sus brazos sobre su pecho y los dejó en forma de cruz – A ti Isabella Swan – y señaló a una hermosa niña de cabello y ojos del color del chocolate, de labios rellenitos y de piel tan blanca como la leche que estaba frente a él. La pequeña sonrió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No solo porque a sus 3 años de edad alguien le había dicho que la quería por primera vez, sino que además lo había hecho en señas… en su lenguaje, el único que conocía..."_

Al terminar la primera hoja, el prólogo de la historia que durante más de un año me había tomado en escribir, y que fue armada con cada relato que mi padre me hacía cuando era niña, mi hermana tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y mis padres que me veían a lo lejos me miraban orgullosos. Yo corrí hasta donde estaba mamá y la abracé con fuerza.

– Es su historia, yo la escribí… Se llamará "Silent Love". La historia del amor en silencio – le dije a mamá en señas. Ella solo sollozó y me abrazó también mientras besaba mi cabello. Papá únicamente nos abrazó a las tres y sonrió.

– Una historia que aún tiene algunos capítulos por escribir, pero que desde ya tendrá un final feliz – sentenció él. Faith se acercó a nosotros con cautela y papá, se agachó para hablarle en señas –. Y usted, mi pequeña Faith, es también parte de ese final feliz. Te amo, bebé, te amo – ella se aferró a papá y con su voz, aquella que mamá le enseñó a modular le respondió.

– Yo también te amo, papá – papá abrazó con fuerza a mi hermana mientras mamá y yo contemplamos la escena. En ese momento supe que a la larga, papá tendría razón.

Aún faltaba por escribir más capítulos en ese libro, como decir que mamá dedicó su vida a enseñar arte a sus niños especiales de su escuela. Que llegaba exhausta pero contenta de ver a sus pequeños divertirse y llenar sus vidas de alegría. Que era admirada por muchos, y querida por miles más. Que a pesar de toda su limitación jamás se dio por vencida. Que fue feliz, incluso cuando todos esperaban lo contrario.

Que papá llegó a ser director del hospital de Forks y que bajo su dirección logró tener una pequeña sucursal de la Escuela de Arte de mamá en el hospital para los niños que se trataban del cáncer en ese lugar. Que logró que Faith aprendiera, aun en su condición, a tocar piano y le enseñó la pieza que compuso para mamá. Que era feliz incluso cuando un par de canas prematuras querían pintar de gris su rebelde cabello.

Que Faith tuvo también de maestra a Kate y bajo su enseñanza aprendió que ser diferente no era malo. Que su primer beso a los once con su primer amor, Brian, el niño de la flor. Que era hermosa, fuerte y muy arriesgada. Que aunque siempre supo que sus ojos azules eran diferentes a los ojos de todos nosotros, era feliz sabiendo que estaba en la familia que la supo amar y aceptar como era.

Y que yo, la que durante todo este tiempo he contado esta historia… que yo también he sido feliz.

Porque la felicidad no radica en lo que uno tiene, sino en lo que uno es. Que no viene en cajitas etiquetadas con un precio, o están colgadas en una percha esperando ser compradas. La felicidad es ser libre, de mente y espíritu. Y eso es lo que somos, Isabella, Faith, yo… incluso tú, mujeres guerreras que se atreven a decirle al mundo que no aceptamos un _NO_ por respuesta.

Atrévete a ser feliz, escala esa montaña… y verás que la vista al final es maravillosa.

_*FIN*_

* * *

><p>Tres pequeñas letras y todo llega a su final…<p>

Mis pequeñas tortugas, aquí me tienen, con un poco de retraso pero aquí estoy. El final llegó y con ello mis lágrimas de emoción y tristeza por terminar esta aventura. Cuando la empezamos, con mi beta un año atrás, jamás pensé que tendría esta acogida. Trabajamos juntas en muchas cosas, y aunque pasamos por tantas cosas más, tampoco nos rendimos. Es por eso que este capítulo final va dedicado a Isita María, mi beta, mi amiga.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las lectoras que me acompañaron desde el inicio, otras que se fueron añadiendo y otras que hasta hace poco estuvieron a mi lado. Su apoyo incondicional fue lo máximo para sobrevivir a esta aventura y no hay palabras para agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por esta historia. Sus reviews, sus nominaciones, sus Teams, sus comentarios, sus amenazas, pero sobre todo su enorme cariño. Recuerdo cada nombre, cada país, cada detalle que todas y cada una de ustedes ha tenido conmigo. Todas saben quiénes son y lo importante que son para mí. Mi corazón está con ustedes. Gracias por creer en esta historia, en su mensaje. Porque todas son guerreras de mil maneras distintas, heroínas de la vida real y cuyas historias también merecen ser contadas.

Como ya es una pequeña costumbre en esta pequeña escritora, con este final les tengo también una noticia. En los próximos dos meses estaré trabajando en una historia original que participará en un concurso local. Aquello necesita mi enfoque, imaginación y atención al 100% por lo que deberé tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones de FF. Han sido dos años de escritura ininterrumpida en este fandom por lo que debo hacer una pausa para concentrarme en la historia original. Pero… hey… ¿Quién dijo que en las vacaciones las dejaría solas?

Durante los últimos cuatro meses he empezado a desarrollar mi nueva historia, y es por eso que me enorgullece presentarles mi nuevo fic: _"Más allá del destino." _Es una historia donde la vida y la muerte juegan con el destino. En pocos minutos la subiré aquí en FF por lo que si no me tienen en alerta de autora… ¿qué esperan? Jejeje. Las vacaciones terminarán al finalizar agosto, cuando retomemos la historia, hasta eso espero que su prologo las deje con la intriga.

No me queda más que agradecer una vez más por todo. Silent Love, el tortugo y su mariposa serán para mí un bello recuerdo. Me gustaría invitarlas a dejar un último review sobre esta historia… ¿se imaginaron que era Hope quien la contó todo el tiempo? ¿Qué mensaje les ha dejado todo el fic? Anímense a contarme su experiencia, yo estaré aquí en el silencio leyéndolas…

Ha sido un placer dedicarles esta historia pero debemos decir hasta luego, así que como dijo mi amiga E. L. James un tiempo atrás: "La última en salir, por favor apague la luz"

Nos veremos pronto.


End file.
